


Stars Collection

by itsme_maro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, K-pop References, Korean Characters, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, OT21 (NCT), Pansexual Character, Theatre, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 338,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsme_maro/pseuds/itsme_maro
Summary: Mark é um renomado diretor de Hollywood. Ganhador do Oscar 1995, se encontra na lista dos diretores mais novos e bem sucedidos do mundo. Porém, após um significativo acontecimento, Mark Lee perde prestígio e deixa de ser conhecido como "o diretor mais jovem a ganhar um prêmio da academia de cinema" e se torna "o polêmico diretor gay". Tendo de lidar com inúmeras mudanças bruscas, Mark vai para a cidade de Boryeong, à Oeste da Coreia do Sul, repensar sobre sua vida e o que ela se tornou graças a grande exposição da mídia.━━━━━━━━━━━━⭑ essa história também está disponível em outras duas plataformas sob o nick de @_imaro_(caso esteja em algum lugar além das três indicadas no meu perfil, não sou eu! e plágio é crime!)⭑ betagem: @kissinjun e @sunascene⭑ agradecimentos especiais por toda a ajuda na revisão: @skznuest @royal_jeno
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Romance Fanfics





	1. Prólogo

"And the Oscars goes to..."

Meu coração estava enlouquecido em meu peito. As pessoas haviam dito que as chances de vencer o maior prêmio da academia era grande, afinal, eu tinha levado todos os outros até então com meu filme de sucesso "Out of Domain". Era muito grato a todos que haviam me ajudado no filme, claro, a história contada nas telas era incrível, e retratava não só meus pensamentos como também a realidade por trás de muitos imigrantes ao redor do mundo. Seria burrice dizer que retratava apenas os grandes países.

Bem, nada daquilo importava naquele momento. Eu queria aquele Oscar e sabia que era capaz de ganhá-lo, não porque eu acreditava nas palavras das pessoas, mas principalmente porque acreditava em mim. Mesmo com a insegurança de ser um diretor muito novo, não ser americano, ter origem asiática e ser a primeira indicação da minha vida, eu tinha esperanças. Havia aprendido desde cedo que quanto mais eu fizess e desse o meu melhor, mais as coisas melhorariam. De certo modo, desde que comecei a jornada como diretor, nunca falhei comigo mesmo.

"Mark Lee with the movie 'Out Of Domain'".

Certo, não importa o quanto eu diga que estava preparado para aquele momento e que tinha muitas expectativas positivas, de fato, havia percebido naquele momento que não estava nem um pouco preparado.

Levantando desconcertado e com um sorriso surpreso no rosto, vi as pessoas me aplaudindo. Eu estava trêmulo. De mãos dadas com Kim Yerim, minha mulher e a melhor atriz asiática de toda Hollywood – na minha opinião –, percebi seu olhar afetuoso enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha não parecendo nem um pouco surpresa. Desde antes do fim das filmagens Yeri dizia com toda certeza que aquele Oscar seria meu. E ela estava certa o tempo todo.

— Vai meu amor. — Ela deu um beijo em minha bochecha falando em coreano. — Vai pegar o que merece.

Selando meus lábios nos dela soube que não podia mais demorar para subir ao palco. Surpreso e incrédulo caminhava pelo corredor ajeitando meu smoking enquanto sorria como um pateta. Eu estava feliz, é claro, quem poderia me julgar? 

Subindo as escadas rapidamente, caminhei pelo palco azul vendo todas aquelas pessoas me aplaudirem de pé. A sensação que percorria por meu corpo era uma mistura de euforia, animação, emoção e nervosismo. Este último porque eu era um cara de 18 anos indo receber o prêmio mais importante dos cinemas.

Segurando meu Oscar sorri largo voltando minha atenção a toda aquela plateia numerosa. Eu era o vencedor! E mal conseguia acreditar em tal coisa! Eu era o melhor diretor da 67º edição do Oscar e aquele dia, 27 de março de 1995, ficaria marcado na minha vida eternamente.

— Oh my gosh. — Foi a primeira coisa que disse antes de começar o meu discurso.

Brevemente me afastei do microfone me curvando para todas aquelas pessoas que eu tinha um enorme respeito. Fazia uma reverência demorada, de 90 graus, demonstrando o maior respeito possível a todos eles. Quando era pequeno minha família havia me ensinado tal coisa, pois a cultura coreana sempre se fez presente em nossa casa, e nunca fui capaz esquecer.

Mais palmas. 

Me sentia lisonjeado com tantos aplausos e gritos significativos. Não eram altos, mas eu sabia que pertenciam a colegas de trabalho que jamais me esqueceria. Também era muito grato. Parado em frente ao microfone admirando as pessoas enquanto me entregava a emoção soltei um breve pigarro firmando minha voz. Era hora dos agradecimentos. Tornei a me aproximar do microfone agora puxando o cartão com os discurso que havia preparado para a vitória a qual, lá no fundo, eu não acreditava que viria.

— Oh my gosh. Eu preparei todo um discurso, mas estou tremendo tanto que não sei se serei capaz de lê-lo. — Sorri e pude ver sorrisos sinceros e amigáveis, de atores e atrizes que nem mesmo tinha sonhado em conhecer. — Primeiramente eu queria dizer que é uma honra estar aqui este ano e é mais ainda uma grande honra ter sido indicado diante tantos filmes incríveis. Woody Allen, Quentin Tarantino, Robert Zemeckis, Robert Redford e Krzysztof Kieslowski é uma completa honra estar na mesma categoria que vocês por filmes tão incríveis como 'Bullets Over Broadway', 'Pulp Fiction', 'Forrest Gump', 'Quiz Show' e 'Red'. É uma honra imensurável que eu nunca vou esquecer. Outra honra ainda maior é ganhar a estatueta dourada em uma edição tão brilhante como esta que prestigia tantos profissionais do cinema. Me sinto verdadeiramente honrado. 

Mais uma vez me curvei em um agradecimento respeitoso e pude ouvir mais aplausos enquanto me erguia.

— Cinema é algo tão importante e tão completo que não importa quantos anos passem ou quantas tecnologias apareçam, ele continua. Para mim, o cinema é o maior camaleão dos tempos porque se adapta a cada época, a cada momento, a cada assunto e enredo. Ele nos mostra a vida real, a vida fictícia e continua a tocar milhares de pessoas e corações.

Uma pausa. Balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto segurava o cartão com os nomes tentando não me estender. Porém escutando, mais uma vez, os aplausos surgirem, não soube fazer nada além de agradecer.

— Obrigado. Muito obrigado. Obrigado. — Sorria. — Eu sou um diretor de cinema de dezoito anos. Sei como foi difícil chegar aqui, assim como sei que eu tenho muito a aprender e melhorar para um dia me tornar um diretor tão incrível como todos vocês. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Tenho dezoito anos e escutei todos os tipos de coisas. Desde a mais clichê como: 'você é muito novo, desiste que não tem futuro' até a 'garoto volta para o seu país porque os Estados Unidos não quer você'. Eu, um canadense-coreano, tão novo, consegui levar meu sonho para frente sabendo que para fazer um filme é necessário muito mais do que um sonho e uma ideia. Porém, também sabia que essas duas coisas eram as únicas que não podia perder em meio a tanto trabalho e dificuldades. 

Novamente fiz uma breve pausa sorrindo, agora orgulhoso de mim mesmo, enquanto encarava aquela estatueta dourada em minha mão. 

— Eu consegui. — Falei dando uma breve pausa enquanto trocava o cartão. — Por isso sou eternamente grato a todas as pessoas que acreditaram em um canadense-coreano de dezoito anos que tinha um único sonho, uma única vontade e mesmo com todos os julgamentos foi capaz de ganhar esse importante prêmio aqui. — Ergui a estatueta sorridente. — Sei que a maioria das pessoas esperava mais, esperavam que um 'diretor de verdade' ganhasse esse prêmio, mas adivinha só? Esse prêmio só prova o quanto eu sou um diretor de verdade com todas as características que tanto me orgulho!

Mais palmas, e novamente, me curvei em agradecimento.

— Eu quero agradecer a toda minha equipe que confiou e caminhou comigo ao longo de "Out of Domain". Gostaria de agradecer a meu melhor amigo e a pessoa que eu mais confio nesse mundo por trilhar esse caminho comigo: Lee Taeyong. Gostaria de agradecer a produtora, aos produtores, diretores de arte, de fotografia, os responsáveis pelo figurino, maquiagem e a todas as mulheres e todos os homens que comigo trabalharam incessantemente até que esse nosso sonho pudesse se tornar realidade. Eu não ganho isso sozinho, mas com eles. Obrigado!

Fiz uma breve pausa novamente e apontei para a mulher da minha vida, aquela que estava sentada com seu vestido vermelho tão perfeito. Me perguntava todos os dias como alguém conseguia ser tão incrível quanto aquela mulher que eu tinha tido a sorte de conquistar.

— Meu agradecimento especial vai para a mulher da minha vida: Kim Yerim. Nela eu encontrei não só o amor, mas uma amiga, uma parceira e alguém que nunca, nem mesmo por um segundo, deixou de acreditar em mim. As pessoas nos julgaram por muitas coisas, principalmente por termos casado tão cedo, mas nunca faria nada diferente. A cada segundo, a cada momento com você eu me sinto o homem mais feliz, mais completo e mais capaz de todo o mundo. E muito obrigado por isso. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Yerim. 'Saranghae nae sarang'. — Naquele momento me curvava a ela, e quando me levantei lá estava ela, de pé se curvando a mim e me mandando um beijo com ambas as mãos, sorri, sentindo meu coração acalmar em meu peito. Yerim me trazia uma imensa paz. — Eu gostaria, para finalizar, de agradecer em coreano a todas as pessoas que sempre me apoiaram lá de onde eu realmente venho. Obrigado Vancouver, mas principalmente 'hangug, modeun jiwongwa saranghae neomu gamsadeulibnida'. Obrigado! 'Kamsahabnida'!

Sendo aplaudido de pé, me curvei em agradecimento antes de sair do palco azulado ainda com as mãos trêmulas. Eu realmente tremia e não conseguia parar tamanho nervosismo, felicidade e sei lá mais o quê. Queria chorar, mas não o faria porque não queria parecer tão ridículo nas fotos. Assim que pisei atrás das cortinas, uma quantidade absurda de fotógrafos se aproximaram enquanto o apresentador do prêmio e outras pessoas me parabenizavam completamente simpáticos.

Tinha conseguido. Eu era o diretor mais novo e não americano a ganhar uma estatueta do Oscar. 

Naquela noite não ganhamos como melhor filme, a estatueta foi para a obra de arte 'Forrest Gump', mas não me importava. Sentado naquela plateia aplaudindo eufórico ou nas fotos pós-cerimônia ou na festa do Oscar uma única coisa ecoava em minha mente: eu era o melhor diretor de toda Hollywood no ano de 1995.

“— ‘And the Oscars goes to…’

Meu coração estava enlouquecido em meu peito, as pessoas haviam me dito que as chances de vencer o maior prêmio da academia era grande, afinal, eu tinha levado todos os outros até então com meu filme de sucesso “Out of Domain”. Eu era muito grato a todos que haviam me ajudado no filme, claro, a história contada nas telas era incrível, e retratava não só meus pensamentos como também a realidade por trás de muitos imigrantes ao redor do mundo, seria burrice dizer que retratava apenas os grandes países.

Mas bem, nada daquilo importava. Eu queria aquele Oscar, e eu sabia que era capaz de ganhá-lo, não porque eu acreditava nas palavras das pessoas, mas principalmente porque eu acreditava em mim. E, mesmo com a insegurança de ser um diretor muito novo, não ser americano, ter linhagem asiática, e ser a primeira indicação, eu tinha esperanças. Havia aprendido desde cedo que quanto mais eu fizesse, quanto mais desse o meu melhor, mais as coisas melhorariam. E, de certo modo, nunca falhei comigo mesmo.

Mas a verdade é que essa questão de meritocracia, como eles dizem, é uma grande merda, mesmo dando o meu melhor eu tive que ser ainda mais privilegiado do que sou para estar, neste momento, onde estou. Mas isso não significa que eu não tenha talento. Modéstia parte, eu tenho.

— ‘Mark Lee with the movie “Out Of Domain”.

Certo, não importa o quanto eu diga que estava preparado para aquele momento e que eu tinha muitas expectativas positivas, de fato, eu não estava nem um pouco preparado. Levantando, desconcertado e com um sorriso surpreso no rosto, as pessoas me aplaudiam. Eu estava trêmulo de mãos dadas com Kim Yerim minha mulher e a melhor atriz asiática de toda Hollywood - na minha opinião -, ela me encarava com ternura e um sorriso enorme, de orelha a orelha enquanto não parecia nem um pouco surpresa. Desde o início, desde antes as filmagens terminarem ela tinha dito que aquele Oscar seria meu. E ela estava certa o tempo todo.

— Vai meu amor. — Ela deu um beijo em minha bochecha falando em coreano. — Vai pegar o que merece.

Selando meus lábios nos dela eu soube que não podia mais demorar ali, surpreso e incrédulo caminhava pelo corredor ajeitando meu smoking enquanto sorria como um pateta. Eu estava feliz, quem poderia me julgar? Subindo as escadas claras rapidamente, caminhei pelo palco azul vendo todas aquelas pessoas me aplaudirem de pé e a sensação que percorria por meu corpo era uma mistura de euforia, animação, emoção e nervosismo. Nervosismo porque eu era um cara de 18 anos indo receber o prêmio mais importante dos cinemas.

Segurando meu Oscar em mãos sorri voltando a minha atenção à toda aquela plateia numerosa. Eu era o vencedor, e mal conseguia acreditar em tal coisa. Eu era o melhor diretor da 67º edição do Oscar e aquele dia, 27 de março de 1995, ficaria marcado na minha vida eternamente.

— ‘Oh my gosh’. — Foi a primeira coisa que disse antes de começar o meu discurso e então me afastei do microfone me curvando para todas aquelas pessoas naquele local que eu tinha um enorme respeito. Eu fazia uma reverência demorada, de 90º demonstrando o maior respeito possível a todos eles. Quando eu era pequeno minha família havia me ensinado tal coisa e nunca fui capaz de deixar morrer quem eu realmente sou.

Mais palmas. Eu me sentia lisonjeado com tantas palmas e aqueles gritos significativos. Não eram altos, mas eu sabia que eram de colegas de trabalho que jamais esqueceria. E que também era muito grato. Tinha de me recompor, eu estava emocionado e praticamente fora de mim, mas era hora dos agradecimentos. Tornei a me aproximar do microfone agora puxando o cartão que havia preparado para a vitória que, lá no fundo, eu não acreditava que viria.

— ‘Oh my gosh’, eu preparei todo um discurso, mas estou tremendo tanto que não sei se serei capaz de lê-lo. — Sorri, e podia ver sorrisos sinceros e amigáveis da plateia, de atores e atrizes que nem mesmo tinha sonhado em conhecer. — Primeiramente eu queria dizer que é uma honra estar aqui este ano e é mais ainda uma grande honra ter sido indicado diante tantos filmes incríveis. Woody Allen, Quentin Tarantino, Robert Zemeckis, Robert Redford e Krzysztof Kieslowski é uma completa honra estar na mesma categoria que vocês por filmes tão incríveis como ‘Bullets Over Broadway’, ‘Pulp Fiction’, ‘Forest Gump’, ‘Quiz Show’ e ‘Red’, é uma honra imensurável que eu nunca vou esquecer. É outra honra ainda maior ganhar diante uma edição tão brilhante como esta que prestigia tantos profissionais do cinema. Eu me sinto verdadeiramente honrado. — Mais uma vez me curvei em um agradecimento respeitoso e mais aplausos pude ouvir enquanto me erguia. — Cinema é algo tão importante e tão completo que não importa quantos anos passem, quantas tecnologias apareçam ele continua. Para mim, o cinema é o maior camaleão dos tempos porque ele se adapta a cada época, a cada momento, a cada assunto e enredo. Ele se adapta, ele nos mostra a vida real, a vida fictícia e continua a tocar milhares de pessoas e corações.

Uma pausa, balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto segurava o cartão com os nomes tentando não me estender. Mas mais uma vez os aplausos se fizeram presentes e eu não sabia fazer nada além de agradecer.

— Obrigado. Muito obrigado. Obrigado. — Sorria. — Eu sou um diretor de cinema com dezoito anos. E eu sei como foi difícil chegar aqui, assim como sei que eu tenho muito a aprender e melhorar para um dia me tornar um diretor tão incrível como todos vocês. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Eu tenho dezoito anos, e eu escutei todos os tipos de coisas, desde a mais clichê como ‘você é muito novo, desiste que não tem futuro’ até a ‘garoto volta para o seu país porque os Estados Unidos não quer você’. Eu, um canadense-coreano, tão novo, consegui levar meu sonho para frente sabendo que para fazer um filme é necessário muito mais do que um sonho e uma ideia, mas eu também sabia que essas duas coisas eram as únicas que eu não podia perder em meio a tanto trabalho e dificuldades. — Novamente fiz uma breve pausa sorrindo agora orgulhoso de mim mesmo enquanto encarava aquela estatueta dourada em minha mão. — E eu consegui. Por isso, eu sou eternamente grato a todas as pessoas que acreditaram em um canadense-coreano de dezoito anos que tinha um único sonho, uma única vontade e mesmo com todos os julgamentos foi capaz de ganhar esse importante prêmio aqui. — Ergui a estatueta sorridente. — Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas esperava mais, esperavam que um ‘diretor de verdade’ ganhasse esse prêmio, mas adivinha só? Esse prêmio só prova o quanto eu sou um diretor de verdade com todas as características que tanto me orgulho!

Mais palmas, e novamente, me curvei em agradecimento.

— Eu quero agradecer a toda minha equipe que confiou e caminhou comigo ao longo de “Out of Domain”, gostaria de agradecer a meu melhor amigo e a pessoa que eu mais confio nesse mundo por trilhar esse caminho comigo: Lee Taeyong. Gostaria de agradecer a produtora, aos produtores, diretores de arte, de fotografia, os responsáveis pelo figurino, maquiagem e a todas as mulheres e todos os homens que comigo trabalharam incessantemente até que esse nosso sonho pudesse se tornar realidade. Eu não ganho isso sozinho, mas com eles. Obrigado.

Fiz uma breve pausa mais uma vez e então apontei para a mulher da minha vida, aquela que estava sentada com seu vestido vermelho tão perfeito. Eu me perguntava todos os dias como alguém conseguia ser tão incrível quanto aquela mulher que eu tinha tido a sorte de conquistar.

— Meu agradecimento especial vai para a mulher da minha vida: Kim Yerim. Nela eu encontrei não só o amor, mas uma amiga, uma parceira e alguém que nunca, nem mesmo em um segundo, deixou de acreditar em mim. As pessoas nos julgam por termos casado tão cedo, mas eu nunca faria nada diferente. Cada segundo, cada momento com você eu me sinto o homem mais feliz, mais completo e mais capaz de todo o mundo. E muito obrigado por isso. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Yerim. ‘Saranghae nae sarang’. — Naquele momento me curvava a ela, e quando me levantei lá estava ela, de pé se curvando a mim e me mandando um beijo com ambas as mãos, sorri, sentindo meu coração acalmar em meu peito. Yerim me trazia uma imensa paz. — Eu gostaria, para finalizar, agradecer em coreano a todas as pessoas que sempre me apoiaram lá de onde eu realmente venho. Obrigado Vancouver, mas principalmente ‘hangug, modeun jiwongwa saranghae neomu gamsadeulibnida.’. Obrigado! ‘Gomawo’!

Novamente, sendo aplaudido de pé, me curvei em agradecimento antes de sair do palco azulado ainda com as mãos trêmulas. Eu realmente tremia e não conseguia parar com aquele tremor todo tamanho nervosismo, felicidade e sei lá mais o que. Eu realmente queria chorar, mas não faria porque não queria parecer tão ridículo nas fotos, e assim que pisei atrás das cortinas, uma quantidade absurda de fotógrafos começaram a fotografar enquanto o apresentador do prêmio e outras pessoas me parabenizavam completamente simpáticos.

Eu tinha conseguido. Eu era o diretor mais novo e não americano a ganhar uma estatueta do Oscar. Naquela noite não ganhamos como melhor filme, a estatueta foi para a obra de arte ‘Forest Gump’, mas eu não me importava. Sentado àquela plateia, aplaudindo eufórico, nas fotos pós-cerimônia e na festa do Oscar uma única coisa ecoava na minha cabeça: eu era o melhor diretor de toda Hollywood em 1995.


	2. 1997.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É minha primeira longfic de nct e espero muito que gostem! Eu preciso deixar algumas coisas bem claras que vão rolar na fanfic, e é importante que leiam, então, eu fiz uma thread no twitter (@oceandoie) explicando umas coisas básicas, por favor, leiam! Se alguém não conseguir ler por não ter conta ou algo do tipo é só me avisar ok?   
> Espero que gostem!

[Dois anos depois, 1997]

O copo de café estava em cima da mesa de madeira, mas quando Nakamoto Yuta bateu seu punho na mesma o mesmo pulou em uma velocidade impressionante. Observando tudo aquilo enquanto o local estava em completo silêncio, o japonês falava em sua língua nativa e ele estava com tanto ódio que eu não conseguia entender uma mísera palavra já que eu não era dos melhores no japonês. A atuação de Nakamoto era impecável, por isso ele era o soldado japonês principal daquele filme.

— Corta! — Berrei ficando de pé da cadeira e então sorri caminhando até ambos os atores que viravam em minha direção. — Yuta, fantástico como sempre. — Sorri apontando para ele e então caminhei para o ator sul-coreano. — Mingyu, você está incrível também, mas eu preciso de que seus olhos transmitam medo.

— Sim, sunbae. — Kim Mingyu, um dos atores mais bem pagos e competidos de toda a Coreia, assentia se curvando como um pedido de desculpas.

— Ya, Mingyu, você é incrível. — O encarei certo do que falava. — Se não fosse, não estava aqui. Eu realmente não aceitei outro nesse papel porque você foi feito para ele, então não se preocupe, você é incrível.

— Obrigado, sunbae.

— Eu só preciso de um pouco mais de pavor no seu olhar quando o Yuta explodir. Fechado?

Ele assentiu em silêncio e sorri me afastando, depois de me curvar para ambos voltei a minha cadeira os encarando.

— Vamos fazer essa cena e enfim teremos a pausa do almoço, sim? — Questionei e ambos assentiram em silêncio. — Vamos, take 301! — A claquete baixou e sorridente, gritei: — Ação!

Atento a cena, Mingyu havia feito exatamente como eu tinha pedido, seu olhar demonstrava ainda mais medo quando o soldado japonês lhe ameaçava de morte caso o encontrasse, mais uma vez, nas ruas fora do horário permitido. Estava tudo sob controle, Nakamoto saiu de cena e o foco foi em So Young-Sik, o personagem de Kim Mingyu, chorando de raiva enquanto destruía alguns objetos da cena, mostrando o quão covarde os japoneses foram com os coreanos durante o domínio.

— Uau, isso tá ficando uma obra de arte.

Olhei para o lado assim que escutei o sussurro do coreano impecável de Taeyong, sorri animado ao vê-lo por ali, me fazendo uma visita, e assim que notei que Mingyu tinha finalizado a cena gritei o famoso 'corta!' e o parabenizei juntamente de Nakamoto liberando toda a equipe para almoçar.

— Uau, a que devo a honra? — Fiquei de pé o abraçando rapidamente.

Taeyong sorria tão animado quanto eu. — Terminei umas gravações e resolvi te visitar.

— O que você tem feito? — Questionei e antes mesmo que ele pudesse me responder, o interrompi. — Espera, você tem tempo pra almoçar?

Taeyong encarou seu relógio pensativo, mas logo me respondeu. — Sim, claro. São uma e quinze, eu tenho que estar de volta ao estúdio às três. Acho que dá pra almoçarmos tranquilos.

— Ótimo! — Disse animado e então segurei em seus ombros. — Eu vou até meu camarim pegar minhas coisas e vamos, você me espera aqui?

— Uau, seu coreano tá muito bom. — Taeyong riu colocando as mãos nos bolsos. — Mas sim, claro, eu espero.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci por ambas as coisas e então corri em direção ao camarim.

No meio do caminho produtores e o diretor de arte queriam saber algumas coisas, com isso acabei demorando mais que o normal enquanto pensava no quanto eu queria almoçar com meu melhor amigo que tanto sentia falta.

Minha amizade e de Lee Taeyong havia começado no outono de 1993 e se não fosse por ele (e Yerim) eu jamais teria conseguido terminar "Out of Domain" e ganhar aquele Oscar em 1995. O conheci em um bar, em Los Angeles, na pior noite da minha vida: em uma noite em que eu tinha recebido a notícia que meu irmão (não de sangue, mas de criação) havia falecido, fundos haviam sido cortados do filme, Yerim e eu tínhamos tido nossa primeira briga séria e tudo o que eu queria era desistir. Mas Taeyong, bêbado de tanta tequila, não me deixou em paz e, consequentemente, tê-lo levado para minha casa naquela noite — onde Yerim e eu ficamos cuidando dele como se fosse alguém da família — gerou uma incrível amizade em que Lee Taeyong se mostrou meu maior e melhor amigo desde então.

— Chitta. — Chamei o diretor de arte assim que a diretora de produção se afastou. — Eu vou sair pra almoçar, acho que Sooyoung também, você vai ficar?

— Sim. — O tailandês respondeu balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Vou comer por aqui mesmo.

— Certo, posso deixar as coisas na sua mão? — Questionei. — Não demoro, só vou almoçar com um amigo e volto às três.

— Sem problemas, diretor. — Chittaphon então esticou o pescoço olhando por cima de meu ombro.

Ri baixinho. — Gosta do que vê?

Chittaphon me encarou levemente assustado, não tínhamos aquele tipo de intimidade e nem eu sabia ao certo porque estava falando com ele daquela maneira.

— Desculpa. — Pedi totalmente sem graça.

— Na verdade, eu gostei sim. — Chittaphon sorriu dando de ombros. — Sabe, eu sou solteiro... Só dizendo pro caso do seu amigo querer saber.

— Certo. — Falei soltando uma risadinha.

E então vi Chittaphon me dar as costas. Estávamos gravando há três meses, era impossível não perceber que ele tinha um total de zero interesse em garotas, afinal, elas passavam grande parte do tempo tentando insinuar um sorrisinho ou algo do tipo para ele, mas sem sucesso algum.

— Certo, me desculpa. — Pedi voltando a me aproximar de Taeyong já com meu casaco em mãos. — Começaram a me chamar e então...

— Relaxa. — Taeyong logo me interrompeu. — Eu entendo. Mas não me faça esperar mais porque eu tô morrendo de fome.

— Somos dois. — Ri caminhando em direção a saída do cenário. — Vamos logo.

— Churrasco?

— Acho uma ótima ideia. — Batemos as mãos em um toque animado e seguimos para o restaurante que Taeyong dizia ser o melhor de todos em Seul.

Eu achava engraçado o fato de que Taeyong conhecia tão pouco a cidade em que nasceu e viveu até se tornar adulto, como se fosse um visitante. Eu conhecia mais locais e atrações do que ele, e tudo isso graças a um grande amigo chamado Yoo Kihyun, o filho da amiga de minha mãe, que conhecia a cidade mil vezes melhor que o próprio Taeyong, e ele nem era de Seul.

Caminhando com Taeyong pela rua, ambos nos escondíamos atrás de máscaras e óculos escuros, apesar de ser outono o Sol batia em nossos rostos e de maneira incômoda. Para quem nasceu em Vancouver um clima como o de Seul não era tão complexo, na verdade era um tanto quanto agradável até mesmo no inverno, não importava como a neve caía por lá, ainda sim era mais branda que em Vancouver. E achava meio difícil isso mudar.

Desde sempre fui criado como canadense-coreano, minha avó fazia questão de passar para seus netos os costumes, a língua e a cultura, estava sempre contando histórias de quando viveu na antiga Seul e de como as coisas pareciam diferentes. Mas mesmo com toda essa influência demorei cerca de um ano para me adaptar a Seul, porém depois de dois anos na cidade eu podia dizer que estava preparado o suficiente para coisas simples e cotidianas.

Assim que minha avó soube que eu viria para Seul, ela me fez prometer que lhe daria notícias e a contaria como as ruas em que ela passeava, estavam. Promessa feita e cumprida, até o último dia de sua vida, no hospital em Vancouver eu a contei tudo sobre Seul e era um tanto quanto irônico ela nem mesmo lembrar o nome da cidade depois de tantos ensinamentos e histórias contadas. Mas eu sabia que, bem lá no fundo, ela nunca tinha deixado de ser a senhora Lee nascida em Jeju e criada em Seul. Ela era incrível.

Sorria sozinho e logo senti o cutucão de Taeyong em meu braço, o encarei um pouco confuso e ele então riu baixinho.

— Eu sei que você tá sorrindo, o que foi?

Ri baixinho. — Como você sabe?

— Seus olhos, eles diminuem quando você sorri. — Ele deu de ombros como se fosse óbvio. — Por que você tá sorrindo do nada enquanto anda na rua?

— Nada demais, é só que certas coisas me lembram da minha avó.

— Ah, 'halmeoni' Lee. — Taeyong balançou a cabeça positivamente voltando a olhar para o caminho a sua frente. — Ela falou algo sobre essa rua?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Não. Desde que vim pra cá ela falou muito pouco sobre a Coréia, pensei que estivesse muito diferente, mas quando a trouxe pra cá e minha mãe apontava os locais das fotografias que ela tinha e ela não reconhecia nada, bem, ali soubemos que tinha algo mais errado que um simples estresse.

— Eu sinto muito, Mark.

Encarei Taeyong quem me fitava por trás da máscara e aqueles óculos escuros. — Tá tudo bem. Ela tá em um lugar melhor.

— Ela realmente está, Mark. — Ele sorriu de lado. — Chegamos.

Nem mesmo tinha notado que estávamos a frente do restaurante que almoçava sempre, afinal, era o mais perto do estúdio em que estávamos gravando.

— É o mais perto, eu não sei se tem outros na região porque... Eu realmente não conheço essa região.

Ri, como esperado de Taeyong, ele não conhecia o local e tinha me levado para o restaurante mais próximo, mas não me importei, adorava a comida daquele lugar e o importante era colocar algumas conversas em dia com meu melhor amigo.

Entramos no local onde o sininho tocou indicando às adoráveis moças do local que tinham novos clientes e, uma delas, a que sempre me atendia, se aproximou sorridente e simpática como de costume. Nos curvamos antes de escolher uma mesa mais isolada aos fundos do restaurante envidraçado.

— Boa tarde, eu sou Lee Chaeryeong e no que posso ajudá-los?

— Ei, Chaeryeong, você pode nos dar o cardápio? Acho que hoje vou dar um tempo de Jajangmyeon.

— Você gostou de Jajangmyeon?

Soltei uma risadinha assentindo enquanto Taeyong segurava o cardápio que lhe era entregue. — Às vezes eu acho que você esquece que eu sempre comi comida coreana até em Vancouver.

Taeyong riu junto de Chaeryeong e apenas a agradeci pelo cardápio que agora me entregava. Se tinha uma coisa que eu era bom, essa coisa era comer. A culinária sul-coreana nunca tinha faltado na minha casa, nem mesmo quando eu queria comer algum fastfood ou sorvete, minha avó me fazia comer sempre alguma coisa antes de dormir. E o café da manhã comum dos canadenses com panquecas, waffles, às vezes ovos e bacon e um bom café? Nunca nem soube o que era isso, sempre que acordava para ir para a escola a mesa já estava posta com vários pratos comuns coreanos, e bem, nunca fui de reclamar. Eu e meu irmão sempre gostamos muito.

— Pra mim, um kalguksu. Estou de dieta.

— É, ok. — Revirei os olhos. — Eu quero andong jjimdak, buldak pra dois e bulgogi também em duas porções.

— Kimchi e bap?

— Sim, por favor. — Sorri balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Você acha que vai alimentar toda sua equipe? — Taeyong me encarou. — Eu não aguento comer tudo isso.

— Eu como pra você. — Pisquei rapidamente e então encarei a Lee mais nova. — Pra beber vamos querer refrigerante, por favor.

— Mais saudável do que você? — Taeyong me encarava cerrando os olhos.

— Certo. — Chaeryeong soltou uma risadinha guardando seu papel e sua caneta. — Não vamos demorar muito já que não tem pedidos na frente.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci.

Taeyong fez o mesmo entregando o cardápio e, enfim, retiramos nossas máscaras e os óculos escuros.

— Você tá tentando me engordar, não é?

— Claro, você tá muito magro. — Ri baixinho me apoiando na mesa.

— Olha quem fala, você tem comido? — Taeyong me encarou ajeitando o cabelo vermelho e incrivelmente hidratado.

— Perfeitamente bem. — Sorri balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Sentia falta de Taeyong desde nosso primeiro trabalho juntos, o que me rendeu o Oscar. Ele foi um ator coadjuvante, não foi indicado - injustamente -, mas não saiu do meu lado um minuto sequer. Havíamos criado uma amizade incrível e eu era muito grato por tê-lo em minha vida.

— Você tem que aparecer mais, Taeyong. — Falei sincero. — Seul é sua cidade natal, trate de me visitar mais.

Ele riu balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Pode deixar canadense. Eu tenho algo a contar.

— Sou todo ouvidos. — Sorri de lado.

— Bom, eu não estou em Seul a passeio. Eu vim gravar um programa de variedades da televisão que será transmitido semana que vem.

— Estou muito orgulhoso, Taeyong.

Ele sorriu. — Obrigado, canadense. Mas tem mais.

Continuei atento.

— Fui convidado a atuar em um drama de televisão.

Sorri batendo palmas baixinho. — Isso é ótimo, Taeyong!

— É? — Ele perguntou.

— Claro, você sempre disse que queria fazer algo no seu idioma e no seu país! — Sorria feliz e animado com a situação, mas ele não parecia tanto, o que me deixou imediatamente confuso. — Taeyong... Qual o problema?

Taeyong ficou um tempo em silêncio, com as costas encostadas no encosto fofo da cadeira, cruzou os braços suspirando pesado.

— Ei, você pode falar comigo. Qual o problema?

— Não é como se fosse algo muito grande, mas... Pra mim é. — Ele ajeitou os cabelos. — Estou com medo de não corresponder às expectativas.

Parei por um segundo. Lee Taeyong, com medo de não corresponder às expectativas? Ele era um dos atores mais famosos de Hollywood, toda "cota" de asiático que tinha era dele.

— Não olhe para mim com essa cara. — Novamente, Taeyong bagunçou seus cabelos vermelhos e suspirou pesado.

— Taeyong... Eu só tô olhando assim porque nem mesmo em um milhão de anos imaginaria isso!

— Isso o quê? Insegurança? Eu sou inseguro pra caralho, Mark, você sabe.

— Não, eu não sei. — Ri um pouco nervoso com a situação. — Você é definitivamente o cara mais confiante que eu conheço.

— Não na minha terra.

Franzi a testa confuso, mais uma vez Taeyong bufou e se ajeitou na cadeira me fitando.

— Antes de ir pra fora eu tentei atuar aqui, é claro. Por que sair do conforto do meu país, de onde eu sou familiarizado com a cultura, o idioma e as pessoas pra ir pros Estados Unidos? Sim, o local é um sonho, que de sonho não tem nada, mas eu podia simplesmente ficar aqui, certo?

— Você disse que não deu certo.

— Exatamente, Mark. — Taeyong apontou em minha direção como se fosse óbvio. — Eu passei a vida aqui ouvindo que não sou suficiente.

— Taeyong...

— E agora eles me oferecem um emprego aqui. O que eu devia fazer?

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Quando perguntado do seu passado a única coisa que Taeyong respondia era que não tinha dado certo e, por isso, havia ido para os EUA tentar carreira e lá sim tinha funcionado. Respirei fundo e então questionei:

— Você aceitou, não foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Então não tem dessa de o que deveria fazer, porque já fez. — Falei sincero e então ajeitei minha franja que caía em meus olhos. — Primeiramente você tem que se encontrar, Taeyo.

Taeyong permaneceu em silêncio me encarando.

— Se eles te querem em um drama de televisão é porque acreditam no seu potencial para o papel. E eu sei que você vai se esforçar o suficiente para deixá-los orgulhosos e felizes com a escolha.

— Você só fala isso porque é meu amigo. — Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Não, Taeyong. Eu falo isso porque eu trabalhei com você. Eu te dirigi, lembra?

— E ganhou o Oscar. — Ele sorriu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— É, mas você tá perdendo o ponto. — Ri baixinho balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Taeyo, você é um dos atores mais incríveis com quem já trabalhei. Você tem essa dualidade, eu sei que já falei isso antes...

— Eu tava bêbado demais pra lembrar a conversa toda. — Taeyong me interrompeu entortando a boca.

Ri. — Justo. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente mantendo o sorriso. — Mas continuando, você tem essa dualidade, na frente da câmera você pode interpretar um antagonista que é o maior babaca do mundo como, também, você pode interpretar um cara em um escritório que não sabe nem mesmo o que é beijar. Você pode ir de mais a menos em um segundo. E como diretor eu te digo: é difícil achar alguém que possa encaixar tão bem no papel que lhe é dado, e você em "Out of Domain" provou que não só podia ser um ex-viciado e líder de uma quadrilha de 20 caras, como também provou meu ponto de que você é tipo... Um urso fofo fora das telas.

— Você é tão gay. — Taeyong riu me lançando mais um papel.

— Cala a boca, eu tô te elogiando. — Joguei o papel no lixo e ergui os braços em comemoração.

— Eu amo você, cara.

— Eu também, cara. — Sorri o observando. — Agora eu te imploro que chegue naquele estúdio cantando aquela musiquinha que inventou na festa do Oscar.

— Eu não sei do que você tá falando. — Taeyong segurava o riso desviando o olhar.

— Nós fizemos um rap, Lee Taeyong. — Cerrei os olhos o encarando. — Você sabe muito bem do que eu tô falando.

Chaeryeong então se aproximou pedindo licença enquanto o de cabelos vermelhos evitava me olhar, ele havia me feito prometer que nunca mais comentaria sobre ele, perto do palco, roubando um microfone e cantando "Naega neol ikkeuneun boss" como se fosse uma festa pessoal sua, mas é claro que não prometi nada e canto a musiquinha sobre "ser o chefe" até os dias atuais.

O almoço havia ficado pronto mais rápido que o normal, o que, de certo modo me deixava feliz porque estava faminto e depois poderia dar uma volta com Taeyong pelas locações lhe mostrando minhas ideias e pegando suas opiniões. Além de um excelente ator, Taeyong se envolvia por trás das câmeras e poderia muito bem, algum dia, ser um excelente diretor. Ele sabia liderar e expor as coisas, ele era o pacote completo para a indústria cinematográfica.

— Obrigado, Chaeryeong. — Agradeci me curvando rapidamente.

— Desejam algo a mais?

Encarei Taeyong que negou balançando a cabeça negativamente e sorri em mais uma agradecimento, o que ela logo entendeu e se afastou voltando para cuidar de seu próprio restaurante. Havia conhecido sua história e achava realmente legal ela e a mãe serem tão unidas e terem seus próprios negócios.

— Então, como estão as coisas?

Ergui o olhar para Taeyong com a boca cheia, ele também comia e parecia estar gostando. — Bem. — Respondi de boca cheia.

— Mesmo? — Questionou lendo minha feição.

Ri colocando a mão em frente a boca. — Sim, sério. Recebi uma ligação de Yerim lá da África, ela tá adorando o trabalho voluntário.

— Entendi. — Taeyong balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Isso é bom pra ela.

— É, é sim. E... — Me perdi na pergunta, eu não sabia o nome do cara com quem ele estava saindo. — Qual o nome dele?

— Eunwoo. — Taeyong riu baixinho entupindo a si mesmo de comida.

— É, como vai o Eunwoo?

— Ele vai bem. — Taeyong se perdia em meio a tanta comida. — Eu acho... Ei Mark isso daqui tá muito bom, você já provou?

— Você terminou de novo, não é?

Taeyong parou de gesticular em cima das comidas com os jeotgarak me encarando. — Sim, Mark Lee, nós terminamos o que nunca tivemos.

— Não estou surpreso.

— Eu não quero um namorado. Ou namorada. Eu me basto. — Taeyong sorriu piscando e voltei a rir baixinho. — E Eunwoo era um ótimo cara, mas... Só isso.

— Qual o problema com ótimos caras? — Questionei confuso.

— Eles são "só" isso. — Taeyong suspirou largando seus talheres e então umedeceu os lábios.

— Eu sou um ótimo cara.

— Que tem um Oscar. É diferente.

Gargalhei jogando a cabeça para trás. — É diferente.

— É claro, se você me desse uma chance eu já estava agarrado no seu pézinho.

— Você é um idiota. — Balancei a cabeça negativamente me servindo de mais comida.

— Eu sei, mas você não vive sem mim.

— Justo. — Concordei balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Taeyong sorriu e mantive meu sorriso até voltar a comer. Eu sentia falta de Taeyong, desde que ganhei o Oscar as coisas mudaram completamente para ambos. Taeyong atuou em outros longas pelos Estados Unidos, eu comecei a produzir o novo filme com uma nova equipe, tive que viajar pela Coréia para descobrir qual cidade poderia melhor nos dar o suporte necessário - e obviamente foi Seul. Fora tudo muito tumultuado, mas mesmo distantes Taeyo me telefonava para contar as coisas ou saber como eu estava indo. Foram muitas mudanças em pouco tempo e ele estava comigo como o ótimo amigo que sempre era.

Ali, naquele almoço de amigos que não se viam há um longo tempo, permanecemos mais que o esperado. Aos poucos o restaurante foi enchendo e a melhor parte de estarmos mais ao fundo era que poderíamos rir a vontade sem chamarmos muita atenção, o que era algo que não queríamos muito por ali. Taeyong me contava suas aventuras enquanto eu lhe contava sobre trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho. O Lee mais velho conseguia deixar interessante até mesmo uma história sobre um velório de um senhor veterano do exército. Como explicar esse cara?

— Eu realmente fiquei triste que o Senhor Phillips morreu, mas os filhos dele disseram que estava tudo bem pegarmos as bebidas e levarmos para casa. Quem ia adivinhar que a mulher, no dia seguinte, ia falar à polícia que tínhamos roubado? — Ele deu de ombros agora caminhando ao meu lado. — Eu não. E era uísque.

— Você nem gosta de uísque, Taeyong! — Gargalhei novamente.

— Claro que eu gosto! — Ele se defendeu parando em frente a locação 3, a qual eu gravava mais cedo. — Uísque de gente rica é bom demais! Eu não gosto daqueles vagabundos que normalmente a gente compra. — Riu.

— Certo, você tem...

— Oi, sunbae.

Encarei quem me cumprimentava com uma voz... Sexy? Mas claro não era para mim, o tom de voz e o olhar do tailandês estava completamente em Lee Taeyong, quem o encarava agora com um sorrisinho. Eu odiava rir nas horas erradas, mas lá estava eu abaixando a cabeça com a mão nos lábios segurando uma longa e alta risada que adoraria sair.

— Não vai me apresentar seu amigo, Mark Lee? — Taeyong me cutucou com tanta força que dei um passo para o lado.

— Claro. — Abri um enorme sorriso para disfarçar a vontade de rir. — Lee Taeyong, esse é meu diretor de arte Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

— Quê? — Taeyong me encarou completamente confuso. E não o culpava, demorei meses para conseguir falar o nome do tailandês.

— Ten. — Chittaphon então se curvou lentamente enquanto juntava ambas as mãos. — Pode me chamar de Ten, é mais fácil.

— Certo... — Taeyong imitou o cumprimento com um sorriso nos lábios. — Prazer, Ten. Eu sou o Taeyong.

— Certo... — Ten então sorriu para Taeyong.

E lá estava eu querendo rir de tão sem graça que estava com todo aquele flerte. Por alguns segundos eles haviam esquecido completamente minha presença, o que me deixava ainda mais confuso sobre o que fazer ou falar. Eu deveria ir embora? Deveria mandar Taeyong embora? Chittaphon? Que merda eu fazia em uma situação daquelas?

— Sunbae... — Chittaphon me chamou, finalmente, desgrudando o olhar de Taeyong que não fez o mesmo. — O Diretor de Fotografia está te chamando, ele disse algo sobre ter um erro na cena.

— Erro?

Ten assentiu e então ergueu sua mão dando tchau lentamente para Taeyong. — Vá com cuidado.

— É, pode deixar, eu vou. — Taeyong sorriu acenando de volta.

E mais uma vez lá estava eu, sem saber o que fazer. Chittaphon já seguia seu caminho enquanto Taeyong o secava completamente, mas no instante em que o mais velho dobrou o pescoço para o lado, acertei um tapa de leve em seu ombro.

— O que foi? — Ele me encarou aparentemente irritado.

— Você não tem um programa pra gravar?

Taeyong riu jogando a cabeça para trás. — Ah, então é assim? Agora você me expulsa?

— Sim. — O virei de costas para o estúdio empurrando seu corpo de leve. — A partir do momento que você pode interferir no meu trabalho, sim.

Taeyong tinha um sorriso visivelmente satisfeito nos lábios enquanto caminhava rindo. — Você sabe que vou voltar, não sabe?

O soltei bufando. — Claro que eu sei, meu amigo. Agora suas visitas serão mais constantes.

Ele colocou a mão no peito se fazendo de ofendido. — Como ousas dizer que virei mais aqui por causa do Chayiapor... Ten. Por causa dele?

— Eu não disse. Você quem acabou de dizer. — Sorri vitorioso.

Taeyong me encarou em silêncio, ele sabia que aquela eu havia vencido e não tinha mais argumentos. Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios me encarava tentando pensar em uma resposta, mas tudo o que fiz foi rir baixinho e o puxar pelos ombros para um abraço apertado.

— Eu vou voltar e não é por causa do...

— Chittaphon. — Falei o soltando. — Não me importa, desde que tenha você por perto de novo.

Taeyong sorriu. Não éramos um grande exemplo de pessoas afetivas, não éramos tão amorosos não só um com o outro, mas com as pessoas que nos cercavam, porém eu sabia que amava Taeyong e ele me amava, e uma amizade daquelas era realmente difícil de encontrar.

— Boa gravação.

— Te vejo em breve, Mark Lee!

— Te vejo!

Disse e então sorri animado com a ideia de ter Taeyong ainda por perto novamente, era a primeira vez desde "Out of Domain" que estávamos gravando na mesma cidade, era a primeira vez em dois anos que eu almoçava com meu melhor amigo e gargalhava daquela maneira. Como eu havia dito, as mudanças tinham nos afetado tanto para melhor quanto para pior. Mas agora, tudo parecia mais do que bem, porque estávamos próximos novamente.

Voltei para a locação passando pelo cenário montado desde a última filmagem. Segundo Chittaphon o diretor de fotografia queria falar algo da cena e já começava a observar cada pedacinho do cenário para saber se o problema tinha sido ali, o que faria sentido, afinal, eu estava sendo chamado pelo diretor de fotografia. Bati na porta do mesmo esperando ser atendido, e assim que Herb abriu a porta deu um pequeno sorriso me cumprimentando, mas eu sabia que aquele sorriso não era nada bom.

As cenas gravadas naquela manhã tinham dado problema por causa de um pequeno acessório que, na cena gravada no dia anterior, estava lá e hoje não mais. Suspirei pesado bagunçando meus cabelos, eu devia ter percebido aquilo, era uma das insígnias do escritório do soldado japonês, o personagem de Yuta. A insígnia não só era importante para cena de modo visual, mas também porque fazia parte da história e sem ela as coisas podiam não parecer tão "reais" assim. Isso sem tirar o fato de que teríamos que regravar todas as cenas novamente porque eu não aceitaria aquele pequeno erro se podia consertá-lo.

— Não precisamos fazer tudo de novo. — Herb falava com sua caneta em mãos. — Vamos atrasar mais, pelo menos, seis horas de filmagem, Mark.

— Não temos outra escolha. — Falei ficando de pé agora completamente sério.

— Claro que temos, é uma insígnia no fundo do plano, mal dá pra perceber.

— Você percebeu.

— Porque é meu trabalho.

— Exatamente, e é o meu fazer o filme com perfeição. — Falei o encarando. — Não é só uma insígnia, Herb. É uma insígnia de guerra no escritório de um soldado da alta patente japonesa. Não é um pedaço de papel ou um livro da estante. E mesmo se fosse, você sabe como eu sou.

Herb apenas me encarou suspirando.

— Eu sei meu lugar na indústria cinematográfica americana, Herb. Eu preciso de fazer isso da maneira mais perfeita possível.

— Tudo bem, Mark. — Herb ficou de pé indo até o bebedouro da sala. — Mas já estamos atrasados dois dias e seis horas, agora.

— Está tudo bem.

— Está, Mark? — Herb me encarou com o copo descartável em mãos.

O encarei confuso. Por que diabos ele perguntava algo do tipo? Por causa de dois dias e seis horas de atraso na filmagem? Filmes com tempos maiores de atraso haviam sido entregues e ficou tudo bem. Mas por que eu sentia que não era sobre o filme que ele perguntava?

— Sim, Herb. — O encarei nos olhos e completamente sério. — Está tudo bem.

Ele então me encarou balançando a cabeça positivamente e sem desviar aquele olhar estranho continuou bebendo sua água. Me afastei saindo da sala e assim que o fiz respirei fundo. Eu sabia muito bem de onde aquela pergunta vinha e isso era o que eu temia, afinal, nem todo mundo era capaz compreender as coisas que aconteciam no mundo e muito menos as pessoas que nele habitam.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, desci as escadas enquanto via a equipe voltando do almoço, sem demora os reuni explicando a situação, pedindo para que os cenógrafos junto com os aderecistas e o diretor de arte observassem novamente cada mísero pedaço do set porque voltaríamos a gravar as cenas que havíamos começado pela manhã e eu não queria nenhum erro. Não podíamos mais atrasar as gravações, Herb tinha razão nesse ponto.

Suspirando baixinho sentei na cadeira com meu assistente ao meu lado, cada um estava em sua posição cada vez mais atento para que nada desse errado. Gravamos até às três da manhã parando apenas para lanchar duas vezes. Estávamos todos exaustos, mas infelizmente era a única coisa que eu podia fazer para não atrasar o cronograma ainda mais. Havia recuperado as seis horas perdidas, mas em compensação havia deixado minha equipe e meus atores esgotados.

— Certo, muito obrigado a todos vocês por aguentarem até agora! Nakamoto, Mingyu, muito obrigado! — Me curvava agradecendo aos atores e a equipe. — Amanhã estaremos aqui às dez e não às oito, ok? Vão pra casa agora dormir e descansar, foi um ótimo dia!

Comecei a aplaudir e eles logo me acompanharam, mas não por muito tempo, afinal, não estavam tão animados assim. Indo para o meu camarim pude ver Herb de sua salinha de vidro me encarando, obviamente insatisfeito com o que eu havia feito, mas pelo menos ficaríamos duas horas atrasados e não seis. Eu tinha conseguido recuperar e seria completamente injusto dar àquelas pessoas poucas horas de sono para estarem ali às oito novamente.

Pegando minha bolsa, colocando meu casaco e minha boina marrom, me despedi de quem ainda se arrumava para ir embora. Passei a informação para os seguranças que tomariam conta do local e pedi para que não mexessem em nada, o que eles concordaram sem pensar duas vezes.

Andando rapidamente até a rua, pude ver Herb indo embora em seu fusquinha, mas apenas o ignorei ficando feliz ao achar um táxi tão tarde e tão rápido. Entrei no mesmo dando o endereço do hotel em que estava e comecei a fazer diversas anotações importantes no meu caderninho de trabalho. Após rabiscos, escritas e dificuldades com os problemas financeiros, o motorista avisou que havíamos chegado ao destino, o que imediatamente agradeci e lhe paguei, saindo do carro enquanto guardava meu caderno.

Esperando o elevador descer para que eu pudesse subir ao quinto andar, bocejava sentindo meus olhos pesados, assim como meus ombros por tanta responsabilidade. Era realmente difícil dirigir um longa metragem, mas no fim valia muito a pena. 

Eu gostaria de não me cobrar tanto, mas com a televisão, os jornais, e o rádio falando o tempo todo, com uma enorme expectativa, do meu novo filme, eu sentia direitinho todo o cansaço por ser o diretor asiático fenômeno do momento. Era claro que a pressão não vinha unicamente em cima de mim, já que outros diretores e atores também passavam por tudo aquilo, mas eu não sabia como eles lidavam com a situação. O que eu sabia era como me sentia e engolia tudo me cobrando por algo excepcional, sem erros.

O único local em que me sentia bem era no hotel, era meu refúgio, eu nunca estava sozinho por lá. Tomava um banho, me deitava e então tinha um corpo quentinho junto ao meu, tinham palavras amigas e encorajadoras e por mais que Taeyong pudesse me dá-las em uma ligação ou durante um almoço de amigos, era diferente escutar da pessoa amada.

— Oi, Em. — Disse fechando a porta. — Cheguei, me desculpa pela demora, eu sei que...

Paralisei. Malas estavam perto da beirada da cama e agora Emmet levantava com os olhos pequenos de tanto sono e o cabelo amassado por causa do travesseiro.

— Emmet? — O fitei parado no mesmo lugar.

— Oi... — Ele disse com a voz rouca enquanto esfregava os olhos.

— Pra que essas malas? — Perguntei as encarando.

Ele então olhou o relógio em seu pulso e soltou uma risadinha nasalada. — Três e meia.

— Eu sinto muito, as gravações iriam atrasar mais seis horas por causa de um erro...

— Eu vou embora.

Silêncio. Eu poderia falar qualquer coisa, mas meus lábios insistiam em me trair.

— Eu sinto muito, Mark, mas pra mim não dá mais.

— Emmet...

— Eu fui ao estúdio hoje, você não estava porque foi almoçar com aquele seu amigo... Taeyong.

— Eu sinto muito, amor, se eu soubesse que você...

— Eu quis fazer uma surpresa. — Ele ficou de pé ajeitando seus cabelos escuros. — Mas não deu certo.

Me aproximei sentindo minha garganta começar a arder. Tentei segurar o rosto perfeito do cara que eu tanto gostava, mas fui parado.

— Mark, não. — Sutilmente, Emmet se afastou passando por mim. — Eu te esperei chegar porque não achava que era justo ir embora e deixar um bilhete. Achei que seria covarde demais da minha parte.

— Por que... — Minha voz falhou e logo pigarreei. — Por que vai embora?

— Porque eu quero mais, Mark. — De costas para ele, podia ouvi-lo. — Eu sei que é seu trabalho e eu admiro muito, você sabe. Mas eu me sinto sozinho, eu fico me perguntando quando vai ser a minha vez de ter um tempo com você.

— Eu volto para o hotel todas as noites enquanto eu podia ficar em um trailer por lá, por exemplo. — Virei em sua direção, mesmo com o quarto levemente escuro conseguia ver a feição do mais velho. — Eu gosto de dormir abraçado com você, de acordar e tomar café contigo. Eu gosto de tudo o que nos tornamos e de...

— Não é o suficiente, Mark. — Emmet me interrompeu. — Não pra mim.

Novamente, silêncio. Meu peito estava tão pesado que eu não sabia nem mesmo como ainda respirava.

— Eu tenho 22 anos, você tem 20. Você descobriu o que você quer, você ama o que faz por mais que sugue todo o seu tempo. Mas eu não, eu não me descobri com você, Mark. Claro que foi bom, claro que te amei, mas eu me amo mais. E é por isso que eu tenho que ir. Eu não posso viver turistando nas cidades em que você trabalha como se fosse isso que eu quisesse da minha vida.

— Você disse...

— Eu sei que eu disse que adoraria conhecer lugares novos quando nos conhecemos. Mas não sozinho. Não enquanto meu namorado sai de casa às seis e volta às três da manhã. Não enquanto você faz o que tanto gosta e eu fico encontrando meios para uma felicidade vaga. Eu não posso mais. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas não me encontrei em você e preciso me encontrar, Mark. E é por isso que eu vou embora.

— Emmet... — Dei um passo em sua direção, mas ele logo esticou o braço me parando.

— Não, Mark. — Emmet segurou suas malas se afastando. — Eu não te amo mais como te amava no passado. Seja feliz. E eu te desejo, do fundo do meu coração, que tenha mais um sucesso de filme.

Pisquei, o que foi mais do que suficiente para que as lágrimas escorressem. O barulho ecoou pelo quarto e naquele escuro do hotel, permaneci um longo tempo parado olhando para a porta cor marfim que tinha acabado de se fechar.


	3. Candy.

[Sexta-feira, 11 de outubro de 1997]

— Bem aí, você tá capturando esses movimentos, certo? — Sussurrava para o câmera enquanto me abaixava para ficar na mesma direção. — Não perde... Foca na face, na expressão sofrida.

Encarei o ator mirim que estava jogado no chão em cena, Myo Narai era um excelente ator, apesar do meu medo de atores mirins – os quais achava difíceis de lidar. Myo mostrava que era tão maduro quanto um adulto.

— Olha para a câmera, Myo. — Falei alto, mas não tanto. — E passa dela para pegar o urso... Pode ir.

O garoto logo me obedeceu e com a mesma expressão sofrida passou pela câmera que o filmava. Se arrastando no chão, Myo pegou o urso e então virou-se de barriga para cima encarando o teto, exatamente como tínhamos combinado. A câmera pela qual ele havia passado já havia sido retirada do meio do caminho. Fui até a pequena televisão observando a câmera do teto pegar todo o plano: Myo ao chão abraçado com o urso, sua feição de choque, suas respiração falha e todo o ambiente em que o quarto do personagem havia virado. Uma verdadeira bagunça por causa do surto de raiva do pai. Aquele plano estava ótimo, e era o último daquele dia.

— E... Corta!

Encarei o ator mirim se levantando do cenário e o aplaudi enquanto caminhava até ele. Me abaixei em sua direção o vendo sorrir com o rosto ensanguentado, graças a maquiagem, e me curvei rapidamente.

— Myo... — Comecei a agradecê-lo com meu melhor japonês. — Muito obrigado por seu 'trabalhar' duro. Gravamos muito hoje e agora é hora de descansar, sim? — Ele gentilmente balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Você foi incrível. Muito obrigado mesmo, Myo.

Ele fez uma breve reverência e logo correu para seus pais que pareciam muito emocionados vendo o filho ir em sua direção com o ursinho da cena em mãos. E eles realmente deveriam, Myo tinha tudo para ser um excelente ator de sucesso. Parei de olhar na direção de ambos quando Nakamoto Yuta se aproximou, provavelmente para conversar com os pais e com o garoto de modo que os mesmo se familiarizassem e não se sentissem tão alheios no estúdio. Eu era muito grato a ele por isso.

Estava cansado, havia sido uma semana e tanto e as gravações de sexta-feira pareciam ainda maiores e mais pesadas porque todos estavam malucos para voltarem às suas casas ou curtirem suas vidas, já que aos sábados trabalhávamos apenas após as 12h. Contudo, naquela sexta-feira todos estavam mais do que eufóricos para irem embora, porque depois de recuperado um dos dois dias de atraso, resolvi dar uma pausa nas gravações. Os atores e a equipe estavam trabalhando duro e precisavam de tempo e descanso. E mesmo com Herb discordando, dizendo que minha mente boazinha estava atrapalhando tudo, mantive minha decisão. Também precisava de um tempo para mim.

Após pegar minhas coisas não fui capaz de questionar se precisavam de algo e muito menos me meter nos trabalhos alheios. Toda a equipe estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora, nos encontraríamos apenas às seis da noite para uma reunião onde discutiríamos as gravações e colocaríamos o roteiro em dia. Basicamente seria um ótimo sábado de folga e nenhum ator ou assistente precisava comparecer, apenas a equipe.

Eu estava me sentindo confortável já que teria uma sexta a noite só para ver televisão, talvez rabiscar algumas coisas e enfim dormir as oito benditas horas de sono, se tudo desse certo. Desde que Emmet tinha ido embora, me afundei ainda mais no trabalho e se ele achava que não era algo possível, estava muito enganado.

Provavelmente algumas pessoas da equipe estavam de saco cheio em me ter ainda mais por perto questionando se estava tudo bem, se precisavam de ajuda ou me metendo sem ser chamado. Contudo, se não me entregasse a única coisa que ainda me fazia feliz, iria desabar.

Fora do ambiente de trabalho me sentia deslocado, sem saber o que fazer, o que assistir ou como agir. Era ridículo porque eu tinha uma vida sozinho que ia além do relacionamento, mas aparentemente nunca pareci me importar muito com isso e agora, sozinho de novo, eu tinha que me reencontrar.

Ao fechar a porta do trailer, sentia que tudo ficava mais fácil, pois estava perto do meu local de trabalho e próximo a alguns atores que preferiam ficar por ali. Estar em um trailer nos sets de filmagem fazia com que eu me sentisse menos solitário, ridículo, eu sei, mas a primeira noite que passei sozinho naquela cama de hotel foi como se o vazio daquele quarto tivesse me engolido totalmente. Saber que havia pessoas por perto era um alívio, odiava a ideia de ficar sozinho.

Acendendo as luzes e deixando minhas coisas na mesa da cozinha, caminhei até o quarto me jogando na "gloriosa" cama de casal que o local possuía. Não era um trailer muito pequeno e era realmente agradável de estar. Na janela acima da cama eu conseguia ver um pedaço da rua e às vezes ficava perdido encarando o nada junto com os postes que a iluminavam. Certa noite vi o Sol nascer e as pessoas começarem a se movimentar para seu dia a dia de trabalho por ali, foi então que percebi que estava atrasado para as gravações.

Perdido em meus pensamentos enquanto encarava o teto do meu pseudo-quarto, suspirei rolando para o lado pronto para pegar o controle da televisão agora que meus pés estavam livres daquele par de tênis apertados.

Foi então que escutei uma batida na porta e por um momento fechei os olhos fazendo de conta que não estava presente. Sabia que as luzes me entregavam, mas eu realmente não queria falar com ninguém. Abri os olhos assim que ouvi a porta sendo aberta e fechada novamente, em um batida oca, sentando na cama pronto para argumentar, mas me calei quando vi o coreano de cabelos vermelhos com parte da sobrancelha raspada – puro design, como ele dizia – entrando em minha humilde residência.

— Taeyong? — O encarei confuso.

O mais velho tropeçou no último degrau enquanto apoiava as mãos na mesa da cozinha. — Oh, porra.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Ele se endireitou e então ajeitou a jaqueta de couro. — E ai, velho amigo. Lembra de mim?

Franzi a testa confuso.

— Aquele que te liga todos os dias preocupado e querendo uma simples conversa, mas você ignora?

Ele cruzou os braços. E sorri de lado um pouco sem graça, era verdade, desde que contei a Taeyong de meu término com Emmet, há uns três dias, o coreano simplesmente não havia parado de ligar. Compreendia que ele se preocupava, mas eu realmente não queria falar do ocorrido, nem mesmo com o meu melhor amigo.

— Desculpa. — Pedi ficando de pé e caminhando até a cozinha onde ele estava. — Você quer alguma coisa? Café, água...

— Bebidas.

Parei com a mão na porta do armário o encarando. — Desculpa, eu realmente não tenho bebidas aqui.

— Primeiramente eu sei que tem, e em segundo lugar eu não quero as suas bebidas. Eu quero sair para beber, com você, meu melhor amigo.

— Taeyong...

— Tem um japonês e um tailandês do lado de fora e eu posso muito bem chamar os dois pra te tirar daqui a força. O que prefere?

O encarei em silêncio tentando montar as peças na minha cabeça, o tailandês era o Chittaphon, não tinha como ser outra pessoa a não ser que o Taeyong tivesse conhecido mais um, e o japonês poderia ser um dos vários atores que estavam gravando o filme, mas por alguma razão eu tinha Yuta na cabeça. Ele era sempre o mais amigável e o que melhor falava coreano.

— Eu realmente não tô a fim de sair, Taeyong. — Falei depois de um tempo.

— Eu sei, eu sei como se sente e vai por mim, sair um pouco vai melhorar seu humor.

— Taeyong...

Ele então descruzou os braços suspirando. — Vamos, Mark. Essa é a primeira vez que tenho meu amigo pra mim sem nenhum interesse romântico em volta. Eu só quero que se divirta, quero te ajudar assim como você me ajudou tantas vezes.

Golpe baixo. Taeyong tinha um ótimo argumento. Nunca tínhamos saído ambos solteiros e por mais que eu não fosse beijar ninguém aquela noite – por inúmeros motivos, mas principalmente por ainda sentir algo por Emmet –, talvez fosse realmente bom, sair, beber um pouco e rir com meus colegas de equipe e meu melhor amigo. Suspirei baixinho levando as mãos até meu cabelo e bagunçando os fios, Taeyong sabia que aquilo era um sim, eu estava me rendendo e dizendo que tudo bem, iríamos sair.

— Yes! — Ele comemorou caminhando até mim e então sacudiu meus ombros de leve. — Faz uma semana, e por mais que o tempo cure, ele machuca também. Vamos tirar sua cabeça de tantas coisas, vamos relaxar, ok?

O encarei a minha frente com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha, e foi impossível não sorrir, mesmo que fosse um sorriso um pouco triste. — Ok, Taeyo. — Concordei me soltando. — Manda os dois entrarem, eu só vou tomar um banho e me trocar.

— Eu amo você! — Taeyong segurou meu rosto me dando um beijo na bochecha, mas logo o empurrei rindo.

O escutei chamar pelos nomes que suspeitava e enquanto me despia no banheiro soltei uma risadinha baixa. Eu realmente não queria sair, mas a ideia de dar uma volta com Taeyong e os outros caras me parecia significativa, em primeiro lugar porque era meu melhor amigo me chamando para fazer algo, e eu era grato tendo em vista que havia o ignorado mais do que tudo durante a semana, em segundo porque conheceria mais a equipe com quem trabalhava, algo que sempre era bom para o trabalho.

Não demorei tanto no banho, afinal, era um trailer e encanamento e água quente eram duas coisas praticamente inexistentes no mesmo – apesar de ser um dos poucos sortudos que tinha água quente a maior parte do tempo. Troquei de roupa e ajeitei meu cabelo dentro do banheiro mesmo e quando saí pude ver os três sentados à pequena mesa da cozinha, dei um pequeno sorriso e peguei um pé do sapato o calçando.

— Certo, Mark, você tem que votar.

Escutei a voz de Taeyong enquanto procurava meu outro pé do sapato embaixo da cama.

— Votar em quê?

— O Lee quer que a gente vá ao... — Yuta começou a falar, mas se perdeu provavelmente não sabendo o nome do bar.

— 'Seul Bar'. — Taeyong completou.

— Isso, 'Seul Bar' que fica em Hongdae, e o Chitta sugeriu que fossemos ao 'Alice', um bar em Gangnam.

— Qual foi seu voto, Yuta? — Questionei sentado em minha cama calçando, enfim, meu sapato perdido.

— Gangnam. — O japonês respondeu e escutei Taeyong suspirar audivelmente.

— Você é meu melhor amigo, Mark, você não...

— Gangnam. — O cortei sorrindo de lado enquanto aparecia na cozinha completamente pronto.

Taeyong me encarou realmente surpreso, Yuta e Chittaphon bateram as mãos em comemoração e soltei uma risadinha checando meus bolsos.

— Desculpa, Taeyong, mas onde que 'Seul Bar' pode parecer mais legal que um bar chamado 'Alice'? — O encarei e Ten riu baixinho.

Taeyong acabou por concordar abrindo a porta do trailer e sendo o primeiro a sair. Fui o último por precisar apagar as luzes e desligar as coisas. Assim que sai Taeyong me pegou de surpresa passando o braço em volta de meus ombros enquanto – mudando a feição drasticamente – dizia animado:

— Certo, vamos ao 'Alice', mas que fique bem claro que a intenção é nos divertirmos e termos uma noite incrível.

— Sim, eles sabem disso, Taeyo. Vamos logo. — Falei sorrindo de lado e então seguimos em direção a nosso destino.

Caminhando lentamente até a rua, escutava Nakamoto conversar com Chittaphon algumas coisas do filme, vez ou outra ele me incluía com um sorriso agradecido e tudo o que eu fazia era sorrir enquanto escutava Taeyong resmungar sobre onde estávamos indo. Não demoramos muito para achar um táxi, não era muito tarde, meu relógio marcava as oito e com sorte conseguiria vir para casa lá pela meia noite para ter uma gostosa noite de sono.

Dentro do táxi para o bar não tivemos muito assunto, era um tanto quanto constrangedor estar em total silêncio com meu melhor amigo e minha equipe, mas o que eu podia fazer? Não era como se eu tivesse intimidade com o japonês e o tailandês para puxar um papo tipo "como vai a vida?". Porém quando Taeyong abriu a boca para contar como tinha sido seu dia de gravação fiquei mais do que aliviado porque Yuta entrou no assunto com Taeyong sobre o filme e apenas Chittaphon e eu permanecemos em silêncio.

Finalmente chegamos ao bar, e o letreiro do lado de fora era grande e incrível. Eu não era muito acostumado a bares, na verdade vida social não era meu forte e não por falta de convites – afinal, Taeyong sempre chamava para sair quando estava por perto, e eu, como péssimo amigo sempre recusava. Mas aquela noite estava contente por ele ter me obrigado a sair, seria bom espairecer um pouco.

— Ok, esse bar é muito legal. — Taeyong se rendeu assim que entramos.

E realmente era, me sentia em um daquele locais onde mafiosos faziam reuniões: com várias poltronas de couro acolchoadas, mesas de poker e outros jogos além de uma parede inteira, atrás do balcão, com os mais diversos tipos de garrafas de bebidas. O local era muito chique e um dos garçons, com sua roupa limpa, seus sapatos sociais polidos e um penteado digno dos anos sessenta, se aproximou perguntando se poderia anotar nossos pedidos.

— Nós vamos ver o cardápio antes, tudo bem?

O homem assentiu e com sua toalha branca no braço entregou o cardápio agora segurando apenas sua bandeja.

— Tem uma mesa para nós quatro? Em um bom canto ventilado? — Chittaphon tomava as rédeas da conversa.

— Sim, claro, me acompanhem por favor, senhores.

Encarei Yuta quem estava tão maravilhado com o local quanto eu, ele olhava cada pequeno detalhe enquanto eu me atentava a luz baixa e amarelada que daria um ótimo efeito na cena do interrogatório. Sorri comigo mesmo percebendo como que, mesmo sem querer, o cinema estava comigo.

— Aqui, senhores. — O garçom apontou para um dos sofás de couro acolchoado do local, a frente uma baixa mesinha marrom, com porta copos e guardanapos. — Fiquem a vontade.

— Obrigado. — Agradecemos um por vez enquanto sentávamos no sofá em formato de "C".

— Ok, como você conhece esse lugar? — Taeyong perguntou sorridente encarando Chittaphon.

— Conhecendo. — Ele respondeu dando de ombros enquanto colocava o cardápio no centro da mesa. — Eu ando pela cidade, conheço pessoas e locais legais. É ótimo.

— Ah, andar por Seul é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer. — Nakamoto balançou a cabeça apontando para o drinque que queria. — A cidade é tão bela e revigorante.

— Eu sou o único que não anda pela minha própria cidade? — Taeyong questionou entortando a boca.

— Você é daqui? — Chittaphon questionou um pouco assustado.

Ri baixinho e Taeyong me lançou um olhar mortal, ergui as mãos como se estivesse me rendendo e voltei a atenção para o cardápio.

— Sim, eu sou. — Taeyong respondeu com firmeza. — Nascido e criado. Sai daqui com vinte para tentar ser um ator nos Estados Unidos.

— Eu achava que você era de qualquer lugar, menos daqui. — Nakamoto riu baixinho falando de maneira amigável.

— Como assim? — Taeyong aparentava estar ofendido, mas ele não tinha defesa alguma.

— Você perguntou se Gangnam era muito longe de onde estávamos, quando sugeri que viéssemos aqui. — Chittaphon o encarou.

— Eu só não sou acostumado a vir em locais de gente rica.

Touché. Ele tinha um ótimo argumento, mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Tendo certeza do que iria querer, ergui meu rosto passando um dos braços em volta dos ombros de Taeyong.

— Quando eu cheguei em Seul, Taeyong viajou dos Estados Unidos só para me dar uma tour pelo local.

Taeyong me olhou de lado. — E foi divertido, não foi?

— Claro! — Falei sorrindo. — Especialmente quando ficamos perdidos na...

— Certo, certo! — Taeyong me interrompeu e Nakamoto e Chittaphon me acompanharam na risada. — Eu realmente não conheço muitas coisas da minha própria cidade, problemas?

— Não, nenhum. E você Yuta? — Chittaphon encarou o japonês.

— Não senhor, estou bem. E você diretor Lee?

Ri com o sarcasmo daqueles caras e encarei Taeyong. — Nenhum. Ainda assim tenho o melhor amigo do mundo.

Taeyong sorriu, finalmente satisfeito e então puxou o cardápio para pedir sua bebida. Chamamos o garçom e quando ia fazer meu pedido Taeyo colocou a mão em meu ombro dizendo que gostaria de me surpreender, que tinha provado uma bebida muito boa e, por um acaso, tinha ali. O encarei suspeito, mas eu sabia que, lá no fundo, Taeyo não faria nada para me prejudicar.

— Certo, eu quero um Lagavulin 16 e pro meu amigo um Negroni.

Cerrei os olhos pegando o cardápio enquanto escutava Nakamoto pedir algo como Kakubin e Chittaphon sendo o mais simples apenas querendo um chopp. No cardápio eu não conseguia informações do que tinha na minha bebida e logo o mesmo foi retirado de mim por Taeyong quem logo devolveu ao homem, o agradecendo.

— Relaxa, o seu tem um pouco de gin e gostinho de laranja. — Sorriu se ajeitando no banco enquanto encarava Ten. — E você nos trouxe nesse bar rico para pedir cerveja?

Ten deu de ombros. — As melhores cervejas são as mais caras.

Logo de cara iniciou-se um debate entre os três sobre cervejas gostosas. Eu tinha um total de zero conhecimento, geralmente pegava a que estava na promoção no supermercado só para ter na geladeira em meus momentos de solidão. Na verdade, eu nem gostava muito de álcool.

Quando as bebidas finalmente chegaram, Taeyong propôs um brinde e sorri levantando meu copo com os demais.

— À uma ótima noite! — Ele sorria animado.

— À uma ótima noite. — Repetimos em uníssono.

Dei o primeiro gole na bebida, e ela era realmente agradável. Foi divertido dar uma pequena engasgada e ver todos na mesa rindo da minha cara? Não. Mas acabei rindo junto deles enquanto bebia um pouco mais. Taeyong começou a falar sobre a bebida de cada um, e Yuta logo o questionou, um tanto quanto maravilhado, como ele sabia de tudo aquilo. Taeyo explicou que uma vez fez uma ponta em uma série de televisão onde era o bartender e acabou por aprender muitas coisas mesmo que só fosse aparecer em dois episódios.

Yuta e Taeyong conversavam bastante enquanto Chittaphon e eu ficávamos mais em silêncio. No instante em que tentei puxar algum assunto para ser simpático o tailandês se levantou dizendo que já voltava, não entendi a razão pela qual ele se desculpava, mas após vê-lo pelo reflexo de uma das portas do armário de bebidas, entendi: ele estava mais preocupado em conversar com um cara loiro. Por fim, tudo o que eu fiz foi tentar entrar na conversa de Yuta e Taeyong, às vezes ficando um pouco de lado, mas isso era uma brecha para aproveitar meu delicioso drinque.

Eu não sei explicar exatamente o que aconteceu, mas a última coisa que me lembrava era de Chittaphon voltando a mesa com um cara e o apresentando para nós, o nome dele era Tae alguma coisa e tudo rodava ao meu redor.

E então mais um copo de Negroni.

Alguém gritando, nos chamando de 'viados sujos'.

Taeyong beijando Yuta na frente do garçom que gritava do lado de fora.

Chittaphon fazendo dedo do meio e o Tae alguma coisa com ele, envergonhado.

Música alta.

Tudo vibrando e rodando.

— "Oh my baby. You will be in my heart forever, oh my (oh my) baby. You will be in my heart forever."

Música lenta? H.O.T.? "As Much As I Loved You"?

Sério? Meu deus, onde eu estava e por que estava tocando uma das músicas mais tristes do H.O.T. que fala sobre separação e...

— Taeyong! — Berrei o encarando com Yuta em um dueto que seria lindo se a música não estivesse entrando em minha mente como punhais afiados.

Taeyong e Yuta me fitaram assustados e então percebi que não estávamos mais no bar, porém tudo estava tão confuso em minha mente que fazia o mundo rodar violentamente.

— Meu deus, péssima escolha! — Escutei Taeyong gritar e então fechei os olhos com força e senti meu rosto estava molhado.

Eu estava chorando?

Na frente de todos eles?

Não que Chittaphon se importasse ou o novo amigo dele, afinal, eles estavam em um amasso tão absurdo no sofá que eu estava com medo de verdade de ambos começarem a transar ali.

— Ok, o Yuta já foi trocar... Meu deus, você tá chorando?!

Com o grito de Taeyong todo mundo virou em minha direção e de repente quatro cabeças estavam na minha frente. Quatro bêbados ao som de "Candy", música que Emmet me fez gostar de tanto cantar quando estava animado, para isso ele tinha um coreano impecável.

— Aqui, Mark, bebe um pouco de água...

Encarei a garrafa transparente, que estava na mão de Taeyong, mas logo em seguida meus olhos rolaram para a mesa onde estava a garrafa verde de soju, que parecia muito mais atraente. Retirando a tampa vermelha, bebi um longo gole.

Novamente estava perdido em todas aquelas coisas confusas: Taeyong e Yuta cantando no karaokê, Chittaphon e seu "amigo" – que agora eu sabia o nome, era Taemin –, dançando como dois dançarinos profissionais, muita comida e bebida.

Mas um dos momentos épicos que conseguia me lembrar foi quando fiquei de pé, com muita dificuldade, cantando S.E.S. como se fizesse parte do grupo feminino de k-pop.

— Você é ótimo no rap, Mark Lee! — Chittaphon berrou animado em algum momento enquanto eu cantava como um maluco.

— Assim como o Taeyong, vocês viram o rap dele em "Wolf and Sheep"? — Yuta perguntou.

— E seu vocal? — Taeyong, largado no sofá ao meu lado apontou para Yuta com o microfone. — Nós poderíamos formar um desses grupos de k-pop que seríamos um grande sucesso.

— Eu sou o estrangeiro, então eu seria o Tony. — Sorri com a cabeça no encosto do sofá o que me fazia olhar para trás.

— Sinto muito lhe informar, mas os estrangeiros aqui são a maioria. — Chittaphon gargalhou.

— Oh... — Parei um momento para pensar e aproveitei para fechar os olhos enquanto tudo rodava. — Verdade. — Gargalhei com os outros.

— Ok, engraçadão, vem... — Taeyong disse me puxando e mole como um boneco de pano, me levantei. — É hora de ir para casa.

— Já? — Questionei tristonho abrindo os olhos e encarando Yuta com uma expressão estranha. Era como se ele estivesse segurando o riso, mas eu estava bêbado demais para afirmar.

— Sim, tá tarde. — Taeyong colocou meu braço em volta de seus ombros e senti como se eu fosse cair, o que me fez gargalhar.

Eu não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, mas saímos do karaokê bem rápido, entramos no táxi e a melhor parte foi seguirmos o caminho cantando os sucessos de H.O.T., S.E.S e até os novatos do Sechs Kies. Estávamos cantando e dançando naquele carro apertado onde, por pura sorte, o motorista tinha concordado em levar um passageiro a mais já que Chittaphon lhe disse que desceria antes, o que, de fato aconteceu.

A placa grande escrita motel em hangul me fez ter uma breve dor no fundo dos olhos, mas logo dei de ombros sabendo que Chittaphon, na verdade, ia levar Taemin em casa e voltar para o táxi. Quando o motorista deu partida, comecei a resmungar sobre ter que esperar o diretor de arte, que ele estava em um dos trailers do estúdio de gravação, e em contrapartida escutava Yuta e Taeyong rirem provavelmente de alguma piada.

— Ele vai voltar! — Falei com o motorista. — Por que você continua dirigindo?

Gritei e então, Taeyong me puxou para uma espécie de abraço, sussurrando. — Chittaphon não volta essa noite, canadense.

Pisquei confuso e sem saber muito bem o que se procedeu, apaguei. Quando acordei de novo reconhecia, levemente, meu trailer. E a última coisa que escutei foi a voz do meu melhor amigo me desejando boa noite do jeito mais Taeyong possível:

— Obrigado por me tirar da seca, amigão, e ainda mais com um japonês, te devo uma. Espero que a cama desse trailer seja boa. Boa noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩
> 
> INFOS:
> 
> ↳ Hongdae e Gangnam são locais na Coreia do Sul, Hongdae é uma rua super famosa de lá por causa dos vários comércios e Gangnam é conhecido por ser um distrito bem burguê$$$. Ao contrário do 'Seul Bar', o 'Alice' em Gangnam, citado na história, realmente existe.
> 
> ↳ A música que Yuta e Taeyong tavam em dueto no karaokê é do grupo chamado H.O.T. Se você não conhece vou resumir rapidinho: eles debutaram pela SM em 1996, fizeram um sucesso do caralho, mas acabaram se separando em 2001; agora, em 2018 eles voltaram e tipo assim, as músicas deles são muito boas mesmo, tem toda a pegada anos 90, claro, mas eles são inspirações pra muitos grupos que a gente ouve hoje.
> 
> ↳ A outra música que Mark cita, é Candy também do H.O.T.
> 
> ↳ Outra canção citada pelo Yuta, é Wolf and Sheep, também do H.O.T. onde eles tem um album com o mesmo nome.
> 
> ↳ Mark fica cantando uma música de um girlgroup chamado S.E.S, elas também foram muito famosas nos anos 90' e também eram da SM. Elas debutaram em 1997 e disbandaram em 2002. As músicas delas são muito boas, sério, também com pegada anos 90, elas tiveram um comeback pra comemorar os 20 anos do grupo em 2017, que foi incrível!
> 
> ↳ Sesch Kies, também citados na história, é um grupo da YG que debutou em 1997, disbandaram em 2000 e voltaram em 2016.


	4. Wakey, Wakey.

O barulho era absurdamente ensurdecedor e eu o odiava tanto naquele momento que era capaz de cometer um crime naquela casa. Foi então que pisquei os olhos um pouco confuso, casa? Onde eu estava? Eu não morava naquela casa, ou morava?

Fiquei de pé sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça e a merda de uma tonteira tomar conta de mim. O barulho tinha parado, para a minha alegria, e percebi que estava apenas de samba canção. Assustado, coloquei os braços em frente a meu corpo e então o barulho infernal voltou. Encarei a mesinha onde havia um telefone branco sem fio, ponderando se podia atendê-lo. Não era meu e aquela não era minha casa, afinal, eu não tinha uma!

— Olá? — Chamei depois de criar certa coragem.

Silêncio. Era tão silencioso que minha voz ecoou pelo local. Resolvi dar uns passos e chegar até a porta dando de cara com o corredor.

— Olá? — Chamei um pouco mais alto.

Mais silêncio. Até que uns barulhos estranhos começaram a surgir. Foi então que minha mente deu um clique e na outra ponta do corredor meu olhar logo se cruzou com Ruby, que corria loucamente na minha direção.

— Ruby? — Questionei me jogando no chão como se ela fosse capaz de me responder. Ri de mim mesmo e então fiz carinho na preciosidade de Taeyong. — Ruby, onde eu tô?

Logo que a peguei no colo, parei na sala em frente aos porta retratos próximos a porta. Haviam fotos de Taeyong, ele com sua família, ele pequeno, foto da Ruby, de mais família e enquanto eu me perdia em pensamentos questionando se Taeyong tinha um apartamento e não havia mencionado, o telefone tocou mais uma vez. Ruby deu um pequeno latido para o mesmo e entendi que talvez aquela ligação fosse para mim.

Segurando o telefone sem fio em mãos, finalmente o atendi.

— Ah meu deus, ainda bem que você atendeu!

— Taeyong? — Franzi a testa.

— É, sou eu. Você...

— Onde eu tô?

— No apartamento dos meus pais, mas Mark presta...

— Seus pais? — Perguntei em um grito desesperado olhando para todos os lados.

— Eles estão viajando. — Taeyong respondeu de imediato.

— Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu lembro do trailer...

— Você começou a gritar, um pouco depois que chegamos, que não queria ficar na cama dura do trailer.

— Eu o quê?

— Acordou quase toda sua equipe, mas Yuta e eu demos um jeito nisso.

— Fala com ele logo...

— Yuta? — Questionei ainda mais confuso.

— Mark, você tem que me ouvir. — O tom de Taeyong se tornou sério, foi quando percebi que algo não estava certo.

— O que foi? — Perguntei enquanto soltava Ruby no chão e voltava para o quarto à procura das minhas peças de roupa.

— Liga a televisão agora.

— Taeyong, eu tô indo embora, não vou ligar...

— Mark, Yuta e eu estamos indo pro apartamento agora.

— O quê? — Sentei na cama ainda mais confuso.

— Liga a televisão e por favor, não sai daí.

— Taeyong? — Esqueci minhas roupas completamente e caminhei até a sala onde havia televisão.

— Mark. — Taeyong me chamou com o tom de voz ainda sério. — Por favor, não sai daí. Estamos chegando. Por favor.

— O que tá acontecendo, Taeyong? — Peguei o controle remoto em cima do sofá e então liguei a televisão. — Alguém morreu? — Nem mesmo esperei a resposta de Taeyo, ele estava falando algo, mas era como se eu estivesse em transe.

Pisquei os olhos sentindo minha respiração falhar. O que era aquilo? Era real ou um daqueles boatos falsos de programas ridículos de televisão? Foi então que a grande manchete entrou em vermelho com várias fotos de fundo, elas estavam pequenas, mas era perceptível quem estava nelas.

"Então agora sabemos porque o casamento teve fim..."

— Mark?

"Agora sabemos que ele, na verdade, é gay."

— Mark, fala comigo!

"Será que todo o casamento foi de mentira? Todos aqueles beijos e carinhos?"

"Vocês lembram da noite do Oscar, ele agradecia a ela, mas o agradecimento àquele amigo também asiático foi maior. Será que eles sempre estiveram juntos?"

— Mark!

Com o telefone em mãos pisquei os olhos novamente e então resmunguei um "hum" em resposta.

— Estou chegando. Não sai do apartamento, você entendeu?

— Hu-Hum. — Murmurei.

Taeyong desligou fazendo com que eu abaixasse o telefone, mas ficasse ali, parado em frente aquela televisão vendo quatro mulheres e um homem falarem sobre minha vida pessoal. As fotos iam e voltavam com efeitos, como se alguém as tivesse jogando na tela.

As fotos que estavam na tela eram minhas com Emmet na nossa última viagem. Fotos onde estávamos felizes: eu sorridente na praia, ele sorridente em frente ao mar, nós dois nos beijando ao pôr do sol, nos beijando com peitos nus e deitados na cama macia do hotel em que ficamos, foto da areia escrita "Mark loves Emmet" e "Emmet loves Mark forever".

Fotos nossas.

Minhas.

Dele.

De nossa vida privada. Agora todas elas estavam expostas em um dos canais mais vistos em toda a Coreia. E bem abaixo, em letras garrafais, em frente ao fundo chamativo vermelho, a afirmação:

"MARK LEE É GAY!!!!"

Lentamente, ainda tentando digerir aquelas informações, sentei no sofá de cor azul bebê da casa dos pais de Taeyong.

Muitos pensamentos tomavam conta de minha mente. Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Quem tinha fornecido as fotos? Como eles podiam estar as mostrando sem minha permissão? Como caralhos tudo aquilo tinha acontecido? Eu estava realmente fora de órbita, nem mesmo sabia muito bem o que pensar ou o que fazer, mas quando pensei em como aquilo podia afetar Emmet também, parei por um segundo. Será que ele...?

— Come on, it can't be.

Pegando o telefone novamente disquei seu número de celular, mas apenas chamou e ninguém atendeu. Tentei mais algumas vezes antes de me dar por vencido que ele não atenderia. E isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele era o culpado.

Levantando bruscamente do sofá e tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, corri até o quarto pegando minhas peças de roupa em cima da escrivaninha azul me vestindo. Chequei meu celular que estava zerado de ligações, mas milagrosamente, como se só estivesse esperando meu toque, o mesmo chamou em alto e bom som. Abri o aparelho puxando a antena e foi então que percebi como minha voz estava tensa. E tinha como não estar?

— Mark Lee?

Franzi a testa confuso com a voz desconhecida, mas não totalmente. — Sim. Quem fala?

— Sou eu, Herb.

— Claro, bom dia Herb. Algum problema? — Passei a mão nos cabelos o jogando para trás.

— A reunião hoje será mais cedo. Às duas.

Procurei meu relógio de pulso vendo que já era meio dia, suspirei baixinho. — Certo, mas por que a mudança?

— Ordens da empresa produtora.

— Sooman?

— Sim, Lee Sooman. — Ele respondeu ríspido como de costume.

— Ok... — Fiz uma breve pausa. — Posso saber por quê?

— Nem eu sei. Mas esteja aqui às duas.

— Estarei.

— Certo.

Herb desligou e fechei o celular sentando na cama enquanto Ruby vinha me fazer companhia. Ok, eu não tinha tempo para perder o controle com as fotos e o fato de todos os jornais estarem falando apenas de mim e da minha sexualidade. Se ficasse muito tempo pensando naquilo, eu com certeza não saberia lidar.

Fiquei de pé indo até a sala desligando a televisão. Estava prestes a voltar para meu trailer e pegar minhas anotações para estudá-las para a reunião quando Taeyong e Yuta entraram no apartamento ofegantes. Os encarei sem ter nada a dizer e Taeyong caminhou até mim, com o cabelo bagunçado, as roupas amassadas e com cheiro forte de cigarro, me abraçando. Com o queixo encostado em seu ombro encarei Yuta que me encarava sério demais.

— Ok, ok. — Me soltei de Taeyong o empurrando de leve. — Não vamos fazer isso.

— Como você tá, cara? — Taeyong questionou me encarando com seu olhar preocupado.

— Eu tô bem. — Falei balançando a cabeça.

— Você não parece...

Interrompi Yuta de imediato. — Mas eu tô. E tenho que correr pro estúdio, a reunião que seria só às seis horas foi adiantada para às duas.

— Mark, se acalma. Senta um pouco...

— Não, eu tenho que pegar minhas anotações. — Falava sem parar gesticulando com os braços. — Preciso falar sobre o executivo, pedir dinheiro para que os atores façam um pequeno curso inicial sobre planos, porque eles estão se perdendo muito, mas não você Yuta, você é ótimo. — Sorri para ele levantando o polegar. — Tenho que ver...

— Mark, vamos tomar uma água. Você não parece bem.

Ignorei Taeyong continuando a tagarelar. — Precisamos de uma câmera a mais para que possamos captar...

— Mark... — Taeyong segurou em meus ombros.

E, na defensiva, me afastei dizendo o mais alto que conseguia. — Eu tô bem!

Aquela atitude não só o assustou como também a Yuta, que fechou a porta atrás de si após minha voz ecoar pelo corredor do edifício.

— Me desculpa. — Encarei Taeyong de imediato e ergui as mãos em sua direção. — Eu realmente sinto muito, mas... Eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho que trabalhar, sim?

— Mark... — Taeyong tornou a me chamar baixinho.

— Eu tô bem. — Falei forçando um sorriso e balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Eu realmente tô bem. Não se preocupa.

Passei por ele dando tapinha em suas costas e em seguida sorri fazendo o mesmo com Yuta enquanto segurava na maçaneta.

— Vejo vocês dois depois. — Encarei Taeyong. — Ligo para te atualizar da reunião ok?

Taeyong e Yuta permaneceram estáticos, ambos me olhando com o mesmo tipo de olhar que consistia em uma mistura de confusão com pena. E caramba, como eu odiava aquele olhar de pena de qualquer pessoa que fosse. Me sentia um lixo. Eles estavam preocupados e mentalmente eu os agradecia, mas o que não queria era falar sobre. Naquele momento definitivamente não queria dar atenção a toda aquela confusão causada pela mídia. Eu tinha trabalho para fazer, afinal de contas.

Assim que saí do edifício, caminhei pela rua na esperança de ver algum táxi e entrar no mesmo para ir ao estúdio. Foi então que vi o primeiro carro laranja vazio, fiz sinal com a mão e o mesmo passou direto. Me perguntava se ele não tinha me visto. Felizmente, logo atrás, havia outro. Desta vez atentei para o fato de estar vazio e percebi que sim. Fiz o sinal mais uma vez e encarei o motorista, este que apenas me fitou enquanto passava direto por mim.

Senti meu coração errar uma batida. Não podia ser.

Novamente, mais um apareceu logo atrás e me coloquei basicamente na frente do carro que parou de imediato para não me atropelar.

— Obrigado por parar. — Disse caminhando até a porta de trás e sentando confortável no banco acolchoado.

O motorista me olhava pelo retrovisor e como não houve a famosa pergunta "para onde vai?" apenas disse meu endereço o vendo dar partida em seguida. Umedeci os lábios suspirando. Aparentemente eu estava errado, os dois primeiro táxis deviam ter destino ou talvez eu não tenha visto corretamente o lado interno. Não tinha nada a ver comigo especificamente, afinal, o mundo não girava ao meu redor.

Assim que chegamos ao destino ouvi a voz do motorista para me cobrar o valor, deixei uma nota mais alta e disse que ele podia ficar com o troco, o que ele nem mesmo agradeceu. Muito mal me esperou sair do carro para acelerar novamente. Por que as pessoas eram tão mal humoradas por ali?

Em passos largos fui para meu trailer não encontrando ninguém no caminho, estavam no horário de almoço. Era raro alguém comer em seu trailer, por mais que eu tenha adquirido o hábito por pura preguiça. Assim que fechei a porta comecei a procurar pelo lámen de mercado, daqueles que em poucos minutos ficava pronto, e coloquei a chaleira no fogo para esquentar a água enquanto tomava o banho mais rápido da minha vida. Não tinha tempo de me dar ao luxo e o capricho de um banho demorado naquele momento.

Assim que saí do banho, a chaleira com a água quente já chiava e apenas coloquei a água fervendo no recipiente, mexendo com os jeotgarak enquanto segurava meus papéis a mesa. Eu tinha muito a falar naquela reunião e se tudo desse certo conseguiria aumentar o orçamento de uma maneira que o filme se tornasse ainda melhor.

O produtor, Lee Sooman, nunca estava presente, ele sempre mandava a mesma representante: Yoon Jeongyeon para discutir as situações, e ela era incrível porque conseguia ser completamente sincera sobre os pedidos, as conversas e as chances de conseguirmos ou não o que pedíamos, afinal, ela conhecia o produtor melhor do que todos nós e nos ajudava com toda sua sinceridade, o que era ótimo. Esperava que a reunião fosse promissora como as últimas ocorridas.

Com tudo pronto, e checando o horário em meu relógio, saí do trailer com meus papéis, barriga cheia, cheirinho gostoso de sabonete e mesmo com a cabeça a mil – por causa da ressaca e outras coisas –, estava pronto para a reunião onde, enfim, resolveríamos as últimas partes do filme.

Foi estranho chegar e já ver todos sentados à mesa. Todos os diretores e responsáveis pelas funções já se encontravam no local e eu, definitivamente, não esperava por isso. Eu nunca era o último a chegar e também não me atrasava. Os cumprimentei, brevemente, curvando meu corpo e logo peguei meu lugar que era a frente de Jeongyeon. Porém paralisei por um momento vendo o homem sentado onde Yoon costumava sentar: bem na ponta, mostrando que ele era o ser mais imponente ali.

— Boa tarde, senhor Mark Lee. — O homem engravatado ficou de pé. — Eu sou o representante do senhor Lee Sooman. Boa tarde.

— Boa tarde. — Apertei a mão do mesmo curvando lentamente. — Desculpa, mas... Onde está Jeongyeon?

— Ela não pode vir. Houve um imprevisto.

Assenti em silêncio sentindo todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiarem. Era capaz de sentir todos os olhares em cima de mim, o que era sinal de que todos já haviam visto alguma coisa sobre o escândalo das fotos. Contudo não era como se não soubessem, nunca escondi meu relacionamento da equipe, afinal, sempre julgava essencial a sinceridade e transparência diante as pessoas com quem trabalhava, eles sabiam que Emmet e eu éramos um casal, alguns nem mesmo perguntavam e a maioria fazia de conta que não estava vendo, porém alguns nos elogiavam e outros diziam que éramos incríveis. Típico.

Segurando minhas coisas, logo as coloquei na mesa sentando na cadeira de sempre. As pessoas tomaram seus assentos e comecei a analisar meus papéis pronto para dar início a reunião.

— Bem, senhor... — Encarei o engravatado querendo saber seu nome.

— Kim, Kim Youngwoon. — Ele se apresentou.

— Certo, senhor Kim, eu tenho algumas coisas...

— Mark, eu sinto muito, mas hoje não vamos falar especificamente do filme.

Assim que Kim me interrompeu o encarei em um misto de confusão e certa raiva. Eu precisava falar com o produtor, no caso Lee Sooman, e sabia que se fosse Jeongyeon em seu lugar ela daria um jeito de passar para ele qualquer recado que precisássemos.

— Estou representando Lee Sooman como seu advogado.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas ainda mais confuso. Um advogado? Encarei os demais na mesa, a maioria mantinha suas cabeças baixas, aparentemente desconfortáveis, exceto por Chittaphon quem me encarava mais sério do que nunca e Herb – este que parecia até mesmo contente, com uma expressão leve a qual nunca havia visto antes. Mesmo entendendo o que acontecia, resolvi perguntar:

— Para falar sobre...?

O advogado então puxou sua mala para cima, a abrindo e retirando de dentro um único papel. Enquanto o silêncio reinava no local, ele o empurrou em minha direção.

— Quebra de contrato, mais especificamente da cláusula de número 031, página dois, que diz: "Ninguém da equipe, durante o contrato em vigência ou após o término das gravações ou quando o mesmo estiver em exibição, por um período de seis semanas, pode se envolver em assuntos polêmicos de qualquer tipo, incluindo brigas e confusões internas sob pena de multa, expulsão da equipe, quebra do contrato com esta empresa produtora. Em casos maiores o contrato será cancelado sem ressarcimento algum."

Deixando o papel em cima da mesa foi impossível segurar o sorriso, era um grande sorriso de deboche para ser sincero. É claro que eu sabia o que aquilo significava e agora entendia que aquela reunião era sobre mim e mais ninguém. Mas conseguindo o controle, que nem eu sabia possuir, sorri encarando o advogado.

— Por favor, senhor Kim, posso saber quem quebrou esta cláusula?

Escutei uma risadinha vindo de Herb e o encarei lentamente enquanto mantinha meu semblante sorridente.

— Foi você, Herb? — Perguntei percebendo que, provavelmente, ninguém falaria. — Mas o que você fez além de beber durante o trabalho? Ou de molhar um dos computadores com seu uísque barato, o que nos fez ficar sem computador por um mês?

Ele me encarou sério. Balancei a cabeça positivamente e então me virei para o outro lado da mesa.

— Ou foi você Richard, por dormir com uma das atrizes no backstage enquanto gravávamos uma cena que, coincidentemente, precisava da mesma porque ela era a mãe do nosso personagem principal?

Richard nem mesmo foi capaz de falar algo. Me virei para mais uma pessoa pronto para levantar outra polêmica que, obviamente seria ignorada graças a minha que chamava mais atenção. Mas Chittaphon me interrompeu:

— Foi você Mark.

O encarei diminuindo o sorriso em meus lábios e balancei a cabeça positivamente diante o silêncio. — Obrigado, Chittaphon por ser o único com coragem de falar alguma coisa.

Ele não se moveu ou sorriu e não esperava outra coisa, de qualquer maneira. Encarei o advogado de Lee Sooman e deitei o rosto pro lado.

— Se eu sou o responsável por quebrar essa cláusula senhor Kim, quero saber o porque.

— Você receberá...

— Não, não, não. — Ergui minha mão soltando uma risada sarcástica. — Não vou receber nada. Você é o encarregado e vai me dizer o que eu fiz para quebrar essa cláusula em alto e bom som, ou então, você sabe que eu posso entrar na justiça contra vocês por demissão sem justa causa, já que não está sendo claro.

— A imprensa está sendo bem clara, senhor Lee.

— Em relação ao que, senhor Kim? — O encarava sentindo meu sangue ferver.

— Ao senhor.

— Por quê?

O homem encarou a mesa hesitando. Ele sabia que teria de me falar se não quisesse ficar em maus lençóis com o chefe. E, naquele momento, depois de tudo o que tinha ouvido, eu não me importava em ser o filho da puta e colocá-lo na parede.

— Por que, senhor Kim? O senhor pode me dizer? Eu não entendi muito bem.

— Porque você é gay, Mark Lee. É por isso. — Herb explodiu fazendo com que todos o encarassem na mesa. — Porque você trazia seu namorado para dentro do estúdio e todos tínhamos de parecer confortáveis com isso. Porque ele assistia à algumas cenas, sendo que isso é estritamente proibido. Porque você quebrou não só uma cláusula, por estar com seu rosto estampado em todos os jornais e noticiários com seu namorado, mas sim duas. Você é um arrogan...

— Pare, senhor Wolks. — O advogado o advertiu.

— Arrogante. — O encarei completando a frase. — Eu sou um arrogante.

— Sim, Mark, você é. Se acha o melhor porque ganhou uma estatueta dourada, você não vale...

— Pare, senhor Wolks.

Mais uma vez o completei. — Nada. Eu não valho nada. Certo. O que mais, Herb?

— Pare agora senhor Wolks, ou o senhor também será desligado do filme. — O advogado o encarou sério.

E Herb, é claro, parou.

— Mas só mais uma dúvida senhor Kim... — Apontei para o advogado enquanto encarava Herb. — Eu não valho nada por minha personalidade, ou por ser gay, Herb?

Mais silêncio, porém antes que Herb abrisse a boca para responder, o advogado lhe deu um terceiro aviso e é claro que ele não quebraria isso. Balancei a cabeça positivamente voltando a encarar o advogado.

— Eu só saio deste lugar quando eu escutar do encarregado de Lee Sooman o porquê eu quebrei essa cláusula.

Kim Youngwoon me encarou sério, tão sério como quando nos conhecemos. Ele tinha o semblante fechado apesar do rosto muito bem esculpido. Eu, internamente, estava querendo gritar e dar um verdadeiro show, daqueles dignos de virada de mesa e tudo mais, porém, me segurava, afinal, eu queria que dissessem na minha cara que era por causa de toda a polêmica dos noticiários. Contudo não queria ouvir Herb ou qualquer um daquela equipe dizendo tal coisa, eu queria ele, o advogado.

O silêncio morava naquele local e junto dele uma quantidade grande de incômodo que eu sabia vir de grande parte da equipe. Mesmo sabendo que metade daquelas pessoas não concordavam com um relacionamento entre dois homens, elas fingiam aceitar e estar de cara com a reunião que acontecia.

— Senhor Lee... — Kim, finalmente, começou a falar. — O senhor quebrou a cláusula de número 031 por deixar fotos de sua vida pessoal irem a público. O impacto gerado para o produtor Lee Sooman e sua reputação, não só se tornou negativo, como o assombra.

— Não fazem doze horas que isso aconteceu e seu chefe já está assombrado? — Perguntei sarcástico.

— Não tendo nada a ver com sua sexualidade ou o relacionamento, você quebrou a cláusula 031 que lhe entreguei uma cópia e nela está bem explicado que polêmicas...

— As fotos não tem nada de polêmicas, senhor Kim. — O interrompi imediatamente. — São fotos de duas pessoas se amando, andando de mãos dadas, passeando pela praia, seus nomes na areia com um coração. Fotos essas que, todos os dias, surgem nos tablóides como comemoração quando um casal se junta e resolve divulgar as fotos. Um homem e uma mulher, claro. Quando são dois homens, seu chefe, e obviamente o resto do mundo, julgam como polêmicos.

— Senhor Lee, eu garanto que não tem nada a ver com sua sexualidade.

Fiquei de pé batendo na mesa. — Meu rabo que não tem.

Escutei alguma risadinha vindo de algum canto e logo encarei o dono da mesma: Chittaphon. Estava prestes a explodir com o tailandês porque estava transbordando ódio, porém franzi a testa quando ele ficou de pé encarando o advogado ao seu lado.

— Mark Lee será realmente desligado por esse motivo?

— Sim. — Kim respondeu retirando outro papel. — Vocês votaram para que ele não mais fosse o diretor responsável pelo filme.

Encarei um novo papel com as votações. As caixas de "sim" estavam mais preenchidas do que as de "não", em frente a cada nome e função. Na verdade, apenas uma estava preenchida com "não", mas não conseguia ver o nome.

— Com licença, eu votei não, o que vai acontecer comigo? — Chittaphon o encarava.

— Nada, essa votação foi apenas para vermos o balanço da equipe diante a situação exposta.

— Você fala sobre as fotos vazadas do diretor Lee com o namorado, uma situação em que ele não teve controle algum, certo?

— Senhor Chittaphon... Por favor, sente-se.

— Por favor, senhor Kim. — Ten tinha um pequeno e tranquilo sorriso nos lábios. — Só me responda, porque eu demoro a entender. — Ele sorriu de maneira adorável e franzi a testa confuso.

Se ele havia votado para que eu não saísse, depois de toda aquela conversa estúpida, o que mais ele tinha pra entender? O advogado bufou e, claramente entediado, mexeu em seus papéis dentro da pasta enquanto Chitta continuava:

— Mark Lee será desligado do projeto por causa das fotos vazadas, as quais o produtor responsável, o senhor Lee Sooman, julga ser uma polêmica por se tratar de um casal homoafetivo e por toda a mídia estar falando apenas dessa questão em especial e não sobre como Mark, claramente, está tendo sua vida...

— Sim, senhor Chittaphon. Você entendeu certo. Agora se pudermos continuar com a reu...

Kim travou, provavelmente digerindo o que Chittaphon tinha perguntado um pouco rápido demais. Ele realmente era bom em coreano, e por mais que aquilo não viesse ao caso no momento, foi essencial. Porém ia além disso. Chittaphon havia me dado a grande razão de, simplesmente, igualar as coisas.

— Espera! — Kim se pôs de pé.

— Não preciso de ouvir mais nada senhor. — Chittaphon sentou-se me lançando um olhar enquanto sorria.

— Espera, não tem nada a ver com a sexualidade do senhor...

— Não se preocupe, Kim. — Falei pegando as coisas que tinha levado na ilusão de ser uma reunião sobre o filme e não sobre mim. — Você provavelmente estará encrencado um pouquinho, mas não agora.

— Senhor Lee...

— Eu me demito. — Ten, então, o interrompeu segurando um papel em mãos e o espalmou no peito do advogado.

Naquele momento, meu sorriso sumiu e meu queixo havia caído. O que ele estava fazendo? Por que diabos ele estava fazendo isso?

— O quê? — Kim o encarou pegando o papel.

— Aí estão meus dados, para facilitar na burocracia. — O tailandês empurrou sua cadeira para frente como o bom garoto educado que era.

— Chittaphon... — O chamei confuso.

Ele me encarou brevemente, mas então fitou Kim. — Lá vocês vão colocar que minha demissão foi por justa causa, ou não. Não sei e não me importo. Mas senhor Kim vou lhe contar porque eu estou me demitindo: porque eu sou um cara que beija e fode com outros caras e eu gosto demais disso. Gosto demais de ser quem eu sou, gosto de pessoas, já ouviu falar? Não? Pois é, eu gosto de pessoas e isso não fere ninguém. Sabia?

Chittaphon dizia enquanto todos, sem exceção, o encaravam surpresos, boquiabertos e com os olhos arregalados. Ele continuou sorrindo e logo continuou:

— Eu tenho meus princípios e não aceito trabalhar para pessoas que não aceitam quem eu sou como Lee Sooman não aceita o fato de Mark ser gay. E nós dois... — Ele então me encarou um pouco mais sério. — Estamos praticamente no mesmo barco. Eu poderia agradecer a chance, mas eu só quero que você, seu chefinho e toda essa equipe hipócrita e cheia de preconceitos vão tomar no meio do cu. Passar bem.

Ten, então, se curvou e sem nem mesmo esperar uma resposta, caminhou rapidamente em direção a porta pronto para sair do local. Pisquei os olhos diversas vezes completamente surpreso e assustado com tudo aquilo.

— Ele é gay? — Richard questionou.

— Ah, vai dizer que você nunca notou! — Uma das estagiárias sussurrava com Richard ao seu lado. — Ele nunca levou nenhuma de nós para sair e olha que insistimos muito.

Soltei uma risadinha e ela me encarou, balancei a cabeça negativamente agora abraçado as minhas coisas, e encarei Kim Youngwoon com um sorriso de lado.

— Acho que não tenho nada a dizer depois de tudo isso. — Dei de ombros começando a seguir meu caminho, porém virei brevemente para trás. — Querida equipe, muito obrigado por me colocarem na forca e por toda essa falsidade, aprendi algo importante aqui hoje. Querido Herb, muito obrigado pela sinceridade de sempre, eu devia ter sido mais sincero também e dizer o quanto admirava sua mulher. Devia ter feito isso em um dos dias de gravações quando ela também estava aqui assistindo, algo proibido, lembra? Ela tinha uma mente muito superior a sua, então por favor, a agradeça pelo restaurante que ela indicou para meu ex-namorado e eu jantarmos logo quando chegamos e não sabíamos de nada aqui. — Me curvei e logo ergui o tronco com um sorriso. — Senhor Kim, desocuparei meu trailer agora, não se preocupe. Mande todos os papéis ao meu advogado, lá no Canadá. Seu chefe tem as informações sobre ele, por favor diga à ele que se ele desejava me ter longe, sinto muito, pois ainda vão ter que lidar muito comigo. Vejo vocês no tribunal. Passar bem.

Caminhei, assim como Chittaphon, sem olhar para trás, saindo daquele set de filmagens o qual eu sabia que sentiria falta. Eu não desistiria com tanta facilidade quanto eles pensavam, porém, antes de qualquer coisa, eu tinha algo de extrema importância para fazer:

Uma longa e satisfatória viagem para Chicago, Illinois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Papo sério: a fic vai tratar de assuntos LGBT+, respeitando a temporalidade, e mesmo não sendo completamente especialista no assunto, principalmente sobre o mesmo nos anos 90', vou tentar meu máximo, sim? Mas aceito sugestões, correções e tudo mais. Essa é uma parte importante, os assuntos LGBT+ vão pipocar daqui pra frente porque o Mark está "conhecendo" a si mesmo e o mundo como a bosta que é, então, é isto.
> 
> ↳ Inicialmente eu coloquei o Chitta falando que é panssexual, porém é um termo bem mais novo que a sigla LGBT, por exemplo. Então como se passa nos anos 90' preciso ser fiel a temporalidade da fic. Mas ao longo da história vão rolar explicações, sim? Claro que se alguém estiver perdido ou quiser conversar podem me chamar aqui ou no twitter: oceandoie
> 
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado. Prometo que o Donghycuk tá (quase) pra aparecer, nem que seja rapidinho! beijos! <3


	5. Dear Dream.

— Você não pode simplesmente viajar assim, olha seu estado, Mark!

Taeyong, é claro, se preocupava como o ótimo amigo que era, mas eu tinha que ir, precisava saber como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Emmet fazia questão de não atender às minhas ligações, por isso iria direto em sua casa. Mesmo que ele também estivesse sendo prejudicado em relação à sua imagem, a minha estava sendo endemonizada na indústria cinematográfica, e tudo isso por causa de amor.

O mundo é uma grande bola de decepção mesmo.

— Sim, Taeyo eu posso. — Falei fechando minha bolsa. Não estava levando malas, pois não demoraria lá, esperava voltar no dia seguinte. — Ele não atende minhas ligações, se ele fez algo eu quero que fale olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

— Você acha que ele fez isso? — Taeyong questionou sentado no sofá.

— Não sei, Taeyo. Eu realmente não sei. Eu não queria desconfiar dele, mas ele não me atender só faz com que eu perceba que tem algo bem errado nisso tudo.

— Certo. Faz total sentido.

Balancei a cabeça e então vi Chittaphon se juntar a nós no quarto com os fios molhados, sem camisa e uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Ele se manteve parado próximo ao espelho. Já que o tailandês não tinha lugar para ir no momento, pedi a Taeyong que o abrigasse até ele conseguir um lugar. Eu devia uma a Chittaphon e isso era mais do que óbvio.

— Também vou para Chicago.

O encaramos e ele deu de ombros sentando-se ao lado de Taeyong no sofá.

— Eu tenho um amigo lá. Não vou ficar por aqui na Coreia, é mais do que óbvio que não tenho o que fazer por aqui.

— Chitta...

— Nem começa. — Ele me encarou com um pequeno sorriso. — Não me demiti por sua causa, mas sua causa foi extremamente importante pra perceber que, acima de tudo, eu tenho princípios.

— Esse é meu garoto! — Taeyong passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Chittaphon o encarando ao seu lado.

Ten retribuia o olhar com um pequeno sorriso, por um momento, desejei não estar ali. E talvez fosse melhor se não estivesse, afinal, aquela química estava, mais uma vez, exalando pelo quarto. Confesso que não havia entendido como os dois saíram daquele flerte pesado na porta do estúdio para interesses em pessoas diferentes: Taeyong estava dormindo com Yuta e Chittaphon, não sabia direito, mas na noite em que saímos juntos ele simplesmente deixou Taeyong a ver navios na mesa e foi atrás de outro cara, o tal do Taemin. Bem, algo deve ter acontecido, mas eu não conseguia entender o quê. Não levava jeito para essas coisas, de qualquer maneira.

— Certo, eu vou tomar um banho antes de ir e...

Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, Nakamoto surgiu com seu rosto perfeito e um sorriso ainda mais incrível. Sinceramente? Nakamoto Yuta era todo bonito, mas quando ele sorria era como se tudo ao redor parasse, não podia ignorar um sorriso tão gigante e perfeito como aquele. Ninguém podia.

— Ei Yuta! — Taeyong sorriu e então caminhou em minha direção passando o braço em volta dos meus ombros e ficando de frente para o japonês.

— Ei Taeyong! — Yuta o imitou soltando uma risadinha e então retirou um papel do bolso. — Aqui está minha liberdade!

— O que é isso? — Chittaphon também caminhou para perto e pegou o papel da mão de Yuta.

— Minha carta de demissão devidamente assinada.

— O quê? — O encarei completamente surpreso e assustado.

Yuta pegou o documento da mão de Chittaphon e me entregou. — Mark, não surta, é só que depois de saber o que fizeram com você...

-— Vocês são loucos? — Arregalei os olhos. — Vocês são profissionais incríveis que acabaram se demitindo pelo que aconteceu comigo?

— Não...

— Também. — Yuta me encarou sério. — Mark, o que eles fizeram com você é injusto e imoral. Eu não ficaria naquele estúdio com tantas pessoas imbecis.

— Nakamoto, você era um dos melhores atores daquele estúdio, se não o melhor, como pôde fazer isso consigo...

— Mark, para um pouco. — Taeyong colocou a mão no meu ombro. — Para um pouquinho só e reflete.

— Não importa quantas vezes a gente diga que é contra nossa moral, você vai achar que é por sua causa não é? — Chittaphon me encarou. — O que aconteceu com você feriu a gente também, Mark. E não porque somos melhores amigos do mundo ou super fiéis. Gostamos de você, mas temos nossos princípios. E Nakamoto, tanto quanto eu, além de estarmos do seu lado, nos demitimos porque tudo isso vai contra nossos princípios.

— Exatamente. — Yuta concordou balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Infelizmente aconteceu com você, mas se tivesse acontecido com qualquer outra pessoa, eu sairia. Sei o que aquilo representava pra mim e a grande oportunidade que o filme me traria. Eu prefiro ser reconhecido pelo meu talento, mas não em meio a tanta coisa errada. Eu tenho princípios, Mark Lee.

— Entendeu, agora? — Taeyong questionou apertando meus ombros com ambas as mãos.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente sentindo meus olhos marejarem. Não por causa de todo aquele discurso sobre quem eles eram, e muito menos por pensar que tinham feito aquilo por mim, agora eu sabia que não era. A razão pela qual sentia vontade de chorar era porque eu, naquela situação, provavelmente não agiria da mesma forma e isso me transformava em um completo babaca. O que aconteceu comigo não atingiria meus próprios princípios. E isso me fazia sentir realmente mal.

— Desculpa, eu vou tomar um banho.

Falei me afastando de todos e entrei para o banheiro de Taeyong, que ainda continha fumaça por causa da água quente do banho de Chittaphon. Tranquei a porta e parei em frente ao espelho me encarando, nada como um espelho para encarar a si mesmo tão fundo que só você é capaz de se entender. Quem eu era? Eu era o diretor gay que todos falavam? Eu me posicionaria se o que aconteceu comigo acontecesse com outra pessoa? Ou eu simplesmente sentiria um mal estar, mas ficaria calado como (quase) toda aquela equipe? Quantas vezes eu já tinha ficado calado diante piadinhas que surgiam sobre Taeyong e outros caras quando trabalhamos juntos em "Out of Domain"? Minha mente estava uma completa bagunça e todos os meus sentimentos também.

Sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem, logo tratei de secá-las enquanto me despia para tomar um rápido banho. Não tinha muito tempo até o vôo, mas tinha tempo o suficiente para ficar pensando sobre isso no avião até Chicago, seriam boas horas até chegar na América do Norte. Suspirei pesado, me enfiando debaixo da água quente e apenas tomei meu banho sem pensar muito em tudo aquilo que me afligia.

Assim que saí do banho, ainda com toalha amarrada na cintura, fui para o quarto de Taeyong, onde minha bolsa se encontrava junto de outras coisas que havia levado do trailer para lá. Não havia mais ninguém no quarto e, por um momento, agradeci aos céus por isso. Podia ouvir a voz de Nakamoto em uma conversa com Taeyong e um pouco mais longe a voz de Chittaphon como se estivesse no telefone. E assim que o ouvi pedindo para reservar uma passagem para Chicago, tive certeza.

Encarei o relógio e percebi que meu tempo começava a apertar, eu tinha uma hora e meia até meu avião sair então não podia me dar ao luxo de demorar muito. Trocando de roupa, percebi que alguém entrava no quarto e sorri de lado ao perceber que era Taeyong. Ele tinha em seu rosto uma feição levemente preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo percebia que ele estava curioso. Eu sabia que era pela maneira como havia saído do quarto, para os outros não era nada demais, mas para o melhor amigo com quem você convive há uns bons anos, era bastante coisa sim.

— E ai. — Ele fechou a porta atrás de si andando até a cama e sentando na mesma logo em seguida.

— E ai. — Sorri de lado arrumando as últimas coisas na bolsa.

— Você precisa ir mesmo?

O encarei fechando o zíper da bolsa e então sentei a sua frente na cama. — Você sabe que eu preciso, Taeyo.

— Eu sei. E acho justo que vá, mas só não queria que fosse agora. Você está com a cabeça quente, as notícias estão quentes, você não pode mesmo esperar um pouco?

— Taeyo, por que eu nunca te defendi quando as pessoas faziam piadinhas sobre sua sexualidade no estúdio? — Mudei completamente o assunto enquanto o encarava.

Taeyong piscou os olhos me fitando um pouco confuso e digerindo a mudança repentina de assunto.

— Quando estávamos gravando "Out of Domain", e as piadinhas maldosas sobre você rolavam, por que eu não te defendia? Por que quando, nas reuniões, aqueles caras escrotos se referiam à você como "bichinha" ou "viado", eu não dizia nada além de "vamos voltar a reunião"? — Novamente, meus olhos se encheram, Taeyong mantinha a mesma cara tranquila e eu sinceramente só queria que ele me desse um soco na cara. — Por que você continuou e ainda é meu amigo?

Taeyong se ajeitou na cama ficando sério, nós nunca havíamos conversado sobre isso antes e eu não havia notado até então.

— Mark, alguma vez eu te pedi para me defender na frente desses babacas?

O encarei dando de ombros. — Esse não é o ponto, Taeyo. Eles falavam e eu não era capaz de dar um basta.

— Mark, você não precisava dar um basta. Você tem razão, você podia, mas isso não significa que era sua obrigação fazer isso. — Taeyong me encarava e eu ficava em silêncio perdido com a conversa. — Eu vi em você um grande amigo e um diretor de dezessete anos que estava fazendo uma obra de arte para o cinema. Eu não queria nada além de um amigo que não tinha problema algum com a minha sexualidade. Boto minha mão no fogo que você nunca falou de mim como esses babacas falavam...

— Mas eu...

— Você não estava inserido neste "mundo", Mark. Por que faria dele uma preocupação sua?

— Porque você é meu amigo...

— E sempre vou continuar sendo. — Ele fez uma breve pausa. — Me responde uma coisa... Você saberia como me defender na frente de todas essas pessoas além de fazer o que já fazia, como por exemplo dizer: "vamos mudar de assunto"?

O encarei ainda em silêncio, era vergonhoso admitir, mas não, eu não saberia argumentar. Tudo o que faria era perder a cabeça como ultimamente vem acontecendo.

— Exatamente Mark. Eu nunca te cobrei nada disso, a única coisa que sempre quis em você é sua amizade. Nossa amizade é tão incrível que é quase como se eu tivesse um irmão mais novo. E, lá nos Estados Unidos, você foi minha salvação e sabe disso. Eu estava sozinho, não tinha ninguém, mal tinha domínio da língua, mas mesmo assim você cuidou de mim ao lado de Yerim. Você me indicou para o filme, sempre esteve presente para mim nos bons e nos maus momentos e eu não poderia querer amigo melhor, Mark.

Afundando meu rosto em minhas mãos e sentindo as lágrimas tomarem conta de mim em um choro baixo senti a mão de Taeyong afagar minhas costas.

— Mark, você era incrível nos sets, mal parecia um garoto de dezessete anos. Mas na vida você era um garoto canadense de apenas dezessete anos que não sabia nada da vida. Eu sei que eu não era tão mais velho, mas eu sabia, desde sempre, quem eu era e na marra fui compreendendo o que eu tinha que passar por ser quem sou e amar as pessoas que amei. — Taeyong suspirou baixinho. — Eu tinha a mim mesmo, Mark. Para xingar, mandar tomar no cu, e defender quem eu sou. Eu tinha a mim naquela época e ainda tenho. Não queria alguém que brigasse por mim e pegasse todas as minhas lutas, só queria um amigo que sempre pudesse me ouvir e me confortar, sem julgamentos. E isso você sempre foi, e sempre é.

— Taeyo, me desculpa... — Pedi abafado.

— Para com isso. — Taeyong me puxou pelos ombros para um abraço apertado. — Eu não tenho que te desculpar por nada. Nossa amizade e parceria foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e me parte o coração que tudo isso esteja acontecendo com você. Me dói ver que as coisas estão desmoronando por você beijar homens. — Ele então sussurrou em tom divertido. — E fazer mais do que isso, mas você entendeu meu ponto. — Ele soltou uma risadinha nasalada, me fazendo sorrir com o rosto abafado em seu pescoço. — Olha pra mim.

Demorei um tempo até erguer o rosto molhado e provavelmente inchado, mas o fiz prendendo o restante do choro.

— Eu amo você, Mark. Como um irmão, como se fosse parte de mim. Você me iluminou e eu espero ter feito algo por você também.

— Você fez. E faz. — Disse balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto via Taeyong rir e jogar a cabeça para trás porque estava começando a chorar. — Você é meu melhor amigo. Meu irmão que tenho que cuidar então é como se tivéssemos os papéis invertidos. Mas eu amo você, Taeyo.

Ele sorriu abaixando o rosto com as lágrimas escorrendo. Sorri secando meu rosto com os dedos e então suspirei o abraçando mais uma vez. Como eu sempre dizia era muito bom ter meu melhor amigo por perto.

— Mas ei... — Taeyong se afastou me encarando um pouco mais sério. — Você vai passar por tudo isso, e eu estarei do seu lado. Eu sei que você está muito mais maduro em relação a vida depois da separação com a Yerim e o término com Emmet, que mesmo recente, está te trazendo experiências. Chittaphon me contou como se impôs diante aqueles filhos da puta e eu estou muito orgulhoso. Você mudou Mark Lee. Então não pense que você é o mesmo Mark de 1993 que não entendia nada sobre a vida. Você cresceu, e como eu gosto de dizer, você se graduou em uma das etapas da vida. Agora, temos outras. E juntos nós vamos passar por tudo isso, você tá entendendo?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Infelizmente eu tenho que ficar por aqui, mas se você não voltar em, no máximo, uma semana ou não me ligar assim que chegar eu largo tudo e vou pra Chicago te procurar. Você não está sozinho, nunca precisa estar. Tá me ouvindo?

Novamente, balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto secava meu rosto por completo. — Nem você. Está me ouvindo?

— Eu sei. Olha bem pra mim, vê se alguém me deixaria sozinho?

Ri o empurrando de leve e Taeyong me acompanhou na risada secando as próprias lágrimas.

— Agora vai tirar essa história a limpo, seu vôo sai daqui a pouco. Por que você tá sentado aqui chorando e me fazendo chorar, garoto? — Ele sorriu ficando de pé e me puxou junto de si enquanto ajeitava minha roupa.

— Eu te odeio. — Ri baixinho pegando minha mala de mão e colocando minha boina novamente.

— Essa boina não, Mark...

Taeyong tentou pegá-la, mas tudo o que fiz foi dar passos para trás o impedindo de fazê-lo. Saí do quarto e dei de cara com Chittaphon empurrando uma mala de rodinhas, e depois de quase derrubá-lo junto com minhas coisas, o encarei confuso.

— Seu vôo é que horas? — Ele me encarou.

— Cinco e meia.

— Ótimo. — Ele sorriu. — Estamos no mesmo vôo.

— Ah... Sério? — Perguntei surpreso, mas levemente feliz. Eu odiava viajar sozinho.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e empurrou sua mala para a sala, local que Taeyong e eu fomos logo em seguida e Yuta já se encontrava.

— Ótimo. — Taeyong se jogou no sofá ao lado do japonês. — Chittaphon, por favor, olhe meu menino.

Ten soltou uma risadinha levantando os polegares e disse que só pegaria seus pertences pessoais no quarto. Lembrei de conferir se estava tudo certo na minha bolsa e nos bolsos da calça, e sim, felizmente estava tudo certinho.

Na hora de despedir de Taeyong nosso abraço foi mais apertado e demorado que o normal e eu sabia que era por causa da conversa que tivemos. Estava grato por ter conversado com ele sobre tudo aquilo e por ter ouvido todas aquelas coisas. Nunca seria capaz de agradecer Taeyong por ser um amigo tão incrível. Sem um pingo de senso, fiz a mesma brincadeira de "cuidar do meu amigo" com o Yuta e não só Nakamoto e Taeyong ficaram desconcertados como percebi Chittaphon sentir a mesma coisa. O que foi um sinal divino para dar adeus como se não tivesse constrangido todos os três de uma única vez. Eu era uma bagunça.

No caminho para o aeroporto, Chittaphon e eu ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor. Não entendia o que acontecia entre aqueles três e nem era da minha conta, mas sentia muito em ter dito aquilo e causado aquele momento tão merda entre nós, enfrentaríamos horas de viagem juntos! Droga.

Chegando no aeroporto, logo fomos para a plataforma de embarque. Não demorou muito até subirmos no avião e percebermos que o universo estava a nosso favor: nossas poltronas eram literalmente uma ao lado da outra, e assim que fechei o cinto, finalmente, Chittaphon disse algo.

— Onde seu ex mora?

Encarei Chittaphon pronto para respondê-lo, porém algo me chamou mais a atenção. Eu devia ter suspeitado que estava tudo calmo demais depois de tanta falação da imprensa. Há duas poltronas de Chittaphon e eu, do nosso lado esquerdo, um homem nos encarava com uma feição fechada. Apenas desviei o olhar suspirando baixo, não queria arrumar confusão alguma e muito menos ser alvo em um vôo que demoraria horas.

— Vou tentar dormir, ok? — Anunciei ao tailandês enquanto me ajeitava na poltrona reclinando-a.

Não escutei resposta de Chittaphon, mas comecei a escutar murmúrios cada vez mais próximos. Fechando os olhos implorei mentalmente aos céus que o sono chegasse e que ninguém viesse falar comigo. Eu só queria paz, e mesmo sendo um tanto irônico pedir isso diante a atual situação, eu realmente só queria ficar sossego. Obviamente isso não era possível, pois, de repente, escutei uma voz conhecida:

— Amor, o que houve?

Abri os olhos encarando Chittaphon com as sobrancelhas erguidas e sem entender nada o observei erguer as mãos para meu rosto.

— Você parece tão pálido! — Chitta ficou de pé.

— Senhor, tenho que pedir que se sente e...

— Eu só queria pedir uma água, meu namorado não está muito bem.

Silêncio. Inclusive da minha parte. Encarava Ten de pé exalando confiança.

— Ok... Já vou trazê-la. — A aeromoça disse um pouco perdida.

Ten agradeceu simpático e logo sentou ao meu lado tomando meu rosto em suas mãos mais uma vez. — Não precisa ter medo de voar amor, já te disse que vai ficar tudo bem.

— Chitta, o quê...?

Foi então que o tailandês selou seus lábios nos meus, me fazendo arregalar os olhos. Quem nos observava, ou seja, praticamente o avião inteiro, percebia que eu parecia mais um gatinho assustado do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Porém isso não foi motivo para Chittaphon separar nossos lábios, ele manteve o selar e me encarou abrindo um dos olhos. Levemente ele afastou seus lábios dos meus e sussurrou sério.

— Não vou meter minha língua na sua boca, é só um selinho. Fecha os olhos.

E em seguida me beijou mais uma vez, fazendo com que eu ficasse sem reação novamente. Tendo em vista que ele não me soltava, apenas fechei os olhos me sentindo confuso. Estava fazendo a coisa certa? A verdade era que nem eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Bando de viados.

Escutei uma voz masculina próxima. Chittaphon e eu nos soltamos quebrando o selar estranho para encarar um homem ocidental de pé ao lado de nossas poltronas.

— O que pensam que estão fazendo? — Ele questionou de maneira rude.

— Senhor... — A aeromoça, mais uma vez, se aproximou agora falando em inglês. — Preciso pedir que sente-se, já vamos decolar...

— Essas bichinhas estão atrapalhando minha viagem, estou com meu casal de filhos e não quero que fiquem vendo essa pouca vergonha.

— Sim senhor. — A aeromoça concordou e então entregou a água pedida por Chittaphon. — Senhores, preciso pedir que parem com o que estão fazendo.

— Nós não fizemos nada. — Chittaphon respondeu diretamente a aeromoça.

Lembra daquele papo de querer paz? Pois é, esquece.

— O que ele tá falando? — O homem a perguntou em inglês.

Chittaphon o ignorou voltando a falar com a aeromoça, agora ficando de pé. — Ele estava o tempo todo reclamando de nós e com olhares horríveis em nossa direção, mas agora que apenas selamos nossos lábios, ele veio nos ofender sendo que não fizemos nada demais.

— Senhor, preciso que sente-se em seu lugar...

— Só eu? — Chittaphon perguntou irritado e então apontou para o ocidental. — Ele também está de pé.

— O que essa bichinha está falando? — O homem questionou mais uma vez. — Traduza para mim, sua...

— Você devia calar a sua boca. — Falei, em inglês, ficando de pé me sentindo realmente irritado.

O homem me encarou. — Como é?

— Você é surdo? — Questionei sarcasticamente, Chittaphon virou-se em minha direção sussurrando um "o que está fazendo?" e o ignorei. — Eu disse que você devia calar sua boca.

— Como ousa falar...

— Como ousa você falar assim com duas pessoas que sequer fizeram algo?

— Senhores...

Pude ver outra aeromoça se aproximar vendo a confusão.

— Todos deviam calar suas bocas. — Falei agora encarando as pessoas do avião de uma maneira mais fácil. — Vocês que ficam murmurando às minhas costas, à minha frente, ou simplesmente porque peguei o mesmo avião que vocês. Olhem para suas vidas antes de quererem falar algo de duas pessoas que apenas querem viver em paz. — Encarei Ten que me encarava com um pequeno sorriso ladino, e então encarei o homem irritado. — O senhor devia sentar, como a moça está dizendo há um longo tempo. Você não só está perdendo seu tempo tentando nos ofender como está atrasando o vôo para todos.

O homem me encarou, obviamente, furioso. — Então se comportem. Ninguém quer vê-los beijando.

— Também não quero ver você beijando sua mulher ou qualquer pessoa, mas não posso meter meu nariz na sua vida, não é? — Chittaphon, então, começou a falar em inglês. — Por que acha que tem o direito de se meter na nossa?

— Vocês são aber...

— O que está havendo aqui? — De repente, o co-piloto surgiu com seu uniforme e seu inglês acentuado.

— Essas bichinhas não respeitam as famílias presentes neste avião.

Senti meu sangue ferver e segurei Chittaphon pelo pulso no instante em que notei que, caso não o fizesse, seríamos expulsos do avião.

— Senhor, muito prazer, meu nome é Lee Minhyuk, eu sou o seu co-piloto esta tarde. — Ele fez uma breve reverência ao homem de terno e bufei diante a situação. Claro que todos estavam contra nós. — E eu sou gay.

Ele fez uma breve pausa e todos, sem exceção, viraram para encará-lo.

— Sou o seu co-piloto hoje. Sou casado com o piloto há exatos três anos e nós que os levaremos a seu destino. Você parece ser um homem de negócios, e como homem de negócios deveria compreender que está atrasando o vôo para inúmeras outras pessoas.

— Do que você...

Ele sequer o deixou falar. — Ou o senhor senta, ou pediremos aos seguranças para tirá-lo do avião juntamente com sua família. Caso não queira que isso aconteça, peço que sente na sua poltrona e deixe dois pilotos homossexuais e casados conduzi-lo até seu destino.

O homem o encarou e fez o mesmo conosco. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir naquele momento tão crucial: a derrota do homem branco e hétero de terno que achava poder mandar no mundo. Se dando por vencido, o babaca se afastou murmurando coisas inaudíveis, mas provavelmente praguejando contra nós e jogando sua maldição heterossexual.

— Sinto muito pelo inconveniente. — O co-piloto, então, nos encarou e se curvou. — Por favor, sentem-se e apertem os cintos, vamos decolar.

Assenti com umpequeno sorriso e sentei ao lado de Chittaphon que soltou uma risadinha assim que sua bunda atingiu a poltrona fofa. Ajeitamos o cinto e ele estendeu a água em minha direção, sorridente.

— Mark Lee, você só não me surpreende mais que o mundo.

Ri baixinho abrindo a garrafa e tomando um gole. Chitta pegou a garrafa da minha mão e o encarei, por fim, agradecendo:

— Obrigado, Chitta. De verdade.

— Calado. — Ele disse soltando uma risadinha e me lançou um último olhar antes de finalizar a água e virar para o lado para dormir. — Agora durma, dongsaeng, porque você tem uma vida para colocar nos trilhos novamente.

Sorri assentindo e meu olhar encontrou o de uma pessoa que julgava ser coreano. Diferentemente dos outros ele não nos olhava com aversão, tinha um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios e foi impossível desviar o olhar dele, não só por causa da beleza, mas porque ele parecia brilhar.

Ele brilhava como o Sol.

Porém, quebrando o contato, "o Sol" logo virou-se para frente, desviando o olhar e acabei por fazer o mesmo.

— Durma bem, hyung. — Desejei, por fim, decidindo que era melhor seguir o conselho de Chitta porque ele tinha razão.

Afinal, eu tinha muitos trilhos pela frente até, enfim, encarar minha luz ao fim do túnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Não, sério, existe alguém melhor que o Chitta? Eu amo os capítulos que ele aparece.
> 
> ↳ Mark Lee trocando olhares com alguém que brilha como o Sol, quem será?
> 
> ↳ Sei que esse capítulo foi mais sentimental, mas como eu disse o Mark vai ter seus momentos pra conhecer um pouco de si mesmo, então vai rolar uma carga sentimental muito forte.
> 
> ↳ Eu tenho um grande propósito: tratar assuntos lgbt+ na fanfic respeitando a temporalidade, é claro. Então saibam que vão ter muitas discussões em torno disso, principalmente enquanto o Mark está se conhecendo.
> 
> ↳ O co-piloto é o Lee Minhyuk membro do Monsta X!
> 
> ↳ Qualquer coisa twitter: oceandoie
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!!


	6. New.

Chittaphon e eu chegamos em segurança em Chicago, eu não ia para os Estados Unidos há um bom tempo, na verdade, nunca me familiarizei com o país a ponto de realmente gostar de viver lá. Mas, durante a produção de "Out Of Domain" e por um período anterior, tive que me acostumar com o país, e na verdade a famosa Nova York era odiosa. Era a cidade mais suja que eu já tinha pisado em toda minha vida, e eu me sentia com dificuldades de respirar só de lembrar de tanta poluição que lá possuía.

Emmet e eu nos conhecemos em um dos bares que Taeyong havia me levado logo ao fim de "Out Of Domain", foi em um período após o Oscar e enquanto eu estava fechando as negociações com a empresa produtora na Coreia, cujo o dono é Lee Sooman, o mesmo que decidiu me chutar sem escrúpulo algum. Emmet e eu rapidamente nos familiarizamos por sermos canadenses, e conquistamos uma amizade realmente legal. Algumas semanas se passaram e Yerim surgiu em nossa casa dizendo que iria para a África, algo que, a princípio eu não fui muito compreensivo, algo que me arrependo até então; as brigas geradas por causa de uma decisão dela, resultaram em nosso divórcio e eu só fui capaz de lhe pedir desculpas no dia em que estávamos frente a frente para assinarmos os papéis. Fui completamente imaturo.

Naquele mês de março eu estava completamente confuso sobre quem eu realmente era e, apesar de ter sido um completo idiota, Yerim me abraçou e disse que a separação seria melhor para ambos, principalmente para que eu pudesse me conhecer melhor, afinal, ela sabia mais de mim do que eu mesmo e, obviamente, ela estava certa. No dia dos papéis, cheguei a sala do tribunal de um jeito e saí um Mark Lee completamente diferente, e, felizmente, mantendo a amizade com a mulher da minha vida. Sim, Yerim era a mulher da minha vida e nenhum dos dois tinha dúvida alguma sobre isso, mas nem sempre os melhores e maiores amores servem para ficarem juntos. Quando ela mais precisou, eu vacilei, e ela ainda teve a bondade de querer permanecer em minha vida e me aceitar na dela, Yerim é minha alma gêmea, e somos a grande prova de que almas gêmeas não se tratam apenas de casos amorosos.

Yerim seguiu seu caminho e eu, o meu. Amigos depois de tudo, me desculpava com ela todas as vezes em que conseguíamos nos falar e o arrependimento bate em minha porta mesmo após meses, mas não me importo, eu fui realmente o cara mais odiável que alguém conseguiria ser.

E foi então que, com a separação, Emmet e eu nos envolvemos pela primeira vez. Yerim e eu não estávamos oficialmente separados quando comecei a ter sentimentos pelo mais velho, mas as coisas apenas aconteceram entre nós tempo depois de assinar aqueles papéis. E, desde então, nos tornamos um casal canadense em território americano, mas este último não durou muito tempo, pois logo tive de me mudar à Coreia, e Emmet inicialmente pareceu extremamente animado com a ideia. Porém, no fim, eu já não era mais suficiente.

E tudo bem.

Na verdade, no fundo não estava nada bem, mas eu tinha problemas maiores para me preocupar do que um coração partido e dilacerado.

Em terras americanas eu encontraria Emmet e tiraria toda a história a limpo, eu não conseguia acreditar que ele era capaz de vender nossas fotos ou algo parecido, mas minha mente gritava comigo que ele era o verdadeiro culpado, já que não atendia nenhuma de minhas ligações. E, bem, isso era realmente suspeito. Porém, lá estava eu, pronto para saber realmente a verdade por trás de toda aquela merda.

Chittaphon e eu nos despedimos no aeroporto, iríamos para lugares diferentes, mas ele fez questão de dizer que me ligaria pela noite para saber como eu estava e, sinceramente? Me senti feliz com aquilo. Chitta felizmente se mostrava um grande amigo, e eu queria ser capaz de retribuir toda aquela amizade que se iniciava - começando por não fazer piadinhas de Nakamoto Yuta e Lee Taeyong.

— W. Harrison Street, por favor. — Pedi assim que entrei no táxi amarelo e preto, clássico americano.

O motorista assentiu e logo seguimos caminho à antiga rua que morei após a separação, quando Emmet e eu assumimos o relacionamento - para nós mesmos - não vimos por que não devíamos morarmos juntos, por isso, estava indo à nossa antiga casa, que era a única possível pista que tinha sobre onde Emmet poderia estar.

Não demoramos a chegar no local, e assim que paguei, segurei minhas coisas dando de cara com a casa sem cor, mas que guardava inúmeras lembranças, mesmo no pouco tempo em que vivemos por ali. Caminhando pelo caminho de pedra, peguei minha cópia da chave no bolso, mas parei com a mesma próxima da fechadura da porta, pensando seriamente se entraria ou não. Eu não tinha direito de invadir sua privacidade daquela maneira. Dando um passo para trás, guardei a chave no bolso e bati à porta, como realmente devia ser.

Porém, como nem tudo é perfeito e imediato, ninguém me atendeu e não parecia ter ninguém em casa, Emmet devia estar fazendo algo, afinal, ele tinha uma vida. E isso me fez bufar um pouco chateado, não por causa de Emmet, mas porque eu queria chegar resolvendo todas as pendências com o mais velho, o que não tinha mais como. Sentei no primeiro degrau encarando a rua, observava os carros passarem, algumas pessoas felizes, outras pensativas, algumas com pressa. No fim, eu apenas observava aquelas pessoas como a maioria delas me encarava, provavelmente sabendo quem sou e não só pelo meu trabalho, mas obviamente por causa da minha sexualidade.

Abraçado com minhas pernas tentando, agora, me esconder em uma das partes da varanda, escutei uma voz feminina me chamar, o que fez com que eu olhasse na direção e visse Martha, minha antiga vizinha. Sorri, ficando de pé e batendo as mãos em minha roupa para retirar a sujeira e então fui até ela, que tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto. Martha era uma das poucas vizinhas que não nos julgava e, acima de tudo, conversava conosco e nos visitava vez ou outra, e isso se dava, em grande parte, porque Martha era mãe de Felix, um garoto homossexual, então, de certo modo, ela entendia.

— Mark, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

— Ei, Martha. — A cumprimentei com um pequeno sorriso cansado. — Eu vim falar com Emmet. Como vai?

Foi então que alguém passou na rua bem próximo a nós soltando uma risadinha baixa, porém audível o suficiente para que eu bufasse e me escondesse ainda mais em meu casaco.

— Vamos lá, Mark. Vamos entrar, sim?

Assenti sem pestanejar, eu não queria ficar ali fora sem ter o que fazer e muito menos sendo julgado.

— É bom te ver novamente. — Martha sorriu enquanto segurava a porta branca de sua casa para que entrasse. — Como tem estado?

— Bem. — Eu não sabia se era uma mentira ou não, mas mantive. — E você, Martha?

Ela então me encarou, fechando a porta, Martha era uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos, eu não sabia sua idade ao certo, porém ela sabia me ler melhor que minha própria mãe. Mãe solteira, que veio da Austrália após perder o marido num incêndio, cuidava de seu único filho com muito amor. Felix era adotivo, Martha perdeu o marido no incêndio enquanto ele tentava salvar os pais biológicos do garoto de sardas, no fim ela conseguiu a guarda do garoto formando sua nova família.

— Querido, eu sei que você não está bem. Depois de tudo isso que a mídia vem fazendo e dizendo, não tem como estar bem.

Suspirei baixinho. Eu não queria chorar por causa disso, nem mesmo com Martha que me entendia tão bem.

— E você não precisa estar bem. Tá tudo bem não estar bem, sim? — Ela se aproximou colocando uma mão em meu ombro e em seguida sorriu carinhosamente. — Não vamos falar sobre isso se não quiser. Fechado?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Obrigado.

— Certo. — Ela sorriu caminhando em direção à cozinha. — Vem comigo.

Assenti em silêncio, caminhando com ela até sua cozinha de azulejos azuis.

— Deve ter sido uma viagem longa, você deve estar faminto.

— Não, tá tudo bem, eu tô bem... — Sorri simpático. Isso sim tinha sido uma mentira, eu estava faminto, daria tudo por um banho e um descanso depois de uma viagem tão longa e cansativa.

Mas Martha, basicamente, me ignorou. — Eu estava preparando torradas e um pouco de chá para mim, vou preparar para você também.

— Martha, não precisa... Só vou esperar o Emmet...

Ela me interrompeu. — Ele chega às sete da noite. Às vezes às oito, ou mais tarde. Vai ficar sentado naquela varanda morrendo de fome? Não, não vai. Eu não vou deixar.

— Às sete ou oito? — Questionei confuso.

— Sim, ele voltou a estudar. — Martha me respondia enquanto colocava mais duas torradas na torradeira. — Passa o dia todo fora. Tá se tornando advogado.

A encarei piscando os olhos algumas vezes. Advogado? Não recordava de Emmet falando algo sobre querer fazer Direito uma única vez na vida. Será que eu realmente não o conhecia?

— Mas não se preocupe. — Martha notou minha feição e logo tratou de me tirar dos pensamentos. — Você come algo, toma um banho e aguarda ele aqui.

— Não, Martha. Eu não quero dar trabalho. — Falei sério. — Eu o aguardo ali fora sem problemas.

— Eu não estou pedindo, Mark Lee. — Ela colocou as mãos na cintura após retirar as geleias de dentro da geladeira. — Não vou deixá-lo esperar ali fora enquanto estou aqui.

— Martha...

— Para de me chamar, garoto. — Ela soltou uma risadinha depois de me repreender. — Tem algumas peças de Felix aqui. Desde que ele foi pra faculdade mantemos algumas peças pra quando ele vem. Você acredita que todo mês ele vem pra cá?

Sorri de lado com a notícia. Felix era um garoto extremamente talentoso, e estava feliz de saber que ele, enfim, tinha entrado para a faculdade como queria e desejava.

— Isso é adorável, Martha. — Mantive o sorriso a encarando. — Ele está estudando onde?

E foi então que ativei a mãe mais orgulhosa do mundo inteiro. A observava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha contar sobre como Felix tinha entrado no Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts, em Cambridge. Era longe, mas Martha dizia que o filho estava realizando seu sonho e que graças à pensão do marido falecido estava conseguindo mantê-lo por lá. Orgulhosa, claro, ela me contava sobre como Felix estava mexendo com tecnologia e como isso o ajudaria no futuro já que, cada vez mais, a tecnologia entrava em nossas vidas – e com certeza ela tinha escutado isso da boca do próprio filho, já que o ouvi falar sobre também.

Conversando enquanto comíamos, distraía minha cabeça da ansiedade de falar com Emmet. Eu não podia negar que estava com medo de não conhecê-lo mais, ou de talvez nunca tê-lo conhecido, tinha medo dele ser o responsável por tudo isso, de ter feito propositalmente e me odiava por pensar isso dele. Eu o conhecia. Certo?

Enquanto seguíamos com assuntos, sem tocar no que estava acontecendo comigo, acabei por aceitar o banho, porém tinham roupas limpas em minha mala de mão e não precisei utilizar as do Felix. A noite já caía e meus olhos iam juntos, eu estava exausto e mesmo tendo dormido um pouco na viagem, não era o suficiente.

— Por que você não deita um pouco?

— Está tudo bem. — Falei ficando de pé e me espreguiçando enquanto encarava o relógio marcando sete e meia. — Mais tarde vou para um hotel.

— Você está maluco? — Martha questionou sentando no sofá à minha frente. — Pra que ir para um hotel enquanto aqui tem dois quartos vazios?

— Desculpa, Martha. Mas... Dependendo do que escutar, não consigo ficar por perto.

Ela então suspirou baixinho desviando o olhar para o chão. Mordi meu lábio sentando no sofá enquanto nos perdíamos naquele silêncio, não iríamos falar do acontecido, havia basicamente o encerrado mais cedo, porém havia também tocado no mesmo neste exato momento. Era algo que eu, infelizmente, não conseguia fugir porque estava encravado em todos os lugares o tempo todo. Quando o silêncio ficou constrangedor, Martha apontou com o queixo para a janela atrás de mim, dali pude ver que as luzes na antiga casa em que vivi acendiam.

Emmet estava em casa.

E sabendo de tudo aquilo, virei para frente encarando Martha. Provavelmente minha feição estava muito estranha, porque, de imediato ela sorriu e veio até o sofá em que eu estava sentado segurando minhas mãos. Certo, eu estava assustado, estava com medo, estava ansioso. Toda aquela coragem de confrontá-lo para saber a verdade havia sumido e isso pela simples razão de que eu tinha medo de realmente não conhecer o homem que ainda amo. Eu não sabia como lidaria com essa questão.

— Ok, acho que tá na minha hora. Certo? — Perguntei ficando de pé novamente.

Sentia meu coração acelerado devido ao receio da situação que estava por vir e então respirei fundo enquanto a mais velha segurava minhas mãos.

— Saiba que aqui você tem uma segunda mãe. Estarei aqui sempre, entendido?

Sorri de lado balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Obrigado, Martha. De verdade.

Ela então me puxou pelos ombros me abraçando com certa força, e ali, em seus braços, senti um conforto que não sentia há muito. Martha era, realmente, uma mãe para mim, talvez mais compreensiva que minha própria mãe, era complicado, porém era ótimo saber que eu tinha apoio de alguma figura materna, não podia negar.

— Ok, agora vai resolver a sua vida, não vou te deixar ficar parado aqui. Esse não é o Mark que conheço.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente soltando uma risadinha, caminhei até onde minha bolsa de mão estava e após pegá-la, respirei fundo mais uma vez indo em direção à porta. Martha a abriu e com seu sorriso doce, se despediu reforçando que sempre estaria por ali para mim. Novamente a agradeci e saí de sua casa caminhando até a casa vizinha, ou seja, a casa de Emmet.

Em passos largos, cheguei à porta e, novamente, respirei fundo, encarei a porta de Martha, mas ela não estava mais por lá. Era isso, ela tinha total razão, eu não era o Mark Lee que ficava parado diante às situações, era realmente difícil ficar paralisado diante um desafio, eu gostava deles. E mesmo aquilo não sendo um desafio, eu tinha de enfrentar. Por isso, bati na porta permanecendo em frente à mesma enquanto escutava passos cada vez mais próximos.

Emmet não demorou nem mesmo trinta segundos para abrir a porta, talvez ele estivesse por perto ou então estivesse esperando alguém, mas não era da minha conta. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram e ele realmente se deu conta de quem estava ali, seus olhos basicamente arregalaram, o suficiente para que eu soubesse que ele não estava me esperando nem mesmo por um segundo.

— Mark?

O encarei mantendo minha seriedade. — Oi, Emmet.

— O que faz aqui?

— Por que não atendeu minhas ligações?

— Você veio aqui porque não atendi aos seus telefonemas? — Emmet me encarou incrédulo, como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo do mundo.

— Sim. — Respondi mantendo minha feição séria, principalmente diante à atitude do mais velho. — Posso entrar?

— Olha, Mark, eu estou um pouco ocupado, na verdade eu estou esperando alguém e eu não...

O interrompi de imediato. — Emmet, eu não vou sair daqui. Nem que eu tenha que dormir na sua porta, eu só saio daqui depois de falar com você sobre as fotos.

— Eu não...

— Emmet. — O interrompi novamente. — Só me deixa entrar. Eu não quero falar desse assunto onde as pessoas possam nos ver.

Ele suspirou, e obviamente receoso do que estava fazendo, se afastou da porta abrindo espaço para que eu entrasse, o que logo fiz.

— Olha, Mark, eu não posso ficar conversando com você por muito tempo porque eu tenho compromissos e vou...

— Eu já entendi. Não tomarei seu tempo, eu só quero esclarecer as coisas. — Coloquei minha bolsa de mão no chão e então parei próximo ao sofá, não pretendia nem mesmo sentar, afinal, eu estava atrapalhando o que quer que estivesse prestes a acontecer.

— Mark, não fui eu. — Emmet então foi direto ao assunto. — Eu também não sei como aquelas fotos vazaram, mas não fui eu.

— Por que não atendeu minhas ligações, então, Emmet?

— Porque eu não quis. — Ele disse suspirando e então desviou o olhar caminhando até o sofá. — Olha, não me leve a mal, mas esquecer você tem sido difícil.

Pisquei lentamente digerindo a informação.

— Você está em todo lugar, as pessoas me procuram para saber como foi ser seu namorado, como é ser famoso agora, dizem que vazei as fotos para a mídia de propósito e outras coisas.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Você sente, Mark? — Emmet me encarou.

— Claro que sinto, você acha que eu queria que isso acontecesse com você? Ou comigo? — Questionei o encarando.

— Você. Você. Você. Sempre você.

— Do que você tá falando? Eu nunca fui esse cara egoísta que você vem jogando na minha cara!

— É tudo sobre você, Mark Lee. Não consegue ver? — Emmet ficou de pé começando a se exaltar. — Por que você viria até Chicago se não fosse pra tirar a história a limpo?

— Claro! Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu. Estou errado, agora?

Ele então me encarou. — Você me ligou, eu não atendi, você veio até aqui porque tem dúvidas se fui eu ou não. Você está aqui simplesmente porque quer melhorar sua imagem de alguma maneira.

— Do que você tá falando, Emmet?

— Que é sempre sobre você! — Ele jogou os braços para o alto batendo as mãos nas coxas em seguida. — Você veio aqui pra saber como estou? Ou sequer pensou em me perguntar em como minha vida se tornou um inferno com as pessoas me colocando em segundo lugar nessa merda toda?

— Segundo lugar?

Ele soltou uma risadinha sarcástica. — Deixa eu explicar de uma maneira que você entenda: é seu filme, eu sou o coadjuvante porque você é famoso.

— Você realmente está dizendo o que eu penso que está....

Ele me interrompeu. — Claro, Mark! Você tá com a fama toda e eu sou apenas "o namorado do diretor famoso Mark Lee".

— Eu estou com a fama? — O encarei incrédulo.

— Não se faça de idi...

— Eu perdi meu emprego, não tenho um lugar pra morar, minha sexualidade é debatida todos os dias em todos os programas americanos, canadenses e coreanos. Isso sem falar os outros ao redor do mundo que não tenho conhecimento. Meu ex-empresário diz que as coisas vão se complicar para mim por 'um período' e eu sei que esse período é longo, porque o assunto sobre "o diretor gay Mark Lee" não vai sumir por um bom tempo.

— Pelo menos você tem um papel, um nome.

— E eu preferia mil vezes não ter! — Naquele momento o descontrole foi meu. — Você tem noção do que está falando? Você tá triste porque sua vida não desmoronou, por que as pessoas ao invés de te evitarem, de te olharem com cara de nojo, se dirigem a você? Te fazem perguntas? É por isso que está reclamando?

— Você acha que foi só pra você que as coisas foram de mal a pior? Eu não tenho um nome, sou só o cara que te namorou! Você acha que eu tô em alguma posição melhor que a sua?

— Puta que pariu, Emmet. — Passei as mãos em meu cabelo me perdendo em meio a toda aquela merda. — As pessoas são podres.

— E você percebeu isso só agora? — Emmet questionou bufando. — Mark, eu não sou o responsável por entregar essas fotos à imprensa.

— Eu sei. Eu acreditei na primeira vez que você disse. — Falei, sincero o fitando.

— Mas eu descartei o filme no lixo.

Pisquei os olhos o encarando. — O quê?

— Eu não queria mais aquelas fotos, não queria nada que me lembrasse de você e então as joguei fora. Eu não entendo como essas fotos foram parar na mídia.

— Você jogou fora? No lixo? Como... Sei lá... Como uma garrafa de cerveja? — O encarei incrédulo.

— Mark, presta atenção no que estamos falando. Você realmente quer me culpar por jogar o filme fora? Você acha que eu peguei aquele filme e pensei que jogando fora alguém o pegaria e daria para a imprensa?

Sentei no sofá apoiando os cotovelos em minha perna enquanto encarava o tapete azul e esfregava meu rosto digerindo a informação.

— Essas pessoas são loucas, são maníacas, Mark. Eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer, eu não corroborei com isso. Eu sinto muito, de verdade, eu não queria te prejudicar.

— Você jogou as fotos fora... — Repeti baixinho.

— Mark, eu já disse que não queria te prejudicar...

— Mas você tem me prejudicado desde o dia em que partiu! — Disse, praticamente, gritando. — Eu não durmo há um longo tempo, não como direito e nem mesmo consigo ficar sóbrio o suficiente para não ficar pensando em você e nas coisas que me disse!

— Mark...

— Não, é minha vez de falar. — Fiquei de pé, sentindo minha garganta arder. — Você foi embora e não me deixou falar, agora é minha vez de falar.

Emmet cruzou os braços.

— Sim, eu pensei que fosse você o responsável, mas eu sabia em grande parte que não seria capaz de me prejudicar porque este não é você. Porém sim, eu achei suspeito não atender minhas ligações, por isso resolvi vir até aqui pra ouvir direto da sua boca que não foi você e que, ainda, é o cara que amo e conheço.

— Mark... — Emmet suspirou desviando o olhar.

— Mas mesmo acreditando que não foi você e que foi algo sem querer, eu estava certo. Você não é o mesmo cara que eu amo e conheço, não é.

— Não, eu não sou. — Ele concordou agora me fitando.

— Não, você não é! — Senti meus olhos encherem. — Você jogou fora as nossas fotos, um dos momentos em que me senti mais feliz em toda minha vida e que você dizia estar extremamente feliz também.

— Eu estava, Mark. Eu nunca menti sobre o que sentia por você.

— Você jogou fora nossas fotos. Jogou fora tudo o que sentíamos um pelo outro, você nem mesmo quis tentar, nem me deu a chance de tentar ser alguém melhor. Emmet... Eu não tive uma mísera chance, quando dei por mim você estava saindo por aquela porta, indo embora. Esse cara... Esse ai, que joga fora as fotos de momentos tão bons e que se vai sem dar a mínima chance, esse cara eu não conheço.

— Eu estava lá, o tempo todo.

— Não, esse cara que tô olhando agora não é o Emmet que esteve comigo o tempo todo.

— Mark, eu gradativamente fui me tornando esse cara que...

— Não! — Berrei, certo do que estava falando. — Você não é o cara que eu amo.

— Mark, eu sinto muito, mas você tem que ir.

— Me deixe falar... Eu preciso...

— Falar o que, Mark? — Emmet aumentou o tom de voz fazendo com que eu me calasse. — Que eu sou um cara horrível por querer seguir meu caminho? Por ter sido sincero com você dizendo que não queria mais? Por ter ido embora? Se você acha que eu vou pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa que seja, eu não vou.

O encarei sério e então Emmet respirou fundo me fitando enquanto se acalmava. Ele estava mil vezes mais tranquilo do que eu.

— Mark, olha, eu realmente sinto muito que se sinta dessa maneira , que as coisas tenham acontecido desse jeito e sinto mais ainda por essas fotos terem ido a público. Não, eu não queria mais as fotos. Sim, aquele momento foi feliz, mas eu precisava me livrar de tudo relacionado a você para seguir em frente, e essas fotos foram um grande passo disso. Não foi fácil, não joguei o filme no lixo e fim de papo, eu demorei, pensei e repensei se devia voltar para você, mas a verdade era que eu nunca o tinha de verdade. Já conversamos sobre isso.

— Não, na verdade você quem falou e eu não pude fazer nada. — Falei.

— Sim, mas agora você está falando e nada dentro de mim está mudando. Nada vai mudar, Mark. — Emmet me encarou com uma feição estranha e logo percebi que ele sentia pena. — Eu fui me tornando esse cara que você agora odeia. Gradativamente eu fui me tornando este Emmet que não se contenta mais com pouco.

Pouco. Então eu era pouco. Ótimo, era ótimo ouvir coisas como aquelas.

— Me desculpa, Mark, você e eu? Foi bom no início, mas no final eu nem mesmo sabia quem eu era. Eu ficava olhando outros caras e pensando em como seria estar nos braços de alguém atencioso, de alguém que quisesse estar comigo de verdade, de alguém que precisasse de mim, assim como preciso de alguém. E não me arrependo de nada, muito menos de ter ido embora.

— Como você pode dizer isso com tanta tranquilidade? — Perguntei com a voz embargada, pigarreei tentando disfarçar, mas a garganta ardia como se eu tivesse tomado uma dose de tequila pura.

— Eu não...

Sequer quis ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. — Se todas as noites eu te agradecia por ser meu, por ser compreensivo, fazia planos e planejava o futuro com você?

— Mark...

— Eu já entendi que chegou um momento em que eu não era mais suficiente. — Falei pegando minha bolsa de mão enquanto segurava o choro.

— Mark, não é bem assim...

— Você deixou bem claro.

— Isso é inútil, você só entende o que quer, eu nem mesmo...

Me virei em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso. — "Gradativamente eu fui me tornando este Emmet que não se contenta com pouco."

— Mark, eu não queria...

— Emmet, está tudo bem. Você queria alguém que eu não podia ser enquanto trabalhava, está tudo bem.

— Você finalmente entendeu? — Ele questionou se aproximando.

Ri baixinho tentando, ao máximo, não chorar ali. — Entendi.

— Você está falando sério? Porque eu tenho pensado e talvez possamos ser amigos, como antes disso tudo começar a acontecer.

Parei, por um instante eu achei que estivesse escutando algo errado. Eu não conseguiria ser amigo dele, não naquele momento. Virei em sua direção, com um pequeno sorriso e então balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Então, me deixe falar uma coisa de amigo para amigo, sim?

Emmet sorriu. — Claro.

— Você está certo em priorizar a si mesmo, mas está completamente errado em querer colocar um padrão nas pessoas de modo que elas sigam para te agradar. Eu sinto muito por ter ficado ausente, sinto de verdade, se pudesse faria tudo diferente, mas não dá. Só pense até onde a sua priorização ultrapassa uma linha se tornando em egoísmo. Porque quando isso acontece, é perigoso demais.

Emmet abriu a boca para falar algo, mas então a campainha tocou. Caminhei em direção a porta e a abri pronto para ir embora. Como esperado, dei de cara com um homem, só não esperava ser um rosto conhecido. Ele estava completamente arrumado e perfumado, nosso ex-vizinho. Bem, meu ex-vizinho.

— Ah... Oi, Mark. — Ele disse confuso e então o encarei.

— Tenham uma boa noite. — Desejei, sentindo a vontade de chorar ainda mais forte e então passei pelo homem.

— Mark? — Emmet me chamou e virei em sua direção esperando que ele continuasse. — Talvez você deva analisar quem está sendo egoísta nessa situação toda.

O encarei, ele apenas sorriu de lado e voltou a atenção para o vizinho convidando-o para entrar, a porta se fechou e então balancei a cabeça positivamente, apertando as mãos na alça da bolsa e seguindo meu caminho. Na janela Martha me fitava com a mesma expressão de Emmet: pena. Entretanto não aguentava mais aqueles olhares, por isso depois de acenar para a mais velha, lhe dando um tchau à distância, sabia exatamente meu destino, e não, eu não estava falando do hotel.

Segurando minha bolsa, caminhava pelo local observando a rua que havia morado por um tempo, por um lado eu sentia falta dali, mas por outro tudo estava tão mudado quanto Emmet, e em tão pouco tempo. As mudanças estavam acontecendo rápido, não só no mundo, mas também com as pessoas ao meu redor. Suspirei baixo me sentindo incomodado com certos olhares, isso era realmente ruim e eu não conseguia entender como Emmet estava, na verdade, irritado com a situação por não ser reconhecido. Sim, ninguém merece não ter nome e ser procurado por ser "ex-namorado" de alguém, mas eu sinceramente preferia não estar atraindo toda aquela atenção, preferia ser um "sem nome" do que saber que em todos os canais de tv as pessoas se referiam a mim como "Mark Lee, o diretor gay". E a pior parte eram os ataques. Há um dia após o ocorrido, eu já estava saturado.

Cansado dos murmurinhos onde eu passava, entrei no primeiro bar que vi, encarando o local sem animação alguma. Eu não era do tipo que bebia para esquecer os problemas, mas isso era antes de ser quebrado daquela maneira por Emmet. Sim, eu sabia que devia seguir em frente, que não devia ficar bebendo e reclamando aos vários cantos sobre o acontecido, mas naquele momento era tudo o que eu queria fazer.

Sentado no balcão do bar pedi uma cerveja, não queria perder o controle das coisas como aconteceu quando Taeyong pediu um Negroni para que eu experimentasse, muitas coisas que aconteceram naquela noite não lembro até os dias atuais. Mas, apesar de tudo, havia sido uma noite realmente divertida.

Meu celular chamava me tirando do transe dos pensamentos, era Taeyong e mais uma vez eu agiria como o péssimo amigo que era e não o atendia, naquele momento eu não queria conversar. Sentia muito por agir daquela maneira, mas realmente só queria ficar sozinho.

Eu não era exatamente o cara mais forte para bebida e à medida que as horas iam passando e eu demorava a beber minhas cervejas – de uma maneira que, ao fim, elas já estivessem praticamente quentes –, os pensamentos fixavam em minha mente. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era sobre como era insuficiente e como tudo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo tão rápido. Estava sem qualquer expectativa, meu ex-empresário não dava sinal de vida, o filme que gravava na Coreia, relembrando minhas raízes e contando a história da dominação japonesa, havia ido por água abaixo e lá estava eu bebendo por causa de um pé na bunda. Se aquilo não era o fundo do poço, eu realmente não queria conhecer o verdadeiro.

Chamando pela milionésima vez, resolvi atender Taeyong. Estava, de certo modo, exaltado e não aguentava mais tanta insistência. Eu era um péssimo amigo.

— Sim, Taeyong? — Atendi um pouco de má vontade.

— É o Chitta.

— Ah... — Mantive o mesmo tom desanimado. — E aí, Chitta?

— Onde você está?

Encarei o barman preparando um drinque à minha frente. — Onde estou?

Ele então me encarou e demorou um pouco a entender que estava falando com ele, mas aparentemente Chitta também entendeu que a pergunta era para ele.

— Sim, onde você está?

— Bulls Bar, Chicago, Illinois. — O barman respondeu com certo sarcasmo e bufei.

— Você tá ocupado? — Chitta perguntou do outro lado da linha.

— Se ocupado significa perder as contas de quantas bebidas tomei ou de que horas são, sim, eu estou. Muito.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio e podia escutar uma voz do outro lado da linha junto a dele.

— Não se preocupa. Eu vou pro hotel depois, tá tudo sob controle...

— Não sai daí.

— Chitta, eu quero ficar...

— Mas não vai. — Ele me interrompeu. — Não sai daí.

— Ten, sério...

Chittaphon desligou e tudo o que fiz foi pagar ao barman pela bebida e pegar minhas coisas pronto para ir para o hotel. Queria ficar sozinho e por mais que fosse grato por meus amigos estarem se importando, precisava do meu tempo. Caminhando em direção à porta do bar, ela logo se abriu fazendo com que o sininho batesse, imediatamente dei de cara com os novos clientes: Chittaphon e um cara muito alto. Muito alto mesmo.

— Oh, Mark! — Chitta sorriu de lado fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Oi, Ten. — O cumprimentei com um pequeno sorriso e fazendo uma breve reverência.

— Você estava de saída?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Por favor, não me leve a mal, só quero ficar um pouco sozinho. Estava indo para o hotel descansar.

— Se quiser também pode ficar na minha casa. — O cara alto disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Ah, me desculpem. — Ten encarou o mais alto e então me fitou. — Mark, esse é meu amigo Johnny. Johnny, esse é o Mark.

— Eu sei quem ele é. — O mais alto disse sorridente.

— Meio difícil não saber com todo mundo falando sobre minha sexualidade, não é? — Questionei dando de ombros.

— Na verdade, eu o conheço por causa do Oscar. — Johnny disse e então o encarei. — Sou um grande fã.

— Ah... — Fiquei um pouco sem jeito pelo modo como havia falado anteriormente. — Obrigado.

— Então, você vai ficar conosco? — Chittaphon questionou atraindo minha atenção para ele.

— Desculpem, eu realmente preciso dormir...

— A casa do Johnny tá vaga, não é? — Ten o encarou.

— Sim, meu colega de quarto foi para a Coréia por causa do falecimento da avó.

— Ah, sinto muito. — Ten disse tristemente e então me encarou. — Você sabe que eu não vou te deixar por aí sozinho, não sabe?

— Ten, eu juro que está tudo bem. — Forcei um sorriso tentando tranquilizá-lo.

— Olha, eu conheço Chittaphon e ele realmente não vai te deixar em paz. — Johnny disse, soltando uma risadinha. — Minha casa tem dois quartos, você pode ficar no quarto de Yunoh, ele volta na semana que vem. Prometo que não deixo esse tailandês chato ficar te lotando a paciência.

— Ei?! — Ten o encarou sério.

— Você terá privacidade. Eu sei que é estranho um cara que você nem mesmo conhece estar te oferecendo e insistindo para que vá ocupar o quarto do amigo que está num funeral, mas eu sou limpo, sério. — Johnny ergueu as mãos soltando uma risadinha.

— Viu? — Chittaphon apontou para ele com um pequeno sorriso. — Ele é confiável e eu não vou sair do seu pé, então, vamos nessa, Mark Lee.

Chittaphon passou o braço em volta de meus ombros me empurrando para fora do bar e tudo o que fiz foi deixar, o que mais eu faria? Conversar não estava funcionando e agora sem nem saber quando teria um trabalho novamente, a ideia de economizar dinheiro não era assim tão ruim.

— Você devia atender seu amigo, sabia? — Ten, então quebrou o silêncio enquanto caminhávamos pela rua um tanto quanto cheia.

— Ele te ligou, não foi?

— O que você acha? — Ten me encarou, finalmente, me soltando.

— Preciso falar com ele.

— Então este é seu momento. — Chittaphon esticou sua mão com seu celular chamando e suspirei baixinho logo indo atender.

Minha ligação com Taeyong não foi nada além do comum, ele disse que estava preocupado e me desculpei por não atender suas ligações, o tranquilizei dizendo que passaria a noite no mesmo local que Chittaphon, na casa de seu amigo, e ele disse algo sobre Yuta ter brigado com alguns jornalistas por minha causa. Não havia entendido direito, pois a ligação estava péssima e realmente do nada a mesma caiu, impedindo que Taeyong e eu nos despedíssemos. Eu sabia que ele estava mais tranquilo depois de ter dado sinal de vida.

Não demoramos a chegar no apartamento de Johnny e foi então que me toquei o porquê eles tinham chegado tão rápido, era realmente próximo e segundo Chittaphon eles estavam caminhando pela rua depois de comer um hotdog com muita mostarda. Apenas sorri e Johnny fez uma tour comigo pelo apartamento, que não era muito grande, mas também não era pequeno, na verdade era ótimo, contudo eu estava com um verdadeiro medo de estar atrapalhando algo. E provavelmente eu atrapalharia em algo, afinal, era um apartamento de dois quartos, se eu ficaria com um deles, automaticamente Johnny e Chittaphon ficariam no mesmo quarto, certo?

Bom, não era da minha conta, mas só não queria atrapalhar nada. E, ultimamente, eu constantemente sentia como se fosse um peso para as pessoas em qualquer lugar em que estivesse. Sinceramente? Isso era um saco.

Resolvi tomar outro banho para ficar sóbrio de vez, e assim que saí secando meus cabelos, pude ver Johnny ajeitar o sofá enquanto brigava com Chittaphon sobre quem dormiria na sala, a verdade era que Johnny insistia para que Ten dormisse em sua cama, enquanto ele dormiria no sofá. E mais uma vez, lá estava eu me sentindo um peso.

— Eu durmo no sofá. — Disse me aproximando sentindo o vento da enorme janela bater em meu corpo.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Johnny me encarou. — Vocês dormem nos quartos e eu durmo na sala. Não se preocupem.

— Larga de ser teimoso, John. — Ten cruzou os braços bufando. — A casa é sua, a cama é sua, o quarto é seu. Eu durmo aqui.

— Cala a boca, Chittaphon. — Johnny o encarou rapidamente se jogando no sofá onde seus pés ficaram inteiros para fora. Não era de se assustar, ele era gigante.

— Você nem mesmo cabe no sofá. — Ten começou a puxá-lo pela blusa.

— Isso não é minha culpa.

— John, se você não me deixar dormir no sofá, eu nunca mais volto pra te visitar. — Chitta o puxou com tanta força que o mais alto acabou caindo quase que de cara no chão.

— Caralho, Ten! — Johnny ficou de pé ajeitando sua roupa. — Para de ser chato, você é meu convidado! Não vou te deixar dormir na sala.

— Sério, eu posso ficar com o sofá tranquilamente...

— E você muito menos!

Johnny me encarou e me assustei pelo modo como seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho.

— Nenhum dos dois, fim de papo! — Ele então se jogou no sofá mais uma vez.

— Quer saber? — Ten lhe jogou uma almofada com certa força. — Se fode aí, otário. Eu vou dormir na sua cama macia, quente e confortável e você vai ficar igual um gigante com dor nas costas. Espero que sinta frio nos pés porque você tem dois metros de altura!

E então, o tailandês – que era praticamente a metade de Johnny – saiu em passos pesados e largos até o quarto do grandão, batendo a porta logo em seguida. Pretendia sair da sala também quando pude ver, em cima da mesa de centro, alguns papéis coloridos.

— Tá tudo bem, eu posso dormir no sofá tranquilamente. Era minha cama antes de conseguir comprar uma. — O grandão começou a falar, mas então percebeu o que encarava e logo sentou-se no sofá. — Ah, você... Quer vê-los?

O encarei um pouco perdido.

— Os panfletos. — Johnny esticou seu corpo pegando o bolinho nas mãos e então os esticando em minha direção.

— Ah, obrigado.

— É de um grupo LGBT que participo.

— Um o quê? — O encarei confuso.

Johnny se ajeitou no sofá e com um sorriso amigável começou a explicar. — LGBT, é uma sigla nova e que não é usada por todos. Se trata da abreviação de Lésbicas, Gays, Bissexuais e Transgêneros. Ultimamente tem surgido cada vez mais variações da sigla.

Pisquei os olhos encarando os panfletos, o primeiro deles dizia sobre a implementação da nova sigla, dizendo que nem todas as pessoas se identificavam com a homossexualidade e que a pluralidade das sexualidades devia ser debatida.

— Sabe, esse panfleto é muito bom. — Johnny apontou para o que lia e então balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Ele tenta explicar algumas coisa sobre as sexualidades, não existe só gay e hétero, sabe? E o melhor é que não são frases sem fundamentos, são argumentos baseados, principalmente em Foucault. Você conhece?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— Bem, ele...

— É um autor francês que fala sobre sexualidade.. — Ten surgiu na sala com uma roupa mais larga, provavelmente tinha roubado algumas peças de Johnny.

— Tá mais calmo agora? — Johnny questionou o encarando e soltando uma risadinha.

— Ainda estou com raiva de você. — Ele disse se jogando no sofá ao lado do maior.

— Você está com raiva de mim desde que terminamos. — Seu tom de voz alterou, talvez ele estivesse o provocando?

— Vocês namoraram? — A pergunta saiu de meus lábios rapidamente e me assustei comigo mesmo. — Desculpe.

— Sim. — Johnny respondeu.

No exato mesmo instante, Chitta também me respondeu. — Não.

E ambos se entreolharam sentados no sofá lado a lado. O braço de Johnny estava no encosto do sofá, e do modo que estavam pareciam realmente íntimos. Como eu não tinha sido capaz de perceber tal coisa antes?

— Não foi bem um namoro, Johnny. — Ten o fitava sério.

— Então foi o quê? — Johnny o questionou também sério.

— Deixa isso pra lá. — Ten bufou me encarando e então apontou para os folhetos. — Tem reunião amanhã, por que não vai?

— Verdade. — Johnny concordou. — Somos um grupo pequeno, sem julgamentos.

Encarei os panfletos pensativo. — Amanhã?

Johnny assentiu balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Às oito.

— Da noite. — Ten complementou.

— Foi lá que nos conhecemos. — Johnny então virou seu rosto para Ten mais uma vez.

— E foi lá que você conheceu Yunoh, também. Olha que coincidência.

— Por que você tem ciúmes dele?

— Eu não tenho, na verdade, nem me importo. — Ele rolou os olhos e então apontou para os panfletos em minha mão. — Acho que seria legal você ir, canadense.

Johnny me encarou balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Você será muito bem vindo.

— Isso é verdade. — Ten concordou.

Suspirei baixinho, perdido em pensamentos. — Eu posso pensar? Eu volto para a Coréia amanhã, então, teria de ficar uma noite a mais.

— Volta comigo depois de amanhã. — Chittaphon disse com um pequeno sorriso.

— Mas você não ia ficar uma semana? — Johnny questionou.

— Perdi a vontade. — Ele respondeu tranquilo, dando de ombros e sem deixar de me olhar. — O que me diz?

— Quer saber? — Johnny ficou de pé. — Eu desisto. — E então me encarou. — Você será muito bem vindo lá, Mark. Somos um grupo que conversa sobre assuntos LGBT e, acima de tudo, compartilhamos nossas experiências. Seria ótimo, de verdade. — Ele sorriu de lado. — Boa noite pra vocês. Vou dormir. Fiquem bem.

Johnny mal terminou a frase e saiu de perto indo para o mesmo quarto que Chittaphon tinha estado alguns minutos atrás, pisquei os olhos um pouco confuso com a situação, era óbvio que eu estava por fora, mas sinceramente não queria entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

— Aproveita pra dar uma lida no conteúdo desses panfletos. — Chittaphon ficou de pé com um pequeno sorriso. — Agora eu tenho que implorar desculpas por machucar o coração sensível de um gigante.

— Certo... — Falei um pouco sem jeito.

— Boa noite, Mark.

— Boa noite, Chitta. — Falei dando um pequeno sorriso.

Que ele logo retribuiu antes de seguir seu caminho para o mesmo quarto que Johnny. Aproveitando o fato da sala estar vazia, comecei a ler os conteúdos dos panfletos, e metade das coisas que falavam ali eu não compreendia. Não sabia da existência da sigla para representar as diversas sexualidades no mundo, para ser sincero, eu não sabia de nada. No meu mundo – e aparentemente no mundo de mais da metade da população mundial – não existiam apenas dois jeitos de ser, não existiam apenas duas sexualidades. Hétero e gay não eram os únicos lados da moeda. E eu não fazia ideia, de verdade.

Claro que não era um alienado e nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre "bissexualidade", por exemplo, mas eu realmente nunca tinha procurado saber sobre isso por pura falta de interesse. Por puro erro e egoísmo meu. Éramos todos partes de um único movimento, claro que com vivências e experiências completamente diferentes, mas éramos sim uma única força. Ou devíamos ser.

Gêneros diversos, sexualidades diversas. Diversidade. Homossexualidade, bissexualidade, e não palavras com sufixos "ismo". O sufixo "ismo" indicava doença e se tem algo que não somos este algo é doente. Tantas coisas que eu não fazia ideia e que, com simples panfletos, começavam a fazer total sentido em minha mente. Por um longo momento esqueci de Emmet e suas palavras e passei a focar em mim, por um grande momento comecei a questionar quem eu, Mark Lee, era. Era realmente o diretor gay de cinema? Realmente não amei Yerim como todos insistiam em dizer? Ou será que Emmet foi só um passatempo para enganar a mim mesmo, como parte das pessoas insistiam em acreditar? Mas a maior questão estava estampada em minha testa, e nela eu me questionava:

"Quem sou eu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Boa noite meus amores, antes de comentar do capítulo eu tenho duas perguntinhas: 1. No imaginário de vocês, como vocês visualizam o Emmet? 2. Vocês perceberam que no final do cap anterior era o nosso Fullsun quem sorriu pro Mark no avião? Só curiosidade.
> 
> ↳ Enfim, sobre o capítulo, o Mark só se ferra né, mas tem aquele ditado que os humilhados serão exaltados.
> 
> ↳ Bom, como eu falei nos avisos iniciais da fanfic, lá no inicinho, eu sou uma bagunça com couple e até agora já expus: YuTae, TaeTen, YuTaeTen (rs), JohnTen e JohnJae, todo mundo se pega ou já se pegou é isto, só queria saber se tá ficando claro essas coisas, mesmo o Mark sendo um lerdinho que só percebe as coisas depois de anos kkkkkk
> 
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> ≛  
> ADICIONAIS:
> 
> SOBRE LGBT:
> 
> ↳ Sobre a sigla lgbt, ela realmente começou a ser usada nos anos 90, até o fim dos anos 80 se usava a sigla GLS (gays, lesbicas e simpatizantes), mas a sigla surgiu exatamente porque nem todo mundo é gay ou lésbica ou hétero e simpatizante , mas curiosidade pra vcs: aqui no brasil tem gente que insiste em usar isso até hoje, inclusive dentro do próprio meio lgbt (risos).
> 
> ↳ Em 1996 (de acordo com uma pesquisa que achei) o termo queer foi adicionado, mas eu não achei muita coisa sobre isso e mesmo com a fanfic se passando em 1998 eu preferi não colocar por não ter certeza, MAS queers vão ser citados sim na fanfic, tanto que o Johnny mesmo já disse que tão surgindo variações da sigla.
> 
> ≛  
> LGBT NA CORÉIA DO SUL:
> 
> ↳ Na Coreia do Sul só começou a se falar de sexualidade nos anos 90' por isso a repercussão em cima do Mark tá imensa tanto lá quanto ao redor do mundo (principalmente ao redor do mundo, já que a coreia é vista por nossos olhos ocidentais como conservadora demais desde sempre, mas envolve muita coisa como família e cultura então é complicado mesmo).
> 
> ↳ A palavra homossexuailidade em hangul por muito tempo foi "dongseongaeja" , que literalmente significa "amantes do mesmo sexo", as palavras lésbica e gay, por muito tempo foram "yeoseongdongseongaeja" e "namseongongseongaeja" que significam respectivamente "mulher homossexual" e "homem homossexual", eu não tenho como dizer se até hoje eles usam essas palavras, porém nas pesquisar que fiz recebi a info de que, geralmente, usam palavras em inglês como "homossexualism", "lesbians", "gays", "queer", etc. 
> 
> ↳ Porém também tem a info de que a comunidade lgbt+ coreana fala"Ibanin" que na tradução literal fica: pessoas diferentes. Já que a palavra era usada como uma forma de rebaixar os lgbts+ os sul-coreanos pegaram a palavra e a usam como significado de confirmação e força. 
> 
> ↳ Eu não tirei essas infos de qualquer lugar, peguei a maioria dos temas que pesquiso e se alguém tiver interesse ou quiser saber mais, eu envio (mas as teses são todas em inglês porque não tem nada em português sobre kk - atualização 2020: agora tem, meu tcc aleluia arrepiei.)
> 
> ≛
> 
> ↳ Toda correção, crítica ou aprimoramento é muito bem vindo então fiquem a vontade pra falar comigo: @oceandoie
> 
> ↳ Beijos! <3


	7. Rise Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Atençãozinha maior nos comentários finais!

— Oi, boa noite. Meu nome é Mark Lee e eu sinceramente não sei mais quem sou.

— Boa noite, Mark. — Em coro, as pessoas me cumprimentaram.

Dei um pequeno sorriso e Johnny, um dos responsáveis pela reunião, começou a falar:

— Como o Yunoh está viajando, hoje eu sou o responsável por tudo aqui. — Ele sorria amigável. — E hoje temos dois visitantes, um que estávamos acostumados com a presença antes dele ir para a Coréia do Sul... — Ele fez uma breve pausa e Chittaphon sorriu acenando para os demais. — E outro que nos visita pela primeira vez.

Todos me fitaram, apenas sorri me curvando brevemente. O local era, por si só, aconchegante. Me encontrava em um círculo formado por várias cadeiras, algumas vazias, mas a maioria estavam ocupadas pessoas que nunca tinha visto. Entretanto lá estava eu, em uma reunião de pessoas que se sentiam como eu, que eram como eu e, ao mesmo tempo, tinham suas diferenças.

A primeira coisa que me chamou atenção logo que cheguei foi o fato de ser no porão de um dos amigos de Johnny, a explicação era simples: foi o único lugar que os amigos acharam confortável o suficiente para conversarem sobre tal assunto, contar sobre seu dia a dia e compartilhar as experiências. Porém algo a mais também preendeu meus pensamentos: as pessoas presentes ou eram imigrantes asiáticos ou descendentes. E, mesmo tendo nascido e sido criado no Canadá, eu me sentia realmente em casa.

— Bem, vamos às apresentações dos que já estão aqui, conosco. — Johnny sorria enquanto apontava para si mesmo. — Meu nome é John Suh, Tenho 25 anos, sou diretor de fotografia e prefiro que me chamem de Johnny. E ah, eu sou bissexual.

Ele então encarou um garoto à sua direita, que logo se apresentou. — Meu nome é Kim Jungwoo, tenho 22 anos, sou estudante de música, faço uns bicos como modelo e sou homossexual.

— Oi, Jungwoo. — As pessoas o cumprimentaram em coro, e apenas segui a onda.

— Meu nome é Lee Kyungeun, eu tenho 32 anos, sou uma mulher transexual, trabalho como cantora nos lugares em que me contratam e faço jornalismo.

— Oi, Kyungeun. — Falamos, e sorri de lado observando Chittaphon se apresentar.

— Ok, meu nome é grande e vocês já sabem. — Ele disse e todos riram. — Mas eu sou o Ten, tenho 24 anos e sou um tailandês que gosta de pessoas, tem um termo em que me encaixo melhor... É atual, e pouco difundido, mas me considero panssexual.

Bissexual, transsexual e panssexual eram termos ausentes em minha vida e meu vocabulário, eu os conhecia (com exceção do panssexual), mas nunca havia procurado sobre e muito menos conhecido pessoas que se encaixassem em tais "rótulos". Johnny, naquele momento – após todas as apresentações –, dizia que tudo bem não querer rotular, que cada um tem sua vida e sabe quem é, mas que era importante em algumas ocasiões compreenderem seu pertencimento a um grupo para que, assim, pudessem mostrar para os demais que havia um lugar para eles, que existiam pessoas como eles, que os compreendiam e aceitavam. Johnny era incrível com as palavras e tudo o que ele falava, eu sentia como se fosse algo muito, mas muito pessoal para mim.

Durante sua fala a porta de vidro se abriu, logo uma garota surgiu com uma pasta vermelha em mãos e mais afobada do que eu quando acordava desejando um bom e quente café. Ela se curvou pedindo desculpas e deixou suas coisas ao lado de uma cadeira vaga, caminhou para a cadeira ao meu lado e não sentou, apenas parou me fitando séria, porém confusa, até explodir:

— Ei, você é o cara da televisão!

Por um momento senti meu rosto queimar, mas quem eu queria enganar? Eu era mesmo o cara da televisão.

— Meu deus, me desculpa. — Ela se curvou ao perceber que com seu grito, a atenção virou-se toda para ela. — Me desculpa, John, me desculpa, pessoal... Me desculpa, diretor Lee.

Ela se curvava em desespero e apenas sorri de lado um pouco sem graça, sussurrando que estava tudo bem, mesmo sentindo todos os olhares em nossa direção.

— Jiwoo, esse é nosso convidado de hoje, Mark Lee. Mark, essa é Kim Jiwoo, ela é a mais nova aqui.

— Me desculpem, eu não quis atrapalhar em nada. Me desculpa.

Ela pedia enquanto segurava a saia e sentava na cadeira vaga ao meu lado, Johnny a tranquilizava dizendo que estava tudo bem enquanto tornava a atrair a atenção para si e seu discurso incrível. Atento ao que Johnny falava, me perdi nas palavras sobre como a sociedade discriminava e repreendia o diverso, quando Jiwoo me cutucou ao seu lado.

— Me desculpa gritar daquele jeito. — Ela sussurrou balançando seu rosto de maneira negativa enquanto sua franjinha balançava. — De verdade.

— Está tudo bem. — Disse sincero.

— Todas essas pessoas falando de você são um bando de idiotas. Não ligue para elas.

A fitei, novamente, e sorri de lado. Era a primeira vez que alguém que sequer me conhecia falava aquilo.

— Mark e Jiwoo, vocês gostariam de compartilhar conosco? — Johnny, então, nos chamou.

Pisquei os olhos um pouco assustado, não, eu não queria compartilhar com as pessoas como a mídia falava sobre mim, meu ex-namorado e sobre minha sexualidade. Não queria falar sobre como tudo havia mudado de ponta-cabeça e como eu estava me sentindo desamparado mesmo sabendo que meus amigos estavam por perto. Também não queria falar sobre como as pessoas acusavam Yerim e eu de não nos amarmos, de termos tido um casamento falso. Não queria. E muito menos queria admitir que não sabia quem eu era, que estava perdido e que minha mente estava cheia de perguntas.

Eu não queria falar sobre nada disso.

Mas era tarde demais.

Lá estava eu, depois de falar exatamente tudo isso e ter todos os olhares atraídos para o "diretor gay Mark Lee." Mordi meu lábio um pouco sem graça por ter falado tanto tão de repente, e desviei o olhar para o chão me sentindo incomodado e culpado por aquele silêncio. Aquilo não era bom. E assim que ergui o rosto abrindo a boca para falar, Johnny me encarou dizendo:

— Mark, é importante que você saiba que aqui é um lugar seguro. A razão pela qual estamos todos juntos há três anos é porque nos sentimos confortáveis para conversar sobre nossas vidas, medos, traumas, e o que mais quisermos. É muito gratificante que você tenha compartilhado tudo isso com a gente. Obrigado.

Ele sorriu e senti meu rosto corar um pouco, as palavras de Johnny eram sinceras e, bem, eu era um cara tímido desde sempre.

— Agora, se me permite, eu gostaria de falar como Johnny o participante deste grupo, não como o Johnny que está à frente da reunião de hoje. Posso?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto Suh me encarava.

— Eu o admiro muito. Como profissional, principalmente. Eu sou diretor de fotografia e no meu último período da faculdade você ganhou o Oscar. Você era tão jovem, como a maioria de nós naquela faculdade, e vimos em você uma esperança, uma inspiração, afinal, as pessoas não acreditam ou aceitam aqueles que não fazem cursos tidos pela sociedade como "importantes", mas elas não veem como o cinema é importante para a vida delas, para o aprendizado, diversão e muitas outras coisas. Ninguém vê isso. — Ele fez uma breve pausa e então balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Sabe o que mais ninguém vê, atualmente? Você como o diretor que ganhou o Oscar, e eu sei que você sabe que o maior assunto em debate da mídia é sobre sua sexualidade, mas Mark, você não tem que dizer nada a eles. Sua vida mudou e sinto muito que coisas estúpidas tenham acontecido por causa de tudo isso, mas você realmente não deve nada a ninguém. Você é incrivelmente talentoso e deve ser reconhecido por isso e não como o diretor gay.

O encarava sem saber direito o que falar. Eu? Inspiração para outras pessoas? Eu? Alguém além de um diretor gay? Por que eu não conseguia ver nada disso? Mesmo com Johnny bem ali na minha frente dizendo que me admirava? Por que eu insistia em me colocar para baixo? Por quê?

— E, Mark, tudo bem você não se rotular ou tudo bem se rotular também. Mas você não devia ter vergonha de quem é, não devia se esconder ou segurar para dizer as coisas... Não devia evitar fazer o que quer. Todos temos histórias com nossa sexualidade, eu, por exemplo fui expulso de casa quando me assumi. Alguém mais quer compartilhar?

O silêncio não durou nem mesmo cinco segundos, o garoto ao lado de Johnny, Jungwoo, falou: — Eu apanhei na cara do meu pai, depois de um tempo consegui dinheiro e vim para os Estados Unidos estudar. Mas, algum dia, eu vou ter que voltar, e todas as reuniões aqui me ajudam a entender que preciso enfrentar as coisas. Principalmente meu pai.

— Bem... — Jiwoo bem ao meu lado, também se pronunciou. — Eu sempre vivi com minha avó por aqui, quando ela soube que sou lésbica me disse coisas horríveis, que machucaram. Porém, também, me moldaram como pessoa. Ela se desculpou, mas as cicatrizes ainda estão aqui, e estou tentando ao máximo não evitá-las.

— Eu sinto muito. — Sussurrei a fitando.

— Bem, eu apanhei na escola uma vez tão feio que fui parar no hospital. Tive que mentir para meus pais que foi "briga de garotos". Na verdade, eles tinham me visto com outro garoto na porta da escola. — Um dos poucos americanos se pronunciou. — Eu ainda consigo escutar eles gritando meu nome com palavras ofensivas.

— Falando em apanhar. — Kyungeun encarou suas mãos em cima de seu joelho. — Não sei te dizer quantas vezes apanhei no processo de transição. Felizmente eu tenho uma boa família que me apoia, mas mesmo assim, esse grupo foi o que mais me ajudou a superar e perdoar. Porque o afeto é a base de tudo.

— O afeto é a base de tudo, Mark. — Chittaphon disse atraindo a atenção para si. — Você não está sozinho. Nem aqui, nem na Coreia, nem em lugar algum. Mas você tem que acreditar nisso. Ninguém aqui está te julgando por nada.

— Talvez por causa da combinação do sapato com a calça. — Mary, outra americana brincou, fazendo com que todos os outros rissem e encarei para ver o que tinha de errado e mesmo não entendendo direito, ri. — Eu apanhei porque me julgaram em cima do muro. Minha experiência é um pouco diferente, fui relutante com o grupo desde o princípio, só vim porque Yunoh, o outro líder, insistiu muito. Estudamos juntos e nos aproximamos por sermos parte da comunidade. — Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Eu era relutante porque eu pensava que não existiam pessoas de bom coração, fossem elas parte da comunidade ou não. Mas, de alguma forma, Yunoh me fez crer que sim, e quando eu entrei aqui e não fui julgada nem da primeira, nem da segunda, terceira e por aí em diante, eu vi que talvez ainda hajam pessoas boas no meio do caos.

— Problemas de bissexuais, huh? — A conversa se estendia agora com uma das garotas chinesas falando. — Eu sei como é. O problema é que, muitas das vezes, não somos aceitas dentro e fora da comunidade. As pessoas que gostam de homens e mulheres, ou melhor, as pessoas que gostam de pessoas, são colocadas como "em cima do muro". E, a maioria das vezes, nos dizem que não temos direito de falar qualquer coisa que seja porque não sofremos os mesmos tipos de preconceitos. Sim não sofremos, não sabemos o que é apanhar em transição do tratamento ou sermos julgadas por certas coisas, mas não somos diferentes na intolerância, compreende? Nós, bissexuais, sofremos muito também. Dentro e fora.

— Olha, obviamente não é fácil. — Johnny retomou a fala. — Estamos em completa distância das pessoas consideradas "normais" na sociedade, mas temos que continuar lutando, nos orgulhando de quem somos, e, Mark, eu não sei se consigo criar isso em você, mas eu adoraria que você não saísse daqui como entrou: dizendo que não sabe quem é. Somos um grupo de ajuda, de superação, mas acima de tudo de força, de coragem e de orgulho.

Claramente podia ver isso. Estava admirado com tudo aquilo, mas claramente não sabia quem eu era. Eu era gay? Mas eu realmente gostava de todos os momentos com a minha ex-mulher. Era hétero? Eu realmente gostei de tudo que passei com Emmet. Era panssexual? Bissexual? Eu só... Nunca havia parado para pensar nas diversidades. Sempre havia visto como gay e hétero, nada mais, nada menos, nada "pela metade", nada. E, naquele momento, eu era só um garoto perdido.

— Sei que não há nada de errado com vocês e que todas essas coisas aconteceram injustamente... Deve ter sido difícil. Me desculpem não ter muito a falar, ou acrescentar.

— Fala isso em primeira pessoa. — Victoria, então, me encarou. — Repete tudo isso, mas falando de si.

A encarei confuso, mas logo entendi.

"Sei que não há nada de errado comigo e que todas essas coisas aconteceram injustamente. Deve ter sido difícil."

— Vamos lá. — Ela insistiu depois de um tempo em silêncio. — Você consegue.

Sorri de lado. Eu, particularmente, não queria falar. E era ridículo porque eu sabia que bastava falar e fim de história, porém, aquele local era onde as pessoas estavam compartilhando suas experiências comigo, sendo verdadeiras e de maneira alguma eu poderia mentir. Para ser honesto, não acreditava que não houvesse nada de errado comigo, por conseguinte, não era capaz de falar a frase.

— Não seja tão resistente. — Mary disse.

Desviei o olhar para minhas mãos. Não devia ser difícil dizer isso em voz alta, não é? Não podia ser.

— Eu... — Tentei começar a falar. — Isso é... Injusto. E... — Eu fazia pausas enquanto tentava formar pelo menos uma frase. — Eu sinto muito.

— Está tudo bem, Mark. — Escutei a voz de Johnny enquanto encarava minhas mãos. — Não é fácil, não é rápido, mas é um exercício constante. Está tudo bem.

— O grandão tem razão. — Jiwoo do meu lado esticou a mão até a minha. — Você não precisa saber de tudo agora, você ainda tem tempo, Mark.

— Mas é realmente injusto tudo o que está acontecendo a você. — Victoria disse fazendo com que eu a encarasse. — Ninguém merece ter a vida exposta dessa maneira.

— Ela tem razão. — Chittaphon novamente falou. — Então pare de se culpar por isso.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente em silêncio, tinha medo de falar alguma coisa e acabar saindo com a voz embargada. Eles tinham razão, não era minha culpa, porém, também não era de Emmet. Não sabia a quem culpar por aquela situação e, talvez, se tivesse um culpado, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis, afinal, teria alguém para descontar a raiva e frustração por puro merecimento. Ninguém tinha noção de quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo, e isso era outra coisa para me preocupar.

A reunião prosseguiu com as pessoas compartilhando o que tinha acontecido em suas vidas recentemente, a maioria atualizava a mim e Chittaphon e, mais uma vez, comecei a perceber como aquelas pessoas eram todas diferentemente iguais a mim. No final de todos os dias enfrentávamos os mesmos demônios, porém, eu nunca tinha parado para pensar que todos aqueles demônios também eram parte da minha vida.

Era estranho, para mim, perceber como havia ficado deslocado todo aquele tempo, sempre tentando evitar as coisas, como por exemplo evitar sair com Emmet de mãos dadas, não só porque eu estava cansado, mas porque eu tinha medo de acontecer exatamente o que já estava acontecendo: meu nome na mídia para todo mundo ver e falar sobre; ou então quando eu tentava me encaixar nos padrões "héteros" com homens héteros que eu, normalmente, odiava, mas me forçava a crer que tinha de conviver em harmonia para que tudo desse certo. Não se tratava de amigos próximos, mas uma parcela de pessoas que eram apenas conhecidas.

Droga, por que eu fazia tudo aquilo? Era como quando falavam mal de Taeyong e eu não o defendia, já havia compreendido o que ele tinha me dito sobre, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como eu gostava de mentir para mim mesmo que não era como meu amigo, que não era como todas aquelas pessoas com quem conversava. Eu tentava me convencer que, mesmo beijando, amando e fazendo sexo com um homem, eu era um gay "diferente". Mas não, nem mesmo gay eu era. Por isso nunca me senti como Taeyong, por exemplo.

As coisas em minha mente estavam completamente confusas, mas, ainda assim estavam claras o suficiente para que, de certo modo, me sentisse mais leve. E, no fim daquela reunião, lá estava eu, um Mark Lee completamente diferente do que havia entrado. Não teria palavras para agradecer àquelas pessoas por confiarem em mim suas histórias e não me julgarem nem mesmo por um minuto.

Johnny ficou de pé agradecendo pelas histórias e então houve um último aplauso a ele que, com toda certeza, merecia. Ao fim, um convite foi feito, alguns deles iriam ao bar aproveitar o restante da noite, pelo que compreendi era algo semanal, eles sempre iam a algum local após as reuniões, eram como encontros semanais, e mesmo sendo dia de semana, não largavam tal tradição.

— E aí, Mark, você vem?

Encarei Jiwoo que sorria amigavelmente ao meu lado.

— É, acho que não tenho muita escolha. — Ri baixinho.

— Fico feliz que saiba disso. — Chittaphon surgiu ao meu lado passando um dos braços em volta de meus ombros.

Ri e Jiwoo me acompanhou na risada enquanto seguíamos para fora do porão da casa de Chris – como ele era chamado, mas seu nome real era Christopher Bang e ele havia acabado de vir da Austrália para estudar na América do Norte – em direção a um bar que a chinesa mais velha, Victoria, nos falava. Apenas sorria caminhando com Chittaphon da mesma maneira, afinal, ele não largava meus ombros nem mesmo para conversar, e eu que não era muito fã de contatos estava começando a perder o incômodo com Ten, afinal, ele parecia muito mais tranquilo em relação a tudo aquilo. E, bem, por um lado me inspirava no tailandês tentando encontrar a minha tranquilidade.

— Aqui estamos. — Victoria sorriu agora na porta do bar. — Não falei que era pertinho?

— Então vamos, estou faminta! — Uma garota que estava ao seu lado e que não lembrava muito bem o nome, mas sabia ser japonesa, sorriu animada. — Você disse que aqui tem um hambúrguer ótimo.

— Difícil achar o que não tem nesse bar, Sana. — Victoria riu empurrando a porta de modo que entrássemos.

O bar era praticamente igual a todos os outros da cidade, exceto pelas poltronas acolchoadas e em formato de "C" que se estendiam pela maior parte do local, e foi em um desses locais que sentamos juntos puxando algumas cadeiras para completarmos nossa mesa. De certo modo, eu estava tímido por ser o novato e praticamente não ter assunto algum, mas Jiwoo e Johnny sempre me puxavam para algum sem me deixarem de fora, Chitta fazia questão de me explicar alguma história que começava já atualizada e não e Changbin sempre fazia alguma piadinha comigo para que eu não ficasse, realmente, perdido.

Um dos assuntos da mesa, logo que sentamos, iniciou-se quando Sana agradeceu ao grupo como um todo por serem todos gentis terem-na acolhido tão bem. Johnny disse com todas as letras que o grupo sempre estaria unido e presente para todas as pessoas, enfatizando asiáticos e seus descendentes, de modo que se sentissem acolhidos diante à cultura que provavelmente poderia influenciar de maneira negativa sobre quem são, afinal, gays, lésbicas, bissexuais, transgêneros sempre foram discriminados ao redor do mundo, contudo no Continente Asiático, na maioria dos países, isso sequer era debatido. Não existiam palavras na Coreia para os termos corretos, o que obrigava os sul-coreanos a usarem palavras em inglês, por exemplo. Não sabia de tal coisa, porém Johnny fez questão de deixar bem claro que, ainda em 1997, não haviam palavras corretas para LGBT por lá, ou eram usadas as palavras em inglês ou então o termo "diferentes".

— Em alguns países asiáticos ainda é crime. — Sinae falou enquanto segurava seu drinque em mãos.

Kyungeun concordou balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Eu sequer pude operar por lá, era ilegal.

— Ásia é tão... Fechada. — Jiwoo disse suspirando.

— As pessoas são horríveis. Seja na Ásia ou fora dela. — Kyungeun a fitou séria.

— Sim, mas Ásia e África são piores em relação aos LGBT. — Victoria disse entregando o cardápio a Sana.

— Melhor coisa que fiz foi sair de lá. — Hanbit disse tranquila enquanto olhava o cardápio com Sana.

— Bem, eu pretendo voltar. — Taeseob, que preferia ser chamado de Holland, se pronunciou.

— Depois de visitar a Holanda, claro. — Hanbit riu ao seu lado.

E ele lhe acompanhou na risada. — Exatamente.

As pessoas riram e então Chittaphon me explicou que era como se fosse uma piada interna. Taeseob era gay e as leis relacionadas a LGBT na Holanda eram mais brandas que no resto do mundo, nunca nem mesmo tinha ouvido falar algo do tipo, mas por que ouviria? Eu sequer procurava sobre o assunto.

— Canadá também é um dos bons lugares. — Kyungeun me encarou.

Sorri de lado. — É, realmente é bem diferente da Coreia do Sul, por exemplo.

— Você já esteve na Coreia? — Hanbit perguntou me fitando.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Estava rodando um filme por lá, Chitta e eu trabalhávamos juntos até o dia em que minha equipe votou para que eu deixasse o cargo de diretor.

— Um cara engravatado apareceu dizendo que era o advogado do dono da produtora e que Mark tinha quebrado uma das cláusulas do contrato por causa de toda a exposição que está sofrendo.

— Sério? — Taeseob me encarou assustado.

— Sério. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente esboçando um pequeno sorriso. — Eles me demitiram.

— Você não pode deixar isso ficar assim. — Kyungeun me encarou totalmente séria.

— Eu sei. Tive que vir para Chicago pra resolver algumas coisas com meu ex... E bem, o meu antigo advogado não me atende.

— Cara... As pessoas são realmente um lixo. — Henry disse bufando.

— Não importa o lugar, as pessoas são babacas. — Chris se manifestou cruzando os braços ao lado de Changbin.

— Ei, Mark. — Sana levantou o rosto do cardápio me fitando com um sorriso enorme. — Acho que sei alguém que pode te ajudar.

— Isso seria ótimo, quem?

— Uma amiga! — Sana disse encarando os outros com um sorriso.

— Ah, é mesmo! — Victoria sorriu balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Ela é uma advogada que voltou para a Coreia há pouco tempo.

— Verdade, Mark. — Johnny disse balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Ela ficou com a gente por dois anos, assim que terminou os estudos voltou para a Coreia para exercer a profissão, mas ela cuida, principalmente, de causas LGBT.

— Foi pra isso que ela se formou. — Jiwoo, ao meu lado, me cutucou com o cotovelo. — Você precisa falar com ela, certeza que vai te ajudar!

Sorri sentindo meu peito encher de esperança e gratidão, aquelas pessoas eram realmente incríveis. — Obrigado. — Agradeci. — Não sei como posso agradecê-los.

— Não falei? — Sana sorriu ficando de pé. — Somos o melhor grupo.

A mesa inteira riu e os acompanhei na risada concordando com a japonesa. Depois de certo tempo, os lanches pedidos chegaram e os cardápios foram retirados, junto com eles chegaram as bebidas e agradeci a minha cerveja lembrando do famigerado Negroni que nunca mais tomaria em toda a minha vida. Sério.

Fiquei de pé para ir ao banheiro, e no meio do caminho esbarrei com alguém pedindo desculpas logo em seguida. Era surpreendente a quantidade de asiáticos ou descendentes que eu estava vendo em Chicago, nunca tinha parado para perceber tal coisa. Me desculpei com o garoto de pele brilhante e, depois de pegar uma bebida, entrei no banheiro pronto para fazer minhas necessidades. Assim que saí da cabine e fui lavar a mão, encarei dois garotos que entravam sorridentes. Um deles me fitou e permaneceu me encarando por um longo tempo. Claro, nada nunca podia estar bem demais, certo?

— Ei, você é o diretor gay?

Não respondi, permaneci lavando minhas mãos enquanto tentava ignorá-los.

— Como você sabe? — O outro questionou. — Eles são todos iguais.

— A cara dele é bem inesquecível. Eu conheço um viadinho de longe.

Pisquei os olhos respirando fundo e me virei de frente para ambos. Eram típicos americanos considerados padrões, loiros, dos olhos claros e brancos como a nata de leite.

— O que você tá olhando? — O mais falante deles me encarou.

— Sai do banheiro, aqui não é lugar para viadinhos como você.

Cruzei os braços ainda em silêncio.

— Você é surdo? Ou mudo?

— Nas notícias não falava nada disso. — O mais baixo disse.

— Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. — O mais alto se aproximou até ficar realmente próximo de mim. — O que você tá olhando?

Sorri de lado continuando com a provocação, mas então escutei uma voz desconhecida com o sotaque acentuado. Com certeza não era americano.

— Você 'feio'!

Olhamos na direção da voz e a pessoa que saia de uma das cabines cruzou os braços os encarando.

— Mais um asiático? Vocês estão infestando nossa cidade! — O mais baixo disse o encarando.

Era o mesmo cara que tinha esbarrado do lado de fora. O da pele brilhante.

— Olha... — Ele então começou a falar em coreano. — Eu não sou nem um pouco fluente em inglês, eu não entendo metade das coisas que vocês falam, mas eu posso dizer que vocês são uns idiotas e que deviam sair daqui. Não sou bom de luta, mas faço uma abertura digna de socar o saco de vocês. Já funcionou uma vez, e pode funcionar de novo.

Soltei uma risadinha e então o mais alto me encarou com raiva. — O que ele disse?

— Algo sobre o namorado dele estar lá fora e ser maior que vocês uns três metros. — Menti a meu favor.

— Dois viadinhos?

— Pela contagem somos três. — Levantei os dedos sendo bem didático. — Contando com o namorado grandão dele lá fora.

— 'Boyfriend'? — O garoto olhava confuso para mim voltando a falar em coreano. — Eu não faço ideia do que você tá falando, mas eu espero que não esteja falando que somos namorados.

— Não estou. — O encarei respondendo em coreano. — Tô tentando dar um jeito de ter paz. E isso implica não apanhar de dois caras preconceituosos.

— Eu já disse que posso socar eles no saco de uma maneira que nunca vão ter filhos.

— Eles são, basicamente, o dobro de você. — Falei dando um pequeno sorriso.

— E daí? — Ele questionou com o nariz em pé. — Eu sou flexível.

Ri mais uma vez e me afastei encostando a bunda na pia quando o maior dos dois se aproximou de maneira agressiva.

— Inglês! Falem em inglês!

— Ele vai chamar o namorado se vocês não saírem do banheiro.

— Não temos medo de três bichinhas.

— Agora seria a hora em que você chega perto falando e gesticulando como um maluco raivoso. — Falei olhando o garoto coreano pelo canto dos olhos.

— Ei, vocês idiotas! — Ele gritou como um bom e feroz coreano. — Se afastem do cara, e principalmente você, seu grandão, já falei que eu vou socar suas bolas tão forte que elas vão cair e eu vou fazer ensopado de bolas frouxas pro meu cachorro!

O garoto seguia na direção de ambos gesticulando e gritando, ele era engraçado acima de tudo e eu segurava o riso, mas se aquilo desse certo o agradeceria pro resto da vida.

— 'Oh my gosh'. — Falei atraindo a atenção dos americanos. — Ele está recitando um versículo do livro dos bruxos. Porque todos nós, gays, fazemos parte de um grupo de bruxos que praticam a bruxaria. Ele está amaldiçoando vocês.

— 'Gays'? 'Witchcraft'? — Ele repetiu as palavras em inglês, logo voltando pro coreano. — Do que você tá falando garoto? — Me encarou agora com raiva.

— Me diz que você conhece H.O.T., eu tenho uma ideia.

— Eu prefiro Sechs Kies.

— Ok... 'School Song'?

— 'Rise Up'?

— Do que vocês estão falando?

— O primeiro verso depois do inglês. — Encarei o coreano de pele brilhante, sério. — No três você começa a falar, vamos falar juntos.

— Inglês! — O maior gritou perdendo a paciência.

Encarei o grandão a minha frente. — Três! "Ali amigo seuli seuliye..."

O garoto me encarou confuso, mas então me acompanhou. — "Ajuaju meon gil-eul wassne".

E juntos, os dois malucos recitando versos de uma música sobre matérias escolares e escola, faziam de conta que eram bruxos participantes de uma seita gay.

"Ali ali ali gongbu gogaeleul. Oneuldo neom-eoganda eum-ag misul-eun jeoli milwodugo. Gug, yeong, suleul useon-eulo haeya. Ali ali ali injeongbadgo illyu daehag-eulo ganda."

— O que vocês fizeram?!

— Eu vou matar vocês! — O maior se estressava vindo em minha direção.

— Se nos tocar toda sua família vai morrer.

Ele parou. E, por um momento, quis gargalhar. Aquilo estava realmente dando certo? Era sério? Meu deus, eles podiam ganhar o prêmio de maiores idiotas da América do Norte. De verdade. Mantive minha expressão séria e então o mais baixo se aproximou do mais alto o puxando pelos ombros.

— Vamos embora.

— Eles disseram que vão embora?

Encarei o coreano assentindo em silêncio.

— Garoto, o que você fez? — Ele me encarou sorrindo de lado.

— Com essas coisas não se brinca, Cole. Vamos embora.

Cole, o grandão, o encarou e então me fitou com raiva, como um touro estressado bufou pelo nariz e se afastou.

— Vocês caíram nessa, não acredito em como são idiotas. — Falei, em coreano, os encarando o mais sério possível.

— Pare, já estamos indo. — O mais baixo empurrou a porta do banheiro.

Encarei até a mesma fechar. Eles tinham realmente ido embora como dois cachorrinhos assustados.

Minha vida...

Como explicar minha vida e os momentos aleatórios que estava tendo?

— O que você fez?

Encarei o garoto de pele bonita agora rindo. — Eu falei que somos bruxos participantes de uma seita gay.

— Você o quê?

— E eu ainda não acredito que eles caíram nessa palhaçada.

Silêncio. O garoto me encarava digerindo a informação enquanto eu o encarava agora, um pouco mais sério, com receio que ele fosse me bater. Mas caso precisasse tomar medidas drásticas era maior do que ele e conseguiria me virar facilmente. Eu acho. Isso se ele não socasse minhas bolas antes.

Entretanto foi então que uma explosão de risadas saiu do garoto, inicialmente me assustei, mas ficou impossível não rir junto de si. Era como se ele emanasse uma luz, porque ele inteiro parecia brilhar e por mais que eu estivesse rindo de sua crise de risos, não podia deixar de perceber tal coisa.

— Ah, meu deus! — Ele conseguiu falar depois de um tempo. — Você realmente falou isso?

— Sim. — Respondi rindo.

Mais risadas exageradas, a risada dele por si só já me fazia rir e a situação em que nos encontrávamos deixava tudo ainda mais cômico.

— Eles são completos idiotas. Bruxos participantes de seita gay! Ok, essa é a coisa mais engraçada que podia acontecer. Eu não acredito.

Ria baixinho observando a reação do garoto.

— Além de diretor eu podia ser roteirista, as ideias surgem e são boas. — Disse assentindo.

— Você é incrível. — O garoto de pele dourada ainda ria agora se aproximando da pia. — Essa foi realmente boa.

— Bem, eu sou Mark Lee. Obrigado por me ajudar.

— Eu sei quem você é. — Ele me encarou fechando a torneira. — Impossível não saber quem você é nos dias de hoje.

Desviei o olhar o fitando pelo espelho acima da pia. — É...

— Fica bem, diretor Lee. — O garoto então secava suas mãos com os papéis enquanto caminhava para fora do banheiro. — Por favor, se cuida direito. Não sei o que seria de você se eu não tivesse aparecido.

E depois de jogar o papel na lixeira ele sorriu de lado saindo do banheiro.

— Eu teria me saído muito bem, garoto.

Falei e então percebi que não tinha perguntado seu nome. Pensei em correr até ele e perguntar, mas estava com medo de ser invasivo ou abusado demais, não nos conhecíamos e, na verdade, nem precisávamos. Ele tinha me ajudado e fim de papo, havíamos nos saído bem em um dos momentos mais aleatórios de minha vida e bem, acho que não esqueceria tal coisa nunca.

Saindo do banheiro pronto para contar aos outros da mesa o acontecido, meu olhar se encontrou com o garoto de pele brilhante mais uma vez, ele olhava em minha direção enquanto apoiava seus braços no balcão com uma cara entediada, o cara ao seu lado lhe contava algo em inglês, mas ele parecia zero interessado no assunto. Provavelmente porque não entendia nada.

— Haechan?

O homem o chamou e ele logo desviou o olhar do meu, fazendo com que eu fizesse o mesmo enquanto seguia meu caminho. Então esse era seu nome? Haechan? Era um nome incomum, certo? Bom, pelo menos eu nunca tinha escutado antes.

— Obrigado, Haechan. — Agradeci baixinho, sabendo que ele não escutaria, voltando para minha mesa.

— 'Makeu'! Você demorou! — Chittaphon voltou a passar o braço em volta de meu pescoço me fazendo rir com o contato.

— Eu quase apanhei no banheiro. — Falei com um sorriso no rosto.

E todos me encararam sérios em uma mistura de susto e preocupação. Chitta me soltou ficando tão sério quanto os demais e me desculpei por falar daquela maneira.

— Eu dei um jeito.

— O que aconteceu? Você tá bem? — Victoria perguntou à minha frente.

— Sim. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente, segurando minha garrafa de cerveja. — Eles tentaram me ofender, mas falei que era de uma seita de bruxaria gay.

— Você o quê? — Chittaphon questionou ao meu lado, soltando uma risadinha.

— Um garoto coreano que estava no banheiro me ajudou. — Falei olhando para trás, mas Haechan não estava mais no balcão. — Bem, ele estava bem ali.

— Te ajudou como?

— Nós começamos a recitar a letra de 'Rise Up'. — Falei balançando a cabeça. — E eles acharam que estavam amaldiçoados.

— Eles caíram nisso? — Hanbit questionou e assim que confirmei ela jogou a cabeça para trás gargalhando. — Meu deus, sério?

E, de repente, assim como Haechan explodiu em risadas no banheiro, as pessoas na mesa começaram a rir da história hilária do banheiro. Bem, realmente era uma história inacreditável e muito engraçada. Porém, lá no fundo, mostrava uma coisa importante: ninguém conhecia os homossexuais de fato, a ponto de acreditar que exista uma seita gay que pregava o mal. Isso era estúpido.

— 'Makeu'?

Olhei para trás dando de cara com uma das garçonetes que falava meu nome com sotaque coreano pesado, franzi a testa enquanto ela deixava um drinque à minha frente.

— Alguém mandou para o senhor.

— Quem?

— 'Makeu' ganhou um drinque! — Chittaphon anunciou animado.

A mesa, imediatamente, fez "hmmmmmmm" como um bando de adolescentes. Me senti na escola novamente, principalmente por sentir minhas bochechas coradas.

— A pessoa pediu para não se identificar, mas disse que você saberia depois de ler isso.

Ela então me entregou um bilhete que logo abri.

"Para Makeu, do bruxo com o maior carisma e talento da seita gay."

E logo finalizou:

"De nada, 'Makeu'."

Por mais que quisesse, evitei ao máximo sorrir enquanto as pessoas faziam sons e agiam estranhos pelo fato de ter ganhado bebida de alguém. Mas, felizmente, Johnny me salvou.

— Mark, você me ajuda a pegar mais uma rodada?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente ficando de pé o acompanhando, assim que chegamos no balcão, ele fez seu pedido e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão de madeira olhando para frente.

— Às vezes somos imaturos, não ligue.

Ri baixinho. — Tá tudo bem.

— Mas então, de quem foi?

Ri da atitude de Johnny e assim que ele percebeu o que tinha feito, riu de si mesmo.

— Desculpa, eu só queria saber se está tudo bem. Sei lá.

— O que houve?

— Você, no banheiro. — Johnny me encarou sério.

— Está tudo bem, Johnny. — Falei balançando a cabeça positivamente com um pequeno sorriso. — Eu sei que você sabe, tanto quanto eu, como é estar nessa situação. Eu acho.

Johnny sorriu de lado. — Sim, quando eu saio com homens, eu sei o que é isso. E esse é um dos grandes problemas que enfrento sendo bissexual.

— Como assim? — O encarei confuso.

— Eu gosto de homens e mulheres. Como as meninas estavam falando na reunião, ser bissexual é sinônimo de promiscuidade ou ser "em cima do muro", e isso é muito chato. As pessoas dentro da comunidade LBGT nos julgam menos quando estamos com alguém do mesmo sexo, e a sociedade faz o contrário. Em suma, não podemos ser nós mesmos em quase lugar algum.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não sinta. A gente se acostuma e segue lutando.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. Por um lado, me perguntava o porquê de Johnny estar falando aquilo, do nada, comigo, mas por outro lado eu meio que compreendia.

— Johnny? — O encarei e ele virou o rosto para me fitar. — Você acha que sou bissexual?

Johnny sorriu de lado. — Não posso dizer o que você é ou deixa de ser, Mark.

— Não, mas sério... — Cocei minha nuca observando o garçom colocar os copos de chopp na bandeja. — Eu... Todos estão falando sobre meu casamento com a Yerim ter sido fachada, alguns canais andam fazendo análises dos nossos sorrisos nas fotos. Eu só... — Fiz uma breve pausa. — Eu a amei. Muito. E a separação foi muito difícil, mas foi Emmet quem me deu a maior força.

Johnny me fitava, ele não estava sério, tinha um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios e tentava lê-lo no meio da minha confusão.

— Sempre ficava me perguntando: sou gay? Não sou? Porque antes só existiam essas duas opções para mim. — Desviei o olhar mais uma vez. — Como vou saber, Johnny?

Johnny suspirou baixinho e se acomodou em um dos banquinhos do balcão.

— Você simplesmente sabe. Você sente. Não há uma maneira certa ou errada de sentir, não há um momento certo. Você simplesmente sabe, Mark, porque, lá no fundo, sempre soubemos.

— Não é tão simples quanto parece.

Johnny balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Não é fácil. Mas não posso dizer o que você é ou deixa de ser, Mark. Sei que tá confuso em relação a tudo o que está acontecendo, mas, vai por mim, você simplesmente sabe.

Encarei Johnny sem ter mais o que dizer, talvez eu procurasse por uma resposta imediata, mas sabia que não era possível e compreendia o que ele me dizia, afinal, eu me sentia completamente confuso. Talvez quando deixasse de me sentir daquela maneira compreendesse, enfim, do que tudo aquilo em meu interior realmente se tratava.

— Então, você ganhou um drinque?

Ri, um pouco mais alto que o normal, quando Johnny voltou no assunto. — É do cara que me ajudou no banheiro.

— Ele te ajudou com aqueles caras babacas?

— Sim.

— E você sabe o nome dele? — Johnny perguntou enquanto colocava os chopps na bandeja.

Caminhei até ele para ajudá-lo. — Haechan.

— Haechan? — Johnny me encarou confuso.

— Sim, por quê? — O encarei de volta.

Ele pegou a bandeja caminhando em direção à mesa. — Não é nada. Ele só tem o nome de um personagem de uma peça que assisti recentemente.

— Ah, sim. — Falei dando de ombros.

Finalizando o assunto, caminhamos em direção à mesa para o restante daquela noite cheia de surpresas, aleatoriedades e, ao mesmo tempo, encontros. Percebi, entre risadas altas das histórias mais legais, que desde que Emmet e eu tínhamos terminado me sentia, de alguma forma, feliz.

E isso era bom.

Muito bom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE DEMAIS:
> 
> Se você, seja da comunidade lgbt ou não, é uma pessoa que julga bissexuais ou que concorda com coisas escritas e claramente criticadas acima como a intolerância e o preconceito, aqui não é seu lugar. Sem intolerância e sem ignorância. A história vai tratar, principalmente, do B da sigla LGBTQI+ que não é de B de biscoito e sim de bissexual porque existem sim e não são pessoas "em cima do muro", promíscuos e muito menos estão 'experimentando'.
> 
> Outra coisa importante: eu sei que bissexuais não gostam apenas de homem e mulher, sei que bissexuais gostam de dois ou mais gêneros, mas a fanfic se passa nos anos 90' em um país que realmente a discussão sobre sexualidades e gêneros está começando a se abrir, por isso tento seguir a temporalidade dos movimentos que, felizmente, foram evoluindo.
> 
> Atualização 2020: Quando comecei essa história e até mesmo quase no fim dela eu me declarava bissexual, me identificava e falava abertamente sobre, acredito que foi exatamente por isso que fiz questão de focar o B de bissexuais e não me arrependo nem um pouco. Bissexuais existem, lutam e são invisibilizados dentro e fora do movimento, merecem respeito. Entretanto, eu sinto que preciso explicar que, mais ao fim da história, eu conheci o movimento panssexual e me senti extremamente mais ligada a esse movimento, me reconheci como mulher panssexual e sou uma. Só queria esclarecer isso mesmo.
> 
> Beijos!


	8. Go.

Caminhava com minha mala pelo aeroporto, Chittaphon permaneceria em Chicago por mais uma semana e bem, eu havia ficado mais dias do que tinha combinado. O amigo de Johnny, Yunoh estava voltando para a casa, e eu não queria dar mais trabalho.

Naqueles 4 dias que permaneci em Chicago com meus novos amigos, foram quatro ótimos dias em que visitei locais antigos, revi algumas pessoas e tive momentos incríveis. Por mais que sentisse falta de Chicago, agora teria mais uma coisa para colocar na bagagem de lembranças da cidade americana: o grupo LGBT. Era estranho para mim me sentir acolhido e completamente compreendido, sempre me acostumei com a ideia de que as pessoas que não me conheciam, e, muitas das vezes, as que conheciam de corpo e alma nunca compreenderam o que se passava dentro de mim. Mas eu estava errado.

"Voo 2101 em destino para Seul, embarque em dez minutos."

Encarei o nada escutando a voz feminina que ecoava pelo saguão e resolvi ir para o local de embarque. Estava com saudades de Taeyong e Yuta. Confesso que estava ansioso para contar a eles tudo o que tinha acontecido e que, mesmo confuso, estava me sentindo diferente. Um novo Mark, mas principalmente um Mark que estava tentando compreender melhor a si mesmo.

Enquanto permaneci na presença de Johnny e Chittaphon conversamos sobre muitas coisas, algumas "fúteis" e outras mais sérias, me sentia uma criancinha fazendo várias perguntas e expandindo meu interior para coisas que jamais pensaria em debater, mas felizmente conseguia ver a importância de tudo aquilo, principalmente para mim.

Entretanto, em meio a tantos assuntos, tive que aguentar algumas coisas as quais pensei que nunca precisaria, como: gemidos. Meus fones de ouvido, recém-adquiridos, eram meus melhores amigos nas noites pela casa do americano, e eu realmente não entendia nada das relações atuais, porque assim como Taeyong e Yuta, Johnny e Chitta eram amigos que dormiam juntos, mesmo com Johnny aparentemente namorando (ou tendo namorado, não entendia muito bem) Yunoh, seu colega de casa. Ousado. E confuso.

Mas não era problema meu.

Agora, sentado no avião, ajeitava meus óculos escuros e minha boina, não queria passar pelas mesmas coisas da ida e, felizmente, a viagem foi tranquila o suficiente para que eu pudesse dormir e chegar em solo sul-coreano descansado. Saindo do avião, fiz questão de ligar para Taeyong para avisá-lo que iria para sua casa pela tarde, porque tinha uma coisa a resolver antes de mais nada.

Na recepção do último andar, segurando minha bolsa de mão, explicava a recepcionista/secretária que gostaria de falar com o chefe e dono do prédio, Lee Sooman, porque era urgente e tinha casos a tratar com o mesmo. Obviamente, ela disse que eu não conseguiria sem marcar horário e me passou um telefone, porém sabíamos que se eu ligasse tentando marcar e dissesse quem desejava imediatamente inventariam uma desculpa.

— Eu realmente preciso falar com seu chefe, tenho uma carta do meu advogado...

— Pode deixá-la comigo. — Ela interrompeu.

— Não, gostaria de entregar pessoalmente. — Neguei sério.

— O Senhor Lee nunca recebe cartas pessoalmente. Ou presentes. Ou qualquer coisa que possa lhe prejudicar.

— Você tá falando sério? — A encarei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, você sabe quantos tipos de venenos existem e que podem...

— Mark?

Olhei para o lado após escutar uma voz conhecida e vi Jeongyeon.

— Ah! Oi, Jeongyeon.

— O que faz aqui? — Ela caminhou em minha direção.

— Preciso falar com seu chefe.

Ela sorriu de lado. — O que tem a falar?

— Tenho algo a entregar para ele.

— O quão importante é?

Levantei a carta mostrando a Jeongyeon que a segurou analisando o envelope. Assim que ela passou o polegar no logo da advogada que havia feito a carta, sorriu novamente erguendo o rosto, contudo não se dirigiu a mim e sim à secretária:

— Ele vai entrar comigo.

— Senhorita Jeongyeon, eu não posso permitir...

— As consequências sofro eu. — Ela logo a interrompeu e me fitou estendendo a carta. — Vamos?

— O quê? Você vai me ajudar? — A encarei confuso.

— Por que não ajudaria? Você tem seus direitos.

— Obrigado. — Disse pegando a carta de sua mão.

— Me agradeça depois, quando massacrar esse filho da puta. — Ela sorriu, mais uma vez, e caminhou em direção à porta.

Um pouco confuso, apenas a acompanhei. Sooman era seu chefe, e ela queria que eu acabasse com ele? Qual era o sentido? Não conseguia entender muito bem, mas aceitei a chance que me era dada. Caminhando com Jeongyeon para dentro da sala do senhor Lee, pude vê-lo sentado em sua mesa assinando algum papel de cabeça baixa.

— Yoo, olá. Sente-se, estou assinando uns papéis e já começo a conversar com a senhorita.

— Senhor Lee, trouxe alguém comigo.

Ele ergueu o rosto a encarando, mas seu olhar logo veio em minha direção.

— Olá, senhor Lee. — Fiz uma breve reverência.

Sooman me encarou franzindo a testa. — Eu conheço você...?

O encarei soltando uma risadinha sarcástica. — Sou o cara gay, que na verdade não é gay... Lembra das fotos vazadas? Pois é. Mas pode me chamar de Mark Lee também.

Sr. Lee ficou de pé lentamente dirigindo-se a Jeongyeon. — O que ele faz com você?

A advogada Yoo me fitou com um pequeno sorriso. — Mark me procurou, por ser sua advogada, dizendo que tinha algo a lhe entregar.

— Você não trabalha mais aqui. — Sooman a fitou. — E muito menos no caso do senhor Mark Lee.

— Eu sei, mas como vim entregar minha carta para o senhor e ele também, pensei que podíamos entrar juntos e poupar tempo.

— Vou chamar a segurança.

— Por quê? — Jeongyeon questionou. — Não fizemos nada. As câmeras podem dizer isso no futuro e é mais um motivo para entrar na justiça contra o senhor, sunbaenim.

O homem ficou em silêncio e a encarei com um pequeno sorriso, mas tratei de ser breve.

— Não vou tomar muito de seu tempo, apesar de desejar ouvir da sua boca por que fui demitido. Não vim pedir meu emprego de volta e nem mesmo qualquer coisa do tipo. O assunto que tenho a tratar com o senhor é a entrega desta carta, que faço questão de lhe entregar em mãos.

Caminhando lentamente, deixei a carta em cima da mesa sendo o mais respeitoso que conseguia ser, mesmo sabendo que ele não merecia um pingo da minha educação. Me afastei novamente ficando ao lado de Jeongyeon, quem caminhou até a mesa deixando sua carta ali, em silêncio.

— Vocês têm razão. — Ele olhou ambas as cartas, lado a lado, na mesa. — A decisão que fizeram facilita minha vida. Por isso, vou dizer algo a ambos: espero que estejam cientes de que não vão conseguir emprego em lugar algum, porque faço questão de espalhar para todos que aparecerem na minha frente o quanto são péssimos profissionais.

Silêncio.

Jeongyeon e eu apenas o encarávamos em silêncio total. Não entendia muito bem sobre coisas de advogados, mas, provavelmente, ele não ajudava muito a própria situação falando aquelas coisas.

— Vocês são aberrações. — Ele fitou cada um de nós e franzi a testa. — Isso não sou só eu quem penso, mas sim toda a Coreia.

Por que ele estava falando no plural? Jeongyeon...?

— Mark Lee... — Sooman me chamou e desviei o olhar de Jeongyeon para o mais velho. — Saiba que outras pessoas vão sofrer por sua causa, como aqueles que se demitiram por também serem aberrações. Se tem uma coisa que não suportamos são pessoas que não cumprem suas promessas, e vocês não cumpriram.

— Do que...?

Jeongyeon segurou meu pulso, a fitei em uma mistura de confusão e raiva e ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Foi então que entendi que era para ficar quieto.

— Ah, compreendo. — Sooman sentou em sua cadeira novamente. — Você não deixa ele falar porque isso pode prejudicá-lo, sim? — Ele me fitou. — Boa jogada. Mas não importa o que eu fale aqui, tenho ótimos advogados e dinheiro. Você não é boba. Quantos processos eu já perdi, Jeongyeon?

Ela não respondeu.

— Vamos, diga. Estou mandando.

Novamente, silêncio. Jeongyeon não falaria nada e sabia disso tanto quanto Sooman.

— Eu digo então: nenhum. De nenhum tipo. E sabe por quê? — Ele me encarou ajeitando seu paletó. — Por que sou rico e influente, além de trabalhar com um bom time de advogados. E mesmo você, Yoo, sendo excelente, tenho homens mais capacitados. Não se engane.

Novamente um breve silêncio, Sooman então pegou o telefone discando apenas um número.

— Prestem bem atenção no que eu vou dizer: a carreira de vocês acabou e vou enterrá-los com esses processos. Obrigado, fazendo isso vocês apenas me ajudam. — Ele logo voltou a atenção para seu telefone. — Segurança? Preciso de vocês na minha sala, há duas aberrações homossexuais acabando com meu sossego, preciso de reforços.

Assim que Sooman colocou o telefone no gancho, Jeongyeon respirou fundo o encarando por mais alguns segundos antes de se virar na minha direção.

— Vamos embora, Mark.

Assenti positivamente e a observei caminhar até a porta, mas antes de sair do local virei na direção de Lee Sooman que me encarava com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

— Senhor, será uma honra lutar por minha dignidade e carreira. — Falei sorridente. — Especialmente contra você.

Fiz uma breve reverência caminhando em direção à porta onde Jeongyeon me esperava com a mão na maçaneta e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, enfim saindo da sala principal. Assim que passamos pela porta, voltando à recepção, senti como se um peso tivesse saído de meus ombros, não porque tinha entregue a carta, mas sim porque tínhamos saído daquele limbo sombrio que era aquela sala, o local era realmente pesado.

— Obrigada, Heejin. — Jeongyeon agradeceu a secretária caminhando em direção ao elevador.

Ela a fitou dando um pequeno sorriso e apenas me curvei rapidamente antes de seguir com a advogada para o elevador. Em um silêncio um pouco constrangedor permaneci ali olhando os números do mesmo se moverem e assim que a porta abriu, demos de cara com dois homens uniformizados: eram os seguranças.

— Senhores, estamos saindo por vontade própria, o que significa que não podem nos encostar. — Jeongyeon sorriu de lado os encarando dentro do elevador. — Por favor, deem um passo para trás para que possamos entrar.

Os homens se entreolharam e em seguida me fitaram, hesitando logo fizeram o que era mandado e após um "obrigada" sair da boca de Jeongyeon, entramos no elevador apertando o botão da portaria. Me sentia um tanto quanto inseguro ali dentro com aqueles dois caras três vezes mais altos e fortes atrás de nós, contudo confiava na palavra de Jeongyeon sobre eles não poderem nos tocar e me prendia a ela como se valesse minha vida.

— "Não gay", hein? — Jeongyeon me encarou.

A fitei franzindo a testa.

— Lá dentro, você disse que é o cara gay que na verdade não é gay.

Desviei o olhar sorrindo de lado. — Mais ou menos isso. E você?

Jeongyeon sorriu de lado encarando a porta do elevador. — Não é educado perguntar a sexualidade de alguém.

Franzi a testa a encarando ainda mais confuso.

— A não ser que você queira a pessoa. — Ela completou.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Relaxa, eu estou brincando.

— Certo... — Falei encarando a porta do elevador novamente.

— Bissexual. — Jeongyeon disse. — Eu sou bissexual.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Esse é o porquê você foi demitida?

— Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Eu não sou mais interessante, visualmente, para uma empresa tão conservadora.

A fitei. — Isso é sério?

Jeongyeon foi a primeira a sair do elevador, rindo baixinho. — Fui insultada por ser quem sou, Mark. Assim como você.

— Por favor, saia. — O segurança atrás de mim, ordenou.

O encarei saindo do elevador voltando a caminhar ao lado de Jeongyeon. — Eu sinto muito por isso.

— Também sinto por você. — Ela disse um tanto séria.

Puxei a porta esperando que ela passasse primeiro. — Por que eles fazem isso como se não fosse nada?

— É só um retrato da sociedade, Mark. No ocidente tem locais mais brandos em relação a tudo isso, mas aqui? É tudo uma merda.

— E por que... Não sai daqui? — Questionei um pouco curioso. — Digo, você é superinteligente, sei que conseguiria um ótimo emprego em qualquer lugar.

— Porque eu não sou rica. — Jeongyeon riu agora acenando debochadamente para os seguranças. — Já é realmente difícil conseguir me sustentar sendo uma advogada, que dirá morar em outro país.

— Entendo.

— Por que Coreia? — Jeongyeon me encarou agora parada na calçada.

— Eu fui convidado para fazer um filme.

Jeongyeon riu. — Sim, eu sei disso. Mas... Por que aceitou?

Ri baixinho apontando para a cafeteria. — Eu tenho uma ideia: estou cansado porque cheguei de Chicago, que tal tomarmos um café enquanto conversamos? Eu realmente não quero ficar parado em frente a essa empresa.

Jeongyeon olhou no relógio assentindo. — Não tenho clientes até às 11h, então vamos lá.

Sorri e seguimos para o local dito.

— Então por isso perguntou a minha sexualidade, né? Para me convidar para um café?

A encarei assustado. — Não! Não, não foi por isso. Eu só...

— Estou brincando, criança. — Ela gargalhou caminhando em direção ao balcão. — Você é engraçado, todo assustadinho e certinho.

Franzi a testa soltando uma risadinha um pouco confuso e a acompanhando até o balcão. Fizemos nossos pedidos logo sentando à mesa mais próxima para pegarmos os mesmos assim que estivessem prontos. Jeongyeon retirou o paletó e sorri de lado a observando. Nunca fomos exatamente amigos, mas era muito grato por suas ajudas em relação ao filme, ela sempre me escutou e fez o possível para conseguir o que eu pedia aos executivos de Sooman.

Jeongyeon não era o que as pessoas chamavam de garota feminina, principalmente por causa do cabelo curto, e ela ter sido demitida por isso não era só revoltante como também frustrante. Será que as pessoas eram todas assim? Principalmente no país em que estávamos vivendo? Por que as pessoas se importavam tanto com as vidas alheias? Não fazia sentido nenhum em minha mente. Porém, eu também não era tão inocente para não compreender, de fato, como o mundo funcionava.

— Então... — A encarei puxando assunto. — Você é bissexual?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente tomando seu café americano gelado.

— Como você descobriu? — Perguntei desviando o olhar para meu copo.

— Sempre soube. — Ela deu de ombros. — No fundo, acho que sempre sabemos, mas cabe a cada um aceitar, sabe? E isso não é fácil além de envolver muitas coisas e pessoas.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente em concordância. Ela tinha razão, olha quantas pessoas eu estava envolvendo por causa da minha sexualidade. Yerim, Emmet, Taeyong, Chittaphon e Yuta, todas essas pessoas estavam sendo parte da minha bagunça por minha culpa. E isso era uma grande merda.

— Foi por isso que mudei de cidade. — Jeongyeon disse e então ergui meu olhar para encará-la. — Eu sei que Seul não é o melhor lugar, mas... Não é como se eu tivesse qualquer escolha além daqui, como eu disse, não sou rica e os únicos amigos que tinha estavam aqui. Então, eu vim.

— Você largou tudo para vir?

— Bem, eu não tinha nada além de frustrações. — Jeongyeon ajeitou-se na cadeira deixando seu café gelado em cima da mesa. — Não era aceita por minha família, muitos dos meus amigos me abandonaram conforme fui mudando a aparência e mostrando interesse por garotas, alguns poucos permaneceram, mas... Não era suficiente. Não para mim. Eu queria mais então mudei para cá. Deixei o cabelo o crescer, comecei a me vestir mais "feminina", fiz minha faculdade e fiquei presa por quase cinco anos em estereótipos que não faziam parte de mim, até conseguir um emprego. No momento em que entrei na empresa de Sooman, decidi cortar cabelo, porém os comentários eram insuportáveis. Até o Sr. Lee havia comentado que me preferia de cabelos longos. Babaca.

Ela fez uma breve pausa e tomou mais um pouco do seu café agora ajeitando a própria roupa. Logo continuou:

— Ainda assim eu usava saia formal, o cabelo curto, porém de uma maneira "aceitável", e a bendita maquiagem. — Jeongyeon revirou os olhos me encarando em seguida. — É a primeira vez em anos que estou realmente sendo eu mesma e não quero abrir mão disso.

— Isso é ótimo, Jeongyeon! — Falei.

— Bem, não parece tanto, mas é... É sim. É tudo o que sempre quis. E obrigada por isso.

Franzi minha testa agora confuso. — O quê?

— Fui demitida porque neguei representar Sooman no caso contra você.

— O quê?! — Arregalei os olhos assustado. — Não tinha dito que era por causa da sua aparência?

— E você acha que isso não pesou também? — Jeongyeon sorriu de lado me fitando um pouco séria demais. — Essa é a razão pela qual estou processando Lee Sooman: ele não só me constrangeu e me caluniou na frente de todos os outros advogados, como também me demitiu sem razão palpável. Ele é um filho da puta.

Esfreguei minha testa bagunçando minha franja entre os dedos. Suspirando baixinho só conseguia pensar nas pessoas que estava prejudicando por causa de tudo aquilo. Eu, sozinho, conseguia aguentar qualquer coisa, mas mesmo sabendo que eram suas escolhas, e que, de alguma forma, estavam ligadas a mim, sentia como se tivesse e precisasse fazer algo.

— Você está bem?

Senti a mão de Jeongyeon em meu braço e suspirei novamente, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Fiquei de pé atraindo seu olhar, Yoo franziu a testa e apenas sorri de lado fazendo uma breve reverência.

— Me perdoa, noona, mas tenho que ir.

— Você tem certeza? — Jeongyeon também ficou de pé, com um olhar preocupado. — Você não parece bem.

— Estou bem. — Sorri a tranquilizando. — Só tenho alguns assuntos pendentes. Não se preocupe.

— Você tem certeza? Eu posso...

A interrompi com um pequeno sorriso de modo que a tranquilizasse. — Eu tô bem, prometo.

Jeongyeon me encarou se dando por vencida após aquele sorriso e a promessa. Acenei brevemente e saí da cafeteria pegando meu celular logo discando um dos números que não ligava há muito. Não consegui contato de primeira ou de segunda, mas não desistiria, precisava de um favor e por mais que odiasse ter que pedir isso, era uma das minha únicas salvações.

— Realmente preciso disso. — Falava com a conhecida do outro lado da linha. — Sempre fui muito sincero com você e agora quero passar isso pra frente.

— Pra que, Mark? — Sua voz era ríspida.

— Porque essa história já deu o que falar, noona. Preciso disso e nem é apenas por mim, dentre muitas pessoas é, principalmente, pela Yerim.

— Você não vai fazer nada para prejudicá-la, não é?

— Nunca seria capaz. — Falei completamente sincero.

— Mark... Posso ter grandes problemas por isso, até ser demitida então, por favor, faça valer a pena.

— Vocês serão os primeiros a serem reconhecidos. Prometo te agradecer ao vivo, Seulgi.

— Só faz o que tem que fazer...

— Faço. — Concordei. — Daqui a uma hora no estúdio de gravação?

— Não fode tudo, Mark.

— Não vou. — Falei certo daquilo. — Prometo.

Kang Seulgi, uma das melhores amigas de Yerim, e uma jornalista reconhecida de Seul, desligou o celular, fazendo com que eu logo ligasse para Taeyong, avisando que atrasaria mais que o programado.

— O que houve?

— Nada houve. — Falei tentando tranquilizá-lo. — Eu tô bem. Só preciso resolver uma coisa antes de ir para sua casa.

— Você quer que eu te acompanhe? — Sua voz era de pura preocupação e me sentia ainda pior por isso.

— Te agradeço, hyung, mas é algo que eu preciso fazer.

— Por favor, não faz nenhuma besteira.

— Não vou, Taeyo. Prometo. — Sorri de lado encarando a rua na expectativa de ver um táxi e assim que o vi fiz sinal. — Meu táxi chegou. Falo com você pela noite, fechado?

Mesmo com o tom preocupado, Taeyo foi compreensivo. — Certo. Vai me dando notícias.

— Vou. Não se preocupe.

— Amo você, canadense.

Sorri de lado, mas não sabia definir se era um sorriso triste ou não. — Também amo você, Taeyo.

Antes de desligarmos, ficamos em silêncio, pois nenhum dos dois teve a coragem de desligar o telefone. Aquele era o momento em que eu sabia que se falasse algo, ele me encorajaria, porém o táxi estava me aguardando. Por fim, despedi de Taeyo mais uma vez e entrei no carro dizendo meu destino: o antigo estúdio cinematográfico.

— Senhor, você se importa caso eu troque de roupa no carro?

O homem me encarou pelo retrovisor e, felizmente, respondeu simpático que não havia problema. Assenti e comecei a me despir de maneira que conseguisse enfiar uma calça jeans preta, como a maioria que eu usava, e uma blusa social azul por baixo do meu paletó preto. Tinha que estar apresentável para o que iria fazer e céus, como eu estava nervoso. Podia gritar para aliviar minha tensão, mas só ganharia mais fama negativa, por isso, apenas permaneci quieto, desejando que o momento chegasse logo.

Não era uma decisão fácil a que estava tomando. Meu estômago enlouquecia e certamente poderia vomitar de nervoso a qualquer momento. Precisava fazer aquilo. Não era apenas por minha causa, mas por todos os amigos que estavam envolvidos.

No instante em que o taxista parou em frente ao antigo estúdio, senti meu coração acelerar. A última vez que estive ali foi em minha demissão sem justa causa e, agora, lá estava eu novamente para acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Até então, não tinha me pronunciado inteiramente sobre o assunto, apenas havia fugido enquanto tentava entender tudo o que tinha acontecido, contudo não tinha percebido o maior feito desde que fui para Chicago: as mudanças. Todo esse processo fez com que eu me (re)conhecesse. Era hora de mandar todo mundo calar a boca e, enfim, ter meu momento de fala, o momento da verdade dita diretamente dos lábios do 'diretor gay'. Aquele que tanto massacravam e opinavam sobre a vida como se estivessem no direito de fazê-lo.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci ao homem lhe entregando o dinheiro e saindo do carro.

Mal cheguei no local e fui capaz de ouvir os cliques além de me incomodar com os clarões dos flashes. Seulgi era uma ótima jornalista, uma das mais confiáveis no prédio em que trabalhava e eu sabia que podia contar com ela para me ajudar a ter o máximo de repórteres sedentos naquele momento em que precisava.

Me sentia uma verdadeira celebridade com todas aquelas pessoas gritando suas perguntas desesperadas:

"Mark Lee, o que você tem a dizer sobre as fotos que vazaram?"

"Mark Lee, você acha que sua carreira acabou?"

"Mark Lee, você foi demitido recentemente? Isso é verdade?"

"Mark Lee, você está namorando Lee Taeyong?"

"Mark Lee, pessoas disseram que viajou com seu novo namorado para Chicago, quem é ele?"

Soltei uma risadinha enquanto escutava as perguntas, mas não respondi nenhuma. Caminhei em direção ao estúdio e assim que fui barrado pelo segurança, bem à porta onde havia uma cancela, pedi que ele chamasse o máximo de pessoas que estavam lá dentro. Ele apenas me encarou e disse que não seguia mais minhas ordens. Rapidamente, me conformando com aquilo, sorri pensando que aquele local em específico seria um ótimo plano de fundo.

— Você pode, pelo menos, me emprestar sua cadeira?

O segurança me encarou confuso, porém seguiu até sua cabine logo voltando com uma cadeira. Agradeci e então a coloquei bem em frente à cancela. De frente para as câmeras, encarei todas aquelas pessoas sedentas por uma resposta ou por algo que lhes pagassem seus salários e colocasse comida na mesa. Então, eu seria recíproco.

— Vou explicar o que vai acontecer agora... — Falei em voz alta para que todos escutassem, e os murmurinhos foram diminuindo. — Vou responder dez perguntas, depois eu vou falar e vocês vão me escutar. Combinado?

A maioria assentiu em concordância. Sentei na cadeira e cruzei as pernas apontando para eles, dando a partida. As vozes rapidamente se uniram e a bagunça piorou, eram diversas perguntas, alguns já perguntavam direto, outros erguiam suas mãos para serem chamados. E decidi pelos mais educados.

— Você. — Encarei um homem à minha frente. — Blusa salmão.

Ele se apresentou dizendo de qual emissora era e disse seu nome, mas não me importei. Por mais que soubesse que todas aquelas pessoas estavam apenas trabalhando, não conseguia sentir tanta empatia assim, já que eles só queriam falar sobre mim.

— Mark Lee, os boatos sobre você ser gay são reais?

— Não. — Respondi de imediato cruzando os braços encarando a multidão à procura da próxima pergunta. — Próximo.

Uma mulher deu um passo para frente, questionando:

— Mas você namorou o ator canadense Emmet Taylor, não foi?

— Sim. — Respondi mudando o olhar de direção.

— Então como pode dizer que não é gay?! — Um homem mais ao fundo gritou sua pergunta e através das concordâncias resolvi ser bem didático.

— Apenas dizendo. — Sorri ladino.

Os murmúrios começaram novamente e, honestamente, só queria rir da cara de todas aquelas pessoas. Foi então que encarei meu relógio de pulso como se estivesse entediado com a falação e tudo aquilo. A verdade era que eu estava aterrorizado por estar fazendo tudo aquilo e demonstrando toda aquela confiança que não tinha.

— Vocês ainda têm sete perguntas. — Falei erguendo o olhar. — Alguém?

— Eu! — Uma voz familiar surgiu na multidão e vi Seulgi com seu rostinho bonito sorrindo. — Você poderia nos explicar como seu casamento não foi uma farsa?

Sorri. Claro que Seulgi me ajudaria, ela estava ali não para ver o circo pegar fogo, mas porque, algum dia, fomos amigos. Antes que Yerim e eu decidíssemos pela amizade, machuquei muito sua amiga e Seulgi me odiou. Sabia disso. Entretanto também sabia que mesmo a coreana ainda não sendo minha maior fã, podia contar com ela.

— Claro. — Fiquei de pé e então pigarreei pronto para falar sobre. — Kim Yerim e eu nos amamos. Eu a amei, muito. Mas não demos certo por uma infantilidade minha, infelizmente. Porém, realmente a amei, com todo o meu coração e toda a força que tinha. Tive muitos momentos felizes com ela e sinto muito pelas vezes em que discordei de suas escolhas.

Seulgi sorriu e agradeceu a resposta, dando um passo para trás. Levemente satisfeito, sorri desviando o olhar da multidão, porém não permaneci daquela maneira nostálgica por muito tempo. Não podia.

— Então o casamento foi real? — Uma moça, mais ao meio, perguntou enquanto Seulgi se afastava da multidão.

— Cem por cento real.

— Mas você não é gay? — Um homem à minha esquerda questionou gastando uma pergunta à toa.

— Não. Não sou. — Tornei a repetir e suspirei. — Quatro questões.

— É verdade que você está sem emprego? O que vai fazer agora?

Encarei ao homem alto que havia feito a pergunta. — Sim. E não tenho planos. Duas.

— Você pretende continuar dirigindo?

Encarei a mulher de cabelos curtos que me questionava segurando um gravador. — Sim. Uma.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Aquela pergunta, em específico, não vinha dos repórteres, e quando olhei para trás dei de cara com Herb, do outro lado da cancela. Obviamente sua feição não era das melhores, mas com toda aquela baderna ele teve de vir até o lado de fora.

— Oi, Herb. Eu vim falar umas coisas. — Fiquei de pé com um pequeno sorriso e então me afastei da cadeira. — Bem, o amigo de vocês usou a última. Agora é minha vez de falar.

Resmungos revoltados. Naquele momento, me sentia diante uma sala de crianças estressadas porque algo não saía como queriam, não me importava. Ficando de pé, deixando a cadeira de lado por um momento, observei as pessoas atrás da cancela e, no instante em que Herb abriu a boca para falar algo, lhe dei as costas. Fiquei de frente para a imprensa, vendo-os me encarar na expectativa do que eu estava prestes a falar e, por um momento significativo, travei.

De um lado escutava Herb dizer que eu não podia ficar ali, por ser propriedade privada, e do outro os murmúrios das pessoas da imprensa. Não queria estar naquela situação, para início de conversa, mas nem mesmo podia hesitar, não tinha esse direito já que outras pessoas a meu redor estavam sendo prejudicadas. Pigarreei, e com o tom de voz mais alto que conseguia, iniciei:

— Olá. Meu nome é Mark Lee e, ao contrário do que estão dizendo, não sou gay. — Flashes e mais murmúrios, respirei fundo encarando cada uma daquelas câmeras, era meu primeiro, e único, pronunciamento oficial, não podia pisar na bola. — Vou contar a vocês algumas coisas, com a esperança de que não só me deixem em paz como também todas as pessoas com quem convivo, amo e amei.

Fiz uma breve pausa novamente e encarei Seulgi rapidamente. Querendo ou não, ela era a única ali que eu conhecia e que podia me passar certa confiança. No instante em que ela sorriu de lado, acenando com a cabeça, respirei fundo começando a contar a história da minha vida.

— Fui casado com Kim Yerim. Tenho a certidão de casamento, foi real. Nos conhecemos enquanto ela encenava uma de suas peças no Canadá, e me apaixonei perdidamente. Como vocês sabem, estávamos juntos no Oscar de 1995, onde fiz questão de agradecê-la por todo amor e companheirismo. Mas, ao contrário do que vocês estão falando, nosso casamento nunca foi uma farsa, aquelas palavras não eram mentiras descaradas e eu a amei. Muito. — Desviei o olhar por alguns segundos e sorri de lado voltando a encarar as câmeras. — Com Yerim indo para a África, decidimos que o melhor seria nos separarmos, e sim, nada do que aconteceu naquele dia no tribunal lhes diz respeito. Mantemos essa opinião desde o dia em que ficaram tentando invadir o local procurando pessoas para lhes dizerem o que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer naquele momento. Foi algo nosso, privado, pessoal e qualquer pessoa que vive no "mundo da mídia" sabe que a linha de respeito e privacidade é ultrapassada pela maioria de vocês. — Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans dando de ombros. — Bem, nos separamos. Mas desde aquele momento, percebemos que não vivíamos sem o outro, só não nos amávamos mais romanticamente. Foi então que decidimos nos tornarmos amigos e como vocês viram, saíamos juntos, fomos vistos diversas vezes e não, nós não reatamos naquela época como a mídia insistia em dizer. Continuamos separados. Então, por favor, parem de procurá-la como se ela fosse lhes contar algo, porque não há nada a contar, tudo o que vivemos foi mais do que real e só nós sabemos como foi sentir tudo o que sentimos um pelo outro. Deixem-na em paz, é meu primeiro pedido.

Encarei Seulgi mais uma vez. Com um sorriso ainda maior, a coreana ergueu seu polegar fazendo com que eu desse um pequeno sorriso, porém logo desviei o olhar para que a atenção não fosse para a mesma.

— Meu segundo pedido: Lee Taeyong. Parem de procurá-lo, de investigar sua vida e seu passado. Parem de usar manchetes falsas com nossos nomes. Eu vejo tudo o que vocês fazem, afinal, me diz respeito, literalmente. E não, Taeyong e eu nunca tivemos algo, não temos e não vamos ter. Somos melhores amigos desde as gravações de "Out of Domain" onde ele se mostrou um ator excelente. Somos praticamente irmãos e vocês devem respeitar nossa amizade acima de qualquer coisa. Vocês devem respeitá-lo e deixá-lo em paz. Ele não é um objeto de pesquisa que vocês usam e depois descartam, Lee Taeyong é um excelente ator, produtor e, sim, ele é um excelente ser humano. Eu o amo, como amigo e irmão, e iria até o inferno por aquele cara. Então parem. Apenas parem de colocá-lo como meu novo affair.

Mais uma vez fiz uma breve pausa e balancei a cabeça, nos meus pensamentos eu sabia que era a hora de falar de Emmet. E eu não devia temer.

— Um pouco antes de Yerim ir para a África e nos divorciarmos, fui em uma festa de um colega diretor. Já que fui convidado pessoalmente por ele, decidi ir mesmo não sendo muito fã de festas. Porém foi algo bom. Lá conheci o ator Emmet Taylor, nos tornamos amigos muito rápido e por ambos sermos canadenses tivemos muitos assuntos em comum. — Fiz uma breve pausa respirando fundo. — E me apaixonei por ele tempo depois.

Obviamente os murmúrios ficaram ainda mais altos, os flashes ainda mais intensos e os repórteres ainda mais aguçados. Podia ver em suas faces que ele desejavam, cada segundo a mais, perguntar algo. Mas era minha vez de falar.

— Não nos envolvemos de cara. Emmet sempre foi um cara muito bem decidido sobre quem ele era e o que queria, já eu estava no meio de uma confusão. Ele foi um ótimo amigo e esteve presente me ajudando em relação à separação. Naquela época, não nos envolvemos. Eu não sabia nem mesmo o que sentia por ele, mas isso não vem ao caso, o importante aqui é que, enquanto eu estive casado com Yerim, eu fui fiel. Ao contrário do que, mais uma vez, vocês vêm afirmando. Eu fui fiel. Como eu disse, Yerim é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Ela sabe, eu sei e agora vocês sabem. Façam questão de usar isso em suas reportagens quando forem falar todas as merdas que têm falado. Não a enganei e não a traí. Não falo isso para limpar a visão deturpada que vêm colocando ao meu redor, mas sim para que parem de falar dela como se fosse uma coitadinha, Kim Yerim é a mulher mais forte que conheci em toda a minha vida e ela não precisa da pena de ninguém, especialmente em algo que nunca aconteceu.

Suspirei encarando o chão novamente, mas não demorei muito para voltar a falar:

— Apenas depois das assinaturas dos papéis do divórcio que Emmet e eu nos envolvemos, e não, não foi algo imediato. Não era como se estar casado com ela estivesse me impedindo de algo, o sentimento por Emmet surgiu naturalmente durante o processo de separação. Foi então que eu descobri quem realmente sou. Ou, pelo menos, eu achava. Emmet e eu fomos um casal. E da maneira mais didática possível, deixo bem claro: Emmet e eu nos amamos e fomos muito felizes. Aquelas fotos são todas verdadeiras, tivemos aqueles momento incríveis, viajamos, jantamos, rimos, ficamos em hotéis magníficos e viemos juntos para a Coreia do Sul. Estávamos vivendo em um hotel enquanto eu gravava, mas pretendíamos comprar uma casa para vivermos juntos, porém, como pode acontecer com qualquer casal, não demos certo e cada um foi seguir sua vida. O responsável por ter divulgado as fotos sem ambas as permissões ainda está sendo procurado. Mais uma vez, peço que deixem-no em paz, que parem de falar coisas ruins sobre ele e parem de inventar mentiras porque, agora, a verdade está toda aí.

Pigarreei lançando um olhar para as pessoas do outro lado da cancela, me sentindo satisfeito por ter dito tudo aquilo na frente de todos eles.

— Eu não trabalho mais com essas pessoas. — Apontei para os mesmos e então virei para frente. — Não sou mais o diretor do filme que estava dirigindo até semana passada e tudo isso por ordens da produtora. Mas, sem problemas, se forem falar algo sobre isso que seja o que está acontecendo: hoje entreguei uma carta ao diretor Lee Sooman, e nela lhe mostro meus direitos. A exibição das fotos e as falácias na mídia me trouxeram alguns problemas, mas não me importo, desde cedo sou acostumado com vocês procurando saber mais sobre mim. Desde quando eu era o garoto, que tirava risadas do mundo inteiro por querer ser um diretor e por ter sido indicado ao Oscar. Como sabemos, isso acabou dando lugar ao silêncio total quando venci em 1995 e falsos parabéns dos mesmos locais midiáticos que fizeram questão de desacreditarem em meu talento. Então, não, eu não me importo mais com o fato de que vocês falam o que bem entendem não só sobre mim, mas sobre qualquer pessoa. Contudo, aqui estou eu, fazendo essa coletiva improvisada para pedir que deixem as pessoas ao meu redor em paz. Todas elas. Falem de mim o quanto quiserem, mas os deixem em paz.

Suspirei cruzando os braços, antes de virar para pegar minha mala e seguir meu caminho, abri um sorriso um tanto quanto sarcástico. Percebi que estava mais sorridente que o normal, mas tudo bem, naquele momento tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era um certo alívio dentro de mim.

Sob olhares confusos, curiosos e sedentos, por fim, completei:

— A todos vocês que estão vendo ou ouvindo tudo isso: meu nome é Mark Lee, eu sou canadense-coreano, tenho 21 anos, ganhei o Oscar por melhor diretor em 1995, fui casado com Kim Yerim, namorei Emmet Taylor e não sou homossexual e muito menos heterossexual, eu sou bissexual. Prazer em conhecê-los.

Os murmúrios ficaram cada vez mais altos. Já tinha terminado minha parte ali. Com o coração acelerado, as mãos suando e quase explodindo de nervoso, segui meu caminho deixando todas aquelas pessoas para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Mark Lee sendo um bebezinho super corajoso e cheio de confiança pisando na cara dos lgbtfobicos, gosto assim porque essa é a minha versão favorita do Mark.
> 
> ↳ Jeongyeon sendo incrível e choca 0 pessoas.
> 
> ↳ E ai, o que acharam? mais uma vez puxo o assunto lgbt na fanfic, e mais uma vez mostro o (re)conhecimento do Mark consigo mesmo, o que estão achando? espero que estejam gostando. Mas se não estiverem, por favor, me deem um toque, tô aqui pra isso. a opinião de vocês é muito importante mesmo.
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC (que aparecem pela primeira vez):
> 
> ✰ Lee Sooman: fundador da SM.
> 
> ✰ Yoo Jeongyeon: é vocal do grupo Twice.
> 
> ✰ Kang Seulgi: a mulher mais linda do mundo, cantora do gg Red Velvet.
> 
> ≛
> 
> ↳ Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! até o próximo <3
> 
> Ps.: Anteriormente não era a Jeongyeon nesse papel, e sim a Amber do f(x), mas devido a uma atitude racista dela e uma fala ainda mais, retirei ela da fanfic por completo. Atualização 2020: As alterações ocorreram, como vocês puderam ver, mas quero me pronunciar que pelo que tenho acompanhado no twitter e instagram, a Amber tem se reeducado (ao contrário de muita gente k). Não acompanho ela fielmente, e honestamente vejo poucas coisas, só que acho muito importante dizer isso porque sempre estamos propícios a erros e como reagimos a eles é o que importa. No caso, a Amber tem procurado informações e ela mesma disse que está tentando mudar. Com isso, quero dizer que acredito sim nela e na mudança, mas as modificações já foram feitas na fic e seria bem trabalhoso alterar tudo novamente (até porque envolve ela contando sua história, etc e tal). Enfim, só isso mesmo. Espero que entendam e digo com propriedade que acabei entrando nessa onda de cancelamento dela, o que é errado já que quando acontecia com os idols do grupo que gosto falava logo de reeducação. Peço desculpas por isso. No mais, é só. Beijos!


	9. End to start.

Estava completamente perdido em meus pensamentos enquanto encarava a televisão. Tinha sido um idiota.

"Mark Lee diz ser bissexual. Mas o que é isso? Vamos dizer a vocês o quê é ser bissexual: é gostar de ambos os sexos de maneira romântica. Seria Mark Lee indeciso? Porque segundo nossas fontes, o canadense nunca pareceu tão confuso como agora. Vamos chamar um especialista para falar sobre o assunto, o professor de comportamentos sociais que analisará a postura de Mark Lee desde o início de seu discurso."

Um homem apareceu na tela e a imagem em que eu aparecia falando começou a rodar.

"As mãos nos bolsos podem indicar nervosismo, podemos ver que ele olha para o chão algumas vezes e hesita em outras. Essas atitudes são de pessoas incertas, geralmente indicam mais do que nervosismo. Normalmente são características de pessoas que mentem e são boas em enganar. Talvez seja isso o que ele tentou fazer. Mas, aparentemente ele não é tão bom atuando."

— Isso é uma merda, não precisamos...

Peguei o controle remoto da mão de Taeyong. — Não, deixa. Eu quero ver até o fim.

— Você não precisa, Mark. — Yuta disse sentado ao meu lado no sofá.

Ignorei o que ele dizia enquanto voltava a prestar atenção na televisão.

"Bissexuais são pessoas promíscuas." Outra "especialista", senhora Kim Baeyoung começava a falar enquanto sua profissão aparecia debaixo de seu nome: 'Professora especializada em religiões'. "Os bissexuais estão em moda nos dias atuais graças ao surgimento de uma nova sigla. Ela não é muito difundida nos países asiáticos, mas para ele que vem de outro continente, obviamente, faz parte de suas vidas. Basicamente, a pessoa se denomina bissexual por gostar de ambos os sexos, geralmente não conseguem se contentar com um e querem outro. Como é o caso do diretor Lee que não se contentou com apenas uma pessoa e logo teve de arrumar outra."

— Ela pode falar isso em plena televisão? — Yuta questionou ficando de pé caminhando até a televisão, a desligando.

— Por que eles estão falando sobre isso na televisão? Este país trata sexualidade como tabu, então por que, de repente, falar de você não é mais? — Taeyong pegou o controle da minha mão o jogando no outro sofá menor. — Merda, Mark. Eu sinto muito.

— Vou socar a cara de qualquer repórter que eu ver nos seguindo a partir de agora. — Yuta estava realmente estressado com tudo aquilo. — Como eles podem distorcer tudo o que você falou e falar de você assim? Como são capazes? Mark, você tem que tomar providências ou isso nunca vai ter fim.

"Concordo." Disse, em pensamento. Naquele momento questionava tudo aquilo, estava irritado e frustrado com toda aquela situação. Queria socar os responsáveis por tudo aquilo e ser capaz de fazer mais. Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que queria tudo, não queria mais nada. E, de modo automático, fiquei de pé passando por Yuta.

— Mark? — Ele me chamou.

Virei em sua direção dando um pequeno sorriso. — Me desculpa. Eu vou dormir.

— São três da tarde. — Taeyong disse ainda sentado no sofá.

— Estou muito cansado. — Respondia no automático. — Até depois.

Caminhei sem esperar qualquer tipo de resposta e fechei a porta de um dos quartos. Provavelmente Taeyong resmungaria por bagunçar seu lençol, mas só percebi que estava em sua cama, quando já havia deitado. E não, eu não queria sair.

Naquele momento só conseguia fazer uma retrospectiva de toda minha vida até ali, naquela situação, onde tudo o que eu falava era distorcido e manipulado.

Na minha mente, me via novamente com quinze anos, na escola em Vancouver, animado com a ideia de um concurso de cinema amador que premiaria o melhor grupo com o melhor filme curta metragem. O prêmio seria uma quantia em dinheiro e a chance de conhecer um dos estúdios da produtora que patrocinava o concurso.

Então, lá fui eu com meus dois únicos amigos. Havíamos feito um trabalho para uma das disciplinas de arte há alguns anos, éramos praticamente crianças na época, mas a experiência de filmar os locais de Vancouver, em um mini documentário, tinha me agradado tanto que eu vivia fazendo pequenos filmes (completamente amadores) sempre que tinha a chance de ter uma câmera em mãos, o que não era comum. Foi a primeira vez que tive contato com filmagem que não fosse relacionada à documentário.

Era maio de 1992, eu tinha 14 anos e estava prestes a fazer 15 quando decidimos que faríamos um curta metragem sobre pais que se divorciavam, deixando seus filhos em meio ao conflito. Tínhamos pouco mais de uma década de vida, mas nós três havíamos passado por situações semelhantes e sabíamos como fazer o filme da perspectiva dos filhos, deixando a separação dos pais como assunto principal, mas em segundo plano. Eu, Jim e Grace, montamos – à nossa maneira – um roteiro para seguirmos e a irmã mais velha de Grace, Toya, foi a protagonista de nosso trabalho, os tios de Jim foram os pais do curta e eu... Bem, tendo em vista que não podia contar muito com a minha família, fiquei responsável pela direção. Sinceramente, eu tinha um talento nato.

Naquela época, eu nem mesmo sabia qual era o trabalho de um diretor. A biblioteca foi minha melhor amiga durante as filmagens porque, desde sempre, quando me interessava por algo, ia até o fim tentando fazer da melhor maneira possível. Foi na biblioteca central de Vancouver que encontrei um dos melhores livros da minha vida, e com ele aprendi o que era ser um diretor de cinema.

Entretanto ser diretor de cinema não era minha ambição. Com meu pai pegando no meu pé para ser um advogado e minha mãe para que eu fosse um engenheiro, eu tinha que escolher entre as duas profissões para agradá-los, mesmo que, no fim, eu acabasse machucando um dos mesmos. Tentava não pensar muito nisso enquanto me jogava de cabeça na gravação amadora do curta.

A final aconteceu no dia 02 de agosto de 1992, quando eu completava exatos 15 anos. Com toda certeza do mundo foi o melhor presente de aniversário que ganhei, na verdade, seria se não tivesse ficado chorando por alguns minutos no banheiro após ganhar o prêmio. Nenhum dos meus pais compareceu à cerimônia de entrega. A princípio, quando ambos disseram que não viriam pensei que mudariam de ideia, afinal, até os pais separados dos meus amigos estavam lá, por que os meus – que recentemente haviam reatado – não compareceriam? Nunca consegui responder essa pergunta sem sentir raiva ou mágoa.

Por sermos os vencedores, pudemos escolher um curso-oficina proporcionado pela produtora. Grace escolheu roteiro porque ela era incrível em tudo o que escrevia, tinha um grande talento, mas infelizmente não deu certo porque Grace teve de se mudar para os Estados Unidos com sua mãe, resultado da separação de seus pais. Jim escolheu a de atuação, o que nos deixou um tanto quanto surpresos porque não imaginávamos que ele gostaria de atuar, contudo ele foi obrigado a deixar o curso-oficina com dois meses para se dedicar aos estudos. Seu pai havia encontrado um meio de retirá-lo de lá e conseguiu com êxito. No meu caso, todas as aulas foram escondidas. Sob o pretexto de ficar em monitoria na escola, consegui fazer os seis meses do curso-oficina, e na última semana meu pai descobriu, mas me recusei a sair.

Desde então, criei uma grande parede entre meus pais e eu. Ter recusado a parar com o curso, que eles diziam ser perda de tempo e estudo, não só fez com que ambos parassem de falar comigo por quase seis meses, como também me fez amadurecer. Foi a partir desse momento que soube que tínhamos perspectivas diferentes para a minha própria vida.

O trabalho final do curso-oficina era apenas uma apresentação de outro curta-metragem. Com a parte do dinheiro que tinha conseguido na premiação, fui capaz de investir tudo para fazer o que chamei de meu melhor trabalho e, naquele dia de apresentação, recebi o melhor convite de toda a minha vida: trabalhar na produtora como auxiliar de direção porque, segundo eles, eu tinha um talento nato que não devia ser ignorado. Aceitei.

A ideia de "Out of Domain" foi uma loucura que só. Antes mesmo das gravações começarem e eu saber que estava sendo convidado como diretor de um longa metragem aos dezesseis anos, escutava as pessoas falarem que o chefe queria uma alma jovem no trabalho, uma nova perspectiva. Mas é claro que não imaginamos que ele escolheria uma alma tão jovem quanto a minha. Logo quando o convite foi feito, fiquei tão assustado que minha primeira reação foi negar, entretanto o produtor me deu tempo suficiente para que eu voltasse com o rabo entre as pernas, aceitando.

E lá estava eu, aos dezesseis anos, com apenas um curso-oficina, sem casa, sem conversar com a minha família, sem amigos, em frente a um enorme estúdio para dirigir um longa metragem. Até os dias atuais não consigo definir a mescla de sentimentos que senti no início de tudo, enquanto me colocava para baixo e não acreditava em mim mesmo. Mas então, conheci Yerim. Depois Taeyong. E mesmo com os erros e acertos eles estavam ao meu lado.

Não consigo deixar de pensar em como fui privilegiado em meio a tudo isso ou em mais alguém que tenha tido as oportunidades que tive – mesmo com todos os momentos ruins. Eu fui privilegiado. E peguei todo esse privilégio me transformando em quem sou hoje em dia: o diretor gay-não-gay, adúltero, promíscuo, e a grande comédia do mundo do cinema.

Droga, isso era uma grande merda.

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, realmente não sabia. Pensei que, ao me colocar na frente dos jornalistas, tudo ficaria bem. Eles parariam de falar e levantar mentiras depois de ouvirem minha versão, mas aparentemente apenas lhes dei o carvão para manter o fogo aceso. E merda, como eu me odiava por isso.

Ali, deitado na cama de Taeyong, apertando meus olhos com força para não chorar como um bebê, desejava nunca ter participado daquele concurso na escola. Desejava nunca ter ido ao curso, aceitado ser auxiliar de direção e também ter dirigido "Out Of Domain". Desejava ter escutado meus pais e tê-los ao meu lado porque, naquele momento, não havia nada mais que eu pudesse querer.

Um pouco atônito, comecei a procurar o telefone sem fio que ficava no quarto de Taeyong e após achá-lo disquei o número que sabia de cabeça, afinal, não tem como esquecer o telefone de casa não importa quanto tempo passe, certo? Escutando chamar algumas vezes, notei que estava com as mãos trêmulas por estar ligando para a casa em que cresci, depois de cinco anos. Olhando no relógio percebi que em Vancouver era pouco mais de quatro da manhã, ou seja, não atenderiam o telefone naquele horário, afinal, estavam dormindo. Entretanto, quando afastei o telefone da orelha, pronto para desligar, escutei uma voz muito conhecida atender com um "Hello?" um tanto quanto embolado.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes enquanto escutava sua voz embargada de sono e cada vez mais irritada. Senti meus olhos encherem praguejando por estar chorando, ter ligado e por não conseguir falar algo. No instante em que a linha ficou muda, indicando que tinham desligado a ligação, foi quando destravei, levando o telefone até minha testa e soluçando como um bebê.

Não foi fácil me acalmar e, na verdade, nem sabia se queria. Tudo o que eu fazia era chorar e colocar para fora aquela angústia desejando o abraço de minha mãe. Queria deitar em seu colo, como eu fazia quando criança, e chorar sem parar enquanto ela afagava meus cabelos. Mas a possibilidade de isso acontecer era quase inexistente, por isso tinha de me contentar com sua voz. Mesmo que permanecesse em silêncio ao telefone.

Secando minhas lágrimas e ligando mais uma vez, fiquei em silêncio mordendo meu lábio inferior encarando o chão. Novamente, com a voz embargada de sono, minha mãe atendeu o telefone. Pude escutá-la dizer "Hello?" algumas vezes, mas quando ameaçou desligar falando sobre estar tarde, minha voz, finalmente, saiu rouca e completamente embargada pelo choro.

— Mãe?

Silêncio. Por que eu havia ligado, afinal de contas? Claro que ela não falaria comigo, ainda mais depois de tudo isso que estava acontecendo. Principalmente após assumir que, sim, eu gostava de homens.

— Mãe? — Chamei novamente. — Mãe, por favor...

— Quem é? Me dá esse telefone que vou xingar... — Era a voz de meu pai do outro lado da linha, pronto para explodir com quem atrapalhava seu sono.

— Não ouse! — Minha mãe gritou e assustei. — Não ouse em tocar nesse telefone, Lee. Ou eu te mato.

Pisquei os olhos confuso tentando entender o que acontecia por lá, mas meu pai resmungava alguma coisa enquanto minha mãe o mandava ir dormir.

— Mãe? — A chamei mais uma vez.

Ela apenas disse. — Casa da vovó. 34 Gusi 9-gil, Daecheon-dong, Boryeong-si, Chungcheongnam-do. Fique lá, Mark. Até tudo se resolver, fique lá. Eu te amo, meu filho.

Encerrando a ligação, não mais escutei a voz que tanto me confortou no passado, ficando ali, perdido. Repassava o endereço em minha cabeça enquanto saltava da cama à procura de um papel e uma caneta para anotá-lo. Quando pequeno cheguei a viajar para a casa da minha avó, em Boryeong, mas não me lembro muito. As vastas lembranças que possuía era em relação a uma praia legal e um festival de lama, que cheguei a ir com meus pais e primos, sendo muito divertido.

Após anotar o endereço, parei um tempo lembrando da última coisa que minha mãe havia dito.

"Eu te amo, meu filho".

Ela tinha dito que me amava enfrentado meu pai para permanecer ao telefone comigo. Tinha me passado o endereço em Boryeong para que eu tivesse onde ir. Minha mãe ainda me amava e se preocupava comigo. E, novamente, comecei a chorar, desejando, mais do que nunca, seu colo.

— Mark?

Escutei a voz de Taeyong do outro lado da porta depois de um tempo chorando por causa da ligação.

— Mark? Estamos preocupados...

Sequei meu rosto, não era justo fazer isso com Taeyong e Yuta. Eu realmente devia estar preocupando ambos, principalmente pela maneira como havia saído da sala.

— Mark, você pode por favor abrir a porta? — Taeyong pediu baixinho com o tom de voz doce. — Fiz um sanduíche pra você, com muito frango, como você gosta.

Sorri de lado e então caminhei em direção à porta a abrindo em seguida, e as caras que Taeyong e Yuta estavam fizeram com que eu me sentisse completamente culpado. Eles estavam com uma cara de preocupação misturada com tristeza e, naquele momento, eu diria até pena e isso provavelmente porque eu estava com a cara mais inchada do mundo.

— Ei... Como você tá? — Taeyong perguntou me encarando enquanto estendia o prato com o sanduíche em minha direção.

— Vamos comer juntos. — Disse pegando o prato e encarando ele e Yuta. — Podemos?

Eles assentiram confusos sobre o que estava acontecendo, porém logo seguimos para a sala.

— Você está melhor? — Taeyong perguntou.

Assenti segurando meu sanduíche em mãos. — Sim.

— Quer conversar sobre isso? — Yuta perguntou.

— Não sei. — Respondi sincero, dando a primeira mordida. — Acho que não importa o que eu fale, o assunto não vai cessar. Então, não, não quero falar sobre isso.

— Tudo bem. — Yuta assentiu, pegando seu sanduíche.

Novamente, mais silêncio. Eu havia tomado uma decisão e não queria discutir por causa dela. Sabia que tanto Taeyong quanto Yuta me apoiariam no que fosse, mas sinceramente queria evitar as várias perguntas que Taeyong, como o grande amigo preocupado que era, faria.

— Então... — Yuta encarou Taeyong um pouco incerto.

Soltei uma risadinha baixinha. — Tá tudo bem, Yuta. De verdade. — O tranquilizei.

— Nós estamos preocupados porque ouvimos você chorando e chamando por sua mãe. — Taeyong foi mais direto e Yuta o encarou em desaprovação.

Desviei o olhar para meu sanduíche. Eles tinham escutado enquanto eu chamava minha mãe do outro lado da linha. Ótimo.

— Estava no telefone. — Falei.

Taeyong me encarou um pouco assustado. — Com ela?

Assenti em silêncio mordendo mais um pedaço do sanduíche que estava impecável.

— Me desculpa, mas você fala com sua mãe? — Yuta perguntou.

E Taeyong lhe cutucou com o cotovelo, como se estivesse o repreendendo.

— Tá tudo bem, Taeyo. — Sorri de lado e balancei a cabeça negativamente olhando para Yuta. — Quando decidi que ia estudar e trabalhar como auxiliar de diretor em uma produtora de Vancouver, eles não me apoiaram. Meu pai disse que se eu não seguisse suas regras podia sair de casa. E bem, eu saí. Fui estúpido, mas por sorte tinha feito algumas "pseudo-amizades" na produtora e fiquei na casa de uma amiga até arrumar um canto para mim.

— Desculpa, Mark. — Yuta pediu.

— Não, tá tudo bem. — Sorri de lado. — Costumava machucar mais antes.

— E você falou com sua mãe? — Taeyo tornou a perguntar.

— Sim. — Deixei o sanduíche no prato. — Eu estava chorando e tive um... Momento ruim.

— O que ela disse?

— Que me ama. Ela enfrentou meu pai pra que ele não pegasse o telefone.

— Ok, isso é ótimo. — Yuta disse sorridente e nos encarou confuso. — Não é?

Soltei uma risadinha balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, é sim.

— Até demais. — Taeyong concordou.

— Talvez ela tenha mudado.

Taeyong encarou Yuta com um pequeno sorriso. — Você é sempre tão positivo.

— Prefiro acreditar no melhor das pessoas.

— Eu sei. — Ele assentiu desviando o olhar. — Às vezes isso só nos machuca.

— Isso o quê? — Yuta questionou confuso.

— Acreditar no melhor das pessoas. — Taeyong finalizou erguendo o olhar até mim.

E, mais uma vez, me sentia por fora do que realmente estava acontecendo. Era como se uma nuvem escura estivesse acima de nossas cabeças deixando o clima muito mais tenso e sombrio. Por que eu ficava tão perdido diante dessas situações? Eu era tão lerdo assim? Ou realmente não era da minha conta compreender o que se passava?

— Vou para Boryeong. — Falei, quebrando o clima e atraindo a atenção de ambos.

— Boryeong? — Taeyong me encarou piscando os olhos enquanto digeria a informação.

Assenti, novamente em silêncio, enquanto mordia mais um pedaço do meu sanduíche.

— Por que Boryeong?

Era uma boa pergunta. Por um lado eu queria ser o garoto obediente e seguir o que minha mãe dizia, afinal, era extremamente plausível a ideia de me isolar do mundo até as coisas se acalmarem. Eu queria simplesmente sumir, me tornar um completo desconhecido, e Boryeong parecia um ótimo lugar para isso. A cidade além de não ser tão grande só ficava cheia nas temporadas do festival de lama, então, não seria problema tentar levar uma vida normal por lá. Era minha melhor escolha. Eu não tinha mais vínculo algum com a maioria das pessoas, a não ser Taeyong e Yuta.

Entretanto, por mais que tentasse procurar outras razões, a verdade era que ir para a casa de minha avó me deixava com esperanças de receber a visita de minha mãe, e enfim, poder abraçá-la.

— Minha avó tem uma casa lá. Bem, tinha. — Corrigi terminando de mastigar. — Agora é da minha família.

— Mas seus pais sabem que você vai pra lá? — Taeyo questionou, esquecendo completamente o que estava comendo. — Porque se eles souberem, não vão fazer qualquer coisa pra te tirar da casa?

— Acho que não. — Falei sincero. — Minha mãe que passou o endereço por telefone. Ela disse que eu devia ficar lá por um tempo, até o assunto abaixar e as coisas melhorarem.

— Você quer dizer fugir.

Encarei Taeyong um pouco confuso. Ele parecia mais sério que o normal e eu sabia que isso tinha começado muito antes da nossa conversa à mesa.

— Olha, você sabe que o que quiser fazer te dou cobertura, mas você acha mesmo que fugir é a melhor escolha?

— Eu fiquei e olha no que deu. — Respondi.

— Mark, o que você fez foi sensacional. — Taeyong me encarava sério, mas sem perder a doçura em sua voz. — Você se assumiu em rede nacional e internacional como bissexual para todas essas pessoas e foi uma inspiração pra tanta gente que quer fazer o mesmo.

— Taeyo...

— Taeyong tem razão, Mark. — Yuta me interrompeu. — O que você fez foi incrível.

— Ninguém vê dessa maneira. — Disse deixando o restante do sanduíche no prato.

— Ninguém tem que ver nada. Não importa o que aconteça, as pessoas vão enxergar como bem quiserem, Mark. — Taeyo disse também deixando seu sanduíche de lado. — Se isolar... É exatamente isso que eles querem.

— Eu entendo...

— Deixar você mal, te fazer mal, causar o mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. É só isso que eles querem. — Taeyong me interrompeu. — E você se isolando dá o que eles querem.

— Você não precisa fazer isso, Mark. — Yuta me fitou.

— Exatamente, você não precisa. — Taeyo me encarou.

Fiquei um tempo em silêncio, havia perdido a fome. Sabia que ambos tinham razão, eu realmente sabia, mas no momento nada daquilo me importava porque só queria ficar em paz.

— Olha, sei de tudo o que estão me dizendo. E concordo. Mas... — Fiz uma breve pausa umedecendo meus lábios numa tentativa de não ceder ao choro mais uma vez. — Eu quero paz. Tentei fazer o que julgava certo e mesmo assim estão falando todas essas coisas. Ir para Boryeong não significa desistir ou dar o que eles querem, mas significa fazer o melhor pra mim. E eu já decidi o que quero, sabem? Vou ficar na antiga casa da minha avó até me sentir melhor para sair em público novamente. Eu preciso disso. Preciso parar, repensar e ter um tempo só pra mim.

— Você tem aqui, Mark... — Taeyo disse mais baixo que o normal.

— Eu sei. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente dando um sorrisinho. — Sei que tenho todo conforto e amor aqui, Taeyo, realmente sei. E sou muito grato por isso, de coração. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Ele sorriu de lado, foi um sorriso fraco e triste, mas ao menos sorriu. Encarei Yuta também sorrindo pequeno.

— E você também, Nakamoto. Você é incrível. — Ele alargou seu sorriso incrível me fazendo sorrir um pouco mais, era contagiante. — Mas eu realmente preciso aprender a voar com minhas próprias asas. Espero que esse tempo em Boryeong, isolado, colocando minha vida e mente no lugar seja bom pra mim. — Fiz uma breve pausa alternando o olhar entre eles.

Silêncio, Taeyong e Yuta me encaravam processando a informação. Entendia que Taeyo, principalmente, não queria que eu fosse embora porque já passamos por esse distanciamento antes e foi horrível. Sentia falta do meu melhor amigo todos os dias em uma realidade em que mal nos falávamos. Eu esperava, do fundo do meu coração, que mesmo com aquela decisão, continuássemos nos falando com muito mais frequência do que a última vez.

— Está tudo bem, Mark. — Taeyong encarou Yuta. — Acho que posso falar por Nakamoto também, né?

Yuta soltou uma risadinha assentindo. — Sim. Não tem por que não te apoiar, Mark.

— Exato. É o que você quer, certo?

Balancei a cabeça assentindo.

— Então não tem nem o que discutir. — Taeyo mantinha o sorrisinho. — Faz o que for melhor, só quero te ver bem.

Sorri encarando o meu melhor amigo. — Obrigado. — Falei sincero e fitei Yuta também. — Obrigado vocês dois.

— Agora come. — Taeyong fez um bico apontando pro meu prato. — Não fiz isso à toa.

Ri voltando a segurar meu sanduíche e mordi mais um pedaço enquanto o elogiava. Estava ótimo. Taeyo era um excelente cozinheiro. Porém, assim que terminamos a refeição comecei a arrumar minhas malas, o que fez com que Taeyong e Yuta ficassem em silêncio apenas me observando no quarto. Também não fui capaz de falar nada, aquela era minha decisão e mesmo sabendo que eles não concordavam totalmente, era o que eu queria e faria.

Com a mala de mão pronta, encarei Taeyong e Yuta, ambos com a mesma feição de preocupação. Sorri de lado tentando os tranquilizar de alguma forma, mas nem eu sabia ao certo como.

— Então... É isso. — Disse deixando a mala no chão quando nos aproximamos da porta.

— Eu sei que é sua escolha, mas eu tenho que perguntar novamente. — Taeyo me fitava sério. — Você tem certeza?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Tenho. Sério, eu realmente tenho.

Taeyo assentiu caminhando até mim e me abraçou, sorri aceitando o abraço de bom grado e fiz o mesmo sentindo o calor do corpo do meu melhor amigo. Como sempre, sentiria falta de Taeyo, é claro, mas tinha que começar a fazer as coisas por mim mesmo. E sei que ele estaria do meu lado, mesmo longe. Assim que nos soltamos, encarei Yuta, que tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Fui até ele o abraçando e, mesmo abafado, pude escutá-lo:

— Fica bem, canadense.

— Eu vou. — Disse sorrindo enquanto nos afastávamos.

— E trate de me telefonar quando chegar lá, tudo bem?

Ri encarando Taeyong enquanto assentia. — Vou ligar. Prometo.

— Certo. — Ele tinha um pequeno bico nos lábios.

— Vou sentir falta de vocês.

— Do jeito que estamos parece que você vai pro exército! — Yuta franziu a testa protestando. — Pare com isso, daqui a pouco você estará com a gente de novo. Pensa que está indo tirar umas férias, só isso.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente porque Yuta tinha razão. Fizemos algo que nunca antes tinha experimentado: um abraço triplo. O que era algo triste, afinal, quem nunca havia dado um abraço triplo, ou com seus pais, ou com seus amigos? Bem, eu nunca. Tinha acabado de dar o primeiro.

Sem prolongar o que estava acontecendo, dei um último sorriso para eles antes de prosseguir indo embora. Estava na hora de seguir meu caminho e a sensação era um tanto estranha, mas bem... Eu tinha que ir. Aquele momento parecia como quando eu tinha saído de casa aos quinze anos: a sensação de vazio e a percepção de que estava sozinho. Entretanto, por mais que parecesse, sabia que não estava sozinho daquela vez e que tinha amigos incríveis com quem contar. Seria só questão de tempo até tudo voltar ao normal e eu poder viver tranquilamente ao lado deles.

Assim esperava.

Colocando meus óculos escuros, uma máscara e touca, sai do prédio de Taeyong em passos rápidos, procurei por táxi e assim que encontrei, entrei. Os passos seguintes foram puramente mecânicos: ir até a estação, comprar meu ticket, entrar no trem e esperá-lo partir. Porém aquele aperto no coração era muito comum e não conseguia compreender o porquê. Talvez fosse por me sentir mal ao parecer tão ingrato a Taeyong e Yuta, mas também acreditava que ambos tinham entendido meu lado. Também poderia ser por, mais uma vez, saber que ficaria solitário apenas esperando algo coisa acontecer – e esse algo se chamava silêncio da mídia perante minha situação. Eu não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim, mas sabia que essa era a melhor decisão a ser tomada.

Olhei pela janela quando o trem parou pela última vez. Havia chegado a Boryeong e mesmo com as lembranças turvas por ter estado lá há muito, sorri de lado um pouco confortável. Era um tanto estranho, afinal, eu não possuía um laço forte com aquela cidade ou qualquer coisa ligada a ela. Seria um pouco estranho viver por ali, mas estava tudo bem. Como eu estava repetindo o tempo todo: era o melhor a se fazer.

Assim que peguei minhas coisas, resolvi chamar um táxi para seguir até o endereço, nunca seria capaz de chegar ao local sozinho. Estava grato à minha mãe, e sinceramente, contava com sua visita – poderia estar sendo um sonhador, mas não parava de pensar tal coisa. Caminhando em direção ao carro, perdido olhando ao meu redor, derrubei minhas coisas ao chão, indo junto.

Contudo não fui sozinho. Encarando meus óculos próximos às minhas mãos, percebi também que havia derrubado a pessoa com quem esbarrei. Assustado e com certo medo, afinal, era tudo que eu não queria era ser reconhecido, mas assim que o garoto me encarou ele pareceu fazê-lo. Com os olhos arregalados comecei a pegar minhas coisas escutando uma voz estranhamente familiar.

— Jeno, vamos embora. O que você arrumou? Você está bem?

Colocando os óculos de qualquer jeito encarei o dono da voz estranhamente conhecida, dando de cara com o garoto do bar em Chicago.

— Haechan?

O garoto que caiu junto comigo encarou o amigo de pele brilhante, confuso.

— Quê? Eu te conheço?

Por um momento, travei. Será que eu estava o confundindo com o garoto que havia me ajudado no bar? Não, eu não estava. Não tinha como, ele era tipo um Sol que brilhava.

— Haechan? — Jeno, o garoto mais alto, o encarou. — Ele viu sua pe...

— Calado, Jeno! — Haechan, ou talvez não Haechan, gritou.

— O diretor mais famoso do cinema assistiu a sua...?!

— Shhhhhhh! — Haechan (ou não Haechan) colocou o indicador nos lábios do amigo. — Você devia parar de gritar, sabia? Tá todo mundo olhando! Você tá chamando atenção.

Olhei ao redor vendo algumas pessoas apontarem em nossa direção. Tudo o que fiz foi me esconder, ainda mais, na jaqueta que usava suspirando enquanto escutava, baixinho, Haechan (ou não Haechan) dar um pequeno esporro em Jeno, o que seria engraçado se eu não tivesse outras preocupações no momento.

— Não é por causa dele que tá todo mundo olhando. — Falei os interrompendo atraindo ambas as atenções. — Eu tenho que ir. Você está bem?

— Sim. — Jeno respondeu um pouco incerto.

— Ok. Me desculpe, sim? Eu tenho que ir... Tchau.

— Espera. — Jeno segurou em meu pulso e assustei com Haechan (ou não Haechan) lhe dando um tapa com certa força para que ele me soltasse.

— Você não tem modos? — Ele perguntou irritado.

— Desculpa, sunbaenim. — Jeno se curvou na minha frente me deixando confuso. — Eu sou um grande fã, só queria dizer isso.

O encarei por alguns segundos e desviei o olhar para Haechan (ou não Haechan) que me encarava um pouco sério, mas não da maneira brigona como havia encarado Jeno segundos antes. Não sabia explicar, mas provavelmente era pena. Ele tinha me reconhecido, tanto ali quanto no banheiro do bar. Era realmente Haechan e eu podia saber de alguma forma.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci dando um sorriso sincero, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver debaixo de todo aquele disfarce. — E me desculpa por tê-lo derrubado.

— Está tudo bem. — Ele sorriu simpático e seus olhos se transformaram em duas luazinhas adoráveis.

Encarei Haechan. — Desculpa ter te confundido. — Pedi pegando minha mala novamente. — Achei que você era um cara legal que conheci em um bar, mas estava enganado. Desculpa.

Ele nada disse, e eu... Bem, não tinha nem mais por que permanecer naquele local, na verdade eu só tinha motivos para ir embora. Felizmente não demorei até entrar no táxi e indo até o destino que tinha planejado. Mesmo sabendo que isso beirava o impossível eu tentava pensar positivo sobre minha locação não vazar para a imprensa. Tentava pensar que aquelas pessoas na estação não me reconheceram ou então apenas esqueceriam o fato de ter me visto. Pedia muito a qualquer força do universo para que isso acontecesse, eu realmente só queria paz.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci ao taxista enquanto saía do carro.

Parado em frente à pequena casa que um dia pertenceu à minha avó, sorri de lado. Era uma casa que por fora parecia ser bem aconchegante. Tentei forçar minha memória, queria lembrar de algo ou fazer alguma ligação com qualquer parte dali, mas simplesmente não conseguia, nem mesmo um pouquinho. Encarei o jardim, em grande parte morto, a pequena varanda e o telhado clássico, nada. Nem mesmo uma mísera lembrança. Era como se estivesse diante à casa de um estranho, mesmo eu já tendo estado lá quando pequeno.

Caminhei pela entradinha cimentada e subi os poucos degraus indo até a porta marrom que estava com um guirlanda natalina, franzi a testa e a segurei percebendo o quão empoeirada estava. Suspirei baixinho e rodei a maçaneta da porta, afinal, eu não tinha chave, mas, obviamente, estava trancada. E quando comecei a praguejar como eu era idiota por não ter perguntado nada sobre as chaves da casa, escutei alguém me chamar em um baixo, porém audível: "psiu". Olhei em direção à rua não vendo ninguém, mas logo que escutei o chamado novamente, percebi a presença de uma senhora à esquerda da casa. Na janela de sua casa, em meio aos tecidos da cortina, ela sorria me chamando com a mão trêmula.

Deixei a mala em frente à porta e logo caminhei até a senhora que parecia ser simpática. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e o modo como seus cabelos brancos estavam presos a deixava ainda mais adorável. Retirando a máscara, me aproximei da janela de maneira cautelosa o suficiente para que não pisasse na grama verde de seu jardim.

Por vários segundos ela apenas permaneceu me olhando nos olhos com certa ternura. Porém, o contato visual durava mais que o necessário, o que estava começando a me assustar, pois ela parecia ler tudo o que acontecia comigo apenas com um olhar. Começando a ficar sem graça, desviei o olhar olhando para os lados completamente confuso.

— Olá? — Perguntei, por fim, após quase um minuto inteiro de silêncio.

— Quem é você? — Ela perguntou rapidamente e quase não compreendi por causa do sotaque.

— Bem... — Hesitei em falar e então pensei em uma maneira de não soar rude. — Eu sou neto da senhora que morava ali, você sabe se tem alguém na casa ou alguém que eu possa entrar em contato sobre a casa?

— Não está à venda. — Ela respondia calma e sorridente.

— Eu sei. — Sorri de lado agora retirando os óculos. — É que vou ficar na casa por um tempo, ordens da minha mãe e eu...

— Ah, você obedece sua mãe?

Pisquei os olhos um pouco confuso com a pergunta. — Desculpe?

Ela saiu da janela entrando para casa, com a boca entreaberta em uma hesitação sobre gritá-la ou não, a escutei ser mais rápida:

— Kyungcha, venha aqui! — Uma breve pausa. — É um rapaz muito belo, mas acho que ele não é coreano, o sotaque dele é bem forte! — Novamente uma pausa, olhei para os lados colocando meus óculos novamente. — Anda! Ele é dos jovens que obedece à mãe! — Pausa. — Sim, uma raridade! Anda! Vem conhecer o garoto! Anda! — Uma longa pausa, onde, novamente, fiquei sem saber o que fazer, mas ela berrou ainda mais alto. — Anda logo, sua velhota!

— Senhora?!

— Espere um minuto, meu jovem! — Ela disse abrindo a cortina novamente e voltando a me fitar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. — Como você disse que chama mesmo?

— Eu não... Disse. — Sorri de lado um pouco sem graça. — Você me deixa usar o telefone? Eu preciso ligar para os donos.

— Ih, eles estão lá no exterior. Estados Unidos, eu acho.

— É Canadá, sua velha maluca! — Outra senhora surgiu na janela empurrando-a de modo que as duas coubessem no local. — A ligação sai cara pra esses lugares.

Me curvei respeitosamente cumprimentando a outra senhora e elas logo soltaram uma risadinha.

— Tudo bem, obri...

— Não disse que ele era belo? — A senhora número um, ou seja, a que tinha conhecido primeiro, fez questão de me interromper.

— Ele realmente é... Mas eu tenho a sensação que o conheço de algum lugar...

Ela pareceu pensar, mas logo tentei me despedir novamente:

— Com licença, mas eu...

— Shhh! — A senhora número um me repreendeu. — Ela está pensando.

— O filho dos Lee! — A senhora número dois gritou apontando em minha direção. — O mais novo!

A encarei um tanto quanto assustado, como ela sabia? Ela me reconheceu só de olhar? Eu não ia em Boryeong há anos.

— É isso! — A senhora número um apontou para mim. — Por isso que seu coreano é tão ruim!

Senti minhas bochechas corarem por um momento. Não era tão ruim assim! Era?

— Não precisa falar mais nada!

— Como se ele estivesse falando, mesmo...

— Mark Lee, quanto tempo! — Senhora número dois sorriu. — Você quer entrar? Eu acabei de fazer...

— Na verdade, não. — Respondi de imediato um pouco desesperado e então soltei uma risadinha. — Desculpa, eu só... Preciso da chave da casa da minha avó.

— Eu tenho ela, seu bobinho! — A senhora número um sorriu. — Nós ficamos com uma cópia caso houvesse algum problema. Ordens do seu pai. Espera aqui.

Novamente a senhora número um saiu da janela empurrando a outra enquanto resmungava algo que não compreendi. Sorri para a senhora número dois que colocou as mãos no rosto o segurando enquanto me fitava. Mais uma vez, estava começando a ficar sem graça com o olhar profundo, mas naquele momento era um olhar diferente e bem... Eu estava começando a me assustar de verdade.

— Aqui! — Escutei a voz da senhora número um enquanto ela se enrolava para voltar a janela. — Me ajuda aqui, Kyungcha, sua velhota interesseira!

Porém a senhora número dois, que na verdade se chamava Kyungcha, não a respondeu. Permaneceu me fitando como uma adolescente encantada e tudo o que eu fazia era rir de nervoso em uma tentativa de ser simpático.

— Meu deus, sua velha maluca! — A senhora número um surgiu novamente dando um tapa no ombro da outra.

Que virou a praguejando de vários nomes seguido de um: — Velha maluca! Por que me bateu?

— Pra você parar de olhar assim pro garoto que tem idade pra ser seu bisneto.

— Bisneto? — Ela se ofendeu profundamente. — Você acha que sou uma múmia?

— E claro que você é! Olha pra você...

— Não ouse continuar, Sungkyeom. Ou você sabe que eu...

— Com licença?! — Aumentei o tom de voz fazendo com que ambas me fitassem, senti um leve tremor de medo, mas logo sorri. — Eu... Tenho... Eu realmente preciso entrar.

— Aqui, garoto. — A senhora número um, Sungkyeom, esticou a chave em minha direção. — Toma.

— Sua mãe nos disse que viria. — Senhora Kyungcha sorriu novamente.

Pisquei os olhos digerindo a informação. — Ela disse?

Elas assentiram em sincronia.

— Ah... Certo. — Não consegui não evitar o sorriso.

E com o humor mil vezes melhor por sentir minha mãe cuidando de mim, me curvei às duas, agradecendo antes de, enfim, entrar para a casa.

— Obrigado, senhoras. — Sorri como um completo idiota. — Muito obrigado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Não se preocupem que o Jeno vai aparecer bem mais, assim como todo o Dream!
> 
> ↳ A senhora Kyungcha sou eu todinha olhando pras fotos do nct: toda sorridente, bobinha e feliz.
> 
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> ≛  
> EXPLICAÇÕES SOBRE A VIDA DO MARK NA FANFIC:
> 
> ↳ Na fanfic o Mark nunca morou na Coreia, ele passou a morar lá pra gravação do novo filme, nesse ano em que tudo explodiu contra ele; ele saiu de casa quando era um adolescente e deu super sorte na vida de ter amigos que o acolhessem, como ele disse: privilegiado, mesmo dando muito valor a tudo que rolou e passando por dificuldades. Basicamente é isso amigues, ele não tem uma relação boa com a família, principalmente com o pai - obviamente, isso é parte da ficção apenas.
> 
> ↳ Beijos!


	10. Take Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !AVISO!
> 
> ☄ Este capítulo contém violência e partes que podem causar mal estar ou trazer a tona sentimentos ruins. Por favor, só leia este capítulo se você estiver realmente bem e caso se sinta mal, não continue. Contém violência e lgbtfobia. ☄

O despertador tocava mais uma vez, porém apenas o desliguei sem paciência como sempre. Eu não precisava mais acordar às sete da manhã, afinal, não tinha mais gravação alguma para fazer e muito menos filme para dirigir, entretanto, não conseguia retirar o alarme, não porque eu não sabia como, mas sim porque não queria perder o costume de acordar às sete da manhã. Para quê? Bem, nem eu sabia ao certo.

Levantei da cama depois de enrolar um pouco olhando para o teto branco enquanto pensava nas coisas que tinha de limpar na casa. Logo que havia chegado, tive de lidar com uma casa tão empoeirada quanto a guirlanda em sua porta, mas o que eu queria, afinal de contas? Uma casa limpa, arejada e incrível sendo que meus pais viviam no Canadá, e ninguém cuidava do imóvel em Boryeong? Bem, era justificável. Obviamente tive que limpar tudo, mesmo que não tão perfeito, para que pudesse simplesmente sobreviver naquela casa.

Sem ter muito o que fazer – e nem querendo, passei a primeira semana na casa vendo televisão, comendo algumas comidas que ou comprava ou as irmãs Kim me traziam. O antigo quarto dos meus avós era a melhor parte da casa, sem dúvida alguma. Havia uma clarabóia de tamanho significativo no teto e eu passava horas deitado encarando as estrelas e as nuvens, me perdendo no céu até ele começar a clarear com o Sol nascendo. Não sabia por que tinha uma clarabóia ali, mas era grato por ela.

Caminhando pela casa, sem ter o que fazer, começava a observar todas as coisas que ali tinham: as fotos, as gavetas, algumas roupas ainda no armário, as marcas de medição na porta da cozinha, o quadro dos meus avós se beijando no casamento, fotos dos filhos, dos netos, talvez até dos bisnetos – tinha tanta foto que eu podia contar nos dedos as pessoas que conhecia. Minha família era completamente desconhecida para mim, essa era a verdade.

Entretanto, as fotos começaram a ficar insignificantes quando consegui ligar a televisão antiga da casa. Poucos canais pegavam, mas era mais do que o suficiente para me distrair e acompanhar as notícias que, no caso, em grande escala se tratavam de mim. Não conseguia entender onde eles conseguiam tanto conteúdo para afirmar e reafirmar que eu era gay e passar tantas coisas onde a pauta era minha vida. Nunca tinha feito nada de extravagante, minha vida se resumia a trabalho e mesmo assim eles conseguiam mais sobre mim até do que eu mesmo sabia.

Como, por exemplo, minha amizade com Donald Sutherland, um dos garotos que estudei junto e sequer trocava outras palavras a não ser bom dia porque ele sentava à minha frente na sétima série. Donald concedeu uma entrevista a um canal televisivo dizendo que éramos bons amigos e que jamais imaginaria que eu iria para "o lado obscuro da coisa", ou seja, havia decepcionado um amigo que eu nem sabia que tinha.

Além de exporem minha vida inteira, contando até mesmo quando saí de casa para trabalhar como auxiliar de direção e o afastamento que isso gerou entre minha família e eu, as mentiras surgiam mais e mais, e tudo o que eu fazia era assistir comendo alguma porcaria e desejando sumir da estratosfera. Recebia ligações de Taeyong, Yuta, Chittaphon e Yerim dizendo que eu tinha que fazer algo. Mas a verdade era que o que eu realmente queria não era possível, porque não podia apagar minha existência do mundo, infelizmente.

Seguindo a mesma rotina, dia após dia – acordando, fazendo café, procrastinando entre o sofá e a cama, comendo algo das irmãs Kim, procrastinando um pouco mais, tomando banho demorado de banheira, assistindo programas inúteis na televisão, e indo dormir, completava uma semana naquele local. O contato com Taeyong e Yuta acontecia apenas algumas vezes, afinal, eles tinham uma vida. Mas, a partir da segunda semana, quando ambos passaram a ligar em horários separados e de telefones distintos, eu soube que algo não estava muito bem. Não perguntei nada, queria que se sentissem confortáveis para falar sobre.

Duas semanas haviam passado e sim, eu estava completamente entediado. Não estava acostumado com uma rotina tão tranquila, sempre estava correndo e com muito trabalho a fazer. Mas, sem ter o que fazer, apenas seguia a rotina cada vez mais desanimado. As conversas com Taeyong haviam diminuído, e sabia que era por estar se jogando de cabeça no dorama, que havia começado a gravar, para que não pudesse ter tempo de falar sobre ele e Yuta, eu o conhecia. E Yuta, por sua vez, tinha muito a falar. O japonês estava tentando novos testes pela Coreia e enviado alguns currículos ao Japão, mas, por fim, conseguiu um emprego em uma cafeteria, pois não queria ir embora da Coreia.

A vida de todo mundo prosseguia. Yerim estava cada vez mais feliz na África lidando com crianças em aldeias. No telefone, em um dos dias que conversamos, ela havia dito que tinha encontrado sua vocação e eu, claro, estava feliz por ela. Chittaphon estava passando um tempo com seus amigos Johnny e Yunoh em Chicago. Ele tinha algum dinheiro guardado e havia decidido que ficaria por lá até conseguir um emprego na área cinematográfica novamente, o que não era algo fácil, infelizmente – mas devido a seu talento, Ten estava conseguindo uns bons bicos como artista. O grupo LGBT de Chicago seguia com suas reuniões e pelo menos uma vez ao dia era convidado a voltar por Ten, que me ligava regularmente. E na terceira semana em Boryeong, percebi que a vida de todos seguiam e eu estava ali, parado.

Depois de algumas semanas do meu comunicado, Emmet havia sido convidado por um programa americano para falar sobre nós. Não possuía acesso ao canal, mas Ten fez questão de me tranquilizar dizendo que ele foi bem educado e não falou mal de mim em nenhum momento. Ao mesmo tempo que isso me deixava aliviado, trazia certa angústia, afinal, eu sabia o que ele realmente achava de mim.

Estava completando um mês em Boryeong quando decidi dar uma volta pela cidade durante a noite. Era a segunda semana de dezembro, por isso, os preparativos para o Natal estavam a mil: lojas e casas enfeitadas, crianças brincando na neve, pessoas deixando avisos para idosos tomarem cuidado com a neve escorregadia e famílias felizes passeando com seus cachecóis e casacos que, enfim, saíram do armário. Eu, por outro lado, caminhava sempre com máscara, boné e casacos enormes com a gola levantada. Não queria ser reconhecido, mas também não aguentava mais ficar dentro daquela casa. Naquela noite fiz questão de comer alguns espetinhos de rua e dar voltas pelo parque.

E foi mais do que suficiente para que todo aquele sufocamento não me incomodasse tanto mais.

Passando o restante da semana dentro de casa, sendo improdutivo e parasita, como de costume, recebi uma ligação de Taeyong dizendo que tinha me enviado algo pelos correios, porém não conseguiu avisar na semana que o fez devido a sua agenda lotada. Estava imensamente feliz por meu amigo estar com tanto trabalho e sabia que ele se sentia da mesma forma, pois um de seus grandes sonhos – senão o maior – era voltar a atuar na Coreia do Sul com um papel tão importante quanto o atual.

— Então, como andam as coisas?

Encarava a televisão entediado. — Paradas, porém tô bem. E por aí?

— Agitadas, porém bem.

Silêncio. Nem mesmo assunto estava tendo com meu melhor amigo.

— O que tem feito?

— Esses dias saí pra dar uma volta. — Falei, parando a frase para bocejar. — E foi legal.

— Sério? E o que você fez?

— Eu literalmente dei uma volta e fui em um dos parques mais próximos. — Ri baixinho. — Só queria sair de dentro de casa, sabe?

Taeyong soltou uma risadinha. — No momento não sei, porque tudo o que eu queria era ficar em casa.

Ri baixinho. — Verdade. Vamos inverter os papéis.

— Claro, eu adoraria ficar famoso e ter tanta gente se metendo na minha vida em coisas que não lhes dizem respeito.

— É delicioso. — Falei sarcástico.

E Taeyo riu. — Imagino.

Novamente, silêncio. Este que logo foi quebrado por Taeyong.

— Queria falar com você sobre o Natal.

— Ah sim, você vem pra cá? — Questionei como tínhamos combinado logo na primeira semana de dezembro.

— Bom, era sobre isso mesmo... Eu vou ter que gravar uns programas e entrar ao vivo no dia 25. Faz parte do contrato, infelizmente não posso deixar de ir.

Sorri de lado. — Taeyo, eu entendo. Não se preocupe.

— Claro que me preocupo. Queria passar o Natal com meu melhor amigo, sem ter que trabalhar e te deixar na mão.

— Você não tá me deixando na mão. — Falei, mudando de canal. — Não se preocupa, realmente entendo e está tudo bem.

— Mas, Mark, você... — Taeyong fez uma breve pausa. — Se você quisesse, você podia vir pra cá, sabe? A gente faz algo só nós dois na véspera, ficamos tranquilos e tudo mais.

Fiquei um tempo em silêncio. Realmente não me importava de Taeyong não comparecer por causa dos compromissos, eu entendia e sabia muito bem como era não ter tempo nem mesmo para respirar por causa de trabalho. Entretanto, hesitava em voltar para Seul, mesmo que para passar o Natal com meu melhor amigo. Não queria me expor. As coisas estavam começando a melhorar, a mídia já não falava tanto sobre meu caso e poucos programas pegavam minha vida como pauta, a falação estava diminuindo e isso era exatamente o que eu queria.

— Tudo bem. — Taeyong quebrou o silêncio pela terceira vez. — Eu entendo. Não se preocupa.

— Desculpa... — Pedi sincero.

— Eu entendo, Mark. E ainda vamos ter muitos Natais para passarmos juntos, certo?

Sorri de lado balançando a cabeça positivamente sozinho em casa. — Certo.

Taeyong e eu ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo antes de desligarmos. Não tínhamos muito assunto, às vezes a ligação perdurava em uns trinta minutos só com ele contando casos de sua vida que adorava ouvir, mas em outras nós muito mal falávamos qualquer coisa porque não tínhamos nada a contar. E bem, se Taeyong não tinha algo a contar, eu muito menos, afinal, minha rotina era sempre a mesma. Sabia que, no fim, estava tudo bem, porque tínhamos conversado, e assim como Taeyong ficava mais tranquilo, também ficava de saber que ele estava bem.

A encomenda chegou na manhã seguinte, era uma caixa de papelão realmente grande e quando o carteiro a deixou na sala, franzi a testa confuso tentando entender o que era aquilo e por que Taeyong fez tanto mistério sobre. Puxando-a pela sala, a coloquei próxima ao sofá e abri. Permaneci um tempo apenas piscando os olhos e tentando entender do que tudo aquilo se tratava, mas logo ao topo da caixa, havia um post-it cor-de-rosa, que reconheci ter a letra de Taeyo.

"Todas essas cartas foram entregues a mim e na minha casa, para você. Como você sumiu, ninguém sabe onde te encontrar ou seu endereço atual, então, vivem me entregando cartas pra você. Por favor, leia com o coração aberto, Mark. Te amo.

Taeyo."

Franzi a testa completamente confuso com tudo aquilo. Em primeiro lugar porque Taeyo havia feito um tremendo mistério sobre o que tinha na caixa? Em segundo, pelo bilhete, e em terceiro por ver tantas cartas a ponto de encher e pesar uma caixa de tamanho médio. Todas aquelas cartas eram pra mim?

Cheia de cartas, envelopes de diferentes cores, tamanhos e jeitos, encarava a caixa sem coragem de ler o que quer que fosse, tinha receio de ser algo ruim. Mas assim que encarei o bilhete em minha mão, deixei minha caneca de lado e logo peguei a primeira carta começando a ler. A correspondência pertencia a um garoto de dezessete anos, chamado Im Chanha. Nela, o adolescente contava sobre como não tinha coragem de sair do armário por causa de seus pais e da ansiedade que isso lhe causava, mas que era grato por ter visto minha coletiva de imprensa, pois, de alguma forma, aquilo havia lhe dado esperanças. Pisquei os olhos sem saber direito o que eu estava sentindo, estava confuso.

Passei o restante da noite lendo as cartas. Desde o instante em que comecei, não consegui parar, e às dez da manhã do dia seguinte li a última. Sentado no chão, cheio de cartas e envelopes à minha volta, estava perplexo, não conseguia acreditar em todas aquelas cartas e esperava uma ligação ou de Taeyong, ou de Yuta ou de Chittaphon dizendo que haviam inventado todos aqueles nomes e endereços para me deixarem melhor, mas, em contrapartida, uma esperança grandiosa crescia em meu peito. Havia pessoas que realmente tinham sido tocadas pelo que falei na televisão? Havia mesmo um número considerável de coreanos, canadenses e até mesmo americanos que se sentiam representados por mim? Aquelas cartas... Todas elas... Eram mesmo reais?

Foi então que, me tirando do transe, o celular começou a chamar. O sinal estava péssimo e fui forçado a ir para a varanda atendendo a ligação. Era Chitta:

— Oi, Chitta. — Atendi, enfim, conseguindo sinal.

— Ei, Mark! — Ten parecia animado do outro lado da linha. — Como você está?

— Bem. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto coçava meus olhos devido à claridade. — E você, como estão as coisas por aí?

— Ótimas! — Ele berrou ainda mais animado. Tão animado que estranhei.

— Você tem certeza? — Perguntei franzindo a testa. — Não pareceu tão sincero.

— Não é nada. – Chitta suspirou. — Não se preocupe. Mas estou ligando pra saber se você recebeu as cartas.

— Você sabia?

— Claro, eu quis enviar as que recebi nos EUA direto para você, mas Taeyong teve uma ideia melhor, que foi juntar todas elas.

— Você recebeu cartas pra mim nos EUA? — Questionei ainda mais assustado.

— Sim. E temos dois novos participantes no grupo que foram nos visitar depois da sua entrevista. São dois garotos mais novos e eles não quiseram logo de cara participar da reunião, mas disseram que se sentiram encorajados por você.

— Chitta, isso é loucura.

— Não. Não é. — Ten respondeu de imediato. — Você fez algo único e as pessoas se sentiram inspiradas por você. Isso não é loucura, acontece todos os dias, em todos os lugares.

— Não, não acontece. — Falei certo de que ele estava exagerando.

— Claro que acontece, Mark. Como quando ontem à noite eu vi uma obra de arte de duas bailarinas e quis a todo custo colocar em dia meus passos de dança. Eu passei a noite dançando na sala da casa de Johnny e Yunoh, enquanto eles transavam no quarto.

— Espera... eles estão juntos?

Chitta suspirou. — Longa história, Mark. Mas o ponto é: as inspirações existem e estão em todos os lugares. Gostando ou não, você serviu de inspiração para algumas pessoas, assim como foi incômodo pra outras... E bem, você não pode fugir disso pra sempre.

Suspirei. Novamente começaríamos aquele assunto onde Chittaphon dizia que eu devia voltar pra Seul para a minha verdadeira vida, que devia sair de Boryeong e seguir em frente. Mas nem eu sabia que tipo de vida era a minha no momento, e muito menos como seguir em frente. Contudo, para minha surpresa, o telefone ficou mudo, Chittaphon não começou a falar sobre e nem mesmo tentou.

— Não vai falar nada? — Perguntei depois de um tempo.

— Qual o ponto de ficar repetindo se você não vê?

— Não é isso, é só...

Chitta logo me interrompeu. — Eu sei o que vai falar, mas agora eu tenho que ir porque tá no meu turno pra sentar no Johnny, aproveitando que Yunoh está trabalhando sei lá onde. Então, tenha um ótimo dia aí, na Coreia.

— Sentar no John... — Arregalei os olhos compreendendo o que Ten falava. — Meu deus...

— É o que eu mais digo quando tô...

— Ok, Chittaphon! — Berrei levemente assustado. — Não quero saber.

Ele riu do outro lado da linha. — Fica bem, Markeu. E dê a si mesmo uma chance. Leia as cartas. Permita se ver como essas pessoas te veem. Beijos, canadense.

— Até mais, tailandês.

Talvez Chitta tivesse razão. E se eu estivesse sendo estúpido demais com tudo aquilo? A única coisa que discordava era sobre fugir, essa palavra era extremamente pesada e fazia com que eu me sentisse um covarde. Apenas estava esperando as coisas diminuirem de proporção. Estava esperando tudo ficar mais calmo. Isso não era fugir.

Era?

Voltando a pegar mais uma xícara de café, parei em frente aos porta-retratos da sala. Observava cada foto da família, porém uma em que minha mãe, meu pai, eu e meu irmão estávamos felizes e com sorrisos de orelha a orelha, me chamava a atenção toda vez. Por ser muito pequeno, nem mesmo lembrava da foto, mas sabia que estava feliz e eles também, afinal, eu ainda não tinha os desapontado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava sobre não ser mais um filho ingrato – afinal minha mãe havia me ajudado a ir para Boryeong –, também me questionava por que ela nem mesmo me ligava. Por um lado eu sabia que meu pai era um babaca estúpido que, provavelmente, estava controlando-a como sempre, mas por outro eu mantinha o questionamento se ela não estava nem mesmo tentando. No fim, os pensamentos dolorosos prevaleciam.

Sem cabeça para qualquer coisa, por ter ficado a noite inteira acordado, apenas deixei a xícara de café na mesa de madeira da cozinha e caminhei até o quarto. Naquele momento, por mais forte que o café fosse, não faria mais efeito. Estava exausto. Me jogando na cama, não demorei nem mesmo cinco minutos para adormecer.

Acordei resmungando comigo mesmo, parecia que um enorme trator havia passado por meu corpo. Meus horários estavam todos malucos e ficar sem fazer nada era não só cansativo psicológica como também fisicamente. Por mais que estivesse fisicamente quebrado, não podia deixar de notar que tudo parecia diferente. Talvez estivesse precisando daquelas horas de sono, contudo, bem ao fundo, sabia que era culpa das cartas, e mesmo sendo difícil de acreditar que todas aquelas pessoas me apoiavam, se sentiam representadas e realmente pensavam aquelas coisas boas de mim, era revigorante.

— Droga'... — Encarei o relógio que marcava sete horas da noite do dia seguinte, nunca tinha dormido tanto tempo na minha vida, mais de vinte e quatro horas? Sério Mark Lee?

Um pouco atordoado, resolvi tomar um banho para colocar a cabeça no lugar, e se tinha algo que eu gostava muito naquela casa era a banheira. Passava um longo tempo na água morna pensando na vida e apenas saía ou quando meus dedos estavam muito enrugados ou quando não conseguia suportar o frio.

Normalmente, desde que havia chegado em Boryeong, evitava sair de casa. Sempre que saía para comprar algo era durante a noite e discretamente. Geralmente apenas ia até a loja de conveniência mais próxima – que era no próximo quarteirão – e comprava o que tinha de comprar, de preferência para a semana inteira. Porém, mais estranho que o normal, me encontrava com vontade de comer fora de casa, como o cara normal que eu era.

Sem pensar muito, apenas peguei meu casaco e a carteira saindo de casa sem máscara, óculos escuros e boné pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado na cidade. Sentia meu coração acelerado. Sabia que a adrenalina estava a mil, me sentia eufórico e, ao mesmo tempo, completamente amedrontado. Com esses exatos sentimentos entrei no primeiro fast food que vi, o local não estava cheio, mas também não era o único por ali. Evitando olhar aos arredores, parei em frente ao garoto do caixa fazendo meu pedido. Agindo normal, ele apenas pediu que aguardasse minha senha ser chamada e sorri como um completo idiota porque estava tudo bem. Ninguém estava me julgando ou rindo da minha cara.

Sentado à mesa e sem ter muito o que fazer, me forçava a tirar o sorriso dos lábios, afinal, não queria ficar parecendo estranho por estar contente com algo comum. E ali, sentado naquela mesa roxa e branca, me questionava o que havia passado por minha cabeça, por que eu estava com tanto medo de ser reconhecido. Estava tudo bem.

— Senha 0024.

O garoto do caixa chamou com um sorriso contagiante. Fiquei de pé sorrindo me curvei agradecendo à ele enquanto pegava minha bandeja com hambúrguer, refrigerante e fritas.

— Obrigado, Jung. — Agradeci depois de ler seu nome na plaquinha em seu uniforme.

Voltando para a minha mesa, pronto para saborear um fast food, percebi que comer fora, fosse em um fastfood ou em um restaurante era algo que não fazia desde o ínicio das gravações em solo Coreano. Contente por estar fazendo algo tão simples, dei a primeira mordida me sentindo no paraíso. Eu realmente gostava de fast foods e estava feliz não só por estar saboreando aquele lanche delicioso, mas também – e principalmente – por estar comendo em público cercado de paz. Lento e calmo, comia meu lanche observando o local, acabei por pedir um milkshake de morango, apenas para fechar a noite com a famosa 'chave de ouro', e foi então que Hyunsoo, o atendente, me lembrou que a lanchonete estava fechando. Havia ficado tanto tempo por ali que mal havia percebido a hora passar tão rápido.

— Ei, me desculpe perguntar isso... — Jung começou a falar de modo que sua voz ecoasse pela lanchonete, eu era o único cliente ainda por ali. — Mas será que você poderia me ajudar a levar esse lixo lá para fora? Eu sei que não devia pedir isso, mas você parece ser um cara muito legal, e como estou sozinho por aqui hoje... Enfim, é muito pesado.

Ele sorriu, visivelmente sem graça pelo pedido. Mas, terminando meu milkshake, fiquei de pé assentindo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Claro, sem problemas. — Concordei.

— Ah, muito obrigado. — Ele sorria abertamente se curvando várias vezes como agradecimento. — Muito obrigado, você me ajuda muito fazendo isso. Eu tenho que ir para casa correndo porque minha mãe...

— Ei, está tudo bem. — Disse soltando uma risadinha enquanto o tranquilizava e parava em frente ao balcão. — O que posso fazer?

— Ah, certo... — Ele riu de si mesmo e de como estava sendo atrapalhado. Quase fazia com que eu recordasse de mim mesmo. — Aqui. — Jung levantou o balcão de modo que eu passasse para o lado de dentro.

— Seu chefe não vai ficar irritado com isso? — Perguntei, agora o fitando de perto.

— Não se ele não souber. — Ele riu caminhando na frente. — Por aqui.

Assenti em silêncio enquanto passávamos pela cozinha até os fundos da lanchonete, e próximos à porta dos fundos, ele me mostrou alguns sacos pretos. Eram muitos, como ele havia dito, porém não pareciam tão pesados assim. Dando de ombros, peguei alguns sacos – realmente leves – passando pela porta que Jung segurava para mim, agradeci brevemente e caminhei para a parte traseira da lanchonete procurando a lixeira.

— Nós normalmente deixamos o lixo por aqui, então, pode deixar nessa parede ou levar pra sua casa junto com você.

Ergui o rosto o encarando confuso. — O quê?

— Ah, você sabe... — O sorriso simpático e até mesmo a voz calma se transformaram completamente. — Lixos descartáveis: você e esses sacos.

Engoli seco deixando os sacos no chão, pisquei os olhos sentindo meu corpo inteiro congelar enquanto procurava a maneira mais fácil de sair dos fundos da lanchonete, fosse pulando um muro ou correndo, não importava. Naquele exato momento, eu sentia um completo e total medo enquanto encarava o atendente de fast food com seu olhar assustador, tudo o que queria era sair dali.

— Oh... De repente você se calou? — Ele soltava o avental vermelho dando passos em minha direção. — De repente não sorri mais? Por quê? Você tá com medo, bichinha?

Caminhava para trás seguindo o ritmo. — Me deixa ir.

— Ou o quê? — Ele questionou. — O que você vai fazer se eu não te deixar ir?

Nada. Obviamente.

— Nada. — Respondi.

— Ótimo. Mas... Vejamos só. — Ele então fez uma breve pausa sem deixar de me olhar ou caminhar lentamente em minha direção. — Não posso deixar você ir.

O encarava dando passos para trás, esperando ficar cada vez mais longe dele.

— Se eu te deixar ir, você vai sujar essa cidade também. Já não basta os viadinhos que nasceram aqui e os gringos imundos que vêm pro festival de lama, sabe? — Ele me encarava um pouco... Sarcástico? Nem eu sabia dizer, mas era assustador.

— Cara, não quero problema, eu só...

— Cala essa boca! — Ele então mudou completamente, e sendo muito mais rápido do que eu sequer podia imaginar, segurou meu rosto com sua mão quase que o dobro da minha face.

Tentei me soltar, mas foi inútil, ele era mais alto, mais forte, e sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Eu era só um canadense indefeso que estava vendo minha vida passar diante meus olhos. Era meu momento? Toda aquela história de que a vida passa diante seus olhos quando está perto da morte é real? Eu realmente ia morrer pelas mãos de um homofóbico na Coreia do Sul?

O empurrei reunindo toda minha força, isso foi mais que suficiente para que ele me soltasse. Sequer tive tempo de agir, pois logo senti o gosto forte de sangue em minha boca devido ao forte soco que tinha acabado de receber.

— Eu realmente tenho que ir para casa, então vamos acabar com isso rápido, tá bem?

Obviamente, foi uma pergunta retórica, mas mesmo assim um gemido sôfrego saiu dos meus lábios devido ao soco no estômago que havia acabado de receber. Me curvei com o ato violento sentindo meu interior arder. Eu podia vomitar todo o lanche e o milkshake, mas tinha maiores problemas naquele momento.

Procurava, desesperado, um lugar para poder fugir, pedir ajuda ou refúgio, mas com o segundo soco no rosto, caí com um dos joelhos no chão, logo tentando me levantar. Sentindo meu corpo ser erguido pela blusa que usava, desisti de segurar o choro quando minhas costas bateram com violência na parede de chapisco.

— Não adianta tentar fugir, viadinho. — Ele disse segurando meu pescoço com ambas as mãos. — Por isso, vou acabar com você aqui.

Bruscamente mexia meu corpo tentando, a todo custo, me soltar. Não queria morrer, nem ali e nem em lugar nenhum. Ainda tinha muita coisa a fazer, muito para viver e aprender. Acima de tudo, não queria morrer pelas mãos daquele desgraçado homofóbico onde eu apenas parecia um boneco que ele manuseava como bem entendia.

Segurava com firmeza em seus ombros tentando empurrá-lo para longe enquanto puxava o ar para meus pulmões, qualquer pessoa sabia que quanto mais eu me mexesse mais rápido icaria sem ar, porém, não conseguia simplesmente permanecer parado enquanto aquele maníaco tentava me matar. Com as unhas curtas comecei a arranhar todo e qualquer lugar visível de sua face, mas Jung era esperto o suficiente para desviar do meu pavor e desespero.

Foi então que o mais lógico veio à minha mente, e com meu joelho acertei a parte mais dolorosa que podia pensar: os testículos. Obviamente, Jung me soltou sentindo dor, e, finalmente, puxando o ar para meus pulmões, me apoiei na parede sentindo as coisas girarem ao meu redor. Em minha mente só conseguia repetir diversas vezes que era para fixar a visão de modo que conseguisse dar um fora dali. Era a minha única chance.

— Seu filho da puta!

Escutei a voz cada vez mais alta e assim que tentei puxar a maçaneta da porta senti, novamente, ser puxado pela blusa.O impacto doloroso das minhas costas atingindo o chão, fez com que ficasse difícil de respirar novamente. Tossindo com a garganta ardendo, piscava os olhos tentando focar em qualquer ponto, precisava que minha visão parasse de ficar turva.

— Você tá fodido!

Rolei para o lado, sem saber se o que estava fazendo era certo ou não, porém não foi de grande ajuda. Sentindo as mãos largas e frias em meu pescoço novamente, me debati percebendo que Jung agora estava me imobilizando no chão. Ele estava completamente sob controle e não importava o quanto eu o empurrasse, arranhasse, tentasse lhe socar ou qualquer outra coisa, eu estava em uma grande desvantagem.

Apalpando o chão em busca de algo, comecei a acertar alguns copos de plástico e papéis em sua face, o que o deixava ainda mais enfurecido, apesar de não lhe fazer nem cócegas. O escutava praguejar enfurecido, mas realmente não lhe dava ouvidos, minha mente gritava para que eu fizesse algo, até o momento em que fiz.

Se jogando no chão ao meu lado, Jung começou a gritar de maneira que esfregasse seus olhos em puro e total desespero, não estava entendendo nada, mas não ficaria ali, parado, para descobrir. Arrastando no chão para longe do grandão, enquanto sentia minhas vestes rasgarem e minha pele ser atingida, fiquei de pé respirando extremamente mal. Ele continuava gritando, e mesmo sem entender um pingo do que estava acontecendo, corri.

Tropeçando em meus pés, corria pela cozinha. Escutando sua voz ecoar atrás de mim, junto de seus passos desestabilizados, repetia para mim mesmo que precisava correr o mais rápido possível. Estava repleto de medo e só queria fugir. Se não saísse daquele lugar, seria mais um LGBT morto e apenas um número nas estatísticas. Porque, na verdade, ninguém se importava.

Chorando e sentindo todas as partes do meu corpo rígidas e doloridas, bati de frente com a porta de entrada da lanchonete vazia e silenciosa. Podia escutar o homem tropeçando nas panelas e louças que havia deixado cair, e o barulho da torneira sendo aberta me amedrontava ainda mais, ele logo estaria bem e eu tinha que sumir daquele local.

Puxei a porta com força e sentindo o vento gélido atingir meu rosto em cheio, continuava a correr. Apesar de estar na rua, só conseguia pensar em correr e correr, sem fim, sem destino, como um garotinho assustado quando seus pais lhe ameaçavam de algo. Eu só queria correr, e era isso que fazia.

Corria sem parar, sem destino, sem fim. O mais longe possível.

E enquanto corria, tudo o que conseguia sentir era o cheiro repugnante de suor, lixo e pimenta. Até quando caí e o cheiro da grama se misturou. Mas não me importava com isso. Não sabia onde estava ou por quanto tempo tinha corrido, sentia meu corpo dolorido e minhas pernas pegando fogo.

Não me importava. Minha mente era um branco completo.

Porém, explodindo em lágrimas, naquele momento não restava nada de mim além de medo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩
> 
> ↳ Então, se você chegou até aqui quero deixar claro que pensei muito antes de colocar isso na fanfic. Pensei que o capítulo serviria pra ilustrar a realidade que tá ai na nossa cara todos os dias, sem exceção e principalmente no nosso país que é o pais que mais mata LGBTs+ >DENTRE TODOS OS PAÍSES DOMUNDO<. Eu sei que a fanfic se passa na Coreia, mas obviamente a violência contra LGBT+ é grandiosa no mundo inteiro. Essa é uma das razões pela qual, mesmo hesitando, coloquei esse capítulo.
> 
> ↳ Em segundo lugar é importante pro desenvolvimento da fanfic, vocês vão entender e não vai demorar, prometo.
> 
> ↳ Bom, vamos para as partes boas né: Mark recebendo um monte de cartinhas, fofura! Taeyong é um puta amigo, fez questão de juntar todas e enviar pra ele só pra ver o Markinhos feliz. Amo uma amizade. 
> 
> ↳ O cara da lanchonete é baseado em um vilão de um drama. Na fanfic ele leva o mesmo nome do personagem no drama, e super recomendo procurarem sobre o drama em si, caso queiram. É muito bom. 
> 
> ↳ Espero que esteja tudo bem, mesmo depois de um capítulo pesado desses. 
> 
> ↳ Obrigada! E qualquer coisa, estou no twitter: oceandoie


	11. No Longer.

— Devia ter vindo antes, senhor Lee.

Ergui o rosto para o médico que anotava algumas coisas em seu papel.

— Devo perguntar por que não veio antes? — Ele ergueu seu olhar em minha direção, parando de escrever.

— Não. — Respondi simplista.

O médico juntou ambas as mãos em cima da mesa, me encarando sério. Tudo o que fiz foi desviar o olhar para qualquer parte dos seus livros de medicina em prateleiras atrás de si.

— Senhor Lee?

Apenas suspirei, em silêncio.

— O senhor me aparece com uma fratura perigosa na costela, graves machucados de estrangulamento na região do pescoço, hematomas pelos braços, rosto, costas e pernas. Pela cor e formato das manchas eu diria que esses ferimentos têm, aproximadamente, uma semana, assim como também posso afirmar que o senhor só veio ao hospital por causa da dor no pulso esquerdo, aposto que está difícil de suportar, sim?

O encarei mantendo o silêncio. Não queria falar nada, se pudesse nem mesmo teria ido ao hospital, daria meu jeito em casa com todos aqueles ferimentos, mas o pulso não melhorava, muito pelo contrário.

— Tudo bem não querer falar, mas temos o sigilo médico-paci...

— Doutor Choi... — O interrompi imediatamente. — Com todo o respeito, não estou aqui para falar nada além do necessário. Me machuquei, preciso de medicamentos, e é só isso.

— Estou preocupado com o que...

— Não fique. — O interrompi, novamente, mas desta vez mais ríspido. — Não fique. Você é um médico, então, por favor, faça seu trabalho e me ajude a ficar bem logo.

Choi Minho, o médico geral do Hospital Central de Boryeong, me encarava sério. Por um lado podia perceber que ele me encarava com pena, pois tinha certa noção de como consegui aqueles hematomas, apesar de não saber ao certo o verdadeiro porque. Por outro, demonstrava uma preocupação desnecessária, não nos conhecíamos e muito menos éramos amigos. Por isso, fiquei aliviado quando ele continuou a prescrever os medicamentos para dor e o incômodo que sentia, principalmente, no pulso.

Grande parte daquele incômodo em meu braço não era unicamente pelo quehavia acontecido comigo na lanchonete, mas sim porque havia forçado meu pulso na primeira semana de janeiro quando decidi que aquela casa, em Boryeong, não precisava me lembrar mais nenhum fracasso ou tristeza. Estava irritado. Sem ligações dos meus pais no Natal ou Ano Novo, sem um pingo de consideração da minha mãe que não demonstrava qualquer tipo de compaixão pelo filho e me sentindo frustrado com o mundo em que vivia, onde as pessoas não passavam de grandes lixos, eu só queria explodir, mas nem isso eu podia, pois chamaria muita atenção. Atualmente, além de correr da mídia, corria de um lgbtfóbico, este que nem mesmo tinha a coragem de denunciar para a polícia, com medo de ser julgado ou exposto.

Eu não sabia se isso passaria, se aquele sentimento ruim que tomava conta de mim iria embora. Estava frustrado, irritado, com raiva e triste, minha vida tinha tomado um rumo tão escuro que nem mesmo as cartas que continuava recebendo e as ligações de Taeyong, Yerim, Yuta e Chitta, estavam dando conta de todos aqueles sentimentos. E, como sempre, fazia questão de esconder tudo o que sentia no fundo do poço, de maneira que ninguém nem mesmo suspeitasse que eu estivesse tão mal daquela maneira.

Felizmente Taeyong não pôde passar nem o Natal ou o Ano Novo comigo. Queria muito a presença do meu amigo, mas depois do que havia acontecido na lanchonete apenas desejava me isolar de tudo e todos, para não desmoronar. Tinha que ser forte. Então, por um lado, não ter Taeyong por perto enquanto eu estava todo ferrado e mal conseguindo andar, era ótimo. Fui poupado dos olhares de pena e da revolta do cara que via o melhor amigo se afundar cada dia mais.

Quando tudo estava tranquilo, ou seja, antes de ter que escolher entre meu sonho ou minha família, costumava adorar festas de fim de ano. Era tudo sempre tão alegre, iluminado, cheio de sorrisos e esperanças, aos poucos fui deixando essa visão esperançosa do final do ano para trás, e o Natal de 1997 jamais sairia da minha mente, afinal, não só foi o Natal mais doloroso que já tive, como também o mais decadente de toda a minha vida. Passei a noite chorando, bebendo e desejando analgésicos para acabar com minha dor.

A virada de ano não foi tão diferente. Não passei os últimos minutos de 1997 chorando ou bebendo, mas sim, odiando tudo e todos de quem esperava algo. Não foi uma maneira ótima de se fechar mais um ano, longe disso. Porém, como quase todo ser humano, no primeiro momento de 1998, estava decidido a não permanecer no limbo em que me encontrava, começando pela casa. Sim, ela tinha pertencido à minha avó, sim, as lembranças estavam por toda parte, entretanto também era minha e eu a modificaria, afinal, não era como se alguém se importasse, de qualquer maneira. Jogando móveis antigos fora, retirando porta-retratos, mudando coisas de lugar, decidi montar um novo lar que fosse meu, porque era, não importava o quanto eu quisesse negar: eu estava ali e sozinho.

A casa, que era uma completa relíquia, se tornou um lugar com poucos móveis, tendo uma sala, um banheiro, um quarto onde eu dormia e outro quarto de escrita, porque também havia decidido que trabalharia em uma das minhas ideias de roteiro, já que não tinha muito mais o que fazer. A ideia de trabalhar anonimamente, neste caso escrevendo roteiros, me deixava levemente animado, afinal, sem meu nome na primeira página, as pessoas, pelo menos, abririam o roteiro.

Não existia mais "Mark Lee, o diretor gay". Como as coisas estavam quietas, não havia mais espaço para o meu escândalo no mundo da mídia. Vez ou outra o assunto ressurgia nos canais e, por mais mais satisfeito que estivesse com o meu esquecimento, estava certo que queria manter as coisas daquela forma. Não queria mais dirigir ou ser uma figura pública, não havia mais por quê. Haviam conseguido acabar com todas as minhas estruturas, e em tão pouco tempo eu realmente sofria, por dentro e por fora, devido as consequências daquelas fotos.

— Senhor Lee... — O médico virou a receita em minha direção explicando cada medicamento enquanto eu assentia em silêncio, e então, após me entregar, pediu. — Espere um pouco.

Já estava de pé, pronto para caminhar em direção à porta, quando Dr. Choi também voltou até mim, esticando um cartão. Hesitei em pegá-lo, mas assim que ele o balançou, cedi para acabar logo com aquilo.

— Ele é um cara ótimo. Muito competente. Acho que pode te ajudar mais do que os remédios para a dor.

Encarei o cartão. Nele, em letras douradas estava escrito:

QIAN KUN

Psicólogo

— Às vezes é bom ter com quem conversar.

O encarei novamente e guardei o cartão no bolso assentindo em silêncio. Não tinha interesse em ir em um terapeuta, mas agradecia ao médico por, pelo menos, se importar.

Depois de passar na farmácia, desejando que o atendimento fosse extremamente rápido para que pudesse voltar para casa, resolvi ir ao mercado comprar algo para comer durante os dias seguintes. Não pretendia sair de casa para nada, realmente nada.

Por mais que tentasse, não parava para pensar no ocorrido da semana do Natal. Evitava pensar sobre por ser assustador demais e não querer, mesmo, ficar revivendo aquele momento em que me senti tão vulnerável, incapaz e, ao mesmo tempo, um grande sortudo por ter conseguido fugir de Jung. Mas o trauma ainda estava ali e sabia disso melhor do que qualquer um. Podia mentir para quem quisesse dizendo que estava bem, mas sabia, lá no fundo, que estava completamente amedrontado. Minhas raras caminhadas nas ruas do bairro podiam confirmar tal sentimento perfeitamente, pois ficava o tempo inteiro olhando para os lados, como um cachorrinho assustado.

Em passos largos, cheguei em casa mais rápido que o normal. Não tinha vontade ou ânimo para observar as pessoas, analisar a cidade ou qualquer coisa do tipo, só queria sair daquele frio e parar de ser qualquer, possível, alvo naquela rua. Fechando a porta e respirando fundo, tentava acalmar meu interior antes de seguir para a cozinha e guardar minhas compras. De olhos fechados, sentia meu coração e corpo acalmarem. Odiava me sentir daquela maneira, e por mais que eu disfarçasse, em casa apenas era eu mesmo, deixando as emoções à flor da pele..

— Mark, você tá bem?

Virei em direção à voz completamente assustado. O boné caiu de minha cabeça, algumas sacolas foram ao chão, fazendo com que algumas frutas rolassem para debaixo do sofá, meu coração estava a mil novamente, pronto para me causar um infarto. Naqueles poucos segundos milhares de coisas tinham passado por minha cabeça, mas a maior delas era que Jung tinha encontrado minha casa e estava ali para terminar o que tinha começado.

Porém, no instante em que segurei na maçaneta, percebi que estava longe de ser uma ameaça. Taeyong me encarava de pé, próximo a poltrona amarela, tão assustado quanto eu. E assim que o coreano retirou seus óculos escuros, pude perceber a pena em seu olhar.

Podia falar da aparência diferente do meu melhor amigo, sobre como o cabelo preto tinha ficado bom nele ou como ele parecia mais corado. Porém, não tive tempo ou coragem. Caminhando em minha direção, completamente assustado, Taeyong segurou em meus ombros encarando cada pequena parte do meu rosto.

— Mark, que porra?! — Ele puxou meus óculos escuros ficando ainda mais incrédulo com a visão do meu rosto machucado.

Desviei o olhar me soltando lentamente enquanto abaixava para pegar as coisas que tinham caído.

— Mark!

Não o respondi, novamente. Que merda! O que ele estava fazendo ali? Claro que estava feliz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, me sentia contra parede. Não havia contado a ninguém sobre o ocorrido e na semana do mesmo havia ignorado as ligações de Taeyong ou qualquer outro, o que tinha virado rotina, honestamente. Provavelmente a falta de notícias era responsável por levar Taeyo até Boryeong.

— Mark, que porra? Para de catar essas merdas e olha pra mim.

Permaneci pegando minhas frutas enquanto sentia meu coração acelerado. Estava em uma situação em que não queria estar.

— Sou seu hyung. Não ouse me ignorar.

Taeyong me puxou pelos ombros e logo senti a pontada na costela fraturada. O médico Choi havia insistido para que eu ficasse em observação, no hospital, mas recusei com veemência, apenas pedindo remédios para dores. Não restou à ele outra opção, afinal, ele não podia me forçar a internar.

— O que aconteceu com você?

O encarei ainda em silêncio.

— Não me faça sacudir você pra falar! Tira essa merda dessa máscara. — Taeyong a puxou com certa agressividade, mas assim que viu o corte em minha boca se afastou, passando as mãos no cabelo recém tingido. — Puta que...

— O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Taeyong piscou os olhos lentamente e ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Isso é tudo o que tem pra falar?

Desviei o olhar. Rapidamente, Taeyong reagiu:

— Olha pra mim, Mark Lee! — Ele gritou com raiva.

Finalmente o encarei por pouco mais do que alguns míseros segundos. Não queria olhar para Taeyong de modo que não encarasse tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo. Entretanto, ele era meu melhor amigo, até quando eu ficaria naquele silêncio idiota?

— Que porra aconteceu com você? — Ele me encarava completamente sério. — Por que não me contou? Por que parou de me ligar e atender as ligações? Estamos preocupados! Eu, Yuta, Chittaphon! — Taeyong fez uma breve pausa balançando a cabeça. — Quantas vezes temos que passar por isso pra você entender que eu fico preocupado com meu melhor amigo e que preciso que ele dê um sinal de vida? Quantas vezes, Mark?

— Desculpa.

— Desculpa... Você sempre pede desculpas. E tudo bem pedir desculpas, mas você realmente tem que sentir muito por isso! — Taeyong me encarava sério como nunca antes. — Você quer saber o que tô fazendo aqui? Muito bem! Tive que sair de Seul e vir direto pra Boryeong porque você não atendia minhas ligações. Novamente, foi algo que você resolveu fazer e mais uma vez parou de me atender! Você não pode fazer isso, Mark! As coisas estão difíceis pra você, eu sei disso... Mas também não tem sido nada fácil pra mim! Você é meu melhor amigo e me preocupo! Tudo isso que está passando, sério, se pudesse trocava de lugar com você porque aposto que ia doer menos do que te ver dessa forma.

— Taeyong...

— Olha pra você, Mark. — Taeyong suspirou se desviar o olhar do meu. — Você tem ideia do que é te ver dessa maneira? Acha que é fácil pra mim ver meu melhor amigo todo machucado? E não tô falando dos hematomas apenas, sei que por dentro você tá destruído. Eu te conheço, Mark Lee. Me sinto um completo zero à esquerda...

Escutando sua voz embargada, percebi que Taeyong não conseguia continuar porque chorava.

— Taeyong, me desculpa... — Ousei em me aproximar e, para minha surpresa, ele não se afastou. Apenas caminhou em minha direção me puxando pelos ombros e me abraçando com força.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — Ele disse com a voz abafada e embargada. — Não pode simplesmente sumir e me deixar preocupado dessa maneira. Sei que você precisa do seu tempo, mas por favor, dá sinal de vida, Mark. Eu estava surtando lá em Seul...

— Sei que falo isso demais, mas sinto muito. Desculpa. — Falei, baixinho, enquanto afundava meu rosto em seu ombro.

— Eu sei, Mark. — Taeyo disse, obviamente, bem mais tranquilo. — Eu sei.

Sem entender direito o que sentia, me surpreendi quando lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto. Estava chorando. Meu melhor amigo estava ali, e por mais que tenha me conformado com a ideia de ficar sozinho para livrar todos da confusão que minha vida havia se tornado, era um grande alívio tê-lo por perto. Sentia sua falta.

Sentindo os braços aconchegantes de Taeyong, fechei os olhos deixando com que todo aquele sentimento ruim saísse. Eu estava triste, com raiva, frustrado, amedrontado e me sentindo o ser mais inútil da face da terra por estar ali, parado e escondido naquela cidade, sem fazer nada. Até mesmo as cartas que tinha começado a responder, não continuei, pois não sentia animação ou inspiração para tal coisa.

Em silêncio, Taeyong manteve o abraço fazendo com que eu sentisse um enorme conforto. Naquele momento, mesmo que estivesse longe de casa, me sentia em meu lar. Meu verdadeiro lar era onde as pessoas que eu amava estavam, e bem, Taeyo estava bem ali, comigo.

— Vem aqui. — Ele sussurrou baixinho quando percebeu que eu havia acalmado um pouco.

O coreano fez questão que sentássemos no sofá e enquanto secava minhas lágrimas, tentando parar de chorar, Taeyong carregou minhas sacolas para a cozinha, as deixando em cima da mesa. Estava tão fraco e frágil que sequer fiz algo para ajudá-lo. Tudo o que queria era ficar ali, chorando, mas não queria me render tanto assim. Havia chorado com Taeyong, provavelmente conversaríamos sobre, mas, naquele momento, realmente não queria me entregar a todos aqueles sentimentos ruins.

Fiquei de pé após secar meu rosto com as mangas da blusa indo a cozinha, onde Taeyong cortava algumas frutas e mantinha seu aparelho celular apoiado no ombro. Franzindo a testa, permaneci parado, escutando o que ele falava enquanto procurava algum modo de ajudar.

— Minha família precisa de mim... — Uma breve pausa e um suspiro. — Volto na semana que vem, sem falta... Você me deve uma, Sunmi... Por favor, me ajuda nessa! — Ele então sorriu animado. — Ok, eu aguardo sua resposta. Muito obrigado, Sunmi. Amo você! — Taeyong riu e balançou a cabeça positivamente, agora me encarando. — Beijos. Até mais tarde!

Parando de cortar as frutas e deixando o aparelho em cima da mesa, Taeyo alargou seu sorriso. Um pouco confuso, sorri entendendo, em partes, o que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

— Tem certeza que isso não te afeta em nada? Não quero te prejudicar.

— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente voltando sua atenção às frutas. — Você é família.

— Taeyo... — Caminhei até o balcão onde ele cortava as coisas e sorri de lado. — Eu sei que você quer ajudar e te agradeço muito por isso, mas... Uma semana longe das gravações? Por favor, não se prejudique por minha causa.

Taeyong suspirou baixinho, e sem retirar o sorriso doce dos lábios, me fitou abaixando a faca.

— Mark, não importa o que você fale, não vou embora. Não dessa vez. Não sem ter certeza que você realmente está bem.

Abri a boca para falar que não precisava, porém logo juntei os lábios, me calando. Dizer que estava tudo bem e que não precisavam se preocupar era algo que fazia mais por força do hábito, não queria ocupar ninguém.

— Não. — Taeyong me interrompeu assim que percebeu que estava pensativo demais. — Não ouse. Você não está bem. Está machucado e chorou nos meus ombros. Não vou a lugar algum, Mark Lee.

— Taeyo, não posso pedir que fique.

— Você não tá pedindo nada, canadense. — Ele sorriu piscando e logo juntou todos os pedaços de frutas em uma vasilha de vidro. — E sério, é inútil. Eu vou ficar, seja uma semana ou mais. Você já ficou sozinho tempo demais e, pelo visto, as coisas só pioraram. Agora, nós vamos sentar nossas bundas naquele sofá e você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu desde que chegou aqui, sim?

— Taeyo...

— Não, não, não! — Ele me interrompeu novamente erguendo o indicador. — Sou seu hyung. Sem discussões.

Suspirei baixinho e logo senti seus braços em volta de meus ombros, me guiando até o sofá. Não hesitei ou tentei resistir, porque além de saber que seria inútil, queria Taeyong ali, comigo. Mesmo sabendo que isso era um tanto quanto egoísta.

Sentados no sofá, Taeyong me fez comer algumas frutas, e mesmo não estando com fome, não as recusei, pareciam ótimas diante todo o cuidado que Taeyong teve para prepará-las. Ali, naquele sofá, que passava grande parte do meu dia, comecei a contar a ele tudo o que havia acontecido, desabafando entre lágrimas. Taeyong sabia de tudo agora, inclusive do ocorrido na lanchonete.

Taeyong era incrível, sempre muito calmo e sério enquanto escutava as pessoas, dizia as coisas certas. Escutava tudo sempre atento e os abraços sinceros vinham quando achava ser correto. Desabafar com Taeyo era sempre muito revigorante, diferente de tudo, afinal, ele parava, escutava, abraçava e aconselhava. Entretanto, pela primeira vez, vi meu amigo se perder diante a raiva quando o contei sobre o atendente da lanchonete. Não culpava, Taeyong, além da tristeza, meu interior fervia de raiva, revolta e frustração.

— Mark Lee, nós vamos à polícia!

— Não. — Fiquei de pé o segurando pelos ombros. — Não, não.

— Sim, Mark. O cara te espancou e queria te matar por motivos doentios. Mark... Temos que ir à polícia.

— Taeyong, olhe pra mim. — Segurei com firmeza em seu rosto, fazendo com que ele focasse apenas em mim.

— Não ajuda muito vendo seu rosto todo fodido dessa maneira. — Ele disse sério.

— Taeyong, não. Ok? — O fitava nos olhos, completamente sério. — É sério, não vamos à polícia, vamos ficar bem tranquilos.

Taeyo empurrou meus braços com certa brutalidade. — Não, Mark. Não! Esse cara merece ser punido, ir pra trás das grades. Olha o que ele fez com você!

— Eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu estou aqui. A mídia vai inflar de novo, Taeyong. Você sabe disso!

— Até quando você vai ficar fugindo, Mark?

— Não estou...

— Tenta mentir pra si mesmo! — Taeyong me interrompeu, visivelmente irritado. — Você pode mentir que não está fugindo ou se escondendo de quem realmente é ou sobre sua mãe estar te protegendo! Ela não está, Mark!

O encarei agora paralisando. Do que ele estava falando? Por que Taeyong falava tudo aquilo?

— Quando Ten ligou contando sobre como você estava bem em Chicago, foi ótimo! Estávamos felizes que você estava conseguindo ver sua vida, seu futuro, conhecer a si mesmo. Quando você fez aquele discurso sobre ser bissexual?! Puta que pariu! Quase tive um orgasmo de tanta felicidade. Mas então sua mãe apareceu! E porra, você sente falta dela, isso é completamente normal...

— Taeyong, pare...

Mas ele prosseguiu. — Sinto falta dos meus pais também! E você, naquele momento, queria sua mãe... Tudo bem, Mark! Mas você tem que entender que ela não te quer!

— Taeyong...

— Não, Mark! — Ele gritou batendo as mãos nas coxas com raiva. — Não! Sempre respeito sua vontade. Sou deixado de lado o tempo todo e entendo quando não é um bom momento. Mas você está aí, pior que nunca! Só parado, nesta cidade e nesta casa velha, levando a vida como um morto vivo, mentindo para si mesmo!

— Então você viajou até aqui pra gritar comigo e jogar essas coisas na minha cara?! Ótimo! — Bufei revirando os olhos.

— Não! Vim porque não me dava notícias, pra ver se você estava vivo! Pra mim, você só está existindo, parado, sem fazer nada e se escondendo de deus e do mundo, Mark Lee.

— Oh, obrigado! — Ri sarcástico.

— Cala a boca, Mark! Pelo amor de deus, olha quem você se tornou! Por favor, para por um minuto e analisa! — Taeyong me encarava com olhos tão suplicantes que ignorá-los era, praticamente, impossível. — Você está preso no seu próprio labirinto e desistiu de achar a saída.

— Para com as metáforas. — Suspirei, desviando o olhar.

— Então, pelo amor de deus, me ouve! Você não pode ficar nesta casa pra sempre! Nós dois sabemos que, seja agora ou seja daqui a trinta anos, assim que você aparecer a mídia vai inflar novamente. É só questão de tempo. É inevitável e sei que entende isso.

Taeyong suspirou pesado, passava as mãos no cabelo hidratado encarando o chão e qualquer outro canto da casa. Naquele momento de silêncio ele olhava tudo, menos para mim.

— Você não consegue ver que esse lugar é a prisão que sua mãe te colocou e que se não fizer nada pra mudar as coisas vão permanecer como estão.

— Não tem o que fazer, Taeyong. — Fiquei de pé novamente, atraindo sua atenção. — Quando fiz algo, eu fui massacrado.

— Pela merda da mídia, Mark Lee. — Ele então me encarou. — Desde quando você se importa tanto com a mídia?

— Eu não me importo, mas isso se reverberou ao redor do mundo. As pessoas...

— Elas falam, Mark, isso sempre vai acontecer. Ou você acha que as pessoas com quem convivíamos não falavam sobre você não conseguir o Oscar? Elas não falavam na sua cara só pra você ficar bem. Conhecidos ou desconhecidos, ninguém acreditava em você e todo mundo falava. O que mudou de lá pra cá?

O encarei rindo como se fosse óbvio. Não era?

— Do que você está rindo? — Ele me encarou completamente sério.

— Da sua pergunta. O que mudou de lá pra cá, Lee Taeyong? Minha vida mudou! E não pra melhor, todo mundo fala de mim por todos os cantos, não aguentava mais ver minha cara em todos os jornais e noticiários, não aguentava ver todos vocês prejudicados por minha causa, eu não...

— Tudo isso já aconteceu.

— Sim, eu sei. É passado, mas basta...

— Não. — Taeyong me interrompeu calmo. — Tudo isso já aconteceu, Mark. Está se repetindo. Todo mundo falando de você por todos os cantos? Sua vida mudar? Sua cara em todos os jornais e noticiários? As pessoas ao seu redor, eu, Yerim, os atores, produtores, todo mundo sendo cobaia da mídia para que possamos falar um pouco mais de você? Tudo isso já aconteceu antes.

— Taeyong, não é a mesma coisa. — Suspirei novamente fechando os olhos.

— Claro que não. Não estou dizendo que é a mesma coisa, o assunto e o peso são diferentes. O assunto dessa vez não faz parte da bolha em que é acostumado, não é visto como algo positivo ou bom aos olhos alheios. Mas, Mark... Eu sei, melhor do que ninguém, que você sabe como é se manter de pé diante tanta merda, e amigo... — Ele fez uma breve pausa engolindo seco, pude observar Taeyong desviar o olhar e umedecer os lábios, mas não demorou muito para que ele voltasse a me encarar com os olhos cheios. — Te ver cair e cavar seu próprio fundo do poço é muito desesperador.

— Do que você tá falando, Taeyo? — Caminhei até ele colocando a mão em seu ombro no exato instante em que vi as lágrimas escorrerem pelo belo rosto do meu melhor amigo. — Só estou aqui pra parar com tudo isso.

— E como anda esse seu plano mirabolante? — Ele me encarou secando as lágrimas. — Você se sente feliz? Melhor? Mais vivo?

Não respondi. E, obviamente, aquilo foi mais do que suficiente para que Taeyong se soltasse, obtendo sua resposta.

— Mark, eles estão mostrando apenas os lados que julgam negativos, você, por outro lado, mostrou um lado bom. Naquele anúncio você inspirou e ajudou muita gente sem nem saber disso. Realmente entendo, você achou que estaria resolvendo um problema seu, não deu certo e então você desesperou, isso é normal. Mas... Vir pra Boryeong foi um erro, Mark. Você se fechou, se escondeu e simplesmente sumiu. Sei que era isso o que queria, e claro que sempre te apoiei, mas agora chega, Mark Lee. — E mesmo com raiva, Taeyong acariciou meu rosto com um sorriso doce em seus lábios rosados. — Se chegasse aqui e você estivesse bem, tanto por dentro, quanto por fora, eu ficaria calado. Sentiria sua falta em silêncio. Mas não, sei que você não tá bem, então não posso fazer de conta que estou também.

— Estou bem, Taeyo...

— Por favor, não minta pra mim. — Ele fechou os olhos se afastando um pouco enquanto secava as lágrimas. — Por favor, não agora. Posso chegar aqui e falar mil coisas sobre como você está, mas só você pode fazer alguma coisa a respeito de si mesmo, Mark. Você apanhou, está machucado, cheio de hematomas, e seu receio impede que o denuncie, que o coloque atrás das grades, ou ao menos tente.

— É muito complicado, Taeyong... — Meus olhos começaram a encher só de recordar do que passei ao ser reconhecido. — Existem mais como ele, você sabia que em Chicago eu me safei de dois americanos por causa de uma mentira? Nesse dia um coreano me ajudou... Ou melhor, me salvou. Você sabe quantas pessoas me olham feio e se afastam quando me aproximo?

— De certo modo, sei. — Taeyong disse me fitando enquanto balançava a cabeça aleatoriamente, como se estivesse tentando evitar certas lembranças. — Mas isso não vem ao caso.

— Taeyo...

— Você tem que ir à polícia porque quer e não porque estou falando. Se quiser, estarei aqui para ir com você. Para te ajudar. Caso contrário, o que posso fazer? — Taeyong encarou o chão dando de ombros sorriu fraco. — Você só deveria parar e pensar.

— Pensar em quê? — Perguntei esperando uma resposta específica.

— No que vier à sua mente, Mark. — Taeyong me fitou e então pegou a vasilha com as frutas cortadas. — Posso tomar um banho e deitar? Estou muito cansado, não tenho dormido direito e realmente preciso de uma cama. Ou sofá, tudo bem. — Ele apontou para meu sofá com um pequeno sorriso.

— Não precisa ficar no sofá, tem um quarto do lado do meu. — Falei me sentindo pesado com todo aquele clima que começava a se instalar.

Taeyong, por outro lado, sequer me olhava. — Certo, sei o caminho do banheiro.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e, em silêncio, o vi se afastar na direção da cozinha, onde deixou a vasilha de plástico e logo foi para o banheiro. Suspirando pesado, me joguei no sofá passando as mãos no rosto de maneira que respirasse fundo sem ser ouvido. O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Podia considerar uma briga? Mas Taeyong e eu nunca havíamos brigado antes, nem mesmo uma briguinha básica ou uma discussão acalorada. Nada. Mas diante àquele clima, não conseguia chamar aquilo apenas de conversa. Houveram lágrimas, gritos, e várias revelações. É, nós havíamos brigado.

Mas ele não entendia. Taeyo não estava naquela situação, nunca esteve e sim, compreendia que ele estava preocupado comigo, mas eu não estava assim tão mal. Não mesmo. Taeyong estava exagerando. Lhe dava razão sobre a falta de notícias, era aquele o meu preço por não ligar simplesmente por não querer conversar. Eu era um idiota.

Suspirando pesado mais uma vez, fiquei de pé indo até o quarto ao lado do meu. Retirei as coisas empoeiradas da cama de solteiro que por lá havia, fiz uma breve faxina e abri as janelas, deixando o quarto confortável e limpo para Taeyong, que logo entrou no lugar com a toalha amarrada na cintura. Ele sorriu de lado e pegou sua mala na sala a levando para o quarto. Assim que voltamos a ficar juntos no mesmo cômodo, sorri um pouco sem graça. Estávamos em silêncio, Taeyong retirava as roupas de sua mala enquanto permanecia sentado à cama como um peso de papel. Não sabia o que fazer, ou o que falar, tudo o que sabia era como aquele clima era péssimo.

— Bem, eu... Vou preparar o jantar.

Anunciei e, mais uma vez, Taeyong apenas sorriu fraco. Saindo do quarto, percebi que a noite já começava a cair e que a dor estava de volta, o que era sinal para que eu tomasse um dos remédios receitados pelo Dr. Choi. Retirando-os da sacola, peguei a receita médica em meu bolso para confirmar a quantidade, mas tudo o que vi foi o cartão preto com as letras douradas cair ao chão. Lendo o nome do terapeuta chinês, peguei o cartão do chão o jogando no lixo. Não precisaria daquilo, de qualquer forma.

Eu não era exatamente um bom exemplo de cozinheiro, entretanto sabia me virar e, desde que fui morar sozinho naquela cidade, havia aprendido algumas receitas. Destinado a preparar um bibimguksu, comecei meu trabalho naquela cozinha que, normalmente, ficava mais abandonada do que qualquer outro cômodo.

Sem demorar a concluir nosso jantar, sequeri vi ou ouvi Taeyong na casa, pensando que o coreano talvez tivesse dormido. Porém eu sabia que as chances de Taeyo, simplesmente, não querer ficar por perto naquele momento, eram grandes. E bem, por mais que me deixasse triste, não podia fazer nada a respeito.

O chamando para comer, depois de colocar a mesa, com o prato que havia acabado de cozinhar, um pouco de kimchi que havia restado do almoço, que as senhoras ao lado haviam me dado, e bap, sentei na mesma encarando Taeyong a minha frente. Seu humor parecia ter melhorado, mas o clima e aquele silêncio ainda estavam ali, me incomodando. No fundo, também sabia que Taeyo não se sentia à vontade com tudo aquilo.

— Espero que goste. — Disse, o servindo um pouco de bibimguksu. — Sei que sua comida é muito melhor, mas estou melhorando.

Ele riu baixinho, me agradecendo. — Aposto que está. E obrigado, estou faminto.

— Aposto que está. — Repeti baixinho sorrindo de lado, me servindo.

Sempre que comíamos juntos, Taeyong e eu ficávamos quietos. Para nós, a hora de comer era sagrada e os assuntos surgiam mais para o fim da refeição, porém, naquele momento, mesmo seguindo os padrões que já estava acostumado, estava odiando não só a refeição – que não havia ficado apimentada o suficiente – como aquele clima. Destinado a acabar com aquilo, separei os lábios pegando ar para falar, mas Taeyong foi mais rápido:

— Olha, Mark. — Ele me encarou por mais tempo que todas as outras vezes em que tinha cruzado o olhar comigo naquela mesa. — Não vou me desculpar por ter falado aquelas coisas, mas reconheço que poderia ter falado de outra maneira e por isso eu me desculpo. Me sinto mal por ter falado daquela forma, mas ainda acredito no que disse.

— Tudo bem. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente e sincero.

— Principalmente pelo modo como falei da sua mãe.

— Está tudo bem, Taeyo. — Sorri de lado o tranquilizando.

Taeyong balançou a cabeça positivamente com um fraco sorriso e voltou a comer. Por um breve momento permaneci ali, o encarando comer de cabeça baixa. Lembrava de suas palavras sobre estar na prisão em que minha mãe havia me colocado e que ela não me queria. Era pesado. E Taeyong, mais do que ninguém, sabia disso.

Tentando retirar aquilo da minha mente voltei a comer em silêncio, permanecendo todo o restante do jantar daquela maneira. Taeyong estava diferente, e eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Parte de mim queria perguntar se ele, realmente, ficaria tão silencioso daquela maneira, mas uma outra grande parte me impedia, dizendo que ele precisava ter o próprio tempo. Em resumo: não fiz nada.

— Você se importa se eu for dar uma volta? — Taeyong me encarou.

O encarei um pouco confuso. Mas logo balancei a cabeça negativamente me sentindo levemente mal por meu amigo não querer ficar no mesmo local que eu. Ele então assentiu e após me ajudar a retirar a mesa e lavar a louça, saiu, sem levar telefone, carteira ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Apenas saiu.

Aquilo foi mais do que suficiente para que eu desabasse, me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Taeyong era apenas um amigo preocupado, e eu era apenas um ingrato que, na primeira oportunidade, o tratou daquela maneira. Certo, Taeyong havia gritado e dito muitas coisas que, de certo modo, me machucaram, mas ele não passava de um melhor amigo preocupado. E céus, quem eu queria enganar? Eu não estava bem.

Havia deixado de ser o Mark que aguardava o momento certo para voltar às normalidades da vida, para me tornar um cara que estava se escondendo, amedrontado. E se nem eu conseguia aceitar e acreditar em quem havia me tornado, por que Taeyong havia de fazê-lo? Não podia exigir isso dele.

Jogado no sofá da sala, com as luzes apagadas e tendo parte das minhas pernas apenas iluminada pela luz da lua que invadia pela janela, encarei o relógio. Em Boryeong eram apenas nove horas da noite, mas eu sabia que em Vancouver, naquele horário, meu pai estava no trabalho. Bom, pelo menos era assim antes. Com tal pensamento empurrei meu corpo na direção oposta do sofá, sentando na poltrona amarela, pegando o telefone e discando o número de "casa".

— Alô?

— Mãe? — Sorri de lado encarando meus pés com as meias brancas.

— Mark?

— Sim. Oi!

— Não posso falar agora.

O pequeno sorriso em meus lábios sumiu. — Por quê?

— Você sabe que seu pai não gosta.

— Ele está no trabalho.

Silêncio. Franzi a testa confuso.

— Por que você não quer falar comigo, mãe?

— Mark, não é isso. É seu pai, você sabe como ele é esquentado. Não posso.

— Ele não está aí, mãe. — Falei sentindo minha garganta começar a queimar.

— Eu tenho que ir, fica bem, amo você.

— Ama?

Novamente silêncio, mas desta vez ela não deixou de me dar uma resposta. — É claro, Mark.

— Então por que não veio me ver?

Mais silêncio. Encarava meus pés e então os puxei me encolhendo na poltrona enquanto segurava o telefone com ambas as mãos.

— Mãe?

— Realmente tenho que ir. Me desculpe, fi...

— Você acha que sou uma aberração?

Aquele silêncio. Aquele maldito silêncio onde conseguia ouvir a respiração do outro lado da linha, me deixando ainda mais angustiado. Eu não passava de um garoto insistente.

— Mãe?

— Fiz tudo o que pude pra você ficar bem. Fique na casa, comece uma nova vida, você não precisa voltar pra aquele mundo em que estava.

— Mundo?

— Sim, aquele mundo em que dizem que você faz parte. O Mark que conheço não é uma aberração porque não é homossexual. Eu te conheço.

Pisquei os olhos sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem enquanto um nó se formava em minha garganta.

— Você está ótimo, estou orgulhosa de como está agindo para tudo acabar. Permaneça assim, filho, e daqui a pouco ninguém mais falará de você. Será um alívio para todos nós. Aposto que sua mente já está se encaixando, e quando você voltar ao normal, vai ficar tudo realmente bem.

— Voltar... Ao normal?

— Claro. Quando você parar com essa ideia maluca de que gosta de homens, tudo vai ficar bem. Esse mundo do cinema não é pra você, meu filho. Você é muito ingênuo e inocente, isso foi o que sempre tememos... Tememos que usassem sua mente, que fizessem você fazer coisas que não quisesse e que perdesse sua cabeça. Você está perdido e vai se encontrar, meu filho. Enquanto isso, permaneça dessa maneira. A casa é inteiramente...

— Escondido? — A interrompi. — Permanecer assim como? Escondido? Fugindo? Sendo um babaca que só se esconde?

— Se colocar a cabeça no lugar significa tudo isso, então sim. Permaneça, meu filho, estou muito orgu...

Não mais a escutava. As lágrimas tomavam conta de mim. Sentia em meu coração uma enorme escuridão, como se realmente alguém o tivesse quebrado e deixado apenas as paredes ocas, não sabia explicar. Estava enjoado, me sentindo tonto e, ao mesmo tempo, desesperado.

Taeyong tinha razão. Mais uma vez meu melhor amigo tinha razão e mais uma vez havia sido a merda de uma vítima do amor maternal. A merda do amor que já havia aprendido a viver sem, mas acabei o recriando em minha mente no momento em que recebi aquele endereço. Achei que minha mãe estivesse cuidando de mim, e talvez de uma maneira doentia ela estava. Ou pensava que estava, mas não importava. Minha mãe não me conhecia, não me aceitava, não me queria.

Taeyong tinha toda razão.

Com a voz completamente embargada, escutando sua voz enquanto prosseguia o assunto de como havia sido boa para mim e como eu estava apenas confuso, decidi, de uma vez por todas, finalizar tudo aquilo, que ia além daquela ligação.

— Você tem razão, a mídia está errada. Não sou homossexual, mãe. Sou bissexual. — Fiz uma breve pausa tomando ar o suficiente para cortar de uma vez por todas aquela relação. — Adeus, omma. — Falei batendo o telefone no gancho e então fiquei de pé sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

Os sentimentos naquele momento eram mistos. Me sentia triste, irritado, frustrado, decepcionado e muitas outras coisas que nem sabia distinguir. Tudo o que eu queria era acabar com tudo aquilo e ficar bem. Precisava parar de sabotar a mim mesmo.

Tinha acreditado, do fundo do meu coração, que minha mãe me visitaria em algum momento. Havia criado um cenário onde acordava e lá estava ela, cozinhando algo delicioso com um sorriso nos lábios. Não fazia questão de meu pai neste cenário, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não pensei em sentir seu abraço mais uma vez. Imaginava estar com a minha família novamente, sonhava com aquilo.

Mas nunca seria possível, afinal eu só era um bom filho se ficasse ali, escondido do mundo, em um lugar onde nunca os veria. Minha família não iria me visitar.

E, muito menos, me aceitar.

— Que se foda! — Praguejei puxando meu casaco da cadeira, e sem me importar com o fato de que ela havia caído no chão, abri a porta colocando minha touca. Estava frio, mas não conseguia nem mesmo sentir a temperatura abaixo de zero que assolava a cidade.

Em passos largos, enquanto passava por pessoas aleatórias na rua, sentia as lágrimas escorrerem sem cessar. Caminhava certo do que estava fazendo, era a coisa certa e me sentia envergonhado por não tê-lo feito antes. Se algo acontecesse com alguém naquela cidade e fosse por causa do meu agressor, me sentiria culpado.

Empurrando a porta da delegacia central da cidade, dei de cara com um guarda que apenas me encarou questionando no que podia ajudar. Retirei o cachecol, ergui a manga da minha blusa e fiz questão de erguer meu rosto de maneira que ele visse os hematomas com clareza.

— Meu nome é Mark Lee, quero fazer uma denuncia e uma queixa sobre o homem que tentou me matar por causa da minha sexualidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Oi amores, eu resolvi adiantar o capítulo dessa semana por um motivo: hoje é o dia internacional contra a lgbtfobia, no dia 17 de maio de 1990 a organização mundial da saúde (oms) retirou a homossexualidade da classificação internacional de doenças, indicando um passo muito importante, afinal, ser gay deixou de ser considerado doença. por isso, em celebração a este dia, resolvi postar o capítulo. 
> 
> ↳ Porém, não podemos esquecer que nosso país é o país que mais mata lgbts, a lgbtfobia é uma luta diária por aqui (e em vários lugares, claro!) e estamos sempre resistindo e lutando para diminuir a intolerância. Então, vamo que vamo meus amores.
> 
> ↳ Bem, como puderam ver, este capítulo teve mais intolerância. Ao mesmo tempo que temos um Mark machucado físico pelo Jung e emocionalmente pela mãe, que não o aceita de maneira alguma, temos também o Mark que luta e resiste. Mesmo com medo, ele foi lá e resolveu se expor na polícia. Parabéns pela força e coragem, Mark Lee!
> 
> ↳ Taeyong nesse capítulo, pra mim, foi uma tentativa de mostrar um amigo extremamente preocupado, revoltado com a falta de notícias, explodindo (afinal de contas, não é a primeira vez que o Mark faz isso com ele), e no fim se sentindo mal por falar com o melhor amigo de uma maneira tão ríspida. Espero que entendam o lado dele também, o Taeyo só quer o bem do Mark e ele se encontra no meio de um desespero absoluto por não saber como ajudar...
> 
> ↳ Oi Kun, bem vindo a fanfic!
> 
> ↳ O Dr. Choi Minho é o Minho do Shinee! 
> 
> ↳ Tenho um anúncio: o NCT Dream aparece todinho no próximo capítulo e a partir de então o Hyuck se torna personagem fixo, ou seja, vai começar a aparecer oficialmente a partir do próximo!
> 
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Qualquer coisinha eu tô no twitter: oceandoie


	12. Stars Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Não sabia ao certo o que fazer sem ele. Fiquei longos anos me perguntando o que aconteceria se nada daquilo tivesse ocorrido. E se não tivesse entrado no exército ou não nos conhecêssemos lá dentro? Me perguntava e ainda sigo com a questão todos os dias. Se Minhyung não tivesse passado por minha vida, ela seria uma longa e confusa constelação, ao invés de uma bela coleção de estrelas que, juntos, havíamos criado."
> 
> — Stars Collection. Fala do personagem Haechan. Ato 9, cena final.*
> 
> *Pedaço do roteiro escrito por Lee Donghyuck (totalmente fictício, afinal, a peça não existe/existiu na realidade apenas na fanfic.)

— Ok, não tinha lido as cartas, é claro, mas elas são maravilhosas! — Taeyong empilhava carta por carta me ajudando a respondê-las.

— Eu as li em uma única noite, terminei pela manhã. — Falei enquanto respondia a carta de Iris, uma garota de 16 anos que me contava sobre como conseguiu se abrir para para as amigas dizendo que gostava de garotas e garotos.

— Viu? E você achando que seu discurso só trouxe coisas ruins. — Taeyong terminou de tirar as cartas da caixa, as colocando ao meu lado esquerdo na mesa. — Olha quanta gente que te quer bem e se sentiu bem com tudo o que disse!

— Tem os conservadores e aquele cara também... — Apontei para um pequeno montinho de cartas que Taeyong fez questão de rasgar. Nelas algumas pessoas de igreja me ofereciam a solução dos meus problemas, outras aleatórias me condenavam e havia um cara que dizia não só me conhecer como também que tivemos uma ótima noite juntos. Não, não tivemos.

Taeyong gargalhou. — O cara que disse que vocês transaram várias vezes em uma única noite em Vancouver?

— Sim, ele mesmo. — Disse soltando uma breve risadinha.

— Mas vocês...

— Taeyo, eu só transei com um homem na vida. — Disse o encarando com tranquilidade. — E acho que está bem claro quem foi.

Taeyong voltou a rir e logo retornou a atenção para a pilha de cartas enquanto eu permanecia respondendo a mais uma carta naquele dia. Quando cheguei da delegacia, pela madrugada,Taeyong estava no quarto já dormindo e só tive a oportunidade de lhe contar sobre na manhã seguinte, enquanto tomávamos café da manhã em silêncio e estranheza. Taeyo me pediu desculpas mais uma vez e explicou que o silêncio em que se encontrava era mais por vergonha, por ter dito tantas coisas da maneira que disse, e não porque estava com raiva de mim. Tivemos uma manhã bem agitada onde lhe contei sobre a ligação e a ida na delegacia. E ele, claro, ficou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso é realmente adorável da sua parte, Mark. — Taeyong quebrou o silêncio, apontando para a carta que eu colocava no envelope.

— Isso o quê?

— Responder todas essas pessoas. — Ele sorriu, pegando o envelope para colar os selos.

— É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, certo? — Sorri de lado, pegando mais uma.

— Essa é uma das minhas favoritas. — Taeyong encarou o envelope roxo em minha mão. — É de uma garota de Guri. Ela tem vinte e três anos e te agradece muito simplesmente por existir. Acho que essa carta é diferente de todas as outras porque é uma garota mais velha, que está certa de sua sexualidade, e que mesmo com seus receios, só mandou a carta pra agradecer sua atitude porque ela sabe que foi muito corajoso da sua parte. E ah! Ela é uma fã também. — Taeyong riu dando a última informação. — Sendo professora, levou 'Out of Domain' pra ser debatido em sala de aula com seus alunos de dezesseis e dezessete anos, ela conseguiu levar a escola ao cinema para isso. É minha favorita.

Encarei a carta com um sorriso nos lábios. Lembrava da carta quando a havia lido, e não que eu tivesse preferência por alguma narrativa, mas aquela também tinha me marcado exatamente pelos mesmos motivos que Taeyong havia falado.

— Eu gosto dessa também. — Falei balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Foi uma das cartas que me inspiraram naquela noite a sair sem me esconder.

— O poder das pessoas é algo surreal. — Taeyo ficou de pé se espreguiçando. — Vou pegar um pouco de café, você quer?

— Sim, por favor. — Pedi ajeitando minha folha na mesa de centro da sala.

Taeyong assentiu, e assim que rumou em direção a cozinha o telefone começou a tocar, fiz esforço para me levantar, mas ele me tranquilizou dizendo que atenderia. O encarei querendo saber de quem se tratava, afinal, aquele telefone não tocava muito, as ligações geralmente eram para meu celular, e mal escutava o barulho daquele telefone amarelo. Taeyong me encarava enquanto respondia coisas monossílabicas, sua feição não estava das melhores e isso fez com que me levantasse um pouco preocupado.

— É pra você, Mark.

— Quem é? — Perguntei pegando o telefone que ele me estendia.

— É da delegacia.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, confuso, e atendi a ligação sem muito esperar.

— Alô?

— Senhor Mark Lee?

— Isso. Quem fala?

— Aqui é o Delegado Choi. Nos falamos ontem.

— Ah sim, boa tarde, delegado Choi. — Sentei na poltrona enquanto observava Taeyong ir para a cozinha e voltar com duas xícaras de café. — Posso ajudar em algo?

— Na verdade, sim. Gostaríamos que o senhor viesse para a delegacia hoje, por volta das cinco da tarde, tudo bem por você?

Encarei o relógio marcando quatro horas. — Sim, claro. Alguma notícia do caso?

— Sim.

— Posso saber do que se trata? — Sorri de lado para Taeyong ao pegar minha xícara.

— Não posso falar ao telefone, mas é coisa boa.

— Certo... — Sorri um pouco mais.

— O que é? — Taeyong sussurrou próximo a mim. — Acharam ele?

Dei de ombros escutando o policial se despedir. — Até já, senhor Lee. Boa tarde.

— Boa tarde. — Falei desligando o telefone logo o colocando no gancho, fitando Taeyong. — Não sei, o delegado disse que não podia falar no telefone, mas que é coisa boa.

— Ok! — Taeyong sorriu animado. — Isso é ótimo, não é?!

— Eu acho. — Falei sorrindo e me encolhendo na poltrona como de costume.

— Nada de pensamentos negativos. — Ele sorria balançando a cabeça. — Vou com você. Que horas tem que estar lá?

— Às cinco.

— Ok, vamos terminar esse café e nos arrumarmos, certo?

Sorri balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto tomava um gole do café. Estava um pouco apreensivo, não esperava notícias tão rápido. Estava com medo de Jung estar ciente do que estava acontecendo e cometer uma loucura. Tinha medo até mesmo de ser alguma armadilha, mas não devia ser tão paranóico daquela maneira.

Assim que terminei meu café, esperei Taeyong sair do banho para que pudesse tomar o meu. Nos arrumamos praticamente juntos enquanto o mais velho divagava sobre as boas coisas que poderiam ser. Eu, por outro lado, só conseguia ver coisas negativas e estava amedrontado, mas tentava não transparecer tal coisa.

Depois de colocar todos os meus "disfarces", saímos em direção à delegacia. Taeyong, a meu pedido, também estava com óculos escuros, boné, máscara e cachecol, pois não queria que ninguém o reconhecesse de modo que ninguém fosse até ele para encher seu saco. Taeyong, na conversa pela manhã, havia dito que sua vida mudou completamente. Quando as pessoas o viam ou perguntavam sobre o novo dorama ou sobre mim, questionando por onde eu andava. Inicialmente havia sido um misto de sensações para o coreano, mas agora ele já estava acostumado a ser chamado nas ruas apenas por curiosos querendo saber o que tinha acontecido com seu amigo, o diretor gay.

Me sentia culpado pelo modo como as coisas sobre mim refletiam em meus amigos, isso era óbvio, contudo eles sempre me faziam compreender que a culpa não era minha e sim da mídia e do bando de curiosos que não respeitavam nem a mim e nem a eles. Honestamente eu só queria que eles tivessem paz. E essa foi uma das grandes razões para me afastar, me isolar, esconder e fugir: queria que eles tivessem paz. Mas, bem, não parecia estar tendo muito efeito.

Tendo os pensamentos interrompidos ao chegar na delegacia, fomos obrigados a tirar todas os "disfarces". Como eu havia pedido sigilo, na noite anterior, os guardas tinham recebido ordens para me locomover para alguma sala ou algo do tipo, de modo que não ficasse ali, exposto na recepção como a maioria das pessoas. No fundo, me sentia péssimo por todo aquele tratamento "especial", porém eu realmente não me sentia preparado para dar as caras ainda. Não ainda.

— Olá, senhor Lee.

Taeyong e eu olhamos em direção à porta da sala do interrogatório, que finalmente era aberta pelo homem que reconhecia como Delegado Choi, responsável por minha denúncia. Ficamos de pé o cumprimentando de maneira respeitosa, afinal, ele era uma autoridade.

— Por favor, sentem-se novamente. — Ele pediu.

Taeyong e eu obedecemos.

— Mark, eu não podia te dizer ontem porque tinha de analisar toda a situação e informá-lo quando tivesse certeza.

— Do quê? — Perguntei um pouco ansioso.

— Denúncias anteriores, que estavam arquivadas, têm descrições similares com as do homem que você denunciou.

— Arquivadas? — Taeyong perguntou apoiando as mãos na mesa. — Já houveram denúncias contra ele?

— Sim. — O homem balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— E ninguém fez nada a respeito?

O encarei ao meu lado percebendo que Taeyong perguntava ríspido.

— Aparentemente não. — O delegado balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Mas antes que possa prosseguir com a acusação, estou na cidade há exatos treze meses, as denúncias são de antes. — Ele encarou Taeyong e em seguida me fitou. — Lembra o policial que estava conosco na sala? Anotando seu depoimento?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim.

— Ele é o Policial Yoon Jeonghan, responsável por grande parte das denúncias. Quando deu sua descrição, ele me disse que houveram casos do mesmo cunho, e que a razão era sempre relacionada a alguma intolerância.

Franzi a testa confuso. — Os outros casos... Do que se tratam?

— Não posso dizer, sinto muito. A única coisa que posso dizer é que o caso deste homem está sendo reaberto. Temos um esboço do rosto dele, que foi feito por um desenhista de acordo com as descrições dadas. Foram outros cinco casos, sem incluir o seu.

— Cinco?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, cinco.

— Você está dizendo que além do meu amigo, esse homem espancou mais cinco pessoas?

O delegado encarou Taeyong e suspirou, era como se ele quisesse falar algo, mas não pudesse. Era óbvio, ele não podia nos contar o que havia acontecido com as outras vítimas.

— Me desculpe... — Ele pediu encarando Taeyong.

— Eu quem peço desculpas. — Taeyong disse suspirando pesado. — Só estou... Revoltado.

— É compreensível, senhor...

— Lee. — Taeyong se apresentou. — Lee Taeyong.

— É compreensível, senhor Lee Taeyong. — O delegado Choi voltou a me encarar. — O caso foi reaberto. Ele tinha sido arquivado pelo antigo delegado e ninguém tinha sabia, até então.

— Certo. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Posso trazer o retrato falado para o senhor me dizer se é ele o homem que te atacou?

— Sim. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Certo, já volto com o desenhista, sim? — Ele ficou de pé e depois de fazer uma breve reverência, saiu pela porta de aço.

Cinco outras pessoas. Havia cinco outras pessoas que, assim como eu, sofreram nas mãos de Jung. O delegado tinha dito algo sobre intolerância, e sim, claro que ele era bem intolerante em relação à sexualidade alheia – enquanto estava me atacando, falava algo sobre pessoas como eu estarem sujando a cidade –, mas também havia citado estrangeiros que iam para a cidade no Festival de Lama. Como um homem como aquele podia, ainda, estar solto? Me sentia péssimo, muito péssimo por não ter ido à polícia antes. Taeyong tinha razão, eu estava irreconhecível, pensando em mim mesmo ao invés de pensar como um todo. Claro que eu tinha que pensar em mim, mas não diante aquela situação onde o mesmo cara que me espancou podia estar espancando outras pessoas.

Mais uma vez, interrompendo meus pensamentos, o delegado entrava com um homem loiro ao seu lado. Os dois sentaram à nossa frente, e o que parecia ser mais novo retirava de dentro da pasta preta que carregava um caderno. Era literalmente um caderno de desenhos.

— Boa tarde, senhores. Meu nome é Boo Seungkwan e sou o desenhista técnico.

— Boa tarde, sou Mark Lee.

— Lee Taeyong.

Nos apresentamos e o policial Boo empurrou o caderno de desenhos em minha direção. Minha reação foi imediata, era ele. Não tinha um pingo de dúvida, havia ficado com aquele filho da puta por tempo suficiente para saber que sim, aquele retrato falado se tratava dele.

— É ele. — Falei em voz alta encarando o delegado e o desenhista.

— Esse retrato falado bate com o das outras quatro vítimas.

— Quatro? Não eram cinco? — Encarei o delegado Choi.

Que, novamente, suspirou pesado. — Eu disse que foram cinco outros casos.

— Mas ele disse que foram apenas...

— Uma vítima está morta. — Interrompi Taeyong que tentava analisar a situação ridiculamente óbvia. — Alguém morreu por causa desse cara.

O silêncio do delegado Choi e do policial Boo foram mais do que suficientes para que eu entendesse que sim, estava certo. Desviei o olhar de ambos encarando a mesa, e o silêncio pesado, obviamente, era incômodo.

— Senhor Lee, estamos usando todos os nossos recursos para achá-lo. Há policiais próximos a você e todas as outras vítimas. Eles foram colocados esta manhã em campo para o caso de algo suspeito aparecer. Vocês nem vão notar que estão por perto, mas precisamos protegê-los da maneira em que conseguirmos.

— Este desenho... — Policial Boo começou a falar. — Estará por toda Boryeong e as cidades mais próximas. Polícias Rodoviárias e Federais já foram avisadas e todas têm uma cópia do retrato falado.

— Estamos realmente à procura de justiça. Temos plena consciência que a mesma esteve em falta liderança passada. Mas, desta vez, prometo dar o meu melhor com meu time, senhor Lee.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, sem vontade de falar qualquer coisa.

— Sei que são muitas informações. Mas, ainda tenho uma boa notícia.

Ergui o rosto voltando a fitá-lo e senti Taeyong segurar minha mão junto da sua por baixo da mesa. Podia sentir o leve tremor de suas mãos, e me odiava imensamente por colocá-lo naquela situação.

— Há um vídeo da loja ao lado do fast food que você foi. O vídeo mostra imagens suas entrando certo horário. Depois de um tempo é possível vê-lo batendo na porta de vidro e correndo pela rua com sangue no rosto.

Taeyong apertou ainda mais minha mão por baixo da mesa. — Isso é uma boa notícia, certo? Prova que Mark está falando a verdade e mostra que ele estava machucado.

— É uma boa prova. — Boo balançou a cabeça positivamente o tranquilizando.

— Essa era a boa notícia. Sinto muito que tenha descoberto tudo isso e por ter que passar todas essas informações. É parte do trabalho. Estamos fazendo de tudo para prendê-lo e levá-lo a julgamento. Nós realmente reabrimos o caso.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, mais uma vez, sem ter o que dizer. Milhares de coisas passavam por minha mente, e eu estava mais estático e sem chão do que nunca. Um homem havia matado alguém por causa de sua intolerância, o mesmo homem havia me espancado e feito o mesmo com outras pessoas. Estava enjoado, literalmente, com tamanho descaso policial na época em que os acontecidos foram denunciados. Nem mesmo sabia o que sentir.

— Mark, você está bem? — Taeyong questionou, agora parado do lado de fora da sala comigo.

O fitei balançando a cabeça positivamente e logo comecei a colocar todos os "disfarces" com ele. Não havia mais o que conversar na delegacia e eu sinceramente só queria ir para casa. Ainda tinha medo de ficar exposto, não pela mídia, mas sim por causa de Jung.

Felizmente, não demoramos a chegar em casa. Durante todo o caminho Taeyong e eu não trocamos uma mísera palavra. Ambos estávamos perdidos em pensamentos, e por mais que eu quisesse colocar tudo pra fora, tinha trabalho a fazer: as cartas.

— Mark, você pode deixar isso pra depois. Tem muita coisa na sua cabeça agora.

Continuei escrevendo a resposta de Autumn, a quem eu carinhosamente chamava de 'Noona' na carta. — Está tudo bem, Taeyo.

— Eu sei que não está e, por favor, não vamos entrar em mais uma briga.

Ergui o rosto para fitá-lo. — Olha, você tem razão, não está tudo bem. Mas preciso distrair minha cabeça, sabe? Me apavora saber que se tivesse ido à polícia mais cedo talvez ele estivesse preso agora e não por aí... Fazendo sei lá o que com outras pessoas.

— Ok, vou te parar por aí. — Taeyong retirou o casaco sentando à minha frente na mesa, puxando minha mão e me fitando nos olhos, prosseguiu. — Mark, não é sua culpa. Você estava com medo, apavorado. Muitas coisas têm acontecido contigo, e você teve seus motivos para não querer dar as caras na polícia.

— Não, Taeyo. Não devia ter deixado o medo me dominar. Não fui porque não queria que soubessem que estou em Boryeong, pensei em mim acima de tudo. E agora, ele é um assassino que está por ai.

— Você não sabia que ele era um assassino.

— Mas eu sabia que ele caça homossexuais como se estivesse caçando bruxas.

— E quando você percebeu que tinha de fazer algo a respeito disso, foi lá e fez. — Taeyong disse doce como sempre. — Mark, quem pode te julgar por não querer a mídia no seu pé falando merda e transformando sua vida em um inferno ainda maior? Você tem direito de não querer nada disso pra sua vida.

— Eu sei, Taeyo... — Falei sentindo o nó surgir em minha garganta. — Eu sei. Mas...

— Ei... — Taeyong ficou de pé, logo sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

No instante em que o coreano me puxou para seus braços, de modo que me abraçasse com carinho e ternura, desabei mais uma vez sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem desesperadas, resultado de toda aquela angústia que guardava dentro de mim. Minha vida havia mudado completamente, em tão pouco tempo, e as coisas estavam horríveis.

— Sei que tudo isso é assustador. — Taeyong começou a falar enquanto me abraçava e eu chorava abafado em seus braços. — Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Os policiais estão procurando, ele vai ser preso, julgado e condenado.

— Taeyo... Eu podia ter sido a segunda vítima, ele ia me matar... Ele ia... Ele disse isso, na minha cara, enquanto...

— Mark... — Taeyong segurou meu rosto, me forçando a encará-lo. — Você está aqui, vivo. Está tudo bem.

— Eu não sei o que fiz pra tudo dar tão errado dessa maneira. — Falava, me sentindo a pessoa mais frágil do mundo.

— Você não fez nada. Eles fizeram, todas essas pessoas que te colocaram nessa situação... Eles fizeram, Mark.

— Não quero mais, Taeyong... Sentir mais tudo isso. Tô cansado de fugir, de sentir medo... Não quero...

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Mark. Olha pra mim. Acredita em mim. — Taeyong, mais uma vez, fez com que eu o encarasse, e lá estava ele chorando também. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Você é forte. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Novamente, me entreguei ao choro. Tudo o que queria era, realmente, que tudo ficasse bem. Queria voltar no tempo e nunca tirar aquelas fotos ou implorar a Emmet que as deixasse comigo para que pudesse guardá-las a sete chaves, mesmo sabendo ele não tinha culpa. Queria muito ficar bem, mas a cada passo que dava, sentindo que tudo estava prestes a ficar bem, era como se algo ruim me puxasse de volta e me mantivesse ali, me torturando, me ferrando, acabando comigo. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Realmente não sabia.

E perdido em minha própria vida, adormeci nos braços quentes do meu melhor amigo.

Abri os olhos incomodado com a claridade, eles ardiam e eu sabia que era por causa do choro na noite anterior. Enrolado no edredom macio, virei para o lado evitando a luminosidade em meu rosto. O Sol estava acima da cabeça, o que indicava que já devia ser mais de meio dia. Havia dormido tanto assim? Mas não me importava, por mim ficaria naquela cama o dia todo.

— Vi que você acordou.

Virei meu corpo na cama o encarando na porta. — Quanto tempo você está aí?

— Estava sentado na poltrona... Dá pra ver aqui. — Ele disse e logo caminhou até a cama, deitando ao meu lado.

Abri espaço para que ele o fizesse e cocei os olhos. — Dormiu bem?

— Não muito. A poltrona é realmente desconfortável.

— Por que dormiu na poltrona?

Taeyong suspirou. — Queria ficar onde pudesse te ver.

— Taeyo...

— Eu deitei na cama, mas você é muito espaçoso, sabia? — Ele sorriu tranquilo.

— Odeio te amar tanto. — Falei bocejando.

Ele riu. — Eu sei. Amo você, Mark.

O encarei após o bocejo e percebi que Taeyong estava sério novamente. Sorri de lado e repeti que também o amava, porque eu realmente o amava de todo o meu coração. Lee Taeyong era minha única família, e sabia que podia contar com ele pra tudo, realmente tudo.

Fiquei de pé depois de muita insistência do mesmo indo tomar um banho enquanto Taeyo se ofereceu para preparar o almoço. Tentei, a todo custo, convencê-lo a não o fazer, afinal, era meu convidado e tinha que cozinhar para ele, mas quando o coreano soltou um palavrão esbravejando que iria fazer a comida naquela tarde, soube que não adiantaria nada. Pra ser honesto, estava melhor dessa forma. Taeyong cozinhava muito melhor.

Diferentemente das outras vezes, não demorei muito tempo no banho – mesmo amando ficar um longo tempo naquela banheira até a água esfriar o suficiente para me expulsar dali. Apenas tomei uma ducha, saindo do banheiro rapidamente, pensando na água do planeta e não querendo me perder em quaisquer outros pensamentos. Depois de me vestir e secar o cabelo com a ajuda da toalha, fui até a cozinha ver se Taeyong precisava de algo.

E lá estava ele, majestosamente, cozinhando enquanto dançava alguma música que tocava no rádio. Sorri parando no portal entre a cozinha e o corredor o observando e lembrando de nossos planos para morarmos juntos, caso algo desse errado na vida de um dos dois. Taeyong dizia que moraria comigo e Yerim caso realmente necessitasse e nada poderíamos fazer além de aceitar, pois uma porta nunca era fechada na cara de verdadeiros amigos. Em contrapartida, eu dizia que se acabasse sozinho iria morar com ele e com quem quer que vivesse. Ele também teria de aceitar, era nosso pacto. Não estávamos morando juntos, Taeyong estava apenas de passagem, porém aqueles momentos eram os mais próximos que tínhamos de dividir o mesmo apartamento.

— Puta que pariu! — Taeyong derrubou uma garrafa de água ao dar de cara comigo. — Que susto do caralho, seu filho da puta!

Gargalhei indo em direção à cozinha para pegar o que ele havia derrubado, o senti me bater de leve e rir em seguida. O cheiro estava ótimo e aquele frango frito que Taeyong preparava parecia dos deuses. Questionei se o coreano precisava de ajuda em algo e ele apenas apontou em direção às cartas, ainda no mesmo lugar de ontem. Hesitei olhando-as de longe, suspirando baixinho.

— Elas te fazem bem. — Taeyong disse baixinho em frente ao fogo. — Você mesmo disse isso ontem.

— Elas fazem, mas não me sinto muito bem agora. — Falei pegando um copo e servindo um pouco de água.

— Vai, Mark. Para de hesitar em tudo. — Taeyong me encarou.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, caminhei em direção à mesa e sorri de lado vendo a carta de Byul que não havia terminado de responder na noite passada. Me sentia na obrigação de responder todas àquelas pessoas. Lhes devia isso. Byul, Iris, e todas as outras pessoas haviam me enviado suas cartas falando coisas boas e sendo amigáveis comigo, o mínimo que podia fazer era agradecer. Aquelas pessoas estavam sendo uma das minhas maiores forças.

Taeyong, após terminar suas obras de arte na cozinha, me chamou para almoçar, após colocar a mesa. Entretanto, antes de irmos, fez questão de sentar ao meu lado par ver a carta que estava escrevendo. Assim que bagunçou meu cabelo dizendo que estava orgulhoso de mim, soltei uma risada me sentindo, realmente um dongsaeng. Avisando que precisávamos comer, assenti, como uma verdadeira criança, e levantei de uma mesa para outra: a de jantar próxima à cozinha. A comida parecia maravilhosa e o cheiro não era diferente, mas não podia esperar menos de Taeyong, ele era o melhor cozinheiro que havia conhecido em minha vida.

Como normalmente acontecia, permanecemos um grande tempo em silêncio apenas degustando a comida maravilhosa. Entre elogios e novos assuntos, depois de um longo tempo, Taeyong disse:

— Yuta ligou.

O tom de seriedade em sua voz era gritante, mas sem saber o que falar, apenas mantive o silêncio. Eu era horrível.

— Atendi seu telefone pensando que pudesse ser algo da polícia, me desculpe.

— Está tudo bem. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Ele queria saber como você estava e se desculpar por ter ficado um tempo sem ligar. — Taeyong dizia mexendo na própria comida.

— Certo...

— Disse também que conseguiu um emprego de ator no Japão e que vai voltar para Osaka.

— Taeyong...

Ele ergueu o rosto para me fitar.

— O que aconteceu entre você e Yuta?

Seus olhos estavam cheios, algo que não tinha notado enquanto ele falava sobre o japonês. Imediatamente, arrependi de ter perguntado, não queria vê-lo triste. Porém, estava me matando escutá-lo falando, com tanta tristeza. Queria ser útil, escutá-lo, ajudá-lo se possível e obviamente estar ali por ele. Queria ser pelo menos um por cento do amigo que ele era para mim.

— Não demos certo. Só isso.

— Por que você está quase chorando? — Deixei os talheres de lado.

— Quem? Eu? — Taeyong riu, pegando seu copo e bebendo água demoradamente.

— Sim, você. — Me mantive sério o fitando.

Taeyong permaneceu um longo tempo em silêncio, mas ao perceber que eu não desistiria, suspirou pesado, se dando por vencido:

— Nada aconteceu, Mark. Não demos certo, foi realmente só isso.

— E isso te chateia?

Taeyong engoliu em seco, demorando a responder. — Sim.

— Taeyo, eu sinto....

— Ei, te disse que comprei ingressos pra uma peça hoje à noite? — Taeyong mudou de assunto e retirou dois ingressos de seu bolso, os colocando em cima da mesa.

— Taeyong...

— É pra uma peça chamada '별 콜렉션' (N/A: Byul Kolleksyun, em tradução livre: 'Coleção de Estrelas')'. Ela parece ser bem legal, é às sete, então esteja...

— Lee Taeyong. — O encarei fixamente.

Taeyong suspirou, demorando um tempo para quebrar o silêncio. Porém, acabou se dando por vencido:

— Nós terminamos, Mark. Foi isso. Não deu certo. Gostei de Yuta e... eu acredito que ele tenha gostado de mim também, mesmo com tão pouco tempo. Só que... Não podia ficar segurando-o enquanto ele se sentia mal por não conseguir nada em Seul. Então, terminei. — Taeyong fez uma breve pausa sem retirar o sorriso triste dos lábios, mas logo enxugou as lágrimas. — Não foi fácil terminar e Yuta não aceitou muito fácil também. Nós brigamos, paramos de nos falar. Hoje foi a primeira vez em que nos falamos em, sei lá, um mês.

O encarei erguendo minhas mãos por cima das dele na mesa. Taeyo logo entendeu que era o meu tipo de carinho, pois não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Depois de encarar nossas mãos juntas, por tempo suficiente, ele as segurou com muita firmeza.

— Não deu certo, Mark. Como todo relacionamento meu. Não deu certo.

— Taeyo, olha pra você. — Falei o encarando com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. — Você abriu mão do cara que gostava só pra vê-lo feliz. Taeyong, isso não só é incrível como também é...

— Doloroso.

— Claro, não duvido disso. — Falei sincero. — Yuta pode não entender por agora, mas um dia ele vai.

— Eu não disse a ele.

— O quê? — Arqueei as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Disse que precisávamos terminar porque não era recíproco.

— Taeyong, por que você mentiu pra ele?

— Porque ele não iria embora se eu dissesse que tinha muitos sentimentos, mas me sentia mal. Yuta arrumaria um jeito de ficar e sim, eu queria, mas também queria que ele seguisse a vida, firmasse carreira, e deu certo no fim das contas. — Ele sorriu de lado. — Estou bem, Mark. De verdade.

— Eu sei, você é forte. — Sorri de lado apertando suas mãos. — Mas ainda acho que ele deva saber o cara incrível que você é.

— Algum dia. — Taeyong balançou a cabeça positivamente, soltando nossas mãos e voltando a segurar os talheres. — Se o destino quiser que nos encontremos de novo, eu conto.

Balancei a cabeça, também voltando para a comida. — Ele vai cobrar.

Taeyong riu baixinho. — Eu sei. Mas sei também que vai ser na hora certa.

Sorri. Mesmo triste com o que tinha acontecido, sorri. Taeyong era um cara realmente incrível e esperava que, algum dia, ele conseguisse se resolver com Yuta. Mas não cabia a mim fazer isso acontecer, e sim o destino.

Meus olhos foram sugados para os ingressos do teatro que Taeyong havia falado. Enquanto comíamos em silêncio novamente, encarei ambos os ingressos na cor azul puro. Era uma bela paleta de cores, onde o nome da peça estava escrito em letras brancas com várias estrelas em volta. Era um design simplista, mas muito, muito bonito.

— É hoje à noite. Às sete. Comprei para nós.

— Certo. — Falei um pouco hipnotizado pelos ingressos enquanto lia os nomes dos atores. — Mas...

— Mas nada, Mark. Você adora teatro.

— Taeyong, você sabe o que está acontecendo e tenho razão em ter receio de sair de casa. — Falei me encolhendo um pouco.

— Sim, mas acho que não pode ficar nessa casa para sempre. A polícia tá na sua cola pra te proteger e você merece distrair sua mente de toda essa loucura.

O encarava hesitante, é claro. O medo começava a tomar conta de mim só de pensar em sair de casa, porém também me sentia eufórico para ir ao teatro. Há muito não conseguia assistir alguma peça que queria ou por ter compromissos de trabalho ou por simplesmente estar cansado demais. A ideia sequer passou em minha mente enquanto estava em Boryeong já que estava mais empenhado em me esconder e fugir, mesmo que não percebesse tal coisa.

— Vamos, são só duas horas, Mark.

Bufei, deixando os ingressos em cima da mesa mais uma vez. Eram apenas duas horas, com certeza o policial nos seguiria e tudo ficaria bem. Sabia que não devia deixar o medo me dominar. Seria ótimo sair de casa para algo que realmente gostava, e principalmente com Taeyong.

— Vamos... — Taeyong pedia de maneira manhosa, o que me fez rir.

— Certo, vamos.

— Isso! — Taeyong bateu palmas enquanto fazia uma dancinha sentado.

— Mas vamos na peça e voltar para casa, sim? — Disse tentando ficar sério.

— Sim, meu amorzinho! — Taeyong ergueu seu corpo para apertar minhas bochechas.

O que me fez rir um pouco mais animado. Era ótimo tê-lo ali. Taeyong não só era uma maravilhosa companhia que gostava de estar, como também conseguia me distrair de todas aquelas preocupações e medos. O coreano transformava as coisas mais difíceis em palpáveis, quase que fáceis, assim podia dizer. Era muito grato por isso, felizmente éramos melhores amigos e sempre estávamos presentes um para o outro. Não podia desejar amigo melhor.

Assim que terminamos de comer, insisti para que ele fosse dormir, afinal, Taeyo havia passado a noite na poltrona e merecia um descanso correto. Sem muito hesitar, o coreano resolveu tirar um cochilo enquanto permaneci pela sala indo responder mais cartas. Fazia questão de dar toda minha atenção e carinho, respondendo aquelas cartas com o meu coração. Se todas aquelas pessoas foram sinceras o suficiente para me contarem tudo aquilo, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era ser sincero de volta, e não via por que não fazê-lo.

Recebendo a visita da Kim mais velha, acabei ficando feliz em perceber que ela trazia um delicioso bolo de chocolate, há muito eu não comia um e ela parecia ter feito especialmente para mim, o que me deixava ainda mais contente. Porém a senhora nunca entrava, apenas me entregava o que tinha que entregar da porta – ou da própria janela –, dizia que eu estava com uma 'pinta de garanhão' e se retirava lançando olhares para mim – olhares estes que me deixavam extremamente encabulado.

Felizmente Taeyong não demorou muito para acordar, acabamos fazendo um ótimo uso daquele bolo de chocolate que estava ótimo, e resolvemos nos arrumar para o teatro. No fundo estava com bastante medo de sair e ficar duas horas em público. Tentava não transparecer a Taeyong, para que ele não ficasse preocupado ou desanimasse, mas estava torcendo, um pouquinho, para que algo acontecesse e nos impedisse de ir.

Porém, nada aconteceu. E lá estávamos nós, saindo de casa, arrumados, perfumados e em direção ao teatro da cidade. Taeyong conversava animado sobre a peça, disse que ficou sabendo da existência da mesma no mercado, naquela manhã, quando escutou na fila um casal falando sobre como ela era impactante e triste. O encarei soltando uma risadinha, não precisava de mais tristeza na minha vida, mas como um grande fã de drama, estava curioso e animado para a peça.

Caminhando em passos largos, pegamos um táxi e fomos até o local. Não estava com óculos escuros, mas mantinha a máscara e o boné, este que sabia que teria de tirar dentro do teatro, ou Taeyong me mataria por assistir uma peça com a peça. Em reflexão pessoal, desde que Taeyong havia dito aquelas coisas e também minha mãe, havia percebido que o verdadeiro porquê de ficar "disfarçado" não era tanto mais por causa da mídia e da ideia de me descobrirem por ali, mas sim por causa do maluco que havia me batido. Antes mesmo de saber que ele era um assassino, estava amedrontado por ter passado pelo que passei. E de todas as maneiras, viver me escondendo e fugindo daquele jeito já estava me saturando, havia demorado para perceber, mas Taeyong tinha toda razão.

Após entregarmos os ingressos, caminhamos para nossos lugares. O coreano tinha comprado ótimos assentos e estava feliz por serem bem próximos ao palco, dessa maneira poderia me aprofundar na peça e esquecer tudo ao meu redor. E, sinceramente, não havia cenário melhor. Mesmo sendo um drama.

— Olha, você sabe que eu não quero ser o chato e nem forçar nada, mas...

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Soltei uma breve risadinha retirando o boné preto. — Eu prometi.

— Tenha seu tempo, Mark. — Taeyong me encarou com um pequeno sorriso. — Ia falar que tudo bem não tirar o boné.

— Está tudo bem. — Sorri tranquilo deixando o boné em cima de minhas pernas. — Mesmo. É só questão de tempo.

Taeyong sorriu e me abraçou de lado passando o braço em volta de meus ombros, sorri encostando minha cabeça em seu peito. Nos soltamos quando alguém apareceu no centro do palco pedindo silêncio, ele tinha um sorriso tão largo que era impossível não se contagiar com tamanha simpatia.

— Olá, boa noite! — Ele cumprimentou o teatro e foi neste momento que o reconheci. Era o garoto com quem eu havia esbarrado ao chegar. O garoto com o sorriso tão largo que seus olhos se transformavam em duas luazinhas e dizia ser meu fã. Não poderia esquecer. — Meu nome é Lee Jeno, e estou à frente do espetáculo de hoje, representando nossa companhia: Dream. Espero que estejam prontos para vivenciarem uma obra que mudará suas mentes, por favor, aceitem-na abertamente, é importante. Obrigado a todas e todos que aqui estão, ficamos muito felizes da casa estar tão cheia. Aproveitem o espetáculo!

Sua última frase, claro, foi eufórica e alta. O garoto saiu do palco à medida que as cortinas vermelhas voltavam a fechar e aplaudíamos. Sem demora, a cortina abriu novamente, revelando uma cama simples e uma cadeira de madeira. O silêncio instaurou no local. A luz ficou baixa pela platéia, focando apenas nos atores que agora ocupavam o centro do palco.

Um homem mais velho, deitado à cama, falava com uma criança, sentada à cadeira. Ambos conversavam sobre guerra e a criança perguntou ao avô como foi participar da guerra das Coreias. O avô dizia que a guerra ainda estava por ambos os países, que nunca tinha terminado, e então a cena mudou, ficando tudo preto e o barulho de tiros ecoando pelo local. Os tiros permaneceram por um bom tempo, gritos e mais gritos de vozes masculinas indicando a violência da guerra. Logo, a luz começou a piscar rapidamente e entre os feixes de luz podíamos ver sacos pelo palco: o cenário anterior havia saído, podíamos ver o cenário de guerra, com soldados por trás dos sacos, os barulhos, as vozes... Estávamos na guerra das Coreias.

— Haechan! Haechan! Haechan!

Uma voz mais aguda gritava, e foi impossível não lembrar do garoto que havia conhecido naquele banheiro nos Estados Unidos. O mesmo que disse não me conhecer na estação de trem quando esbarrei em seu amigo, este que havia iniciado a peça: Lee Jeno. Será que o verdadeiro Haechan estaria ali? Talvez, assistindo a peça da Companhia do amigo?

Mais tiros.

E por estar perdido nos meus pensamentos, assustei com a última explosão sonora, fazendo com que Taeyong soltasse uma risadinha da minha cara, mas logo voltasse a atenção para a peça. Ri de mim mesmo voltando a atenção para o palco. A luz logo acendeu mostrando dois personagens fardados e sentados no interior de uma grande tenda. A narração, com a voz do senhor, ambientava o local, onde ele e seu amigo estavam comendo, em campo.

— Haechan? — O ator mais baixo chamou, erguendo o rosto de sua comida. — Isso está muito bom, onde conseguiu?

O senhor narrou sobre como era bom em conseguir as coisas, pois furtava muito bem, sem que ninguém notasse.

— Peguei do capitão. — O outro ator, de cabelos pretos, ergueu o rosto sorrindo vitorioso.

— Haechan!

— Haechan? — Questionei encarando o ator de cabelos pretos. Era Haechan! O cara do bar! Era ele!

— Você já viu a peça? — Taeyong sussurrou bem ao meu lado.

Encarando o ator fixamente apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, o que fez com que Taeyong largasse logo de lado meu questionamento com o personagem. Mas eu não estava questionando nada e nem ninguém, só estava surpreso com o fato de ser o mesmo garoto do bar e ele ter o mesmo nome do personagem. Era uma coincidência grandiosa.

Ou talvez não.

Lembrava da cena na estação de trem com o amigo questionando o nome dele, o fato dele perguntar se já vi algo, mas Haechan não o respondeu e ainda por cima o silenciou. Jeno devia estar falando exatamente daquela peça. As coisas começavam a fazer sentido em minha mente, enquanto me perdia encarando o personagem Haechan. Criava uma história que não tinha certeza de estar certa, sem saber por que estava importando tanto. Talvez porque ele havia sido legal comigo e estranho em outro momento, quando não me reconheceu. Toda aquela história me deixava curioso e confuso, e por isso pensava tanto nela ao invés de assistir a peça. Contudo, assim que percebi que nada daquilo importava, resolvi deixar de lado e voltar minha atenção a "Stars Collection", como eu, bom canadense, preferia chamar.

A peça contava a história de um soldado sul-coreano e sua vivência nos campos da guerra das Coreias. Haechan, como era seu codinome no exército, contava histórias e mais histórias para o neto, todos os dias antes de dormir. Aquela, a qual a peça se passava, havia sido a última antes de Haechan, de fato, cair no sono eterno.

Uma das coisas que mais gostava na arte como um todo, era como os artistas conseguiam extrair de seu público as mais diversas versões. Taeyong e eu, por exemplo, víamos uma história de amor. A história do personagem Haechan e sua aproximação forte com outro soldado chamado Minhyung nos fez ter em vista tal coisa. Não porque havíamos criado algo de nossas mentes bissexuais, mas porque a peça deu diversos indícios de que Haechan e Minhyung eram um casal. Entretanto, o casal heteronormativo ao meu lado já havia ficado triste com a morte de Minhyung, porque "era o fim de uma bela e forte amizade, daquelas que nunca mais se encontraria".

Assim que escutamos o nome do soldado Minhyung, Taeyo me encarou com um sorriso surpreso nos lábios. Soltei uma risadinha com uma reação similar, afinal, meu nome em coreano era exatamente igual ao personagem: Lee Minhyung.

— Soa como destino. — Taeyong riu sussurrando.

— Não posso discordar. — Falei balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Assim que a peça acabou, os atores foram aplaudidos de pé por todo o teatro, algo extremamente merecido. A peça era longa, satisfatória e muito, mas realmente muito boa. A peça, como uma grande inspiração, havia acordado em mim a vontade de escrever e prosseguir com o roteiro que tinha começado há um tempo. Porém, desmotivado, acabei desistindo em meio aos acontecimentos. Sentia vontade de voltar a exercer a profissão de diretor, mas para isso certas coisas nada agradáveis precisavam acontecer, então, por enquanto, me sentia um tanto quanto eufórico com o roteiro que me parecia mais palatável.

— Uau, não achei que a peça fosse tão boa. — Taeyong disse sorridente ao meu lado.

Sorri o fitando. — Obrigado por insistir, Taeyo.

— Então você gostou?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente soltando uma risadinha. — Claro.

— Obrigado, muito obrigado! — O garoto do início, com o sorriso contagiante, voltou para o palco, se juntando com os demais. — Nós somos a companhia Dream e agradecemos aos atores que aceitaram fazer parte dessa peça conosco, Choi sunbae, dongsaeng Bongho, Yook Sungjae, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Seokmin, Jung Eunji, Seo Inguk, Song Doil e Kim Woobin, nosso muito obrigado!. — Ele fez uma breve pausa e então encarou os amigos os aplaudindo junto da plateia, os atores convidados agradeceram e, em seguida, Jeno voltou a olhar para frente gritando. — Yo Dream!

— Jjeoro, juja, fighting! — Alguns dos atores gritaram com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Mais uma vez foram aplaudidos pelos demais, e tentei fazer o mesmo, porém era ridículo o quanto Haechan prendia minha atenção. Durante a peça, se houvesse ele e mais alguém na cena, eu raramente olharia para a outra pessoa. Isso só acontecia porque conseguia ver nele um talento nato e um brilho que não sabia explicar ao certo. Então, ficava observando cada movimento e fala sua. Sim, era estranho.

— Olá! Meu nome é Lee Jeno, e faço parte da Companhia de Teatro Dream! Obrigado pela presença! — O garoto dos olhos de luazinha se curvou respeitosamente em agradecimento, enquanto era aplaudido.

— Olá! Meu nome é Na Jaemin, também sou da companhia Dream, e interpretei o soldado Lee Minhyung, obrigado! — O garoto de sorriso bonito e cabelos castanhos se curvou, sendo aplaudido. Aplaudi com muita boa vontade, afinal, ele era um excelente ator e qualquer um perceberia isso de longe. Esse garoto tinha futuro.

— Olá! Sou Park Jisung, e interpretei o soldado Choi Minhyuk. Sou o maknae da companhia Dream. Obrigado!

Mais aplausos, era perceptível que, mesmo tão novo, Park tinha um talento indiscutível.

— Oi! Sou Kim Bongho. — O garotinho se apresentou logo em seguida. — E interpretei Cha Kunhyun, obrigado.

E logo foi a vez do senhor. — Olá! Sou Choi Sungil, e faço o Haechan velho. — Risadas seguidas de aplausos. — Obrigado!

Os atores e atrizes foram agradecendo, um por um, e banhados com aplausos merecidos. Logo, foi a vez do principal se apresentar. Haechan havia sido o último e automaticamente o responsável por fechar os discursos e fazer o agradecimento final, o que, obviamente, ele fez com grande destreza.

— Olá! Não sei como agradecer todos por estarem aqui hoje. Esta peça é a minha vida e como roteirista e co-diretor, junto com os 'Dreamies', sou muito grato com a resposta que a peça vem tendo. Quero agradecer também ao nosso sonoplasta Huang Renjun, obrigado, amigo! Agradecer ao nosso produtor, Zhong Chenle, sem ele o espetáculo não sairia dos papéis. A todos os atores e atrizes que participaram conosco e a vocês que nos presenteiam com suas presenças! Por isso, só posso e tenho a agradecer! Meu nome é Lee Donghyuck e dei vida a Haechan, muito obrigado!

Uma explosão de aplausos invadiu o local. Aplaudi um pouco confuso com o simples fato de Haechan dizer que se chamava Lee Donghyuck. Será que era seu nome artístico? Ou o inverso? Ali, parado naquela fileira logo à frente, vi os atores e a equipe se curvarem para um último agradecimento. Eram ovacionados e isso era ótimo, pois mereciam por todo aquele trabalho sensacional. Porém encarava Haechan (ou não Haechan, novamente?!) perdido em minha confusão, tentando entender por que ele fez de conta que não me conhecia, ou se realmente não lembrava de mim.

E ali, perdido em tantos pensamentos, meu olhar encontrou o dele. Estranhamente não desviamos, permanecemos nos encarando até a cortina fechar novamente enquanto o teatro ficava cada vez mais claro. Seus olhos me causavam ainda mais confusão, pois me davam a maldita sensação de estar olhando diretamente para um enigma. Talvez fosse exatamente isso. Talvez Haechan fosse um enigma, ou uma baita de uma mentira, mas não precisava me importar com isso – mesmo com sua atitude me deixando um tanto quanto confuso, afinal, ele havia me ajudado no banheiro e se divertido com toda a história de "seita gay secreta". Mas a vida era dele e eu não tinha nada com isso. Então, nenhuma das minhas curiosidades ou "tentativas de decifrar o enigma" faziam sentido.

Com o fechamento total da cortina, seu rosto e corpo sumiram juntamente com os dos outros atores e atrizes. Taeyong me cutucou com o cotovelo, provavelmente, para me falar algo, só então percebi que era o único de pé, atraíndo olhares das pessoas que levantavam para ir embora.

— Ei, você não é o ator daquele dorama da televisão?

Encarei Taeyong enquanto uma moça o fitava com um sorriso nos lábios, mas isso foi até alguém apontar em minha direção.

— Ei, você é aquele cara gay que a mídia falava tanto. — O homem ao seu lado apontou para mim. — Agora faz sentido, vocês sempre estão juntos. Vocês são um casal ou algo do tipo?

Olhei Taeyong novamente e, antes que ele pudesse responder, pedi licença saindo do local.

Meu coração estava a mil. Voltando com meu boné, andava em passos largos enquanto ia até a saída. Os seguranças do local estavam na porta e por um momento aquilo me preocupou, pois em minha mente tinha medo de que eles me parassem ou por parecer suspeito ou simplesmente por saberem quem eu era. Contudo não cessei os passos, continuei caminhando rapidamente e assim que saí do local, me senti, em partes, aliviado. Iria para casa imediatamente, sabia que Taeyong uma hora surgiria atrás de mim ou então nos encontraríamos na residência.

Ajeitando meu boné, fiquei feliz de logo estar na rua. Encolhido no casaco, caminhava rapidamente, sem me importar muito para onde estava indo, apesar de seguir a intuição de que estava a caminho de casa. As batidas de meu coração ficavam mais calmas em meu peito, especialmente por perceber que estava saindo da longa calçada do teatro. Entretanto, olhando mais para o chão do que a meu redor, senti meu corpo bater com algo. Ou melhor: alguém. E puta que pariu, essas coisas só aconteciam comigo.

— Ei, olha por onde anda, amigão. — O cara à minha frente dizia e com razão, não estava olhando.

Me curvei rapidamente. — Desculpe. — Desviei para seguir meu caminho.

Porém, a mesma pessoa me chamou. — Espera aí!

Continuei andando, não queria contato com ninguém, apenas minha casa. Porém foi inútil. O homem parou à minha frente me impedindo de continuar, e lá estava eu já pensando em mil e uma maneiras de fugir ou pedir ajuda a alguém. Onde estavam os policiais? Não devia estar sendo observado por eles? Merda!

— Você é Mark Lee, certo?

Ergui um pouco o rosto para fitá-lo e logo percebi ser um dos atores principais. Não lembrava seu nome, mas sabia que ele tinha interpretado o soldado Minhyung.

— Não, você deve estar confundindo. — Disse breve, tentando passar por ele mais uma vez.

Mas ele me cercou novamente. — Espera, por favor. — Ele pediu segurando em meus ombros. — Não acreditei quando aquele idiota do Jeno falou, mas é verdade, você está aqui na cidade mesmo!

— Não sei...

— Você poderia enganar o idiota do Jeno, mas não a mim. — Ele sorriu confiante. — Sou seu maior fã. Você recebeu minha carta?

O encarei. Aquele garoto estava zombando da minha cara? Ou era realmente meu fã? Como ele sabia das cartas? E ele realmente tinha mandado uma?

— Ei, você não quer entrar um pouco no camarim? Acabei de apresentar uma peça aqui agora e aposto que todo mundo ficaria eufórico de te ver. — Ele soltou uma risadinha me fitando. — Diferentemente do que acontece na mídia, nenhum de nós vai te julgar. Eu, por exemplo, sou bissexual.

Arregalei os olhos, como ele dizia com tanta tranquilidade e em público daquela maneira? Ele queria acabar com a carreira que estava começando?

— Me desculpa, tenho que ir...

— Tudo bem, fica pra outro dia. — Ele sorriu estendendo a mão. — Sou Na Jaemin. E realmente sou um grande fã, diretor Lee.

Sorri de lado e mesmo receoso, ergui a mão apertando a dele. — Obrigado. — Agradeci olhando discretamente para os lados e logo fui tão simpático quanto. — Você fez um ótimo trabalho, a morte do Minhyung foi minha cena favorita, você passou muita paixão. Foi ótimo, de verdade.

Jaemin arregalou os olhos e por um momento perguntei o que tinha dito de errado. O coreano soltou minha mão e novamente estava me preparando para correr. Mudanças bruscas me traziam péssimas memórias.

— Você... Você viu a peça?

— Sim. — Respondi soltando uma risadinha enquanto tentava, o mais discretamente possível, me afastar.

— Puta que pariu, meu diretor favorito... Assistiu minha peça? — Jaemin olhou para os céus. — Isso é sério? Deus? Isso é sério? — E logo me encarou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— Estava nessa sessão. É uma peça excelente. — Disse sincero enquanto observava ao meu redor como se tivesse fugindo de algo.

— Puta que pariu, não...

— Jaemin-ah?

Olhamos na direção da porta que se abria, imediatamente abaixei meu boné me despedindo de Jaemin rapidamente e o agradecendo por todas aquelas palavras e reações. Seguindo meu caminho, tentando parecer o mais normal possível, escutei Jaemin gritar "Espera!" mais uma vez, o que me fez parar, porém de costas para onde ele estava. Não demorou muito até que conseguisse ver os mesmos sapatos à minha frente.

— Ei, me desculpa qualquer coisa e mais ainda pelo que vou fazer, mas... Esse é meu número. — Jaemin me entregou um cartão branco com seu nome escrito em azul e um número. — Não posso deixar passar a oportunidade, realmente sou um grande fã e sei lá... Você viu meu trabalho. — Ele sorriu largo, sendo extremamente simpático. — Sou capaz de tudo, me adapto a qualquer personagem e... Mesmo que não esteja dirigindo nada ou não tenha gostado do meu trabalho, sou um ótimo amigo. — Ele sorria confiante. — Posso te ajudar aqui em Boryeong e no que precisar. Desculpa incomodar. — Ele se curvou respeitosamente. — Não se preocupe, sou realmente bom em guardar segredos.

O encarava completamente contagiado por aquele sorriso confiante. Seu sorriso além de bonito, me lembrava conforto. Não sabia explicar, mas era como se Jaemin tivesse razão, ele parecia ser um ótimo e confiável amigo. Ele parecia estar falando a verdade, mas ultimamente eu não queria pagar pra ver nada.

— Pode deixar. — Disse o mais simpático possível. — Gostei muito do seu trabalho, Na. Caso surja alguma proposta, entro em contato com você. Você é excelente, de verdade.

— Obrigado, sunbaenim. Muito obrigado, significa muito vindo de você. — Ele se curvou.

Sorrindo o reverenciei de volta, logo me afastando. — Se cuida, boa noite, Jaemin.

— Boa noite. — Ele disse sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

Sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes, passei por ele. Queria ser capaz de elogiá-lo mais e ficar ali jogando conversas foras. Gostaria de entrar no camarim e conhecer os outros atores e as pessoas da equipe, sem ter medo de ser enganado ou encontrar aquele assassino a qualquer momento. Porém, infelizmente, eu tinha muito medo.

Não podia negar que estava mais tranquilo depois de encontrá-lo e ouvir tantas coisas positivas. Jaemin era um excelente ator e isso tinha ficado mais do que óbvio. O coreano atuava muito bem e com paixão, era realmente difícil não se prender a ele em uma cena – por mais que ficasse olhando muito mais para o garoto mentiroso. Naquele momento, não conseguia parar de pensar no que Jaemin havia dito sobre sua sexualidade. Ele falou com tanta naturalidade e me questionava como conseguia. Talvez Jaemin via em mim alguém como ele ou então tinha confiado em mim para dizer tal coisa, porém, havia a grande possibilidade de ser extremamente comum, para ele, contar a qualquer um, o que, em todos os casos, era algo muito admirável.

Caminhando novamente em passos rápidos para casa, felizmente não demorei muito para chegar na velha e um tanto quanto fedorenta residência – todas as minhas tentativas de melhorar o cheiro só falhavam. Com as costas na porta de madeira suspirei pesado, me sentindo muito mais seguro. Estremecendo e sentindo meu coração acelerar devido ao susto, encarei o telefone como uma criancinha assustada. Fechei os olhos por poucos segundos respirando aliviado por ser apenas o aparelho amarelo. Caminhei até o mesmo, o atendendo.

— Senhor Lee, precisamos que o senhor compareça até a delegacia imediatamente.

— Por quê? — Questionei encarando a porta ser aberta por Taeyong que entrava ofegante.

Após uma breve pausa na ligação, me deixando inquieto, o policial do outro lado da linha, finalmente, disse:

— Porque pegamos o senhor Jung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ YO DREAM! Falei que eles iam aparecer nesse capítulo, mesmo que pouquíssima coisa e alguns sem falas, porém a partir de agora eles são fixos. Não posso prometer todos aparecendo em todos os capítulos daqui em diante, mas posso prometer muita aparição do Jaemin e mais ainda do Hyuck.
> 
> ↳ Alguém consegue ouvir um amém com o Jung sendo preso? Nem tem pegadinha, ele realmente foi preso. Vou abrir o jogo com vocês: O Jung não ia passar de um capítulo. Ele ia ser preso e coisa e tal, porém só ia passar por cima, mas no fim fiquei pensando como seria importante mostrar isso "mais a fundo". 
> 
> ↳ Mark vendo o Hyuck na peça falando que o nome dele é 'Lee Donghyuck' ficou boquiaberto. Chocadíssimo nosso amigo Mark Lee.
> 
> ↳ Taeyong sempre sendo o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter SIM. 
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC (que aparecem pela primeira vez):
> 
> > Delegacia:
> 
> ✰ Choi Seungcheol: é o líder e rapper do boygroup Seventeen. Ele com certeza será seu bias, se você ainda não o conhece.
> 
> ✰ Boo Seungkwan: é um dos main vocal também do Seventeen. É a pessoa mais engraçada e adorável de todo esse mundo. 
> 
> ✰ Yoon Jeonghan: é um dos vocais do Seventeen também. Se você nunca viu fotos dele quebrando os estereótipos com make de Harley Quinn e cabelo longo, por favor procure sobre, garanto que não vai se arrepender!
> 
> ♡♡
> 
> > Teatro:  
> (com exceção dos personagens do NCT Dream, o Haechan idoso e a criança são personagens fictícios)
> 
> ✰ Yook Sungjae: um dos vocais do boygroup BTOB e excelente ator.
> 
> ✰ Do Kyungsoo: um dos vocais do EXO e um dos atores mais talentosos de toda a Coréia sim. 
> 
> ✰ Lee Seokmin: junto com o Seungkwan ele também é main vocal do boygroup Seventeen e dono do sorriso mais lindo e encantador do mundo todo. 
> 
> ✰ Jung Eunji: ela é vocalista do girlgroup Apink, e uma das minhas atrizes favoritas que fez meu dorama favorito.
> 
> ✰ Seo Inguk: um dos meus atores favoritos da vida, ele já fez muitos dramas famosos e é um ator maravilhoso! Ps.: Inclusive ele fez um MV que é um marco no Kpop, se você conhece a música "Please Don't" do K.Will, você sabe exatamente de que MV tô falando e se não conhece, hora de conhecer!
> 
> ✰ Song Doil: ele tá sempre em vários doramas, talento né gente, também é um dos meus atores favoritos da vida. 
> 
> ✰ Kim Woobin: ele é um ator maravilhoso, eu amo ele de paixão, ele fez o primeiro dorama que eu assisti na vida! Super talentoso!
> 
> ≛  
> É isso gente, muito obrigada! Espero que tenham gostado!


	13. Highway to Heaven.

Encarava o chão encardido da delegacia com um pouco de receio, eles realmente tinham pego o cara? Não conseguia compreender como havia sido tão fácil, porém me segurava na notícia com todas as minhas forças, afinal, ele merecia passar bons anos na cadeia.

Aos poucos, na sala em que me pediram para esperar, outras pessoas entravam. Evitava olhar ao redor, abaixava a cabeça tentando, a todo custo, não ser reconhecido. Sim, eu queria quebrar o ciclo de me esconder, fugir e ter medo, mas infelizmente não conseguia fazer isso com tanta facilidade. O teatro tinha sido um grande exemplo.

— Ei, você tá bem? — Taeyong perguntou sentado ao meu lado.

— Acho que sim.

— Eu sinto muito.

O encarei franzindo a testa. — Pelo quê?

— Por minha causa as pessoas te viram.

Sorri de lado. — Não ouse em se desculpar por isso ou soco sua cara. — Rimos discretos. — Isso é ótimo, Taeyo. Você está sendo reconhecido, como merece.

— A sensação é um tanto quanto ótima. — Ele sorriu passando a mão no cabelo. — Só fiquei preocupado com você. Está mesmo bem?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Relaxa, foi só... Aquele pavor de ser reconhecido. — Observei mais duas pessoas entrarem no local. — Mas sei que fugir disso está cada vez mais difícil e me esconder não é a solução.

— Você sabe que estarei sempre te apoiando, não sabe?

Sorri balançando a cabeça enquanto voltava a olhar para Taeyong, escutando a porta abrir novamente. — Claro, obrigado por isso.

Ele sorriu e voltei a olhar para frente, dessa vez sem tentar esconder meu rosto.

— Ei, não é o cara da peça?

Taeyong perguntou ao meu lado. Sim, era ele. Estava acompanhado de seu par romântico na peça, o também ator Na Jaemin.

— É ele sim, o Haechan.

Era Haechan ou Lee Donghyuck, como era seu verdadeiro nome. No instante em que seu olhar cruzou com o meu, encarei o vidro preto, no canto esquerdo da sala, desviando o olhar. Automaticamente percebi que uma garota, ao meu lado, me fitava, e mesmo com certo receio, apenas sorri de lado abaixando a cabeça novamente. Estava sendo reconhecido.

Taeyong mantinha o silêncio. Conhecendo-o, sabia que ele queria elogiar os dois atores, entretanto sabia também que ele tinha noção de que ali não era hora e nem lugar para isso. Em silêncio, apenas esperando alguma informação, permanecemos ali, naquela sala, eu e mais algumas pessoas. Ao todo éramos oito. Me perguntava se mais alguém ali, além de mim, também era vítima, algo que era muito provável.

Depois de um bom tempo esperando, Delegado Choi entrou na sala segurando um papel em mãos. Junto com ele outro policial, que nunca tinha visto, segurava alguns papéis em mãos. Era inevitável não perceber o quão jovem ele parecia, provavelmente regulávamos idades.

— Boa noite. — O delegado Choi sorriu, parado na parede próxima à porta. — Bem, alguns de vocês já me conhecem e outros não, mas sou o Delegado Choi Seungcheol e estou na cidade há pouco tempo. Recentemente tivemos uma denúncia de que um homem chamado Jung Hyunsoo, agrediu mais uma vítima. A antiga gestão da delegacia, mais precisamente o antigo delegado, nada fez para prendê-lo, ele possuía cinco acusações de agressão e uma de homicídio doloso. — Choi nos encarava, um por um, e mais sério do que nunca. — Recentemente tive noção da situação, pois seus crimes estavam arquivados.

— Ele vai ser preso? — A mulher ao meu lado perguntou de braços dados com outra moça.

— Terá um julgamento, ainda não sabemos quando, mas terá.

— Por que fomos chamados aqui? — O homem sentado à ponta esquerda da fileira questionou.

— Por duas razões. — Ele então encarou o policial ao lado. — Policial Lee.

O policial mais novo sorriu curvando brevemente seu corpo na direção de seu sunbae e logo virou-se em nossa direção. — Precisávamos atualizá-los da situação, além de orientá-los sobre o que fazer. Por ter mais de um ano que as ocorrências começaram, precisamos de algumas coisas, agora que reabrimos o caso.

Alguns murmúrios preencheram o local. Eu não tinha o que dizer, apenas encarei os policiais enquanto escutava as pessoas ao meu redor falarem sobre as medidas. Muitas não estavam satisfeitas e reclamavam em busca de soluções. Não as culpava. Falar sobre o acontecido, novamente, me dava arrepios, pois feridas estavam sendo abertas novamente. Tinha certeza que, assim como eu, os presentes pensavam que era o certo a se fazer, pois traria justiça a todos nós, entretanto, a ideia de ter que lembrar do que aconteceu era doloroso. Eu as entendia, mesmo sendo o caso mais recente.

— Caso queiram prosseguir, devemos informar que o processo criminal foi aberto, a resposta foi mais rápida que pensamos e a prisão preventiva foi aceita. — Lee prosseguiu. — A audiência ainda não tem data, esse processo é um pouco demorado. Quando a mesma for marcada, provas serão expostas, e haverá o depoimento das vítimas e testemunhas.

Mais murmúrios. Era um dos poucos calados na sala e pensava que era o único, até virar meu rosto e ver Donghyuck sem mover um único músculo enquanto encarava os policiais. Ele também era uma vítima, certo? Ou seria ele algum parente da vítima que morreu? Por mais estúpido que fosse, questionava o que tinha acontecido com ele, como era sua história.

Choi e Lee prosseguiram com algumas sugestões. Aquele era o momento de conseguir um advogado, pois as coisas estavam ficando sérias e iriam a julgamento. Me sentia amedrontado por estar naquela situação. Não apenas por minha "identidade" poder ser revelada, mas principalmente por saber que ficaria cara a cara com meu agressor. A ideia me causava calafrios. O homem que me agrediu e prometeu me matar, estaria a minha frente durante o julgamento. Aquilo era assustador. E assim como havia passado por aquilo, aquelas pessoas no local também. Não tinha a menor dúvida: era um momento doloroso para todos nós. O enorme desconforto podia ser sentido por qualquer um.

Liberados pelos policiais, as cadeiras começaram a serem arrastadas fazendo o barulho ecoar pelo local deveras silencioso. Encarei Taeyong sentindo meu corpo um pouco pesado, não sabia explicar. Entretanto compreendia que era o sentimento de estar naquela situação junto com tantas outras pessoas. Era triste e revoltante, ao mesmo tempo. Estávamos naquela situação por causa da intolerância de Jung, enquanto vivíamos nossas vidas. Era realmente pesado.

Saindo da delegacia ao lado de Taeyong, ainda em silêncio, senti algo em meu ombro. Virei meu corpo na direção em que era puxado de leve e encarei um dos homens que estavam na sala. Ele estava com o rosto inchado e me encarava sério.

— Oi, posso ajudar? — Perguntei sentindo meu corpo esquentar. Diferente do que normalmente acontecia, não havia abaixado a cabeça ou fugido.

— Você é aquele cara, não é? — Ele apontou em minha direção. — O diretor famoso.

Engoli seco, pude ver Taeyong tomando o ar para falar algo, porém não tinha o que negar. Tomando fôlego e sendo mais rápido, afirmei.

— Sim, prazer, Mark Lee.

— Você é a "nova vítima", certo? — Ele me fitou cerrando os olhos. — Claro, os machucados denunciam. Estão frescos.

Franzi a testa, o homem não falava de uma maneira carinhosa ou amigável, muito pelo contrário, era perceptível o desprezo em sua voz.

— É por isso que eles reabriram a investigação. Por sua causa. Porque é um cara famoso, que ficou ainda mais depois daquelas fotos com seu ex. Você é como nós e também foi agredido, mas por ser famoso, a polícia se importou.

— Não é isso... — Mesmo em choque com a acusação e sentindo como se meu peito estivesse sendo esmagado, tentei explicar. — O delegado antigo, que era o responsável...

— É, conta outra merda. — O cara me interrompeu aumentando o tom de voz. — Você é um privilegiado. Mesmo se fodendo, você é privilegiado.

— Ei, cara. Do que você tá falando? — Taeyong deu um passo à frente encarando o homem.

— Que seu amigui...

— Não acredito que está causando problemas de novo, Yoonhyuk.

Foi imediato, Taeyong, eu e o cara que agora sabia chamar Yoonhyuk, olhamos para o lado na direção da voz. Tentei disfarçar a surpresa ao ver Donghyuck entrando na conversa, e claramente notei sua feição diferente. Ele estava como todos os outros lá dentro: pesado.

— Donghyuck, não me enche...

— Cala a boca. — Ele se aproximou. — Que merda você tem a ver com a vida dele? Privilegiado? Ser exposto, apanhar e todas essas merdas, é ser privilegiado? Como você ousa apontar o dedo na cara dele depois de tudo o que aconteceu com você?

— Sério? O que há com você? — Yoonhyuk mantinha-se virado na direção de Donghyuck. — Sou seu hyung, como ousa falar assim comigo?

— Estou falando com todo o respeito possível, hyung. — Donghyuck permanecia sério. — Vá embora, você não está no seu melhor estado. Culpar o outro pelo inquérito ter sido reaberto não é certo, você é mais são que isso. Não era tudo o que queríamos? Justiça? — O homem abria a boca para falar, mas Donghyuck não deixava. — Então coloque sua mente no lugar e vá pra casa, hyung. É doloroso pra todo mundo, não importa quanto tempo passe ou o quão famosa a pessoa seja. É difícil, e sei que sabe disso.

O homem o encarava forçando o maxilar. Sério como nunca, sentia a aura de Donghyuck pesada, Na ao seu lado estava tão sério quanto o amigo, porém seu olhar era diferente, triste. Yoonhyuk, depois de tudo aquilo, não fez outra coisa senão afastar-se, sozinho. Em passos pesados e largos, o homem saiu caminhando até virar a esquina próxima e não conseguirmos mais vê-lo. Encarei Donghyuck à minha frente, tendo o olhar retribuído, porém, por um momento me senti pequeno e inútil diante sua seriedade.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci.

— Era o certo a se fazer. — Ele suspirou baixo encarou Jaemin. — Yoonhyuk não... Ele não é um cara ruim, só está quebrado. Como todos nós.

Quebrado. Eu nunca havia pensado em mim mesmo como alguém quebrado, mas fazia total sentido quando colocava tal palavra à frente da explicação sobre como me sentia.

— E, não me leve a mal, mas não fiz isso por você. — Donghyuck me encarou novamente. — Como disse, ele não é um cara ruim. Odiaria vê-lo ainda mais quebrado.

— Certo... — Falei confuso enquanto franzia a testa.

— Enfim, obrigado pela sua ajuda ou não ajuda, não sei. — Taeyo, ao meu lado, se pronunciou novamente. — Mas agora temos que ir, certo, Mark?

Assenti. — É, obrigado. Até mais.

Taeyong me puxou com força pelos ombros, fazendo com que virasse na direção contrária enquanto podia escutar ambos dando tchau. Seguíamos nosso caminho em silêncio. Porém, sabia que, pelo modo como estava agindo, algo o incomodava. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria perguntar o que havia de errado, me mantinha quieto por também estar estranho com tudo aquilo.

— Espera!

Olhei para trás por força do hábito parei de andar quando percebi quem era: Na Jaemin, correndo em nossa direção.

— Ah... Oi. — Ele sorriu largo à nossa frente, em seguida se curvou na direção de Taeyon se apresentando. — Prazer, sou Na Jaemin.

Taeyong sorriu de lado, sendo amigável. — Eu sei, vi sua peça hoje.

— Ah, sério? — Jaemin arregalou os olhos parecendo surpreso.

— Sim, foi ótima. — Taeyong balançou a cabeça. — Só não achei um bom momento falar na delegacia.

Jaemin riu baixinho e se curvou. — Obrigado, Taeyong-ssi.

— Como sabe meu nome? — Taeyong franziu a testa.

E, por um momento, o encarei sem entender por que ele havia feito aquela pergunta sem fundamento. Ele era famoso! Um astro de drama da televisão! Um ator de filmes internacionais! Como não conhecê-lo?!

— O drama. — Jaemin riu baixinho.

— Certo! — Taeyong riu de si mesmo e obviamente percebi que ele estava sem graça.

Se fosse em qualquer outro momento eu riria, mas não estava com muito humor para isso. Jaemin virou-se na minha direção e esticou um papel.

— Com todo respeito do mundo, sunbae Lee, sei que posso estar sendo insistente, mas.... — Ele então ficou mais sério. — Não sei a dor exata do que passou, e sei que você seu amigo... — Ele apontou para Taeyong. — Mas qualquer coisa que precisarem, podem entrar em contato comigo. Seja algo da cidade, algum lugar que queiram ir ou queiram saber... Qualquer coisa. Nasci e fui criado em Boryeong, então realmente posso ajudar em muita coisa, e ser um bom ouvinte também. — Jaemin riu baixinho, desviando o olhar.

Sorri de lado admirando sua atitude. — Obrigado, Na. — Agradeci sincero.

— Tudo bem. — Ele se curvou novamente e ergueu o tronco com seu sorriso, que era incrivelmente bonito. — Era só isso. — Ele disse se afastando lentamente. — Fiquem bem, sim? Tenham uma boa noite.

Taeyong e eu falamos juntos. — Boa noite.

Virando novamente para seguirmos nosso caminho, voltamos a caminhar em silêncio total. Passados alguns segundos, Taeyong quebrou o silêncio com uma pergunta que rondava minha mente.

— O que foi isso?

Encarei Taeyong ainda ficando um tempo em silêncio, mas logo dei de ombros. — Ele tá querendo ser um cara legal. Só isso... Certo?

— Ele acabou de nos conhecer. — Taeyong disse de maneira estranha e, devido ao silêncio, me encarou forçando a confirmação. — Certo?

— Mais ou menos. — Falei balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Quando estava saindo do teatro, nos esbarramos. Ele me reconheceu de imediato e disse que é muito meu fã. Jaemin é realmente simpático, até me deu seu número caso precisasse de algo.

— Ah, entendi... — Taeyong fez uma cara como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta mundial.

— Entendeu o quê? — O encarei confuso.

— Sei que é um momento horrível, mas... ele tá a fim de você.

— O quê? — O encarei completamente incrédulo. — Não, ele não está.

Taeyong me encarou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— Qual o fundamento desse pensamento? — Perguntei desviando o olhar porque estava começando a ficar nervoso, aquela não era minha praia. — Ele não está!

— Sei que foi realmente um péssimo momento, mas ele foi bom.

— Taeyong, as pessoas podem simplesmente ser amigáveis, sabia? — O encarei novamente enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado. — Nem todo mundo quer beijar ou transar.

Taeyong permaneceu um tempo me encarando, e quando estava refletindo pra ver se tinha falado alguma merda, o coreano apontou em minha direção.

— Ele te deu o número dele.

— E daí? É um cara simpático.

— Um número de telefone.

— E daí, Taeyong? — Bati as mãos nas pernas parando de caminhar. — Eu sei que é um número de telefone. — Retirei o cartão do meu bolso. — É só um número.

— Pessoas apenas passam o número de telefone para outro alguém caso haja interesse. Seja romanticamente ou não.

— Amizade. — Falei voltando a andar.

— Ok, Mark. Como quiser. — Taeyong voltou a andar ao meu lado. — Mas você pode me explicar por que está tão nervoso?

— Não estou. — Falei tentando disfarçar enquanto guardava o cartão novamente, cruzei os braços.

— Sim, você está.

— Não estou. — Falei sério percebendo que estava de braços cruzados, como uma criança mimada.

— Sim, Mark. — Taeyo cutucou minha bochecha, obviamente, me irritando. — Você está.

— Para, Taeyong! Vamos pegar um táxi para casa.

Taeyong riu ao meu lado, voltando a ficar em silêncio. Era um silêncio confortável, ótimo e agradável, mil vezes melhor do que as falas sem noção de Taeyo. Entretanto o coreano soltou uma risadinha, aleatoriamente. Tentei ficar sério, o ignorando, mas era fraco demais para isso. A maldita risadinha ecoava pela minha mente e por mais que me odiasse por estar cedendo às provocações de Taeyong, virei em sua direção, o questionando:

— Por que você riu?

— Quê? — Taeyong estava atento à rua procurando um táxi para nós.

— Por que aquela risadinha?

Taeyong franziu a testa, mas logo em seguida cerrou os olhos sorrindo de maneira divertida. — Não é nada.

Ameacei lhe dar um soco na barriga. — Sério?

— Só é... Peculiar. — Taeyong protegia a barriga com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

— Meu deus, o que é peculiar, Taeyong?

— Mark Lee quando se trata de romance. — Taeyo relaxou. — Você nunca entende e deixa algo passar despercebido, não sabendo como agir. Amigo, eu te amo, mas nisso você é péssimo.

Apenas permaneci em silêncio porque, sim, Taeyong tinha razão, quando se tratava de romance, eu era um verdadeiro zero à esquerda. Ele acompanhou minha quase tragédia com Yerim – que acabou dando certo, no fim das contas – e mesmo tendo sido de maneira "mais natural" com Emmet, também fui uma completa bagunça. Bastava entender que estava apaixonado ou que o romance podia acontecer que me perdia totalmente.

Finalmente conseguimos um táxi, e assim que entramos, fiquei em silêncio refletindo sobre como havia chegado até ali. Meus passos estavam em uma direção desconhecida e conhecida, ao mesmo tempo. Jamais pensaria em como seria tão falado pela mídia por causa da minha sexualidade e em como isso me afetaria causando o isolamento. Como consequência, havia passado meses escondido dentro de uma casa no Oeste da Coreia do Sul, incluindo as festividades de fim de ano. Tinha me afastado de meus amigos e aqueles que se preocupavam comigo e, a pior parte, sem dúvidas, surgia em meu caminho no ínicio do ano: a agressão. Naquele momento, me perguntava o que o Mark de 15 anos falaria para aquele Mark ali e agora, dentro daquele táxi, querendo chorar e desejando que tudo fosse diferente.

— Ei... — Taeyong me cutucou pela cintura com cuidado. — Me desculpa falar coisas desnecessárias num momento como esse.

Sorri. Taeyong era definitivamente a melhor pessoa na minha vida.

— Tá tudo bem. E você tem razão, eu sou péssimo no amor. Olha o que aconteceu comigo Yerim e depois Emmet. — Falei sorrindo um pouco triste.

Taeyong me encarava no banco de trás do carro, ao meu lado. — Você sabe que não falei nesse sentido.

— Eu sei, mas... Sou realmente terrível.

— Cala a boca, eu estava implicando. — Taeyong passou o braço em volta de meus ombros e me puxou para um abraço de lado. — Na hora certa, você age. Pode demorar alguns segundos, porque você é meio lerdo, mas... — Taeyo fez uma breve pausa propositalmente e segurou o riso ao me ver emburrado. — Você age. Cada um tem um jeito. — Ele disse, obviamente, tentando me animar, mas logo ficou mais sério. — Como você está?

Suspirei baixinho dando de ombros. — Contente e aliviado que ele foi preso, não posso negar.

— Mas?

Olhei para Taeyong dando um pequeno sorriso, ele realmente me conhecia. — Também estou com medo.

— Do que, exatamente?

— Não sei, Taeyo... Eu só tenho medo.

Taeyong me abraçou com um pouco mais de força permanecendo em silêncio, provavelmente sem saber o que falar. Ele não podia ter resposta para tudo. Tinha medo de uma porção de coisas, como por exemplo Jung não ser o único, de sua prisão deixar outras pessoas, que conviviam e concordavam com ele, irritadas, tinha medo de voltar à mídia, e, acima de tudo, de encarar meu agressor novamente. Estava com muito medo. Mas sabia que eu não podia permitir que todo aquele medo me dominasse. Tentaria, ao máximo, não me sucumbir.

Finalmente chegamos em casa. O motorista do táxi, no instante em que virou-se para trás para pegar o dinheiro da corrida, me reconheceu, perguntando se eu era o cara da televisão que todo mundo falava. Assenti, sem ter motivo pra me esconder, e mesmo sentindo minhas mãos suarem por estar me revelando cada vez mais, não hesitei, era hora de, pelo menos, tentar parar com tudo aquilo.

Taeyong e eu nos jogamos no sofá após retirarmos os sapatos. O que era para ser uma noite tranquila havia se tornado uma noite intensa, tanto no teatro, quando fiz questão de sair correndo em pânico, quanto na delegacia, ouvindo e sabendo de tudo aquilo. Mas sabia que ficaria tudo bem. Pensava fielmente nisso e sabia que tinha que me agarrar aos pensamentos positivos, havia aprendido isso com aquele cara que encarava o teto sentado no sofá ao meu lado.

— Ei, vem aqui. — O chamei ficando de pé.

Caminhei em direção ao meu quarto. Taeyong não demorou a me acompanhar e enquanto mexia em uma das gavetas do guarda-roupas antigo, o coreano se jogava na cama falando sobre as estrelas estarem lindas naquela noite. A clarabóia no teto do quarto era, realmente, o maior tesouro da casa. Pegando alguns papéis, os levei até a cama. As folhas estavam em ordem, enumeradas de 1 a 21, e assim que coloquei a pilha na cama, Taeyong sentou-se franzindo a testa.

— O que é isso? — Ele perguntou curioso.

— Um roteiro. — Respondi simplista sentando ao chão e apoiando as mãos na cama.

— De quem?

Virei as folhas na direção de Taeyong. Não demorou nem mesmo três segundos para que o coreano lesse meu nome no mesmo, erguendo seu rosto completamente surpreso, entretanto um sorriso se fazia presente em seus lábios. O nome na capa não era Mark Lee e sim Lee Minhyung, meu nome em coreano. Taeyo estava surpreso por eu, Mark Lee, estar escrevendo um roteiro. Sempre conversávamos sobre minhas ideias ou coisas que gostaria de escrever, mas não tinha coragem. Obviamente, Taeyong sempre me apoiou, mas não tive coragem de tentar, até ficar isolado naquela cidade.

Durante muitos dias não tinha feito nada, ficava procrastinando ou dormindo grande parte do tempo. Entretanto, algumas poucas vezes eu sentia uma grande vontade de expor minhas ideias, e entre desabafos e outras coisas, iniciei um roteiro - por mais que não soubesse se estava seguindo a maneira certa de montar e escrever um. Mas honestamente, isso era o que menos me importava, pois sabia que o roteiro jamais seria visto ou lido por alguém.

— Posso ler? — Taeyong perguntou segurando todas as folhas em mãos.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Pode. Por favor. — Soltei uma risadinha.

— Vou tomar banho e ler deitado na minha cama. — Taeyong sorriu de lado ficando de pé enquanto segurava os papéis, mas logo me encarou confuso. — Tudo bem por você?

— É claro, Taeyo. — Ri baixinho ficando de pé e batendo as mãos em minhas roupas. — Acho que fico menos nervoso se você ler sozinho, ao invés de ler ao meu lado. — Ri, coçando minha nuca.

— Prometo que vou ler com todo carinho do mundo. — Taeyo sorriu caminhando até mim e me abraçou. — Eu te amo, Mark.

— Também te amo, Taeyo. — Soltei uma risadinha, o abraçando de volta.

Contudo, Taeyong demorou a me soltar. O abraço durou tempo suficiente para que apenas fechasse meus olhos sentindo o calor dos braços do meu melhor amigo. Quando ele finalmente o fez, colocou a mão no bolso retirando algo de dentro do mesmo. Foi então que reconheci o cartão amassado, este que eu mesmo havia jogado fora. Permaneci ali, parado, encarando o cartão.

— Taeyo...

— Não quis invadir sua privacidade, Mark. O cartão caiu quando fui tirar o lixo da cozinha. — Ele me interrompeu fazendo com que o encarasse. — Acho que a vida é sua e você tem o poder da escolha. Porém, como amigo, acho que devia repensar essa decisão. Se você pegou esse cartão, é porque pensou em algo. Por mais que esteja disposto a te ouvir e te entender, não sou um profissional e talvez eu não consiga te ajudar tanto quanto precisa.

— Você acha que eu preciso? — A pergunta saiu de maneira tão brusca e verdadeira que suspirei.

— Não sei, Mark. Não posso responder isso por você. — Taeyo sorriu docemente. — Mas, acho que você podia dar uma chance.

Em silêncio, Taeyong me abraçou mais uma vez e saiu do quarto me deixando ali, perdido nos meus próprios pensamentos. Entretanto não queria pensar ou focar em nada naquele momento. Só queria tomar um banho e dormir, afinal, eu merecia depois de um dia daqueles.

E foi exatamente o que tentei fazer.

Depois de Taeyong tomar seu banho e dar boa noite, dizendo que ia ler o roteiro e dormir, resolvi tomar o meu banho, comer algo leve e ir dormir também. Entretanto, era óbvio, não conseguia simplesmente bloquear os pensamentos, principalmente na hora de dormir.

Estava voltando a aparecer para as pessoas, aos poucos, porém já era um avanço. A grande maioria das pessoas não gostavam de mim, estas que nem mesmo me conheciam, mas tinham em si o preconceito encravado. Odiava pensar na intolerância, mas então lembrei das cartas. Não havia motivos para que eu ficasse pensando nas coisas ruins enquanto existiam pessoas me apoiando. Machucava, era difícil, mas eu sabia que não estava sozinho. E ter noção disso era o que, de fato, me acalmava.

Sem conseguir dormir, levantei da cama me dando por vencido. Não havia um pingo de sono em meu corpo, por isso resolvi continuar as respostas das cartas, que eram muitas. Naquela madrugada, dentre tantas pessoas importantes, conheci Noah, um garotinho americano de 14 anos que enviava a carta sem qualquer pessoa da família saber. Bem ao fim, Noah pedia para que não houvesse resposta ou ele teria problemas com sua mãe conservadora. A identificação com ele foi imediata, é claro. Na carta, completamente inocente, Noah me contava e perguntava se era tão errado – como sua mãe pregava – gostar de garotos. Se abrindo completamente, o garoto escreveu que sua mãe o repreendeu quando, normalmente, ele havia dito que achava um menino da sua escola bonito. Para ele, até então, não havia diferença ou qualquer resquício de erro e proibição em gostar de garotos. Contudo, por ter tido uma resposta tão negativa de sua mãe, queria saber o que havia de tão errado em tal coisa. Noah desabafava inocentemente, era triste, mas havia um pouco de felicidade naquela carta, pois o garoto estava questionando ao invés de simplesmente aceitar o que a mãe lhe impunha. Era incrível.

Na mesma noite conheci April, uma britânica que vivia nos Estados Unidos. Sorri ao ver a enorme coincidência: havíamos nascido no mesmo dia, mesmo mês e ano. April contava sobre ter saído de casa há um ano porque seus pais não a aceitavam. Se abria dizendo que estava sendo difícil e solitário, mas que se sentia bem melhor de saber que existiam pessoas corajosas o suficiente para falar, na televisão, sobre sexualidade. Ela me agradecia.

Às vezes pensava onde aquele Mark Lee, que enfrentou os fotógrafos, respondeu suas perguntas e fez uma grande exposição de si mesmo, se encontrava. Tinha plena noção que que aquele dia fora único, nunca tinha feito nada, nem mesmo parecido, antes. Porém, foi tão bom não só colocar tudo para fora como também ver a cara de metade daqueles fotógrafos surpresos e boquiabertos. Naquele dia, mais do que qualquer outro, me senti tão eu mesmo que ainda não haviam palavras para explicar como havia me sentido. Depois de anos vivendo às sombras dos meus próprios medos, finalmente havia me permitido entender e sentir.

Passando a noite entre pensamentos e respostas às cartas, voltei a mim assustado, pois estava sendo chamado por Taeyong, que me cutucava em cima da mesa. Havia dormido em cima dos papéis, com a caneta em mãos e felizmente não havia babado ou marcado alguma carta. Em relutância, fiquei de pé, sendo levado por Taeyo até minha cama, onde dormi igual um verdadeiro bebê, quente e confortável. Acordei percebendo que a noite já caía novamente.

Coçando os olhos, permaneci um tempinho deitado olhando o céu em uma mistura de azul claro e escuro, estava quase de noite e mais uma vez estava com meus horários descontrolados. Sentando na cama, pude me ver no espelho em frente à cama e ri de como meus cabelos estavam bagunçados. Mas o sorriso logo sumiu quando lembrei de Emmet falando que adorava meu cabelo bagunçado logo pela manhã. Odiava aquelas lembranças repentinas.

— Ei...

Olhando em direção à porta, vi Taeyong segurando uma bandeja em mãos.

— Café na cama? — Brinquei, me ajeitando. — Estamos em um outro nível, huh?

O coreano riu entrando no quarto e logo sentando na parte vazia da cama de casal. Colocou a bandeja em cima de minhas pernas e agradeci bocejando, ainda sonolento.

— Dormiu bem?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, pegando um pedaço de torrada. — Você fez tudo isso?

Taeyong riu negando. — Comprei a maioria.

— Obrigado, hyung. — Agradeci de maneira mais carinhosa que o normal e Taeyong ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, o que me fez soltar uma risadinha.

— Mark, antes de falar do roteiro, tenho uma notícia ruim.

O encarei sério, estava com medo do que podia ser. Não aguentava mais as coisas piorando.

— Recebi uma ligação da Sunmi. Tenho que voltar pra gravar um programa de variedades este final de semana. Foi marcado de última hora... Tentei contestar, mas eles falaram do contrato. Me desculpa.

Sorri de lado oferecendo uma framboesa a ele. — Sério que você está se desculpando?

Ele aceitou e logo a colocou na boca. — Não quero te deixar sozinho. Por que não vem pra Seul comigo?

Parei um tempo refletindo, enquanto comia minhas frutas vermelhas. A única razão para ter ido a Boryeong foi para me esconder de toda a loucura da mídia, e agora, certo de que não faria mais isso, podia voltar para Seul. Contudo, a ideia de permanecer em uma cidade pacata como aquela para continuar meu roteiro, respondendo as cartas e me recuperando era bem mais atrativa.

— Realmente tenho muito medo de ir. Sei que é egoísta da minha parte, mas não quero te ver daquela maneira de novo, doeu muito.

Sorri de lado abaixando o olhar para a bandeja, era um sorriso triste. Taeyong era um ótimo amigo e sempre vacilava com ele uma hora ou outra.

— Prometo que vou te ligar todos os dias. — Ergui o rosto, o fitando com confiança. — O melhor horário pra você é depois das onze, certo? Vou te ligar todos os dias nesse horário, mesmo que não tenhamos nada para falar. Vou ligar só pra te dizer se tá ou não tudo bem. Prometo também que não vou mentir, se não estiver bem vou falar, e tudo o que acontecer, te conto. Eu prometo, Taeyo. Não quero que fique preocupado comigo.

— Isso é impossível, canadense. — Ele sorria de lado. — Mas você me deu sua palavra, você prometeu. Então vou confiar.

— Obrigado. — Disse o encarando. — Obrigado por confiar em mim novamente.

— Eu nunca deixei, Mark.

Sorri. Taeyong ergueu seu corpo me abraçando rapidamente e ri baixinho quando ele roubou algumas outras frutinhas. Continuando a comer, fiquei atento a seu feedback sobre o meu início de roteiro. Taeyo era sempre muito atencioso, ele realmente tinha lido todas as folhas e prestado atenção em cada coisinha delas. A melhor parte era que ele realmente me questionava como as coisas aconteceram, qual rumo iriam tomar, onde tudo acontecia e o que eu tinha em mente para continuar. Eram perguntas que podiam parecer bobas, mas com certeza me ajudavam a pensar que, por exemplo, deveria ter mais clareza na escrita.

O lado estranho de ser diretor e um aspirante a escritor era o fato de que muitas das ideias ficavam apenas na minha mente, esperando serem executadas em um estúdio. Minha experiência com escrita de roteiro era pouca, não tinha metade das vivências dos roteiristas com quem trabalhei, porém sabia o básico, como o corpo, as indicações e as numerações. Ao menos isso eu sabia.

Taeyong foi embora naquela noite de sexta-feira. O coreano tinha ficado poucos dias, mas estava completamente grato por ele ter vindo disposto a me ajudar. O agradecia, principalmente, por ter me dito algumas verdades as quais não queria enxergar. Nunca conseguiria expressar com simples palavras o quanto eu realmente agradecia a ele por tudo.

Sozinho naquela casa que parecia mais feliz depois da estadia de Taeyong, sentei em frente à máquina de escrever. Observando os papéis na mesinha, li minhas anotações: ideias embaralhadas em papéis nem tão brancos assim. Letras diferentes a cada dia, representavam, em grande parte, como eu estava: as anotações com letras trêmulas, tinha certeza que estive chorando no momento, com a tinta mais forte estava determinado, com a letra de qualquer jeito, apressado para escrever, certamente havia sido um momento em que as ideias pipocavam sem parar. E mesmo que os momentos ruins às vezes me afogassem, as ideias estavam ali para me tirar do transe tão negativo.

Encarei o papel de cor azul escura, da cor do céu que havia visto quando acordei no início daquela noite, e travei meu olhar ali. O ingresso de 'Stars Collection' fez com que lembrasse de como a peça era forte, ideológica e política. Sim, ela era tudo isso. Ao trazer um suposto casal LGBT como centro da história e as lembranças calorosas e carinhosas do único sobrevivente dos dois, era ainda mais tocante. Claro que, diante à sociedade em que vivíamos, se a peça fosse deliberadamente LGBT, com o romance escancarado, beijos e carícias, nem metade de Boryeong ia assistir. O mundo ainda havia muito para evoluir.

Mas e se... Alguém desafiasse isso? E se uma história claramente LGBT, se passando em território sul-coreano, surgisse? E se uma peça ou um filme, com um personagem claramente LGBT, enfrentando seus demônios e a sociedade, fosse lançado? Como as pessoas iriam reagir?

Encarei as folhas do intitulado "Timeless". Possuía um bom início com aquelas vinte e uma páginas. Eram boas e atisfatórias, mesmo que ainda precisassem de algumas mudanças.

E essa era a grande questão: tudo precisava de uma mudança.

O cinema, as pessoas, o teatro, os preconceitos.

Tudo.

Por isso, colocando "Timeless" na gaveta da mesinha, o deixando descansar, peguei uma nova folha, em branco, completamente limpa. Nela, digitei:

"Highway to Heaven"  
Roteiro de Mark Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Gente uma coisa que simplesmente esqueci de colocar no capítulo passado é que a peça do Hyuck eu criei pra Fanfic e ela é baseada numa música chamada "The Ghost Of You" da banda My Chemical Romance.
> 
> ↳ Donghyuck e Mark na delegacia pro caso do Jung, apesar de falar algo no capítulo, alguém tem alguma teoria e/ou palpite? 
> 
> ↳ Gostaram do nome do roteiro do Mark? Porque eu sinceramente demorei a conseguir um nome, mas nas coisas que eu to pensando pra esse roteiro, é uma metáfora bem legal e minha favorita do album. Atualização 2020: Quando lancei esse capítulo, só tinha a versão coreana. Então, basicamente, é dela que falo.
> 
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado anjinhos!
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC (que aparecem pela primeira vez):
> 
> ✰ Policial Lee: é conhecido como Dino, seu nome é Lee Chan. Ele é do boygroup Seventeen. É um dos dançarinos mais impressionantes de todo o K-Pop, é isto.
> 
> Beijos e obrigada!!


	14. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !AVISO!
> 
> ☄ Este capítulo contém narração de pânico que pode causar mal estar ou trazer a tona sentimentos ruins. Por favor, só leia este capítulo se você estiver realmente bem e caso se sinta mal, não continue. Contém narração de pânico. ☄

A falta de Taeyong nunca foi tão real. A casa parecia vazia sem meu melhor amigo por ali. Mas, assim como foi difícil ficar sem a presença de Taeyong após o fim de "Out of Domain", sabia que conseguiria superar aquele momento também.

Depois de passar um dia inteiro escrevendo e trabalhando no roteiro – após escutar o feedback de Taeyong e sentindo a inspiração fluir, acabei indo dormir mais cedo que o normal. Na verdade, mais cedo do que o horário em que costumava dormir na minha rotina anterior.

Logo pela manhã recebi ligação de Yuta. Ele contava as novidades das gravações no Japão, dizia que estava tudo sob controle, mas que sentia minha falta e, principalmente, da Coreia. Sequer tocávamos no nome de Taeyong, e por mais que me sentisse incomodado, não me intrometia. Primeiro que não tinha direito, e em segundo lugar porque Taeyong já havia tomado sua decisão e estava certo disso.

Após um longo tempo desligamos e resolvi prosseguir com meu dia. Tomei meu banho, um pouco demorado porque amava aquela banheira, troquei de roupa, colocando diversas peças de frio, afinal, mesmo com a manhã ensolarada, a neve ainda esfriava toda a cidade, e saí de casa: pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado em Boryeong, iria tomar café em uma cafeteria. Como costumava fazer antes de todo aquele medo me dominar.

Para mim, naquele momento, mesmo com coração a mil e sabendo que qualquer pessoa poderia me reconhecer – incluindo a mídia – fiquei orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Deixava todo aquele receio de lado, junto com a máscara e os óculos escuros, os quais haviam sido meus melhores amigos sempre que saía por ali. Naquele momento estava indo a uma cafeteria, literalmente, colocando minha cara a tapa. Mas ficaria tudo bem.

Eu tinha que parar de me esconder.

Entrando na cafeteria, enquanto sentia que meu coração poderia saltar pela boca a qualquer momento, caminhei em direção à fila um pouco grandiosa para fazer meu pedido. Ali, parado, o homem à minha frente me cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso simpático, e apenas retribui tentando, ao máximo, quebrar a mania que tinha adquirido de andar de cabeça baixa. Não queria me esconder mais.

— Às vezes a fila aqui é grande, né?

Encarei o homem à minha frente, ele parecia ser bem simpático, e, aparentemente, não tinha me reconhecido. — Ah, sim. — Balancei a cabeça mentindo. Nunca nem tinha entrado naquela cafeteria.

— Você é daqui mesmo? Nunca te vi pelos arredores. — Ele sorria de lado com os braços cruzados.

— Não. — Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Sou do Canadá.

— Ah... — Ele me encarou um pouco assustado. — Sua primeira vez na Coreia?

Soltei uma risadinha. — Não. Morei em Seul por alguns meses.

— E o que veio fazer justo em Boryeong? — Ele riu divertido.

Ri, um pouco preocupado. Como explicar que havia ido para a cidade para fugir da mídia que ficava no meu pé me chamando de 'diretor gay'? — Férias.

— Ah, curtindo as férias de fim de ano, então. — Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Queria poder voltar de férias pro meu país. — Riu tirando as mãos dos bolsos. — Desculpe, nem me apresentei, sou Qian Kun, prazer.

Qian Kun. Já tinha escutado aquele nome em algum lugar. Enquanto ele curvava a cabeça rapidamente em um cumprimento educado, utilizava todas as minhas técnicas para acionar minha memória, e assim que lembrei, arregalei os olhos. Entretanto, logo mudei o olhar de direção pigarreando, tentando não parecer estranho.

— Prazer. — Me curvei rapidamente, depois de um tempo, assim como ele havia feito. — Mark.

— Prazer, Mark. — Ele sorriu andou mais uma vez na fila.

Sorri simpático e agradeci mentalmente por Qian ter virado para a frente. Me sentia exatamente como uma bela de uma cobaia do destino: quais são as chances de você encontrar, em uma cafeteria, o psicólogo indicado pelo médico – e que você anda pensando na possibilidade de marcar um horário com, depois de uma conversa ultra sentimental com seu amigo sobre como sua saúde mental é importante? Às vezes realmente sentia como se o destino estivesse brincando comigo.

Qian devia estar me achando um idiota por não ter falado meu sobrenome, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Mais uma vez, por medo de me reconhecerem, havia deixado de fazer algo que, naquele caso, era falar meu sobrenome. Entretanto, me atentava ao fato de que estar ali já era um grande avanço.

O psicólogo, enfim, foi atendido e após pegar seu café sorriu para mim, acenando com a cabeça enquanto me desejava um bom dia. Retribui na mesma intensidade pedindo meu café fraco, e com bastante leite e chantilly, logo em seguida. Não era assim tão chegado em café, e para acompanhar acabei pedindo um muffin de laranja. Assim que meu pedido ficou pronto, caminhei em direção ao segundo andar do local e, contente ao ver que havia um extenso balcão de madeira próximo à janela, sentei-me no banquinho do mesmo, aproveitando o silêncio do local enquanto encarava o movimento na rua.

O café estava ótimo, assim como o muffin, e aquele clima me deixava muito preguiçoso, porém não podia negar que gostava. Nas épocas mais frias da Coreia, lembrava do Canadá, mesmo sabendo que a neve do país atual era totalmente diferente, parecia menos pesada – ainda assim era gostoso ficar observando a mesma. As lembranças que vinham a minha mente eram sempre as mesmas: um Mark Lee criança na janela de casa, com seu irmão, olhando para a neve que caía na rua. Não podíamos brincar do lado de fora porque minha mãe não permitia, com medo de que escorregássemos na neve e nos machucássemos. Porém só de observarmos a neve, empoleirados no sofá, criávamos histórias e nos divertíamos imensamente. Sentia falta de casa.

A cafeteria era um local muito agradável e só conseguia pensar em como devia ser gostoso ficar naquele apenas observando a rua. Foi então que cogitei a possibilidade de permanecer ali trabalhando no roteiro, acompanhado do meu café fraco e de meu muffin de laranja, a ideia não parecia ruim.

Nem eu sabia explicar, ao certo, por que estava tão entusiasmado com o roteiro. Escrevê-lo era totalmente diferente do que tinha costume. Não era minha função e não sabia se o mesmo estava plausível para os cinemas ou algo do tipo, porém apenas me deixava levar. Talvez, algum dia, eu voltasse a dirigir algum filme – provavelmente seria uma produção independente já que, desde a falação da mídia, todos os produtores com que trabalhei, estava trabalhando e até mesmo os contratos futuros haviam sido cancelados. Ninguém queria ligação comigo ou com meu nome.

Por mais que fosse doloroso ver minha carreira indo diretamente para o lixo devido a falácias, suposições e até mesmo ofensas da mídia e das pessoas que com ela concordavam, não tinha muito o que fazer. Por isso, evitava, até mesmo, pensar no assunto.

Depois de passar um bom tempo ali, no andar de cima, recebi uma ligação de Chittaphon. Ele sempre ligava por volta das dez, onze horas da noite e aproveitei que estava sozinho por ali para conversar com o meu amigo tailandês. Chitta não tinha muitas novidades, continuava com poucos trabalhos e se virava como podia nos Estados Unidos, mas estava feliz. Sua vida amorosa continuava a mesma, afinal, ele via Johnny praticamente todos os dias e também Yunoh, já que moravam os três na mesma casa, e sim, eles continuavam no mesmo triângulo. Realmente não conseguia entender os relacionamentos modernos, mas jamais julgaria, cada um faz de sua vida o que bem entender e quiser, e se Chittaphon estava feliz, quem eu era pra tentar falar algo?

Passamos mais tempo que o normal conversando sobre algumas coisas. Havia contado para ele sobre a peça que tinha ido com Taeyong e ele disse que a mesma peça estava em cartaz nos Estados Unidos. Porém, não tinha feito sucesso por ser inteira em coreano, e por mais que algumas pessoas tenham comparecido para prestigiar, outras por curiosidade, os cinco dias da peça nos EUA não encheram as casas que foram destinadas, não durando além do tempo esperado.

E foi com essa informação que tudo começou a fazer sentido para mim. Não que aquilo realmente importasse, mas sim, era Haechan no banheiro dos Estados Unidos. Sim, era Haechan quem havia me dado aquela bebida no bar. Sim, era Haechan o cara da estação de trem. E sim, era ele o cara da peça: Lee Donghyuck. Agora tinha certeza absoluta de tudo isso.

— Você devia tentar.

Encarei a rua lá embaixo. — Eu sei. Só preciso estar realmente pronto pra conseguir.

— Ele sabe como te ajudar a se abrir. — Chitta dizia com um tom sério do outro lado da linha. Sabia que ele estava apenas sendo sensato. — Acho que pode ser uma boa.

Estávamos falando de Qian Kun. Estranhamente estávamos falando mais de mim do que dele no telefone. Não era proposital, todos os amigos que me ligavam acabavam tendo mais coisas para contar. Como Yerim e sua ida à África; Chitta, sua vida e seus trabalhos nos EUA; Yuta e sua nova vida no Japão e Taeyong e seu drama em Seul. Entretanto, tudo havia mudado com a vinda de Taeyong, e por mais que não conseguisse contar para Chitta ou Yuta, ainda, sobre ter sido agredido, me esforçava para contar as outras coisas e compartilhar com eles minha vida também.

Depois de conversarmos sobre sua vida, a minha, e algumas coisas aleatórias, decidimos desligar. Nos despedimos e desejei a Chitta que tivesse um bom dia de trabalho, na manhã seguinte. Todas as vezes em que Chittaphon, Yuta, Taeyong ou Yerim me ligavam, me sentia acolhido, amado e muito sortudo por ter os amigos que tinha.

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, resolvi tomar a iniciativa e ligar para Taeyong. Assim que ele atendeu a ligação, zombando e dizendo que não conseguia ficar sem ele, ri, sem me importar de estar gargalhando em público. Nem que fosse um pouco, sabia que as coisas tinham mudado.

A semana havia passado sem muitas mudanças. Todas as manhãs fazia questão de tomar café na mesma cafeteria, e logo perto do final da semana, resolvi que levaria meu roteiro e trabalharia nele por lá, já que o local não ficava muito cheio no andar de cima, tendo mais movimento, falação e pessoas no andar debaixo. Estava considerando aquele local um lugar perfeito não só para trabalhar, mas também para relaxar. Era realmente ótimo.

Na quinta-feira, meu quinto dia consecutivo fora de casa pela manhã, fui capaz de analisar que as pessoas, em sua grande maioria, nem mesmo sabiam quem eu era. Lógico, com a repercussão do que tinha acontecido comigo, sentia olhares ao meu redor tanto enquanto esperava na fila da cafeteria, quanto quando simplesmente andava pela rua. Tentava, ao máximo, não ligar. Pensava que as pessoas me olhavam por um motivo diferente, ou porque era lindo demais ou porque lembravam de mim pelo Oscar. Tentava, fortemente, não me fechar novamente em minha própria casca.

Sentado ao balcão de madeira, rabiscando algumas palavras no roteiro que mais tarde digitaria na máquina de escrever, dava o máximo de mim naquela ideia que estava gostando do resultado. A história, em si, por mais pessoal que estivesse sendo, estava correndo bem, e tentava, ao máximo, não me colocar ali. Eram personagens. E semelhanças não eram meras coincidências, mas pertenciam a eles, aqueles personagens que havia criado para o roteiro.

Perdido em pensamentos, sequer notei que havia alguém ao meu lado, e apenas o fiz quando senti esse alguém aparecer em minha visão periférica dizendo um animado, e ao mesmo tempo tímido, "Olá!". Virando na direção da voz, demorei um pouco para sair do mundo em que minha mente trabalhava, mas assim que vi o sorriso do rapaz à minha frente, também sorri, por mais incerto do que isso pudesse significar.

— Ah, você por aqui, sunbae?

Encarei Na Jaemin, mantendo o sorriso. — Bom dia.

— Como vai? — Jaemin sorriu, sentando no banco ao meu lado.

— Bem, obrigado, e você? — Disse retribuindo a simpatia.

— Também. — Ele sorria adoravelmente e olhou para o lado de fora dando um longo suspiro. — O dia está tão lindo, não concorda?

Olhei para o céu azul, um pouco nublado, e a neve fina que caía. Adorava aquele clima e aquele tempo. Concordei balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Sim. Você gosta do frio?

— Não muito. — Jaemin soltou uma risadinha, soprando seu chocolate quente. — Mas não fico reclamando. E você? — Me encarou bebendo um gole da bebida que saía fumaça. — Dizem que no Canadá sempre tem neve. Você gosta?

Ri baixinho balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Sim. Mas a neve de lá é diferente.

Jaemin me encarou franzindo a testa. — Diferente? Achei que a mesma neve caísse nos países mais frios.

— A neve aqui é mais leve, lá é bem mais pesada. — Falei repousando minha caneta em cima do caderninho rabiscado.

E o olhar de Jaemin foi direto para minhas anotações do roteiro, o que me fez fechá-lo meio que de imediato. Não queria que ele me entendesse errado, mas realmente não queria que ele visse. Não porque não confiava nele ou qualquer coisa do tipo, a verdade era que meu motivo tinha um nome: Haechan.

A explicação era bem simples: estava sem ideias para os nomes dos personagens, na verdade tinha certa dúvida em relação a muita coisa, menos à nacionalidade dos mesmos – porque queria que fosse um longa que se passasse na Coreia, contando a história de um coreano. Aos poucos estava moldando minhas ideias, porém, para não chamá-los friamente de "Personagem 1", "Personagem 2" e assim por diante, havia nomeado o principal como Haechan, afinal, estava sem criatividade e este foi o primeiro nome que veio em minha mente enquanto escrevia.

Ou seja, para não quebrar minha linha de pensamento, havia colocado este nome, e enquanto não escolhia o oficial, deixaria Haechan, porque até combinava.

— Você quer outro café? — Jaemin apontou para minha xícara vazia.

— Claro... — Falei ficando de pé e pegando minha xícara para, junto com ele, ir até o balcão pedir uma segunda dose.

— Ei, não se preocupa. — Jaemin me parou segurando em meu pulso com delicadeza. — Eu pago.

E foi após uma piscadinha singela do coreano que todas as palavras de Taeyong, sobre Jaemin estar a fim de mim, vieram em minha mente. Pisquei os olhos sentindo meu rosto corar e, completamente nervoso, balancei a cabeça positivamente, travado em meu lugar.

— Okay.

Forcei um sorriso praguejando mentalmente para mim mesmo ao perceber que minha voz havia saído trêmula. Com o mesmo sorriso brilhante e bonito, Jaemin assentiu animado, pegando nossas xícaras e descendo ao primeiro andar pronto para fazer o pedido. No exato instante em que não vi mais sua silhueta na escada, virei-me para frente, começando a perder o controle dos meus pensamentos.

Tinha que ser sincero com aquele garoto. Estava muito machucado para entrar em outro relacionamento, e por mais que Jaemin fosse muito bonito, simpático e vivesse no mesmo ramo que eu, tinha muitos problemas para lidar e jamais colocaria alguém naquela bagunça comigo. Minha vida era complicada e mais do que nunca, as coisas estavam frágeis. Estava voltando a aparecer em público, no meio de uma investigação, não trabalhava mais como o tão famoso diretor que ele conhecia e admirava, e sinceramente não existia muita vontade em meu corpo para isso. Não queria decepcionar mais ninguém.

Retirando todas essas coisas, havia o simples fato de que eu não era bom nessa coisa de amor. Havia sido o responsável pelo término com Yerim, e mais tarde com Emmet. Não queria tão cedo passar pela ilusão de que estava tudo bem quando, na verdade, estava o oposto. Não queria um relacionamento tão cedo. E tinha que ser completamente sincero com Jaemin que me comprava café! Café! Não era nada expert no assunto, mas foi me pagando um café que Yerim me conquistou.

Nada mais era do que uma manhã normal nos Estados Unidos quando Yerim havia me chamado na cafeteria próxima ao estúdio para colocarmos as conversas em dia. Não falamos nada além de nós, nossas vidas, e outras coisas. Nada de filme, gravações ou Oscar, e foi ótimo ser apenas o adolescente normal que precisava ser, por um tempinho. Yerim pagou meu café e como pagamento pediu um beijo, lembro de ter ficado completamente vermelho naquele momento, mas foi mais do que crucial para que tudo entre nós começasse. E sinceramente? Ainda bem que Yerim havia tomado a atitude, afinal, eu era uma mosca morta, perdido em relação a tudo.

Virei em direção às escadas assim que escutei passos, não demorou muito para que Jaemin surgisse com ambas as xícaras, a sua azul e a minha branca, e seu sorriso encantador nos lábios levemente rosados. Senti meu peito apertar e sorri de lado, um pouco triste. Não podia deixar que o garoto sustentasse alguma esperança comigo porque nada aconteceria. E não por causa dele, afinal, Jaemin parecia ser incrível, interna e externamente, mas sim porque eu estava quebrado demais para conseguir me envolver com qualquer pessoa.

— Aqui, Diretor Lee. — Ele colocou a xícara em cima do pratinho que a acompanhava e umedeci os lábios encarando o café com bastante leite.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci sem olhá-lo, encarava o café com leite enquanto minha feição ficava um pouco mais séria.

Vamos lá, Mark Lee. Você consegue!

— Está tudo bem? — Jaemin perguntou me encarando.

Empurrei de leve a xícara no balcão de madeira e, finalmente, encarei Jaemin com um pequeno sorriso. Tentava ser simpático acima de tudo.

— Não gosta desse café? — Jaemin perguntou apontando para o mesmo enquanto também deixava sua xícara no balcão. — A moça lá embaixo disse...

— Não é isso. — O interrompi antes que ele pudesse, sequer, pensar em me comprar outro café. — Me desculpe, Jaemin, mas eu não posso.

Ele franziu a testa me encarando. — Não pode aceitar um café? Está tudo bem, você fica me devendo essa e...

— Não posso namorar agora. — Fui direto, o encarando.

E ele manteve a feição confusa. — Tudo bem...

— Você é um cara legal, simpático e um excelente ator, sem falar no quanto é bonito... — Dizia sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta das minhas palavras. — Mas não estou preparado pra nada, seja sério ou não.

Jaemin permaneceu me encarando com a testa franzida e uma feição confusa, porém assim que deixou sua caneca no prato que a completava, mexeu os lábios, como se fosse falar algo, mas nada saísse. E foi então que arregalei os olhos completamente amedrontado. E se Taeyong estivesse completamente errado? Puta que pariu.

— Jaemin...

— Mark...

Falamos juntos, mas o coreano continuou:

— Sabe... Você é ótimo. O admiro profissional e pessoalmente. Sei que não nos conhecemos, mas quando você fez o discurso na televisão foi muito importante para mim, para que eu parasse de ter vergonha de mim mesmo. — Jaemin sorriu de lado, apoiando um dos braços no balcão. — E me desculpe se passei a impressão errada, mas...

— Ai meu deus, não! — Balancei a mão me sentindo o cara mais idiota do universo. Eu era um babaca! — Me desculpa, Jaemin, eu só achei que... Você... Você sabe.

Ele riu fechando seus olhos. — Que estivesse a fim de você? — Perguntou me encarando com aqueles olhos brilhantes.

É, Mark Lee. Você conseguia estragar, realmente, tudo. Não respondi, apenas sorri sem graça, o que foi mais do que suficiente para que ele entendesse aquilo como uma confirmação.

— Não me leve a mal, você é bonito, inteligente, divertido, simpático, e realmente sou seu fã. — Jaemin dizia com calma, o que não compreendia, afinal lhe daria completa razão se ele explodisse e saísse da cafeteria com ódio de mim. — Mas é apenas isso, Mark. Com todo respeito, eu... Você não é meu tipo.

Ri completamente sem graça e baguncei meus cabelos enquanto apoiava os cotovelos no balcão de madeira. Se pudesse apagar tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, o faria sem sombra de dúvidas.

— Eu realmente o admiro, e quando ofereci meu número foi na intenção de apresentar a cidade, dar uma volta, mostrar os melhores bares da cidade, os mais divertidos pontos turísticos e essas coisas. — Jaemin continuava se explicando, o que fazia com que eu me sentisse péssimo. — Me desculpe, sunbae.

— Ei, por favor... — Virei meu corpo em sua direção, agora o encarando enquanto sentia meu rosto pegar fogo. — Não se desculpe. Eu que entendi errado e sou um idiota.

— Não, você não é idiota! — Ele protestou e apontou para a xícara próxima a mim. — Eu tenho esse jeito mais... Comunicativo? Sei lá. — Jaemin coçou a nuca um tanto quanto confuso. — Sinto muito se passei a impressão errada, não é a primeira vez, pra ser sincero.

— Sério, eu sinto muito, Jaemin...

— Ei, relaxa. — Jaemin soltou uma risadinha, se ajeitando na cadeira. — Isso significa que não vai aceitar o café?

Encarei a xícara de café, vendo a fumaça leve sair do mesmo.

— Porque se não quiser vou pedir meu dinheiro de volta, ser artista é complicado. — Jaemin riu virando para frente tomando, com calma e tranquilidade, seu chocolate quente.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci baixinho, perdido e quase que silenciado em tanta vergonha.

Eu era um completo idiota. Por que não tinha, simplesmente, perguntado? Sei que não teria a mínima coragem para isso, mas por que simplesmente não verifiquei mais antes de falar qualquer merda? Por que tinha escutado Taeyong, afinal de contas? Certo, tinha escutado porque ele tinha total razão em dizer que eu era péssimo no amor, e tinha acreditado que Jaemin estava a fim de mim pelo exato mesmo motivo, mas... Céus! Nunca tinha me sentido tão envergonhado assim em toda a minha vida!

Em silêncio e tomando meu café enquanto escutava apenas algumas falas no andar debaixo, encarei a rua. Sentia meu rosto ainda queimando e pensava em maneiras de dizer que eu precisava ir embora, por mais estranho, e óbvio, que aquela fuga pudesse parecer.

— Então...

— Sim? — Jaemin virou em minha direção, literalmente, como se estivesse me esperando falar algo.

— Preciso de ir, porque...

— Olha, Mark. — Ele deixou a xícara azul no balcão novamente e riu brevemente, cruzando as pernas. — Por favor, não vamos deixar isso estranho. Quero dizer, realmente gostaria muito de conhecê-lo melhor, não em um sentido romântico, eu sinto muito, mas... Como amigo. E está tudo bem. É preciso muito mais do que isso pra conseguir me deixar sem graça ou desconcertado.

Com um sorriso amigável, Jaemin estendeu a mão em minha direção:

— Amigos?

Suspirei baixinho, obviamente morrendo de vergonha. Assenti segurando sua mão, em seguida. Não poderia negar algo assim, e muito menos vindo de Jaemin. — Claro. Amigos.

— Vamos esquecer que esse momento aconteceu, okay? — Mais uma vez Jaemin riu, tranquilo, enquanto me encarava. — Se eu não falar, você também não comenta.

Ri brevemente evitando manter muito contato visual com o coreano. Estava muito envergonhado. — Fechado.

— Certo. — Jaemin soltou minha mão mantendo um sorriso nos lábios e apontou para o minhas anotações. — Trabalho novo?

Encarei o caderninho de capa azul sorrindo de lado. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, voltei a encará-lo. — Não como diretor. São só esboços.

— Quero fazer uma pergunta, mas tenho medo de ser pessoal demais. — Jaemin tirou o sorriso de seus lábios e suspirou baixinho pegando sua xícara novamente.

— Pode perguntar. — Falei sincero. — Depois do que fiz, é o mínimo.

Jaemin riu novamente. — Falamos que não iríamos mais tocar no assunto. — E me encarou com um pequeno sorriso, que sumiu logo em seguida. — Você teve consequências na carreira depois de fazer aquele pronunciamento? É por isso que anda sumido?

Não esperava nenhuma pergunta daquele cunho... Bom, por um lado, esperava alguma pergunta relacionada à direção, mas nada tão específico e atual que, querendo ou não, me assombrava. Desviei o olhar por alguns segundos e assim que escutei Jaemin se desculpar, balancei a cabeça negativamente, indicando que tudo bem, iria responder.

— Sim. Pras duas questões. — Encarei a xícara por um breve tempo, entretanto voltei a encarar Jaemin.

Os olhos do coreano transmitiam algo difícil de decifrar, mas sabia que não era pena. Na parecia estar com um pouco de raiva, por mais que sua feição não demonstrasse tal coisa. Não sabia explicar, aquele silêncio dizia muita coisa. Estranhamente, com Jaemin, não havia me sentido tão travado para falar sobre aquilo, mesmo o conhecendo tão pouco.

— Sabe... — Jaemin quebrou o silêncio, mais uma vez, fazendo com que o encarasse. — Eu sei o que você pode fazer pra se redimir.

Novamente, senti a vergonha tomar conta de meu corpo, mas o encarei esperando a proposta.

— Vai ter uma festa, amanhã, na casa de um amigo. Vamos comemorar o fim da nossa peça que se encerrou nesta segunda-feira.

— "Stars Collection"? — Perguntei o fitando.

— Isso! Seria muito bom se fosse até a festa. Somos legais, compreensíveis, e todos da Companhia Dream tem uma grande admiração por você.

Sorri, um pouco sem graça. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era que Jaemin estava exagerando. — Obrigado. — Agradeci, mesmo assim.

— Vá na festa ou conto tudo sobre você ter achado que estava dando em cima de você.

O encarei retirando o sorriso dos lábios e arregalando os olhos.

— Tô brincando! — Jaemin riu, mas logo diminuiu o sorriso. — Péssima brincadeira, huh?

— Sim... — Concordei sentindo meu coração completamente acelerado em meu peito.

— Desculpa, eu só quis descontrair. Realmente tô brincando.

Jaemin me encarou novamente, desta vez sério e um tanto preocupado. Eu devia estar com uma cara horrível para que ele agisse daquela forma. Não conseguia evitar, o que menos queria era meu nome na mídia por causa de mais merda.

— Então, o que me diz? Você vem?

— É... Claro.

Sorri forçado. Não queria negar o convite. Porém, não tinha conseguido pensar em uma desculpa satisfatória, o que me restava apenas aceitar. Tinha em mente que não queria ir em uma festa, e por isso tinha que pensar em uma desculpa rápido, antes da noite do dia seguinte. Celebrando, Jaemin sorriu animado e logo começou a me contar algumas coisas da Companhia em que fazia parte.

Pela história de Jaemin, Jeno – um amigo de Donghyuck que ele acha insuportável – havia tido a ideia de criar uma companhia de teatro independente. Ele era o astro de uma das escolas de Boryeong e atuava muito bem, sempre. Antes de ter pleno conhecimento de Jeno, Jaemin havia visto o garoto em algumas apresentações de festivais escolares, mas passou a ter realmente contato com o outro coreano só quando foi convidado, por Donghyuck, a entrar na Companhia. Este último, por sua vez, era colega de escola de Jaemin. Ele e Hyuck sempre foram muito próximos, e a amizade foi crescendo cada vez mais desde que Jaemin ajudou Donghyuck em um problema na escola – o qual ele disse não poder me contar.

Donghyuck, em um dos festivais, atuou em um musical. Apenas observava com um pequeno sorriso o modo como Jaemin elogiava a voz de Donghyuck dizendo que nunca tinha escutado uma voz tão suave e bonita em toda sua vida. Aquilo fez com que desejasse ouvi-lo, mas sabia que isso só aconteceria se a Companhia Dream decidisse fazer um musical ou algo do tipo.

— Um musical? — Jaemin riu quando eu perguntei se haveria alguma possibilidade. — Nah, não acho que aconteça. O único que canta bem é o Hyuck.

Soltei uma risadinha assentindo e Jaemin prosseguiu com a história. Contava que Donghyuck e Jeno haviam ficado bem amigos depois de se conhecerem em um festival e foi então que Jeno criou a Companhia independente, o chamando para fazer parte. Na época, havia apenas ele e um amigo, que praticamente era uma criança de 12 anos: Park Jisung. Lembro de ter escutado o nome do garoto na peça, mas sinceramente não conseguia lembrar se era um ator ou parte da equipe. E assim que Jaemin disse que Park era o responsável pela iluminação, assenti com um sorriso como se estivesse lembrando.

Donghyuck, por sua vez, falou de Jaemin com Jeno, e mesmo atuando apenas em peças do colégio, ao lado do amigo, fez uma pequena amostra do seu talento como ator e entrou para a Companhia por unanimidade. Com o fim da escola, Jaemin passou um tempo afastado para estudar Artes Cênicas em Seul, e mesmo não conseguindo terminar o curso por questões financeiras, voltou a Boryeong com muita aprendizagem, que serviu de grande importância para a Companhia. Mas dinheiro parecia ser problema em todo lugar e a Companhia não estava diferente, mesmo sendo independente e gastando dinheiros de seus bolsos, os membros passaram a ter grandes dificuldades em montar e apresentar espetáculos, ficando parados por um tempinho, quando o penúltimo membro apareceu: Zhong Chenle.

— Chenle é o mais rico de todos nós. Seu pai é dono de uma empresa chinesa que tem sedes aqui na Coreia, mais precisamente em Boryeong, Busan e Seul. Mas o pai dele detesta cidades grandes, por isso vive aqui, e ele trouxe a família da China. Chenle está muito melhor no coreano, mas ainda é difícil ter uma comunicação cem por cento clara com ele.

— E como vocês se conheceram? — Perguntei curioso, eu realmente estava acompanhando o assunto.

— Jisung. — Jaemin sorriu. — Eles tem quase a mesma idade, e depois de Jisung ajudar o Chenle em um trabalho escolar, eles se aproximaram. Jisung apresentou ele pra gente e de repente começamos a ser bancados por um garotinho de dezessete anos.

Ri. Foi meio difícil não rir com aquela última frase, Chenle era o responsável por bancar a Companhia deles? Era um tanto quanto divertido, não podia negar, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava feliz por terem conseguido o dinheiro que necessitavam para continuar se apresentando.

— Por fim, meu vizinho, Renjun, entrou na Companhia. Ele é o responsável pela sonoplastia e é muito talentoso quando se trata de música. Ele também é chinês, o que nos deixa com um total de dois na equipe.

Jaemin riu e apenas assenti achando toda a história realmente muito legal. Ficamos conversando por um tempo sobre a Companhia, mas logo seguimos um longo caminho juntos fora da cafeteria. Eu gostava de como ele era falante, risonho e alto astral, mas confesso que minha mente já estava um tanto quanto pesada de tanto conversarmos. Era quase como se estivesse desacostumado.

Assim que nos despedimos, Na fez questão de lembrar sobre a festa, mais uma vez assenti e sorri um tanto forçado soltando um "pode deixar" que, na verdade, não devia nem existir. Estava contente pelo convite, mas a ideia de ir em uma festa, ficar no meio de tanta gente e socializar era um tanto quanto apavorante. Nunca tinha sido muito fã de festas e agora estando "de volta", realmente tinha medo do que as pessoas poderiam me falar.

Chegando perto de minha casa, fui capaz de ver uma das irmãs Kim parada à minha porta, confuso, franzi a testa me aproximando e a cumprimentando respeitosamente. Questionei se a senhora precisava de ajuda em algo e com seu sorriso e olhar galanteadores, a senhora Kim me fitou por inteiro, fazendo com que minhas orelhas ficassem vermelhas e, provavelmente, meu rosto também.

— Boa tarde, querido. — Ela sorriu caminhando lentamente até mim e logo me entregou uma tigela grande. — Fizemos almoço demais, sobrou muita comida, e como sabemos que você gosta, resolvemos te dar.

— Ah, muito obrigado, Sra. Kim. — Agradeci me curvando mais uma vez.

— Vê se come direitinho... Tá tão magrinho. — Ela disse se aproximando.

Tentei me afastar, mas apenas encostei meu corpo na viga de madeira.

— Boa tarde, querido. — Ela sorriu erguendo uma mão para meu rosto e acariciando meu queixo levemente.

Era sempre tão assustador!

Estremecendo de leve, peguei as chaves em meu bolso e o mais rápido possível abri a porta e entrei em casa.

— Céus... — Soltei o ar junto com a frase e logo fui em direção à cozinha para saborear a comida que era maravilhosa.

Passando o restante da tarde e parte da noite entre ligações, cartas, porcarias e televisão, acabei dormindo cedo como estava voltando a fazer. Não havia trabalhado mais no roteiro, porém sabia que na manhã seguinte teria a cafeteria para me perder em meus pensamentos e ideias por longas horas. Se tudo desse certo.

Acordando mais cedo que o normal, naquela sexta-feira, não demorei para ir à cafeteria. Me sentia um tanto quanto péssimo por estar indo mais cedo, na tentativa de não encontrar Jaemin. Não era nada pessoal, apenas queria fugir, de todas as maneiras possíveis, da bendita festa que ele havia me convidado. A pior parte era que depois de falar aquelas merdas para ele, parecendo um completo narcisista, o assunto da festa tinha surgido como um tipo de redenção, só que eu realmente não era fã de festas. E muito menos na situação atual em que me encontrava.

Mas Jaemin não apareceu naquela manhã, e perdendo a hora completamente (porque tinha dito que ficaria na cafeteria até umas nove horas), saí da cafeteria no horário de sempre, e mesmo passando das hora do almoço, Jaemin não tinha ido tomar seu chocolate quente naquele dia. Sinceramente, estava aliviado.

Ao chegar em casa, mais uma vez, havia encontrado a Sra. Kim, porém era a irmã mais nova que nunca havia, sequer, me olhado de alguma maneira que me deixasse sem graça. Elas eram muito opostas. E sob a fala de que havia levado comida para mim sem a outra senhora saber, saiu andando dizendo que eu tinha de entrar logo ou a irmã veria e brigaria muito com ela.

Rindo um pouco nervoso com a situação, a obedeci. E mais uma vez a comida estava magnífica.

Não demorei a terminar de comer, lavar minha louça e procurar o telefone de Jaemin, para falar que infelizmente não poderia ir. Não tinha nenhuma desculpa detalhada em mente, apenas diria que havia surgido um imprevisto inadiável. Por um lado, me sentia mal por mentir para Jaemin, que estava sendo bem legal comigo, mas por outro me sentia bem melhor com a ideia de ficar em casa e não aparecer em público, especialmente em uma festa onde eu não conhecia quase ninguém.

Procurava o cartão de Jaemin pelo meu quarto, fuçava minhas roupas, olhava nos bolsos, na carteira, e em qualquer lugar em que pudesse ter o deixado. Contudo, simplesmente não o encontrava. Será que tinha perdido seu cartão? Como daria alguma desculpa estando cara a cara com Jaemin? Eu sabia que não ia conseguir inventar nada convincente o suficiente, especialmente porque eu era um mentiroso terrível.

— Puta que pariu! — Praguejei começando a, literalmente, revirar tudo na casa à procura do cartão de Jaemin.

Em resumo: não o encontrei. Olhei em todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis daquela casa, retirando até o lixo, mas sem sucesso. Será que eu realmente teria que ir naquela festa? Só de pensar nisso, meu coração acelerava freneticamente como resposta ao meu nervosismo. Céus, estava amedrontado como um garotinho.

Ergui o olhar até o relógio da parede, marcava seis horas da noite e o céu começava a ficar escuro. Jaemin chegaria em duas horas e eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. E se simplesmente não abrisse a porta? O quão rude seria? Ou se a abrisse um pouquinho só pra fingir que estava doente e acabado? Jaemin entenderia que estava mentindo e ficaria com raiva? Ele realmente era muito simpático e havia sido muito legal comigo (especialmente depois do mal entendido), para que o magoasse dessa forma. Ele não merecia.

E nem queria fazê-lo!

— Por que essas coisas acontecem só comigo? — Bufei completamente largado no sofá enquanto não via outra saída amigável a não ser ir naquela festa. — Droga! Não quero! — Senti meu bico crescer como o de uma criança mimada.

Afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos suspirando pesado. Não queria ir à festa – isso estava mais que óbvio –, mas também não queria recusar na cara de pau o convite de Jaemin e mentir pra ele.

Bufando, completamente preocupado, entrei no banho. Não deveria ser uma festa grande, ele havia dito tal coisa, não tinha? Seria só uma confraternização para comemorar o sucesso da peça, e bem, segundo Jaemin, essas pessoas eram ótimas e não me julgariam. Foi isso que ele disse quando me chamou para o camarim, certo? É, certo. Talvez também fosse bom sair de casa, nem que fosse mais um pouco. Há quanto tempo eu não ia em uma festa? Pois é, eu não era o exemplo de pessoa sociável, mas eu gostava de festas.

É.

Seria uma boa.

Eu tinha que focar nisso.

Saindo do banho, caminhei em direção ao meu guarda roupa. Nem mesmo sabia o que vestir de tão leigo que era em relação à festas, mas tentaria o meu melhor já que me via diante um acontecimento sem saída. Escolhendo uma de minhas calças favoritas, a vesti me encarando no espelho com o torso nu. Lembrava das falas de Taeyong que não devia me vestir como um idoso de sessenta anos já que eu era um jovem e nada além disso.

Seguindo seu conselho, escolhi uma das blusas que menos usava: uma camiseta um tanto quanto formal, se não fosse pela estampa florida. Era uma camisa de mangas longas, com algumas flores e ramos vermelhos e verdes, respectivamente. A vesti fechando todos os botões e depois de ajeitar meu cabelo, me encarei no espelho do quarto.

Eu parecia como um velho de sessenta anos.

— Merda, como faço isso?

Quando ameacei desabotoar um dos botões da camisa, escutei a campainha tocar. Confuso, olhei a hora e percebi que já eram sete e meia da noite, mas já seria Jaemin? Ele tinha combinado apenas às oito horas. Ou tinha escutado errado? Caminhando em direção à porta, questionei quem era e, obviamente pela resposta, não podia ser outra pessoa:

— Aquele gostoso que você achou que tava a fim de você!

Senti meu rosto corar. Respirando fundo abri a porta, encarando Jaemin com um pequeno sorriso e um pirulito na boca. Ri para não ser mal educado e o coreano soltou uma risadinha animada, entrando assim que o convidei.

— Disse que te desculpava, mas não que pararia de te zoar por isso. — Ele sorriu e se curvou como se fosse a pessoa mais respeitosa do mundo. — Boa noite, hyung.

— Boa noite, Jaemin. — Sorri de lado um pouco sem graça e apontei pro sofá. — Fica à vontade.

Ele sentou no mesmo, me encarando com um sorriso nos lábios. — Então, vim mais cedo porque o Donghyuck ficou me enchendo o saco pra chegar na festa no horário normal... Eu geralmente chego atrasado e ele disse que queria voltar cedo pra casa, enfim... Espero que não tenha problema.

O encarei balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Não, sem problemas, só preciso terminar de me arrumar.

— Claro, fica à vontade.

— Você quer beber algo? — Perguntei apontando para a cozinha.

— Água? — Jaemin perguntou sem tirar o sorriso de seus lábios enquanto me encarava com um olhar intenso. Sabia que não era nada além de um olhar, mas Jaemin os olhos do coreano pareciam sugar sua alma.

— Certo. — Falei sorrindo e caminhando até a cozinha.

Peguei um copo com água para o coreano e logo levei até ele, que agradeceu retirando o pirulito da boca. Assentindo, voltei para o quarto, pegando meu par de tênis – que não usava há muito – e caminhei para a sala, deixando-o próximo à porta.

— Jaemin? — O chamei, atraindo sua atenção enquanto parava à sua frente.

— Sim? — O mais novo me encarou com seu pirulito de volta aos lábios.

— Sabe... Você é estiloso, então... Só queria saber... — Pigarreei visivelmente sem graça. — Esta roupa, está boa?

Jaemin soltou uma risadinha nasalada e me encarou com seus olhos cerrados, analisava minha roupa de cima a baixo, o que me deixava ainda mais apreensivo. Em seus lábios o pirulito rodava e o silêncio do local era preenchido pelos barulhos que seus lábios e sua língua faziam com o doce. Começando a ficar, realmente, sem graça com toda aquela análise dos olhos afiados de Jaemin, resolvi questioná-lo novamente, mas assim que pensei em fazê-lo, ele ficou de pé, me encarando nos olhos enquanto se aproximava.

O coreano desviou o olhar para minha blusa e a tirou de dentro da calça, não totalmente, mas quase inteira. Deixando uma parte totalmente de fora, ele afrouxou a blusa, mas me assustei quando Jaemin abriu cerca de três botões da parte de cima da camisa, a puxando como se estivesse prestes a arrebentá-los. Agora, com parte da clavícula à mostra, o encarava confuso e apreensivo com tudo aquilo.

— Pronto, muito mais despojado. — Jaemin sorriu voltando a me fitar nos olhos e rodou o pirulito em sua língua, se afastando em seguida.

Olhei para baixo vendo minha pele à mostra diante da blusa toda bagunçada, larga e torta. Aquilo era ser despojado? Eu estava confuso e obviamente não entendia nada mesmo de moda para pessoas da minha idade.

— Você tá pronto?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, encarando Jaemin. — Sim.

— Então podemos ir? Não quero Hyuck falando na minha cabeça a noite toda.

Ele riu e então, o acompanhando na risada, me aproximei da porta para colocar meus tênis, e assim que o fiz, Jaemin se aproximou calçando seus sapatos. Sorri de lado ajeitando, discretamente, minha roupa depois de colocar o casaco grosso por causa do frio. #stava sendo tudo muito novo para mim, com isso sentia certa estranheza. Enquanto fechava a porta de casa, sentia o frio na barriga por aparecer em uma festa depois de tanto tempo me escondendo.

Infelizmente, nunca via um lugar totalmente livre de qualquer julgamento desde que tudo havia começado a acontecer. Minha equipe não havia se mostrado nem um pouco fiel, meus pais só queriam que eu sumisse ou voltasse à "sanidade", muitos dos meus amigos nem falavam comigo mais... Diante tudo isso, não conseguia confiar que, mesmo com Jaemin falando que seria bem vindo, sairia tudo completamente bem.

— Tenho que dizer, achei que não fosse.

— Por quê? — Questionei fazendo de conta que não tinha pensado em desistir nenhuma vez.

Ele riu colocando as mãos nos bolsos do moletom caminhando ao meu lado. — Não sei, só achei que ia me telefonar dando alguma desculpa ou algo do tipo.

Desviei o olhar, por mais que fosse um péssimo mentiroso, eu tinha que, pelo menos, fazer de conta que não era nada daquilo que ele estava me falando:

— Que nada. — Soltei sem fitá-lo enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado. — Enfim, onde será a festa?

Troquei de assunto o mais rápido possível e Jaemin apenas seguiu, me respondendo:

— Não é muito longe, vai ser na casa de um amigo nosso. É um chinês animado que grita o tempo todo. Parece que os amigos que dividem a casa com ele toparam a festa, então lá vamos nós.

Com um pequeno sorriso, e sem ter o que falar, prosseguimos nosso caminho com Jaemin me contando algumas coisas do seu dia. Eu realmente gostava do modo como o coreano era comunicativo e muito simpático, mas naquele momento, a caminho da festa com pessoas que eu nem mesmo conhecia, meu coração transbordava insegurança.

Jaemin tinha razão quando disse que não era muito longe da minha casa, apenas alguns quarteirões e lá estávamos nós, em frente à casa grande que tocava uma música animada e ecoava pelo bairro de classe média da cidade. Do lado de fora, pude ver ao encarar a janela, que algumas pessoas levantavam seus copos fazendo um brinde: sorrisos, gritos e bebidas sendo viradas. Aquilo me apavorava.

— Ah, droga. Perdemos um dos brindes. — Jaemin fez um breve bico apontando para a casa. — Vamos.

— Ei... Espera. — Falei sentindo minhas mãos cada vez mais trêmulas, as coloquei para trás do meu corpo na esperança de que Jaemin não as visse. — Você pode entrar, preciso fazer um telefonema, lembrei agora. Vou procurar um telefone público.

— Você pode ligar lá dentro. — Simpático, Jaemin oferecia. — Eles têm telefone.

— Não... Vou ligar para o Canadá, vai sair caro. — Sorri completamente forçado sentindo minha respiração começar a falhar e, sem demora, comecei a me afastar de Jaemin. — Eu já volto, pode entrar!

Nem mesmo o esperei responder para lhe dar as costas e ir por qualquer caminho na expectativa de me acalmar. Virando a esquina mais próxima, percebi que estava sozinho novamente e, apoiando uma das mãos no arbusto da casa de esquina, encostei meu rosto em meu braço tentando normalizar minha respiração falha.

Quanto mais tentava puxar o ar para meus pulmões, mais parecia faltar e estava começando a me desesperar com aquilo. Sentia meu coração a mil em meu peito, minhas mãos suavam, minha visão começava a embaçar... Não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo comigo, mas com meu estômago revirando e minhas pernas trêmulas, eu optava por ficar próximo de alguma parede.

O que estava acontecendo?

Era só uma festa! Por que estava daquela maneira apenas por causa de uma festa com poucas pessoas? Por que o pânico estava tomando conta de mim daquela maneira? Por que não conseguia simplesmente viver sem aquele medo me domando? Só queria que as coisas estivessem bem, que tudo estivesse bem o suficiente para que não tivesse que passar por nada daquilo.

Abaixando de cócoras enquanto sentia minha blusa levantar um pouco, devido aos galhos do arbusto em que me apoiava, fechei os olhos começando a tentar me acalmar. Tudo o que queria fazer era chorar como um completo bebê, mas as lágrimas não saíam. Repetindo para mim mesmo que estava tudo bem, comecei a perceber que, de certo modo, repetir aquilo como se fosse um mantra estava ajudando. Entretanto, sabia que não era o suficiente.

— Mark?

Abri os olhos sentindo meu coração ainda mais acelerado. Por um instante comecei a repetir mais forte do que nunca que estava tudo bem, não queria que ninguém me visse daquela maneira, até porque nem eu sabia direito o que era. Meus olhos encontraram os de Jaemin que, diferentemente das outras vezes, tinha uma feição séria e preocupada em seu rosto enquanto me encarava.

— Ei, você está bem? — Ele se aproximou.

Fiquei de pé um pouco desengonçado, e logo forcei o sorriso. — Sim, claro. Estou bem... Sim.

— Você mente mal. — Jaemin disse franzindo a testa. — Você... Não parece bem.

Suspirei baixinho não o respondendo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, então não tinha muito como explicar a ele.

— Mark, você pode falar comigo. — Jaemin colocou uma de suas mãos em meu ombro. — De verdade. Quando te dei meu cartão dizendo que sou um bom amigo, estava falando sério. Valorizo muito as amizades e mesmo sendo um grande fã, sempre te vi mais como pessoa do que ídolo.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente tentando absorver aquelas palavras. — Obrigado.

— Sei que não deve estar sendo fácil. Não consigo imaginar passar por metade das coisas que você vem passando, sinceramente. — Jaemin dizia de maneira doce e sincera. — Por mais que eu diga a todos minha sexualidade, sem vergonha alguma, sempre fico com aquele medo comum de acontecer algo comigo. Ser LGBT neste mundo é basicamente pedir pra sofrer, e você é um grande exemplo disso. Sei que você tem sofrido, eu não precisava te conhecer pra saber que tudo o que aconteceu deve ter acabado com o pouco de esperança na humanidade que você tinha, porque, sinceramente, acabou com a minha. Eu só... Realmente te admiro muito, Mark.

Senti minha garganta arder, eu estava prestes a chorar. E aquilo era uma merda, não gostava de chorar na frente das pessoas.

— Admiro seu trabalho e como você enfrentou todo mundo para falar sobre seus relacionamentos. No dia da entrevista, estávamos assistindo televisão em casa, e eu, Jeno, Jisung e Donghyuck ficamos a noite inteira falando sobre como você é corajoso. Porque você é, sunbaenim. — Ele sorriu de lado balançando a cabeça positivamente. — E quando disse que ninguém iria te julgar na festa, realmente quis dizer ninguém. Porque não há no nosso grupo de amigos alguém que não te entenda, de verdade.

Franzi a testa um pouco confuso. Mas sim, acho que tinha entendido o que Jaemin estava dizendo.

— Somos como você. Não exatamente, mas também passamos por diversas coisas por causa de nossas sexualidades. É incomparável tudo o que você vem sofrendo, a exposição, as histórias, as mentiras... Eu sei, mas felizmente somos muito empáticos. E me desculpa se estou passando dos limites falando tudo isso, mas só queria que você soubesse que não está sozinho, hyung.

Engoli seco sentindo o bolo em minha garganta cada vez mais pesado. Queria chorar e sentia minha garganta arder imensuravelmente por causa disso. Sinceramente, desejava abraçar Jaemin e nunca mais soltar. Entendia o porquê ele pedia desculpas por, supostamente, estar passando dos limites, mal nos conhecíamos e estávamos tendo uma conversa daquele nível, porém me sentia muito acolhido com todas aquelas palavras. Era como se Jaemin fosse capaz de me passar tranquilidade, não só como fã, mas também como um amigo que parecia se importar.

— Hyung... — Jaemin, mais uma vez, colocou a mão em meu ombro e sorriu suave. — Está tudo bem.

Sorri de lado sentindo minhas mãos ainda trêmulas. Acabei por perceber, apenas naquele momento, que minha respiração já havia normalizado, meu estômago não mais embrulhava e minhas pernas estavam firmes novamente. Contudo, minhas mãos estavam trêmulas e suadas, e apenas suspirei desviando o olhar de Jaemin enquanto sentia meus olhos marejados.

— Eu... Só não sei o que fazer. — Falei depois de um tempinho em silêncio. — Desculpa, só... Preciso de um tempo.

— Hyung. — Jaemin me chamou fazendo com que eu o fitasse. — Vamos pra casa?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, está tudo bem. Só preciso de me acalmar.

— Está tudo bem, Mark. — Jaemin sorria docemente enquanto me fitava com seus olhos ternos. — Me desculpa por insistir. Te levo pra casa e combinamos algo algum desses dias.

O encarei pensando na oferta. Não queria ir àquela festa, mas de maneira alguma tinha planejado todas aquelas sensações ruins e desespero. Talvez ir para casa fosse uma boa ideia.

— Quero que fique bem, de coração. — Jaemin mantinha o sorriso em seus lábios. — Podemos marcar outro café essa semana, o que me diz?

Sorri de lado com toda aquela atitude de Jaemin, ele era realmente adorável. — Fechado.

— Obrigado por ter vindo. — Ele sorriu sincero apontando com a cabeça para o caminho que tínhamos de seguir.

— Obrigado pelo convite, Jaemin. — Falei sincero. — Mesmo.

O coreano sorriu assentindo em silêncio e seguimos nosso caminho, voltando em direção à casa do chinês animado. Jaemin passou direto pela mesma caminhando ao meu lado, estávamos voltando para minha casa quando parei em frente à entrada da casa de seu amigo escandaloso. Jaemin virou-se para trás confuso franziu a testa perguntando por que havia parado. Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, dei de ombros:

— Aqui estou, em casa.

— Hyung, não precisa...

— Eu tô falando sério. — O interrompi com um pequeno sorriso. — Dizem que lar é onde nosso coração se encontra. Tudo o que você falou me fez sentir um conforto que não sentia há muito, Jaemin

Fiz uma breve pausa e pude vê-lo alargar seu sorriso novamente. O acompanhando com aquele sorriso tão adorável, apontei com o queixo para dentro da casa:

— Não posso afirmar que vou me sentir dessa maneira, mas quero tentar.

— Tem certeza? Está realmente tudo bem..

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, ajeitando minha roupa que já tinha bagunçado por completo. E então, dando o primeiro passo, segui para dentro da casa na frente de Jaemin. Parando em frente à porta, o esperando me alcançar, nos entreolhamos sorrindo. Jaemin arqueou as sobrancelhas, e finalizei antes de tocarmos a campainha:

— Não posso fugir e me esconder para sempre. Está tudo bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Mark lee pagando micão achando que o Jaemin tava a fim dele....... Sem comentários. Mentira, tenho um: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK
> 
> ↳ Hoje a letmeloveyuta me fez uma pergunta e quero perguntar a vcs: vocês são apegados a algum personagem da fic?
> 
> Beijos!


	15. Starry Night

Não podia negar que estava nervoso. Por mais que as palavras e a atitude de Jaemin tivessem me acalmado, ainda estava nervoso, porém bem menos. Não sabia explicar o que tinha acontecido comigo e por que havia reagido daquela forma. Mesmo com medo de acontecer novamente, apenas tentava pensar positivo.

Assim que o coreano tocou a campainha, alguém veio nos atender, e imediatamente entendi o porquê do apelido de seu amigo ser "chinês escandaloso". O garoto de quase dois metros começou a gritar assim que viu Jaemin e sem pensar duas vezes o abraçou pela cintura gritando para os demais que ele havia chegado na hora. Sua voz grave e seus gritos altos me fizeram rir, e foi então que ele me notou.

— Oh, Oi! — Ele me cumprimentou curvando um pouco sem tirar os sorrisos dos lábios. — Você é o diretor famoso que todo mundo tá falando, né?

Senti meu estômago revirar e Jaemin passou os braços em volta de meus ombros, respondendo:

— É ele mesmo, mas ele é como nós. O chame ele de Mark.

— Mark? — O chinês apontou em minha direção e começou a falar em inglês. — Você fala inglês?

— Claro que ele fala. Ele é canadense, Yukhei. — Jaemin riu me soltando e empurrou o amigo para dentro da casa. — Cala a boca e vamos entrar.

Rindo, e um tanto quanto perdido, apenas entrei logo depois de ambos. Jaemin saiu na frente indo em direção aos seus amigos enquanto o chinês escandaloso, vulgo Yukhei, se apresentava simpático. O modo como ele era naturalmente engraçado me fazia rir como um garotinho.

— Deixa ele em paz e me deixa apresentar ele para os caras. — Jaemin se aproximou enquanto eu ria ridiculamente da história que Yukhei contava, em inglês, sobre sua aventura no supermercado pré-festa.

— Espero que tenha conseguido encontrar os copos descartáveis. — Disse, rindo, enquanto Jaemin me puxava.

— Bro... Claro que consegui! — Ele disse sorridente erguendo o copo em sua mão.

— Ah, certo! — Ri alto da minha própria burrice virando para Jaemin.

— Ele é ótimo, né? — Ele sorria animado.

— É muito engraçado. — Falei ainda rindo.

— Não tanto assim. Mas... Ele é.

— Ele é hilário! — Disse sorridente.

Tratei de me recompor quando percebi que Jaemin me levava até um grupo de pessoas sentadas em um sofá. Reconheci alguns: o garoto que olhava para nós era Jeno, o responsável pela fala no início do espetáculo de "Stars Collection" e aquele com quem tinha esbarrado na estação de trem logo que cheguei em Boryeong. Ele me encarava com um pequeno sorriso que logo retribui enquanto nos aproximávamos. Assim que chegamos em frente ao sofá, Jaemin mais uma vez passou o braço em volta de meus ombros me apresentando:

— Eu sei que dispensa apresentações, mas gente, este é o Mark Lee.

Os cinco cessaram o assunto imediatamente e viraram para me encarar. Tinha percebido que, no centro deles, sentado no encosto do sofá, estava o garoto mentiroso – que tinha me ajudado duas vezes desde que nos conhecemos, também conhecido como Lee Donghyuck, ator responsável por Haechan da peça. Ele estava diferente de todas as vezes em que o havia visto, usava uma roupa totalmente preta, com exceção do casaco branco. Seu cabelo não estava mais preto, agora havia uma cor marrom claro, um tanto quanto mel, o que destacava ainda mais sua pele brilhante.

— Ah, oi, cara. — Desviei o olhar quando percebi que alguém falava diretamente comigo, era Jeno. — Então era você mesmo na estação de trem, né?

Sorri um pouco sem graça, assentindo. — É Jeno, certo?

Ele sorriu largo, fazendo com que seus olhos se fechassem adoravelmente. — Sim! Bem vindo à nossa festa. Você foi mesmo assistir "Byul Kolleksyun"?

— Te disse que foi. — Jaemin respondeu com a voz um pouco grave.

— Sabe... — Jeno o ignorou completamente, me encarando com seu sorriso. — É meio difícil acreditar em alguém que mente tanto. Cuidado com o Nana, sim?

Ri um pouco confuso, achando que ele estava brincando, porém pela reação de Jaemin, não parecia muito uma brincadeira.

— Mas que merda, Jeno?

— O que foi? — Jeno o encarou, ficando sério. — Só falo verdade, diferente de você.

— Esses dois... — Um dos garotos sentado próximo a Donghyuck ficou de pé e se curvou rapidamente em cumprimento. — Não ligue pra eles. Sou Huang Renjun, é um prazer te conhecer.

— Oi, Renjun. — O cumprimentei me curvando rapidamente. — Você foi o responsável pelo som, certo?

Ele assentiu em silêncio.

— Fez um ótimo trabalho, ficou ótimo. — Sorri simpático o elogiando.

— Ah, obrigado, sunbae.

Sorri me curvando em sua direção. O garoto ao seu lado permaneceu sentado, me lançando um sorriso em cumprimento.

— Sou Chenle. — Ele sorria de lado acenando. — Se não fosse por mim, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

— Ah, sério?! — Jaemin, ao meu lado, ignorando totalmente Jeno, o encarou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. — Burguês convencido.

Chenle riu, e sua risada alta e estridente me lembrou um golfinho. Quis rir, mas preferi não fazê-lo, ficando apenas com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Nah, eu tô brincando. Ou nem tanto. — Ele ficou de pé e se curvou em um cumprimento mais formal. — Prazer em te conhecer, sou Zhong Chenle, o produtor.

Pisquei os olhos, ele parecia ter uns doze anos! Como ele era produtor?! Lembrava de Jaemin falando que Chenle era o mais rico da Companhia, e também o mais novo. Porém, nem em um milhão de anos imaginaria um garoto tão novo. Sorrindo, lembrando que ele estava falando diretamente comigo, me curvei rapidamente o cumprimentando.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou Mark.

Ele apenas sorriu e voltou a se sentar no sofá. O garoto ao seu lado ficou de pé quando Jaemin o apresentou, apenas sorri dizendo que era um prazer conhecê-lo, seu nome era Park Jisung e ele parecia ser o mais tímido de todos, mas muito simpático. Lembrava que Jaemin havia dito que Jisung era o mais novo e o responsável por trazer Chenle, o burguês, para a companhia.

— Você não tá bebendo né, Jisung? — Jaemin o encarou parado ao meu lado e me soltou para pegar o copo vermelho do garoto.

— É refrigerante. — Jisung respondeu a seu hyung e imediatamente assustei em como sua voz era grave e grossa, sem dúvida alguma era a voz mais forte de todos ali. — Quer fazer exame de urina também?

Jaemin riu bagunçando os cabelos de Jisung, que tentava fugir. — Ei, não fala assim com seu hyung.

O mais novo riu e Jaemin se jogou em seu colo, brincando com o garoto enquanto o abraçava. Ri dando alguns passos para trás devido ao modo em que eles se mexiam, e acabei erguendo meu olhar para Jeno, que havia ficado de pé visivelmente incomodado com toda a bagunça que Na e Park estavam fazendo. Respirando fundo, o garoto parou atrás de Donghyuck e sacudiu seus ombros apontando para mim, em seguida.

— Sua vez. Só falta você, Hyuck.

Ele não demorou ou hesitou, sentado no encosto do sofá e aproveitando para escorar as costas em Jeno, se apresentou:

— Oi, eu sou Lee Donghyuck, prazer.

— Eu sei. — Respondi balançando a cabeça com tranquilidade e percebi que alguns de seus amigos me fitaram. — Lembro de você do bar, em Chicago.

E foi então que os seis, naquele sofá, ficaram em silêncio, parando de fazer qualquer movimento ou falar qualquer coisa. Sentia os olhares em mim, mas apenas encarava Donghyuck, mais uma vez, tentando decifrá-lo.

— Ah, verdade... — Ele quebrou o silêncio balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Markeu.

Queria sorrir por ele lembrar direitinho como tinha me chamado ao assinar aquele bilhete. Estava certo o tempo todo e exatamente por isso me questionava por que ele havia mentido no dia da estação.

— Vocês já se conheciam? — Jeno perguntou confuso.

— Desde quando? — Jaemin questionou, ficando de pé novamente.

— Sim. — Donghyuck respondeu tranquilamente, dando de ombros. — Nos conhecemos em um bar, ajudei ele em algumas coisas e foi isso.

— Ele era aquele cara chato que você ficou reclamando por dias? — Jisung questionou.

Por um momento me senti ofendido, mas Donghyuck deu um tapa na cabeça do mais novo, fazendo com que Jisung grunhisse em protesto.

— Não. Eu não estava em um encontro com ele. — Apontou para mim, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais confuso. — O cara que falei mal era um americano chato, você presta atenção em algo que eu falo?

Jisung apenas deu de ombros e, meio que entendendo, apenas ri um pouco sem graça. Desviando o olhar para os meus pés, logo fui puxado para o sofá por Jaemin. Ele me jogou, praticamente, em cima de Chenle, que reclamou de maneira estridente. Implorando desculpas, sentei no sofá até me sentir confortável e deixá-los também. Jeno puxou um assunto qualquer sobre "Out of Domain", e, de repente, eu era o centro das atenções naquele sofá.

Os garotos só falavam do filme e das notícias que ficaram sabendo sobre eu estar rodando um filme em Seul. Não podia negar que as perguntas e os interesses acerca de quem eu era, dos meus trabalhos e da minha profissão me deixava animado, afinal, quem não gostava de uns bons elogios e algumas puxadas de saco? Bom, eu gostava. Pela primeira vez as coisas pareciam normais de novo. Em nenhum mísero momento eles haviam perguntado algo das notícias que explodiram sobre minha sexualidade, nem sobre meu discurso e muito menos haviam me julgado de alguma maneira – exceto quando havia dito que Boryeong era melhor que Seul por ser uma cidade mais pacata, eles acharam um grande absurdo, o que me fez rir.

Jeno e Chenle eram os que mais falavam, e confesso que Jaemin tinha razão: era possível ter uma conversa com o chinês, mas às vezes ele ficava incomunicável e contava com a ajuda de Renjun quando esquecia as palavras ou para traduzir o que ele dizia, e quando Yukhei – ou Xuxi, ou simplesmente Lucas –, se aproximou, percebi que, dos chineses ali presentes, Renjun era quase como o tradutor de ambos.

A conversa simplesmente fluía, e enquanto escutava a história de Lucas sobre uma garota que lhe entregou uma carta de amor na faculdade, percebia que, realmente, estava confortável ali. Em momento algum aquelas pessoas, que só me conheciam como o diretor Mark Lee, haviam sido desrespeitosas ou qualquer coisa do tipo – nem mesmo Donghyuck que, muitas das vezes, não me dava a mínima. Talvez um dos momentos de maior nervosismo da noite foi quando ele se dirigiu diretamente a mim, pela primeira vez, perguntando qual a sensação de segurar um Oscar em mãos.

— Não consigo explicar... — Respondi desviando o olhar e soltei uma risadinha abafada, voltando a fitá-lo. — Realmente não consigo explicar.

— Tente, canadense! — Chenle disse me encarando e assim que os demais o encararam por ter falado com tamanha intimidade, ele gargalhou jogando o rosto para trás. — Desculpe, nos conte, hyung.

Ri baixinho, bebendo um gole da cerveja amarga. — Bem... Quando segurei a estatueta, foi como se o som aumentasse umas dez vezes. As pessoas estavam me aplaudindo e não conseguia acreditar que era por minha causa. Literalmente parecia um sonho. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo de lado enquanto lembrava do momento. — Se for colocar em sentimentos reais, senti orgulho o tempo todo. Não tinha ninguém pra sentir orgulho de mim a não ser eu mesmo. Bom... tinha Yerim e Taeyong, mas acho que deu pra entender o que disse.

— Tipo orgulho familiar? — Donghyuck me fitava.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente permanecendo o encarando.

— Não que precise, afinal, família é uma construção. — Ele deu de ombros. — Não necessariamente é de sangue, mas em um momento tão importante, na maioria das vezes, queremos ver a pessoa que nos criou e que gerou nosso primeiro entendimento do que é ser família. É como um carma.

Encarava Donghyuck um tanto quanto sério. Suas palavras me atingiam na alma, porque sim, era exatamente aquilo. Sabia que tinha Yerim e Taeyong e era imensamente grato por isso, contudo, o desejo de ter meus pais me aplaudindo, torcendo por mim e, principalmente, me amando, era maior.

— Pois é. Isso é uma merda. — Donghyuck sorriu fraquinho, me fitando enquanto quebrava aquele momento pesado, logo perguntou novamente. — O que mais?

Desviei o olhar, encarando o carpete azul enquanto sentia os olhares em mim. — Luxúria. — Fiz uma breve pausa, e continuei. — Me senti muito orgulhoso, é claro, mas também senti uma espécie de luxúria, não pelas pessoas em si, mas por aquele momento. — Ri baixinho tentando explicar o que tinha sentido sem parecer estranho, voltei a encarar Donghyuck, que ainda me encarava com sua expressão enigmática. — Me senti no topo do mundo com aquele prêmio incrível em mãos. Não sei explicar. Foi bom pisar em todos que duvidaram.

O coreano sorriu de lado, enquanto ao nosso redor todos estavam em silêncio. Donghyuck e eu olhávamos um para o outro com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, mesmo enigmático como sempre, ele parecia entender a sensação. Conhecer alguém que era capaz de compreender o que eu havia sentido naquela noite era ótimo.

Desviamos o olhar quando Yukhei ficou de pé dizendo que devíamos fazer um brinde com todos, enfim, presentes. Chamando as pessoas espalhadas pela casa, que eram poucas, uma grande roda foi feita próxima ao sofá. Apenas observava cada uma daquelas pessoas, algumas segurando cerveja, outras soju e alguns tipos de bebidas que não reconhecia. Erguendo o copo, Yukhei berrou "Geonbae, fighting heayadwae!"* e rindo, erguemos nossos copos repetindo as palavras que ele havia gritado enquanto nos divertíamos com seu vocabulário único.

Entrando em conversas e aproveitando toda a comida maravilhosa que era servida, conheci outros dois chineses, o que me fez refletir sobre a quantidade de chineses naquela cidade, só ali havia cinco, e três deles estudavam cinema e artes na faculdade de Boryeong. Seus nomes eram Xiao Dejun e Huang Kunhang, mas ambos se chamavam de Xiaojun e Hendery, respectivamente, eram dois caras muito divertidos. Xiaojun, Hendery e Yukhei faziam a mesma matéria de História da Arte Oriental, e foi assim que se conheceram e viraram amigos.

Sentindo minha garganta seca novamente, decidi pegar mais uma cerveja, indo até a cozinha, onde as garrafas estavam dentro de um grande isopor com gelo. Em silêncio, escutando apenas a música e as pessoas conversando, sorri comigo mesmo satisfeito e contente por ter ido à festa. Jaemin tinha razão o tempo inteiro, seus amigos eram muito tranquilos e nenhum deles havia me julgado. Isso fazia com que eu me sentisse, naquele ambiente, sem medo algum.

Foi então que pensei em Taeyo e em como queria lhe contar sobre tudo aquilo. Havíamos nos falado pela manhã, mas não tinha problema, quando chegasse em casa contaria a ele sobre meu dia e sobre como as coisas haviam mudado. Era ótimo escutar Taeyong com tanto entusiasmo e felicidade por minha causa, isso não só me deixava feliz como também trazia certa força. Tinha muito a agradecer a Taeyong.

Quando estava prestes a sair – finalmente encontrando a cerveja que tinha mais familiaridade – escutei uma voz um tanto quanto familiar ao meu lado, virei meu rosto com um pequeno sorriso simpático e como era costumeiro, meus olhos encontraram os de Donghyuck. Uma das coisas que o deixava tão enigmático era o fato do garoto olhar nos olhos alheios sem medo e sem receio, e isso me intrigava bastante.

— Então, me desculpa por não lembrar totalmente.

Ergui as sobrancelhas levando a cerveja aos meus lábios, sentia meu rosto um pouco quente e provavelmente era o efeito da bebida. — Do que você tá falando? — Me fiz de desentendido.

E Donghyuck era esperto o suficiente para saber que estava me fazendo de sonso. — Chicago.

— Ah... — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Chicago.

Ele soltou uma risadinha, desviando o olhar por alguns pequenos segundos. — Sim, a seita gay e tudo mais. Lembro de vários drinques, dois caras no banheiro, você falando sobre a seita gay e nós dois recitando a letra de 'Rise Up'.

Ri divertido lembrando da cara dos americanos naquele banheiro, bebi mais um gole da cerveja. — Você lembra da melhor parte, isso que importa.

— Na estação de trem, era óbvio que você estava fugindo, por isso nem incitei o Jeno que era você ou que te conhecia. — Ele deu de ombros também bebendo um demorado gole de sua bebida.

O encarei completamente diferente, já que antes com desinteresse, por achar que ele estava dando desculpas sobre não se lembrar de mim. Naquele momento, era como se tudo estivesse fazendo sentido. Nas outras vezes quando havíamos nos visto ele não havia me cumprimentado por motivos óbvios, mas até na delegacia, Donghyuck havia me ajudado na situação com o cara que veio para cima de mim, cheio de ódio. A única pergunta que passava pela minha cabeça era:

— Por quê? Por que me ajudou todas essas vezes?

Donghyuck virou um pouco o rosto para o lado, me encarando enquanto dava de ombros. — Sei lá. Por que não?

— Você é meu fã, não é?

Donghyuck gargalhou alto. — Ei, você é mesmo convencido, né?

Ri divertido novamente. Tinha sido convencido com Jaemin e ali, com algumas bebidas a mais, estava sendo de novo com Donghyuck. Mas era completamente diferente, tinha certa certeza que estava certo. — Não. Só sei quando tô certo.

Donghyuck sorria me observando com aqueles olhos intensos, levou o bico da garrafa de vidro aos lábios novamente e bebeu sua cerveja lentamente, me encarando. Não o conhecia, claro, mas o pouco que havia visto de suas feições, ele parecia irritado – como quando Jaemin dizia algo que não era rebatível e Donghyuck perdia uma discussão, isso tinha acontecido duas vezes só naquela festa. Tinha feito o mesmo com ele naquele exato momento e a sensação era divertida.

— É, eu sou seu fã. — Donghyuck disse.

Aquilo foi um tanto quanto inesperado, principalmente porque tinha em mente que ele havia se feito de "desentendido" sobre Chicago e mais ainda pelo fato de jamais imaginá-lo falando algo do tipo. Era realmente estranho tê-lo ali falando que era meu fã.

— Então eu estava certo. — Disse rindo, agora um pouco sem graça. Nunca sabia lidar muito bem quando me elogiavam ou diziam que eram meus fãs.

Donghyuck sorriu, começando a andar de volta para a sala em passos lentos e de frente para mim. — Sim, você estava. Mas isso não muda o fato de que você é bem convencido.

— Não, eu não sou. — Falei permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

— Jaemin que o diga, não é?

Donghyuck sorriu divertido e me deu as costas, voltando para perto dos amigos enquanto meu sorriso sumia e dava lugar à vergonha. Meu rosto estava quente por causa da bebida, mas naquele momento ele estava dez vezes mais pelo que Donghyuck havia dito. Aparentemente não podia confiar em Na Jaemin para certas coisas, porque ele, claramente, tinha contado ao Lee sobre minha maravilhosa gafe. Como ficar bravo com isso? Eu merecia até mesmo coisa pior por ser tão idiota.

E observando as pessoas ali, quietinho na minha, percebi o quanto aquelas pessoas eram amigas – até mesmo Jaemin e Jeno que pareciam não se entender de maneira alguma. Jaemin agora enchia o saco do chinês Renjun, sentado ao seu lado ajeitando sua blusa, provavelmente sob a justificativa de que ele não estava assim tão "descolado". Renjun apenas o encarava sem muito humor enquanto recebia uma espécie de carinho na nuca de Jeno, este sentado no encosto do sofá conversando com Jisung que bebia seu refrigerante feliz e satisfeito. Chenle, por sua vez, conversava em chinês com Yukhei, Hendery e Xiaojun. Caso me aproximasse dos três, com toda certeza do mundo ficaria mais perdido do que quando comecei a aprender coreano com Taeyong. E mesmo assim, com cada pequeno grupo em seu assunto, eles exalavam uma aura única, que, por alguma razão, me trazia a sensação de união.

Isso fazia com que lembrasse de meus amigos. A vez mais marcante que havíamos saído juntos – e também a única – foi na noite em que Taeyong me sugeriu o Negroni. Na noite em que chorei, gargalhei, cantei no karaokê e xinguei um garçom. Mas apesar de ter essa lembrança predominante em minha mente, também me recordava do bar em Chicago que havia ido com Ten, Johnny e todas as outras pessoas do grupo LGBT de Chicago, mesmo os conhecendo naquela noite, sabia que seriam amigos para a vida toda.

Segurando minha cerveja, resolvi tomar um ar. Estavam todos entretidos em seus próprios assuntos, me sentiria mal de interromper algum deles. Caminhando em direção à porta aberta, fui para o lado de fora da casa, entretanto ao invés de ir para a rua, segui um caminho de pedras que me levava até os fundos da mesma, onde um pequeno jardim se estendia na horizontal. Havia flores coloridas e um pequeno balanço de madeira na árvore que parecia ser bem velha.

— Ei, você tá me seguindo?

Praguejei a mim mesmo por ter ido para o lado de fora no exato momento em que Donghyuck também estava por lá. Parecia realmente que estava o seguindo e isso era bem constrangedor.

— Ah, não sabia que tava aqui fora. — Ri coçando a nuca e apontei para dentro da casa. — Vou entrar novamente, só vim tomar um ar, mas já estava voltando.

— Tô brincando. — Donghyuck disse no instante em que virei de costas. — Você não tem muito senso de humor, não é?

Encarei o chão por um tempinho, mas logo virei em sua direção ficando parado na ponta oposta a que ele estava. — Desculpa.

Ele apenas sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e, segurando em uma das cordas, arrastou seu corpo para o lado, deixando um espaço vago no banco de madeira. Me questionava se aquilo era um convite para sentar ao seu lado ou se ele havia chegado pro lado por ser mais confortável.

— Preciso te convidar também, ou...?

— Não... — Disse rindo baixinho caminhando em sua direção.

Passando com cuidado pelas plantas, sentei calmamente no balanço de madeira ao lado do coreano. Me ajeitei de maneira que não encostasse nele, porque o que menos queria era, de alguma forma, parecer desrespeitoso. Tomando um gole da minha bebida, respirei fundo encarando as pequenas flores amarelas. Eram adoráveis.

O silêncio permanecia entre nós, e por mais estranho que fosse tudo aquilo, não me incomodava ou me deixava desconfortável, como tinha acontecido antes. Era agradável ter um momento como aquele. Do lado de dentro da casa, podíamos escutar risadas, alguns gritos, e assim que escutamos o sotaque coreano de Yukhei, gritando um belo de um palavrão. Rimos nos entreolhando, e como de costume, os olhos de Donghyuck me prenderam, fazendo com que ficasse o encarando por tempo demais.

Seus olhos eram tão escuros e intensos que não sabia explicar, eram perfeitos. Não havia definição melhor, e, por serem tão enigmáticos como o dono que os carregava, me prendiam ainda mais. Contudo, percebendo o quão estranho devia estar sendo, desviei o olhar, me sentindo um completo idiota por ficar olhando-o por tanto tempo. Sequer nos conhecíamos.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Senti meu corpo gelar, mas logo assenti, virando meu rosto para encarar Donghyuck novamente, ele tomava um gole de sua bebida e olhava para frente.

— O que fazia na delegacia?

Ele me encarou virando seu rosto e por um momento senti vontade de levantar daquele balanço e ir embora. Ainda era um tanto quanto difícil falar daquele assunto, mas pelo simples fato do coreano também ter estado lá, era provável que fosse me entender.

— Não é óbvio? — Questionei com um pequeno sorriso triste, desviando o olhar.

— Você apanhou?

Bebi um gole da minha cerveja, e depois de bons segundos sem respondê-lo, apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente. Antes que o assunto pudesse continuar, senti seus dedos gélidos na maçã de meu rosto, quase próximo a meus olhos. Olhando em sua direção, tentando entender o que ele fazia, por um instante achei que Donghyuck tentaria me beijar. Meu coração saltou em peito, fazendo com que, provavelmente, o encarasse com a minha feição mais assustada, contudo Donghyuck apertou a região de leve e me afastei como resposta imediata, afinal, tinha doído.

— Ele me acertou aí também.

Franzi a testa confuso. — Foi?

Ele assentiu. — É a marca. O primeiro soco é sempre na cara, sempre na maçã direita. Foi assim com você?

Forcei a mente. Não lembrava ao certo, porque fazia questão de esquecer todo o acontecido, mas recordava que o primeiro golpe havia sido um soco.

— O soco veio primeiro. Não lembro se foi na maçã direita.

Donghyuck me fitou. — Sinto muito.

— Você também foi agredido? — Perguntei já desconfiando da resposta.

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas logo desviou o foco de si. — Posso perguntar como aconteceu?

Mais uma garrafa havia ido embora, e por mais que não quisesse lembrar daquela noite, acabei desabafando. Contei tudo a Donghyuck, até mesmo os detalhes, como quando havia derrubado bifes, algumas panelas e molhos no chão da cozinha quanto sai correndo. A única coisa que não havia contado era do momento em que eu havia "desligado" e corrido sem rumo até cair em um mato e lá ficar em estado de choque.

Não lembrava muito daquele momento, só de correr até o local desconhecido, cair por causa de algum buraco e então permanecer deitado na grama fofa olhando o céu. Estranhamente, depois disso, tudo o que eu lembrava era do Sol batendo na minha cara. Imediatamente o ocorrido pareceu um maldito pesadelo, mas o rosto dolorido, o sangue seco e o fato de estar no meio do mato denunciavam que a noite anterior tinha sido bem real.

Ficamos novamente em silêncio depois de contar minha história. Podia sentir o olhar de Donghyuck em mim, mas diferente das outras vezes, não o encarei – mesmo querendo muito saber o que seu olhar transparecia naquele momento.

— Sinto muito, Mark. De verdade.

Dei de ombros, balançando a garrafa de cerveja vazia em minha mão. — Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. — Donghyuck disse e o fitei novamente. — Sei que não está porque não importa quanto tempo passe, não fica tudo bem. São como cicatrizes, e, bem... Elas não precisam ser visíveis, sabe?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, eu sei. Realmente tenho tentado superar. — Umedeci os lábios tentando, ao máximo, não transparecer minha fragilidade. Não sabia se era vergonha, mas simplesmente não queria.

— Eu sei, realmente sei.

Mais uma vez desviamos os olhares e o silêncio tomou conta de onde estávamos. As risadas, alguns gritos e a música ecoavam levemente por aquele jardim, enquanto Donghyuck e eu falávamos sobre o que tínhamos sofrido na mão daquele filho da puta.

— Sabe, ele estava sumido. — Hyuck quebrou o silêncio mais uma vez. — Ele desapareceu por meses, achamos que tinha sido pego ou morrido. Depois que ele me atacou, pensamos que ele atacaria alguém em duas semanas, pois era o que normalmente acontecia: de duas em duas semanas alguém era espancado por ele. Mas ele sumiu. O que ele fez foi tão pesado que até ele percebeu que as coisas estavam piorando para si.

— Ele te machucou muito? — Perguntei de maneira leve, tentando ao máximo não ser invasivo, e me atrevi a olhá-lo.

Mas Donghyuck permaneceu encarando o jardim, ele balançava os pés que não batiam ao chão e depois de respirar fundo, separou os lábios para falar, mas nada saiu. Foi então que me senti realmente mal por tê-lo perguntado.

— Me desculpa, eu não...

— Nós estamos voltando do cinema. Era aniversário de namoro. — Donghyuck me fitou novamente, prosseguindo sua história. — Essa é uma daquelas histórias trágicas e tristes que deixa as pessoas sem palavras. Mas é minha realidade e me assombra até os dias de hoje.

— Ei, se você não quiser falar, não precisa. — Disse, baixinho.

— Tá tudo bem. — Ele balançou a cabeça me tranquilizando. — Não é como se fosse segredo, as pessoas sabem. Saiu em todos os jornais ano passado. — Ele fez uma breve pausa suspirando baixinho. — Estávamos voltando do cinema, completávamos dois anos e, como era dia de semana, foi o máximo que conseguimos fazer. Tínhamos nossos compromissos, mas combinamos de fazer algo mais certo no fim de semana. Enfim, fomos assistir um filme clichê e legal. Saímos do cinema felizes e tranquilos, ele dormiria na minha casa e estávamos planejando como iríamos para nossos trabalhos quando um cara abordou a gente, ele queria dinheiro e dissemos que não tínhamos, estávamos com a passagem contada. Então Jung veio pra cima de mim e com um único soco, na maçã do rosto, caí e fiquei zonzo. Não estava esperando, nunca tinha tomado um soco tão forte na vida.

— Filho da puta...

Donghyuck soltou uma risada nasalada, mas claramente estava frustrado. — Ele é, mesmo que eu tenha pena da mãe desse cara. Ele é um monstro. E o pouco que fiquei no chão foi mais do que suficiente pra ele ir pra cima do Hyunjoon. Quando voltei a mim, Hyunjoon estava desacordado, e por impulso fui pra cima de Jung, mas não tinha a mínima chance. Eu tentei, mas ele me jogou com tanta força na parede que mal consegui me mexer. — Foi então que a pausa de Donghyuck me fez perceber que algo ainda pior estava para acontecer. — Ele dizia coisas absurdas. Falava que não devíamos andar de mãos dadas na rua, que éramos aberrações, que nos odiava e que ia nos matar para purificar a cidade.

— Ele disse as mesmas merdas para mim.

— Ele se acha uma espécie de curador e purificador. Os alvos dele pessoas que, pelos moldes "perfeitos" da sociedade, são consideradas diferentes.

— Ele é doente. — Falei rodando a garrafa em minhas mãos, agora voltando a encarar o jardim.

— Ele merece tudo de ruim que acontecer com ele. Jung é doente, um agressor e, acima de tudo, assassino. — Donghyuck disse com a voz pesada.

— Você conheceu ele? — Perguntei curioso. — O cara que morreu?

— Sim. — Hyuck desviou o olhar, permanecendo sério. — Jung continuou me espancando e comecei a perder os sentidos. Tinha certeza que ia morrer chorando e chamando pela minha mãe. Mas então, Hyunjoon apareceu puxando o cara e tudo o que vi foi ele indo possesso pra cima do meu namorado. Queria ter sido mais forte para não desmaiar, mas eu só... Não consegui.

— Não é sua culpa. — Falei sincero enquanto sentia meu peito cada vez mais apertado por saber daquela história. — Você não tem culpa de ter desmaiado.

— Eu sei, mas... Talvez se tivesse ficado um pouco mais acordado, Hyunjoon estaria aqui.

Paralisei, ele havia falado como se seu namorado tivesse morrido. Ele... Era o namorado de Donghyuck a vítima fatal de Jung?

— Ele...?

Hyuck balançou a cabeça positivamente, assentindo. — Sim. Ele não conseguiu chegar até o hospital e não faço ideia de como eu sobrevivi. Minha última lembrança é Hyunjoon caindo no chão enquanto gritava para que eu corresse. — Ele passou a mão pelos fios sorrindo de lado, claramente triste. — Aquele idiota.

— Eu... Sinto muito. — Foi a única coisa que consegui falar depois daquilo. — Eu realmente sinto muito.

Donghyuck voltou a me fitar. — Eu também, Mark. Eu também.

Silêncio. Não esperava escutar nada daquilo. Não imaginaria que, de repente, em uma festa, soubesse sobre histórias tão tristes quanto a minha. Jung tinha arruinado muitas vidas, mas uma delas ele finalizou. Não conseguia imaginar como Donghyuck se sentia diante tudo aquilo que havia passado e, infelizmente, estava tendo que relembrar.

Donghyuck desviou o olhar, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios encarando as plantas. Ele devia estar lembrando de Hyunjoon de alguma forma e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era me sentir péssimo por tê-lo perguntado o que tinha acontecido. Jung havia sido brutal e, literalmente, fatal.

Ele merecia todo o castigo que a justiça pudesse lhe dar. Jung era intolerante e esta era a única responsável por fazê-lo agir daquela maneira. Aquelas realidades que Donghyuck e eu passávamos eram apenas duas de milhares que aconteciam ao redor do mundo. Isso era entristecedor, e muito, mas muito revoltante. Não conseguia entender qual era a necessidade das pessoas se meterem na vida alheia. Não conseguia entender como era capaz de existir tanta LGBTfobia em um mundo onde as pessoas deviam cuidar de suas vidas e não julgarem. Era assim tão difícil viver a própria vida e deixar o outro viver também?

Era revoltante.

— Ei!

Donghyuck e eu olhamos na direção da voz que nos chamava pela janela de vidro dos fundos da casa, era Yukhei com Hendery e Chenle ao seu lado. Os três chineses sorriam simpáticos enquanto nos encaravam.

— O que vocês querem? — Donghyuck questionou ficando de pé, se espreguiçando.

— Vamos brindar! Venham.

— Mais brindes? — Donghyuck perguntou fazendo uma careta e gargalhei.

— Jeno quer fazer um brinde especial a você, estrelinha. — Chenle sorria.

— Apaixonado ele? — Yukhei provocou, encarando os demais.

— Não sei, o que você acha? — Hendery encarou Chenle, que riu alto.

— Eu acho que Jeno é completamente apai...

— É, okay. — Donghyuck atravessou o jardim se aproximando dos três. — Calem a boca. Jeno e eu somos amigos.

— Com benefícios.

Ri baixinho desviando o olhar dos demais, eu era só um intruso naquela festa e definitivamente não devia estar escutando tudo aquilo. Apesar de demorar a entender certas coisas, havia compreendido rapidamente aquele assunto.

— Ei, Mark! — Yukhei gastava seu inglês. — Vamos lá, bro!

— Sim, claro. — Disse rindo e sai do balanço indo na mesma direção de Donghyuck. Ele sentava no parapeito da janela, pronto para entrar pela casa por ali.

— Vem por aqui. — Hendery sorriu e abriu os braços como se estivesse me chamando para um abraço.

Encarei o mesmo soltando uma risadinha enquanto Donghyuck se atrapalhava e levava Chenle junto consigo – este último gritando tão estridente que, provavelmente, todo mundo era capaz de escutar.

— Caramba, Chenle! — Donghyuck o empurrou assim que conseguiu ficar de pé. — Cala a boca.

Ele riu dando um tapa na cabeça do ator e logo correu de volta para a sala. Hendery prometeu pegá-lo para o coreano, que riu vendo os dois se afastarem, eles realmente pareciam duas crianças, eu não sabia a idade de Hendery, mas ele realmente era uma criança no corpo de um homem chinês. Um chinês muito bonito, inclusive.

— Vamos, bros! — Yukhei disse dando as costas para a janela.

Sorrindo, deixei minha garrafa de lado pronto para entrar pela casa assim como Donghyuck havia feito, e mesmo com a janela sendo um pouco mais alta do que o normal, não havia sido uma tarefa assim tão difícil. Assim que ergui meu rosto em direção à casa, pude ver Donghyuck com a mão esticada em minha direção e um pequeno sorriso amigável nos lábios.

— Anda logo, segura, canadense.

Encarei sua mão estendida em minha direção e sorri de lado aceitando a ajuda. Senti a mão gélida do coreano na minha e nos soltamos assim que meus pés encontraram o chão. Donghyuck, com sua pele brilhante e seus olhos enigmáticos, sorriu, seu sorriso era tenro, agradável e me sentia aliviado depois de falar e ouvir tantas coisas. Jaemin tinha razão, as pessoas naquela festa não me julgariam e nenhuma o fez, me sentia realmente feliz por isso.

Contudo, aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos enigmáticos, se tornaram uma das últimas coisas que eu recordava do restante daquela noite. E como diria meu melhor amigo, Lee Taeyong:

"Mark Lee, você é completamente fraco para bebidas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Mark Lee é um bebe indefeso, inocente, chacotinha... Mas a gente ama muito ele não é?
> 
> ↳ Porém perdeu playboy, caiu no bait dos brindes, agora tá bebado pq é fraco.
> 
> ↳ Jaemin cuidando de seu bebe Jisunguinho e odiando o Jeno, como lidar?
> 
> ↳ Chenle com zero respeito pelos seus hyungs, vcs estão chocades? Porque eu não.
> 
> ↳ O que acharam desse momentinho Markhyuck? Os dois se abriram e compartilharam suas histórias, foi algo realmente muito importante pra ambos (até o Mark ser chacota de novo).
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC (neste caso, que é citado pela primeira vez):
> 
> ✰ Heo Hyunjoon: ele era membro do boygroup The Boyz, seu stage name no grupo era Hwall. De acordo com a carta que ele escreveu, o motivo da sua saída do grupo foi por problemas de saúde. :c 
> 
> Vou deixar aqui um vídeo dele de 2017 pra Dazed Korea, de modo que conheçam o rostinho dele (pra quem não conhece)! 
> 
> > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aau37vxzORo
> 
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado meus amores, mil beijos e qualquer coisa tô no twitter: oceandoie


	16. Hair Cut.

Sentia algo macio em meu corpo. O cheirinho gostoso de lavanda era perceptível, e por momentaneamente me lembrei de Taeyong, pois o mesmo sempre dizia que sua mãe adorava o odor refrescante. Porém, deixei tais pensamentos de lado quando percebi que não estava em casa, afinal, minha roupa de cama não possuía tal cheiro.

E se aquela não era minha casa...

Levantei bruscamente, me forçando para abrir os olhos pesados. Tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e onde estava, olhava para as paredes cor pérola do local. Nunca tinha estado ali, com certeza absoluta. Minha cabeça estava tão pesada quanto meus olhos e, definitivamente, queria dormir mais, porém não o faria ali, em um local totalmente desconhecido. Que merda tinha acontecido na noite passada?

Não conseguia lembrar de muitas coisas, aquela sensação era péssima e um tanto quanto desesperadora. Lembrava de ter tido uma crise antes da festa, depois entrar na mesma, conversar, beber, escutar a história de Donghyuck no balanço do lado de fora, entrar pela janela, beber mais um pouco, rir com o Yukhei, participar de uma brincadeira americana de copos e então branco. Não havia mais nada em minha mente além dos gritos de Renjun, Chenle e Yukhei quando virei quase uma garrafa inteira de soju.

— Merda... — Praguejei baixinho jogando o edredom para o lado, mas no instante em que senti o vento frio por todo meu corpo, o puxei de volta, me jogando deitado na cama e me cobrindo até o pescoço.

Estava apenas de cueca...

— Ah... Caralho.

Mais do que nunca forçava minha mente. Estava em um lugar estranho, deitado em uma cama sozinho, com pouca roupa e a memória turva devido a bebedeira. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido comigo, mas diante às histórias contadas por Taeyong, só havia uma única explicação: eu havia dormido com alguém. E não lembrava de nada!

Vários "e se" rodeavam minha mente: e se não tivesse feito sexo seguro? E se tivesse transado com alguém conhecido? Ou desconhecido? E se a pessoa fosse criminosa? Ou extremamente perigosa?! Céus! Estava na casa de alguém que nem conhecia! Como podia ser tão irresponsável?! Não que houvesse problema as pessoas fazerem tal coisa, ou algum problema em eu mesmo ter feito, mas... Agora, com a mente sóbria, a consciência pesava mais do que meus olhos.

Ok. Passo um: vestir as roupas.

Levantei da cama andando rapidamente até as peças de roupa no chão, mas nenhuma delas pertenciam a mim. Meu deus, onde estavam minhas roupas?! Sem tempo para procurá-las, arregalei os olhos completamente assustado quando percebi que a porta se abria, correndo em direção à cama, me joguei na mesma puxando o cobertor até o pescoço.

— Você está bem?

Sorri forçado observando o coreano de pele brilhante usando um conjunto de pijama de frio verde pastel. Seus cabelos cor de mel estavam bagunçados e em mãos ele tinha um copo de água e uma cartela de remédios, provavelmente aspirinas. Não sabia dizer.

— Trouxe remédio pra dor de cabeça, pensei que fosse precisar. — Ele deixou o copo com água e o remédio na mesinha ao lado da cama.

— Obrigado. — Falei pigarreando e desviando o olhar.

Donghyuck. Sério, Mark Lee? Depois de todo aquele momento em que vocês tiveram uma conversa realmente sincera e amigável? Meu deus, se ele não estava me achando um completo tarado depois de tudo isso, não sabia de mais nada. Por que eu não lembrava? Não queria cometer o mesmo erro de falar as coisas sem ter certeza. Tinha dormido com Donghyuck? Havíamos... Transado? Meu deus. Nota mental: nunca mais beber muito.

— Mark, você tá bem? — Donghyuck moveu seu rosto para baixo de modo que eu o olhasse ao invés de ficar encarando minhas próprias mãos.

— Donghyuck, a gente transou?

Silêncio.

Completo e total...

Silêncio.

Arregalei os olhos com minha própria pergunta e imediatamente senti meu rosto queimar. Quando ia aprender a não ser tão direto? Por que não procurar saber um pouco mais sobre as coisas, a situação e o momento, antes de simplesmente sair tomando decisões precipitadas? Meu deus... Era irreparável.

— Donghyuck, me desculpa, eu...

E foi então que o coreano explodiu em risadas. Inicialmente estremeci me assustando porque não esperava tal reação – todas as vezes em que percebia o quão imbecil havia sido, sempre esperava alguma reação agressiva, entretanto nunca era o caso. Felizmente. Porém, Jamais esperaria uma reação como aquela. Donghyuck, agora de pé, ria extremamente alto enquanto colocava a mão na própria barriga e me dava as costas andando em direção à escrivaninha do quarto. Ali o coreano se apoiou continuando com a risada divertida e, praticamente, eterna. Em contrapartida, apenas permaneci na cama, segurando o edredom em frente a meu corpo e o encarando completamente perdido. O que estava acontecendo?

Em meio às risadas escandalosas, como se não fosse suficiente para o universo, a porta abriu novamente. Olhei para a mesma completamente confuso e obviamente sem graça quando Jaemin entrou bocejando, com os olhos ainda menores e vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom. Como ele conseguia ficar sem camisa naquele frio? Olhei para meu peito nu e revirei os olhos, era o único que não podia julgá-lo naquela situação.

Donghyuck e Jaemin? Eu tinha....? Os dois? Não podia ser!

— Que porra tá acontecendo aqui?

Donghyuck permanecia da mesma forma, sem conseguir fazer qualquer coisa além de rir. Assustado, apenas olhava para ambos sem conseguir formar uma única frase.

— Ei, para com isso. — Jaemin lhe deu um tapa de leve, fazendo com que o coreano o encarasse. — O que tá havendo?

— Eu... — Tentei falar algo.

— Esse cara... — Donghyuck disse entre risadas apontando para mim. — Ele é ótimo, Nana! Meu deus, sunbae... Você é um ótimo piadista.

Jaemin arqueou uma das sobrancelhas claramente confuso. — Piadista?

— Ai, meu deus! — Donghyuck voltou a erguer o corpo enquanto esfregava os olhos aparentemente secando as lágrimas. — Me descontrolei, desculpa. Eu te acordei, certo, Nana?

Jaemin o encarou sem humor algum. — Você me assustou, imbecil.

Donghyuck voltou a pedir desculpas ao amigo ainda rindo, e tudo o que queria era sumir. Se houvesse um buraco naquele cômodo eu definitivamente me jogaria lá dentro e não sairia nunca mais. Onde estava com a cabeça de fazer uma pergunta tão direta como aquela? Meu deus.

— Que noite, hein, Mark? — Jaemin esboçou um pequeno sorriso enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, se espreguiçando. — Obrigado por não me deixar dormir direito com tanto barulho, ainda bem que Donghyuck deu um jeito em você rapidinho.

Arregalei os olhos e as risadas de Donghyuck, mais uma vez, ecoaram pelo quarto. Jaemin e eu o encaramos, mas Nana claramente encarava o amigo confuso. As sobrancelhas juntas e a feição desconfiada tomavam conta de seu rosto bonito enquanto eu digeria as informações que tinha acabado de receber. Barulho? Donghyuck deu um jeito em mim? Meu deus, o que diabos tinha acontecido na noite passada em que não conseguia lembrar de absolutamente nada?

— Mark, que cara é essa? Parece que viu...

— Nana, você sabe onde deixamos as roupas do Mark? — Hyuck o interrompeu ainda com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, ele parecia estar segurando o riso.

— Não sei, na secadora? — Jaemin o fitou.

— Você pode pegar pra ele? Vou preparar uma sopa pra ressaca enquanto isso, pra todos nós.

Jaemin alargou seu sorriso e segurou o rosto de Donghyuck tentando beijá-lo na bochecha, mas ele desviava enquanto o empurrava de leve dizendo que era para Na largar de seu pé.

— Sai daqui.

— Eu te amo. — Jaemin insistia rindo.

— Ei! — Donghyuck o empurrou depois que o amigo conseguiu beijar sua bochecha.

Jaemin riu animado, abrindo a porta do quarto pronto para sair. Tentava disfarçar minha feição de assustado com um sorriso, mas não devia estar fazendo um bom trabalho.

— A sopa do Hyuck é ótima, você vai ver! — Jaemin sorria realmente animado. — Vai até melhorar essa cara estranha, sunbae.

Forcei um sorriso escutando Jaemin soltar uma risadinha antes de fechar a porta. Assim que ele o fez, encarei Donghyuck permanecendo com o edredom sobre meu corpo. Não queria perguntar novamente, mas realmente estava confuso sobre a noite passada. A julgar por suas risadas, claramente debochadas, nada tinha acontecido entre nós, até porque não havia nem mesmo a mínima chance entre Donghyuck e eu... Porém, depois do comentário de Jaemin, simplesmente não sabia mais o que pensar.

— Você é realmente muito convencido, sabia disso?

Encarei Donghyuck sentindo meu rosto corar. — Nós...?

— Não! — Ele me interrompeu falando alto, como se fosse extremamente óbvio. — Não, Mark Lee, nós não transamos.

— Ah...

Donghyuck então gargalhou alto novamente. — Você está desapontado com isso?

— Não! — Protestei soltando o edredom e erguendo as mãos em sua direção, desesperado, as balançava sem nem saber direito o que fazer. — Não, meu deus, não! Me desculpa. Não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo, sinto muito ter sido tão direto, de verdade.

— De nada.

Franzi a testa confuso. — Obrigado?

— De nada por não contar a Jaemin que, mais uma vez, você deu uma de convencido. Nós quase fomos pegos e ele tem uma língua do tamanho do mundo. — Hyuck encostou as costas na escrivaninha atrás de si enquanto me encarava divertido.

— Ah, sim... — Concordei balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Obrigado.

Donghyuck riu baixinho antes de encarar a porta que era aberta por Jaemin, novamente. O encarei entrando com uma muda de roupas e logo percebi que não eram minhas. Ele as deixou em cima da cama resmungando que minhas peças ainda estavam molhadas e que tinha as colocado no varal da área externa. Ele insistia para que eu vestisse aquelas roupas desconhecidas para que não pegasse um resfriado ou algo do tipo.

— Você é um ótimo amigo e vai me acordar quando a sopa estiver pronta, certo?

— Não. — Donghyuck disse simples e ríspido.

— Certo, obrigado. — Jaemin o ignorou saindo do quarto enquanto bagunçava os próprios cabelos.

O coreano de pele brilhante soltou uma risadinha e logo apontou para as roupas dizendo que podia vesti-las com tranquilidade, pois ele apenas precisava pegar algumas coisas na gaveta de sua cômoda.

— Não vou te espionar.

— Não pensei isso. — Disse sincero.

— Considerando o tamanho do seu ego, é surpreendente.

Sem graça, soltei uma risadinha baixa. Deixando o edredom de lado, peguei as peças as vestindo. Como esperado, a roupa havia ficado larga para mim na bunda e nas coxas, nada muito gritante, mas era perceptível.

— Posso virar?

— Sim. — Respondi abaixando o moletom azul.

Donghyuck me encarou, cruzando os braços. — Filho da puta.

— Como? — O encarei claramente ofendido com o xingamento.

— Não você. Jaemin. — Ele apontou em minha direção. — Ele te deu minhas roupas.

Encarei as vestes olhando para baixo. — Ah... Me desculpa, posso tirar e esperar as minhas.

— Claro que não. — Ele balançou as mãos dando um pequeno sorriso. — Está tudo bem.

— Bem, claramente não está tudo bem, senão você não faria tal comentário. — Falei o encarando.

Donghyuck, que já estava seguindo em direção à porta, para sair do quarto, parou e lentamente virou seu rosto em minha direção com uma feição tão assustadora que senti minhas pernas tremerem.

— Como?

Seria aquele o momento de minha morte? A grosseria não tinha sido intencional, porém, via minha vida passando diante meus olhos. Podia dizer que tinha acabado de ser salvo pelo gongo, pois a voz de Jaemin ecoava pelo imóvel. Me ignorando por um momento, Donghyuck abriu a porta.

— Que merda você faz aqui?!

— Não é da sua conta!

— É minha casa, claro que é da minha conta, seu babaca!

— Que merda tá acontecendo aqui? — Donghyuck questionou agora se aproximando.

— Você! — Jaemin o encarou emputecido. — Já falei pra você não trazer o Jeno pra cá, se quer foder com ele, que seja em outro lugar, caralho!

— Jaemin, você é...

— E você? — Donghyuck gritou de volta na mesma intensidade. — Você pode trazer o Renjun pra cá sempre que quer, mas não posso trazer o Jeno?

Observei a situação, Jaemin e Donghyuck estavam realmente perdidos em raiva e Jeno não parecia diferente. O Lee mais novo encarava Donghyuck, parecendo assustado. Tão assustado quanto eu estava diante toda aquela briga.

— É diferente! — Jaemin, claramente, ficou na defensiva.

— É diferente porque é cômodo pra você.

— Vá se foder, Donghyuck. — Em passos pesados, Jaemin caminhou em direção a um pequeno corredor e logo bateu a porta do que suspeitei ser seu quarto.

Ali, parado em frente á porta do quarto de Donghyuck, encarava tudo aquilo perdido. Me sentia um completo intruso naquela briga que parecia acontecer há um bom tempo. Notando a minha presença em meio a tudo aquilo, Jeno me desejou bom dia sem muito humor, mas não o culpava, mal tinha acordado e já estava em meio a conflitos, isso estragava o humor de qualquer um.

Donghyuck se aproximou de Jeno ajeitando seu cabelo, ambos estavam próximos demais e por um momento eu permaneci ali, observando ambos agirem como um suposto casal, mas assim que Jeno me fitou, desviei o olhar para o chão percebendo que provavelmente estava sendo invasivo. O coreano não tardou a passar do meu lado, entrando no quarto de Donghyuck e fechando a porta depois de me pedir um simpático "com licença, sunbae". Apenas sorri como resposta.

O clima estava um tanto quanto pesado, e honestamente só queria minha roupa para ir embora. Sentia como um verdadeiro intruso, apenas observando os conflitos alheios. Donghyuck, depois de suspirar pesado, virou-se em minha direção pedindo desculpas, obviamente disse que estava tudo bem e então o silêncio se instalou entre nós novamente.

— Você sabe fazer algo pra ressaca? — O coreano quebrou o silêncio caminhando em direção à cozinha que fazia divisa com a sala, apenas um balcão de mármore claro separava ambos os ambientes.

— Minha mãe costumava fazer um chá para meu pai, e uma sopa também. Mas não acho que saiba fazê-los. — Ri coçando a nuca, me aproximando do balcão.

— Bem, você conhece Haejangguk? — Donghyuck me encarou segurando a geladeira aberta.

— É a sopa pra ressaca, não é?

Ele assentiu em silêncio, se curvando para pegar os ingredientes da geladeira.

— Conheço.

— Pois bem, esteja preparado porque você vai experimentar a melhor sopa da sua vida. — Donghyuck sorriu de lado fechando a geladeira com o pé e logo colocou uma bacia com carne e água em cima do balcão.

Ri baixinho. — Depois eu que sou convencido.

— Você realmente quer falar sobre isso? — Ele me encarou, desafiador.

Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, desviando o olhar para os legumes postos. Não, não queria falar de quando recusei Jaemin sem ele nem mesmo mostrar interesse ou de minutos atrás quando questionei ao coreano de pele brilhante se tínhamos dormido juntos. Só de lembrar sentia a vergonha tomar conta do meu corpo.

— É comum, sabe?

O encarei confuso quebrando meus pensamentos. — O quê?

— Questionar se você dormiu com outra pessoa quando você acorda na cama dela, sem roupas.

— É... Sobre isso...

Ele me interrompeu. — Você sente muito, eu sei. Está tudo bem, só estou falando que você teve uma reação bem normal. Mas, talvez, se você tivesse dormido com alguém e perguntasse isso, a pessoa poderia ficar ofendida.

Suspirei baixinho. — Eu realmente não lembro de muita coisa.

— Do jeito que você tava é justificável. — O coreano riu, agora pegando uma faca para cortar os legumes.

— Posso ajudar? — Questionei apontando para a tábua e o gengibre.

Donghyuck olhou seus preciosos ingredientes e me encarou cerrando os olhos. — Você sabe picar legumes?

Ri divertido balançando a cabeça. — Sim. É minha especialidade na cozinha, só me explica como tenho que fazer.

O Lee mais novo soltou uma risadinha me acompanhando e, aparentemente convencido, abaixou sua faca. — Você vai ter que vir pro lado de dentro por causa dos outros ingredientes.

Assenti, saindo da frente ao balcão e logo entrando na pequena, mas confortável, cozinha. Enquanto Donghyuck me explicava como tinha de cortar cada ingrediente, me peguei pensando em como as coisas tinham mudado em uma pequena fração de tempo. Mesmo sendo algo aparentemente simples, era bizarro pensar que estava cozinhando em uma manhã de sábado com o cara que tinha me ajudado várias vezes em diversas situações. E isso acontecia o mais chocante: após uma longa e divertida festa em que, sequer, lembrava do que tinha acontecido.

— Você está indo bem. — Donghyuck parou um tempinho para elogiar meu lento trabalho de picar as verduras e os legumes.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci, rindo baixinho. — Mas, sério, o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Donghyuck estalou os lábios. — Aconteceram muitas coisas depois que Yangyang chegou com mais cerveja e soju.

— Yangyang? — Questionei confuso, virando meu rosto para encará-lo.

Donghyuck, em frente ao fogão, riu me olhando rapidamente. — Você não se lembra do Yangyang?

— Não.

Donghyuck riu. — Ele tem carinha de criança, daquelas inocentes. Porém, só o rosto mesmo

Rimos juntos. O coreano prosseguiu com um sorriso divertido nos lábios:

— Você foi, sem dúvida nenhuma, o mais animado da festa.

— Eu o quê? — Parei de cortar os legumes, o encarando surpreso.

— Sim. — Donghyuck fechou a panela e virou-se em minha direção com um fraco. — Também fiquei surpreso.

Claramente poderia ficar ofendido com a fala, afinal o que tinha de tão surpreendente assim? Entretanto, estava assustado demais com a informação para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Eu? O mais animado da festa?

— Antes de Yangyang chegar com as outras bebidas, já tínhamos acabado com as que tinham pela casa, ninguém estava sóbrio. E quando dei por mim, estava dançando Michael Jackson enquanto você e Yukhei cantavam "Bad" em cima da mesa.

— Você tá falando sério? — Perguntei boquiaberto.

Não conseguia me ver completamente bêbado, fazendo tais coisas em uma festa com pessoas que tinha acabado de conhecer. Contudo, meus argumentos ficavam inválidos quando eu lembrava de como as pessoas na festa da noite anterior eram divertidas, receptivas e muito amigáveis.

Pelo visto tinha realmente me divertido e dado tudo de mim, porque, por mais que não lembrasse, ou tivesse alguns flashes meus rindo da cara de Yukhei – que era um cara muito divertido! –, eu sabia que era sim capaz de dar vários shows ou agir de maneira totalmente diferente de quem sou no meu dia a dia, e tudo isso graças ao efeito do álcool.

— Você canta bem, Mark Lee.

Donghyuck disse agora com um sorriso ladino. Franziu a testa por um momento enquanto retribuia seu olhar e o coreano logo voltou sua atenção para outros ingredientes, enquanto ficava em silêncio tentando lembrar de algumas coisas. Uma das últimas que lembranças que tinha era de Donghyuck me dando a mão para pular pela janela e outra de Yukhei e eu brindando com duas garrafas de soju... É, eu tinha tudo para ficar completamente bêbado.

— Ouvi que você é um ótimo cantor também. — Disse atento às verduras que cortava.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e, de certo modo, me arrependi de ter dito aquilo. Não estava sendo muito invasivo? Ou talvez até mesmo um cara muito estranho?

— Jaemin, certo? — Donghyuck questionou depois de um tempinho.

— Sim. — Confirmei.

— Ele cisma que sou um ótimo cantor. Não sou.

— Ele contou todo orgulhoso. — Disse com um pequeno sorriso, jogando todo o gengibre picado em uma vasilha de plástico.

— Jaemin é um idiota. — Donghyuck suspirou pesado, fazendo com que me calasse por um tempo, ele parecia mais sério que o normal e seu tom de voz indicava isso. — Ele sempre age assim quando se trata do Jeno, é um saco.

— Vocês são namorados? — Perguntei mais por curiosidade do que qualquer coisa.

— Não. — Donghyuck respondeu com certeza. — A gente só sai de vez em quando. Nunca tínhamos feito algo do tipo, mas depois de um tempo em que perdi Hyunjoon, me aproximei muito dos meus amigos, e de Jeno um pouco mais. Nós tivemos coisas em comum, a dele, obviamente, não chegou ser tão fatal quanto a minha perda, mas sua namorada o deixou sem mais nem menos, mudando pra outra cidade. Em um momento de carência nós simplesmente... Você sabe.

— Sim. — Disse baixinho, prestando atenção na conversa.

— E acontece até hoje. Somos amigos acima de tudo, mas quando a carência bate, nos permitimos ser um pouco mais que isso.

Encarei a acelga recém partida e então a coloquei em outro potinho que Donghyuck havia deixado separado. Não tinha o que dizer, às vezes me assustava em como as coisas fluíam normalmente entre nós, afinal, eu era só um estranho e ele estava me contando todas aquelas coisas. Me sentia realmente grato por aquilo, não tinha muitos amigos, porém conseguia reconhecer uma possível amizade em potencial quando via uma. E ser amigo de Donghyuck parecia algo muito bom. Assim como de Jaemin, e dos outros. Eles eram muito legais e, acima de tudo, receptivos.

— Por que ele e Jeno não se dão bem? — Me atrevi a perguntar.

Mas, como sempre, me arrependi quando o silêncio baixou mais uma vez. Bão queria ser invasivo devido às minhas curiosidades de assuntos que não me diziam respeito, como aquele de Jeno e Jaemin. Mas Donghyuck, depois de outro longo suspiro, resolveu me contar:

— Ninguém sabe ao certo. Eles costumavam se dar bem quando se conheceram, eram muito próximos durante uma época e de repente começaram a brigar e se odiar dessa maneira. — A voz de Donghyuck parecia mais próxima e me virei para fitá-lo, ele estava de frente para mim e ergueu o olhar assim que o fitei parando com meu "trabalho". — Ninguém realmente sabe.

— Sinto muito.

— Nós também sentimos. — Ele disse sincero, porém dando de ombros. — Às vezes é um inferno quando estamos todos no mesmo lugar. Os dois brigam, um deles vai embora e o clima ruim permanece.

— Eles não são abertos para conversa? — Perguntei encostando minhas costas no batente enquanto ficava totalmente de frente para Donghyuck.

— Não. Nem um pouco. — Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Você viu como eles agem. Ontem e hoje. Sempre estão gritando um com o outro ou então jogando indiretas. Nós tentamos de tudo, mas quando esses dois estão perto só sai fogo.

— Merda. — Falei mordendo meu lábio.

Era realmente triste ver dois caras tão simpáticos e amigáveis se dando mal daquela maneira. A pior parte era que eles tinham o mesmo grupo de amigos, devia ser um tanto quanto complicado ficar no meio de tudo aquilo.

— Bem. — Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha e foi para frente da geladeira pegar algo. — Voltando a você: Mark Lee, como estava bêbado! Jaemin tinha sumido, obviamente com Renjun, e ninguém sabia onde você morava. Tentei te perguntar várias vezes, mas você só respondia em inglês um endereço que, claramente, não é daqui.

— Meu deus. — Fechei os olhos por um momento me sentindo, obviamente, envergonhado. — Desculpa.

— Então minha única escolha foi te trazer pra cá. Não podia te deixar na casa dos chineses, não poderia te enviar pra casa de Chenle ou Jisung, e o que restou foi esse lugarzinho aqui. Jeno me ajudou a te trazer, mas você vomitou na própria roupa no meio do caminho. O taxista expulsou a gente do carro e andamos uma grande parte a pé com você meio que desmaiado.

Esfreguei a testa me sentindo extremamente envergonhado. Tinha desmaiado de tanto beber, na frente de pessoas que tinha acabado de conhecer, como eu era capaz?

— Me desculpa, não sou assim normalmente. — Disse sincero, entortando a boca. — Mal bebo, ultimamente que se tornou um pouco mais comum, mas eu nem...

— Ei, está tudo bem. — Donghyuck fechou a porta da geladeira deixando alguns outros ingredientes no balcão. — Era uma festa, todos bebem e é impossível não se deixar levar pelo papo do Yukhei, ele é muito bom nisso.

— Papo do Yukhei?

Donghyuck riu divertido balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Ele começa com os brindes, depois ele vai dando ideias de brincadeiras, quando percebe já é tarde demais. Vocês fizeram amizade muito rápido, pareciam íntimos.

— Ele é muito legal. — Ri coçando a nuca. — E engraçado.

— É, você não parava de rir dele. Mesmo quando ele não fazia nada.

Ri novamente envergonhado, devia estar parecendo um idiota.

— Mas foi divertido assistir vocês dois, não sei explicar, mas vocês acabaram animando aquela festa.

Sorri. Novamente não me imaginava sendo capaz de animar a festa, e mesmo com a ajuda do extremamente simpático e divertido Yukhei, não conseguia mesmo me imaginar sendo capaz de algo do tipo – mesmo sabendo que mudava bastante com a bebida. Contudo, estava feliz com aquele feedback de Donghyuck, e mesmo não lembrando do fim da festa, eu sabia que tinha me divertido e me sentido bem. Eu estava feliz.

— Você se importa se eu colocar música? — Donghyuck perguntou segurando um rádio pequeno.

— Não. — Balancei a cabeça negativamente, terminando de cortar os ingredientes.

Assim que mostrei os potinhos com tudo cortado, ri da piadinha de Donghyuck sobre eu ser um tanto quanto lerdo para isso, porém era inegável. Eu realmente era porque não tinha costume algum de cozinhar – raras eram as vezes em que cortava alguma verdura ou algum legume, por exemplo. Porém, era minha especialidade na cozinha, ou seja, era pior em outros afazeres culinários. Mesmo rindo da minha cara, o coreano me agradeceu enquanto ligava o rádio baixinho.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Não tinha o que fazer na cozinha e, por isso, voltei ao meu lugar no balcão pelo lado de fora enquanto 'Hair Cut', do girlgroup Baby Vox, tocava. Eu realmente gostava das músicas pops da Coreia, introduzidas na indústria conhecida como como kpop. As canções me atraíam muito, contudo nunca tinha escutado aquela música – apenas sabia seu nome e o grupo pela apresentação do radialista. Em silêncio, observava Donghyuck cantarolar a canção baixinho enquanto se entretinha no caldo de carne da sopa.

Conversando vez ou outra sobre assuntos aleatórios, Donghyuck e eu acabamos formando uma equipe. Auxiliando-o em algumas coisas para fazer a sopa, me ofereci, logo em seguida, para pôr a mesa enquanto o coreano ia acordar Jaemin. Nana, depois de um tempo, saiu do quarto com Renjun, ambos com sono, caras inchadas e cabelos bagunçados. O chinês, que não tinha me visto até então por, segundo Donghyuck, estar "ocupado demais" quando havíamos chegado no apartamento, me cumprimentou um pouco surpreso e apenas retribui tentando com toda força do mundo não olhar para seu pescoço que tinha uma mancha grande levemente arroxeada.

Sentados à mesa, estávamos em um silêncio um tanto quanto constrangedor. Aparentemente o clima pesado de Donghyuck e Jaemin não havia cessado e Renjun e eu nos entreolhávamos desconfortáveis.

— Onde está o idiota?

Ergui meu olhar para Jaemin que perguntava com cara de poucos amigos e então fitei Donghyuck. Sentia como se estivesse assistindo uma daquelas novelas que passam na televisão, vez ou outra.

— Por que quer saber? Vai gritar com ele de novo? — Donghyuck encarou o amigo.

Renjun e eu nos encaramos, obviamente com medo da resposta. Jaemin ficou de pé e caminhou em direção à porta do quarto de Donghyuck, assim que a abriu pude ver a cadeira ao meu lado arrastar e logo encarei o coreano de pele brilhante e sua feição séria.

— Ei! — Jaemin gritou batendo na porta de madeira.

— Na Jaemin! — Donghyuck o repreendeu.

— Vem comer, babaca. — Ele se direcionava a Lee Jeno, dentro do quarto. — Vai esfriar e todo mundo sabe que a sopa fria não faz efeito nenhum.

Jaemin bateu a porta e, mais uma vez, troquei olhares com Renjun, que logo abaixou a cabeça para tomar sua sopa. Acabei por fazer o mesmo vendo de canto de olho Donghyuck se sentar em silêncio e Jaemin voltar para seu lugar. Não demorou nem mesmo cinco minutos para Jeno sair do quarto desejando um "bom dia a todos, menos a Na Jaemin, o filho da puta". Mas não houveram mais brigas. Comemos em silêncio, este que às vezes era quebrado pela música nova que começava a tocar baixinho na cozinha.

Assim que terminamos, fiz menção em ajudar a levar a louça para a cozinha, mas Jaemin me parou falando que ia lavar tudo e que estava tudo bem. Em seguida o coreano, ainda sério, encarou Donghyuck dizendo que o mesmo lhe devia essa. Internamente me questionava por que Jaemin e Jeno se odiavam tanto, mas como sempre pensava: não era da minha conta.

Trazendo minha roupa já seca da varanda, Donghyuck me entregou com um pequeno sorriso, e, sussurrando baixinho, confessou:

— Ele sempre volta atrás quando sabe que tá errado. Eu te disse.

O coreano sorriu claramente mais leve e tranquilo e depois de entregar minhas peças de roupa, disse que ia voltar a dormir um pouquinho – mas todo mundo sabia que ele e Jeno no mesmo quarto provavelmente não voltariam a dormir. O agradeci pela sopa, por ter cuidado de mim durante a noite e fiz o mesmo com o Jeno. Se não fosse por eles eu provavelmente estaria caído na rua por aí.

Depois de trocar de roupa, sorri sentindo o cheiro de amaciante de lavanda que me dava a sensação de conforto. Não demorei a sair do banheiro e ir agradecer Jaemin por ter me levado à festa. Com o humor completamente diferente, o coreano me abraçou pelo pescoço também me agradecendo por ter ficado.

— Você foi o mais divertido da festa, de verdade. Obrigado por ter animado nossa noite!

Sorri um pouco encabulado. — Não foi nada.

— Te ligo pra gente marcar um café, fechado?

Assenti simpático. — Fechado. Tchau, Renjun.

Ele acenou sentado no sofá. — Tchau, sunbae.

Depois de calçar meus sapatos, fechei a porta da casa, seguindo meu caminho

Tinha sido uma noite e tanto, mesmo não lembrando de muito. Por mais surpreendente que pudesse ser, não estava com ressaca ou mau humor. A festa tinha sido realmente positiva para mim e meu corpo, no fim das contas. Ainda sentia um pouco de vergonha por ter dado vexame, vomitado e provavelmente feito a maior cena, mas também me sentia bem e acolhido, afinal, sem julgamentos antes, durante e depois, era muito reconfortante.

Sentindo o vento frio bater em meu peito no instante em que saí do local, fechei minha jaqueta caminhando em direção à casa. Acabei passando em frente à casa em que Yukhei, Xiaojun e Hendery moravam, mas a mesma estava silenciosa e eu ria baixinho pensando que eles, muito provavelmente, ainda estavam desmaiados da festa.

Chegando, finalmente, em casa, comecei a me despir pronto para tomar um banho. O telefone tocava e o ignorava – simplesmente porque o banho de banheira na água morna e com bastante bolhas era muito mais importante do que qualquer ligação, quem quer que fosse podia esperar. Mas as coisas começaram a me preocupar quando meu celular, também na sala, começou a tocar. Ligações para celular eram caras, e enquanto o telefone fixo da sala tocava novamente, meu celular berrava próximo a si.

Amarrando o roupão em meu corpo, me arrastei em direção à sala, atendendo o celular primeiro.

— Mark?

Reconheci ser a voz de Taeyong. — Ei, Taeyo.

— Por onde você andou? Eu tô preocupado pra caralho...

— Tava na casa de uns amigos.

— Amigos? — Ele questionou completamente confuso.

— É, mais ou menos isso. Espera... — Pedi e então tirei o telefone fixo do gancho, o atendendo. — Alô?

— Mark? — Era a voz de Chittaphon dessa vez.

— Sim. Tá tudo bem, Chitta?

— Não, não tá tudo bem. — Ele respondeu em um tom de voz tão sério que senti meu corpo arrepiando. — Quando você ia me contar que apanhou de um homofóbico do caralho, Mark Lee?

Encarei o nada sentindo meu corpo um pouco estranho. Como Chitta sabia que eu tinha apanhado? Não tinha nem mesmo mencionado a ele tal coisa.

— Taeyong, você contou?

— Ah, ótimo! — Chittaphon disse do outro lado da linha, visivelmente magoado. — Você contou ao Taeyong, mas não disse nada aos seus outros amigos, parabéns, canadense.

— Contei o quê? — Taeyong questionou do outro lado da linha, no celular.

— Que porra tá acontecendo?

— Liga a televisão. — Os dois falaram juntos e senti meu estômago embrulhar.

Da última vez que algo do tipo tinha acontecido, meu nome estava em todos os jornais juntamente com a minha sexualidade em questão enquanto todo mundo dava palpites sobre minha vida. Suspirei pesado sussurrando um "ligo pra vocês depois" e apenas larguei os telefones. Caminhando até a televisão antiga e que pertencia a meu avô, a liguei, em um dos poucos canais que tinham a imagem boa, sentando no sofá.

E assim como tinha acontecido há pouco tempo, estava acontecendo tudo de novo: eu estava nos telejornais sendo notícia.

"Mark Lee foi visto pela noite em uma festa na cidade de Boryeong, mais notícias com o repórter Kim Woosung. Kim."

"Boa noite, Ryu. Estou aqui na cidade de Boryeong onde juntamos informações do suposto paradeiro de Mark Lee, o diretor que não saía da mídia há cerca de um mês. O canadense foi visto diversas vezes pela cidade de Boryeong. Segundo alguns moradores, o famoso diretor passou a aparecer constantemente há uma semana, onde todas as manhãs podia ser visto em uma cafeteria ao centro da cidade. Conseguimos fotos com repórteres locais e, inclusive, algumas exclusivas da noite passada onde o diretor foi visto em uma casa da vizinhança curtindo uma festa."

"Então ele está de volta?" O repórter Park questionou enquanto fotos minhas, erguendo um copo vermelho, animado em meio a um brinde, outras em que eu simplesmente estava sentado na cafeteria escrevendo, e uma em que eu ria de algo com Jaemin pela rua, passavam pela tela.

"Parece que sim, Park. E isso não é tudo. Ficamos sabendo que ele deu baixa em um hospital há um tempo. Segundo uma das enfermeiras que cuidou de seus ferimentos, o diretor canadense estava bem machucado, mas se recusou a internar. Recentemente, aqui em Boryeong, um homem foi preso por espancar pessoas motivado pelo ódio, e há moradores que confirmam que Mark Lee e o criminoso estão interligados." Novamente fotos minhas na cafeteria e na festa apareceram, mas dessa vez com zoom. "Podemos ver, em algumas fotos, que o diretor possui alguns hematomas, e a pergunta que nos resta é: o que, realmente, está acontecendo com Mark Lee?"

"Obrigada, Kim. — Uma das âncoras do jornal, Park Minsung, agradeceu com um sorriso simpático. "Será que Mark Lee encontrou o fundo de seu poço? Quando tivermos mais notícias, transmitiremos. Agora vamos a um rápido intervalo e já voltamos."

Desliguei a televisão ainda permanecendo parado, de pé, em frente à mesma. O telefone amarelo da sala voltou a tocar e segundos depois meu telefone móvel, mas sequer consegui me mover para atender um dos dois. Digeria as informações e sentia, mais uma vez, na pele, o que era estar na boca da mídia, sendo alvo de matérias, críticas e comentários maldosos. A mídia era ruim, e o quanto mais ela pudesse acabar com os artistas que não lhe agradassem, ela o faria.

Os comentários eram maldosos. Eu não estava no fundo do poço ou mal ou perdendo o controle de nada. Desde que a mídia começou a cuidar da minha vida, mais do que eu mesmo, ontem havia sido um dos poucos momentos em que me senti tão bem. Mas, claro, sempre algo tinha que estragar.

Cansado de tanto escutar os telefones chamando, peguei meu celular o atendendo. Antes de dar a mísera chance de Taeyong falar algo além do meu nome, o respondi com a voz um pouco trêmula que estava tudo bem e apenas ia dar uma volta, não havia necessidade de preocupar. Pedi para ele avisar aos demais, Chitta, Yuta e Yerim, que provavelmente me odiavam naquele momento por tê-los escondido sobre a agressão. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia colocar pra fora, todas as vezes em que tentava, era difícil.

Perdido em pensamentos e me sentindo em pânico por causa de tudo aquilo, troquei de roupa rapidamente. Pegando minha carteira, olhei o endereço que precisava no cartão preto de letras douradas e saí em passos largos. Voltando a usar meus "disfarces", coloquei meus óculos escuros, minha touca, cachecol e o casaco com a gola alta, seguindo meu caminho logo em seguida.

Não demorei muito para chegar no local em que queria. Não era tão longe de minha casa, mas a caminhada parecia eterna devido ao receio de ser visto e o medo de ser fotografado. Estava assustado novamente, e por mais que quisesse, não conseguia simplesmente controlar todo aquele pavor que voltava a tomar conta de meu corpo. Estava apavorado.

Abrindo a porta completamente desesperado, dei de cara com uma mulher e um homem, ambos conversando tranquilamente. A mulher nunca tinha visto em minha vida e talvez fosse sua secretária, mas aquele homem eu já tinha encontrado no café e o conhecia antes mesmo de vê-lo. Com a respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado, o encarei, praticamente, implorando:

— Qian Kun?

— Sim, sou eu. Você é...

— Mark Lee.

Disse tirando tudo o que cobria minha cara e voltei a encará-lo:

— Senhor Qian... Eu... Preciso de ajuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Deem olá ao Kun porque agora ele passa a ser personagem fixo na longfic!
> 
> ↳ Mais uma vez Mark sendo vítima da mídia maldosa dessa história! :c
> 
> ↳ Voltando a festa: vocês conseguem imaginar Mark e Yukhei cantando e dançando "Bad" do Michael Jackson enquanto o Donghyuck assiste tudo com um misto de vergonha alheia + divertimento? Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu meus amigos!!!  
> (Inclusive: essa música é a única menção a apop em toda a história porque acho importante fortalecer a cultura coreana. Mas isso é coisa minha mesmo!)
> 
> ↳ Claro que ia ter Mark pagando um micão com o Donghyuck. Vocês morreram de vergonha alheia de novo ou......?
> 
> ↳ A música que Donghyuck fica cantarolando na cozinha é"Hair Cut" do girlgroup Baby V.O.X. 
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC (que aparecem pela primeira vez):
> 
> ✰ Kim Woosung: ele é vocal da banda The Rose que tem músicas sensacionais! Lançou um album solo em 2019, chamado 'Wolf" e que vale muito a pena conferir. Deem muito amor!
> 
> ✰ Ryu Hwayoung: é uma atriz coreana e foi membro do girlgroup T-Ara de 2010 à 2012. 
> 
> ≛  
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado! Mil beijos e qualquer coisa: oceandoie no twitter!


	17. Welcome to my playground.

— Certo, Mark. Obrigado por compartilhar tudo isso comigo.

Encarei Qian Kun, o psicólogo bonitão que me encarava com um sorriso levemente simpático. Ele não anotava nada em lugar nenhum, na verdade, enquanto eu desabafava, ele apenas me encarava balançando a cabeça positivamente, parecendo compreender e entender tudo o que acontecia. Sua feição, apesar de séria, me passava ternura, e preferia pensar que ele realmente estava sendo compreensivo.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

O encarei, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Desde pequeno você sente medo de muitas coisas?

Franzi a testa o fitando. Não entendi o porquê daquela pergunta, mas assenti novamente. Tive diversos medos, como qualquer criança.

— Você pode me contar quais eram seus medos?

— Tipo... Literalmente? Todos eles?

Ele balançou a cabeça assentindo e desviei o olhar para minhas mãos um pouco confuso. Forçava minha mente para lembrar das coisas que tinha medo quando pequeno, mesmo sabendo que obviamente não lembraria de tudo.

— Dinossauros, eles me davam medo. Escuro, fantasmas... Por isso quase nunca assisti filmes de terror. Gritos, brigas, três da manhã, dragões, palhaços, guerra, altura, ursinhos de animação...

Parei sem saber mais o que falar. Tinha me esforçado ao máximo, mas não conseguia lembrar de mais nada.

— Você brigava na escola, Mark?

Franzi a testa, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Não. Nunca briguei.

Kun sorriu de lado. — Você disse que tinha medo de brigas, por quê?

Suspirei baixinho. Na verdade nem tinha percebido que havia falado sobre isso, mas obviamente tinha uma razão, e por mais que não a contasse pra praticamente ninguém, sabia que seria melhor colocar para fora.

— Meus pais.

— Eles brigavam muito?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim. Houve uma época. Depois eles voltaram a morar juntos e foi melhor.

— O que você sentia?

— Medo. — Ri baixinho olhando para Kun, mas logo encarei o nada. — A briga era bem incômoda. Ficava tão assustado com os gritos que me escondia debaixo da cama, principalmente quando me acordavam pela noite. Eu não entendia muito bem o que acontecia. Geralmente, saía do quarto e ia até eles pra saber o que estava acontecendo, mas depois parei.

— Por quê?

Fiquei um tempo em silêncio. Eu não era de negar nenhum dos abusos que, agora mais do que nunca, reconheço que meu pai fazia com a minha mãe. Entretanto, não era fácil botar pra fora, Taeyong e Yerim eram os únicos que sabiam desse passado conturbado, pois me conheceram na época em que meu pai fora completamente agressivo comigo devido ao cinema.

— Ele perdia totalmente o controle. — Falei sem conseguir encarar Kun. — Em uma das brigas, entrei no quarto chorando e pedindo para eles pararem... Meu pai veio pra cima de mim, mas minha mãe entrou na frente. Ele ia me bater, mas acabou acertando minha mãe, depois disso ela pediu que eu nunca mais entrasse no quarto.

— E você obedeceu?

— Claro. — Respondi. — Não queria ver ela apanhando novamente por minha causa.

Kun me fitou, ele permaneceu um tempo ali, me encarando sem dizer nada. Por um momento o fitei de volta, mas a medida que o tempo ia passando e ele não se movia, desviei o olhar ficando sem graça. O silêncio permaneceu por poucos segundos até ele me pedir:

— Me fale um pouco da sua relação com seus pais.

— Bem... — Pisquei os olhos um pouco atordoado.

E isso foi mais do que suficiente para que me abrisse com ele. Lhe contei de quando era pequeno, da boa relação que tinha com meu pai até eles se separarem, de como ele estava mudado quando voltou, das agressividades, das tentativas de aproximação de sua parte, mas o meu fechamento, de quando descobriram sobre o cinema, as brigas, a expulsão e os acontecimentos recentes. Havia notado que, enquanto contava as histórias, sempre falava mais do meu pai do que de qualquer outra pessoa e Kun não deixou isso passar.

— Mark, você fala bastante sobre seu pai. Perguntei sobre sua família, como um todo, e mesmo citando sua mãe e seu irmão, o protagonismo é inteiro de seu pai.

— Isso é um problema, certo? — Perguntei, o fitando um pouco tímido.

Kun soltou uma risadinha. — Não, Mark, nada que me falar aqui é um problema. Não há certo ou errado nas nossas conversas, o importante é você colocar pra fora. E você o fez. Você me contou muitas coisas hoje e todas elas rondam o medo. Mesmo o seu pai tendo um protagonismo importante, o medo sempre esteve presente na sua vida, o que é algo normal porque está presente na de todos nós. O medo é bom, acontece que quando passa a ser maior que nosso controle, ele começa a nos atrapalhar. Isso é complicado.

Suspirei baixinho. Realmente tinha medo de muitas coisas, mas nunca tinha parado pra pensar o quanto o ele estava presente na minha vida, praticamente, o tempo todo.

— E isso nós vamos trabalhar, Mark. — Kun sorriu amigavelmente enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira. — Semanalmente. Vamos conversar, fazer alguns exercícios, e passar por isso juntos. Tudo bem?

Balancei a cabeça assentindo. — Obrigado.

Kun ficou de pé e caminhou em minha direção estendendo uma de suas mãos, assim que a segurei, para ficar de pé, ele riu fazendo com que o encarasse levemente confuso.

— Na verdade, estendi a mão para pegar seus óculos.

Ri um pouco sem graça, e, segurando os óculos escuros em uma das mãos, o fitei confuso. — Desculpe?

— Quando você entrou no prédio pedindo minha ajuda, lhe trouxe até minha sala e questionei em que poderia ajudar. Você disse que a mídia estava no seu pé mais uma vez, me contou toda a sua história e disse que não queria mais ter medo, que estava cansado de se esconder. Certo?

— Sim. — Assenti.

Kun, parado à minha frente, sorriu levemente. — Vamos começar hoje. Não precisamos começar de maneira brusca, mas vamos fazer um acordo: hoje, você deixa seus óculos escuros e vai embora sem eles. Na semana que vem, se quiser pode pegar o óculos e deixar outra coisa no lugar. Caso queira deixar mais alguma coisa sem pegar os óculos, também é algo ótimo. Vamos começando devagar, o que me diz?

Fiquei em silêncio. Grande parte de mim queria – e muito! – deixar todas as coisas que usava para não ser reconhecido ali, mas outra enorme parte sucumbia ao medo. Esse maldito medo que fazia questão de instalar em mim e permanecer. Só queria parar de ter tanto medo, mas como Kun havia dito: seria aos poucos.

Hesitando, estendi minha mão em sua direção e lhe entreguei os óculos. Permanenci alguns segundos olhando para os óculos escuros que agora estavam na mão de outra pessoa. Sairia dali sem óculos escuros, mas ainda tinha cachecol, boné e o casaco, obviamente seria reconhecido se alguém me visse, contudo, tinha de seguir o conselho de Kun. Ir aos poucos não parecia uma ideia tão ruim.

Qian agradeceu simpático e colocou os óculos em cima de sua mesa. Antes de me liberar, o mesmo se sentou atrás da mesa de madeira escura enquanto abria uma agenda, logo me perguntou se poderia ser no mesmo dia e hora e assenti, levando em conta que estava sempre livre. Kun, mais uma vez, me tranquilizou dizendo coisas positivas e agradáveis sobre mim, e por mais simples que tenha sido, aquelas palavras me ajudaram a sair do local um pouco mais confiante.

Caminhando em passos rápidos, fui em direção à minha casa. A cidade, as ruas e os locais pareciam tranquilos, contudo soube que não estava tudo assim tão tranquilo quando escutei o típico barulho do flash. Resmunguei um palavrão baixo e apertando o passo, caminhando cada vez mais rápido, escutei vozes masculinas chamarem meu nome. Não precisava olhar para saber que eram paparazzis.

Assim que virei a esquina de minha rua, já podia enxergar minha casa e as senhoras Kim, na janela, conversando com um jovem bonito que imediatamente reconheci ser Jaemin. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Olhando para trás, não vi os homens que antes me seguiam, talvez eles ainda fossem virar a esquina ou tivessem desistido, não sabia dizer, mas isso foi mais do que suficiente para andasse mais rápido e chegasse até Jaemin e as irmãs Kim um pouco ofegante. Observando meu estado, Jaemin questionou se estava tudo bem e balancei a cabeça positivamente me curvando respeitosamente para as irmãs Kim, em seguida, puxei Jaemin comigo para dentro de casa, batendo a porta.

— Desculpa te puxar assim.

— Você tá bem? — Ele perguntou ajeitando sua roupa.

Eu não sabia dizer. Não estava tão mal como quando meu nome havia ido parar na mídia pela primeira vez, mas também não estava completamente bem como se tivesse superado aquilo. Contudo, sem conseguir responder Jaemin, atendi o telefone de casa, reconhecendo a voz de Taeyong.

— Mark? Tudo bem? Onde você estava?

— Oi, Taeyong. Estou bem.

— Você sumiu. — Sua voz demonstrava preocupação. — Onde você estava?

Encarei Jaemin por um instante. — Podemos falar depois? Eu tô com visita aqui, mas juro que estou bem. Não exatamente muito bem, mas aguentando firme.

— Mesmo?

— Sim, eu juro, Taeyong. Prometo telefonar mais tarde.

— Por favor, não deixe de ligar. — Ele pediu.

— Não vou. — O tranquilizei com um pequeno sorriso. — Até mais tarde.

— Mark? — Taeyong me chamou.

— Sim?

— Eu te amo.

Sorri com o carinho de Taeyong. — Eu também te amo. Obrigado.

— Até mais.

Taeyong desligou fiz o mesmo, encarando Jaemin que tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Apontei para o sofá convidando-o a sentar, Jaemin assentiu e pediu um copo de água, que logo lhe entreguei enquanto questionava o que ele estava fazendo por ali. Não era uma reclamação, gostava da sua presença.

— Você tá mesmo bem?

Suspirei baixinho sentando na poltrona ao lado do telefone. — Você também já viu na televisão, né?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Sim.

— Não precisava vir aqui só pra isso.

Jaemin ficou de pé por um momento e esticou sua mão em minha direção, franzi a testa confuso, mas logo vi minha carteira preta em suas mãos.

— Vim pra te entregar. — Ele sorriu de lado.

— Ah, obrigado. — Sorri sincero. — Nem tinha percebido que a havia perdido.

Jaemin voltou a sentar no sofá, de frente para mim. — Dia agitando, hein?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim. Sinto muito você também ter ido parar na televisão.

Jaemin soltou uma risadinha cruzando as pernas. — Não temos que nos preocupar comigo, não é?

Desviei o olhar para minhas mãos e foi então que percebi que não havia tirado o cachecol, nem o boné e as outras coisas. Me livrando de todos os agasalhos, suspirei baixinho dando de ombros. Não estava contente com tudo aquilo, mas também não estava tão pra baixo quanto da última vez. Tudo o que conseguia acreditar era que havia melhorado, pelo menos minimamente.

Contudo, aquela sensação ruim de estar tendo sua vida arreganhada para pessoas desconhecidas ao redor do mundo, estava presente mais uma vez. Era uma invasão gratuita.

Quanto à minha sexualidade, a situação era diferente. A mídia falava sobre isso em qualquer chance possível e sabia que só ia piorar. Novamente colocavam em questionamento se Taeyong e eu éramos um casal, a minha nova amizade com Na Jaemin e o casamento com Yerim. Após meu depoimento em rede nacional, ainda não tinham conseguido 'aceitar' a ideia de que eu era bissexual, com isso a palavra ficava totalmente inexistente em qualquer matéria que fizessem sobre mim, sendo chamado, nelas, de 'diretor gay' a todo e qualquer momento. Aquilo me revoltava. Não por ser chamado de gay, afinal não via como uma ofensa, mas pelo simples fato de não falarem sobre minha bissexualidade, algo que fui a público afirmar.

— Estou bem. — Disse erguendo o rosto e encarando Jaemin.

Quem me fitou com uma expressão desconfiada.

— Perdi o controle no primeiro instante em que vi. — Falei sincero, balançando a cabeça. — Fui procurar por... Um amigo e agora me sinto melhor.

— Isso é bom. — Jaemin balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim. Ontem você me ajudou muito, Jaemin. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes. Obrigado mesmo.

Ele sorriu largamente levantando o polegar. — De nada! Você não precisa passar por tudo isso sozinho.

Sorri de lado. — No fundo, preciso.

— Discordo. — Ele cruzou os braços com a feição tranquila de sempre. — A gente nunca precisa passar pelas coisas sozinho. Se assim quisermos, tudo bem, todo mundo precisa de um tempo, mas... Também precisamos de pessoas, amigos, amores, qualquer coisa do tipo, em algum momento. Sei que não é o certo, mas realmente não consigo imaginar minha vida sem os amigos que tenho, então preciso deles. E não há nada de errado nisso.

— Precisar das pessoas?

— Sim. — Ele disse, umedecendo os lábios e sorrindo de leve. — Está tudo bem desde que você não esqueça que estar ou ficar sozinho é também algo aceitável.

Sorri de lado. — Você sempre sabe falar as coisas certas, Jaemin.

Jaemin riu baixinho. — Obrigado, hyung.

Sorri de lado por ele ter me chamado de hyung, geralmente Jaemin, assim como seus amigos, eram muito educados e me chamavam de sunbae, mas naquele momento só por ter me chamado de hyung, me sentia um pouco mais próximo do coreano.

— Hyung... — Novamente ele me chamou e apenas balancei a cabeça o incentivando a prosseguir. — Você tem algum compromisso hoje?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Não. Por quê?

Jaemin sorriu de lado. — Começamos a ensaiar uma nova produção. Gostaria de nos assistir?

— Assistir? — Perguntei com um pequeno sorriso, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Claro, quando começam as apresentações?

Jaemin mordeu seu lábio e coçou a nuca, ele parecia levemente sem graça, o que era algo estranho vindo de alguém como Jaemin. — Não é isso...

Franzi a testa. — O que foi?

Ele sorriu de lado, soltando uma risadinha nasalada. — Sabe, nós temos o Jeno, que apesar de ser um idiota, é um bom diretor, mas... Seria ótimo se tivéssemos sua opinião também.

Sorri de lado um pouco sem graça enquanto lembrava do conflito entre Jaemin e Jeno. — Bem, não me importo, mas ele não vai se sentir...

— Ele quem deu a ideia. — Jaemin interrompeu minha hesitação e o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios, porém ele continuava com a mesma expressão calma e amigável. — Me desculpa por hoje mais cedo.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Tudo bem.

Jaemin me fitou aumentando um pouco seu sorriso e quando percebi que não iria falar mais nada sobre ele e Jeno, apenas assenti dizendo que se o diretor estava de acordo, eu iria. Passado o clima, Jaemin me informou que o ensaio começaria em meia hora, e, assustado, disse que tomaria um rápido banho e trocaria de roupa.

— Não precisa nem pegar roupa nova, essa acabou de sair da máquina!

Ri com a piadinha de Jaemin que não era nada além de uma verdade, afinal, a roupa tinha saído direto da máquina de lavar da casa que ele e Donghyuck dividiam, ainda tinha cheirinho de amaciante, o mesmo das cobertas do coreano de pele brilhante. Era um ótimo cheiro de lavanda, completamente agradável.

Tomando meu banho rapidamente, escolhi uma roupa qualquer. Pegando minhas coisas antes de voltar à sala, onde Jaemin me esperava, peguei minha carteira e os "disfarces", para que passasse despercebido diante os possíveis paparazzis e jornalistas. Jaemin apenas deu dois tapinhas em minhas costas e sorri com o pequeno, mas significativo, incentivo.

Não demoramos a sair, afinal ele já estava atrasado para o primeiro ensaio da próxima produção da Companhia Dream. No caminho, Jaemin foi me contando o porquê do nome e disse que foi uma escolha unânime de todos quando a ideia fora lançada. Não podia deixar de sorrir com o significado que era um pouco óbvio, contudo forte demais. Era realmente bem legal.

Sem paparazzis ou qualquer pessoa nos incomodando, pegamos o ônibus em direção à casa de Chenle, onde, segundo Jaemin, era o local de ensaio. Chenle tinha uma excelente situação financeira e não só era o produtor e membro da Companhia como também o responsável pelo local de ensaio, afinal, ele tinha um palco de apresentações em uma das partes de sua casa. Era o refúgio familiar dos Zhong quando contratavam artistas para se apresentarem ali. Quanto mais tentava imaginar a casa do garoto rico, mais me surpreendia com as coisas que Jaemin falava. Segundo o coreano, a casa possuía uma área externa enorme com piscina, jardim e bem aos fundos um labirinto de folhas. Jaemin contava que só estando na casa de Chenle para entender o quão grandiosa a mesma era, e tudo o que fiz foi gargalhar quando me contou das vezes em que se perdeu pela mansão.

Enfim, descemos do ônibus. A mansão era afastada da cidade, estávamos numa região que poderia jurar ser mais rural de Boryeong, mas Jaemin logo disse que não estávamos assim tão afastados. Seguindo pelo caminho asfaltado, caminhávamos lentamente passando por outras mansões incríveis.

Parando em frente a um portão extenso, Jaemin logo tocou um botão que não era a campainha, parecia ser um tipo de interfone, não sabia dizer. Sem sair um mísero som, uma luz vermelha acendeu e Jaemin sorriu abertamente acenando para uma câmera que percebi existir só depois. Parecia tão moderna, nunca havia visto uma daquelas.

Lentamente o portão que estávamos parados em frente se abriu mostrando uma enorme e incrivelmente chique entrada. Seguimos por uma estradinha de pedras, mas as várias árvores em volta indicavam a completa beleza do local. Fiquei realmente boquiaberto no instante em que avistamos a enorme mansão que era possuía uma mistura de arquitetura ocidental e oriental.

— Bonita, não é?

Jaemin atraiu minha atenção e ri sem graça por ter sido pego de surpresa enquanto olhava para cima encarando os vários andares da mansão.

— Também ficamos assim quando vimos pela primeira vez.

— Ah, vocês estão aí! — A porta enorme se abriu e o garoto que não era muito alto sorria parecendo ainda mais minúsculo, seus olhos se tornaram pequenas luazinhas e ele acenou para que entrassem. — Andem logo, tempo é dinheiro.

Jaemin me deu um leve empurrão fazendo com que eu fosse na frente e então sorri simpático tentando não parecer tão estranho diante tanta riqueza.

— Ah, olha quem tá aqui! — O garoto de fios loiros gargalhou. — Você foi muito divertido ontem à noite, cara. Achei que ia passar mal de rir.

Completamente sem graça, o agradeci.

— Ele não se lembra. — Jaemin disse, passando por nós e entrando pela mansão. — Seus pais já foram?

— Sim. — Chenle logo o acompanhou.

— "Chen...Lo", onde é o banheiro? — Perguntei um pouco sem graça, mas não podia controlar a minha bexiga, tinha saído tão apressado que sequer usei o banheiro.

— Primeiro, fala meu nome direito.

Encarei Jaemin diante um Chenle tão sério e logo o vi mexer os lábios em algo que parecia a pronúncia correta. Assim que o chinês percebeu que eu encarava Jaemin por tempo demais, virou-se para ele, fazendo com que o coreano olhasse para baixo tentando disfarçar.

— É "Chon-lo". Não tem segredo.

— Eu só... Não sabia, ouvi dos dois jeitos.

— Não escute Yukhei. Ele nem sabe quem é Nana.

— Nana? — Perguntei também confuso.

— Você é tão lerdo quanto ele, por isso se deram tão bem.

— Ei, isso é jeito de falar com um hyung? — Jaemin se apoiou no ombro de Chenle. — Eu sou o Nana.

Chenle riu e Jaemin apenas se afastou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Mantinha a mesma cara de assustado enquanto tentava entender o que tinha tanta graça, sem obter uma resposta, Chenle apontou em minha direção ainda rindo.

— Sua cara. Você achou que eu estava realmente brigando?

Cocei a nuca confuso enquanto sorria de lado, ainda sem graça.

— Até meus pais erram meu nome, é normal.

— Não tão normal quanto o do Renjun. — Jaemin balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Nem eu sei falar o nome dele direito. Tá tudo bem. — Chenle sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido e apontou para trás de mim. — O banheiro mais perto é pra lá. Você vai atravessar o hall de entrada, depois o arco, ai você segue por um corredor, vira à direita e entra na sala. Lá, você vai até o terceiro arco da direita e entra no local. É lá.

— Parece difícil, mas é só seguir o corredor e depois entrar na terceira porta à direita. — Jaemin sorriu voltando a se apoiar em Chenle. — Quer que eu vá com você?

— Não. — Disse com um pequeno sorriso, balançando as mãos. — Vá pro seu ensaio, já te atrasei tempo demais.

— Ele tem razão, Donghyuck está nervoso.

— Ele sempre fica nervoso. — Jaemin sorriu e acenou antes de seguir seu caminho com Chenle.

Observei os dois seguirem pelo local com janelas longas e largas e me virei na direção oposta lembrando apenas da fala de Jaemin, afinal, jamais gravaria tudo aquilo que Chenle havia dito.

— Seguir o corredor e entrar na terceira porta à direita. Não parece difícil.

Falei sozinho seguindo o caminho na direção indicada. Não devia ser assim tão difícil, afinal qual a necessidade de colocar um banheiro em uma área de difícil acesso? Não fazia sentido algum. Caminhava pela casa observando completamente tudo, estava me sentindo maravilhado com cada pedaço daquela mansão. Por mais que já tivesse participado de filmagens em mansões e locações em bairros considerados nobres nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá, nada nunca se comparava à casa de Chenle.

Os pisos de mármore claro, as paredes em tons perolados, o teto branco, e lustres aparentemente muito pesados por causa dos vários diamantes lapidados de maneiras diversas, se estendiam pelo corredor junto com as obras de arte nas paredes, as plantas e outras coisas como esculturas e mesinhas. Depois de uma caminhada relativamente longa para um único corredor, virei na única direção em que existia e depois de caminhar mais um pouco por outro corredor mais estreito, passei por uma porta de madeira bem pesada na hora abrir.

— Caramba.

Foi impossível não me surpreender quando dei de cara com a imensa sala de estar em que tinha acabado de entrar. Logo à minha frente, em uma distância considerável, havia uma enorme escada que seguia reta e depois indicava dois caminhos: direita e esquerda. Na parede do meio havia uma enorme vidraça, aparentemente antiga se for levar em consideração a aparência dos vidros – ou eles supostamente deveriam parecer assim, envelhecidos? Não sabia dizer, contudo não me prendi demais olhando para outros lugares. A sala era mesmo enorme, aparentemente possuía dois ambientes: à direita, poltronas, uma mesa de madeira e mais ao canto uma lareira de pedras; à esquerda, um enorme sofá branco, outra mesa de centro, um tapete felpudo e algumas esculturas. Artes em tapetes, quadros e esculturas preenchiam o local e só conseguia olhar maravilhado para tudo aquilo, o segundo andar parecia ainda mais incrível.

— Com licença?

Assustado, virei para trás na direção da voz desconhecida.

— Me desculpe, não quis assustá-lo. — Ele se curvou com um sorriso simpático.

E logo fiz o mesmo de maneira educada, afinal ele era um senhor. E usava terno. Ele era um mordomo? Sério? Mordomos eram reais? Eles realmente existiam? Não eram colocados só em livros e filmes de mistério para, no fim, serem os assassinos?

— Posso ajudar, senhor...?

— Mark. — Respondi tentando disfarçar a cara de surpreso. — Mark Lee.

Ele sorriu simpático. — Posso ajudar, senhor Lee?

— Estou procurando pelo banheiro. — Falei tentando parecer chique, não sabia direito o porquê, apenas senti que devia fazê-lo.

Ele apontou para nossa frente. — Porta depois da lareira, a terceira da direita.

— Ah... Obrigado. — Me curvei novamente.

Mas antes de seguir, o mordomo perguntou: — O senhor deseja uma revista? Comida? Ou algo para acompanhá-lo no banheiro?

Ri um tanto quanto maravilhado. — Não, não vou fazer cocô, vou fazer... — Parei minha frase ao perceber que estava sendo um tanto quanto idiota, havia falado 'cocô' na frente de um mordomo, qual era o meu problema? — Não, obrigado. — Tentei consertar e me curvei novamente.

— Caso precise de algo, é só apertar o botão ao lado da pia.

Tinha um botão ao lado da pia no banheiro para chamar o mordomo se precisasse? Sério? Meu deus, o quão ricos eles eram?

— Certo. — Assenti com uma feição blasé. — Obrigado.

Ele se curvou novamente e fiz o mesmo até ele se afastar. Assim que ergui o corpo, encarei aquela imensidão chocado novamente. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que podiam existir pessoas tão ricas.

— Taeyong não vai acreditar quando ligar pra ele mais tarde...

Ri baixinho e caminhei em direção à porta que todos haviam me falado. Já esperando um banheiro monumental apenas soltei uma risadinha nasalada vendo que o cômodo era sim magnífico e enorme. Passando pela banheira grandiosa, o box de vidro e a pia, cheguei na privada e, finalmente, fiz minha necessidade. Encarava o banheiro em completa surpresa, por mais que eu já esperasse ver um banheiro grande, com pias de ouro e tudo mais, vê-lo era, ainda assim, surpreendente.

Lavando as mãos na torneira dourada, sorri me olhando no espelho de bordas prateadas. Até o sabonete daquele banheiro era diferente! Céus, como eu era pobre... Saindo do banheiro, enquanto pensava em como devia ser bom tomar banho naquela banheira impecável e enorme, fechei a porta atrás de mim vendo a sala de estar novamente. Sentindo uma grande necessidade de sentar naquele sofá, acender a lareira ou simplesmente ver os quadros, me segurei indo direto para a porta em que havia entrado. A Companhia me esperava e não podia simplesmente fazer uso das coisas alheias.

Caminhando pelo mesmo corredor de antes, observava os vidros das janelas longas enquanto tentava me apressar. Porém, parei no meio do caminho ao dar de cara com uma porta de madeira bem à minha frente. Não tinha passado por mais de uma porta, tinha? Abrindo a mesma para me certificar, arqueei as sobrancelhas imediatamente surpreso com o tamanho da biblioteca de dois andares que, sem dúvida nenhuma, era maior que a escola em que havia estudado quando pequeno. Era imensa, cheia de livros. Mas, mais uma vez, não tinha tempo. E voltando pelo mesmo caminho, abri a porta assim que terminei de caminhar pelo corredor, dando de cara com a piscina em local fechado.

Piscina?

Puta que pariu, tinha me perdido?

— Mark Lee, você é um idiota.

Fechei a porta novamente e caminhei pelo corredor que parecia o mesmo o tempo todo! Novamente uma porta, e assim que a abri dei de cara com um quarto muito bem arrumado e enorme. Estava começando a me desesperar. Seguindo a mesma lógica, conheci outros três novos cômodos da casa de Chenle e quando reencontrei a piscina interna, em um local fechado e com apenas vidros no teto, suspirei pesado. Ia morrer ali, certeza. A casa era tão grande que até me acharem eu morreria.

Mas a voz conhecida, que nada mais era do que minha salvação, fez com que batesse a porta novamente, voltando ao corredor.

— Mark?!

— Aqui! — Falava alto, na expectativa de ser encontrado.

— Onde você tá?!

Encarando a porta de madeira, respondi. — Na porta da área da piscina.

— Ah, aí está você. — Donghyuck sorriu parando na ponta contrária do corredor, ele colocou as mãos na cintura e soltou uma risadinha. — Que cara é essa? Parece até que tá perdido.

Ri, mas sem muito humor. — Pareço, é?

— Você está bem? — Ele se aproximava com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

— Sim, estou. — Permiti-me respirar fundo. — E você?

Ele riu, dando um tapinha de leve em meu ombro. — Tô bem. Vamos, estão todos te esperando.

Assenti pedindo desculpas e caminhei com Donghyuck, minha grandiosa salvação, pelo caminho correto. Sem entender muito bem os corredores ou como aquela casa funcionava, apenas acompanhei Donghyuck. Depois de caminhar por poucos minutos, o coreano apontou para a porta à nossa direita.

— Você veio daqui.

Nem mesmo lembrava de ter visto aquela porta quando fui em direção ao corredor errado.

— Ah, fala sério... — Resmunguei, rindo sem graça.

— Você não é o único a se perder aqui. — Donghyuck riu segurando a porta para que eu passasse.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci logo o esperando para andarmos lado a lado. — Obrigado por vir me salvar.

Ele riu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça jeans. — É o mínimo que eu podia fazer sendo que você aceitou nos assistir.

— Não é como se fosse a primeira vez. — Sorri o fitando de lado.

— Eu sei, mas você voltar, mesmo que seja num ensaio, significa muito para todos nós.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, eu era péssimo com elogios e ficava sem graça à toa. — Não sou tudo isso.

Donghyuck parou de andar bruscamente. Confuso, virei em sua direção o vendo cruzar os braços.

— Não é tudo isso?

Mesmo com uma feição séria, Donghyuck parecia amigável, o que me deixava à vontade para prosseguir com o assunto. — Sim. Não sou.

O coreano fechou os olhos, tocando a própria testa. — Você não precisa ser modesto. Se quiser mais elogios, os faço sem problema algum.

— Não. — Ri balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Realmente não passo de um cara normal.

— Você quer tomar um soco, não quer? — Donghyuck me encarou caminhando até mim.

— Quê? — O encarei, agora assustado. — Não, não quero!

O coreano de pele brilhante soltou uma risadinha divertida quando parou na minha frente. — Claro que não vou te socar. Mas se repetir que é só um cara normal de novo, não respondo por mim.

— Mas eu...

Donghyuck parou novamente, dessa vez me encarando realmente sério. Em um misto de susto e diversão, me afastei erguendo os braços.

— Só ia dizer que estou ansioso pra ver a nova produção.

— Ah... — O Lee mais novo arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Não posso dizer que não estou nervoso.

— Não precisa. — Falei sincero, voltando a andar do seu lado. — Você escreveu o que vou ver hoje também?

— Sim.

— Então certamente vou gostar. — Disse confiante.

Donghyuck, ao meu lado, me encarou com um pequeno sorriso e fiz o mesmo enquanto caminhava para algum lugar que não sabia ao certo. Olhando em seus pequenos olhos, sorria tentando lhe passar tranquilidade diante àquele momento, ele era ótimo e não precisava mesmo se preocupar. O coreano era muito talentoso. Em silêncio, desci o olhar para seus lábios vendo que um sorriso mais largo surgia. Era impossível não perceber como o coreano era inteiramente bonito.

— Você tá me cantando?

Parei de imediato, arregalando os olhos e desviando o olhar. — Não!

Donghyuck parou um pouco mais à frente. — Tem certeza?

O encarei, agora percebendo que o coreano tinha um sorriso convencido nos lábios. — Não! — Arregalei ainda mais os olhos. — Quero dizer, sim! Tenho certeza que não te cantei.

— Mesmo? — Ele tornou a perguntar. — Porque você disse que certamente vai gostar por ser algo meu.

— Eu... Disse isso porque você é talentoso. Gostei muito de "Byul Kolleksyun" e sei que vou admirar mais esse trabalho por ter tido contato com um roteiro e uma...

— Mark! — Donghyuck chamou com o tom de voz alto enquanto claramente sorria divertido. — Eu tô brincando!

— O quê? — O encarei confuso.

— Tô brincando, relaxa. — Ele riu. — Sei que não está dando em cima de mim. E obrigado pelo elogio.

Sorri de lado sentindo meu rosto queimar. Provavelmente estava vermelho e me sentia um idiota por ter caído em mais uma das brincadeiras de Hyuck.

— Vamos, estão nos esperando.

Ele sorriu seguindo o caminho. Ao seu lado, agora em silêncio, caminhei com o coreano de pele brilhante em direção ao local do ensaio o qual, graças a ele, não demoramos muito a chegar. Assim que entramos no enorme local, pude ouvir os outros garotos comemorarem animados. Ri sem graça quando Chenle questionou se havia me perdido e Donghyuck me entregou.

— Nunca sabemos quando podemos abrir uma porta e dar de cara com... Sei lá, um bando de leões. — Jeno disse ficando de pé enquanto ria baixo.

— Nem eu sei. — Chenle deu de ombros tranquilamente enquanto jogava em seu gameboy.

— Desculpem por atrasar. — Cocei a nuca, sem graça.

Jaemin riu, vindo até mim. — Tá tudo bem. Devia ter ido com você.

— Iam ficar os dois perdidos. — Renjun disse dando de ombros.

O que me fez rir baixinho enquanto Jaemin concordava rindo.

— No fim íamos ter que chamar a polícia. — Jisung entrou na brincadeira.

— Não se fossem mortos pelo mordomo antes. — Chenle disse em um tom divertido.

E, em silêncio, o encaramos. Apenas Jisung foi capaz de perguntá-lo o que, provavelmente, rondava nossas mentes.

— Por que você contrataria um mordomo assassino?

Chenle o encarou com um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios. — Primeiramente, meus pais contrataram, e em segundo, todo mundo sabe que o assassino sempre é o mordomo.

Segurei o riso enquanto os escutava e apenas observei Renjun, Jisung, Chenle e Jaemin debaterem sobre filmes e livros de mistério que continham assassinatos em mansões. O mordomo era sempre o culpado.

Arrumando um lugar em um dos bancos do local, sorri esperando com os demais. Donghyuck e Jeno, começaram a arrumar o cenário improvisado fazendo com que minha alma de diretor ressurgisse. Encarava ambos ajeitando posições de algumas coisas como poltrona, mesa e algumas folhas. Logo pensei que, assim como "Byul Kolleksyun", aquela produção partiria de uma história oral. Pelo menos era o que aparentava.

— Ok, vamos lá. — Jeno disse batendo palmas de modo que os demais ficassem em silêncio. — Renjun e Jaemin, espero que estejam atentos.

Jaemin fitou Jeno com cara de poucos amigos enquanto Renjun assentiu balançando a cabeça.

— Jisung, não vamos ensaiar direto. Passamos a cena mais cedo, mas agora é hora de ensaiarmos, ok? Pra facilitar, não vamos direto.

— Vai, Jisung!!! — Jaemin berrou, ficando de pé enquanto animava o amigo.

— Mark sunbae, fica à vontade para interferir no que achar necessário, significa muito sua presença. Não passo de um diretor amador que adoraria ouvir tudo o que tem a dizer. — Jeno se curvou respeitosamente. — Obrigado.

— Sim, obrigado, Mark sunbae. — Chenle puxou o coro que logo foi completado pelos demais.

Me curvei com um pequeno sorriso dizendo que estava tudo bem, afinal, mesmo sem graça por tamanha importância, era simpático na tentativa de deixar a timidez de lado. Esperando as coisas se ajeitarem, encarei Donghyuck, mas o coreano de pele dourada já me fitava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e assim que trocamos olhares ele ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu, mexendo os lábios dizendo que tinha me avisado. Não era por maldade ou drama que dizia ser apenas um cara normal, apenas não conseguia me ver como alguém grandioso e muito menos lidar com os elogios e a troca de simpatias. Porém ficava lisonjeado, é claro. Me sentia nas nuvens.

Saindo de perto dos objetos que criavam a ambientação da cena, Jaemin e Jisung se aproximaram enquanto Jeno e Donghyuck sentavam nas cadeiras ao meu lado. O tranquilizando, Jeno disse que Jisung poderia começar quando quisesse, e visivelmente nervoso, o garoto respirou fundo me encarando. Dei um pequeno sorriso, como se estivesse o incentivando a prosseguir e desviando o olhar, o mais novo iniciou sua atuação.

Jisung entrou pelo cenário improvisado caminhando lentamente para trás da mesa de madeira escura e sem demoras sentou-se na cadeira confortável, apoiando os pés na mesa. Suspirou pesado e Jaemin seguiu os mesmos passos arrastando os pés no chão como um idoso, contudo assim que ele abriu a boca e iniciou sua fala percebi que ele estava, sim, fazendo o papel de alguém mais velho.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Jaemin começou sua atuação ao lado de Jisung.

Jisung não respondeu, manteve o personagem com cara de poucos amigos e uma feição carrancuda.

— Você sabe que sua mãe não fala por mal, certo?

Novamente, Jisung em silêncio. A cena seguiu, ganhando cada vez mais vida. O personagem de Jisung parecia estar com raiva da bronca que tinha tomado de sua mãe e Jaemin representava seu pai, mas em meio a atuação, Jeno sussurrou que seguir o papel de pai era apenas temporário para Jaemin, pois na verdade seu papel era Ko Goksoo, o primo responsável por onde a história, de fato, começaria.

Depois de uma sincera conversa entre pai e filho, onde o personagem de Jisung colocava os sentimentos para fora sobre como era incompreendido e se machucava com certas coisas que a mãe lhe falava, a primeira cena chegou ao fim, fazendo com que outra começasse logo em seguida.

Jisung e Jaemin permaneceram em cena, mas agora o coreano mais velho representava Ko Goksoo, primo de Kim Minok, personagem de Jisung. Agora, ambos deitados ao chão, folhevam revistas imaginárias e conversavam sobre garotas. Derrotados pelo tédio, os parentes resolveram caminhar pela casa, se lamentando pelo falecimento do avô. Auxiliando ambos os personagens, Chenle correu em direção à Jaemin e Jisung, tornando-se o avô falecido. Sua atitude havia sido engraçada, mas ambos, como bons profissionais, seguraram o riso contracenando com o produtor.

A história seguiu e logo percebemos que os primos estavam juntos por causa do velório do avô. A cerimônia, como acontecia na cultura coreana, se estendia e os entes apareciam para o funeral do senhor Go, que parecia feliz na foto posta pelos filhos em cima da urna funerária.

Entre pausas para algumas observações, ajustes de Jeno, e entrada de outros personagens, a cena mudou indicando que estávamos no passado. Renjun escrevia uma carta sentado à mesa do cenário, com o silêncio engolindo o local. Mas não por muito tempo, pois o chinês, entrando em seu personagem, começou a ler a carta que tinha escrito. Se tratava de uma correspondência para alguém falecido, aparentemente um amor, e ergui as sobrancelhas quando, na cena seguinte, dois homens sorriam lado a lado, trocando olhares carinhosos. Donghyuck mais uma vez conseguia captar toda minha atenção, ele era incrivelmente talentoso e dava tudo de si.

Jeno finalizou a cena explicando que haveriam luzes e o cenário mudaria a medida que Renjun narrava suas cartas. Desta forma, as cenas iam seguindo. Ao fim, pude entender que se tratava de um casal, onde um dos dois havia falecido e o sobrevivente escrevia cartas mensalmente para seu amado, isso fazia com que se sentisse vivo. Era uma linda história, apesar de triste.

Enquanto Renjun e Donghyuck atuavam em uma cena calma e romântica, encarei Donghyuck perdendo um pouco Renjun de vista. O coreano de pele brilhante aparentemente dava tudo de si, e percebendo que, muito provavelmente, aquela história era muito pessoal para si, pude notar que o pequeno, mas significativo, sorriso em seus lábios rosados. Era um sorriso quase impossível de se ver, contudo, estava olhando-o o suficiente para que percebesse tal coisa.

— Ok, obrigado, pessoal! — Jeno gritou ao meu lado, ficando de pé enquanto aplaudia.

Os aplausos singelos, porém muito significativos tomaram conta do local. Donghyuck e Renjun se levantavam da "cama" com sorrisos claramente envergonhados e sorri finalmente desviando o olhar de Donghyuck para ficar de pé e aplaudi-los também.

Era inegável o talento de todos aqueles atores. Não tinha visto Renjun e Jisung atuando e podia dizer que mesmo para uma passagem de cenas pela primeira vez eles estavam mais do que ótimos. Todos eles eram muito talentosos e mais uma vez tinha plena certeza de tudo isso.

— Muito bom. — Sorri sincero os elogiando enquanto Renjun e Donghyuck se aproximavam para sentar nos bancos.

— Vocês arrasaram! — Chenle berrou dando tapinhas nas costas de seus hyungs.

— Obrigado. — Donghyuck agradecia um tanto quanto tímido, um lado novo que via do mesmo. Mas ele logo me fitou e com um sorriso nos lábios, questionou. — E então, sunbae, o que achou?

Todos os olhares vieram em minha direção e tudo o que fiz foi sorrir um tanto quanto sem graça, afinal não esperava ter que dar um feedback literal, apenas alguns comentários e nada mais, porém os garotos da companhia me encaravam com olhares curiosos, o que me fazia ter noção de que não teria escapatória.

— Foi ótimo. — Disse e senti um tapa de leve em meu ombro, era Jeno me incentivando a falar a verdade. — Não, sério, eu achei ótimo!

Falava completamente sério, tinha achado ótimo, mesmo não conseguindo visualizar algumas coisas, como as trocas de cenas rápidas, mas não era diretor de teatro e não podia muito bem falar sobre certas coisas. Em "Byul Kolleksyun" eles haviam mostrado que eram bons em trocas diversas de cenário, algo que não percebia em algumas peças que já havia assistido, no geral. Ali, na frente daqueles garotos, pensando no que falar, havia percebido que aquela era uma ótima característica.

— Pode falar a verdade, está tudo bem. — Jeno sorriu largamente fazendo com que seus olhos se transformassem em pequenas luazinhas.

— Não, eu não tenho o que falar. — Ri sem graça coçando a nuca enquanto os encarava. — A história é muito boa e cativante e os atores são ótimos. Realmente não tenho nada a complementar. — Encarei Jeno. — Você tá fazendo um excelente trabalho, e vocês também. — Sorri de lado encarando cada um dos atores.

— Qual é, nada pra acrescentar? — Jaemin veio em minha direção passando o braço em volta de meus ombros enquanto sorria. — Pode falar, nós aguentamos.

— Mas é sério, eu realmente gostei. — Ri encarando Jaemin ao meu lado e virei o rosto para frente quando percebi que estávamos próximos demais, parecia que ele ia me beijar. — Não entendo muito de peças, então não posso falar muito. Mas realmente gostei e posso até ver a obra como um curta metragem, por exemplo.

— Uau! — Jaemin riu ao meu lado e logo a risada se transformou em um sorriso orgulhoso. — Você nos dirigiria?

Ri balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Se ainda estivesse na ativa, claro! Vocês são muito talentosos.

Sorrindo, os observei fazendo pequenos comentários sobre como eles estavam orgulhosos de si mesmos. Era muito bom perceber como minha opinião como profissional importava, por mais que não soubesse lidar, ao certo, com tudo isso, era muito bom.

— Quem quer comer? — Chenle perguntou animado, gritando um nome.

E então, o mordomo entrou no local se curvando a todos nós enquanto Jaemin ia até ele conversando sobre a nova produção. Simpático, ele respondia ao coreano enquanto escutava o banquete que Chenle pedia. Foi inevitável não perceber meu estômago roncar, nem mesmo tinha percebido que estava com tanta fome, e quando perguntado se ficaria para comer, assenti com veemência.

Seguimos, então, para outra parte da casa de Chenle. Estávamos agora em uma sala de estar enorme. Nela havia não só um sofá com uma televisão grande em frente, como também havia diversos computadores, jogos de fliperama dos mais diversos tipos e máquinas de karaokê. O lugar era incrível.

— Sunbae. — Chenle sorriu abrindo os braços como bom anfitrião que era. — Bem vindo ao meu playground.

Ri com a animação dos demais e sentindo Jaemin me puxar pelo pulso, em direção a uma das máquinas, me sentia uma criança novamente. Mas sabia que não era o único, afinal, estávamos todos agindo como verdadeiras crianças em um fliperama. Escolhendo uma máquina, porque a comida demoraria um pouco para ficar pronta, voltei aos meus tempos de adolescente esquecendo tudo ao meu redor. Enquanto jogava o arcade contra a CPU, simplesmente não pensava em nada que não fosse aquele momento. Estava me divertindo novamente com coisas realmente simples.

— Ok, eu te desafio a me vencer!

Olhei para o lado dando de cara com Donghyuck, que sorria largo e desafiador pegando o segundo controle do fliperama.

— Oh, Eddy? — Perguntei desafiador enquanto o via escolher o personagem capoeirista brasileiro. — Ok, não queria pegar pesado, mas... — Confirmei minha personagem fazendo com que Donghyuck me encarasse boquiaberto.

— Ok, Eddy vs Xiaoyu. — O coreano disse ameaçador. — Você vai se arrepender.

Ri escutando a máquina anunciar o primeiro round e logo o local foi preenchido pelas teclas barulhentas do fliperama. Donghyuck não pegava leve, era óbvio que ele conhecia e sabia como jogar aquele jogo, mas eu era muito melhor. Lutávamos como se nossas vidas dependessem daquilo, ambos sérios e concentrados com os olhos atentos a todo e qualquer movimento. Entretanto, Donghyuck não foi capaz de ganhar aquele round. Ling Xiaoyou, minha personagem, havia acabado com Eddy Gordo.

— Yes! — Ri animado o encarando. — Quem é o melhor jogador?

— Ainda temos o round dois, canadense. Fica quietinho. — Donghyuck disse me encarando rapidamente, logo voltando a atenção para a tela.

— Que obviamente será meu. — Me gabei rindo antes dos barulhos das teclas voltarem a tomar conta do local.

Contudo, estava errado. Havia dado o meu melhor, mas não foi suficiente. Donghyuck, dando pulinhos enquanto jogava em minha cara, sua vitória, gargalhou se gabando de ter vencido a segunda rodada. Por mais que estivesse com o ego ferido, o encarei sorrindo. Era impossível não sorrir ou contagiar com toda aquela animação.

— Final round. — Donghyuck disse com o sotaque arrastado. — É o melhor que você tem, canadense? — E então me encarou cerrando os olhos.

Gargalhei com a provocação, estalando o pescoço. — Você não viu nada.

— Tá esperando o que pra mostrar? — Novamente ele provocou, me fazendo rir.

Donghyuck era ótimo na provocação, havia percebido isso no pouco tempo em que estávamos disputando nossas honras e dignidades no "Tekken 3". Deixando de agir como um idiota, voltei a atenção para a tela, socando os botões e tentando a todo custo vencer o round decisivo. Porém, a sorte não estava a meu favor.

— Não! — Berrei por impulso quando vi a personagem chinesa caindo ao chão indicando o fim da luta com um último golpe de Eddy, o jogador de Donghyuck.

— Isso! — Hyuck pulou animado apontando em minha direção. — Pode falar, quem é o melhor, hein, canadense?

Gargalhei o encarando. — Não valeu! Quero revanche.

— Ah, você quer revanche? — Donghyuck aproximou seu rosto do meu em um tom desafiador.

E fiz o mesmo me sentindo corajoso o suficiente para encará-lo tão de perto. — Sim, eu quero.

Com os rostos próximos, e encarando um ao outro nos olhos, Donghyuck sorriu, não era um ato comum e sabia que era um sorriso desafiador, o que me fez fazer o mesmo. Frente a frente, olhando nos olhos escuros do coreano e sorrindo sem pudor, fui capaz de sentir sua respiração próxima a meus lábios, e sabia que todo aquele momento esquentava, afinal:

— É a hora da revanche! — Gritei afastando meu rosto enquanto ria animado escolhendo, desta vez, a personagem irlandesa e assassina profissional, Nina Williams.

Donghyuck sorriu repetindo seu nome e enquanto escolhia seu personagem escutei a voz de Jisung, um pouco longe, falar algo sobre televisão.

— Não é o Mark sunbae na televisão?

Donghyuck e eu paramos o jogo, encarei a televisão em frente ao sofá e sem me importar com a revanche, caminhei até o local. Me aproximando de Jisung, Chenle e Renjun, estes sentados no sofá, comecei a prestar atenção na reportagem que passava em um dos programas locais.

"Mark Lee está realmente na cidade de Boryeong. Jornalistas o viram nesta tarde andando sozinho pela rua." Fotos minhas começaram a passar na televisão, eram fotos de quando saí do consultório de Kun. "Ele saiu de um consultório psicológico onde o dono é Qian Kun, tentamos entrar em contato com o profissional, mas não tivemos retornos."

Paralisei por um momento. Como eles sabiam daquilo? Como a minha ida ao psicólogo tinha sido descoberta e exposta para todo o mundo? Puta que pariu!

"Moradores da região dizem que Mark Lee é sempre visto entrando e saindo desta casa, e que é ali que o famoso diretor mora." Observei a foto vendo a minha casa sendo exposta. "Baixos padrões para um diretor vencedor do Oscar, não é mesmo?"

A mulher riu encarando a outra repórter que concordou assentindo.

"Nós nunca sabemos, essas celebridades têm manias estranhas. Talvez ele goste de morar em casas mais simples, cidades feias e pacatas e talvez faça coisas que jamais saberemos, afinal, o diretor já mostrou a que veio, né?"

Risadas, e novamente a mulher que iniciou a reportagem, continuou:

"Primeiro a atriz Kim Yerim e depois o ator canadense, há boatos de caso dele com o ator Lee Taeyong e ultimamente ele foi visto com um homem desconhecido que aparenta ter sua idade. Descobrimos quem é o rapaz?"

"Sim, seu nome é Na Jaemin. Ele é ator e se apresentou recentemente nos Estados Unidos com uma peça chamada 'Byul Kolleksyun', ela fez um sucesso considerável na cidade pequena e a companhia em que ele fez parte resolveu estender o espetáculo por aí a fora."

"Uau." A imagem voltou para a primeira mulher. "O diretor realmente gosta de atores, hein?"

Risadas. Aquelas pessoas na televisão riam fazendo piadas e trocadilhos com minha vida. Só queria sumir. Além das informações completamente erradas sobre Jaemin e eu, tinha que suportar astros da televisão coreana tirando sarro da minha cara e claramente me chamando de promíscuo. Quando todo aquele inferno acabaria?

— Pra que ver essa merda? — Jaemin desligou a televisão jogando o controle no sofá. — Vamos jogar algo divertido, o que me diz, sunbae?

Obviamente Jaemin havia notado minha expressão com toda aquela situação. Odiava a ideia de colocar mais pessoas no meio da minha confusão. Era tão covarde da parte daqueles parasitas, que ter que olhar para toda aquela merda da mídia falando mentiras e inventando casos com pessoas que só eram meus amigos, me deixava enjoado. Odiava tudo aquilo, e realmente só queria que tudo acabasse.

— Desculpa, tenho que ir. — Respondi e, sem esperar uma resposta, dei as costas para os demais, seguindo em direção à porta.

— Mark! — Escutei a voz de Donghyuck me chamando.

Mas não virei, permaneci andando em passos largos até a porta branca a empurrando e indo para o corredor.

— Mark!

Naquela noite, foi a última vez que escutei a voz de Donghyuck enquanto me perdia naquele corredor extenso à procura da saída para que, enfim, pudesse ir para casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Markhyuck como duas criancinhas no fliperama... A amizade desses dois se tornando ainda mais essencial pra ambos, uma prova disso foi o Hyuck chamando ele com certo desespero ali no final, as trocas de olhares pelo capítulo, um zoando o outro e por ai vai.
> 
> ↳ Mark: *existindo*  
> Hyuck: vou causar um gay panic nesse bi sexy uau
> 
> ↳ A participação do Kun foi bem pequenina né? Mas foi um começo essencial. Não quero muito entrar nas questões das consultas porque literalmente não sou psicóloga e por mais que eu pesquise e tenha experiências, sempre tô no lugar de paciente. Tenho receio de fazer/mostrar algo errado, contudo as conversas dele com o Kun vão existir ok? Só não vou adentrar muito em certas coisas. Espero que entendam.
> 
> ↳ Mark se perdendo na mansão do Chenle. Claramente eu se fosse em uma.
> 
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado! Qualquer coisa tô no twitter: oceandoie
> 
> Ps.: Uma curiosidade: a mansão do Chenle é baseada na mansão da Lara Croft, a "Croft Manor" kkkkkkkkk sim eu fiz isso e ainda por cima com um toque de arquitetura chinesa por fora, lindo demais. 
> 
> Beijos, amo vocês!!


	18. Dream in a drea

Encarava o nada enquanto esperava a comida ficar pronta, a água fervia e cheiro do lámen de kimchi perpetuava pela casa. Mantinha as cortinas fechadas e a porta a sete chaves. Tudo o que fazia era atender alguns telefonemas e ir do sofá para a cama e da cama para o sofá.

Desde o descobrimento da mídia sobre onde morava, sair de casa era um inferno, pois havia fotógrafos em todos os lugares. Não conseguia enganar muitos deles, e tinha de conviver com os mesmos em frente a minha casa, no aguardo da foto perfeita para matérias. Ultimamente as manchetes não eram chamativas, consistiam em coisas estúpidas como: "Mark Lee sai para fazer compras" ou "Hoje as luzes se apagaram mais cedo na casa do diretor Lee". Me perguntava se era assim tão "sensação do momento" para tudo aquilo.

Contudo, diferentemente da outra vez, não estava mais me privando, nem de sair ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Permanecia fazendo compras, indo ao psicólogo e tentava até mesmo ir à cafeteria de antes, mas era incômodo, pois sabia que não teria paz. Acabei por descobrir tal coisa da pior maneira possível, quando um paparazzi entrou escondido, disfarçado de cliente comum, e em uma das tentativas de invadir o meu espaço, se machucou quebrando uma das mesas de vidro. Foi um inferno e me senti muito envergonhado.

Apesar de estar fazendo minhas coisas, havia me afastado de Jaemin, o que era um tanto quanto complicado. Mesmo com pouco tempo de amizade, Jaemin tinha criado um espaço dentro de mim e não ter sua companhia fazia mais falta do que podia imaginar. Vez ou outra cogitava ir até sua casa, mas só de abrir as cortinas e ver aqueles fotógrafos insuportáveis na porta, pensava duas vezes, recuando.

Era outro fim de tarde de sexta-feira quando comecei a escutar algumas contestações do lado de fora. Saía do banho, pronto para ficar em casa assistindo algum programa inútil na televisão enquanto colocava minha comida para aquecer, quando reconheci uma das vozes.

— Taeyong?

Corri em direção ao quarto trocando de roupa rapidamente, pegando um moletom e uma calça qualquer. Sequer ajeitei meu cabelo quando corri até a porta com o coração a mil. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que tinha faltado trabalho por minha causa, mais uma vez?

Abrindo a porta encarei o alvoroço que começava a ser feito do lado de fora. Os paparazzis não pisavam no meu jardim, pois sabiam que caso o fizessem eu poderia chamar a polícia, mas ficavam na calçada, atrapalhando a passagem. Porém, naquele momento, três pares de mãos os espantavam como se fossem bichos, a única diferença eram os palavrões ditos de ambas as partes. E eu? Bem, eu sorria.

— Ei, bando de filhos da puta! Não me façam repetir! Deem um fora daqui.

Cliques e flashes na cara de Chitta, que agora, com um corte de cabelo novo para meus olhos, criava uma barreira de modo que ninguém nem mesmo ousasse ultrapassar.

— Vocês estão atrapalhando o caminho, saiam daqui!

Sorrindo ainda mais, quis gritar quando vi o japonês de cabelo preto, mais longo do que quando nos vimos pela última vez. Yuta tinha mudado e se me permitissem dizer: pra melhor.

— Vou chamar a polícia!

Taeyong dizia com sua calma costumeira enquanto abria os braços criando outra barreira contra todas aquelas pessoas. Estava emocionado vendo como meu amigo parecia um famoso completo com a calma, o charme, a educação e o estilo. Nem mesmo sabia explicar.

— Ei, diretor Lee!

Um dos homens, que Chitta segurava com seu corpo, apontou na minha direção tentando passar por ele, mas a ameaça de Chittaphon foi certeira e imediata para que o homem parasse e encarasse os demais, todos dando passos para trás em óbvio recuo. Arqueei as sobrancelhas curioso, queria saber o que o tailandês tinha dito aos homens, mas minha atenção logo se voltou a Taeyong que vinha em minha direção em passos largos e com suas mechas loiras ao vento.

— Uau, isso pareceu cena de filme. — Gargalhei quando Taeyong parou à minha frente com seu sorriso bonito. — Tudo ao meu redor parou e só via você.

Taeyo gargalhou me puxando para um abraço forte. — Sou o próprio Leonardo DiCaprio. — Ele fez uma breve pausa mantendo o abraço e se afastou segurando meus ombros. — Ah, senti sua falta.

— Seu maluco, o que faz aqui?

Ele riu e piscou um dos olhos entrando na casa que já conhecia muito bem. Taeyong falava algo sobre a decoração ter mudado e estar tudo muito melhor e mais espaçoso, mas o ignorei por um momento para abraçar Nakamoto Yuta, o japonês que estava fazendo sucesso com as pessoas pelo Japão devido à sua participação em um live action que tinha atuado.

— Canadense! — Ele abriu seu sorriso perfeito me abraçando forte. — Senti sua falta!

— Também senti! — Sorri animado enquanto o abraçava na mesma intensidade sentindo um ótimo perfume. — O que tá fazendo aqui, seu maluco?

Ele riu me soltando. — Tive uns dias de folga e resolvi te visitar.

— Você nem me falou nada...

— Chumbo trocado não dói. — Chittaphon apareceu atrás com um sorriso de lado.

E assim que Yuta entrou, não medi esforços para abraçar Chittaphon, que me abraçou de volta me empurrando de leve para dentro da casa. O tailandês fechou a porta com o pé e alarguei o sorriso, o soltando e passando as mãos em seu cabelo.

— Gostou? — Ele sorriu.

— Tá muito estiloso. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente antes de virar na direção dos três.

Mesmo surpreso e com certo receio da presença de meus amigos por ali, não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Meus melhores amigos e as melhores pessoas que já tinha conhecido estavam ali, em Boryeong, com pequenas malas e sorrisos amigáveis em seus lábios.

Depois da mídia voltar a me noticiar, que foi quando Yuta, Yerim e Chittaphon ficaram sabendo sobre os hematomas e o porquê dos mesmos, pensei que ambos os três jamais conversariam comigo novamente. Em uma ligação, Chittaphon disse estar chateado demais para conseguir conversar sobre qualquer coisa, e Yuta continuava conversando, contudo as ligações estavam grotescamente menores. O único que estava normal era Taeyo, afinal, ele sabia de tudo, mesmo que tardiamente, ele foi o primeiro a saber. O problema sobre contar era que doía falar sobre aquilo, acima de tudo.

Não sabia o que esperar dos três ali, era uma situação completamente estranha, afinal Chittaphon não me ligava há quase uma semana e Yuta e Taeyo não conversavam um com o outro há mais de um mês. Estarmos todos debaixo do mesmo teto era um tanto quanto confuso e só esperava que ficasse tudo bem no fim das contas.

— Então, surpreso? — Taeyo sorriu abrindo os braços e deixando a bagagem de mão em cima do tapete.

— Sim. — Soltei uma risadinha encarando um por um. — O que estão fazendo aqui?

— Então, meu amigo... — Chitta caminhou em minha direção novamente e logo passou o braço em volta de meus ombros. — Viemos nos certificar de que você está bem.

— O quê? — Encarei Chitta com um pequeno sorriso. — É sério? — Encarei aos demais.

— Você está sempre fugindo. — Taeyo me respondeu balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Com todo respeito do mundo, não podemos confiar em você por telefone. — Yuta completou.

Senti meu rosto arder. Era verdade, sempre evitava falar dos meus problemas, isso era natural e algo que fazia desde pequeno, contudo, pensava que não queria atrapalhar outras pessoas com as minhas futilidades que, no fim das contas, não eram assim tão fúteis.

— Desculpem. — Pedi, me soltando de Chittaphon. — Vocês não precisavam vir até aqui só pra isso.

— Meio que precisávamos. — O tailandês disse ao meu lado levando as pontas dos dedos em minha face, ele a tocou e sorri de lado entendo.

— Já melhorou bastante. — Falei me referindo ao hematoma que havia quase que sumido por completo. — Tenho duas vizinhas que são boas com ervas curandeiras. Elas me emprestaram uma pomada caseira e melhorou bem mais rápido.

— Isso é ótimo. — Ele apertou meu nariz soltando uma risadinha se jogando no sofá. — Não minta mais pra gente, tá ouvindo?

Balancei a cabeça repetidas vezes. Durante o silêncio de Chittaphon havia ficado com bastante medo de perdê-lo, afinal além de ser um amigo incrível, era um ótimo conselheiro e havia me ajudado muito enquanto aceitava e descobria sobre minha sexualidade. Me sentia péssimo por tê-lo magoado.

— Então essa era a casa da sua avó? — Yuta perguntou com um pequeno sorriso enquanto olhava cada pedacinho.

— Bem, sim. — Ri um pouco sem graça por causa da bagunça.

— Você mudou algumas coisas, não foi?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, respondendo a pergunta de Taeyong. — Tirei alguns porta-retratos e móveis. Coloquei as coisas da minha maneira, acho que vovó não vai se importar.

Taeyong apenas sorriu e Chitta ficou de pé perguntando onde poderia tomar um banho porque se sentia nojento, afinal, tinha chegado de Chicago há algumas horas e veio direto para Boryeong com Yuta e Taeyong. A história de Yuta não era assim tão diferente, mas o japonês tinha passado a noite anterior em Seul, num hotel qualquer. E Taeyong, o responsável por juntar todos eles e vir até Boryeong com ambos, parecia tão cansado quanto os demais, e eu sabia que era culpa do trabalho sem fim.

Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar que eles tinham saído de suas cidades para me fazer uma visita. Em uma conversa breve na mesa da cozinha, depois da noite cair, Taeyong disse que ficaria apenas o final de semana, e Yuta concordou sem sequer encará-lo. Ambos diziam que tinham gravações pela segunda, Taeyo em Seul e Yuta em Osaka. Por um lado, me sentia mal por saber o motivo pelo qual ambos não conversavam e mais ainda por saber que tal motivo não era real. Queria ser capaz de ajudar, mas aquilo não cabia a mim. Vez ou outra o clima ficava um pouco pesado, afinal, nossa última lembrança de todos juntos foi quando Yuta e Taeyong começaram a ter algo e aparentemente voltar naquela noite era algo complicado para ambos, por mais que fosse divertido relembrar. Felizmente Chittaphon sempre conseguia mudar o clima, ou alterando o assunto ou fazendo alguma piadinha.

Por mais que soubesse um pouco de cada um, foi a vez de todo mundo ficar em dia com as histórias alheias. Chittaphon contava sobre sua relação com Johnny e Yunoh, os dois caras de Chicago que eram ex-namorados. Chitta já havia namorado Johnny, que terminou com ele por Yunoh, mas ambos acabaram terminando depois de verem que não davam tão certo como casal, mas isso não impediu que ambos os três continuassem amigos. O que, pra mim, era algo surreal e de outro mundo. Além da amizade, ambos os três recorriam um ao outro na carência, e mesmo Chittaphon dizendo que só transava com Yunoh quando Johnny estava presente, nos contava detalhes do coreano nascido em Seul.

Yuta e Taeyong se divertiam com as histórias de Chittaphon, das suas loucuras sexuais e das diversões em Chicago enquanto eu, um mero leigo e com aura de 'virgem', só conseguia ficar chocado, rendendo risadas divertidas com as caras e bocas que fazia.

Taeyong foi o próximo a atualizar os demais, contava do seu dorama, da história do mesmo, das entrevistas e do fato de que não conseguia ter um momento de descanso. Para nossa surpresa, Taeyo havia dito que gravaria uma música para o dorama, pois era algo comum e que seria uma bônus track. Aquilo era novidade até para mim, mas estava muito feliz, e o parabenizava junto com os demais.

Yuta foi o último a falar, o japonês tinha voltado a viver em sua cidade natal, Osaka, e estava gravando um live action de um mangá que havia ficado famoso por lá. Também havia adquirido experiência como dublador e, com os olhos cheios, contava que teve de dublar um soldado e tudo o que recordava era do filme que, infelizmente, não foi pra frente sob minha direção. Yuta era um cara muito incrível e me sentia extremamente sortudo por tê-lo conhecido. Além de tudo o japonês era muito talentoso e ficava muito feliz com seu reconhecimento.

Depois de atualizados, eu virei o assunto da mesa. As perguntas sobre a terapia, meu cotidiano, meu estado físico e mental eram constantes. Mas, diferentemente da outra vez, estava razoavelmente bem. Contava sobre as sessões com Qian Kun, sobre como estava conseguindo desprender dos objetos que usava para me disfarçar, contudo, sempre em trocas, não tinha conseguido deixar mais de um por lá, e Kun nem mesmo me apressava, o que era ótimo. Minha rotina estava comum, menos as idas ao café que tanto gostava, o que me fez travar na escrita do novo roteiro, porém acabei ganhando tempo para responder todas as cartas que havia recebido, enviando (quase) todas de volta. Foi então que lembrei da carta de Jaemin que gostaria de entregar em mãos, lembrando do coreano, contei do novo grupo de amigos para os três que ficaram contentes de saber que eu tinha feito novas amizades.

Às vezes me sentia uma criança frágil no meio dos três. Suas vidas seguiam, eles estavam cada vez mais maduros e "crescidos" e eu permanecia parado no mesmo lugar, aparentemente. Estava sim muito feliz por todos eles, era impossível não estar, eu os amava e ficava contente com suas conquistas, contudo, também gostaria que acontecesse comigo. Mas não sabia mais o que esperar diante tantas merdas vindo à tona, dia após dia. Só esperava que ficasse tudo bem.

Depois de conversas, lembranças e muitas risadas, Yuta foi o primeiro a ir deitar, pois estava cansado da viagem de avião do Japão e depois as horas de trem até Boryeong. O japonês acabou ficando com a cama do quarto de hóspedes depois de Chittaphon e Taeyong insistirem que ele ficasse por lá.

— Você devia comprar uma casa maior para receber seus amigos, canadense. — Chittaphon brincou recolhendo a louça do nosso jantar que tinha sido nada mais, nada menos, que a comida do almoço das senhoras Kim.

Ri. — Sou o único desempregado desse lugar.

— Quem disse? — Ele me encarou pegando meu prato.

— Vocês? — Perguntei confuso, encarando Taeyong que bocejava.

— Vou deixar vocês conversarem, tô com muito sono. Te espero na cama, querido. — Ele sorriu piscando em minha direção.

E mais uma vez ri, mas logo voltei minha atenção a Chittaphon, que abria a torneira para lavar a louça.

— Não vou voltar a Chicago.

Encarei suas costas, franzindo a testa. — O quê? Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros. — Sou de vários lugares, o meu tempo lá já venceu.

— Mas... E Johnny? E Yunoh?

Ele sorriu de lado, virando o rosto de perfil. — O que têm?

— Eu pensei...

— Que estávamos juntos? — Ele perguntou se virando em minha direção com as mãos cheias de sabão.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente em silêncio.

— Não. — Ele sorriu, mas obviamente fora um sorriso triste. — Não me importo em transar com mais de uma pessoa. Era bom com os dois juntos, mas não podia ficar mais.

Pisquei os olhos um pouco confuso, e sem saber o que dizer. Apenas murmurei um "Ah, claro...", o que fez com que o tailandês risse baixinho da minha feição.

— Johnny não superou o término com o Yunoh até hoje, e eu não superei o nosso. Não podia ficar, entende?

— Você ainda gosta dele?

Chitta balançou a cabeça tranquilamente. — Mas amor não é tudo, Mark. Na verdade, prefiro pensar que amor é nada. Não vejo pra que serve senão machucar. — Ele voltou a virar para frente, pegando as louças e as ensaboando.

O encarei de costas mais uma vez. Ver Chittaphon falando sobre sentimentos era um tanto quanto estranho. Ele nunca tinha falado daquilo antes, sobre como não tinha superado o ex ou como o amor era inútil, o tailandês sempre parecia muito bem e tranquilo em relação a tudo o que acontecia em sua vida amorosa, porém mais uma vez estava enganado. Não entendia nada de amor mesmo.

Depois de lavar as louças, Chittaphon se jogou no sofá dizendo que estava sem sono, ele costumava se acostumar facilmente aos fuso-horários, mas não de um dia para o outro. Ou seja, por mais que ele estivesse extremamente cansado, não conseguia dormir. E, estando também sem sono, acabamos ficando na sala vendo algumas cartas que restaram, mais precisamente as que me pediam para não responder de volta, outras sem o endereço, e a de Jaemin, que queria entregar pessoalmente.

Assim que Chittaphon terminou de ler sua carta, disse que Nana parecia ser um cara muito legal, e quando dei por mim, estava contando tudo sobre aquelas pessoas que conhecia há pouco tempo, mas realmente gostava da companhia. Contava de como Jaemin havia sido insistente em relação à festa, em como eu pretendia não ir, mas o universo não conspirou a meu favor, sobre ter acordado na casa dele e de Donghyuck e da extrema coincidência dele ser, na verdade, o cara do bar de Chicago que havia me dado uma bebida depois de me ajudar no banheiro – história a qual Chittaphon lembrava detalhadamente, pois a mesma lhe fervia o sangue. Estava contando tudo, mais animado que o normal, mas como sempre sabendo onde encontrar a ferida, Chittaphon fez a pergunta que eu mesmo me fazia o tempo inteiro:

— Por que você se afastou deles?

— Do que você... Como você sabe que me afastei?

Chittaphon mantinha o braço apoiado no próprio joelho. — Pelo modo como você fala. Quando fala de algo que sente falta é sempre assim.

— Assim como?

— Com esse sorriso bobo e essa cara de nostalgia. — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Por que você se afastou?

— Não me afastei. — Falei suspirando enquanto deitava minha cabeça no sofá. — Só... Estou esperando os paparazzis saírem da minha cola.

— Por quê? — Chitta me encarava sentado à minha frente no chão.

— Porque não quero trazer problemas para eles, Jaemin já estava sendo falado e apontado como meu novo interesse romântico.

— Ele ficou com raiva?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Ele é muito tranquilo.

— Então vou fazer a pergunta novamente: por que se afastou?

O encarei bufando.

— Não faz esse barulho pra mim. — Chittaphon bateu em meu braço com cara de poucos amigos. — Por que, Mark Lee?

— Você não entende. — Falei sem sorrir, não estava com humor.

— Então me explica. — Chitta me encarava sério.

— Tô cansado de prejudicar as pessoas ao meu redor, fazer com que elas sejam conhecidas só por causa da minha bagunça.

— Bagunça essa que você tem um total de zero por cento de culpa, certo? — Ele sorriu de lado.

— Não deixa de ser bagunça.

— Mark... — Chittaphon ficou de pé, respirando fundo. — Você que não entende. Os problemas só são problemas quando a gente passa a vê-los dessa maneira. Claro que é insuportável ter a Coreia e o mundo falando sobre sua vida, mas você sabe que não pode mudar isso completamente.

— Exatamente. — Falei olhando para cima.

— Então por que se preocupar com o que não está ao seu alcance?

— Está a meu alcance evitar que outras pessoas sofram com isso. Com essa bagunça e essa falação.

Chitta ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Está?

O encarei confuso novamente.

— Desde quando está a seu alcance a vontade alheia? — Ele sorriu passando por mim. — Não cabe a você decidir pelas pessoas se elas vão ou ficam. O máximo que pode fazer é ir, mas nesse caso, você tá fazendo tudo errado. Não tá salvando ninguém se mantendo distante, pelo contrário, você tá se afundando. Não bastou o que aconteceu com a gente?

Ele fez uma breve pausa e passou a mão em meu cabelo, o bagunçando com pouca força.

— Pensa nisso, canadense. Boa noite.

E por um momento foi como se tivesse tomado um soco no estômago com tanta força que havia esquecido até mesmo como se falava. Chittaphon tinha razão, como podia agir da mesma maneira duas vezes? Não tinha me afastado de certos amigos novamente, que no caso se tratava dele, Yuta e Taeyong, mas havia deixado de lado Jaemin e os outros garotos, que haviam se mostrado tão acolhedores. Eu era um idiota.

Odiava sentir tanto medo e me sentir tão problemático para tudo e para todos a ponto de me afastar, eu sempre fazia isso. Era um ciclo vicioso tomado pelo medo e pelo desespero. Mas não tinha como fugir do que acontecia em minha vida ou calar a mídia. Não tinha como fazer aquilo parar e o mais importante: não tinha como fugir e me isolar. E ir embora não era o que queria.

Me jogando no chão da sala, senti o tapete fofo em meus braços nus. Ecarando o teto, comecei a fazer um exercício parecido com o que Kun havia feito na nossa primeira sessão: recordar todas as vezes em que tinha me afastado de pessoas pensando que poderia ser um problema para elas. Trazia a tona todas as vezes em que me rendi ao medo de machucar alguém, mesmo que indiretamente, e acabei indo embora.

Terceira série: Derick Go, meu melhor amigo no Canadá. Havíamos feito amizade porque nossas mães se conheciam e ambos éramos descendentes de coreanos. Não só a cultura que nos era passada em casa era igual, como também o fato de sermos os únicos asiáticos da primeira escola. Fomos amigos durante todo o ano letivo, e gostávamos da mesma garota, Ashley Bone, o que nos aproximava ainda mais. Era um amor de infância bobo, onde nossa amizade importava muito mais. Porém, as coisas mudaram totalmente quando Ashley quis ser minha namoradinha e me afastei de Derick no último mês da escola com medo de magoá-lo, ficando sem amigo e sem amor de infância – já que Ashley preferiu Jackson Brumm, um aluno do quarto ano, quando me afastei dela também. No ano seguinte, Derick havia saído da escola e da cidade. Nunca mais o vi desde então.

As histórias são muitas, como por exemplo Jill e Julia, minhas amigas no sexto ano: depois de ambas brigarem, me afastei das mesmas por medo de ter que escolher um único lado. Um tempinho depois elas voltaram a conversar e me mantive isolado. No sétimo ano foi o caso de Caleb, um dos garotos mais populares da sala. Me afastei dele no exato instante em que o mesmo tentou ser meu amigo e tive medo que minha fama de "perdedor" pudesse afetá-lo. Eram situações diversas, mas sempre me afastava das pessoas achando que iria prejudicá-las de alguma forma. Temia por acabar sendo responsável por machucá-las e no fim era exatamente isso que fazia.

— Idiota. — Resmunguei sozinho no chão levemente sujo da sala.

Chittaphon tinha toda razão do mundo. Mais uma vez agia como um completo idiota que afastava as melhores pessoas de minha vida. Não precisava afastar Jaemin ou Donghyuck ou qualquer pessoa da Companhia Dream, eles mesmos já haviam se mostrado despreocupados em relação a tudo aquilo, nunca haviam me julgado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu era um idiota por achar que cabia a mim me afastar e ponto final. Não sabia nem mesmo o que era melhor para mim, que dirá para outras pessoas.

Idiota.

Fiquei de pé me arrastando até o quarto, por mais que tivesse percebido todas aquelas coisas, não havia o que fazer às três da manhã a não ser dormir. E assim que aconcheguei na cama, peguei no sono. Não tinha percebido que estava tão cansado.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

"Encarava o salão grandioso. Não entendia direito o que estava fazendo no salão de festas da cerimônia pós-Oscar, mas o lugar me deixava com o coração quentinho por ter estado ali logo quando ganhei meu primeiro prêmio. O local estava vazio, os lustres de pedras transparentes iluminavam todo o salão com o piso de mármore marrom. Estava tudo brilhando em transparência do quão bem tratado o local era. Provavelmente deviam limpar aquele piso incrível todos os dias com o maior cuidado do mundo.

Me encontrava sentado em uma das cadeiras de madeira com o acolchoado vermelho questionando o que fazia ali sozinho. Encarando o grandioso salão, escutei uma voz conhecida na cadeira ao meu lado.

— Olá, Markeu.

Olhei para o lado dando de cara com Donghyuck. Seu cabelo estava uma cor mais clara que o comum e isso parecia destacar mais ainda sua pele bonita. Ele usava um terno, mas sem o blazer, tinha a gravata afrouxada e um dos botões desabotoados. Foi impossível não olhar, de qualquer maneira minha mente sabia que Donghyuck atraía meu olhar em qualquer coisa que fizesse, mas nunca com segundas intenções, como naquele momento.

— Estou orgulhoso de você, querido.

Meu coração acelerou com o apelido carinhoso, mas estranhamente eu sorria. Era comum para mim escutá-lo me chamar daquela maneira. Não sabia muito bem como, mas naquele sonho éramos um casal.

— Não teria conseguido sem você, babe. — Respondi sorrindo e então fiquei de pé, parando à sua frente.

— Já sabe como quer comemorar?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, lhe estendendo a mão. — Sim. Dança comigo.

Donghyuck riu de maneira adorável, e a sensação em meu peito era a mais gostosa de todo o mundo. — Isso é muito previsível, até pra você.

— Você gosta.

— Se não gostasse, não estaria aqui. — Ele deu de ombros, me encarando bem de perto após segurar minha mão e ficar de pé à minha frente.

— Obrigado por gostar de mim. — Agradeci, levando Donghyuck até o centro do enorme salão e ele me encarou quando paramos.

— Cala essa boca. — Ele sorriu levemente tímido e passou os braços em volta de meu pescoço, aproximando seu corpo do meu. — Você fala demais, Mark Lee.

Ri segurando em sua cintura com ambas as mãos, a mesma era fina demais, o que fazia com que sentisse as pontas de meus dedos se encontrando em suas costas.

Como em um filme de romance, a música de fundo começou a tocar, lenta e completamente agradável. Era uma ótima música que já tinha escutado em algum filme de romance americano, porém, estava perdido demais nos olhos enigmáticos de Donghyuck para me preocupar com a canção ou até mesmo reconhecê-la. Em seus olhos parecia haver uma coleção inteira de estrelas seu olhar era tão cativante, doce e seguro que não conseguia desgrudar os meus dos dele, e nem mesmo queria.

— Stars Collection. — Disse baixinho.

Me fitando nos olhos, na mesma intensidade, Donghyuck questionou. — O quê? O que tem a peça?

Soltei uma risadinha, encostando minha testa na dele. Nossas respirações estavam completamente próximas e podia sentir o hálito quente em meus lábios.

— Seus olhos. — Falei depois de um tempo. — É como se houvesse uma coleção de estrelas inteira neles.

Donghyuck sorriu. Ao contrário do que pensei que aconteceria, ele não caçoou ou algo do tipo.

— Você faz meu coração enlouquecer, Mark Lee. — Sua voz saiu como um sopro e antes que pudesse respondê-lo, senti seus lábios nos meus.

Passei meus braços em volta da cintura de Donghyuck, o abraçando e o puxando para mim enquanto iniciávamos um beijo apaixonado. Podia sentir sua língua em contato com a minha enquanto fechava meus olhos aproveitando aquele momento. Seus lábios macios, sua mão quente em minha nuca, seu corpo perfeito colado ao meu, nada podia estar mais perfeito. Movimentávamos nossos rostos com sincronia e não conseguia evitar os sorrisos curtos quando sentia Donghyuck sugar meu lábio vez ou outra. Aquele era o melhor beijo da minha vida, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Nada podia ficar melhor que aquilo.

Meu peito estava cheio de sentimentos bons em relação ao coreano. Em minha mente, enquanto beijávamos e o mundo parecia parar a nossa volta, só conseguia pensar em como era apaixonado pelo meu fullsun, apelido pelo qual, carinhosamente, lhe chamava. E quando separamos nossos lábios, ao fim da canção romântica americana, Donghyuck sorriu e tudo pareceu se iluminar.

Ele era meu Sol.

— Mark Lee, eu..."

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

— Mark!

Abri os olhos assustado com o que pareceu ser um grito, mas assim que percebi que Taeyong me encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e tinha uma feição muito tranquila para alguém que tinha acabado de gritar, aceitei que minha mente havia projetado a fala do coreano.

— Você gritou? — Perguntei com a voz rouca de sono, voltando a deitar o corpo na cama.

— Não. — Taeyong respondeu. — Tentei te chamar da maneira mais doce possível, mas você parece assustado. Está tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. — Disse, coçando os olhos.

— Mau humor matinal? — Ele perguntou soltando uma risadinha.

Sentia meu coração acelerado em meu peito e não sabia dizer se era por causa do sonho ou do "susto" que havia levado.

— Desculpe. — Pedi sorrindo de lado.

— O almoço está quase pronto, você dormiu muito, meu amigo. — Taeyo bagunçou meu cabelo, soltando uma risadinha. — Vá tomar um banho e aproveitar o resto do dia com seus amigos que vieram de longe pra te dar amor e carinho.

Taeyo riu e saiu do quarto enquanto fechava a porta e me deixava ali, deitado na cama, encarando o céu azul pela claraboia lembrando detalhadamente do sonho que tinha acabado de ter.

Obviamente enquanto estava acontecendo não parecia um sonho, e nunca tinha tido um sonho tão vívido em toda minha vida, isso era certeza. Estava chocado em como os toques, as sensações e o beijo haviam parecido extremamente reais, mas acima de tudo estava daquela maneira por ter sido com Donghyuck. O que aquele sonho significava?

Tentando espantar tudo aquilo da minha mente, fiquei de pé depois de escutar Chittaphon ameaçando me jogar um balde de água, dizendo que eu não era muito fã de banhos. Aquilo era uma calúnia! Apenas achava que não havia necessidade de mais de um por dia. Ri de mim mesmo enquanto me arrastava para o banheiro, e sem demora saí do mesmo depois de um bom banho quente. Novamente me arrastei para a sala da casa vendo que o Sol clareava o ambiente através da cortina branca.

O Sol...

O lugar parecia muito mais iluminado e sabia que a culpa disso era dos meus amigos. Ou talvez, e essa opção não gostava de pensar, o local parecia mais iluminado porque eu, simplesmente, estava vendo o Sol com outros olhos.

Taeyong e Chittaphon fizeram um almoço digno dos deuses. Sentia falta da comida de Taeyo, mas naquele dia iria experimentar a versão caseira e deliciosa de Chitta do prato chamado 'panaeng muú', não sabia explicar muito bem, mas era uma delícia.

De barriga cheia, Yuta e eu lavamos a louça enquanto Taeyong e Chittaphon se jogavam no sofá e mantinham a conversa conosco. Contava sobre as irmãs Kim e isso os divertia em níveis absurdos, principalmente quando citava as investidas de uma delas que parecia, muito, me querer de uma maneira muito próxima. Próxima até demais.

Passamos a tarde conversando sobre diversos assuntos, sérios ou não. Apenas matávamos as saudades uns dos outros, e me sentia muito bem, como se realmente nada estivesse me incomodando e não houvessem paparazzis em volta da minha casa enchendo o saco. Amava meus amigos de todo meu coração e me sentia muito grato por tê-los em minha vida.

Depois de todos tomarmos mais um banho, Chittaphon surgiu animado com uma roupa incrivelmente estilosa. Apesar de Chitta ser muito estiloso, sabíamos que estava vestido daquela maneira com zero pretensão de ficar em casa e por mais que Taeyong e eu não quiséssemos sair, perdemos ridiculamente pro argumento emocional de Chittaphon que consistia em "reviver os velhos tempos". Ele tinha razão, era uma lembrança muito boa que eu tinha, apesar de não lembrar de grande parte daquela noite devido aos Negroni que tomei em sugestão de Taeyo.

Por fim, lá estava eu, parado na sala com uma roupa que Chittaphon havia escolhido para mim: uma blusa branca com uma estampa qualquer, jaqueta jeans e calça preta. Por menos que quisesse usar tênis acabei acatando à ordem do tailandês quando ele ameaçou me jogar um balde de água novamente. Não queria nem mesmo correr o risco considerando o fato de que ele era maluco. No fim, não parecia muito comigo mesmo, pelo menos não em questão das roupas que costumo usar, mas me sentia bem.

Em partes.

Me sentia bem com as roupas, mas não com a ideia de sair com meus amigos sabendo que no dia seguinte estaríamos em capas de jornais, revistas e sendo noticiados nos programas de entretenimento e fofoca. Era um inferno provável que, mais uma vez, tinha medo de fazer meus amigos passarem.

— Mark?

Encarei Yuta sentado na poltrona próxima ao telefone. — Sim?

— Como está?

Suspirei baixinho, não tinha por que mentir. — Estranho.

Yuta sorriu de lado amigavelmente. — Não precisa ficar assim. Por mais que seja muito difícil, você pode contar com a gente.

Sorri de lado balançando a cabeça e desviando o olhar para o chão. — É, eu sei. Um cara muito legal disse uma vez que não tem problema precisar dos outros.

— E quem foi esse cara?

— Na Jaemin. — Disse voltando a encarar Yuta. — O garoto da Companhia, lembra?

— Sim, sim, o ator que odeia o diretor, né?

Ri baixinho. — É, tipo isso.

Yuta sorriu e desviamos o olhar para Chittaphon que entrava pela porta da casa depois de ficar ao ar livre em uma ligação demorada. Ele não precisava falar quem era para termos certeza que todo aquele sorriso era por causa de Johnny.

— Do que estão falando? — Ele perguntou e encarou a porta do corredor. — Taeyong ainda não tá pronto?

— Não. — Respondi balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Mark, posso te pedir uma coisa? — Yuta me chamou.

Balancei a cabeça assentindo em silêncio.

— Não use óculos, máscara ou qualquer coisa que possa te fazer passar despercebido hoje à noite.

Silêncio. Chittaphon, ao meu lado, também encarou Yuta, que mantinha um sorriso nos lábios.

— Sei que você tem medo, mas mesmo com vários disfarces eles vão achar você. Querendo ou não a mídia vai fazer de você um assunto, novamente.

Mordi meu lábio. Tinha realmente medo de sair de casa sem alguma "segurança" que, naquele caso, se tratava de cobrir meu rosto.

— Você pode tentar, canadense. — Chitta deu tapinhas de leve em minha coxa.

— Olha... — Soltei o ar, sentindo meu coração acelerado. — Sei que a intenção de vocês é ótima, mas se eu não sair com alguma coisa que me esconda, não vão nos deixar em paz.

Novamente, silêncio. Sabia que se não me "disfarçasse" teríamos que aguentar aqueles paparazzis invadindo nossa privacidade em qualquer lugar que tentássemos ir.

— Mark, você não pode deixar de viver por causa deles. — Yuta suspirou baixinho, passando a mão em seu cabelo visivelmente hidratado. — Infelizmente acho que se trata de uma luta diária onde você vai sempre ter que estar tirando esses filhos da puta do seu pé, até você se tornar desinteressante para a mídia.

— Yuta... — Tentei falar.

Mas Taeyong, surgindo atrás de mim, me interrompeu. — Yuta tem razão. Você não pode se esconder atrás de objetos, achei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase. — Ele riu baixinho e me fitou. — Mark, você é maior que isso. E você vem provando isso todos os dias, estamos orgulhosos. Por que não dá uma chance? Se tudo der errado, voltamos para casa e te imploramos desculpas.

O encarei inseguro. Queria levantar daquele sofá e dizer que sim, mas ao mesmo tempo, me prendia naquela situação sufocante.

— Acredito em você, Mark. — Yuta também ficou de pé, com um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu também, canadense. — Chittaphon sorriu permanecendo sentado.

Permanecendo sentado, comecei a pensar. Meu processo com Kun estava seguindo, cada semana deixava uma coisa com o chinês e ia para casa mais confiante, e mesmo que a confiança diminuísse após ouvir ou ver algumas coisas a meu respeito, estava indo tudo bem.

Sabia que não eram as palavras de apoio dos meus amigos que me levariam a conseguir tomar aquela decisão, porém entendia que tê-los ali, dizendo que acreditavam e confiavam em mim, gerava um grande gás dentro da minha força interior. Contudo, sabia também, acima de tudo, que ninguém poderia fazer por mim o que devia. Era o único que conseguiria fazer tal coisa. Não havia chegado até ali sozinho e nunca teria conseguido sequer cogitar a possibilidade de sair normalmente sem a ajuda de Kun, Taeyong, Chittaphon, Yuta, Jaemin e até mesmo Donghyuck. Essas pessoas me aceitavam e me faziam crer que eu era capaz.

Não tinha sido de uma hora para outra, tinha sido um longo e grande processo onde o clique tinha acontecido naquele exato momento, na sala da minha casa em Boryeong. Estava com medo, assustado, e podia sentir meu corpo tremer um pouco. Mas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, levantei e abri a porta escutando barulhos de flashes, não eram tantos, mas ainda assim era a mídia. Mais uma vez, estava cara a cara com ela, e não conseguia lembrar quando foi a última vez em que havia ficado frente a frente com a minha realidade sem "disfarce" algum.

Era um primeiro passo, o início. E sabia que estava só começando. Mas finalmente consegui sair sendo eu mesmo e sem vontade alguma de me esconder ou fugir.


	19. Fireflies.

Sentados na mesa do bar, conseguia sentir o cheiro das batatas e carnes fritando na cozinha do local. Nunca tinha ido ali, mas o ambiente era agradável e o aquecedor fazia sucesso.

— Vocês querem comer o quê? — Chittaphon perguntou encarando o cardápio.

— Bulgogi. — Taeyong riu, sendo engraçadinho.

— Uau, você jura? — Chittaphon rebateu o encarando.

Yuta soltou uma risadinha servindo soju a todos nós.

— Você perguntou. — Ele deu de ombros sorrindo e pegou o copo depois de Yuta servir, o agradecendo de maneira tímida. — Obrigado.

Nakamoto apenas o fitou por um breve momento, mais que suficiente para que Chitta e eu nos encarássemos observando toda a situação. Desde que haviam chegado, Yuta e Taeyong não trocavam palavras, nem mesmo respondiam um ao outro em meio a um assunto, mas naquele dia, pela primeira vez desde que tinham se separado, Taeyong concordou em algo com Yuta, parando com aquele gelo e, naquele momento, ambos eram gentis um com o outro. Era algo estranho, mas estava feliz que, enfim, acontecia.

— Bem, vou pedir então, você vem comigo, Mark?

Senti o olhar de Taeyong em minha direção e o fitei percebendo que ele, mentalmente, me pedia para ficar. Mas a verdade era que queria que ambos se resolvessem, mesmo que não fosse dar em nada. Levantando da mesa, assenti indo junto de Chittaphon à procura de algum trabalhador do restaurante para fazermos o pedido. Não demoramos a achar a moça que nos atendeu inicialmente e, parados no balcão, lançávamos olhares à mesa onde Taeyong e Yuta estavam, em completo silêncio. No exato instante em que o japonês olhou em nossa direção, Chitta e eu viramos na direção oposta lhe dando as costas.

— Você acha que ele viu?

— Claro que viu. — Chitta sussurrou. — Ele não é idiota. Vamos no banheiro comigo.

E, me puxando pela blusa, Chittaphon me arrastou até o banheiro parando em frente a um dos mictórios, lhe dei as costas ficando de frente para o espelho me observando no mesmo.

— Eles nem mesmo estavam se olhando, mas hoje concordaram com algo.

— Foi por minha causa, não foi? — Questionei mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— Sim. — Ele respondeu. — Você já parou pra pensar que é por sua causa que eles tão juntos?

Virei na direção de Chittaphon, encostando na pia. — Quê?

— Yuta e Taeyong nunca teriam se conhecido se não fosse por você. Assim como nós três nunca teríamos feito um ménage.

— O quê? — Engasguei com o ar tossindo em seguida.

Chitta gargalhou caminhando em minha direção, ele abriu a torneira lavando as mãos e me fitou de lado. — Você não sabia?

— Não! — Disse com os olhos arregalados. — Você, Taeyong e Yuta?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente mantendo um sorriso nos lábios. — Realmente achei que Taeyong tinha te contado.

— Ele... Não contou. — Falei ainda surpreso com a notícia.

— Bem... Foi antes dele e Yuta começarem a ficar sérios, antes da gente ir pra Chicago, claro.

— Eu... estava na casa?

Chitta balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Dormindo como um anjinho.

Virei meu rosto lentamente em sua direção o encarando surpreso, o que fez Chitta rir enquanto secava as mãos com papel e se encostava na pia ao meu lado. Taeyong não tinha me contado, mas na minha mente agora fazia um certo sentido do porquê, quando estava na casa de Taeyong, algumas coisas simplesmente não pareciam boas entre eles. Naquela época me sentia completamente deslocado e confuso. Agora, não mais.

— Qual a sensação? — Perguntei o encarando.

— De um ménage? — Foi a vez de Chittaphon me encarar assustado, mas como sempre, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Não! — Praticamente gritei em protesto. — Não isso! Mas... Sempre ter alguém?

O sorriso de Chitta diminuiu e ele riu baixinho cruzando os braços. — Não sei.

O encarei franzindo a testa. — Como não sabe? Você sempre tem alguém, Chittaphon.

Ele desviou o olhar para os próprios pés. — Mark, ter gente pra foder é totalmente diferente de ter alguém.

Lembrei do que o tailandês havia dito sobre Johnny e Yunoh mais cedo. Chittaphon estava diferente das outras vezes, normalmente ele contaria algum caso e provavelmente já estaria de olho em alguém no bar, mas ele simplesmente parecia estar com uma aura diferente.

— O que aconteceu, Chitta? — Perguntei depois de um tempo em silêncio.

Ele me encarou de lado. — Já te falei, Mark. Ainda tenho sentimentos pelo idiota do meu ex, que ainda tem sentimentos pelo idiota do ex dele.

— Você tá machucado?

Chitta riu baixinho. — Às vezes você parece ter doze anos, sabia? — Sorri de lado o fitando, mas ele logo balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Sim. Muito.

— Eu sinto muito. — Falei sincero.

— Não sinta. Vai ficar tudo bem. — Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Fazendo um pequeno bico, logo desviei o olhar assim que Chitta fez o mesmo. Em silêncio e encarando o chão, Chitta e eu permanecíamos ali obviamente para darmos mais tempo aos nossos amigos para que, pelo menos, tentassem se resolver. E por mais que sentisse muito pelo ocorrido com Chitta, afinal, ter um coração partido era, de fato, muito doloroso, não conseguia simplesmente não pensar no sonho que havia tido com Donghyuck. Pedaços do sonho iam e voltavam em minha mente como se estivesse rebobinando uma fita.

— Hyung? — Chamei Chittaphon, que me encarou franzindo a testa. — Nunca te chamei de hyung, não foi?

— É... — Ele balançou a cabeça rindo baixinho. — Você realmente está convivendo muito com coreanos, né?

Sorri de lado. — E chineses.

— Japonês... Tailandês... O que mais? — Ele sorria.

— Tem uma moça que trabalha na cafeteria que é alemã.

— E uma alemã! — Ele apontou em minha direção.

Ri baixinho desviando o olhar. — Sim.

— O que foi? — Chitta me empurrou de leve com o ombro. — O que quer saber?

Permaneci um tempo em silêncio pensando duas vezes se perguntava ou não o que queria. Em primeiro lugar porque tinha vergonha de contar aquilo para alguém, e em segundo porque parecia idiota demais.

— Hein?

Mordi meu lábio encarando Chitta. Eu sabia que podia contar com ele. — O que significa sonhar com alguém?

Ele piscou os olhos pensativo, o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios enquanto ele olhava para frente. — Eu... Não sei. Foi qual tipo de sonho?

— Um sonho? — Perguntei o encarando um pouco confuso com sua pergunta.

E ele riu baixinho voltando a me encarar. — Divertido? Triste? Fofo? Erótico?

— Não! — Arregalei os olhos balançando as mãos desesperado. — Não foi erótico.

E Chitta riu novamente. — Então foi de que tipo?

— Fofo. — Falei refletindo. — É, foi... Romântico.

— Foi com alguém que você conhece?

O encarei mordendo meu lábio sentindo meu rosto queimar, logo balancei a cabeça positivamente, assentindo.

— Com quem?

Permaneci o encarando totalmente relutante em contar. Se houvesse um buraco no chão enfiaria minha cabeça ali com toda certeza.

— Qual é! Você quer que te ajude e não me conta?!

— Até agora você só parece um curioso. — Cruzei os braços o encarando.

E Chittaphon me deu um tapa forte demais na cabeça, o que me fez resmungar não só de dor, mas também de susto. Não estava esperando.

— Eu sou seu hyung. Me respeita.

— Isso doeu!

— Desembucha, canadense.

— Donghyuck... Lee Donghyuck.

Tive uma breve esperança de Chittaphon não lembrar da história que tinha lhe contado, mas ele definitivamente não esqueceria do garoto "misterioso" do bar que me pagou uma bebida.

— O cara do bar! — Ele apontou em minha direção.

Suspirei me dando por vencido. — Sim. O cara do bar.

— Você tá gostando dele?

— O quê? — Berrei.

— Não precisa fazer sua voz fina pra gritar, abusado. — Chitta novamente me deu um tapa, mas foi completamente leve se comparado ao primeiro. — Só tô tentando entender.

— Não. Eu não estou gostando do Donghyuck. — Falei me afastando mantendo a distância de uma pia de Chittaphon, porque não queria mais ganhar tapas.

— Bem. — Ele pareceu não se importar, pois continuou pensativo. — Às vezes nosso subconsciente sabe mais do que a gente. Se foi um sonho romântico talvez de alguma forma você queira algo romântico com ele.

— Hyung... — O interrompi antes mesmo que ele pudesse continuar. — Realmente não quero nada romântico com ele. Somos amigos.

— Então não sei, Mark. — Chitta me encarou com um pequeno sorriso e deu de ombros, desencostando da pia. — Se vocês são só amigos, por que está tão preocupado com o sonho?

— Eu... Não estou. — Falei tentando passar confiança.

— É, tudo bem. Acho que não posso te ajudar muito nisso, desculpa. — Ele pediu andando em direção à porta e então segurou na maçaneta. — Só não se prenda muito, ok?

— Me prender ao quê? — Perguntei caminhando para fora do banheiro.

— A não sentir.

Não o respondi. Franzi a testa caminhando atrás do tailandês enquanto pensava no que ele disse. Tinha certeza que não sentia nada por Donghyuck, para mim ele era um amigo muito talentoso e com um rosto, uma pele e olhos incríveis. Ele era incrível, como um todo. Mas realmente não me sentia de outra maneira por ele. Por isso estava pensando tanto naquele sonho: era estranho. Mesmo que parecesse estranhamente bom, não deixava de ser estranho.

Assim que nos aproximamos da mesa, percebemos que Yuta estava sozinho na mesma, franzi a testa confuso e ele logo disse que Taeyong teve que ir fazer uma ligação. Fazer uma ligação? Àquela hora? Onde ele acharia um telefone público? E pelo sorriso de Yuta, até ele sabia que Taeyong havia mentido para sair da situação constrangedora da mesa.

Chittaphon e eu, sem sabermos muito o que fazer, começamos a falar de assuntos aleatórios, Yuta não demorou a entrar no meio dos mesmos. Ele parecia bem e tranquilo e me sentia culpado por ter feito parte daquele complô com o tailandês porque, muito provavelmente, tínhamos mais atrapalhado do que ajudado.

Não demorou muito para Taeyong voltar e agradeci aos céus por Chittaphon, com toda sua sociabilidade, não ter deixado o clima muito estranho. Taeyong parecia irritado, mas aos poucos sua feição fora mudando, o que me deixou mais aliviado. Conversávamos sobre assuntos comuns, e ríamos como verdadeiras crianças, me sentia nas nuvens por estar na presença dos meus amigos novamente.

E enquanto gargalhava de algo que Taeyong dizia, ergui o rosto ao reconhecer uma risada conhecida. Mais ao fundo do local, andando em fila para uma mesa que não conseguia ver, pude ver que Chenle gargalhava de algo que Yukhei havia dito. Transformando a gargalhada em um sorriso, e pronto para cumprimentá-los, meu olhar encontrou o de Na Jaemin, porém, meu sorriso sumiu de meus lábios quando o coreano me encarou sem retribuir. Ele estava sério e empurrando de leve Chenle, que havia notado a minha presença, dizia:

— Anda, Chenle, não tem nada pra ver ali.

Confuso, o chinês seguiu seu caminho entrando em um local do bar que não podia vê-los devido a uma parede que separava ambos os cômodos.

— Você conhece aquele loiro?

Encarei Yuta ao meu lado, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Sim.

Taeyong e Chitta olharam para trás, confusos com o que estava acontecendo.

— Você está bem?

Fiquei de pé balançando a cabeça positivamente e então suspirei baixinho. — Eu já volto.

— Aonde você vai? — Escutei Taeyong perguntar.

Mas continuei seguindo meu caminho na direção em que vi Jaemin, Yukhei e Chenle entrarem. Lá, uma mesa enorme com várias cadeiras parecia reservada para eles e apenas Chenle, Jisung, Yukhei, Hendery e Jaemin estavam sentados. Assim que Yukhei me viu, ficou de pé gritando meu nome e ri sem graça com toda a atenção.

— Ei, Mark! — Ele sorriu saindo de trás da mesa para me abraçar.

— Ei.... — Sorri apertando sua mão logo o abraçando com direito a soquinho nas costas.

— Como você tá?! — Ele perguntou em inglês com um enorme sorriso.

— Bem, e você? — Respondi simpático.

— Também, também. — Ele sorria e virou-se para trás apontando em minha direção. — Olha quem tá aqui, gente.

— Vou pedir as bebidas. — Jaemin passou por nós sem me fitar.

A expressão de Jaemin era fria, obviamente o coreano não queria falar comigo ou estar por perto. Yukhei encarava a situação confuso e mesmo sem entender exatamente o que acontecia, possuía uma básica noção do que estava acontecendo. Não o culpava nem mesmo por um segundo.

— Já volto. — Disse encarando Yukhei e então cumprimentei de longe Chenle, Jisung e Hendery, que obviamente estavam perdidos.

Caminhei em direção ao balcão onde Jaemin estava de costas para nós, ele chamava a moça segurando um dos cardápios e parei ao seu lado em silêncio. Tendo uma ação natural, Jaemin olhou para verificar e assim que percebeu de quem se tratava revirou os olhos sem pudor. Sentia uma enorme vontade de chorar, e aquilo era uma merda.

— Jaemin, podemos conversar?

Ele me ignorou continuando a chamar a moça com seu sorriso simpático.

— Nana?

Novamente ignorado enquanto observava a moça se aproximar.

— Por favor, Jaemin. — Pedi mais uma vez.

Porém, novamente, o coreano me ignorou, fazendo seus pedidos para a mesma moça que havia atendido minha mesa.

— Muito obrigado. — Jaemin se curvou brevemente, saindo de perto do balcão.

— Jaemin-ah! — O gritei sentindo todos os olhares em minha direção.

Mas ao menos tinha conseguido fazer com que ele parasse de se afastar. O observando de costas para mim, fiz questão de me aproximar lentamente, e assim que coloquei a mão em seu ombro, senti seus dedos gélidos me puxarem para fora do local. Como não sabia o que fazer, apenas o segui, passando pela porta de vidro e deixando o sininho tocando.

— Jaemin, o que deu em você? — O encarei no instante em que ele me soltou.

— Está se divertindo com seus amigos?

Franzi a testa o fitando confuso. — Quê?

— Que bom ver que você tá bem, Mark. — Jaemin falava com fúria nos olhos. — É realmente muito bom ter notícias suas.

— Jaemin, me desculpa...

— Você tem noção de como ficamos preocupados? — Ele questionou me encarando. — Você não atendia as ligações, não ligava de volta, não te via na cafeteria, nem mesmo na sua rua e olha que Jisung e eu passamos perto da sua casa vários dias, e a única certeza que tínhamos sobre você estar vivo era por causa dos fotógrafos por lá. Custava atender o telefone? Ou pelo menos ligar para mandar a gente à merda?!

Abri os lábios para falar, mas Jaemin me interrompeu novamente.

— Nós fomos um passatempo pra você?

Pisquei os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Não! Não mesmo. Me desculpa, Jaemin, eu...

E logo me calei quando senti os braços de Jaemin em volta do meu pescoço. Ele estava... me abraçando? Mas ele não estava me odiando há segundos atrás? Por que ele me abraçava com tanta força?

— Eu te odeio, sabia? — Ele me encarou assim que me soltou e sorriu. — Fiquei preocupado. Todos ficamos, Mark. Queria ir na sua casa, mas não sabia se isso podia te prejudicar de alguma maneira. Fiquei puto de te ver rindo e feliz ali dentro, mas isso é idiota demais da minha parte. Que bom que você tá bem, seu...

Não tinha entendido direito a última palavra, mas suspeitava ser algo ruim ou parecido. — O quê?

Ele riu baixinho. — Gaeseki. É tipo... Não sei explicar, temos que perguntar o Yukhei.

— É algo ruim? — Perguntei esquecendo a discussão por um momento.

— Sim. Vamos entrar, eu...

— Jaemin-ah. — Chamei o interrompendo. — Olha, eu sinto muito. Me senti muito mal de não ter atendido as ligações. Em alguns momentos sabia que era você, bem... Pelo menos eu suspeitava. Me desculpa ter afastado, só não sabia o que fazer. Odeio a ideia de prejudicar as pessoas por causa dos meus problemas.

Jaemin se virou em minha direção ficando um pouco mais sério, ele parecia realmente estar me ouvindo, e isso fazia com que eu quisesse falar de todo meu coração.

— Eu sei que você é um ótimo amigo e sou muito grato por ter me ajudado. Realmente sinto muito por ter me afastado... Estava com medo e assustado novamente, só queria fugir e me esconder, mas aos poucos estou melhorando. Juro que estou. — Fiz uma breve pausa, suspirando enquanto desviava meu olhar por um mísero segundo, contudo, logo voltei a fitá-lo. — Então, se me der outra chance, prometo que vou ser um bom amigo.

— Você já é um bom amigo, Mark. — Jaemin colocou sua mão em meu ombro enquanto sorria amigavelmente.

— Alguém me disse que tudo bem não estar sozinho. E eu concordo. — Falei sorrindo de lado. — Não importa o que aconteça, não vou fazer isso novamente.

— Se você fizer, invado sua casa e te encho de porrada. — Ele sorriu deixando leves tapinhas em meu ombro.

— Desculpa.

Ele riu passando o braço em volta de meus ombros. — Relaxa. Tá tudo bem. Agora vamos entrar.

Sorrindo assenti enquanto Jaemin empurrava a porta novamente e entrávamos no local.

— Você deve desculpas aos outros também.

— Tudo bem. — Concordei, realmente devia desculpas aos demais. — Você me assustou.

— Não consigo ficar bravo com você. — Jaemin gargalhou.

E o acompanhei na risada encarando a mesa em que estava. Taeyong, Chitta e Yuta nos encaravam com as feições confusas, e apenas sorri os tranquilizando. Puxando Jaemin para aquela direção, paramos em frente aos três, eu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e Jaemin com seu largo e bonito sorriso.

— Gente, esse é Na Jaemin, já falei dele pra vocês.

— Já? — Jaemin sorriu e soltou meus ombros, se curvando. — Me sinto lisonjeado. Prazer em conhecê-los.

Os três cumprimentaram Jaemin com simpatia e o coreano sugeriu que sentásemos todos juntos. Por mim, a ideia era ótima, juntaria todos os meus amigos e tinha certeza que seria mais uma noite inesquecível com as pessoas que tanto me faziam bem, porém os encarei para ver suas respostas e, completamente tranquilos, os três assentiram concordando com a ideia. Animado como sempre, Jaemin esperou que os mesmos se levantassem e juntos, nós cinco nos aproximamos da mesa novamente.

— Temos carne fresca no pedaço? — Yukhei sorriu ficando de pé.

E como sempre, tudo o que fiz foi rir. Era impressionante como aquele chinês conseguia me fazer rir tanto – o que não era tão difícil, eu admitia. Mas meu sorriso animado deu lugar a uma feição que nem eu mesmo sabia definir. Tinha acabado de perceber que Donghyuck estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, e aquela sensação estranha era culpa do sonho que havia tido com o coreano de pele bonita. Ele me encarava com um pequeno sorriso enquanto eu sentia meu coração bombear sangue para meu corpo dez vezes mais rápido. E mais uma vez, partes do sonho vinham em minha mente, o que fazia, automaticamente, meu rosto queimar.

Não havia percebido que encarava tanto Donghyuck, até alguém me gritar e eu voltar para o planeta terra.

— Sim? — Encarei Jaemin novamente ao meu lado.

— Não vai apresentar seus amigos aos demais? — Ele sorriu animado.

— Sim, claro, eu... — Pigarreei me sentindo completamente sem graça com a situação que acontecia, mas logo fitei Yuta que me encarava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ele era extremamente esperto e tinha entendido que algo acontecia. — Esse... Ele é...

— Olá. — Yuta automaticamente me ajudou sorrindo para os presentes à mesa. — Sou Nakamoto Yuta, prazer conhecer vocês.

Chittaphon sorriu, também simpático, assim que Yuta o fitou incentivando a se apresentar. — Oi, prazer. Sou Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, mas podem me chamar de Ten.

— Você é tailandês? — Yukhei perguntou apontando para Chitta.

E o tailandês pareceu se surpreender com o chinês. — Sim, sou. Você também?

— Não, quero dizer... Metade de mim é. — Ele sorria e então ficou de pé. — Minha mãe é tailandesa.

— Ah, legal. — Chitta sorriu animado.

E tudo o que fiz foi sorrir ao vê-lo contente por ter alguém que, mesmo que parcialmente, tinha ligação com seu país de origem.

— Olá. Sou Lee Taeyong. Prazer em conhecê-los. — Taeyong foi um pouco mais formal, se curvando assim como os outros.

— Você é aquele cara da televisão, não é? — Chenle apontou na direção de Taeyong, sorrindo.

— Sim. — Ele respondeu timidamente.

— Sou seu fã! — Yangyang disse sorridente.

— Obrigado. — Taeyo agradeceu se curvando rapidamente.

Jaemin sorriu e apontou para cada um na mesa. — Esses são Hendery, Xiao Dejun, Wong Yukhei...

— Lucas! — Ele gritou apontando para si mesmo, o que fez com que todos ríssemos.

— É, o Lucas. — Jaemin logo prosseguiu com as apresentações. — Lee Donghyuck, Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun, Park Jisung, Zhong Chenle, Liu Yangyang e eu sou Na Jaemin, como vocês bem sabem.

Ele sorriu e apenas sorri vendo que cada um acenava ou curvava a cabeça quando seus nomes eram falados pelo coreano comunicativo. No instante em que Jaemin falou o nome de Donghyuck, havia sido completamente estranho, afinal, não conseguia parar de pensar naquele sonho e ficava, o tempo todo, me sentindo um completo idiota – principalmente porque olhava para o coreano de pele brilhante na tentativa de ver alguma coisa que o diferenciasse da sua versão no sonho, e no fundo nem eu sabia por quê.

— Mark, vem cá. — Yukhei me chamou e apontou para as cadeiras vazias ao lado de Hendery. — Sentem-se todos. É hora do brinde.

— Ah, lá vamos nós... — Escutei a voz de Donghyuck.

Yukhei o encarou sério. — Algum problema, Lee Donghyuck?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente com um ar debochado. — Não, senhor.

E tudo o que fiz foi sorrir enquanto desviava o olhar tentando não parecer um idiota. Entretanto, meu olhar logo encontrou o de Chitta, que me fitava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, agora se ajeitando na cadeira próximo aos demais. Sabia o que ele pensava, e aquilo fez com que meu rosto esquentasse novamente. Se soubesse que na mesma noite em que havia contado sobre meu sonho para Chitta, ele fosse conhecer Donghyuck, jamais o teria feito.

— Mark, ei! Vem cá cara! — Yukhei me chamou novamente, empurrando os demais para o lado, fazendo com que todos mudassem seus assentos de maneira que uma cadeira entre ele e Donghyuck ficasse vaga.

Ele...

E Donghyuck.

— Senta aqui! — Ele batia na cadeira completamente animado.

Tudo o que fiz foi sorrir desesperado enquanto assentia e caminhava até a cadeira. Nem eu entendia por que estava ficando daquela maneira com tudo que envolvia Donghyuck, não fazia sentido nenhum, só tinha sido um sonho! Nada mais! Evitando encarar o coreano, sentei ao lado de Yukhei soltando o ar que nem mesmo tinha percebido que havia prendido.

— Hoje quero fazer um brinde ao Mark. — Yukhei, segurando a garrafa de soju, me servia e logo fazia o mesmo com os pequenos copos de Chitta, Yuta e Taeyo, ele ergueu seu copo sorrindo e logo disse o motivo. — Um brinde ao Mark por ser um cara tão legal e, finalmente, estar fora de casa!

— Gonbae! — Yuta gritou, iniciando o brinde.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto me sentia completamente sem graça por toda aquela atenção, brindei me sentindo, ao mesmo tempo, muito feliz.

Eu era um filho da puta muito sortudo e não tinha como negar. Tinha muita sorte por ter conhecido todas aquelas pessoas e mais ainda por permanecerem. As coisas podiam estar muito difíceis, mas sabia que sempre os teria comigo nos bons e nos maus momentos. Me afastar, fugir e esconder não era mais uma opção ou o que queria e muito menos faria.

— Fiquei preocupado, bro. — Yukhei disse me fitando ao seu lado depois de beber seu copo de uma só vez.

— Me desculpa. — Pedi sincero.

— Não faça mais isso, certo? — Ele sorriu dando tapinhas em minhas costas.

— Prometo.

O chinês manteve seu sorriso e olhei para o outro lado encarando Jaemin que, ainda de pé, parado atrás de Renjun, questionava o que gostaríamos de pedir, agora que todo mundo estava presente. Resolvemos pedir algumas bebidas e carnes, por fim.

Taeyong e Chitta travavam uma conversa animada com Hendery, enquanto Yuta, de longe, conhecia os chineses e juntos falavam sobre como a Coreia era diferente de suas nações. Meu coração enchia de perceber que meus amigos mais antigos estavam se dando muito bem com os novos. Eles eram muito importantes para mim e tê-los ali, juntos e animados, era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Logo os grupinhos se separaram e o assunto se tornou da roda inteira. Hendery contava suas histórias na China, era divertido como ele aparentava ser um anjinho, mas, na verdade, era muito pra frente. Sua história sobre como ficou de castigo aos dez anos por tirar a roupa na sala de aula em protesto ao fato de que sua turma ficaria sem recreio, foi a de maior sucesso naquela noite. E Chittaphon estava adorando, o que me deixava feliz por vê-lo esquecendo outras coisas a seu redor para se divertir. Mesmo que o tailandês não demonstrasse muita coisa, sabia que ele não estava bem nem mesmo quando fingia estar.

Falando sobre cinema, política, olimpíadas, música e outros assuntos, a nossa noite ia passando. Com ótimas carnes, acompanhamentos e bebidas, nos divertimos e conversávamos como se fôssemos todos íntimos, e aquilo aquecia meu coração de uma forma que não sabia explicar. Eu estava muito feliz e gargalhava até mesmo se Yukhei suspirasse alto. Estava só sorrisos.

As mentes começavam a ficar embriagadas depois de um tempo. Jaemin já não parecia o mesmo gargalhando de tudo e sentando no colo do Renjun enquanto queria ser o centro das atenções. Seu namorado, ou... Sei lá o que eles eram, tentava sempre acalmá-lo, mas acabava caindo no charme de Jaemin todas as vezes que o coreano sussurrava algo no seu ouvido. Ao seu lado antes estava Jeno, mas este teve que ir embora mais cedo porque tinha compromisso com a família de manhã, então não teve muito tempo para se divertir, mas tê-lo ali fora muito significativo, afinal, ele era um ótimo cara. Jisung e Chenle ficavam apenas no refrigerante, claro, mesmo eu fazendo de conta – inúmeras vezes – que não tinha visto ambos roubarem goles da bebida de Yukhei, que nem percebia o que estava rolando por estar bêbado demais, obviamente. Yukhei gritava e fazia alvoroço naquela parte do bar, causando risadas enlouquecidas em todos nós.

Yuta, por sua vez, estava mais quietinho, porém sempre muito simpático e risonho. Às vezes contava alguma de suas histórias engraçadas, contudo só conseguia notar o quanto ele estava bebendo, Nakamoto bebia demais e mais rápido que qualquer outro, e aquilo me preocupava. Chittaphon era um dos mais animados junto com Yukhei, porém, era só Hendery se aproximar que sua aura mudava completamente para o bom galanteador que ele era, todo mundo naquele bar já tinha percebido que o tailandês queria o chinês tanto quanto este o queria, às vezes os dois faziam competição de taças e ficavam conversando tão próximos que parecia sair faísca do meio de ambos. Taeyong, assim como Yuta, estava mais quieto, porém ao lado do pessoal da Companhia Dream, ele conversava, contava histórias e era a estrela, principalmente para os atores, e obviamente ele estava adorando toda aquela atenção. E eu só conseguia sorrir olhando para eles.

Em meio a toda aquela observação, acreditava que o mais sóbrio de todos era eu. Estava bebendo também, mas não muito, grande parte de mim não queria esquecer um mísero minuto daquela noite. E por mais que quisesse ficar observando todo mundo com seus rostinhos felizes, só conseguia ser atraído para Donghyuck, que conversava com Yuta, Renjun, Yangyang, Dejun e Jaemin, na maior parte do tempo. Estávamos afastados, ele havia trocado de lugar quando Jaemin o chamou, e de uma ponta, conseguia vê-lo com clareza quando meu olhar escapava de Yukhei e ia até ele. Era como uma ímã e mesmo não sendo nada novo, o modo como ele estava era diferente.

Donghyuck estava mais bonito que o normal, seus cabelos estavam bem claros igual no meu sonho, sua blusa amarelo escuro e de gola alta realçava ainda mais sua pele perfeitamente esculpida pelos deuses. Estava me sentindo um idiota porque todas as vezes em que ele me encarava e sorria simpático, como um amigo, eu desviava o olhar surtando e tentando não demonstrar. Não conseguia, mesmo, entender por que estava agindo daquela maneira, me sentia um completo idiota. Tinha sido só um sonho, não tinha nenhum motivo pra continuar agindo daquela maneira. Nunca tinha sido real.

E não era dizer que eu estava sentindo algo por Donghyuck, não era isso. Talvez conseguisse sentir um tipo de carinho diferente quando lembrava de como ele estava sendo compreensivo e amoroso no sonho, e talvez isso me assustasse tanto. Mas Donghyuck e eu mal nos conhecíamos, as chances de tudo se transformar em romance era zero, até porque ele tinha Jeno e eu não tinha nenhum sentimento pelo coreano, assim como sabia que ele também não tinha por mim. Minha mente estava uma bagunça, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: nada aconteceria.

Tinha sido apenas um sonho.

— Vai ficar me olhando tanto assim ou o quê?!

Pisquei os olhos voltando pra realidade quando pude ver Donghyuck parado de pé à minha frente. Yuta tinha sumido, e não sabia onde enfiar a minha cara.

— Por que você tá me olhando tanto, canadense? — Ele sorriu levando seu copo de cerveja até os lábios de uma maneira...

Sexy?!

— Não, não, não! — Falei ficando de pé e derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentado, o que automaticamente fez com o que os mais próximos me encarassem.

Donghyuck riu divertido. — Você parece nervoso.

— Eu tô bem. — Falei sorrindo e colocando as mãos na cintura. — Só meio tonto.

— Ah, você tá bêbado? — Ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

Podia sentir meu nervosismo saindo pelos meus poros. Era a porra do um sonho, Mark Lee, larga de ser imbecil!

— Um pouquinho. — Falei fazendo um sinal com o dedo.

— Quer mais? — Ele esticou o copo em minha direção.

— Você tá tentando me embebedar? — Cerrei os olhos desconfiado.

Ele riu alto. — Claro, bêbado é impossível perder você de vista.

Donghyuck arqueou as sobrancelhas ficando um pouco mais sério, e tudo o que fiz foi desviar o olhar sorrindo sem graça. Sabia que ele estava falando do meu afastamento.

— Desculpa. — Pedi sincero encarando o chão.

— Achei que não ia me pedir desculpas também. Te vi pedindo até pro burguês do Chenle, ia ficar ofendido se não falasse nada comigo.

O encarei virando meu rosto em sua direção, com um pequeno sorriso arrependido, falei me perdendo em seus olhos novamente.

— De verdade, me desculpa.

Donghyuck apenas sorriu de lado e compreendi que ele tinha aceitado o meu pedido de desculpas. Sorrindo, também de lado, permaneci o encarando nos olhos, que assim como no sonho, pareciam ter uma constelação inteira dentro deles. Senti vontade de falar "Stars Collection", baixinho e doce, assim como havia feito no sonho, mas me contive no exato instante em que o coreano desviou o olhar bebendo de sua cerveja, quebrando aquela troca de olhares que ficava cada vez mais comum.

— Ei! — Yukhei ficou de pé batendo palmas e erguendo os braços.

— Acabaram as bebidas pros brindes, Xuxi. — Donghyuck riu do meu lado, claramente debochando.

Yukhei riu se curvando e apertando a bochecha de Donghyuck, o que fez com que o coreano desse um tapa no braço do maior, rindo em protesto por ter suas bochechas apertadas como se fosse uma criancinha.

— Não ia falar isso, Donghyuckie. — Lucas o chamou de maneira carinhosa e apenas ri, como de costume.

— Você sempre ri de tudo o que ele fala, não é? — O coreano virou em minha direção com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

— Ele é hilário! — Falei em protesto enquanto apontava para o chinês que fazia um convite em voz alta.

— Gente, eu tinha combinado com uns amigos de ir ao karaokê hoje, vamos?

— Você ia nos trocar? — Dejun perguntou ficando de pé de maneira dramática. Bêbado como a maioria, o chinês de sobrancelhas incríveis apontava na cara de Xuxi enquanto falava algo em chinês.

E foi então que comecei a rir um pouco mais quando percebi que Xuxi se explicava para o amigo em mandarim, e os dois travavam várias argumentações, esquecendo das pessoas ao seu redor.

— Ya! — Yukhei bateu palmas novamente. — Vamos para o karaokê! A noite só tá começando!

Jaemin ficou de pé puxando Renjun consigo enquanto segurava a mão de Jisung também, o incentivando a ficar de pé.

— Vamos! — O coreano gritou animado e, cambaleando, levantou um a um insistindo e não aceitando "não" como resposta. — Você! — Ele apontou diretamente na minha cara, fazendo sua melhor cara de bravo. — Não aceito não como resposta sua, você não pode negar.

— Nem falei nada... — Tentei me defender, segurando o riso.

— Acho bom nem pensar. — Nana passou por mim, seguindo em direção à porta com Renjun.

Aparentemente, ninguém queria negar a ida ao karaokê de madrugada, era comum e tinha que admitir que era muito divertido. Caminhando em direção à porta depois de ver Chitta caminhando com Hendery sem se preocupar com os demais e Taeyong em uma conversa com Jisung, Chenle, Renjun e Yangyang, lembrei-me de Yuta, que havia sumido há um tempo e nem mesmo sabia para onde. Porém, Donghyuck pareceu ler meus pensamentos quando, segurando em meu pulso, disse:

— Seu amigo Yuta ainda não voltou do banheiro.

— Ele foi no banheiro?

Sem soltar meu braço, ele assentiu me puxando na direção contrária dos demais, fazendo com que Dejun nos encarasse confuso, porém, sem se preocupar muito. E pelo sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios, percebi de imediato o que ele estava pensando.

— Nós vamos buscar o japonês. — Me justifiquei encarando Dejun que balançava a cabeça, rindo malicioso. — Não, sério, eu só...

— Você fala demais, Mark Lee. — Donghyuck me puxou com um pouco mais de força.

Mas minha reação foi me soltar dele. Com o sonho sendo tudo o que eu tinha na cabeça nas últimas horas, não pude deixar de surtar assim que o escutei falando como no sonho. Ali, Donghyuck usava o mesmo sorriso divertido nos lábios, como quando alguém gosta de rir das trapalhadas alheias ou algo do tipo. Era exatamente igual ao meu sonho e não conseguia simplesmente disfarçar.

— Mark? — Donghyuck ficou mais sério, abanando uma das mãos em frente a meu rosto. — Você está bem?

Mas nem mesmo deu tempo de falar alguma coisa, porque a porta do banheiro abriu de maneira que ambos encarássemos o fim do corredor, vendo Yuta com a camisa amassada, os lábios borrados de vermelho e soltando uma gargalhada gostosa de se ouvir. Atrás dele, uma mulher alta, ajeitando sua saia e com a blusa um pouco amarrotada, ria na mesma intensidade. Donghyuck e eu nos entreolhamos em uma mistura de não saber o que fazer, com a vergonha tomando conta de nossos corpos.

— Ah, oi, vocês. — Yuta, agora com o humor mil vezes melhor, sorria animado vindo em nossa direção, mas ele parou no meio do caminho para abraçar a mulher pela cintura. — Gente, essa é a Ayumi. Ayumi, estes são meus amigos Mark e Donghyuck.

— Oi. — Ela disse se curvando rapidamente enquanto sorria simpática. — É um prazer.

Donghyuck e eu, silenciosos, nos curvamos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, a cumprimentando. Não demorou até Yuta perceber que a mesa em que estávamos estava vazia.

— Onde estão todos?

— Nós vamos para o karaokê. Donghyuck e eu estávamos indo te chamar, mas a gente não sabia que você... — Ri sem graça como bom idiota que eu era. — Que você...

— Estava ocupado. — Donghyuck me completou, logo virando seu rosto para me olhar com uma feição confusa.

Desviei o olhar do coreano, me sentindo envergonhado por ter gaguejado. Yuta, como bom cavalheiro que era, pediu apenas um tempo para se despedir de Ayumi, e Donghyuck e eu nos afastamos, parando na pilastra mais próxima de modo que lhes déssemos privacidade, mas ao mesmo tempo não perdêssemos Yuta de vista novamente.

— Você conhece ela? — Perguntei sussurrando para Donghyuck.

— Não. — Ele deu de ombros, tranquilo.

— Então o Yuta deve conhecer, né?

Hyuck riu baixinho e me encarou com a mesma feição de antes, céus, eu só queria esquecer que aquele sonho um dia existiu. — Mark... Eu acho que eles se conheceram agora.

O encarei me sentindo um idiota por ainda pensar que, talvez, Yuta a conhecesse de algum lugar senão aquele bar.

— Não sei por que ainda me surpreendo.

Resmunguei por fim escutando Donghyuck, obviamente, rir da minha cara. Mas logo interrompi seu momento de deboche, o cutucando nem um pouco discreto quando percebi que Yuta vinha em nossa direção com Ayumi, forcei um pequeno sorriso encarando Nakamoto que tinha uma feição um tanto quanto indecifrável no rosto.

— Vamos? — Yuta perguntou nos encarando sorridente, mas sabia que tinha algo errado.

— É... Vamos. — Donghyuck concordou e assim que se virou em minha direção, me lançou um olhar que fez com que eu entendesse, na hora, que era para seguir caminho normalmente.

Em silêncio, acabamos saindo em fila, eu, Donghyuck, Nakamoto e sua nova garota.

E eu sinceramente não queria nem ver a cara de Taeyong quando saíssemos daquele bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Oi amores, acabou que o capítulo que tinha escrito como um ficou enorme e, por isso, vou fazer atualização dupla. Ou seja, tem atualização de capítulo hoje e amanhã, irra!!!
> 
> ↳ A Ayumi é uma personagem original, não é de nenhum grupo ok? 
> 
> ↳ Por favor, não pensem que o Nakamoto tá usando ela pra fazer ciumes no Taeyong e blablabla. Ele não é assim!!! Yuta só tá se divertindo como o homem solteiro que é, acontece né.
> 
> ↳ Donghyuck causando gay panic no Mark longe ou perto, meu deus esse garoto......
> 
> ↳ Uma explicaçãozinha básica do modo como o Mark age, a maioria das vezes: o Mark teve que crescer muito rápido. Ele saiu de casa cheio de responsabilidades e apesar de ter se casado, ter namorado depois, ele ainda é muito inocente diante o mundo dos amigos, ou seja, o mundo como ele realmente é. Por isso, ele se apavora demais quando começam assuntos de sexo e se surpreende quando falam de coisas tabus como ménage. O Mark lerda em muitas coisas e realmente é ruinzinho no amor o coitado, mas ele não é burro por isso ok? É só que ele nunca teve tanto contato com várias coisas e assuntos como agora, é a primeira vez que ele tá vivendo a vida sem estar imerso no trabalho, é isto.
> 
> ↳ Quero saber o que estão achando desses momentos Markhyuck? Sei que são poucos, mas quero saber o que sentem quando eles aparecem juntos desde uma simples conversa até Mark só olhando pra ele (o que sempre acontece).
> 
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado de ver todo o squad junto! Quanto tava escrevendo fiquei toda emocionada sim! 
> 
> ≛  
> VOCABULÁRIO
> 
> ❁ Bulgogi: carne coreana, mais conhecido com o churrasco coreano.
> 
> ❁ Soju: bebida alcoólica feita com arroz, cevada e batata doce. Ela tem vários sabores, porém também possui um alto teor alcoólico. 
> 
> ❁ Gaeseki: em tradução literal fica "filho do cachorro", mas é mais ou menos o equivalente a "filho da p***" aqui pra gente.
> 
> ❁ Gonbae: lá na coreia quando as pessoas brindam elas falam gonbae, que é o equivalente a "saúde" aqui. 
> 
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado e qualquer coisa tô no twitter!


	20. Kiss Me.

Do lado de fora nos esperavam, e, assim como um bando de adolescentes de quatorze anos, olharam para Donghyuck e para mim fazendo um barulho com os lábios – mais conhecido como "hummmm". Suspirei apontando para Nakamoto.

— Fomos buscar o japonês.

— Todo mundo já entendeu, Mark. — Donghyuck resmungou, passando por mim e se aproximando de Chenle e Jisung novamente.

E lá, ao lado dos dois, estava Taeyong. Ninguém estava se importando com o fato de Yuta estar se despedindo aos amassos com a mulher na porta do bar. Yukhei, Chenle, Jisung e Yangyang sorriam disfarçadamente observando a situação quando seus olhos escapavam vez ou outra. Mas Chittaphon e eu encarávamos Taeyong que, por um momento, se perdeu na cena de Yuta e Ayumi, porém logo disfarçou com sucesso, sorrindo e voltando para seu assunto. Encarei o tailandês, o que fez com que Hendery, agora o abraçando por trás, entendesse que algo estava acontecendo.

Pude ver os lábios do chinês se movendo, ele perguntava se estava tudo bem e Chitta balançava a cabeça negativamente. Encarei Taeyong quando percebi que seu olhar vinha em minha direção, mais precisamente, ele focava novamente no que acontecia atrás de mim.

Respirando fundo, me virei em direção a Yuta e logo encostei em seu ombro.

— Nakamoto, hora de ir.

Ele se soltou de Ayumi e me fitou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Pra onde você vai? — Perguntei o ignorando e a encarei.

— Você quer que a gente te acompanhe até o taxi? — Chittaphon perguntou surgindo ao meu lado com um pequeno sorriso.

— Não, eu trabalho aqui. — Ela sorriu, como sempre simpática.

— Ah, sim. — Chitta segurou o braço de Yuta, o puxando lentamente. — Vamos, japonês? Estamos atrapalhando outras pessoas.

— Certo. — Yuta sorriu a soltando e piscou. — Te ligo.

Ayumi, ajeitando seu cabelo, sorriu de volta. — Vou esperar.

Yuta mandou um beijo para a garota e seguimos nosso caminho em direção aos outros que começavam, enfim, a andar.

Sem termos o que falar, Chittaphon e eu soltamos Yuta. O tailandês lançou um olhar completamente sério para ele, mas Yuta apenas resmungou algo em japonês. Voltando para perto de Hendery, Chitta se manteve sério e eu, como sempre, nada disse. Em silêncio, caminhei ao lado de Yuta observando Taeyong que parecia tranquilo, animado e muito falante. Queria me aproximar para questionar se estava tudo bem, mas sabia que se o fizesse ele responderia que sim e as pessoas ao seu redor notariam que algo estava acontecendo. Me sentiria um merda tendo em vista que Taeyong estava fingindo muito bem.

Sem demoras, chegamos ao karaokê e subimos algumas escadas, dando de cara com a recepcionista que nos encarou um tanto quanto espantada, afinal, éramos uma quantidade enorme indo em um karaokê pela madrugada. Timidamente, ela nos deu o número da sala e disse que três outros homens nos aguardavam. Animado, Yukhei bateu palmas, tomando a frente dizendo que eram seus amigos.

— Eles sabem que somos tantos? — Chenle perguntou mais à frente.

— Sabe que somos alguns. — Ele deu de ombros apontando para a porta 21, a abrindo bruscamente. — Chegamos!

À medida em que fomos entrando, senti uma enorme vontade de rir, éramos muitos e os três amigos de Yukhei apenas encaravam a porta assustados, porém simpáticos.

— Jungwoo?!

Encarei Chitta, fechando a porta depois que Yuta passou, e vi o tailandês ir em direção ao garoto loiro que me era familiar.

— Oh, então vocês se conhecem?

Jungwoo, que era dono de uma beleza sobrenatural, balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, de Chicago.

— Ah, legal. — Yukhei sorriu, literalmente não se importando, e então apontou para os outros dois. — Esses são Moon Taeil e Kim Dongyoung.

— Doyoung. — O de cabelos pretos o corrigiu.

— É, ele prefere ser chamado de Doyoung. Agora, se conheçam. — O chinês deu de ombros e pegou o microfone da mão do coreano sério, continuando, ridiculamente, a canção que tocava.

Aos poucos os três foram conhecendo um por um. Era engraçado como suas feições eram de surpresa e até mesmo assustadas diante de tanta gente, mas tudo ficou tranquilo quando as bebidas chegaram e começamos a beber sem reclamar.

Durante as apresentações, Chittaphon perguntou se eu lembrava de Jungwoo do grupo LGBT de Chicago e foi quando lembrei do mesmo, fazendo total sentido sobre achar seu rosto familiar. Lembrava que o coreano era tímido, não tinha escutado sua história, mas sabia que ele era bissexual. Jungwoo, muito simpático, perguntou sobre minha história e disse que me viu na televisão assumindo a bissexualidade e logo agradeceu por ter feito o que fiz. O coreano falava sobre a invisibilidade bissexual e ficamos um agradável tempo conversando sobre tal questão de maneira que eu não só a entendesse melhor, como também falasse abertamente sobre o assunto.

Yangyang, Dejun, Hendery, Chittaphon e Yukhei foram os primeiros a cantar como um grupo. Eles escolheram uma música em chinês que nunca tinha ouvido falar e mesmo sendo tailandês, Chittaphon se saía muito bem tanto na pronúncia, quanto na voz. Como diabos ele conseguia fazer e ser perfeito em tantas coisas? E bastou aquela apresentação para que a sala ficasse eufórica. De repente, todo mundo queria cantar e logo em seguida Taeyong, Chenle e Jisung resolveram cantar uma música coreana chamada "Pomsaeng Pomsa" do grupo Sechskies. Sentado do lado esquerdo das poltronas, olhei em direção a Donghyuck que me encarava segurando o riso, obviamente lembrando da mesma coisa que eu: Chicago. Não era a mesma música, porém, era do mesmo grupo e só conseguia lembrar dos idiotas caindo na minha mentira imbecil no banheiro daquele bar.

Me divertindo com a música enquanto gargalhava de Yukhei fazendo uma dança qualquer com Yangyang e Chenle, vi Chittaphon vir em minha direção com Hendery, seus lábios estavam vermelhos de tanto que ambos se agarravam no canto mais escuro do karaokê, mas ninguém mais se importava com nada naquele lugar. Estávamos todos extasiados e bêbados demais para qualquer coisa.

— Então, eu te vejo amanhã, ok? — Chitta riu deixando um beijo na minha bochecha e na de Yuta, apontando para ele. — Você deixa de ser idiota, ouviu?

Gritando um tchau geral enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos de Hendery, o tailandês saiu da sala do karaokê com tanta pressa quanto o chinês. Ri, juntamente de Yuta, sabendo muito bem o que ambos iriam fazer, e ao mesmo tempo em que me preocupava sobre como Chitta conduzia seus sentimentos, comecei a me preocupar com Yuta que, sem conseguir segurar mais, se jogou em minha perna dizendo estar com sono.

— Você tá bem? — Perguntei afastando seus cabelos de seu rosto.

Como resposta, Nakamoto apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, fechando seus olhos. Mordi meu lábio me sentindo péssimo por vê-lo daquela maneira, mas sabia que Taeyong estava tão alcoolizado quanto. Novamente, eu era o mais sóbrio de todo aquele lugar.

Ficando de pé, os três amigos de Yukhei, que felizmente estavam muito à vontade com os presentes, resolveram cantar uma música em inglês, e ri quando o mais velho deles me encarou pedindo desculpas pelo inglês pobre.

— Ele é humilde, cara. Relaxa! — Yukhei apontou em minha direção.

E, como sempre, ria de sua palhaçada. Entretanto, o sorriso sumiu de meus lábios, dando lugar ao meu coração completamente acelerado ao reconhecer o início da canção. Doyoung, o garoto de cabelos bonitos, fechou seus olhos cantando a música suavemente, fazendo com que todo mundo, literalmente, se calasse para escutá-lo.

Arregalei os olhos completamente assustado, eles estavam cantando "Kiss Me" do grupo americano Sixpence None The Richer. Essa era a música do meu sonho com Donghyuck. Contudo, aquela situação não era um sonho, era bem real, e mesmo que todos estivessem prestando atenção nos vocais impecáveis dos três amigos de Yukhei, eu só conseguia pensar no maldito sonho.

Mesmo sem querer, olhei para Donghyuck. O coreano estava concentrado na cantoria enquanto tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, maravilhado com Taeil, Doyoung e Jungwoo cantando. Enquanto a música romântica preenchia o local, o fitava sentindo minha mente trabalhar em um turbilhão de memórias. E quando menos percebi, lá estava eu, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios lembrando de como aquele sonho havia parecido tão real. Em como os toques, os carinhos, os beijos, tudo, simplesmente tudo, tinha sido extremamente vívido.

A sensação de estar com Donghyuck e saber que o sentimento era recíproco, era algo ótimo de se sentir. Estávamos felizes e por mais surreal que pudesse parecer, a ideia de Donghyuck e eu não era assim tão ruim – naquele sonho, é claro!

Provavelmente sentindo que alguém o encarava fixamente – eu mesmo, no caso –, Donghyuck virou seu rosto em minha direção, e por mais que minha reação automática fosse desviar o olhar e fazer de conta que nada tinha acontecido, naquele momento não o fiz. Não desviei o olhar, não retirei o pequeno sorriso dos lábios e nem mesmo me rendi ao medo do que aquele olhar e aquele pequeno sorriso poderiam significar. Simplesmente não me movi, apenas meu peito subia e descia lentamente seguindo minha respiração levemente tranquila.

A resposta de Donghyuck não foi diferente. Mantendo o olhar junto ao meu, o coreano de pele brilhante arqueou uma das sobrancelhas levemente, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e, mais uma vez, trocávamos olhares.

Em meio àquela música clichê, famosa e completamente romântica, e mesmo a alguns metros de distância, conseguia ver a constelação nos olhos de Donghyuck. E tinha que dizer: era linda. Tão bonita quanto no sonho e tão intensa e enigmática como no dia a dia.

Seus olhos eram incríveis e obviamente atraíam toda a minha atenção.

— Titanic! — Senti as mãos de Yuta diretamente em meu rosto e, me assustando completamente, desviei o olhar para o japonês o qual achava que estava desmaiado no meu colo. — Vem ser meu Jack, Mark.

— Do que você tá falando? — Dizia com certa dificuldade, retirando suas mãos de meu rosto.

— Vamos imitar a clássica cena do filme...

Sem concluir sua frase, Yuta levantou bruscamente sentando no banco, colocando a mão em sua cabeça, provavelmente, não se sentindo bem.

— Merda, tá tudo rodando.

— Vou pegar uma água. — Falei ameaçando ficar de pé.

Mas então, como um anjo, Taeyong surgiu, me entregando uma garrafa de plástico transparente com água.

— Dá pra ele. — Ele disse baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que o escutasse.

Assentindo, levei o bico da garrafa até os lábios de Yuta, que aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Deitando o rosto no encosto do sofá acolchoado, o japonês voltou a fechar os olhos dizendo que só tiraria um cochilo de dez minutos e não demoraria. Mas eu sabia que agora, muito provavelmente, ele só acordaria mesmo no dia seguinte.

A noite de karaokê seguiu. Donghyuck e eu não trocamos mais olhares durante a noite, e talvez fosse melhor daquela maneira. Sempre que ele ameaçava olhar em minha direção, desviava o olhar para a televisão e quem estivesse cantando. Honestamente, estava me sentindo um pouco assustado com todos aqueles pensamentos em minha mente, e sinceramente não queria ficar pensando no que tudo aquilo significava. Se é que significava algo.

— Para a última de todas, queria muito pedir que meu grande amigo canadense cantasse comigo. — Yukhei chamou atenção ficando de pé com pouco equilíbrio e sorriu animado. — Vamos lá, bro!

Sem graça, apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente dizendo que não conhecia as músicas direito. Porém era simplesmente impossível dizer não a Yukhei, que já estava me puxando completamente animado e bastante bêbado.

— Vai, Mark! — Um dos poucos acordados, Taeyong, me deu força, rindo.

— Vai, Mark! — Jungwoo, que estava com os olhinhos fechando, também torceu por mim, o que me fez rir.

Me curvei agradecendo enquanto fazia certa graça e Yukhei fez os demais rirem perguntando onde estava sua torcida. Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Hendery e Chittaphon nem estavam mais presentes. Os primeiros foram embora após saírmos do bar, mas só fui perceber depois de um bom tempo já no karaokê. Chitta e Hendery saíram cedo porque tinham "assuntos a tratar" e Jisung aproveitou a carona de Chenle para ser deixado na porta de casa antes da uma da manhã. Yangyang e Dejun estavam acordados e muito animados, faziam questão de dançar a cada música tocada e que ambos conheciam, porém Taeil, Doyoung e Jungwoo já estavam completamente exaustos, e o último era o único dos três que ainda aguentava firme. Yuta dispensava comentários, porque às vezes seu ronco atrapalhava até mesmo as músicas. Os únicos bons eram Donghyuck, Taeyong e eu, claro.

— Vamos lá, Mark! — Yukhei berrou no início da música que havia escolhido.

Não me importando mais, apenas cantava a canção animado, mas não tanto quanto o chinês, porque isso era completamente impossível. Yukhei, vez ou outra, se aproximava para fazer uma dança divertida que, desastradamente, tentava acompanhar e escutava as risadas alheias como resposta. Estávamos nos divertindo e isso era muito bom mesmo. Me abraçando, ao fim, Yukhei agradeceu de maneira fofa dizendo que me amava e apenas ri com seu carinho de bêbado.

Beirando as quatro da manhã, a mulher do karaokê apareceu em nossa sala dizendo que o local fecharia em meia hora, o que foi mais do que propício para que entendêssemos que era hora de partir. Com certa dificuldade, Taeyong e eu carregamos Yuta pra fora da sala e pelas escadas, o japonês estava mais ou menos acordado, porém pouco consciente. E, por fim, não tivemos muita opção a não ser sentá-lo no chão enquanto procurávamos algum táxi.

— Merda, onde está Jaemin? — Escutei Donghyuck perguntar para Yangyang.

— Provavelmente gemendo muito. — Ele disse balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Noventa e cinco por cento de probabilidade. — Dejun riu baixinho.

— Se ele não voltar, estou na rua. — Ele disse bufando.

Mas não me virei para olhá-lo. Estava de frente para Yuta passando um pouco de água em seu rosto. Taeyong, que apoiava o rosto do japonês com delicadeza em seu ombro, se manifestou de maneira simpática:

— Você pode vir com a gente. A casa do Mark não é tão longe da sua, então pode sair pela manhã se quiser. Certo, Mark?

Ergui o rosto, encarando Taeyong de maneira assustada, o que fez com que ele me encarasse confuso. Não é que não pudesse, claro que ele podia, mas só não esperava.

— Vou pra casa dos chineses. — Donghyuck disse simpático.

— Então, tem um probleminha... — O chinês riu sem graça.

— Nós... Vamos pra outro lugar hoje. — Yangyang completou a fala de Dejun.

— Ah, entendi. — Donghyuck riu brevemente. — Yukhei?

— Acho que ele tá meio ocupado. — Doyoung, um dos amigos, o respondeu.

Assim que virei o rosto para o lado, vi Lucas e Jungwoo se beijando com tanta vontade que pareciam engolir um ao outro. E foi naquele momento que me senti um bosta por estar com medo de Donghyuck ir para a minha casa. Que tipo de amigo eu era? E por que diabos estava com tanto medo de um sonho? Medo. Medo. Medo. Eu era idiota. Fiquei de pé com o melhor dos meus sorrisos e apontei para Donghyuck, atraindo sua atenção.

— Vamos, deixe de bobeira. — Disse amigavelmente. — Tem um quarto sobrando lá em casa, não vai ser problema nenhum.

Donghyuck sorriu de lado, mas claramente era um sorriso sem graça. — Mesmo? Não quero atrapalhar em nada...

— Não vai atrapalhar. — Falei balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Vamos?

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça positivamente, resmungando que não podia mesmo contar com seus amigos que pareciam cachorros no cio. Ri novamente e enquanto se defendia, Yukhei se despedia de nós dizendo que ia levar o coreano, vulgo Jungwoo, em casa. Dejun e Yangyang, sem um pingo de demonstração de carinho, também se despediram seguindo seu caminho a pé, e por fim os dois caras que eram muito simpáticos e excelentes cantores. Ficamos apenas eu, Taeyong, Yuta e Donghyuck.

— Ele vai acordar com uma ressaca insuportável. — Donghyuck disse apontando para Yuta.

E suspirei assentindo. — Nunca o vi dessa forma.

— Algo aconteceu? — Ele perguntou inocentemente.

Quando estava prestes a negar, Taeyong se pronunciou. — Eu aconteci. Eu quebrei ele dessa maneira.

— Taeyo... — Me virei em sua direção pronto para dizer que não era sua culpa. Ele tinha seus motivos.

Mas ele apenas ergueu seu rosto me fitando com um sorriso triste enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Foi mais que suficiente para que me calasse. Me sentia péssimo em ver Yuta daquela maneira, assim como me sentia horrível em ver Taeyong tão machucado. Os dois eram idiotas que sofriam por amor, mas às vezes amor não era tudo.

— Acho que tem um táxi vindo ali. — Donghyuck disse.

E felizmente ele estava certo. Nós três tivemos que carregar Yuta até o táxi enquanto ele resmungava qualquer coisa, mas o nome de Taeyong saiu bem audível por seus lábios, o que fez com que o coreano apenas acariciasse seu rosto tendo certeza de que ele estava desacordado. No silêncio do carro, Donghyuck ia no banco da frente e Taeyong e eu íamos atrás escutando Yuta cada vez mais consciente, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, já que ele conversava com o nada em japonês, coreano e inglês. Entretanto, era impossível compreender qualquer coisa que ele falava.

Assim que o táxi parou à porta de casa, me senti aliviado vendo que os paparazzis estavam cuidando de suas vidas, não estando ali às quatro da manhã. Donghyuck abriu a porta do táxi e comecei a sacudir Yuta de leve fazendo com que ele saísse do carro. Taeyong o puxava e eu o empurrava pelas costas, de maneira que saíssemos logo do veículo, afinal, o taxista estava com uma cara muito emburrada e tinha medo que ele simplesmente nos chutasse pra fora. Resmungando e depois de muito trabalho, conseguimos tirar Yuta do carro, o que, aparentemente, foi mais do que suficiente para que ele despertasse pelo menos um pouco.

— Me solta... — Ele empurrou Taeyong e a mim ao mesmo tempo.

Sua força, até mesmo bêbado, era assustadora. Mas bastou seus suportes, Taeyong e eu, saírem de perto para que ele caísse de joelhos na grama, apoiando suas mãos no chão.

— Yuta, você tá bem? — Taeyong se aproximou.

— Sai daqui, Taeyong. — Ele disse com a voz pesada, o que fez meu coração doer.

— Yuta, para com isso...

— Sai de perto de mim, Taeyong! — Ele o encarou com os fios caindo em seus olhos e assim que percebi a feição de Taeyong, que não era das melhores, caminhei até Yuta, segurando em seu braço.

— Vamos, japonês. — Disse baixinho enquanto o ajudava a levantar.

— Tira ele de perto de mim. — Yuta continuava falando com a voz embriagada. — Não quero ele perto de mim.

— Aqui, eu ajudo. — Donghyuck correu em nossa direção quando cambaleei com Yuta por estar pesado demais.

— Ah, ei, Donghyuckie. — Yuta sorriu olhando pro lado em que ele o segurava.

— Noite ruim, Nakamoto? — Ele riu simpático.

— Noite? — Yuta soltou uma risada sarcástica e ergueu seu rosto encarando Taeyong. — Vida ruim desde que conheci aquele cara ali.

E Taeyong apenas bufou, caminhando em minha direção e pegando a chave no bolso traseiro de minha calça.

— Você já se apaixonou, dongsaeng?

— Bem... — Comecei a falar, mas Yuta me interrompeu.

— Não você, Mark, você é dos meus. Donghyuck.

Me calei e segurei na cintura de Yuta o ajudando a subir as escadas.

— Sim, hyung. — Ele respondeu a pergunta. — Já me apaixonei.

— O que aconteceu? Por que ele não tá aqui? — Yuta questionou com a voz embolada.

— Yuta, não... — Tentei alertá-lo, mas ele me mandou calar a boca, insistindo em Donghyuck.

— Ele te chutou sem mais nem menos? Te contou alguma mentira qualquer e te jogou em qualquer canto com um olhar de pena? Ele acabou com seu coração e nem mesmo se importou com o que você sentia? Hein, Donghyuckie?

— Yuta, não...

— Está tudo bem, Mark. — Donghyuck disse parando em frente à porta enquanto Taeyong a abria, ele me lançou um olhar e um sorriso tranquilo. — Não, hyung. Ele não fez nada disso comigo.

— Sorte sua, Donghyuckie. Mas não me diga que foi você quem fez isso com ele. Vou te odiar se você pegou os sentimentos de alguém e brincou dessa maneira, como se não valesse nada, como se fosse uma foda e uma fonte de carinho nos momentos mais carentes.

— Não, hyung. Também não o machuquei.

Taeyong, enfim, abriu a porta e caminhamos para dentro da casa carregando Yuta até o sofá, onde ele se jogou sendo capaz de colocar seu cabelo para trás de modo que não mais incomodasse seus olhos.

— Então por que ele não está aqui, Donghyuckie?

— Yuta, já chega!

Não tinha percebido que tinha aumentado a voz e falado de maneira firme até que todos me encarassem assustados. Me sentindo um completo idiota por ter gritado com meu amigo bêbado, abri a boca pra pedir desculpas, mas Donghyuck foi mais rápido.

— Ele morreu, hyung. — Sua voz denunciava certa saudade, tristeza, nostalgia, não sabia definir. — Essa é a razão pela qual ele não está aqui.

Yuta o encarou alterando sua expressão e de imediato pôde ser notada a culpa em seu rosto. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos sentindo o clima pesar por causa da pergunta sem pensar – e obviamente inocente – de Yuta, mas sequer tive tempo de fazer algo quando o japonês ficou de pé correndo em direção ao lixo da cozinha, que era o recipiente mais próximo que ele tinha.

Taeyong que estava mais próximo se abaixou segurando os cabelos de Yuta enquanto esfregava suas costas de maneira delicada. Encarei Donghyuck preocupado sobre como ele poderia estar, mas tudo o que ele fazia era observar Yuta com certa cara de nojo. A cada barulho que o japonês fazia, forçando a garganta por causa do vômito, ele entortava a boca um pouco mais e não consegui deixar de achar aquilo adorável.

— Vem, vamos tomar um banho. — Taeyong disse assim que Yuta se jogou de bunda no chão, terminando de vomitar.

— Taeyong... — Yuta o chamou com a respiração ofegante.

— Sim? — O coreano o encarou.

— Por favor, sai de perto. — Ele disse de maneira mais calma, mas obviamente chateado.

— Yuta, para com isso. — Taeyong pediu o fitando.

— Você é quem tem que parar, Taeyong. Ter você por perto me machuca, me consome e me destrói. Tenho que esquecer você, mas pra isso você tem que sair de perto. Sai de perto, Taeyong.

— Taeyo, eu dou banho nele. — Sussurrei me aproximando e segurando Yuta pelos braços. — Eu faço isso.

Taeyong me encarou com os olhos cheios e balançou a cabeça positivamente, desviando o olhar. Nem ele sabia o que fazer, era mais do que óbvio que nenhum dos dois tinha superado o que tinha acontecido ou deixado de se gostar, muito menos superado o término. E tudo o que eu podia fazer era me manter fora de toda aquela batalha, inútil, de sentimentos de ambos.

Caminhando com Yuta no silêncio da casa, entrei no banheiro esperando que o japonês se despisse enquanto enchia a banheira com água morna devido ao frio. Com dificuldades para tirar a blusa, o ajudei escutando seu agradecimento rouco e lento. Não o respondi, apenas o ajudei a entrar na banheira e sentei no chão de costas para o japonês, encostando minhas costas na banheira.

Yuta não demorou a se mover e tomar seu banho. Mantínhamos o silêncio e eu sabia que, em grande parte, Yuta estava sem graça com tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Sua consciência devia estar voltando juntamente com as lembranças, e mesmo sabendo que ele não ficaria sóbrio sem uma boa noite de sono, entendia que ele estava mais consciente. Não demorou muito até ele me pedir o lixo para vomitar novamente e assim que o fez, segurei seus cabelos enquanto me molhava pela água que saía da banheira.

— Desculpa. — Ele resmungou baixinho.

— Está tudo bem. — Falei sincero, deixando o lixo um pouco longe.

Yuta não demorou muito mais no banho, ele estava sonolento novamente e deixá-lo ali seria ainda pior, mas felizmente o japonês levantou sem muita dificuldade, secou-se, e juntos caminhamos até o quarto que estava dividindo com Chittaphon, onde o ajudei a se vestir.

— Mark? — Yuta me chamou já deitado na cama de casal.

— Sim?

— Fui um completo babaca hoje, não fui?

Sorri de lado e balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Você está machucado. Mas sim, você foi um pouquinho.

— Diga ao Donghyuck que sinto muito mesmo. — Yuta disse com os olhos cada vez menores.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Ele sabe.

— E Taeyong... Amanhã eu falo com ele.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia. — Falei, puxando o cobertor até seu pescoço.

— Eu te amo, Mark.

Sorri de lado antes de caminhar até a porta. — Eu também te amo, japonês.

Ele sorriu de lado e fechando os olhos caiu em sono profundo. Antes de voltar à sala, peguei a lixeira que estava próxima à mesinha que usava para escrever e deixei ao lado da cama de Yuta para uma emergência, é claro.

Assim que voltei à sala, Taeyong e Donghyuck estavam em silêncio. O mais velho encarava o nada com os pés em cima da mesa e Hyuck olhava para os lados na esperança de algo acontecer. E assim que ele me viu aproximando, ficou de pé obviamente aliviado.

— Como ele está?

— Ele dormiu. — Falei passando a mão em meu cabelo.

— Ele vomitou mais? — Taeyong perguntou do sofá.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, sem ter mais o que dizer. Observei Taeyong ficar de pé enquanto bagunçava os próprios fios loiros.

— Vou dormir com ele.

— O quê? — O encarei assustado.

— Vou ficar por perto, caso ele passe mais mal.

— Taeyong, ele disse...

— Eu sei o que ele disse, Mark. E sei o que eu disse também. Boa noite.

Suspirei, o encarando com receio. — Você tem certeza?

— Boa noite, Mark. — Taeyong me encarou e em seguida olhou para Donghyuck. — Boa noite, Donghyuck, foi um prazer te conhecer.

— Igualmente. — O coreano de pele brilhante sorriu simpático.

Não sabia se era uma boa ideia Taeyong no mesmo quarto que Yuta visto que o japonês estava totalmente certo de que não o queria por perto. Tinha medo da decisão de Taeyong só piorar as coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha uma esperança de que ficasse tudo bem.

— Eles ficarão bem. — Donghyuck disse chamando minha atenção.

Suspirei baixinho, me jogando no sofá. — Não sei, não.

— Só eles podem resolver isso. — O coreano sentou ao meu lado.

— É complicado. — Falei olhando para a parede à nossa frente, mas quando lembrei da pergunta de Yuta o encarei preocupado. — Você está bem?

Ele franziu a testa me encarando confuso. — Sim.

— Yuta pediu desculpas.

Ele logo entendeu o porquê da minha pergunta e riu nasalado, desviando o olhar. — Está tudo bem. Ele não sabia.

— Está mesmo tudo bem?

— Vai ficar melhor quando eu souber onde posso dormir. — Ele sorriu voltando a me olhar.

Ri de mim mesmo pedindo desculpas enquanto ficava de pé. Indo até meu quarto, retirei a colcha da cama colocando o travesseiro e o cobertor para Donghyuck. Pegando umas roupas largas, as deixei em cima da mesma caso ele quisesse trocar o que estava vestindo, porque aquela roupa não devia ser muito confortável para dormir. Logo voltei à sala dizendo que o quarto estava arrumado, caminhei com o coreano até o mesmo e foi então que ele me fitou cerrando os olhos.

— Onde vai dormir?

— Na sala. — Apontei para trás de mim.

— O quê? Você não disse que tinha um quarto sobrando?

— E tem, esse.

— Onde é seu quarto, então?

— Aqui. — Disse tranquilo.

— Você tá brincando com a minha cara, né?

— Não. — Disse, soltando uma risadinha. — Tá tudo bem, já dormi várias vezes naquele sofá, ele é... Ai!

Me assustei com o travesseiro jogado em minha cara. Não esperava algo do tipo nem mesmo em um milhão de anos. Por que eu tinha recebido uma travesseirada na cara?

— Com licença, quero passar. — Donghyuck disse parando na minha frente.

— Por que eu apanhei? — Perguntei bloqueando a porta com meu corpo.

— Porque você é um idiota que quer dormir no sofá e me dar sua cama.

— Qual o problema? — Perguntei confuso.

— Você é o dono da casa. — Donghyuck colocou a ponta do indicador em meu peito. — Essa é sua cama e sou só um hóspede indesejado. Eu durmo no sofá e você na cama.

— De jeito nenhum. — Falei em protesto, eu era educado demais para fazer com que uma visita dormisse em más condições.

— Mark, dá licença. — Donghyuck dizia sério.

— Não. Quem disse que você é um hóspede indesejado?

— Eu. — O coreano me encarou tentando forçar a passagem.

Mas travei meu corpo o impedindo. — Para com isso, Donghyuck. Você fica no quarto. A sala é fria, mas já sou acostumado.

— Não te perguntei nada. — Donghyuck forçou a passagem conseguindo, com sucesso, passar por mim.

Ele logo se jogou no sofá da sala fechando os olhos com força e tudo o que fiz foi correr até ele.

— Donghyuck, sério, a sala é muito fria.

— E você ia dormir aqui. — Ele disse debochado. — Eu saio bem cedinho, não tem problema.

— Qual é, você me deixou ficar na sua cama quando dormi na sua casa. Não posso deixar você dormir no sofá.

Ele apenas levantou o polegar, me ignorando completamente.

— Donghyuck...

— Boa noite, Mark Lee. — Ele disse colocando as mãos embaixo da cabeça.

E naquele exato momento me odiei pela atitude que tive, mas não me arrependi nem um pouco. Não podia deixar que o coreano dormisse naquela sala fria com aquele sofá desconfortável. Eu estava mentindo o tempo todo, não conseguia ficar cinco minutos deitado naquele sofá péssimo e duro, era horrível.

— Mas que porra...?

Donghyuck resmungou e logo se mexeu com brutalidade em meus braços. Sim, eu o carregava no colo como um marido carregava sua esposa para dentro de casa depois do casamento. Pensar nisso me deixava secretamente em pânico. E ao contrário do que pensei, Donghyuck não permaneceu muito tempo me xingando, me batendo e insistindo para sair de meus braços. Assim que nos aproximamos do quarto tudo o que conseguia fazer era rir junto do coreano que insistia na mesma pergunta:

— Você é maluco?

O joguei na cama de uma maneira segura e ri colocando as mãos na cintura. — Sim. Eu menti, a sala é uma merda.

Donghyuck, ainda rindo, se ajeitou na cama de casal. — Eu sei. E por isso não era justo você dormir lá, idiota.

— Nem você. — Falei pegando as peças de roupa e jogando no mesmo. — Troca a roupa enquanto eu pego algumas coisas pra fazer uma cama no chão.

— Só se você me deixar dormir nela. — Ele me encarou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, claro. Pelo menos ninguém dorme naquela sala.

Donghyuck sorriu animado e ficou de pé tirando as blusas com rapidez, e antes que pudesse surtar vendo seu corpo, saí correndo atrapalhado indo procurar roupas de cama, travesseiro e mais cobertas para fazer uma cama no chão para ele. Assim que voltei, o coreano estava sentado na cama com o cabelo bagunçado e não consegui evitar o sorriso ao pensar em como ele estava adorável.

— Qual é a desse sorriso? — Ele perguntou se deitando na cama de bruços.

— Hoje não foi uma loucura? — Desconversei, começando a arrumar sua cama no chão.

— Sim. — Ele concordou. — Foi uma noite longa, mas divertida.

— Concordo. — Disse lhe lançando um olhar e rindo enquanto o observava deitar de barriga para cima.

— Qual a sensação de ficar olhando as estrelas toda noite? — Donghyuck perguntou depois de um tempinho em silêncio, sua voz mais suave do que nunca.

— É ótimo. — Respondi sincero, terminando a cama. — Mas às vezes mergulho em pensamentos que nem mesmo queria por causa dessa vasta imensidão.

Donghyuck se virou na cama mais uma vez, ele parecia completamente confortável e não o julgava, aquele colchão era incrível.

— E que pensamentos são esses? — Me fitou com um pequeno sorriso e os olhos ainda menores devido ao sono.

Dei de ombros. — Pensamentos.

— Não vai me falar, né? — Ele riu baixinho.

— Não. — O acompanhei na risada e caminhei em direção a meu armário, pegando roupas largas que usava como pijama.

— Tudo bem. Também não vou te contar no que pensei agora pouco.

— Adivinha só? — Falei antes de sair do quarto em direção ao banheiro.

— O quê? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não me importo. — Ri divertido.

E Donghyuck me jogou o travesseiro novamente enquanto ria. — Idiota.

Ri desviando e lhe joguei o objeto de volta, mas sem força alguma. Caminhei com um sorriso nos lábios até o banheiro, onde me fechei logo trocando de roupa, escovando os dentes e pegando meus óculos. Estava cansado, e apesar dos momentos intensos com Yuta e Taeyong, me sentia contente naquele fim de noite. Havia sido uma noite divertida, com meus amigos que tanto gostava.

Voltei para o quarto vendo Donghyuck novamente de barriga para cima encarando a clarabóia, e sorrindo de lado, apaguei as luzes pronto para deitar no chão.

— Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo?

— Indo dormir. — Disse tranquilo enquanto deitava no chão.

— Mark, eu não...

— Donghyuck. — O encarei sentado no chão com as pernas cobertas. — Pode ficar com a cama. Está tudo bem.

— Tem certeza? — O coreano entortou a boca.

Ri balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, tenho certeza.

— Mas é sua cama. — Ele me encarava de joelhos na mesma, fazendo um bico culpado.

— Boa noite, Donghyuck. — Desejei finalizando o assunto e deitando na cama macia que havia montado.

— Boa noite, Mark. — Ele disse, por fim, se dando por vencido.

Retirando os óculos, os deixei ao meu lado enquanto me cobria até o pescoço. A noite estava um tanto quanto fria, mas apostava que na sala a temperatura estava ainda mais baixa, e dava graças aos céus por estar no quarto que era mais quente. Não estava exatamente com sono, apenas casado. E então, encarando o céu estrelado através da clarabóia, relembrava o dia como um todo, algo que fazia sempre antes de dormir.

— Mark?

Escutei a voz suave de Donghyuck, o que me surpreendeu, pois achava que ele já estivesse dormindo.

— Ainda acordado?

Ele riu baixinho. — Sim.

— Em que posso ajudar? — Perguntei.

— Como é ser famoso? — Donghyuck perguntou baixinho. — Tirando toda essa merda atual. Como era ser só o diretor que ganhou o Oscar?

Parei um tempo pensando e analisando minha vida de antes. — Sem graça.

— O quê? — Donghyuck riu. — Como assim? Como podia ser sem graça?

— Sendo. — Disse sincero, soltando uma risadinha. — Era muita coisa. Não sei explicar, mas não vivia ou respirava. Estava sempre sob a pressão de ser o melhor. Uma vez que é tido como o melhor, a pressão aumenta trezentas vezes porque você tem que continuar sendo o melhor.

— E agora, você vive?

— Honestamente? — Perguntei retoricamente. — Sim.

— Mas é uma realidade diferente, não é?

— Totalmente. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — É completamente diferente, mais pesada, mais complicada e assustadora. Sou só um ex-diretor desempregado e promíscuo. Mas é a primeira vez, em anos, que estou sendo eu mesmo.

— Então você é promíscuo? — Donghyuck perguntou divertido. — Sempre soube que essa sua cara de lerdo não enganava.

Ri encarando o céu. — Você entendeu.

— Sabe, às vezes eu quero a fama, o reconhecimento, o sucesso. — Donghyuck dizia e o escutava com atenção. — Não ligo muito pro dinheiro, desde que consiga sobreviver com o que tiver. Só queria que as pessoas falassem de como sou um bom ator e escritor. Essas coisas são minha vida, e mesmo sendo muito grato por todas as críticas e em como a companhia vem crescendo, sinto como se quisesse mais.

— É sempre assim. — Falei em seguida. — A gente sempre quer mais, e é algo normal desde que não mude nossas cabeças. Esse foi meu problema, entende?

— Você deixava de viver.

— Sim. E nem me importava com isso. Achava que o certo era me matar de trabalhar pra continuar sendo o melhor ou ainda assim conseguir superar a mim mesmo.

— Mas... Você acha que estou errado?

— Em querer mais?

— Sim.

— Não. — Respondi sincero. — Não acho que esteja errado. Só não esqueça das pessoas que estão contigo, porque elas vão te abandonar se você fizer isso. E elas sempre vão ter razão.

— Isso aconteceu com você?

Fiquei um tempo em silêncio. Por mais que soubesse que estava melhor em relação a Emmet, ainda era um assunto doloroso.

— Desculpa, não queria entrar em um assunto que você...

— Sim. — O interrompi, respondendo sua pergunta. — Não sei como meus amigos não foram embora, no fim das contas.

— Pessoas verdadeiras não se vão. — Donghyuck disse com a voz doce novamente. — Pelo menos não se insistir muito.

— Será?

— Claro. Veja só você insistindo tanto pra que eu não dormisse na sala. Olha só onde tô agora.

Ri com sua comparação. — Então sou alguém verdadeiro?

— Não muito porque você mentiu sobre a sala ser um bom lugar para dormir, mas tudo bem. Você é. — Ele respondeu. — Você é tão verdadeiro que fica transparente.

Sorri de lado. — Obrigado?

— Talvez seja algo bom, mas algumas vezes não.

— É, talvez.

— É como quando você diz gostar das nossas coisas. Da minha escrita, das peças que escrevo e atuo. Você é transparente, caso minta, vamos saber.

— Então sabe que não minto quando digo que vocês são bons e talentosos, não é? — Sorri olhando para cama.

— Sim. Assim como sabemos quando você mente dizendo que não quer voltar a dirigir.

Não respondi. Claro que sinto falta do meu trabalho, daquilo que descobri como vocação e que estudei para ser. Sentia falta de dirigir um longa metragem, mas ao mesmo tempo estava cada vez mais conformado de que aquilo não voltaria a acontecer.

— Você não devia mentir tanto sobre isso. Às vezes contar a mesma mentira muitas vezes faz com que ela se torne verdade. Você é um diretor, Mark, e nada vai mudar isso.

— Já mudou, Donghyuck. — Falei agora sem sorriso algum nos lábios. — Já mudou.

— Não, não mudou. — Donghyuck se moveu e sentou na beira da cama. — Você acha que mudou, mas não é verdade.

Sentei na minha cama o encarando, as luzes dos postes da rua iluminavam o quarto fazendo com que o enxergasse em meio ao ambiente escuro.

— Não recebo mais propostas, não estou empregado e nem mesmo tenho um empresário. Ninguém quer trabalhar com um cara que está sendo mal falado em todo o mundo.

— Você sempre teve essas coisas? Propostas, emprego, empresário, amor das pessoas? — Donghyuck me encarava.

— Você não entende... — Falei suspirando pesado.

— Você é o diretor Mark Lee. Não importa o que aconteça. No momento, só precisa de um empurrão na direção certa.

O encarei. Mesmo no escuro conseguia ver perfeitamente seu rosto e alguns de seus traços. Donghyuck não estava brincando, ele agora parecia mais sério do que nunca, mas não de uma maneira ruim, ele estava decidido e muito confiante de tudo o que falava. Mas, de certo modo, não conseguia concordar com ele. Não me sentia um diretor se não estivesse dirigindo um filme ou com algum projeto. Era como se parecesse errado dizer tal coisa, mas meio que pensava que meus dias como diretor haviam chegado ao fim. E não parecia ser algo tão ruim.

— Pensa nisso. — Ele disse e pude ver um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios antes de se deitar novamente. — Boa noite, diretor.

— Boa noite, Donghyuck. — Disse um pouco sério enquanto deitava na minha cama novamente.

O assunto sobre minha profissão era algo realmente complexo para que eu falasse sobre. Era um tanto quanto doloroso porque sabia que minha carreira, a única coisa que era bom fazendo, estava arruinada por causa de simples fotos e de uma sociedade preconceituosa que não era capaz de me aceitar como eu era. Era frustrante, e ficar pensando nisso não me ajudava em nada. Contudo, depois das palavras de Donghyuck, não conseguia simplesmente ignorar aquele assunto, e agora minha mente estava a mil sobre isso. Se essa era a intenção do coreano, parabéns, ele havia conseguido muito bem me fazer perder a cabeça com tantos pensamentos.

E um deles, claramente o mais inesperado, fez com que eu o chamasse naquela noite.

— Donghyuck?

Com a voz um tanto quanto rouca, ele respondeu. — Sim?

— Escreve comigo.

— O quê? — O coreano praticamente gritou a pergunta.

Sentei-me na cama novamente o encarando do chão. — Escreve algo comigo.

— Eu? — Ele se sentou em minha cama me encarando completamente surpreso. — Por que eu?

— Por que não você?

— Porque sou só um roteirista de peças de teatro do interior que escreve coisas comuns...

— Você escreve coisas incríveis. — O interrompi imediatamente. — É um excelente ator e roteirista. E adoraria escrever algo com você, de verdade.

— Mark, do que você tá falando? — Ele riu de maneira trêmula.

— Também adoraria aprender com você sobre roteiros enquanto trabalhamos juntos.

— Você tá maluco. — Ele se jogou na cama, virando de costas para mim.

— Donghyuck. — Subi na minha cama ocupando o espaço vago no colchão, sem pensar duas vezes o puxei pelo ombro fazendo com que ele me encarasse. — Escreve comigo.

— Mark, você tá maluco? Sou só um amador, não sei nada de cinema além do básico, eu sou...

— O melhor roteirista que já conheci. E olha, eu conheci muitos. — Falei totalmente sincero o encarando. — Se você escrever comigo e eu gostar da nossa ideia, prometo voltar para trás das câmeras.

— Garoto, você tava há menos cinco minutos falando que não é mais diretor, de onde surgiu toda essa animação? — Ele me empurrou de leve, sentando na cama.

— De você. — Soltei sem pensar e senti meu rosto arder. — Do seu trabalho, quero dizer.

— Mark, eu realmente não sou esse escritor que você tá falando que sou. — Donghyuck disse me encarando com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Você é. Pra mim, você é.

Donghyuck apenas me fitou em silêncio, e tê-lo sem falar nada muitas vezes era assustador.

— Donghyuck? — Cutuquei seu ombro como uma criancinha.

— Você tá falando sério? — Ele perguntou sentado à minha frente.

— Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. — Falei o mais firme que consegui.

— Esse não é um daqueles papos de bêbado...

— Donghyuck. — O segurei pelos ombros aproximando nossos rostos o suficiente para que ele enxergasse, em meio à escuridão, que eu estava falando completamente sério. Ele era minha chance. — Eu adoro seu trabalho. Você é talentoso e incrível. E estou falando sério sobre querer escrever um roteiro com você.

Pude ver um sorriso surgir em seus lábios, sorriso esse que ele tentava a todo custo esconder. Mas eu não olhava para lugar algum além de seus olhos, queria lhe passar confiança naquele pedido que era completamente sincero. Não sabia explicar de onde a ideia havia surgido, mas não me arrependia nem um pouco.

— Sim.

O encarei arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Sério?

Ele me empurrou de leve, voltando a deitar. — Sim, agora vai dormir.

— Você vai mesmo escrever algo comigo? — Perguntei eufórico.

Donghyuck sentou na cama novamente me fitando nos olhos, dessa vez bem mais próximo do que antes. Talvez bem mais próximo do que qualquer outra vez estivemos.

— Sim, diretor Lee. Vou escrever algo com você.

Ele disse em um tom de voz baixo e tão intenso que pude sentir um breve arrepio percorrer por meu corpo. E ao invés de nos afastarmos como deveria ser o normal, permanecemos ali, parados frente a frente, com os rostos próximos na escuridão daquele quarto. As únicas luzes vinham da janela de vidro e as mesmas iluminavam pouco, mas felizmente conseguia ver os olhos enigmáticos do coreano que, assim como no sonho, pareciam ter uma coleção inteira de estrelas dentro deles.

— Stars Collection. — Disse baixinho, sem nem mesmo tentar me conter.

— O quê? — Donghyuck sussurrou um pouco confuso.

— Seus olhos. Parece que têm uma coleção de estrelas inteira dentro deles. — Sorri de lado.

E pude ver o coreano sorrir novamente depois de ficar um tempo sério. Olhar em seus olhos era literalmente como me perder em um telescópio virado para as estrelas. Donghyuck tinha os olhos mais enigmáticos que já havia visto em toda minha vida. Mas antes que o coreano pudesse falar qualquer coisa, nos assustamos com o barulho que surgiu de repente, porém, logo entendemos que se tratava de Yuta vomitando, novamente no quarto ao lado. Olhando por cima do ombro em direção à porta, suspirei pesado. Mas assim que me virei, minhas palavras caíram como um grande soco no meu estômago.

Pisquei os olhos percebendo o que tinha acabado de falar e de como aquilo devia ter sido completamente estranho. Donghyuck me encarava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e, completamente apavorado, me afastei dizendo que estava muito tarde e precisávamos dormir. Que tipo de idiota eu era? Que tipo de mente ridícula era a minha que ficava revivendo um sonho idiota e obviamente, não real?

Perdido no silêncio do quarto e agora deitado na cama que havia feito, pensava em mil e umas explicações para Donghyuck. Procurava uma maneira mais fácil e menos imbecil de explicar sobre o que eu havia dito em relação a seus olhos, mas foi então que ele, por si só, finalizou o a noite:

— Boa noite, Mark.

E, desistindo de qualquer outra desculpa, o desejei:

— Boa noite, Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Ok, muitos momentos a serem comentadossssss! 
> 
> ↳ Acho que esse capítulo foi um grande avanço porque no anterior o Mark tava SURTADO de tanto gay panic porque sonhou com o Hyuck e nesse só de não desviar olhar, deixar o medo de lado e ainda falar sobre os olhos dele >igualzinho no sonho!!!!!< foi um enorme avanço. Mark Lee estamos orgulhoses.
> 
> ↳ Os sentimentos do Mark ainda são completamente desconhecidos por ele, mas com certeza sonhar com o Donghyuck fez com que ele olhasse pro coreano de uma maneira totalmente diferente de antes.
> 
> ↳ Markhyuck vão escrever um roteiro juntinhos, miau! VEM SUCESSO!
> 
> ↳ Yutae me fazendo ficar sensível pra escrever, senhor eu sei que tu me sondas, nem só de rosas vivem as pessoas né? :(
> 
> ↳ Dodo, Taeil e Uwu aparecendo nesse capítulo eu ouvi um amém?
> 
> ↳ Não sei se é possível fazer os 21 aparecerem muito, mas pelo menos umas participações eles vão ter, não é a ultima vez que Jungwoo, Doyoung e Taeil aparecem ok?
> 
> ↳ E sim, teve Tendery, Xiaoyang, Luwoo, Renmin e etc. Nessa fanfic tem bagunça de couple até tudo se estabilizar, vocês tem apostas de qual casal é o mais provável de ficar junto mesmo? Deem seus lances.
> 
> Obrigada amores, espero que tenha sido uma surpresa agradável dois capítulos no fim de semana, eu amo vocês e obrigada por tudo! Qualquer coisa tô no twitter!


	21. Don't need your love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo todo narrado pelo Nana, por isso meio que foge um pouco ao núcleo Markhyuck, porém os acontecimentos aqui são essenciais pro andamento da história.

Na Jaemin.

— Que horas são? — Perguntei de olhos fechados, exausto.

— Não sei. Não importa. — Renjun respondeu enquanto subia e descia as pontas de seus dedos em minhas costas. — Fica um pouco mais.

— Não posso. E se sua mãe chegar? — Ri baixinho.

— Você acha que ela não sabe da gente?

Abri os olhos para encarar Renjun. — O quê?

Ele logo fez o mesmo, me encarando. — Já falei de você várias vezes.

— Quando?

— Em situações comuns, contando histórias, não sei. — Ele riu me fitando. — De qualquer modo, os vizinhos falam e em algum momento chegou no ouvido dela.

Ri baixinho, me aconchegando ainda mais, de maneira que escondesse meu rosto em seu pescoço. — Você não muda daqui por quê?

— Porque não tenho como me manter, Nana.

— Vem morar comigo e com Donghyuck. — Sussurrei, mas como não era a primeira vez que fazia esse convite, já esperava uma única resposta.

— Você sabe que não consigo.

— Sim, senhor "tenho que fazer as coisas certas e não aceitaria a ajuda dos meus amigos por um tempo até arrumar um emprego e conseguir pagá-los".

— Bom garoto.

Apenas soltei mais uma risadinha sem saber o que dizer. Renjun morava com a mãe, e apesar dela ser uma pessoa legal, era um tanto quanto chato não podermos dormir juntos em sua casa. 

— Renjun-ah? — O chamei erguendo o rosto.

Percebi que o chinês estava bem sonolento, mas se segurava para não fechar os olhos. — Huh?

— Posso falar uma coisa?

— Claro. — Ele assentiu, agora me fitando.

— Eu amo você.

O chinês provavelmente não esperava uma declaração daquele tipo, mas ele sabia que era real, Renjun sabia com certeza absoluta do que eu estava falando. Mas ter o amor de Renjun de volta era um tanto quanto complicado.

— Não se preocupa. — Sorri de lado me soltando dele e sentando na cama. — Não disse isso esperando que dissesse de volta. Só precisava dizer.

— Nana...

— Renjunie, tá tudo bem. — Me curvei deixando um beijo em seu rosto e fiquei de pé. — Só preciso de um rápido banho e então vou indo.

Apenas me fitando, com um olhar um tanto quanto difícil de entender, Renjun balançou a cabeça positivamente. De certo modo, sabia que ele se sentia culpado por não conseguir dizer que me amava de volta, porque o chinês não falaria tal coisa sem também ter certeza absoluta do que sentia. Para ele era um pouco mais difícil, Renjun era complexo assim como o amor. E talvez essa fosse uma razão para gostar tanto dele.

De olhos fechados lavando meu cabelo, senti braços me envolverem e sorri deixando a água cair em nossos corpos juntos. Virando em sua direção tirei o excesso de água dos olhos o encarando com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Jaemin, eu...

Senti meu coração palpitar por um momento, mas assim que percebi a trava de Renjun, alarguei o sorriso me confortando.

— Por favor, Renjunie, não força. Esse é um momento especial pra mim só por ter colocado pra fora, tá tudo bem.

— Desculpa. — Ele deitou seu rosto em meu ombro.

— Tá tudo bem, Renjunie. — Disse sorrindo e afagando seus cabelos.

Acabamos por tomar banho juntos. Eu simplesmente amava como Renjun era delicado e adorável comigo em diversos momentos. Adorava cada pedacinho de Renjun, assim como seu jeito, suas manias e seus pensamentos. Eu era um completo bobo apaixonado.

Caminhando para seu quarto, me sequei logo vestindo minha roupa, porém ri quando percebi que Renjun estava tão cansado que deitava sem roupa alguma, apenas se encolhia na coberta e ficava me observando, cheio de preguiça, bocejando de dez em dez segundos. Ele estava completamente exausto.

— Não precisa ir lá embaixo comigo. Eu tranco e coloco a chave no vaso do girassol.

— Não, eu vou...

— Huang Renjun. — O empurrei no exato instante em que ele ameaçou levantar. — Não ouse. Vai descansar.

— Tem certeza? Eu posso...

— Sim, tenho certeza. — Selei nossos lábios em um beijo demorado e cheio de carinho. — Boa noite, Renjunie.

— Boa noite, Nana. Por favor, vai com cuidado.

— Pode deixar. — Sorri me afastando e, enfim, partindo.

Descendo as escadas de sua casa, sorri ao passar pelo porta-retrato de Renjun com cinco anos, na porta da nova escola em seu primeiro dia de aula. Céus, quanto mais eu evitava pensar, mais percebia o quanto amava aquele garoto.

Nos conhecemos mesmo na faculdade, mas diferentemente de todos os outros chineses do local, Renjun havia se mudado com a mãe logo quando pequeno, éramos vizinhos há muitos anos e só fomos ter uma conversa de verdade depois de crescidos. Além de talentoso, Renjun era muito inteligente, por isso sempre que precisávamos de algo técnico, era ele quem chamávamos – quando não estava atuando, claro.

Antes de termos qualquer coisa romântica, Renjun e eu viramos amigos e fui o responsável por levá-lo para a companhia quando havia apenas três pessoas: eu, Donghyuck e Jeno. O chinês aceitou logo de cara e então fomos crescendo aos poucos, assim como meu sentimento por Renjun.

Não demorou muito até conseguir criar coragem e chamá-lo para sair, mas não foi assim tão fácil. Depois de muita relutância o chinês aceitou, entretanto estar com Renjun foi um longo caminho, pois ele não era muito certeiro em relação aos seus sentimentos. Nunca me importei com tal coisa, mas sentia que cada vez ficávamos mais intensos, e a partir daí comecei me preocupar em ser unilateral, afinal, ninguém quer se machucar.

Caminhando pela noite escura, ao invés de ir direto para casa que era ali do lado, aproveitava para colocar os pensamentos em dia. Era um tanto quanto estranho como tudo mudava bem rápido em minha vida, quase como se não tivesse tempo para respirar.

Um tempo após me formar na escola fui para Seul, mas por questões financeiras não pude continuar no curso que tanto gostava, mas pelo menos adquiri experiência e conhecimento, o que me moldou como ator. Voltando para a cidade natal, consegui um emprego que não era dos meus sonhos, o que foi ótimo já que Donghyuck estava passando por muita merda e eu estava de volta para ajudá-lo mais de perto. Morar com Hyuck era incrível, mesmo que tivesse vontade de socá-lo inúmeras vezes.

Principalmente por causa de Lee Jeno, que queria socar com toda minha força simplesmente por ser um completo idiota. Sim, eu sei, muito do meu ódio por ele não tem explicação diante aos outros, mas a mágoa é tão absurdamente grande que não consigo evitar. Nos conhecemos há muito, assim como nos odiamos. Mas aquele babaca era o fundador da companhia que era minha grande felicidade, então só por isso não o matava.

Contudo, às vezes eu me sentia estocado em um mesmo lugar, como se tudo estivesse andando e eu não. Não era sempre que me sentia para baixo, felizmente tinha meus amigos e conseguia me sustentar com o dinheiro que tinha, vivia sendo ator, fazendo alguns bicos como modelo e tinha Renjun. Entretanto, algumas vezes, me sentia para baixo e ultimamente acontecia com mais frequência, o que fazia com que me preocupasse comigo mesmo. Era como se eu tivesse uma vontade gritante de ser mais.

Desistindo de andar mais naquele tempo frio, e agora com a mente um pouco menos bagunçada por refletir por um tempo, voltei para casa quando o dia estava começando a amanhecer. Olhando para a casa ao lado, a de Renjun, pude ver que as luzes do andar de baixo estavam acesas, sua mãe havia chegado e Renjun provavelmente estava no milésimo sono, o que me fez sorrir só de imaginar aquele rostinho perfeito adormecido.

Entrando em casa chamei por Donghyuck, mas claro que sem resposta, ele devia estar na casa de Jeno aproveitando sua noite como fazia. Os dois namorariam e não demoraria, tinha certeza.

Enquanto retirava minhas roupas, percebi que outra chave caiu no chão do meu quarto, o que fez com que eu arregalasse os olhos. Era a chave de Donghyuck e isso só podia significar que ele estava fora de casa querendo ou não, porém caso a segunda opção fosse a certa, Hyuck me mataria por tê-lo deixado sem chave de modo que não pudesse voltar pra casa.

— Merda. — Resmunguei deitando na cama sem saber o que fazer.

Contudo não havia o que fazer. O máximo que eu podia era rezar para que ele estivesse bem e seguro. Lembrava agora que Jeno tinha ido embora bem mais cedo porque iria viajar com sua família durante a madrugada. Não sabia onde Hyuck estava, nem mesmo onde era o karaokê para o qual tinham ido, já que Renjun e eu saímos antes mesmo de chegar por lá. Merda, só esperava que Donghyuck estivesse bem.

Pensando em como eu era um péssimo amigo, que pensava com a cabeça errada, adormeci. Acordando com barulhos pesados, os quais demorei a entender do que se tratavam, por puro impulso fiquei de pé caminhando até a sala para entender o que acontecia.

— Jaemin!

Encarei a porta correndo até a mesma quando reconheci a voz de Donghyuck, assim que a abri pude vê-lo com sua feição irritada e tudo o que fiz foi sorrir sem graça desejando 'bom dia' enquanto me afastava com medo de morrer.

— Bom dia? — Donghyuck entrou em casa batendo a porta depois de retirar os sapatos. — Já é tarde, Jaemin. Você sabe há quanto tempo eu tô batendo nessa porta? Desde de manhã!

— Me desculpa, Hyuck. — Pedi realmente sentido. — Desculpa por ter levado sua chave e pela demora.

— Você me deve desculpas de joelhos, mas hoje eu tô tranquilo, então só vou te obrigar a fazer o almoço.

— Que tal almoçar fora? — Sugeri me espreguiçando morto de preguiça.

— Você paga? — Hyuck cerrou os olhos me fitando.

— Sim. — Revirei os olhos.

— Fico pronto em quinze. — Ele sorriu e então deixou um beijo em minha bochecha indo em direção ao banheiro, provavelmente para tomar um banho.

Por que Donghyuck estava tão feliz? Será que a noite com alguém tinha sido assim tão boa? Dei de ombros evitando pensar no Lee mais novo e fui para meu quarto me arrumar, escolhi minha roupa e peguei meus óculos escuros esperando Donghyuck sair do banheiro para que pudesse escovar meus dentes, lavar o rosto e pentear o cabelo. O que não demorou muito.

Saímos depois de quase meia hora sendo que o combinado de Donghyuck era quinze minutos, quase tinha pego no sono de novo naquele sofá quando ele veio até a sala me cobrando o almoço. Assim que saímos, Donghyuck caminhou na direção da casa de Renjun, e permaneci parado na calçada o encarando confuso.

— O quê tá fazendo aí? — Ele perguntou apontando em minha direção.

— O quê você tá fazendo aí? — Perguntei cruzando os braços com um pequeno sorriso.

— Indo chamar seu namoradinho? — Hyuck perguntou apontando para trás de si.

Olhei em direção à janela do quarto de Renjun podendo ver uma silhueta no local, e reconheceria aquele corpo magro e a altura baixa em qualquer lugar, era ele mesmo andando de um lado para o outro sabe-se lá por quê.

— Hoje vamos ser só eu e você, Hyuckie. — Disse voltando a olhá-lo.

— Ih... — Donghyuck se aproximou desconfiado. — Qual foi a merda que você fez agora?

— Eu? — Ri o encarando agora ao meu lado.

— Claro, se você não quer chamar o Renjun pra almoçar com a gente, o que normalmente é algo que sempre acontece, alguma coisa aconteceu.

— Nada aconteceu. — Disse sorrindo de lado e passei meu braço em volta dos seus ombros. — Só quero passar um tempo com meu irmãozinho.

Rimos e logo seguimos em direção ao restaurante que adorávamos comer, mas como o dinheiro nem sempre estava a nosso favor, tínhamos que racionar. Entretanto, não estava em um dos meus melhores dias, não tinha como negar, e merecia alguns mimos que consistiam em comida boa e sorvete após a refeição.

Por mais que tenha falado com Renjun que não me importava por não ter escutado que ele também me amava, era mentira. Eu me importava sim. Não muito, confesso, porque o conhecia, mas a esperança dentro de mim dizia que iria me surpreender após dizer, o que não foi o caso. Havia um lado bom, em tudo aquilo, Renjun sempre foi bem sincero e graças ao céus não forçou as palavrinhas só para me agradar.

Chegando ao restaurante com Donghyuck, sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada. Lembro que durante o processo de 'Stars Collection', íamos muito naquele restaurante por ser um local muito confortável. Trabalhávamos no pré-roteiro, juntando algumas ideias que depois se transformaram no roteiro escrito inteiramente por ele.

— Então, o que deu em você pra quer pagar o almoço? — Donghyuck perguntou quando nossos pratos chegaram.

— Querer é uma palavra tão forte, Donghyuck. — Ri nasalado, agradecendo meu prato. — Te devo isso.

— Nana. — Donghyuck me chamou de maneira mais séria e apenas ergui o olhar para fitá-lo. — O quê tá acontecendo?

— Nada, Hyuckie. — Falei desviando o olhar.

— Desde quando somos de guardar segredos?

Queria dizer que desde nunca, mas aí estaria mentindo literalmente em sua cara.

— Fala comigo, Nana. — Ele pediu de maneira doce, o que era estranho principalmente por se tratar dele.

Eu sabia que Donghyuck se preocupava, sempre falávamos as coisas um para o outro e daquela vez não seria diferente. Não sentia a necessidade de colocar o que estava sentindo pra fora, mas sabia que seria uma boa, afinal, estava em uma conversa com meu melhor amigo.

— Eu falei que o amo.

Donghyuck deixou os talheres no prato, estávamos comendo de garfo e faca e por não termos muito costume demorávamos mais do que em uma refeição comum.

— Não faz essa cara. — Ri, cortando um pedaço da minha carne.

— Não, é que... Eu só não esperava.

— Eu o amo, Hyuck. — Falei suspirando baixinho.

— E isso é bom, certo?

— É.

— Então por que você tá com essa cara? — Donghyuck perguntou com seu familiar tom divertido. — Por um acaso ele não disse que te ama também, é?

Assim que ergui meu olhar, Hyuck ficou completamente sério, quase como se tivesse cometido um crime, o que me fez rir baixinho. Ele estava se sentindo culpado, tinha certeza.

— Ele... Não...?

— Não. — Respondi tranquilamente, bebendo um gole do refrigerante.

— Como não? É mais do que óbvio que o Renjun é maluco por você. — Mais uma vez ele soltou os talheres no prato, fazendo barulho.

— Isso não dá garantia nenhuma de que ele me ama, Donghyuck. — Falei dando de ombros.

— Por que ele não disse de volta?

— Eu já esperava, Hyuckie. — Disse sincero e logo Donghyuck me encarou franzindo a testa. — Renjun sempre foi muito sincero em relação aos seus sentimentos. Sei que ele gosta de mim, mas amar... Bem, é diferente, né?

Hyuck balançou a cabeça positivamente, voltando a atenção para sua comida enquanto forçava seu pensamento. Conhecendo-o do jeito que conhecia, sabia que ele procurava alguma justificativa para Renjun não ter dito também, provavelmente para me deixar, no mínimo, confortável.

— Ele pode estar pensando no assunto.

Sorri. Eu realmente conhecia meu amigo. — Está tudo bem.

— Não, se estivesse você estaria animado como sempre. — Donghyuck disse tranquilo. — E você está completamente para baixo.

— Não acho que seja por causa disso. — Disse sincero dando de ombros. — Não quero falar sobre isso, mas é aquela coisa de estar parado no tempo.

— Você não está parado no tempo, Nana. — Donghyuck disse me fitando com a boca cheia. — Você é um ótimo ator e ganhou elogios até mesmo do jornal americano. Coisa que nenhum de nós conseguiu.

Ri baixinho. — Claro que foi por causa da minha beleza. Perto de vocês fico ainda mais incrível. — Brinquei.

— É, não vou puxar seu tapete. — Hyuck riu revirando os olhos. — Mas sério, Nana, você tem um futuro incrível pela frente. Tenho certeza.

— Obrigado, Haechanie. — O chamei pelo nome de seu último personagem da peça.

Conversando sobre coisas comuns, acabamos voltando na noite anterior. Falamos sobre os amigos de Mark que eram mais velhos do que nós, porém muito legais. Geralmente os atores famosos – do "nível" de Lee Taeyong – não eram muito acessíveis ou sociáveis, mas felizmente o Lee havia se mostrado muito educado e divertido e vê-lo nos dar dicas, meros plebeus artísticos, havia sido deveras engraçado porque ele estava bêbado, então algumas vezes as coisas que falava não faziam muito sentido.

Foi então que Hyuck me contou que havia dormido na casa do canadense, e para mim tinha sido um completo choque já que tinha em minha cabeça que, mesmo com Jeno tendo de sair de madrugada, ele havia pego a chave e dormido por lá. Algo assim. Porém não, ele havia dormido na casa do Lee simpático e engraçado, e aquilo me surpreendia já que Donghyuck e Mark não eram assim tão próximos.

— Não tive escolha. — Donghyuck revirou os olhos quando compartilhei com ele meus pensamentos. — Você tinha sumido com a minha chave, Yukhei estava ocupado com o amigo dele da faculdade, Yang e Dejun iam pra algum lugar, não quis saber detalhes, Chenle e Jisung já tinham ido embora e só me restou Mark Lee e sua casa.

— E como foi? — Perguntei curioso com um sorriso significativo nos lábios.

— Como foi o quê?

— Dormir na casa do diretor mais famoso do mundo?

— Normal? — Hyuck ergueu o rosto me encarando com cara de poucos amigos. — Pode tirar esse sorrisinho do rosto, Na Jaemin, porque te conheço.

— Não falei nada.

— Mas pensou. — Hyuck levou a colher da sobremesa aos seus lábios. — Não quero me envolver com ninguém.

— Lee Jeno que o diga. — Ri baixinho voltando a comer meu mousse.

— Você sabe que é diferente. E não vamos começar com esse assunto. — Hyuck finalizou e apenas assenti.

A minha situação com Jeno interferia um pouco com o fato dele e Donghyuck curarem suas carências juntos, não podia negar. Mas o que mais me preocupava era a sensação que tinha – provavelmente errada – de que Jeno usava Donghyuck. Claro que ele se importava com Hyuck, eles eram amigos acima de tudo, mas realmente tinha medo de Donghyuck se envolver demais e acabar se machucando, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que ele era grande o suficiente para conseguir lidar com seus próprios erros ou acertos.

Como resposta, surtava na maioria das vezes. Era uma junção de tudo, todos os sentimentos antigos e novos em relação a Jeno que me faziam agir daquela maneira, e me arrependia muito não só pela humilhação que passava, mas também por toda a cena desnecessária que acabava criando. Donghyuck era grandinho o suficiente para saber se cuidar e Jeno não era tão ruim a ponto de machucar Donghyuck de graça. Os dois pareciam lidar muito bem com a situação, eu sabia, mas entender era um tanto quanto mais difícil para mim.

— Mark me chamou pra escrever com ele. — Donghyuck então soltou, do nada, fazendo com que tirasse os olhos da sobremesa para encará-lo.

— O quê? — Perguntei um tanto quanto incrédulo.

Ele balançou a cabeça enfiando uma colher cheia na boca. — Sim. Ele fez o convite ontem à noite.

— Bêbado?

— Acho que não. — Ele riu baixinho. — Ele tava falando sério. Não sabia que ele escrevia. Achava que era só diretor.

— Eu também. — Falei balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Mas quando nos encontramos na cafeteria aquela vez, ele estava trabalhando em algo.

— Ah, o dia em que ele te deu um fora? — Hyuck riu e jogou a cabeça para trás.

— Sim. — Dei um tapa de leve no seu braço. — Para de debochar.

— Não estou, é só... Mark é uma caixinha de surpresas.

Franzi a testa com o tom de voz de Donghyuck, tinha perdido alguma coisa enquanto estive fora ontem à noite?

— Já conheço esse olhar. — Hyuck ergueu o indicador claramente me mandando ficar quieto. — Não, não aconteceu nada entre nós, Jaemin.

— Mais uma vez: eu não disse nada. — Sorri de lado vitorioso.

— Exceto por uma coisa. — Hyuck disse tranquilamente.

Meu sorriso sumiu dando lugar a uma feição completamente surpresa. Por mais que brincasse e percebesse como Mark olhava para Donghyuck vez ou outra, jamais imaginava que algo realmente pudesse acontecer entre os dois.

— O quê? — Inclinei meu corpo por cima da mesa, o fitando assustado. — O que aconteceu? Vocês beijaram?

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça negativamente degustando seu doce em silêncio. O filho da puta me faria adivinhar.

— Vocês transaram?

Hyuck me encarou desapontado. — Não.

— Ele se declarou pra você?

— O quê? — Hyuck me encarou franzindo a testa. — Não, Jaemin. Nada romântico aconteceu, relaxa.

— Perdi totalmente o interesse em saber.

— Você é ridículo. — Donghyuck riu e desviou o olhar. Se não o conhecesse tão bem diria que ele estava sem graça. — Ele falou dos meus olhos.

Engasguei, e infelizmente não foi para fazer graça. Realmente tinha engasgado com uma das cerejas da sobremesa e tive que ser nojento o suficiente para cuspi-la de volta ao prato se não quisesse morrer com a garganta fechada.

— Meu deus, Jaemin. — Donghyuck me encarava com nojo.

— Meu deus, o que foi isso? — Coloquei a mão no peito sentindo o coração acelerado. — Que nojo. — Encarei a sobremesa acabada com a cereja cuspida e minha baba.

— Senhor, está tudo bem? — A garçonete apareceu ao meu lado visivelmente constrangida.

Vi Donghyuck segurar o riso e mudar o olhar de direção, a respondi que sim, estava tudo bem e pedi, por gentileza, que ela levasse os pratos embora, o que ela fez imediatamente. Assim que a moça se afastou, Donghyuck soltou sua risada, mas não me importei muito porque ele estava sendo discreto, algo que era muito estranho vindo daquele garoto.

Destinado a não prolongar minha vergonha, fui pagar a conta para que pudéssemos ir andando para casa tranquilos já que não tínhamos ensaio e nem mesmo nada para fazer. Donghyuck não havia falado muito sobre Mark, ele apenas dizia que o canadense tinha elogiado seus olhos dizendo que pareciam uma coleção de estrelas. Aquilo era completamente novo, não sabia até onde Donghyuck estava me contando as coisas, mesmo sabendo que ele não era capaz de me esconder ou omitir nada. Mas ele também tinha plena certeza que eu nunca havia escondido nada de si e, bem, isso não era verdade.

Cansado de insistir e obviamente com medo de apanhar do garoto de pele beijada pelo Sol, finalmente chegamos em casa sem termos muito o que fazer. Todo domingo era a mesma coisa, calmo, parado, tranquilo, porém geralmente ensaiávamos por ser o dia em que tínhamos mais tempo, mas com Jeno ausente, resolvemos tirar um dia de folga também.

— A carta do seu pai chegou, Nana. — Donghyuck disse quando a noite já caía. — Esqueci de te avisar ontem, desculpa.

— Está tudo bem. — Falei levantando do sofá enquanto caminhava até a bancada da cozinha onde as correspondências permaneciam.

— Tudo certo? — Donghyuck perguntou em frente ao fogão.

— Acho que sim... — Falei pegando o dinheiro e o contando. — Sim, tudo em ordem.

Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha. — Seu pai é um filho da puta, né?

Ri baixinho, assentindo. — Ele é.

— Você sabe que se entrasse na justiça ganharia muito mais do que só isso que ele te dá, não sabe?

— Sim. — Falei balançando a cabeça enquanto guardava as notas no bolso do pijama e ia degustar algo na geladeira. — Mas não tô a fim de me estressar.

— Sensato. — Hyuck concordou, mexendo no que quer que ele estivesse fazendo.

— O que temos aí? — Perguntei abraçando-o por trás, o que o fez sorrir.

Donghyuck não era o melhor cozinheiro do mundo, mas se comparado a mim, ele era o chef mais famoso e incrível de toda a Coreia. Eu não sabia cozinhar e dependia, grande parte das vezes, de Donghyuck e sua comida sensacional.

Não demoramos muito a comer, seu ramen com ovo e especiarias estava ótimo e eu só conseguia comer sem parar. Donghyuck havia ficado satisfeito com uma tigela, mas lá estava eu, no início da noite, comendo três enormes pratos sem nem mesmo perceber que estava faminto daquela maneira. E só quando terminei, por fim ficando completamente cheio, que percebi que Donghyuck falava com alguém no telefone de seu quarto.

Obviamente não prestei atenção na conversa, mas a mesma não foi muito longa e Donghyuck logo entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho quando desligou. Será que era Jeno que tinha voltado de viagem?

Voltando a sentar em frente à televisão, continuei assistindo o filme americano que passava: um filme chato e sem graça daqueles clichês héteros em que a mocinha e o mocinho ficam juntos no final. Eu, como artista bissexual, achava um saco aqueles filmes heteronormativos onde havia sempre uma mocinha e um mocinho, mas também sabia que a sociedade estava muito longe de aceitar qualquer outra realidade a não ser aquela.

— Nana, vou sair.

Levantei meu rosto do sofá para encarar Donghyuck com uma roupa casual. — Okay...

— Não volto tarde, ok?

Encarei a televisão, desinteressado. — Jeno voltou?

— Não sei. — Hyuck respondeu tranquilo, abrindo a porta. — Vou encontrar o Mark.

Segurei, ao máximo, para não agir como um adolescente e encará-lo com um sorriso malicioso. Mas a verdade era que Na Jaemin, ou seja eu mesmo, era muito infantil pra isso.

— Mark, hein?

Donghyuck riu parado à porta. — Vamos falar do roteiro, Jaemin. Até mais tarde.

Levantei do sofá soltando uma risadinha enquanto gritava. — Do roteiro dos seus olhos, Donghyuck?!

— Cala a boca!

Ri e fui até a janela o observando sair de casa um tanto quanto apressado. Meu olhar logo encontrou a janela de Renjun, que estava com a luz baixa e a cortina fechada, ele provavelmente estava desenhando ou algo do tipo. Sua mãe parecia não estar em casa novamente e olhando a casa completamente vazia, tudo o que fiz foi ceder à vontade de visitá-lo.

Tomando meu banho e colocando uma roupa qualquer, ajeitei meu cabelo e logo saí, trancando a casa. Renjun e eu éramos dois fugitivos de sua mãe, ela era contra qualquer tipo de relacionamento que Renjun tivesse, era a típica mãe legal porém protetora que, na verdade, não sabia era de nada, por isso tinha sempre que entrar escondido. Mesmo quando ela não estava lá, gostava de surpreender Renjun na janela de seu quarto, era divertido e muito gostoso ser recebido com os beijos que ele me dava. Sim, parecíamos adolescentes.

Subindo a escada que ficava na lateral da casa, passei pelas janelas caminhando com cuidado pelo telhado de telhas cinzas, andava furtivamente desejando não fazer barulho algum e parei em frente à sua janela. Lá dentro uma música gostosa tocava e pude perceber que Renjun não estava desenhando, caso contrário, poderia ver sua silhueta bem dali. Sorrindo com a ideia de ver seu rostinho surpreso e depois contente com a minha presença, abri a janela e empurrei a cortina fina, dando de cara com Renjun em sua cama.

Mas ele não estava sozinho.

Meus olhos não conseguiam acreditar no que via, eu estava observando Renjun e... Aquele filho da puta. Odiava muito a ideia de brigar e de me meter em confusões, mas sem pensar duas vezes entrei pela janela derrubando algumas coisas no meio do caminho, e assim que Lee Jeno me encarou parando de beijar Renjun, o puxei pelos ombros nus retirando-o à força de cima do chinês.

— Jaemin! — Escutei a voz, obviamente, preocupada de Renjun.

— Não tô acreditando nisso! — Empurrei Jeno para trás que, cambaleando, bateu na parede branca do quarto de Renjun.

— Jaemin, para. — Renjun colocou a mão em meu peito, me impedindo de continuar.

Mas tudo o que fiz foi empurrar sua mão com certa brutalidade. — Relaxa, Renjun, eu não vou bater nele.

— Jaemin...

— Você cala a sua boca, Jeno! — Berrei no exato instante em que ele tentou falar algo.

— Jaemin, para de gritar... — Renjun forçou seu corpo em minha direção de modo que me afastasse de Jeno.

— E Donghyuck, Jeno? Você vai foder com o coração dele também? — Sentia meu rosto cada vez mais vermelho.

— Donghyuck e eu não temos nada, Jaemin. — Jeno respondia de uma maneira tranquila.

— Os gemidos até tarde na minha casa que o digam, certo?

— Eles só transam, Jaemin. — Renjun tentava me acalmar me segurando enquanto insistia em empurrá-lo.

— Assim como eu e você, né, Renjun? — O encarei engolindo seco e desejando que nenhuma lágrima escorresse. — A gente só fode também, não é?

— Você sabe que não é só isso, Jaemin. — Renjun dizia me fitando com certa pena.

— Não? — Encarei Jeno, que nos fitava. — Você realmente tem certeza que não?!

— Acho melhor ir embora, eu... — Jeno me encarou com e eu sabia que ele estava com vontade de chorar.

— Não se atreva a chorar, seu filho da puta. — Cuspi as palavras encarando o coreano que segurava a blusa nas mãos trêmulas. — Você sempre soube que a gente tinha... — Encarei Renjun. — O que quer que fosse.

— Parecia muito mais tranquilo na minha cabeça, Renjun disse...

— Parecia tranquilo na sua cabeça? — O interrompi novamente forçando meu corpo para frente, mas logo sendo empurrado por Renjun.

— Não mando nos meus sentimentos, Jaemin. — Jeno disse me encarando.

E aquela foi a pior coisa do universo para ser dita, me lembrava os velhos tempos.

— Eu sei, Lee Jeno, eu sei, caralho. — Me soltei de Renjun mais uma vez, de maneira brusca, e o fitei nos olhos. — Façam bom aproveito um do outro, vocês se merecem.

— Jaemin, não, sério... — Os olhos de Renjun se encheram e ele logo segurou em meu pulso com ambas as mãos. — Por favor, me deixa falar.

— Não tenho nada pra ouvir. — Tentava me soltar enquanto virava em direção à janela.

Mas foi então que travei, quando a voz do Jeno ecoou pelo quarto falando algo que já tinha escutado antes. Era outra situação, claro, mas a sensação era a mesma.

— Ele gosta de nós dois.

Sentindo o peito apertado, virei na direção de Jeno, este que desviou o olhar vestindo a camisa branca que segurava em mãos. Desci o olhar até Renjun, que me fitava com os olhos cheios, algumas lágrimas já tinham escorrido por seu rosto perfeito e ele ainda me segurava como se eu fosse seu mundo.

— Jeno tem razão. — Renjun segurava em meu pulso com força. — Gosto de vocês dois. Não... Eu amo vocês dois. Por isso não fui capaz de dizer que te amo na noite passada, Nana... Porque não amo só você.

Assim que o chinês encarou Jeno após dizer que também o amava, o coreano sorriu de lado o fitando com ternura. E não acreditava que estava vivendo tudo aquilo de novo.

— Não... — Suspirei retirando os dedos de Renjun lentamente de meu braço atraindo sua atenção. — Não...

Comecei a rir de nervoso, sem saber o que fazer. Minhas lágrimas escorriam enquanto gargalhava olhando para o teto e as lembranças tomavam conta de minha mente.

— Não é minha culpa gostar dos dois. Eu sinto muito, Só... Sinto muito, Nana.

— Não acredito... — Continuava rindo e passei por Renjun parando em frente a Jeno.

— Jaemin, para com isso. — Jeno disse sério.

— Nana... — Renjun me chamou.

— Sempre você, não é, Jeno?

— Jaemin...

— Para de falar meu nome! Se você não tem o que dizer, cala a boca! — Gritei respirando fundo e, enfim, parando de sorrir. — Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo de novo.

Parei de falar secando as lágrimas com raiva e bagunçando meu cabelo.

— É bom me machucar, Jeno? — O encarava sentindo meu peito cada vez mais pesado. — É bom não me deixar em paz? Não me deixar seguir?

— Na...

— É bom foder com meu coração, com a minha vida, e com a merda da minha sanidade? É bom? — Gritei a última pergunta voltando a rir. Obviamente de nervoso.

— Nunca quis...

— Me deixa adivinhar, você nunca quis me magoar, não é? Mas magoou! E agora, quando tô seguindo em frente e, finalmente, conseguindo superar toda a bagunça que me fez, você tem que foder tudo, não é? Você...

— Como você acha que foi pra mim, Jaemin?! — Foi a vez de Jeno gritar fazendo com que eu me calasse. — Você acha que gostei de ver você sofrendo? Acha que foi bom pra mim sofrer por sua causa? Acha mesmo que eu tô apaixonado pelo mesmo cara que você só pra te foder?

Bati as mãos nas pernas me virando de costas para Jeno. Por um momento havia esquecido que Renjun estava ali, mas assim que o encarei, o chinês não mais chorava, ele nos encarava com os olhos arregalados entendendo de tudo que falávamos.

Jeno apenas continuou. — Acha mesmo que vivo em função de te foder e te irritar como se não tivesse a fim de superar e viver minha vida também?

— Em anos... — Engasguei com o nó na garganta, querendo chorar novamente. — Em anos, Jeno, o Renjun foi a única pessoa que consegui amar depois de toda aquela bagunça. Em anos. E você conseguiu foder isso também.

— Eu amo ele também, Jaemin. Amo o Renjun tanto quanto te amei por longos e dolorosos anos, caralho!

O encarei. Encarei Jeno sem um mísero sorriso, sem uma lágrima, sem dor. Estava apático, completamente estranho, quase como se não me importasse com toda aquela dor que, novamente, voltava a surgir dentro de mim.

— Eu amo ele, Jaemin. — Jeno, com as lágrimas escorrendo, me encarava na parede do quarto de Renjun. — Eu amo o Renjun. E ele ama nós dois.

Pisquei os olhos voltando a encarar Renjun, sua feição não era nenhum mistério, o chinês estava completamente devastado, mas agora sem chorar. Ele franzia a testa olhando para Jeno e em seguida para mim, agora sabendo toda a história, todo nosso passado e por que nos tratávamos daquela maneira.

Havia muitas marcas em ambos, marcas horríveis que nem mesmo gostava de lembrar. Não era nada além do clichê do amor que não dá certo: dois garotos se conhecem e se envolvem, um deles se afasta por alguma razão, deixando o outro devastado. Depois de um tempo o que foi obrigado a ficar sozinho some, mas todos os dias recebe ligações e mensalmente cartas do que se afastou, porém está muito magoado para perdoar e os dois continuam suas vidas esperando que aquilo tenha sido o fim. Entretanto, algo acontece e o que foi abandonado volta a ficar próximo do que se afastou, suas vidas se tornam um verdadeiro inferno onde os dois não param de sofrer e nem de gostar um do outro. Chateados e com diversas cicatrizes, os dois passam a se evitar e consequentemente odiar um ao outro.

Fim.

Sem final feliz.

Apenas uma enorme reviravolta, o que confirmava a pior coisa que podia acontecer: nossa história não tinha acabado. Jeno e eu estávamos apaixonados pelo mesmo cara que amava nós dois.

Os dois.

Mais uma vez, a merda de um triângulo amoroso.

Entretanto, não queria viver nada daquilo novamente. Tinha que seguir minha vida, e segui-la significava me afastar de toda aquela bagunça, para ficar bem.

— Acabou, Renjun. — Encarei o chinês e em seguida Jeno. — Tenha certeza de cuidar dele como nunca foi capaz de cuidar de mim. Não seja covarde com tudo isso também.

— Jaemin, não faz isso... — Renjun imediatamente voltou a chorar e segurou em meu pulso tão desesperado quanto antes.

Mas antes mesmo que suas lágrimas pudessem me prender ali, me soltei dando leves passos em direção à porta. Lançando um último olhar ao chinês, sussurrei antes de sumir de sua casa:

— Fica bem, Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Meu coraçãozinho doeu muito escrevendo esse capítulo, é sério.
> 
> ↳ Pensei muito se ia fazer desse jeito a história dos três, mas pensando em como esse capítulo se encaixa com os outros é essencial e logo vocês vão entender porquê. 
> 
> ↳ Sem hate em Noren!!!!!! É importante a gente entender que o Renjun sempre foi muito sincero com o Nana sobre ter seus sentimentos confusos por outro alguém, o Nana só não pensou que fosse tão sério e >muito menos< que fosse pelo Jeno.
> 
> ↳ Acho que deu pra entender um pouco a relação Nomin né? Mas vão por mim, vai muito além do básico que é narrado neste capítulo. Tem todo um porquê, meio complexo, juro que vou explicar e não vou demorar, sim? 
> 
> ↳ Jaemin é um grande exemplo daquelas pessoas que por fora estão sempre sorrindo, porém por dentro estão cheias de conflitos. O Nana tem um turbilhão de coisas dentro dele, e não compartilha com ninguém.
> 
> Muito obrigada dengos, amo vcssssss e qualquer coisa tô no twitter: @oceandoie


	22. Running Back 2 U.

Mark Lee, algumas horas antes.

O Sol batia em meus olhos me incomodando. Todas as manhãs era praticamente a mesma coisa e apesar disso não tinha intenções de me livrar daquela clarabóia. Sentando na cama improvisada ao chão, cocei meus olhos os sentindo pesados, não era como se tivesse dormido muitas horas e não estava acostumado a dormir no chão.

Erguendo o olhar para a cama, pude ver Donghyuck ocupando o colchão inteiro, agora deitado de bruços. Um feixe de sol batia em seu rosto e sua pele, literalmente, parecia brilhar – quase como se ele tivesse passado glitter dourado ou algo do tipo. Como alguém podia ter uma pele tão bonita?

Dando um pequeno sorriso, fiquei de pé com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, caminhei em direção a meu guarda-roupas pegando algumas peças e saí do quarto. A casa inteira estava silenciosa, não havia sinal de Chitta e conseguia escutar as respirações profundas de Yuta e Taeyong no quarto ao lado. Só esperava que estivesse tudo bem. No banheiro, enchi a banheira e por ali fiquei durante um longo tempo, apenas desejando que aquela calma e tranquilidade durassem horas.

Ali, sentado na banheira que um dia pertenceu a meus avós, só conseguia lembrar da noite passada. Pensava em quando Jaemin tinha brigado comigo, mas felizmente me desculpado, de Yukhei sendo animado como de costume e o mais importante: todos os meus amigos juntos, em um único local. Foi uma noite extremamente divertida tanto no bar quanto no karaokê com os amigos do chinês. Só conseguia sorrir ao pensar que precisei passar por longas merdas – que ainda aconteciam, mas em menor escala – para conhecer e me aproximar de todas aquelas pessoas incríveis.

Mas, como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco, a vergonha me atingiu no instante em que lembrei do que havia dito para Donghyuck. Estava pensando no roteiro, na impulsiva ideia que tinha tido ao chamá-lo para escrever algo em dupla e que se gostasse do resultado, dirigiria. De fato disso não me arrependia, mas ao lembrar do que tinha dito sobre seus olhos, bem, aí a vergonha me atingia em cheio como se fosse uma ressaca, mas ressaca moral.

Contudo, não tive muito tempo para digerir minha vergonha quando escutei alguém bater na porta, a batida estava abafada demais então só podia ser na porta de entrada. Saindo da banheira e entrando na ducha para terminar meu banho rapidamente, fui até a porta abrindo-a e vendo Chittaphon com um pequeno sorriso, ele parecia cansado e com um ar um tanto quanto feliz. É, sabia que a noite tinha sido boa para ele.

— Bom dia, florzinha. — Chitta entrou fechando a porta e sorridente beijou minha bochecha. — Você tá bem?

— Sim, mas nem vou perguntar de você porque é óbvio que está bem, né? — Ri, fechando o roupão.

Chitta riu colocando as mãos em meus ombros. — Mark Lee... Que noite, meu amigo, que noite.

— Se divertiu muito?

Chitta se jogou no sofá suspirando. — Sim, muito.

— Bom dia.

Olhamos na direção da voz manhosa que saía do pequeno corredor em direção à sala. Com seu cabelo bagunçado e carinha de sono, Lee Donghyuck coçava os olhos enquanto bocejava e assim que sorri lhe desejando um bom dia encarei Chittaphon que, aproveitando a espreguiçada de olhos fechados do coreano, me encarou com um sorriso malicioso mexendo uns lábios em uma fala que não conseguia decifrar.

— Posso usar o banheiro? — Donghyuck perguntou com a voz tão mole quanto o corpo.

— Sim, é à sua direita. — Falei com um pequeno sorriso apontando a direção.

— Obrigado, Markeu. — Ele sorriu divertido depois de se curvar brevemente a Chitta.

O tailandês e eu ficamos em silêncio, sabia que ele tinha um turbilhão de perguntas, e assim que o coreano bateu a porta, Chitta deu um salto do sofá vindo até mim.

— Vocês dormiram juntos?

— Não. — Ri com sua estranha animação.

— Seu sonho romântico se tornou realidade? — Ele insistia.

— Chittaphon, cala a boca. — O puxei em direção à cozinha com medo de Donghyuck escutar. — Não.

— Então o que ele tá fazendo aqui? — Chitta apontou para o corredor. — E ainda com suas roupas?

— O amigo dele sumiu com as chaves de casa e ele não tinha pra onde ir. As roupas emprestei pra ele dormir, só isso.

— Você emprestou sua cama também?

— Sim, mas dormi no chão. — Falei de maneira furtiva encarando o corredor para me certificar de que "a barra estava limpa".

— Que cavalheiro. — Chitta cruzou os braços, ainda sorrindo malicioso.

— Para com isso. — Bufei revirando os olhos.

— Não tô fazendo nada. — Ele riu, fazendo uma careta para a maçã na fruteira.

E depois de um tempo olhando pro corredor, resolvi fazer uma pergunta para Chitta, afinal ele já sabia do sonho.

— Hyung?

— Ih, quando você vem com 'hyung' pra cima de mim já sei que é algo com que você não sabe lidar.

O encarei sério. — Tô falando sério.

— Eu também! — Ele cruzou os braços.

— Me responde uma coisa... — Fiz uma breve pausa encarando o corredor novamente, nem sinal de Donghyuck. — Quando alguém fala com você dos seus olhos, o que você entende?

Chitta deu de ombros. — Depende de como foi falado. Mas oitenta por cento das vezes é flerte.

— Puta que pariu... — Espalmei as mãos com cautela em meu rosto.

— Você elogiou os olhos do Donghyuck?! — Chitta falou um pouco alto demais e logo levei minha mão até sua boca para calá-lo. — Me solta, maluco. — Ele me empurrou de leve.

— Eu não... elogiei, eu...

— Ah... Oi?

Chitta e eu olhamos em direção ao corredor e lá estava Donghyuck com um pequeno sorriso. Era inegável que ele se sentia deslocado.

— Oh, ei, Hyuck. — Sorri de lado.

— Hyuck... — Ele repetiu baixinho sorrindo e senti meu rosto arder. Nunca o tinha chamado com tamanha intimidade. — Onde posso deixar sua roupa? Obrigado, ela foi bem confortável.

Sorri sem graça caminhando até ele e peguei as roupas de sua mão. — Deixa comigo, eu levo pro quarto.

— Obrigado.

— Você já vai? — Perguntei mais por curiosidade.

— Daqui a pouco. — Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Duvido que Jaemin já esteja em casa.

Ri balançando a cabeça. — Certo. Senta aí que só vou trocar de roupa e faço algo pra gente comer.

— Não precisa. — Donghyuck balançou as mãos.

— Também tenho que comer, Hyu... Donghyuck. Já volto.

E correndo em direção ao quarto, deixei a roupa que ele havia usado dentro do guarda-roupas vestindo algo mais casual. Em frente ao espelho, arrumando meu cabelo e me observando como um todo, percebi o que estava fazendo. Por que estava me arrumando tanto? Não tinha necessidade alguma já que ficaria o dia inteiro dentro de casa. Era um idiota. Um completo e total idiota.

Saindo do quarto, voltei à sala vendo Chitta e Donghyuck conversando sobre algo divertido, pois os dois riam sentados no sofá. Assim que o tailandês me viu, o sorriso maroto voltou para seus lábios e apenas o ignorei indo para trás do balcão da cozinha procurando algo para fazer para comermos. Não tinha muito costume de comer refeições inteiras pela manhã, como era o clássico café da manhã coreano, mas procurava coisas para fazer uma sopa, tanto para Yuta e sua ressaca quanto para os demais amigos que estavam naquela sala.

— Bom, vou dormir um pouco. — Chittaphon anunciou ficando de pé. — Já tomei café da manhã com o Hendery, então tá tudo bem.

— Hendery? — Donghyuck o encarou. — Kunhaeng?

Chitta soltou uma risadinha o fitando. — Sim. Ele é ótimo.

— Eles não desgrudaram ontem à noite. — Falei da cozinha, entrando no assunto.

Donghyuck riu. — Achava que ele era hétero.

— Aparentemente não, e posso dizer que ele tem experiência. — Chitta se gabou sorridente.

— Okay... — Donghyuck riu divertido, porém um pouco desconcertado.

— Sério, Chittaphon? — O encarei da cozinha, segurando uma panela.

— Tenham uma ótima manhã, preciso descansar. — O tailandês riu caminhando em direção ao quarto. — Até mais.

— Bons sonhos. — Donghyuck desejou ficando de pé.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, voltei a atenção para os ingredientes que tinha em cima do balcão.

— O que vai fazer?

— Pretendia fazer sopa de ressaca pro Yuta. — Falei encarando a pobreza do balcão.

— Com isso? — Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha apoiando os braços no balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha. — Não dá, Mark.

— Ok, dá pra fazer algo pra nós dois comermos, pelo menos?

— Bem, não acho... Vamos pensar, o que você tem aí?

— Quase nada porque nunca cozinho. — Falei rindo sem graça enquanto observava Donghyuck entrar na cozinha literalmente arregaçando as mangas.

— Ah, essas pessoas famosas. — Ele suspirou em tom de brincadeira e segurou a porta da minha geladeira. — Posso?

Assenti em silêncio. Donghyuck retirava algumas das poucas coisas que tinham na geladeira e, logo em seguida, começou a abrir os armários retirando algumas outras. Por fim, me encarou suspirando baixinho.

— Ssam.

O encarei completamente confuso, nunca tinha escutado aquela palavra antes. — Desculpa, eu não...

— Você não conhece Ssam?

O encarei balançando a cabeça negativamente e Donghyuck riu baixinho antes de pedir que ficasse ao seu lado. Confuso, aceitei prestando atenção em cada movimento seu.

— Vamos comer Ssam sem bulgogi e bap, mas tudo bem. — Ele segurou uma de minhas mãos com a folha verde. — Agora você adiciona o que quiser.

— Quanto eu quiser?

Donghyuck assentiu, fazendo o mesmo com uma folha verde que agora havia pego para si. — Sim, você monta.

Olhei para suas mãos vendo o coreano montar sua trouxinha cheia de verduras e legumes e apenas o imitei sem saber muito mais o que fazer. Com um pequeno sorriso, Hyuck me entregou um prato e mordeu sua trouxinha depois de enrolá-la.

— Isso é Ssam, Mark. Mas sem carne e arroz porque você não tem nada direito na sua casa. O que você come?

Encostei de lado no balcão próximo à pia e ri enquanto mordia um pedaço do meu Ssam. — Normalmente as vizinhas me dão comida.

— Uau, então o boato de as celebridades serem pães duras é real. — O coreano balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Só não sei cozinhar. Além do mais, elas insistem bastante. — Disse me sentindo um pouco sem graça, mas logo mordi outro pedaço.

— Você mora aqui sozinho?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto mastigava o grande pedaço que havia mordido.

— Você comprou essa casa? — Donghyuck questionou olhando ao redor. — Espero que tenha pago um valor baixo por essa espelunca.

Sem remorso, o coreano de pele brilhante apenas me encarou. Minha avó devia estar extremamente ofendida naquele momento, não reclamaria se ela aparecesse para lhe dar uma surra. O lugar nem era tão espelunca assim e havia melhorado muito os ambientes desde que havia mudado para lá.

— Era da minha avó. — Falei ao terminar de mastigar.

Donghyuck pareceu travar totalmente, o que me fez rir.

— Ela era bem pior, acredite. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente passando pelo coreano e indo em direção à sala.

— Mark, me desculpa, não sabia... Só achei que alguém tinha te passado a perna e vendido...

— Donghyuck, tá tudo bem. — Sentei-me no sofá sorrindo divertido apenas por vê-lo daquela maneira.

— A casa é... — Ele fez uma breve pausa olhando ao redor. — Legal.

— Não é, não.

— Bem, tem aquela clarabóia no teto que é incrível.

— Isso é verdade. — Falei de boca cheia.

— Pelo menos ela não fede...

Encarei Donghyuck em uma mistura de divertimento e indagação, o que ele queria dizer com feder? E por que ele só tava piorando as coisas pra si mesmo?

— Desculpa! — Ele pediu, sentando na poltrona ao lado do telefone logo voltando a degustar seu Ssam. — Vou ficar calado.

Donghyuck era divertido até mesmo sem querer. Ele olhava para os quatro cantos da casa provavelmente se forçando a ver algo, só não entendia o quê. Parecia uma criancinha dentro de um local totalmente novo, as bochechas infladas enquanto comia e os olhos arregalados procurando por alguma coisa. Era engraçado e fofo de se ver.

— Você vinha muito aqui?

Desviei o olhar para meu Ssam no exato instante em que ele abriu a boca, não queria ser pego como aquele que o encarava.

— Não. — Respondi. — Sinceramente só lembro de uma vez.

— E por que mudou pra cá?

Sorri de lado. — Você não suspeita?

— Sim, só queria confirmar. — O coreano sorriu de lado, porém logo voltou a atenção para sua comida.

— E você? Nasceu aqui? — Perguntei desejando saber um pouco mais de sua vida.

— Sim. Nascido e criado, infelizmente.

— Não gosta da cidade?

Donghyuck riu baixinho, obviamente foi um sorriso triste. — Boryeong é uma ótima cidade, mas tantas coisas ruins aconteceram pra mim por aqui que é como se fosse meu carma.

— Sinto muito. — Disse sincero.

— Às vezes queria largar tudo e sair daqui, sabe? Cometer uma loucura. — O coreano voltou a me fitar com um pequeno sorriso.

Apenas assenti em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Ficamos ali, naquela sala, comendo nossas respectivas refeições improvisadas quietos, provavelmente analisando nossas vidas e desejos. Foi então que surgiu outra ideia e impulsivamente – mas sem me arrepender novamente –, quebrei o silêncio com Donghyuck que ainda terminava de comer.

— Vamos escrever sobre isso.

Ele apenas me olhou.

— Sobre um cara que faz a loucura de sair pelo mundo só pra se libertar da cidade em que vive. Essa que pra ele é como se fosse uma maldição.

— Você tá falando sério? — Donghyuck ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Por que não estaria? — Perguntei ficando de pé.

— Você quer mesmo escrever um roteiro... Comigo?

O encarei levemente encolhido no assento. — Donghyuck, não tem nada mais que eu queira. Pelo menos não nessa vida.

— Não brinca com a minha cara. — Ele ficou de pé indo em direção à cozinha.

— Não tô brincando. — Falei, o seguindo.

— Você deve estar maluco, é isso.

— Donghyuck, por que diabos você não acredita quando falo que gosto das coisas que escreve e que quero fazer uma parceria?

Hyuck se virou em minha direção na pequena cozinha da casa. — Porque você é Mark Lee. Independente de qualquer coisa, você é uma pessoa famosa que pode fazer parceria com qualquer outro roteirista de sucesso. Não duvido do meu potencial, sei que sou bom. — Ele deu de ombros. — Mas você é um cara que já ganhou o Oscar enquanto o maior feitio da minha vida foi levar minha peça e dos meninos pros Estados Unidos, entende?

— Donghyuck... — Fiz uma breve pausa respirando fundo enquanto focava meu olhar em seus olhos. — Eu sou um nada. Meu Oscar, meu reconhecimento, meu status... Eles não valem de nada agora que sou conhecido só como o "diretor gay", algo que eu nem sou, pra início de conversa. Tenho escrito ultimamente e, sinceramente, é uma das coisas que mais me faz bem. Não posso fazer o que eu amo, que é dirigir, mas escrever é algo que posso fazer sem precisar de ninguém, porém eu não tenho conhecimento pra isso. E você tem.

— Mark, não sou isso tudo. Eu sou bom, sim, mas eu...

— Pra mim você é. — Tornei a falar o que tinha dito na noite anterior. — Donghyuck, não tô brincando e nem estava ontem à noite. Quero escrever um roteiro com você.

O coreano me fitou, seus olhos estavam juntos aos meus e sabia que ele estava tentando ler qualquer vacilo que eu desse. Qualquer coisa que fizesse que demonstrasse um pingo de incerteza, Donghyuck simplesmente me daria as costas e teria que me afundar novamente na minha escassa sabedoria sobre roteiros.

— Eu aceito com uma condição.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Sim, qualquer coisa.

— Você vai voltar a dirigir.

Ri baixinho voltando a encostar meu cóccix na beira da pia. — Não é tão fácil.

— Não é tão fácil escrever um roteiro também, sunbaenim.

— Não, olha... Preciso de dinheiro pra dirigir alguma coisa. Dinheiro, pessoas, local, equipamentos, muitas coisas, Donghyuck.

— Nós podemos te ajudar.

— Você sabe que não é assim que funciona. — Mordi meu lábio, frustrado. Quem me dera fosse tão fácil.

— Você está pensando em algo imenso, Mark Lee. — Donghyuck cruzou os braços, sorrindo tranquilamente. — O que não é de se estranhar vindo do diretor mais novo a ganhar uma estatueta dourada, na história do cinema.

— Como assim?

— Ninguém está falando de dirigir um longa metragem cinco estrelas digno de concorrer ao Oscar.

Em silêncio, pisquei os olhos entendendo o que ele estava falando. Donghyuck só queria que eu voltasse a dirigir, fosse um curta metragem, um longa, uma cena, o que fosse... Ele só falava sobre minha volta à direção, não importava como. E por mais animador que fosse, aquilo sinceramente me assustava. Não por estar com medo ou inseguro em relação a Donghyuck, não era isso, mas sim porque tinha medo de voltar a trabalhar como diretor, mesmo sendo o que eu mais amava em toda a minha vida.

— Essa é minha condição. — Donghyuck sorriu e se curvou rapidamente. — Muito obrigado, Mark, pela refeição e por ter me deixado passar a noite. Te vejo por aí, sunbae.

Nem mesmo fui capaz de me virar para ver Donghyuck ir embora, saí da posição em que estava só quando escutei o coreano fechar a porta. Piscava os olhos digerindo as informações. A proposta de Donghyuck não tinha me assustado tanto, mas sim a ideia de voltar a dirigir. Tal paralelo lembrava quem eu era antes, e este alguém era uma pessoa que não queria voltar a ser. Não queria ser como antes.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos no exato instante em que escutei barulho de passos próximos ao corredor, me virando, dei de cara com Taeyong, ele estava usando um chapéu, óculos escuros e carregava em mãos sua mala. Franzi a testa confuso e tombei o rosto para o lado, assim que me viu, Taeyo sorriu de lado, se aproximando do balcão.

— Bom dia, Canadá. — Ele sorria, claramente triste.

— O que você tá fazendo?

— Vou voltar pra Seul mais cedo.

— O quê? Por quê?

Taeyo apenas me chamou pedindo que saísse da cozinha e fosse até a sala, logo o fiz, obviamente confuso.

— Meu trabalho aqui era ver como meu melhor amigo estava. E, Mark Lee, você está ótimo.

Cocei a nuca, entortando a boca.

— Não faça essa cara. É verdade, Mark. Você saiu sem qualquer coisa que pudesse te esconder, tem ótimos novos amigos que querem seu bem, está mais alegre, mais produtivo e completamente diferente daquele Mark que vi afundar sem controle.

— Não seria ninguém sem você. — Disse sincero. — Mas ainda tenho muito o que melhorar.

— Eu sei. Realmente sei. — Ele retirou os óculos e o chapéu. — Sabia que nossa ideia inicial era te levar pra Seul comigo?

— Por isso que vieram?

Taeyong balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Essa foi uma das razões. Pensamos que a cidade, os paparazzis, a solidão, tudo isso estivesse te fazendo mal. Mas você está melhor do que nunca, e isso me deixa muito feliz.

— Você tá chorando? — Perguntei percebendo que os olhos de Taeyong começavam a encher. — Meu deus, Taeyo, não!

O coreano de cabelos loiros apenas riu me abraçando com força, impedindo que o visse chorar. Não entendia muito bem por que ele estava chorando, mas ficava contente em saber que, a partir daquele momento, ele apenas se importaria comigo de maneira saudável, já tinha lhe dado trabalho demais. Ficava aliviado de saber que Taeyong ficaria mais tranquilo em relação a como eu estava. A melhor parte de toda aquela breve conversa era perceber que ele tinha razão: eu estava diferente.

— Você é tudo que eu tenho. — Taeyong sussurrou abafado com a voz embargada. — Não suportava te ver machucado daquela maneira, mas você tá cada vez melhor e isso acalma meu coração.

— Taeyo, você tá bem? — Perguntei me soltando.

Ele secou as lágrimas enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. — Não. Estou quebrado. Ver Yuta daquela maneira acabou comigo, mas estou aliviado por você estar bem, de verdade.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci sorrindo de lado, um pouco triste. Ver Taeyong daquela maneira me deixava destruído.

— Já chequei como você está e não, você não precisa da ajuda de ninguém. Então eu vou indo, tudo bem?

— Tem certeza? Você não quer comer algo? Eu...

Mas Taeyong logo me cortou. — Não quero que Yuta acorde e me veja aqui. Não vou aguentar olhar pra ele depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem.

— Aconteceu mais alguma coisa no quarto? — Perguntei preocupado. — Desculpe, não é da minha conta.

Taeyong riu baixinho, bagunçando meu cabelo. — Não me importo de contar. Mas sim. Ele me abraçou, nós dois choramos, ele colocou tudo pra fora e pediu que aquela fosse a última noite que tivéssemos juntos. Nakamoto disse que ia embora bem cedo porque não queria olhar para mim, mas acordei primeiro.

— Taeyo... Você ama o Yuta e ele ama você. Não entendo...

— Espero que não, mas um dia você vai entender. — Taeyong voltou a colocar os óculos escuros e o chapéu, me interrompendo. — A felicidade de alguém é mais importante do que o amor. No fim das contas, o amor não serve de nada, Mark.

— Isso... Não é verdade. — Franzi a testa.

— Não? — Taeyong sorriu de lado e então me abraçou com força mais uma vez. — O que o amor já fez pra gente, hein?

— Apesar de tudo, fomos felizes.

Ele se soltou, ainda sorrindo. — Mas no fim...

Suspirei, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. — No fim não serviu de nada.

— Promete que vai se cuidar?

— Sim. Promete que também vai se cuidar?

— Prometo.

Taeyong sorriu e pegou sua mala, me lançando um último olhar antes de ir em direção à porta. Estava triste por ele ir mais cedo, claro, mas também entendia a situação – por mais que não concordasse.

— Taeyo? — O chamei antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta, conseguindo sua atenção em seguida. — Eu te amo.

O sorriso de Taeyong sem dúvidas foi maior que o esperado e, de maneira doce, respondeu de volta. — Te amo, Mark. Mais do que qualquer pessoa.

Apenas sorri vendo meu melhor amigo sair por aquela porta mais machucado do que nunca. Só esperava que ele ficasse bem, realmente esperava. Era doloroso ver Taeyong e Yuta daquela maneira, nenhum dos dois estava feliz, no fim das contas. Yuta estava com uma carreira no Japão, Taeyong em Seul e, sim, de fato estavam seguindo suas vidas, porém estavam tão miseráveis quanto seus corações. E isso me deixava extremamente triste.

Suspirando, depois de um tempo, decidi ir ao mercado mais próximo comprar algumas coisas para fazer uma sopa de ressaca para Yuta e o almoço. Trocando de roupa, saí sem disfarce algum e sorri ao lembrar das palavras orgulhosas de Taeyong. Ele tinha razão, não podia negar, estava evoluindo aos poucos e isso era ótimo. Falaria disso com Kun e com certeza o psicólogo ficaria orgulhoso de seu paciente que conseguiu retirar todos os disfarces depois de suas dinâmicas e o apoio dos amigos.

Chegando ao mercado, depois de desejar um animado bom dia aos paparazzis em minha porta – escutando piadinhas sobre minha noite ter sido boa –, fui direto aos legumes forçando minha mente para lembrar da sopa que Donghyuck havia feito na manhã em que acordei lá. Pegando os ingredientes e outras coisas percebi que aquela era a maior compra que havia feito desde que tinha chegado na cidade. Aproveitei para comprar algumas coisas extras, porcarias, bebidas e chocolates, indo, finalmente, para casa.

Assim que cheguei, Chitta e Yuta ainda estavam dormindo, e suspeitava que demorariam um bom tempo para acordar. Começando a preparar a sopa de Yuta enquanto escutava, baixo, alguma música no rádio, percebi como aquele momento era relaxante. Cozinhas ouvindo música era, praticamente, uma terapia. Havia aprendido aquilo indiretamente com Donghyuck – depois do vexame – e era realmente satisfatório. Não cozinhava bem, mas era o mais útil que podia ser para Yuta naquela manhã de domingo.

Sentando em frente à televisão para me atualizar da minha própria vida, percebi que não havia notícias sobre mim em nenhum daqueles programas e, por um momento, fiquei feliz e sorridente. Não estava mesmo sendo falado em nenhum dos programas de variedade da Coreia naquela manhã? Que milagre estava sendo aquele? E foi então que, em muito tempo, aproveitei a televisão por seu conteúdo fútil, porém capaz de distrair.

Depois de certo tempo, escutei passos e olhei na direção do corredor vendo Yuta, com seus cabelos bagunçados, a cara amassada e uma feição horrível. Ele devia estar morrendo de tanta ressaca e não era pra menos, o japonês havia ficado péssimo na noite anterior. Fiquei de pé lhe dando bom dia e perguntando se ele estava bem, e, assentindo, Yuta pediu água "pelo amor de deus", o que e fez rir baixinho, mas logo atender seu pedido com um copo cheio. Indo até o banheiro, peguei uma aspirina e o entreguei dizendo que ele ficaria melhor daquela maneira.

— Como você sabe? — Yuta perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Eu já tive porres em minha vida, japonês. — Falei com um pequeno sorriso.

— Olha pra ele. — Yuta sorriu brevemente. — Tão adulto que já tomou porre. Parabéns.

Ri baixinho, desligando a televisão. — Eu fiz haejangguk.

— Sopa pra ressaca?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Desde quando você cozinha? — Yuta curvou seu corpo por cima do balcão, abrindo a panela.

— Desde quando fui expulso de casa e tive que aprender a sobreviver.

— Desculpa. — Yuta pediu me lançando um olhar e apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Nakamoto pegou uma tigela e logo começou a se servir. Lhe desejando bom apetite, deitei no sofá me sentindo um pouco sonolento, afinal, tinha dormido tarde e acordado um tanto quanto cedo. O silêncio estava do tamanho de um elefante na sala. Não queria tocar no assunto da noite anterior, mas simplesmente não conseguia fazer de conta que estava tudo perfeitamente bem, assim como Yuta também não, ele aparentava estar bem pra baixo e isso era mais do que perceptível.

— Bom dia, minoria.

Ergui o tronco sorrindo para o tailandês que saía do corredor com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e outra que esfregava no cabelo.

— Onde está Taeyong? — Yuta o encarou.

— Não sei? — Chittaphon o encarou confuso.

— Era você no banheiro?

— É... Sim.

— Mark, cadê o Taeyong? — Yuta soltou os talheres, ficando de pé tão bruscamente que a cadeira da pequena mesa caiu com tudo ao chão.

— Ele foi embora, Yuta.

— Por quê? — Yuta me encarava agora completamente desperto.

— Eu não... — Gaguejei, sentando no sofá sem desviar o olhar. — Ele disse que tinha que ir, porque...

— Foi por minha causa, certo?

Não respondi, aquela reação estava me pegando tão de surpresa quanto Chitta, que encarava Yuta completamente surpreso.

— Me responde, Mark! — Yuta gritou, fazendo com que voltasse minha atenção para si.

— Sim, Yuta. — Falei, agora mais sério. — Ele disse que você pediu.

— Mas que idiota. — O japonês resmungou empurrando a mesa de leve e logo levantou a cadeira, saindo da sala. — Por que esse filho da puta escutou um bêbado?

Encarei Chittaphon que moveu os lábios perguntando o que tinha acontecido e apenas suspirei, era uma longa e triste história que o contaria quando tivéssemos tempo. Escutando barulhos de dentro do quarto de hóspedes, levantei do sofá indo com o tailandês até o cômodo para entender o que estava acontecendo. Lá, um Yuta sem camisa, fechando sua calça jeans com uma mão, jogava sua blusa de pijama dentro da mala aberta. Nenhum de nós foi capaz de dizer algo.

— Você não tentou impedir ele? — O japonês me encarou empurrando o cabelo dos olhos.

— O que eu podia fazer? — Perguntei encolhendo os ombros.

— Dito "Taeyong, não vá"?

— Ele quis ir, Yuta. — Chittaphon encarou o amigo, agora se arrastando pra dentro do quarto e o ajudando a organizar a mala.

— Ele é um idiota!

— Tem certeza que ele é o idiota? — Chitta ergueu o rosto, encarando Yuta.

— Sei que fui um babaca na noite passada, mas merda... Por que ele tinha que escutar um bêbado?

Balancei a cabeça suspirando e entrei no quarto, ajudando Chittaphon com a mala de Yuta.

— O que você vai fazer? — Perguntei empurrando suas peças de roupa para qualquer canto.

— Vou atrás dele.

— Sério? — O encarei com um pequeno sorriso.

Yuta, agora vestido, sorriu olhando em minha direção. — Sério.

— Uau, esse é um grande passo. — Chitta disse e balancei a cabeça em concordância.

— Se Taeyong não sentisse nada, ele não falaria que me ama. E ele disse. — Yuta abaixou em direção à mala, a fechando. — Eu amo o Taeyong. Eu amo ele.

— Ele te ama também, Yuta. — Falei encarando o japonês com um pequeno sorriso. — Se você sair daqui agora, consegue pegar ele na estação.

Yuta sorria, e era o sorriso sincero e largo que tanto gostava de ver nos lábios do japonês, infelizmente não tinha visto muito daquele sorriso naqueles dias em que havia ficado ali, mas entendia o porquê.

— Eu amo vocês. — Yuta disse deixando um beijo em cada bochecha. — Amo vocês demais. Obrigado por tudo.

Sorri ficando de pé e Chittaphon fez o mesmo enquanto Yuta carregava sua mala em direção à sala, o seguíamos sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, porém não precisava de uma explicação verbal para saber o que ele ia fazer.

— Se cuida, canadense. — Yuta sorriu segurando a porta. — Se você não tomar conta dele, eu te mato, Chittaphon.

Ri olhando o tailandês ao meu lado que apenas sorria batendo continência. Fechando a porta com pressa, Yuta saiu da minha casa também mais cedo do que havia imaginado. Éramos apenas Chittaphon e eu, e mesmo não sabendo que horas ele ia embora, esperava que não fosse muito cedo também. Era um pouco triste a ideia de ficar sozinho naquela casa novamente. Naquele final de semana meus amigos haviam me animado o suficiente para simplesmente sentir falta dos três em tão pouco tempo.

— Então... — Chitta quebrou o silêncio ao meu lado. — Aproveitando que a gente tá falando sobre ir embora e essas coisas...

— Você também já vai? — Perguntei me entregando totalmente.

— Por quê? Você não quer que eu vá? — Chitta apertou minhas bochechas com certa força.

Bati em seus braços o obrigando a me soltar. — Não, eu não quero.

O tailandês riu baixinho. — Acho que posso fazer isso por você.

— Sério?

Ele assentiu e encostou de lado no balcão. — Não, mas sério... Queria conversar sério com você sobre um favor.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente me atentando ao que Chittaphon estava prestes a falar. Qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse e estivesse a meu alcance eu faria. O tailandês sempre me ajudava mesmo sem pedir e não havia nada que não fizesse por ele.

— Certo, bem... — Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável, como se não soubesse como falar. — Vou ser bem direto, tá?

— Fala logo.

— Será que cabe mais um nessa casa? — Chitta me encarou, entortando a boca. — Ajudo com as despesas, limpezas, tudo. Só preciso de um lugar pra ficar até conseguir alguma coisa fixa.

Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, o encarando.

— Prometo que não trago ninguém pra transar aqui, e não ocupo muito espaço.

Ri com sua fala, mas resolvi fazer um pouco de drama. Enquanto segurava a vontade de sair pela casa pulando como uma criança feliz – porque eu estava, e muito! –, coloquei a mão em meu queixo pensando nas "possibilidades" de ter Chittaphon por ali. Estava prestes a surtar de tanta felicidade pela simples ideia de não ficar sozinho naquela casa e contar com a presença de um dos meus melhores amigos por ali, todos os dias. A ideia me deixava completamente feliz.

— Juro que não vou ficar por muito...

— Cala essa boca, Chittaphon! — Sorri não conseguindo segurar, eu era um péssimo ator. — Claro que pode!

Chitta riu me encarando. — Esse era você tentando atuar?

— Cala a boca. — Ri novamente, o encarando com a minha maior cara de felicidade.

— Você não vai parar de sorrir, não é? — O tailandês se aproximou sorridente.

— Cala essa boca! — Ri sem graça.

— Vem cá, canadense. — O tailandês me abraçou com o tronco nu e tudo o que fiz foi empurrá-lo para longe.

Mas sem sucesso. Chitta era mais forte e me mantinha em seus braços por um bom tempo, apenas me soltou quando parei de resistir. Rindo, ele me agradeceu de maneira sincera dizendo que dormiria no sofá e que estava tudo bem, porém havia o quarto de hóspedes e ele podia ficar por lá tranquilamente. Eu estava feliz. Muito feliz.

Enquanto Chittaphon fazia o almoço, ficava como uma criança à beira do balcão o observando fazer algo que não tinha ideia do que era. Às doze horas as irmãs Kim apareceram para entregar um pouco de kimchi, bap e algumas outras guarnições. Porém as duas demoraram muito mais do que o normal para ir embora já que Chittaphon, todo simpático como de costume, se apresentou logo puxando assunto e sendo incrivelmente comunicativo. Por fim, lá estava eu, almoçando com meu amigo tailandês e as duas vizinhas pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado ali.

As irmãs Kim eram muito divertidas. Ao almoçarmos juntos, ambas me contaram da primeira e única vez que haviam ido ali. Nem eu lembrava de tanta coisa, mas elas lembravam até mesmo do cachorro da casa que tentava me morder o tempo todo e que morria de medo. Tendo ciência das histórias sobre meus avós, tive ainda mais conhecimento sobre ambos que, infelizmente, mal tive oportunidade de conhecer direito. Recebia algumas ligações quando maior, mas nada de mais. E naquele momento me arrependia de não tê-los conhecido tanto quanto deveria, eles pareciam ser incríveis.

As irmãs Kim contavam que ambos sempre mostravam as fotos que tinham minha e do meu irmão, falando orgulhosos sobre morarmos no Canadá e sabermos falar inglês fluentemente. Ri quando a Kim mais velha disse que meu avô brincava dizendo que minhas orelhas eram enormes e que teria de escondê-las muito bem quando crescesse. Entretanto, meu coração foi apertando cada vez mais ao saber que minha avó havia ficado muito mal com o falecimento de meu avô, lembrando que na época eu e meu irmão não pudemos ir ao velório, ficando com uma vizinha em Vancouver. Meu pai não quis que fossemos e a viagem durou quase uma semana, mas ambos voltaram sem a vovó e agora entendia o porquê.

— Ela ficava abraçada com os porta-retratos pela casa. — A Kim mais velha dizia com um sorriso um tanto triste. — Apesar de não estar bem, sua avó era uma mulher muito forte, criança.

Sorri de lado, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Não tive contato com meus avós ou com o restante da família, porém as coisas não haviam mudado tanto desde então, afinal, não tinha mais relação nem mesmo com meus pais e meu irmão. Por essas e outras que família não tinha o mesmo sentido para mim do que para outras pessoas. E agora, tendo noção de tal coisa, me sentia triste e muito mal por não ter, nem mesmo, passado por meus pensamentos ir atrás de qualquer familiar. Principalmente meus avós de Boryeong.

Agradecendo pela comida, as irmãs Kim foram embora para prepararem o novo kimchi que tinham de fazer e fermentar. Agradecendo suas presenças, fechei a porta indo ajudar Chitta na cozinha, ficamos um tempo conversando sobre família e fiquei sabendo de coisas que nem mesmo tinha noção, como, por exemplo, o fato de Chittaphon falar com sua mãe pelo menos três vezes na semana, pois ambos eram muito próximos, mas simplesmente não suportar a ideia de voltar para a Tailândia por causa de seu pai, um cara rico que queria que o filho sucedesse em seus negócios. Nunca tínhamos conversado sobre isso antes.

Foi neste momento que lhe contei sobre toda a minha história. Chittaphon sabia algumas partes, mas nada muito a fundo e aquela tarde tinha sido essencial para nos conectarmos ainda mais como amigos.

A noite começava a cair e Chitta dizia ter um encontro com um dos chineses amigo de Yukhei, não lembrava seu nome de verdade, pois todos chamavam o garoto de Hendery, e segundo Chittaphon, ele mesmo preferia ser chamado de tal maneira, o que era divertido porque nem mesmo o dono do apelido sabia explicar, ao certo, por quê. Ele apenas preferia e ponto final.

Trancando a porta depois que Chitta havia saído, percebi que estava sozinho na casa novamente, mas a sensação era diferente, porque sabia que Chittaphon ia voltar, nem que fosse pela manhã. Me jogando na cama enquanto observava as estrelas, foi a primeira vez, durante todo o dia, que pude ficar a sós com meus pensamentos.

Porém, tendo uma ideia ainda melhor, levantei da cama bruscamente, deixando a minha intuição e impulsividade falarem mais alto.

— Alô?

— Donghyuck?

— Sim, quem fala?

— É o Mark. — Falei sentado na poltrona ao lado do telefone.

— Ei, Mark. Tá tudo bem?

— Sim, tá sim. — Mordi meu lábio, criando coragem. — Você pode me encontrar na lanchonete da rua Nampomyeon?

— Sim, eu acho. Mas aconteceu algo?

— Não, é sobre o roteiro. — Falei confiante.

Escutei sua risadinha do outro lado da linha. — Você pensou na minha condição?

— Sim. É sobre isso que quero conversar.

— Sem conversas, sunbae. Tenho uma única condição e é essa.

— Donghyuck...

— Boa noite, Mark.

— Espera! — Gritei, sentindo meu coração completamente acelerado.

— Sim?

A voz de Donghyuck era completamente cínica, mal podia acreditar. Respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, sentia meu corpo inteiro estremecer por causa de todo aquele medo. Tentando me acalmar, respirei fundo novamente, abrindo os olhos e encarando a escuridão da casa.

— Sete horas. Lanchonete Namjarul. Estou dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Jaemin e Chittaphon, os dois na mesma direção a 80km/h, quem é mais shipper de Markhyuck?
> 
> ↳ Esse capítulo foi mais tranquilo né? Bom, eu tinha que mostrar o outro lado do que tinha acontecido na casa do Mark também (e eu tava com um bloqueio chatíssimo, me desculpem se não ficou tão bom e envolvente como os outros, mas também não podia descartar essas coisas).
> 
> ↳ O próximo capítulo também vai ser um pouco mais tranquilo, com algumas mudanças nas vidas dos personagens!
> 
> ↳ Será que Yutae agora vai???????
> 
> ↳ Chittaphon e Mark morando juntos = tudo pra mim.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado! Mil beijos e qualquer coisa tô sempre no twitter: oceandoie


	23. Love.

— Então vai voltar a dirigir? — Kun me encarava com as pernas cruzadas em sua poltrona.

— Sim. Era a condição do Donghyuck, o que ia fazer? — Falei um tanto quanto frustrado, mas não estava de verdade.

— E isso te deixa nervoso?

— Não, não é isso. — Suspirei o encarando. — Só tenho medo.

— Certo. — Kun se ajeitou lentamente na cadeira enquanto desviava o olhar. — O medo de novo.

— Queria não sentir, sabe? Mas é mais forte do que eu. — Disse o encarando enquanto me sentia mal por estar falando de medo novamente.

— Mark... — Kun voltou a me encarar, se mantendo sério como de costume. — O medo é algo normal. Medo é bom e acaba sendo um mecanismo de defesa. Ele nos impede de fazer coisas completamente malucas. O medo é bom quando sabemos manuseá-lo. Ele não pode se sobrepor às nossas vontades, vidas e momentos.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente digerindo as informações de Kun, ele tinha total razão. Era tudo bem ter medo, desde que fosse de maneira comum e saudável, o que não era meu caso. O medo me dominava a maioria das vezes e eu simplesmente deixava. Era mais forte do que eu, mas me esforçava para lutar contra.

— Você realmente quer isso, Mark? — Kun quebrou o silêncio me fitando.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — É o que amo. Eu amo ser diretor, ficar por trás das câmeras, direcionar... É quem eu sou, sabe?

— Sim. É importante saber o que gosta, o que quer e o que pretende para que se possa seguir em frente.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente mais uma vez enquanto pensava no que falaria ao chinês, porém Kun tomou a iniciativa primeiro, fazendo seu trabalho:

— Como anda sua relação com os amigos? Como está?

Sorri de lado, de fato um pouco triste. Contei a ele tudo o que havia acontecido no final de semana em que Taeyong, Yuta e Chitta haviam me surpreendido. Contei dos bons momentos e dos mais complicados como os de Yuta e Taeyong e agora Jaemin.

— Então Yuta foi atrás do seu amigo em Seul?

— Sim. — Disse balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Pelo que Taeyong me contou, eles conversaram pacificamente com direito a muito choro, mas ficou tudo bem. Eles decidiram não ter nada, pelo menos por enquanto, porém pararam de mentir um pro outro sobre estarem bem e não se gostarem mais.

Kun sorriu de lado. — Ficou feliz por seus amigos?

Sorri. — Muito. Ver Yuta e Taeyong daquela forma me deixou muito triste. Fico feliz que eles tenham decidido conversar.

— E Jaemin?

Encarei Kun, diminuindo meu sorriso. — Ninguém sabe onde ele está. Ele só deixou uma carta para Donghyuck dizendo que ia sumir por um tempo. Não sabemos onde ele está, quando volta e por que foi.

— Você está preocupado?

— Bastante. Sei que Jaemin não faria nada absurdo, mas espero que esteja bem.

— Espero que tudo se resolva. Parece que seus amigos precisam bastante de você neste momento, concorda?

Encarei Kun sem ter o que dizer, não tinha pensado por esse lado. Taeyong e Yuta estavam bem, pelo menos aparentemente, e não ia doer caso demonstrasse alguma preocupação com ambos. Donghyuck estava um pouco mais afastado, estávamos há dois dias sem nos vermos para falarmos do roteiro porque ele estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido com Jaemin, e pra isso ele contava com a ajuda de seus outros amigos, mas também não custaria nada procurá-lo. Kun tinha razão, meus amigos provavelmente precisavam de mim, mesmo que não estivessem dizendo tal coisa na minha cara.

— Seus amigos te ajudaram, certo, Mark?

— Sim. Muito.

Kun sorriu de lado. — Talvez seja bom tanto para você quanto para eles terem sua ajuda agora.

— Você tem razão. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

Kun continuou a falar coisas sobre como a melhor solução para certas situações era a amizade. Absorvia cada palavra do chinês com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, já certo do que eu faria quando saísse dali.

Assim que a consulta chegou ao fim, nos despedimos e o agradeci por tudo. Kun entregou o cachecol que havia deixado na semana anterior e sorriu dizendo que não precisava mais do mesmo. Feliz com a fala o agradeci recebendo como resposta que estava orgulhoso de meu progresso, reforçando que sempre estaria por ali se precisasse de uma consulta além da semanal. Era bom saber que podia contar com um profissional o tempo que quisesse. Era ótimo, na verdade.

Saindo de seu consultório, apenas caminhei até um de meus restaurantes favoritos próximo à praia. Há um tempo não ia para aquele lado, não era muito fã de praia. Entretanto, estava em meus planos visitar mais a praia já que agora morava no litoral, aquela vista não devia ficar esquecida. Enquanto aproveitava a incrível vista do tempo nublado e do mar infinito, meu pedido havia ficado pronto, e, como era para viagem, apenas peguei as sacolas, saindo local, após um agradecimento simpático.

Já passava das cinco da tarde e a refeição mais próxima era o jantar, mesmo que estivesse um pouco cedo para isso. Taeyong, por exemplo, não tinha costume de jantar – a não ser em eventos ou em encontros – e tudo o que fazia era torcer para que nem todos fossem assim, caso contrário estaria levando tudo aquilo para comer sozinho e seria um pouco vexatório, na verdade.

Começando a anoitecer, me aproximei da rua em que finalmente queria chegar, não andava tão rápido querendo que os minutos passassem de maneira mais rápida para que não parecesse um completo idiota chegando com o jantar tão cedo. Porém, não tive escolha quando me encontrei na porta da casa observando a sombra próxima à janela, que ainda estava com a cortina fechada. Por mais que estivesse com receio de estar atrapalhando, sabia que não custaria nada tentar. Então, criando coragem, bati na porta, esperando ser atendido.

A cara de do Donghyuck ao abrir a porta foi uma mistura de surpresa com confusão, e dei meu melhor sorriso sendo o amigo que deveria e queria ser. Um pouco sem humor, Hyuck sorriu de volta e apontou para as sacolas dando uma risadinha nasalada.

— O que é isso?

— Tteokbokki. — Mantive o sorriso.

— Comprou para mim?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Vim ver como está e saber notícias de Jaemin.

Donghyuck se afastou um pouco da porta, me convidando a entrar. — Vem cá.

Retirando os sapatos e os deixando em um canto do lado de fora, assenti em silêncio entrando na casa, esperando Donghyuck próximo ao sofá. A casa estava escura, e mesmo com a televisão ligada, se encontrava silenciosa. Aparentemente Jaemin não tinha voltado, e pela cara de Donghyuck, ele não sabia onde o amigo estava ainda. Me perguntava o que tinha acontecido para Jaemin tomar uma decisão tão radical como aquela.

— Não precisava se preocupar. — O coreano se aproximou pegando as sacolas.

— Não foi nada. — Sorri vendo-o passar ao meu lado.

— Vamos comer enquanto está quente.

Assenti me aproximando da cozinha enquanto Hyuck ajeitava a pequena mesa redonda, colocando uma toalha quadriculada na mesma. Em seguida sentou-se apontando para outra cadeira enquanto me entregava uma tigela. Ele insistia em me pedir desculpas pela bagunça do local e apenas lhe dizia que estava tudo bem.

Jaemin havia sumido sem rastro algum. Quando Donghyuck e eu nos encontramos, no domingo à noite, para falarmos do roteiro, trabalhamos no necessário e depois acompanhei o coreano até sua casa, pois tinha planos de entregar a carta de Jaemin em mãos, entretanto, ele não estava lá. A casa estava silenciosa e havia um bilhete com a caligrafia de Jaemin dizendo que ia sair de Boryeong por um tempo. Sem justificativa ou endereço, Jaemin apenas dizia que amava Donghyuck.

Fora de si, o coreano me pediu desculpas dizendo que precisava ir até a casa de Renjun, e por mais que eu quisesse saber o que tinha acontecido, entendi que era meu momento de partir. Na segunda-feira, ligando para saber notícias, Donghyuck disse não saber de nada e que estava totalmente confuso, acabou por pedir desculpas tendo que adiar nossa reunião, pois precisava entender o que tinha acontecido e se Jaemin estava bem. Era completamente compreensível. Se eu estava preocupado e à flor da pele com tudo aquilo, Donghyuck, que era quase um irmão para Jaemin e vice-versa, devia estar enlouquecendo.

Mudando a data do meu psicólogo para a quinta-feira – a pedido de Kun – lá estava, há quase uma semana do ocorrido, de volta à casa de ambos, e nem sinal de Na Jaemin.

— Você tem se cuidado? — Perguntei ao ver Donghyuck se aproximando da mesa novamente, após levantar-se para abrir as cortinas.

— Claro, não precisa se preocupar. Não é como se Jaemin tivesse morrido. — Hyuck riu um pouco triste e olhou para a mesa onde os tteokbokki estavam expostos junto com bap, as guarnições e o refrigerante. — Você realmente não devia se preocupar.

Dei de ombros, sentado à mesa. — Não estava muito a fim de comer sozinho hoje.

— Chittaphon?

— Você acha que ele para em casa? — Ri baixinho, agradecendo Hyuck pelos talheres quando o mesmo os esticou em minha direção.

— O que será que ele faz tanto fora de casa? — Donghyuck riu baixinho.

— Mais fácil perguntar ao Hendery do que a mim. — Falei sincero.

Donghyuck sorriu, me agradecendo mais uma vez pela comida, que estava deliciosa. Nos primeiros dez minutos degustando não fomos capazes de falar muito, apenas nos entreolhávamos sem ter o que dizer e acabávamos rindo das caras que fazíamos um para o outro. E mesmo sabendo que não estava sendo de muita ajuda, ficava contente de ver a feição do coreano um pouco mais relaxada do que quando cheguei.

— Desculpa não estar podendo trabalhar no roteiro.

O encarei com a boca cheia e apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, o tranquilizando.

— Realmente gostei das ideias que teve, e pensei nelas fazendo umas pequenas mudanças. — Ele sorriu de lado segurando o copo de refrigerante enquanto encostava as costas na cadeira. — Acho que tem tudo para ser um ótimo longa.

— É, não vamos tão longe. — Ri me ajeitando na cadeira enquanto mastigava a comida.

— Ok, devagar e sempre. — Donghyuck sorriu de lado. — Mas de fato queria estar trabalhando mais no roteiro, sinto muito.

— Não sinta. — Falei sincero, pegando meu copo. — Você não teve controle sobre as coisas que aconteceram.

— Ainda não tenho. — Hyuck riu, desviando o olhar.

— Nada?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando a me olhar. — Nem sinal. Só espero que Jaemin esteja bem, sério, Mark. Ando rezando por isso e nem mesmo acredito em alguma coisa.

— Ele está bem, Donghyuck. — Tentei confortá-lo de alguma forma. — Jaemin sabe se cuidar, não se preocupa.

— Ele nunca fez nada parecido antes. Jaemin é um cara que odeia ficar sozinho, a solidão ou qualquer coisa do tipo não combina com ele. E agora sumiu sozinho, sem falar nada a ninguém. Só espero que ele não faça besteira.

Donghyuck suspirou e o fitei com um pequeno sorriso. — Ele não fará, está tudo bem, sim?

O coreano apenas ergueu o olhar. As sobrancelhas bem próximas, a testa levemente franzida e o ar levemente pesado que saiu de seu nariz fizeram com que o encarasse confuso. Donghyuck sabia de algo. Ele sabia e não estava me contando por algum motivo. Jaemin também era meu amigo e gostaria de saber para não me sentir tão preocupado, porém tinha de respeitar a decisão de Donghyuck. Era apenas o novato que tinha caído de paraquedas por ali.

— Tá tudo bem. — Sorri balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto deixava meu copo na mesa. — Entendo não me contar.

— É que não me diz respeito, então não me sinto confortável em dizer. — Donghyuck disse ficando de pé e levando a louça suja para a cozinha.

— Tá tudo bem. — O tranquilizei sincero. — De verdade. Não precisa me contar.

— Obrigado por entender. — O coreano sorriu de lado voltando para pegar mais coisas na mesa.

Fiquei de pé o ajudando enquanto pensava em algum assunto para quebrar aquele clima. Não podia ficar com raiva por Donghyuck não me contar, por mais que estivesse um tanto quanto chateado por não ser confiável a ponto de compartilhar certas coisas comigo. Porém, quebrando minha linha de pensamento, assustei com o barulho da embalagem na lixeira. Próximo à mesa, a limpando com um papel toalha, encarei Donghyuck, que tinha as mãos na cintura, me encarando.

— Jeno, Jaemin e Renjun estão em um triângulo amoroso.

Digerindo a informação, o encarei um tanto quanto surpreso. Jaemin e Renjun não era surpresa, mas Jaemin e Jeno? O quê?

— Eles não se odeiam?

— Jeno e Jaemin estão apaixonados pelo Renjun e ele tá apaixonado pelos dois. — Donghyuck se aproximou da mesa apoiando as mãos na cadeira em que estava sentado. — No domingo à noite ele pegou Jeno e Renjun juntos e depois sumiu.

— Caramba... — Arregalei os olhos, entendendo toda aquela bagunça.

— Pois é. E agora Renjun também sumiu. Jeno veio me procurar essa tarde, ele estava preocupado com os dois, completamente desesperado, como nunca vi antes.

Pisquei os olhos, deixando o papel em cima da mesa, fitando Donghyuck que ria de nervoso, como se estivesse incrédulo com tudo aquilo. Não o culpava, estava da mesma maneira.

— Simplesmente não sei o que fazer.

— Existe alguma possibilidade dos dois terem... Sei lá...

— Fugido juntos? — Donghyuck bateu as mãos nas pernas caminhando para a sala. — Realmente espero que não. Mark, eu juro... Se eles tiverem feito qualquer coisa parecida, vou até o inferno pra caçar esses dois e matar ambos com minhas próprias mãos.

O encarei com certo receio, claro que não levaria para o lado literal da fala, porém Donghyuck parecia muito assustador.

— Jeno estava preocupado com os dois, Mark. Os dois.

— Ele estava pensando isso? — Perguntei me aproximando.

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Não. Ele realmente estava preocupado com os dois, individualmente.

— Mas eles não se odeiam? — Tornei a perguntar, o encarando de pé na frente do sofá.

— Será? — Donghyuck ergueu o olhar em minha direção, agora sentado.

— Meu deus...

Falei, piscando os olhos enquanto sentava no sofá, pensando sobre tudo aquilo. Jeno e Jaemin se odiavam mesmo? Por que Jeno se preocuparia com Jaemin? Ele estar preocupado e desesperado por Renjun era uma coisa, afinal o chinês era seu amor, mas por Jaemin? Aquilo era tão estranho para mim quanto era para Donghyuck, aparentemente.

— Não temos ensaiado. Chenle e Jisung estão quase descobrindo o que está acontecendo, Jeno não quer que eu fale nada porque isso pode atrapalhar a companhia como um todo. — Donghyuck suspirou ao meu lado. — Ainda mais.

— Espera... Você e ele...?

Donghyuck me encarou ao seu lado, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. — A gente só procurava um ao outro na carência, Mark. Não tinha sentimento envolvido. Mas, de qualquer modo, Jeno colocou um fim nisso hoje. Demorei horas para acalmá-lo e convencê-lo a ir pra casa. O maluco queria sair em busca dos dois.

— Céus...

Foi tudo o que consegui falar depois de escutar tudo aquilo. Só pela narração de Donghyuck, sentia o quanto Jeno estava apavorado, e mais ainda: o quanto aquilo era complicado para todos os envolvidos.

— Realmente quis te ligar pra contar sobre tudo. — Donghyuck disse, novamente, quebrando o silêncio. — Mas não sabia se devia.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci agora o fitando. — Sei que se sente desconfortável contando algo que não é seu. Então, obrigado.

O coreano sorriu de lado, ainda triste. — Não conseguia mais segurar isso.

— Você pode falar comigo quando quiser. Basta uma ligação que venho correndo. — Sorri virando meu corpo em sua direção. — De verdade. Afinal, somos amigos, não somos?

Donghyuck alargou um pouco seu sorriso, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Somos.

— Então conte comigo para tudo, ok?

— Obrigado, Mark. — Donghyuck disse sorrindo sincero.

— Não tem por que me agradecer. — Falei encostando no sofá e encarando a televisão. — O que vai fazer?

Donghyuck acabou por fazer o mesmo. — Tem algo que eu possa fazer a não ser esperar?

— Que tal um filme? — Olhei para o lado na expectativa.

— Parece que vai começar um ótimo daqui a pouco. — Donghyuck virou seu rosto em minha direção. — Quer ficar?

— Você tem pipoca? — Perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele riu, assentindo. — Sim. Tenho.

Virei meu rosto para a televisão com um sorriso satisfeito. — Então parabéns, você vai assistir a um filme com o diretor mais famoso do mundo.

— Ah, o "diretor gay". — O coreano disse com o tom de voz debochado.

— Bi. — O encarei um pouco sério. — Sou bissexual.

— Ah, sério? — Novamente, com um tom debochado, ele me encarou, colocando a mão no peito. — Não sabia, me desculpe, sunbae. Não é como se sua entrevista com os repórteres passasse o tempo todo junto com as pessoas falando sobre como você é promíscuo causa da sua sexualidade. Desculpa.

Ri o empurrando com o ombro e fiquei de pé. — Cala a boca.

— Me desculpa, diretor bissexual. — Donghyuck me acompanhou na risada erguendo o olhar. — O que vai fazer?

— A melhor pipoca do mundo. — Me gabei arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Faço uma pipoca amanteigada como ninguém.

— Oh, é mesmo? — Ele ficou de pé indo até a cozinha onde logo o acompanhei. — Duvido.

— Quer apostar? — O encarei arqueando as sobrancelhas, agora segurando a panela.

— Não tenho dinheiro. — Donghyuck riu me entregando o papel alumínio. — Mas se gostar da sua pipoca, e olha que eu sou exigente, atendo a um pedido seu.

— Qualquer coisa? — Perguntei com um sorriso de lado.

— Qualquer coisa. — Donghyuck balançou a cabeça, saindo da cozinha. — Boa sorte, Canadá.

Ri baixinho o observando sair da cozinha e voltei a minha atenção para o trabalho que tinha de executar perfeitamente. Em minha mente já tinha algumas ideias do que pedir, mas para isso acontecer tinha que fazer a melhor pipoca da minha vida. E faria. Sorrindo, coloquei o milho na panela depois da quantidade correta de manteiga e logo a fechei com o papel alumínio, segurando pelo cabo, no fogo médio.

Ali, da cozinha, enquanto esperava os milhos estourarem, olhei Donghyuck por cima do balcão. O coreano estava sentado ao sofá com uma de suas pernas para cima enquanto trocava de canal com o cotovelo apoiado no joelho. Ele não parecia bem, mas de certo aparentava estar um pouco melhor do que quando tudo aconteceu.

Assim que a pipoca ficou pronta, coloquei um pouco de manteiga a mais vendo os finos filetes derreterem e sorri sentindo que aquela leva de pipoca era diretamente dos deuses. Despejando a mesma em um pote verde que Donghyuck havia deixado no balcão, caminhei em direção à sala depois de salgar a pipoca.

Assim que me viu, Hyuck se ajeitou no sofá trazendo um sorriso enigmático para seus lábios, ele logo os umedeceu apontando para a pipoca dizendo que queria ser o primeiro a comer para experimentar. Sem delongas, assenti, deixando que ele experimentasse com calma e cautela, afinal, valia algo que eu quisesse – e mesmo não sabendo o que pedir, queria.

— Hum... — Donghyuck mastigou a pipoca se concentrando no sabor. Fazendo suspense, pegou mais algumas vezes enquanto olhava para o nada mastigando até os farelos.

— Então? — Perguntei o fitando, sentado no sofá novamente.

— Bem... Já comi melhores.

O encarei com a boca entreaberta, sem acreditar que aquela era a sua opinião sobre minha pipoca amanteigada das deusas.

— Jeno faz uma melhor. — O coreano deu de ombros voltando a ficar normal e logo pegou uma mão cheia apontando pra televisão. — O filme vai começar.

Como uma criança birrenta, segurei o balde em minhas mãos o apoiando nas pernas e focando na imagem que passava na televisão. Ninguém nunca tinha dado uma resposta tão mixuruca sobre minha pipoca, era algo que me garantia. Até então. Por isso, com o ego ferido, apenas encarava o programa que passava na televisão com a feição emburrada.

— O que vai querer?

— Hã? — Encarei Donghyuck quando o mesmo quebrou o silêncio.

— O que vai querer? — Ele tornou a falar tranquilamente.

— Do que você tá falando?

— Essa é a melhor pipoca que já comi. Jeno nem sabe cozinhar um ovo, estava tirando com a sua cara. — Ele riu, agora me encarando com uma feição divertida. — Achei que ia chorar.

— Cala a boca. — Falei o empurrando de leve e ri.

— O que quer, Mark? — Donghyuck voltou a perguntar.

Mordi meu lábio pensativo. O que eu queria?

— Não vale pensar muito, tem que falar logo de cara.

Donghyuck me fitava com um pequeno sorriso de lado, atento ao que eu falaria. Não sabia ao certo se ele atenderia aquele pedido, mas naquele momento tinha a permissão para fazê-lo. O Lee mais novo provavelmente daria um tapa em minha cara e me mandaria embora, mas valia a pena correr o risco só pela medíocre possibilidade do coreano aceitar.

— Eu quero você... — Fiz uma pausa dramática alargando meu sorriso. — Donghyuck, quero você sendo o ator principal do filme.

A reação era meio que esperada. Sabia que não veria o coreano de pele brilhante pular e me agradecer emocionado, o entendia, pois éramos iguais. O sorriso de Donghyuck sumiu enquanto ele piscava seus olhos pequenos me fitando com atenção.

— Se esse roteiro se transformar num longa metragem e eu dirigir, quero você com o papel principal.

Donghyuck permanecia em silêncio, apenas me encarando sem sorriso algum e com uma feição enigmática que já estava começando a me acostumar. Ele não expressava nenhuma reação, o que ficava ainda mais difícil de entender, mas quando o coreano bufou ficando de pé, percebi que aquele não era o momento certo para falar sobre aquilo.

— O que foi? — O encarei, permanecendo sentado.

— Por que você faz essas coisas? — Donghyuck me encarou colocando as mãos na cintura, sério como nunca vi antes.

— O quê? Pipoca amanteigada incrível? Eu sei, ela é boa demais. — Sorri divertido.

Mas não recebi nem mesmo um sorriso.

— O que fiz? — Perguntei deixando a pipoca de lado.

— Você tem pena de mim ou algo assim? — Donghyuck me fitou franzindo a testa.

Confuso, o encarava sem entender. — Do que você tá falando?

— Primeiro o roteiro e agora isso. Por que você faz isso?

Fiquei de pé, franzindo a testa. — Porque você é talentoso.

— Mark, não sou isso tudo. — Hyuck suspirou, bagunçando seus cabelos. — Tô muito longe de ser esse cara que você vive falando.

— Do que você tá falando, Donghyuck? — Apontei em sua direção. — Você é um excelente roteirista e ator. Já te vi atuando, lembra? É impossível tirar os olhos de você. Lee Donghyuck é poderoso em cima dos palcos.

— Ator de teatro é totalmente diferente de ator de cinema.

— Eu sei, mas nada que estudos e tentativas não resolvam. — Falei sincero, me aproximando. — Por que você não acredita no que falo?

— Por que você não acredita no que eu falo, Mark? — Donghyuck me encarou fazendo com que eu parasse de tentar me aproximar. — Por que quando falo que você devia voltar a dirigir, não sou levado a sério?

— Donghyuck, é diferente...

— É? — Ele me encarava de maneira agressiva. — Porque esse medo e insuficiência que sei que sente é exatamente o que sinto, mesmo sabendo que, sim, sou bom.

— Não estou dizendo pra me dar a resposta agora. — Dei de ombros tentando melhorar o clima tinha estragado. — Apenas disse o que quero.

Donghyuck então respirou fundo, encarando o chão enquanto mantinha as mãos na cintura. O Lee mais novo era um excelente ator e jamais imaginava que lhe pedir aquilo faria com que o clima ficasse tão estranho, afinal, ele sempre parecia muito confiante.

— Sei como se sente. — Falei sentado no sofá enquanto Donghyuck ameaçava sentar novamente. — Não me acho um diretor incrível e ainda assim sou um dos mais famosos. Eu tenho um Oscar! Irônico, não?

— Você é incrível...

O interrompi com um pequeno sorriso. — Sou como você, Hyuck. As pessoas dizem que sou bom, mas não consigo ver com esses olhos. Sei que sou, mas no fundo, tenho muitas inseguranças que transbordam e me cegam.

Donghyuck suspirou baixinho, mas, aparentemente, abaixando sua guarda, voltou a sentar ao meu lado no sofá.

— Por isso peço que acredite em mim quando digo que é incrível. Uma pessoa também incrível me disse que tudo bem ter medo, desde que não deixemos ele nos dominar. — Sorri de lado, virando meu rosto em sua direção. — Se você aceitar ser o principal do filme, eu o dirijo. Volto para trás das câmeras e faço um longa metragem.

— Você já não tinha aceitado? — O coreano me encarou com seu sorriso pequeno de sempre.

— Honestamente, quando disse que me queria de volta a direção, pensei em burlar dirigindo um curta metragem ou algo bem pequeno. — Ri baixinho, porém contente que Donghyuck havia me acompanhado. — Essa é a verdade.

— Você não vale nada.

— Eu sei, desculpa. — Sorri desviando o olhar rapidamente, mas logo voltei a encará-lo com minha feição mais séria. — Se aceitar, dirijo o longa metragem. Vamos os dois enfrentar nossos medos, e teremos um ao outro pra isso.

Donghyuck permaneceu um tempo ali, ao meu lado, me fitando. Ele parecia pensativo com aquela feição mais séria, mas muito mais amigável que segundos atrás.

— Jaemin é um excelente ator, sei que ele faria um trabalho melhor do...

— Eu quero você. — O interrompi de imediato, sentindo o poder daquela frase, mas naquele momento não me importei. — Sei que Jaemin é um excelente ator, e sei também que ele terá um papel importante se tudo der certo, mas quero você, Donghyuck. Não estou brincando.

Dessa vez o coreano de pele brilhante não se moveu, o silêncio caiu entre nós naturalmente, sem a inquietação de Donghyuck diante minha fala. O encarando à minha frente, fazia questão do contato visual não só porque olhar nos seus olhos era lidar diretamente com os enigmas que tentava decifrar – além da coleção de estrelas que permanecia ali –, mas também porque tentava lhe passar confiança. Nada do que estava falando era mentira, muito pelo contrário, estava extremamente certo do que falava e entendia aquele medo de não ser suficiente, não conseguir e não atender às expectativas.

— Vou pensar. — Donghyuck virou-se em direção à televisão voltando a ficar sério, e claramente confiante. — Prometo que vou pensar.

— Tudo bem. — Assenti com um pequeno sorriso, voltando a minha atenção para a televisão.

— Você gosta de filmes de terror? — O coreano mudou de assunto.

O encarei com os olhos arregalados. — Filme de terror?

Donghyuck riu percebendo o tremor na minha voz. — Porque é isso que vamos assistir, Canadá. — Me fitou com seu sorriso costumeiro. — Algum problema?

Desviei o olhar para a televisão enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. — Não.

— Ótimo.

Escutei a voz animada de Donghyuck enquanto engolia seco vendo a vinheta do programa de filmes indicando que o mesmo começaria. Não tinha problema algum com filmes de terror desde que não os assistisse.

Eu os odiava.

E morria de medo.

Porém, sem nada mais a dizer, o filme se iniciou normalmente, sem grandes sustos, problemas ou qualquer coisa do tipo, típico de filmes de terror. Porém, medida que o mesmo foi passando, xinguei a mim mesmo mentalmente por aceitar ver um filme de palhaço assassino. Aquela coisa era assustadora. Fechava os olhos na maioria das vezes enquanto Donghyuck permanecia tranquilo ao meu lado, sem estremecer e até mesmo rindo em algumas partes que claramente não deviam ser motivos de risadas. Puta que pariu, Donghyuck era maluco.

Em uma das cenas onde uma das crianças gritava, me assustei com o simples fato de ser um grito. Não tinha nada além do grito, mas estremeci meu corpo fazendo com que o coreano desprendesse a atenção da tela por um rápido momento para me encarar enquanto comia pipoca. Tinha até perdido a fome.

— Você tá bem?

Assenti sorrindo e voltando a atenção para a televisão como se estivesse tudo bem. Mas não estava, definitivamente não. Eu era um idiota que não queria demonstrar meu medo. Medo. Sempre tinha que estar com aquela merda em mim. Mas era capaz de aguentar, com toda certeza do mundo.

Em silêncio, assistindo ao clímax do filme onde a câmera era lenta seguindo uma criança que andava devagar na grama, me preparei. Era óbvio que teria susto a qualquer momento, já estava completamente preparado para isso quando tudo pareceu real demais.

— Mark!

— O QUÊ?!

Fiquei de pé literalmente em um pulo, tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo em cima do tapete em um tombo tão imbecil que se estivesse em um filme de terror seria o primeiro a morrer. Seria aquele personagem que tropeça nos pés e permanece ao chão, esperando a morte. Com os olhos arregalados, encarava Donghyuck que se contorcia no sofá.

— Que porra, Donghyuck?! — Apoiei meu corpo nos cotovelos.

— Meu deus, você levou um...

Com um barulho estrondoso, ou talvez apenas a adrenalina a mil por causa do medo, a porta da casa foi aberta com certa brutalidade, batendo diretamente na parede. Com o coração acelerado e com medo demais para me mover, tudo o que vi foi Donghyuck parar de falar e gritar extremamente alto, enquanto arremessava o pote de pipoca em direção à porta, acertando algo.

— Ai! Mas que caralho...?

As luzes rapidamente foram acesas, fazendo com que encarasse Donghyuck encolhido no sofá com as mãos na cabeça. Olhando em direção à porta, assim que reconheci a voz, sorri – ainda me sentindo fraco demais para levantar – completamente feliz ao ver Jaemin com sua mala em mãos. O coreano pegava o pote do chão, o analisando confuso.

— Mark? — Ele me encarou ao chão ainda mais confuso.

Quando ia cumprimentá-lo, parei ao ver Donghyuck pulando por cima do sofá se jogando nos braços do amigo em um abraço caloroso. Sorri ainda mais feliz ao ver os dois amigos se abraçando com força e se perdendo naquela demonstração de carinho. Fiquei de pé batendo em minha roupa, retirando qualquer resquício de sujeira ou poeira, enquanto caminhava em direção ao coreano agora de cabelo descolorido.

— Vem aqui também. Senti sua falta, Mark.

Jaemin disse com um enorme sorriso e, após soltar Donghyuck, nos abraçamos, mas não tão demorado e intenso como tinha sido com ambos. Podia ver o alívio na cara de Donghyuck e me sentia feliz por ambos, mas principalmente por Jaemin estar bem.

— Por favor, não sai jogando as coisas em todo mundo que entrar aqui em casa. — Jaemin riu segurando o pote.

— Você bateu a porta, achei que tinha sido um ladrão. — Donghyuck cruzou os braços, revirando os olhos.

— Ou o palhaço do filme. — Provoquei com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Não sou você, Mark Lee. — Ele cerrou os olhos olhando em minha direção.

— Se for algo íntimo de vocês não precisa responder, mas... — Jaemin começou a falar atraindo nossas atenções e senti meu rosto corar por um instante. — O que você tava fazendo no chão, Mark?

Donghyuck gargalhou e cruzei os braços tentando segurar o riso, mas completamente em vão. Tinha que admitir, era um medroso que tinha pagado um grande mico.

— Você tinha que ver, Nana, o Mark é uma criancinha. — Donghyuck deixou um tapa em meu ombro e o encarei forçando seriedade.

— Medo de filmes de terror?

— Exatamente. — Novamente o coreano de pele perfeita respondeu por mim.

Nana me encarou com um pequeno sorriso. — Então você se jogou no chão? Como isso devia ajudar?

Ri sem graça. — Podemos mudar de assunto?

— Claro, claro. — Nana riu e se assustou com o tapa repentino enquanto se encolhia por instinto. — O que foi isso?

— Por onde andou? — Donghyuck agora o encarava sério novamente. — Você tem noção de como fiquei?

— Prometo que te conto tudo em instantes, mas antes preciso de um banho.

— Como sei que você não vai fugir pela janela? — Donghyuck cerrou os olhos.

— Você não sabe. — Jaemin sorriu e passou por mim indo em direção ao banheiro.

Sorri o encarando e logo voltei a atenção a Donghyuck que fechava a porta com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Arrastando a mala de Jaemin para o canto da sala, logo o coreano começou a pegar as pipocas que havia lançado junto com o balde e, em silêncio, o ajudei, recebendo um sorriso de lado em troca. Não demoramos a limpar a sala e dei graças aos céus que havíamos perdido grande parte do filme, o suficiente para que não voltássemos a vê-lo.

— Acho que vou indo então. — Falei depois de lavar as mãos na pia da cozinha. — Fala para o Jaemin que depois a gente se vê.

— Até falaria para ficar, mas não sei o quão confortável ele está com toda essa história, não é que não confiemos...

— Hyuck. — O chamei pelo apelido, sorrindo de leve enquanto o segurava pelos ombros de maneira que o mesmo me encarasse. — Eu entendo, não se preocupa.

— Me chamando pelo apelido novamente? Foram duas vezes só hoje. — Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

O soltei sentindo meu rosto começar a queimar. — Desculpa.

— Não tem por que pedir desculpas. — Ele riu de maneira tranquila. — Gosto quando me chama assim.

Meu interior então sentiu o poder daquelas palavras, mas evitando pensar naquilo, apenas sorri fazendo uma breve reverência. Caminhando comigo até a porta, seguimos em silêncio. Ficar quieto não era muito a praia de Donghyuck, por isso suspeitava que havia algo borbulhando em sua mente, mas com certeza ele e Jaemin tinham muito a conversar e estava contente por ter distraído o coreano pelo menos um pouco.

— Obrigado pela refeição e companhia, canadense. — Donghyuck sorriu parado à porta.

— Não precisa me agradecer. — Disse sincero, agora parado em cima do tapete da entrada. — Qualquer coisa me ligue, sim?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Pode deixar, vai com cuidado.

— Boa noite, Hyuck. — Sorri brincando com seu apelido em meus lábios.

Ele claramente percebeu, pois alargou seu sorriso soltando uma risadinha. — Boa noite, Markeu. 

Rimos juntos e depois do coreano fechar a porta, saí de sua porta, seguindo meu caminho. Estava bem mais aliviado por Jaemin estar de volta, mesmo sem saber como ele iria resolver toda aquela questão amorosa. Torcia para que desse tudo certo para ele, Jeno e Renjun. Poderia analisar a situação e me perder em pensamentos procurando alguma maneira de ajudar, porém sou péssimo no amor e tinha em mente que apenas eles podiam se ajudar.

Caminhando enquanto sentia o vento frio de janeiro, sentia uma vontade estranha de sorrir e não sabia explicar muito bem o porquê, mas lá estava eu segurando sorrisos no meio da rua temendo ser fotografado e logo inventarem alguma mentira sobre eu estar apaixonado ou, sei lá, estar feliz pela morte de alguém. De alguma forma Donghyuck pairava em minha mente, porém sabia que não era nada além de felicidade por vê-lo aliviado, afinal, estávamos ambos por causa de Jaemin, este que agora estava loiro e ainda mais bonito do que antes.

Cumprimentando os fotógrafos que retribuam com seus flashes, abri a porta de casa dando de cara com Chitta e Hendery em um amasso muito quente no sofá. O chinês estava por cima do tailandês que passava as mãos pelas costas nuas do outro e antes que pudesse ver qualquer outra coisa, bati a porta, desviando o olhar enquanto ria da situação. Voltando a olhá-los, pude ver ambos pulando do sofá, Hendery pegou sua camisa, porém comecei a rir acenando para ambos quando vi o chinês colocá-la em frente a seu volume notável.

— Podem continuar. Não vou atrapalhar, só não sujem o sofá, por favor.

— Nós vamos pro quarto. — Chitta riu ajeitando sua calça e desviei o olhar rindo como se tivesse dez anos.

— Bom te ver, Mark. — Hendery me cumprimentou e apenas sorri divertido.

— Parece que alguém está de bom humor. Vamos aproveitar pra pedir a banheira...

— Nem pense nisso. — Apontei para Chitta que entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Hendery o puxando ao corredor.

— Desculpa. — Ele pediu e ambos sumiram em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

Só esperava que Chittaphon não gemesse tão alto quanto da última vez. As irmãs Kim chegaram a bater na porta para ver se estava tudo bem e nunca fiquei tão sem graça de explicar a elas que meu amigo estava se divertindo. Foi completamente vexatório.

Encarando o sofá, desejei sentar no mesmo, mas realmente não estava confiante sobre nada naquela casa mais. Hendery e Chitta pareciam dois coelhos e não sabia o que fazer, apenas evitava encostar em algumas coisas e passava paninhos por toda a casa quando me sentia animado – o que gerava piadinhas de Chittaphon sobre ele e Hendery não terem transado por ali. Ainda. Indo para meu porto seguro, entrei em meu quarto me jogando na cama.

Não demorou muito para os gemidos chegarem aos meus ouvidos, não estavam altos como da última vez, porém eu era capaz de ouvir assim como escutava a cama batendo na parede. Como devia ser a sensação de ter uma vida sexual tão ativa? Não conseguia entender como Chittaphon e Hendery se sentiam tão atraídos a ponto de transarem praticamente todos os dias. Devia ser mesmo muito bom para ambos.

Ligando o rádio em cima da cômoda, consegui abafar os gemidos de Chittaphon enquanto músicas aleatórias tocavam na rádio da cidade. Deitado na cama, com apenas a luz do abajur acesa, permaneci fitando o céu pela clarabóia enquanto colocava em ordem algumas ideias do roteiro. Donghyuck e eu não havíamos, de fato, começado a escrever, estávamos fazendo um planejamento com as ideias e agora nem eu sabia se ele ia querer continuar, afinal, tinha feito uma oferta um tanto quanto assustadora para ele, e caso o coreano não aceitasse, não podia fazer nada além de aceitar.

Nossa ideia estava ficando realmente boa, se tratava de um garoto que tinha acabado de atingir a maioridade, ele morava em uma cidade pequena e nunca compreendeu muito bem quem era, por isso fugiu para Seul depois de ficar com algum dinheiro da morte do pai. Sua mãe nunca o aceitou apenas pelo estereótipo que o garoto aparentava, todos o julgavam com gay. Em Seul, o garoto começa a se dedicar a descoberta de si mesmo e, conhecendo um casal de amigos, passa a viver situações que o auxiliam a descobrir sua bissexualidade. Não tínhamos muito além disso, seria um protagonista bissexual procurando por seu lugar no mundo, sem romance envolvido. Ele apenas queria se entender.

Tinha muito de nós dois naquele roteiro. Acreditava que havíamos criado uma ficção a partir de nossas experiências. A cidade era uma maldição pro personagem, ele havia sofrido muito por lá, então sair para Seul era sua liberdade e chance de se conhecer. Era uma mistura de nós dois, sem dúvidas. Sinceramente, gostava da ideia.

Talvez por isso gostaria tanto que ele fosse o ator. Claro que, acima de tudo, reconhecia seu talento na atuação e como ele conseguia atrair toda atenção para si. Mesmo sem querer, era impossível retirar os olhos de Donghyuck quando estava em cena. Porém também gostaria de um ator que se conectasse à história do personagem, sabia que existiam vários capazes e Jaemin era um deles, mas realmente queria alguém que fosse além, que levasse certa parte da história para o pessoal. Não conseguia visualizar ninguém além de Donghyuck.

Perdido em pensamentos, levantei do quarto quando uma música mais tranquila começou a tocar e tive certeza que os gemidos haviam cessado. Me arrastando até a cozinha, peguei um pacote de salgadinhos voltando para o quarto enquanto bocejava. Estava me sentindo entediado, porém gostava de olhar o céu sem nada mais para fazer.

Enquanto me ajeitava na cama, o telefone da sala tocava em alto e bom som, satisfeito por ter seguido a dica de Chitta, sorri ao ver que agora tinha um telefone na parede do quarto. Foi o melhor gasto desde que havia chegado na cidade. Levantando e deixando os salgadinhos de lado, peguei o telefone esticando o fio até a cama, onde sentei atendendo a quem quer que fosse – e particularmente pensava ser Taeyong.

— Ei, canadense.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas surpreso com a ligação. — Ei, Hyuck. Tá tudo bem?

— Sim, e você? — Ele respondia tranquilo.

— Jaemin está bem?

Pude ouvir a risadinha nasalada do coreano. — Sim, ele dormiu, estava cansado.

— Ah, entendo. — Mordi meu lábio tentando pensar em algum assunto para puxar com o coreano.

— O que você tá fazendo?

Donghyuck foi mais rápido e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em meus lábios, ele tinha ligado apenas para saber o que eu estava fazendo? — Bem... — Fiz uma breve pausa para deitar na cama. — Deitado na cama, olhando as estrelas.

— Você gosta de estrelas, não gosta?

Rapidamente fechei meus olhos, sentindo meu rosto ameaçar corar. — Sim, gosto.

— Pra mim, a melhor parte do céu a noite é a Lua.

— Gosto dela crescente, e você?

— Cheia. — Donghyuck respondeu. — É intensa.

— Concordo. — Falei balançando a cabeça.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Podia ouvir a respiração baixa de Donghyuck do outro lado da linha e me perguntava se estava tudo bem, porém logo que uma nova música começou a tocar na rádio, o silêncio se desfez em risadas calmas e baixas. Era uma música do boygroup Sechskies, o mesmo que havíamos recitado a música no banheiro.

— 'Love' é uma ótima canção. Você gostou desse álbum?

Sorri com a pergunta de Donghyuck. — Não o comprei ainda.

— Como ousa trair o Sechskies assim?

Ri baixinho seguido por Donghyuck. — Você pode me apresentar umas lojas de discos por aqui? Não conheço nenhuma.

— Claro. Que tal amanhã?

— Tudo bem, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo. — Ri baixinho.

— Na verdade você tem. — Donghyuck disse e franzi a testa o esperando continuar.

— Tenho?

— Sim, temos um roteiro pra trabalhar amanhã.

Foi completamente impossível não alargar o sorriso. Eufórico, sentei na cama, derrubando o pacote de salgadinhos no chão, mas não me importei.

— Isso significa...?

— Sim. Significa que aceito.

— Donghyuck, você tá falando sério? — Perguntava querendo ter certeza daquilo.

— Você vai para trás das câmeras e eu pra frente, sem hesitação ou qualquer outra coisa. Vamos nos apoiar, sem medo. Escreveremos o roteiro de um filme Mark Lee, e ele vai se tornar realidade, você está me ouvindo?

Senti uma pontada na barriga, era nervosismo por voltar a dirigir, e agora de maneira independente. Mas sabia que teria o apoio de algumas pessoas, pelo menos os amigos mais próximos e a companhia, claro.

— Mark?

— Fechado. — Falei sorri sentindo meu coração a mil, era como se a adrenalina tivesse tomado conta de meu corpo, nem eu acreditava que estava fazendo isso, mas estava. E, afinal de contas, o que eu tinha a perder?

— Boa noite, diretor Lee.

Sorri percebendo a diferença na voz de Donghyuck, talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça, mas ele parecia animado. E eu, estranhamente, estava animado até demais. Então, antes de desligar a ligação, o desejei de volta:

— Boa noite, ator Lee Donghyuck.

Colocando o telefone no gancho, parei por um momento olhando para o nada.

Puta que pariu.

Voltaria a dirigir.

E meu primeiro trabalho seria dirigir Lee Donghyuck.

Estava nervoso, mas mais ainda: estava muito animado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Momentos e mais momentos Markhyuck!
> 
> ↳ Mark: "eu quero você."  
> Donghyuck internamente: FSHAGAHSJAABSHAIAJSJDJ gay panic (ele só não demonstra, o autocontrole é de outro nível).
> 
> ↳ Sim, o Jaemin desapareceu por alguns dias sem falar nadinha. Apenas sumiu. Pensei em deixar ele sumido por mais tempo, mas sinceramente não quero ficar enrolando e acima de tudo o foco não é Norenmin, por mais que o núcleo seja >muito< importante pra fanfic (mas calma, calma, que ainda tem o desenrolar dessa situação).
> 
> ↳ Mark e Donghyuck acertaram as coisas, agora oficialmente o Mark vai dirigir o Hyuck, animades????
> 
> ↳ Curiosidade: O filme que Markhyuck estavam assistindo era o "It" da versão original de 1990.
> 
> Eu amo vocês, de verdade. Obrigada por todo o apoio e qualquer coisa tô no twitter Obrigada.


	24. Birthday.

Donghyuck e eu nos encarávamos com um pequeno sorriso, as ideias estavam simplesmente funcionando. Trabalhávamos na ideia do roteiro há mais de um mês e a sensação de, finalmente, ter chegado a uma conclusão tendo uma história do início ao fim fazia com que sorrisos estampassem nossos rostos. Estávamos felizes e satisfeitos.

— Mark Lee, você leva jeito para roteiros.

— Aprendi com o melhor. — Apontei para ele encostando minhas costas na cadeira.

— Cala a boca.

Donghyuck fez o mesmo enquanto suspirava pesado, estávamos cansados, mas havia valido a pena. Claro que o processo de um roteiro ia muito além e talvez tivéssemos que fazer modificações, porém, a primeira forma de nosso roteiro já estava por ali e aquilo era incrível.

— Nem sinal de Renjun? — Perguntei juntando alguns papéis na nova mesa da sala que agora estava completamente diferente. Havia mudado móveis e decorações, Chitta havia me ajudado e era muito grato por isso.

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Tem quase dois meses.

— E Jaemin?

Hyuck deu de ombros. — Ele não fala sobre.

— Espero que esteja tudo bem.

— Eu também, Mark. Eu também.

Ao mesmo tempo em que muitas coisas haviam mudado em pouco mais de um mês, outras haviam permanecido. Jeno e Jaemin não conversavam, sequer permaneciam no mesmo ambiente por muito tempo. Geralmente Jaemin se recusava a ficar no local e Jeno acabava perdendo total a vontade de permanecer. A última vez em que Jeno tentou fazer algo, foi quando disse – bêbado – que sairia da casa de Yukhei, durante uma confraternização, para que Jaemin ficasse à vontade. Era notório que ambos estavam sofrendo, e por mais que não conversassem antes, agora mal suportavam ficar juntos.

Ninguém tinha notícias de Renjun. Bem, em partes, porque Chenle dava indícios que conversava com o chinês vez ou outra e quando descobrimos sobre, o chinês mais novo apenas disse que ele estava na China e bem. Há mais ou menos uma semana Jeno o havia colocado contra a parede, em um dos ensaios, mas o chinês era completamente resistente e não falava nada além do necessário, porém já era algo tranquilizador.

Jaemin havia saído da companhia, em uma longa e demorada conversa com Chenle, Jisung, Donghyuck, onde eu estava presente, o coreano havia colocado tudo para fora. Foi a única vez que vi Jaemin sem um sorriso bonito no rosto, ele parecia tão quebrado que doía só de olhá-lo. Foi a última vez que tocamos no assunto, e, claro, todos foram muito compreensivos com a escolha de Nana, a qual deixou Jeno um tanto quanto desconcertado, se afastando também por um tempo. Em resumo, a companhia estava um pouco inativa desde tudo aquilo e a ideia da peça tinha sido deixada para depois.

Donghyuck e eu estávamos cada vez mais próximos, realmente sentia uma ligação que antes era inexistente. Entretanto, tal coisa me fez perceber que as coisas entre nós sempre foram muito mais "íntimas" do que com outras pessoas. Não era algo muito passível de explicação, mas era perceptível como adquirimos um hábito saudável de sempre estar fazendo brincadeirinhas um com o outro. Particularmente gostava daquele tratamento, às vezes me chocava com umas piadinhas ou falas sujas do coreano para alguém ou sobre alguém, mas já estava começando a me acostumar e repetir alguns palavrões novos que tinha aprendido naquela língua.

Chittaphon e Hendery estavam firmes. Ambos não rotulavam o que tinham, então todas as vezes em que falávamos sobre namoro, os dois esquivavam e mudavam de assunto, o que era engraçado, não podia negar. Em uma noite de vinho e muita conversa, Chittaphon dizia sincero sobre ainda sentir algo por Johnny, o cara de Chicago, porém também tinha certeza que queria Hendery para si e para sua vida, pois com o chinês não desejava mais ninguém. Estava feliz por ele, mas às vezes não conseguia deixar de notar seu enorme sorriso quando falava com o americano pelo telefone. Só esperava que ficasse tudo bem.

Assim como, ainda, esperava que Yuta e Taeyong se ajeitassem. Ambos estavam conversando, mantendo uma relação saudável sem nada de romântico devido à distância e Taeyong dizia que estava feliz daquela maneira, enquanto Yuta, sincero, sempre falava o quanto era bom poder conversar com Taeyo sem querer socar a cara dele.

— Amanhã começa às oito? — Donghyuck perguntou, ficando de pé.

— Sim.

— Tenho que trazer cervejas e mais o quê?

— Por que eu saberia o que você tem que trazer? — Questionei rindo.

Ele logo me acompanhou. — Porque você me ama e fez essa lista estúpida junto com o Chittaphon.

— Chips, Hyuck. Você tem que trazer um pacote de salgadinhos.

Donghyuck sorriu vitorioso. — Sabia que você sabia.

— Cala a boca. — Ri ficando de pé.

— Até amanhã então, Markeu. Não posso nem sonhar em atrasar pro trabalho senão não chego a tempo aqui.

— Até amanhã, Hyuck. Não atrasa porque você tem que me ajudar na decoração! — Gritei vendo o mesmo fechar a porta lentamente.

— Você fala demais, Canadá! — O coreano gritou de volta batendo a porta como de costume.

Apenas suspirei esperando que as pessoas naquela loja de discos não segurassem Donghyuck como haviam feito na sexta-feira anterior. Iriamos fazer uma confraternização com um pouco de música, bebidas e comidas, na minha casa, para comemorar o aniversário de Chitta que completaria vinte e quatro anos na idade coreana. Seria a primeira vez que daria uma festa na minha casa, e com os móveis novos, estava animado para receber elogios daqueles que conheciam a casa antes de toda aquela "reforma".

Taeyong, Yuta, Chenle, Jisung, Doyoung, Taeil, Yukhei, Yangyang, Dejun, Jungwoo, Hendery – claro! –, Donghyuck, e até Jeno e Jaemin estariam presentes na casa para comemorar o aniversário do tailandês – mesmo Nana tendo dito que não ficaria muito porque tinha que acordar cedo para trabalhar, contudo todos sabíamos que era por causa de Jeno.

Pouco depois de Donghyuck sair, Chitta voltou para casa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, estranhava a situação porque pensava que o tailandês passaria a virada do dia com seu namorado, ou o que quer que Hendery fosse seu, mas lá estava ele com aquele ar contente, completamente diferente de quando havia chegado em Boryeong.

— Que unicórnio te chifrou? — Perguntei, enfim, quebrando o silêncio.

— Oi? — O tailandês me encarou confuso.

— Você está todo feliz, que unicórnio te chifrou?

Ele logo riu baixinho, entendendo a minha referência. — Não sei, canadense. Só estou feliz.

Sorri de lado o fitando enquanto arrumava a bagunça que Donghyuck e eu havíamos feito, mais cedo, na cozinha.

— Sabe quando você analisa um período passado da sua vida e vê que está muito melhor agora? 

Sorrindo, assenti. Sabia muito bem como era aquela sensação.

— Ano passado, no meu aniversário, eu estava completamente destruído. Ainda em Chicago, morando sozinho, sem emprego e saindo aos montes com pessoas que não me completavam. Meu pai só sabia me xingar e me obrigar a voltar pra casa... Não tinha perspectiva nenhuma. Foi o pior aniversário da minha vida.

Encarei Chittaphon ainda mantendo o pequeno sorriso, porém triste com o seu eu do passado. A vida havia sido complexa não só pra mim, mas para as pessoas ao meu redor, e por mais que escutasse várias histórias onde as coisas haviam ficado ruins, era difícil enxergá-las a maioria das vezes. Isso acontecia devido ao infortúnio de estar muito preso à minha realidade trágica, sem espaço para mais nada.

— Este ano estou morando com meu amigo incrível, vou ter uma festa com pessoas boas e, sim, mesmo não tendo emprego ainda, estou muito feliz.

— Isso é muito bom de ouvir, Chitta. — Falei sincero, mantendo o sorriso em meus lábios.

— Obrigado por me deixar ficar, Canadá.

— Para de me chamar assim. — Apontei em sua direção segurando o riso.

— Ou o quê? — Chittaphon ficou de pé se espreguiçando. — Sou seu hyung.

— Te odeio. — Murmurei.

— Também te amo, Markie. — Chitta riu apontando em direção ao banheiro e apenas assenti continuando a minha organização pela casa.

Era bom vê-lo feliz daquela maneira, estava contente que Chitta seguia sua vida. Vê-lo mal, mesmo que não tanto, pois ele não demonstrava, era péssimo, por isso saber que o tailandês estava bem e feliz era mil vezes melhor.

Depois de um tempo, ajeitei a cozinha e a sala, finalmente pronto para deitar. Pela manhã tinha prometido a Jisung que iria em sua primeira competição de esgrima da temporada de 98, com Chenle e Jeno, já que Jaemin e Donghyuck iriam trabalhar e não poderiam ir. Estava ansioso para ir vê-lo, afinal, Jisung sempre falava com entusiasmo da atividade.

Mas no exato instante em que ameacei ir para o meu quarto, uma batida dupla na porta me fez franzir a testa. Quem seria àquela hora? Era quase meia-noite e me questionava se deveria abri-la, acabei ficando parado no mesmo local até, novamente, a pessoa insistir. Estava travado e, sim, com medo. Normalmente alguém avisaria se fosse à minha casa e tinha medo de ser algum lgbtfóbico ou qualquer maluco do tipo.

— Mark? — Chitta apareceu com a toalha amarrada na cintura. — Estão batendo na porta... — Ele então parou ao ver minha feição de assustado. — Você está bem?

Balancei a cabeça em silêncio.

— Já vai. — O tailandês anunciou parando à minha frente e colocando as mãos em meus ombros. — Você tá bem? O que houve?

— Chitta? É o Johnny!

A feição de Chittaphon se alterou completamente ao escutarmos a voz familiar do americano. Johnny? O garoto de Chicago que tinha me apresentado o grupo LGBT da cidade? O que ele fazia ali?

Ao mesmo tempo em que soltei o ar podendo respirar tranquilo por saber que não se tratava de nenhum psicopata lgbtfóbico, porém a reação de Chitta logo me preocupou. Com os olhos arregalados e olhando por cima dos ombros enquanto Johnny repetia seu nome, o tailandês permanecia parado. Nem em um milhão de anos eu preveria aquele plot twist.

— É! Só um minuto! — Gritei fazendo com que o tailandês me fitasse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Ele sussurrou me encarando.

— Ele ouviu você, o que deveria fazer? — Me defendi.

Chitta apenas bufou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, me soltando. Dizendo que ia trocar de roupa e pedindo para que abrisse a porta para Johnny, assenti caminhando até a mesma enquanto escutava os passos de Chitta cada vez mais distantes. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer ou esperar.

Assim que puxei a porta, dei de cara com Johnny que, simpático como sempre, tinha um sorriso amigável nos lábios.

— Ei, Mark. — Ele me cumprimentou em inglês, esticando a mão em minha direção.

— Ei, Johnny. — Sorri de lado apertando sua mão e apontei para dentro de casa. Não sabia se podia fazer aquilo, mas queria ser cordial. — Entra.

— Ah, obrigado. — Ele agradeceu, retirando os sapatos.

Naquele momento não sabia o que fazer. Fechei a porta atrás do americano enquanto ele observava os móveis e a decoração, sorrindo apontou para um dos quadros que Chitta tinha escolhido.

— Aposto que foi escolha do Ten.

Sorri, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Ele me ajudou muito a montar essa sala, era um horror antes.

Johnny riu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. — Onde ele está?

— No quarto. — Falei dando uma breve pausa. — Trocando de roupa.

— Ah, claro. — Johnny balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Era óbvio como ambos estávamos deslocados e até mesmo sem graça com aquela situação deveras desconfortável.

— Fica à vontade. — Apontei para o sofá, sentando na poltrona próxima ao telefone.

Aceitando, o americano sentou-se no sofá novo e acolchoado da casa. Desde que havíamos o comprado, Chittaphon e eu prometemos que jamais faríamos qualquer coisa sexual no mesmo, de modo que o mantivéssemos intacto. Para mim aquele trato era a coisa mais tranquila do mundo, afinal, meu último sexo tinha sido com Emmet meses antes de terminarmos. A dificuldade caía mesmo para Chittaphon e Hendery, porém tudo corria bem até então.

— Desculpa aparecer do nada. — Johnny quebrou o silêncio, ajeitando-se no sofá. — É só que Ten e eu temos esse ritual de dar parabéns um ao outro às 00h, desta vez eu preferi vir visitá-lo para ser algo mais especial do que uma ligação.

— Ah, não precisa se desculpar. — Sorri um tanto quanto forçado. — Isso é muito legal da sua parte.

Johnny apenas sorriu, olhando para trás à procura de Chitta. Não o julgava, pois fazia a mesma coisa em desespero profundo por simplesmente estar ali, diante o cara pelo qual um dos meus melhores amigos sentia algo e, ao mesmo tempo, estava magoado com. Eu vivia em meio a diversos dramas, as vidas dos meus amigos pareciam aqueles dramas famosos de televisão e às vezes era difícil de acreditar que certas coisas aconteciam.

Sem termos o que falar um para o outro, Johnny e eu permanecemos parados em silêncio. Apenas torcia para que Chittaphon não demorasse e voltasse logo, afinal, a situação estava deveras constrangedora e sabia que Johnny sentia o mesmo.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, nos entreolhamos e sorrimos forçados, porém Johnny separou os lábios pronto para perguntar algo, contudo, escutamos o barulho da porta se abrindo e juntos encaramos o tailandês que, finalmente, saía do quarto, de roupas trocadas.

Chittaphon foi simpático como sempre e sabia que não tinha por que não ser. Ele e Johnny se abraçaram por um longo tempo enquanto o americano dizia que sentia falta do tailandês, Chitta retribuía o carinho, mas de uma maneira mais séria, porém amigável.

Não sabia como os sentimentos de Ten estavam, desde nossa última conversa, Johnny foi um assunto inexistente em qualquer horário em que conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa. Hendery havia se tornado o assunto mais comum que saía dos lábios do tailandês, mas eu sabia que esquecer alguém e superar um amor não era nada fácil. Não conseguia imaginar o quão difícil devia ser aquela situação em que ambos já tiveram um relacionamento e mais do que tudo: estiveram envolvidos há pouquíssimo tempo.

O relógio da sala fez um barulho baixo indicando que já era meia-noite, e isso foi mais que suficiente para que Johnny e Chitta se soltassem com sorrisos nos lábios. O americano retirou uma caixinha do bolso e entregou a Chittaphon que tentou recusar, mas foi impossível.

— Feliz aniversário, Chitta. Eu amo você.

O tailandês sorriu de uma maneira triste, o que fez com que meu coração doesse um pouco. Me questionava se Johnny dizia que o amava de maneira romântica ou não, porém também questionava se Chittaphon pensava a mesma coisa. Assim que o tailandês abriu a caixinha, uma pulseira prateada foi iluminada pelo lustre da sala, era uma linda joia e podia ver o sorriso sincero de Chittaphon diante o presente tão bonito.

— John... — Chitta o encarou sorridente. — Não precisava.

— Claro que precisava. — Ele sorria simpático como sempre. — É você.

Por um momento, ambos se perderam nos olhares um do outro, e tudo o que desejei foi sumir dali. Sentia que estava atrapalhando algo, mas tentava ao máximo não agir como um completo estranho observando os dois sem cessar. Porém, não podia ficar ali a vida inteira, e atrapalhando o momento dos estrangeiros, sorri sem graça dizendo que ia buscar meu presente para o tailandês em meu quarto.

O telefone tocava e suspeitava que talvez fosse Taeyong, ou Yuta, ou mesmo Hendery, ou algum dos nossos amigos de Boryeong, mas não me atrevi a atender porque a ligação devia ser para o tailandês. Em meu quarto, apenas peguei a sacola azul anil voltando para sala e encontrando Johnny sentado no sofá com a feição bem mais aliviada enquanto observava Chittaphon no telefone.

— Eu sei... — Chitta sorria enquanto se mantinha de costas para nós. — Amanhã vamos nos ver cedo, certo? Isso... Café da manhã naquela cafeteria... Isso... Obrigado, meu amor. Até amanhã. Fica bem também. Beijos. — Soltou uma risadinha tímida. — Sim, na boca. Tchau, anjo.

Perceber a mudança na feição de Johnny foi inevitável, o americano ainda estava com um sorriso nos lábios – porém menor do que antes –, encarando Chitta com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Novamente me senti como uma pedra no sapato, apenas atrapalhando ambos.

O tailandês virou em nossa direção e pude perceber, por sua expressão, que não estava tudo muito bem depois daquela ligação, e de certo modo entendia o porquê. Johnny provavelmente não sabia como a vida amorosa de Chittaphon estava e vê-lo ali, falando com tanto carinho com outro alguém, devia ser um tanto quanto complicado. Porém Chitta tinha feito uma escolha e não havia problema algum nisso, afinal, a vida e os sentimentos pertenciam a ele e a mais ninguém.

— Ei, isso é pra mim? — O tailandês desviou o olhar de Johnny, quebrando o silêncio ensurdecedor enquanto apontava para a sacola em minhas mãos.

— Ah... Sim. — Sorri caminhando até o tailandês e logo o abraçando. — Feliz aniversário.

— Obrigado, Canadá. — Chitta me abraçou com força.

Assim que nos soltamos o tailandês me fitou dizendo que abriria o presente depois, contudo estava muito grato pela lembrança. Assenti em silêncio anunciando que iria para o meu quarto. Não era idiota, tinha entendido que algo estava prestes a acontecer e sabia que ambos precisavam ficar a sós.

Me curvando para Johnny, disse o quão bom era vê-lo, porque realmente era, Johnny havia sido essencial enquanto eu estava uma completa bagunça, ele havia me ajudado de maneiras incríveis e era muito grato. Simpático como sempre, o americano agradeceu pela companhia e então desejei boa noite a ambos, indo direto para meu quarto.

Estava cansado. Havia passado a tarde e a noite com Donghyuck finalizando as últimas coisas do roteiro, entretanto contente com o resultado. Havíamos feito um ótimo trabalho e agora partiríamos para as questões burocráticas e os convites.

Depois de aceitarmos nossas funções, Donghyuck e eu tivemos uma conversa bem madura e séria, a qual foi essencial para que compreendêssemos um ao outro, nossos receios, medos e toda a situação que enfrentávamos em nossos interiores. Diante tal conversa, me sentia ainda mais próximo do coreano, principalmente por compreendê-lo em todos os sentidos.

Ambos estávamos com medo. Donghyuck não tinha medo de atuar, mas sim de atuar em um filme meu, e por mais que eu não conseguisse me ver com tamanha grandiosidade, entendia, afinal, querendo ou não, eu tinha um nome. No mesmo dia de sua confissão, acabei me abrindo com o garoto de pele brilhante confessando meu medo de voltar a dirigir. De certo modo esses medos eram fúteis: tinha medo de fazer um filme ruim, de ser tachado como um diretor péssimo pela mídia, que me perseguia, e até mesmo de não conseguir ser o diretor de antes, porém, felizmente Donghyuck soube o que dizer no momento, conseguindo me acalmar. Acreditava que tinha sido recíproco, pois havia sido completamente sincero em relação ao que achava dele como profissional e isso, de certo modo, o tranquilizou um pouco.

Era bom ter com quem contar. Alguém que era capaz não só de compreender, mas compartilhar seus receios também. Eu sabia que Taeyong, Chitta, Jaemin e Yuta compreendiam toda a minha situação, sabia que eles concordavam e tinham boas palavras, mas realmente não sabia explicar a diferença que era quando conversava de tudo aquilo com Donghyuck. Não precisávamos falar tanto para que nos entendêssemos e a sensação era completamente diferente, me sentia em uma espécie de lar, desabafando sobre todos os meus medos e escutando os de Donghyuck. Ele era um ótimo amigo.

Pensando em como as coisas entre Donghyuck e eu estavam tranquilas e realmente boas, acabei pegando no sono e acordando com o telefone tocando. Alguém logo o atendeu e reconheci a voz de Chitta abafada do lado de fora do meu quarto, mas ele não parecia estar sozinho, o que me fez franzir a testa confuso. Depois de alguns segundos, reconheci a voz de Johnny, fazendo com que me questionasse se ele havia dormido por ali, mas, como sempre, não era da minha conta.

Levantei esfregando os olhos e apareci rapidamente na sala desejando um bom dia enquanto voltava ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e fazer as outras coisas matinais. Sem demorar muito, saí do mesmo indo em direção à sala e vendo que havia uma terceira e quarta silhueta além de Johnny e Chitta. Confuso, franzi a testa me aproximando, e assim que Johnny notou minha presença, sorriu ficando de pé caminhando onde eu estava. Sem entender muito bem, apenas sorri quando o grandão passou o braço em volta de meus ombros me apresentando aos dois caras que nunca tinha visto na vida.

— Mark Lee, esses são Dong Sicheng e Jung Yunoh. Vocês dois, esse é Mark Lee.

Sorri me curvando brevemente para cumprimentá-los. Já havia escutado aquele segundo nome em algum lugar, mas não lembrava muito bem.

— Ah, você é o diretor que falou na TV que é bissexual! — Um deles, o que havia sido apresentado como Dong Sicheng, sorriu.

— É... — Sorri um pouco sem graça. — Sou eu.

— Foi muito legal da sua parte, cara. — O outro homem, que era muito bonito por sinal, sorriu simpático.

— E muito corajoso. — Sicheng concordou.

— Muito obrigado. — Agradeci, sentindo meu rosto corar.

— Mark, o Yunoh mora comigo. Quando ficou em Chicago não o conheceu, e o Sicheng é um velho-novato no nosso grupo. Ele tá lá desde que fundamos, mas vive viajando porque é um modelo famoso.

Sicheng riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Não sou famoso, ele tá exagerando.

— É, conta outra. — Yunoh ficou de pé se espreguiçando e apontou para Chittaphon que fazia algo na cozinha com Hendery. — Precisa de ajuda?

E foi então que um clique surgiu em minha mente. Yunoh era o cara que Johnny gostava e que Chitta transava algumas vezes quando estava em Chicago. O triângulo amoroso mais famoso das histórias que escutava estava na minha casa e eu simplesmente não conseguia disfarçar.

— Você está bem?

Desviei o olhar para Johnny que se mantinha do meu lado com os braços em volta de meus ombros, sorrindo balancei a cabeça positivamente e evi Chittaphon vindo em minha direção com a faca em mãos. Inicialmente arregalei os olhos e senti certo medo quando o tailandês disse que precisava de uma ajuda no quarto. Chitta era maluco o suficiente para me matar por não estar conseguindo agir normalmente diante àquela cena de novela na minha casa. Morreria sem hesitar. Era demais para a minha cabecinha! Mas ele só queria uma ajuda com a decoração. E, rindo, fui ajudar a fazer o que ele queria.

Estávamos montando a festa que aconteceria mais tarde, por mais que eu, claramente, não tivesse maturidade para lidar com o triângulo amoroso – esperava revelações bombásticas a qualquer momento –, Johnny, Yunoh e Chittaphon estavam bem tranquilos, rindo, contando histórias, e se divertindo. O clima estava muito agradável e não me lembrava quando havia recebido tanta gente assim na minha casa, fosse em Boryeong, no Canadá ou em Seul, não recordava. Mas estava muito contente com tudo aquilo.

Até o fim da tarde havíamos comido, ajeitado a decoração do modo que Chitta queria, feito algumas comidas, colocado as bebidas na minha pequena geladeira, e agora Chittaphon e eu estávamos jogados no sofá, mortos e com a casa vazia. Os demais tinham ido se arrumar para voltarem mais tarde.

— Você é péssimo.

Encarei Chitta sem entender por que estava sendo ofendido.

Ele virou seu rosto em minha direção. — Você, o tempo todo, ficava olhando pra mim, pro Yunoh, Johnny e Hendery pra ver se tinha algo acontecendo.

— Eu?! — Arregalei os olhos, tentando me defender.

— Você não sabe disfarçar nem um pouco, Canadá. — Chitta me encarava sério.

Obviamente, não tinha como me defender. — Me desculpa.

— O Yunoh veio me perguntar se tinha algo com você.

Fechei os olhos, suspirando.

— Nós estamos bem, Mark. Não precisa ficar se preocupando. — Chitta sorriu de lado, ficando de pé. — Johnny e eu conversamos, ele está bem com Yunoh e eu com Hendery. De verdade.

— Me desculpa, Chitta. Não queria parecer invasivo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. — Falei sincero.

— Acho que eles pensaram que você tava chapado ou algo assim. — Ele riu, espreguiçando. — Vou tomar um banho, okay?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente me mantendo deitado no sofá, sentia-me mal por ter agido daquela maneira e sinceramente nem sabia explicar. Eu não era daquele jeito, mas de fato tentava "pescar" algo para saber se estava tudo bem. Estava preocupado com Chittaphon no fim das contas, não sabia como a presença (surpresa!) de Johnny e Yunoh podia afetá-lo. Mas, como sempre dizia: não era da minha conta.

Assim que Chitta entrou no banheiro, a campainha tocou, e encarando o relógio percebi que já eram sete da noite, a festa estava combinada para às oito, mas tinha suspeita sobre quem era. E não estava errado. Taeyong e Yuta haviam ido juntos e aquilo aquecia meu coração, os abracei com força o suficiente para que Yuta reclamasse dizendo que eu estava carinhoso demais, porém não me importei. Assim que vi os dois sentando lado a lado e entrelaçando os dedos, quis gritar como um garotinho quando ganha seu presente favorito.

Queria perguntar muitas coisas, mas enquanto os observava de mãos dadas, rindo de coisas que falavam e trocando olhares apaixonados, sabia que estava tudo bem, e não precisava que me falassem nada para saber que, finalmente, eles tinham se rendido ao que sentiam e ficariam juntos.

Porém, sem nem mesmo perguntar, Taeyong começou a falar de como ficou surpreso com Yuta aparecendo em sua porta, história essa que eu já tinha escutado, mas era a primeira vez pessoalmente. Eles pareciam dois bobos apaixonados e estava muito feliz por ambos.

Parando a conversa quando Chitta saiu do banho, houve uma enorme sessão de elogios quando o tailandês apareceu com sua roupa ousada e o novo penteado. Chittaphon estava incrível como nunca antes, ele sabia que seria a atração principal da festa e não havia poupado esforços. Ele estava absolutamente incrível.

— Sei que tô incrível, podem limpar as babas.

O tailandês brincou enquanto ria e se jogava na poltrona. Sendo o próximo a tomar banho e me arrumar, não demorei muito, principalmente ao perceber outras vozes presentes. Enquanto Chitta parecia confiante com sua roupa, eu, por outro lado, não sabia o que usar, e só depois de muito tempo, já com os fios secos, saí do quarto vestindo o que eu achava que estava bom. Nunca tinha feito uma combinação de gola rolê preta com blusa social e um blazer escuro, mas não estava assim tão ruim.

Vendo a presença de outras pessoas, de imediato gargalhei quando Yukhei, ao me ver, abriu os braços gritando animado, em inglês. Ele simplesmente não cansava de ser engraçado. Yukhei, Yangyang, Dejun, Hendery, Doyoung e Taeil haviam chegado, provavelmente todos juntos, o que já dava um ótimo volume para a festa. Uma roda de conversas já surgia, Taeyong e Yuta conversavam com Yangyang e Dejun. Yukhei e Taeil conversavam com Hendery e Chittaphon e me enfiei no meio deles esperando, pouco a pouco, mais convidados chegarem.

Por volta das dez da noite a casa já estava cheia, e Chittaphon estava só sorrisos, o que era adorável. As pessoas comiam, bebiam e se divertiam em conversas paralelas. Estava me sentindo muito feliz por Chitta, é claro, contudo me preocupava com o fato de Donghyuck ainda não estar presente. Desde cedo ele havia avisado que não conseguiria chegar a tempo para ajudar na decoração e me perguntava se estava tudo certo.

Passando das onze, e com Jaemin já presente, sentei entre Jeno e Chenle, entrando no assunto dos garotos. Era um tanto quanto estranho, sinceramente. Jaemin e Jeno participavam dos mesmos assuntos, mas sem trocarem uma mísera palavra um com o outro. Mas o que era mais estranho era que ambos sequer mandavam indiretas ou brigavam como antes, era como se Jeno sequer existisse para Jaemin. Jeno vez ou outra ainda tentava puxar papo com Jaemin, mas era completamente ignorado o que, por fim, além de piorar seu humor, fez com que ele se calasse.

— Jaemin, você tem certeza que tá tudo bem? — Perguntei olhando em direção à porta com zero sinal de Donghyuck.

Ele riu. — Sim, ele disse que ia atrasar, já te falei isso, Mark.

— Eu sei, mas já são quase meia-noite e nada...

— Por que você tá tão preocupado, hyung? — Chenle perguntou ao meu lado com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Donghyuck sabe cuidar de si mesmo, relaxa. — Jeno disse ficando de pé e logo indo até a cozinha.

— Jeno-ya! — Chenle ficou de pé, imediatamente pedindo desculpas por sair do assunto. — Sem mais bebidas!

— Por que ele tá assim? — Jisung perguntou.

Jaemin e eu nos entreolhamos, mas o coreano apenas deu de ombros e disse que não sabia, acabei por fazer o mesmo, ficando de pé pronto para ir até o telefone, mas a porta se abriu revelando o grande motivo da minha preocupação: Lee Donghyuck.

Foi completamente impossível não vidrar no de pele dourada. Ele estava fodidamente bonito, sim, com palavrão, e mesmo o olhando tanto, como um cachorrinho babão, não era capaz de explicar toda aquela beleza.

Pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, Donghyuck não usava o cabelo com franja, ela estava partida mais ou menos como a de Chittaphon, mas mais jogada para o lado, suas sobrancelhas bem feitas estavam bem visíveis e seus lábios rosados mantinham um sorriso confiante, o que deixava Donghyuck ainda mais incrível. Eu não era um idiota, claro que já tinha percebido como o Lee era bonito, porém não naquela intensidade. Nunca naquela intensidade. Ele estava mais bonito do que quando tive aquele sonho romântico. Mil vezes mais.

Donghyuck usava uma blusa branca, e uma jaqueta jeans, em mãos ele tinha o que eu supunha ser o presente de Chittaphon, que logo passou ao meu lado esbarrando em mim de maneira brusca o suficiente para que derrubasse meu copo e voltasse para a realidade.

— Desculpa, Mark. — Chitta pediu pegando o copo do chão e me entregando.

— Tá tudo bem. — Falei sorrindo de lado e logo desviando o olhar para Donghyuck que, obviamente, me encarava segurando o riso.

— Ei, Donghyuck. — Chitta foi até o coreano, o abraçando e agradecendo por sua presença.

Desviei o olhar assim que senti que alguém me encarava. Não estava errado. Jaemin, sentado no sofá, me fitava juntamente com Jisung, ambos com um pequeno sorriso divertido nos lábios, entretanto o sorriso de Jaemin dizia muito mais que o de Jisung. Fazendo de conta que nada tinha acontecido, dei as costas para ambos, perdido no meu próprio desespero enquanto pegava um pano para limpar a bagunça que minha idiotice tinha feito no chão.

Torcendo para não ficar um cheiro forte no carpete, percebi que alguém se aproximava, e assim que ergui o olhar para encarar, Donghyuck se abaixou pegando o pano da minha mão e limpando na direção oposta.

— Você vai acabar com seu carpete se continuar assim. — Ele sorriu de lado parado à minha frente. — Já limpou a baba?

— O quê?

— Essa aí que tá escorrendo. — O coreano riu divertido.

— Você tá incrível. — Elogiei ainda parado à sua frente.

Donghyuck ergueu as sobrancelhas, provavelmente surpreso porque não neguei. — Você também, Canadá. Você também.

O coreano sorriu e ficou de pé me entregando o pano, voltando com o mesmo até a cozinha, encarei as garrafas de cerveja pensando em como seria estranho levar uma para Donghyuck sem ele ter pedido, mas éramos amigos e não tinha nada de errado nisso, certo? Certo. Segurando a garrafa de cerveja, parei ao seu lado próximo ao sofá estendendo a maekju para ele. Porém, longe do que tinha pensado, aquela atitude foi tão estranha que sequer consegui encará-lo quando o assunto inteiro entre ele, Jaemin e Jisung pausou.

— Obrigado. — Donghyuck agradeceu com o maldito sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ele estava gostando de me ver em situações constrangedoras, o que não era nada novo, afinal, era sempre assim.

— Mark hyung estava muito preocupado com você, hyung. — Jisung disse encarando Donghyuck com um sorriso largo demais nos lábios.

— Ah, sério? — O coreano me encarou levando a garrafa até os lábios. — Eu disse que ia atrasar.

— Eu avisei. — Jaemin cantarolou baixinho.

— Você tá aqui e bem, não é? — Deixei dois tapas em seu ombro e um pouco mais forte do que gostaria. — Isso que importa. Ei, Yukhei?!

Sem nem mesmo querer escutar qualquer outra coisa sobre minhas atitudes suspeitosamente estranhas, caminhei em direção ao chinês que conversava com Johnny, Sicheng e Taeil. Me aproximei dos mesmos entrando no meio do assunto, mesmo sem entender algumas coisas, principalmente quando Sicheng e Yukhei começavam a falar em chinês, nos deixando completamente confusos, entretanto eles logo voltavam a falar coreano tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Ok, atenção!

Depois de um tempo escutando sobre como algumas coisas funcionavam na China, a voz de Hendery se fez mais alta que as demais, ele segurava um bolo de chocolate em mãos e puxava o coro do famoso "Parabéns para você" em coreano, mas em determinado momento o chinês esqueceu a continuação, o que foi extremamente engraçado. O restante dos coreanos nativos continuaram a canção, não deixando o parabéns morrer. Levando o bolo até Chittaphon, Hendery tinha um sorriso adorável nos lábios, e Chitta o encarava com o mesmo tipo de sorriso. Independente de qualquer coisa, os dois tinham uma ligação muito forte.

— Faz um pedido! — Taeyong gritou próximo à poltrona.

— Pede um emprego! — Yuta gritou animado, fazendo todos rirem.

Para minha surpresa, o tailandês me encarou, estranhei franzindo a testa, mas depois do mesmo sorrir, ele soprou as velas fazendo com que os gritos e as palmas ficassem mais altos. Me perguntava o que Chittaphon havia pedido, mas sabia que não podia contar, afinal, se contasse, não se realizaria.

Em determinado momento, por causa da hora e do fato de termos vizinhas idosas, decidimos baixar a música e pedir para que evitassem os gritos – principalmente Yukhei. A festa estava sendo deveras agradável, e estava sendo capaz de conhecer mais Doyoung, Taeil, Johnny, Sicheng, Jungwoo e Yunoh, pessoas que não tinha tanto contato, felizmente eram caras muito legais.

— Ei, tenho uma ideia. — Chittaphon surgiu segurando uma garrafa vazia em mãos. — Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio!

— Quantos anos você tem? Doze? — Donghyuck perguntou de maneira irônica.

Chitta o encarou sério. — Sentado e caladinho.

Rimos, e como uma criança, Donghyuck mandou língua para o tailandês, que o ignorou de imediato. A ideia era um tanto quanto infantil, não podia negar, mas talvez pudesse ser divertida. Sempre tinha escutado falar do jogo, mas nunca tinha nem mesmo visto como funcionava: dádivas (porém não) de ser obrigado a crescer rápido demais.

Sentando próximo à poltrona, estava perto de Taeyong e de Yukhei. Éramos dezenove pessoas jogando um jogo de verdade ou desafio e meus móveis tiveram de ser arrastados para que todos coubessem na roda. No fim estávamos bem confortáveis, apenas aguardando a primeira rodada, que logo aconteceu.

Taeyong e Jisung foram os primeiros, e, pedindo verdade, Jisung tinha que perguntar algo a Taeyo. Confuso e sem saber o que perguntar, o mais novo de todos nós acabou questionando sobre ele gostar do trabalho, o que Taeyong logo assentiu, mudando para a próxima dupla.

Inicialmente todos pedíamos verdade e se dependesse de mim não pediria desafio em momento algum, pois tinha medo do que podiam me dizer para fazer. Porém, depois de um tempo, corajosos foram pedindo desafios e a situação ficou realmente intensa quando Taeil, o mais velho, foi desafiado por Doyoung a beijar alguém da roda, e claro, se a pessoa quisesse também.

Para mim aquilo era emocionante demais, me encontrava totalmente atento aos movimentos de Taeil. O mais velho estava tímido, porém todos sabíamos que ele ia cumprir o desafio, já que sempre se mostrava alguém muito animado, não era do feitio do coreano negar qualquer coisa que fosse. E, escolhendo sua presa, Taeil segurou o rosto de Jungwoo fazendo com que o loiro o encarasse com seus olhos escuros.

— Posso? — Ele perguntou se abaixando na frente do Kim.

Jungwoo apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, umedecendo os lábios. O que era para ser um selinho, imediatamente virou um beijo de língua digno de Oscar. O modo como Taeil e Jungwoo beijavam, tão entregues e imersos, parecia realmente uma cena de filme de romance. Ambos apenas pararam quando a gritaria voltou a ecoar pela casa, fazendo com que os dois rissem, tímidos, enquanto palavras surpresas inundavam o local.

— Ok, isso foi demais! — Yukhei sorriu ao meu lado.

— Vocês não tinham algo?

O coreano riu, me encarando. — Ah, Mark. Você não está preparado para o mundo.

Franzi a testa, o encarando. Aparentemente não.

— Pra que namorar se você pode simplesmente beijar pessoas sem compromisso?

— Certo. — Disse rindo e voltando a atenção ao jogo.

— Tô brincando. Não sou esse tipo de cara. Na verdade, gosto de outra pessoa, então decidimos não ficar mais. — Yukhei disse voltando a atrair minha atenção. — Mas ela não gosta de mim.

— Ela?

— Sim, eu sou como você, bro. Bi. — Ele sorriu abertamente, fechando os olhos. — Não sabia?

— Não. — Falei, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Isso é realmente...

— Mark e Chenle!

Parei de falar assim que escutei meu nome ser chamado e percebi que a garrafa estava virada de maneira que Chenle me faria uma pergunta. Eu sinceramente desejava que parasse em qualquer pessoa além do chinês. Chenle não tinha papas na língua e sabia que pedindo verdade ou desafio, ele podia me ferrar de alguma forma.

— Vamos lá, hyung. — Ele sorria animado, esfregando as mãos. — Você quer verdade de novo, certo?

O encarei, literalmente, engolindo seco. — Sim?

Ele riu deixando tapas na perna de Jaemin, ao seu lado.

— Isso dói! — Jaemin protestava rindo junto com o chinês.

— Okay, você tá ferrado. — Yukhei riu ao meu lado cruzando os braços.

Mas antes que pudesse respondê-lo, Chenle aumentou o tom de voz, iniciando o que seria, provavelmente, a pior pergunta da minha vida. — Mark hyung... — Ele fez uma pausa dramática, me encarando. — É verdade... — Outra pausa, Chenle gargalhou voltando a bater na perna de Jaemin, e Jisung o apressou. — Que você teve um sonho romântico com o Donghyuck hyung?

Neste exato instante pude sentir minha alma deixando meu corpo. Sentia meu rosto arder tanto que devia estar da cor da blusa vermelha que Jeno usava. Como Chenle sabia disso? Como diabos a história do meu sonho tinha chegado até o chinês sendo que só tinha contado a Chittaphon?!

Me entregando completamente encarei o tailandês enquanto as pessoas exageravam em suas reações. Ao desviar o olhar levemente desconcertado, percebi que sim, Chittaphon era o culpado por Chenle saber do sonho. Queria matar o aniversariante por sua língua ser do tamanho do mundo.

— Hyung? Você tem que responder. — Chenle provocou, me encarando.

— Não. — Respondi de imediato um tanto quanto sério, porém sorrindo para não transparecer o quão sem graça eu estava com toda aquela situação. — Não é verdade.

Aquilo foi mais do que suficiente para que me sentisse envergonhado pelo resto da noite. Havia contado para Chitta, porém não tinha especificado se poderia ou não ser dito para outras pessoas, o que o inocentava. Po um lado ele não tinha culpa, mas por outro me sentia um tanto quanto magoado por ter confiado no tailandês e algo tão pessoal ter saído do nosso círculo de amizade.

O jogo continuou com direito a Yuta tendo que virar quase meia garrafa de soju como desafio, Yangyang tendo que tirar a camisa e imitar um gorila, Jaemin e Taeyong tendo que trocar de blusas, Yukhei tendo que experimentar soju diretamente do pescoço de Yunoh e Chittaphon sendo obrigado a ligar para qualquer lugar aquela hora e passar um trote. Realmente parecíamos crianças em uma brincadeira.

— Donghyuck e Yunoh!

Não fui capaz de encarar Hyuck, que estava mais ou menos a minha frente. Apenas sorri de lado encarando Yunoh, que questionava o que ele queria.

— Desafio. — Escutei a voz animada de Donghyuck.

Yunoh parou um tempo para pensar, mas Johnny, que estava ao seu lado, logo o ajudou, fazendo com que surgisse um sorriso nos lábios do mais novo.

— Gostei dessa... Te desafio a falar algo sujo no ouvido de alguém. Alguma baixaria.

Um pouco surpreso com o desafio, encarei Donghyuck pela primeira vez depois da vergonha que tinha sentido com a pergunta de Chenle. Sabia que Hyuck não negaria o desafio e que provavelmente fazer tal coisa não era tão difícil para ele que sempre estava confiante demais.

— Okay. — O coreano disse dando de ombros e ficando de pé enquanto todos os olhares o seguiam.

O coreano de pele brilhante, amante de um bom drama e suspense, caminhou pelo interior da roda à procura da sua vítima. Na verdade, com um pouco de álcool no corpo não pensava que "vítima" era um bom apelido para quem teria de escutá-lo falar coisas baixas. Não sabia de mais nada. Na verdade, a única coisa que tinha plena ciência era da minha vergonha, porque no exato instante em que meus olhos encontraram os dele, desviei como se tivesse me queimado ou algo do tipo.

Estremecendo com a gritaria repentina, escutei meu nome ser ovacionado por praticamente todo mundo. Assim que encarei Donghyuck para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, vi o coreano se abaixando na minha frente. Sem saber como ou por que, meu coração enlouqueceu em meu peito a ponto de me preocupar se eu teria um infarto ou algo do tipo. Donghyuck estava muito perto e possuía um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios, diferente de quando estava prestes a fazer alguma graça, e aquilo fez com que o encarasse ainda mais confuso.

— Com licença, Mark hyung.

Ele pediu, virando meu rosto para o lado oposto com delicadeza e, tampando sua boca com a mão, aproximou os lábios da minha orelha, iniciando seu desafio.

— Está tudo bem. Só quero saber do sonho. — Arregalei os olhos fazendo com que Jaemin, Chenle e até mesmo Jeno (que estava mais sério do que nunca) gargalhassem ao ver minha feição. — Sei quando você está mentindo, então não adianta fugir, Canadá. Me conta depois, okay? Se for algo sexual quero saber do mesmo jeito, não tente fugir. E, ah... Só pra concluir o desafio: eu adoraria ter minha boca beijando toda a sua pele, hyung.

O coreano se afastou me fitando nos olhos com um sorriso largo. Deixando-me ali, em um misto de susto, pavor, desespero, vergonha e... Excitação. Era ridículo, mas eu estava completamente paralisado.

— Bro, você tá bem? — Yukhei me cutucou, rindo.

Mas tudo o que fiz foi balançar a cabeça positivamente forçando um sorriso enquanto tentava disfarçar – nada bem, inclusive.

— Meu deus, o Donghyuck 'quebrou' o Mark. — Yuta disse gargalhando ao lado de Taeyong.

— O que ele disse, Mark? — Jungwoo me perguntou fazendo com que o fitasse, provavelmente com a mesma cara de idiota de segundos atrás.

— Ei, não vale. — Donghyuck riu balançando as mãos na direção de Jungwoo. — Se fosse assim era pra ter dito em voz alta.

— Ele tem razão. — Johnny concordou, rodando a garrafa. — Continuando!

Seguindo a noite, as brincadeiras continuaram, mas cada vez com menos pessoas já que a hora ia passando e alguns tinham compromissos no dia seguinte. Jeno tinha sido o primeiro a ir embora, claramente incomodado com toda a situação, mas estranhamente ele e Jaemin tinham sumido na mesma hora, o que fazia com que os demais perguntassem onde ambos estavam, entretanto os questionamentos cessaram quando Jaemin voltou dizendo que algo não havia caído bem em seu estômago. Ninguém, de fato, se importou com o sumiço de ambos, porém algumas teorias começaram a rodar minha mente.

Jisung e Chenle foram embora logo depois, seguidos de Dejun, Yangyang e Doyoung, este último que tinha compromisso logo cedo. Jungwoo e Taeil, o novo "casal" da noite, ou algo nesse estilo, desistiram de tentar resistir à tensão sexual que estavam emanando, pois qualquer um podia perceber de longe que depois daquele beijo os dois passaram a se encarar de uma maneira completamente diferente, e foram embora "juntos", literalmente um seguido do outro. Por fim, estávamos apenas eu, Chitta, Hendery, Johnny, Yunoh, Sicheng, Yukhei, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Taeyong e Yuta. E, felizmente, voltamos a conversar como adultos normais, deixando o jogo de lado.

As conversas, histórias e casos, animavam o restante da noite de maneira que sempre alguém tivesse algo para falar. Conversávamos sobre cinema, teatro, política, o grupo LGBT de Chicago, e coisas aleatórias, apenas para terminar o aniversário do tailandês com chave de ouro.

Após Johnny, Sicheng e Yunoh voltarem para o hotel e se despedirem de vez, pois voltariam para Chicago antes do almoço, Yukhei, Jaemin e Donghyuck permaneceram na casa para nos ajudar com a bagunça. Nenhum de nós havia pedido, mas mesmo assim eles insistiam. Taeyong e Yuta, por sua vez, resolveram fazer o mesmo, mas a verdade é que ambos sequer ajudavam em algo, estavam ali mais para conversar do que tudo e não os julgava, inclusive agradecia.

Responsáveis por retirar os lixos, agora já em seus devidos sacos pretos, Donghyuck e eu caminhamos para fora da casa em completo silêncio. Abrindo a boca apenas para agradecê-lo por ter segurado a tampa do lixo enquanto jogava os sacos fora, sequer conseguia olhá-lo tamanha vergonha. E o coreano, obviamente, percebeu.

— Mark.

Fechei os olhos de costas para Donghyuck, já pronto para seguir pelo curto caminho de pedra e entrar na casa.

— Olha pra mim.

Fazendo de conta que nada estava acontecendo, virei em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso. — O que foi?

Donghyuck cruzou os braços me encarando sério, uma de suas sobrancelhas castanhas estava erguida e sua feição não era das melhores. — Você tá me perguntando isso mesmo?

O encarei, sentindo meu coração acelerar levemente. É claro que ele estava falando do modo como eu estava agindo e obviamente perguntaria do sonho, mas estava tímido demais pra isso.

— Mark, se for pra agir assim, não vai dar.

Franzi a testa confuso. — Não vai dar o quê?

— Pra nada. Nem pra sermos amigos e muito menos trabalharmos juntos. Realmente detesto pessoas que mudam da noite pro dia. Você não precisa falar se não quiser, só não aja assim.

— Donghyuck, mas tá tudo bem...

— Você nem mesmo tá olhando na minha cara, Canadá. — O coreano revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços. — Vamos esclarecer, você se sente confortável pra falar sobre o sonho?

— Não. — Falei sincero, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Então não vamos falar sobre isso, tudo bem? Só não aja assim.

Encarei o coreano que agora saía da minha frente voltando para dentro da casa, ele parecia realmente magoado e, de certo modo, o entendia e não o culpava. Contudo, simplesmente não conseguia controlar, era estranho como qualquer coisa relacionada a Donghyuck e eu de maneira romântica me deixava daquela maneira. Para mim, na verdade, era algo impensável e que sabia que nunca aconteceria. Não porque não quisesse, não era isso, a realidade era que sabia o quanto Donghyuck era incrível e eu era só um cara ruim no amor, além do fato de não vê-lo daquela maneira. Simplesmente achava algo impossível, e totalmente improvável, por isso ficava estranho daquela maneira. Toda a ideia era estranha.

Depois de tudo arrumado, Chittaphon foi o primeiro a se despedir, nem mesmo esperou as pessoas saírem de nossa casa para ir pro quarto com o Hendery ter seu devido sono, ele estava exausto e, em conclusão, fui o responsável por levar os últimos convidados até a porta e agradecê-los pela presença. Um por um, os convidados foram saindo, mas assim que Taeyong saiu, segurei o pulso de Donghyuck, o impedindo.

— Desculpa. — Pedi antes mesmo que ele pudesse me bater por segurá-lo.

— De verdade? — Ele claramente entendeu do que eu falava.

— De verdade. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Não aja mais assim, é frustrante, sabe?

Sorri de lado, assentindo, não pensei que fosse ser tão fácil, mas Donghyuck parecia sério com tudo aquilo. — Era um sonho romântico. Dançávamos e você me elogiava, tudo muito carinhoso.

Donghyuck sorriu, claramente, divertido. — Por isso você estava tão nervoso para falar?

— Sim. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — O sonho parece uma ideia muito irreal, somos amigos e fiquei com medo do que você ia pensar.

— Que você tem uma paixão secreta por mim? — Ele cruzou os braços arqueando as sobrancelhas e sabia que Donghyuck apenas me provocava.

— Você é um idiota.

Ele riu, assentindo. — Você sabe que sou. Mas, ei... Tá tudo bem, sei que somos amigos e não pensaria isso. Nós não mandamos nos sonhos, eu mesmo já sonhei com você.

Arregalei os olhos. — Sério?

— Sim, sonhei que o palhaço do 'It' tirava suas tripas e me obrigava a comer.

O encarei chocado e Donghyuck arqueou uma sobrancelha me encarando também sério, ele parecia falar a verdade.

— Foi assustador, ok?

— Certo, certo. — Ri baixinho.

— Boa noite, Mark. — Donghyuck sorriu de lado, me fitando.

— Boa noite, Hyuck.

— Te vejo no cinema amanhã.

— Certo, também te vejo por lá.

Parando um tempo antes de sair, Donghyuck franziu a testa, o que me fez questionar o que estava acontecendo, mas depois de soltar uma risadinha, o coreano perguntou:

— A gente se beijou?

— Espe... Como?

Donghyuck riu do meu gaguejo e se aproximou. — No sonho, a gente se beijou, Markeu?

Meu coração enlouqueceu, parecia uma escola de samba ou algo do tipo. Podia sentir os batimentos cada vez mais acelerados e fitava Donghyuck completamente assustado. Por que ele queria saber aquilo?

— Por que... Por que a pergunta?

Donghyuck deu de ombros. — Curiosidade.

— Tenho... Realmente tenho que responder?

Hyuck assentiu, soltando uma risadinha gostosa de se ouvir. — Dessa vez, sim.

— Por quê?

— Mark, só por toda essa enrolação você sabe que já sei que teve beijo, né?

O encarei de olhos arregalados, eu devia ser um idiota. — Então por que perguntou?

— Porque é engraçado te ver perdendo o controle.

— Você não vale nada.

Mas antes que o coreano pudesse responder, percebi que se aproximava, o que me fez franzir a testa confuso. E à medida que Donghyuck aproximava seu rosto do meu, tudo o que fazia era travar e arregalar ainda mais os olhos. Que diabos ele estava fazendo? Sabia que tinha que sair correndo, mas minhas pernas não respondiam mais aos meus estímulos, e como consequência estava ali, parado.

Donghyuck me fitou nos olhos, e aproximou seus lábios da minha orelha, assim como mais cedo, no jogo. Era capaz de sentir sua respiração quente enquanto não conseguia fazer nada além de ficar ali, agora observando Jaemin nada disfarçado olhar em nossa direção com Yukhei e os demais. Meu deus, o que tava acontecendo?!

— Esse é o máximo de beijo meu que vai ter na vida, então aproveita, Canadá.

E, antes de partir, senti seus lábios úmidos em minha bochecha, o que me fez querer afastar logo de cara. Não era nada pessoal, eu só não gostava de certos contatos mesmo. Porém, diferentemente do que minha mente me mandou fazer, apenas permaneci, travado, assustado e completamente confuso com a queimação em meu interior.

— Agora sim, boa noite, Mark.

Puxando a porta, Donghyuck sumiu de minha vista, indo embora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Acho que esse capítulo teve mais gay panic do Mark do que em todos os outros. Foram gay panics muito sinceros porque o Mark >sabe< que tá começando uma baguncinha dentro dele, e se antes ele não sabia perceber ou distinguir agora ele sabe que o Donghyuck causa sensações boas e ruins, depende do seu ponto de vista.
> 
> ↳ Donghyuck safado sabe que o Mark tava surtando por causa dele e se aproveitou.
> 
> ↳ Importante vocês perceberem que teve o salto de mais de um mês! O capítulo passado se passava no início de janeiro e esse se passou no dia certinho do aniversário do Chitta: 27 de fevereiro. 
> 
> ↳ Automaticamente as relações se estreitaram entre Mark e os Dreamies, mas principalmente entre ele e Donghyuck que com a pausa da companhia (devido ao sumiço do Renjun e o clima ruim entre Jeno e Jaemin) os dois se viam (literalmente) todos os dias pra trabalharem no roteiro. Às vezes nem tinha o que trabalhar e eles se encontravam mesmo assim, risos. Decidi não escrever capítulos com isso acontecendo para não alongar a história. 
> 
> ↳ Markhyuck estão muito mais próximos e o Hyuck sente a liberdade de "fazer graça" com o Mark e o Mark com ele, mas as graças do Hyuck atigem o Mark mil vezes mais, por isso esses gay panics pesados dele.
> 
> ↳ Donghyuck abusado demais nesse capítulo minha gente, não vou negar amei.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado meus dengos, muito obrigada e mil beijos!


	25. Beautiful.

— Finalmente!

— Meu deus, me desculpem a demora. — Pedia completamente tímido. — A chuva complicou o trânsito inteiro e o taxista ficou preso.

— Tudo bem. — Jaemin disse, me fitando. — Agora vamos entrar antes que o filme comece.

Donghyuck, Jaemin e eu tínhamos combinado, na noite anterior, ainda no aniversário de Chittaphon, de irmos ao cinema assistir qualquer filme. A verdade era que Jaemin estava cansado de ficar em casa pensando no que não devia e precisava de seus amigos, para isso, eu e Donghyuck estávamos disponíveis, é claro. Ele havia chamado também Jisung e Chenle, mas os menores diziam estarem ocupados, e esse era mais um motivo para não deixar Jaemin na mão.

Após comprarmos nossos ingressos, pipocas, balas e refrigerantes, caminhamos em direção à sala de cinema, entrando enquanto tudo ainda estava claro, felizmente, pois eu era rei em tropeçar nos degraus toda vez que estava escuro. Sentando em um ótimo lugar, me ajeitei na poltrona vermelha acolchoada enquanto, satisfeito, comia minha pipoca amanteigada com sal de bacon.

Fazia um tempo que eu não ia no cinema, talvez desde a época do Oscar. Às vezes esquecia o quanto trabalhava, mas no momento em que o fazia, parecia uma realidade paralela, totalmente diferente, já que minha vida havia mudado completamente e além de não gostar, não queria ser aquele Mark de antes.

Eu era um Mark Lee blasé, sem amor e tempo para os que importam, apenas focado em trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho. Emmet tinha razão, eu não sabia fazer nada além de trabalhar e devia ser cansativo demais me esperar sempre. Ninguém merece isso.

— Tá pensando no que, Canadá?

Olhei para o lado, encarando Donghyuck, e ri baixinho quando percebi que, ao seu lado, Jaemin já fazia amizade com a menina próxima de si. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, dizendo que estava tudo tranquilo, e Donghyuck deu de ombros pegando da minha pipoca, o que me fez protestar.

— Ei! Minha pipoca!

— Uau, ela está muito melhor, vamos trocar.

O coreano sorriu e, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, pegou o balde de minha mão, colocando o seu em meu colo. O encarava incrédulo com a atitude, porém não conseguia pedir de volta, era só uma pipoca, de qualquer maneira.

— Uau, realmente não vai fazer nada? — Donghyuck me encarou, surpreso.

— Tá tudo bem, é só pipoca.

— O que tá te afligindo? — Ele perguntou parando de comer, me encarando.

O fitei ao meu lado, podia tentar desviar do assunto, mas sabia que seria sem sucesso, afinal, Donghyuck me conhecia muito bem.

— Estava pensando no antigo Mark. — Falei baixo, agora encarando a tela do cinema ainda desligada. — Refletindo há quanto tempo não venho em um cinema.

— Faz muito tempo?

Assenti, voltando a encará-lo. — Tanto que nem me lembro.

Donghyuck sorriu de lado, foi um sorriso compreensivo. — Então somos dois.

— Você também não vem há um tempo?

Ele assentiu, desviando o olhar. — Costumava vir demais com o Hyunjoon, e antes dele, sozinho. Simplesmente gostava de vir ao cinema, sabe? — Assenti em silêncio, o fitando, e o coreano voltou a me encarar. — Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, passar em frente ao cinema era motivo para me sentir mal e ameaçado.

— É sua primeira vez após o acontecido?

Hyuck assentiu. — Por isso estava tão quieto antes.

— Você tá bem?

Ele sorriu de lado. — Claro. Tenho você e o Nana, tá tudo bem. E você, Markeu?

Seu tom estava diferente do usual, ali ao meu lado, tinha um Donghyuck doce e amigável. E isso era realmente muito bom.

— Também tenho vocês. — Sorri sincero. — O que mais ia querer?

Donghyuck apenas sorriu, virando sua atenção para a tela, pois a sala começavam a escurecer. Enquanto as introduções do filme americano começavam a passar, me esquecia das coisas ao redor por um momento. Quando mais novo, adorava ir ao cinema porque, acima de tudo, me perdia, era como se houvesse apenas aquele universo, daquela tela. Era uma sensação tão boa, me perguntava por onde aquele Mark andava. Porém, voltando à realidade tão rápido quanto havia saído, escutei a voz de Donghyuck baixinha em meu ouvido – tentava me acostumar com seus sussurros tão próximos.

— Não sei nada do antigo Mark porque não convivi com ele, mas o Mark hyung de agora é completamente incrível. E isso é tudo o que importa.

Após se afastar, o coreano me olhou com um pequeno sorriso, e sem saber muito bem o que fazer, mas cheio de vontade de agradecê-lo por palavras tão legais, apenas sorri retribuindo o olhar e a expressão amigável. Era incrível como Donghyuck se mostrava, cada vez mais, um excelente amigo e confidente, sentia gradativamente que podia confiar no coreano.

— O filme vai começar, Canadá. — Novamente Donghyuck sussurrou sorrindo doce, virando seu rosto em direção à tela, quebrando o contato visual intenso. Por fim acabei fazendo o mesmo, me perdendo novamente no enredo das gêmeas ruivas que tentavam juntar os pais.

Assistindo o filme em meio a muitas risadas e torcidas, às vezes me perdia em certos acontecimentos fora do universo das telas. Não me sentia daquele jeito, particularmente estranho, há um tempo e o denominava desta forma por não saber explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Um grande exemplo era quando paralisava ao sentir meu braço e o de Donghyuck esbarrando no apoio das poltronas ou quando me perdia totalmente no instante em que o coreano gargalhava audivelmente ao meu lado. Me perdia sem nem mesmo perceber e só notava tal coisa quando Hyuck me encarava perguntando se estava tudo bem – provavelmente confuso com meu olhar. Todos aqueles momentos e sensações eram muito estranhas, mas não podia negar que acabava gostando de tudo aquilo.

Com o fim do filme, Jaemin, Donghyuck e eu saímos da sala de cinema enquanto comentávamos sobre a atriz. Jaemin jurava que eram duas gêmeas e eu tentava falar algo sobre saber da existência de apenas uma atriz infantil da família Lohan. Contudo, não podia afirmar nada, nunca havia conhecido a atriz pessoalmente e talvez Nana tivesse razão.

Enquanto riamos e teorizávamos, pude ver Jaemin travando no balcão da bomboniere do cinema e logo entendi o que estava acontecendo: mais à frente, com sorrisos nos rostos, Jeno, Chenle e Jisung comiam pipoca no balde grande e azulado. O Lee foi o primeiro a nos ver, entretanto focou totalmente em Jaemin.

— Vamos embora, por favor. — Jaemin pediu, tomando a frente.

E tanto Donghyuck quanto eu entendemos o que estava acontecendo. Antes de seguir com meus amigos, pude ver meu outro amigo empurrando algumas pessoas enquanto andava em nossa direção em puro desespero, deixando Chenle e Jisung completamente confusos com a pipoca em mãos.

— Jaemin!

Desacelerei o andar sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Donghyuck me encarou também perdido no que acontecia, mas logo se apressou para alcançar Jaemin que, literalmente, fugia.

— Na Jaemin! — Jeno o gritava, atraindo atenção.

— Nana! — Donghyuck também o chamou, agora parando no meio do caminho.

Mas Jeno, diferentemente de nós, continuou seguindo em direção a Jaemin. Em passos largos me aproximei de Donghyuck, que encarava os amigos receoso. Não conseguia imaginar como aquela situação devia ser confusa para ele e os demais, estava tudo assustadoramente diferente. Se eu estava estranhando, mal conseguia imaginar os demais que eram amigos há tempos.

— Tô cansado disso, Mark.

Encarei Donghyuck ao meu lado, em silêncio.

— Quero dizer... Entendo Jaemin estar com raiva. Jeno e Renjun foram covardes ao não abrirem o jogo com ele enquanto tudo acontecia, mas eles têm que parar com isso. — Hyuck, finalmente, me encarou. — Conheço Jaemin, ele não vai ficar bem enquanto não colocar um verdadeiro ponto final, e pra isso acontecer eles têm que conversar e ajustar as linhas, entende?

Assenti, ainda em silêncio. Observei Jaemin e Jeno agora parados frente a frente. Não era bom em leitura labial, mas consegui entender que Jeno, literalmente, implorava repetindo "por favor" sem parar. E, cedendo, Jaemin o fez prosseguir.

— Até quando eles vão ficar assim?

Olhei para o lado, encarando Jisung que se aproximava com Chenle. Segundo Jaemin, os garotos sabiam apenas o básico de tudo o que acontecia, mas aparentemente ambos não pareciam tão por fora assim. Suas feições entediadas, e preocupadas ao mesmo tempo, entregavam que ambos sabiam um pouco mais do que Jaemin pensava.

— Não tenho ideia. — Donghyuck disse apontando para uma das mesas ao lado da barraca de sorvete. — Vamos sentar, eu pago milkshake pra vocês.

Caminhando junto com os demais, sentei à mesa, ficando de lado para onde Jaemin e Jeno conversavam. Nana parecia completamente irritado, mantendo os braços cruzados e a feição irritada, porém ao menos escutava Jeno, que gesticulava em desespero. Era como se ele soubesse que Jaemin podia ir embora a qualquer momento, e com essa possibilidade real, se esforçava para colocar tudo o que queria para fora.

Sentados à mesa, nós quatro tentávamos respeitar o espaço de ambos, evitávamos olhares intensos e extensos, e às vezes puxávamos algum assunto que não fosse sobre Jeno e Jaemin, porém tudo se perdia quando as posições mudavam ou Jaemin começava a falar. Era estranho, apesar da atmosfera pesada, vê-los tendo, de fato, uma conversa. Talvez precisassem ter uma conversa a sós, e não em público como estava acontecendo, mas aquela era a mais longa e séria conversa que ambos já tiveram segundo Donghyuck, Jisung e Chenle.

— O que vocês sabem?

Chenle e Jisung se entreolharam com a pergunta de Donghyuck.

— Só quero saber até que ponto vocês também estão envolvidos. — O coreano mais velho suspirou, passando os dedos no cabelo. Parecia cansado de tudo aquilo.

— Sabemos de tudo. — Jisung resolveu falar depois de um tempo. — Sabemos que Jeno, Jaemin e Renjun hyung estão em um triângulo amoroso e que o Nana hyung descobriu da pior forma possível sobre Jeno hyung e Renjun hyung. Sabemos que ele sumiu por um tempo, por mais que ninguém quisesse nos contar, e também que Jeno hyung e Jaemin hyung já namoraram.

Donghyuck, que tomava seu milkshake de morango, cuspiu grande parte do líquido em direção a Chenle, que, obviamente, praguejou. Eu compartilhava de sua surpresa... Jaemin e Jeno eram ex-namorados? Será que ninguém tinha me contado aquilo por alguma razão? Quero dizer, não me importaria caso eles quisessem manter algum segredo de mim, porque tinha noção que havia chegado por último no grupo, contudo, Donghyuck parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

— Como é?! — Ele gritou, claramente, atraindo a atenção de Jaemin e Jeno, mais distantes.

— Renjun hyung nos contou. — Jisung se encolheu, claramente percebendo que aquela parte era desconhecida por Donghyuck.

— Jeno e Jaemin? Namorados?

— Ele comentou algo... A conclusão Jisung e eu que tiramos. — Chenle, enfim, falou algo.

— Chenle pode ter traduzido errado também...

— Não traduzi errado! — O chinês protestou ao seu lado.

— Não estou tirando sarro, é só uma possibilidade. — Mais ainda, o coreano mais novo se encolheu, encarando o amigo.

— Eu não sou burro. — Chenle cerrou os olhos enquanto o encarava.

— Eu sei, nunca disse isso! — Jisung protestou.

E antes que o dilema entre os mais novos pudesse prosseguir, Donghyuck bateu de leve na mesa, chamando atenção.

— Você não disse que tinham parado de se comunicar, Chenle?

Era estúpido da minha parte, mas não tinha pensado naquele grande detalhe. Renjun estava sumido dos radares há mais de um mês, literalmente sumido. Inicialmente Chenle mantinha contato com Renjun por telefone, porém há um tempo disse que o mais velho havia dito precisar de um tempo só, então era um tanto quanto complexa a ideia de Jisung e Chenle saberem de algo sobre o mesmo.

— Chenle tem falado com ele no telefone.

— Jisung! — Chenle o encarou furioso.

— O quê? — O coreano cruzou os braços. — Não é justo eles não saberem também.

— Você tem noção de como estamos preocupados, Chenle?! — Donghyuck o encarou sério.

Se dando por vencido, o chinês bufou, abrindo o jogo. — Ele tá na cidade natal, em Jilin. Nunca paramos de nos falar, ele apenas pediu que parasse de falar sobre ele com vocês.

— Por que não disse isso antes?

— Ele me fez prometer, hyung. — Chenle dizia sincero. — Ele não me conta muito, só liga pra saber como estamos e se Jeno e Jaemin estão bem. Ele parece quebrado.

— Chenle colocou ele na parede. — Jisung disse, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Perguntou o que tinha acontecido e disse que merecia uma explicação concreta. Foi aí que Renjun hyung disse tudo sobre ele, Jaemin e Jeno.

— Ele também disse que Jaemin e Jeno têm um passado, então Jisung e eu chegamos à conclusão que eles namoraram.

— Baseado no quê? — Hyuck soltou uma risadinha nasalada.

Ambos deram de ombros, mas Jisung respondeu. — Existe outra possibilidade?

— Sim, só porque eles têm um passado não significa que seja algo romântico. Eles se davam bem antes, há um tempo. Chenle e Mark chegaram num momento em que eles já não pareciam muito amigáveis um com o outro...

— Você não acha meio vago essa história dos dois se odiarem sem ninguém saber o porquê? — Chenle questionou, cruzando os braços. — Ninguém sabe ao certo por que eles se odeiam, a gente só aceita.

— Mas agora as coisas estão diferentes, hyung. — Jisung encarava Donghyuck com sua maneira tímida.

— Vocês dois estão malucos se acham que têm algum envolvimento romântico entre Jeno e Jaemin. — Hyuck soltou uma risadinha e me encarou. — Certo?

E naquele momento, fazendo parte de todo aquele assunto confuso, encarei os mais novos compreendendo que eles tinham um bom argumento. Era algo lógico e com base, não apenas um "eles se odeiam e ponto final". Fazia sentido.

— Até você?! — Donghyuck me encarou soltando uma risada breve e incrédula. — Vocês estão malucos!

— Eu... — Tentei me defender.

— Hyung... — Jisung o chamou, mas sem sucesso.

Também tentei chamá-lo, mas Donghyuck apenas me ignorou.

— Jeno e Jaemin nunca tiveram nada! Eu saberia se eles tivessem. É isso que tô tentando dizer. Eles têm os problemas deles, mas não há nada de romântico nisso!

Permanecemos em silêncio, e após notar que nenhum de nós queria falar algo, Donghyuck olhou para trás, percebendo que Jaemin e Jeno estavam presentes.

Sorri de lado cumprimentando Jeno, que fez o mesmo balançando a cabeça em uma breve e amigável reverência, Jaemin, por sua vez, encarava o amigo de pele brilhante e, sem pensar duas vezes, o pediu desculpas. Desculpas por mentir. Tão confuso quanto os demais, apenas os acompanhei com o olhar, esperando que continuassem.

— Não sei se considero uma mentira ou uma omissão...

— Acho que foi mais uma omissão. — Jeno completou a fala de Jaemin, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado de Chenle e Donghyuck. — E tenho tanta culpa quanto.

— Jeno e eu temos um passado. — Jaemin suspirou sentando na cadeira vazia ao meu lado. — E sim, é romântico.

Parei por um breve momento para prestar atenção em Donghyuck, mais uma vez lá estava ele, com olhar e feição enigmáticos. Não sabia decifrar como estava se sentindo, ou o que estava prestes a fazer. Não que conseguisse fazer aquilo sempre, mas o enigmático Donghyuck, ultimamente, não era mais tão constante devido nossa convivência.

— Soube pelo modo como Renjun hyung falou comigo no telefone.

E, antes que pudessem continuar a história sobre o passado romântico, Jeno e Jaemin começaram a questionar Chenle sobre milhares de coisas relacionadas a Renjun, claramente preocupados. Mas o chinês dizia não saber muito, só que ele estava bem. Quando questionado sobre onde ele estava, Chenle deu de ombros dizendo que não sabia ao certo, só que ele estava na China. Franzi a testa confuso com a mentira. Ele sabia, assim como Donghyuck, Jisung e eu havíamos acabado de saber.

— Chega de mentiras. — Donghyuck interrompeu ambos os coreanos com uma feição séria e um tom de voz forte. — Sem omissões. Sei que se trata de vocês três, mas Chenle, Jisung, Mark e eu estamos envolvidos. Não queríamos, mas estamos. Seja enxugando suas lágrimas ou fazendo companhia, o mínimo que vocês dois podem fazer é parar de mentir e omitir qualquer coisa para nós.

Fazendo uma breve pausa, senti o clima pesar de imediato, Donghyuck havia feito o silêncio cair na mesa e não podia negar que parecia assustador.

— Podem começar.

— Nós vamos contar, Hyuck. — Jeno chamou a atenção do coreano, que desviou o olhar de Jaemin. — Jaemin queria contar desde o princípio, mas eu implorei...

— Não faça isso. — Jaemin o interrompeu. — Foi uma escolha dos dois. — Encarou Donghyuck. — Sim, Jeno me pediu que não contasse nada quando entrei na companhia, mas também pensei que pudesse ser melhor.

— A verdade é que Jaemin e eu nos conhecemos bem antes da companhia. — Jeno prosseguiu. — Nos conhecemos em uma apresentação de teatro, vi Jaemin se apresentando e fui falar com ele.

— Foi quando me descobri bissexual. Percebi que além das garotas, eu gostava de garotos. E acima de tudo de Lee Jeno.

Jeno sorriu de lado, claramente nostálgico. — Começamos a namorar, escondido de tudo e todos. Mas, diferentemente de Jaemin, eu não tinha parado pra pensar na minha sexualidade. Quando meus pais começaram com aquelas perguntas bobas sobre namoradas, eu surtei.

— Jeno terminou comigo e não entendia muito bem o porquê. — Jaemin suspirou baixinho e me encarou. — Para o mundo é ruim se relacionar com alguém do mesmo sexo, aqui não é diferente, porém ter a ideia de que estamos prestes a humilhar nossas famílias é algo muito complicado. Eu não tinha problema, queria algum tipo de atenção do meu pai, mas pelo Jeno mantinha tudo debaixo dos panos e bem... Jeno se importava demais com sua família para continuar. — Jaemin sorriu de lado voltando a encarar Jeno. — Eu entendia, mas não conseguia aceitar completamente.

— E com toda razão. — Ele suspirou baixinho. — Ainda tenho essa ideologia de que não posso envergonhá-los. É uma coisa que tá muito presente em mim, mas naquela época, onde eu era um poço de confusão, simplesmente optei por terminar com Jaemin.

— Então ele arrumou uma namorada. — Jaemin o encarava fixamente. — Ela era incrível e chamava Kim Sunri.

— Inicialmente foi uma questão de status pra minha família, principalmente. Mas passei a gostar dela, mas nunca consegui esquecer Jaemin. Paramos de nos falar quando Sunri e eu aparecemos de mãos dadas na escola. Ela era muito romântica e sincera, e acabei retribuindo esse sentimento aos poucos.

— Eu tinha que seguir minha vida, e ver Jeno com a namorada era doloroso, mas segui em frente. Ou era isso que eu achava até ver Jeno na minha casa depois do seu primeiro porre.

— Espera um pouco... — Donghyuck os interrompeu. — Quando conheci Jeno ele estava com a Sunri há um tempo. Quando você, Jaemin, entrou na companhia, já conhecia o Jeno?

Jaemin balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— E você me deixou montar toda uma audição pro Jaemin mesmo já conhecendo ele? — Donghyuck encarou Jeno.

Igualmente, Jeno assentiu.

— É complicado, e sei que é difícil de entender, Hyuck. Mas... Nós dois só queríamos esquecer.

Jeno concordou. — Éramos, praticamente, crianças. Tínhamos dezesseis anos quando nos apaixonamos e tivemos algo, com dezessete você chamou o Jaemin para a companhia e naquele momento tanto eu quanto ele vimos uma chance de recomeçar.

— Tanto que voltamos a nos falar. — Nana balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Essa foi a pior coisa que podíamos ter feito.

— Voltar a ficar próximo de Jaemin foi o estopim para acordar o que tava dormindo em mim. — Jeno suspirou, coçando a testa. — Me apaixonei por Jaemin uma segunda vez, e percebi que nunca tinha deixado de o amar.

— Por que não nos contaram? — Chenle perguntou.

— Você não tava na companhia ainda, Jisung tinha treze anos e Donghyuck...

— Vocês simplesmente não se importaram comigo. — Hyuck balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Não diz isso, Hyuck... — Jaemin o chamou de maneira doce, mas sabia que o coreano se sentia mal. — Foi algo muito difícil, e sempre tentava te contar, mas não era algo que dizia respeito só a mim. Foi piorando com o tempo. Me sentia culpado por ainda amar o Jeno e mal por saber que desejava um cara que tinha namorada e, acima de tudo, me chutado depois de dizer tantas vezes que queria ficar comigo e até mesmo casar.

Encarei Jeno. O coreano tinha as sobrancelhas juntas e encarava Jaemin com uma feição triste e culpada, Jeno era uma mistura dos próprios erros, e ele sabia muito bem disso. Donghyuck, tentando digerir toda aquela história, se mantinha mais calado do que nunca, o que de certo modo era estranho.

— Jaemin sempre tentava me afastar. Sempre. — Jeno suspirou baixinho novamente. — Assim que saí da escola, no último dia de aula, em comemoração à formatura, bebi uma quantidade considerável que me deu coragem pra bater na porta de Jaemin, você não estava em casa naquele dia, Hyuck. Mais uma vez me declarei pro Jaemin, foi a vez mais sincera dentre todas. Eu estava uma bagunça completa. Nesse mesmo dia, quando ele disse que havia conseguido uma vaga para estudar cinema em Seul, eu caí em prantos, implorei de todas as formas para que ele não fosse. Chorei, pedi perdão e disse que o amava. Mas nada foi suficiente.

— Claro que não foi, você estava com outra pessoa. Não tinha confiança em você, Jeno. E você não pode me julgar por isso. — Jaemin o encarava sério.

— Nunca julguei. — Jeno balançou a cabeça, assentindo. — Mas me machucou vê-lo ir, mesmo implorando tanto para que não o fizesse.

Jeno e Jaemin olhavam um para o outro intensos, como nunca havia visto antes. A verdade era que nunca havia visto ambos conversando mais do que palavras monossilábicas ou raivosas, então, de certo modo, era completamente estranho vê-los frente a frente, tendo uma conversa sentimental.

— E você não tem ideia do quanto doeu quando implorei para que não fosse embora depois de dizer que não podíamos mais ficar juntos. — Jaemin sorriu tristemente. — Éramos jovens, mas doeu muito.

— Eu sinto muito, Nana...

A voz de Jeno saiu falha, mas Jaemin pareceu não se importar muito.

— Fui pra Seul. — Nana ignorou Jeno depois de lançar um último olhar para o Lee, logo encarando Jisung ao seu lado. — Fiquei por lá um tempo, claro que queria estudar cinema, mas uma das grandes razões para ter ido foi Jeno. Não aguentava mais me machucar e machucá-lo daquela forma. Então, parti.

— Quando o Jaemin voltou, eu e Sunri terminamos. Não foi por causa de Jaemin, mas ela me deixou e não a culpo. Não sentia mais nada naquele relacionamento e ela sabia disso. A melhor coisa que Sunri fez foi ter ido embora, isso a poupou de muitas coisas.

— Ela sabia que Jeno me amava e vice-versa. — Jaemin suspirou. — Antes de ir para Seul, ela disse que sabia de tudo, mas que o amava demais para deixá-lo. Acho que esse amor acabou, não foi?

Jeno assentiu. — Um dia, acaba.

Jaemin o fitou em silêncio e então suspirou, prosseguindo:

— Quando voltei, Jeno não queria falar comigo e decidimos, novamente, parar de nos falar. Percebemos que afastar ajudava, fazia com que esquecêssemos um do outro, pelo menos momentaneamente.

— O envolvimento com outras pessoas também. — Jeno completou. — Mas no fundo, não podíamos nos aproximar, e naquele ponto, nem queríamos mais. Havia muita mágoa entre nós, e foi então que o amor deu lugar ao ódio.

— Realmente não sabemos como tudo começou, mas Jeno e eu nos provocávamos de verdade, essa parte não foi mentira. — Jaemin suspirou. — É ridículo porque agora percebo como isso foi infantil, principalmente vindo de dois caras com vinte anos.

— Não nos suportávamos. Sei lá, eu ainda tenho mágoas enormes e sei que Jaemin tem também.

Um breve silêncio. Jaemin encarava Jeno, mas este mantinha a cabeça baixa, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Eu não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, e sabia que a mesa inteira compartilhava da mesma sensação.

— Nós dois nos apaixonamos por Renjun. — Jaemin quebrou o silêncio. — E ele se apaixonou por nós dois. Jeno e Renjun esconderam isso de mim de modo que eu descobrisse da pior maneira possível.

— Ele ia te falar...

— Mas não falou. — Jaemin encarou Jeno, completamente sério. — De você eu realmente não esperava nada, mas achei que Renjun seria menos covarde.

— Nana...

— Agora vocês sabem toda a verdade. — Jaemin o interrompeu mostrando claramente que não queria ouvi-lo. — Jeno e eu não devíamos ter escondido tudo isso de vocês, eu sei, mas foi extremamente doloroso para nós revivermos tantas coisas.

— Jaemin e eu tentávamos encontrar novos começos, juntos ou separados, a gente só queria recomeçar sem ficar sofrendo um pelo outro.

— Eu não entendo... — Jisung os interrompeu, franzindo a testa. — Por que vocês dois não ficam juntos?

— Porque a gente não se gosta mais. — Jeno foi o primeiro a responder.

Jaemin concordou. — Não há sentimento entre nós. Não depois de tudo isso, Sungie.

Jeno e Jaemin se amaram por tanto tempo, tentaram de todas as maneiras se afastar e nada dava certo, o destino – ou o que quer que isso chame – sempre os juntava novamente, mas no fim ambos escolhiam ficar separados, lutavam contra a força da natureza e sofriam com isso. Era complexo, ao mesmo tempo que compreendia ambas as dores e ambas as partes. Minha mente, na verdade, estava a mil tentando assimilar toda aquela história.

— Eu amo Renjun. — Jaemin disse, atraindo minha atenção.

— Nós amamos. — Jeno o corrigiu.

Mas, novamente, Jaemin apenas o ignorou. — Só contamos tudo isso porque estamos cansados de tanta mentira e de esconder essa história que vem sempre batendo na porta.

— Renjun ama nós dois e mais uma vez Jaemin e eu estamos presos em uma história que nos liga. — Jeno disse encarando Jaemin, que não o fitava.

— Mas não quero uma história com Jeno de novo, não há sentimento ou amor. Porém não posso concluir essa parte da minha vida sem a ajuda dele.

— Como assim? — Chenle encarou Jaemin, confuso.

— Vamos atrás do Renjun. — Jeno anunciou, fazendo com que todos ficássemos surpresos.

— Então, Chenle, você tem duas opções. — Jaemin virou o rosto para encarar o chinês. — Ou você nos ajuda, ou vamos sair daqui e, provavelmente, sermos presos por invadir a casa dos Huang.

— O quê? — O chinês os encarou assustado.

— Você é um péssimo mentiroso. Nós sabemos que você sabe onde o Renjun está. — Jeno cerrou os olhos, o encarando. — Eu te conheço muito bem, dongsaeng.

Mas antes que Chenle pudesse se defender ou inventar alguma mentira, senti Donghyuck se mover ao meu lado, o que rapidamente atraiu minha atenção.

— Jilin. — Ele disse, agora atraindo a atenção dos outros na mesa enquanto arrastava a cadeira e ficava de pé. — Renjun tá na cidade natal. Boa sorte pra vocês dois.

Sem nem mesmo olhar na cara de ambos, Hyuck saiu em passos largos, ignorando toda e qualquer tentativa de pará-lo. Jaemin, que insistiu em ficar de pé para ir atrás do amigo, foi parado por Jisung que, mostrando um claro amadurecimento, disse algo sobre deixar Donghyuck com seu tempo. O que acabei pegando para mim, impedindo a mim mesmo de ir atrás do coreano.

Depois de um tempo sem ter o que fazer naquela mesa, apenas tendo que lidar com o silêncio e algumas perguntas da parte de Jisung e Chenle, decidi ir embora. Do fundo do meu coração, desejei a Jeno e Jaemin que conseguissem resolver todas as pendências com Renjun e só conseguia desejar que, de alguma forma, tudo desse certo para ambos.

Indo direto para casa, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Donghyuck e na antiga fala de Kun sobre estar presentes para meus amigos. Sabia que ele estava machucado, mas ao mesmo tempo entendia que tinha de dar seu tempo, como Jisung havia dito. Talvez o coreano quisesse ficar sozinho, colocando seus pensamentos em ordem e, acima de tudo, assimilando toda a história que havia sido contada e que ele não tinha conhecimento algum.

Hipoteticamente, me colocava no lugar dele. Por um lado, caso acontecesse, por exemplo com Taeyong, pensava que era direito e escolha dele, mas ao mesmo tempo só conseguiria pensar em como ficaria decepcionado por Taeyo não ter sido sincero comigo. Era inevitável não ficar magoado.

A ação de Donghyuck diante Jaemin e Jeno era compreensiva, provavelmente agiria de maneira parecida, mas menos explosiva, contudo, ele não estava errado em ficar chateado com os amigos. Toda a história que ele pensava conhecer sobre ambos era bem mais profunda, e estava omitida bem em sua cara.

Cansado de pensar e não fazer nada, liguei para Donghyuck, mas sem sucesso. O telefone de sua casa apenas chamava e ninguém atendia. Me perguntava se ele e Jaemin não estavam em casa, ou simplesmente não queriam atender. De qualquer modo, as outras duas tentativas foram também falhas, com o telefone só chamando, sem nenhuma resposta. E, mais uma vez, adormeci pensando em Donghyuck, na expectativa que o coreano estivesse bem.

Assustado, sentei na cama ao escutar batidas fortes, porém afastadas, em meu quarto. Ainda em transe, tentava assimilar de onde o barulho vinha quando escutei uma voz conhecida gritar um sonoro "Já vai!", era Chitta, provavelmente indo atender a porta da frente. Cambaleando, fiquei de pé enquanto coçava meus olhos, estava curioso para saber quem batia na porta com tanta segurança e insistência e, agora, parado no corredor da casa, pude ver Donghyuck entrando na sala e sorrindo simpático para Chittaphon, que o encarava confuso.

— O Mark está?

— Essa é a casa dele, o que você acha? — Chittaphon respondeu de maneira ríspida, porém divertida.

Ele e Donghyuck viviam num mundo de gato e rato já há algum tempo, era a intimidade e a amizade falando mais alto, e por um lado eu gostava de vê-los tão 'íntimos'.

— Engraçadinho. — Donghyuck revirou os olhos mandando língua para o tailandês bateu as mãos nas roupas, suspirando.

Chitta se virou na direção do corredor pegando fôlego para me chamar, mas assim que me viu parado no mesmo, esticou a mão em minha direção, fazendo com que Donghyuck me fitasse e desse um pequeno sorriso sem mostrar seus dentes.

— Bom dia, Canadá. — Ele disse, estranhamente animado, caminhando em minha direção. — Te acordei?

— Sim... — Resmunguei o observando se aproximar.

— Quem você não acordou... — Chitta passou por nós resmungando enquanto seguia o caminho para cozinha.

— Mark hyung, você esqueceu que hoje começamos a ver a equipe do filme?

Pisquei os olhos, levemente confuso. — Sim, mas achei que por causa de ontem, você...

— Sem comentários sobre ontem, pode ser?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, mas logo travei – como sempre – quando o coreano começou a passar os dedos entre os fios bagunçados do meu cabelo, provavelmente arrumando o mesmo.

— O que aconteceu ontem? — Chittaphon perguntou interessado, agora nos encarando da cozinha.

Tudo o que fiz foi mexer meus olhos em sua direção, podendo ver que o tailandês tinha uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto sorria de canto, claramente curioso e malicioso.

— Nada que seja do seu interesse. — Donghyuck respondeu tranquilo, permanecendo focado em meu cabelo.

— Certo, certo. — O tailandês riu nasalado, nos dando as costas e virando em direção à geladeira.

— Mark. — Donghyuck me chamou em um sussurro e voltei minha atenção para o coreano que estava relativamente próximo, pelo menos próximo o suficiente para que eu pudesse observar seus olhos com clareza. — Por favor, não vamos falar sobre ontem, nem sobre Jaemin, ou Jeno, ou Renjun. Só por hoje.

Balancei a cabeça em silêncio, sem desviar o olhar do coreano. Donghyuck sorriu de lado e considerei aquilo um agradecimento enquanto ele mantinha suas mãos paradas entre meus fios de cabelo, também me fitando.

— Então... — Ten chamou nossa atenção, praticamente, gritando. Donghyuck rapidamente afastou suas mãos de mim e em resposta dei um passo para trás, encostando minhas costas na parede. — Desculpa interromper... — Chitta sorria de maneira divertida. — Mas vocês dois estão montando a equipe?

— Sim. — Respondi o fitando, desconcertado.

— Já têm nomes?

— Alguns. — Donghyuck balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Mas nada muito certo.

— A verdade é que estamos pensando em como vamos manter uma equipe no nível em que precisamos sem um grande apoio financeiro.

— Vocês têm alguém em mente? — O tailandês, segurando seu café, se aproximou, entrando gradativamente no assunto.

— Apenas Chenle. — Respondi sincero, agora me aproximando da mesa onde os papéis estavam. 

— O garoto que nem mesmo atingiu a maioridade? — Chitta riu.

Donghyuck e eu o fitamos. Sim, sabia o que Chitta pensava, mas Chenle era a nossa única fonte de dinheiro possível tendo em conta que a maioria dos estúdios me odiavam e jamais aceitariam produzir um filme meu.

— Não me levem a mal. — O tailandês sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. — Chenle é ótimo e sei que ele tem bastante dinheiro, mas até onde entendo, o longa vai ficar bem mais caro do que a mesada que ele recebe. Vocês vão precisar de patrocínios, apoios e mais grana pra conseguir produzir o que querem.

— Vamos fazer um filme independente com o que tivermos. — Donghyuck disse, sentando na outra cadeira.

Suspirei, o encarando. — Mas Chitta tem razão. O que montamos precisa de um apoio financeiro maior, e você sabe disso.

O coreano suspirou pesado, passando os dedos entre os fios de cabelo cada vez mais claros. — Eu sei, Mark. Você falou um milhão de vezes.

— Não é por mal. — Falei sincero, o encarando com um sorriso amigável. — Não gosto de ficar lembrando toda hora da questão financeira e burocrática, parece que estou querendo achar obstáculos pra produção do longa. Mas realmente não consigo imaginar rodar nosso filme sem, pelo menos, um bom apoio financeiro. Não estamos à procura de um filme digno de Oscar, eu sei, mas ainda assim precisamos de uma equipe, equipamentos, locais de gravação e outras coisas que envolvem dinheiro.

— O que você pretende fazer então, Canadá? — Donghyuck me encarou, visivelmente magoado com a volta do assunto. — Achei que tínhamos dito que íamos tentar resolver os problemas juntos.

— E vamos. — Apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa, mantendo o sorriso. — Acredito que acharemos uma saída, só não a vejo agora, mas não pretendo desistir.

Donghyuck me fitou. Entendia seu lado, e apesar de estar cem por cento envolvido naquele projeto que ainda não tinha saído do papel, sabia das necessidades financeiras e burocráticas que envolviam a produção e gravação de um longa metragem. Antes não precisava me preocupar tanto com isso, apesar de estar presente constantemente nas reuniões do executivo, porém naquele momento, Donghyuck e eu éramos os cabeças do projeto e queríamos, a todo custo, levá-lo para frente.

— Posso tentar ajudar. — Chitta disse, enfim, quebrando o silêncio. — Fazer umas ligações, procurar alguns amigos... Ver o que consigo. Pelo menos um diretor de arte vocês já têm.

Sorri de lado, entendendo o que o tailandês falava. Ele, basicamente, havia se comprometido com o longa sem precisarmos fazer um convite e termos a conversa sobre pagamento, a qual seria baseada em "no momento não temos dinheiro, mas pretendemos resolver isso". Sabia que podia contar com meus amigos mais próximos e dizia isso tanto dos caras da companhia quanto meus amigos mais antigos.

— Uau, essa foi fácil. — Donghyuck disse, atraindo minha atenção, e ver o sorriso de volta aos seus lábios era algo muito bom.

— O que posso dizer? — Chitta ficou de pé, soltando uma risada. — Sou acessível.

Rimos enquanto o tailandês se afastava falando sobre ir fazer umas ligações. Voltando minha atenção às anotações que tinha em mãos, logo encarei Donghyuck. Agora que estávamos apenas nós dois, de certo modo, queria voltar ao assunto de Jaemin e Jeno, mas para saber como ele estava se sentindo, estava bem preocupado.

— Donghyuck...

Como se estivéssemos conectados, o coreano fechou os olhos. — Mark, não.

— Você nem sabe o que eu ia falar! — Protestei.

— Eu sei. Jeno e Jaemin. — Ele suspirou baixinho. — Tô bem, só não quero falar disso agora porque tô chateado.

— Tudo bem. — Concordei balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Voltando à discussão sobre nossa equipe como um todo, Donghyuck e eu fomos adicionando mais nomes, retirando alguns e cogitando a possibilidade de fazermos ligações para patrocinadores que, até então, não faziam parte de nossos planos.

— Taeyong, Yuta, Jisung, Chenle, Jaemin, Jeno, talvez Renjun, Yukhei, Hendery... Você acha que todos esses nomes que levantamos vão estar disponíveis?

Dei de ombros, o encarando. — Só nos resta tentar, Hyuck.

— Certo, vamos à parte burocrática então.

A parte burocrática, de fato, era a pior de todas. Diante tudo o que havia acontecido, após a notícia de que eu era o "diretor gay" – as recusas, os cancelamentos, toda a falação –, ficava ainda mais inseguro. Porém, havia um diferencial aquela vez: sabia que podia contar com meus amigos, e, acima de tudo, Donghyuck.

Enquanto o coreano focava em nossas anotações, as recitando para ter certeza que estava tudo certo, sorri de lado, o encarando. Donghyuck era um cara incrível em todos os sentidos, estava dando tudo de si na pré-produção do longa, e mesmo sem ter muita noção da questão burocrática, se esforçava para acompanhar tudo aquilo. Hyuck estava fazendo o ótimo trabalho, tinha sorte por tê-lo ao meu lado.

— Markeu hyung?

Desviando o olhar ao perceber que, provavelmente, estava sendo estranho demais, perdido em pensamentos e na beleza do coreano, ergui o rosto com uma feição blasé, praticamente comum. 

— Sim?

— Até quando vai ficar me olhando sem vergonha nenhuma?

Naquele momento, agradeci aos céus por não estar comendo ou bebendo algo, definitivamente engasgaria de susto com a pergunta de Donghyuck.

— O... O quê?

Hyuck se ajeitou na cadeira e sorriu de maneira divertida. — Você sabe que é péssimo disfarçando, né?

— Não faço ideia do que você tá falando. — Claramente nervoso, fiquei de pé, caminhando até a cozinha.

Mas sabia que Donghyuck não pararia com o assunto apenas porque havia saído de perto. Na verdade sabia que, por causa de tal atitude, ele só continuaria falando. Tentando fazer qualquer coisa naquela cozinha, me mantive de costas para pegar água na geladeira enquanto torcia para que aquele assunto acabasse.

Sim, ele tinha razão, eu era péssimo disfarçando, e observador como ninguém, obviamente ele percebia meus olhares inocentes! Talvez fosse errado falar que eram completamente inocentes, pois às vezes me pegava encarando partes do coreano como, por exemplo, seus lábios, tendo uma breve lembrança do sonho, entretanto a ideia – qualquer que fosse – logo passava. Tinha sido só um sonho.

Assim que me virei de frente para o balcão, de modo que encarasse Donghyuck na mesa, percebi que o mesmo estava com os cotovelos no balcão me encarando. E, de certo modo, aquilo era assustador. Todas as vezes em que Donghyuck era intimidador, me perdia em qualquer coisa, principalmente nas palavras.

— Você é bonito, Mark hyung.

Maldita hora para estar bebendo água! Maldito pensamento! Como um idiota, engasguei sem saber, momentaneamente, como respirar. Minha garganta parecia fechada, ou sei lá o que tinha acontecido. ]tudo o que sabia era que engasgava enquanto Hyuck ria, claramente se divertindo.

— Meu deus, Mark. Foi só um elogio!

Meu deus. Obrigado por todos os bons momentos da vida e até mesmo os ruins, foram experiências válidas. Espero que todos sejam muito felizes, e gostaria de fazer uma reclamação: não seria possível ter uma morte menos idiota?! Morrer engasgado com água após um elogio?! Certo, perdão. O senhor é o todo poderoso e jamais reclamarei. Obrigado por tudo.

— Você tá bem? — Donghyuck surgiu ao meu lado enquanto tentava desengasgar e agradecia aos céus pela breve vida que havia tido na Terra. Certamente, estava a um passo da morte.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto sentia sua mão macia em minhas costas.

— Você é tão engraçado, meu deus. — O coreano ainda ria e logo se afastou para se servir da água gelada. — Suas reações são hilárias, você acaba sendo muito expressivo mesmo sem querer, por isso pegar no seu pé é tão divertido.

— Pegar... No meu pé? — Perguntei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, porém voltando a respirar, com certa dificuldade.

— Sim. — Donghyuck encostou no balcão da pia ao meu lado. — Como sei que fica me olhando porque é impossível não fazer tal coisa, quis retribuir o elogio.

— Do que você tá falando, Donghyuck? — Virei em direção à pia, abrindo a torneira.

— Sobre como sou lindo, é claro.

Rindo, o encarei, Donghyuck apenas me fitava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Havia um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios, mas sabia que ele estava falando sério.

— Só me deixa entender por que saímos do assunto burocrático do roteiro para sua beleza. — Menos nervoso, tentava descontrair.

Contudo, sem sucesso devido às respostas afiadas de Donghyuck. — Porque enquanto eu trabalhava, colocando ideias no papel, você estava me olhando como um idiota.

Se houvesse um buraco naquela sala, eu pularia.

— Mark hyung, é muito legal da sua parte, mas tenho que dizer que não posso.

Franzi a testa. — Não pode?

— Não posso namorar por agora.

— O quê?! — Arregalei os olhos.

— Você é excelente, mas não estou preparado no momento.

E, com o coração acelerado por aquele assunto ter surgido tão repentinamente, pensava em mil e um discursos que faria para Donghyuck, me explicando. Diria que não o encarava por estar gostando dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo, apenas tinha o costume de observar as pessoas, por mais estranho que fosse. Porém, antes mesmo que o fizesse, o coreano jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando audivelmente, me deixando ainda mais confuso.

— A sua cara!

Donghyuck ria, e enquanto se deliciava com minhas feições e confusões, percebi como aquilo parecia muito familiar. Constrangedor e familiar.

— Donghyuck! — Gritei em protesto.

— Meu deus, Mark! — Ele ria agora com uma das mãos apoiadas na coxa e com o corpo levemente curvado. — Foi essa cara que Jaemin fez quando você o rejeitou?

Simplesmente não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, deixei o copo na pia e peguei o de Donghyuck de sua mão, por puro impulso e – levemente – com raiva. Ele estava claramente zombando da minha cara, trazendo a situação vexatória que tinha acontecido com Jaemin. Claramente infantil. Suspirando pesado, saí da cozinha voltando para a sala, ainda escutando a risada de Donghyuck que, se fosse em qualquer outro momento, definiria como sinônimo para "risada sincera e gostosa", mas estava com o ego ferido demais para isso.

— Mark, me desculpa. — Pouco tempo depois, Donghyuck caminhou até a sala, sentando na mesa à minha frente. — Foi só uma brincadeira.

— Tá tudo bem. — Falei, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Por que você ficou tão irritado?

Não respondi. A verdade era que nem eu sabia.

— Mark?

Agora, me aproveitando da situação, permaneci em silêncio, fazendo um pequeno drama enquanto mantinha minha cabeça baixa, conferindo os nomes em nossas folhas.

— Mark hyung?

Permaneci em silêncio.

— Lee Markeu?

Finalmente ergui o rosto, o fitando sério.

— Desculpa. — Donghyuck pediu com sinceridade, um pouco mais sério.

O que logo fez com que me sentisse mal. Por que estava agindo daquela maneira? Havia sido apenas uma brincadeira e não julgava, afinal, eu era digno de risadas nessa questão, havia sido um completo 'chacota' diante Jaemin no dia em que "o recusei".

— Tá tudo bem. — Falei sincero. — Só estou brincando.

— Não, você não está. — Donghyuck sorriu de leve. — Não vou mais brincar com isso, tudo bem?

— Donghyuck, está tudo bem. Sério.

Com um pequeno sorriso, ele assentiu, pegando outra folha para voltar ao trabalho. Havia conseguido estragar o clima agradável de antes e não só isso: consegui tirar o sorriso dos lábios de Donghyuck, que o deixava ainda mais bonito.

— Quer saber por que fico te olhando?

Hyuck ergueu o rosto. — Estava brincando com isso também. Foi só pra ver sua reação, que foi ótima, inclusive.

— Não, você tem razão. — Sentindo meu coração ainda acelerado, o fitei. — Eu fico te olhando.

Donghyuck largou os papéis, deixando-os em cima da mesa.

— Mas nem percebo na maioria das vezes.

— Minha beleza é mesmo de outro mundo. — Divertido como sempre, Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha.

— Sim, é. — Concordei, rapidamente sentindo meu interior enlouquecer, só esperava não estar vermelho. — Mas tenho essas manias, de vez em quando. Analiso as coisas.

— Então eu sou uma coisa?

Lhe tacando um pedaço de papel por estar dificultando as coisas para mim, ri junto dele. — Não, você não é uma coisa, e se fosse, seria a coisa.

Donghyuck, que tinha uma expressão divertida, logo ergueu as sobrancelhas ao me escutar, o sorriso leve saiu de seus lábios, mas não os deixando completamente.

— A questão é que sou grato por ter conhecido você. Analiso toda a situação em que nos encontramos olhando pra você e aí me perco. — Rimos. — É estranho, eu sei, mas quando te vejo, só consigo ver o quanto estou evoluindo e que não estou sozinho. Consigo ver que tenho alguém que compartilha os mesmos medos, as mesmas preocupações e agora toda a sua criatividade para a criação de algo que, às vezes, nem eu mesmo acredito que estamos fazendo.

— É um grande passo na minha carreira amadora, porém é na sua também.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, concordando. — Provavelmente não estaria aqui, sentado nessa mesa, conversando contigo, se não fosse por você.

— Adorável. — Voltando a sorrir, Donghyuck me encarava segurando o próprio rosto entre as mãos.

— Cala a boca.

Ele riu e juntou seus papéis aos meus. — Também não estaria aqui, Markeu.

O encarei em silêncio.

— É uma incrível oportunidade, sou muito grato..

Sorri de lado. — Então nos entendemos.

Donghyuck assentiu, esticando os braços enquanto se espreguiçava. — Na verdade não muito, porque não me perco olhando pra você, mas, é... Pode dizer que a gente se entende.

Ri, sem graça. Independentemente de qual era minha justificativa, devia ser, no mínimo, estranho.

— Não brinquei com uma coisa. — Donghyuck voltou a chamar minha atenção.

— O quê?

— Você ser bonito. — Tranquilo, sorriu de lado. — Você é um bom partido, Mark hyung.

Sem saber como reagir, o encarava digerindo aquela informação. Donghyuck me achava um bom partido? E realmente me achava bonito? Donghyuck? Sério?

— Obrigado... — Foi a única coisa que saiu de meus lábios.

Rindo baixinho, o coreano ficou de pé apontando para o banheiro. Assenti desviando o olhar logo em seguida e voltei para os papéis em cima da mesa. Mas, obviamente, não estava nem um pouco atento a eles. Minha mente estava uma bagunça por causa de algo tão normal que Donghyuck havia dito. Ele me achava bonito. E havia dito tal coisa com a maior tranquilidade do universo.

Afundando meu rosto em mãos, suspirei pesado, desejando não ser assim tão maleável. Meu coração estava estranho em meu peito e me perguntava como conseguia ficar tão afetado com praticamente tudo o que Donghyuck falava ou fazia. Me sentia estranhamente confortável com o mais novo, porém ficava facilmente nervoso em alguma situações. Não conseguia entender toda aquela estranheza onde eu parecia um completo idiota. Nem eu mesmo sabia definir.

— Mark?

Virando meu rosto para trás, encarei Chitta, que segurava meu celular em mãos.

— Estava chamando lá dentro.

Ficando de pé, franzi a testa. As ligações para o aparelho celular eram raras, geralmente meus amigos ligavam vez ou outra, mas desde que o telefone da casa havia sido arrumado, logo quando cheguei a Boryeong, as ligações para o celular haviam deixado de existir. Segurando o mesmo em minhas mãos, levantei a antena e o abri, atendendo a ligação.

— Senhor Mark Lee?

Franzi a testa com a voz feminina. — Sim?

— Aqui é sua advogada, Ie Moonbyul.

Reconhecendo a voz, assenti. — Bom dia, está tudo bem?

— Aparentemente. — Ela respondeu e não demorou a falar o porquê da ligação. — Acabei de receber um comunicado, a audiência de acusação do réu Jung Hyunsoo, onde você é uma das vítimas, foi marcada.

Sentindo meu interior se revirar, ergui o olhar para Donghyuck que voltava à sala e parava ao lado de Chittaphon. Ele sabia que ligações para o celular não eram comuns, por isso devia estar suspeitando que não seria algo bom.

— Quando?

— Mais rápido do que pensamos ser possível. Daqui a oito dias, sem contar os finais de semana.

— Oito dias? — Perguntei assustado.

— Mais precisamente, dia nove de março. — Moonbyul detalhou do outro lado da linha. — Temos que conversar sobre a audiência, Mark.

— Tudo bem. — Desviei o olhar de Donghyuck.

— Estarei em Boryeong a partir de quinta-feira, precisamos nos preparar. Tudo indica que o resultado será positivo, mas como você precisará depor, vamos conversar sobre, certo?

— Certo.

— Entro em contato quando chegar em Boryeong, ok? — Assenti respondendo um simples "ok" e Moonbyul finalizou. — Bom dia, Mark.

— Bom dia. — Desejei novamente e desliguei a ligação.

— O que houve? — Chittaphon perguntou assim que desliguei. — Quem era?

— Moonbyul. — O respondi e encarei Donghyuck, que me fitava sem um mísero sorriso, minha cara não devia estar das melhores também.

— A advogada? — Chitta perguntava.

Apenas balancei a cabeça assentindo antes de, novamente, olhar para Donghyuck, sendo o responsável pela notícia que, apesar de boa, era também assustadora:

— A audiência foi marcada.

O coreano de pele brilhante nada disse. O silêncio pairou pela sala onde nenhum de nós dizia nada, contudo, conhecendo Donghyuck, mesmo que pouco se comparado a outros, conseguia ver algo em um dos "lugares" em que mais me perdia.

Seus olhos.

Os olhos de Donghyuck não demonstravam alívio ou felicidade, mas receio.

E o compreendia completamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONSIDERAÇÕES IMPORTANTES!
> 
> ↳ Gente eu tenho zero conhecimento de direito, e principalmente de código penal e todas essas coisas da Coreia do Sul, então peço que relevem >qualquer coisa< mesmo. Fiz uma pesquisas e tudo mais e encontrei que a audiência tem que ser marcada com até 30 dias de antecedência, mas em casos específicos pode ser adiantada e pra encaixar melhor na fanfic, decidi colocar como oito dias (porém não sei se pode mesmo, por causa das circunstâncias, mas enfim, relevem qualquer coisa ok?)
> 
> ↳ Quando o Jeno fala sobre envergonhar a família, essa questão vai muito além do que nós, ocidentais, entendemos. Na cultura coreana, principalmente no que são chamado de valores asiáticos, existe a base confucionista que é um pensamento teórico que existe há muitossss anos e tá enraizado na cultura coreana há muuuuuito tempo. Lá eles tem um pensamento sobre a família onde a importância dada a essa questão é enorme, sabe? Em leituras de artigos existem pessoas lgbtq+ que tanto faz os pais saberem ou não de suas sexualidades, muitas das vezes eles preferem não contar pros pais porque pra eles é algo péssimo os pais sofrerem com as "fofocas", pior ainda do que não serem aceitos na própria família. São inúmeras coisas e vai muito além disso, mas caso alguém queira ler mais sobre tem um artigo (em inglês) onde algumas pessoas foram entrevistadas e falam exatamente disso, só falar comigo que mando! Tentei trazer isso, e explicar, mas é importante ter em mente que as culturas diferem e mesmo assim, não precisamos nos envergonhar de quem somos, sei que o julgamento e o medo são as piores partes, mas espero que todes passemos e conquistemos nossos espaços e o respeito.
> 
> ≛  
> SOBRE O CAPÍTULO:
> 
> ↳ Mark ali no final se entregando pra deus por causa da morte que o próprio Donghyuck tava sendo responsável. Eu disse que o Hyuck gosta de provocar o Mark, ele faz isso sem pudor e >ama< deixar ele sem graça.
> 
> ↳ Mark literalmente segurando na mão de deus depois que percebeu que tudo o que ele pensava (sobre ele e Donghyuck não ter a mínima chance de existência) tá errado, afinal o Hyuck deixou bem claro que ele é bonito e um bom partido, RISOS.
> 
> ↳ Nomin indo atrás do amor de suas vidas, como vocês acham que isso vai terminar?
> 
> ↳ Gente, a história Norenmin é muito complexa, mas a Nomin (que existe há anos) é ainda mais, e é desesperador o quanto eles só vão se enrolando cada vez mais, coitadinhos :(
> 
> ↳ Chittaphon ícone já sente de longe a tensão entre Markhyuck e só fica observando com aquele sorriso malicioso.
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC:
> 
> ✰ Ie Moonbyul/Moonbyul Ie: rapper do girlgroup Mamamoo. Ela é uma rainha maravilhosa deusa e incrível, essa mulher é minha crush suprema gente! O Mamamoo é um gg que já passou por umas polêmicas, elas se desculparam pelas coisas feitas e parecem mesmo ter aprendido a lição. É fácil demais de encontrar fotos delas com fãs segurando a bandeira LGBT+ ou atos do tipo, a própria Moonbyul e a Hwasa já deram selinho no palco. Stan Mamamoo!
> 
> O MV delas chamado 'Gleam' tem uma legenda binária (o que já é um >puta< avanço) em partes como 'Baby' onde ficaram traduzidas para 'Querido(a)'. Enfim vejam!


	26. Been Through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !AVISO!
> 
> ☄ Este capítulo contém assuntos sensíveis, como: citações (poucas e rápidas, mas acho bom avisar desde já) a homicídio, tentativa de homicídio e intolerância. Também possui citações e vivências pessoais (fictícias) do personagem que envolvem ansiedade, síndrome do pânico e depressão. ☄

Lee Donghyuck

A decisão final estava prestes a ser solta. Não sabia o que esperar, meu coração palpitava de nervoso com tudo aquilo, tentava ao máximo não transparecer o quanto estava machucado e permanecia firme, mesmo não tendo meu melhor amigo ali, comigo. Não sabia quando Jaemin voltaria e claro, torcia por ele, mas mais do que nunca desejava que ele estivesse me ajudando a enfrentar todas aquelas lembranças dolorosas, naquele momento.

Infelizmente elas vinham à tona sem aviso prévio, por mais que tentasse focar na audiência. Simplesmente não conseguia afastá-las. Sem dúvida alguma havia sido a pior experiência da minha vida, mas entendia que não era o único a ter passado por aquelas coisas. O tempo inteiro, olhava para meus amigos presentes sentados nos bancos, e aquilo me acalmava um pouco, era bom saber que tinha amigos de verdade com quem podia contar.

A audiência estava correndo bem, demorada, porém bem. Assim que Mark me disse que a mesma havia sido marcada, mal consegui falar. Estava com medo e aterrorizado por ter que relembrar tudo o que tinha acontecido e, principalmente, por ver o agressor e assassino de Hyunjoon. Não queria passar por tudo aquilo, mas sabia que não podia me abster, Joon merecia justiça e a melhor coisa seria colocar aquele filho da puta do Hyunsoo atrás das grades.

Sem advogado presente, tive de recorrer a outra pessoa, mas era grato por toda a disponibilidade da amiga de Mark, Jeongyeon, que havia saído de Seul apenas para me representar no tribunal. Durante a preparação, Jeongyeon disse que a audiência seria rápida, pois Jung havia confessado seus crimes, depois de muitas investidas da polícia. Mesmo sabendo que os depoimentos e questionamentos das vítimas não eram tão necessários naquelas circunstâncias, aconteceriam da mesma forma, de modo que a decisão do júri se tornasse mais completa. O advogado de defesa de Jung estaria por ali apenas para tentar diminuir sua pena, algo que me revoltava.

Como alguém era capaz de defender um monstro daqueles?

A pior parte havia sido o depoimento. Reafirmar o que havia dito quando a polícia apareceu no meu quarto de hospital, horas depois de acordar e saber que Hyunjoon estava morto, era doloroso. Durante o julgamento tive de repetir algumas coisas, algo que, felizmente, havia passado rápido, porém sufocante, como sempre.

O depoimento de Mark, por sua vez, não havia sido fácil de assistir também. Era horrível vê-lo na frente de todos tendo que falar sobre o que tinha acontecido consigo, contando toda a covardia e as ameaças de morte de Jung. Gostaria de dizer que não conseguia imaginar o desespero que ele havia sentido, porém sabia muito bem qual era a sensação de estar à beira da morte. Eu sabia.

Sentado agora ao seu lado, ambos em silêncio sem sabermos o que dizer um pro outro, tentava me manter calmo relembrando do que Jeongyeon havia dito durante toda a semana em que nos preparamos: as chances de Jung pegar uma pena pequena era improvável, e isso me acalmava não só pela minha sede de justiça, como também pela noção de que ali, na cadeia, ele não poderia fazer mal a mais ninguém.

Durante a semana das preparações, onde Jeongyeon havia me explicado o que estava por vir, Mark e eu nos falamos apenas pelo telefone. Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que não falamos nada sobre o roteiro, apenas sobre o julgamento e as possíveis coisas que podíamos presenciar por lá. Estávamos assustados, se pudéssemos evitar tal situação, evitaríamos, mas sabíamos também que Hyunsoo merecia pagar pelo que tinha feito e, por mais que doesse, concordamos em ir.

— Você tá bem?

Olhei para o lado, encarando Jeongyeon com seus cabelos curtos. — Sim.

— Lembra do que conversamos, certo?

— Sim.

— Ele confessou, isso significa que será punido e pelas provas e todas as outras coisas, não será pouco tempo. — Ela sorriu de lado.

— Espero.

— Será, Donghyuck. Será.

Sorri de lado, era uma ótima notícia que valia a pena ser dita várias vezes, claro. Mas ainda assim não era suficiente para que me sentisse em paz. Sabia que tal coisa apenas aconteceria quando o juiz dissesse a pena de Jung e tivesse plena certeza que ele ficaria bem longe de Mark, de mim, e todos os que me importavam.

— O que foi? Você tá bem?

Fitei Mark, ao meu lado, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Você não me engana. Olha pra mim.

— Estou olhando, Canadá.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Hyuck. — Mark disse de maneira doce, me fitando nos olhos. — Prometo.

— Você não pode prometer isso. — Sorri de lado.

— Posso, e estou prometendo. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Sorri de lado. Mark era uma incógnita para mim. Por mais que fosse fácil causar mil e uma reações no canadense, ele ainda assim era uma incógnita. Entretanto só eu sabia como sua presença e amizade estavam sendo importantes para mim, e se dependesse de mim, ninguém mais saberia.

Voltando à realidade tensa em que nos encontrávamos, a promotora fazia suas observações, e, um a um, os advogados das vítimas também faziam suas considerações finais. Jeongyeon, com um excelente discurso sobre como aquilo havia me afetado emocionalmente e alterado minha vida de diversas maneiras, concluía que as questões levantadas pelo advogado de defesa não passavam de incabíveis e inventadas com uma tentativa de desvio do central assunto.

Tudo o que eu fazia era abaixar a cabeça, me sentindo um pouco mais leve, por mais que o nervosismo estivesse presente. Jeongyeon era incrível e estava demonstrando todo seu trabalho com ótimos argumentos. Em seguida foi a vez de Moonbyul, a advogada de Mark que, também com argumentos incríveis, trouxe à tona toda a história contada por ele, apresentando as provas: a câmera que o filmou saindo correndo do local e o laudo médico, além de frisar como aquilo o prejudicava emocionalmente até os dias atuais. O que era real. Mark e eu estávamos sobrevivendo, seguindo em frente, mas nossas marcas diante à lgbtfobia estavam ali, bem presentes em ambos. E conseguia ver o quanto Mark estava machucado só de olhá-lo por poucos segundos.

Após agradecer as considerações finais, o juiz pediu para que o réu ficasse de pé, pois daria o veredito final. Sentindo meu interior surtar, não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir, era como se o barulho do meu coração acelerado estivesse me silenciando do ponto principal: a fala do juiz. E apesar de estar demonstrando que estava calmo, algo que eu fazia muito, não estava, me sentia completamente desesperado e sabia que poderia chorar a qualquer momento. Pedindo que todos ficássemos de pé, logo o obedecemos, e isso foi mais do que suficiente para que eu sentisse minhas pernas levemente trêmulas. Estava a um passo de desmoronar.

Porém, me tirando de todo aquele nervosismo, senti meu corpo inteiro paralisar com um simples toque quente. Minhas mãos estavam gélidas – mesmo não estando frio onde estávamos, a temperatura estava agradável naquele fim de inverno, e com o toque da mão quente de Mark, foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse percorrido por todo meu corpo. Um choque de temperatura. Ou algo parecido.

Não sabendo muito bem como agir, apenas me mantive parado, olhando para frente, mas não prestando atenção em nada além dos toques. Lentamente, senti as pontas dos dedos de Mark deslizarem pela palma da minha mão direita e, encontrando meus dedos, o coreano logo entrelaçou os seus, segurando a minha por baixo da sua, de maneira leve, fazendo com que me sentisse seguro.

Não conseguindo resistir – e nem mesmo querendo –, o encarei, Mark fez o mesmo ao meu lado com um pequeno sorriso de lado. Eu sabia que ele estava nervoso, mas mais ainda entendia que o canadense estava querendo me acalmar, o que me fazia sorrir.

E sem entender como, ali naquele tribunal, no meio de uma decisão importante, me perdi em seus olhos novamente, apenas me deixei levar. Mark não era o único que – sem perceber, segundo ele mesmo – ficava um bom tempo me olhando. Era estranho de explicar, e por mais que quisesse fugir da justificativa, não conseguia deixar de pensar em como seus olhos me traziam conforto e uma estranha paz. A verdade era que aqueles olhos castanhos estavam me deixando viciado todas as míseras vezes em que olhava para o canadense. Era algo que não conseguia explicar ou entendia. Naquele momento, não fazia questão.

— Meu deus, estamos super atrasados.

Quebrando todo o contato visual, e voltando para a realidade em que o juiz falava mil coisas sobre artigos, leis, decretos e outras coisas as quais não era capaz de entender, Mark e eu olhamos para trás, de onde a voz bem conhecida vinha em um sussurro. Arregalando os olhos, sorri abertamente ao ver Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun, ambos os três juntos e ali, presentes, depois de ficarem fora uma semana. Sim, estava cheio de raiva e mágoa dos três, mas naquele momento, tudo o que fazia era puxar Jaemin com meu braço livre, por cima do banco de madeira, para abraçá-lo apertado.

— Você veio. — Sussurrei.

— Jamais te deixaria na mão. Eu te amo, Donghyuck.

— Ainda estou magoado. — Sussurrei, me afastando.

— Eu sei. — Jaemin disse, me fitando.

— Mas obrigado por vir.

— Nunca te deixaria na mão em um momento desses. — Ele sorriu de lado.

Lhe lançando um último olhar, logo puxei Jeno para um rápido abraço enquanto o praguejava por ter quebrado minha confiança. Sem ter muito o que dizer, o Lee mais novo apenas pediu desculpas em um pequeno sussurro, e puxei Renjun para um abraço ainda mais forte, sussurrando sobre como havia sentido sua falta.

— Donghyuck, a sentença. — Jeongyeon me chamou, fazendo com que nós cinco parássemos de falar sobre qualquer coisa e virássemos para a frente, na direção do juiz que nos encarava.

— Ele estava olhando o tempo todo? — Sussurrei para Mark enquanto encarava o juiz.

— Sim. — Escutei seu sussurro.

— Merda. — Soltei e, de canto de olho, pude ver que Mark tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, provavelmente segurando o riso, já que ele ria de qualquer coisa.

Mas então, ignorando qualquer outra coisa, voltei a prestar atenção no juiz assim que suas palavras passaram a fazer sentido para mim, pois, felizmente ele não falava de maneira culta ou citava leis.

— Diante às acusações e a confissão do réu, fica claro que Jung Hyunsoo, de vinte e três anos, natural de Boryeong, Coreia do Sul, filho de Jung Moonsoo e Jeong Haepyo, é culpado pelos crimes de homicídio doloso, injúria e tentativa de homicídio, todos acompanhados de lesão corporal por motivo fútil, os quais, em soma, totalizam setenta e dois anos de reclusão, em regime fechado.

Sentindo a pressão deixar meu corpo, fui capaz de me segurar em Mark enquanto encostava minha testa em seu ombro. Meu coração, acelerado, batia quase que na mesma sincronia que o dele, contudo, sabia que tudo aquilo era por causa do alívio.

Nenhuma sentença, alívio ou lágrima seria capaz de trazer Hyunjoon de volta, eu sabia, mas era algo reconfortante saber que ele apodreceria na cadeia. Nada trairia Hyunjoon de volta e por mais revoltante que fosse, a prisão de Jung Hyunsoo trazia paz.

Sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem, não fiz questão de segurá-las. Sentia o braço de Mark em volta de minha cintura, me abraçando com carinho, assim como sentia nossas mãos ainda com os dedos entrelaçados. Sim, estávamos tendo muito contato e de maneira carinhosa, mas não me importava. Aquilo não significava nada além e estávamos em um momento extremamente sensível.

— Devido à confissão... — O juiz retomou sua fala quando percebeu o silêncio voltar à corte. — Há a redução da pena para cinquenta e oito anos e seis meses de reclusão, em regime fechado. Dito isto, finalizo a sessão às quatorze e quarenta e cinco.

Em meio a tantos suspiros de alívio, tudo o que fiz foi permanecer com o rosto no ombro de Mark, sabendo que eu precisava me acalmar. Realmente precisava. O canadense parecia não se importar com todos aqueles toques – o que era algo raro –, me deixando ainda mais tranquilo para permanecer ali, em seus braços.

Jung havia sido culpado. Esse assassino e agressor seria realmente preso e não faria mal a mais ninguém. Sem dúvida alguma, era a melhor notícia que podia receber. Sem dúvida alguma mesmo.

— Hyuckie...

Escutei a voz de Jaemin me chamar e, apertando a mão de Mark, me soltei do canadense, encarando meu melhor amigo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Vem cá. — Nana me chamou, abrindo os braços.

Aceitando no mesmo instante, me joguei em seus braços, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

— Está tudo bem, Hyuckie. — Jaemin dizia de maneira doce e calma. — Deu tudo certo, você viu? A justiça foi feita. Está tudo bem.

— Está tudo bem... — Repeti baixinho, sentindo minha garganta arder enquanto me entregava às lágrimas.

— Está tudo bem, Hyuck. — Nana começou a afagar minhas costas enquanto me abraçava com força. — Está tudo bem.

Assentindo em silêncio, me entregava mais ainda a todas aquelas lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer. Eram lágrimas de alívio, de medo, de dor, tudo... Aquelas lágrimas significavam toda a bagunça que se encontrava dentro de mim e havia me tornado desde quando Hyunjoon havia partido precocemente.

— Hyunjoon... — Falei baixinho enquanto me soltava lentamente de Jaemin, mas sem me afastar. — Hyunjoon...

— Está tudo bem, Hyuckie. — Jaemin, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, repetia a sentença.

— Ele... Eu... — Tentava falar, mas as palavras não saíam de meus lábios, sem querer olhar para qualquer outra pessoa senão Jaemin. Podia sentir que os olhares estavam em cima de mim, pela visão periférica percebia que havia mais pessoas à nossa volta, provavelmente todos os nossos amigos. — Nana... Ele vai descansar em paz agora, não vai?

Jaemin balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto perfeito. — Sim, Hyuckie. Ele vai. Todos nós vamos ter paz.

E, mais uma vez, me puxando para um abraço forte, apenas me deixei levar por Jaemin, que tinha o melhor abraço de todo o universo. Mark, por sua vez, não era de se jogar fora, seus braços eram firmes e me passavam segurança. Por mais que quisesse ficar abraçado com o canadense, precisava do meu melhor amigo naquele momento, afinal, Jaemin tinha passado por todas as angústias, dores e pavores ao meu lado.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

[Flashback, nove de março de 1997, exatamente um ano atrás]

Donghyuck.

— Uau, olha só pra você!

— Só porque você não quer fazer nada fora de casa hoje, não significa que não deva me arrumar, não é? — Perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

— Sabe que não precisava de tudo isso, não é? — Hyunjoon me abraçou pela cintura.

— Sim, mas dei muito duro nessa cozinha. Precisava de um banho e roupas que não cheirassem a óleo ou qualquer outra coisa.

Hyunjoon riu, selando nossos lábios. — Você acha que nossos amigos vão ficar muito chateados com isso?

— O quê?

— Eu ter negado qualquer tipo de saída ou festa hoje.

— Talvez o Yukhei. — Ri, sendo sincero. — Mas final de semana ele arruma algo, aposto.

— Tudo bem. Hoje queria passar o dia só com você.

— Sou todo seu, meu amor. — Sorri, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Hyunjoon aproximou nossos rostos, selando seus lábios nos meus. Sem ressalva alguma, apenas fechei os olhos, aproveitando todo aquele momento. Tudo o que sentia com Hyunjoon era tão intenso, puro e pacífico. Era como se tivesse encontrado meu verdadeiro lar.

— Feliz aniversário, meu amor. — Sussurrei com os lábios próximos aos dele, mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Você é o melhor presente que eu poderia querer. — Hyunjoon sorriu.

Abri os olhos para fitá-lo, meu coração estava a mil, mas sabia que aquele era o momento, e se não falasse tudo poderia explodir em meu peito.

— Eu te amo.

Era a primeira vez. Geralmente não era o primeiro a falar nada, pois possuía uma enorme paciência diante tais momentos. Entretanto com Hyunjoon era tudo diferente. Ele fazia novos lados aparecerem.

Sorrindo, o mais velho levou sua mão até meu rosto onde, com o polegar, iniciou um carinho lento, cuidadoso, carinhoso.

— Eu amo você, Lee Donghyuck.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

— Tem certeza que está melhor? — Jaemin perguntou claramente preocupado.

Assenti com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, agora sentindo o vento do lado de fora do local. — Estou bem, Nana.

— Você sabe que Yukhei é festeiro, mas podemos falar com ele que não é o momento. Claro que merece uma comemoração, mas tudo bem não ser hoje.

Ri baixinho e segurei nos ombros de Jaemin, feliz por estar sentindo a brisa leve bater em meu rosto. Não aguentava mais ficar dentro daquele fórum.

— Nana, está tudo bem. Uma cerveja cairia bem, preciso relaxar.

— Você quem sabe. — Ele disse dando de ombros e apontou com o queixo por cima de meus ombros. — Canadá ao norte.

Tentei não rir pelo modo que Jaemin havia falado, era quase como se ele quisesse se referir a Mark com um código e não sabia por quê.

— Oi, Canadá. — O cumprimentei com um pequeno sorriso.

— Você está melhor? — Mark perguntou, me fitando com seriedade.

— Sim, e você? — Cruzei os braços, sorrindo tranquilo.

— Sim, claro. — Ele sorriu de lado e suspirou. — Vai para a comemoração?

— Se não for, Yukhei me mata. — Ri, vendo Jaemin se afastar em direção a Jeno e Renjun.

— O que aconteceu com eles? — Furtivamente, o canadense se aproximava sussurrando.

— Não sei, mas realmente quero saber. — Falei sincero, compartilhando da mesma curiosidade.

— Eles parecem felizes. — Mark disse, olhando na direção dos três.

Logo fiz o mesmo. — Ainda não consegui perguntar nada a Jaemin, mas assim que souber de algo, te conto. — E o encarei, ameaçador. — Você também, se ouvir algo, me conta, tá me ouvindo?

Mark balançou a cabeça positivamente, desviando o olhar dos três e me fitando. — Fechado.

Ao perceber o que estávamos fazendo, rimos juntos, notando que agíamos como completos idiotas. Parecíamos velhos fofoqueiros à procura de alguma vida alheia para tomarmos conta. Patéticos.

— Vamos fazer de conta que jamais falamos essas coisas. — Mark sugeriu.

Rapidamente concordei. — Fechado.

— Certo. — Ele riu baixinho, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça formal.

— Te vejo no Yukhei. — Falei ao perceber que Jaemin me chamava junto de Jeno e Renjun.

— Te vejo lá. — Mark sorriu, se afastando e indo em direção a Taeyong e Yuta.

E assim que percebi que Mark se afastava, fui na direção oposta, vendo Jaemin, Renjun e Jeno conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que, de certo modo, me deixava com raiva. Me aproximando dos mesmos, sorri de lado retraído, o que foi mais que suficiente para que Jaemin não cometesse o mesmo erro.

— Não sabemos o que vamos fazer. Aparecemos na casa de Renjun e então percebemos que não era justo obrigá-lo ou apressá-lo a escolher um de nós.

— Sabem... — Comecei a falar um pouco sério, mas na verdade eu sabia que a tristeza e a mágoa estavam falando mais alto. — Não me importa o que vão fazer, só não quero que mintam ou escondam as coisas de mim novamente. Renjun... — O encarei. — Ficávamos horas conversando e você nunca me contou o que estava acontecendo, tudo bem, direito seu, mas também fiquei magoado em saber que me abria com você e não era recíproco. Jeno... Todo aquele sofrimento... Agora faz total sentido você ter ficado tão triste com a partida do Nana. Tudo faz sentido na verdade, mas... achei que nossos momentos, não os de sexo, na verdade o pós-sexo, eram momentos onde ouvíamos um ao outro como amigos. Pensei que fosse tudo real, que era o momento de colocar absolutamente tudo pra fora, mas pelo visto você não fez o mesmo. E, Nana... — Fiz uma breve pausa, encarando Jaemin que me fitava com as sobrancelhas juntas. — Nós dois fizemos um pacto. Fui o único a cumprir. Eu sei, entendo que é direito de vocês, mas, querendo ou não, envolveram outras pessoas, e pior: me enganaram na cara dura. Então, sim, ainda estou chateado, porém feliz por estarem de volta.

— Sinto muito, Hyuck. — Renjun pediu, sincero. — Não devia ter deixado chegar a esse ponto, era minha obrigação ter sido sincero com os dois logo de cara.

— Sim, você devia. — Cruzei os braços. — Sei que se machucou, mas você também deixou Jaemin e Jeno muito mal. Você agiu errado em contar só pra uma das partes enquanto havia duas envolvidas.

— Aprendi a lição, de verdade. — Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Balancei a cabeça assentindo, não tinha muito mais o que dizer e aparentemente eles também não. O que restava, a eles e a mim, era simplesmente deixar rolar.

Enquanto esperávamos Chenle com seu motorista e seu carro particular, me encolhia no próprio casaco. Provavelmente percebendo que não estava muito para papo, por inúmeras razões, Renjun e Jeno conversavam entre si, me deixando de lado. Jaemin por sua vez se mantinha mais afastado, às vezes Jeno e Renjun tentavam me colocar no assunto, mas eu realmente não estava muito a fim de conversa, e só a ideia de ir para uma festa me incomodava um pouco.

Aquele era um dia em que queria ir para casa e sumir da vista de qualquer um. Não porque eu estava anti-social ou porque estava sendo um dia ruim, muito pelo contrário, o dia estava ótimo: o homem mais assustador e traumático da minha vida havia sido preso, Mark e eu estávamos bem e podíamos superar todas as coisas que passamos nas mãos daquele psicopata, meus amigos estavam de volta, e eu havia percebido, mais uma vez, que todas as minhas amizades eram dignas de um longo e caloroso agradecimento. Estavam todos me apoiando e era muito grato por isso. Porém, minha mente estava focada em outro alguém.

Falar de Hyunjoon tinha sido muito difícil. Apesar de conseguir disfarçar com facilidade, contar toda a história do dia que me amedronta até hoje havia sido horrível. E mesmo que estivesse fazendo meu exercício diário de afastar as lembranças ruins, as mesmas permaneciam, bem ao lado das boas. Estava um misto de lembranças e recordações, e todas elas traziam à tona a vontade de chorar, fosse de raiva, de saudade, ou simplesmente por precisar colocar para fora. Mas aquele não era o momento e teria meu travesseiro a noite inteira para me confortar.

As terapias que, irresponsavelmente, havia largado, tinham me ajudado bastante em relação ao trauma. Logo depois do ocorrido, foi difícil até mesmo sair de casa, vivia com medo de que acontecesse novamente e pior: sentia medo por meus amigos e amigas. Todas as vezes em que Jaemin saía, eu praticamente implorava para que ele não demorasse e pedia aos céus para que ele voltasse a salvo, não conseguia ficar em paz enquanto ele não voltasse. Jung havia travado em mim o trauma, o pânico, a ansiedade e muito, mas muito choro.

Na primeira vez em que consegui sair de casa, tive uma crise absurda. Ninguém conseguiu falar comigo, era como se estivesse fora de mim, e às vezes ainda preciso controlar certas coisas, porém reconheço que tenho sido forte e que não seria ninguém sem a força dos meus amigos. Apesar de Jaemin ser excepcional sempre, sabia que não podia deixar de pensar em Mark em relação a tudo isso.

Quando Mark e eu nos conhecemos de verdade – não enquanto eu estava levemente embriagado em um bar e havia feito parte da sua 'seita gay' para espantar homofóbicos –, já estava melhor, conseguindo não só sair como também atuar, o que me move e me define. Porém, nunca havia me sentido cem por centro até perceber que tinha um real propósito, o qual se tornou nosso roteiro. Mas não era apenas isso. Tanto Mark quanto o roteiro andavam sendo meu porto seguro.

A verdade era que eu nunca demonstrava nada do que sentia. Desde pequeno havia acostumado a manter um sorriso no rosto, e todas essas merdas clichês, diante situações ruins, complexas, e afins. Este é apenas quem realmente sou e não consigo viver de outra maneira, não é como se eu fosse uma pedra insensível, não é isso, mas os sentimentos mais profundos eram camuflados.

— Ei!

Saí dos meus devaneios quando escutei alguém chamar, logo reconheci ser a voz de Yukhei.

— Tem uma vaga na moto, alguém quer vir?

— Eu. — Prontamente me ofereci, dando um passo para frente.

Dizendo algo que não compreendia, em inglês, apenas ri baixinho. Colocando o capacete que o chinês oferecia, logo montei na garupa da moto, acenando para Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

[Flashback de mais de um ano atrás]

Donghyuck.

— Vai devagar! — Gritava em desespero.

— Mas a melhor parte é a adrenalina! — Escutava a voz de Hyunjoon em meio ao vento. — Vamos, Hyuckie, se solta!

Abraçava sua cintura como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. E dependia.

— Cadê o Donghyuck cheio de marra e todo confiante?

— Tá no seu cu, filho da puta! — Gritei, fechando os olhos com força. — Nós vamos morrer!

Foi então que percebi que a moto perdia sua alta velocidade, aos poucos. Criava coragem para abrir os olhos, percebendo que não estávamos mais em uma rua. Franzindo a testa, mas obviamente sem me soltar da cintura de Hyunjoon, olhei para os lados. A moto seguia por um caminho de terra que se estendia em meio a muita grama.

— Aonde estamos indo?

— Ao paraíso. — Hyunjoon respondeu e o encarei pelo retrovisor.

— Vai ser misterioso na casa do caralho, Hyunjoon.

— Donghyuck, se acalma. — Ele pediu rindo e logo parou a moto.

— Onde estamos? — Perguntei, olhando ao redor sem me mover. Hyunjoon já abaixava o pedal da moto e me mantinha agarrado a ele como se fosse um coala bebê.

— Você precisa me soltar pra ver, anjo. — Ele respondeu de maneira doce e virou seu rosto para trás, me encarando por cima do ombro.

Um pouco sem graça, me soltei saindo de cima da moto. Minhas bochechas estavam geladas por causa de todo o vento forte, e provavelmente meu cabelo estava bagunçado por causa do capacete, mas estava tudo bem, qualquer coisa valia a pena por aquela vista.

Com o capacete em mãos e hipnotizado pela beleza da cidade, observava as várias luzes que iluminavam os prédios, o verde das matas que estavam por alguma parte e um pedaço do rio Han, onde a ponte o iluminava o suficiente para que ficasse ainda mais belo.

— E então? — Hyunjoon me abraçou por trás, passando os braços em volta de minha cintura. — Gostou?

— É incrível. — Falei, ainda boquiaberto. — Como você conhece aqui?

— Kevin veio fazer uma trilha por aqui recentemente, achei que seria uma boa ideia te trazer aqui pela noite só pelo modo como ele falou da vista.

Senti um beijo leve em meu pescoço e sorri, o olhando de lado. — Então você pensa em mim enquanto seus amigos falam?

— Sim. — Hyunjoon assentiu, fazendo um bico. — Até porque eu penso em você o tempo todo.

Virei em sua direção, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, Hyunjoon era um pouco mais alto do que eu e olhar para cima, mesmo que pouquíssimo, para falar com ele era adorável.

— Namora comigo. — Soltei, aleatório, impulsivo e muito, mas muito sem pensar.

Porém, ao contrário do que minha cabeça gritava, aquela parecia a pergunta certa. Hyunjoon selou nossos lábios e sorriu.

— Não que seja alguma novidade, mas já sou seu. E sim, namoro contigo, Lee Donghyuck.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

— Ufa, chegamos! — Yukhei descia da moto retirando seu capacete, revelando seu sorriso habitual. — E fomos os primeiros.

— Bom que vou tomar mais cerveja que todo mundo. — Ri divertido.

— Vamos lá, bro.

Rindo baixinho, assenti entrando na casa, e logo que o fiz, Yangyang e Dejun se aproximaram, perguntando como que havia sido. Enquanto explicava que Jung tinha sido preso por ter confessado e com o auxílio das provas, ambos comemoraram, enquanto Yukhei pegava cerveja para nós quatro.

— Finalmente a justiça foi feita. — Yangyang disse, sentado em um dos sofás ao lado de Xiaojun.

— Não acredito que demorou tanto. — Dejun balançou a cabeça, assentindo. — Como você está?

Todo mundo perguntava tal coisa, o que me fazia sorrir de lado e dar a mesma resposta:

— Bem. Estou aliviado.

— Por isso temos que comemorar! — Yukhei ergueu a cerveja. — Um brinde, por favor.

Rindo, o seguimos. Yukhei tinha um apelido peculiar em nosso grupo de amigos, sendo conhecido como "o cara do brinde", porque, para ele, tudo era motivo de beber uma garrafa de cerveja e brindar a favor de algo. Ele dizia que tinha herdado tal mania de seu pai, que sempre brindava antes das refeições, e como não tinha muito costume de comer à mesa com outras pessoas por ali – já que todo mundo tinha coisas para fazer –, ele brindava sempre que possível.

— Vamos brindar ao quê?

Ele sorriu. — À prisão do cara mais filho da puta dessa cidade. Que ele se foda muito lá dentro!

Sorrindo de lado, batemos as garrafas de cerveja. Mas, sem conseguir necessitando de um tempo só para mim, disse que iria tomar um ar, o que todos entenderam e nem mesmo tentaram impedir.

Tinha muita coisa na cabeça, estas que estava tentando, a todo custo, evitar, mas que com o julgamento haviam vindo à tona. Pensava em Hyunjoon todos os dias, isso era fato, mas tentava não pensar no fatídico dia e em tudo que havia acontecido, não porque queria esquecer, afinal não teria como e era parte de minha vida, mas sim porque eu não queria lembrar de Hyunjoon apenas como o cara que havia perdido sua vida por um homofóbico, ele tinha sido mais, muito mais.

Caminhando até os fundos da casa de Yukhei, passei pelo jardim bem cuidado e logo me aproximei do balanço de madeira que tanto gostava. O tempo estava um pouco ensolarado, e a noite não demoraria a cair, mas estava um clima tão agradável que não via por que não permanecer por ali. Terminando minha cerveja, segurei a garrafa em mãos enquanto olhava para meus próprios dedos, pensando em muitas coisas.

Jung havia sido preso, e claro, era ótimo e maravilhoso tudo aquilo, mas estranhamente pensava que quando, finalmente, isso acontecesse, me sentiria melhor, sentiria a justiça sendo feita e ficaria bem. Porém ainda estava triste. Claro, me sentia contente por aquele maluco filho da puta ter sido preso, só que nada daquilo traria Hyunjoon de volta, e por mais que soubesse disso, era como se, naquele momento, a ficha tivesse realmente caído.

Sentia um nó se formar em minha garganta enquanto engolia seco, sabia que minha respiração estava se tornando mais intensa e que tudo aquilo só poderia resultar em uma única coisa: choro. Não sabia, ao certo, por que estava chorando, talvez fosse saudade, talvez fosse raiva, ou ódio,não sabia dizer, mas não consegui segurar aquelas lágrimas.

De cabeça baixa e sentindo minha franja bater levemente em meus olhos, apertei a garrafa de cerveja, vendo tudo completamente embaçado. Assim que fechei os olhos, senti as lágrimas caírem em minhas mãos.

— Sinto sua falta...

Falei baixinho, mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Faz um tempo mas... Oi, Hyunjoon. — Ergui meu rosto, secando as lágrimas com uma das mãos. — Como você tá? Espero que bem.

Fiz uma breve pausa, engolindo o choro, mas sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. Não conversava com ele há um bom tempo.

— Queria pedir desculpas, faz um tempo que não conversamos, não é? — Sorri de lado, fixando meu olhar em uma violeta do jardim dos chineses. — Sinto muito, de verdade. Me disseram que eu ficaria melhor se não conversasse com você, porque "não existe mais você". Mas discordo.

Deixei a garrafa ao meu lado no banco e ajeitei a postura, respirando fundo. Logo continuando:

— Você está sempre aqui, Hyunjoon. Pelo menos no meu coração e nas minhas lembranças. Sei que não vou te ter de volta e também que não tem como voltar no tempo, mas não posso aceitar a ideia de que "não existe mais você", sabe? — Sorri de lado, novamente, tendo a imagem de seu rosto em minha mente. — Você foi tão bom pra mim, Joonie. Sei o quanto você odiava quando eu te chamava assim, e sinto falta até de você brigando comigo quando eu usava 'Joonie' só pra te irritar. — Ri baixinho, secando as novas lágrimas que escorriam. — Você me aguentava muito, não é? Como você conseguia? Porque, sério... Eu não me aguentaria. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sou extremamente insuportável. Se lembra de quando pedia para que não pegasse suas calças, já que minha bunda sempre foi maior que a sua, mas eu fazia mesmo assim só porque elas eram confortáveis demais.

Ri sozinho, visualizando as lembranças em minha mente. Me perdia em pensamentos, ignorando tudo ao meu redor. Estava em uma conversa sincera com Hyunjoon e sabia que ele me escutava:

— Bem, desde a última vez em que nos falamos, eu estava mal. Encontrei uma luz e ela é incrível. Com Minju, a última psicóloga, fiquei bem melhor, então não precisa se preocupar, sim? — Sorri, segurando na corda que mantinha o balanço. — Estou realmente melhor. A ansiedade está sob controle, tenho estado mais feliz e, acima de tudo, mais gay confident do que nunca, isso não vai mudar. — Novamente, ri. — Por fora, sou o mesmo cara confiante, abusado e nariz em pé de sempre, mas por dentro, sigo aquela bagunça que só você conheceu. Você e o Nana. Falando nele... você acredita que ele e Jeno já namoraram? — Suspirei baixinho. — Eles nos fizeram de idiota um tempão, Hyunjoon... A não ser que... — Cruzei os braços, cogitando a possibilidade a qual nunca teria a resposta. — Você também sabia?! — Encarei os céus. — Heo Hyunjoon, você sabia de tudo isso? Eu juro que se você tiver me feito de idiota, te coloco de volta nesse mundo só pra te lotar de porrada, seu garoto de Busan.

Novamente, ri baixinho sozinho enquanto descruzava os braços e transformava a risada em um sorriso sincero. Felizmente as lágrimas haviam parado de descer, e a cada minuto em que a conversa ia se prolongando, me sentia mais leve. Por isso, me senti confortável o suficiente para falar daquele que me deixava estranho:

— Tenho escrito um roteiro de um longa metragem, sabia? Você estava certo, estou indo para o cinema. Mas isso nunca teria acontecido se não tivesse conhecido um canadense chamado Mark Lee. — Sorri de lado. — Ah, Hyunjoon, você teria adorado o Mark tanto quanto eu adoro. Provavelmente de maneira diferente, mas teria. Ele é um cara muito inteligente, não tem nada que saia da boca dele que não seja interessante. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente, concordando comigo mesmo. — Ele passou por umas merdas também, a mídia fala dele sempre desde que descobriram que ele tinha um relacionamento com outro cara. Certo, deixa eu ambientalizar porque a história é longa, mas você precisa saber.

Novamente me ajeitei no balanço, respirando fundo antes de começar a biografia de Mark Lee:

— Ele tem a sua idade, nasceu no mesmo ano que você, mas você é meses mais velho, ou seja, seriam mesmo amigos. — Sorri. — Enfim, o Mark ganhou um Oscar de melhor diretor, você acredita que ele foi o diretor mais novo a ganhar um Oscar? Sim, aquele mesmo que não saía das notícias depois da cerimônia. Um dia estava em Chicago, a peça que escrevi, Byul Kolleksyun, foi pra lá e fomos todos. O conheci em um bar porque ele estava sendo alvo de lgbtfobia. Antes disso, saíram fotos nas televisões, jornais, tudo... várias fotos dele com o ex-namorado, e ele ficou sendo chamado de 'diretor gay'. Imagina só como a vida desse cara virou um inferno, Joonie. — Respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente, toda a história me estressava. — Enfim, encontrei ele num bar e ameacei dois homens enormes sem nem saber falar inglês. — Ri. — Mas depois, Mark deu um jeito porque ele é inteligente, já falei isso, eu sei, mas imagina um gênio... esse cara é o Mark, sério, Hyunjoon! Ele é muito inteligente, às vezes é se perde um pouco, mas é divertido provocá-lo. Enfim, ele tem uma inteligência sem igual. — Sorri, parando por um momento, e depois de um breve suspiro, prossegui, evitando pensar muito. — Enfim... Naquele dia, inventamos que éramos de uma seita gay, os americanos saíram daquele banheiro correndo tamanho o medo.

Ri lembrando da segunda vez em que tinha conhecido Mark pessoalmente. Afinal, a primeira tinha sido no avião em que Chittaphon havia beijado-o na frente de homofóbicos.

— Bem, nós não temos segredos, então não vou negar que estava um pouco alterado e mandei um drinque pra ele porque, sim, achei ele bonitinho. — Dei de ombros. — Depois, vi ele de novo na estação de trem de Boryeong. Ele veio se refugiar aqui porque não estava tendo paz em Seul com toda a história das fotos, e a mídia é tão filha da puta que começou a inventar mentiras sobre ele. Hyunjoon, o Mark foi em rede nacional dizer que é bissexual, você acredita nessa loucura? Completamente maluco, mas muito corajoso. Esse é o Mark, ele é engraçado, maluco, corajoso, e tá sempre sendo... sei lá, incrível. — Ri de mim mesmo pelo modo como falava do canadense, era tudo real. — Ele veio para Boryeong e acabamos nos aproximando graças a Jaemin. Mark se tornou mais próximo da companhia e agora é um de nós. Sou grato, Hyunjoon. — Fiz uma breve pausa, ficando um pouco mais sério enquanto minha mente trabalhava em pensamentos que não tinha tido até então. — Sou muito grato pelo Mark. De verdade. Estamos fazendo esse roteiro e ele tem sido uma luz para mim.

Voltei a encarar a violeta no jardim de Yukhei, agora um pouco mais sério, sentia meu coração acelerado e não sabia, muito bem, explicar o porquê. Porém sabia o que estava acontecendo, eu não era idiota.

— Joonie... Você sabe da sua importância na minha vida, não sabe? — Perguntei, retoricamente, é claro. — Sabe que nunca vou te esquecer, e que foi uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida... — Sorri, abaixando a cabeça e mais uma vez sentindo vontade de chorar. — Não sabe? Você sempre terá um lugar no meu coração e nas minhas lembranças, Hyunjoon. Sei que sabe disso.

Suspirei baixinho.

— Hoje foi o julgamento do filho da puta que te tirou de nós. Ele foi preso, a justiça foi feita. E bem... hoje seria seu aniversário também, então... Parabéns, Joonie. — Sorri de lado, fazendo outra breve pausa. — Só que estou triste. Nada traz você de volta, e fui bobo de pensar que com a prisão poderia ficar bem de novo, não é? — Fiz uma breve pausa mordendo meu lábio, tentando segurar o choro novamente. — Não me entenda mal, estou bem, mas fui um idiota de pensar que a realidade não bateria em mim como um soco em algum momento da vida. Não fui?

Silêncio. Obviamente, silêncio. Mas, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, até minha mente havia se silenciado.

— Sempre vou ter você no meu coração, Hyunjoon. Desculpa por ter insistido tanto para que fossemos ao cinema. Desculpa por usar suas calças sem você querer. Desculpa todas as vezes em que tentei ser alguém que não sou e por todas as discussões que comecei. Não é como se me arrependesse, pois tudo isso nos moldou como o casal que fomos, mas não é como se me orgulhasse também.

Sentindo, novamente, as lágrimas escorrerem, pude sentir o aperto em meu peito.

— Obrigado por tudo, todos os momentos, os conselhos, a força e o apoio. Obrigado por todos os momentos, sem exceção. Obrigado, Heo Hyunjoon. — Sem conseguir continuar, parei por um tempo enquanto as lágrimas escorriam. — Eu sempre... Sempre vou lembrar de você e te amar. Sempre. Espero, do fundo do meu coração... espero... — Apertei as mãos em minhas pernas sentindo tudo aquilo doer como nunca. — Que você vá em paz agora que tudo acabou, de verdade. Por favor, vá em paz. Prometo que vou ficar em paz também e seguir minha vida, cuidando de todos e sendo feliz. Eu prometo.

As lágrimas escorriam e meu peito queimava com um aperto sem igual. Nunca tinha, de fato, me despedido de Hyunjoon, mas estava na hora.

— É hora de ir, meu amor. Isso não é um adeus, mas um até logo. Por agora, é hora de ir. Obrigado.

Apertando minhas mãos em meus jeans, fechei os olhos, sentindo todo aquele peso sair de meus ombros. Não sabia explicar o que sentia naquele momento, essa era a verdade.

Eu sempre era o Donghyuck que raramente chorava, parecia estar bem e tinha uma confiança e autoestima nas alturas. Na maioria das vezes aquele era realmente eu, porém em alguns momentos, aparentava algo que não era. Colocar tudo para fora... todas as lágrimas e as palavras e, enfim, conseguir falar tudo aquilo para Hyunjoon – onde quer que ele estivesse – havia sido essencial. Estava, sem dúvida alguma, mais leve.

Despedidas não são tão fáceis, mas chega um momento em que são extremamente necessárias.

— Hyuck-ah?

Ergui o rosto com a cara extremamente inchada. Com o tom de voz e a feição preocupados, lá estava ele, o gênio incrível que Hyunjoon adoraria conhecer.

— Me desculpa, posso voltar depois...

— Não. — Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Pode ficar.

Porque queria que Mark ficasse comigo ali. De verdade. Sorrindo de lado, porém contido, Mark se aproximou do balanço. Me sentia seguro, confortável e bem com Mark, assim como costumava me sentir com Hyunjoon. Com ele podia ser eu mesmo.

— Você tá bem?

Soltei uma risadinha nasalada enquanto secava as lágrimas com ambas as mãos.

— Pergunta idiota. — Ele logo se respondeu.

Ri novamente enquanto chegava meu corpo para o lado, abrindo espaço para que ele se sentasse ao meu lado.

— Por incrível que pareça, estou bem.

— Não queria atrapalhar. — Ele disse, sentando.

— Não está, não se preocupe.

Meu coração, em meu peito, acelerava aos poucos, porém era algo significativo. Mark causava aquilo em mim, e ultimamente estava mais constante, mas tentava a todo custo não ceder àquilo, afinal, podia ser só carência. Meu corpo, minha mente e meu emocional estavam acostumados a ter alguém com quem compartilhar minha carência nos 'piores' momentos. Entretanto, não tinha mais Lee Jeno para preencher esse vazio e, sinceramente, não queria ninguém mais. Era hora de aprender a me virar sozinho.

— Quer falar?

Olhei para o lado, encarando Mark. — Podemos não falar sobre?

— Claro, você quem manda. — Ele sorriu de lado, também me fitando.

Era ridículo o quanto Mark Lee era um homem bonito. Seu sorriso, seus olhos e até mesmo seu nariz delicado compunham o que eu chamava de 'face perfeita', algo que tinha inventado após conhecê-lo. Realmente o achava bonito e não havia mentido quando lhe disse tal coisa na cozinha.

— Todos estão aí. — Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para frente. — Mas, não sei por que, não é como se estivesse muito em clima de festa.

— Entendo completamente.

— Devíamos fugir?

O encarei com as sobrancelhas erguidas, Mark era uma mistura para mim, e às vezes não conseguia entender quem ele realmente era ou do que era capaz. Ainda mais surpreso, o vi ficar de pé e, com um sorriso adorável nos lábios, erguer a mão em minha direção.

— Vamos?

Não acreditando no que aquele maluco estava fazendo, ri. Claro que fugir daquela festa não era nada tão louco, mas Mark, que era majoritariamente tão certinho, ter uma atitude daquelas era algo consideravelmente estranho.

Sem responder verbalmente, fiquei de pé, segurando em sua mão como se estivesse sendo chamado para uma dança. Pensava em como Mark não estava surtando todas as vezes em que havíamos dado as mãos naquele dia, mas não reclamava. Apesar de adorar causar o pânico e vê-lo completamente desconcertado, tê-lo confiante e agindo daquela maneira era algo bom.

Entrelaçando nossos dedos, Mark saiu me puxando enquanto andávamos furtivos para fora da casa de Yukhei. Rindo, e como dois adolescentes, saímos correndo pela rua até escutarmos gritos de uma voz conhecida: Jaemin nos berrava na porta da casa perguntando o que estávamos fazendo. Mark e eu apenas riamos, tomando cada vez mais distância do local. Não era por mal, apenas não estávamos a fim de comemorar, mas ainda amávamos nossos amigos, é claro.

Correndo como se não tivéssemos destino – e basicamente não tinha –, podia ver o pôr do sol a seu caminho, o céu começava a ficar laranja, e foi então que percebi que estávamos cada vez mais próximos da praia. Correndo. Como dois adolescentes idiotas.

Ofegantes, paramos na beira da mesma enquanto Mark sorria e apoiava as mãos em seus joelhos, recuperando o ar para seus pulmões. Nos encarávamos com sorrisos nos rostos, e tudo o que queria fazer era xingá-lo por me fazer correr tanto, não havia necessidade alguma, mas, de certo modo, havia sido algo bom. Sentir o vento batendo em meu rosto e os cabelos bagunçados para trás tinha sido uma sensação libertadora.

— Vamos! — Mark me chamou enquanto pulava na areia de sapatos.

— Ei, tire os sapatos. — Resmunguei, retirando meu tênis antes de segui-lo.

— Uau, olha esse pôr do sol!

Com mais calma, pude observar o sol que se punha em Boryeong naquela tarde. Era incrível. No horizonte, o sol estava próximo de se esconder no oceano tão azul quanto o céu. Não sabia definir há quantos vários anos não parava para observar o sol se pondo com tanta cautela.

— Ei, Hyuckie!

Olhei para o lado, vendo Mark de pé em uma das enormes pedras da região, rindo baixinho, fui até ele, que me ajudou a subir. A cena era ainda mais linda.

— É incrível, não é?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, sentando de pernas cruzadas. Mark logo sentou ao meu lado e, por um tempo, apenas ficamos ali, em total silêncio, observando toda aquela paisagem incrível. Sorria levemente, me sentindo cada vez melhor, era como se minha alma estivesse sendo purificada. Aquele dia parecia ser o dia em que tudo havia vindo à tona, felizmente, de uma maneira em que estava conseguindo lidar e resolver, principalmente com a ajuda simples, porém significativa, de Mark.

Quem diria que sair correndo pela rua e observar o pôr do sol na praia seria a finalização perfeita daquele ciclo que, há uma bom tempo, havia dominado minha vida?

Hyunjoon jamais seria esquecido, e as cicatrizes em meu peito e corpo, devido a Jeong também não. Porém, não queria mais pensar nessa tragédia e ficar preso em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Sabia que não seria do dia pra noite, mas reconhecer isso já era um ótimo e significativo passo.

— Te ver chorando é assustador, sabia?

Virei meu rosto na direção de Mark, saindo de meus pensamentos. — É... Eu sei. É assustador até pra mim.

— Você está melhor?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo. — Sim. Obrigado, Mark.

O canadense franziu a testa, confuso. — Pelo quê?

— Por me trazer aqui. É relaxante e incrível. — Voltei a olhar para o sol.

— Você sabe que estava correndo sem sentido, não sabe?

Ri, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Suspeitei.

— Só fui pensar no caminho quando estávamos nos aproximando.

— Foi uma ótima escolha. — Sorri, o encarando.

E, como sempre acontecia, Mark apenas sorriu de volta, me fitando fixamente nos olhos. Inicialmente era estranho, mas depois de um tempo passou a ser algo tão nosso e tão estranhamente bom, que nem mesmo me importava mais.

Perdido em seus olhos e no momento que parecia diferente de qualquer outro, lentamente levei uma de minhas mãos até seu rosto. Sentindo Mark estremecer de leve, não me afastarei, principalmente ao perceber que, diferentemente do que normalmente fazia, ele também não se moveu.

Ponto positivo.

Pra quê? Ou quem? Nem eu sabia.

Não compreendia o que estava fazendo e o que queria com aquele toque tão sensível, tão íntimo e tão real, mas era mais forte do que podia – e queria – controlar.

— O soco melhorou? — Foi a melhor desculpa que consegui dar, quebrando aquele silêncio estranho que estava começando a permanecer enquanto eu acariciava a maçã de seu rosto com o polegar.

E, sem nem mesmo tentar tirar minha mão de sua face, Mark balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Sim.

Foi a única coisa que o canadense respondeu antes de fazer meu coração enlouquecer em meu peito. Lentamente, fazendo praticamente o mesmo movimento que havia feito segundo atrás, senti a mão macia de Mark em meu rosto, nem mesmo era do lado direito onde havia tomado o primeiro soco, por exemplo. Não entendia o que ele estava fazendo, mas era o último a poder julgar.

Sua mão era extremamente macia e quente. Minha mente parecia um completo papel em branco pronto para ser preenchido com pensamentos sobre aquele momento, Mark e nossas atitudes inéditas. Porém não queria pensar em nada. Aquele toque tão carinhoso e reconfortante estava deixando meu coração enlouquecido e gostava de toda aquela sensação. Já vinha gostando há um tempo.

— Não chore mais. — Com a voz baixa, Mark pediu, fazendo com que eu sorrisse de lado. — Te ver chorar é... Sei lá, insano.

— Estava me despedindo. — Falei, subindo minha mão para seu cabelo preto que adorava.

— Hyunjoon?

Sorri de lado, balançando a cabeça de leve, realmente de leve porque não queria que sua mão se afastasse de meu rosto.

— Donghyuck?

O encarei, com meu sorriso pequeno. — Sim?

— Está tudo bem. — Mark disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Apenas fechei meus olhos, deitando meu rosto em sua mão. Não era como se precisasse escutar, mas ouvir aquilo de Mark era, de fato, uma das melhores coisas. O canadense tinha esse poder sobre mim e eu odiava admitir e perceber cada vez mais nítido os sentimentos que se formavam.

Foi então que senti algo próximo a meus lábios, parecia...

Abri os olhos certo de que meu coração saltaria de minha boca quando vi Mark extremamente próximo, como nunca antes. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus e nossos rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, o suficiente para que pudesse sentir sua respiração em meus lábios. E, descendo o olhar para os seus, levemente rosados, me entreguei ao total impulso da confusão que me tornava sempre que estava com o canadense.

Eu queria.

Porém, em uma fração de segundo, fechei os olhos apenas encostando nossas testas e isso foi mais do que suficiente para que Mark entendesse que não, nada aconteceria, de fato. Em resposta, o canadense tentou se afastar, porém levei minhas mãos para sua nuca, o impedindo.

Eu queria.

Mas sentia que não podia.

Não queria fazer de Mark a minha procura quando estivesse carente. Mesmo sem saber ao certo se todas aquelas sensações eram por causa disso, queria ter certeza. Para mim, Mark era precioso demais para ser quebrado pela minha confusão interna.

— Me desculpa. — Ele sussurrou.

— Não... Por favor, não peça desculpas.

Forçando para se afastar, Mark o fez rindo, claramente sem graça.

— Eu devia ir. — Ele logo ficou de pé.

— Mark... — O encarei, tentando argumentar. Tinha estragado tudo.

— Me desculpa, Hyuck. — Ele pedia sincero enquanto mordia o próprio lábio, provavelmente de nervoso. — Eu... só espero que nada mude.

— Nada vai...

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse finalizar minha frase, Mark se afastou em passos mais largos, porém de frente para mim.

— Me desculpa. 

Foi a última coisa que o canadense pediu antes de se afastar me deixando ali, com o coração confuso, a mente embolada e o nó na garganta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Então gente pra início de conversa, não sei nada de tribunal, coisas jurídicas e o que coloquei na fanfic (tanto que não adentrei no julgamento em si pela minha falta de conhecimento) foi o básico que achei de pesquisas, viu? Se tiver algo errado ou relevem ou me falem pra eu corrigir!
> 
> ↳ NÃO. ME. MATEM. Donghyuck não tava pronto e ele tá tentando se entender primeiro pra ter certeza de que suas escolhas não são apenas por carência. Como disse ali, ele precisa aprender a viver sozinho primeiro, porém isso não significa que ele vai evitar o Mark ou qualquer coisa do tipo.
> 
> ↳ E vocês aí achando que o Mark era o mais caidinho pelo Donghyuck e nada além de um gay panic kkkkkkkkkkk O Mark não é assim tão idiota! Ele é chacota, paga mico e surta? Sim! Mas também se move, como pudemos ver nesse capítulo todinho.
> 
> ↳ Acho que de todos os capítulos, esse foi o que o Mark mais se soltou, sendo o que ele se importou menos com qualquer coisa e decidiu tomar as rédeas da própria vida e, acima de tudo, ajudar o Donghyuck que agora ele tá vendo cada vez mais de uma forma diferente. Isso já vai ter consequência no próximo capítulo, então aguardem! Mark está em constante mudança, nunca esqueçam disso.
> 
> ↳ Norenmin, como explicar Norenmin? Pensei e repensei muito como ia fazer isso, e aos poucos eles vão explicando mais a fundo o acontecido, o que rolou na China e tudo mais, mas não, eles não estão juntos, nenhum dos três. Porém, os Nomin perceberam que serem 'inimigos' não ajuda de nada.
> 
> ↳ Esse foi um capítulo mais sério então tô sem piadas no fim porque acabou comigo toda a despedida do Hyuck. Chorei demais escrevendo isso, senhor eu sei que tu me sondas.
> 
> ↳ mas e ai, o que vocês acharam???? me contem!
> 
> Mil beijos, obrigada por tudo e qualquer coisa tô no twitter: oceandoie


	27. Crazy, sexy, cool.

Mark Lee

— Certo... — Jaemin balançava a cabeça positivamente, com um pequeno sorriso. — Então vocês querem que eu e Jeno façamos um casal?

Donghyuck e eu nos entreolhamos, porém por pouco tempo. As coisas ainda estavam meio estranhas, contudo, tentávamos ser profissionais.

— Bem... — Donghyuck tentou argumentar.

— Por mim, tudo bem. — Jeno deu de ombros, sentado ao lado de Renjun.

— Mas não por mim. — Jaemin protestou.

— É só um papel, Nana. — Jeno disse, o encarando.

— Sim, eu sei. — Ele disse, revirando os olhos. — Só porque nos 'resolvemos', não significa que quero fazer par romântico com você, nem que seja ficcionalmente.

— Jaemin, montamos esse personagem pensando em você. Ele vai ser o melhor amigo do protagonista, um dos que mais aparece e o dono dos melhores conselhos. O fato dele estar em um relacionamento com o personagem de Jeno é só um adendo... — Donghyuck tentava argumentar.

— Essa cena de sexo que o diga... — Renjun balançou a cabeça sorrindo largo, aparentemente gostando do que via.

— O quê?! Cena de sexo? — Jaemin arregalou os olhos, folheando o roteiro.

— Não é nada explícito! — Donghyuck me encarou com um olhar mortal. — Mark, você não vai me ajudar?

— Eu... — Gaguejei, virando na direção de Renjun quando vi Chenle e Jisung, enfim, chegando. — Ah, finalmente!

Enquanto me afastava dos demais escutando os protestos de Jaemin, caminhei até Chenle e Jisung que me encararam sorrindo, obviamente já cientes do que acontecia atrás de mim.

— Qual a briga da vez?

— Uma cena de simulação de sexo. — Falei com um sorriso amarelo entregando um roteiro para Jisung e outro para Chenle.

— Não precisa. — Chenle me devolveu o roteiro. — Jisung gosta de ler pra mim.

— Tem folha de sobra, fica com um pra servir de consulta ou algo...

— Tudo bem, Mark. — Jisung me chamou, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Nós ensaiamos juntos.

Franzi a testa um pouco confuso, mas resolvi não argumentar, afinal, não era problema algum.

— Ok, Jaemin, então você não vai ser o Kijung, tá decidido. — Donghyuck vociferava, tentando pegar o roteiro de sua mão.

Jaemin fazia bico. — Mas quero ser.

— Então aceita essa merda antes que eu coloque cena de sexo explícita.

Jeno e Renjun riram, tranquilos, porém Jaemin cruzou os braços como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos.

— Ok, Jeno, você...

— Donghyuck... — O interrompi, fazendo com que todos me encarassem. — Posso falar com você antes de continuar?

Confuso, porém cedendo, ele assentiu. Nos afastando dos demais, o encarei receoso com as escolhas, não que não acreditasse no potencial de cada um deles, porém estava preocupado com a situação como um todo. Donghyuck, mesmo que sem perceber, estava fazendo um trabalho que não lhe pertencia.

— Se saírem correndo de novo, mato vocês. — Jaemin vociferou se referindo ao dia anterior.

Senti meu rosto corar, não gostava muito de lembrar da noite passada, havia sido impulsivo e ganhado uma bela de uma recusa bem na minha cara, mas não julgava Donghyuck, e na verdade o entendia.

— É sobre ontem? — Donghyuck sorriu de lado, coçando a nuca levemente sem graça, era notório. — Porque se for, queria...

— Não, não, não, não... — Falei várias vezes tentando afastar a possibilidade do surgimento do assunto. — Não tem nada a ver.

— Mark, precisamos falar disso, eventualmente.

— Eventualmente. — Falei a palavra-chave, forçando um sorriso.

Não queria, mesmo, lembrar da tarde do dia anterior, na verdade, se eu pudesse, não lembraria de nada. Blackout total.

— O que foi então? — Donghyuck cruzou os braços.

— Jeno e Jaemin como um casal é complicado, não acha? — Perguntei, o encarando. — Depois de tudo o que passaram, talvez não seja bom.

— Mark. — Donghyuck sorriu de lado. — Escolhemos isso juntos.

— Eu sei. — Suspirei baixinho. — Mas talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia.

— Olha... Renjun, Jeno e Jaemin estão... Sei lá como se fala isso... Mas é como se tivessem zerado tudo, deixado tudo para trás, principalmente Jeno e Jaemin.

— Não pareceu muito. — Entortei a boca receoso, Jaemin parecia não gostar muito da ideia de formar casal com Jeno, nem na ficção. — Eu sei, eles têm conversado e tudo mais, mas isso não seria um pouco de mais?

— Vamos perguntar...

— Hyuck... — Segurei em seu pulso no exato instante em que o coreano tentou se afastar, mas logo o soltei com medo de estar sendo invasivo demais ou qualquer coisa do tipo. De certo modo, estava agindo estranho pelo ocorrido na praia. — Você sabe, eu... sou o diretor.

— Sim... E...?

Sorri de lado tentando, ao máximo, não irritá-lo ou ser desrespeitoso. — Você é um dos atores, o que significa que devia estar sentado junto aos outros enquanto, neste caso, eu falo.

Donghyuck arqueou as sobrancelhas. Provavelmente tomaria um soco no meio da cara por tê-lo pedido para parar de fazer meu trabalho, mas, para a minha surpresa, nada aconteceu. Ele apenas assentiu em silêncio e logo sentou-se ao lado de Jaemin. E, bem, pensando por aquele lado, eu preferia que ele tivesse dito algo, pois todas as vezes em que Donghyuck não dizia nada, era ainda mais assustador.

De braços cruzados e com a feição emburrada, evitei olhar para Hyuck. Estava com medo de que ele me matasse apenas com seu olhar, seus olhos podiam ser fatais de inúmeras maneiras e sabia disso muito bem.

— Certo, vamos debater sobre os papéis. — Puxei uma cadeira, sentando na mesma de frente para os demais. — Mas antes queria dizer que os personagens e histórias foram criados e depois interligados. Donghyuck e eu sabíamos de todo o risco, principalmente entre os atores de Yeo Kijung e Park Sungmo, ou seja, Jaemin e Jeno, respectivamente. Antes de irmos para outras questões, vou perguntar uma última vez, e não tem problema a resposta, seja ela qual for: vocês aceitam o papel?

— Eu topo. — Jeno respondeu de imediato.

Porém, Jaemin hesitou. Do mesmo modo em que entendia sua hesitação, ficava confuso. Jaemin parecia estar uma completa bagunça com seus sentimentos e me solidarizava por entender, um pouco, o que ele passava. Por mais que quisesse ignorar e fazer de conta que não havia nada crescendo em meu interior, não queria mais fugir tão desesperado. Na verdade, algumas vezes, até acreditava que era recíproco – um belo exemplo foi a ação de Donghyuck acariciando meu rosto na praia.

— Jaemin, se você quiser trocar com o personagem do Renjun, e se for da vontade...

— Tudo bem. — Jaemin me encarou sério, ainda de braços cruzados. — Eu topo.

Antes de qualquer fala ou reação, viramos nossos rostos na direção de Donghyuck que, ao lado de Jaemin, comemorou extasiado demais. Sorridente, o coreano fazia sinal de "joinha" pro amigo, mudando da água para o vinho. O que não me surpreendia.

— Por que quer tanto que eu faça esse papel? — Jaemin questionou.

Mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, apontei para Renjun. — Renjun, você aceita?

O chinês assentiu balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto folheava o roteiro. Renjun seria um personagem que apareceria pouco, mas era de tremenda importância para o desenvolvimento de Haechan, personagem de Donghyuck.

Inicialmente, o nome em questão havia sido muito debatido entre Donghyuck e eu, até mesmo Chittaphon havia entrado na discussão, e isso implicou que colocássemos uma fala do personagem no roteiro, de modo que ficasse claro que o Haechan de 'Highway to Heaven' não tinha ligação alguma com o de 'Byul Kolleksyun'. Seria uma referência importante, uma homenagem, contudo eram personagens diferentes com o mesmo nome e interpretados pelo mesmo ator Um pouco confuso, mas em nossas cabeças parecia claro o suficiente.

— Claro. — Ele assentiu enquanto fazia suas marcações em seu texto, à caneta. — Inclusive, obrigado por pensarem em mim.

— Não te deixaríamos de fora, Junie. — Donghyuck, de braços cruzados, o encarou por cima dos ombros.

Renjun apenas sorriu, agradecendo mais uma vez. Escutando murmúrios entre Chenle e Jisung, me virei para os mais novos, atraindo suas atenções. Como crianças, os dois se calaram e me fitaram, como se fosse um professor ou um adulto prestes a brigar com ambos, o que me fez rir brevemente.

— Tá tudo bem? Vocês têm alguma dúvida?

— Sim... — Chenle encarou. — Mas... não sou ator, por que estou com um papel e uma fala?

— Donghyuck?

Lhe passei a fala. Mas diferentemente do que ele estava fazendo todo aquele tempo, o coreano não falou nada. Franzindo a testa confuso com o silêncio, o encarei de modo que ele entendesse, apenas com nossa troca de olhares, que era para ele explicar por que Chenle tinha um papel, pequeno e rápido, mas tinha. Entretanto nem sinal, ele mantinha os braços cruzados enquanto me encarava sem sorrir.

— Donghyuck? — Chamei seu nome, o encarando.

Permanecendo em silêncio e com os olhos fixos em mim, Donghyuck não se moveu. Sim, ele me escutava muito bem, tinha certeza, apenas não entendia o silêncio.

— Você poderia falar pro Chenle por que ele tem um papel? — Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

— Agora você quer que eu fale?

Jaemin abaixou a cabeça soltando uma risada baixa, mas significativa. Encarando Jeno, percebi que o mesmo segurava o riso junto de Renjun, Chenle tinha um sorriso divertido em seus lábios enquanto Jisung sorria de maneira mais tímida, porém, de fato, todos estavam rindo de mim e eu sabia disso. Era tudo culpa de Donghyuck.

— Sim, quero. — Falei sério.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Donghyuck balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Passo.

Por um momento quis jogar aqueles papéis em seu rosto e sair daquele local, contudo não havia motivo para ficar irritado daquela maneira, era apenas Donghyuck sendo o garoto abusado de sempre, agindo de maneira mimada e sarcástica, e era terrível o quanto eu gostava daquele comportamento. Era como uma montanha russa que gostava de repetir a diversão. Gostava de provocá-lo – apesar de sempre perder uma hora ou outra – e de vê-lo contente por vencer. Lee Donghyuck sempre seria vencedor com toda aquela atitude.

Por mais que quisesse rir e fazer alguma graça, apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente umedecendo meus lábios. Estávamos a trabalho, então tinha que ser profissionar. Ignorando sua birra, encarei Chenle:

— A ideia foi de Donghyuck. Uma homenagem a você por financiar a companhia.

Chenle sorriu animado e Jeno o puxou pelo pescoço bagunçando seu cabelo, o que me fez sorrir diante à amizade. O chinês fez alguma piadinha sobre ser tão novo e ganhar homenagens e Jisung o caçoou fazendo com que ele ficasse levemente sem graça – o que era um tanto raro. Seguindo com algumas explicações, sorri feliz enquanto colocava a mão na cintura e observava o primeiro grupo de atores de 'Highway to Heaven'. Sabia que todos fariam ótimos trabalhos e ajudariam no que fosse necessário.

— Bem, tenho que ir. — Disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto acenava para os demais após terminarmos. — Vejo vocês amanhã, ok? Até mais.

Pude ver o olhar de confusão de Donghyuck em seu rosto, mas apenas segui meu caminho depois de me despedir amigavelmente. A verdade era que eu não tinha que ir embora, não possuía compromissos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas sim, estava agindo como um adolescente: fugindo de Donghyuck. Pelo menos temporariamente e até tudo voltar à sua normalidade.

Não conseguia tirar aquele momento da minha cabeça... A praia, a brisa, a sensação de que podia dominar o mundo e que tudo daria certo. Mas logo em seguida essa mesma sensação sendo sugada pela vergonha diante minha atitude impulsiva. Nem de longe Donghyuck tinha sido ácido ou sarcástico comigo, muito pelo contrário, ainda havia se desculpado, e para Lee Donghyuck se desculpar... Céus, toda a situação devia ser considerada um evento.

Mas a verdade era que ainda não havia superado a recusa, não o culpava ou sentia mágoa, mas estava envergonhado. Quando Donghyuck segurou minha nuca, impedindo-me de afastar, fui capaz de ver naquele ato que ele realmente sentia muito. E isso era a única coisa boa daquele momento. Não sabia de mais nada, não reconhecia meus sentimentos, minhas atitudes e nem mesmo meus pensamentos. Tudo o que estava sendo capaz de pensar era que precisava de um pequeno tempo para colocar as ideias em ordem, contudo, sem deixar transparecer ou então Donghyuck iria intervir. E bem, tinha medo do que poderia resultar caso houvesse sua intervenção.

Suspirando, cheguei em casa dando de cara com uma cena que, infelizmente, era muito comum: Chittaphon no colo de Hendery como se não houvesse mais ninguém naquela casa. De fato, não havia até então, mas o que custava trancar a porta?! Ele nunca aprendia.

— Desculpa! — Berrei puxando a porta novamente enquanto fechava os olhos, tentando apagar a imagem de minha mente. Pelo menos Chittaphon não estava sem nada como da ultima vez.

— Espera só um pouco que eu já...

— Deixa pra lá. — O interrompi, gritando do outro lado. — Vou dar uma volta.

Sem querer escutar mais nada, saí andando sem rumo até perceber que estava indo em direção à praia, local que não visitava muito, mas que, claramente, não era o melhor lugar no momento. Tarde demais, minhas pernas, em uma longa e demorada caminhada, haviam me levado para a exata mesma pedra do fim de tarde do dia anterior, e tudo o que consegui fazer foi aceitar que, provavelmente, aquele era o melhor lugar para se pensar.

Sentando na pedra, deixei minha bolsa ao meu lado enquanto sentia o forte vento e a brisa do mar. A praia de Boryeong era tão bonita... Não lembrava de ter ido na mesma antes de morar por ali, mas provavelmente foi uma das minhas visitas em família, já que minha mãe gostava muito do mar, morria de medo, mas adorava.

Com meus pensamentos em minha família, por um momento me perguntei como eles estavam. Me questionava se minha mãe continuava a fazer deliciosos lombos na janta ou se meu pai continuava a acordar com um humor incrível que ia se desgastando ao longo do dia. Me perguntava se meu irmão estava indo bem em seus estudos ou se estava namorando, não sabia nada sobre ele. Ou sobre meus pais. O Mark Lee daquela família, não existia mais, nem para mim e muito menos para eles. Isso era frustrante, ao mesmo tempo em que era um alívio. Sim, tinha um buraco enorme no meu peito que me deixava embriagado de saudade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, me sentia aliviado por sempre ter sido tão sincero e seguido meu caminho. De todo modo, era grato.

Mas não mais grato do que era a meus amigos. Sem Taeyong não seria nada, isso era óbvio. Sem Yerim muito menos. Sem Chitta, Yuta, Jaemin, Donghyuck... Bem, não seria nada sem todos os que acreditavam e estavam do meu lado, o que felizmente eram muitos naquele momento, e por isso me sentia sortudo.

Principalmente por Donghyuck.

Não tinha como negar, por mais que tentasse não pensar ou mentir para mim mesmo, os pensamentos sobre o coreano apenas aumentavam. Me pegava pensando no Lee mais novo, praticamente, o tempo todo. Isso me assustava.

Primeiramente devido ao trauma recente de saber – da pior maneira possível – que não conseguia ser suficiente, em segundo lugar por compreender que Donghyuck, por mais que aja de maneiras propositalmente estranhas, não queria nada comigo, o que era compreensível: ele ainda amava seu ex-namorado. Hyunjoon lhe foi tirado de maneira brusca e covarde, e a tristeza que pairava em Donghyuck, em alguns momentos, era notória.

De fato pensava que Lee Donghyuck era muita areia para o meu caminhãozinho canadense. O mais novo era um poço de talento, confiança, beleza e sarcasmo. Céus, como Lee Donghyuck era sarcástico e como odiava todas as vezes em que ele usava seu sarcasmo excessivo para "tirar uma com a minha cara". Mas, ao mesmo tempo, me sentia confortável ao seu lado. Era uma sensação diferente, não quando via Taeyong, Chittaphon, Yuta ou qualquer outro amigo, por exemplo. Essa parte, de fato, não sabia explicar muito bem. Donghyuck despertava algumas sensações novas que simplesmente não sabia lidar.

E isso me apavorava.

Todas essas coisas com as quais não sabia lidar, fossem palavras, sentimentos, sensações, tudo isso, me deixava com medo. Medo de prosseguir com qualquer pensamento que pudesse aumentar qualquer coisa dentro de mim e depois me decepcionar comigo mesmo. Entretanto evitá-los, aparentemente, estava sendo mais inútil do que havia pensado.

Estava sendo um tempo perdido, mas sabia que precisava continuar tentando. Não havia por que ser tão sentimental, e tudo poderia não passar de uma carência, afinal, também sou humano – por mais que tenha sido julgado como um homem frio mais de uma vez por ambos os parceiros que tive – e sinto vontade de ter certos momentos a dois.

Não devia ter agido da maneira que tinha agido no dia passado. Não devia nem mesmo ter pensado que, por um pequeno momento, Donghyuck iria querer me beijar de volta. Parte de mim gritava que era apenas um momento ruim, mas outra parte enorme me convencia de que qualquer momento sempre seria terrível. Donghyuck não iria querer nada comigo e caso, algum dia, em um mundo paralelo de um universo distante, algo do tipo acontecesse, estragaria tudo, como sempre fazia.

Taeyong tinha razão, não levo jeito algum para o amor ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sou um desastre.

Enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos, encarando o mar que estava calmo, senti algo pesado em minha cabeça. Tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, encarei a bola que rolava pedra abaixo e parava no mar, sendo carregada pelas ondas. Havia acabado de levar uma bolada na cabeça, e tinha sido das fortes.

— Ei, cara, me desculpa, foi sem...

Virei o rosto, reconhecendo a voz de imediato. Naquele momento, não estava com sotaque em inglês e nem nada do tipo, mas era uma voz animada que reconheceria em qualquer canto.

— Mark?

Sorri de lado, esfregando a cabeça. — Ei, Yukhei!

Ele sorriu de lado, subindo na pedra mostrando seu físico impecável. Yukhei tinha um corpo excelente. — Espera, já volto.

Fazendo o mesmo caminho da bola, o chinês pulou no mar, tendo que dar algumas braçadas para alcançá-la e, finalmente, devolvê-la a seus amigos. Jogando a bola para uma das garotas, avisou que ficaria fora por um momento e voltou para a pedra, sentando ao meu lado com um largo e simpático sorriso.

— O que você faz aqui, bro?

Dei de ombros, evitando ficar muito próximo já que não queria me molhar e Yukhei pingava água salgada.

— Só... dando uma volta.

— Nunca te vi por aqui. — Ele sorriu, apoiando os braços nos joelhos. — Mas é bom te ver fora de casa, bro.

Sorri, desviando o olhar para o mar. — Meio que não tive escolha.

— Por quê?

O encarei, soltando uma risadinha significativa. — Ten e Hendery.

Ele logo entendeu, rindo. — Esses dois não se desgrudam, certo?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Desde que eles estejam felizes, tudo bem.

Yukhei assentiu e ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apenas encarando o mar. Não era surpreendente o chinês estar por ali jogando futevôlei com seus amigos, na verdade isso era bem a sua cara – mas preferia não julgar um livro pela capa, pois se fosse dessa maneira, apenas reproduziria estigmas e caracterizações que nem sempre são reais.

— E você? — Novamente o chinês me tirou de meus pensamentos. — Está feliz, Mark?

O encarando, parei um tempo em uma breve reflexão. Se estava feliz? Sim. Naquele exato momento? Não. Havia muita coisa me incomodando e a maior delas era a razão para estar ali, na praia, conversando com Yukhei.

— Sim. — Respondi.

Ele logo balançou a cabeça negativamente, estalando os lábios. — Demorou demais, bro. — Me cutucou com o cotovelo. — O que tá rolando?

Ri baixinho. — É tão óbvio?

— Bro, só não fiz psicologia porque não quis, mas devia porque tenho um talento nato: consigo facilmente ler as pessoas.

Sorri de lado, desviando o olhar, mais uma vez, para a vasta imensidão do oceano. Tinha a sensação de que não conseguia falar sobre Donghyuck, a vergonha da noite passada, os sentimentos mistos dentro de mim, com ninguém. Também não entendia como lidaria com tudo aquilo, mas sabia que, eventualmente, ficaria tudo bem.

— Mark, pode contar comigo. — Yukhei me encarou sério, confiante. — Não precisa se preocupar, de verdade.

— Eu sei disso. — Assenti o encarando, sendo o mais sincero possível. — Realmente sei, eu só... Não é fácil pra mim falar sobre as coisas.

— Ok, então vamos fazer uma troca.

Franzi a testa, o encarando.

— Te digo algo e você me diz também, pode ser qualquer coisa. — Ele sorriu, se virando em minha direção. — Topa?

Sorri de lado. Sabia que Yukhei tinha boas intenções, mas também sabia que o fato de não falar era bem mais forte. Não ia funcionar em uma simples brincadeira.

— Certo? — O chinês insistiu, agora falando em inglês.

Assenti, rindo baixo. — Tá, certo.

Animado, Yukhei se ajeitou na pedra de maneira que ficasse de frente para mim. Rindo brevemente, fiz o mesmo, sentindo o vento balançar meu cabelo sem uma mísera pausa, provavelmente estava completamente descabelado.

— Nasci em Hong Kong. — Ele sorriu e apontou para mim. — Sua vez.

— Nasci no Canadá.

Assentindo, ele prosseguiu. — Meu primeiro amigo aqui foi o Dejun.

— Meu primeiro amigo aqui foi o Jaemin. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Você sabe que não precisa falar as mesmas coisas que eu, né? — Yukhei cerrou os olhos.

Ri um pouco sem graça, não sabia. — Sim. Tô só me aquecendo.

Yukhei gargalhou percebendo que eu mentia. — Certo... Minha vez: Jungwoo foi o melhor cara com quem já transei.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente com a informação. — Amo carne.

— Não sinto saudades de casa.

— Não sinto tanta saudade de casa. — Repeti, confiante.

— Tenta ser mais original, bro. — Yukhei balançou as mãos, me encarando. — Adoro waffles.

Franzi a testa, waffles? — A melhor viagem que fiz foi para Nova York, há alguns anos.

— Tenho uma meia-irmã de doze anos que foi concebida fora do casamento.

— Uau. — Falei baixo, soltando algo sem nem mesmo perceber. — Estou uma confusão por dentro.

Yukhei sorriu de lado. — A mulher que amo está nesta praia, neste exato momento.

Assustado com a repentina declaração, olhei por cima dos ombros de Yukhei vendo as pessoas com quem ele estava jogando anteriormente e ele logo entrou na minha frente, rindo baixo e pedindo foco.

— Desculpa.

— Continua, Canadá.

— Certo... Eu... Morro de medo de filmes de terror.

Yukhei riu. — Eu também. — Continuou. — Não consigo parar de pensar nela.

— Sério, quem é...

— Continua no jogo, Mark. — Yukhei cruzou os braços. — Só continua.

Bufando, concordei. — Estou curioso para saber quem é.

— Eu vou contar, mas espera um pouco! Essa não valeu, continua!

Por um momento quis revirar os olhos com aquele jogo idiota de Yukhei, seria muito mais fácil se conversássemos, mesmo que não falasse de mim e toda minha bagunça, pelo menos podia tentar ajudá-lo em algo.

— Estou animado com o longa metragem. — Falei depois de um tempo.

— Adoro blues.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. — Sério?

Yukhei riu. — Para de estragar a brincadeira, bro.

Ri, assentindo. — Detesto praia.

Ele então franziu a testa. — O que você tá fazendo aqui, então?

— É bom pra pensar. — Dei de ombros.

— 'Cê é louco, bro. — Ele riu alto, com seu jeito Yukhei de ser, o que me fez rir, claro. — Meu apelido na faculdade é "Maluco, sexy e legal". Os três juntos, como se formasse um único nome.

Gargalhei com aquilo, combinava bastante com Yukhei, ele era louco, sexy e ao mesmo tempo legal. Quem inventou aquele apelido era um verdadeiro gênio.

— Tem alguém vindo. — Apontei com o queixo para a garota bonita de cabelos claros que se aproximava.

Yukhei se virou para trás e ficou de pé tão rápido quanto havia sentado, mal tive tempo de acompanhá-lo. Franzi a testa notando a rigidez no corpo de do chinês, a garota parecia ser sua inimiga mortal, porém a aura confiante e amigável do grandão mostrava outra coisa.

— Ei, você não vai voltar?

— Daqui a pouco vou, tô conversando com meu amigo. — Se virou em minha direção. — Mark, essa é Song Yuqi. Yuqi, esse é o Mark.

Ela sorriu, se curvando rapidamente enquanto me cumprimentava. — Oi, prazer.

— Prazer. — Acenei, sorrindo simpático.

A garota logo começou a falar em outra língua com Yukhei e se já não tivesse escutado Chenle e Renjun conversando em chinês, não faria a ligação. De fato, ambos conversavam em chinês, Yukhei gesticulava com as mãos enquanto Yuqi cruzava os braços para algo que o chinês falava. Devia ter aceitado as aulas de Renjun para aprender mandarim. Evitando olhar para ambos, pois parecia uma discussão, voltei a encarar o mar.

— Mark? — Olhei para Yukhei que apontava com o polegar para Yuqi. — Você não quer jogar?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Não, obrigado.

— Tem certeza? — Yuqi me encarou com um pequeno sorriso. — Tá faltando um.

Ri sem graça. — Sou terrível em qualquer esporte, então... realmente, não.

— Certo. — Yuqi sorriu simpática e então lançou um último olhar a Yukhei antes de se afastar novamente.

— Você pode voltar ao jogo, Yukhei. — Falei com um pequeno sorriso. — Estou bem, bro.

Ele sorriu de lado, voltando a sentar do meu lado, de frente para o mar. — Sei que posso voltar, bro. Mas não tenta mentir pra mim porque já disse que sei ler as pessoas.

Ri baixinho, sem nada a dizer. Já que não era para mentir e dizer que estava tudo bem, não o faria.

— Você não precisa falar nada. Mas ainda assim vou ficar do seu lado, não só literalmente.

Sorri com a fala de Yukhei, ele era um ótimo amigo. — Obrigado.

Ele sorriu e voltou a olhar o mar. Fiz o mesmo depois de dar um longo suspiro. Minha mente estava cheia de pensamentos, todos eles relacionados a Donghyuck. Não sabia o que fazer... não queria expor nada daquilo a ninguém enquanto não me sentisse suficientemente confortável.

— Onde você e Donghyuck se meteram ontem?

O encarei com os olhos arregalados, mas ao escutar a risada de Yukhei, percebi que estava sendo um completo idiota.

— Por que essa cara, bro?

Desviei o olhar, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — O quê? Nada.

— Vou ignorar porque sou um bom amigo. Mas pra onde vocês foram? Ficamos preocupados.

— Dar uma volta.

— Foi uma boa volta?

Novamente, tentando agir normalmente, encarei Yukhei. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e sabia que não era um sorriso normal. Desviando o olhar mais uma vez, apenas assenti.

— Sim. Ele não estava muito bem.

— Vocês se tornaram muito amigos, não é? — O chinês perguntou. — Não vejo mais vocês sem estarem grudados. Hoje é a primeira vez.

Ri baixinho. Era verdade, desde que Donghyuck e eu começamos a escrever juntos, ficamos ainda mais próximos.

— Mark, você tá apaixonado pelo Donghyuck?

Arregalando os olhos novamente, o encarei assustado. O quê? Como? Por que do nada Yukhei havia feito uma pergunta como aquela? Ele era louco? Sim, e todos sabíamos, mas por que me questionava algo do tipo? Não tinha a mínima chance!

Ok, tinha a mínima.

Mas não chegaria à máxima!

— Do... do... que você tá falando? — Como um completo idiota que era, gaguejei.

Yukhei gargalhou alto. — Meu deus, bro. Você tá!

— Yukhei, como assim?! — Soltei em inglês com a voz trêmula. — Você tá louco?

Colocando uma mão em meu ombro, o chinês me fitou, transformando sua risada em um pequeno sorriso. — Mark, tá tudo bem.

— Mas não estou apaixonado por ele!

— Mark... — Yukhei fez uma breve pausa enquanto abaixava a mão e respirava fundo, preparado para falar algo que sabia que me atingiria em cheio. — O jeito que você fica só quando alguém fala do Donghyuck é diferente. Só perguntei como foi o passeio e você se tremeu todo.

— Você tá mentindo.

— Bro... Tudo bem, não vamos falar disso. Se você tá dizendo que não, então eu acredito, certo?

Yukhei me encarou e fiz o mesmo, assentindo em desespero.

Apaixonado.

O que diabos era estar apaixonado?

Quero dizer, claro que sabia o que era gostar de alguém, se apaixonar, amar, ter algo. Nenhum dos meus relacionamentos antigos foram de mentira, estava envolvido, me apaixonei e amei. Mas era como se nunca tivesse parado pra pensar nisso, de fato. Parecia uma péssima desculpa, mas era verdade. "Estar apaixonado" não era algo que pensava, pois tinha muito a fazer – ou trabalhava e me sustentava, ou me entregava a coisas que, naqueles momentos passados, não eram e nem deviam ser prioridade. Apesar de Yerim e Emmet serem, sim, sempre, minhas prioridades em nossos relacionamentos. Era confuso de se explicar.

Eu era confuso.

Estava um mar de confusões, principalmente com Donghyuck, e só a ideia de estar apaixonado, me assustava. Não que tivesse medo de gostar dele, de me apaixonar ou até mesmo ter algo, mas tinha medo de machucá-lo. Novamente, parece uma desculpa idiota. Porém quando parava para pensar em meu histórico, lembrava que havia feito tal coisa com Yerim e principalmente Emmet.

Sabia que precisava, e muito, melhorar a mim mesmo para que pudesse ser alguém bom para outra pessoa. Seja Donghyuck ou não. E claro, agia como um adolescente de quinze anos: fugindo e negando tudo para todos os amigos . Sim, ainda tinha muito do Mark adolescente dentro de mim.

— Não disse que não.

Falei, depois de um bom tempo em silêncio. A única coisa que Yukhei e eu escutávamos, sentados naquela pedra, era o barulho do mar e de algumas vozes que provavelmente pertenciam a seus amigos. Meu coração estava agitado em meu peito, e sabia que era parte do novo Mark. Precisava ser um novo Mark, e parte disso partia em falar e confiar naqueles que valiam a pena. E Yukhei valia.

— Mas também não disse que sim. — Yukhei falou, depois de um tempinho.

— Porque nem eu sei. — O encarei, sendo sincero. — Ainda tem muito dentro de mim que precisa ser consertado.

— Você não devia se cobrar tanto. — O chinês sorriu de lado. — Sério, bro. Conheço você e sei o quanto é um cara corajoso... Olha todas as coisas que fez e vem fazendo. Você é ótimo, Mark.

Sorri de lado. — Pensei que estávamos falando sobre paixão ou algo assim.

Ele riu baixinho. — Já estive onde você está, bro. Nessa onda de negar a todo custo o que sente porque tá com medo.

— Não é só isso. Eu só... realmente não sei.

— Tudo bem, é normal também. Mas não tenta evitar, bro. Você não vai conseguir.

Virei o rosto junto ao de Yukhei, encarando a garota de cabelos ondulados que há pouco estava me chamando para jogar.

— É ela, certo?

Yukhei sorriu um pouco desanimado enquanto balançava a cabeça. — Sim. É ela.

— Como soube?

— Que tava apaixonado por ela?

Assenti em silêncio.

— Não sei dizer ao certo, bro. Sempre fomos amigos e de repente ela não saía da minha cabeça. Ficava nervoso perto dela, meu coração não me dava sossego e muitas das vezes eu agia como um idiota.

Rimos juntos.

— Mas sei que ela não gosta de mim. Não é recíproco.

— Como? — O encarei ainda mais atento. — Como você sabe que ela não gosta de você?

Talvez Yukhei tivesse aparecido na hora correta e me dava, indiretamente, todas as respostas que precisava.

— Ela tem namorado.

— Oh... Sinto muito.

Ele sorriu de lado e passou seu braço em volta de meus ombros enquanto me balançava de lado. — Não sinta! O amor não é pra ser triste! Claro que é impossível não chorar vez ou outra, mas não podemos controlar, bro. E se você não pode derrotar seu inimigo, por que não se juntar a ele?

Tentava me soltar discretamente enquanto ria forçado, para fazer de conta que estava gostando daquele 'abraço' repentino.

— Ela sabe. — Yukhei disse assentindo enquanto me soltava.

— Yuqi?

— Sim. Ela sabe o que eu sinto, já conversamos sobre.

— Como foi?

— Ela é incrível até nisso. — Yukhei riu um pouco sem graça, voltando a me fitar. — Pediu desculpas, e disse que ama o namorado.

— Bro...

— Bro... — Yukhei repetiu.

Rimos juntos novamente. Transformando sua risada em um sorriso adorável, Yukhei deu de ombros apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Não é como se minha vida tivesse acabado, entende? Doeu, e ainda dói, mas vai passando. É a vida, Mark. Tem pessoas que se apaixonam, e outras não. Acontece e é normal, não tem como fugir de quem você é. E todas as vezes que olho pra você, vejo um cara corajoso, um leão.

Ri com a fala sobre o rei da selva do nada. — Um leão?

Yukhei riu, me empurrando para o lado com o ombro. — Sim, bro! Um leão!

Gargalhei, abaixando a cabeça. — Por que um leão, Yukhei? Eu tô longe de ser o 'rei da selva'.

— Você tem presença, é admirado por muita gente e tem coragem. Você é o leão, bro.

Ri. Era um bom argumento, mas talvez romantizado e exagerado demais.

— Só deixa acontecer, Canadá. — Yukhei ficou de pé, me fitando. — É clichê, mas o que tiver de ser, será.

Sorri de lado com a fala esperançosa de Yukhei. Ele tinha razão e sabia de tudo aquilo, escutar alguém tão próximo dizer coisas tão legais e mostrar um lado que eu, definitivamente, não conhecia, era realmente muito bom. Yukhei era um ótimo amigo e toda nossa conversa e a brincadeira, não tão inútil assim, só provava tal coisa. O encarando de pé, fiz o mesmo enquanto o chinês esticava os braços em uma espécie de alongamento.

— Lucas, você se importa se eu for embora?

— Vai atrás dele, não vai?

Ri de nervoso só de imaginar uma cena do tipo onde Donghyuck e eu éramos os protagonistas. — Não. — E Yukhei arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Bem, sim. Mas não no sentido de declarar meu amor por ele.

— Por quê?

— Acabei de falar que não sei o que sinto, bro! — Ri, o encarando. — Preciso do meu tempo.

— Faz bem, bro.

— Mas antes realmente preciso falar sobre algo com Donghyuck. — Senti meu rosto ameaçar corar pela lembrança do quase beijo.

— Por causa de ontem?

Travando, o fitei sem ter resposta.

— O quase beijo? — Yukhei sorriu de lado.

— O quê?! — Gritei, visivelmente exaltado.

Yukhei gargalhou, deixando tapinhas em meu ombro esquerdo. — Mark, Donghyuck e eu somos amigos há anos, e realmente sou bom em conselhos, por isso ele me procura.

Sentia meu coração a mil, Donghyuck tinha falado do nosso quase beijo pro Yukhei, então com certeza Jaemin sabia, e talvez Jeno, Renjun... Céus, eu ia morrer de vergonha.

— Canadá? — Yukhei sacudiu as mãos na minha frente.

— O que ele disse?

Mas logo recuou. — Woah! Não posso falar, bro.

— O quê? Por que não?!

— Porque não é algo que me pertence.

— Então por que disse, em primeiro lugar? — O fitei, claramente, desesperado.

— Porque ia sugerir que conversassem sobre isso. Mark, pare de fugir.

— Isso é basicamente tudo o que eu faço. — Disse sarcástico.

— Não acha que tá na hora de parar, bro?

— Por quê? O que ele te disse?

Rindo, Yukhei começou a dar passos para trás com as mãos erguidas.

— Bro!

— Bro, eu sou muito leal a meus amigos! Podem me matar que não conto nada. — Ele deu de ombros, se afastando cada vez mais. — Te vejo por ai cara!

— Sério, Yukhei... O que ele... Merda!

Bufei, agora vendo o chinês correr de volta para a área do futevôlei enquanto parava ao lado de sua dupla: Yuqi. O garoto que antes jogava com ela, saiu, enquanto Yukhei fazia alguma gracinha para a garota rir, o que, de certo modo, deu certo. Eles eram fofos juntos, e torcia por Yukhei, mas sabia que era completamente errado desejar que ambos ficassem juntos já que Song tinha um relacionamento e amava seu namorado. Yukhei entendia melhor do que eu, pelo visto.

Pegando meus sapatos, cansado de todo aquele sol, caminhei pela areia quente até a rua onde tornei a calçar meus tênis e seguir meu caminho.

Ainda não tinha mudado de ideia, mas agora simplesmente não conseguia tirar da cabeça supostas coisas que Donghyuck havia falado com Yukhei. Meu deus, o que eu tinha feito? Não estaria naquela situação ridiculamente complexa se não fosse por meu impulso ou pela droga da vontade que havia sentido em beijá-lo. Por mais real que fosse, sabia que não era o certo a se fazer. Sabia e mesmo assim havia feito!

Abrindo a porta de casa, e torcendo fortemente para que Hendery e Chittaphon tivessem ido para o quarto foder, bati a porta frustrado, dando de cara com meus novos visitantes.

— Oi?

Sentindo meu mundo iluminar, caminhei rapidamente até Taeyong, que me encarava confuso sentado no sofá. No instante em que me aproximei, o coreano ficou de pé me abraçando, e tudo o que fiz foi sorrir enquanto sentia os braços de meu melhor amigo em volta de meu corpo. Era como estar realmente em casa.

Taeyong e Yuta haviam ficado em hotel por causa da audiência, contudo o japonês teve de voltar a seu país para resolver algumas coisas, então Taeyong passaria a ficar em minha casa até Nakamoto retornar. E eu esperava que, depois, o japonês também topasse ficar por ali, dessa maneira eles economizariam em hotel e ganharia suas companhias.

— Você tá bem? — Chittaphon perguntou sentado na poltrona.

Assim que nos soltamos, Taeyong insistiu. — O que houve?

— Nada. — Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— Você sabe que é um mentiroso terrível, não sabe? — Chitta ficou de pé, arrastando-se até a cozinha.

— E você sabe que não aguento mais abrir a porta e te encontrar rebolando no seu namorado, não sabe?

— O quê? — Taeyong virou o rosto para Chitta, rindo.

— Não é minha culpa se o Mark chega em todas as horas erradas.

— Você pode trancar a porta, Leechaiyapornkul! Ou melhor: ir pro quarto!

— Ih, me chamou pelo outro nome. — Chitta segurou o copo, debruçando-se na bancada. — Por que tá tão bravo?

Bufei. — Foi mal...

— O que Donghyuck fez dessa vez?

— Donghyuck? — Taeyong era um saco lotado de perguntas.

— É, aquele da pele brilhante e bonita.

— Eu sei quem é Donghyuck. — Taeyong riu. — Mas ele e Mark sempre estão tão tranquilos, por que ele faria algo?

— Porque ele é o demônio. — Chittaphon arregalou os olhos, tentando falar de uma maneira assustadora.

— Você é patético. — Falei entortando a boca. — E não, ele não fez nada. Eu fiz.

— Você, finalmente, disse que o ama?

Encarei Chittaphon, e se tivesse algum super poder, o mataria só na força do ódio. Por que ele estava tão engraçadinho?

— Eu não... — Bufei esfregando a testa e ficando de pé. — Tentei beijar ele.

Pelo menos algo tinha valido a pena naquele dia: Chittaphon, que bebia água em seu copo amarelo favorito, cuspiu o líquido em um engasgo repentino. Taeyong logo correu para ajudá-lo, como o bom amigo que era, e à medida que o rosto do tailandês ia ficando vermelho, eu ia rindo mais e mais. Me sentia ridiculamente bem.

— Você tentou beijar ele? — Taeyong questionou enquanto dava leves batidas nas costas de Chittaphon, agora bem. — Você tá apaixonado?

— Por que todo mundo me pergunta isso? — Bati as mãos na calça jeans.

— Você... — Chittaphon pigarreou, voltando a falar. — Você quer... que eu enumere ou... fale fora de ordem?

— Para com isso, tô falando sério.

— Eu também. — Chitta me encarava realmente sério, pigarreando. — Só não esperava que você fosse tomar alguma atitude.

— Muito obrigado, Chittaphon. — Revirei os olhos, sentando no sofá.

— Não, não é deboche ou algo do tipo. — Ele se defendeu, afastando a mão de Taeyong enquanto assentia e mostrava que já estava bem. — É só quem você é. Você é tímido, na sua, e tudo bem ser assim.

— É seu jeito, Mark. Chitta tem razão, tudo bem. — Taeyong se afastou do tailandês, voltando para a sala.

— Certo? — Os encarei franzindo a testa. — Não sou do tipo que age por impulso! Sempre calculo e penso em cada coisa.

— Isso é verdade. — Taeyong concordou.

— Mas não agi assim. Eu só... agi.

— Então você o beijou? — Chittaphon, pegando mais água, voltou para a sala.

— Não, eu tentei. — Falei suspirando.

— Ele não quis? — Taeyong perguntou.

— Ele me parou. — Falei.

O silêncio pairou pela sala. Era uma situação complicada e sinceramente não esperava respostas esperançosas dos meus amigos.

— E você está com raiva por causa disso?

— Não. Claro que não. — Falei, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Isso foi ontem.

— Quando vocês fugiram da festa? — Taeyong sorriu de lado.

— Sim. Eu só... — Fiz uma breve pausa, sentindo a vergonha me corroer por todas as atitudes que tinha tomado naquele dia, inclusive aquela última onde não tinha muito controle, mas havia ficado irritado. — Passei o dia fugindo dele. Ele tentou conversar mais de uma vez, mas não consigo. E agora, descobri que ele conversou com Yukhei sobre isso, por isso eu estava nervoso.

— Você nos contou, Mark. — Taeyong me encarava. — Ele tem direito de contar pra quem quiser.

— Eu sei, claro que ele tem. — Suspirei. — Mas na minha mente, ele falou pro Yukhei que estou apaixonado por ele, e me irrita o fato de que ele tenha tido conclusões precipitadas.

— Por que pensa isso?

Encarei Taeyong, que estava mais perdido do que qualquer um. — Porque Yukhei perguntou se estou apaixonado por ele.

— E o que você disse?

— A verdade, Taeyo. — Dei de ombros. — Que não sei o que sinto.

— Mark. — Chitta me chamou, rodando o copo, agora vazio, de água em mãos. — Não precisa de ser nenhum gênio para perceber que vocês dois têm uma boa química.

Franzi a testa. Do que Chittaphon estava falando?

— Vejo vocês todos os dias praticamente. Não posso falar por ele porque não somos amigos a ponto de Donghyuck falar sobre sentimentos, igual você está fazendo agora. Mas sempre foi muito óbvio que você não era totalmente nulo a ele.

— Eu nem sei se o que sinto é romântico, Chitta...

— Eu sei, acredito em você. Mas sempre teve algo, entende? Não precisa ninguém falar, ou ser um gênio para pensar nisso. Yukhei disse algo sobre Donghyuck ter dito de você estar apaixon...

Nem mesmo deixei terminar. — Não, ele não me disse nada.

— Então não o culpe por algo que você está fazendo. — Chitta sorriu amigável. — Você é quem tá tirando conclusões precipitadas.

Xeque mate.

Ao mesmo tempo em que adorava, odiava como meus amigos conseguiam ser tão sinceros e diretos. Chittaphon estava certo, se tinha alguém que estava tirando conclusões precipitadas, esse alguém era eu. Tudo se unia, as falas de Chitta e de Yukhei agora faziam completo sentido para mim e, mais uma vez, sentia que precisava falar com Donghyuck.

— Tenho que falar com ele, não é?

— Ah, a evolução humana... — Chittaphon sorria sarcástico encarando Taeyong.

O coreano riu. — Sim, seja um ser humano evoluído e vá falar com ele.

Assenti e fiquei de pé. — Você vai ficar aqui, certo?

Taeyong se jogou no sofá, esticando as pernas. — Até você não aguentar mais.

— Em breve terá que aguentar mais um. — Chitta sorriu me fitando.

— Além do Hendery?

Ele riu, assentindo. — Um coreano, um canadense, um chinês e um japonês.

— Yuta. — Sorri calçando meus sapatos, feliz por saber que eles tinham topado ficar na minha casa ao invés de hotéis. — Quando ele volta?

— Amanhã. — Taeyong respondeu sorridente.

— Ninguém mandou voltar pro cinema, agora vai ter que suportar um monte de machos na sua casa. — Chitta riu, ficando de pé novamente.

— Mas você tá aqui desde antes do início da montagem do roteiro, Chittaphon. Essa desculpa não cola. — Taeyong lhe jogou uma de suas meias.

Chittaphon me encarou como se fosse um cachorrinho abandonado. — Só porque o Mark me ama.

Rindo, puxei a maçaneta da porta, a abrindo enquanto encarava ambos. — Claro que eu amo...

Paralisei ao olhar para frente e ver parado em minha porta Lee Donghyuck. Com sua blusa vermelha escrito algo em inglês, o coreano tinha seus cabelos claros levemente bagunçados, sua pele brilhava ainda mais devido à iluminação do sol, e um pequeno sorriso se fazia presente em seus lábios. Evitei encarar seus olhos, ou ia ficar como o idiota de sempre perdido naquela constelação.

— Você. — Completei a frase que dizia a Chitta.

— Sim, eu. — Donghyuck sorriu amigável pegando o gancho. — Mark, precisamos conversar.

Um alívio percorreu por meu corpo. — Sim, precisamos, eu estava...

Contudo, Donghyuck logo me interrompeu alargando seu sorriso, e antes de me calar por completo, disse animado:

— Encontrei nossa mina de ouro, Mark. Sei quem pode financiar nosso filme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Yukhei sendo um dengo nesta fanfic, aquela coisa né: querendo ou não criadores de fanfic utilizam apenas a "casca", mas as personalidades, o caráter e afins criamos tudinho. Quem diria que sua brincadeirinha de adolescente daria certo né? Super ajudou o Mark a colocar algumas coisas pra fora.
> 
> ↳ Vocês vêem o que vejo? Todos os amigos juntos na mesma casa, mas dessa vez por um período mais longo do que um fim de semana!!!!!
> 
> ↳ Jaemin e Jeno vão fazer um par românticokkkkkkkkkkk muito clichê de fanfic né? Desculpa não resisti.
> 
> ↳ Esse capítulo teve muito diálogo eu sei, acho que foi o capítulo que mais teve diálogo dentro todos, mas fazer o que é a vida.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado amores, mil beijos, amo vocês e qualquer coisa tô no twitter!


	28. That's Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !AVISO!
> 
> ☄ Este capítulo contém humilhação o que pode causar mal estar ou trazer a tona sentimentos ruins. Por favor, só leia este capítulo se você estiver realmente bem e caso se sinta mal, não continue. Contém humilhação. ☄
> 
> Antes de começarem a ler saibam que eu tive muita ajuda nesse capítulo. Quero agradecer principalmente ao @idle_mochi (perfil no spirit) e as pessoas que me ajudaram no twitter, principalmente @tenlovely (@ no twitter).
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Obrigado por vir, Jaehyun.

O mais velho me encarou com um pequeno sorriso enquanto se mantinha debruçado em suas anotações.

— Não é nada. Mas você sabe que não precisa ir se não quiser, não sabe? Posso cuidar da papelada e tal.

Assenti, ajeitando meu paletó. — Eu sei, mas Chenle disse que era melhor pelo menos os responsáveis irem também, já que o pai dele gosta de saber a fundo os projetos em que a empresa se envolve.

— Justo. — Ele disse mantendo o sorriso que destacou sua covinha antes de voltar ao que fazia.

Não tinha ideia do que Jaehyun estava fazendo, se ele estava montando um roteiro para si ou se era pura burocracia. Jung, por sua experiência com exatas e coisas relativas, havia topado ser o produtor executivo do filme, e, mesmo sem experiência em campo, Johnny garantiu que ele era bom. Não duvidava mesmo.

Felizmente grande parte da equipe que havia pensado, estava topando. Taeyong, Yuta, Chittaphon, Johnny e agora Jaehyun. Poucas eram as outras pessoas que havia convidado e tinham negado, mas estava tudo bem, sabia que não seria nem um pouco fácil para pessoas que, num passado não muito distante, diziam ser minhas amigas. A verdade era que ninguém queria se envolver com o 'diretor gay' e tudo bem, não pararia para pensar naquilo, afinal, prezaria quem estava ao meu lado e podia contar.

— O que acha de fazermos os testes no próximo fim de semana? — Taeyong surgiu na sala com seu pijama enquanto coçava os olhos.

— Dependendo de como tudo sair hoje, acho ótimo. Porque aí podemos falar com quem se candidatar pros papéis sobre o pagamento, fazer um contrato certo e essas coisas. — Assenti.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Mark. — Jaehyun sorriu me tranquilizando e ficou de pé. — Estou pronto e seria bom se chegássemos pelo menos dez minutos antes.

— Eu sei, é só que... — Encarei o relógio, suspirando. — Donghyuck está atrasado.

Assim que terminei minha frase, escutamos a campainha, o que fez com que Jaehyun sorrisse e ajeitasse seu paletó cinza. Caminhando até a porta, logo a abri, vendo Donghyuck e Hendery juntos, os cumprimentei simpático e o coreano nos apressou como se ele não fosse a razão de não termos saído ainda. Quis fazer alguma brincadeira, mas me contive.

Precisava conversar com Donghyuck, o clima entre nós estava estranho e sabia que era por minha causa, afinal, só tinha como ser minha culpa: tentei beijá-lo e depois fugi por um dia inteiro. Precisava me desculpar, mas não queria simplesmente pedir uma desculpa sem termos uma conversa. Somos mais do que isso: somos amigos e realmente gostaria de conversar com ele sobre tudo, incluindo minha atitude.

Me despedindo de Hendery, Chitta e Taeyong, seguimos em direção à mansão de Chenle. Jaehyun, que tinha alugado um carro em Boryeong, fez com que entrássemos em "seu" Daewoo dourado, que era muito bonito, porém chamativo.

— Gostei do carro. — Donghyuck disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto Jaehyun o destravava.

— Foi o melhor que achei. — O coreano mais velho riu sem graça, entrando no mesmo.

— Eu não estava... criticando. — Donghyuck me encarou rapidamente, entrando no banco do carona na frente.

E sem falar nada, por não ter o que dizer, fui no banco triplo de trás como se fosse uma criança de doze anos e meus pais estivessem na frente. Me sentia um idiota, mas não tinha moral alguma para reclamar.

Durante parte do caminho, fomos em silêncio, acho que à medida que nos aproximávamos, ficávamos mais tensos por não sabermos, ao certo, o que encontrar. Estava com medo do pai de Chenle, Donghyuck havia dito que nunca tinha visto o homem em todos esses anos de amizade e, de repente, ele aparecia disponível para algo que envolvia o filho e seus amigos. Era um tanto quanto estranho.

Contudo, tentava, ao máximo, pensar positivo. Pensava que seria um jantar rápido e tranquilo, com todas as etiquetas de ricos esnobes que, felizmente, eu conhecia por conviver com vários desses em Hollywood. Esperava que não durasse muito e que não houvesse muitas perguntas e burocracias, por mais que estivesse disposto a lutar por esse dinheiro a todo custo. Mesmo sabendo que meus amigos eram incríveis e ajudariam no longa metragem como pudessem, pagar os artistas por seus trabalhos era a minha prioridade número um, afinal, era uma profissão como outra qualquer, por mais que muitos não vissem isso.

— Estamos aqui para ver o senhor Zhong. — Jaehyun anunciou parando em frente ao portão enquanto um homem enorme o encarava.

— Nomes. — Ele disse de maneira seca.

— Jung Jaehyun... — E encarou Donghyuck.

— Lee Donghyuck.

— E Mark Lee. — Surgi em meio ao banco como uma criança no carro dos pais e o homem apenas nos encarou, virando de costas enquanto falava algo em uma espécie de comunicador portátil.

— Podem entrar. — O segurança apertou um botão e o enorme portão de ferro se abriu lentamente.

— Obrigado. — Jaehyun agradeceu antes de dar a partida no carro, seguindo até o jardim de entrada dos Zhong.

A casa era deslumbrante e já tinha esquecido o quanto aquele imóvel era tão incrível. Claro que não havia esquecido da vez em que tinha me perdido, mas sempre me surpreendia com a maravilhosidade da casa todas as vezes em que ia para lá.

Normalmente não entrávamos pelo caminho que estávamos fazendo, porque sempre chegávamos a pé, ou com o motorista particular de Chenle que nos levava direto para a garagem, o que não era o caso daquela vez, já que éramos visitas e nada mais. Naquela parte da casa eu nunca havia estado, apenas a via de dentro pelas janelas: era uma área de terra, com um jardim bem cuidado e uma fonte de pedras. Era lindo demais.

Saímos do carro e logo Jaehyun sorriu nos tranquilizando, dizia que estava tudo bem e sob controle. Assentindo, Donghyuck e eu ficamos lado a lado enquanto Jaehyun esticava sua mão para bater na porta. Mas eu estava completamente inquieto, nervoso. Precisava, ao menos, me desculpar.

— Donghyuck, precisamos conversar. — Quebrei o silêncio sussurrando para o coreano na expectativa de Jaehyun não escutar, mas sabia que era um pouco impossível.

— Tipo... Agora? — Hyuck me encarou um pouco incrédulo, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Me desculpa pelo modo como agi.

— Mark, sugeri que conversássemos sobre isso antes, agora não é muito o momento. — Hyuck dizia entredentes.

— Sei que não estou sendo profissional, mas realmente quero me desculpar. Preciso me desculpar por tentar te beijar e fugir de você ontem, o dia todo.

O silêncio permaneceu entre nós três. Nos lábios Donghyuck havia um pequeno sorriso e Jaehyun encarava os próprios sapatos. Ele estava ouvindo tudo, tinha certeza.

— Vem cá. — Donghyuck me chamou em um sussurro, se virando em minha direção. Fiz o mesmo, confuso, e ele então retirou minha gravata. — Gravata borboleta, Mark Lee?

— Eu tô falando sério, Hyuck. — Sussurrei de frente para o coreano, o fitando nos olhos.

— Eu também. — Ele me encarou, mantendo o sorriso. — Quem usa gravata borboleta...?

— Lee Donghyuck! — Sussurrei com força, o encarando fixamente.

E foi só então que ele me olhou nos olhos. — Você precisou do seu tempo, e não podia fazer nada além de respeitar isso. Quero que saiba que está tudo bem, você não precisa se desculpar, mas vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, sim?

— É uma ótima ideia. — Jaehyun virou seu rosto para trás, ficando de perfil para nós dois. — Tem alguém vindo.

— Certo. — Assenti enquanto via Donghyuck guardar minha gravata no bolso de sua calça social. — E é melhor que uma corrente.

Hyuck riu baixinho. — Cala a boca, Canadá.

Donghyuck estava "moderno" demais para um jantar importante, isso era fato. Mas não tinha o que estranhar, seu terno o deixava ainda mais incrível e o cabelo levemente bagunçado e partido fazia com que o Lee mais novo chamasse a atenção de deus e do mundo porque, sinceramente, sua beleza era algo inexplicável.

— Olá, boa noite. — Um homem com um terno preto impecável abriu a porta com um pequeno sorriso. — Sejam bem vindos à residência dos Zhong.

— Obrigado. — Jaehyun agradeceu passando por ele e entrando na enorme mansão.

— Ah, olá, Mark e Donghyuck. O Chenle se encontra no andar...

— Não viemos pelo Lele hoje, Kim. — Donghyuck sorriu de lado, simpático. — Somos os convidados.

— Ah! — Ele pareceu se espantar, mas logo se recompôs. — Por favor, me sigam.

Andando por um dos corredores, de alguma forma, chegamos à sala de jantar. Nunca tinha ido na mesma, e se precisasse ir ao banheiro ou algo do tipo, bem... com toda certeza me perderia mais uma vez.

— Quem tem um mordomo? — Jaehyun sussurrou ao meu lado. — Eles sempre são os assassinos em filmes de terror.

Donghyuck e eu soltamos risadinhas, mas Jaehyun falava bem sério, o que deixava tudo ainda mais divertido. Ele estava tendo a mesma reação que eu havia tido quando conheci Kim, perdido e tentando achar um banheiro. Contudo, de outras vezes que havia voltado na casa de Chenle, ele tinha sido extremamente simpático, e o medo havia passado um pouco.

— Senhor Zhong, seus convidados. — Kim anunciou, se curvando e mantendo a curvatura a 45°.

— Ah, vocês estão aí! — Zhong Pai, ou sei lá como deveria chamá-lo, levantou-se de sua cadeira acolchoada na ponta da mesa e veio até nós.

Pelas falas de Donghyuck sobre o homem ser um completo ogro sem sentimentos, me assustei facilmente com toda aquela simpatia. Sabia que não era o único. Enquanto ele falava que era um prazer nos conhecer e apertava nossas mãos ao invés de fazermos o tradicional cumprimento oriental, podia ver Donghyuck franzir a testa, em alguns momentos ele não era muito bom em disfarçar.

— Sejam bem vindos à minha casa! — Ele sorria simpático e encarou o mordomo. — Chame Chenle, quero ele presente.

— Sim, senhor. — Kim assentiu, logo saindo do local.

— Por favor, venham, sentem-se! — Simpático, o homem apontava para a mesa que não estava servida com as comidas, mas com toda certeza toda aquela louça valia minha vida. Talheres de prata, taças, pratos com fios de ouro, e porta guardanapos bordados com alguma pedra preciosa. Talvez ametista. Talvez esmeralda. Não sabia diferenciar, mas com certeza eram pedras preciosas. Tudo naquela casa era incrível.

Na sala de jantar, a mesa longa de madeira escura provavelmente devia pesar uma tonelada, além de ser cara. A casa dos Zhong fedia a riqueza e era um fedor que, sinceramente, não me preocuparia em ter. Os candelabros, guardanapos de seda, os quadros enormes que enfeitavam o local, o lustre de diamantes, tudo naquela casa me fazia perceber como eu, um mero diretor, era pobre. Nunca conseguiria nem mesmo um terço de toda aquela fortuna, certeza.

— Fico feliz que tenham conseguido comparecer. Felizmente hoje foi um dia de brecha na minha agenda e eu realmente não queria deixar para discutir sobre daqui a uns meses.

Sr. Zhong falava com um sorriso animado nos lábios. Ele estava mais despojado que qualquer um de nós, mas só seu blazer apoiado na cadeira parecia ser feito com um tecido diferente, importado, quase nunca visto aos olhos do pobre. Ele tinha uma feição tão tranquila e, ao mesmo tempo, tão pesada que não sabia definir. Mas, claramente, ele se parecia com um empresário de alto calão dono de uma fortuna imensurável. Algo que Chenle, por sua vez, não parecia. Apesar de sempre ter ideias surreais para nós, como quando o menor sugeriu que alugássemos um parque aquático inteiro para nos divertimos, ou quando disse que me emprestaria seu jatinho particular para que eu fosse visitar Busan (cidade que não conheço ainda), ele era só um garoto normal, que agia como um garoto comum. Chenle não parecia em nada com seu pai, fisicamente falando.

— Ah, aí está ele! — Zhong encarou Chenle com um pequeno sorriso e apontou para a cadeira à sua direita. — Senta aqui, Chenle.

Depois de se curvar e nos cumprimentar educadamente – algo que Chenle nunca fazia, porque além ser de abusado, não se importava muito com isso –, sentou-se ao lado do pai o observando.

— Por favor, a entrada! — O pai de Chenle ordenou.

Mas tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era encarar aquele Chenle estático, sem sorrisos largos ou gritos. Chenle parecia alguém completamente diferente sentado àquela mesa e nem mesmo falava algo. Seu pai falava por si para os empregados ou então lhe perguntava algo e, dando um pequeno sorriso, Chenle assentia com um aceno de cabeça. Não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas não tive tempo de avaliar mais nada quando, animado, o Sr. Zhong começou a falar:

— Quando Chenle veio falar comigo sobre o projeto, pensei que fosse mais uma daquelas idiotices de teatro que o garoto tem desde que começou a andar com alguns garotos da cidade. — Ele logo deu de ombros, sendo servido. — Mas a partir do instante em que ele disse sobre ser algo cinematográfico, com o diretor mais falado do mundo, meus olhos brilharam. — Ele riu me encarando e, sem saber como agir, ri de volta, um pouco sem graça. — Não me entenda mal! Não quero lucrar com você, meu filho. Mas admiro seu trabalho, seu filme me fez chorar muito, Chenle e eu o assistimos várias e várias vezes, certo?

— Sim, pai. — Mecanicamente, Chenle respondeu.

— Muito obrigado. — Agradeci pelo elogio, mas de longe estava confortável diante tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

Encarei Donghyuck, e o coreano, ao meu lado, apenas sorriu minimamente, me lançando um breve olhar antes de pegar sua taça de vinho tinto e tomar um longo e demorado gole. O pai de Chenle então não o conhecia, certo?

— Bem, vamos ao que interessa. — Ele sorriu de lado, segurando sua taça de vinho. — Por favor, me conte sobre o enredo. Não precisa ser tudo para não tirar a graça do filme.

Escutando a gargalhada alta de Sr. Zhong, apenas ri para acompanhá-lo, mas sem muito humor. Não entendia seu ânimo, contudo acreditava que aquilo era um bom sinal. Encarei Donghyuck na expectativa de que ele começasse a falar, eu era um pouco mais tímido que o coreano e, felizmente, ele logo compreendeu.

— Bem, até agora nós escolhemos algumas pessoas para fazerem parte de nossa equipe. O roteiro eu escrevi ao lado de Mark, e fala sobre um garoto cujo apelido é Haechan. A intenção é o nome de nascimento dele nunca ser revelado, sem motivo aparente, apenas por Haechan significar uma nova pessoa, a mensagem nesse caso fica implícita. E nosso personagem, o Haechan, procura se entender para se tornar quem ele nunca foi, ou seja, uma nova pessoa. — Donghyuck me encarou e deu um pequeno sorriso de lado antes de continuar. — Haechan é um garoto que nasceu em uma cidade mediana, mas não gosta de nada por lá. Ele não tem amigos, e sua família, muito conservadora, não o apoia em diversas situações. Haechan mora com a mãe e dois primos, e o tempo inteiro é chamado de gay por eles, de maneira pejorativa. Então começa questionar sua sexualidade, ele chega a ficar e dormir com outros caras, mas se vê confuso quando começa a gostar de uma garota da sua escola. Quando sua mãe, uma completa conservadora religiosa, descobre que ele dorme com outros homens, o expulsa de casa, e Haechan começa a procurar por seu pai depois de ter em mente que ele realmente precisa se conhecer, desde o início, para entender quem realmente é. Ele viaja para Seul, onde consegue ficar na casa de um casal com o pouco de economia que tem e começa a trabalhar em bares tendo novas experiências e contatos. Essas pessoas são essenciais para que ele se descubra, na verdade, bissexual.

Donghyuck fez uma breve pausa agradecendo à moça que começava a servi-lo.

— Nosso intuito com este filme não é mostrar um romance, afinal Haechan não procura um amor, um parceiro ou uma parceira. Ele procura o pai e as origens, para que possa se conhecer e viver como quem é, já que, a partir de dado momento, ele não está mais sob as asas da mãe conservadora. O que a equipe quer mostrar é que não é necessário estar com alguém para que se conheça e que é possível viver como quem realmente é, sem precisar se esconder.

Naquele exato momento, meu coração palpitava, estava muito acelerado. Sr. Zhong havia escutado de Chenle parte do enredo, mas não tão a fundo, e eu sinceramente estava morrendo de medo e já me preparando para ser expulso da mansão. As pessoas são homofóbicas, principalmente os mais velhos que vêm de uma geração onde esses assuntos não eram naturais. Se ali, em 1998, nada daquilo era, de fato, considerado natural, provavelmente o Sr. Zhong riria na nossa cara e diria que estávamos loucos se pensamos, por algum momento, que ele apoiaria tal coisa.

Contudo, um enorme sorriso surgiu nos lábios úmidos do homem. E não era aquele tipo de sorriso que você dá quando está debochando de algo, ou sem graça. Era um sorriso genuíno, largo, e animado. Parecia, realmente, uma pegadinha. Sr. Zhong poderia começar a rir de nós a qualquer momento, não poderia? Ou ele realmente estava animado e feliz com a ideia?

— Isso é magnífico!

Praticamente, respondendo a minha pergunta, o homem estendeu suas mãos, logo nos aplaudindo.

— Já consigo imaginar as cenas, a emoção, e todas as caras de surpresa quando perceberem que estão diante do melhor filme de 1998 que conta a história de um homem que não é heterossexual!

Ok. Aquilo era uma pegadinha, certo? Olhando discretamente para os lados, comecei a procurar por câmeras ou pessoas escondidas, talvez um microfone, ou algo do tipo. Só podia ser.

— Eu quero! — Senhor Zhong disse em tom de animação. — Com certeza quero este filme nos editais da empresa na parte dos projetos culturais! Com certeza!

Donghyuck e eu nos entreolhamos. Era, mesmo, inacreditável. O coreano estava com uma feição assustada, porém com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso confuso, porém feliz. Estávamos bem parecidos: não sabíamos se aquilo era real, mas sorríamos porque desejávamos profundamente que fosse.

— Permitam-me explicar. — Ele sorriu, segurando seu talher de ouro enquanto nos encarava. — Vocês devem estar me achando maluco, mas creio que nossas loucuras se encontram.

Mais uma vez, ele riu alto (obviamente sabíamos de quem Chenle tinha herdado a risada escandalosa) enquanto voltava a atenção para seu prato, partindo o que eu suspeitava ser carne de pato. Mas não tinha certeza. Rindo, junto dele, Donghyuck, Jaehyun e eu estávamos claramente forçando, não sabíamos de onde vinha o senso de humor do Sr. Zhong, mas ele seria nosso produtor, então era o melhor que podíamos fazer.

— O tio de Chenle, e meu irmão, Zhong Weiyuwan, é casado com outro homem. Passei a vida inteira observando meu irmão se esconder e apanhar de nosso pai. Sou o mais novo de ambos, mas herdei a empresa porque meu pai não queria meu irmão à frente do local. O que, de certo modo, estava correto, Weiyuwan sempre foi um espírito livre, determinado, e não se mantinha em nenhuma regra. Isso enlouquecia nosso pai. Weiyuwan teve de fugir por anos de nosso pai e pude ver seu sofrimento diante tudo isso. Hoje em dia ele se encontra em um hospital, contraiu o vírus dos homossexuais, o HIV. Um filme como este seria uma homenagem, talvez, uma reconciliação entre nós dois. Sempre me importei com Weiyuwan, ele apenas achava que não, por eu ter seguido os passos de meu pai, e bem, de fato nunca achei justo tudo o que meu pai fazia com ele. Nunca concordei, mas nunca fiz nada para pará-lo. E não quero que a situação de Weiyuwan se repita, não quero que homens como meu pai, intolerantes, existam. Por isso fico animado com a ideia do filme.

Não sabia o que dizer. Havia escutado uma história pessoal tão particular e íntima, com tantos detalhes e coisas, porém, uma única coisa permanecia na minha cabeça e sabia que não era hora de problematizar tal coisa. Eu sabia. E me segurava para não falar sobre o vírus HIV. Era uma história de vida de alguém que havia sofrido, e aquilo me afetava profundamente.

— Senhor... — Donghyuck, com a voz estranhamente doce, chamou a atenção de todos na mesa. — Sinto muito pelo seu irmão. Espero que ele esteja se recuperando bem dos traumas passados e, principalmente, da AIDS. Mas, se me permite uma correção, o vírus não é dos homossexuais. Notícias mostram que pessoas que levam uma vida normativa heterossexual também têm o vírus, então, não somos nós homossexuais que o "temos", e não somos nós que o espalhamos. Existe muita coisa ao redor disso, e dizer que é uma doença dos homossexuais é ofensivo.

O homem o encarou, a feição do Sr. Zhong se alterou e não sabia dizer se aquilo era algo bom ou não. Contudo, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como Donghyuck era incrível, e insuportavelmente corajoso. Ele havia falado algo que não tinha saído de minha mente desde exato instante em que ouvi o Zhong mais velho proferir sobre HIV/AIDS. E era óbvio que ele estava sem graça, mas Hyuck não pareceu se importar, pois apenas sorriu de lado, voltando a atenção para sua comida.

Novamente uma gargalhada alta ecoou pelo local, e estremeci brevemente, não estando acostumado com a gargalhada grosseira do Zhong mais velho.

— Bom saber. Obrigado pela informação! Mas estamos aqui para falar do filme, não é? — Ele soltou os talheres e encarou uma das mulheres que estava de pé. — Zou, pegue aquele papel em cima do móvel do bar.

O obedecendo, a mulher logo o fez, o entregando com ambas as mãos enquanto se curvava respeitosamente. Pegando o papel para si, Sr. Zhong estendeu em direção a Chenle, o que me fez franzir a testa, confuso. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas ele logo explicou:

— Assim como herdei a empresa de meu pai, algum dia Chenle irá herdar de mim, certo, filho?

Em silêncio, Chenle olhava o papel à sua frente. E, aparentemente impaciente, Sr. Zhong o balançou, atraindo a atenção do menor.

— Certo, Chenle?

— Sim, pai. — Ele assentiu de maneira séria, Chenle estava muito calado até então, mas era a primeira vez na vida que o via tenso.

— Por isso, hoje você vai ler minhas condições para os convidados. — Novamente o homem balançou o papel na sua frente, fazendo com que Chenle o pegasse. — Ele está em processo de adaptação, por isso peço que tenham paciência. — Se virou para nós, sorrindo simpático. — São poucas condições e estarão no contrato, mas gostaria de discuti-las hoje.

Assentindo, Jaehyun e eu apenas balançamos a cabeça positivamente, contudo também percebi que Donghyuck estava tenso ao meu lado, ele estava sentado de maneira rígida enquanto encarava Chenle que, estranhamente, o fitava sério, segurando o papel de folha única em mãos. Sabia que tinha algo acontecendo, apenas não sabia dizer o que era. O que estava acontecendo?

— Vamos, Chenle. — Com a voz mais grossa e de maneira rígida, o homem ordenou que o filho começasse.

Antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha ao meu lado, atraindo sua atenção.

— Por favor, senhor, deixe que eu faça isso. Não tem por que uma criança ler algo do tipo, ele aprenderá...

— Do jeito que eu disser. — Zhong o interrompeu de imediato, ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas era estranhamente medonho. — Ele aprenderá do jeito que eu disser e quiser. — E se virou para Chenle. — Agora leia, Chenle.

Encarei Donghyuck sem entender de onde vinha toda aquela tensão, mas o coreano apenas me fitou sem sorrir, com as sobrancelhas juntas e aparentemente estranho. O que estava acontecendo? Por que Chenle não podia ler algumas coisas no papel? Donghyuck parecia completamente tenso, e eu nem mesmo sabia o que dizer para acalmá-lo.

— Estamos esperando, Chenle. — O pai o apressou.

Chenle encarou o papel branco. Engolindo seco, o chinês apenas piscou os olhos, umedecendo os lábios pronto para começar a ler o que seu pai lhe ordenava. Tinha muito mais por trás de toda aquela ação, era óbvio e perceptível.

— Clá... clusá... la um. — Chenle iniciou a leitura, piscando os olhos enquanto focava no papel à sua frente. — O meno... no... o nome... sa sem... emsap... empre... sa... — Bufando, ele fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo. — O nome da empresa... — Chenle repetiu dando uma 'recapitulada' no que havia lido até então. — Não ar... arep... cár... não... apa... apace...

— Leia direito!

— Não consigo! — Chenle gritou de volta, o encarando sério. — Não dessa maneira.

— Você é uma decepção!

Estremeci ao escutar o grito do homem sentado na ponta da mesa e o fitei. Senhor Zhong tinha mudado completamente, não havia mais sorriso, simpatia e nem mesmo felicidade em sua face. Ele era puro ódio, e não estava entendendo a agressividade.

— Eu posso ler as cláusulas, não me...

— Não! — Com o tom de voz completamente alto, o homem berrou com Donghyuck bem ao meu lado.

E franzi a testa, o encarando. — O que está havendo?

Puxando o papel bruscamente da mão de Chenle, o Zhong mais velho soltou uma risada, claramente frustrado.

— Sabem... queria ter um filho normal. Que soubesse ler, escrever, gostasse de estudar e não fosse um completo preguiçoso! — O homem vociferava encarando Chenle, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. — Como vou te ensinar algo se você não se esforça? Se não passa de um garoto mimado que tem preguiça de estudar, ler um livro e entender as coisas?

— Pai... — Chenle tentou falar.

— Não venha com suas desculpas, Zhong Chenle. — O homem o interrompeu enquanto eu, como um completo idiota, tentava entender. — Novamente... — Respirou fundo, parando no meio da frase sem intenção de continuar. — Kim, tire-o de perto de mim, agora!

Chenle, se mostrando totalmente diferente do garoto que eu conhecia, apenas assentiu, levantando-se da mesa e acompanhando o mordomo que apenas acatava à ordem. Que merda tinha acontecido ali? Que merda aquele homem tinha na cabeça para tratar o próprio filho daquela maneira? Era óbvio que Chenle tinha dificuldades, mas por que tinha de ser humilhado na frente de todos? Quem era aquele homem que havia se mostrado outro completamente diferente do inicial?

— Pare!

— O que ele está fazendo? — Jaehyun, ao meu lado, sussurrou.

Mas não o respondi. Apenas encarei Donghyuck que havia ficado de pé depois de bater com ambas as mãos na mesa. O encarava confuso e assustado, Donghyuck parecia completamente irritado, e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar para cima, de modo que o fitasse com o peito subindo e descendo. Nunca havia visto tal expressão no rosto do coreano e, naquele momento, soube que Hyuck estava completamente imerso no que realmente estava acontecendo.

— Hyung... — Chenle o chamou, parando no meio do caminho enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse pedindo algo.

— Por que o senhor faz isso? — Encarando diretamente o Zhong mais velho, Donghyuck o fitava, cheio de ódio. — Qual a necessidade de humilhar seu próprio filho na frente de desconhecidos?

— Com licença? — Zhong encarou Donghyuck, franzindo a testa confuso.

— Sabe os garotos idiotas do teatro que você tanto fala? Eu sou o fundador da companhia que uniu todos nós. Eu e Lee Jeno, agora você sabe nossos nomes, porque espero que nunca esqueça.

— Hyung! — Chenle o chamou do outro lado da mesa.

Tentando segurar a mão de Donghyuck, de modo que ele se acalmasse, tudo o que recebi foi um olhar breve, porém mortal, o que me fez recuar.

— Você nunca acredita no potencial de Chenle, pois eu lhe digo: ele é um artista excelente. Zhong Chenle tem muito mais a oferecer do que você o cobra, e a maneira como o trata me dá repulsa. — Hyuck apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa, aproximando o rosto de onde o Zhong mais velho, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, o encarava. — Você me dá repulsa.

— Então você é o responsável por Chenle ser tão rebelde e preguiçoso. Você e os outros garotos desocupados. Vocês são os responsáveis por toda essa rebeldia de Chenle, eu não....

— Não! Não somos nós! — Donghyuck derrubou o copo de vinho tinto ao bater com sua mão no mesmo, mas sequer se importou. — Você o trata como um garoto preguiçoso, incapaz e burro, enquanto ele está longe de ser qualquer coisa desse tipo. Você o humilha, o trata como lixo e o obriga a fazer coisas que ele não quer. Você o tem por puro medo. Isso não é ser pai.

O homem então ficou de pé, encarando Donghyuck. — Me diga então o que é ser pai quando se tem um filho como esse. — Ele logo apontou para Chenle, mas nem mesmo esperou a resposta. — Você nunca entenderia, você é só um garoto mimado que acha que teatro é algo importante. Cinema é importante! A vida é importante! Vá procurar algo para fazer, criar uma família, ter um emprego, e depois você vem com suas palavras de merda me dar lição de moral. O filho é meu, convive comigo, e ele é sim um completo merda incapaz. Um preguiçoso. Um burro!

— Já chega! — Fiquei de pé sentindo meu corpo inteiro queimar. — Por que o cinema é maior que o teatro? O que o senhor entende de arte? O que entende sobre ser pai? — O fitei, sentindo todos os olhares em cima de mim. — Nós não entendemos o que é ser pai, você tem razão, porque nossos pais são completos bostas ausentes, que exigiram e não entenderam seus filhos e muito menos os aceitaram. Assim como você faz com o seu. Chenle não é burro ou preguiçoso. Ele é o primeiro a aparecer com uma solução no teatro, o primeiro a se dispor a carregar peso se necessário, ou a montar alguma coisa ou desenhar um cenário. Chenle é o garoto mais cheio de luz que tive oportunidade de conhecer, e aqui, sentado nessa mesa, sendo tratado dessa maneira, foi absurdo vê-lo tão sem vida. Vê-lo sendo quem ele, claramente, não é.

— Como vocês ousam...

— Fique com seu dinheiro. — O encarei, sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, odiava ser tão sentimental. — Fique com seu discurso, seu remorso, sua visão. De você, não aceito um mísero centavo.

— Nós não aceitamos. — Donghyuck disse ao meu lado e o encarei sério enquanto sentia sua mão na minha, lentamente entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus.

Silêncio, os olhares cheios de ódio e o clima pesado pairavam no local. Sentia que Sr. Zhong podia nos matar a qualquer momento, porém conseguia sentir a aura de ódio e repulsa ao redor de Donghyuck. Eu não estava diferente, apenas queria sair daquele local antes que realmente passasse a desejar quebrar uma daquelas garrafas na cabeça do homem mais repulsivo e estúpido que já havia conhecido. Agora entendia a fala de Donghyuck sobre ele não ser uma boa pessoa, não ser fácil de lidar e tudo mais. Ele era um completo merda.

— Então consideramos o assunto fechado, e qualquer tipo de negociação negada. — Jaehyun ficou de pé, se pronunciando.

— Saiam da minha casa, todos vocês! — Irritado, o homem gritava com seu rosto cada vez mais vermelho. — Agora! Saiam! Seus merdas! Saiam!

— Nós sabemos o caminho da porta, com muito prazer. — Jaehyun, cordial como sempre, se curvou diante ao homem e bebericou o último gole de vinho de sua taça, sorrindo para o mesmo em seguida.

Sr. Zhong estava estático, o homem parecia furioso, prestes a ter um ataque ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas não me importava. Nem eu, nem Donghyuck e nem mesmo Jaehyun. Chenle, com o mordomo Kim, acabou por seguir o mesmo caminho que nós, todos em silêncio, apenas caminhando pelo longo corredor com janelas longas que iluminavam o local.

Ninguém dizia nada.

Donghyuck e eu mantínhamos nossas mãos juntas, os dedos entrelaçados, o apoio e a compreensão presentes em ambos. Tudo o que eu queria era, literalmente, socar o pai de Chenle por tudo aquilo, por tudo que havia feito com o filho, mas sabia que não tinha forças.

— Chenle... — Donghyuck disse parando no meio do caminho, quebrando o todo o silêncio constrangedor enquanto soltava nossas mãos.

— Vocês são idiotas! — Voltando a ser quem era, o chinês praguejou, nos fitando. — Por que fizeram isso?

— Ele estava te tratando como um lixo.

— Eu não ligo para o que ele fala mais! Eu não... Vocês acabaram de perder a maior grana por minha causa. — Ele se aproximou de Donghyuck, o socando. — Por que você tem que ser tão esquentado? Caralho, Hyuck, às vezes eu te odeio... — Chenle acertou outro soco no braço de Donghyuck, dessa vez mais fraco. — Eu te odeio e você....

O encarei hesitando e ameaçando dar um passo para trás, com certo receio de tomar socos também, mas não foi suficiente. No primeiro soco que me deu, notei que Chenle, na verdade, começava a chorar. E merda, aquilo acabava comigo.

— Por que fez isso, Hyung? — Mais um soco. — Você é burro ou o quê? — Outro soco ainda mais fraco. — Também te odeio, Canadá... Não acredito...

Sentindo meus olhos começarem a encher também, puxei o mais novo para meus braços. Não, eu não sabia lidar com muitos toques ou com afeto, não era acostumado. Mas sabia que Chenle precisava de um abraço, e não hesitei em fazê-lo. Éramos amigos e odiava vê-lo daquela maneira. Para minha surpresa, mas nem tanto, Chenle segurou com ambas as mãos em meu blazer, apertando os dedos no tecido, como se estivesse me segurando com força e não quisesse soltar.

E tudo bem.

Ele não precisava soltar.

— Tá tudo bem, Chenle.

O chinês chorava em meus braços, seus soluços ecoando pelo local de teto alto, o que dava certo eco, mas nenhum de nós se importou. Parado à nossa frente, Jaehyun encarava a cena com as mãos nos bolsos e as sobrancelhas juntas, ele não nos conhecia, mas era perceptível a empatia em sua face, e isso era bom. Kim, por sua vez, suspirava evitando olhar para Chenle, o mordomo praticamente tinha criado o garoto após a morte de sua mãe há alguns anos, então acreditava que estava doendo nele. Donghyuck, o último que fitei enquanto abraçava Chenle, nos fitava com um misto de tristeza, pena e raiva. Ele ainda estava furioso com tudo aquilo e compartilhava de sua raiva. Mas foi então que, leve e brevemente, o coreano sorriu de lado, me fitando diretamente nos olhos, e apenas retribuí abraçando Chenle um tanto quanto mais forte. Só queria que ficasse tudo bem com o menor, ele não merecia tudo aquilo.

— Hyung?

Ele me chamou, fazendo com que eu desviasse o olhar de Donghyuck para ele. — Sim?

— Posso ir para sua casa hoje?

Balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto nos soltávamos, assenti sem hesitar. — Claro, Lele. Sempre que quiser.

Sem nem mesmo explicar a seu mordomo Kim, Chenle apenas o fitou, recebendo um sorriso tranquilizante em seguida. O homem entendia e, de fato, aquele era o momento em que eu não mais o temia, ele era um excelente homem e jamais seria o assassino se fizéssemos parte do filme de terror.

— Vamos. — Donghyuck chamou, passando o braço em volta dos ombros de Chenle e liderando o caminho até a saída da mansão.

— O carro é aquele ali. — Jaehyun apontou na direção do mesmo com um pequeno sorriso e logo se colocou à frente, chegando primeiro nele.

Me sentia extremamente mal por tudo o que tinha acontecido a Chenle. Sinceramente não estava despreocupado em relação ao dinheiro, afinal, talvez aquela fosse nossa maior renda, contudo, jamais aceitaria dinheiro de um homem como aquele: um covarde que tratava o filho daquela maneira.

O caminho inteiro para minha casa foi silencioso. Na frente, Jaehyun e eu mantínhamos o silêncio enquanto Donghyuck e Chenle faziam o mesmo no banco de trás. Pelo retrovisor, podia ver Chenle como nunca antes: dependente, ele estava abraçado em Donghyuck o tempo inteiro e podíamos escutá-lo fungar, provavelmente sem conseguir deixar de chorar.

Assim que, felizmente, saímos do carro, percebi que não havia ninguém em casa. Chitta e Hendery deviam ter saído para algum lugar, assim como Taeyong e Yuta, este último que havia chegado naquela tarde. Ambos queriam conhecer Boryeong e decidiram ir à praia pela noite, a vista era bonita e, sim, de fato era muito romântica. Eu só não tinha boas lembranças.

— Hyung... — Chenle me chamou assim que entramos e tirei meu blazer. O encarei esperando que ele falasse e, tímido, o chinês pediu para fazer uma ligação.

— Claro, fica à vontade. — Apontei para o telefone próximo à poltrona amarela e sentei no sofá, sem saber muito o que fazer ou como agir.

— Você está bem? — A voz de Donghyuck invadiu meu mundo e virei para encará-lo, agora ao meu lado.

— Odeio vê-lo dessa maneira.

— O pai dele é um completo idiota. — O coreano disse balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto afrouxava a camisa social. — Me desculpe por agir daquela maneira, não foi profissional e estraguei tudo.

Apoiando uma mão em sua coxa, de maneira amigável, sorri de lado. Era um sorriso triste, porém sincero.

— Você fez o certo. Chenle não merece ser tratado daquela maneira.

— Estraguei nossa chance de ter um produtor. — Donghyuck suspirou, olhando minha mão em sua perna.

E imediatamente a tirei, sentindo que aquilo, de fato, era estranho. Assim que separei os lábios para, enfim, falar algo que o tranquilizasse, Chenle desligou o telefone, me chamando.

— Eu tentei impedir, mas... Jisung está vindo pra cá.

Sorrindo de lado, apenas assenti. — Não tem problema nenhum. Você quer alguma coisa, Chenle?

— Água, pode ser?

— É pra já!

Disse, forçando animação, mas logo seguindo meu caminho em direção à cozinha. A verdade era que eu nunca tinha lidado com um Chenle sem sorrisos, calado e triste. O chinês parecia completamente perdido em seu mundo, mas qualquer um entendia, ele devia estar preso nos pensamentos sobre tudo aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Donghyuck o chamou para sentar ao seu lado enquanto eu lavava o copo de vidro e pegava água para o chinês. Conseguia escutá-lo dizer como o mais novo era ótimo, que seu pai estava errado e que Chenle era capaz de qualquer coisa. E eu concordava. Chenle era um misto de coisas boas e era impossível não se contagiar com a autoestima e animação do garoto. Por isso era tão estranho tê-lo ali, tão mal.

— Aqui. — Disse com um pequeno sorriso lhe entregando o copo cheio de água ao voltar para sala e fitei Donghyuck. — Quer algo?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente dando um sorriso educado e logo voltou sua atenção para Chenle, que bebia o copo de água como se tivesse ficado dias em um deserto. Ele segurava o copo comum com ambas as mãos enquanto olhava para frente com o rosto úmido devido ao choro.

— Mark-hyung. — O mais novo me chamou, fazendo com que o encarasse. — Preciso contar uma coisa.

Franzi a testa assentindo, sentei-me na poltrona de frente para o sofá onde Chenle e Donghyuck estavam e apenas o incentivei a falar.

— Sou disléxico. Meu pai não acredita, ele acha que sou preguiçoso, burro, e que nada disso é sério. Mas é, hyung. Não sou muito bom com leitura, as letras embaralham e não consigo ler direito, mas não sou burro.

— Nós sabemos, Chenle. — Donghyuck o tranquilizou. — Nós sabemos.

— Não é todo mundo que sabe, apenas os caras da companhia, meu pai e minha mãe... — Chenle dizia um pouco melancólico. — Ela costumava ser a única, em casa, que entendia. Ela me ajudou muito, ela... era incrível.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça entrelaçando os próprios dedos e pude perceber que, mais uma vez, Chenle chorava. Suspirando baixinho e repetindo que estava tudo bem, Donghyuck o abraçou de lado tentando acalmar o garoto que, de fato, estava muito triste, e não era para menos, seu pai era um completo babaca.

Daí em diante o silêncio se fez mais presente do que qualquer coisa. Nunca havia lidado com ninguém disléxico, na verdade muito mal tinha escutado falar sobre, tudo o que sabia era que afetava a aprendizagem e leitura, nada mais. Entretanto, conviver com Chenle seria aprender mais sobre, e, com certeza, entender do que se tratava. O mais novo não era burro, ele tinha ideias geniais, pude ouvir um pouco das mesmas no pouco tempo em que passei observando alguns ensaios da companhia, e por mais novo que tudo aquilo pudesse ser para mim, conhecia Chenle e nada do que seu pai havia lhe chamado fazia sentido. Chenle não merecia ser tratado daquela maneira.

— Você quer comer algo, Chenle? — Perguntei ficando de pé e dando um pequeno sorriso tentando quebrar o clima.

— Não tô com fome, hyung. Mas obrigado.

— Pois eu estou faminto! — Donghyuck ficou de pé, me encarando como se quisesse dizer algo apenas com o olhar. — E você vai comer sim, nem que eu tenha que enfiar pelo seu rabo.

Chenle, um pouco triste e desanimado, soltou uma risadinha fraca, mas foi o suficiente para que Donghyuck sorrisse e apontasse para mim e em seguida para cozinha. Antes de sequer fazer alguma brincadeira dizendo que não era empregado de ninguém, batidas fortes na porta interromperam nossa troca de olhares significativa, era óbvio que Donghyuck estava tentando fazer Chenle comer algo.

— Céus... — Resmunguei caminhando até a porta e logo a abri. — Calma, a casa não vai...

Mas sem esperar o término de qualquer fala, um Jisung ofegante, com os cabelos bagunçados e o suor escorrendo levemente por seu rosto, perguntava por Chenle enquanto tentava ver por dentro de minha casa. Assustado com o desespero, apenas me afastei da porta vendo o mais novo caminhar até Chenle e sentar no sofá ao seu lado.

— Você tá bem? — Perguntou visivelmente muito preocupado.

— Por que você veio? — Chenle cruzou os braços tentando ficar sério, mas logo segurou ambos os braços de Jisung, o virando de frente para si. — Respira, por favor.

Assim que dei um passo pra frente, de modo que fosse até Jisung checar se estava tudo bem, o mais novo começou a falar tão rapidamente com Chenle que estranhei de imediato. Nunca havia visto o coreano tão sério.

— Não acredito em tudo isso que aconteceu, por que ele insiste em tratar o filho dessa maneira? Zhong Chenle, você vai me desculpar, mas seu pai é um puta filho da puta. Agora me diz, pelo amor de deus... Seu pai... O que ele fez, Chenle?

Chenle colocou a mão em seu ombro. — Primeiramente, se acalma. E ele fez a mesma coisa de sempre, Sung. Está tudo bem.

— Nunca está tudo bem, Chenle. — O mais novo ficou de pé visivelmente transtornado enquanto seu peito subia e descia devido ao cansaço, ele provavelmente tinha corrido. — Ele...?

— Não! — Chenle o cortou de imediato, ficando sério novamente. — Não, Sung. Ele... Não.

Jisung se manteve em silêncio, encarando Chenle com suas roupas jeans e a respiração ofegante, ele parecia se acalmar. Não havia entendido metade daquela conversa cheia de "nãos", por mais que não fosse idiota e suspeitasse de algo.

— Agora fica quieto e vem aqui. — Chenle o puxou pela jaqueta jeans fazendo com que o mais novo caísse na outra ponta do sofá novamente. Me encarando, ele deu um pequeno sorriso antes de esticar suas pernas e deitar seu rosto nas coxas de Jisung, que apenas se mantinha estático com tudo aquilo.

Sua expressão, que antes era de preocupação e certa raiva, agora havia mudado completamente. Era como se o coreano mais novo estivesse assustado ou com certo medo, o que fazia com que eu lembrasse, um pouco, de mim mesmo.

— Bem, Mark, você me ajuda na cozinha? — Donghyuck apontou para trás de si com um pequeno sorriso forçado, ele era ótimo atuando, mas em certos momentos suas habilidades como ator falhavam rudemente.

— Claro. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente passando, por Chenle e Jisung. — Fiquem à vontade.

E assentindo, Chenle mantinha seu rosto virado para cima, permanecendo deitado nas pernas de Jisung. O mais novo começava a se soltar, falando coisa ou outra baixinho com o chinês, do modo como costumava ser. Jisung sempre foi um garoto muito risonho, porém introvertido, raras eram as vezes em que ele falava muito, mas adorava fazer piadas e eram todas bem divertidas. A verdade era que Chenle e Jisung eram inseparáveis, afinal, regulavam, mais ou menos, a idade. Ou talvez houvesse mais do que isso, não julgava, eles eram novos e estavam se conhecendo. Assim como me conheci certa vez, porém demorei a aceitar.

Na cozinha, agora ao lado de Donghyuck, o coreano abriu a geladeira, começando a pegar o que via pela frente. Perguntei a ele pra que fazer uma refeição àquela hora da noite se podíamos encher os mais novos de salgadinhos de supermercado. E, com isso, ganhei um olhar tão sério do coreano que rapidamente me arrependi de ter sugerido tal coisa.

— Eles precisam de conversar.

— Sobre o quê? — Perguntei confuso ao encarar Donghyuck segurando um pedaço de acelga em mãos.

— Sobre tudo o que aconteceu, Mark.

— Mas ele já falou com Jisung, certo?

Donghyuck suspirou baixinho, olhando para ambos por cima do meu ombro. — Não sei explicar, Mark, mas eles têm uma conexão. Não qualquer tipo de conexão, uma que nunca vi igual.

— Eles...?

Donghyuck deu de ombros, ainda em um sussurro baixo. — Ninguém sabe. Nós nunca vimos nada e, de qualquer modo, o que importa é que ambos se entendem. Chenle tem uma grande confiança no Jisung desde quando o mesmo ajudou ele na escola.

— Com os problemas de aprendizagem, certo? — Perguntei parando ao seu lado, agora de costas para ambos, abrindo o molho de pimenta.

— Não. — Donghyuck me encarou sério. — Chenle irritou uma série de garotos. Foi assim que ele e Jisung se conheceram.

Franzi a testa, confuso. Claro que ele era capaz de irritar as pessoas, ele conseguia com facilidade irritar qualquer um, mas sempre na brincadeira, nunca de verdade. Certo?

— Alguns colegas da escola começaram a chamar ele de tartaruga, porta e outras coisas. Ele ficou muito nervoso, e explodiu. No fim das contas, Jisung só estava indo no banheiro quando encontrou quatro garotos em cima do Lele.

— Isso...?

— Sim, Mark. Chenle apanhou muito naquele dia. Ele nunca toca no assunto e fez Jisung prometer que não falaria com mais ninguém depois que nos contou. — Donghyuck mordeu o próprio lábio, suspirando baixinho. — Você caiu de paraquedas, não devia te contar isso também, eu só... Por isso te chamei pra cá, porque ninguém acalma e tranquiliza mais o Chenle do que o Jisung. Ninguém.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, absorvendo as informações enquanto olhava rapidamente para trás e via um Chenle com um sorriso fraco, porém mil vezes melhor do que quando chegamos. O chinês apontava o polegar na bochecha de Jisung, que sorria com a ação enquanto falava algo. Os dois eram sempre muito grudados, mas pela primeira vez estava vendo algum tipo de carinho e afeto entre eles, como se estivessem em seu próprio mundinho.

Sabia, assim como todos os outros, que Chenle não precisava de ninguém. Mas em Jisung, ele via seu porto seguro, parecia mais feliz e, agora entendendo, se sentia mais tranquilo para ser ele mesmo.

Como se um filme viesse em minha mente, me dei conta de algumas atitudes de Chenle que faziam total sentido depois de saber tudo aquilo: ele nunca lia nenhuma folha que lhe era dada e antes mesmo de qualquer ação, Jisung sorria fraco e lia para ambos, fosse em alto ou baixo tom. Chenle era muito bom em arte, pensava sempre na cenografia, que ficava incrível. Pouco tempo depois de conhecê-los, fiquei sabendo que ele era responsável pelas artes nos panfletos das peças. Não compreendia muitas coisas, mas sabia que aquela era uma característica muito importante de Chenle, e que por essas e muitas outras, ele era muito além de tudo aquilo que seu pai e colegas de escola falavam.

Chenle era incrível.

— Isso também nos dá espaço pra conversar, certo, Canadá? — Donghyuck disse, cortando os legumes ao meu lado, enquanto virava seu rosto para me fitar.

Eu não poderia, e nem iria, mais fugir daquela conversa. — Sim, preciso falar algumas coisas.

— Então comece, e depois eu falo.

Deixei a faca junto com o gengibre enquanto virava de frente para encará-lo, engolindo seco. Estava com medo de pedir uma simples desculpa, o que era ridículo. As vozes de Chenle e Jisung estavam ainda mais baixas na sala, e me certifiquei que ambos estavam entretidos um com o outro, de modo que não ouvissem nossa conversa.

— Desculpa. — Pedi, voltando a olhar para Donghyuck.

— Tudo bem. — Ele respondeu, dando um pequeno sorrisinho.

— Você nem mesmo me escutou... — Protestei. — Donghyuck, tô falando sério.

— Eu também! — O coreano largou a faca e os legumes, me fitando.

— Me desculpa por... ter tentado te beijar.

— Já disse que tudo bem.

— Não, Hyuck. — Falei ainda mais sério, respirando fundo e tentando juntar tudo o que eu queria para poder falar. — Realmente sinto muito, não foi momento para aquilo e eu... nem sei o que deu em mim. Desculpa.

— Mark. — Donghyuck me encarou nos olhos com um pequeno sorriso. — Eu queria.

Por um momento minha mente falhou. Ele queria o quê? O beijo? Não. Não podia ser. Ele não estava falando sério. Impossível. Travei como um completo robô.

— O... quê? — Gaguejei.

E foi então que senti suas mãos em meu rosto, seus dedos tinham um leve aroma de cenoura e algum tempero que não conseguia definir, mas aquilo não era muito importante no momento.

— Hyuck... O que você tá fazendo?

— Qual a parte do 'eu queria' você não entendeu, Mark Lee? — Segurando meu rosto com ambas as mãos, o coreano me encarava nos olhos.

Como de costume, me perdi nos mesmos, seus mais misteriosos e estrelados olhos que (merda!) eu tanto gostava. O silêncio pairava pela sala, o que fez com que eu virasse meu rosto na direção de Chenle e Jisung, os quais, agora, dormiam no sofá super confortável e acolchoado de casa. Jisung mantinha uma de suas mãos em volta da cintura de Chenle e o chinês apenas dormia levemente nas coxas de Jisung com sua feição mais calma.

— Mark. — Donghyuck me chamou, puxando meu rosto lentamente em sua direção novamente.

— Sim? — Perguntei, agora o fitando extremamente próximo.

— Não precisa se desculpar, nem mesmo por ter fugido o dia seguinte inteiro. — Ele sorriu de lado, ainda segurando meu rosto.

Ri sem graça, mordendo meu lábio. — Sério, Donghyuck, me desculpa.

— Para de pedir desculpas, Canadá, e presta atenção no que tá acontecendo.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Donghyuck apenas confirmou o que minha mente fazia questão de negar. Porém ela estava totalmente enganada naquela noite.

Aproximando seu rosto, o coreano me faz ter um certo choque de realidade e vontades. Eu queria. Ele parecia querer. Não tinha por que fugir, por mais que estivesse enlouquecido internamente. Aproximando meu rosto, lentamente, do seu, Donghyuck sorriu de lado ao perceber que era recíproco. E merda, eu queria aqueles lábios levemente rosados mais do que conseguia explicar, nunca tinha parado pra pensar precisamente nisso, nem mesmo quando agi impulsivo tentando beijá-lo. Era tudo muito confuso e irreal na minha mente.

A atitude partiu do coreano, talvez por ter perdido tempo demais nos detalhes de seu rosto perfeito. E naquele momento silencioso, porém intenso, Donghyuck, fechou os olhos, selando seus lábios nos meus.

Momentaneamente não soube ao certo o que fazer. Como sempre, não esperava ser algo possível, nem mesmo enquanto ele segurava meu rosto e aproximava o seu do meu. Porém, reconhecia que seria um completo idiota se não aproveitasse algo que tanto queria. E sim, eu queria muito beijar Lee Donghyuck.

Fechando os olhos, senti seus lábios se moverem junto aos meus enquanto meu corpo arrepiava e meu coração enlouquecia sem limites em meu peito. Criando coragem de algum lugar, passei meu braço direito em volta de sua cintura, sem apertá-lo, apenas o puxava levemente para perto enquanto sentia sua língua em minha boca, iniciando um beijo calmo e completamente viciante.

Talvez as pessoas ao meu redor tivessem razão, eu sentia algo bem forte por Donghyuck, e o fato de estar com o coração acelerado e me sentindo no paraíso com aquele beijo só comprovava tal coisa. Era perigoso, eu sabia, éramos amigos e colegas de trabalho, mas sinceramente não queria pensar em nada daquilo naquele momento. Só naquele instante, queria que fossemos eu e ele, independente do que esse 'eu e ele' seria no futuro.

Movendo meus lábios em sincronia com os de Hyuck, sentia nossas línguas se encontrarem diversas vezes. O mundo tinha parado ao nosso redor e eu sentia isso. Nada importava. Na verdade, uma das grandes e poucas coisas que se passavam por minha cabeça era inegável:

Donghyuck beijava muito bem.

Realmente muito, muito bem.

Entretanto, me frustrei com o fato do mais novo separar nossos lábios, parando o beijo. Permanecendo com os corpos próximos, podia ver Hyuck mordendo seu lábio com um pequeno sorriso e, agora com os dedos entrelaçados em minha nuca, me fitando nos olhos. Estava um tanto quanto constrangido com aquele silêncio e o momento pós beijo, mas não era nada de mais. Donghyuck já havia causado pânicos maiores em meu ser.

Naquele momento, uma tranquilidade quase que totalitária tomava conta de meu corpo, e isso só se intensificou quando escutei a risada baixa – e claramente tímida – de Donghyuck enquanto ele escondia seu rosto em meu pescoço e eu o abraçava pela cintura. Tudo aquilo, além do beijo, as sensações, o momento, as atitudes, estava sendo a coisa mais gostosa do universo.

Porém, sendo sincero, antes de continuarmos a comida e Donghyuck me ajudar com Chenle e Jisung, o coreano fez questão de deixar bem claro:

— Eu não sei o que significa isso. — Ele sorriu de lado, coçando a nuca e se soltando aos poucos. — Eu só... Não sei, Mark. Eu não... Ok?

— Ei... — O encarei com um pequeno sorriso, tentando manter o melhor de mim enquanto me afastava lentamente. — Está tudo bem.

— Você aprende rápido. — O coreano riu, me encarando. — Estava dizendo isso minutos atrás.

Ri, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, tive um ótimo professor.

Sorrindo, Donghyuck permaneceu me fitando. Sabia que as coisas não ficariam estranhas entre nós mesmo que aquele beijo não tivesse uma justificativa propriamente dita. Simplesmente tinha acontecido. Donghyuck não sabia o que aquilo significava. E eu? Bem... De certo modo eu começava a entender. Estava tudo bem.

— Hyungs?

Donghyuck e eu estremecemos, quebrando a intensa troca de olhares que acontecia, logo olhando para Jisung parado no balcão.

— Garoto? — Donghyuck colocou a mão no peito, andando até ele. — Como você consegue ser tão silencioso?

Ele apenas sorriu de lado meio tímido e apontou para Chenle. — Mark Hyung, tem algum lugar pro Lele dormir? Não acho que ele queira voltar pra casa por hoje.

— Cla... — Pigarreei no exato instante em que a voz falhou, sim, eu estava nervoso. — Claro. Você me ajuda a levar ele pro quarto?

Jisung assentiu balançando a cabeça positivamente. Voltei a encarar Donghyuck que mordia o lábio aparentemente tentando segurar o riso. Eu devia estar pagando mico com todo aquele nervosismo diante da suposta ideia de que Jisung tinha visto tudo.

— Por aqui. — Disse passando por Donghyuck que, obviamente de propósito, tocou meus dedos com os seus, fazendo com que eu parasse por uma fração de segundo graças às sensações que o simples toque havia causado em mim.

Jisung me encarou. — Hyung? Tudo bem?

— Ele tá ótimo. — Donghyuck deu tapinhas em minhas costas, rindo e me empurrando de leve para frente.

— Claro. — Sorri para Jisung e caminhei em direção ao sofá.

Jisung nada mais disse, apenas tomou a frente pegando Chenle no colo, o chinês resmungou algo, mas permaneceu dormindo em, aparentemente, um sono pesado e tranquilo. Caminhando até meu quarto, apontei para minha cama, onde Jisung logo deixou e cobriu Chenle até o pescoço. Sorri de lado parado à porta observando o mais novo cuidar do mais velho. De certo modo, era adorável. Era um tipo de cuidado fofo, inocente e dócil, eles realmente tinham uma amizade – ou algo a mais – muito valiosa.

— Sung? — O chamei baixinho, fazendo com que ele me fitasse. — Tem roupas de cama no armário, fica essa noite também.

E, como se estivesse esperando por isso, Jisung balançou a cabeça várias vezes com um pequeno sorriso.

— Obrigado, hyung. — Ele se curvou em agradecimento. — Vou ficar no chão.

Sorri. — Boa noite, Sung.

— Boa noite, Mark hyung. — Ele desejou.

Mas quando estava prestes a fechar a porta, Jisung se aproximou, a segurando.

— Hyung, posso falar uma coisa?

O encarei franzindo a testa ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia apreensivo. — Claro.

— Donghyuck hyung... Já vi ele beijar várias pessoas, mas você foi o único com quem ele ficou sem graça.

O encarei sem ter o que dizer, Jisung era praticamente uma criança, às vezes me perguntava se ele sabia o que era amor, mas logo me liguei que sim, ele compreendia, afinal Jisung tinha Chenle. Park conhecia o amor e o carinho melhor do que muito adulto que já havia conhecido.

— Hyung... — Ele me chamou com um pequeno sorriso antes de fechar a porta. — Não tenho dúvidas que Donghyuck hyung está caidinho por você. Boa noite!

E assim que fechou a porta, fiquei como um idiota parado em frente ao meu próprio quarto, digerindo a nova informação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENÇÃO
> 
> ↳ Queria muito mesmo agradecer as pessoas que tiveram paciência e me ajudaram dando uns toques, dizendo o que tava certo, errado e o que podia melhorar em relação a dislexia do Chenle. Acho um assunto muito importante a ser tratado, e não se esqueçam que nos anos 90 ainda não existiam as definições corretas, mas o Chenle da fanfic tem dislexia léxica, viu?
> 
> ≛  
> AGORA OS SURTOS:
> 
> ↳ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIAU MIAU MIAU CARALHO! Gente eu não to acreditando que demorou isso tudo, vocês me perdoem pelo amor dos deuses, mas foi um beijo daqueles.
> 
> ↳ O Mark já tava entendendo e parando pra pensar em tudo o que acontecia dentro dele em relação ao Hyuck, tava até mais leve pra falar sobre, mas com o beijo foi como se ele tivesse tipo "meu deus, eu to realmente apaixonado por esse garoto". 
> 
> ↳ Garanto a vocês que a atitude do Hyuck de ter beijado o Mark (apesar dele ter deixado bem claro que não sabia direito o que aquilo significava) é porque ele sabe que também sente algo pelo Canadá (o que na narração dele a gente percebeu muito nitidamente e ele nem mesmo negou). 
> 
> ↳ O que importa é: MARKHYUCK BEIJOU! 
> 
> ↳ O pai do Chenle é um completo babaca. Ele tem um pensamento "a frente de seu tempo", tanto que ele queria patrocinar os meninos, mas a troco de que né? Pra mim fedeu a culpa pelo irmão e pra vocês?
> 
> ↳ Jung Jaehyun lindíssimo mesmo que seja em um pequeno momento no capítulokkkkkkkkk sorry jaehyun stans, ele vai aparecer mais, JURO!
> 
> ↳ Sobre Chenle e Jisung: a relação deles vai além de amizade e romance. É aquela relação que a gente só encontra na realidade, algo profundo mesmo que as pessoas não sabem explicar. Ninguém sabe se são melhores amigos, namorados e na real, nenhum dos dois se importa. Chensung nessa fic só se importa em como um trás o melhor do outro e isso é lindo demaisssssssssss, então, interpretem como quiserem (vai ter mais Chensung, prometo).
> 
> E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Amo vocês e mil beijos, qualquer coisa tô no twitter: oceandoie


	29. Heart Attack.

— Yukhei? — Ao meu lado esquerdo, Nakamoto Yuta exclamou com os olhos arregalados.

— Oi, bro. Como vocês estão?

Pisquei os olhos um pouco confuso, não sabia que Yukhei era ator. — Bem, e você?

— Você veio pro teste? — Chittaphon o questionou.

— Sim.

— Desde quando você é ator? — Donghyuck, levemente ríspido, perguntou ao meu lado.

O encarei virando meu rosto lentamente em sua direção devido a rispidez em sua voz. Se Yukhei queria tentar o teste, não cabia a nós dizer se ele devia ou não fazê-lo, apenas dar o resultado final. Donghyuck, imediatamente, percebeu o que tinha feito, e dando seu melhor sorriso, esticou a mão direita dizendo para Yukhei ficar à vontade e mostrar o que tinha preparado.

Estávamos sem dinheiro, havíamos deixado bem claro no anúncio que se tratava de um filme independente, mas com a genial ideia de colocarem meu nome, não só a fila de candidatos estava enorme como a da imprensa. Tinha voltado, realmente, à ativa e agora todo mundo sabia disso.

Lá estávamos nós, a primeira equipe montada, para analisar os candidatos a certos personagens. Os roteiristas, Donghyuck e eu; o diretor de arte, Chittaphon; o diretor de produção, Yuta; o assistente de direção, Taeyong; e o diretor, neste caso, eu, o 'famoso' Mark Lee que algumas pessoas, sem sombra de dúvidas, haviam passado por ali apenas para conhecer.

Tínhamos alguns poucos nomes, e naquele sábado faríamos os testes para os personagens Kim Taeho e Park Areun, ambos que seriam o único casal heterossexual de todo o filme, com exceção dos pais do personagens principal: Haechan.

Taeyong estava tentando contato com atores mais velhos para fazerem os pais de Haechan, ele tinha falado sobre dois atores que eu não conhecia o trabalho, mas estava confiante, pois Taeyo jamais me decepcionaria.

À nossa frente, Yukhei respirou fundo, deixando o papel de lado. De certo modo me perguntava se ele realmente sabia o que estava fazendo, devido às reações dos outros, mas tinha que confiar no meu amigo, Yukhei era um homem comprometido e sério quando tinha de ser.

"Por que você se preocupa tanto com quem deve ser? Devia apenas aceitar se aceitar." Ele fez uma breve pausa, mantendo a feição séria e amigável. "Não digo que seja fácil, Haechan... nunca passei por um terço das coisas que você passou e passa. Não fui espancado na rua ou tive que correr de homens que queriam o meu mal ou tive minha sexualidade posta à prova. Mas sei de uma coisa, Haechan... Eu sei que você é melhor do que isso... do que eu. Na primeira dificuldade, desisti. Me joguei, me ferrei e larguei tudo. Você é muito melhor do que isso, Haechan. Você é."

Novamente uma breve pausa, Yukhei se encontrava totalmente imerso no personagem, nem mesmo parecia o brincalhão de sempre. Na fala do roteiro, selecionada como padrão, o chinês estava simplesmente deixando transparecer todos os seus sentimentos ao mesmo tempo em que falava com firmeza e seriedade. Aquela cena não tinha lugar para sorrisos, brincadeiras, ou olhares divertidos, não tinha lugar para Yukhei, mas estava lotada dele. Ele dominava o local, mesmo com tão pouco espaço e falando para o nada. Dominava a cena e, tranquilamente, conseguia mostrar que não estava brincando.

Encarando Donghyuck rapidamente, o coreano fez o mesmo com uma feição surpresa, nem ele esperava que Yukhei fosse tão bom ator e talvez devêssemos levar a sério quando o chinês dizia que era bom em qualquer coisa. Ele não era só bom, ele era excelente. E estávamos todos pasmos, de verdade.

"Então espero que você levante dessa cama, coloque sua melhor roupa e vá naquele bar fazer o que você faz de melhor: brilhar." Foi a primeira vez que ele sorriu, mas até o sorriso foi diferente, não foi um sorriso Yukhei, e sim um sorriso de Kim Taeho.

Yukhei olhou para a mesa assim que terminou a fala. A precisão de sua voz, os movimentos corporais, a concentração, Yukhei tinha toda uma completude como ator e se seus amigos não faziam ideia de como aquilo podia estar acontecendo, eu muito menos.

— Obrigado. — Ele sorriu largo, agora sim, como Yukhei. — Quando fico sabendo do resultado?

— Ahn... — Taeyong foi quem se pronunciou, sendo o mais profissional entre todos. — Vamos colar na porta da cafeteria amanhã.

— Ah, legal! — Ele sorria animado. — Valeu, bros.

E deixando todos surpresos, boquiabertos e sem movimentos, Yukhei saiu do local como todo e qualquer candidato. Piscando os olhos, encarei a folha enquanto riscava seu nome, faltavam mais alguns atores e mesmo sabendo que poderiam haver pessoas promissoras, não conseguia imaginar Taeho sendo representado por qualquer pessoa senão Yukhei.

— Por que você nunca nos disse que ele era ator? — Chitta perguntou, me fitando.

— Eu não sabia. — Falei sincero.

— Pelo visto nem o nosso Haechan, não é? — Chitta soltou uma risada.

Assim que encarei Donghyuck, entendi por que o tailandês ria: tomando seu chá pelo canudo enquanto tinha os olhos levemente arregalados, Donghyuck balançou a cabeça, negando, o que fez com que ríssemos. Ele era adorável, e diferentemente de qualquer outro dia, parecia mais calmo, tranquilo e menos enigmático. Não sabia explicar, e nem mesmo queria. Até então ele não tinha me provocado de maneira alguma, e mesmo com o beijo, nada havia mudado. O que era ótimo.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era frustrante. Queria dizer que não era, mas completava quase uma semana do bendito beijo e não havíamos tocado no assunto. Ou beijado novamente. Apenas vivíamos nossas vidas como Lee Donghyuck, o ator, e Mark Lee, o diretor. Deveria estar feliz com isso, certo? Mas sabia muito bem que estava frustrado por continuar desejando que outro beijo acontecesse. Sim, eu estava desejando.

E sim, isso era muito perigoso.

— Podemos chamar o próximo, não podemos? — Donghyuck sugeriu, deixando seu copo de chá na mesa.

— Sim. — Concordei juntamente com Taeyong.

— Lee Hoseok, pode entrar! — Chittaphon gritou, avisando ao próximo candidato que ele podia subir as escadas do café e fazer seu teste.

A ideia inicial do local do teste era a minha casa, mas no momento em que Taeyong escutou tais palavras saírem de minha boca, além de me ameaçar e me chamar de maluco, arrumou uma ótima cafeteria beira-mar em Boryeong. A única coisa que tivemos de fazer foi pagar um pequeno valor para fechar a parte de cima para nós e os candidatos que se apresentariam. Segundo Taeyong, a cafeteria havia sido relutante até ele mostrar o panfleto feito por Chenle com meu nome. E em quatro dias, mais de duzentos atores estavam cadastrados para o teste, onde eles atuariam, inicialmente, sem receberem dinheiro algum. Era assustador.

Acabamos por dividir a manhã e a tarde. Pela manhã vimos os candidatos a Kim Taeho, e pela tarde veríamos as candidatas à Park Areun. A lista de atrizes era bem menor, apenas vinte e seis pessoas, então definitivamente a parte da tarde seria mais tranquila. Torcia, fortemente, para que não houvessem tantos curiosos quanto estava havendo pela manhã.

Pessoas me pediam autógrafos, fotos, e até mesmo surgiam para fazer perguntas sobre minha vida pessoal. Mas com toda certeza do mundo não esqueceria de um homem, na casa dos quarenta anos, que havia se inscrito apenas para me dar seu número.

A autoestima subia, não podia negar, mas lado a lado com a vergonha, que me fazia enlouquecer de tão tímido.

— Certo. — Donghyuck riscou o nome do candidato com caneta vermelha. Não era ele. — Você consegue acreditar que o Yukhei tá na minha lista de favoritos?

— Sim. — O encarei, assentindo freneticamente. — Ele é incrível.

— O personagem combina muito com ele, puta que pariu. — O coreano se ajeitou na cadeira, suspirando. — Os outros parecem apenas... Sei lá.

— Insuficientes? — Perguntei um pouco receoso, a palavra não era uma das melhores, por isso entortei a boca.

Estranhamente percebi o olhar de Donghyuck descer para meus lábios, o coreano logo umedeceu os seus e sorriu, assentindo.

— Sim. — Respondeu subindo o olhar novamente, fazendo com que um arrepio imenso subisse por minhas costas. — Insuficientes.

Por um momento quis largar tudo e avançar em seus lábios, mas seria ridículo e talvez invasivo da minha parte. Contudo, Donghyuck, muitas das vezes, me fazia crer que não era coisa apenas da minha cabeça, eu sabia e sentia na pele suas provocações.

Depois do beijo, os olhares, os momentos, tudo havia mudado, era muito fácil de sentir. Principalmente nas poucas e breves vezes quando ficávamos sozinhos – sentia que podia pegar fogo a qualquer momento de tanta vontade de beijá-lo novamente.

Eu era como um adolescente de dezesseis anos. E isso era ridículo!

— Acabamos? — Yuta questionou encarando Hendery quem assentia parado à escada, ele era o responsável por levar os atores até onde estávamos e mostrar a eles a saída.

— Sério? — Taeyong se espreguiçou com um sorriso nos lábios. — Finalmente!

— Ah, estou faminto! — Chitta ficou de pé, esticando o corpo.

— Devíamos almoçar. — Hendery sugeriu se aproximando da longa mesa. — Tem um restaurante chinês aqui perto, a comida é ótima.

— Ótimo! — Chittaphon atravessou o local, indo abraçar o namorado. — O que nos dizem?

Sorrindo, assenti. Estava faminto e não era único, ou seja, não demorou muito para que todos aceitassem ir para o restaurante que, felizmente, cheirava muito bem. Podia ouvir minha barriga roncar de verdade, e felizmente a comida não demorou a ficar pronta.

Sentados à mesa, conversávamos sobre nossos favoritos e momentos que tinham acontecido pela manhã, como o assunto do Sr. Lee fora, por causa do número que havia me dado.

De fato era engraçado, mas havia me assustado. Era estranho receber cantadas de homens, afinal, nunca fui assumido para ninguém até falar em rede nacional sobre minha bissexualidade. Entretanto, acima de tudo, era ainda mais estranho o fato dele dizer que adoraria me dar vários presentes em troca de uma noite de amor. Eu realmente não sabia onde enfiar minha cara quando tudo aconteceu.

— Nunca vi Mark tão vermelho. — Donghyuck apontou para mim com os talheres, rindo.

— Nem eu! — Taeyong concordou com outra gargalhada, batendo de leve na mesa.

— "O... O... O... quê?" — Yuta me imitou fazendo uma voz obviamente forçada. Eu não era daquela maneira.

— "Posso lhe dar os presentes mais caros, docinho". — Chittaphon completou, fazendo uma cena com Yuta enquanto tocava em seu rosto e todos riam.

Inclusive eu. Tinha sido realmente assustador, mas muito engraçado, não podíamos evitar.

A parte da tarde tinha sido a mais tranquila, em todos os aspectos possíveis. Ninguém havia dado telefone para ninguém, ou pedido autógrafo ou foto. Eram todas atrizes incríveis e extremamente profissionais, não sabia dizer qual delas tinha gostado mais, apesar de saber a preferida da maioria.

Ao encerrarmos, de verdade, toda aquela seleção, estávamos exaustos e resolvemos ir para minha casa debater sobre as escolhas. Não era como se estivéssemos desesperados, mas realmente queríamos começar o filme o quanto antes.

Não tínhamos dinheiro, mas cada um de nós havia juntado algum dinheiro para o longa metragem independente. Donghyuck havia pedido demissão do trabalho e recebido um dinheiro agradável por conta disso, eu havia juntado tudo o que tinha e colocado à disposição, Taeyong, Yuta e Chittaphon ajudavam no que tinham, e apesar de ter mais gente na equipe, jamais os cobraria, não era justo.

Então íamos nos virando como podíamos. Precisávamos de locais, câmeras, microfones e todas as coisas profissionais, mas com aquele dinheiro, arrumávamos uma maneira de pagarmos aos atores e a equipe quando tudo começasse, afinal eles estavam trabalhando. Apesar do anúncio ser sobre "um filme independente sem apoio financeiro", não conseguia achar justo a falta de pagamento. Eu daria um jeito. Sei que daria, e ficaria tudo bem, Jaehyun estava ajudando bastante nesse sentido.

— Acho que fica mais fácil se cada um falar do seus favoritos, o que acham? — Questionei, sentando à mesa com os pacotes de salgadinhos, encarei Donghyuck que estava com uma feição séria, o que me fez soltar uma risadinha.

— Vocês só comem isso? — Ele questionou segurando um dos pacotes enquanto olhava diretamente para Chittaphon.

— Não olha pra mim. — O tailandês apontou em minha direção, soltando uma risada. — Tenho uma dieta saudável.

Hendery e eu rimos. Chittaphon não tinha uma dieta saudável, de fato ele não gostava de salgadinhos, mas ele não tinha mesmo uma dieta saudável.

— Chitta, todo mundo sabe que você come barras de chocolate todos os dias. — Taeyong resmungou se ajeitando na cadeira e pegou o pacote da mão de Donghyuck. — Obrigado, tô faminto.

— Devíamos pedir comida de verdade.

— Por telefone? — Yuta o encarou com os olhos piscando.

— Sim. — Donghyuck concordou sorridente. — Ou alguém pode ir lá buscar.

E logo todos os olhares foram para Hendery. Por mais que ele tivesse nos ajudado bastante durante aquele dia inteiro, ele não fazia parte da equipe, e ter o chinês nos ajudando mais um pouquinho seria melhor ainda. Felizmente Hendery era um ótimo amigo e não hesitou em ir buscar algumas coisas para comermos. Levando uma lista consigo, o chinês saiu de minha casa.

— Bom, enquanto a comida não chega... — Retomei o assunto principal. — Yuta, quem foi seu favorito?

O japonês me fitou, arrastando duas fotos medianas para a mesa, uma delas era de Yukhei e a outra era de um ator chamado Wen Junhui.

— Eu sei que são dois chineses. — O japonês já se defendeu antes de alguém falar qualquer coisa. — Mas eles foram os melhores na minha opinião.

— Não é nada que não possa ser adaptado, certo, Mark? — Donghyuck me fitou, esticando suas três fotos.

— Certo. — Concordei, olhando suas escolhas.

— Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum e Wong Yukhei. Sério, o Yukhei me surpreendeu imensamente porque não esperava que ele fosse ator, ele nunca falou nada do tipo.

— Nunca nem mesmo demonstrou interesse por assuntos quando falávamos. — Concordei também assustado e estiquei minhas duas fotos. — Kibum e Yukhei. Foram os que mais gostei.

— Gostei do Kibum também... — Chittaphon, ao meu lado, colocou suas quatro escolhas na mesa. — Kim Kibum, o Yukhei, Choi Minho e Park Hyungsik.

— Ah, o Choi Minho também foi muito bem. — Concordei, estalando os lábios.

— E ele encaixa bastante no perfil do personagem. Realmente gostei. — Chitta sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Concordei brevemente apenas acenando e encaramos Taeyong, o único que faltava. Diferentemente de qualquer pessoa, ele arrastou pela mesa apenas uma foto.

— Tivemos candidatos ótimos, mas pra mim quem mais se destacou foi o Yukhei. — Taeyong dizia tranquilo, mantendo o indicador na foto profissional do chinês. — Ele arrasou completamente, na minha opinião, até esqueci dos outros, por isso só aponto ele.

— Justo. — Chitta concordou. — Yukhei foi realmente muito bem.

— É unânime. — Donghyuck disse. — Todos votamos nele.

— O que significa? — Yuta riu baixinho, se ajeitando na cadeira.

— Que ele é o vencedor. — Taeyong sorriu de lado, visivelmente satisfeito com o resultado, assim como todos nós.

— Vamos fazer um top 3, porque precisamos de lista de espera caso nosso escolhido não queira mais ou não possa participar. — Juntei todas as fotos de Yukhei. — Então em primeiro o nosso amigo, certo?

Todos assentiram em silêncio, inertes e atentos ao que acontecia.

— Em segundo, vocês concordam do Kibum? Ele foi o segundo mais votado.

— Ele é bom também. — Taeyo balançou a cabeça.

— Coloquemos ele em segundo, então. — Donghyuck se esticou em minha direção, pegando as fotos e o formulário de maneira que deixasse tudo ao lado da nossa primeira escolha.

— O terceiro nome?

Donghyuck me fitou ao seu lado. — O que acha do Minho? Ele parece ser bom e tranquilo também.

— Por mim. — Sorri de lado dando de ombros e encarei os demais.

Havíamos, inicialmente, escolhido o ator que faria Kim Taeho, e ele seria Wong Yukhei, o chinês que surpreendeu a todos nós aparecendo do nada, e dando um show. Yukhei não deixaria nada a desejar, tinha certeza.

— Ok, nossa Park Areun agora. — Chitta sorriu, colocando as fotos das atrizes que mais tinha gostado. — Kim Hyuna e Sandara Park.

— Adorei a Sandara também. — Assenti, colocando minhas três escolhas. — Sandara, Dahyun e Kim Hyuna.

— Vocês sentiram a presença da Hyuna? — Taeyong sorriu de lado. — Certo que é muito mais difícil escolher as mulheres, porque em primeiro lugar somos um bando de homens julgando, e em segundo porque são todas incríveis e comprometidas com o que estavam fazendo. Só nisso desbancam uns cem homens que apareceram lá, só por curiosidade.

Donghyuck revirou os olhos, bufando ao meu lado. — Ou os machos queriam o Mark ou saber sobre ele, foi exaustivo.

Virei meu rosto para encará-lo por alguns segundos quando recebi seu olhar de volta, Donghyuck se mantinha completamente sério enquanto me encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Ei, eu concordo! — Disse quando percebi que o silêncio se fez presente no local, era como se quisessem saber minha opinião. — Se foi exaustivo pra vocês, imagina pra mim tendo que repetir o tempo todo "não falo da minha vida particular, você veio pra fazer o teste?"

— Bando de idiotas. — Donghyuck resmungou ao meu lado, mas evitei olhá-lo, e creio que ele não tenha falado para qualquer outra pessoa além de si mesmo.

— Hyuna. — Taeyong finalizou o assunto, voltando ao que interessava e colocando apenas a foto dela na mesa.

— Hyuna. — Yuta concordou. — No momento em que ela entrou, fiquei paralisado. Ela é linda, e acima de tudo é o que Taeyong falou: ela tem presença.

— Hyuna e Sandara. — Donghyuck colocou as fotos na mesa e puxou uma terceira. — Mas, consigo imaginar a Dahyun certinha no papel, já tendo em mente que o Yukhei foi escolhido.

— Acho que ele combina com qualquer pessoa, vocês já olharam bem pra ele? — Chitta disse rindo, e logo o acompanhamos.

Rindo baixinho, encarei as fotos na mesa. Eram todas excelentes atrizes, não havia dúvida alguma, mas eu estava dividido. Ao mesmo tempo que Donghyuck tinha razão, Chitta também. Dahyun tinha um rosto mais inocente, que provavelmente "combinaria" mais com a personagem, porém Hyuna e Sandara eram duas deusas e ambas já tinham experiência, então creio que seria extremamente tranquilo trabalhar com as duas.

— Hyuna primeiro, em segundo Dahyun, e em terceiro Sandara? — Taeyong perguntou, encarando as fotos.

Porém, Donghyuck e eu encarávamos confusos a situação. Dahyun tinha a idade mais próxima de Lucas, e por mais que no cinema não houvesse nada disso por inúmeros motivos, ainda tínhamos nossas dúvidas.

— Concordo com essa posição. — Falei, virando meu rosto para Donghyuck, que ainda parecia pensativo.

Havíamos combinado mais cedo que o ator e a atriz só seriam escolhidos se fossem por unanimidade para que tudo funcionasse como realmente deveria ser. Mas antes que Donghyuck pudesse responder, a porta de casa se abriu de uma única vez, assustando todos à mesa. Do lado de fora, podia escutar alguns cliques, o que me fez franzir a testa. Quem entrava na antiga casa de minha avó era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que John Suh e Jung Jaehyun, os caras que viviam na américa, juntos, há quatro anos.

— Um cara chamado Hendery me contou que aqui que está sendo a reunião do clubinho da madrugada. — O americano fez graça enquanto tinha duas sacolas em mãos.

— Coitado. — Jaehyun riu segurando outras sacolas. — Vocês fizeram, mesmo, ele carregar isso tudo?

Donghyuck ficou de pé, ajudando Hendery nas últimas. — Finalmente comida de verdade!

Sorrindo, fiquei de pé indo abraçar Johnny e Jaehyun, que me cumprimentaram muito felizes. Não sabia quando os dois viriam para Boryeong, afinal tinham topado fazer parte da equipe de 'Highway to Heaven' e ficava sem graça de questioná-los, afinal, eles iriam trabalhar de graça. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Deixando as fotos e alguns papéis de lado, rapidamente montamos a mesa com a refeição que Hendery havia comprado para todos, ele estava realmente sendo adorável e ajudando em tudo possível. Chittaphon não podia ter arrumado um namorado-não-namorado melhor, mesmo percebendo que vez ou outra ele e Johnny se olhavam de maneira carinhosa demais, sabia que o tailandês gostava muito de Hendery e era recíproco.

Apenas existem certas ligações que demoram a ser quebradas totalmente.

Comendo, famintos, e colocando os assuntos em dia, tanto Johnny e Jaehyun contavam sobre coisas em Chicago quanto nós falávamos sobre Boryeong, roteiro, seleção... estava tudo agradável. Era como se precisássemos daquele momento para tirar um pouco a cabeça do longo e pesado dia que tivemos. Porém Taeyong queria terminar logo a escolha de Taeho e Areun, e não tirava sua razão.

— Donghyuck... — O Lee mais velho o chamou, segurando, novamente, as três fotos na sua frente, ambos agora sentados no sofá. — Hyuna, Dahyun e Sandara?

Assentindo enquanto comia seu macarrão gelado, Donghyuck acabou aceitando, mas sabia que havia algo um pouco estranho no coreano. Era nítido que seu voto inicial era em Daehyun, este mesmo voto havia sido mantido, mas não era como se ele não gostasse de Hyuna também. Entendia seu lado. Contudo, depois sentaria com ele para conversar sobre, afinal, apesar de termos toda aquela equipe incrível conosco, Donghyuck e eu montamos o roteiro juntos e imaginamos coisas, não era justo ele ficar desconfortável com qualquer coisa que fosse.

— Bem, sei que vocês tão perguntando por que Jaehyun e eu estamos aqui mais cedo. Certo?

— Vocês só iam chegar na semana que vem. — Chitta disse, sentando no colo de Hendery. — Algo aconteceu?

— Muitas coisas aconteceram, Ten. — Jaehyun sorriu, aparentemente animado, e encarou Johnny.

— Vamos, é seu trabalho. — Johnny sorriu fitando Jaehyun de volta enquanto os fitávamos confusos.

— Bem...

Antes de começar a falar, Jaehyun retirou um envelope do casaco bege de Johnny. Ele logo ficou de pé e veio até mim entregando o papel, e, sem dizer mais nada, sentou-se no sofá à frente do americano.

Sem pensar duas vezes, abri o envelope, que com a caligrafia cursiva indicava meu nome. Com a sala inteira me olhando, apenas arregalei meus olhos com o que via por dentro.

Aquilo não era real, não podia ser. Podia?

— O que foi, Mark? — Donghyuck, ao meu lado, se curvou, olhando para dentro do envelope, e com os rostos próximos, nos encaramos.

Nossos rostos estavam extremamente próximos. Se fosse em qualquer outro momento, teria um ataque de pânico ou coisa parecida, porém a situação inteira só conseguia fazer com que eu ficasse assustado e muito surpreso.

— O que tá rolando? — Yuta perguntou de frente para mim.

Antes que Johnny ou Jaehyun pudessem responder, joguei a bolada de dólares em cima da mesa de centro da sala, fazendo com que as feições de Chitta, Taeyong, Yuta e Hendery ficassem semelhantes às nossas.

— Johnny, o que...?

— Bem... — O americano ficou de pé caminhando até mim e logo senti sua mão em meu ombro. — Eu meio que contei o que está acontecendo pro pessoal do grupo LGBT+ já que vou ter que tirar um tempo do grupo. Algumas pessoas, ao saberem da situação, resolveram fazer uma doação. E aí está.

— Johnny... — Donghyuck olhou para cima, o encarando. — Quanto tem aqui?

— Duzentos.

— Céus... — Falei, fechando os olhos.

— O que você quer dizer com 'céus', Canadá? — Chittaphon me encarou quando abri os olhos, pegando o dinheiro em mãos. — Você sabe o quanto podemos fazer com duzentos mil dólares? Não são wons, são dólares.

— Claro que sei. — Falei, o encarando. — E claro que estou muito grato, e feliz, eu só...

— Eu entendo o Mark. — Johnny, ainda parado ao meu lado, encarou Chitta. — Pensei em questionar de onde aqueles dinheiros saíam, sabe? Mas acredite, Mark, significa muito para eles também. Sei que parece uma enorme pressão, mas eles querem te ajudar. Todos e todas.

— Eu sei, tô muito grato, eu só... Não sei o que dizer.

— Obrigado? — Donghyuck disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto os outros riam.

— Você poderia me passar os telefones? Não agora, mas amanhã. — Disse com um pequeno sorriso. — Eu só quero agradecer a todos, e...

— Mark... — Johnny apertou meus ombros como se estivesse fazendo uma massagem. — Você tem duzentos mil dólares. Não era esse o momento em que você poderia relaxar? Claro que te passo os telefones, mas agora relaxa um pouco.

Ele tinha total razão. Num passe de mágica tinha ganhado duzentos mil dólares, que convertidos em won era ainda mais dinheiro, ou seja, teria toda aquela grana para administrar junto de Donghyuck e, principalmente, Jaehyun.

Nem eu sabia, direito, o que faria, mas sabia que o dinheiro iria para os atores contratados e a equipe. Dividindo para todos não daria tanto dinheiro quanto estúdios enormes costumavam pagar, mas já seria um alívio não ser diretor de um filme independente onde os demais trabalhariam, literalmente, de graça.

— Tenho mais algumas notícias. — Johnny riu baixinho, pegando um dos salgadinhos que via no balcão. — Em conversa com alguns amigos, consegui duas câmeras filmadoras, uma fotográfica, um dolly, uma grua, alguns refletores, um rebatedor e dois microfones de mão.

Arregalei os olhos. — Como você conseguiu tudo isso?

Ele encarou Taeyong. — Nós conseguimos. Foi só falar que pegaríamos emprestado a pedido do famoso Lee Taeyong, que deu tudo certo.

Taeyong sorriu sentado à minha frente. — Era uma surpresa.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci, encarando Johnny e, em seguida, Taeyong.

Eu, definitivamente, não sabia o que faria sem meus amigos. Eles eram incríveis em todos os sentidos que eram possíveis de serem imaginados. Com parte dos equipamentos emprestados, não tinha que me preocupar com tantas coisas, claro que faltavam outras, mas aquele dia poderia fechar daquela maneira. Estava perfeito.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Permanecendo apenas Taeyong, Donghyuck e Yuta na minha casa, começamos a arrumar as pequenas bagunças. Johnny e Jaehyun ficariam na casa de um amigo, ao qual já fui apresentado (o modelo famoso, Sicheng, que tinha uma casa ali e, aparentemente, em várias outras cidades), Chitta e Hendery foram dormir na casa do chinês e fiz Ten prometer que não contaria nada a Yukhei, porém sabia que ele deixaria vazar de uma forma ou de outra.

— Bem, boa noite! — Taeyong desejou, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Yuta. — Juízo vocês dois.

Ele brincou como um homem de setenta anos, avô de duas crianças, que no caso éramos eu e Donghyuck. Apenas acenei ignorando a brincadeira e me mantive sentado à mesa guardando alguns papéis burocráticos em seus devidos lugares para quando fossemos divulgar, estivesse tudo certo.

Sentando à minha frente, Donghyuck suspirou alto, jogando seu corpo no assento da cadeira. Ele encarava o teto com os braços esticados visivelmente exausto. Era a primeira vez, desde que tudo tinha acontecido, que Donghyuck e eu estávamos sozinhos. Depois de levar Chenle e Jisung para meu quarto, após nos beijarmos, o coreano disse que teria de ir embora e desde então não nos encontramos com muita frequência – quando acontecia, Taeyong e Yuta estavam juntos, ou Chitta. Sentia que estava tudo bem, foi apenas um beijo – ótimo, por sinal – e pronto, vida que seguia.

Certo?

Errado.

Eu não podia ser um cara com pensamentos tão simples e nem eu entendia por quê. Era como se houvesse a necessidade de um feedback, de algo a ser dito e a dúvida maior era: Donghyuck havia me beijado por pena? Por ter me recusado na noite anterior? Sim, tinha essa pergunta na mente. Queria saber se Donghyuck sentia algum tipo de culpa, por ter negado o beijo (algo de completo direito dele!!!!!) e por isso resolveu me beijar na cozinha de casa. Mas, com tudo acontecendo, não tinha tempo de pensar besteiras. Ou no próprio beijo que, sem dúvida nenhuma, tinha sido o melhor da minha vida. Yerim e Emmet que me perdoem, mas Lee Donghyuck era o gênio do beijo.

— Mark?

Voltando à realidade, o encarei piscando os olhos enquanto percebia que estava olhando para o nada enquanto Donghyuck me encarava com os cotovelos apoiados à mesa.

— Desculpa. — Pedi.

Ele sorriu de lado. — Tava perdido em que, Canadá?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Coisas do filme.

— Você é um mentiroso horrível, mas vou deixar passar. — Ele manteve o sorriso nos lábios. — Preciso saber só entre nós dois, o que você acha da Hyuna?

— Incrível. — Falei, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Eu também. Realmente gostei dela. Mas... — Ele bagunçou os cabelos, bufando. — Você não acha que ela vai apagar o Yukhei?

— Como assim? — Perguntei, um pouco confuso.

— Ela tem presença, é talentosa e super bonita. O Yukhei vai ser apagado no filme. E não que seja um problema, podemos alterar algumas coisas, mas estou com medo.

— Podemos alternar os papéis. Isso é algo que pensei. — Falei sincero.

Donghyuck pareceu se iluminar por alguns segundos. — A Areun, na verdade, ser uma grande amiga e conselheira do Haechan.

— Isso.

— Droga, isso seria perfeito. — Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha.

Sorri de lado amigavelmente, o fitando. — Por que você não passa a noite aqui? Faço café pra nós dois e vamos discutindo tudo isso. O que acha?

Donghyuck sorriu de lado, mas era seu peculiar sorriso divertido. — Mal me beijou e já quer que eu passe a noite, Mark Lee?

Por um breve momento, pausei sem entender, mas no exato instante em que compreendi a ambiguidade da frase, tive certeza que meu rosto estava da cor de um pimentão vermelho.

— Do que você...? — Joguei uma caneta no coreano, ficando de pé completamente nervoso. — Estava falando sério.

— Eu também! — Pude ouvir barulho de cadeira arrastando.

— Não... não te chamei pra passar a noite porque beijamos. — Virei em sua direção, sério, e o encarando fixamente.

O coreano soltou uma risadinha, me encarando de frente. — Você é adorável quando fica todo nervoso, sabia?

Senti meu coração acelerar de uma maneira tão rápida que provavelmente seria melhor chamar a ambulância. O que aquele coreano estava fazendo comigo? Em um momento estava bem e tranquilo e em outro em um completo pânico, por causa da timidez ou sei lá o que, com as coisas que Hyuck falava ou fazia.

Eu perdia o controle.

— Por que você faz isso? — Questionei me afastando enquanto ia em direção à cozinha para, realmente, fazer café. — Você não precisava ter me beijado.

Silêncio. E não gostava nem um pouco daquele silêncio, afinal, eu falava "a" e Donghyuck logo rebatia não só com "b", mas tambem com "c, d, e, f...". Ele sempre tinha algo a dizer.

Entretanto não mudei minha posição. Pegando o pó de café, me mantive de costas para onde o coreano estava, sentindo meu coração acelerado. Por que tinha a sensação de que tinha estragado tudo?

Me dando por vencido e virando na direção de Donghyuck, o coreano apenas me encarou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, o sorriso tinha sumido e era como se ele estivesse tentando me ler. Algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes.

— O que aquele beijo significou pra você, Mark?

A pergunta era séria, podia sentir em seu tom de voz.

— O que significou pra você, Hyuck?

— Nem tenta. — Ele se aproximou. — Me responde.

O encarei cada vez mais próximo. Não sabia definir, era tudo muito confuso e complicado em minha mente e peito. Sabia que havia um sentimento, mas não sabia o quão forte era. Entretanto meus sentimentos confusos não era o assunto que queria levantar no momento, tinha uma única dúvida que estava me matando:

— Você me beijou por pena, não foi? — O encarei virando meu corpo inteiramente em sua direção, soltando as coisas do café. — Porque você ficou com pena de ter recusado, sei lá. Não foi?

Soltando uma risada nasalada, Donghyuck desviou o olhar, afastando lentamente enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos traseiros de seu jeans.

— Só isso? — Questionou, me encarando. — É tudo o que você consegue pensar, Mark Lee?

— Não! — Falei sincero enquanto sentia o desespero em meu peito por vê-lo se afastando cada vez mais. — Tudo o que consigo pensar é no beijo, Donghyuck. Mas essa questão está na minha mente e não consigo evitar.

Travei meu corpo quando o vi vir em minha direção, Donghyuck estava com um olhar ameaçador e tinha certeza que tomaria um soco na cara — provavelmente merecido, mas tudo o que recebi foi um beijo.

Um selar de lábios demorado e claramente raivoso. Sequer tive tempo de fazer qualquer outra coisa, apenas encarava Donghyuck com os lábios macios colados ao meu.

— Eu queria. — Ele disse pausadamente e segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos, selando os lábios com raiva novamente. — Assim — Outro selar. — Como quero... — Mais um selar. — Todos... — E mais uma. — Esses!

— Donghyuck...

— Cala essa boca. — O coreano disse sério e o fitei, umedecendo meus lábios. — Eu queria o beijo desde o primeiro momento, na praia. Mas estava muito machucado, ainda estou. Não posso dizer o que significa tudo isso, Mark Lee, mas definitivamente não é pena.

O encarava sentindo suas mãos gélidas em meu rosto, Donghyuck estava tão perigosamente perto que engoli seco, evitando qualquer impulso. Talvez não fosse o momento.

— Não foi pena. — Sua voz estava mais doce, mas ainda assim podia perceber a raiva em seu rosto. — Ou culpa, ou qualquer coisa. Foi porque eu quis, Mark Lee.

Silêncio. Ter Donghyuck tão perto me trazia lembranças daquela noite, e com ela a vontade que nunca tinha sumido desde então.

— Assim como eu quero nesse exato momento? — Perguntei, sem filtros, dando um ponto positivo para a minha coragem, que não sabia de onde tinha saído.

O que foi mais que suficiente para que o coreano se quebrasse. Donghyuck inicialmente ficou em silêncio, apenas me encarando, provavelmente absorvendo o que eu tinha acabado de falar. Pude ver seus lábios mexerem algumas vezes, em uma tentativa frustrada de falar algo que nunca saía. Até que um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios, Donghyuck soltava uma risada baixa, claramente tímido, o que me fez sorrir, de certo modo, vitorioso.

— Não posso ficar essa noite. — O coreano, soltando meu rosto, mudou o assunto.

Mas apenas passei meu braço em volta de sua cintura, evitando que ele se afastasse.

— Mark...

— Você não quer? — Perguntei, o encarando com seriedade, obviamente se Donghyuck não quisesse, o soltaria no mesmo momento.

— Quando não quero algo, eu falo. Sou bem direto. — O coreano mordeu o lábio, evitando sorrir. 

— Não ouvi nada... — Coragem! Meu deus, o que eu tava fazendo?!

E, rindo, o coreano se soltou sem muito esforço.

— Tempo é tudo, Mark Lee.

— O que isso significa? — O encarei, apoiando ambas as mãos ao lado de meu corpo no balcão e sentindo meu coração acelerado. Todas aquelas atitudes eram pura adrenalina para mim.

— Que temos um filme a gravar.

— Mas você não vai passar a noite pra discutir sobre o filme. — Dei de ombros, o fitando enquanto segurava o sorriso.

— Porque tenho que encontrar Jeno pela manhã, não posso falar, mas é importante e não posso chegar lá dopado de cafeína. — Ele sorria enquanto dava passos lentos para trás.

— Certo. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Ainda temos tempo pra discutir sobre Hyuna e Yukhei.

— Na verdade, não temos. — Donghyuck dizia sem tirar os olhos de mim. — Mas tudo bem. Vou ceder.

Franzi a testa um pouco confuso, talvez porque minha mente idiota via ambiguidades onde não tinha.

— Eu disse... que vou ceder. — Donghyuck se aproximou novamente, em passos largos e rápidos. 

E antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, senti seus lábios nos meus novamente. Donghyuck parecia um tanto desesperado, mas eu era o último a julgar, pois segurando em sua cintura, o prendia a mim como se fossemos um só, também desesperado.

Donghyuck subia suas mãos por meus braços até meu cabelo, onde afundava seus dedos gélidos fazendo meu corpo arrepiar por inteiro. Todos os momentos em que nossas línguas esbarravam, naquele beijo maravilhoso, sentia como se tudo ao meu redor desaparecesse, uma coisa por vez, até ficarmos apenas Donghyuck e eu.

Aquele beijo era diferente do outro. Podia dizer que beijávamos intensamente, e por mais que pensasse que aquele beijo, talvez, acabasse em outro lugar, evitava pensar tal coisa em respeito ao mais novo que tinha em meus braços. Estava tudo muito bem com ele apenas ali, na minha cozinha, me beijando novamente. E porque ele queria!

Assim como quis os outros.

Droga. O que aquele coreano estava fazendo comigo e com toda a bagunça de sentimentos que era meu interior? Meu coração estava acelerado e não conseguia manter minhas mãos quietas: ou elas subiam pela cintura de Donghyuck ou apertava seu quadril com meus dedos ou o puxava mais para perto. Entretanto, não era o único. As mãos de Donghyuck, em meu cabelo, nuca, braços e rosto também contribuíam para tudo aquilo. Toda aquela bagunça. Uma bagunça gostosa que surgia a cada beijo. Não um beijo comum. A cada maravilhoso beijo.

Afastamos nossos lábios quando, notoriamente, ambos precisávamos de ar. Com o peito subindo e descendo, o encarei à minha frente, agora com minhas mãos em seu quadril, o mantendo extremamente próximo. Íntimo demais, mas não me importava.

— Tenho que ir.

— Certo... — Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Boa noite, Mark.

— Te vejo amanhã?

— O quê? — O coreano riu, se soltando enquanto caminhava de costas para a porta, me fitando. — Acha que vou fugir?

— Jamais pensaria isso. — Disse sincero.

— Não sei, às vezes você pensa umas merdas, sabe? — Donghyuck sorriu de lado, caminhando de costas para a porta.

— Boa noite, Hyuck.

— Descansa, Canadá.

Assenti em silêncio enquanto tentava, ao máximo, não sorrir tão largo. Tinha que manter o controle.

— Você também.

Donghyuck apenas sorriu e saiu pela porta, fazendo com que eu me soltasse como um adolescente.

Largando o café de lado e sendo um idiota, comecei a dançar lentamente em direção à mesa da sala onde terminaria de colocar os documentos no plástico e, felizmente, iria dormir. Como um verdadeiro anjo.

Dançando uma música aleatória que estava na minha cabeça, e entretido com os passos difíceis, encarei a porta ao perceber a brisa levemente fria batendo em meus braços nus por causa da camisa de mangas curtas que usava.

— Eu... esqueci meu roteiro.

Encarei a mesa com a pilha de papéis grampeados onde em cima estava escrito o nome de Donghyuck e ri, de total nervoso, levando até ele.

— Aqui.

Obviamente não fazendo questão alguma de segurar o riso, Donghyuck me agradeceu.

— Ótimos passos, Canadá.

E selou seus lábios nos meus novamente antes de fechar a porta, me deixando completamente sem graça.

Eu era um palhaço.

Mas estava feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Mark Lee sendo o clichê de romance fazendo dancinha depois de ganhar beijo do crush! Mas amo mais ele sendo pego pelo próprio crush, como sempre sendo chacota.
> 
> ↳ Vocês tão percebendo que as coisas tão ficando mais intensas né? Então tá bom.
> 
> ↳ Sim, a Hyuna (rainha deusa) é a Areun!
> 
> ↳ Sim, um homem apareceu lá na hora das audições se oferecendo pra ser "namoradinho" do Mark, na cara de pau. E quem não sentiu cheio de ciúmes, perdeu um pedaço aí.
> 
> ↳ Teve Donghyuck puto com Mark, tímido e desconcertado tudo no mesmo capítulo. E sim teve Mark confuso, quase estragando tudo e com coragem a 100%, também tudo no mesmo capítulo!!!
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC:
> 
> ✰ Wen Junhui (Jun): ator, cantor e dancer do boygroup Seventeen.
> 
> ✰ Lee Jinki (Onew): ator, cantor e dancer do boygroup 5hinee.
> 
> ✰ Kim Kibum (Key): ator, cantor, rapper, main dancer do boygroup 5hinee. 
> 
> ✰ Choi Minho (Minho): ator, cantor, rapper e dancer do boygroup 5hinee. 
> 
> ✰ Park Hyungsik: ator, cantor e dancer do boygroup ZE:A (ele é muito conhecido por dramas como 'Strong Woman do Bong Soon' e 'Hwarang').
> 
> ✰ Kim Hyuna: cantora solo, rainha deusa, maravilhosa, ex Wonder Girls e 4Minute. 
> 
> ✰ Sandara Park: atriz, cantora, ex-2NE1 (chora). 
> 
> ✰ Kim Dahyun: cantora, rapper e dancer do girlgroup Twice.
> 
> ≛  
> SOBRE EQUIPAMENTOS DO CINEMA QUE SÃO CITADOS:
> 
> (lembrando que nem eu tenho muito conhecimento ok????? Então relevem ou me falem que corrijo! Não se esqueçam que não se tratam de aparelhos super tecnológicos como vemos hoje em dia, porque a fic se passa nos anos 90'!!!!)
> 
> ☞ dolly: Para fazer uma cena em que a câmera se movimenta sobre um tripé ou uma grua, é necessário utilizar o Dolly. Também conhecido como Travelling, este equipamento garante a suavidade dos movimentos.  
> ☞ grua: A grua de cinema consiste de um sistema de guindaste onde a câmera é instalada em uma extremidade e na outra extremidade é inserido pesos que servem para equilibrar a câmera, criando-se um sistema de gangorra.  
> ☞ refletor: Os refletores são essenciais para qualquer filmagem ou gravação, pois são eles que fornecem a luz necessária para iluminar o set, seja em estúdio, locação ou externa.  
> ☞ rebatedor: Rebatedores são utilizados para controlar a iluminação do set, e permitem uma reflexão total e um mínimo de absorção de luz.   
> ☞ microfone boom: São aqueles que a pessoa fica segurando no alto, eles ajudam a cessar o barulho externo e ficar algo mais focado.
> 
> ≛
> 
> E então, o que acharam? Qualquer coisa tô no twitter: oceandoie. Beijos e amo vocês!


	30. Face to Face.

— Bom dia. — Desejei coçando os olhos enquanto caminhava em direção à sala, vendo Yuta e Taeyong largados no sofá.

— Bom dia, diretor. — Yuta sorriu enquanto fazia cafuné em Taeyo.

— Dormiu bem? — Taeyong perguntou.

Sorri de lado, assentindo enquanto sentava na poltrona. Tinha dormido muito que bem, na verdade a partir do momento em que Donghyuck e eu havíamos ficado sozinhos naquela casa, tudo passou a ficar muito mais do que bem.

Foi então que a porta se abriu rapidamente, era Chittaphon entrando afobado, evitando alguns cliques atrás de si. Na mesma hora senti que aquilo não podia ser coisa boa.

— Ei, amigos! — Chitta logo se recompôs, sorrindo enquanto caminhava em direção à cozinha. — Como vocês estão?

Taeyong e eu trocamos olhares, sabíamos que ele estava estranho. Em primeiro lugar porque Chitta era simpático e educado, claro, mas não fazia esforço pra isso, a não ser que precisasse ou estivesse escondendo algo.

— Que porra aconteceu? — Yuta o encarou, também conhecendo muito bem o tailandês. — Você está usando camisinha, né?

— O quê? — Chitta o encarou confuso com um copo de água em mãos. — Claro, sempre. Não se trata disso, é só... Vocês... ligaram a televisão hoje?

Apenas fechei os olhos. A última vez que tinha escutado algo parecido, a situação não foi nada boa.

— Mark? — A voz de Taeyong se tornou próxima e os olhos, o vendo ajoelhado na minha frente. — Você tá bem?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente pegando o controle. Ligando a televisão, estava logo no canal mais famoso da Coreia, no jornal local da manhã, que na verdade mais parecia um programa de fofocas, e, bem... Eu era o assunto. Novamente.

"O diretor gay Mark Lee está de volta aos cinemas? Recentemente, na pequena cidade da lama, Boryeong, ele fez audições juntamente com os atores Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta, outro rapaz que já conhecemos como Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, tailandês, e o ator Lee Donghyuck, este que ultimamente anda bem próximo do diretor. Com exceção do último Lee citado, todos esses estavam trabalhando com Mark antes das fotos com seu ex-namorado, agora apresentador de um programa de variedades no Canadá, irem a público."

— Apresentador? — Chittaphon apareceu na sala, encarando a TV.

— Ao menos ele conseguiu algo. — Yuta disse baixinho, suspirando.

Voltamos a atenção para a televisão.

"Pessoas que estavam no local concordaram em dar entrevista e vejam o que algumas dizem:

— Ele não fala nada sobre a vida pessoal. Comigo foi até meio rude quando perguntei se ele podia me explicar o que tinha acontecido e se ele era gay ou não."

— Sério? — Taeyong bateu na poltrona em que eu estava, fazendo com que estremecesse devido ao susto. — Esse filho da puta chegou querendo saber da sua vida pessoal e agora você é o rude por não falar sobre?

— Taeyo, tá tudo bem. — Falei sincero.

" — Ele é incrível! — Outro homem, de cabelos loiros, dizia ao dar entrevista. — Vim para fazer o teste de Taeho, e minha irmã gêmea pela tarde vem fazer o teste para Areun.

— Então ele está contratando atores?

— Sim. — Ele respondeu animado. Lembrava dele ser um dos poucos que realmente se importava com o teste. — Mas não seremos pagos por enquanto, o diretor Lee explicou tudo. Ele está fazendo um filme independente, e só espero que tudo dê certo!"

Logo, outro cara apareceu na televisão, um homem mais velho, e eu definitivamente sabia quem era.

"— Não acho que ele seja gay. — O homem disse olhando para as câmeras. — Acho que devem investigar mais a fundo antes de passarem boatos falsos. Não acho que Mark Lee goste de homens. Realmente não acho."

Claro que ele não achava! Sequer tinha dado bola para sua oferta nojenta de me dar presentes enquanto manteríamos relações sexuais! Aquilo era o cúmulo para mim! Céus!

"— O que será que este homem quis dizer com isso? — De volta ao estúdio, a mulher falava encarando o parceiro do programa. — Será que teremos mais desdobramentos na história de Mark Lee? Será que era tudo mentira? Será que Mark e Emmet, de fato, nunca existiram? Fiquem ligados porque voltamos depois dos comerciais com mais notícias relacionadas ao diretor. Não percam."

A vinheta azul e laranja com o nome do programa apareceu na tela e tudo o que fiz foi suspirar. Taeyong dizia algo emputecido sobre como a mídia e a imprensa eram um bando de sanguessugas. Sabia disso muito bem e estava prestes a reviver tudo aquilo. Mas que inferno! Daria tudo pra que a mídia não ficasse no meu pé apenas para saber da minha vida pessoal. Estava prestes a dirigir um filme independente, com uma temática incrível, e tudo o que eles se preocupavam era se eu era gay ou não ou se estava com alguém.

Fiquei de pé fazendo com que todos me fitassem. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava tudo bem, mas tinha uma maneira diferente de lidar com as coisas agora. Não fugiria ou desistiria do filme, nem nada disso, apenas precisava de um tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar e não entrar em pânico, literalmente.

— Onde você vai? — Taeyong perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

— Dar uma volta. — Falei sincero, assentindo. — Volto quando me sentir melhor.

— Você sabe que pode falar com a gente, não sabe? — Yuta perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

— Claro que eu sei. E vou. Mas antes, preciso de falar com uma pessoa.

— Certo. — Taeyo assentiu, caminhando até mim na sala. — Por favor, não some. E leva isso.

— Okay. — Sorri de lado pegando meu celular antes de sair pela porta onde escutava alguns vários cliques em cima de mim.

Não olhei para os fotógrafos naquele dia. Podia encarar todos eles e mandar que saíssem da minha propriedade, mas qual era o ponto se apenas tirariam as câmeras do meu jardim (agora mal cuidado) e iriam para o outro lado da rua? Eles não sabiam respeitar a privacidade alheia e sabia que podia ir além, rever meus direitos, citar a lei e todas essas merdas, mas por que diabos ia querer mais problema na minha vida?

Caminhando para longe de casa, sem disfarces e com alguns paparazzis na minha cola, escutava algumas perguntas sobre Taeyong, Yuta e Chittaphon estarem morando comigo, se algum deles era meu namorado, ou namorados, se estávamos juntos por causa do filme, se tinham desistido de suas carreiras pra me ajudar no filme independente, entre outras coisas. Minha cabeça estava em outro lugar, e naquele momento sequer tentei ser simpático e responder qualquer uma das várias perguntas que eram feitas.

Empurrei a porta de madeira maciça quando cheguei onde queria, a mesma era pesada e todas as vezes tinha que fazer certa força enquanto agarrava meus dedos finos à maçaneta dourada. Ao entrar no local, logo ali no hall de entrada, a secretária sorria, ela me cumprimentou simpática e então questionou se meu horário havia mudado.

— Não, só queria saber se ele tem algum horário vago hoje, eu... realmente estou precisando.

— Agora ele está com uma paciente, Mark. Mas por que não senta e espera que vejo assim que ele ficar livre?

— Claro. — Assenti com um pequeno sorriso e caminhei até a poltrona vinho, sentando na sala de espera.

Sabia que podia contar com meus amigos. Eles estavam dispostos a me ouvir e ajudar no que fosse preciso, mas também sabia que precisava conversar com Kun, ele disponibilizava uma ajuda que me fazia refletir e compreender meus medos, além das coisas que estava passando.

Sentado na poltrona vinho enquanto escutava uma música calma e estrangeira, encarei meu celular que agora chamava. Esperava que não fosse Taeyong ou qualquer um dos outros porque, por mais que compreendesse a preocupação, precisava do meu tempo.

— Alô? — Atendi com certa dificuldade. O aparelho era novo, mais moderno, e ainda não sabia mexer direito.

— Ei, Mark.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Apesar de nos falarmos vez ou outra, jamais esperava receber uma ligação àquela hora. — Yerim?

— Então você ainda reconhece minha voz, hein? — Ela brincou, soltando uma risadinha do outro lado da linha.

— Como poderia não reconhecer? — Sorri de lado, encarando meus pés. — Como você está?

— Estou bem, Mark. E você?

Sorri de lado. — Se eu mentir, você vai saber, certo?

Yerim soltou uma risadinha doce do outro lado da linha. — Sim vou.

— Não estou mal. — Falei sincero, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Mas não é como se eu estivesse bem também, entende?

— Claro, Mark. Liguei exatamente por isso. Estou preocupada sobre como está, mas também sei que sabe se cuidar.

— Estou melhorando, Yerim.

— Eu sei, querido. — Ela disse com sua voz doce, que me acalmava como nunca. — Você está se cuidando da maneira certa, não ficamos mais tão preocupados.

— Sinto muito. — Pedi sincero.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Mark. — a coreana suspirou baixinho. — Onde está?

Encarei a secretária que estava entretida em seus afazeres na frente do computador moderno. — Na sala de espera do meu psicólogo.

— Bem, tenho uma boa notícia.

Sorri, voltando a encarar meus pés. — Por favor, me conte.

— Estou de volta, Mark.

— Você voltou para a Coreia?

Yerim soltou, novamente, uma risadinha doce. — Sim. Voltei essa semana. Estou ficando em Seul com minha família, é temporário, só até arrumar um lugar melhor pra ficar.

— Mas e a África? — Questionei.

— Minha missão acabou por lá temporariamente, sabe? — Ela fez uma breve pausa, mas logo prosseguiu. — Sempre estarei presente na sede da ONG apta para o que precisarem, mas no momento estou de volta a Seul.

Sorri com a notícia, era bom saber que Yerim estava por perto. — E o que você vai fazer agora? Se precisar de qualquer ajuda, estou aqui, certo?

— Na verdade, preciso. — Seu tom pareceu mais sério, o que me fez franzir a testa. Yerim nunca era de falar muito sério, a maioria das vezes quando conversávamos sério ela ainda mantinha o tom doce, entretanto ela parecia completamente diferente de qualquer outro momento.

— Sim, claro. Pode falar.

— Preciso que não desista desse filme.

Pausa. Era adorável da parte de Yerim falar tal coisa, mas também entendia que ela queria me colocar para cima, era típico da mulher da minha vida.

— Não sei do que se trata, mas sei que pra você voltar pra trás das câmeras, é algo muito bom e que você está disposto a fazer. Tenho falado com Taeyong e ele disse que vocês estão trabalhando duro, então, Mark Lee, não me faça ir até Boryeong chutar o seu rabo por desistir de algo que ama tanto.

Ri do outro lado da linha, mas Yerim falava realmente sério.

— Não estou brincando, Mark. Não me faça ir a Boryeong a não ser pra participar desse filme ou te abraçar cheia de orgulho.

Ri baixinho. E como naqueles desenhos animados, uma luz acendeu na minha cabeça, mas Yerim foi mais rápida, falando primeiro:

— Irene.

— O quê?

— Bae Joohyun, também conhecida como Irene. Ela é minha amiga, câmera profissional. Mark, nesse ambiente cercado de homens, não é fácil para nós mulheres nos destacarmos, mas Irene é diferente, ela é ótima e quer participar do seu filme, principalmente por ser algo feito pela e para a comunidade LGBT.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Yerim, falando daquela maneira, me fazia pensar em duas coisas: tinha que colocar mais mulheres na equipe e em cena e era realmente um longa metragem feito por LGBTs para LGBTs.

Claro que pensávamos nos mente fechadas e na Coreia inteira tendo um surto, mas era especialmente para mostrar aquela história e abraçar as pessoas de maneira em que se sentissem parte de algo, parte daquelas siglas ou algo a mais. Não importava, Yerim tinha razão.

— Mark?

Yerim e Kun me chamaram no mesmo instante.

— Yerim, quero você e a Irene aqui em Boryeong. Tenho uma grana, vocês vão ser pagas, não se preocupe. — Disse de pé enquanto sorria e encarava Kun. — Se prepara porque você vai voltar a atuar.

— Esse é o Mark que eu gosto. — Ela riu do outro lado da linha.

— Tenho que ir agora. Mas te ligo mais tarde. Beijos.

— Até. — Yerim se despediu e, pedindo desculpas a Kun, entrei em seu consultório.

Sentando na cadeira de sempre, estava completamente diferente de quando tinha chegado no local. Yerim tinha conseguido mandar a insegurança embora, e, bem, por mais que tivesse ido pedir conselhos a Kun e desabafar sobre todo meu medo, agora eu tagarelava como uma criança contando sobre como eu estava orgulhoso do filme que estava para dirigir.

Simplesmente não parava. Falava sobre como sentia orgulho de todo mundo, como estava feliz com meus amigos em minha casa, sobre as audições terem ido bem, a vinda de Yerim e Irene para Boryeong e Donghyuck. A feição de Kun se alterou para um pequeno sorrisinho quando falei do Lee mais novo, nem mesmo entendia, mas ele era meu psicólogo e provavelmente sabia me ler muito bem.

Passei cerca de vinte minutos falando, falando e falando, foi necessário Kun me interromper para dizer que ele precisava conversar comigo, que a análise era uma conversa e não só um lugar onde eu despejava, mas que ele compreendia muito bem por que eu havia despejado tantas coisas.

— Mark, tudo isso que você me falou. Foi por isso que veio me visitar mais cedo essa semana?

Pisquei os olhos. Tinha esquecido, completamente, sobre a mídia. — Não...

Kun soltou uma risadinha. — E isso é bom?

Ri junto dele, baixo e incrédulo comigo mesmo. — Muito. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Você ainda quer falar sobre o motivo inicial?

Sorri, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Não acho que preciso. Eu não me importo mais.

— Tem certeza, Mark?

O encarei, Kun estava querendo ter certeza se estava tudo bem, afinal, eu havia o procurado mais cedo por um motivo e agora não queria falar sobre. Porém realmente não me importava mais.

— Sim. Era sobre a mídia. Mas não preciso falar sobre isso. Não importa o que eles falem de mim, Kun. Só importa o que estou fazendo, e o melhor de tudo: não estou sozinho.

— Você alguma vez já esteve?

Cocei a nuca, rindo baixinho. — Tentei estar. Mas tenho excelentes amigos e amigas.

Kun sorriu fazendo algumas anotações em seu caderninho e, pela primeira vez dentre todas, parei para observar as obras em seu consultório. Lá no fundo havia uma foto, que provavelmente seus pacientes não deviam ver, ela parecia posicionada por engano.

— Você tem uma banda?

Kun ergueu o rosto e praticamente pude vê-lo corar. O que era estranho para meu psicólogo tão seguro e firme.

— Bem... — Ele olhou para trás na direção da foto e soltou uma risadinha. — Tenho.

— Isso é legal. — Sorri. — Quando eu era criança, queria ser um rapper.

Kun riu, me encarando. — Qual seria seu nome de rapper? Todos têm um.

— Talvez... 'M.L'.? — Entortei a boca.

— Ou só Mark. — Kun riu, dando de ombros. — Seria diferente dos demais americanos que sempre colocam nomes que não os pertencem.

— Bem, depende...

— É, depende. Mas você entendeu.

Ri. — Você usa seu nome como cantor?

Ele assentiu, deixando seu caderninho de lado. — Sim.

— Como a banda se chama?

— WayV. Ou, como eu prefiro, WeiShenV.

— É chinês?

Ele riu, assentindo. — Todos da banda são chineses.

Arregalei os olhos. — Você é chinês?

Ele gargalhou divertido. — Você não percebeu pelo nome, Mark?

E, naquele momento que ele tinha falado, havia, sim, notado. Rimos juntos, e Kun foi o primeiro a ficar de pé, dizendo que a sessão tinha terminado. Me desculpei por não ter percebido que ele era chinês, e Kun, simpático como sempre, apenas sorria dizendo que tava tudo bem. O agradeci pela disponibilidade de conversar comigo mais cedo e então saí do consultório com um sorriso no rosto.

Do lado de fora, havia mais paparazzis que o normal, o que me fez respirar fundo e caminhar até eles. Os homens não perdiam a chance de me fotografarem, provavelmente achando que eu ia dar uma de estrela famosa e socá-los enquanto faziam seu trabalho – invasivo, mas não deixava de ser o ganha-pão de cada um.

— Como se chama? — Perguntei ao primeiro que vi.

— Kim.

— Kim do quê?

— Kim Imbeon.

— Você trabalha pra quem, Imbeon?

— Ele é mais velho do que você, como ousa chamar ele pelo nome? — O outro homem, segurando também uma câmera profissional, me encarou.

— Não somos todos amigos? Tipo uma família?

— Do que você tá falando? — Um deles riu.

Coloquei a mão no queixo, imitando a famosa escultura do 'O Pensador'. — Vocês vivem na minha casa, do lado de fora, mas estão sempre lá. Me seguem por todos os cantos e estão comigo praticamente o tempo todo. Somos como família já, querendo ou não. — Sorri, com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

— Deus que me livre ter um gay na família. — Um homem, mais atrás disse, fazendo com que os outros rissem.

— Concordo. Com seu pensamento e jeito de agir, deus livre ter um gay convivendo contigo. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— O quê disse?

— Olha, não precisa se exaltar. — Falei revirando os olhos, mania que tinha pego exclusivamente com Donghyuck. — Não estou aqui pra brigar com vocês.

Em silêncio, todos me encaravam confusos. Sempre que Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny ou Chittaphon se aproximavam deles, era para mandá-los manter distância, contudo, não valia de nada. Aquelas pessoas não respeitavam. Então, tinha um pedido a fazer, e, na base da amizade, ia tentar concretizá-lo.

— Nós não vamos sair da sua cola, suas fotos valem ouro. Tudo isso porque você é um pecador. — O mesmo homem conservador disse novamente.

— Todos somos, meu senhor. — Falei da maneira mais formal possível. — Agora, por favor, prestem atenção: quando venderem essas fotos, seja pra quem for, por favor, preciso que me façam um favor.

— Porque faríamos um favor a um homem gay? — O mesmo homem me encarava.

— Pra pessoas como você entenderem que não sou gay. — Falei calmamente, cruzando os braços. — Não tenho problema nenhum em ser chamado de gay, pra mim não é ofensa alguma, mas não sou. — Desviei o olhar do homem e então comecei a falar para todos. — Continuando: quando forem entregar as fotos, por favor, digam pra lembrarem da entrevista coletiva que eu dei, lá em Seul.

— Em que você assume ter namorado um homem? — Um deles, aleatoriamente, questionou.

Paciência, Mark Lee. Paciência.

— Sim, essa mesma. E que falo que fui casado com Yerim e nada foi farsa, lembram? A qual falo que gosto de homens e mulheres? Enfim.... Essa mesma.

Eu sorria, como se fosse um candidato à presidência, mantendo toda a simpatia possível enquanto tudo o que queria era gritar com todas aquelas pessoas, mas prossegui, mantendo a classe:

— Eu, Mark Lee, não sou o diretor gay, e apreciaria muito se parassem de me chamar assim. Sou bissexual, e pra quem não sabe, uma pessoa bissexual gosta tanto de homem, quanto de mulher, sim? Gosto dos dois. Não é questão de ser fã de orgia ou qualquer coisa, vocês são nojentos, inclusive. — Novamente revirei os olhos. — Sem mais delongas, quando forem entregar as fotos, avisem que não sou o diretor gay, porque sou o diretor bissexual. Preferia que me chamassem pelo nome, mas vocês têm sérios problemas com isso atualmente, então mudem, ok? Diretor Mark, ou diretor Lee, ou diretor Mark Lee, como antes.

Eles apenas me encararam, poderia estar falando para o vento, mas pelo menos tinha tentado. Suspirando baixinho, os encarei, balançando a cabeça.

— Tenham uma boa tarde não vivendo e me seguindo. Vamos para casa, sim?

Sorri forçado e segui meu rumo com todas aquelas pessoas no meu calcanhar. Alguns faziam algumas perguntas sobre meu ex-namorado e se estava com alguém no momento. As respostas que saíam de meus lábios eram curtas e certeiras, realmente não lhes dava aberturas para que fizessem das minhas palavras outras coisas. A mídia manipulava tudo, e para algo ser transformado em outro muito pior, era completamente fácil. Então tentava evitar.

— Ei, você está aí. — Taeyong sorriu no instante em que abri a porta.

— Viu? Disse que ele estava bem.

Ri do modo como Taeyong e Yuta agiam, era como se ambos fossem meus guardiões legais, sendo Taeyong o mais alvoroçado e preocupado. Mas não o culpava, já tinha errado várias vezes com o coreano e ele tinha razão de sempre estar preocupado comigo.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, segurando nos ombros de Taeyong. — Sim, hyung. Muito melhor.

— Finalmente beijou o Donghyuck, foi? — Chitta, jogado na poltrona amarela, me encarava meio que de cabeça para baixo.

— Cala essa boca. — Ri, o encarando. — Yerim me ligou hoje.

— Ela está bem? — Taeyo, voltando a sentar ao lado de Yuta, me questionou.

— Sim. Contratei ela pro filme.

— Sério?! — Taeyong sorriu.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim! Ela vai trazer uma amiga que é câmera profissional.

— Uau, isso é ótimo! — Chitta se ajeitou na poltrona.

— O dia está cheio de boas notícias então. — Yuta, com seu sorriso perfeito, disse.

— Ah, claro! — Taeyong riu, me encarando depois de olhar para o japonês e compreender do que o namorado falava. — Lembra dos atores de Seul que entrei em contato? — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Eles toparam. Temos os pais do Haechan.

— Mentira?! — Falei completamente animado, eram atores incríveis e famosos. — Você tá falando sério?

Taeyong riu, assentindo. — Sim, estou falando muito sério! Kim Yeojin e Shin Hyunsoo estão a caminho a partir do mês que vem. Temos que resolver a locação o mais rápido possível.

— Não iríamos hoje? — Chitta questionou.

— Nós vamos. — Falei, ficando de pé. — Só me deixem tomar um banho e me arrumar.

— Estamos todos prontos. — Yuta sorriu.

— Posso ver. — Ri baixinho, apontando em sua direção enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. — Se você não fosse o namorado do meu melhor amigo, até te dava uma chance. — Pisquei.

— Ei! — Taeyong protestou.

Soltando uma risadinha e lhe lançando um beijo, escutei Chittaphon perguntar o que tinha acontecido comigo já que estava tão engraçadinho. E bem, não sabia direito responder a essa pergunta.

Sim, eu estava mais solto, mais corajoso, e totalmente diferente do Mark que costumava ser, mas várias coisas estavam acontecendo e, naquele dia em especial, Yerim e sua fala, breve e simples, haviam feito com que eu percebesse quantas coisas e pessoas boas tinha ao meu lado.

Assim que saí do banho, Johnny e Jaehyun já estavam na sala e nos cumprimentamos com animados abraços. Faltava apenas o roteirista e ator principal, me perguntava por onde andava Donghyuck, mas ele geralmente era o último a chegar nos locais, então, de certo modo, estava tudo normal.

Assim que a campainha tocou, andei rapidamente na direção da porta para abri-la, Donghyuck, ao lado de um Chenle sorridente, me cumprimentava fazendo com que meu coração estúpido acelerasse. Soltando uma risadinha, os convidei para entrar, mas foi só questão de tempo até sairmos novamente para os locais escolhidos por Taeyong e Yuta. Precisávamos de estúdios e uma casa, sabíamos que não encontraríamos nenhum estúdio profissional por ali, mas um lugar onde pudéssemos gravar algumas cenas internas sem a preocupação do barulho exterior seria ótimo.

Yuta e Taeyong tomavam a frente seguidos por Chittaphon, que conversava com Johnny, Jaehyun e Chenle. A melhor coisa daquele dia, sem dúvidas, estava sendo ver Chenle tão feliz por ter sido nomeado como assistente do diretor de arte e as várias outras funções que Chittaphon havia assumido. Ele era, além do diretor de arte, um dos gerentes de locação, o storyboarder, e o responsável total pelo departamento de arte que, sinceramente, era composto apenas por ele e Chenle – não tínhamos recursos e ele dizia não precisar de ajuda, sempre positivo, dizia que estava tudo bem.

Johnny, por sua vez, era o diretor de fotografia e fotógrafo de still, algo que eu e ele escutávamos muito nos Estados Unidos e acabamos levando para a equipe. Sua função como fotógrafo de still era tirar fotos das cenas para a divulgação. Como Chitta vivia dizendo que Johnny adorava fotografar, ele logo insistiu para que essa também fosse sua posição, e, claro, aceitei.

Jaehyun, seu namorado, era o nosso produtor executivo. Taeyong era meu assessor direto, e responsável por muitas coisas no filme. Estava feliz que podia contar com sua ajuda, pois precisava de alguém que realmente pudesse confiar. Yuta, por sua vez, tinha topado ser o gerente de produção, o que ele estava levando muito a sério, felizmente. Estava feliz de estar fazendo aquele filme com meus amigos, tanto os que estavam por trás das câmeras quanto os que estariam na frente. Me encontrava, realmente, contente.

— Então, aqui é o primeiro local. — Yuta disse, apontando na direção de uma casa totalmente branca por fora, mas com arquitetura claramente coreana. — Decidimos começar pelas casas mais caras.

— Assim vamos logo vendo quais recusaremos ou não. — Chitta sorriu de lado, sendo sincero.

Assenti e Taeyong foi o responsável por bater a campainha. Uma mulher com um sorriso adorável e muito simpática abriu a porta, pedindo para que ficássemos à vontade. A casa era bem grande, e logo de cara Donghyuck e eu nos encaramos franzindo a testa, não era o tipo de casa que tínhamos imaginado para Haechan viver com sua mãe e seus dois primos.

— A casa está disponível para todas as mudanças comunicadas anteriormente. — A moça afirmou, sorridente como sempre.

E Chittaphon explicou para os demais, inclusive a mim:

— Com as coisas do cenário, a casa pareceria totalmente diferente desta. Nos foi permitido alterações de decoração, a pintura, e o que mais necessitássemos.

— Certo. — Assenti balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Qual o preço, tailandês? — Hyuck o encarou, parado ao meu lado.

— 117 bilhões de won.

— O quê?! — Arregalei os olhos.

— O equivalente a cem mil dólares. — Jaehyun completou. — Nos restaria cem mil pra pagarmos os cachês, compras de equipamentos novos que precisamos, a pós-produção, edição, e, bem... não caberia no orçamento.

— Por que estamos aqui, então? — Hyuck questionou.

— Porque nos falaram que teríamos descontos. — Ele fitou a moça, com um pequeno sorriso. — Certo?

— Podemos diminuir três por cento do valor total, mais do que isso fica inviável. — Sempre simpática, ela dizia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Jaehyun me fitou e naquele exato momento compreendi que ele também discordava da ideia daquela casa. Admirava Chittaphon falando sobre como a transformaria no local em que queríamos, junto a Chenle, visualizando o futuro que nunca viria devido ao preço daquela casa.

— Desculpa, amigo, mas não vamos poder trabalhar com essa casa. — Falei depois de um tempo, infelizmente, o cortando.

E a melhor coisa foi que o tailandês entendeu no exato instante que não era uma questão de querer e sim de poder. A primeira casa estava fora do orçamento, completamente fora. Assim como a segunda, que havia abaixado apenas 10% do preço se comparada à primeira. Não haviam muitas casas para vermos, mas ainda tínhamos duas últimas que eles juravam ser mais baratas. Sabia que todos estavam cientes do orçamento, mas mesmo com preços mais baratos, as outras duas casas variavam entre 70 e 60 mil dólares. Não contava que fossem ser tão caras.

Bufando, e sentando em uma das cafeterias com os demais, resolvemos colocar a discussão em papel. A casa mais barata era a que Chittaphon tinha gostado menos por não conseguir imaginar muito bem como trabalhar por lá, mas era a mais próxima que tínhamos de alguma locação.

— Podemos tentar baixar o preço para 50 mil, mas acho que menos que isso eles não fazem. — Yuta disse e Jaehyun assentiu, riscando o papel.

— Talvez até uns 45 mil.

— O que ainda é caro demais para o que tínhamos pensado.

— Mark... — Jaehyun assumiu um tom sério, agora deixando a caneta de lado. — Há uma solução que sai um pouco mais barata, mas isso levaria a compra de novos equipamentos, o que, de certo modo, daria no mesmo.

— Estou ouvindo. — Falei.

— A casa de 45 mil dólares, se conseguirmos chegar a esse acordo, é isolada. Em um estúdio, podemos montar da maneira que queremos e gravar com tranquilidade. Seria bom. Mas outro caso seria gravar na sua casa ou na casa de outro alguém, porém as coisas se tornam bem mais intensas: precisaríamos de novos equipamentos e contar com a sorte de que não haja muito barulho por perto, ou então, vamos ter que dar um jeito de isolá-lo. Não sei como fazer isso, mas...

— Hendery. — Chittaphon disse, interrompendo Jaehyun. — A casa em que Hendery, Yukhei e Dejun moram.

— Eles a disponibilizariam? — Taeyong o encarou.

— Se dependesse só deles, claro. — Chitta riu, mordendo um pedaço da batata frita. — Mas tem a dona, e ela é muito insuportável. Quando apareceu na semana passada, tive que me esconder no armário. A sensação de sair do armário pela segunda vez na vida foi ótima, mas... Esse não é o ponto.

Chitta soltou uma risada e rimos junto dele, conseguia imaginar a cena perfeitamente e era cômica demais.

— E se a comprarmos? — Yuta questionou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Exatamente. — Chitta sorriu de orelha a orelha. — Podemos oferecer àquela velha uns 10 mil dólares que ela vai ficar muito feliz.

— Como você sabe? — Johnny perguntou receoso.

— Se te oferecessem dez mil dólares, você não cresceria seus olhos?

— Aquela mulher é insuportável. — Donghyuck disse revirando os olhos, sentado ao lado de Chenle, bem à minha frente. — Dez mil não vai fazer ela crescer os olhos.

— Quinze, vinte... Bem, não temos opções. A casa deles eu consigo ajustar de maneira que uma família miserável e conservadora viva por lá, não é muito difícil. Eles podem ficar utilizando o segundo andar, usamos apenas o primeiro para as filmagens. Em conclusão: a mulher lucra, nós gravamos, e todo mundo fica muito feliz.

— Você acha que dá certo? — Foi a vez de Chenle perguntar.

— Eu acho. — Chitta disse confiante, ficando de pé.

— Aonde vai? — Taeyong o encarou.

— Fazer meu trabalho. — Ele riu baixinho, pegando sua jaqueta de couro. — Vejo vocês mais tarde com uma locação para ser a casa da família.

Encarando Chittaphon, apenas o observei sair de cafeteria enquanto o silêncio reinava entre todos nós naquela mesa.

— Ele vai conseguir?

— Só podemos esperar que sim. — Taeyong suspirou, respondendo a pergunta de Jaehyun.

E então terminamos de comer em silêncio. Algumas conversas paralelas surgiam, mas estava preocupado. Nenhum dos locais estavam a nosso alcance e agora começaríamos realmente com os planos b, c, d e o que mais fosse necessário. Chitta estava sendo um ótimo gerente de locações, realmente correndo atrás do tempo, e ficava muito grato por isso.

Pelo dia, não havia mais o que ser resolvido, tudo o que podíamos fazer era esperar por Chittaphon para saber se havia dado certo, e se não fosse o caso, tínhamos de pensar em outros planos e lugares. Nossas mentes estavam trabalhando nisso e em outras várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto comíamos, meu celular chamou, o que fez com que eu estranhasse, ligações eram raras, então, quem poderia ser àquela hora? Atendendo, ainda sentado à mesa, sorri quando Yerim se identificou e logo fiquei de pé para escutá-la melhor, do lado de fora do local.

A coreana questionava o dia em que ela e a amiga poderiam ir para Boryeong com os equipamentos, e pelos pensamentos das duas, estava mais próximo do que eu sequer podia imaginar. Ela deixava bem claro, como se fosse algum problema, que ficaria em hotel com Irene, e isso me fazia rir porque parecíamos os adolescentes de quando nos conhecemos: bem conservadores e sem graça um com o outro. Contudo, naquela situação onde minha casa já estava lotada de pessoas, seria mesmo o melhor a se fazer e ambas, provavelmente, se sentiriam mais confortáveis.

Assim que me virei para a porta, dei de cara com Donghyuck, que estava saindo com um pequeno sorriso enquanto conversava com Chenle. Sorrindo de lado, os encarei questionando por que já iam embora, e os dois falaram a mesma coisa: iriam ajudar a comprar presentes para Renjun. Rindo, sem graça, me dei conta de que mal sabia os aniversários de meus amigos, e como Renjun não tinha falado nada de festa ou qualquer coisa do tipo, tive que perguntar a ambos quando seria.

— Depois de amanhã. — Donghyuck assentiu.

— Ele fica bem sentido se não ganhar presentes. — Chenle balançou a cabeça positivamente. — E, pelo visto, você não comprou nada, não é?

— Não. — Entortei a boca, fazendo ambos rirem.

— Vem com a gente, então. — Chenle sorriu de lado, encarando Donghyuck.

Ele assentiu, em silêncio, com um pequeno sorriso tranquilo.

— Certo. — Falei dando um pequeno sorriso e caminhei até o vidro do restaurante, batendo no mesmo. Sem entender, os outros olharam em nossa direção e fiz uma mímica para Taeyong, que não entendeu nada, apenas quando Yuta lhe explicou.

Sorrindo, voltei para Chenle e Donghyuck que estavam lado a lado apenas me esperando com sorrisos pequenos nos lábios. Agora, caminhando com ambos escutava Chenle, animado, contar como estava feliz por ter sido chamado como ajudante logo do diretor de arte. Era realmente adorável o quanto Chenle gostava de arte, ele desenhava, pintava, esculpia, gostava de cinema e teatro, e sabe-se lá o que mais aquela caixinha de surpresas artística e chinesa era capaz e/ou podia gostar. Eu estava feliz por vê-lo daquela maneira, muito, inclusive.

Chegamos ao local que Jaemin e Jeno marcaram com Donghyuck e Chenle. Assim que os vimos à distância, os dois conversavam sobre algo e enquanto Jeno fechava seus olhinhos para dar uma gostosa gargalhada, Jaemin ria de maneira mais contida. Era óbvio que ele tinha mágoa de Jeno, e que o Lee estava tentando seu máximo para que ficasse tudo bem, entretanto eles ainda caminhavam pra isso. Porém não podia negar que ver Jaemin esboçando uma risada para Jeno era algo era único ótimo.

— Finalmente. — Jaemin ficou de pé, abraçando os amigos e apertou minhas bochechas. — Até você veio?

Sorri com as bochechas sendo apertadas. — Sim. Também preciso comprar um presente.

— Ótimo, vamos todos juntos, então. — Jeno sorria como um cãozinho adorável e logo veio para meu lado, passando um dos braços em volta de meus ombros.

Não achei que fossemos todos juntos comprar os presentes, principalmente Jeno e Jaemin, mas era agradável aquele clima. Jeno fazia algumas piadas, as quais Chenle ria bastante e escandaloso, como de costume, o que também me fazia rir. Jaemin e Donghyuck estavam mais à frente, Nana parecia contar algo para o amigo, e sendo um bom idiota como eu bem era, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Donghyuck. Ele tinha que ser tão bonito? Devia ser um crime ou algo assim. Céus!

Entramos em uma loja de lembrancinhas e Jaemin logo nos arrastou à parte que ele mesmo chamou de "coisas inteligentes", onde podíamos ver telescópios, livros sobre o universo e extraterrestres, lupas e várias outras coisas que, provavelmente, um professor ou pesquisador de ciências teria. Seria mesmo ciências? Não sabia dizer, mas não importava naquele momento.

— Renjun gosta dessas coisas. — Jeno, ainda agarrado em meu ombro, disse, balançando a cabeça. — Aliens, céu, teorias, todas essas coisas.

— Isso é legal.

— Não gostava muito até começar a ouvir as coisas que ele fala. Renjunie consegue te prender no assunto e tudo faz sentido. — Jeno riu, parando no meio da loja. — De repente você se dá conta que não passa de uma poeira nesse universo gigantesco.

Assenti digerindo o que Jeno falava, e levando em consideração as dicas, segurei uma coleção em miniatura dos planetas, era incrível e feito com pedras raras de verdade. Ri de nervoso ao ver o preço, mas então Jeno literalmente se colocou entre o suposto não-presente e meu corpo, ficando na minha frente em uma distância um pouco assustadora.

— O que você fez?

O encarei confuso com a acusação. — Desculpa?

— O que você fez, Mark? — Ele repetiu olhando rapidamente na direção de Chenle, Jaemin e Donghyuck, todos de costas para nós.

— Do que você tá falando? Não fiz nada. — Me defendi da acusação desconhecida.

— Olha bem. — Ele apontou em direção aos três amigos. — O que você vê?

— Três pessoas escolhendo presentes? — Encarei Jeno, confuso. — Onde você quer chegar?

— Donghyuck é a pessoa mais falante e insuportável que já conheci na vida. Ele não para, nem se você implorar.

Balancei a cabeça em concordância, era verdade. Donghyuck era muito comunicativo quando queria ser.

— Ele simplesmente está quieto desde que chegou aqui.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, ativando minha memória. — Ele tá quieto o dia todo.

— O que você fez, Canadá? — Jeno aproximou seu rosto do meu com uma feição séria.

— O quê? — Me afastei completamente confuso. — Não fiz nada!

— Shhhh! — Jeno se aproximava como um predador. — Não grita.

— Jeno... Que merda?

— O que vocês estão fazendo?

Olhando na direção oposta dos outros amigos, reconheci a voz de Jisung. Jeno e eu viramos em sua direção e Jisung nos encarava com as sobrancelhas juntas, a feição confusa e provavelmente assustado. Não o julgava, eu também estava.

— Conversando. — Jeno sorriu e foi até o amigo, o abraçando.

— Ei, você chegou! — A voz de Chenle, animada, perpetuou atrás de mim.

E sob a desculpa de deixá-lo passar, apenas me afastei de Jeno na expectativa de que ficasse tudo bem. Porém, extremamente suspeito, apenas pareceu o que realmente não queria: que eu estava fugindo. Jisung e Chenle jamais se cumprimentavam com muito contato físico, o mais novo era bem tímido com todos e com Chenle não era diferente, apesar de ser, no fim das contas.

— Mark e eu vamos comprar sorvete! — Jeno sorriu dando a ideia.

O encarei assustado. Estava com medo, de verdade.

— Não se preocupem, sei o favorito de cada um. — Ele sorriu amigavelmente e passou o braço em volta de meus ombros novamente, me puxando para fora da loja.

Assim que sumimos da vista dos demais, me soltei de Jeno, o encarando completamente sério.

— Eu não fiz nada, Jeno. O que tá acontecendo?

— Você acha que não fez nada, mas tá errado.

— Se você sabe, me conta então, porque a única coisa que fiz hoje o dia todo foi ficar frustrado porque não encontro um local pra gravar. — Cruzei os braços.

— Ah...

O encarei em silêncio. O que aquele "ah" de Jeno significava? O que tudo aquilo significava?

— Vamos comprar os sorvetes, vou te explicar tudo.

Um pouco receoso, acompanhei Jeno em silêncio. Ele parecia estar pensando, e a cada estalada de lábios, tinha mais certeza disso. Foi então que entramos na fila da sorveteria do shopping e Jeno, finalmente, colocou as ideias em ordem para falar sobre tudo aquilo.

— Donghyuck me contou que vocês se beijaram.

Senti meu rosto corar violentamente.

— Mais de uma vez, mas ele enfatizou o último beijo de vocês. — Jeno sorria de lado. — E, Mark, eu não escutava Donghyuck falar de um beijo desde... há um tempo.

— Como assim?

— Olha, Donghyuck é um homem livre. Ele sempre beija, dorme e fica com quem quer. A maioria das vezes, pra ele, é só um beijo. Quando perguntamos "ei, como foi na noite passada?", ele só balança os ombros e resmunga um "foi ok." Entende?

Deitei meu rosto um pouco para o lado. Eu não era idiota, mas era um pouco inacreditável o que Jeno tentava dizer.

— Donghyuck e eu temos nosso histórico...

— De foder, eu sei. — O interrompi totalmente por impulso.

Minha fala fez um enorme sorriso surgir nos lábios de Jeno. — Sim, senhor ciumento.

— Do que você tá falando? — Revirei os olhos, dando um passo na fila da sorveteria. — Não sou ciumento.

— Certo. — Claramente sarcástico, Jeno soltou uma risadinha, logo continuando. — O que quero dizer é que Donghyuck e eu fomos mais que pessoas carentes transando porque, acima de tudo, éramos amigos e preservávamos a amizade. Às vezes, nos meus momentos de carência, quis que ele olhasse pra mim de outro jeito. Cheguei a desejar algo com Donghyuck, mas sensato, ele sempre me cortava. Ele sabia que era só a carência falando. E era. Era a carência me fazendo acreditar que eu gostava de um dos meus melhores amigos.

Novamente, mais um passo. Tentava entender por que Jeno falava tudo aquilo enquanto escutava com atenção.

— Tudo mudou quando comecei a me envolver com Renjun. Parecia que pra minha carência dois eram suficientes, até eu perceber que estava apaixonado por Renjun. Realmente apaixonado. Totalmente diferente do sentimento que tinha por Hyuck, sabe? — Jeno me fitou com um pequeno sorriso e assenti, lhe dando brecha para continuar. — Eu, assim como as outras pessoas, fui um "ok" na vida de Donghyuck. Um "ok" diferente porque éramos amigos, mas fui.

— Jeno, eu não...

Ele logo me interrompeu. — Sabe quem não foi um "ok" na vida de Donghyuck?

Sorri de lado, assentindo depois de um tempo. — Hyunjoon.

— Hyunjoon. — Jeno concordou, repetindo o nome. — Ele contava sobre ele pra todos nós, o tempo todo. Donghyuck ficou perdidamente apaixonado pelo Hyunjoon e Hyunjoon por ele, era realmente bonito de se ver. Infelizmente o final foi infeliz e os "ok" voltaram.

— Voltaram? — Perguntei confuso.

— Donghyuck teve suas dúvidas, claro, mas ele sempre soube que era gay e sempre se envolveu com garotos. Você sabe que ele é, praticamente, perfeito. Não dá pra resistir.

Ri baixinho, parando ao balcão, e antes que pudesse falar algo, Jeno sorriu, entendendo que eu concordava em gênero, número e grau. Donghyuck era, praticamente, perfeito.

— Dois milkshakes de banana, um de chocolate crocante, outro de menta com chocolate, morango e... — Ele então me encarou.

— Flocos.

O atendente assentiu e pediu que esperássemos em uma das mesas para que pudesse continuar a anotar os pedidos. Jeno e eu sentamos frente a frente, e o coreano logo continuou:

— Nunca faltou homem nesse mundo para Lee Donghyuck, olha pra ele. — Jeno riu e o acompanhei na risada. — Mas eram todos "ok". Nenhum daqueles caras antes e depois de Hyunjoon eram suficientes, sabe?

Senti meu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Jeno estava declarando algo extremamente enlouquecedor pro meu coração idiota e lerdo. E ele não era o primeiro.

— Comecei a te questionar o que fez de idiota que sou. Ele é meu amigo mais antigo e me importo com ele, mas, Mark... — Jeno fez uma breve pausa, desviando o olhar enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente de maneira singela. — Não percebi o óbvio.

— O filme, certo? Por isso ele está quieto. Foi um longo e estressante dia, esse filme significa muito pra nós dois e hoje...

— Mark. — Jeno me chamou. — Você se faz de burro, ou o quê?

Ofendido, o encarei sem nada a dizer, apenas mudando minha feição.

— Mark, claro que ele está preocupado com o filme, mas mais do que isso... Donghyuck está preocupado com você.

— O quê?

— Não só você, em específico, mas o que está causando nele.

— Jeno, isso é impossível. — Ri, claramente nervoso. — Você mesmo disse que ele é um homem livre.

— E sempre vai ser. Isso não muda, mas as pessoas conseguem ser livres e apaixonadas. Ele foi os dois com Hyunjoon, e acredito que ele está assustado de ser com você.

Ri desviando o olhar, balancei a cabeça negativamente enquanto encarava o outro atendente fazendo nossos pedidos.

— Qual é a graça? — Jeno me perguntou, sério dessa vez.

— Donghyuck não está apaixonado por mim, Jeno. Eu definitivamente sou mais um "ok" pra ele. E, sério? Tudo bem.

Jeno manteve o silêncio e senti que era a minha hora de falar.

— Sou só um cara sem graça que as pessoas acham legal por ter ganhado um Oscar. Sim, batalhei e me ferrei muito pra chegar lá, calando a boca de muita gente. Mas só isso, Jeno. Sou um cara atrapalhado, que entra em pânico com as coisas que me afetam e não entendo nada sobre o amor. Tudo o que eu sei, em relação a romances, é como fazer as pessoas se afastarem de mim... mandá-las embora mesmo que não queira isso. Donghyuck e eu nos beijamos, duas vezes, e foi ótimo. — Sorri de lado, fazendo questão de falar um pouco mais rápido. — Provavelmente o melhor beijo da minha vida, porque ele beija muito bem, não é?

Perguntei encarando Jeno, mas tudo o que eu recebia era sua feição séria.

— Jeno. — Suspirei percebendo o clima e resolvi falar sério também. — Sou um cara sem graça na vida e quando se trata de romance mais ainda. Donghyuck, como você mesmo disse, é tudo aquilo, e eu sou só isso. Não orna, não tem chances, entende?

Silêncio. Jeno me encarava com a feição séria, talvez digerindo as coisas que eu havia dito. E, de fato, ele estava. Não sabia o que mais falar, era simplesmente como me via e como via Donghyuck.

— Dois de banana, morango...

Jeno ficou de pé para pegar os milkshakes e fiz o mesmo para ajudá-lo, mas antes do silêncio baixar e voltarmos para a loja anterior com os milkshakes em mãos, o coreano me encarou nos olhos, dizendo de maneira séria:

— É triste ver como você mesmo acredita que é um nada. É realmente muito triste como se coloca pra baixo dessa maneira, Mark.

Silêncio. Completo silêncio no caminho de volta para a loja de coisas científicas, ou sei lá o quê. E bem, aquela frase de Jeno tinha me atingido em cheio. Realmente achava todas aquelas coisas de mim, era como se eu fosse um nada que vez ou outra era fonte de boatos. Não me sentia parte ou encaixado no mundo, nos padrões, em nada. E Jeno tinha razão, isso era triste.

— Vou tomar um ar. — Anunciei a Jaemin após entregar o seu milkshake de banana.

— Você está...?

Nem mesmo o esperei terminar de falar, apenas caminhei para fora da loja e andei pelos corredores do pequeno shopping enquanto segurava meu milkshake de flocos, intacto. Nem eu sabia para onde iria, mas sabia que precisava de um pouco de espaço.

Eu me colocava para baixo? Jeno parecia muito sério quando falava aquilo, mas para mim estava apenas apontando os fatos. Donghyuck era como o Sol e eu... Sei lá, uma nuvem estranha que caminhava pelo céu sem destino. Eu era estranho.

Em minha vida, tinha planos: o filme. E, sim, eu acreditava que era um bom diretor, capaz de fazer um ótimo trabalho. Mas eu, Mark Lee, o humano, sem ser o diretor bissexual que todos fakavam. Só eu...

Quem eu era?

Um cara sem graça e sem autoestima?

Quando havia me tornado esse Mark que nem sabe se definir quando exclui sua parte como diretor? O mesmo que sempre estava pensando em como é menor diante às pessoas que coloca como gigantes.

Por que eu fazia isso?

Donghyuck era incrível, isso era fato. Ele era todo perfeito, praticamente sem defeitos – a não ser quando não parava de falar mesmo que implorássemos para que ele ficasse quieto. Mas ele não era "ok", definitivamente nao. Donghyuck era simpático, divertido, inteligente, um ótimo ator, roteirista, um artista praticamente completo e muito, mas muito bonito – para mim, chamar Lee Donghyuck de bonito era até heresia, ele brilhava como o Sol, e tinha o sorriso mais incrível e adorável do mundo... Isso sem falar em como seus olhos eram pequenos, mas neles havia uma constelação inteirinha de estrelas.

Droga!

Só de estar ali, sentado em um dos bancos de cimento ao lado de fora do shopping, com meu milkshake de flocos e pensando no coreano, meu coração estava completamente acelerado. Estava apaixonado por Donghyuck, era mais do que óbvio, e se estava apaixonado por ele, por que era tão difícil acreditar que ele podia estar por mim também?

A resposta vinha logo de cara: porque não sou um terço de quem ele é. Porque Donghyuck é mais e eu sou menos. Pensar dessa maneira, bem, Jeno tinha razão, era muito triste. Chega a ser penoso, e quando chegamos ao ponto de sentir pena de nós mesmos, bem, isso significa que está realmente complicado.

— Ei, Canadá.

Sentindo os pelos da nuca arrepiarem, olhei para cima ao reconhecer a voz de Donghyuck. O encarei com um pequeno sorriso enquanto olhava para cima, e, sem falar nada, o coreano sentou no mesmo banco ao meu lado.

— Tudo bem? — Ele perguntou.

— Hyuck, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Sugando seu milkshake de menta com chocolate e ficando ainda mais adorável, o coreano assentiu em silêncio.

— O que você acha de mim?

Franzindo a testa, ele parou de sugar o milkshake, me fitando. — Como assim?

— Se pudesse me descrever em, sei lá, cinco palavras, quais seriam?

Hyuck riu baixinho e mordeu o lábio, pensativo. — Engraçado.

— Engraçado?

— Sim, você é engraçado. Sempre tá se atrapalhando com alguma coisa, ou entrando em pânico. Então, sim, você é engraçado, Canadá. — Ele sorriu.

E foi impossível pra mim, não sorrir também.

— Inteligente.

Em silêncio esperei que ele explicasse, o que ele logo fez:

— Quando se trata de cinema, eu sinceramente acho você o cara mais inteligente do mundo. Hoje você falando sobre as locações, a questão da câmera, cenário, sei lá... Foi incrivelmente sexy.

— Sexy? — Gargalhei, o encarando.

— Sim. — Donghyuck me acompanhou na risada. — Ser inteligente é ser sexy também. Então, essa é mais uma das palavras que usaria pra te descrever.

— Sexy, Donghyuck? — O encarei esperando que ele risse da minha cara, ou algo do tipo.

Mas ele só prosseguiu. — Inseguro.

O encarei agora um pouco mais sério.

— Você tem muita insegurança e isso fica nítido quando estamos juntos como Mark e Donghyuck, não os roteiristas, o ator e diretor, nada disso. Você é inseguro consigo mesmo, e demora horas pra escolher uma comida porque tem medo da escolha não ser suficiente, não agradar a todos. Não sei o que passa na sua cabeça, mas sei que você é inseguro. E tudo bem, Mark. Também sou em muitas coisas, mas aprendi que não adianta nada sermos tão inseguros com tudo.

— Você falou com Jeno? — Questionei.

— O quê? — Hyuck franziu a testa.

— Agora, lá dentro. Você falou com ele?

— Não, ele está com Chenle escolhendo o presente de Renjun... — Confuso, Hyuck me fitava. — Por que a pergunta? O que ele te disse?

— Donghyuck, não... — O chamei sério assim que percebi a preocupação em seu rosto.

— Mark... O que Lee Jeno disse? — Donghyuck ficou de pé, em chamas, claramente querendo matar Jeno.

Mas então, novamente, meu celular tocou. E no instante em que Donghyuck ameaçou ir em direção ao shopping, o segurei pelo pulso, fazendo com que ele me encarasse e me ameaçasse com os mais baixos palavrões pedindo para que o soltasse.

— Oi, Johnny. — Falei o nome do americano em voz alta e então Donghyuck me encarou. — Ele o quê?

Donghyuck, esquecendo a raiva por alguns segundos, se atentou à minha ligação.

— Não brinca! — Sorri animado, ficando de pé. — Chittaphon conseguiu!

Donghyuck, me encarando agora à sua frente, sorriu bem mais animado do que antes.

— Certo, estamos indo. — Falei balançando a cabeça e então fechei o celular, o guardando.

— Ele conseguiu alocar a casa? — Donghyuck perguntou, me encarando com os olhos brilhando.

— Sim! — Disse sorrindo.

— Filho da puta. — Ele riu animado.

— Johnny convocou uma reunião, disse que Jaehyun e Taeyong precisavam falar algo urgente. Eu disse que estávamos indo.

Donghyuck, então, apontou em minha direção. — Não fale por mim de novo, Canadá. Mas vamos, depois vejo o que falo com Jaemin e os outros.

— Certo.

— E não pense que o assunto de Jeno...

— Donghyuck. — O chamei sério. — Ele não disse nada, ok? Não estou entendendo o que tá acontecendo, mas Jeno não disse nada. — Menti.

Me lançando um olhar desconfiado, ele apenas assentiu, seguindo na frente em passos rápidos que logo acompanhei. Felizmente não demoramos muito a chegar na minha casa, nosso local oficial de reuniões. Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeyong e Yuta ocupavam o sofá, Chitta e Hendery ocupavam a poltrona amarela que, apesar de grande, não cabia duas pessoas, então o tailandês estava sentado no colo do chinês, conversando sobre alguma coisa com Johnny à sua frente.

Assim que os demais nos viram, fizeram graça sobre finalmente termos chegado, não estávamos nem um pouco atrasados e tínhamos sido rápidos. Estavam exagerando.

— Do que querem falar?

Taeyong ficou de pé, chamando Jaehyun. — Sentem-se.

Donghyuck e eu obedecemos sem pestanejar.

— Ok, Johnny já sabe da ideia e está a favor. Em uma conversa com meu amigo de exatas... — Taeyong deu tapinhas no ombro esquerdo de Jaehyun, que sorriu mostrando as covinhas. — Tivemos uma ideia que seria mais lucrativa para o filme.

— Estamos ouvindo. — Chitta disse com um pequeno sorriso.

— Bem, Boryeong é uma ótima cidade. — Jaehyun começou. — Mas ela não tem o perfil de cidade grande. E o que seria isso? Longos prédios, ruas mais sujas, grande movimentação, essas coisas que estamos acostumados.

— Lembra que você é praticamente um americano falando. — Chitta disse o encarando.

— Eu sei. — Jaehyun concordou. — Mas também vivi em Seul por muitos anos e a diferença entre as duas cidades coreanas é imensa. E claro, Seul é a capital, e Boryeong, apesar de ser famosa e não ser tão minúscula, também tem potencial, mas...

— Ficar em Boryeong implicaria em cenários e outras coisas que podem custar muito mais do que ir diretamente para Seul. — Taeyong completou a frase de Jaehyun.

— Em Seul podemos utilizar os espaços públicos, seguindo as burocracias e provavelmente gastando algum dinheiro, mas seria bem mais barato que, basicamente, montar uma nova cidade em um estúdio ou algo assim.

— O centro de Boryeong não é tão ruim. — Hendery disse, sentado na poltrona.

— É o melhor lugar, concordo. — Taeyong assentiu. — Mas ainda assim, Seul... Seria perfeito, sabe?

— Seul é cara. — Falei os encarando.

— Não tão cara se for pensar no trabalho com montagem, equipamentos e edição para que o centro de Boryeong, de fato, pareça a capital. — Taeyong disse, me fitando.

— Mark, eu fiz as contas. — Jaehyun chamou minha atenção. — Ir para Seul, gravar nos locais de lá, nos deixa com uma margem de lucro de 30 mil dólares. Mesmo sendo caro e sabendo que precisamos vender esse filme, está tudo incluso e ainda assim temos a margem de 30 mil sobrando, caso haja problemas futuros. Tudo nos planos.

— A fotografia em Seul seria muito mais verdadeira e intensa. — Johnny disse ao meu lado. — Bem mais realística, diretor.

Silêncio. Estava pensando. Ir para Seul implicava um monte de coisas que, antes, não estavam nos meus planos. Sinceramente tinha medo de ir para Seul, parar a terapia, não conseguir lidar com a intensidade da mídia na cidade. Tinha medos. Mas também deveres e planos. E mesmo estando inseguro, o diretor inteligente e sexy que havia em mim sabia que era a melhor decisão – ainda mais se o produtor executivo dizia que estava tudo bem.

— Posso montar cenários, Chenle pode me ajudar, Hendery pode pegar todos os adereços, mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que o melhor seria ir para Seul, Canadense. — Chitta disse, ficando de pé.

— Eu sei. — Concordei, coçando a testa e bagunçando a franja.

— Seul será então? — Hendery perguntou com seu largo sorriso.

E, colocando a mão em meu ombro, me tranquilizando, Donghyuck foi quem respondeu. — Seul será!

O encarei. Estava com medo e sabia que Donghyuck percebia isso tanto quanto Taeyong. Os olhares eram parecidos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Hyuck sorriu de lado, assentindo em um sussurro. — Te prometo.

Sorrindo, assenti em silêncio e logo iniciamos um debate sobre como as coisas aconteceriam. Pegando o calendário que tinha preparado para as anotações do filme, Yuta foi colocando as datas e os locais.

Começaríamos gravando na casa de Yukhei, Hendery, e Dejun. Chittaphon contava como tinha conseguido comprar a dona da casa por dez mil, e rimos pela maneira em que ele contava. Chitta teria que manter distância da casa sem ser em horário de filmagem porque ela estava cansada de ouvir os gemidos do tailandês. E não podia concordar mais, às vezes Chitta era extremamente escandaloso, mas Hendery não ficava muito atrás. Era perturbador.

Começaríamos as gravações em Boryeong, em aproximadamente um mês, e assim que terminássemos, iríamos para Seul. Por lá, ficaríamos mais um mês ou dois à procura de locais, pensando nas possibilidades e nas montagens. Os atores só chegariam próximos à época da gravação para evitar muitos gastos extras, afinal iríamos bancar todo o filme e equipe. Nada mais justo. As gravações terminariam em Seul mesmo e depois viria a pós-produção, o que era algo para nos preocuparmos mais à frente. Não era algo fácil e barato, e apesar de ter alguns contatos, bem, não era mais bem visto por eles. Daríamos um jeito, eu sabia que sim.

Highway to Heaven sairia, e eu daria meu sangue por esse filme.

— Ok, eu estou exausto. — Donghyuck disse, se jogando no sofá enquanto respirava fundo.

— Não aguento mais por hoje. — Taeyong anunciou, se arrastando para o corredor. — Boa noite, até amanhã.

Sorrimos nos despedindo de Taeyong, que puxava Yuta, sonolento.

— Sei que é um pouco tarde pra isso, mas vou aceitar seu convite para passar a noite aqui. — Donghyuck disse, coçando os olhos.

Ficando de pé enquanto carregava algumas coisas pra cozinha, assenti, deixando a louça suja por lá mesmo. Estava cansado demais para dar um jeito naquelas coisas. Assim que me virei em direção à sala, Donghyuck havia deitado no sofá, agora de olhos fechados.

— Vamos, você fica na minha cama. — Disse, em vão, porque não recebi uma mísera resposta. Me aproximei o encarando e foi então que percebi que Donghyuck realmente tinha caído no sono profundo em questão de segundos. — Você realmente tá dormindo?

Sem resposta. Sim. Ele estava. E eu tinha duas opções: ou deixá-lo ali dormindo naquele sofá péssimo, ou levá-lo para minha cama. Bem, já tinha feito a segunda opção quando muito mal nos conhecíamos, então qual seria o problema de fazer novamente? O pegando no colo, caminhei até meu quarto, deixando-o na cama e cobrindo-o até o pescoço. O quarto geralmente era frio e eu supunha ser devido à clarabóia, mas aquilo não era uma reclamação.

Pegando minhas roupas mais folgadas, caminhei em direção ao canto mais escuro do quarto, as trocando rapidamente. Donghyuck estava apagado e era ridículo como eu o achava adorável até mesmo quando ele estava dormindo. Idiota.

Sorrindo sozinho, e preparado para sofrer no sofá da sala, abri a porta lentamente tentando não fazer barulho. Mas o que parecia um sono pesado, agora tinha se tornado leve, pois Donghyuck me chamou:

— Canadá?

Virei na direção da cama. — Sim?

— Aonde vai? — Donghyuck apoiou um dos cotovelos na cama enquanto me fitava com os cabelos bagunçados e a lua o iluminando.

— Pra sala. — Sorri de lado. — Boa noite, Hyuck.

— Canadá? — Novamente, ele me chamou. — Preciso te contar uma coisa, mas tem que ser de perto. É um segredo.

Franzi a testa. Porém logo todo aquele papo de Jeno sobre paixão veio em minha mente e, bem, isso foi mais que suficiente para que meu coração acelerasse com a ideia que parecia, naquele momento, real. Engolindo seco, me aproximei da cama, o encarando. Donghyuck tinha os olhos bem pequenos e a cara de sono, ele cairia no sono de novo a qualquer momento, tinha certeza.

Mas, para a minha surpresa, o coreano nada disse, apenas utilizou ambas as mãos para me puxar em sua direção, o que me assustou completamente.

— O que... Donghyuck, você é sonâmbulo?

Ele riu baixinho. — Você acha que se eu fosse, responderia a essa pergunta?

Tentei me levantar, sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de mim. Estávamos na mesma cama! — Tá tudo bem, você pode ficar com a cama...

— Nós podemos. — Hyuck me segurava com força.

— O quê?! — O encarei, parando de tentar me levantar ou me soltar. — O que... O que disse?

— Isso não é convite pra transar! — Hyuck me empurrou de leve e riu novamente, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Eu não pensei... Donghyuck!

Ele ria, não tão alto, mas também não tão baixo. O coreano estava me deixando em pânico e era óbvio que gostava daquelas reações, eu sabia disso e não era de hoje.

— Só estou dizendo que podíamos dividir sua cama, Canadá. Sem segundas intenções.

— O sofá é confortável...

— Meu rabo! — Ele protestou e me empurrou pra baixo na cama com o braço. — Não é sexo, não vai rolar nada. Só vamos dormir, Canadá. Para de drama.

Encarando a clarabóia, obviamente em pânico, pisquei os olhos sem saber o que dizer. E as coisas só pioraram quando, virando em minha direção, Donghyuck me chamou novamente.

— Canadá?

— Meu nome é Mark. — Virei meu rosto em sua direção, mantendo meu corpo deitado na cama. Eu estava imóvel, como uma pedra. Mal me movia com medo do menor movimento ultrapassar qualquer limite. Era como se a cama tivesse uma linha que eu jamais, em toda minha vida, podia encostar.

— Canadá? — Donghyuck me chamou novamente bocejando.

— Vai dormir, Hyuck.

— Nunca estive em Seul. — Ele disse me fitando virado em minha direção, ignorando o que eu havia dito. — Você já, certo?

Assenti balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, antes de vir pra cá.

— Como é lá? — Sua voz estava baixa e doce.

— Grande. — Ri baixinho, agora o encarando ao meu lado. — Barulhenta e cheia.

Donghyuck sorriu de lado, fechando os olhos. — Só isso?

Me soltando um pouco mais, virei meu corpo na cama, ficando de frente para o coreano, e Donghyuck manteve os olhos fechados. Não sabia se ele já tinha dormido ou não, mas mesmo assim, respondi:

— É bonita. À noite as luzes iluminam a cidade toda, tem um pico onde fui uma vez e vi a cidade inteira lá de cima. É muito bonito.

Pude ver o sorriso voltar para os lábios de Donghyuck. — Você me leva nesse pico? Quando formos pra lá?

Sentindo meu coração acelerar, sorri com o pedido do coreano. — Claro. Podemos ir a vários lugares, se quiser.

— Só nós dois?

Umedeci meus lábios, fitando o rosto tão perfeito e tranquilo de Donghyuck bem ali, na minha cama, à minha frente. — Só nós dois. — Confirmei.

Silêncio. Não queria parecer estranho observando Donghyuck dormir, mas era um pouco difícil não observar cada detalhe do rosto perfeito do coreano sob a luz do luar. Ele parecia o Sol, mas ali, com a feição tranquila, os olhos fechados, os lábios unidos, e embaixo da luz da lua, Donghyuck parecia um ser de outro mundo. Perfeito demais para ser simplesmente real.

E foi então que ele abriu os olhos. Deixando tudo ainda mais completo, a coleção de estrelas em seus olhos pequenos estava ali, visível e impecável.

— Deixei de falar uma última coisa. — Donghyuck falou baixinho. — A última palavra pra te definir.

Sorri de lado. — E qual é?

Sorrindo enquanto piscava os olhos lentamente, Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha e voltou a me fitar nos olhos:

— Incrível.

O encarei, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Você é incrível, Mark. — Ele dizia de maneira preguiçosa por causa do sono. — É um diretor incrível, um cara incrível, um amigo incrível. Sua risada é incrível, seus olhos arregalados são incríveis, seu sotaque é incrível. — Donghyuck novamente fechou os olhos, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. — Seu pescoço é incrível, seus ombros, seu nariz... sua boca.

O coreano fez uma breve pausa e naquele exato momento tudo o que que queria era gritar e correr pelo quarto para colocar para fora tudo aquilo que estava sentindo. Piorando a situação (ou seria melhorando?), Hyuck abriu os olhos me fitando diretamente nos olhos, como se pudesse ler cada pedaço meu, disse:

— Seu beijo é incrível. De todas as coisas incríveis, além de você mesmo... — O coreano se aproximou lentamente. — Seu beijo é o mais incrível, Canadá.

— É Mark. — Falei me aproximando também. Era como um ímã e não me importava.

— Markeu. — Donghyuck repetiu meu nome com o sotaque coreano, causando calafrios por toda minha espinha.

— Agora sim. — Soltei uma risadinha, levando minha mão até seu rosto.

— Posso saber quando vai me beijar de novo, senhor Mark? — Desta vez, meu nome saiu de seus lábios com o sotaque arrastado do inglês, mas não me importava. Era ótimo de toda forma.

— Neste exato momento, Lee Donghyuck.

Selei nossos lábios e, sem delongas, Hyuck logo separou os seus, iniciando um beijo intenso. Apesar de estarmos ambos cansados e preguiçosos por causa do sono, o beijo parecia ligado na tomada. Era como se quiséssemos mais um do outro. Não de uma maneira maliciosa, por mais que fosse mentira se eu dissesse que ali, na minha cama, beijando Donghyuck daquela maneira, algumas coisas inapropriadas não estavam passando em minha mente. Mas não era isso.

Beijar Donghyuck me causava tantas sensações que era impossível de definir. E ninguém, nunca, tinha conseguido causar tanto em mim antes. Ninguém. Nunca. Não que eu tivesse uma longa lista, e claro que amei as pessoas com que me envolvi, mas com Donghyuck era tudo extremamente diferente e não entendia direito o porquê. Entretanto nada daquilo era pra ser entendido, porque não me importava. Só queria aproveitar o momento, as sensações, os arrepios e tudo aquilo que beijá-lo me proporcionava.

— Eu te odeio. — Donghyuck parou o beijo, sussurrando com os lábios colados aos meus.

— Não, você não odeia.

— Você me bagunça, Mark Lee. — O mais novo disse, passando as mãos por meu cabelo. — Eu gosto disso.

Sorri com a informação enquanto mantinha os lábios junto aos dele, respirando com certa dificuldade.

— É recíproco. — Falei erguendo meu rosto poucos centímetros para observá-lo.

Donghyuck lentamente abriu um sorriso largo enquanto piscava seus olhos len. Criando coragem para beijar partes de seu rosto, apenas senti seus braços em volta de meu pescoço. Beijando cada lado de suas bochechas, iniciei uma série de beijos que terminaram em seus lábios novamente. O encarando, por fim, sorri largo ao vê-lo com uma feição tão tranquila enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. Porém, logo os abrindo Hyuck me fitou mordendo seu lábio de leve.

— Você é de outro mundo, Mark Lee.

— Isso é algo ruim? — Perguntei.

— Nem um pouco. — Ele mantinha seu sorriso largo, agora fechando os olhos. — Boa noite, Markeu.

Sorrindo ao escutá-lo, deitei meu corpo na cama novamente sem a mínima propensão de me afastar. E enquanto Donghyuck se ajeitava na cama, mais precisamente em meus braços, também o desejei:

— Boa noite, Lee Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Markhyuck casal do ano!!!!! Morro de amores!!!
> 
> ↳ Esse final com o Hyuck todo manhoso... Alguém ainda tem UM PINGO DE DUVIDA que ele tá gostando de tudo isso com o Mark? 
> 
> ↳ Amar quem somos é difícil pra caramba né? O Mark tá nessa, ele nunca parou pra pensar o quanto ele se coloca pra baixo, até o Jeno dar esse socão verbal na cara dele. É como o Hyuck disse, tudo bem nos sentirmos inseguro só não podemos nos entregar pra insegurança, nem pro medo ou pras coisas ruins, por mais difícil que seja. Sei que cada um de vocês, que tão lendo isso, são incríveis demais e eu sei porque vocês fazem parte da minha vida e da minha felicidade. Escrever essa fic me faz feliz e sentir tanto amor e carinho para com stars collection e comigo me deixa imensamente feliz. Então saibam que vocês recebem muito carinho meu, e que nunca estão sozinhes. Eu juro.
> 
> ↳ Agora voltando (porque já tô sentimental demais): Nana e Nono indo comprar presente juntos pro amor da vida deles, fofos! 
> 
> ↳ Gente, mais uma vez deixo claro que não entendo nadicas de cinema, minha pesquisa é muito básica e realmente to dando meu melhor então, por favor, relevem qualquer coisinha errada de cinema, qualquer termo, qualquer ação, e fiquem a vontade pra me corrigir! Não esqueçam que é um filme independente, então não tem muita burocracia e nem nada dessas coisas que teria com um estúdio, então, please relevem ou me corrijam com carinho tá?
> 
> Muito obrigada meus amores, mil beijos, qualquer coisa tô no twitter (oceandoie) e amo vocês!!!


	31. Candle Light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ps.: Tô' quase chorando enquanto posto esse capítulo com esse título porque foi esse MV que me deu a inspiração pra escrever essa longfic.

— Céus, já falei o quanto admiro e agradeço a vocês?!

Sorridente, encarava o cenário completamente montado no fim daquela noite de domingo. As gravações começariam na segunda pela manhã, mais precisamente dia 13 de abril, e felizmente tudo estavam a nosso favor. Fazia aquele discurso na casa que havíamos alocado para as gravações que durariam cerca de dois meses e tinham como foco o núcleo familiar de Haechan.

Sendo completamente expressivo e sem entender como a casa bonita havia se tornado um local obscuro, pequeno, frio e triste, a observava. Aquele local apenas refletia a vida do personagem Haechan e de sua família, então queríamos mostrar uma casa cheia de crucifixos, com altares cristãos, móveis antigos e lustres com luzes baixas. A intenção era mostrar um lugar próximo ao deplorável, já que para a mãe de Haechan, Deus era capaz de tudo, inclusive de fazê-los viver com tão pouco e em certa miséria. A maior característica da personagem era o quanto ela era cristã, devota, a ponto de obrigar os garotos a fazerem orações em todas as refeições, antes de dormir e carregarem consigo crucifixos, para que ficassem livres de todos os pecados e maldades.

— Acabei de falar com a Yeojin no telefone e ela tá muito animada para amanhã. — Taeyong surgiu na copa da casa cinematográfica sorridente. — Não para de falar sobre ser um papel diferente de todos os que já fez.

— Ela é adorável. — Chittaphon assentiu, sorridente.

— Chitta... — Ha Sooyoung, sua assistente e co-diretora de arte, também surgiu no local, apontando para a mesa. — E se colocássemos umas velas?

Olhei para a mesa, refletindo a nova ideia. E, de fato, parecia boa.

— Talvez as luzes ficassem ainda mais baixas e as velas chamariam atenção. Dá um ar medieval, um pouco medonho... é total a representação da Kyungja.

— Gosto da ideia. — Chittaphon sorriu a encarando e chamou por Chenle, que logo veio correndo. — Chenle, por favor, fala com o Hendery que vamos precisar de castiçais sem graça e velas.

— Sim, senhor. — Chenle sorriu, voltando a sumir.

Era ótimo ver todas aquelas pessoas trabalhando, mas o melhor de tudo era perceber como estavam tão felizes e dispostos com a filmagem. Eu realmente não sei o que seria de mim sem todas aquelas pessoas.

Chittaphon agora dividia os pesos da direção de arte com Ha Sooyoung, uma garota incrível, indicada por Jaehyun e que veio diretamente de Busan com seu diploma fresquinho, disposta a dar tudo de si naquele filme. Chenle acabava sendo o ajudante de ambos, recebendo ordens tanto de Chitta quanto dela, e a relação amigável dos três era algo realmente fofo de se ver. Sooyoung, principalmente, tratava Chenle como um aluno, um pequeno aprendiz, e o chinês absorvia tudo, se entregando cada vez mais àquilo.

Taeyong, por sua vez, reclamava que estava sozinho com muitas responsabilidades. Tentava ajudá-lo ao máximo, mas muitas das vezes tinha de estar em outros locais, ou seja, o deixava na mão e, novamente, Johnny havia surgido como o salvador da pátria dizendo que tinha uma amiga, em Chicago, que toparia vir ajudar. Era Kim Jiwoo, a garota desastrada do grupo LGBT, e confesso que só a ideia de vê-la novamente me fazia sorrir, ela era adorável e, de fato, muito engraçada. Felizmente Jiwoo chegaria a Boryeong na manhã das gravações e Taeyong poderia relaxar um pouco mais dividindo o peso com a garota.

— Que tal aqui? — Hendery, o aderecista, questionava a Chitta, Sooyoung e Chenle, agora colocando o primeiro castiçal acinzentado com a vela branca e larga.

— Que tal mais ao meio? — Chenle sugeriu e Chitta assentiu em silêncio.

— Acho que só vamos conseguir ver se testarmos. — Hendery riu, sentando em uma das cadeiras de madeira. — Vamos, sentem-se.

Eles logo seguiram o chinês. Sooyoung sentou no local como a mãe de Donghyuck sentaria, bem à ponta da mesa de seis lugares, Chenle sentou onde o personagem de Jisung sentaria e Chitta onde Renjun ficaria sentado em todas as cenas do jantar. Eram locais fixos e a mãe de Haechan era quem mandava nisso. De um lado da mesa ficava Haechan, sozinho, com a cadeira centralizada e de seu lado esquerdo, em frente ao mesmo, os dois sobrinhos de Kyungja, heranças de sua falecida irmã. À sua frente, ficava uma cadeira vazia, onde ela dizia ser o lugar de "Cristo Salvador", ninguém argumentava. E esta era a personagem mais intensa que estava prestes a ter o prazer de dirigir.

— Mark, posso falar com você um segundo?

Novamente surgindo na sala, Taeyong sorriu de lado. Assentindo em silêncio, pedi licença aos demais indo com ele na direção onde havia caixas e certos equipamentos que precisavam ser montados.

— Os equipamentos de som... eles não deviam estar montados?

— As meninas vão montar amanhã. — Segurei em seus ombros, tentando tranquilizá-lo. — Sei que você tá nervoso, e me desculpa te colocar nisso tudo, mas...

— Não ouse falar isso. — Taeyong logo me interrompeu. — Tô aqui porque quero, Mark. Só fico um pouco nervoso de algo dar errado por minha causa, é a primeira vez que estou por trás das câmeras, oficialmente.

— Somos um time, hyung. — Disse sorridente enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente. — Se um erra, todos erram. Mas ninguém vai errar, não se preocupe tanto. Não temos prazos.

— Porém queremos fazer um bom filme.

— E vamos. — Disse com firmeza, apertando seus ombros de leve. — Logo pela manhã, Jung e Ahn estarão aqui com sua equipe montando os microfones, os sons e tudo mais. Não se preocupa.

— Eu posso...

— Não. — O cortei imediatamente. — Preciso que esteja presente para receber a Jiwoo, lembra?

Taeyong assentiu. — Me desculpa se parece que estou surtando. Quero fazer tudo certo.

— Você está, meu amigo. — Sorri, o abraçando. — Obrigado por toda a ajuda, sério.

Taeyong me abraçava carinhosamente. — Obrigado por confiar em mim.

— Sempre. — Sorri, o soltando.

Depois de alguns poucos ajustes, fomos para casa. Taeyong e Yuta praticamente desmaiaram, Chitta e Hendery ficaram na casa do chinês e eu fiquei ajeitando algumas coisas no roteiro, segurando toda aquela vontade de ligar para Donghyuck. Ele tinha pedido dois dias de folga dos sets para se preparar pras filmagens, segundo Jaemin, era muito comum Hyuck sumir nos dias anteriores a algo importante, era como se ele precisasse pensar, mais do que ensaiar, e sabia o quanto ele estava nervoso com tudo.

Não demorei muito a dormir, sentia meu corpo cansado e minha mente mais ainda, entretanto, pelo menos estava tudo montado na casa em que gravaríamos, e eu estava, particularmente, satisfeito com o resultado.

Assim que acordei, a primeira coisa que fiz foi escutar a voz de Taeyong e Yuta brigando por quem faria o kimchi do mês. Taeyong era um excelente cozinheiro, mas o kimchi de Yuta ficava sensacional. No instante em que cheguei até a sala, pude ver que havia uma mesa de café da manhã montada, algo que era um pouco raro, mas sabia que tinha sido ideia de Taeyong, às vezes ele fazia tantos pratos que mal conseguíamos comer todos. Taeyong cozinhar excessivamente, como naquela manhã de abril, só podia significar duas coisas: ou ele estava triste ou nervoso. E bem, pela feição de alívio de Yuta assim que apareci próximo à cozinha, chutava a segunda opção.

Taeyo, com um avental que ele mesmo havia comprado há algumas semanas, veio até mim com as luvas sujas de alguma coisa e, sem me encostar, me abraçou com os cotovelos, fazendo com que eu retribuísse um pouco confuso. Era mais do que claro que Taeyong estava nervoso: havia me dado o costumeiro sorriso trêmulo, mas naquele momento nem tive tempo de falar nada. Nos obrigando a comer, Taeyong se sentou em uma das cadeiras diante a mesa estava cheia de sopas, acompanhamentos e molhos. O típico café da manhã tradicional coreano.

Comemos em silêncio, acho que não tinha muito a dizer naquele momento, pelo menos eu não tinha e aparentemente eles também não. Não demoramos a lavar as louças, em um silêncio profundamente incômodo, e sairmos de casa em direção ao nosso local de gravações. Parando na porta, encarei Taeyong e Yuta. Não podia deixá-los daquela maneira – conseguia até mesmo ver Taeyong tremer lentamente, ele colocava a culpa na brisa fria, mas estávamos na primavera, o tempo não estava tão frio.

— Taeyo, olha pra mim.

Ele logo o fez ao lado de Yuta, ambos com os dedos entrelaçados.

— Está tudo bem?

Taeyong não respondeu, mesmo que soubesse a resposta, queria perguntar.

— Lee Taeyong, sei que não são apenas palavras que vão te colocar pra cima ou te acalmar, mas quero dizê-las assim mesmo.

— Mark, não...

— É minha vez de tentar ser um terço do que você é pra mim. — Disse com um pequeno sorriso, mal o deixando falar. — Lee Taeyong, você é incrível. É o melhor ator que conheço, e sei que está inseguro demais com tudo, é sua primeira vez sendo assistente de direção. Sei o quanto você quer que todo o filme dê certo e seja lançado com o potencial que pretendemos. Realmente sei.

Encarei Yuta por uma fração de segundo, vendo-o sorrir de lado como se estivesse me incentivando a continuar.

— Taeyong, você é a pessoa mais esforçada que eu conheço. As noites em claro estudando, procurando saber, ligando pra amigos, lendo livros sobre cinema... Taeyo... Vai dar tudo certo. Sei que errei com você, mas agora Jiwoo está dentro dessa casa, e ela vai nos ajudar. Vamos todos nos ajudar e vai dar tudo certo, hyung.

Taeyong bateu de leve em meu ombro, soltando uma risada nasalada. — Você sabe que me quebra quando me chama de hyung, seu dongsaeng idiota.

Ri me aproximando do mesmo e o abracei, fazendo com que ele e Yuta soltassem as mãos por um tempo. Mesmo que estivesse ali do nosso lado, Yuta respeitava aquele momento entre dois amigos, praticamente irmãos. E o agradecia por isso, afinal, era realmente complicado para mim toda a questão de contatos físicos, mas estava aprendendo a lidar com isso, gradativamente.

— Você, me abraçando? — Taeyong questionou abafado enquanto me abraçava de volta.

— Ouvi dizer que abraços são bons para passar boas energias. — Disse sincero, rindo e logo o soltando. — Então, por favor, sinta minhas boas energias e fique calmo. Vai dar tudo certo.

Taeyong, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, apenas entrelaçou seus dedos novamente nos de Yuta e assentiu balançando a cabeça positivamente, o que me fez sorrir. No instante em que estava me virando em direção à porta para abri-la, a mesma se abriu, e do outro lado dei de cara com Chittaphon, que sorriu surpreso pela coincidência.

— Vocês iam ficar ai até quando? — Ele perguntou, passando por nós.

Ri baixinho, o encarando. — Aonde está indo?

— Ela está chegando.

— Kim Yeojin? — Taeyong perguntou.

— A mesma. — Chitta sorriu, apontando com o rosto na direção onde um carro preto acabava de chegar.

Engoli seco. Talvez tivesse transferido toda a minha tranquilidade para Taeyong, porque me encontrava nervoso. Estar diante de Yeojin deixava tudo muito mais real, ela era uma atriz muito famosa e cobiçada em toda a Coreia, tê-la ali era realmente incrível, ao mesmo tempo em que era assustador.

Caminhando junto de Taeyong e Yuta, observando Chitta mais à frente, pude vê-la saindo do carro com seus óculos escuros chiques e sua roupa que com certeza era mais cara que minha casa. Com um sorriso, apenas a encarei, simpática, cumprimentar Chittaphon e andar em passos largos até Taeyong, o segurando pelo rosto.

— Como senti sua falta! — Ela sorria enquanto o encarava. — Você nunca vai parar de mudar essa cor de cabelo, garoto? — Riu.

Taeyong a acompanhou na risada, se curvando respeitosamente. — Primeiramente: não. Em segundo lugar: muito obrigado por aceitar, sunbae.

— Eu que agradeço pelo convite. — E retirando os óculos escuros, logo me encarou. — Você...

Sorridente, sendo o mais simpático possível, me curvei respeitosamente no instante em que percebi que a atriz vinha em minha direção.

— Você é um garoto que sempre quis conhecer. — Ela disse enquanto eu erguia o tronco. — É um prazer, diretor Lee.

Eu poderia surtar, tinha certeza, mas tinha de ser profissional. Não conhecia nada além dos trabalhos de Kim Yeonjin, a não ser algumas histórias que Taeyong contava sobre como ela lhe tratava como um filho, porém só dela me chamar de diretor Lee, bem... Estava muito mais feliz.

— O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Kim.

Ela então encarou Taeyong. — Você não falou, não foi?

Taeyong soltou uma risadinha. — Nos sets, se alguém a chamasse de senhora, ela dava um tapa com o leque que a personagem usava.

— Qual vai ser o objeto mais perigoso que minha personagem usará aqui?

— Uma faca. — Chittaphon respondeu, se aproximando.

— Então, todos vocês, saibam que se me chamarem de senhora mais uma vez, eu vou cortá-los sem piedade. — Ela dizia, tranquila e extremamente simpática.

— Vamos entrando? — Chittaphon sugeriu, rindo.

— Claro. — Yeojin concordou, aceitando a ajuda de Taeyong para caminhar em meio às pequenas pedras da entrada da casa com seu salto fino.

Yuta se colocou à frente, entrando antes de todos e fiz questão, naquele momento ao seu lado, de agradecê-la por aceitar. Kim Yeojin apenas sorria e dizia que era ótimo poder participar de um longa metragem, algo que há muito não fazia. A atriz era diferente de qualquer outro artista, no auge da fama, que conheci em minha vida. Estava longe de ser esnobe e monossilábica, e mesmo esbanjando estilo, riqueza e beleza, ela era só sorrisos e simpatia.

Yeojin logo foi levada à maquiagem por Taeyong, que parecia mais calmo. Talvez a presença da atriz com quem ele se dava muito bem estivesse ajudando nisso também. Yuta foi para um canto fazer seu trabalho e encarei a sala com a equipe operando: Johnny ajeitava algumas últimas coisas; Chittaphon, Chenle, Sooyoung e Hendery trabalhavam como a boa equipe que eram fazendo os últimos detalhes; e as garotas das luzes, Wheein, Hyejin, Haseul, e a outra Sooyoung, que usava o crachá com o nome de 'Joy', ajeitavam tudo de maneira que ficasse incrível. As cumprimentei educado e animado assim como fiz com os demais e então fui procurar quem eu mais queria.

Caminhando pelos cômodos da casa, procurava por ele ansioso para vê-lo. Naquele instante ele já devia estar com as vestes e a pouca maquiagem de seu personagem. Queria vê-lo transformado em Haechan, mas tudo o que encontrava eram cômodos vazios, e estava tudo bem, até o momento em que, procurando-o pelo segundo andar, me dei conta de que ele não estava na casa. Donghyuck não estava por ali.

Descendo as escadas, comecei a questionar onde Hyuck estava e ninguém sabia me dizer, o que era, de fato, preocupante. Indo até Minghao, o figurinista, o mesmo havia dito que Donghyuck trocou seu figurino há algum tempo e foi para o cômodo onde estava sendo a maquiagem. Me arrastando até o cômodo ao lado e o agradecendo, dei de cara com Renjun e Jisung em um canto, claramente ensaiando suas falas, Taeyong e Yeojin em frente à maquiadora, Jinsoul, e nem sinal de Donghyuck.

— Ei, hyung. — Jisung sorriu me cumprimentando, já vestido como um garoto religioso de classe baixa, com muitas peças de roupas, mas a maioria com algum furo ou retalho. Minghao tinha acertado muito bem, Chitta tinha razão ao escolhê-lo.

— Ei, desculpem atrapalhar. — Pedi dando um pequeno sorriso, afinal eles tinham parado o ensaio por minha causa. — Vocês estão bem?

Renjun assentiu apenas balançando a cabeça positivamente, e sem dar chances para Jisung falar, soltou: — Donghyuck está no balanço.

Mordi meu lábio, sorrindo um pouco sem graça. Era tão óbvio que eu estava procurando por ele?

— Obrigado, Renjun. — Agradeci assentindo e ouvi Jisung rir baixinho enquanto eu me afastava.

Caminhando em passos rápidos, tendo que parar na sala por um bom tempo quando me chamaram dizendo que o cenário tinha ficado pronto, os agradeci. Chittaphon questionava se eu queria algo a mais em cena, mas apenas neguei pedindo às meninas que as luzes fossem um pouco mais baixas, devido ao ambiente que queria passar. Assentindo tranquilamente, elas me explicaram que a luz só estava mais alta devido ao fato dos atores não estarem ali, caso contrário eles poderiam tropeçar antes mesmo de chegar na mesa por não enxergarem.

Indo até Johnny, o encarei junto de Jaehyun, que acabou me atualizando das finanças dizendo que estava tudo sob controle. Ele e Yuta estavam trabalhando em conjunto nas coisas que haviam sido pedidas pras próximas cenas, que aconteceriam na escola. Tomei parte do que se tratava e acabei assentindo, me dando conta que realmente seria uma boa todos aqueles pedidos feitos, principalmente, por Chittaphon. Apesar de já termos uma escola alocada, agora gravaríamos as cenas de Haechan e seu cotidiano caseiro – alguns adereços e mudanças de cenário podiam ser feitas e/ou necessárias, mas estava tudo sob controle.

Antes de sair, Taeyong apareceu elogiando o cenário e sorri percebendo como ele parecia estar melhor. O coreano disse que Irene havia ligado dizendo que já estava a caminho e pedia desculpas pelo atraso, assenti dizendo que estava tudo sob controle e, praticamente o implorando, pedi que ele segurasse as pontas por alguns minutos porque iria atrás de Donghyuck.

— Onde ele está?

— No balanço. Provavelmente tem algo acontecendo. Segura um pouco pra mim, ok?

— Ele está bem? — Taeyong perguntou preocupado.

— Isso que vou descobrir. — Disse, me afastando.

Esbarrei em alguém levemente, o que me fez pedir desculpas me curvando sem nem mesmo saber quem era. Assim que reconheci Jiwoo, sorri largo. Era a ajuda que Taeyong precisava.

— Ei, Mark. — Ela sorriu fofamente.

— Jiwoo! — Disse animado e então caminhei com ela até Taeyong. — Taeyo, essa é a Jiwoo!

Ele logo sorriu simpático. — Ei, Jiwoo. Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui.

Ela riu baixinho. — Eu também! — E me encarou. — Obrigada por me chamar, sunbae.

— Obrigado a você por aceitar, Jiwoo. — Falei sincero, me afastando lentamente novamente.

Taeyong logo compreendeu, esticando o braço à frente da garota dizendo que iria mostrar o local e explicar algumas coisas. O agradecendo enquanto mexia os lábios, me virei em direção à porta, andando rápido, antes que qualquer pessoa voltasse a me chamar. Caminhando rapidamente pela grama verde, sem paciência de passar pela parte cimentada do jardim, pude ver Donghyuck sentado no balanço com uma roupa de adolescente e a cabeça baixa. Ele encarava os próprios pés que encostavam preguiçosamente no chão com o par de all star verde escuro contrastando com a grama quase da mesma cor.

Lentamente, me aproximei. Donghyuck estava pensativo, e como ele nunca tinha deixado de ser um enigma para mim, desejava ler mentes, pois assim já chegaria dizendo algo sobre o que ele estivesse pensando. Mas o mundo era injusto e super poderes não existiam.

Antes mesmo que pudesse falar algo, o Lee mais novo ergueu o olhar ao perceber que havia alguém próximo a ele. Rcebi um olhar confuso e um pouco amedrontado, mas logo que me reconheceu, Donghyuck sorriu de lado, foi um sorriso calmo, pequeno, que eu adorava. Mordi meu lábio o encarando enquanto me aproximava do balanço e via, pela visão periférica, o coreano chegar para o lado, me dando espaço.

Sem falar nada, ele apenas deitou seu rosto em meu ombro e tive de abaixar o tronco um pouco para que ficasse confortável para ele, afinal éramos praticamente do mesmo tamanho. Sentindo o característico cheiro que o coreano exalava, apenas permaneci ali, ao seu lado, em silêncio, pois não sabia se ele queria conversar. Às vezes o silêncio era mais tranquilizador do que muitas palavras supostamente confortantes.

— Canadá?

Sorri de lado, me sentindo um pouco mais aliviado por escutar sua voz.

Donghyuck e eu estávamos apenas sendo. Não sabia se havia definição para o que éramos, mas se houvesse, ele me diria. Nós éramos dois caras que, praticamente, se beijavam quase todos os dias, mas nunca tiveram um mísero encontro. Éramos dois caras que não falávamos sobre nós, tipo, nunca, e nem mesmo agíamos como Yuta e Taeyong ou Chenle e Jisung.

Estava apaixonado por Donghyuck, esse já era um fato que tinha aceitado há um bom tempo. E eu sabia que ficava cada vez mais forte, podia sentir aquele sentimento cada vez maior não só quando beijávamos, mas a cada segundo do meu dia, com ele por perto ou não. Estava apaixonado por Lee Donghyuck e aquilo não era mais segredo nem pra mim, nem pra ninguém.

Não que eu tivesse dito para alguém, além do meu terapeuta, ou até mesmo em voz alta (além do meu terapeuta!!), fazia parte apenas dos meus pensamentos. Mas Taeyong, Chittaphon e Yuta, pelo menos, já haviam afirmado que eu estava. Isso sem dizer Jeno, Jaemin e Yukhei, que logo no princípio daquele sentimento já haviam dito coisas parecidas. Só tinha medo de, realmente, parecer um cachorro babando por Donghyuck, como Chitta havia dito uma vez. Naquele dia ri, achando engraçado, mas todas as vezes em que estava com o coreano, me preocupava, afinal, não queria ser tão ridículo assim. Não me importava se ele, assim como nossos outros amigos, já tivesse percebido, só não queria parecer um cachorro babão.

— Sim? — Perguntei.

— Você não tem medo?

Ri baixinho.

Pergunta irônica pra um cara cujo assunto na terapia sempre chega neste termo: "medo".

— De muitas coisas, Hyuck.

— Neste caso, você não tem medo de te fotografarem comigo?

— Nesse momento, em específico? — Virei meu rosto para o lado, o encarando um pouco confuso.

— Uhum. — Ele concordou baixinho, erguendo o olhar.

Me perdi em seus olhos como de costume. Não me preocupava em Donghyuck entender que eu sentia algo por si. O fato de não ser recíproco, de ser algo momentâneo ou então apenas uma grande e longa confusão era o que me preocupava, tentava não deixar aquilo me consumir aos poucos. Segundo Kun, ele não podia me dizer o que fazer, e nunca tinha conversado abertamente sobre meus sentimentos por Donghyuck com alguém além dele. Eu não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas era a verdade. E, bem, segundo o chinês, poderia escolher entre deixar tudo como está, ou, pelo menos, mudar. E mudanças me deixavam assustado algumas vezes.

— Não. — Respondi sincero.

— Por que não?

Ri me afastando de leve, fazendo com que ele erguesse seu rosto de meu ombro. — Sei o que você está fazendo.

Donghyuck me encarava com um pequeno sorriso. — Não, você não sabe.

— Sei. — Reafirmei, o encarando. — Você está tentando evitar a pergunta.

— Então não a faça. — Ele desviou o olhar.

— Que tipo de diretor eu seria se não perguntasse ao meu ator principal se ele está ou não bem?

Donghyuck me encarou com os lábios entreabertos, como se estivesse surpreso. — Você perguntou.

— E posso perguntar de novo.

— Você não ousaria. — Ele cruzou os braços.

— Lee Donghyuck. — O chamei pelo nome completo. — Como você...

— Cala essa boca, Canadá. — Ele me empurrou de leve, rindo.

O balanço moveu de leve enquanto riamos baixinho. Às vezes as provocações eram bem óbvias, mas Donghyuck e eu gostávamos de nos desafiarmos. A realidade era que o coreano gostava de me deixar em pânico, fosse com o que fosse, e eu, por outro lado, gostava de deixá-lo irritado. Nem sempre funcionava, até porque ele sabia muito bem me controlar e, bem, havia percebido algo muito interessante: meu interior esperava por aquilo. Eu gostava. Era estranho, mas já tinha tentado parar de entender todos aqueles sentimentos há um tempo, apenas seguindo o caminho e deixando as coisas como estavam.

— Por favor. — Pedi quando os risos cessaram enquanto nos fitávamos. — Você está bem?

Hyuck suspirou baixinho. Por um momento esqueceu do penteado para trás e o bagunçou um pouco enquanto passava a mão pelos fios. Tentei não rir enquanto ajeitava a pequena merda que ele tinha feito no cabelo, enquanto o escutava xingar usando seu palavrão favorito.

— Pronto, está tudo certo. — Disse abaixando as mãos.

— Obrigado.

— Você vai me fazer perguntar uma quarta vez?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Não. Estou bem. Só um pouco nervoso, isso é tudo.

— Por que se isolou? — Perguntei o fitando. — Você me disse uma vez que seus amigos sempre são os melhores tranquilizantes antes das peças.

Donghyuck sorriu de lado, voltando a encarar seus pés. — Só precisava ficar um pouquinho sozinho, Canadá. Não é nada de mais.

— Você quer que eu saia? — Perguntei baixinho em um tom de voz doce. — Posso ficar em silêncio, falando sobre qualquer coisa, dançando, cantando, sei lá... Mas também não me importo se quiser que eu saia.

E Donghyuck, puxando minha mão esquerda, fazendo com que meu coração enlouquecesse de imediato em meu peito, negou. — Não. Você é um dos tranquilizadores também.

Ele falava sincero, e tão sincero quanto sua fala, o coreano me fitou com um olhar tão doce e cheio de estrelas, que tudo o que queria fazer era beijá-lo. Queria sentir aqueles lábios tão macios e quentes, porque nada mais ia importar. Nada. Nada mesmo. Donghyuck conseguia me quebrar com uma facilidade incrível. Meu corpo ficava, literalmente, todo mole, meu coração acelerava enlouquecido, as tão famosas borboletas no meu estômago também surtavam e eu, provavelmente, parecia um cachorro babão.

É, era verdade.

Eu era um cachorro babão.

— Ah, aí estão vocês!

Quebrando nossa troca de olhares, Taeyong aparecia junto de Jaemin e Jeno. Donghyuck e eu soltamos nossas mãos e pude sentir minhas bochechas corarem enfurecidamente.

— Olha essa roupa! — Jaemin sorriu animado pelo amigo enquanto se aproximava. — Como se sente?

— Bem. — Donghyuck respondeu, ficando de pé.

Apenas sorri observando ambos agirem como de costume, Donghyuck parecia realmente bem, o que me tranquilizava bastante. Sentindo o olhar de Taeyong em mim, o encarei, mas então percebi que ele fitava Jaemin e Donghyuck.

Jeno.

Era o olhar de Jeno que queimava em minha pele.

O coreano tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e as sobrancelhas erguidas, o que me fazia lembrar da nossa última conversa, há quase um mês, ou mais de um mês (não sabia dizer ao certo), sobre Donghyuck estar apaixonado por mim. Eu não mais ignorava totalmente a ideia, mas ainda achava inacreditável aquilo ser possível.

— Ele não tá parecendo um adolescente mesmo, Jeno?

O coreano desviou o olhar de mim e abriu seu sorriso largo de maneira que seus olhos se fechassem. — Você está incrível, Hyuck!

— Está na hora. — Taeyong disse, quebrando o ciclo de elogio dos amigos. — Yeojin já está pronta, os meninos também e o cenário. Só falta você. Vamos?

Donghyuck sorriu e assentiu, caminhando ao lado do Jaemin. Taeyong se colocou à frente enquanto Jeno e eu caminhamos lado a lado. No momento apenas temia que ele fosse me "emparedar" novamente. Jeno parecia um cachorrinho adorável, mas desde aquela conversa ele tinha ficado um pouco assustador pra mim, mesmo sabendo que o coreano nunca faria nada. Jeno era muito tranquilo e um ótimo amigo, isso estava claro, mas podia muito bem ser assustador quando quisesse.

Assim que entramos no local, Yeojin já estava sentada à mesa, na ponta. Com os cabelos pretos e uma maquiagem que a fazia parecer, assustadoramente, como a mãe de Carrie, a estranha, a fitei surpreso. Minghao e Jinsoul tinham feito um ótimo trabalho, não só com Yeojin, mas também com Renjun, Jisung e Donghyuck. Eles estavam exatamente como havia imaginado.

Antes que pudesse olhar mais os atores, parei de supetão quando alguém entrou na minha frente. E não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam! Com um enorme sorriso, Kim Yerim estava presente com seus cabelos pretos e curtos, tão linda e incrível como sempre.

— Oi, diretor Lee.

Sua voz, pessoalmente, era música para meus ouvidos. Fazia um longo tempo que não a escutava sem ser com os chiados do telefone, e mesmo com o atraso de um mês, Yerim estava ali, era real. Era a primeira vez que nos víamos desde quando ela foi para a África, por isso eu estava uma mistura de sentimentos, pois ela estava extremamente diferente.

— Vai ficar aí babando até quando? — Ela riu colocando as mãos na cintura por cima do casaco vermelho que usava.

— Meu deus, é realmente você! — Ri, a abraçando sem pudor.

Yerim e eu já tínhamos passado pelos estágios da minha questão com toques, até porque fomos casados certo dia. A rodando no ar enquanto ela gargalhava, me sentia completo agora com todos os que amava ao meu lado. Yerim estava em Boryeong e não podia estar mais feliz. Não tinha como.

— Você bagunçou minha roupa toda, seu bobão. — Ela riu quando a coloquei no chão enquanto se ajeitava. — Também senti sua falta.

— Vem cá. — A chamei caminhando em direção a Jaemin, Jeno e Donghyuck. — Gente, essa é a Yerim.

— Você achou que a gente não sabia? — Jaemin soltou uma risadinha, me fitando.

— Não tem como não conhecer Kim Yerim, sunbae. — Jeno disse, se curvando. — É um prazer.

— O prazer é todo meu, meninos. — Ela disse sorridente e fitou Donghyuck. — Você é o Haechan, certo?

Donghyuck assentiu sorrindo. — Sim, sou eu. — E se curvou. — Prazer em conhecê-la, sunbae.

Yerim sorriu e me encarou com um sorriso significativo que reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Depois de arquear as sobrancelhas rapidamente, deixando todo aquele momento ainda mais constrangedor, ela se afastou dizendo que precisava usar o banheiro, mas que era um prazer conhecê-los.

O que aquele olhar da Yerim significava? Ela sabia algo sobre Donghyuck e eu? Não era como se fosse segredo pra ninguém, mas... não era como a fosse totalmente escrachado.

— Mark? — Taeyong me chamou ao meu lado. — Devíamos começar.

— Claro! — Sorri esfregando as mãos e enquanto pegava ar para gritar à equipe que íamos começar, Donghyuck disse que iria ao banheiro.

— Não venha atrás de mim. — Foi a última coisa que ele disse a Jaemin antes de se afastar em passos extremamente rápidos, subindo as escadas para usar o banheiro superior.

Jaemin, que parecia perdido e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado, permaneceu na mesma posição encarando o nada onde antes estava Donghyuck. Franzi a testa confuso com a situação, o comentário e a reação de Jaemin. Taeyong, que disse que iria para o cenário entreter Yeojin, se afastou nos deixando próximos à sala.

— Jaemin? — Jeno o chamou ao seu lado.

— Ele está surtando.

Arregalei os olhos o encarando. — O quê?

— Quem?

— Donghyuck. — Ele respondeu Jeno, virando para nos fitar. — Quem mais seria?

— Ele só disse que ia ao banheiro. — Jeno disse tranquilo.

— E pediu que eu não fosse atrás. Ele está surtando. — Jaemin passou a mão nos fios loiros, os jogando para trás. — Eu preciso ir...

— Eu vou. — Falei.

— Mark, super respeito o que vocês têm, seja lá o que for, mas...

— Ele pediu para que você não fosse. — Jeno o interrompeu.

— Todas as vezes em que ele disse isso, eu fui e acalmei ele. — Jaemin encarou Jeno com os olhos pegando fogo.

— Me deixa tentar. Por favor. — Pedi o encarando sério.

Assim como Jaemin respeitava "o que quer nós dois tivéssemos", também respeitava e admirava demais a amizade de ambos. Sabia que se Donghyuck não estava bem, Jaemin saberia lidar muito melhor do que eu, mas não conseguiria ficar parado ali, sem fazer nada.

— Por favor, Jaemin. — Pedi novamente.

— Vai logo, canadense. Antes que ele desça aquelas escadas certo de que não vai mais fazer esse filme.

Jaemin me encarava sério e tudo o que fiz, após escutá-lo, foi correr escadas acima. Ninguém estava em casa, na parte de cima, para a minha felicidade, pois assim poderia abrir as portas dos quartos e banheiros sem pudor.

— Hyuck? — O chamava baixinho, abrindo porta por porta. — Onde você tá?

Abrindo todos os quartos, dava de cara com cômodos vazios e bagunçados. Mas quem era eu para julgar? Isso mesmo, ninguém. Mantendo o mesmo método, continuei abrindo as portas, sem resposta. Até que finalmente, escutei sua voz.

— Vai embora, Mark. Tô usando o banheiro.

Até podia acreditar se sua voz não tivesse soado tão trêmula. Abrindo a última porta de mais um banheiro superior, encontrei Donghyuck com a bunda encostada na banheira enquanto apoiava as mãos nas pernas.

— O que... — Donghyuck me encarou com uma feição séria. — Falei pra ir embora.

— E não fui. — Retruquei, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

— Não tô com humor pra brincar agora, Mark.

Pisquei os olhos. Donghyuck me chamava de Mark apenas quando queria algo ou quando estava irritado. Naquele caso, supunha ser a segunda opção.

— Hyuck, o que está acontecendo? — Disse parado à porta, o encarando.

— Não tem nada acontecendo. Me deixa sozinho.

— Donghyuck. — Me aproximei.

— Mark, por favor, preciso de respirar.

Ajoelhei na sua frente, atraindo seu olhar sério, o encarando de volta também sério, falei:

— Já disse que se quiser que eu vá, eu vou. Mas caso contrário, também ficarei, Hyuck. Quer que eu saia desse banheiro?

— Quero. — Ele respondeu de imediato.

Um pouco incrédulo, permaneci alguns segundos ajoelhado na sua frente até entender que, de fato, ele queria que eu ficasse longe. Pisquei os olhos digerindo a informação e fiquei de pé, pronto para sair do banheiro, era sua decisão e tinha que respeitar.

Porém, logo após abrir a porta, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer, senti mãos gélidas em meu pulso, me puxando pra dentro e fazendo com que me virasse.

Não tive muito tempo para raciocinar. Logo os lábios de Donghyuck estavam selados aos meus com tanta pressão, que realmente não tive muito o que fazer – e mesmo que tivesse, nada faria. Segurando em minha cintura com ambas as mãos, o Lee mais novo apertava minha roupa com certa força, enquanto o beijo não passava de um selar de lábios. Um selar de lábios que me deixava confuso e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado. Segurando em sua nuca, apenas correspondi ao selar sem tentar beijá-lo de língua ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Donghyuck era quem ditaria o que aconteceria. E assim aconteceu, com o coreano encostando nossas testas, abrindo os olhos e me encarando com a respiração pesada, ele afastou seus lábios dos meus.

— Eu tô com medo.

Segurando em sua nuca, e sentindo suas mãos ainda apertadas em minha blusa, balancei a cabeça de leve. — Eu também.

— Não sou ator de cinema, Mark.

— Você é incrível, Donghyuck.

O coreano respirou fundo, deitando o rosto em meu ombro. Em silêncio, balançava a cabeça negativamente.

— Olha pra mim. — Pedi enquanto descia minhas mãos pra sua cintura.

— Eu não consigo.

— Olha pra mim, Hyuck.

— Não vou conseguir.

— Lee Donghyuck, olha pra mim agora!

Silêncio. Nunca tinha falado assim com ninguém em minha vida. Ordenar com tanta seriedade e desespero na voz? Não. E não estava desesperado por ter chance do filme não acontecer sem o ator que tanto queria e achava certo para o papel, mas sim pelo modo como Donghyuck estava. Estava preocupado com ele.

Mesmo arrependido pelo modo como havia falado, tinha dado certo. Donghyuck erguia seu rosto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e meu coração se partia em pedaços.

— Donghyuck...

— Não posso fazer isso, Mark. — Ele falava sério. — Hyunjoon disse que eu seria uma estrela do cinema. Ele estava errado.

— Não. — Balancei a cabeça negativamente, segurando em seu rosto com ambas as mãos. — Não. Hyunjoon estava completamente certo. Você é uma estrela, Donghyuck.

— Do teatro! — Ele aumentou o tom de voz, tentando se soltar.

Mas não o deixei. — Do teatro, do cinema, da televisão, de onde quiser.

— Mark, para...

— Você é incrível para um caralho, Lee Donghyuck.

Palavrão.

Raramente falava palavrões e isso fez com que Donghyuck prestasse atenção em mim.

— Você...?

— Porra, caralho, puta que pariu, filho da puta, vai tomar no cu, merda... Você quer que eu monte uma frase com todos esses palavrões? Ok, vamos lá. — Falei, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Puta que pariu, Lee Donghyuck, você é um ator do caralho, porra! Vai tomar no cu, você é o filho da puta mais talentoso que já conheci e não tem nada nessa merda de mundo que comprove o contrário. Que inferno! Que se foda!

Silêncio. Donghyuck me fitava com seus olhos atentos, as lágrimas que antes estavam por ali já haviam escorrido, e eu segurava seu rosto, o encarando sério. Eu falava sério. Muito sério. Ele era o filho da puta mais talentoso que tinha conhecido em toda minha vida... Já tinha lidado com uma quantidade enorme de atores em Hollywood, tinha local de fala.

E então, quebrando todo aquele silêncio, Donghyuck explodiu. Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ver alguém explodir daquela maneira. Nunca.

Sua risada provavelmente ecoava pelo corredor, mas era o som mais gostoso da face da terra. O soltando, fiz questão de acompanhar porque realmente tinha sido engraçado soltar toda aquela frase cheia de palavrões só pra prender sua atenção. Tinha dado certo, mas era realmente engraçado, principalmente porque eu não sabia pronunciar os palavrões como fazia com as outras palavras, por não praticar os mesmos.

— Por que você é assim? — Donghyuck encostava na pia enquanto permanecia rindo, sem conseguir parar.

— Cala essa boca! — Disse, mais uma vez, começando a me sentir culpado por tanto palavrões.

— Mark Lee, você é um boca suja! — Ele ria se deliciando e divertindo com minha feição.

— Para com isso!

Sentia meu rosto quente, e por mais que estivesse rindo junto dele, Donghyuck sabia que eu estava sem graça e com peso nos ombros por ter falado tanto palavrão.

— Tô com medo. — Donghyuck repetiu, parando de rir e mantendo um pequeno e fraco sorriso nos lábios.

— Eu também, Hyuck.

— E se eu fizer algo errado?

— Acontece. É normal.

— Nunca fiquei com tanto medo assim, Mark, eu...

— Ei, lembra de uma conversa que tivemos? — Perguntei encostando à porta atrás de mim. — Logo quando resolvemos que iríamos montar o filme?

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Disse que iríamos passar por cima desse medo juntos. — Falei me aproximando um pouco enquanto sorria de lado, tentando ser o melhor possível. — E vamos. Todas as vezes que ele nos encher o saco. Estou com muito medo também, Hyuck, mas o que me conforta é saber que você está aqui, vai estar lá na cena e estará comigo onde e quando for. É esse tipo de pessoa que vou ser pra você também em todo esse processo. Te prometo.

Donghyuck me encarava, nunca havia visto o mesmo com uma feição como aquela, afinal, o coreano era sempre muito confiante. Sem sombra de dúvidas, a melhor parte foi ver o sorriso de volta em seus lábios, a feição de assustado sumia e ele me encarava com atenção. Sabia que ele ainda estava com medo, porém ele não era o único. Entretanto, tinha descoberto que nada como pessoas importantes e bondosas ao nosso lado para ajudar. Seria essa pessoa ao lado de Donghyuck, o ajudando a superar todo o medo e a insegurança de não ser "bom suficiente para o cinema".

Novamente sendo puxado, mas dessa vez pela blusa, Donghyuck grudou nossos corpos enquanto se mantinha encostado na pia de frente para mim. Não fui capaz de falar coisa alguma, apenas o observei à minha frente, sentindo nossos corpos extremamente colados.

— Você me acha incrível de verdade, não é, Canadá?

Ele me chamava de Canadá novamente. Estava melhor, definitivamente.

— Claro que acho. — Falei com confiança e muita sinceridade. — Você é demais, Donghyuck.

— Por que acredita tanto em mim? — Ele perguntou, visivelmente mais calmo.

— Porque sei do que é capaz e de todo seu potencial.

Silêncio. Não gostava muito quando Donghyuck ficava naquele silêncio, mas ele logo o quebrou:

— Você sabe que falou mais de uma frase usando palavrões, não foi?

O coreano, novamente, riu. Segurando o riso, olhei para o teto de maneira que Hyuck não conseguisse ver que eu tentava não rir. Contudo, tocando em meu queixo e puxando meu rosto para baixo, me encarou.

Donghyuck, mantendo o sorriso pequeno em seus lábios, aproximou nossos rostos de maneira diferente. Estava tudo com um ar diferente. Sua risada havia se transformado naquele sorriso tão intenso quanto nossa troca de olhares. Me perguntava o que estava acontecendo, porém em busca da resposta, me perdia em Donghyuck. Meu olhar percorria por seus olhos, lábios e detalhes. Ele era perfeito.

— Obrigado.

Ele sussurrou de maneira calma e, ao mesmo tempo, sensual. Minhas mãos iam direto para sua cintura enquanto sentia as suas subirem lentamente pelo meu braço, seus dedos passeavam até onde achavam necessário, e então paravam. Era uma sensação única.

— Obrigado por acreditar em mim.

— Tá tudo bem. — Respondi erguendo o olhar para seus olhos.

Eu estava completamente arrepiado e Donghyuck sabia, pois ele repetia a ação com os dedos sem pensar duas vezes.

— Mark?

Suspirei baixinho, odiava quando ele me chamava de Mark. Mentira, eu gostava. Exceto nas ocasiões de raiva. Ouvi-lo chamando meu nome era como música para meus ouvidos tão dependentes daquilo.

— Sim?

Donghyuck, silenciosamente, subiu seus dedos para a minha nuca, me fazendo arrepiar ainda mais. Já tinha desistido de entender o que quer que fosse.

— Você me bagunça, sabia? Quando entrou por aquela porta, mesmo te mandando embora, você resolveu ficar. Quis te socar, eu juro. Te odiei por uma fração de segundo, e agora, depois do todas essas palavras e, principalmente, os palavrões... Vendo como você... — Ele suspirou baixinho descendo o olhar para meus lábios, apenas queria ouvi-lo falar mais e mais. — Agora eu...

Silêncio. Era óbvio o que ele estava fazendo e mais óbvio ainda que eu estava nas suas mãos. — Agora você o que, Donghyuck?

Donghyuck sorriu novamente, porém foi um sorriso que eu raramente via. Estava completamente arrepiado, era um combo: o tom de sua voz, seu olhar em meus lábios, suas mãos em minha nuca... Tudo aquilo estava me causando sensações que não sabia explicar.

— E agora... — Ele aproximou ainda mais nossos rostos, roçando seus lábios nos meus. — Eu te desejo. Você me acalmou, me divertiu e agora está fazendo com que eu me sinta assim. Como isso é possível, Mark?

Meu nome saiu acentuado de seus lábios, os mesmos que possuíam um sorriso extremamente perfeito. Céus. Naquele sorriso eu sabia que encontraria todos os meus pecados se nossos lábios se encontrassem novamente. Me perderia mais ainda naquele homem se o beijasse naquele banheiro.

Mas não me importava.

Queria me perder e me afogar em Donghyuck.

Eu estava disposto e não seria esforço algum.

— Donghyuck!

Como um fodendo choque de realidade, a voz de Jaemin ecoou pelo banheiro. Não uma, não duas, mas três vezes seguidas. Ele estava preocupado, era justificável.

— Eu tô bem! — Donghyuck gritou tão alto que me assustei por estar tão próximo.

— O Mark tá aí com você?

Engoli a saliva de cachorro babão, respondendo. — Estou. Ele está bem, não tem...

Abrindo a porta e fazendo com que nos afastássemos como dois elétrons de cargas iguais, Jaemin nos encarou. Primeiro fitou Donghyuck encostado na pia e em seguida me fitou, claramente desconcertado e com a respiração completamente fora do normal.

O que tinha acontecido ali?

É, eu sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, assim como Donghyuck. Jaemin questionava se o amigo estava bem, e ele apenas assentia enquanto eu tentava não pensar em sua feição extremamente sexy quando estávamos próximos na pia, mas ela não saía de minha cabeça.

Puta que pariu!

Caralho!

Porra!

E todos os palavrões do mundo.

— Mark?

Encarei Donghyuck que me chamava.

— Vou descendo com Jaemin. Obrigado por me acalmar. Você... foi incrível.

Ele sorriu sincero, e diferentemente do sorriso que tomava conta de seus lábios há pouco tempo, o coreano saiu puxando Jaemin, que questionava se eu estava bem.

Estava. E ficaria.

Eu era um profissional.

Meu deus, onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Haviam pessoas nos aguardando no andar debaixo, e por mais que tenha sido tudo muito rápido... Meu deus.

Me aproximando da pia, me encarei no espelho.

— Excelente profissional, diretor Lee.

Falei comigo mesmo antes de abrir a torneira e lavar meu rosto. Precisava voltar ao normal, nem que fosse à força. Secando meu rosto, desci as escadas rapidamente, e logo tratei de me desculpar pela demora. Ninguém pareceu, de fato, se preocupar, mas todos pareciam curiosos.

— Ok, vamos lá. — Disse com um pequeno sorriso e caminhei até a cadeira de diretor que Johnny tinha conseguido para mim. Atrás estava escrito Joseph, mas não fazia mal. Era uma cadeira de diretor, e era isso que importava.

Dando as informações sobre a cena que iríamos gravar, e dizendo aos atores como eles deveriam se posicionar, conferi as luzes e como tudo estava na câmera. Estava tudo ótimo, e ao sinal de Irene, gritei o meu primeiro "ação!" depois de muito tempo. Queria sorrir abertamente e começar a falar o quanto estava animado por estar dirigindo novamente, mas me atentava à cena e aos detalhes, observando se tudo estava como deveria ser.

E estava.

Não só aquela cena, como todas as outras gravadas naquele mesmo dia. Taeyong e eu constantemente trocávamos olhares e ele sabia o quanto aquilo estava sendo incrível para mim. Yerim, por sua vez, estava sentada ao meu lado, observando todas as cenas, intervenções e a filmagem em si, também sorria sussurrando vez ou outra que estava orgulhosa de mim por ter enfrentado meus medos e estar dirigindo novamente. Yerim era incrível em todos os sentidos possíveis e existentes daquela palavra.

Tudo estava correndo mais do que bem nos cenários mais usados, como a sala de jantar, a cozinha e o quarto que Haechan dividia com os primos, onde as cenas aconteciam. Por questões de locações, tínhamos definido que gravaríamos todas as cenas necessárias na casa primeiro, depois todas as que Haechan e seus primos se encontram na escola e por último as cenas em Seul. Tudo estava caminhando muito bem e estava maravilhado como Yeojin, Donghyuck, Renjun e Jisung estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho, era como assistir o melhor filme do mundo, mas felizmente eu estava dirigindo-o.

Estava de volta. O diretor bissexual Mark Lee estava de volta, enfrentando todos os medos e os receios. Sabia que nunca tinha estado sozinho, Yerim e Taeyong sempre estiveram comigo, depois Chitta e Yuta permaneceram ao meu lado, e agora todos da Companhia Dream. Não havia motivo para ter medo, porque tinha pessoas importantes e incríveis ao meu lado, principalmente Donghyuck. Estávamos todos juntos.

— E corta! — Gritei pela última vez ao dia enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha.

Havia sido um dia cansativo, sem sombra de dúvidas. Apesar da iluminação, estávamos usando muitos recursos naturais, então além de dividirmos as gravações por locações, não seguindo necessariamente uma ordem cronológica, estávamos também gravando devido ao dia e à noite as cenas que se passavam nesse horário.

Tínhamos acabado de finalizar uma das cenas, novamente, na mesa de jantar, onde a mãe de Haechan o repreendia e o deixava sem comer pelo resto da noite. Era uma cena um tanto quanto forte, mas sabíamos que haveria uma ainda mais, e apesar de estar preocupado com ela desde o início, preferia pensar em uma coisa de cada vez.

Aplausos ecoavam pela casa agora com a presença de Yukhei e Dejun, afinal, os dois moravam ali, e haviam chegado no fim da tarde. Os atores não se importaram com eles assistindo juntamente com Yerim, Jaemin e Jeno. Havia sido um dia completamente incrível, e tudo o que conseguia fazer era sorrir.

— Muito obrigado a todos e todas pela presença, apoio, montagens, atuações... Obrigado equipe por tudo, obrigado atores por serem tão incríveis! Do jeito que as coisas saíram, acho pouco provável que precisemos regravar alguma coisa. Estou muito satisfeito e muito feliz. Obrigado!

— Você parece que tá agradecendo como se fosse o último dia. — Johnny sorriu colocando a mão em meu ombro e sorri de lado.

— É só que significa muito para mim estar de volta à direção de um filme. E principalmente um filme como esse. — Encarei Donghyuck que, sentado à mesa ainda em seu personagem, sorria de lado me fitando. — Muito obrigado! Foi um primeiro dia excelente!

— Nós que agradecemos, Mark sunbae. — Donghyuck me encarava com seu sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

Tentando ao máximo não me perder naquele momento, em seus olhos, seus lábios, nele como um todo, me curvei sorridente.

— Vejo vocês amanhã! Obrigado!

Agradeci uma última vez e fui até Irene perguntar se estava tudo sob controle, a câmera logo me tranquilizou, e indo de um por um, questionei se estava tudo bem. E, felizmente, estava.

Chittaphon, Sooyoung, Chenle e Hendery ficariam no local reorganizando as coisas para a primeira cena do dia seguinte. As garotas responsáveis pelas luzes desligavam seus equipamentos enquanto eu observava todo aquele cenário, as interações, minha equipe, meus atores, tudo. Os observava com tanta felicidade no peito que era difícil tirar aquele sorriso bobo dos lábios.

— Ótimo trabalho, diretor.

Olhei para o lado vendo Yerim com um sorriso em seus lábios rosados devido ao batom claro que ela utilizava.

— O que achou? — Perguntei virando em sua direção.

— Acho que ainda está com tudo em cima, Mark. — Ela soltou uma risadinha. — Você conduziu bem, foi o excelente diretor que é e, sinceramente, não tem nada melhor que ver esse sorriso enorme e idiota na sua cara.

Ri da sua fala, me sentindo um pouco sem graça. — Obrigado, Yerim.

— Topa jantar comigo hoje? — Ela questionou sorrindo. — Por mais que eu queira muito a companhia de Taeyong, o namorado dele e os demais, queria um tempinho só com você. Não nos vemos há muito, e realmente queria ter um jantar contigo como nos velhos tempos.

Sorri, assentindo. — Claro, Yerim. Só preciso ver mais algumas coisas e então vamos, pode ser?

— Claro, campeão. — Ela sorriu. — Enquanto isso, fico enchendo o saco da Irene. Quando formos saindo, você me chama.

— Fechado. — Sorri e a observei se afastar.

Sentia muita falta de Yerim, isso era verdade, então tê-la por ali era ótimo, mas um pouco surreal. Não nos víamos há quase dois anos, conversávamos por telefone, mas não com tanta frequência como por exemplo acontecia com Taeyong, Chitta e Yuta. Era ótimo ter a minha melhor amiga por perto novamente.

Caminhando em direção aos atores, primeiro fui até Renjun, o elogiando e agradecendo mais uma vez. O chinês, que estava conversando com Jeno e Jaemin, me agradeceu pela oportunidade e falou sincero sobre como sempre quis fazer um personagem puxado pro antagonismo. Apenas sorri dizendo que estava tudo certo, não conseguia imaginar outra pessoa para fazer o papel de Jiang Shi, o filho chinês da irmã falecida de Seo Kyungja, a personagem de Yeojin.

Depois de ir até Jisung o agradecendo pela excelente atuação, fui até Yeojin, que já retirava a maquiagem, agora sem o figurino, junto de Minghao e Jinsoul. Fiz questão de agradecê-la também, de todo meu coração. Ela era uma inspiração e uma mulher incrível, trabalhar com ela era não só sensacional como muito tranquilo. Sorridente e muito simpática, a atriz foi só elogios e podia sentir meu rosto esquentar só por estar recebendo seus elogios. Me despedindo dela de uma vez e agradecendo pela milionésima, fui atrás de Donghyuck que, novamente, já tinha sumido.

No meio do caminho recebi comentários positivos de Yukhei e Dejun que estavam assistindo, e os agradeci por todo apoio e pela presença, mas principalmente por cederem a casa depois que a proprietária havia topado. Eles podiam simplesmente dizer não, mas não o fizeram, então lhes devia uma também.

Sabendo, por fim, que Hyuck estava no andar de cima trocando de roupa, segui subindo as escadas vendo a porta do banheiro, novamente, fechada. Bati na mesma perguntando se ele estava ali, e ele logo assentiu dizendo que eu podia entrar. Assim que empurrei a porta rodando a maçaneta, dei de cara com Donghyuck com o tronco nu, ele já havia colocado suas calças, seus sapatos, e seu cabelo estava bagunçado, mas ainda não havia vestido sua blusa e isso fez com que imediatamente fechasse a porta pedindo desculpas.

— Não precisa disso tudo, Canadá. — Escutei do outro lado vendo a porta se abrir novamente. Donghyuck ainda estava com o tronco nu.

— Eu só... só queria... te agradecer.

Idiota. Mark Lee, você é um completo idiota. Qual era a necessidade de gaguejar? Donghyuck estava sem camisa, só isso!

— Pelo quê?

— Por ter aceitado atuar, mesmo com medo. — Me recompus rapidamente pensando no profissional que era e, evitando olhar em qualquer lugar que não fosse seus olhos, sorri. — Sei que estava inseguro, mas você foi incrível lá embaixo.

— Se alguém tem que agradecer algo sou eu, Mark. — Donghyuck sorriu de lado, sincero, e logo me deu as costas entrando no banheiro. — Estava surtando, a um passo de realmente dizer que não era capaz quando você veio, com todos seus palavrões fazendo com que me sentisse incrível. — Ele olhou para o lado me fitando diretamente enquanto passava os dedos nos fios do cabelo castanho claro. — Obrigado.

— Não tem por que me agradecer. Só falei a verdade.

Donghyuck sorriu vestindo, enfim, sua blusa. — Para de ser modesto. Você me ajudou, e serei eternamente grato.

Sorri de lado enquanto o observava se aproximar. — Não tô sendo modesto, realmente só falei o que vejo.

— Obrigado. — Donghyuck tornou a repetir, agora parado na minha frente com um pequeno e sincero sorriso.

— Obrigado. — Também o agradeci pelo trabalho incrível feito.

E, por um momento, nos perdemos um no outro. Mas não sabia muito bem explicar aquela "perda", parecia diferente de todas as outras onde logo partíamos para o beijo ou para a provocação. Era um agradecimento muito sincero da parte de Donghyuck e eu conseguia sentir isso naquele exato momento. Todos tínhamos medos, era claro, mas me sentia ainda melhor de saber que Donghyuck estava sendo capaz de tentar. Estava orgulhoso.

— Se você não se importar, vou indo, Canadá.

— Tudo bem. — Respondi sincero.

— Confesso que estava muito nervoso e mal dormi essa noite, então eu estou exausto. — Hyuck riu baixinho, se aproximando um pouco mais.

— Por favor, coma algo e durma bem essa noite. — Pedi.

Sentindo suas mãos, novamente, em minha camisa, vi o coreano sorrir. — Pode deixar, Canadá.

Em seguida senti os lábios quentes de Hyuck em uma bochecha, depois em outra e automaticamente sorri achando aquilo completamente adorável. Mas meu sorriso logo sumiu quando o coreano selou nossos lábios, sem iniciar um beijo, apenas os mantendo por alguns poucos segundos. O sorriso que originou em seus lábios depois daquela atitude me fez sorrir automaticamente. Donghyuck, além de tudo, tinha o sorriso mais doce e lindo de todo o universo.

— Vai embora por agora?

— Vou fazer xixi. — Falei sincero.

O que o fez rir. — Estou perguntando se você ficar aqui ou vai embora, Canadá. Não exatamente neste momento.

— Oh... — O acompanhei na risada.

Mas antes de responder, o coreano me interrompeu:

— Podemos ir embora todos juntos, então eu esperaria lá embaixo.

O fitando, balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Vou jantar com Yerim. Ela quer colocar o papo em dia.

Donghyuck manteve o sorriso nos lábios. — Como você a perdeu, Canadá? Aquela mulher, além de linda, é simpática, incrível e uma excelente atriz.

Dei de ombros, sorrindo um pouco sem graça. — Digamos que não fui a melhor pessoa do mundo pra ela.

— Um dia, se quiser me contar sobre, quem sabe não falo um monte de palavrões pra te colocar pra cima depois? — Hyuck riu, me soltando.

— Você nunca vai esquecer isso, não é?

O coreano balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Não. Nunca.

Sorri o encarando.

— Obrigado, novamente.

Balancei a cabeça apenas o encarando. — Obrigado também.

Antes de se afastar, Donghyuck selou nossos lábios mais uma vez. Aquele momento poderia ser como outro qualquer se não fosse pela carícia delicada em meu rosto. Fechei os olhos por uma fração de segundo enquanto sorria sem me importar com o fato de estar tão inerte àquele toque.

— Tenha um bom jantar, Canadá.

Com um sorriso em seus lábios, o coreano passou a mão por meus fios, os ajeitando com delicadeza. Se afastando, de fato, passou por mim indo para o corredor. Acabei por entrar no banheiro, para lhe dar passagem e virando um para o outro, parados no segundo andar da casa, sorríamos nos encarando.

— Bom descanso, Hyuck.

Ao alargar o sorriso, de uma maneira tão terna e doce, Donghyuck apenas se afastou enquanto eu permanecia ali, "com o coração quentinho", frase que meu irmão costumava usar quando éramos pequenos. Porém, naquele momento apenas uma única frase passava por minha cabeça:

Lee Donghyuck, estou total e inteiramente apaixonado por você.

E obrigado por isso também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMENTÁRIO BÁSICO  
> ↳ Vocês não tem noção de como esse capítulo é importante pra mim! Candle Light foi o MV que me fez ter a ideia pra fanfic, e resolvi colocar esse nome no capítulo 30 porque é onde, de fato, as gravações de 'Highway To Heaven' começam, então, eu tô toda emocionada. 
> 
> ≛  
> SOBRE O CAPÍTULO
> 
> ↳ Taeyong nervoso e Mark sendo um amorzinho com ele = esses dois são tudo pra mim.
> 
> ↳ Toda a equipe montada, fazendo ajustes, o Mark participando de tudo como bom diretor que é, dando atenção, sendo profissional e tudo isso. eEe tá de volta gente, e esse capítulo foi o marco oficial pra isso, Mark Lee o diretor está de volta!
> 
> ↳ Ok, o momento do banheiro......................... O Hyuck é um mistério de sentimentos até para ele mesmo nesse momento, vamos deixar bem claro: ele sabe que gosta do Mark ok, e sabe que isso tá crescendo. Mas ele quer ter certeza do que sente pra não machucar a si mesmo e MUITO MENOS o Mark, então, ele tava desesperado no banheiro (por causa da atuação), o Mark foi lá e acalmou ele (com muitos palavrões!!!!!!!!), fez ele rir, e disse todas aquelas coisas incríveis e o fullsun só pensou "Mark você é perfeito, inferno!"
> 
> ↳ Pra quem não sabe, Norenmin aparecem juntos bem rapidinhos no final porque eles estão juntos, como um casal mesmo. Eles tão deixando rolar. 
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC:
> 
> ☆ Kim Yeojin: ela é uma atriz super famosa que já participou de vários dramas. Ela tem 47 aninhos e é perfeita, sem defeitos. Na fanfic ela é ela mesma, uma atriz de sucesso, risos. 
> 
> ☆ Ha Sooyoung: Conhecida pelo stage name Yves, ela é membro do girlgroup Loona.
> 
> ☆ Park Sooyoung: mais conhecida como Joy do Red Velvet, na fanfic ela só vai ser chamada da Joy porque é como ela prefere, mas é só pra vocês saberem quem é. 
> 
> ☆ Jung Wheein: ela é vocal no grupo Mamamoo. Ela é rainha, não tenho mais o que dizer, esta mulher é uma das mulheres da minha vida, é isto.
> 
> ☆ Ahn Hyejin: conhecida também como Hwasa, aquela vocal, rapper e a mulher mais incrível desse mundo todinho, ela é perfeita e é do girlgroup Mamamoo, e tá sempre quebrando os estereótipos coreanos sobre como as mulheres devem ser. 
> 
> ☆ Cho Haseul: ela é vocal e rapper do girlgroup Loona, também conhecida como um dos amores da minha vida, minha bias, meu tudo, mulher perfeita nunca errou. 
> 
> ☆ Kim Jiwoo: também conhecida como Chuu, ela é vocal do girlgroup Loona também, como podemos ver sou cadelinha de Loona cada dia mais, sigo firme. 
> 
> ☆ Espero não ter esquecido de nenhum nome!
> 
> Amo vocês! Espero que tenham gostado, mil beijos e tô no twitter: oceandoie!


	32. Hard to Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !AVISO!
> 
> ☄ Este capítulo contém narração de LGBTfobia que pode causar mal estar ou trazer a tona sentimentos ruins. Por favor, só leia este capítulo se você estiver realmente bem e caso se sinta mal, não continue. Contém LGBTfobia. ☄

"Então podemos dizer que Mark Lee e Kim Yerim reataram?"

"Acho que sim, Yoona."

Desliguei a televisão bufando sem paciência para ver do que se tratava. Yerim tinha me ligado pela manhã para saber como eu estava, de início não entendi, mas antes mesmo dela falar algo, liguei a televisão. Diversos canais falavam sobre nosso suposto namoro, diziam que havíamos reatado.

— Ei, bom dia, bissexuais. — Chittaphon abriu a porta da casa segurando um jornal em mãos. — Mark, parabéns! — Ele disse sarcástico. — Você e Yerim estão nos jornais da cidade.

— Ótimo. — Bufei batendo as mãos com força nas pernas cobertas pela calça de moletom verde. — Ótimo!

— Onde estão Taeyong e Yuta? — Chitta deixou os jornais em cima do balcão e olhou para os lados.

— Dormindo.

— Então está na hora de acordar os pombinhos, porque temos gravação.

Chitta seguiu em direção ao corredor enquanto eu encarava Yerim e eu em diversas fotos dos dias que tínhamos saído juntos. Havia foto do jantar após o primeiro dia de gravação, do cafezinho que tomamos juntos, no karaokê aonde fomos com grande parte da equipe em um final de semana, e outras. Eles conseguiram ser bem manipuladores, conseguindo ângulos ótimos onde só nós dois apreciamos.

— Ei, canadense?

Ergui o olhar para Chittaphon que estava parado no corredor.

— Você tá bem?

Balancei a cabeça, assentindo.

— Não deixe subir à mente o que eles falam. São uns idiotas.

Assenti novamente com um pequeno sorriso e caminhei em direção ao lixo, jogando os jornais lá dentro. Chitta seguiu seu caminho para acordar Yuta e Taeyong enquanto me dirigi ao banheiro para tomar banho e me arrumar para as gravações. Estávamos na reta final das gravações na casa, tinham durado muito menos do que havia calculado. Felizmente tinha uma ótima equipe que tornava tudo muito fácil e simples de ser feito.

Fiquei um tempo deitado na banheira vendo o tempo passar, não sabia ao certo o que aquelas notícias acarretariam tanto na minha vida profissional quanto pessoal. E sim, pensava em Donghyuck. Sabia que ele compreendia que não havia nada entre Yerim e eu, inclusive havia contado que ela estava em um namoro secreto com um estrangeiro que, ironicamente, chamava-se Mark.

"Ela gosta de estrangeiros e com esse nome, hein, canadense?"

Ele disse brincando quando contei e logo em seguida me beijou. Mas não podia deixar de me preocupar, não tinha como. Estava apaixonado por Donghyuck e queria que ele compreendesse que era o único pra mim – e que Yerim e eu não estávamos juntos como a mídia insistia em voltar a dizer. Só não tinha coragem de dizer tudo isso em voz alta, ainda!

Mas bem, algo dentro de mim estava me dizendo que não deveria me preocupar.

— Sai do banheiro, Canadá! — Assustei-me quando Chittaphon bateu à porta. — Tem mais gente na casa.

Encarei a porta de madeira com uma feição irritada. Não estava, de fato, irritado, mas era muita cara de pau me apressar no banheiro da minha própria casa em que ele estava morando de favor. Fazer o que se aqueles eram os tipos de amigos que eu tinha.

Ri baixinho e sozinho no banheiro enquanto saía da banheira e me enrolava na toalha, indo para meu quarto. Não demorei a trocar de roupa e fazer companhia a Yuta e Taeyong que estavam na sala. Chittaphon logo entrou no banheiro como se estivesse desesperado e Taeyong ergueu um dos jornais mostrando a reportagem enquanto questionava por que os jornais estavam no lixo. Yuta logo respondeu por mim, praticamente dizendo um "ele não é obrigado", e apenas sorri, anunciando o que tinha acabado de decidir: iria mais cedo para o estúdio para ocupar minha mente.

Assim que saí pela porta, severos flashes quase me cegaram e apenas bufei, colocando os óculos escuros para evitá-los.

— Como é estar de volta com Yerim?

Foi a primeira pergunta que escutei antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça.

— Nós não estamos juntos. — Respondi sem humor.

— Como não? Vemos vocês em todos os lugares.

— Somos amigos. Nada mais. Agora me deem espaço antes que eu chame a polícia.

Ameacei, algo que nunca tinha feito antes. Enquanto os fotógrafos paravam de me sufocar e me davam espaço suficiente, caminhava em direção a casa. Era realmente um saco ser famoso e atrair toda aquela atenção, apenas queria fazer o que amava sem ser importunado por isso. A maioria das estrelas de Hollywood me matariam se dissesse isso olhando em seus olhos, me chamariam de ingrato e tudo mais, mas realmente preferia não ter toda aquela atenção para poder viver e trabalhar em paz. Era um saco.

Chegando na casa com o cenário já montado desde a noite anterior, suspirei baixinho, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Geralmente eles não vinham tão longe e, felizmente, não conseguiam fotografar os fundos – a não ser que algum deles subisse no telhado, e isso era maluquice demais, apesar de não duvidar que pudesse acontecer.

Na sala de estar da casa, apenas fiquei parado encarando o "estúdio" todo montado, com as câmeras, luzes, adereços e o cenário perfeito. Sabia que estava fazendo um bom trabalho por ali, e nunca seria suficiente meus agradecimentos a todos aqueles que me ajudavam.

Subindo as escadas e caminhando para dentro do quarto de Haechan, sentei em sua cama. Estávamos na reta final das cenas na casa e provavelmente haveria uma das cenas quentes naquele quarto hoje – pelas minhas contas seria a quarta do dia, ou seja, provavelmente gravada ainda pela manhã. Seria a cena em que Haechan e Byungho transariam pela primeira vez na casa do mais novo.

O filme era repleto de cenas quentes quando se tratava do personagem de Haechan, e todas essas experiências eram essenciais para compreender não só o personagem, como para moldá-lo. Haechan, certamente, era carente de amor e carinho, e talvez essa fosse uma problemática que ficaria sobreposta no enredo do filme. Mas as pessoas que lhe desejavam ou queriam passar tempo com ele, bem, para ele estava ótimo. Pelo menos naquela primeira etapa do filme.

Havia dividido o filme com Taeyong e Donghyuck em três etapas: a primeira que chamamos de início, a segunda que chamamos de Seul, e como o próprio nome já dizia, seria o crescimento do personagem e a procura por seu pai na cidade grande, e a terceira parte que chamamos de essência. Essa última era a mais importante, iniciaria em Seul e terminaria em Boryeong, com Haechan se sentindo completo, sendo quem ele realmente era, afinal, as experiências e as pessoas foram essenciais para mostrar a ele o caminho.

— E esse é o quarto do Hae...

Encarei a porta sendo aberta. Mesmo sendo uma casa alugada como local de gravações, esquecia que era, ainda, uma casa, com pessoas vivendo nela. Yukhei mostrava a casa para uma garota, cujo rosto me era familiar, me fitou em silêncio, levemente preocupado.

— Oi! — Ela sorriu entrando no quarto. — Você é o diretor Mark, não é?

Fiquei de pé, observando Yukhei ficar gradativamente sem graça. — Sim, sou eu, prazer.

— Nos conhecemos na praia, não sei se você se recorda, mas sou a Yuqi. — Ela sorria completamente simpática.

Sorri largamente, me lembrando de imediato. Era a garota do vôlei de praia e que Yukhei gostava. — Claro! Bom te ver de novo.

— O que faz aqui tão cedo, bro?

Dei de ombros. — Só observando, assim como vocês.

Yuqi riu baixinho. — Espero que não se importe, Xuxi não tem culpa de nada, eu quem pedi a ele pra me trazer aqui.

— Ela me obrigou na verdade. — Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente várias vezes, apontando para a ruiva.

— Não me importo, desde que não espalhe por aí. Senão perde a graça. — Sorri o mais simpático possível e, depois de me curvar, anunciei. — Vou descer. Fiquem à vontade.

— Obrigada! — Ela me agradeceu.

— Obrigado, bro. — Yukhei disse, dando tapinhas em minhas costas.

— De nada, Xuxi.

Segurei o riso enquanto saía pela porta do quarto. Por que eu sempre me enfiava nos momentos mais constrangedores de qualquer núcleo? Sempre estava envolvido em alguma coisa muito incômoda. E, bem, aquele momento havia sido incômodo por dois motivos, o primeiro deles era porque provavelmente Yukhei tentava conquistar Yuqi dando a ela a chance de conhecer a casa de Haechan e em segundo lugar pelo 'Xuxi'. O que significava Xuxi? Era algum tipo de apelido em chinês? Ou apenas Yuqi lhe chamava assim? Bem, eu teria que esperar para perguntar.

Descendo as escadas rapidamente, logo me deparei com Dejun e Yangyang no andar de baixo, olhando o cenário também. Era a primeira vez de Yangyang nos visitando, e confesso que aquilo havia me deixado feliz.

— Ei! — Sorri.

Ele se curvou rapidamente. — Ei, hyung. — Yangyang sorria animado. — Tudo parece muito incrível.

— Não é? — Concordei, cruzando meus braços enquanto encarava a mesa de jantar. — Chittaphon, Hendery, Sooyoung e Chenle foram incríveis.

— Posso ver o segundo andar? — Animado, como de costume, questionou.

— Claro. — Sorri e encarei Dejun. — Fiquem à vontade.

— Obrigado, hyung. — Yangyang me agradeceu com seu enorme sorriso e Dejun sorriu de lado, se afastando com o... amigo? Namorado? Não sabia o que os dois eram, mas... bem, mas nada. Não era da minha conta.

Rindo baixinho enquanto me questionava se havia sido inaugurado o dia oficial das visitas, caminhava para os fundos da casa, onde encontraria meu maior refúgio: o balanço. Passando pelo caminho de pedras, evitando pisar na grama, sentei no balanço, encarando o jardim à minha frente e mergulhando em pensamentos.

Torcia para que Yerim fosse ver as gravações, pois ela estava um pouco sumida, assim poderíamos conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo e então talvez tomarmos alguma atitude em relação à mídia, juntos. Yerim estava namorando, eu "estava" com Donghyuck, as notícias, mesmo que falsas, poderiam ser prejudiciais. Não sabia muito o que pensar, mas naquele momento estava muito preocupado com ela e a repercussão que isso estava tendo em cima de si.

Aquele balanço era praticamente terapêutico, simplesmente adorava tudo naquele local aos fundos. O balanço de madeira, as cordas enroladas, a árvore enorme que se estendia por ali, o jardim, o caminho de pedras, tudo ornava terapeuticamente a meu ver. E realmente gostava de como me sentia sentado ali, principalmente porque era um local de refúgio meu e de Donghyuck, e às vezes, em busca de calmaria, ambos nos encontrávamos por ali, sendo a força um do outro.

Sorri sozinho e foi então que comecei a escutar vozes dentro da casa. De imediato reconheci a voz de Chenle, e isso significava que provavelmente toda a Companhia Dream havia chegado, eles sempre estavam juntos. As cenas de Renjun e Jisung seriam poucas naquele dia, mas consideravelmente importantes, claro. Hoje o dia seria, além do normal, de Donghyuck e Cha Eunwoo, o ator que iria fazer Byungho. Essa seria sua primeira aparição pelo estúdio, afinal a maioria das cenas de Haechan e Byungho se dava na escola. Ele tinha sido uma sugestão do próprio Donghyuck, que o conhecia muito bem e confirmava que ele era um excelente ator. Sem problemas, apenas comuniquei à equipe, entramos em contato e ele logo aceitou, o que foi ótimo, sinceramente.

No primeiro dia havia me disponibilizado para cuidar do som com a ajuda de Johnny e Taeyong, contudo percebemos – logo após assistir algumas cenas – que o melhor a se fazer seria contratar profissionais para isso, mesmo que estivéssemos com o orçamento apertado, era necessário. Então, desde o segundo dia, duas garotas responsáveis pelo som passaram a fazer parte de nossa equipe: Ahn Jiyoung e Woo Jiyoon. Elas também ficariam responsáveis pelos sons necessários depois, na pós-produção, por mais que fossemos tentar, o máximo possível, captar todos os sons naturais, vozes, barulhos dos locais e tudo mais – para não ter um gasto extra em estúdios de gravações. E, bem, por enquanto tudo corria muito bem, para minha grande felicidade.

Assim que reconheci a voz doce de Jiyoon, decidi que era hora de entrar e começar os preparativos necessários com o resto da equipe, o que não tardou. Depois de me cumprimentarem e retribuir o "bom dia" a todos e todas, fui conferir se precisavam de ajuda, mas podia jurar que se perguntasse à mais alguém qualquer coisa, me enxotariam. Por fim, decidi ir a quem, talvez, naquele momento, pudesse ter tempo o suficiente para mim, sem querer (tanto!) me matar.

— Ele está na maquiagem.

Encarei Jaemin que conversava com Renjun e Jeno, me ignorando completamente. Eu literalmente havia apenas parado perto dos três e Jaemin já havia me expulsado. Sim, era ofensivo, mas também, sim, ele tinha respondido sobre quem eu mais queria saber. Sem falar nada, apenas segui em direção à maquiagem, encontrando Jinsoul de pé na frente de Donghyuck, Jisung passava o texto com ele enquanto eu procurava por Yeojin que, talvez, estivesse por lá.

— Oi, hyung. — Jisung sorriu.

— Hey. — Sorri de volta, me aproximando da cadeira onde Hyuck estava sentado. — Bom dia, Jinsoul.

— Bom dia, Mark. — Ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Bom dia, Hyuck.

— Ei. — O coreano respondeu, mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Eu não ganho um "bom dia"?

Olhei na direção onde saía Yangyang com um figurino engraçado, ele estava parado ali o tempo todo? Porque realmente, vendo apenas pela minha visão periférica, pensava que era um manequim ou algo do tipo.

— Nós já nos vimos hoje, de qualquer maneira. — Ele deu de ombros, caminhando até o pequeno sofá em que Jisung estava sentado com seus vários casacos um em cima do outro, o que estava por cima dos demais arrastava no chão. Ele parecia um cafetão estereotipado.

— Gostou de conhecer o estúdio? — Perguntei o encarando.

— Claro, quem não gostaria? — Ele sorriu adoravelmente e ajeitou seu casaco enorme. — Mas gosto mais das roupas.

— Você entende de moda? — Jisung perguntou, encarando Yangyang.

— Sempre quis fazer moda, dongsaeng. Mas se fosse por esse caminho, meus pais nunca mais falariam comigo.

— Sei exatamente como é. — Ri sarcástico.

— E o que você fez?

— Ele foi expulso de casa muito novo, teve que morar de favor e por isso não desenvolveu certas coisas da vida no tempo certo. Mark amadureceu muito rápido, mas manteve a enorme inocência.

Encaramos Donghyuck. Bem, grande parte do que ele dizia não estava errado, apenas discordava na parte da "enorme inocência" porque ele não me conhecia antes para afirmar tal coisa, mas, sem negar, apenas balancei a cabeça, encarando Yangyang.

— Isso é duro. — Jinsoul entrou na conversa. — Meu pai queria que me casasse, fosse dona de casa e essas coisas. Ele via na minha profissão um impedimento pra isso.

— E o que você fez? — Yangyang tornou a perguntar, atento ao assunto.

— Fiz o que queria, o que não foi fácil. — Ela respondeu, colocando as mãos na cintura. — Prontinho, estrelinha.

Donghyuck abriu os olhos agora com a maquiagem leve e bem feita em sua face, era realmente uma maquiagem apenas para disfarçar algumas imperfeições que podiam ficar visíveis na câmera. Sinceramente, achava desnecessário Donghyuck ter que se maquiar, afinal ele não tinha imperfeição alguma.

— Obrigado, Jinsoul. — Ele sorriu ficando de pé e passou por mim, sentando ao lado de Jisung.

Franzi a testa um pouco confuso com a falta de olhares, ou melhor, com a unilateralidade do mesmo. Eu olhei para Donghyuck, mas ele não me encarou. Havia feito alguma coisa de errado?

Falando sobre como ele ajudaria Jisung a gravar as falas que o mais novo estava com dificuldades, entendi que, provavelmente, aquele não era um bom momento. Donghyuck sempre ficava nervoso antes de gravar. Se as cenas seguiam uma única linha, ele se acostumava, mas quando exigia mudanças (como era o caso daquele dia), principalmente bruscas, era um pouco mais complicado. Ele realmente ficava mais afastado e já havia notado tal coisa, depois ele aparecia pedindo desculpas, como se eu fosse culpá-lo por alguma coisa.

Porém, naquele dia tinha, em específico, as notícias com Yerim. Tentava ao máximo pensar que não era por essa razão, até porque me sentia ridículo pensando qualquer coisa do tipo, mas enquanto Yangyang passava pela "experiência completa" recebendo maquiagem de Jinsoul, apenas saí do local, dando espaço para Jisung e Donghyuck ensaiarem. Em silêncio, me curvei rapidamente, caminhando para a sala de jantar onde seria a primeira cena.

Lá, Irene estava presente junto a Johnny, que tirava algumas fotos. Jaehyun e Yuta estavam sorridentes conversando em um canto com Taeyong e Jiwoo, e as meninas das luzes ajustavam-nas da maneira de sempre. Sentando do lado de Taeyong e um pouco desatento à conversa sobre como as comidas não eram tão apimentadas em Seul quanto em qualquer outro lugar da Coreia, apenas sorria com as discordâncias que geravam argumentos divertidos de todas as partes.

Felizmente as gravações do dia não demoraram a começar. E, novamente, com os atores à minha frente, passei as instruções tendo a atenção e o olhar de todos, inclusive de Donghyuck, o que, sinceramente, me preocupava. Mesmo colocando meu trabalho em primeiro lugar e sabendo que não era momento e nem local para questioná-lo sobre qualquer coisa, principalmente nossas pessoalidades, sentia vontade de parar toda a gravação e entender por que ele, literalmente, estava me ignorando.

Entretanto, estávamos ambos sendo profissionais diante algo que estava claramente estranho. Podia sentir e perceber. Donghyuck era sempre muito profissional, mas não conseguia evitar a troca de olhares a cada passada de cena e muito menos ao fim dela. Era como se um pequeno sorriso, enquanto nos olhávamos, fosse nosso sinal de que estava tudo bem, onde no fundo podíamos escutar claramente um "está tudo bem".

E nada daquilo estava acontecendo naquele dia.

As cenas estavam sendo gravadas, e a partir da segunda, que acontecia com Donghyuck e Renjun, no quarto, brigando enquanto Jisung tentava impedir os dois de se machucarem (novamente), os erros foram começando a aparecer. Estava tudo bem errar, já havia acontecido uma ou outra vez, apesar de serem todos incríveis e praticamente não darem um pingo de trabalho necessitando regravar a mesma cena várias vezes, mas naquela sexta-feira estava tudo tão nebuloso que nem eu entendia tanto por que Renjun e Donghyuck não conseguiam estabelecer um clima de briga. Certo, eles eram amigos há anos, mas também eram atores talentosos e, na peça, por exemplo, tal relação não impediu que ambos brigassem com força de vontade durante um ato.

— Ok, vamos parar um pouco. — Falei, por fim, tomando controle da situação. — Algo não está funcionando aqui. — Tentava ser o mais simpático e verdadeiro possível. — Vão tomar uma água, se quiserem podem até comer algo. Vamos parar por quinze minutos.

Me encarando e depois saindo do local na frente de todos, Donghyuck apenas passou por mim enquanto eu encarava Renjun e Jisung. Tinha certeza absoluta de que algo estava acontecendo. Agora, estava mais óbvio do que nunca.

— Renjun. — O chamei enquanto ele se sentava em uma das cadeiras, bebendo água. — O que está acontecendo?

— Eu sinceramente não sei. — O chinês respondeu de imediato. — Hyung, estou tentando, mas não está convencendo. Está insuficiente.

— Vocês foram muito bem até então. — Sorri, o tranquilizando. — Dois primos que se odeiam com todas as forças... demonstram isso muito bem. Só que preciso desse ódio duas vezes maior nesses momentos de explosão e pré-explosão. Sei que sabe disso, e não me importo de gravar a mesma cena quarenta vezes, mas comecei a ver que estão ficando frustrados.

— Claro. Não estamos conseguindo nos conectar. — Ele bufou, massageando as têmporas.

— Vocês vão conseguir. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Lembra de quem você foi em todas as cenas até agora.

— Certo, hyung. — Ele disse sério. — Obrigado.

Assenti, me aproximando de Jisung que tinha seu roteiro em mãos, ensaiando suas falas. Assim que o mais novo notou minha presença, parou de treinar, mas apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, o incentivando a continuar. Na minha frente, Jisung proferiu suas falas, que não eram muitas, ele tinha de usar mais o corpo naquela cena específica, para separar a briga.

— Você está muito bem, Sung. Não precisa falar com essas mesmas palavras caso não lembre vez ou outra. Está tudo bem.

— Eu sei... — Ele suspirou baixinho.

— Muitas das vezes te vi perdendo a feição que o personagem tem em cena, provavelmente porque estava tentando lembrar de alguma fala. Não faça isso. — Sorri de lado, o incentivando. — Se vier um palavrão na sua cabeça, você fala. Qualquer coisa que se encaixe... não fique tão preso à fala porque é uma cena em que é necessário muito mais expressões e movimentos corporais do que as falas corretinhas.

— Eu sei, hyung. Sinto muito.

Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro. — Jisung. Você está muito bem. Não se preocupe, certo?

Ele apenas assentiu em silêncio e abaixou a cabeça, voltando a seu texto. Suspirei baixinho indo em direção a Taeyong, ele parecia tão confuso e preocupado quanto eu, e o escutava falar algo com Jiwoo para avisar caso ela não visse mais Donghyuck por canto algum da casa.

— Não precisa. — Falei me aproximando de ambos. — Realmente não precisa.

— Mark, sei que Donghyuck é um ótimo profissional, mas da última vez você teve que buscar ele no banheiro, e Jaemin...

— Eu sei. — O interrompi, sentando na minha cadeira enquanto passava as mãos levemente por meus fios. — Mas não precisa.

Em silêncio, Taeyong apenas me fitou e em seguida lançou um olhar para Jiwoo. Sabia que não precisaria, era diferente daquela vez. Donghyuck não ia desistir do filme. Como eu tinha tanta certeza? Nem eu fazia ideia, mas quando vi o coreano voltando junto de Jaemin, só senti o alívio percorrer meu corpo. Alívio por algo que já sabia, mas não tinha total certeza.

Ficando de pé, caminhei até ele recebendo seu olhar e o de Jaemin. Sem poupar qualquer esforço, perguntei se estava tudo bem e, me chamando de sunbae, Donghyuck disse que sim. Estava tudo bem.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim. — Ele respondeu, coçando o nariz. — Me desculpa, prometo que vou estar mais atento. Não tem sido um bom dia.

— Quer conversar? — Perguntei sincero, o fitando nos olhos.

Mas os olhos de Donghyuck não fitavam os meus. — Está tudo melhor agora, não se preocupa.

Ainda parado na sua frente, encarei Jaemin, este que mantinha a mesma feição imutável diante toda a situação.

— Certo. — Disse balançando a cabeça e me afastei dando alguns passos para o lado. — Quando estiverem prontos, me avisem, por favor.

— Sim, sunbae. — Donghyuck assentiu se curvando e se afastou indo em direção a Renjun.

Por um momento, quis puxar Donghyuck pelo pulso e tirá-lo dali para conversarmos, ele não estava bem e isso era mais do que óbvio. Contraditoriamente, apenas me afastei novamente, parando próximo a Taeyong e Irene, voltando a sentar na minha cadeira de diretor. Agora meu nome estava escrito na mesma por cima de uns rabisco, não me importava, estava muito feliz de ter uma cadeira com meu nome novamente.

Declarando estarem prontos, os três tomaram suas posições na cena, pareciam mais sérios e sem dúvidas preocupados. Suspirei baixinho coçando a testa e fiz questão de tranquilizá-los dizendo que estava tudo bem, que poderíamos gravar quantas vezes necessário, e pedi que se algo estivesse acontecendo com algum deles que era para falarem, assim poderíamos parar até a parte da tarde ou até mesmo suspender as gravações pelo dia. Estávamos com tempo sobrando, então não tinha problema. Contudo, dizendo que estavam prontos e que iriam dar o máximo de si, a cena logo começou a ser rodada novamente.

Olhando no televisor junto de Taeyong, Jiwoo, Chitta, Sooyoung e Johnny, Renjun e Haechan gritavam, e Jisung, fazendo o papel do primo que apartava a briga, gritava mais ainda, tentando colocar um fim naquilo. Seria uma segunda briga física dos dois, especialmente porque Kyungja não estava em casa.

Acho que foi um alívio coletivo quando gritei o famigerado "corta!" para aquela cena em específico, ela era sem pausas, uma cena corrida onde Haechan e o primo brigavam até Jisung separá-los e conseguir tirar Jiang do quarto. Sendo aplaudidos pela equipe, pude vê-los muito mais tranquilos, mas ainda frustrados. Novamente, perguntei se preferiam continuar ou se queriam fazer uma pausa mais cedo e retornar depois do almoço, mas dizendo estar tudo bem, continuamos as gravações dentro da casa pelo resto do dia. Parando umas duas horas para almoço e descanso e, enfim, chegando na cena de sexo entre Byungho e Haechan.

— 3, 2, 1... — E então gritei olhando direto para a tela. — Ação!

A cena logo se iniciou com um clássico do cinema: pedra na janela. Haechan estava sentado em sua cama lendo um livro de história de capa amarela e azul, ele tinha prova na semana seguinte e não gostava de tirar notas baixas, por mais que de longe fosse o melhor aluno da sala. O figurino de Haechan naquele momento era uma calça de moletom e uma blusa larga, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e ele se mantinha tão concentrado que mal escutava as pedras batendo no vidro de sua janela. Ele só foi ouvir quando, pela terceira vez, Byungho jogou.

Assustado, Haechan levantou da cama e foi até a janela, foi então que viu o garoto mais cobiçado da escola parado no seu jardim. Byungho tinha a fama de ser o garoto mais bonito e desejado de toda a escola, por garotas e, secretamente – às vezes nem tanto assim – por garotos. Mas Byungho tinha olhos apenas para uma pessoa que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia retribuir os sentimentos da mesma maneira.

"O que faz aqui?" Haechan perguntou, agora auxiliando o mais velho a entrar pela janela, em seguida correu para a porta, a trancando. Sabia que a mãe não gostava de nenhuma porta trancada, mas não correria o risco da mesma ver Byungho por ali.

"Eu fiquei sabendo." Ele acariciava o rosto de Haechan delicadamente.

E, por um instante, desejei que fosse eu. Mas não atuando como Eunwoo fazia acariciando o rosto de Hyuck. Eu, Mark Lee, acariciando o rosto de Lee Donghyuck, como havia acontecido algumas vezes. Voltando a focar nas filmagens, assim que Byungho deu o primeiro abraço em Haechan, gritei para que a cena fosse cortada.

— Muito bom! — Disse sorridente e levantei, caminhando até a cena. — Eunwoo, você está indo muito bem, e você também, Hyuck. É isso aí, por mais que queira, não consegue retribuir o amor que Byungho sente por você, e isso está ficando muito claro. Está ótimo! — Encarei Donghyuck nos olhos e, naquele momento, ele me fitava.

Estranhamente, ficou um silêncio na casa. Esperava apenas uma resposta simples, mas pelo visto tinha algo muito além, e mesmo sabendo que Donghyuck não estava bem, começava a ter certeza que agora era algo diretamente comigo. Não era um dia ruim. Era algo ruim comigo.

— Preciso de cinco minutos, sunbae. — Donghyuck pediu me encarando. — Posso?

Sentindo meu coração, de certo modo, apertado devido a toda aquela confusão, assenti, mas sendo o diretor, defini seu tempo. — Dois.

Donghyuck assentiu e se afastou. Fiz o mesmo depois de bater no ombro de Eunwoo o parabenizando e fui direto para Jaemin, que estava encostado na parede ao lado de Jeno e Renjun. Poderia estranhar o fato de que Jeno e Renjun estavam abraçados enquanto Jaemin mantinha seus dedos entrelaçados aos do mais velho dos três. Mas, sinceramente, estava com outros pensamentos em mente.

— Ei, o filme tá...

— O que tá acontecendo? — Interrompi Jaemin, o fitando completamente sério.

— O quê? — Ele me encarou um pouco confuso.

— Jaemin-ah. Sei que é um ótimo ator, mas não minta pra mim. Há algo acontecendo, só quero saber se é comigo.

Jaemin permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, e, voltando a ficar sério, suspirou baixinho. — Não cabe a mim dizer.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci me afastando. — Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.

E, deixando parte do profissionalismo de lado, fui atrás de Donghyuck para saber o que estava acontecendo. Naquele momento não me importava que as filmagens atrasassem mais algumas horas naquele dia, tínhamos bastante tempo de sobra e, praticamente, já estávamos terminando as cenas marcadas para aquele dia em específico.

Donghyuck estava, novamente, indo em direção ao banheiro quando o chamei com a voz firme, o coreano parou e virou em minha direção, apenas me fitando.

— O que tá acontecendo?

— Nada. — Ele deu de ombros.

— Não minta pra mim. Você nunca fez isso.

— Você não sabe. — Ele sorriu de lado.

— O que tá havendo, Hyuck?

Ele suspirou, desviando o olhar enquanto umedecia os lábios, era um tanto quanto desesperador esperar que ele dissesse algo, mas enfim ele o fez:

— Não vou falar nada agora porque estamos gravando. Mas quando sairmos daqui, quer jantar?

— Sim, claro. Mas você pode pelo menos me dar uma dica do que tá acontecendo?

O coreano me fitou em silêncio. Tinha algumas coisas em mente, mas preferia não dar ouvidos aos meus pensamentos que podiam ser apenas paranóias.

— Tenho que usar o banheiro.

O encarei entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta. Por um momento quis entrar naquele banheiro como havia feito logo no início das gravações, mas mais uma vez pensava que tinha de ser profissional e, mais do que isso, se Donghyuck não queria falar naquele momento, tinha que respeitá-lo. Entretanto, sim, era um tanto quanto frustrante. Ele nunca fora de ficar com aqueles joguinhos ou coisa parecida. Donghyuck sempre fora muito sincero e isso estava fazendo com que eu me perdesse. O que, de fato, estava acontecendo?

Voltando para as gravações logo seguimos nosso rumo continuando a cena. Byungho e Haechan começaram a se beijar no quarto do mais novo, enquanto as coisas esquentavam. Haechan foi o primeiro a tomar o passo importante: retirou a blusa branca de mangas curtas que o veterano utilizava, mesmo sabendo que estava em casa, não conseguia resistir à ele, era demais para si. Pelo menos era assim que queríamos que os espectadores entendessem. Byungho não demorou a fazer o mesmo com a blusa larga de Haechan e os dois logo se deitaram na cama de solteiro bagunçada e encostada na parede.

Donghyuck e Eunwoo tinham uma química fora do normal, talvez por já terem feito tudo aquilo de verdade, não sabia dizer, não era ator, mas sabia que estava gostando do resultado. Irene se aproximava lentamente fazendo um padrão e mantendo a câmera bem perto de ambos e da cama. Haechan e Byungho intensificavam o beijo cada vez mais e foi a vez do mais novo sentar na cama parando o ósculo enquanto descia os beijos pelo pescoço e tórax bem definido de Byungho. Balancei a cabeça positivamente quando Eunwoo fechou seus olhos, mantendo a boca entreaberta soltando leves suspiros que se formavam em gemidos baixos.

Jogando Haechan na cama, os dois sorriram e a cena que Irene havia conseguido pegar era perfeita. Tinha certeza que aquilo ficaria na minha mente por um bom tempo, por mais profissional que eu tentasse ser.

A cena prosseguiu, as peças de roupa sendo retiradas uma por uma enquanto, seguidos por minha direção, tentava, ao máximo ficar em silêncio, porém quando Haechan e Byungho se encontravam apenas de cueca, acabei soltando um grito que era hora de cobrir a perna de ambos enquanto Irene filmava o rosto. Taeyong, correndo em direção a cena, logo o fez e Byungho, como o combinado, abaixou um pouco de sua roupa íntima deixando parte de sua bunda visível e "mal coberta". Me surpreendi completamente quando Donghyuck, também puxou sua cueca um pouco para baixo. Não era uma reclamação, afinal, a cena ia ficar ainda mais verdadeira.

Poderia rir com o fato que Jiwoo sussurrava para Taeyong sobre nunca ter visto um pênis de perto, mas preferi me atentar ao que acontecia ao filme. E quando Yeojin parou ao meu lado, soube que já estava na hora da mulher entrar em cena. A parte em que ela subia as escadas, com a feição desconfiada, por estar ouvindo suspiros pesados e o barulho da cama que se movia enquanto Byungho e Haeachan roçavam os quadris, já havia sido gravada, então, terminaríamos a cena com ela chegando no local, se deparando com o filho e outro homem na cama, enlouquecendo, de fato.

Seria uma cena pesada, mas acho que os atores estavam preparados para isso. Eu esperava.

— Corta! — Gritei encarando o visor. — Mas não se mexam muito.

Donghyuck e Eunwoo separaram os lábios, ambos ofegantes, entregues realmente aos papéis. Sem mexer em nada no local esperei Irene se afastar de maneira que a cena ficasse ampla, pega da porta do quarto, com a mulher a abrindo e vendo Byungho em cima de Haechan, quem estaria de bruços gemendo baixinho.

— Eunwoo levanta um pouco o quadril — Falei encarando o ator e fitei Donghyuck falando um pouco mais sério, as coisas estavam sérias entre nós. — E Donghyuck... De bruços. — Ordenei suspirando enquanto esperava ambos ficarem na posição.

O coreano me encarou e apenas o encarei de volta sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Para quem havia me evitado o dia inteiro, Donghyuck agora me encarava demais, mas ele mesmo notou tal coisa, piscando os olhos e tomando sua posição, finalmente. Franzi a testa confuso, mas logo voltei para a minha cadeira onde Yeojin estava parada ao lado.

— Você está pronta?

Ela assentiu com um sorriso sereno enquanto olhava para a cena.

— Certo. — Encarei os atores. — Vocês estão prontos?

Donghyuck não respondeu, e Eunwoo me encarou sério. Aquela seria uma cena tensa, onde as coisas complicariam de vez para Haechan.

Gritando "Ação!" e observando Eunwoo, na mesma intensidade de antes, beijar as costas de Haechan enquanto fazia movimentos para frente e para trás com o quadril, evitava encarar Donghyuck por muito tempo. Ele estava ótimo, suas expressões, seus gemidos, estava tudo ótimo. Ótimo até demais.

Acenei para Yeojin que entrou na frente da câmera, como o ensaiado, e abriu lentamente a porta sem fazer barulho algum. A mulher tinha cópias das chaves de todos os cômodos da casa.

De onde ela estava, conseguia ver o filho e o amante de costas. Haechan chamava pelo nome de Byungho enquanto o veterano fazia o mesmo. A atmosfera estava quente, mesmo que fosse tudo encenação. Mantendo-se um tempo parada, enquanto Irene pegava um plano de modo que filmasse sua silhueta de trás, com os dois mais à frente no segundo plano, a cena foi cortada por um tempo. Agora seria necessário o uso de outra câmera, que já estava posicionada. E Irene, sem demora, foi até a mesma, me dando um sinal de que poderiam voltar a gravar.

Vendo o interior do quarto, pelo retrovisor, Kyungja era filmada com as lágrimas escorrendo enquanto Haechan gemia com os olhos fechados e a cabeça para o lado. Byungho jogava a cabeça para trás, aproveitando o momento com aquele garoto que tanto amava.

— Agora! — Gritei quando achei ser suficiente o tempo em que Yeojin havia ficado parada, chorando, mal conseguindo respirar ao ver o filho com outro homem.

Um grito ecoou pelo local enquanto todas as coisas da escrivaninha de Haechan eram jogadas no chão. Abajur, canetas, cadernos, livros e outras coisas caíam ao chão com o baque. Kyungja estava completamente fora de si e agora Byungho havia se jogado para o lado, assustado com o grito. Haechan, se sentando imediatamente na cama e cobrindo seu corpo com o lençol, que antes cobria o corpo de ambos, encarou a mãe com os olhos arregalados.

"Seu sujo!" Kyungja vociferava enquanto caminhava pelo quarto derrubando e quebrando tudo o que via pela frente. "Você é um deles! Um imundo! Um pecador!"

A cada frase desferida, tentava ao máximo focar no filme e não nas palavras que, algum dia, já me haviam sido ditas. Tinha certeza que cada um de nós ali, presentes naquele estúdio, havíamos passado por coisas similares e, ao mesmo tempo, diferentes. Sabia que aquilo doía em cada um, e com o trabalho excelente de Yeojin como Kyungja, muitos se recusavam a olhar para a cena. Parecia muito real.

Ficando de pé, mas sem tempo para poder pará-lo, vi Taeyong se afastar. Yuta logo foi atrás dele, e me encarou assentindo, o que foi um sinal para que eu pudesse ficar tranquilo, pois ele iria atrás do coreano. Estremeci. Não estava sendo assim tão profissional, e honestamente desejava que aquela cena acabasse logo. Kyungja ameaçava Byungho e Haechan com um pedaço de caco de vidro de alguma parte do quarto, e Donghyuck, atuando impecável, agora estava de joelhos na cama, chorando e implorando para que Kyungja se acalmasse.

"Eu vou matar vocês dois!" Yeojin encarnava a personagem conservadora e cristã, e foi então que percebi que sua mão sangrava, quando estava prestes a gritar corta, ela deu continuidade, claramente não se importando com tudo aquilo.

"Sai daqui!" Haechan empurrava com veemência Byungho em direção à janela em que o mesmo havia entrado. "Só dá um fora!"

Enquanto Yeojin atuava extremamente bem, gritando que iria matá-los, Eunwoo e Donghyuck também estavam incríveis em cena, não havia por que pará-los, desta maneira a cena iria direto e, felizmente, passaria logo.

Querendo ou não, causava um pouco de incômodo nas pessoas ali presentes.

Seguindo sua parte, Eunwoo logo saiu pela janela segurando o lençol para que não fosse completamente nu, e pulando na cama, Kyungja tentou acertá-lo, mas foi em vão. Haechan, entrando na frente, acabou por impedir a mãe, que, então, possessa, virou-se com o caco de vidro na direção do garoto.

"Você é sujo!" Ela gritava com as lágrimas escorrendo e o sangue pingando pelo corpo nu do filho. "Eu não te quero aqui. Não quero ter um filho pecador".

"Mãe, para com isso, eu..."

Kyungja acertou no local certo onde o braço de Haechan começou a sangrar, não de verdade, fazia parte dos efeitos naturais do cinema. Porém, aquele sangue de groselha estava misturado com o sangue de verdade de Yeojin, o que tornava tudo mais real.

"Fora! Eu te quero fora da minha casa!"

"Mãe..." Haechan tentava gesticular, atento ao vidro.

A mãe caiu de joelhos ao chão, juntando as duas mãos e começando a rezar.

"Senhor Deus, assim como Javé pediu o sacrifício de seu filho, Isaque, a Abraão, sinto que me pedes o mesmo, por isto, sacrificarei o meu único filho pelos pecados cometidos. Lhe peço perdão por seus erros e espero limpar..."

Haechan nem mesmo a escutou terminar. Assim que gritei "Hora de sair do quarto!" Donghyuck entendeu, sendo filmado com o peito nu, pegou algumas peças de roupas no chão e saiu do quarto.

— Corta! — Gritei rapidamente e Irene se colocou a caminho do controle da câmera da escada e a cena logo continuou.

Desesperado, Haechan desceu as escadas correndo, seu braço sangrava e escorria o sangue, deixando tudo mais dramático. Ele logo colocou as calças enquanto abria a porta em completo desespero. Assim que colocou seus pés na varanda, mantendo a filmagem agora ampla, sua mãe, da janela de seu quarto, começou a jogar as roupas de Haechan pelo ar.

"Nunca mais volte nessa casa ou eu te mato! Você não é meu filho, é um pecador! Eu tenho nojo de você! Você não é meu filho!"

Foco em Donghyuck, que chorava sem auxílio algum, aquele choro era real. Eu sabia disso. Seguindo a dica de Johnny, a câmera subiu pelo ar mostrando um jardim dramático, cheio de roupas espalhadas e um Haechan de calça de moletom e as roupas à sua volta. Irene focou em seu braço, onde o sangue pingava em cima da camisa branca de Byungho, que estava misturada com suas coisas.

Lá estava ele, nosso Haechan, sem ter para onde ir. Desolado e sem apoio.

E assim terminávamos a primeira parte das gravações em Boryeong. As cenas na casa haviam, enfim, chegado ao fim.

— Corta! — Gritei ficando de pé ainda no quarto e escutando aplausos, pude ver pelos retrovisores sorrisos pequenos e singelos dos dois atores que tinham acabado de dar um show. Caminhando rapidamente até Yeojin, a atriz soltou o caco de vidro em cima da cama e riu quando segurei sua mão preocupado.

— Foi um corte pequeno, não se preocupa. — Ela sorriu simpática.

— Vem, o kit de primeiros socorros fica no banheiro. — Chittaphon sorriu estendendo sua mão para ela, que logo o acompanhou.

Suspirando, baixinho, logo vi Donghyuck entrar no local das gravações novamente. Ele agora vestia uma blusa qualquer e tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto Jaemin o abraçava, claramente orgulhoso. O abraço durou mais tempo que o normal, porém desviei o olhar indo elogiar Eunwoo por seu trabalho incrível, ele havia sido perfeito, sem dúvidas. O coreano me agradeceu de volta e sorrimos nos cumprimentando.

Fiz questão de passar em cada um da equipe para verificar se estavam bem, afinal, sabíamos do que aquilo se tratava. Não sabia a história do todos presentes, mas sabia que, de alguma forma, tínhamos passados por momentos doloridos. Contudo, felizmente, estavam todos bem. Exceto Taeyong, que ainda não havia voltado com Yuta.

Saindo da casa, os encontrei no jardim traseiro. Estavam sentados no balanço enquanto, em silêncio, Yuta acariciava sua cintura e Taeyong mantinha seu rosto deitado em seu ombro. Para Taeyong aquela era uma cena bem pessoal, pois ele foi expulso de casa daquela maneira: com um completo show e tendo suas roupas jogadas da janela após ameaças de morte. Depois de um tempo ele voltou, por não ter pra onde ir, e as coisas se acalmaram um pouco. Mas a relação com sua família não era nada legal, ou saudável.

— Ei, você tá bem? — Abaixei em sua frente, agora percebendo que ele chorava.

— Estou. Eu só... Lembranças, sabe?

— Sei. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente, o fitando.

— Você se importa se eu for mais cedo hoje? — O coreano perguntou, erguendo o rosto.

— Claro que não, Taeyo. — Respondi sincero. — As gravações já acabaram.

— Queria ter visto, eu só... não consegui.

— Ei, tá tudo bem. — Yuta o tranquilizou ao seu lado.

Concordei com o japonês. — Tá tudo bem, Taeyo.

— Aposto que eles foram incríveis. — Ele sorriu de lado, secando o rosto.

— Foram. — Concordei com um pequeno sorriso e logo fiquei de pé. — Eles...

— Mark!

Escutei a voz de Chittaphon por dentro da casa, me chamando.

— Vai lá.

— Não quero te deixar aqui. — Falei sincero.

Taeyong sorriu de lado e ficou de pé. — Nós vamos pra casa. Você não vai me deixar aqui.

— Eu cuido dele. — Yuta disse com um pequeno sorriso.

— Diretor! — Agora era a voz de Jiwoo.

— Está tudo bem, Mark. — Taeyo me tranquilizou. — Vai lá.

— Me perdoa. Vou pra casa daqui a pouco, levo comida, ok?

— Tteokbokki?

Sorri, assentindo. — O que você quiser.

— Eu te amo, Mark. E estou muito orgulhoso. — Taeyo me abraçou.

Com força, o abracei de volta, fechando os olhos. Só queria ver meu amigo bem. E me sentia, de certo modo, culpado por fazer com que ele se sentisse daquela maneira com as gravações.

— Mark!

— Já vou! — Gritei, começando a me estressar.

— Vai logo, diretor. — Taeyong disse, me soltando. — Te vejo em casa.

— Te amo, Taeyo. — Falei sorrindo de leve enquanto me afastava.

Caminhando para dentro da casa tentando entender por que me chamavam tanto, percebi o alívio no rosto de Chitta quando apareci. Não era nada além de preocupação. Estávamos todos preocupados uns com os outros devido à cena, e enfrentando várias perguntas, respondendo que estava bem, porque estava, logo fui a Chittaphon pedindo para que ele deixasse para arrumar o cenário e o que quer que fosse comigo na manhã seguinte, de sábado, afinal, tínhamos que analisar as cenas para ver se estava tudo certo.

Explicando que tinha de buscar comida e fazer companhia a Taeyong, ele logo compreendeu. Johnny e Chitta ficaram responsáveis, junto a Jaehyun, de desligarem as coisas e tudo mais, e aquela foi a minha deixa para me aproximar de Donghyuck que, ainda com o figurino e o braço escorrendo, conversava com Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun que o elogiavam imensamente, e com razão.

— Eles têm razão. — Disse com um pequeno sorriso. — Você foi ótimo.

Silêncio. Um silêncio muito constrangedor pairou no local, era como se o assunto tivesse chegado. E, bem, eu estava cansado daquilo.

— Não posso demorar, Taeyong não está bem e prometi que ia levar Tteokbokki para ele. Está a fim de comer algo no restaurante próximo daqui?

Donghyuck me encarou em silêncio, ele parecia pensativo, mas felizmente sem demorar muito, assentiu. — Me dê cinco minutos. — Pediu e se afastou.

Encarando Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun em silêncio, sorrimos. Como três idiotas constrangidos.

— Então...

— O filme...

Jaemin e eu falamos no mesmo instante, o que gerou uma risada sincronizada e ainda muito estranha. Ele logo assentiu quando insisti que ele falasse e Jaemin começou a elogiar o caminho que o filme estava tomando. Falava sobre as cenas animado, e ficava feliz de vê-lo tão contente com tudo. Jeno logo entrou no conversa e Renjun também, ficamos um bom tempo falando sobre o filme, as cenas já gravadas entre outras coisas quando Donghyuck voltou sem o figurino, com o rosto limpo e o cabelo mais bagunçado. Ele sorriu de lado e ficou nos observando conversar, em silêncio.

Contudo, antes mesmo que qualquer assunto pudesse terminar, o coreano me chamou perguntando se podíamos ir porque ele queria voltar para casa cedo para se preparar para as cenas que começariam a ser gravadas na escola, na segunda-feira. Assenti me despedindo do casal, ou melhor, trisal, e então caminhei com Donghyuck até a porta.

Tentativas falhas de conversas foram feitas por ambas as partes. Estava tudo estranho demais, e sabia que, assim como eu, Donghyuck também sentia isso. Finalmente chegamos no local, sentamos em uma mesa mais distante da porta, e fiz os pedidos tanto para aquele momento quanto para casa, para Taeyong e Yuta.

— Quero dizer que você não precisa falar nada se não quiser. — Fui o primeiro a puxar o assunto, falando de maneira doce. — Só estou preocupado, e estou aqui para ajudar, Hyuck.

Donghyuck sorriu de lado, mas, por alguma razão, não foi um sorriso tranquilo, ou que comumente via em seus lábios tão incríveis.

— Eu sei. — Ele disse depois de um tempo sem me fitar. — Eu sei, Mark. Mas nesse caso, eu preciso.

Assenti o encarando e, finalmente, Donghyuck olhou para mim, nos olhos, como antes.

— Sei que não temos nada, realmente sei, Mark. — Donghyuck parou por pouquíssimos segundos, me encarando. — E também sei que a mídia fala pelos cotovelos.

Yerim. Ele estava falando de Yerim?

— Mas... Você e Yerim. — Ele me fitava com a testa franzida, parecia ser difícil para ele.

Estava.

— Não. — O interrompi, logo entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

— Mark... — Donghyuck sorriu de lado. — Ei, tá tudo bem.

— Não, não tá, Hyuck. — Suspirei baixinho. — Você tá o dia inteiro me evitando, agora é o primeiro momento em que olha nos meus olhos.

— Me desculpa...

— Yerim e eu não temos nada. Somos bons amigos. Eu te disse isso.

— Mark, você não tem que se explicar. — Donghyuck, novamente, disse em um tom tranquilo.

— Tenho, Hyuck. — Falei o encarando à minha frente. — Porque...

— Não, Mark. — Ele me interrompeu. — Você não tem. Nós dois não temos nada.

Me calei. Certo, não tínhamos nada em específico, mas dizer que não tínhamos nada era um pouco doloroso.

— Acredito em você sobre Yerim, ou qualquer coisa que seja. Entre a mídia e você, obviamente vou acreditar em você.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci.

— O fato é... Não acho que seja saudável pra nenhum dos dois continuar dessa maneira.

Pisquei os olhos tentando entender. Do que ele estava falando?

— Sei que anda tudo muito confuso, mas... Eu...

Calado, o encarava. Me questionava se estava tendo um pesadelo ou algo do tipo. Aquele não era o Donghyuck que eu conhecia e não tinha noção de por que ele falava aquelas coisas.

— Passei o dia afastado porque estava tentando ser profissional. Quero focar na minha carreira, você me ajuda muito, sempre, e sou muito grato. Sempre vou ser muito grato pela oportunidade.

— Donghyuck, o que você tá falando?

Novamente, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios antes que ele suspirasse e falasse: — De nós, Mark.

Nós. Nunca tinha ouvido Donghyuck falar a palavra nós para se referir a nós dois juntos.

— Eu acho...

— Você pode falar, claro, mas por favor, me deixa falar uma coisa que tá entalada aqui há muito tempo. Por favor.

Literalmente o implorei. Era como se houvesse um enorme nó na minha garganta e precisava colocar para fora.

— Pode falar. — Hyuck permitiu me fitando.

— Estou apaixonado por você. — Falei, de uma única vez, sentindo meu coração acelerar.

O sorriso de Donghyuck sumiu, e claramente me preocupei, mas não era momento de me calar.

— Penso em você todo o tempo, quando tô com você tudo parece tão bom, Hyuck. — Suspirei, bagunçando meus cabelos. — Sei que é assustador, mas eu... não consigo controlar mais. Você tem poder sobre mim, por isso o dia de hoje foi tão pesado... você não falava comigo, não me olhava e me tratava apenas como o diretor Mark Lee. E, droga... quero ser mais do que o diretor Mark Lee pra você.

— Mark...

O interrompi novamente. — Não sinto nada além de um enorme carinho pela Yerim. Ela está namorando um outro cara, a mídia tá sendo sensacionalista e manipuladora como sempre. Sim, nós temos uma boa química, mas fomos casados, Donghyuck. Ela me entende como ninguém, porém ela é minha melhor amiga. Nada mais do que isso.

— Mark, por favor...

— Estou perdidamente apaixonado por você, Lee Donghyuck. — Finalizei, sentindo meu coração na garganta. — Não consigo controlar meus sentimentos mais.

Donghyuck me encarava. Ele não tinha um mísero sorriso em seus lábios, na verdade sua feição era bem séria, e nunca tinha lidado com Donghyuck daquela maneira antes. Não sabia explicar, mas ele parecia assustado, com medo, e, merda, era exatamente o que eu temia.

Não era recíproco.

Como ele mesmo havia dito anteriormente: não tínhamos nada.

— Você está falando sério?

Sua voz soou rouca, e ergui meu rosto da mesa para fitá-lo. — Como nunca antes.

— Você está apaixonado por mim? — Donghyuck repetia o óbvio.

O encarei em silêncio por alguns poucos segundos e, engolindo o medo e o receio, apenas confirmei:

— Sim, estou.

Ficando de pé, o coreano me fitou. Donghyuck parecia nervoso, não no sentido de estar com raiva, mas claramente alguma coisa estava o incomodando. Eu estava com a sensação de que tinha estragado tudo, que o incômodo era eu e minhas palavras sentimentais que havia colocado para fora.

— Mark, eu...

Desviei o olhar para a mesa ao ouvir o tom penoso em sua voz. Esfregando a testa, suspirei baixinho tendo certeza, agora absoluta, de que Jeno estava errado. Não era recíproco, estava longe de ser. Eu era só um cara que Donghyuck estava dando uns beijos.

— Sinto muito, Mark. — Ele disse me encarando.

Mas não o fitei. Não sabia dizer se era por vergonha ou por medo de ver que o cara ao qual eu estava apaixonado simplesmente sentia pena de mim. E pena é a pior coisa que alguém pode sentir por outro alguém.

— Eu... Preciso ir.

Sentindo meu coração ainda acelerado se remoer com a fala de Donghyuck, apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Nós podemos conversar melhor amanhã, eu...

— O que quer falar? — Ergui o rosto, o encarando. — Você não precisa pensar em nada para me deixar melhor, Donghyuck.

— Não faria isso. — Ele me encarou sério. — Eu só... Não estava esperando.

Fiquei de pé ao ver o garçom se aproximar. — Tá tudo bem, Hyuck. — Sorri de lado.

— Mark, me desculpa, eu...

— Você não me deve desculpas de nada. — Falei com um pequeno sorriso, estava me sentindo um idiota.

— Eu...

Donghyuck se calou. Nem ele sabia o que dizer diante à situação do idiota do diretor que havia se apegado a alguém que, desde o princípio, havia deixado bem claro que não sabia o que tudo aquilo significava.

O idiota era eu.

— Por favor, quero cancelar um dos Tteokbokki, vou só levar esses três mesmo e manter um dos da mesa.

— Eu não quero, tenho que ir. — Donghyuck disse, em seguida.

— Serão dois cancelados, então? — O homem perguntou.

— Você devia se alimentar. — Falei encarando o coreano que me fitou de volta com os olhos pequenos e expressão cheia de pena.

— Tenho que ir, Mark. É melhor eu ir.

Assenti em silêncio, apenas balançando a cabeça.

— Me desculpa. — Donghyuck pediu antes de se afastar. — Eu realmente tenho que ir.

Não respondi.

Não estava tudo bem comigo, mas entre nós dois estava tudo certo. Não podia culpá-lo por não sentir o mesmo. Donghyuck sorriu, um pouco trêmulo, e se afastou me dando as costas depois de se curvar rapidamente, indo embora.

— São só três para a viagem? — O garçom interrompeu o momento melodramático onde eu o via ir embora.

— Sim. — Concordei, segurando as sacolas e deixando o dinheiro em cima da mesa. — Obrigado.

O garçom já ia se afastando quando, novamente, o chamei.

— Tudo bem se eu ficar sentado aqui por um tempo?

— Sem problemas, amigão. — Ele respondeu.

E, ficando em uma das cadeiras bem ao canto do restaurante, apenas permaneci sentado com a mente em branco e o peito apertado.

Se antes já não existia nós quando se tratava de Donghyuck e eu, agora havia muito menos.

Era apenas eu.

E ele.

Separados e distantes.

E em tão pouco tempo, aquilo já doía como o inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESCLARECIMENTOS
> 
> ↳ Queria deixar bem claro que respeito todas as religiões e crenças. A escolha da mãe de Haechan ser uma cristã conservadora e tão radical dessa maneira jamais é o que todes us que creem em cristo representam, ok? Não vejo dessa maneira, só fiz uma escolha de trazer a personagem dessa maneira, porque na Coreia, acima de qualquer coisa, os cristãos são quem mais discriminam os lgbtq+, então só por isso mesmo ok? 
> 
> ≛  
> SOBRE O CAPÍTULO
> 
> ↳ Bom, não sei muito bem o que dizer, na real. Esse capítulo foi meio pesado e tô meio na bad por estar postando ele. Pensei muito sobre essa parte, se ia postar esse capítulo, modificar... se ia ou não ter esse conflito de sentimentos do Donghyuck falando mais alto, e bem, decidi que sim, vocês vão entender no próximo capítulo que vai ser narrado por ele. Ou pelo menos espero que entendam. 
> 
> ↳ Não odeiem o Hyuck!!! Sei que é meio revoltante nesse momento ele tomar uma decisão assim, mas nem só de rosas vive uma relação e mesmo que Markhyuck não tivessem um relacionamento oficial, eles tinham uma relação. Acreditem em mim quando digo que vai ser algo benéfico pros dois, por mais que não pareça.
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC (neste caso, que é citado pela primeira vez):
> 
> ✰ Cha Eunwoo: ele é vocal do boygroup Astro, e também é ator. Eunwoo pra mim é um dengo, um pitico, um verdadeiro bebê. Em 'Highway to Heaven' ele faz o papel do veterano da escola de Haechan: Byungho. 
> 
> ✰ Ahn Jiyoung: ela é main vocal do duo Bolbbalgan4 também conhecido como BOL4, é um grupo indie formado por duas meninas sensacionais, inclusive a música título do capítulo é minha favorita delas.
> 
> ✰ Woo Jiyoon: ela também é do duo Bolbbalgan4, é a backing vocal, toca vários instrumentos e também faz rap.
> 
> Beijos anjos, e qualquer coisa tô no twitter: oceandoie


	33. 247.

Lee Donghyuck

PARTE I

Abri os olhos sentindo minha cabeça pesar tão absurdamente que me perguntava o que tinha acontecido. Se pudesse chutar, diria que havia uma multidão e que, por alguma razão, havia caído e centenas de pessoas pisaram em mim. Contudo, naquele momento em que encarava minha janela com as cortinas fechadas, já sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido.

Eu tinha tomado um porre.

Não um porre comum, desses que você fica alegrinho e vai embora para casa.

Não.

Um porre do tipo: quero esquecer que, simplesmente, existo.

Era o que eu mais queria na noite passada. Principalmente depois de ter visto Mark tão sério comigo. Mas parabéns para mim, claro, eu era o único culpado e não tinha um pingo de moral para reclamar ou sequer me doer por qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele estava sendo profissional, e eu também. Pelo menos diante às gravações na escola, que corriam muito bem, obrigado.

Sentando na cama com os pés pra fora da mesma, encarei o relógio. As gravações começavam às oito da manhã durante os finais de semana, já que conseguíamos gravar na escola apenas aos sábados e domingos devido às aulas que tinham de acontecer. Metade da escola participava da gravação, foi uma ideia incrível de Mark chamar os próprios alunos da escola, maiores de dezoito anos, para serem figurantes. Uma ideia simples, mas que ninguém havia pensado antes.

Coçando meus olhos, encarei o relógio ao lado da cabeceira, e me assustei dando um salto da cama quando vi o mesmo marcar 09:30, estava completamente fodido! Uma hora e meia de atraso, na terceira semana de gravações na escola. Puta que pariu.

O cronograma das gravações na escola tinha certo tempo, principalmente por questões financeiras. Pelas contas de Jaehyun, poderíamos usar a escola por cerca de dois meses sem que sugasse muito o dinheiro em caixa, e ele já tinha acertado metade desse valor anterior às gravações. As cenas de Haechan na escola eram muitas: cenas com seus colegas que o ignoravam, de seus primos praticando coisas horríveis e fazendo questão de inventar milhares de coisas contra ele, suas cenas de sexo, fosse no banheiro do quarto andar com Byungho ou em cima da mesa da sala com o Professor Choi. Lá, apesar de ser um local onde Haechan não gostava muito, era seu maior refúgio. E por isso ele se inscrevia em aulas diversas, passando o maior tempo possível naquele local.

Estava uma hora e meia atrasado como bom idiota e imaturo que era. Havia tomado um porre por causa de Mark Lee e sua seriedade, sendo que eu quem havia fugido no exato instante em que ele havia se declarado.

Se Mark me odiasse, não seria surpresa.

Não sabia como explicar, mas tinha conseguido tomar banho, me arrumar e ainda sair de casa comendo uma maçã, tudo isso em dez minutos. A escola era um pouco longe de onde morava. Geralmente iria andando tranquilamente, pensando no quão merda eu era, mas naquela manhã tive que pegar um táxi, chegando na escola atrasado exatas uma hora e cinquenta minutos.

— Me desculpa. — Pedi me curvando no instante em que Taeyong passou por mim dizendo que eu "finalmente" havia chegado.

— Jinsoul e Minghao estão te esperando. Vai!

Assenti, correndo em direção a uma das salas que usávamos como camarim. Assim que entrei encontrei com Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun conversando com Jisung. Hoje teríamos uma cena juntos novamente: os três primos iriam gravar uma cena de ódio mútuo. Nenhuma novidade para a relação desses três.

— Olha quem apareceu. — Renjun disse em um tom certamente provocativo.

Logo sentei na cadeira a mando de Jinsoul e fechei os olhos. — Jaemin, por que não me acordou?

Escutei barulho da porta, mas devia ser Minghao, de todo modo, não tinha tempo para confirmar.

— Você estava em casa? — A voz de Jaemin soava um pouco distante.

— Claro que eu estava em casa, onde mais eu estaria?

— Não sei, com algum dos caras que você anda fodendo, talvez. — Jaemin disse sem pesar. — Você mal para em casa ultimamente.

— Eu só...

— Donghyuck?

Congelei, aparentemente não fui o único: ao abrir meus olhos, encarei Jaemin pelo espelho. Jeno e Renjun estavam sentados em cadeiras de sala de aula em frente a Jisung, e Jaemin me encarava pelo reflexo com os olhos arregalados enquanto segurava o uniforme de Haechan em mãos. Nem ele sabia que quem tinha entrado era Mark.

— Ei, Mark, meu amigo! — Jaemin riu, claramente de nervoso, caminhando até nós. Ele sabia de tudo, foi o primeiro pra quem eu contei, chorando como um bebê.

Mark sorriu de lado para ele. — Tudo bem?

Jaemin assentiu freneticamente. — Claro. E você? Muito trabalho?

— Sim, um pouco. — Ele riu, claramente, forçado e me encarou. — Você está bem?

— Estou. Me desculpa o atraso, perdi completamente a hora.

— Tudo bem. — Mark me encarava sério, e completamente frio, não podia culpá-lo. — Só não quero que aconteça de novo.

— Não vai. — Falei no mesmo tom de seriedade que o canadense.

Ele logo assentiu dizendo à Jinsoul para continuar. Vendo Mark sair do local enquanto sentia meu coração acelerado, encarei Jaemin que era um completo idiota. Assim que a porta fechou e antes de Jinsoul, de fato, continuar com a maquiagem, virei meu tronco na direção de Jaemin.

— Não tenho fodido com ninguém!

— Então por que mal tem dormido em casa?

— Provavelmente porque ele bebe tanto que mal consegue chegar em casa? — Jeno respondeu com uma pergunta.

Apontei em sua direção. — Foi um milagre ter chegado em casa essa noite.

— O que você ganha com isso? — Renjun perguntou.

Voltei a fechar meus olhos. — Esquecimento.

— O que você esquecer, estrelinha? — Jinsoul questionou.

— Alguém. — Disse mantendo minha feição tranquila enquanto sentia o pincel macio dançar por minha pele.

— Esse alguém seria nosso diretor?

Abri os olhos, a encarando. O silêncio permaneceu no camarim e eu sabia que todos os olhares se voltavam na minha direção.

— Certo, certo. — Ela riu, passando maquiagem em minhas bochechas. — Não precisa responder. Não é da minha conta. Mas não é como se ninguém não soubesse sobre vocês dois.

— Do que você tá falando? — Perguntei, a encarando.

— É um pouco óbvio. Sempre foi, estrelinha. Assim como é óbvio que estão distantes há alguns dias. — Ela sorriu de lado, abaixando os braços. — Pronto.

A encarei por poucos segundos ainda sentado na cadeira, Jaemin sacudia minhas roupas ao meu lado dizendo que eu precisava ser rápido, pois as gravações só iriam até o sol se pôr, afinal Haechan e os primos estudavam na parte da manhã e tarde, era um estudo integral em uma escola cristã.

— Não quero esquecer ninguém além de mim, Soul. — Falei antes de me levantar com um pequeno sorriso.

— Profundo. — Escutei Jaemin, claramente, debochar.

Apenas o ignorei, pegando minhas roupas de sua mão. Até para o meu melhor amigo eu parecia um completo babaca. Tinha minhas razões, e a maior delas envolvia o próprio Mark e todo seu sentimento que não, não era unilateral.

Sim, havia ficado assustado quando ele me disse que estava apaixonado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fiquei fora de mim. Estava contente, como um maldito adolescente, porém não era momento para jogar tudo para o alto e ver o que iria acontecer caso eu dissesse o mesmo. Porque eu sentia. Era real, muito real. Mas não podia me envolver com Mark enquanto não me encontrasse e estivesse completo. Parecia egoísta, mas a verdade era nele que eu mais pensava.

Não queria machucá-lo.

Mesmo já o tendo feito.

E a culpa era toda minha de ter deixado chegar onde havíamos chegado. Os beijos intensos, os momentos onde parecíamos um casal, os carinhos de boa noite, as ligações de bons sonhos... Tudo aquilo. Parte de mim esperava que ele não tivesse se apegado tanto, mas a outra parte queria tudo aquilo de volta, porque estava também muito apegada. Contudo, no fim, o ditado sobre cortar pela raiz havia sido aplicado, e aquela merda doía de maneiras tão intensas que eu preferia esquecer o caminho de casa e dormir em algum bar do que ter que me encarar no espelho. Essa era a realidade.

Assim que saí do camarim, encarei toda a equipe na sala B2, onde gravaríamos a primeira cena do dia: Haechan na aula de seu professor que o tinha como aluno favorito – especialmente quando ficavam depois da aula tendo que conter os gemidos para que ninguém os encontrasse transando na sala de aula. Haechan e seu professor tinham um relacionamento claramente proibido, especialmente por ele ser seu sunbae e casado. Mas o mais novo não se importava e talvez isso o transformasse em um babaca, porém o personagem ainda tinha muito a crescer e isso viria a acontecer gradativamente. Como quando, por exemplo, ele negaria as investidas do professor, depois de tentar ser alguém "melhor" ao se ver apaixonado pela personagem de Yerim, que apareceria novamente no dia seguinte das gravações.

Yerim estava acompanhando as gravações na escola desde o primeiro dia. Sua personagem já havia sido introduzida à trama e a clássica cena de Haechan a encarando como um idiota apaixonado já estava pronta. Ela não aparecia muito, principalmente por não serem da mesma turma, mas Yerim estava sendo sensacional como o esperado, e era só elogios por toda equipe, especialmente Mark. Não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso.

— Okay! — Mark gritou, chamando a atenção de todos após gravarmos a cena com o professor. — A próxima cena é de Jiang mandando Haechan o obedecer. Renjun, preciso que você encarne um completo babaca e que as pessoas tenham ódio de você.

Renjun sorriu animado. — Sim, sunbae!

— Jisung, você estará sorrindo o tempo todo, como um vencedor. Porque Namkyu também sai ganhando com a situação. Não esqueça do sorriso vitorioso e orgulhoso, ok?!

Jisung ergueu os polegares, assentindo.

— Donghyuck. — Mark me chamou e fez uma breve pausa. — Você permanecerá o tempo todo sentado. Quero ver medo na sua cara, Haechan está ferrado se não fizer o que os primos mandarem e ele sabe disso, assim como sabe que não tem escolha. Okay?

Assenti em silêncio, já sentado na carteira de Haechan.

— Certo. Em seus lugares, por favor.

Permaneci sentado segurando o lápis enquanto fazia de conta que desenhava algo no caderno. Era intervalo e Haechan ficava sozinho em sala por não ter amigos e não fazer questão de tal coisa. Renjun e Jisung tomaram suas posições e então Mark gritou "Ação!", fazendo com que o inferno de Haechan começasse. Seus primos haviam descoberto – por pura vigia – que Haechan tinha um caso com o professor e ameaçavam contar tudo para a mãe do mesmo caso não fizesse o que ambos mandassem.

No fim ela acabaria descobrindo sozinha, mas as cenas não seguiam uma linha temporal, gravávamos de acordo com as disponibilidades dos locais.

O dia ocorreu sem imprevistos, o que foi ótimo, afinal de imprevisto já bastava meu atraso. Assim que começou a anoitecer e a luz natural foi ficando ruim, Mark encerrou as gravações, nos agradecendo e sendo o diretor incrível que ele era, indo em cada um para saber se estava tudo certo. Contudo, quando foi a vez de falar comigo, ele apenas passou por mim com um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, o que me fez suspirar e, frustrado, ser o primeiro a caminhar para o camarim.

Trocando de roupa e tirando a maquiagem, logo encontrei Jaemin na porta perguntando se estava tudo bem. Dando uma resposta meia boca, ele se despediu de Jeno e de Renjun, dando um selinho em cada, dizendo que os encontraria mais tarde.

A relação dos três, para mim, era algo novo. Jaemin me explicava que tal situação assustava as pessoas por estarmos imersos em uma cultura monogâmica, o que me fazia concordar. Ele estava disposto a tentar com os dois homens que amava ao invés de ficar sofrendo ou fazendo-os sofrer, não havia mal algum nisso. Todos os três estavam contentes e satisfeitos. Era algo muito bom de se ver. Se meus amigos estavam bem, por mim estava tudo ótimo.

Assim que chegamos em casa, Jaemin e eu "brigamos" para ver quem ia tomar banho primeiro, e, entre risadas, ganhei o banheiro, me trancando dentro do mesmo. Ao tirar minha roupa, percebi que havia algumas marcas em meus joelhos, não sabia de onde as mesmas vinham, mas nebulosamente uma lembrança minha caindo de joelhos em um bar vinha em minha mente. Suspirei baixinho tentando não pensar em como era estar no fundo do poço e apenas tomei meu banho, demorado, desejando nunca sair dali.

— Sai dai! — Jaemin socou a porta depois de um tempo.

— Já vou! — Gritei de volta, fechando o chuveiro.

E apenas para irritá-lo, demorei tempo demais dentro do banheiro, escutando um Jaemin revoltado falando que tinha que encontrar com os namorados e precisava de um banho. Assim que senti que Jaemin iria quebrar a porta com um soco forte, a abri, o encarando à minha frente.

— Finalmente, porra. — Jaemin me puxou pelo braço.

— Calma, Nana. — Debochei rindo.

— O mundo não gira ao seu redor, não, Donghyuck. — Ele disse sério, entrando no banheiro.

— Só tava tomando banho. — Falei, agora na defensiva. Jaemin estava realmente bravo.

— Precisava de ser um banho tão demorado? — Ele resmungou, retirando a camisa.

— Sim, eu estava imundo. — Falei dando as costas e indo em direção a meu quarto.

— Muitos corpos ontem à noite?

Parei no meio do caminho. O fato de Jaemin insinuar tanto que eu estava dormindo com outros caras, de maneira debochada e claramente maldosa, me deixava confuso. Por que ele estava tomando tanto conta da minha vida?

— Não estou fodendo com ninguém. — Voltei, parando à porta do banheiro.

— Ah, tem razão. — Jaemin dizia agora escovando os dentes. — Você tá fodendo a si mesmo.

— Do que você tá falando? — O encarei com a toalha amarrada na cintura. — É a primeira vez que atraso.

— Porque bebeu como uma gambá.

— Não posso beber mais, é isso?

Jaemin cuspiu na pia, bochechando em seguida. — Fica à vontade. Quanto mais você quiser se afundar, mais vai conseguir.

— Não estou me afundando.

— Você está fugindo. — Jaemin me encarou sério.

Foi então que compreendi o que ele falava. Parado por alguns segundos o fitando, balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— Não vou falar disso. — Em passos pesados, caminhei até meu quarto, batendo a porta.

— Claro que não vai. — Jaemin a abriu segundos depois. — Você nem mesmo quer tentar.

— Não quero tentar, Jaemin?

— Olha pra si mesmo, Donghyuck! — Ele apontou em minha direção. — Bebendo dia de semana, agora chegando atrasado nas gravações, mal conseguindo dormir... Você acha que não te vejo sair no meio da madrugada?

— Só fico com vontade de dar uma volta! — Protestei, vestindo minha cueca.

— E é frustrante que não queira falar comigo! Sei que você precisa do seu tempo, mas a maneira como vem agindo só mostra que você precisa botar pra fora.

O encarei furioso. — A única coisa que eu preciso botar pra fora é meu vômito.

Jaemin riu, claramente, de deboche. — Vômito esse que só acontece porque você vem enchendo a cara desde que parou de beijar o Mark.

— Não vou mesmo falar disso. — Ri, furioso, vestindo qualquer roupa que eu visse.

— Por que não, Donghyuck? — Jaemin questionou se aproximando. — Até quando vai ficar mentindo pra si mesmo? Fugindo?

Não respondi. Puxei uma blusa qualquer no guarda roupa, só queria sair dali e fugir das inúmeras perguntas de Jaemin. Sabia que era meu amigo e estava preocupado, mas ele devia saber, mais do que qualquer um, que falaria quando estivesse pronto. E não era aquele o momento. Não queria falar nada.

— Até quando você não vai se permitir ficar com alguém de novo?

Passei por ele na porta, tentando ao máximo o ignorar.

— Até quando você vai ficar sofrendo pelo Hyunjoon, Donghyuck?!

— Até quando meu coração parar de doer! — Gritei, sentindo a ardência na garganta enquanto virava em sua direção. Às vezes, não era muito bom em ignorar.

Jaemin logo se calou e foi então que percebi que meu amigo tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Por que ele queria chorar se era eu quem sentia toda aquela dor?

— Eu sinto esse vazio dentro de mim, Jaemin! Todos. Os. Dias! — Bati em meu peito, talvez de maneira violenta demais, mas não me importava. — Estou fugindo, me afundando e me fodendo, como você disse, pra ver se esse vazio é preenchido. Pra ver se, de uma vez por todas, consigo olhar pro Mark ou pra qualquer cara que seja e não veja o Hyunjoon em alguns momentos.

Novamente, Jaemin se mantinha em silêncio.

— O Mark morde os lábios quando tá pensando, o Hyunjoon fazia isso também. É uma mania adorável, e era adorável no Hyunjoon também. Ele mordia o lábio e eu ficava por segundos olhando pra boca dele, igualzinho faço com o Mark! — Falei, agora sem regular a voz.

— Você não pode deixar que o Hyunjoon seja parte de você pra sempre, Donghyuck. — Jaemin se aproximava.

— Ele nunca vai deixar de ser, Jaemin. — Falei, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — E não ouse em dizer isso novamente. Você não sabe a dor que é perder alguém que ama. Eu não vou acordar amanhã e encontrar ele junto com o Mark e finalmente ser feliz ao lado dos dois.

Jaemin parou de andar. Ele compreendeu que eu falava dele, de Jeno e, de quebra, de Renjun.

— Nunca mais vou ver o Hyunjoon, porque ele não existe em lugar nenhum a não ser em mim!

Senti meus olhos arderem, puta que pariu, tudo o que eu menos queria era chorar naquele momento.

— O Hyunjoon sempre vai ser parte de mim, eu querendo ou não, Jaemin. E você devia entender isso melhor do que ninguém, porque desde que ele se foi você sempre disse estar ao meu lado. Me acalmou e ajudou, mas pelo visto nunca entendeu o que tudo isso foi para mim.

— Claro que não, Hyuck. Eu podia imaginar, mas nunca entendi de fato. Me desculpa por isso, eu nunca passei pelo trauma de perder alguém. — Jaemin me encarava.

— Que bom, Jaemin. — Falei, puxando as chaves do chaveiro. — Sinceramente, que bom. Desejo que nunca passe. Só não venha me dizer que não posso deixar o Hyunjoon ser parte de mim. Sempre vai haver um pouco dele em mim, Nana.... O amei com todo meu coração, Jaemin! — Cerrei os pulsos, sentindo os olhos cada vez mais cheios. — E ele se foi! Não porque ele quis! Ele foi assassinado e morto a sangue frio! Na minha frente! Não tem como deixar isso ir sem doer, Jaemin!

— Donghyuck... — Jaemin, agora chorando, se aproximava de mim visivelmente arrependido.

— Não chega perto! — Gritei fechando os olhos e logo secando as lágrimas que escorriam.

— Hyuck, não faz isso comigo. Me desculpa, eu não...

— Sim, você quis! — Falei me aproximando da porta. — Você quis dizer o que disse. Porque pra você não faz sentido eu me travar tanto e fugir dessa maneira. Entendo, tudo bem? Não faz sentido porque o Mark é o cara mais incrível que conheci nessa vida. Digo o mais incrível porque nem mesmo lembro mais o quão incrível era o Hyunjoon. E isso me assusta! Me aterroriza! Tenho medo de acordar amanhã e esquecer como era o rosto dele, o sorriso, tudo!

— Hyuck...

— Eu quero deixá-lo ir, Jaemin! Mas não quero esquecê-lo, nunca. — Novamente, agora com as mangas da blusa, sequei as lágrimas. — Parece muito egoísta da minha parte deixar o Mark sem mais nem menos, mas pra mim tem muito sentido. Me sinto completo quando eu tô com o Mark... completo, feliz, contente... um sortudo por simplesmente encontrar alguém como ele, tão adorável e atencioso. — Sorri de lado, porém logo soltei uma risada sem humor. — Mas quando nos separamos, fico com um vazio imenso dentro de mim, que nada preenche. E é esse vazio que eu quero preencher antes de poder dizer "É, Mark Lee, também estou perdidamente apaixonado por você". Porque ninguém pode preencher esse vazio, entende? Ninguém pode preencher nada em mim, Jaemin. Não partes importantes ou então vou ficar dessa forma pra sempre, todas as vezes que alguém se for.

— Donghyuck...

— Desculpa, Jaemin, pra mim já deu. — O cortei, secando as últimas lágrimas que derramava sem aviso prévio. — Você não queria conversar? Parabéns, aí está sua conversa. Agora me deixa em paz por um tempo.

Abri a porta, a batendo atrás de mim logo em seguida. Sem saber direito para onde ir, tentava controlar as lágrimas, mas sem muito sucesso.

A noite já havia caído, e apesar do céu estar bem estrelado, não conseguia ver beleza alguma naquela noite. Entendia o lado de Jaemin e suas questões assim como entendia Mark e seu jeito sério de me tratar. Não éramos nada mais do que dois profissionais trabalhando. E, caralho, sabia que doía nele, mas também doía em mim. Principalmente porque eu sentia medo todos de não lembrar de Hyunjoon e de alguma forma Mark ter ido. Seja para outra cidade ou por causa de uma merda enorme, sim, eu tinha medo. Vivia cercado de medo. E sabia que tinha que lutar contra tudo aquilo. Eu sabia. Estava ciente. Diferentemente do que Jaemin havia dito: eu estava tentando.

Não podia ficar com Mark. Pelo menos não na situação em que me encontrava, não era justo com nenhum dos dois. Doía como o inferno estar longe dele, ou pior, estar perto e não poder nem mesmo chorar nos seus braços. Mas eu merecia. A escolha havia sido minha.

Tendo um local em mente, caminhei em direção à praia esperando que a pedra estivesse completamente vazia, sem ninguém por lá. Esperava poder ficar em paz sem algum casal se agarrando enquanto vê o mar, já que aquele local era conhecido por ser romântico demais, especialmente à noite. E mesmo sem saber disso, Mark havia me levado até lá – mesmo que tenha sido catastrófica toda a situação e a recusa do beijo. Devia ter mantido a decisão, sem ceder e beijá-lo devia na noite em que levamos Chenle para dormir na sua casa. Não devia ter continuado com os beijos e carícias, mas não adiantava me lamentar por isso. Não mais.

Havia me afastado de Mark para não machucá-lo, e tinha feito exatamente isso.

Claro que sabia que havia algo entre nós. Sabia também que Mark apenas estava seguindo minhas palavras de "não sei o que isso significa, mas eu quero". Claro que podia ver na cara do canadense que ele sentia algo por mim, assim como, claro, me esforçava ao máximo para não transparecer o que eu sentia pelo mesmo.

Talvez Jaemin tivesse razão. Não sabia dizer. Talvez tivesse feito a escolha errada em afastar Mark.

"Você poderia tentar com ele". Foi a única coisa que Jaemin disse quando cheguei chorando às quatro da manhã, daquela primeira semana "sem" Mark, bêbado e desolado. Entretanto não podia tentar com ninguém enquanto não tentasse comigo mesmo. Enquanto não fosse capaz de preencher aquele vazio em mim, ou então seria destrutivo e doloroso para ambos. Talvez mais do que já estava sendo.

Chegando na pedra, fiquei contente por não haver ninguém. O mar não estava muito amigável e, por isso, as pessoas estavam mais afastadas. Sentindo o vento forte e, escutando as ondas baterem com raiva nas pedras enormes, sentei-me no meio da mesma, sem me importar com os respingos do mar. Abraçando meus joelhos, como costumava fazer quando criança, e apoiando o queixo em meus braços, comecei a chorar enquanto observava o mar.

Eu odiava chorar. Odiava parecer como realmente era: um cara vulnerável que tentava ficar bem. Mas não havia ninguém por perto, então estava tudo bem. Na verdade seria melhor se houvesse alguém por perto. Não qualquer alguém. Um alguém específico. Mas não podia chamá-lo ou procurá-lo. Não mais.

Me abraçando cada vez mais forte, sentia as lágrimas escorrerem enquanto o soluço se fazia presente. Estava chorando como um verdadeiro bebezinho, me sentindo péssimo, mais vazio do que nunca e perdido em meio a tudo aquilo: sentimentos, sensações, medos e dores.

No dia em que Jung foi condenado e preso, havia deixado Hyunjoon ir. De coração. Mas entendia que não era uma conversa, por mais incrível e aliviante que tenha sido, que, de fato, me permitiria isso. Hyunjoon ainda estava por ali, e eu desejava que nunca se fosse de fato.

Porém ele estava indo. Hyunjoon não estava me escutando implorá-lo para ficar, em minha mente, e apesar de saber que este era o curso natural das coisas, doía. Vagamente me lembrava de como era o som da sua risada. Vagamente recordava de como ele dormia ao meu lado. Vagamente lembrava de sua voz. Não era como se tivesse escolhido, mas todas as vezes em que pensava e me forçava, Mark me vinha à mente.

Sua risada alta e escandalosa, e a mania de bater palmas quando achava algo muito engraçado – praticamente tudo o que Yukhei falava. Apesar de nunca termos, de fato, dormido juntos, só conseguia lembrar de seu rosto quando ele havia deitado ao meu lado enquanto respirava profundamente em um sono tranquilo. Hyunjoon e eu moramos juntos praticamente, mas a única referência que vinha à mente era Mark e sua feição tranquila. Todas as vezes que conseguia lembrar algo de Hyunjoon, a lembrança logo se completava com algo de Mark. Era como uma linha. E, bem, não queria esquecer Hyunjoon. Nem Mark.

Queria me esquecer.

Começar do zero.

Dar um sorriso simpático para o garoto da moto que conheci no bar e evitar sair com ele para o cinema.

Não.

Não conheceria Mark se as coisas não acontecessem dessa maneira.

Não queria começar do zero, por mais tentador que pudesse ser.

De fato, não sabia o que queria.

— Com licença.

Secando as lágrimas enquanto escutava uma voz grossa e desconhecida, olhei para a luz que vinha em minha direção.

— Você não pode ficar aí essa noite. — O guarda dizia me encarando. — A maré está agressiva. Ninguém pode ficar nas pedras por hoje.

— Certo, não sabia. — Falei ficando de pé, secando as lágrimas. — Desculpa.

— Você está bem? — O homem perguntou quando me aproximei.

Provavelmente meu rosto estava enorme e vermelho de tanto que havia chorado. Contudo, não o respondi. Apenas segui meu caminho pela areia fofa até pisar no chão asfaltado e seguir em frente.

Daquela vez, sabia exatamente para onde iria e, milagrosamente, não era um bar, ou uma casa noturna. Por mais que essas ideias parecessem tentadoras. Não. Eu iria para um parque infantil, próximo à praia, o qual tinha um carrossel abandonado e alguns brinquedos como escorregadores e balanços. Era um parque adorável, mas um tanto quanto tenebroso durante a noite.

Essa era a hora que Hyunjoon e eu mais gostávamos de estar por lá, porque sabíamos que estávamos sozinhos no parque macabro e não havia ninguém para nos perturbar. Acabou se tornando um dos nossos locais favoritos. Era como se seguíssemos um ritual: comprávamos batatas e refrigerante na lanchonete mais próxima e entrávamos dentro da casinha azul bebê do escorregador. E lá, ficávamos conversando por horas a fio, parando apenas para dar uns amassos. Nada demais.

Sorrindo de lado, segurando o pacote de batatas em uma mão e o refrigerante em outra, subi a casinha que estava mais suja que o normal. Geralmente ela era bem cuidada, mas não ia no local há tanto que nem mesmo sabia se ainda funcionava durante o dia. Sentando na parte mais limpa, sozinho, fiz o nosso "ritual" comendo batatas fritas e tomando refrigerante, tudo isso em um silêncio perturbador.

Estaríamos rindo e conversando sobre alguma coisa qualquer.

Mas naquele momento era apenas eu, Lee Donghyuck, minhas lembranças e a comida.

E, diferentemente do que havia pensado, estava tudo bem. Por mais que a vontade de chorar estivesse presente, não a fiz. Apenas sorria de lado lembrando de algumas das conversas idiotas que havíamos tido ali dentro, sobre uma perna ser maior que a outra ou sobre ele ter um olho mais puxado que outro, e até mesmo sobre o dia em que Hyunjoon havia ficado estressado por suas batatas estarem molhadas de óleo.

Eu sorria.

Afogado em nostalgia, mas sorria.

— "Você já olhou uma câmera de perto?"

De repente, sozinho, comecei a murmurar, imitando o sotaque do canadense. Era ele quem estava na minha mente naquele momento. E tudo bem.

— "Uma câmera seria legal. Gravar uma cena do Haechan passando o tempo aqui porque não tem mais pra onde ir."

Sorri. — Ele podia ficar deitado, assim.

Encostei meu corpo na lateral mais próxima.

— "Isso seria ótimo, Hyuck".

Novamente, imitei o sotaque do canadense com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Mark com toda certeza gostaria da ideia de gravar um Haechan isolado, dentro daquela casinha do escorregador, mostrando o quão solitário e vazio ele se sentia. Mas bem, naquele momento era eu, Lee Donghyuck, o ator, quem fazia esse papel.

A vida imitando a arte.

Irônico.

Tão irônico que senti meus olhos pesarem e nem me movi para tentar sair dali. Não queria voltar para casa e nem mesmo incomodar Chenle, Jisung, Yukhei ou qualquer um dos namorados de Jaemin.

Estava tudo bem.

Eu sabia que estava.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

Um grito alto e fino ecoou por todo o meu ser e tudo o que fiz foi levantar meu corpo completamente assustado. Sem noção de espaço ou de onde estava, bati a cabeça contra o plástico bem reforçado, xingando um palavrão horrível.

Rapidamente entendi tudo o que estava acontecendo: à minha frente, uma menininha utilizando um vestidinho branco e azul, me encarava parada de pé na casinha do escorregador, o qual, para ela, dava altura certa, afinal, ela era uma criança e eu um adulto idiota que havia dormido fora de casa em uma casinha suja.

— Jiwon!

Uma voz feminina se fez presente do outro lado e logo vi uma mulher entrando com parte de seu tronco pela casinha. Obviamente assustada, ela também gritou me encarando e chamou a garotinha para recuar. Não a julgo, provavelmente faria o mesmo.

— Me desculpa! — Pedi sincero, saindo da casinha da maneira mais humilhante: pelo escorregador. — Eu sinto muito.

Assim que coloquei os pés no chão, comecei a me curvar de maneira respeitosa pedindo desculpas.

— O que você fazia ali dentro, seu tarado? — A mulher abraçava a garotinha, a mantendo longe de mim.

— Não! Eu não...

— Jiwon, vá até seu pai, eu vou chamar a polícia.

— O quê? — Arregalei os olhos. — Não! Só estava dormindo, eu não...

— Fica longe de mim! — A mulher esticou os dois braços enquanto a garotinha corria na direção oposta.

— Eu só estava dormindo! — Protestei.

— Num parque infantil? Certo, conta outra!

— Quer saber? — Falei me afastando com cautela. — Vou embora. Isso tudo é um mal entendido.

— A polícia está vindo, seu pervertido!

Ela gritou e no mesmo instante me afastei, em passos largos, saindo da sua vista ou de qualquer outra pessoa que passava por ali naquele domingo de manhã. Parando em frente ao local em que havia comprado as batatas e o refrigerante, me encarei no reflexo do vidro vendo o quão sujo eu estava. Rosto, cabelos, roupas. Tudo.

Merda.

Parecia estar meses sem tomar banho!

Tentando me limpar, sem sucesso, olhei para dentro do local que estava fechado naquele horário, vendo o relógio marcar nove horas da manhã.

— Oh, caralho! — Praguejei correndo sem pensar duas vezes.

Estava atrasado novamente para as gravações. E daquela vez nem mesmo havia bebido. Céus, o que eu ia fazer comigo mesmo? Estava sendo zero profissional. As coisas estavam saindo do controle e não podia deixar isso acontecer. Minha vida podia sair do controle, mas não aquele filme. Além de significar muito para Mark e a equipe, significava muito para mim também.

— Idiota. — Xinguei a mim mesmo no meio do caminho.

Correndo sem parar, cheguei na escola, atrapalhando uma das gravações, onde Renjun e Jisung conversavam sobre Haechan ser gay e lucrar às suas custas.

De imediato todos os olhares vieram em minha direção, inclusive o de Mark, que ficou me encarando por tempo demais, com a feição confusa. Pedindo desculpas, apenas me arrastei até o camarim.

— Corta! — Mark gritou.

Mas nem mesmo me virei para saber o que tinha acontecido. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, encarando Jinsoul e Minghao, ambos que tinham parado de conversar apenas para fitar a grande merda que eu estava. Conseguia comprovar isso no espelho atrás de ambos, onde me via por inteiro. Estava sujo, suado e completamente nojento.

— O que aconteceu...?

— Donghyuck.

A porta se abriu atrás de mim, e logo dei de cara com Mark mais sério do que nunca. Eu sabia que estava fodido.

— Sinto muito, Mark. Não vai acontecer de novo, sei que falei isso ontem, mas eu prometo...

— Jinsoul, Minghao, vocês podem nos deixar sozinhos?

— Claro. — Jinsoul respondeu por ambos, logo saindo com sua roupa bonita e seu perfume cheiroso, Minghao a acompanhou.

Em silêncio, Mark esperou que ambos saíssem e fechassem a porta. Dando um tempo, o canadense ficou encarando a mesma até virar-se em minha direção não só com a feição séria, mas também com seu tom de voz nem um pouco tranquilo.

— O que tá acontecendo, Donghyuck?

Suspirei baixinho. — Estão sendo dias ruins, ok? Não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo.

— Espero que não, Lee.

Parei um tempo. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, havia escutado Mark me chamar de Lee. Nunca. Senti meus olhos arderem, mas apenas o respondi:

— Não vai, Mark.

Silêncio. Era só isso? Ele não ia gritar comigo ou agir como um diretor mandando eu me arrumar e ficar logo pronto para as gravações?

Aparentemente não.

Mark apenas me encarava enquanto suspirava frustrado e mordia seu lábio de leve repetidas vezes. Ele estava pensando. No que, nem eu sabia, mas ele parecia estar em um conflito interno se questionando se falava algo ou não, e aquilo me deixava, de certo modo, apreensivo. Porém não tinha nada a ver com sua vida, tudo o que éramos era Lee Donghyuck, o ator, e Mark Lee, o diretor.

— Vou trocar de roupa.

— Não. — Ele disse sério. — As gravações estão suspensas pelo dia.

— O quê? Por quê? — O encarei um pouco assustado.

— Olha pra você, Donghyuck! — Ele apontou em minha direção, se afastando. — Sem condições de gravar.

— Estou em plena condição de gravar, Mark. Não faça isso! — Praticamente o implorei.

— As gravações estão suspensas. — Ele disse de maneira fria enquanto me dava as costas e caminhava até a porta.

Agindo por impulso, segurei em seu braço, o parando ali mesmo. Mark virou seu corpo para trás, primeiro olhando para minhas mãos em seu antebraço e depois me encarando. Sem graça, o soltei. Eu sabia que ele não era muito fã de contatos físicos, mesmo nunca tendo, sequer, me pedido para soltá-lo ou me afastar em nenhuma das vezes em que havíamos nos tocado.

— Mark, não tem necessidade disso...

O canadense soltou seu braço lentamente, me encarando. — O que tá acontecendo com você?

Suspirei. Por que todo mundo achava que estava acontecendo algo comigo? De fato estava, mas não era como se eu tivesse mudado completamente ou estivesse me afundando. Certo, naquele final de semana em específico, não estava passando a melhor das impressões, mas estava levando as coisas numa boa. Do meu jeito, mas estava tudo ok.

— Não tem nada acontecendo comigo. — Respondi, coçando a nuca.

Quem eu queria enganar?

— Sério, Donghyuck? — Mark me encarava, mantendo a seriedade. — Você já se olhou no espelho?

— Só tô tendo um dia péssimo, sinto muito.

Mark suspirou me dando as costas. Estava pronto para me isolar em qualquer canto daquele camarim de modo que sentasse e respirasse um pouco, refletindo sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido e estava acontecendo. Querendo ou não, precisava me acalmar e rever algumas coisas. Estava sendo irresponsável. E assim que me sentei, em um dos bancos encostados na parede, escutei o barulho da tranca o que me fez erguer o rosto confuso com a atitude de Mark.

"Por favor, não se aproxima" Pensei, desejando do fundo do meu coração que Mark não se aproximasse muito. Evitava olhá-lo para não me perder e, de fato, não queria aquilo naquele momento.

Eu não era muito bom quando se tratava de resistir a Mark Lee.

— Não vou fazer nada, não se preocupe. — Seu tom de voz, ainda sério, porém mais doce, fez com que eu o encarasse.

— Nunca pensaria em algo do tipo. — Disse sincero, observando Mark se aproximar cada vez mais.

Respirando aliviado, fiquei contente quando o canadense pegou uma das cadeiras de maquiagem a arrastando para minha frente, mas não tão perigosamente perto. Ele estava, claramente, respeitando meu espaço – não que algum dia não o tenha feito, mas o agradecia mentalmente por manter certa distância.

— Olha... — Ele me encarava, agora com a feição aparentemente mais tranquila apesar da seriedade em sua voz. — Jaemin me disse que você não dormiu em casa e tiveram uma briga. Ele está preocupado.

— Droga, o que ele te disse? — Encarei Mark, sentindo meu coração acelerar em meu peito.

— Nada. — Mark disse, dando de ombros. — Não se preocupe, ele não entrou em detalhes do porquê vocês brigaram... nem quero saber também, mas compartilho do mesmo sentimento de Jaemin.

— Pena? — Perguntei com divertimento na voz e dei as costas para Mark, me encarando no espelho. — Acredite, também sinto pena de mim mesmo ao me ver assim.

— Não é pena. — Mark falou tranquilo. — É preocupação.

"Por que, seu idiota? Eu quebrei seu coração em pedacinhos, sei que você tem bebido muito pra encarar tudo o que eu fiz, Chittaphon me contou." Pensei, novamente, sem ter a petulância de dizer.

— O que está acontecendo, Donghyuck?

— Nada está acontecendo, Mark. — Menti, apoiando ambas as mãos na madeira do espelho do camarim, onde Jinsoul deixava as maquiagens e outras coisas.

— Não acredito em você.

— Por que não? — Perguntei, agora o encarando do espelho.

— Porque parece ter saído diretamente de um lixo e você brigou com seu amigo, praticamente irmão, a ponto de você não voltar para casa. — Mark, basicamente, enumerava os porquês. — Porque tem chegado atrasado nas gravações e você nunca foi disso... — Tentei interrompê-lo para me defender novamente do atraso, mas Mark ficou de pé. — E porque eu vi você completamente bêbado, um desses dias, caminhando pela rua da minha casa.

O encarei fixamente pelo espelho. Nem mesmo lembrava que havia passado pela rua da casa de Mark, o que eu estava fazendo lá?

Me afundando, é claro. Além de ser um idiota, tinha que ser um babaca apaixonado e burro?

— Não tem nada aconte...

— Para de mentir pra mim, Donghyuck. — Mark me interrompeu com o tom de voz sério novamente. — Não importa que algum dia nós demos uns beijos e você não quis mais. Nada importa relacionado a nós, no sentido conjunto e romântico da palavra. Não importa.

"Não importa?" Pensei, agora virando em sua direção. Realmente não importava?

— Somos amigos. — Mark proferiu aquelas palavras com tanta confiança que pude sentir meu peito doer. — Acima de qualquer tentativa de beijo frustrada na pedra da praia, ou de fato, do beijo na cozinha da minha casa enquanto Jisung e Chenle se acalmaram depois o desastroso jantar com o Sr. Zhong.

Quis sorrir, os momentos vieram em minha mente, mas não tinha o mínimo direito de fazê-lo. Apenas engoli seco, continuando a encarar Mark.

— Por isso me preocupo. Antes de ser esse tolo apaixonado por você e qualquer coisa acontecer, sempre fomos amigos.

Tolo apaixonado. Queria gritar para Mark que ele não era nenhum tolo apaixonado, mas era como se um enorme nó se formasse em minha garganta, impedindo que eu falasse qualquer coisa naquele momento.

— E é como amigo que eu estou aqui agora, Hyuck-ah, por favor, me diz o que tá acontecendo.

"Não posso, seu idiota, você não consegue perceber?" Claro que ele não podia, Mark estava envolto na minha confusão, por menos que eu quisesse tal coisa.

Eh era culpado, e merecia muitas coisas, mas uma delas definitivamente não era aquele tratamento de Mark. Por que ele simplesmente não continuava me tratando mal, me afastando e não olhando na minha cara?! Por que ele tinha que estremecer cada mísero pedaço do meu corpo só com um olhar? Por quê?!

— Só não quero ir para casa. — Falei com a voz um pouco falha e desviei o olhar, incapaz de continuar olhando para ele.

Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, e esperava que ele me deixasse ficar sozinho na escola até o anoitecer para que eu pudesse colocar minha mente em ordem, ou então que gravássemos para que eu parasse de pensar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Mas lá estava ele, me encarando enquanto mordia o maldito lábio. Ele estava pensando novamente e amava e odiava aquela mania. Entretanto, quando as palavras saíram por seus lábios, eu praticamente não acreditei.

— Vamos para minha casa.

— Não. — Neguei balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Não vou ficar por lá. Jaehyun, Yuta, Taeyong e eu vamos ver algumas coisas das passagens e estadias em Seul. — Mark logo se explicou, para me tranquilizar, claro. — Você toma um banho, veste uma roupa limpa e fica por lá o tempo que precisar. Está tudo bem.

— Mark, não posso aceitar. — Disse com sinceridade.

— Por que não? — O canadense colocou as mãos em volta da cintura. — Somos amigos, Donghyuck.

Ri baixinho e sem humor com a afirmativa que mais uma vez era reforçada.

— Qual a graça? — Mark me encarou confuso.

Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Sei que somos amigos, mas não posso ir.

— Isso não responde minha pergunta.

— Vou para a casa de Yukhei, e fico por lá até me acalmar. Está tudo bem.

— Não vou insistir. — Mark disse, dando de ombros. — Mas realmente fiz o convite de boa fé. Não quero que nos tornemos dois estranhos dentro das filmagens do nosso próprio filme. Não o escrevi sozinho e ele não depende só de mim para ser real. Ter uma relação saudável com você é o mínimo que posso tentar fazer.

Mordi meu lábio. Mark tinha total razão, claro. Por mais assustador que pudesse parecer, ele era a razão e eu nada mais que a emoção. Por mais que me doesse a ideia de tê-lo machucado, Mark estava à minha frente se apresentando não só como um amigo com quem eu poderia falar, mas também me oferecendo alternativas de ajuda. Isso só mostrava o quanto Mark era mais sensato e uma pessoa melhor do que eu.

Ele tinha razão.

Mesmo que algo tenha acontecido entre nós, e mesmo que este algo tenha acabado, o filme e nossas vidas precisavam seguir. Por mais que isso soasse impossível para mim, ele tinha total razão. Odiava tanto quanto as pessoas tinha razão acerca de minha própria vida – assim como Mark naquele momento e Jaemin na noite passada. Era como se eu fosse o espectador do meu próprio filme, sem conseguir fazer nada, sendo apenas um amontoado de consequências.

— Bem... — Mark, suspirando, se deu por vencido. — Vou avisar à equipe que não teremos gravações hoje.

E sem esperar qualquer resposta, ele, novamente, me deu as costas. Contudo, desta vez, ao invés de segurá-lo pelo pulso novamente, apenas o chamei um tanto quanto desesperado. ão queria soar daquela maneira, mas tinha certeza que havia. Mark me encarou com seus olhos castanhos e mordi meu lábio:

— Certo. Eu aceito. Vamos para a sua casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Esse capítulo me parte o coração porque tentei, ao máximo, mostrar o quanto o Hyuck tá perdido dentro dele próprio. Ele mesmo fala: "cheio de sentimentos, medos, sensações". O Hyuck >gosta< do Mark, agora tá mais do que comprovado né? Não é unilateral, por mais que ele queira passar isso pra não machucar o Mark, mesmo que ele já tenha feito isso. 
> 
> ↳ Jaemin agindo de maneira impulsiva e jogando umas verdades dolorosas na cara do Hyuck, como diria Avril Lavigne: complicated. Mas mesmo que nenhum dos dois tenha percebido isso, foi ótimo pro Hyuck colocar pra fora todas aquelas coisas, mesmo que de uma maneira ruim.
> 
> ↳ Jaemin e Donghyuck brigando é meu ponto fraco tá, to triste.
> 
> ↳ O Mark provando ser o melhor ser humano do mundo, compreendendo que mesmo que eles não tenham nada, não tem problema ter uma amizade. De fato ele quer Donghyuck por perto, porém, ele realmente o chama sem segundas intenções, tanto que ele avisa que nem em casa vai ficar. Ele só quer realmente ajudar um amigo, uma pessoa que, independente de qualquer coisa, ele se preocupa
> 
> Qualquer coisa to no twitter: oceandoie


	34. Ending scene.

Lee Donghyuck

PARTE II

Felizmente, Mark e eu fomos direto para sua casa enquanto Yuta, Taeyong, Chittaphon e Jaehyun permaneciam na escola ajeitando algumas coisas e retirando equipamentos que usaríamos apenas no sábado seguinte.

As gravações na escola eram trabalhosas. Luzes naturais, locais certos, paletas de cores, tudo envolvia o mais minucioso trabalho, por isso, todo sábado, às seis da manhã, quando o sol começava a surgir, Mark, Johnny, Chittaphon, Sooyoung, Chenle, e as meninas das luzes estavam por lá ajeitando de maneira que ficasse tudo perfeito. Na primeira semana me ofereci para ajudar e acabei mais atrapalhando do que qualquer coisa, a partir de então, deixei de ir às seis sendo solicitado apenas às oito da manhã, quando as gravações começavam.

Abrindo a porta enquanto os fotógrafos faziam a festa, suspirei. Apareceria na mídia daquela maneira, sujo, suado e ridículo. Ótimo começo e maneira de ser notado, Donghyuck, parabéns.

Assim que fechei a porta da casa de Mark, a encarei. Não havia nada de diferente. A poltrona amarela continuava em seu lugar de sempre, assim como o sofá, o telefone, a televisão e as demais coisas. Mark havia feito um ótimo upgrade da casa há um tempo, com a ajuda de Chittaphon, e ela não mais parecia a casa de um idoso de 89 anos.

— Você comeu? — O canadense perguntou enquanto se mantinha de costas para a porta de entrada, mexendo na geladeira.

— Sim. — Falei entrando na sala enquanto mentia.

— Restou um pouco de sopa de ossos de boi, você quer?

Olhando por cima do ombro, Mark permaneceu me encarando até que eu assentisse. Quem eu queria enganar? Estava faminto.

— Ótimo. — Ele disse sem sorrir e voltou a atenção para a panela já colocada em cima do fogão.

Apenas esperava que ele me dissesse o que fazer, afinal, me sentia como um completo estranho na sua casa. Na verdade, em sua vida. Aquele Donghyuck que, provavelmente, faria piadinha sobre ele não saber cozinhar e depois lhe daria um beijinho de agrado não existia mais. Eu era, tecnicamente, um estranho em seu ninho.

Talvez devesse ir embora, recusar aquela ideia maluca de tomar banho na casa do canadense, vestir suas roupas e comer da sua comida porque eu não merecia nada daquilo. Talvez devesse ir para casa, ignorar as falas de Jaemin, e deitar na minha cama desejando que o mundo sumisse. Mas eu sabia que indo para casa, Jaemin e eu teríamos mais uma conversa que eu não estava a fim, por mais pacífica e amorosa que fosse. Sabia que Jaemin não falava as coisas para me prejudicar, mas também doía ouvir certas coisas.

— Então. — Mark saiu de trás do balcão enquanto apontava para o corredor. — Vou pegar toalha, algumas roupas, e quando você sair a sopa já vai estar pronta.

Assenti em silêncio, permanecendo parado no mesmo local. Não sabia o que fazer. E, merda, como aquilo era estranho! Voltando rapidamente, Mark me entregou roupas dobradas e uma toalha limpa, logo me curvei o agradecendo. Realmente não acreditava que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo por minha causa. Não depois de tudo que o causei.

— Bem, você sabe o caminho do banheiro.

Ele sorriu, sem humor, mas simpático, e logo voltou a me dar as costas indo em direção à cozinha, provavelmente para verificar a sopa. Assenti para o nada e antes de entrar pelo corredor e caminhar para o banheiro, o chamei. Era importante, e eu fazia questão.

— Mark?

Ele virou o rosto em minha direção. — Sim?

— Obrigado por tudo.

Com um pequeno, mas verdadeiro, sorriso, ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, voltando a atenção para a sopa. Esta que eu, do fundo do meu coração, desejava que Mark não queimasse ou estragasse de alguma forma. Ele era um cozinheiro pior que Jeno. E isso era muito difícil.

Entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta em seguida, deixei as roupas e a toalha em cima do balcão de madeira. Novamente me encarei no espelho enquanto suspirava e balançava a cabeça negativamente. Jaemin tinha razão, estava me fodendo e sequer fazia algo para parar. Eu estava perdido, essa era a realidade. E não sabia se queria me encontrar.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, comecei a me despir e não demorei a ligar a água da banheira esperando que a mesma enchesse enquanto observava os detalhes do banheiro da casa. Os azulejos verdes floridos eram muito bonitos, apesar de trazerem a lembrança direta da casa de meus avós, eles tinham azulejos iguais no banheiro de hóspedes e sorri ao perceber aquilo. Mesmo usando o banheiro daquela casa várias vezes, nunca tinha notado tal coisa.

— Ah... — Suspirei colocando um dos meus pés já na banheira enquanto sorria. — Como é bom limpar a sujeira.

Falei, sozinho, em tom baixo e de maneira sincera. Agora com o corpo imerso na água, respirei fundo, fechando os olhos e me permitindo relaxar. Não era como se eu fosse demorar naquele banho, contudo me daria o luxo de usar uma banheira novamente depois de tanto tempo. Eu amava tomar banho, e principalmente de banheira.

De olhos fechados, apenas permaneci na mesma posição, deitado com a nuca encostada em uma ponta e as pontas dos pés na outra. A banheira era grande e eu agradecia por isso, mal precisava dobrar as pernas para que ficasse deitado confortavelmente, isso era ótimo. Segurando nas bordas, afundei meu rosto, molhando meu cabelo, e permaneci debaixo da água, ainda de olhos fechados, por alguns poucos segundos, logo emergindo e passando as mãos por meus olhos de modo que os abrisse sem o incômodo da água.

Uma vez, enquanto conversávamos sobre coisas que gostávamos de fazer, Mark havia dito que adorava ficar na banheira de sua casa olhando a parede à sua frente, pensando em nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Agora o entendia. Era como se aquele lugar fosse tranquilizador. O silêncio, o raso som da água se movendo quando me mexia, o claro e límpido banheiro. Tudo montava um local amplo e muito aconchegante. Poderia dormir ali sem problema algum, e me perguntava se Mark já o havia feito, levando em conta que o canadense dormia muito rápido e em diversas ocasiões e locais.

Me permiti sorrir. Estava sozinho naquele banheiro e assim que a lembrança de Mark, dormindo nas minhas pernas, no sofá de sua casa, me veio à mente, não a bloqueei. Nem mesmo tentei. Aquele foi um dia em que, por algum tempo, fiquei confuso sobre acordá-lo, me despedir e ir embora, ou apenas permanecer ali, sendo o travesseiro e a calmaria daquele Mark ansioso para o início das gravações. Acabei sendo um pouco de cada enquanto acariciava seus fios pretos de maneira lenta e ele adentrava em um sono cada vez mais pesado.

Havia sido um dos dias em que tive total certeza que estava sentindo algo por Mark. Por mais que aquilo me assustasse, apenas deixei fluir. Eu e meus sentimentos vivíamos em briga com as memórias, com o que eu era capaz ou não de lembrar. Éramos odiadores da lei natural da vida onde algumas coisas ficavam para trás e eram esquecidas, pois havia certas coisas que eu não queria esquecer. Me esforçava para isso. Por mais que soubesse que era uma luta inútil, em algum ponto da minha vida, fosse naquele, na banheira de Mark, ou a sessenta anos, não mais lembraria de certas coisas. Não por doenças, mas sim porque era inevitável.

Suspirando baixinho, não demorei muito a sair do banho, por mais que quisesse permanecer um longo tempo naquela banheira. Não podia, não estava em casa e já estava tendo sorte em Mark ter me ajudado e oferecido sua casa. Ele realmente era um ser humano muito mais evoluído do que eu, que ficava fugindo de tudo e todos.

Assim que saí da banheira e abri o ralo para a água suja descer, comecei a me secar e vestir a roupa que Mark havia me emprestado. Como um idiota, me encarei no espelho sorrindo, Mark havia me emprestado uma de suas blusas favoritas: ela era azul marinho e possuía alguns pontos na mesma, como se fosse uma coleção de estrelas, no meio havia uma frase em inglês que eu não sabia o que significava, porém suspeitava de ser alguma frase bonita ou algo do tipo. A blusa, que era enorme em Mark, ficava da mesma maneira em mim, longa e larga, mas não me importava. Era confortável. Vestindo a calça de moletom cinza, apenas respirei fundo, saindo do banheiro com minha trouxa de roupas sujas, a toalha e os cabelos úmidos.

Assim que voltei à sala, na esperança de que Mark estivesse por lá tomando sua sopa, franzi a testa ao escutar apenas um enorme silêncio pela casa. Ele não parecia estar mais por ali, o que tive certeza quando vi um papel em cima da mesa com sua caligrafia enrolada, porém legível.

"Tive que sair para resolver as questões de Seul. A sopa está quente. Fique à vontade para tirar um cochilo, não tem problema. Sinta-se à vontade."

— Obrigado. — Agradeci olhando para o pedaço de papel.

Mordendo meu lábio, peguei um saco colocando minhas roupas sujas e sua toalha, a lavaria em casa e o devolveria depois, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Caminhando descalço até a cozinha, abri a panela da sopa de ossos de boi sentindo o cheiro gostoso da mesma, estava faminto, então, mesmo que a comida estivesse péssima, a adoraria. Felizmente não era o caso. Assim que coloquei a primeira colherada na boca, sentindo o gosto delicioso, fechei os olhos agradecendo aos céus por estar a degustando. A sopa estava realmente muito boa.

Enquanto comia, tentava, ao máximo, afastar qualquer pensamento ruim, ou até mesmo confuso. Como diria minha mãe: a hora de comer era sagrada e nada além de agradecimentos deveriam estar em nossa mente. E bem, lá estava eu, tomando a sopa enquanto agradecia simplesmente pela comida à minha frente. Eu não era de tal coisa, mas achei realmente propício visto que estava com muita fome.

E a única razão para estar faminto daquela maneira era por minha única causa. A verdade era que precisava me reerguer e por mais difícil que pudesse parecer, pelo menos profissionalmente falando, não podia mais deixar o pessoal tomar conta. Tinha que, de fato, dar um "jeito" na minha vida. Jaemin tinha razão, estava me fodendo e isso não era bom para minha carreira – claramente não era bom para a minha vida, mas confesso que me importava muito mais com a carreira em si do que as consequências no geral. Minha carreira era tudo o que importava pra mim naquele momento.

Repetindo duas vezes, encarei a panela vazia esperando que nem Mark e nem ninguém da casa me odiasse por ter acabado com a comida inteira. Só havia percebido que tinha comido aquilo tudo quando fui fechar a panela e pensei na quantidade de pessoas que, momentaneamente, moravam ali.

— Merda. — Resmunguei começando a mexer em meus bolsos da roupa suja.

Achei alguns trocados que talvez dessem para comprar alguma refeição, ou não, mas naquele momento era tudo o que eu podia fazer. Virando o mesmo bilhete que Mark havia deixado, escrevi que sentia muito por ter comido tanto e depois deixava o resto do dinheiro para uma nova sopa no dia seguinte.

A ideia de dormir era muito, mas muito tentadora. Principalmente quando se tratava da cama de Mark, que além de macia, proporcionava uma visão incrível do céu devido à clarabóia. Entretanto, fazer tal coisa era abusar da boa vontade do canadense e, acima de tudo, tinha que voltar para casa e conversar com Jaemin. Podia fugir de muitas coisas e pessoas, mas não do meu melhor amigo. Uma hora ou outra teríamos que conversar, porque a verdade era que sem Jaemin, eu não era ninguém.

Mordendo meu lábio enquanto pensava no que dizer, em como lhe pedir para não voltarmos na conversa que, na verdade, não queria ter, sentei-me no sofá da casa de Mark. Ele demoraria a voltar – esperava – então, mesmo que já estivesse abusando, apenas ficava ali por mais um tempo pensando em maneiras de ficar bem com Jaemin sem precisar colocar mais coisas para fora. Não estava preparado.

A verdade era que sempre precisava de um longo tempo para mim, e quando estivesse pronto, procurava aqueles que considerava meu porto seguro. Um dia foi Hyunjoon, que aprendeu a lidar com meu jeito, mas sempre, independentemente de qualquer coisa, era Jaemin, que mesmo explodindo de maneira irracional devido à preocupação, era meu grande porto seguro. Confiava nele com todas as minhas forças. Nana me entendia do jeito dele, mas isso não significava que ele neutralizava o seu próprio jeito de ser. E era nesses momentos que batíamos de frente, mas no fim, ficava tudo bem. Esperava que daquela vez não fosse diferente.

Com os pés para cima no sofá, abracei um de meus joelhos, olhando em direção ao nada. Lembrava das palavras que havia proferido para Jaemin, e das coisas que ele havia dito. Sabia que não era por mal, e que Nana jamais diria algo para me machucar, assim como eu não o havia feito ao tocar no assunto de Jeno e Renjun. Lhe devia sérias desculpas por isso. Ele era mais um que não tinha culpa da minha confusão e escolhas. Jaemin só queria ajudar, reconhecia isso, mas ao mesmo tempo procurava maneiras de pedi-lo, com confiança e certeza, para que desse meu tempo. Precisava disso e ele precisava entender.

Pensando em toda a situação, me desprendi de meus pensamentos por um momento. Meu olhar logo encontrou o que, provavelmente, era uma relíquia na casa do Lee mais velho. Levantando do sofá, caminhei até a televisão, me ajoelhando em frente a mesma. Passando as pontas dos dedos nas caixas brancas de fitas, puxei a primeira. Nela, com uma caligrafia muito bonita, estava escrito em hangul:

"할머니를 일흔다섯 생일" 

(Setenta e cinco anos da vovó)

Provavelmente estava sendo abusado demais, mas naquele momento não me importei muito. A ideia de ter a imagem de Mark Lee criança naquela fita VHS me parecia muito mais atrativa do que o pensamento de estar ultrapassando qualquer limite. Após rebobiná-la, dei play na mesma que marcava 30 de março de 1985. Por minhas contas, Mark tinha oito anos.

Atento à fita, podia ver como Mark era parecido com seu avô, as maçãs do rosto mais saltadas do que as bochechas, os lábios finos e o jeito animado de ser. Eles eram bem parecidos, o que era um pouco assustador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, adorável. Sua avó, uma senhorinha que completava setenta e cinco anos, sorria durante o vídeo inteiro e acenava brevemente para a câmera com a imagem completamente de baixa qualidade. Por mais que me perguntasse como uma família possuía aquele tipo de câmera para filmagens caseiras, me perdi no olhar da avó de Mark que, parando em frente à câmera, decidiu mandar um recado para seu netinho:

"Oi, Mark! Seu tio disse que vai enviar essa câmera para sua casa..."

"Não a câmera, mamãe." Alguém do outro lado disse.

A senhora sorriu de maneira que seus olhos ficassem minúsculos, quase fechando.

"A vovó está com saudades, Mark. Espero que esteja vendo a vovó e o vovô bem aí do Canadá! Te amo, meu netinho!"

Sorri de lado um pouco triste. Aparentemente Mark e sua família não estavam na festa. E era claro como a avó estava sentindo falta, principalmente, do netinho. A filmagem acabou e logo, como se fosse gravada por cima, surgiu uma voz masculina perguntando se estava tudo certo. Franzi a testa com um pequeno sorriso, a imagem era péssima e trêmula, mas estava um pouco melhor que a anterior a qual, aparentemente, parecia ter sido gravada à noite. Não tinha ideia de quando era aquela segunda gravação, mas tão rápido quanto chegou, a mesma se foi, indicando que a fita não tinha mais do que três minutos.

Esticando minha mão em direção às fitas, comecei a ler sobre o que as mesmas se tratavam, e de várias fitas ali presentes, apenas uma possuía uma caligrafia infantil e trêmula, o que eu chutava ser de alguém que, de fato, não era habituado com o hangul. Nela, estava escrito:

"마크 리에서 할머니와 할아버지까지."

(De Mark Lee para a vovó e o vovô)

Não pensei duas vezes em colocar a fita, rebobiná-la, e então escutar um pequeno grito no início. A imagem pontilhada, e um pouco melhor, mas ainda carente de qualidade, mostrava um homem calvo, ele segurava a câmera tão próximo a seu rosto que mal conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo por ali. Apenas fui capaz de entender o que ocorria quando a câmera foi apoiada em algum lugar, mostrando uma família tradicional coreana. Todos usavam hanbok, e assim que o homem sentou-se na cadeira, ficando apenas a mulher e os filhos de pé, foi que reconheci a mais alta das crianças. Era Mark.

Poderia rir de como ele não sabia direito como se portar diante à câmera com aquelas camadas de roupas tão tradicionais em nossa cultura, ou em como ele ficava sério olhando para o nada enquanto seus pais falavam em coreano e ele provavelmente não entendia nada. Os pais agradeciam à mãe e ao pai e lhes mandavam lembranças. Mas meu coração derreteu em pedacinhos quando um pequeno Mark com seu irmão disse, em coreano, com um sotaque extremamente carregado, que amava os avós. Como disse, podia rir, mas tudo o que queria fazer era chorar.

Novamente, como se uma fita fosse gravada em cima da outra, escutei som de risadas. Era um local totalmente diferente e o mesmo homem segurava a câmera dizendo em hangul que os filhos estavam contentes e saudáveis no Canadá. Mark parecia estar menor do que no vídeo anterior e apenas reconheci o coreano porque ele não tinha mudado muita coisa. Mark corria e gritava com seu irmão, os dois brincavam enquanto uma mulher permanecia sentada em uma toalha típica de piquenique.

"Halmoni, saranghaeyo! Harabuji, saranghaeyo!" (Vovó, vovô, te amo!)

O pequeno Mark apareceu em frente à câmera com um sorriso enorme e doce, seu irmão logo fez o mesmo e os dois sorriam acenando para a câmera até a gravação parar. Porque eu o havia feito. Segurando a capa da fita, sentia meus olhos cheios. Era ridículo estar ajoelhado na antiga casa dos avós de Mark, chorando ao vê-lo tão feliz, sorridente e animado quando criança.

Foi então que percebi que, dentro da capa, havia uma folha dobrada. Ela continha um desenho, claramente infantil, onde duas mulheres davam as mãos, dois homens faziam o mesmo e no meio duas crianças. Com a caligrafia em hangul – trêmula, é claro – os desenhos possuíam seus nomes: "Vovó e mamãe", "papai e vovô", "eu e irmão". Assim que virei a folha, havia uma pquena carta. Sequei as lágrimas para que pudesse lê-la melhor.

"Oi, vovó, oi, vovô. Vocês estão bem? Eu estou ótimo, me formei e agora sou um garoto grande. Mamãe e papai estão bem. Sinto falta de vocês. Papai diz que não podemos ir até aí porque ele trabalha. Hoje eu machuquei o joelho, doeu e eu fiz o que você me ensinou, vovô, eu fechei bem forte os olhos e a dor passou. Só voltou quando mamãe lavou o machucado. Mas fechar os olhos com força ajuda. Obrigado, vovô. Espero visitar vocês este ano. Não se esqueçam de mim. Nem do irmão.

Amo vocês. Que Deus os abençoe.

Mark. 1984."

Rindo baixinho, encarei a carta relendo-a algumas vezes para ver se havia lido algo errado, a caligrafia de Mark estava longe de ser boa, o que não havia mudado muito nos dias atuais. Mark Lee ainda tinha uma caligrafia parecida com a sua própria aos sete anos.

Enquanto sentia minha garganta arder como se eu tivesse comido o kimchi mais apimentado da minha vida, esbarrei em algo, derrubando não só as fitas, como uma caixa fechada com um laço vermelho. Ela parecia já ter sido aberta antes por causa do seu estado e novamente reconheci a letra bonita, mas parecia mais madura, mais atual. Em hangul, estava escrito "família", o que me fez franzir a testa a abrindo.

E ali estavam todas as fotos da família.

Me sentia invadindo a história inteira da família de Mark e aquilo era tão errado quanto curioso. Estava sendo um idiota. Não tinha direito de mexer nas coisas alheias e muito menos algo tão pessoal quanto vídeos, cartas e fotos de família.

Fechei a caixa de imediato, não tinha direito de estar fazendo nada daquilo e tinha a escolha de continuar ou não. Havia optado pela segunda opção, não fazia mais que minha obrigação. Contudo, assim que comecei a guardar as coisas no lugar, pronto para desligar a televisão e ir embora, escutei a porta abrir, fazendo com que eu olhasse para trás assustado.

— Donghyuck?

Pisquei os olhos, encarando Chittaphon que me fitava completamente confuso.

— Ei... Oi... — Gaguejei, colocando as coisas no lugar.

Havia sido pego no flagra.

— As fitas caíram... tava arrumando elas. Já estou de saída, não se preocupe.

— A fita caiu direto no aparelho também? — Escutei a voz do tailandês mais próxima.

Ergui o olhar para a imagem pausada: Mark quando criança com um sorriso enorme ao lado de seu irmão enquanto faziam um piquenique no Canadá. Fechei meus olhos com força, praguejando a mim mesmo por não ter tirado a fita antes, e logo escutei uma risada baixa e bem próxima.

— O que há com você?

Abri os olhos, agora fitando Chittaphon ao meu lado, ele pegava uma das fitas para analisá-la.

— O quê? — Perguntei, claramente, na defensiva.

— Por que você terminou com o Mark se ainda gosta dele?

O encarei sério. — Eu não...

— Você está vendo vídeos e fotos do Mark quando pequeno. Ou você é um cara muito estranho ou está apaixonado por ele.

— Sou estranho. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Muito estranho. Nem sei por que estava fazendo isso.

Fiquei de pé, sentindo meu coração acelerado. Que grande merda. Não devia ter mexido em nada.

— Você ama ele.

Travei. Amar. Um palavra tão, tão, tão forte. E que eu odiava tanto. Sentia tanta seriedade e responsabilidade no verbo amar que praticamente só o falava para Jaemin e uma única vez disse para Hyunjoon. Amar era algo forte e enorme, praticamente sufocante. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquela merda era como mágica, transportava e trazia à tona as melhores coisas.

— Estava de saída. — Falei me virando na direção do tailandês. — Por favor, não...

Ele riu baixinho, apertando o botão eject do aparelho e retirando a fita, agora mantendo uma tela piscando.

— Não vou.

— Obrigado, hyung. — Agradeci me curvando enquanto me afastava o mais rápido possível.

— Donghyuck?

Parei, novamente, de costas para o tailandês, mas logo me virei, segurando na maçaneta.

— Mark não te odeia. Ele ama você.

Obrigado, Chittaphon. Muito obrigado.

— O coração dele é ingênuo demais pra odiar alguém. Ele não odeia nem mesmo os pais. Eu vejo isso como um defeito, mas ele vê como algo positivo, talvez porque assim ele consiga falar com você sem querer te socar como nós.

— Nós?

— Eu, Taeyong, Yuta...

Abaixei o olhar, assentindo. — Certo.

— Olha... — O tailandês ficou de pé, desligando a televisão. — Você o deixou no escuro. Ele está sofrendo. Pode parecer que não, mas está. Diferentemente das outras vezes, ele está conseguindo lidar melhor, mas esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que ele merece uma explicação. — Chitta me encarava tranquilo como de costume, porém sério. — Então seja homem e senta com ele pra conversar. Estava tudo bem e, de repente, não estava mais. Isso fode qualquer um, sabe?

— Sei. — Foi a única coisa que respondi. Porque eu sabia.

— É só isso. — Ele sorriu de lado. — Não se preocupa que não vou contar pra ninguém que você estava sentado no chão da nossa sala assistindo vídeos do Mark criança porque você sente falta dele.

Sorri de lado, foi um sorriso triste e ao mesmo tempo completamente sincero. — Obrigado.

Tomando seu caminho para dentro da casa, Chittaphon apenas sorriu se afastando e me dando as costas. Voltando para perto do sofá para pegar a sacola com as roupas sujas, encarei o local das fitas mais uma vez antes de sair pela porta tentando evitar os fotógrafos insuportáveis que acampavam ali em frente.

Seguindo um caminho diferente, o qual praticamente nunca fazia, exatamente por fugir daquela direção o máximo possível, segui. Ficaria tudo bem. Mas não, ainda não iria para casa.

Caminhando em direção ao local, que de fato era longe de qualquer outra parte da cidade, não pensei em pegar um táxi ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não estava com pressa. No caminho, minha mente lotava de coisas que nem mesmo sabia responder, mas ainda assim me atormentava com os pensamentos repetitivos porque parecia impossível deixá-los ir.

A porta de vidro se abriu automaticamente, caminhando até as recepcionistas, disse meu nome e sobrenome e aonde queria ir. A minha sorte era que ambas me conheciam, pois estava sem documento algum, Haesoo até dizia que era bom me ver novamente depois de tanto tempo. Seria uma boa recepção se não estivesse onde estava. Me curvando e as agradecendo, segui em direção ao largo e enorme corredor, virando à direita, à esquerda, e seguindo reto até achar a sala que procurava.

Dali, da porta, conseguia ver a urna de Hyunjoon. Sua mãe optou por cremá-lo e deixá-lo em um columbário, local este que era muito calmo e tranquilo. Logo quando Hyunjoon faleceu, ia todos os dias e deixava sua bebida favorita como agrado, sentava em uma das poltronas e apenas ficava ali, refletindo. Depois de um tempo, passei a sentir pavor daquele lugar, por mais que soubesse que Hyunjoon entenderia, deixei de ir, de conversar, ou de tomar sua bebida favorita junto com ele.

— Oi... Com licença...

Pisquei os olhos, olhando para o lado. Uma mulher com um carrinho de bebê pedia licença, o que me fez perceber que ocupava a porta. Pedindo desculpas, me afastei entrando no local, mas parei quando vi a mulher de cabelos negros parar em frente à foto de Hyunjoon. Ela estava tão diferente... com o cabelo curto e uma feição tranquila que praticamente não a havia reconhecido.

— Oi, meu filho. — Ela disse baixinho, porém audível o suficiente para que eu escutasse.

Deixando algumas comidas, ela parecia tranquila, totalmente oposta à mulher que eu havia conhecido, transtornada na primeira noite do funeral.

— Trouxe sua irmã. — Ela disse, pegando a criança de dentro do carrinho e a segurando na direção da urna dourada. — Eu sei, eu sei, você provavelmente brigaria comigo por trazê-la aqui hoje, mas acho que já estava mais do que na hora de se conhecerem.

Ela apontou para a foto, e de maneira doce e calma, explicava à menininha quem era aquele jovem bonito na foto. Contava toda a vida de Hyunjoon, sempre iniciando a frase com um "Seu irmão...", de modo que a pequena assimilasse que mesmo ali, naquela urna, Hyunjoon jamais deixaria de ser seu irmão mais velho.

Senti minha garganta arder, meus olhos se enchiam rapidamente, e ambas as coisas fizeram com que eu recuasse, que fosse o fujão que sempre era. Porém, assim que dei as costas pronto para correr para casa e, de preferência, para os braços do meu melhor amigo, a voz feminina se tornou mais alta:

— Lee Donghyuck?

Virei na sua direção um pouco assustado.

— Você é o Donghyuck, certo?

— Certo... — Disse como um sussurro.

Ela sorriu terna. — Oi, Donghyuck. É bom ver você.

Pisquei os olhos confuso. Era bom me ver? Ela estava brincando com a minha cara?! Como diabos era bom me ver sendo que ela me odiava tanto? Certo, ela nunca havia dito tal coisa, mas não querer me conhecer e tratar Hyunjoon da maneira a qual tratava era uma mágoa enorme que eu mantinha no peito, e, infelizmente, era obrigado a aceitar. Vivia em um meio onde os próprios pais não aceitavam seus filhos.

— Você veio ver Hyunjoon também?

Assenti.

— Venha, vamos fazer uma oração para ele, juntos. — Ela me chamou com a mão enquanto mantinha um sorriso tranquilo.

Ela e a bebê me encaravam. Não sabia que Hyunjoon tinha uma irmã mais nova, mas provavelmente ele também não. A garotinha parecia não ter muito mais do que meses de vida.

— Desculpa, eu não... — Tentei falar.

Logo fui interrompido. — Não precisa falar nada. É só ficar ao meu lado e pensar em coisas boas. Tenho certeza que Hyunjoon vai gostar.

— Me desculpa, Sra. Heo, mas até onde eu me lembro a senhora odeia pessoas como eu.

Ela abaixou a mão e sorriu, foi um sorriso diferente – diria triste, se não estivesse tão confuso com tudo aquilo. Lentamente colocando a bebê no carrinho, a mulher de mais ou menos quarenta anos passou os dedos finos na foto do filho, depositando um beijo com a mão logo em seguida enquanto sussurrava algo que não conseguia escutar. Em seguida, virando o carrinho em minha direção, me encarou com seu semblante natural, tranquilo e sem tristeza.

— Podemos tomar um café? — Ela perguntou parando à minha frente com o carrinho rosa. — Eu pago.

— Me desculpe, tenho que ir. — Falei, sentindo o pavor tomar conta de mim.

— Lee. — Ela me chamou mais séria. — Por favor. Estou, de verdade, tentando ser alguém melhor. Não por mim, mas pela Hyunjin.

Heo encarou a bebê no carrinho e acabei fazendo o mesmo, sentindo meu coração um pouco acelerado. Não queria tomar um café com a mulher que tanto magoou Hyunjoon em vida. Nem mesmo queria olhar para seu semblante tranquilo. Mas era como se uma força maior sussurrasse em meu ouvido que deveria aceitar o convite, pois pessoas mudavam e estava tudo bem.

Então, disse sim.

Por mais que estivéssemos apenas eu, ela e a bebê naquela cafeteria próxima ao columbário, me sentia desconfortável como se uma multidão estivesse me encarando, julgando e questionando por que eu falava com aquela mulher. Para ser sincero, me perguntava exatamente o mesmo, mas sabia que Hyunjoon era quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo. Mesmo longe daquela realidade, ele era mais do que capaz de fazer as coisas. Acreditava fielmente nisso.

— Aqui, um café gelado. — O homem deixou o café à minha frente. — E pra senhora um chá gelado de gengibre. Algo mais?

A mulher, que de perfil lembrava Hyunjoon, virou seu rosto para o lado, encarando a filha. Pediu água morna e o garçom se retirou para atender a seu pedido.

— Desculpa, preciso fazer a mamadeira da Hyunjin. — Ela disse um pouco sem graça e sorriu, ajeitando o sapatinho azul da garota.

— Está tudo bem. — Respondi, encarando a criança.

Ela tinha os olhos pretos e brilhantes, tão puxados e adoráveis quanto os de Hyunjoon. O cabelo preto e levemente liso crescia, assim como ela, e Hyunjin, a garotinha sorridente, brincava com um chocalho cor de mel, se divertindo com os barulhos feitos.

— Como você tem estado?

Senhora Heo perguntou e ergui meu olhar para fitá-la. Tomando um gole demorado do meu café gelado, ri baixinho, mantendo o silêncio por um pouco mais de tempo. Ela queria saber como eu estava? Quebrado, machucado, confuso, a ponto de enlouquecer. Mas, ao invés de respondê-la, tudo o que fiz foi questioná-la.

— Não somos amigos e você não gosta de mim. Por que quer saber como estou? O que quer comigo?

Ela sorriu de lado, desviando o olhar para sua bebida na mesa. Mordendo o lábio, balançava a cabeça positivamente em concordância com algo. Logo entendi que era comigo.

— Eu mereço isso. — Sua voz saiu baixa e falha. — Na verdade, mereço coisa pior.

A encarei. Aparentemente ela estava colocando as coisas para fora, só desejava que não fosse comigo.

— Fui uma péssima mãe, sabia? — Heo me encarou, umedecendo os lábios. — Quero dizer, sempre fui uma ótima mãe até saber que Hyunjoon era gay. Aí eu me tornei uma péssima mãe.

Novamente, não falei nada. Queria concordar, ser rude e explodir como normalmente faria. Mas estava sem energia alguma para isso.

— Agora... Bem, você sabe tanto quanto eu que ele não está aqui.

— Me deixa adivinhar. Você está arrependida de não ter feito o básico que era tratar seu filho bem?

— Eu errei. — Heo ficou séria, me fitando nos olhos. — Errei em recusá-lo, culpá-lo e afastá-lo. Errei.

— Ele amava você. — Disse com a voz trêmula, sentindo minha garganta arder com as lembranças penosas de Hyunjoon chorando por causa da mãe. — Ele a amava tanto que se você quisesse ele por perto, mesmo que o tratando como um lixo, ele aceitaria.

A mulher fechou os olhos.

— Ele falava de você sempre que possível. Todo feriado se perdia em devaneios, relembrando do passado. — A encarava, mas Heo não me fitava de volta. — Ele a amava.

— E eu fui a pior mãe do mundo. — Ela disse, suspirando baixo. — Sei disso e reconheço, Donghyuck.

— É Lee pra você. — Falei entredentes.

A tensão foi quebrada quando o homem se aproximou com a água e Heo a usou para fazer a mamadeira de Hyunjin, que logo a aceitou de bom grado.

— O que quer comigo? — Tornei a perguntar. — Estou com pressa...

— Pedir desculpas. — Ela logo me interrompeu, pigarreando, pois sua voz havia falhado. — Queria dizer que sinto muito. Sinto muito por não ter cuidado de Hyunjoon ou ter dado o amor que ele merecia. Sinto muito por não ter te aceitado e não ter querido te conhecer. Sinto muito por ter te culpado no funeral por me separar dele. Eu sinto muito.

Novamente, em silêncio, bebi mais um gole do café gelado, desviando o olhar. Só de lembrar dos três tradicionais dias do funeral de Hyunjoon, meu peito apertava.

— Você me desculpa?

Erguendo o rosto em sua direção, apoiei os braços na mesa, respirando fundo.

— Você sente muito por gritar, me humilhar e não me deixar acompanhar o funeral de Hyunjoon? Sente muito por ter feito com que eu assistisse seu caixão ser levado para o crematório a mais de dez metros de distância? — Senti minha voz embargar. — Você sente muito?

— Sim. — Ela concordou juntando as sobrancelhas. — Eu sinto muito.

— Não acredito em você.

Já ia me levantando, mal conseguindo acreditar no que me acontecia, quando senti seus dedos finos segurarem minha mão na mesa. Heo agora tinha parte de seu tronco apoiado na mesma, me fitando de baixo.

— Por favor, não vá. — Podia escutar sua voz trêmula. — Por favor, Donghyuck... Lee.

Me soltei. — Não tenho nada para falar com você.

— Tenho tentado ser alguém melhor. De verdade, eu tenho. — Senhora Heo também ficou de pé, arrastando a cadeira para trás. — Quero ser alguém melhor para Hyunjin, não é por mim, Lee. Quero ser uma mãe melhor para essa criança que jamais vai preencher o lugar de Hyunjoon, mas que me ajuda todos os dias a evoluir.

Hyunjin fez um barulho adorável, e se fosse em qualquer outro momento, sorriria ao vê-la tão cheia de vida e sorrisos.

— Não quero cometer os mesmos erros, eu não quero ficar presa em tanto arrependimento, Lee. Eu não quero, pois assim jamais poderei me permitir ser alguém melhor para ela. — Heo encarou a filha, agora chorando. — Não tem um dia que não me culpe e não sinta falta de Hyunjoon, sei que é muito tarde para falar tal coisa, mas não tem um dia em que não sinta medo de agir com ela como eu agi com ele.

Se em algum momento estava segurando as lágrimas, naquele momento, elas rolavam soltas. Era tudo o que Hyunjoon queria ouvir: um pedido de desculpas, uma história de que ela queria tentar, ser uma mãe melhor. Era tudo o que ele queria e tudo o que não teve. Hyunjoon não era de reclamar das coisas, sempre fora muito tranquilo, mas quando se tratava de sua mãe, a mulher que o criou sozinha, depois do falecimento precoce do marido, Hyunjoon tinha uma mágoa enorme.

— Nunca quis ter filhos. — A encarei virando meu corpo inteiro para sua frente, mais uma vez. — Montar uma família, pra quê? Para ser como meus pais? Ser como você? Para não compreender e não ser capaz de amar meus filhos como vocês fizeram conosco? Pra quê?! — Fazendo uma breve pausa, sequei meu rosto, sentindo os lábios trêmulos. Quanto mais tentava segurar o choro, mais bagunçado eu ficava. — Não. Não queria. E estava certo disso, até Hyunjoon começar a planejar feriados em família, Natal com a casa cheia de presentes, Ano Novo com a família no alto da casa que teríamos na montanha... — Ri sentindo a ironia do destino me estapear. — Ele me fez ver que alguma família poderia funcionar: a nossa. Porque jamais seríamos como vocês, ignorantes e intolerantes que colocavam seus ideais acima do amor.

Sentando novamente, Heo secou as lágrimas com os dedos finos, contudo era em vão. As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto bonito constantemente, ela chorava com dor, e eu podia ver em seus olhos que aquilo era novo para ela. Hyunjoon teria adorado conversar com a mãe sobre família, filhos ou filhas, feriados e viagens de férias. Ele teria amado.

— Seu filho, Heo Hyunjoon, era o homem mais incrível que existia neste mundo, e por mais que eu saiba que jamais vou encontrar alguém como ele, sinto tanto que você não tenha o tratado como merecia. Era como se doesse bem aqui. — Apontei para o lado esquerdo do meu peito, mordendo meu lábio para evitar o choro.

Sem sucesso.

— Ele era. — Heo então me encarou com o rosto molhado. — Ele ainda é. Sei que você tem memórias lindas dele, e péssimas de mim, tudo bem. Realmente sinto muito, Lee. Do fundo do meu coração, estou aqui te implorando perdão. Ajoelharia se me pedisse. Faria qualquer coisa para trazê-lo de volta e pedir desculpas, por tudo.

— Mas você não pode. — Falei em um tom de voz alto, o que fez com que a mulher no balcão nos encarasse.

Bagunçando meus cabelos, esfreguei a testa.

— Você não pode, Heo. — Repeti, agora falando em um tom de voz saudável. — Nem você e nem ninguém pode trazer ele de volta.

— Eu sei. — Ela apoiou, novamente, os braços na mesa. — E é por isso que temos que deixar ele ir.

— Não fale de mim...

— Você acha que nunca sofri com a perda antes? Sei que sabe. E, Donghyuck, eu sei exatamente como você está se sentindo.

— Não ouse falar de mim, Heo. — A encarei sério.

— Perdi meu marido, o companheiro da minha vida, e depois perdi meu filho, meu primogênito. Fui uma pessoa terrível, mas sei em dobro como é a dor da perda. — Heo esticou as mãos na mesa, as abrindo e praticamente pedindo que eu as segurasse. — Sabe o que mais eu sei? — Ela questionou enquanto encarava seus dedos finos. — Que por mais que doa, tenho que deixar ir. Uma das partes mais importantes de deixar ir é mudar. É isso que eu faço vindo visitar Hyunjoon todos os dias... é o que faço quando penso e repenso sobre a homossexualidade... e é isso que eu procuro fazer quando encontro com um grupo toda semana e compartilho minhas novas descobertas, angústias e mudanças. É isso que faço, Donghyuck. Tento seguir em frente porque sei que posso ser alguém melhor. E nesse caso eu não quero ser nada além de uma mãe razoável que está por perto de sua filha para o que ela precisar. Não acertei da primeira vez e a dor que isso me custou... Só eu sei, Lee. Você pode não acreditar em mim, mas dói... dói tão profundamente que às vezes desejo morrer para toda essa dor passar. Enterrei meu filho, Donghyuck. Você perdeu o namorado. Você não o enterrou porque eu não deixei, e, por favor, me perdoa por isso.

Fazendo uma breve pausa, Heo chorava cada vez mais, e eu, à sua frente na mesa de madeira clara, não estava tão diferente. Chorava como um verdadeiro bebê.

— Estou de peito aberto me colocando como culpada de muitas coisas na sua vida, porque sei que fui culpada de muita coisa na vida de Hyunjoon devido à minha ausência. Não sei exatamente o que ele sentiu e daria o mundo para voltar atrás e saber. Para afagá-lo em meu colo e dizer que ficaria tudo bem. Eu daria tudo, Lee Donghyuck. Mas não posso. Então, tento reparar meus erros onde posso. E Hyunjoon te amava. Ele enfrentou tudo e todos por sua causa, ele te amava de todo o coração. Não há nada mais verdadeiro e belo do que isso.

Novamente a mulher parou de falar dando local ao choro. Nem mesmo fazia questão de secar minhas lágrimas, apenas a escutava.

— Sinto muito, do fundo do meu coração, por tudo que lhe causei, pelas palavras proferidas, o banimento do funeral, por não ter te procurado antes. Não sabia como. Ainda tenho muito a melhorar, mas, do fundo do meu coração, eu sinto muito. E tudo bem se não quiser me perdoar, Donghyuck. Está tudo bem, não mereço. Mas não podia simplesmente deixar de pedir perdão... Te machuquei também e nem mesmo o conhecia ou compreendia o quanto você era bom para meu filho. Eu sinto muito, mesmo.

Em silêncio, apenas apertei meus olhos, abaixando a cabeça. Por que eu tinha que ter encontrado com a mãe de Hyunjoon? Por que eu, meu deus? Por quê?!

Foi uma questão de segundos até sentir braços me envolvendo, mas sabia a quem pertencia e o aroma leve de laranja, tão característico, entrou em meu olfato fazendo com que eu chorasse ainda mais. Não sentia aquele cheiro há um tempo e, pelo visto, as escolhas de amaciante de roupas de Hyunjoon vinham do que ele tinha conhecimento na família. E era ótimo, confortante, caloroso, calmo. Por mais que me doesse estar sentindo coisas boas nos braços daquela mulher, me vi mais entregue que o normal, agora também a abraçando e repetindo como um mantra que tinha medo.

Heo não fazia uma pergunta sequer. Ela apenas afagava minhas costas enquanto dizia que estava tudo bem, que ficaria tudo bem. E algo extremamente forte dentro de mim me fazia acreditar nisso.

Ficaria tudo bem.

Ela tinha razão. Assim como Jaemin. Jeno. Renjun. Chenle. Jisung. Yukhei. Yangyang. Mark.

Todos eles tinham total razão.

Ficaria tudo bem.

Só precisava deixá-lo ir. Precisava buscar a mudança necessária para que não mais ficasse preso ao medo de deixar Heo Hyunjoon ir. Eu sabia que não era nada fácil e nunca seria. Mas não podia mais permanecer parado.

— Hyunjoon. Nós te amamos.

Encarei agora a foto de Hyunjoon em frente à sua urna no columbário.

Estávamos eu, sua mãe e sua irmã mais nova, a adorável Hyunjin que, infelizmente, Hyunjoon não teve a alegria de conhecer. Parados lado a lado, nós três encaravámos o local.

As palavras proferidas pela mulher haviam soado sinceras, e por mais que quisesse falar algo, antes tinha de deixar para ele sua bebida favorita e alguns bolinhos. Esperava que Hyunjoon fizesse bom uso daquelas comidas, eram suas favoritas. Deixando uma fotografia de Hyunjin, senhora Heo sorriu de lado com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Era doloroso. Sabíamos disso, mas de algum modo uma grande parte de mim agora se solidarizava com aquela mulher que, há muito, havia se perdido no próprio caminho. E como julgá-la se, no fim das contas, também estava perdido no meu?

— Você quer dizer alguma coisa? — Ela me encarou, sussurrando.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, a agradecendo brevemente e me aproximando de Hyunjoon. Lentamente, toquei em sua foto pelo vidro e senti mais lágrimas escorrerem.

— Eu sei. Você deve estar se perguntando por que tenho feito isso comigo mesmo se já disse que o deixei ir. Estava enganado. — Fiz uma breve pausa, respirando fundo, pois o nó na garganta me impedia de falar por um tempo. — Nunca vou deixá-lo ir, Hyunjoon. Não importa. O que quero dizer é que não importa o que aconteça, sempre haverá um pedaço seu em mim, pedaço esse que não solta mais, não some e sempre estará presente do lado esquerdo do meu peito. — Ri baixinho, secando as lágrimas. — Cafona, eu sei.

Escutei a risada baixa de sua mãe, agora um pouco atrás de mim.

— Você sempre estará comigo, espero que saiba disso. — Beijei a ponta de meus dedos e os encostei no vidro. — Sempre terei um pedaço seu em mim, e reconhecer isso me faz entender que tudo bem te deixar ir. Não preciso que se vá por completo para que eu siga. E sei que entende isso também, afinal, você é o homem mais inteligente que conheci. — Ri baixinho. — Fica bem. Você iria adorar sua irmã, ela é adorável. E sua mãe... — Olhei rapidamente para trás, fitando as duas com um pequeno sorriso, mas logo voltei minha atenção para a foto. — Ela está bem, acredite em mim. Fica em paz, Hyunjoon. Eu amo você, pra sempre...

Dei um passo para trás parando ao lado da senhora Heo que me fitava com o rosto molhado e um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios. Finalizando o que tinha a dizer naquele dia, sorri de volta para ela e Hyunjin, logo voltando a encarar a urna dourada de Hyunjoon.

— Não...

Corrigi, por fim, acrescentando:

— Nós te amamos, Hyunjoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Assim chega ao fim a segunda parte do Hyuck, espero que tenha dado pra compreender um pouquinho mais do lado dele :c
> 
> ↳ O Hyuck tá sofrendo pra caramba, isso é fato, mas tem outras pessoas sofrendo com a morte do Hyunjoon. A mãe dele foi muito ruim, isso é FATO e nada muda, contudo ela, pelo menos, percebeu, se arrependeu (mesmo que tarde demais) e o que ela pode fazer agora é ser uma melhor mãe pra Hyunjin. Hyuck e ela não se tornaram melhores amigos para sempre, mas pelo menos encontraram um no outro um certo suporte. 
> 
> ↳ Donghyuck vendo as fitas do Mark e chorando.................... Pra mim essa cena foi pessoal, porque já aconteceu comigo numa fase muito complicada de um relacionamento antigo, mas no meu caso não foram fitas VHS e sim fotos. Enfim, o Hyuck simplesmente precisava de ver o Mark sendo ele mesmo, pra afagar um pouquinho toda aquela estranheza no coração dele, e que ele tem plena ciência que ele mesmo causou!!!! É aquela coisa né: Hyuck SABE que machucou o Mark, ele se culpa demais por isso, e junto com todas as outras coisas ele tá completamente em falta de equilíbrio consigo mesmo. sad.
> 
> ATENÇÃO: Queria dizer a todes vocês que tô formando, é oficial, agora eu vou ser professorinha de história, formada, com diploma e desempregadakkkkkkkkk as vezes que deixei de postar capítulo, fazendo o esquema de postar uma vez por semana não só me ajudou a conseguir me formar, mas também a segurar toda essa barra de faculdade que é ruim, mas nem tanto!!!! Só sei que Stars Collection e vocês me salvaram e salvam todos os dias, então, muito obrigada por isso. Sim! Tô emocionadakkkkkkkkk vocês são demais, de verdade! 
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado dessa visão do Hyuck, e entendido um pouquinho o lado dele. O próximo capítulo será bem mais leve, Mark voltando a narrar e agora em S E U L, ou seja, adeus Boryeong por um tempinho. Beijos e qualquer coisa tô no twitter: oceandoie!


	35. Second Life.

Mark Lee

Coçava meus olhos incomodado com a luz do sol, apalpava os bolsos da calça enquanto andava em passos largos, procurando meus óculos escuros. Estávamos na saída da estação de trem e vários eram os fotógrafos com suas câmeras profissionais fotografando a mim e ao restante da equipe. A notícia que eu, Mark Lee, estava fazendo um filme com atores amadores e de maneira independente, tinha inflado a mídia que estava ainda mais insuportável.

Sem responder às perguntas minuciosas da mídia, Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun, Chittaphon, Chenle, Jiwoo, Sooyoung e Irene seguiam seus caminhos ao meu lado. Parte da equipe havia chegado primeiro que os atores por motivos de tickets. Preferimos ir na frente e ajeitar algumas coisas. Como Donghyuck era parte da equipe, por termos montado roteiro juntos, ele era o único ator presente por enquanto.

Assim que saímos daquele inferno da estação, fomos para o hotel que Jaehyun havia conseguido com um ótimo desconto para todas as pessoas que ali ficariam hospedadas. Nosso orçamento não estouraria com esse acordo e tudo tinha acontecido graças a seu pai. Jaehyun não gostava de depender do pai para nada, mas naquele momento foi necessário, e o agradeceria imensamente pelo esforço feito para o filme.

— Bem, agora vocês sabem com o que meu pai trabalha em Seul. — Jaehyun disse, sendo o primeiro a sair do carro.

— Ele tem uma franquia de hotéis? — Chitta perguntou, saindo logo em seguida.

— É mais fácil perguntar o que o pai dele não tem aqui em Seul. — Johnny suspirou baixinho. — Vamos.

Imerso em um sorriso e sendo o antepenúltimo a sair, babava no hotel luxuoso e cinco estrelas que Jaehyun havia arrumado para nós. Donghyuck desceu à minha frente e desci logo em seguida, vendo a fachada de vidro bem de perto. Era incrível. O lugar era extremamente incrível! Assim que chegamos à porta, um homem veio de prontidão nos atender, chamava Jaehyun de senhor Jung, o que era um pouco estranho para todos nós, mas não para o Sr. Jung em si, que o respondia de maneira formal e séria, como um homem de negócios faria.

Donghyuck e eu nos entreolhamos quando o homem falou sobre os vários apartamentos já estarem limpos e prontos para os hóspedes. Cada um pegou sua chave e fomos em direção ao elevador.

— Vamos ficar todos no mesmo andar. — Jaehyun explicava. — Taeyong, Yuta e Mark em um quarto, eu e Johnny em outro. Donghyuck vai ficar com Chenle e Jisung, certo? — Donghyuck assentiu em silêncio. — Os atores Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun ficarão no quarto ao lado. Chittaphon, Hendery e Yukhei no 1127, Jiwoo, Sooyoung e Yuqi no 1129 e por aí vai. À medida que forem chegando, vou atualizando vocês.

— Obrigado, Jaehyun. — O agradeci com um sorriso sincero.

— Não há de quê. — Ele sorriu de lado, simpático.

Desde o último dia de gravação na escola de Boryeong, muita coisa havia mudado. Logo às vésperas do último dia de Haechan na cidade em que nasceu, recebemos uma ligação da atriz Hyuna, que comunicava não poder mais participar do filme devido a outro compromisso na agenda. Havia sido sincera e dito que tinha encontrado um emprego melhor em uma emissora de TV, e entendi completamente, afinal, era bem melhor apostar em algo certo do que entrar em um projeto incerto. Sabíamos muito bem tudo o que estávamos fazendo, mas não tínhamos noção do que 'Highway to Heaven' traria para nossas vidas, por isso, não a julgava.

Após Donghyuck chegar acabado no local de filmagens, em um dos domingos, tivemos uma conversa antes de retomamos as filmagens no final de semana seguinte. Era uma sexta-feira à noite, quando Donghyuck bateu à minha porta dizendo que precisava conversar comigo. Ele parecia bem, e aquilo, o por si só já era um grande alívio.

A conversa não durou muito, porque segundo ele, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle e Jisung estavam esperando-o para debaterem algumas coisas da Companhia, pois até então eles só tinham sumido sem dar explicações a ninguém – e por mais que não fossem super famosos, no meio do teatro já começavam os questionamentos.

Dentre todas as vezes em que estivemos juntos, depois de Donghyuck dizer que não queria mais nada comigo, foi a única vez em que me senti diante do verdadeiro Hyuck, o que conhecia e havia me apaixonado. Sem muitos olhares – o que estava tudo bem por mim, Donghyuck havia me explicado que tinha medo de que eu não mais falasse com ele, a não ser profissionalmente. Inicialmente essa havia sido minha vontade, mas depois de vê-lo tão destruído, todo o meu orgulho ficou no campo do dane-se e resolvi erguer a mão para alguém que possuía uma enorme importância para mim, mesmo que tenha me machucado. Não podia culpá-lo por não ser recíproco.

Foi então que o assunto de Hyunjoon surgiu. Donghyuck dizia que, na verdade, havia muitas feridas abertas dentro de si e que ele estava procurando se curar sozinho. Quando o coreano começou a chorar e, rindo sem graça, disse que era um idiota, minha vontade foi de secar suas lágrimas e abraçá-lo com força, mas decidi não fazê-lo por achar que, talvez, desrespeitasse seu espaço.

A verdade era que eu estava contente por Donghyuck me contar tudo o que estava acontecendo, fazia com que me sentisse próximo novamente. E mesmo que o coreano não fosse capaz de retribuir meus sentimentos, estava tudo bem. Estávamos bem. Finalizamos a conversa com ele perguntando se podíamos ser amigos, e apertando sua mão com um sorriso ladino, disse que nunca deixamos de ser. Porque era a verdade.

Depois de toda aquela conversa, meu coração havia ficado mais leve, estava tudo bem entre nós. Não mais nos evitávamos ou fugíamos um do outro. Agíamos como dois adultos que algum dia tiveram algo, porém a amizade prevaleceu.

Claro que meus sentimentos por ele não haviam mudado. Talvez algum dia mudassem, mas agora eu sabia muito bem o lugar dos mesmos. Às vezes me pegava encarando-o por tempo demais – de vez em quando com um sorriso bobo na cara, mas logo tratava de me repreender mentalmente. Não haveria Mark e Donghyuck daquela maneira mais, e tudo bem. Estava realmente tudo bem depois daquela conversa sincera que, sem dúvidas, nos reaproximou. Quase como no início de tudo.

— Espero que tenha banheira. — Donghyuck sussurrou para mim enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado no corredor.

Ri baixinho, o encarando. — Não tinha pensado nisso, mas agora eu desejo fortemente que tenha.

Ele riu baixinho balançando a cabeça positivamente com um bico e sorri encarando Taeyong e Yuta à minha frente: ambos parados em frente à porta.

— É aqui. — Taeyong anunciou com um pequeno sorriso.

— Tô em frente a vocês. — Donghyuck sorriu animado, ri baixinho enquanto Taeyong forçava um sorriso e Yuta sorria simpático como sempre.

— Vai ser bom ver a carinha do Jisung sempre. E ele estará perto se precisarmos de algo. — Taeyong disse abrindo a porta.

— Meu quarto e de Johnny fica no final de tudo. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, só chamar.

Jaehyun anunciou e com um aceno geral, Johnny se afastou junto dele.

— Te vejo mais tarde. — Donghyuck disse baixinho dirigindo-se apenas a mim. Ele percebia que não era tão confortável sua presença para Taeyong.

— Te vejo mais tarde. — Repeti dando um pequeno sorriso e entrando no quarto.

O local, como já era de se esperar, era incrível e muito grande para um quarto de hotel. As janelas de vidro enchiam o local de luz natural enquanto as duas camas de casal ficavam em lados opostos, encostadas nas paredes brancas. À frente de uma delas, havia um móvel com uma televisão moderna e um telefone sem fio, provavelmente para ligarmos à recepção caso precisássemos de algo. Era ótimo. O banheiro ficava entre as duas camas e para minha eterna felicidade havia uma banheira lá dentro, provavelmente cabiam três pessoas ali, o que me deixava ainda mais contente.

— Ok, esse quarto é incrível! — Yuta sorriu animado.

— Fazia tempo que não ficava em um hotel tão bonito. — Taeyong assentiu, soltando sua mala.

— Eu também. — Confessei. — O último que estávamos era bem simples, você lembra? — Encarei Yuta.

Que logo assentiu. — Achei o hotel super abafado, não gostava de lá. Tanto que passava mais tempo no trailer do que tudo. — Ele riu baixinho.

— Verdade. — Concordei deixando minha mala no canto ao lado da cama que havia escolhido para ser minha.

Encantados com o banheiro, e parecendo três crianças, Yuta, Taeyong e eu acabamos jogando pedra, papel e tesoura para ver quem tomaria banho primeiro e, felizmente, havia ganhado. Segui meu caminho para dentro do mesmo, me despindo enquanto a banheira enchia com seus dois jatos de água. Logo que afundei meu corpo, como se estivesse em uma piscina, sorri abrindo os olhos debaixo da água, encarando o teto. Estava tudo sensacional. Obrigado por tudo, Jaehyun.

Demorando tempo demais, a ponto de Taeyong socar a porta implorando para que terminasse meu banho logo, acabei cedendo enquanto saía com a toalha amarrada na cintura, os cabelos pretos úmidos e um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

— Você é uma criança mimada. — Taeyong me beliscou de leve, enquanto ria e entrava no banheiro juntamente a Yuta.

Foi neste exato instante que decidi, o mais rápido possível, trocar de roupa e sair do local, porque não os culparia, nem um pouco, caso quisessem aproveitar a banheira do jeito deles. Yuta e Taeyong estavam longe de serem os coelhinhos que Hendery e Chittaphon eram, e por isso estava muito grato de dividir o quarto com ambos ao invés do tailandês e do chinês, tinha de confessar.

Depois de vestido, peguei meu caderninho de anotações e desci as escadas na expectativa de encontrar algum lugar no hotel que fosse tranquilo de permanecer. Já era meio da tarde então, talvez, não encontraria o restaurante aberto e nem o bar, mas mesmo assim não desistiria Tinha algumas ideias para colocar pra fora sobre o filme, e ao mesmo tempo queria dar espaço a meus amigos para curtirem um pouco a viagem.

Felizmente consegui me acomodar na bancada do bar. Até poderia tomar um drinque ou dois, já que as gravações começariam em dois dias, pois ainda tínhamos de esperar os atores chegarem na manhã seguinte, mas não o fiz, apenas pedi uma soda, rabiscando o caderno com ideias e anotações para as cenas seguintes. Não estava mudando nada, apenas dando o meu toque pessoal no que estava por vir.

Demorei um pouco para voltar ao quarto, apenas fazendo-o quando já era noite. Felizmente Taeyong e Yuta estavam desmaiados na cama, e evitando olhar para a bunda parcialmente exposta de Nakamoto, segurei o riso deitando em minha cama macia e cheirosa de casal.

Não demorei a pegar no sono, tendo alguns sonhos nostálgicos que, por um lado, ficava grato simplesmente por tê-los. A maioria eram lembranças alteradas de minha infância, como quando havia viajado para os Estados Unidos pela primeira vez, na presença de meus pais e meu irmão, ou quando fomos visitar Londres, na casa de uma amiga da minha mãe. Eu era privilegiado e hoje reconhecia isso. Costumávamos fazer várias viagens, mas raras eram as vezes em que íamos para a Coreia, principalmente para Boryeong. Até os dias atuais não conseguia compreender o porquê.

Algumas outras vezes, quem aparecia nos meus sonhos era Donghyuck. E, diferentemente da primeira vez em que havia sonhado algo romântico com o coreano, das novas vezes simplesmente repassava o sonho várias vezes ao acordar. Permanecia um tempo na cama, inerte na doce ilusão que o sonho havia trazido. Entretanto, algumas poucas vezes evitava relembrar, era o melhor a se fazer.

Acordando com a gostosa gargalhada de Taeyong, algo que não escutava com tanta frequência devido ao coreano estar sempre focado, em excesso, no trabalho de assistente de direção – por mais que tivesse Jiwoo e agora Jisung para lhe ajudarem –, sorri. Era bom saber que, por alguma razão, meu melhor amigo estava feliz e leve ali, em Seul.

-— Bom dia, dorminhoco.

Espreguiçando enquanto mantinha meus olhos cerrados, devido à claridade, virei meu rosto para o lado, vendo Taeyong em cima da cama junto com Yuta. Os dois estavam de pé na mesma, como duas crianças felizes, o que me fazia questionar se algo estava acontecendo.

— Sabe o que tem neste hotel? — Taeyong segurou ambas as mãos de Yuta, dando pulinhos na cama.

— Não. — Resmunguei coçando os olhos.

— Piscina! — Ele anunciou completamente animado.

Abrindo apenas um dos olhos, o encarei ainda incomodado com a claridade. Yuta ria enquanto observava Taeyong pular sozinho na cama fofa como se tivesse oito anos. Ele estava animado com piscina! Como alguém tão adulto conseguia ser tão criança ao mesmo tempo? Rindo, o japonês se jogou na cama o puxando pela cintura, o que fez com que Taeyong soltasse um breve grito, caindo na mesma com o namorado. Ri daquela cena infantil, romântica e dramática, tudo ao mesmo tempo, contudo logo levantei ao escutar batidas firmes na porta.

— Ah, você está acordado! — Johnny sorriu simpático, entrando no quarto acompanhado de Jaehyun, Chittaphon, Jiwoo, Sooyoung, Hendery, Chenle, Irene e Donghyuck, que logo desejaram um bom dia.

— Bom dia. — Cumprimentei um por um, engatando em um bocejo ainda sonolento. — Que horas são?

— Dez. — Chitta respondeu sorridente. Hora de fazermos do café da manhã a nossa reunião.

— Sério? — Taeyong agora estava sentado na cama, visivelmente desapontado. — Mas a piscina...

— Ela estará disponível todos os dias enquanto estivermos aqui. — Chitta o encarou sério, cruzando os braços. — Precisamos falar do local, ver se conseguimos montar algumas coisas hoje e como vamos gravar amanhã. Temos muitas coisas para conversarmos.

— Não teríamos que esperar os outros atores? — Yuta questionou.

— Não. — Respondi, agora sentado na cama. — Amanhã as cenas iniciais são de Haechan chegando, arrumando o lugar pra ficar e o emprego. Serão cenas ao ar livre.

— Por isso, precisamos conversar. — Irene se pronunciou. — Cenas ao ar livre são mais complicadas de fazermos por mais que a burocracia com a prefeitura já esteja fechada.

— Certo, certo. — Taeyong se deu por vencido, vestindo uma blusa vermelha. — Já entendemos.

Chittaphon, Johnny, Jaehyun, Donghyuck e Irene me fitaram. Por um momento fiquei sem entender aqueles olhares, contudo, logo caí na real que eu vestia um pijama, tinha os cabelos bagunçados e provavelmente devia estar acabado. Sem graça, ri da situação, ficando de pé, pegando algumas roupas e indo para o banheiro me trocar, lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. No fim, enquanto ajeitava meu cabelo colocando a boina, era o único que todo mundo estava esperando.

Saímos do quarto e fomos direto à cafeteria. Alguns hóspedes tomavam cafés da manhã reforçados e ri quando Johnny agradeceu aos céus por ter opções americanas no cardápio. Johnny, Jaehyun e eu fomos os únicos a pedirmos o café da manhã com ovos e bacon, os demais pediram comidas tradicionais coreanas e parecíamos três intrusos naquela mesa, mas não me importava, há muito não comia um café americano tão bom.

Enquanto comemos, não conversamos sobre o filme, a conversa fluía naturalmente e conhecíamos mais uns aos outros. Jaehyun estava morando em Chicago há quatro anos, Johnny só saía da cidade para visitar os avós na Coreia; Hendery havia nascido em Macau; Sooyoung e Jiwoo em partes distintas da Coreia, porém ambas haviam ido estudar arte e cinema nos Estados Unidos; Donghyuck, como eu já sabia, havia nascido em Boryeong e passado algumas semanas em cartaz em Chicago; Irene dizia não estar muito em um lugar só, apesar de ser naturalmente coreana. Estávamos conhecendo uns aos outros e acabei por descobrir os nomes das cidades natais de Nakamoto, que era a incrível Osaka, e de Chittaphon, que era a capital, Bangkok.

Conversas à parte, começamos a falar sobre as gravações do dia seguinte. Alguns ajustes iam sendo feitos enquanto Johnny sugeria algumas ideias, como, por exemplo, filmarmos logo ao nascer do sol, com o céu um pouco azulado e o tempo beirando ao frio. A cena da chegada de Haechan na capital coreana ficaria mais dramática dessa maneira e as chances de sermos incomodados com carros ou outros veículos eram poucas. Não queríamos fechar a rua, estávamos tentando fazer da maneira mais natural possível, possuíamos o aval da prefeitura de Seul para fazê-lo, mas tentaríamos ao máximo aproveitar o que a natureza humana nos dava.

A cena seguiria com Haechan andando por partes da cidade procurando emprego e encontrando um folheto em um bar mal cuidado numa parte bem movimentada da cidade, mas nada rica. Iríamos filmar no local que mais concentrava a comunidade LGBT de Seul, segundo pesquisas feitas por Chittaphon. Filmaríamos em Nagwon-dong, e mesmo já tendo visitado aquele local antes, para fecharmos toda a burocracia, havia não só me sentido em casa como também conseguido ótimos figurantes dispostos a fazer pontas no filme. Estávamos em um ótimo caminho.

O primeiro dia de gravações não seria tão longo ou agitado. Começaria com Haechan carregando sua mala vermelha pelo bairro enquanto procurava algum lugar para se estabelecer. Ao encontrar o bar aberto, quase em seu horário de fechar, o coreano havia conseguido também um local para ficar: no próprio estabelecimento, fechado, até começar seu turno mais tarde naquele mesmo dia.

Haechan ficaria no bar mais alguns dias até que o dono lhe apresentaria os personagens de Jeno e Jaemin, Park Sungmo e Yeo Kijung, respectivamente, um casal que ia ao bar todo final de semana acompanhar os novos cantores e talentos do local. Kijung trabalhava para uma indústria da moda e aproveitava para resgatar possíveis futuros modelos de sucesso. Dessa maneira que havia conhecido Sungmo, e o que tinha começado como sexo casual agora era um "relacionamento moderno", como eles gostavam de chamar. Os dois se entendiam dessa maneira e isso não anulava o amor que um sentia pelo outro.

Esperava que as gravações dessem tão certo quanto haviam dado em Boryeong. Voltaríamos para a cidade no fim das gravações em Seul, pois lá, apesar de todos os pesares, era onde Haechan pertencia. Não junto de sua mãe e seus primos, mas sozinho. Não solitário, apenas sozinho. O filme não tinha nenhum arco romântico e nem teria, não era nosso intuito. Pretendíamos mostrar como as pessoas eram capazes de, através das experiências que as cercam e que são permitidas, conhecerem e aceitarem a si mesmas. Como havíamos dito desde o princípio, era algo muito pessoal para Donghyuck e eu, mas também sabia que significava muito pra muita gente na equipe.

Liberado para tomar seu banho de piscina, Taeyong acabou animando os demais e, quando demos conta, estávamos todos na área externa animados com a mesma. Felizmente fazia calor naquele mês de maio, não era um calor tão extremo quanto no verão, mas sim um calor agradável que eu, particularmente, adorava.

Fechando a porta do quarto depois de trocar de roupa e sair do mesmo com uma blusa larga, chinelos e uma toalha no ombro, sorri para Donghyuck ao ver que ele também saía de seu quarto de roupa trocada, pronto para aproveitar a piscina. Ficava muito feliz com isso.

Donghyuck estava melhor e qualquer um podia ver isso. Eu, particularmente, torcia por ele sempre, não só por ter sentimentos pelo coreano de pele brilhante, mas também porque entendia, do fundo do meu coração, toda a bagunça em seu interior. Só queria vê-lo bem.

Claro que não éramos o Mark e o Donghyuck de antes e nunca seríamos, ambos tínhamos ciência disso, mas ao menos nos esforçávamos para manter uma harmonia e, acima de tudo, a amizade.

— Nem sei quanto tempo faz que não vou em uma piscina. — Hyuck riu, entrando no elevador à minha frente.

— Nem eu. — Confessei pensativo, realmente não lembrava.

— Chenle e Jisung vão adorar.

O encarei, franzindo a testa. — Mais que Jaemin?

Donghyuck apontou em minha direção, rindo. — Ok. Agora você me pegou.

Rimos juntos e observei os botões mudarem à medida que o elevador descia e ia para o térreo. Donghyuck e eu saímos juntos enquanto o coreano seguia na frente. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, pude ver um dos homens com uniforme do hotel carregando malas, muitas delas, o que me fez questionar se haveria algum evento por ali ou algo do tipo. Mas claro que havia: o evento na piscina que não só a equipe fazia, mas também os atores recém chegados e extremamente animados.

— Jaemin-ah! — Hyuck gritou animado, correndo até o amigo.

O de cabelos loiros empurrou Jeno, que havia se distraído por um tempo, enquanto Renjun ria dos namorados juntamente com os outros presentes. Yuqi e Yukhei eram os únicos que não estavam presentes no local, me fazendo questionar o paradeiro de ambos, e só o fazia porque sabia que não tinham nada. O próprio Yukhei dizia isso e em seguida falava do namorado de Yuqi de quem ele tinha certa inveja, claro, mas nada além disso. Yukhei era um dos caras com o pensamento mais tranquilo e certeiro que eu conhecia, ele gostava de Yuqi, não negava, mas também não ultrapassava nenhum limite com a garota.

Foi então que reconheci Yukhei da pior maneira possível, o gigante me segurava no colo como se eu fosse uma criancinha de dez anos. Correndo e gritando comigo em seus braços, se jogou na piscina, me pegando completamente surpreso.

Nadando de roupa e chinelos, emergi na piscina me sentindo um pouco idiota por cair naquela, mas todos riam da situação e eu não podia ser diferente. Ria de mim mesmo enquanto tirava a camisa molhada, a toalha e os chinelos, os colocando na beira da piscina. Taeyong e Yuta tinham razão, nada como um dia relaxante na piscina.

Pouco depois, todos foram entrando enquanto Yukhei e eu fazíamos guerrinha de água, literalmente como duas crianças. E parando como um idiota, vi Donghyuck mergulhar de uma única vez, parecendo um sereia ou algo do tipo. Ele conseguia ser bonito até concentrado para mergulhar de maneira correta.

Voltei bruscamente à realidade com Yukhei jogando água em mim novamente, o encarei com um pequeno sorriso e, em inglês, o chinês zombou de mim dizendo que era para limpar a baba, o que me fez rir sem graça. Se afastando, Yukhei disse que ia fazer a mesma coisa com o outro amor da vida dele: Yuqi, e não demorou muito até os gritos da garota preencherem o local juntamente com as risadas.

Pedindo algumas bebidas para nós, Jaehyun e Johnny saíam da piscina deitando ao sol prontos para se secarem. Taeyong, Yuta, eu, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Yukhei, Yuqi, Jiwoo e Sooyoung permanecíamos dentro da piscina. Chenle e Jisung estavam sentados na beira de calça jeans e tudo, não querendo entrar por enquanto e perdidos em seu mundinho, conversando sobre algo que fazia Chenle rir como um golfinho. O restante da equipe e dos atores não sabia por onde estavam, mas não era como se tivesse que tomar conta de todo mundo.

— Markeu! — Jaemin gritou segurando em meus ombros e subindo em minhas costas, o que me fez rir enquanto inclinava meu corpo para frente tentando segurá-lo como uma criancinha. — Senti sua falta!

— Ele sente mais a sua falta do que a nossa. — Jeno resmungou se aproximando enquanto nadava cachorrinho.

Ri o encarando. — Oi, Nana. Oi, Jeno. Oi, Renjun. Estou feliz por ver vocês aqui.

— Estamos felizes por estar em Seul também. — Renjun sorriu subindo nas costas de Jeno, quase o afogando. — Nunca pude visitar a capital.

— Sério? — O encarei um pouco surpreso, Seul não era tão distante de Boryeong.

— Sim. — Ele deu de ombros, deixando um beijo na bochecha de Jeno enquanto este reclamava sobre Renjun estar pesado.

— Vamos dar um passeio pela cidade assim que der. — Taeyong finalmente disse algo, encostado no cantinho com Yuta. — Tem lugares incríveis aqui.

— Mal posso esperar. — Renjun sorriu simpático e assentiu.

Jaemin saiu de minhas costas migrando para Donghyuck, que se aproximava um pouco tímido, certamente cauteloso. O incômodo ficou muito claro quando Taeyong disse que iria sair para beber algo, já que não podíamos beber nada na piscina. Yuta sorriu de lado, um pouco sem graça, me encarando, e acompanhou o namorado. Nenhum dos dois se sentia confortável o suficiente na presença de Donghyuck e todos sabíamos disso,

Taeyong e Yuta se sentiam particularmente machucados pelo que Donghyuck havia feito comigo, pelas noites em que me viram chorar e me afagaram. Mas as coisas estavam melhores naquele momento, dizia que não precisavam se preocupar porque tínhamos conversado e tinha entendido o lado do coreano. Taeyong não gostava muito da ideia, tinha medo de que me machucasse mais, mas ele não podia fazer nada além de aceitar, afinal, a escolha era minha de permanecer.

Depois de um longo e relaxante dia na piscina, com direito a algumas bebidas e comidas por conta do hotel (lê-se Jaehyun), voltamos para nossos quartos. Após nos arrumarmos e tomarmos nossos banhos, jantamos todos juntos no restaurante do hotel com direito a elogios de todas as partes, a comida estava realmente incrível. Tudo ali era maravilhoso e me deixava ainda mais realizado o fato tanto da equipe quanto dos atores estarem gostando tanto.

Posteriormente fiz algumas anotações sobre as cenas do dia seguinte, já na minha cama e peguei no sono sabendo que teríamos de acordar bem cedo no dia seguinte para as primeiras cenas de Haechan na cidade grande.

Acordando com o despertador do quarto, Taeyong e Yuta resmungavam sobre quererem dormir mais. Não os tinha visto chegar no quarto, pois tinha dormido antes, mas esperava que eles tivessem tido uma boa noite de sono. Desejando bom dia, percebendo que ainda estava tudo escuro, fui tomar um banho rápido para acordar. Assim que saí do banheiro, ambos estavam dormindo novamente e os chamei, avisando que estava descendo para tomar café, completando que não podíamos atrasar ou as cenas não ficariam boas. Assim que estava saindo do quarto, Taeyong ficou de pé me mandando um beijo enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Ao chegar nas mesas do restaurante, encontrei Jaehyun, Johnny, Irene, Donghyuck, Jiwoo, Hyejin, Chenle, Jisung, Wheein, Joy, e o restante da equipe. Algumas pessoas ainda estavam ausentes, mas tudo bem porque ainda possuíam dez minutos até a hora combinada – quando, enfim, sairíamos dali para o bairro de Nagwon-dong gravar as cenas.

— Boa noite, diretor. — Johnny brincou, bocejando.

— Dormiu bem? — Perguntei sentando ao lado de Donghyuck, um dos poucos lugares disponíveis.

— Não muito. — Johnny afirmou. — Às vezes o fuso horário me incomoda brutalmente, como foi o caso.

— Sei como é. — Soltei uma risadinha e voltei o olhar para Donghyuck. — E você?

— Queria ter dormido mais. — Ele sorriu de lado. — Mas tudo pela arte.

Sorri, assentindo. — A ideia foi incrível, vão ficar cenas ótimas.

— Também acho. — Hyuck concordou, tomando seu café.

— Vamos começar as gravações em Nagwon-dong?

Encarei Jaehyun, assentindo. — Isso mesmo.

— Luz natural, com poucos usos de luzes elaboradas, sim, sunbae? — Hyejin e Wheein perguntaram com sorrisos belos em seus lábios.

— Isso mesmo! Vou explicar direitinho quando estiverem todos aqui, mas vocês entenderam o que eu pretendo.

— Claro. — Hyejin sorriu, sentado à mesa. — Eu, particularmente, gosto de um jogo de luzes naturais com algumas luzes de estúdio, podemos te explicar melhor. É o que causa à tela uma cor, sinceramente acho que no caso da gravação de hoje podíamos usar a cor azul.

A encarei, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Conte-me mais, por favor.

Animada, Hyejin chamou as outras meninas e logo começaram a explicar para todos na mesa enquanto Donghyuck era chamado por Minghao e Jinsoul para a maquiagem e o cabelo. A ideia das meninas era incrível, e o azul prevaleceria muito bem naquela situação, Haechan e Irene concordavam.

Estava animado. A manhã estava começando a clarear aos poucos, mas para a minha alegria era um dia nublado, o que melhorava ainda mais as cenas que Irene havia sugerido em nossa conversa no dia anterior. Irene tinha ideias inovadoras com a câmera que simplesmente não conseguia resistir, eram todas incríveis.

Como fazia questão de deixar sempre bem claro: tinha uma equipe e tanto na gravação de 'Highway To Heaven'.

Assim que todos se fizeram presentes, fiquei de pé para explicar como as gravações seriam naquele dia: apenas Donghyuck gravando suas primeiras cenas e nosso ator convidado, o dono do bar. Ambos estavam ali, presentes, maquiados e de roupa trocadas, assim como os figurantes do dia. Felizmente Taeyong, Jiwoo e Jisung ficavam responsáveis pelos mesmos e estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Utilizaríamos não só a luz natural, como também os locais mais naturais possíveis. Tínhamos um dia cheio pela frente.

Caminhando para as vans alugadas, cada pouco seguiu com seus pares. Uma van para uma parte da equipe, outra para outra parte da equipe e a terceira para os atores e figurantes. Em cada uma delas um de nós ficava responsável. Johnny e Jaehyun estavam na van número um, com a equipe de luz, câmera e som. Taeyong, Yuta e Jiwoo estavam na segunda van com os responsáveis pela arte, maquiagem, adereços e figurino. E eu e Jisung estávamos na van número três com os atores e figurantes. Queria dizer a eles que estava muito grato por terem concordado com tudo aquilo.

Uma das coisas mais adoráveis que havia visto naquele dia era Jisung, todo empenhado em seu primeiro dia como parte da equipe. Ele tinha um caderninho e uma caneta onde anotava tudo, e sempre me respondia com um "sim, sunbae", de maneira respeitosa e muito educado. Jisung era um garoto incrível e só podia admirá-lo e desejar a ele as melhores coisas do universo. Ele era ótimo.

Explicava as cenas em ordem enquanto seguíamos a caminho de Nagwon-dong. Felizmente todos estavam muito atentos e solícitos, o que facilitava as coisas uns trezentos por cento. A única coisa que me preocupava no momento era que não tínhamos conseguido falar com o dono do bar onde as gravações ocorreriam até então,ele estava ciente dos horários da gravação e havia concordado, mas estávamos com medo de que ele perdesse a hora ou algo do tipo, isso atrapalharia as gravações de maneira natural e teríamos que dar um jeito.

— Ok, chegamos. — Anunciei empurrando a porta da van enquanto esperava todos saírem para que eu e Jisung fizéssemos o mesmo. — Sung, vê com o Taeyong se ele conseguiu falar com o dono, por favor.

— Sim, sunbae.

Sorri assentindo e escutei uma risadinha ao meu lado no instante em que Jisung se afastou para fazer o que foi pedido. Encarei Donghyuck sorrindo ao meu lado e arqueei as sobrancelhas esperando que ele falasse algo, porque eu sabia que queria.

— Ele não é adorável?

— Jisung? — Ri baixinho, assentindo. — Sim.

— Ele estava todo animado com isso.

Me virei de frente para Donghyuck.

— Em ser assistente?

Hyuck assentiu. — Ele sempre gostou muito de ficar atrás das câmeras, mesmo sendo incrível na frente delas. Você tá dando uma oportunidade que ele nunca vai esquecer.

— Não sabia que era tão importante pra ele. — Encarei Jisung conversando com Taeyong e anotando algumas coisas.

— É para todos nós, Mark. — Donghyuck disse e o encarei. O coreano tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios levemente maquiados com um corte. — Ninguém nunca vai esquecer de tudo isso.

— Espero mesmo. — Sorri de lado, agora o fitando nos olhos. — É muito importante pra mim também.

— Eu sei. — Ele sorriu de maneira doce.

E, algo que não acontecia há um bom tempo, estava acontecendo de novo: a troca de olhares. Me perdia – e permitia que isso acontecesse – nos olhos brilhantes de Donghyuck enquanto o coreano nem mesmo fazia menção de desviar o olhar, me encarando diretamente. Minha maior vontade era segurar em seu rosto e beijá-lo ali mesmo, mas sabia que isso jamais aconteceria de novo, então em momentos como aquele, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era aproveitar.

— Como estou? — Sua voz soou baixa e Donghyuck não moveu seus olhos dos meus.

— Incrível como sempre. — Falei sincero, dando um sorriso de lado.

— Mesmo todo acabado? — Ele riu baixinho.

— Mesmo todo acabado. — Concordei, sorrindo de leve.

— Você é com...

— Hyung!

O momento foi quebrado de imediato, fazendo com que desviássemos os olhares e nos afastássemos um pouco quando Jisung se aproximou. Ele não estava sozinho, Taeyong estava ao seu lado com Jiwoo, e os encarei com um pequeno sorriso depois de assentir para Donghyuck que dizia ir treinar algumas falas com o outro ator. Taeyong me lançou um olhar que eu sabia muito bem o significava, afinal bastava um olhar para eu entender que meu amigo estava dizendo para que tomasse cuidado, e por mais que ele tivesse razão, apenas ignorei o olhar cauteloso e sério do mais velho, voltando a atenção para Jisung.

— Ele já está a caminho.

— Obrigado, Sung. — Agradeci.

— Sugiro que as gravações comecem, porque o dia está começando a clarear. As nuvens estão se espalhando. — Taeyong disse.

— Acho uma ótima ideia. — Disse, observando as montagens que faziam no local. — Vou checar como estão as coisas. Fiquem à vontade.

Sorrindo, me afastei indo ver como estavam as coisas com áudio, luzes, fotografia e câmera. Irene me assegurou que em poucos minutos a câmera estaria montada da maneira correta, Johnny me tranquilizava dizendo que ainda íamos pegar boas cenas, mesmo com o tempo abrindo e clareando, e Hyejin concordava dizendo que ela poderia utilizar seus materiais a meu favor. Assenti esperando que tudo estivesse pronto para gritar o primeiro "Ação!" do dia.

As filmagens começaram com o personagem de Haechan um pouco perdido, com suas malas, seus machucados, o cabelo bagunçado e as roupas um pouco amassadas e sujas. Era seu estado depois de ser expulso sem mais nem menos pela mãe conservadora. Ele não tinha muito o que fazer, e por isso havia escolhido Seul: era o único lugar que tinha ouvido falar. Era lá onde seu pai estava.

Mas começar do zero era um tanto quanto complexo, Haechan não sabia como começar ou por onde ir, porém ele sabia que precisava se fixar na cidade primeiro. E ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para isso.

Depois de caminhar pelas ruas da cidade, Haechan encontrou um lugar que chamou sua atenção logo de cara. Mesmo com medo da afronta que havia recebido por ter encarado tempo demais dois homens se pegando com vontade, próximos a um bar, ele seguiu pelo local que, naquele instante, considerou um lugar ao qual pertencia. E, de fato, era real. Ele só não sabia disso ainda.

Ao encontrar uma placa de "precisamos de atendentes", ele não pensou duas vezes em entrar no bar. Tivemos de esperar o verdadeiro dono do local chegar com sua cara de sono e sorriso simpático, mas acabamos por usar isso a nosso favor. Inicialmente, Haechan encontraria o local aberto, quase fechando depois de uma madrugada cheia, porém resolvemos utilizar a real situação: o local fechado, com o dono chegando por ali apenas para abrir o bar de modo que os seus funcionários fossem limpar o local. Ele não gastava com outras pessoas, seus funcionários eram responsáveis por muitas das coisas, e para Haechan estava tudo bem.

A realidade era que o homem havia ficado com pena do personagem, acima de tudo. Sr. Kim não era um homem ruim, apesar de não tratar seus funcionários muito bem e nem lhes dar o que era deles por direito. Muitos direitos trabalhistas não eram aplicados ali e, como sempre, o homem achava que estava certo. Com uma ou duas horas de conversa conseguia convencê-los usando um discurso meritocrático. Ele era tóxico, isso era inegável, mas conseguia mascarar isso muito bem, principalmente entre os seus.

Contudo, sem muita perspectiva diante o que tinha à sua frente, Haechan havia aceitado. Ainda mais que o homem havia, mesmo, ficado com pena do garoto, o deixando descansar ali depois da faxina que ele ajudaria a fazer. Haechan já começaria logo de cara, havia assinado alguns papéis sem lê-los muito bem, e tínhamos conseguido gravar todas as cenas do dia. Felizmente, terminando em Haechan deitando no chão do local com um travesseiro e uma coberta emprestada de um dos seus colegas de trabalho, com o olhar quase que morto, Donghyuck estava sensacional passando para as câmeras um Haechan sem muita perspectiva, sem sonhos, sem vida. Por enquanto, o personagem apenas existia, e Donghyuck, como sempre, estava arrasando.

Sob aplausos, terminávamos o primeiro dia das gravações em Seul. Havia sido um dia e tanto. Apesar de utilizarmos luzes não naturais para simularmos a noite nas gravações, dando a ideia que Haechan havia trabalhado tempo demais, assim como seus colegas de trabalho, em Seul ainda era fim de tarde, e Jeno, Jaemin e Renjun agora estavam presentes, aguardando Donghyuck para irem ao salão.

Os personagens de Jaemin e Jeno tinham personalidades fortes e uma das coisas notórias de ambos era seus cabelos platinados. Ambos tinham cabelos incríveis, hidratados e muito loiros, o que fazia com que fossem apelidados como 'o casal de ouro'. Eles adoravam toda a atenção, claro, e percebia que isso acontecia até mesmo na vida real, era como se Jaemin, principalmente, se sentisse ainda mais confiante ficando loiro. Ele não estava errado, Jaemin era lindo, mas realmente o loiro sobressaía dentre os cabelos que o havia visto usando.

— Por que não vem com a gente? — Jaemin chamava com um pequeno sorriso animado.

— Renjun vai ficar loiro hoje.

— Queria mesmo era pintar de cinza. — O chinês fez um bico.

— Uma coisa por vez, meu amor. — Jaemin sorriu, beijando sua bochecha.

— Cinza parece bem legal. — Falei sincero, o encarando.

— Por que você não pinta também? — Jaemin perguntou, me encarando com um olhar desafiador.

Apenas ri achando que ele estava brincando, mas quando notei que o coreano falava sério, o encarei com as sobrancelhas erguidas, um pouco assustado com a situação. Eu? Pintar o cabelo?

— Que cara é essa? — Jaemin gargalhou, me fitando.

— Não é o fim do mundo, diretor. — Jeno também riu.

— Não, não é isso. Mas... — Ri um pouco sem graça. — De que cor deveria pintar?

— Você está mesmo cogitando a ideia? — Donghyuck finalmente falou algo.

— O quê? — O encarei confuso. — Por que não?

— Porque você não é assim? — Ele questionou tão confuso quanto eu.

— Assim como? — O encarei, franzindo a testa, agora mais confuso ainda.

Donghyuck apenas moveu os lábios tentando falar algo, mas aparentemente nem ele sabia o quê.

— Acho que o que ele quer dizer é que você não é muito de correr riscos. — Renjun explicou. — Você é bem certinho e centrado, diretor.

O encarei claramente ofendido, e fitei Donghyuck para ter certeza se era aquilo mesmo. Mais uma vez, apenas tentando dizer algo, mas sem fazê-lo de fato, Donghyuck mexia os lábios enquanto balançava a cabeça. Eu era certinho e centrado? Não era muito de correr riscos? Ah, tá!

— Taeyong. — Caminhei até o assistente, o fitando. — Você pode segurar a barra hoje? Tenho hora no salão e esqueci de te avisar.

— Salão? — Taeyong me encarou, franzindo a testa.

— Sim. — Assenti sério. — Vou pintar o cabelo.

Ele riu. — Você?

Novamente me sentindo ofendido, cerrei os olhos. — Sim. Eu.

— De que cor? — Jiwoo, ao seu lado, perguntou.

— Sei lá, talvez um verde. — Falei a encarando.

— O que você tá tentando provar? — Taeyong me encarou.

Ignorei sua pergunta. — Você tem como segurar?

Ele deu de ombros. — Não tem mais nada pra fazer, só guardar as coisas e voltar pro hotel.

— Ótimo. — Sorri, deixando um beijo em sua bochecha. — Te vejo no hotel, então.

— Certo...

Taeyong soltou uma risadinha junto de Jiwoo, mas apenas segui direto, pegando minhas coisas. Encarei Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno e Donghyuck e, cerrando meus olhos falei, para irmos ao salão, o que eles logo concordaram.

Não falei muito durante o caminho, apenas escutava suas conversas sobre cores de cabelo. Jaemin ainda não estava feliz com seu loiro, Jeno queria ficar mais platinado para o personagem, Donghyuck explicava como havíamos decidido sobre Haechan, um castanho claro/loiro escuro. Tudo o que eu pensava era em como eles tinham razão, sobre eu ser sem graça, certinho e centrado. Mas não mais. Aquele Mark estava para ficar para trás, apenas no campo do cinema, e estava prestes a mudar meu cabelo! Era um grande passo.

Já no salão, com Jeno e Jaemin sendo atendidos, Renjun e Donghyuck estavam sentados no sofá macio atrás de mim enquanto encarava as várias cores à minha frente. Não via nada relativo a verde, ou azul, ou alguma cor radical. O mais radical que via ali era o vermelho, e confesso que não era muito bem o que eu queria no momento, pois desejava surpreender todo mundo que me achava certinho, e chato. Até eu mesmo.

— Tá difícil de escolher?

Olhei para Donghyuck que agora estava ao meu lado. — O que são esses números? — Apontei para as caixas.

— Das cores. — Ele respondeu tranquilamente.

— Quantas vezes você já pintou seu cabelo?

Ele riu baixinho, me fitando de volta. — Bem... Muitas vezes, não lembro. Pras peças, pra vida, eu não sei. Muitas vezes.

— Meu cabelo vai cair?

— Na primeira semana ele cai, todinho. — Donghyuck falava sério, agora voltando a fitar as tintas. — Mas isso é o legal. Ele cai e nasce todo da nova cor que você pintou. — Me encarou novamente com seu sorriso debochado nos lábios. — Não é sensacional?

Revirei os olhos com sua brincadeira, voltando a fitar as tintas. — Você é muito debochado.

— Sempre soube disso. — Ele disse dando de ombros.

— O que eu devia fazer? — Perguntei. — Que cor deveria pintar?

Antes mesmo de Donghyuck responder, uma mulher se aproximou, pegando uma tinta com um número que não vi qual era.

— Boa tarde. — Ela sorriu simpática. — Acho que devíamos começar com o loiro. Noto que seu cabelo é virgem, certo?

Me senti tímido com a pergunta. O que significava um cabelo virgem?

— Sim. Ele é virgem. — Donghyuck respondeu por mim, fazendo com que o fitasse quase negando.

Mas fiquei sem graça demais de fazê-lo, principalmente quando o coreano começou a segurar o riso diante à mulher.

— Então, teremos que descolorir seu cabelo, isso vai deixar ele em um loiro alaranjado, meio escuro por ser a primeira vez. Mas se passarmos o loiro claro, vai ficar uma cor boa. Ainda não atingiremos o loiro que estou pensando que combina com você, mas ficará bem próximo.

— Mark, você tem certe...

— Fechado! — Concordei assentindo enquanto automaticamente respondia Donghyuck.

— Pode sentar na segunda cadeira que já irei atendê-lo.

— Obrigado. — Disse sorridente e então passei por Donghyuck, cerrando meus olhos.

O coreano soltou uma risadinha e voltou para seu lugar com Renjun, que folheava alguma coisa, mas não me importei muito. Me encarava no espelho com o cabelo preto e reto. Que sem graça. Eles tinham razão. Todos eles. Assim que vi a moça se aproximar, sorri simpático pedindo a ela um corte de cabelo, queria mudar, e se fosse para fazê-lo, que fosse por completo.

— Mark, ei... — Donghyuck se aproximou enquanto explicava para a mulher como queria. — Não. Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Nada de raspar a cabeça atrás, não.

— Posso fazer isso.

— Sei que pode. — Donghyuck assentiu balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Mas vai ficar feio. — Enccarou a mulher. — Um corte simples, que tire a retidão desse que ele tá usando. Algo mais descolado, mas sem muitas loucuras. Não dê ouvidos a ele... está em crise de meia idade...

— Eu tenho vinte...

— Shhhhhhhhhhh. — Donghyuck me deu uma cotovelada extremamente forte. — Cala a boca e me ouve. Você não vai querer acordar com seu cabelo raspado amanhã.

A moça soltou uma risadinha. — Escute seu namorado, talvez não seja o momento ainda.

— Não somos namorados. — Falamos juntos.

Ela nos fitou lentamente e sem graça. — Ah, eu só... Como ele está te ajudando e vocês parecem ter uma química... Pra que condenar os homossexuais, não é? A gente recebe muito de vocês aqui, nós adoramos, nós...

A encaramos. Eu pelo espelho e Donghyuck à sua frente. Do que ela estava falando?

— Vou pegar os equipamentos. — Ela riu sem graça, se afastando.

Encarando Donghyuck pelo espelho, ele me fitou também sério. Péssimo momento. As lembranças haviam vindo à tona em minha mente e para ele não parecia ser diferente.

— Vou esperar com Renjun a nossa vez.

O coreano anunciou e assenti em silêncio, desviando o olhar para minhas mãos por cima da capa preta. Sem muito tempo para pensar em muita coisa, apenas observei a mulher se aproximar, se desculpando. Ela falava algumas merdas sobre homossexuais, que ignorava com todo prazer. Ela não estava desrespeitando, mas tinha certeza que aquele assunto só havia surgido por minha única causa. Às vezes esquecia por alguns momentos que era um cara famoso e falado pela mídia, principalmente na Coreia, mas alguém sempre tinha que me lembrar que eu ainda era Mark Lee, o diretor gay.

Quase dormindo enquanto ela lavava meu cabelo pela primeira vez, vi Renjun e Donghyuck serem chamados e Jaemin e Jeno voltarem para suas cadeiras. Não demorei a voltar para a minha, e assim que a mulher retirou a toalha de meus fios, arregalei os olhos. De fundo, escutava as gargalhadas de Jaemin enquanto Jeno falava algo sobre minha cara. Renjun brincava dizendo que eu não ia aguentar e voltaria para o preto hoje mesmo e Donghyuck se mantinha calado, mas podia vê-lo sorrindo, de maneira diferente, talvez mais triste, mas ainda assim se divertindo.

— Que caralho...?

— Bem vindo ao loiro, Mark Lee. — Jaemin, o mais próximo de mim, anunciou.

A mulher que cuidava do meu cabelo, soltou uma risadinha. — Estamos quase lá. Agora eu vou pintar seu cabelo, e secá-lo, tudo bem?

— Você vai pintar de que cor? — Questionei a fitando.

— Loiro claro, que deve ficar um médio em você.

— Mas já não pintamos? — A encarei confuso.

— Nós descolorimos. Seu cabelo era muito preto, e o tom não ia ficar legal. — Ela me explicava com calma enquanto escutava, ainda, as risadas dos demais. — Agora vamos deixar ele dessa cor aqui...

Ela fez uma breve pausa me mostrando a caixa onde uma mulher sorria.

— O mais próximo disso. Tudo bem?

Assenti ainda assustado. Eu parecia outra pessoa. Completamente diferente. Queria provar que não era careta como de costume e estava conseguindo, mas jamais conseguiria me acostumar comigo mesmo loiro. Eu era outra pessoa. Será que as pessoas iriam me reconhecer? Bem, se a mídia não me reconhecesse seria ótimo, mas e meus amigos? Será que Taeyong me reconheceria quando eu chegasse no quarto? Estava preocupado, de verdade.

A mulher logo voltou fazendo uma mistura e a encarei em direção ao espelho, onde a mesma logo sorriu simpática e acabei por fazer o mesmo. Tive que esperar mais alguns minutos depois que ela havia terminado de passar a tinta para lavar o cabelo uma segunda vez, e nesse intervalo de quase uma hora, pude ver o resultado dos cabelos de Jeno e Jaemin que estavam praticamente da mesma cor: um loiro quase branco. Não era branco como de um idoso, eu não entendia nada de cabelos. Tudo o que entendia era como ambos estavam bonitos e combinando com aqueles cabelos sensacionais. Seus personagens seriam realmente chamativos e muito bonitos graças aos atores que os interpretavam. Jaemin e Jeno topavam tudo, todas as ideias, as sugestões e os conselhos. Eles eram incríveis.

— Uau, vocês estão lindos! — A mulher que me atendia e agora voltava, dizia os encarando.

— Obrigado. — Jaemin agradeceu, abraçando Jeno pela cintura.

— Agora é sua vez. Vamos, diretor?

A mulher sorriu para mim e logo assenti, saindo da área dos espelhos onde Donghyuck secava seu cabelo e Renjun começava a pintar o seu, já descolorido. Nenhum deles tinha ficado tão diferente quanto estava me achando. E bem, isso era um pouco assustador. Mas, depois de um tempo lidando com o susto, tinha gostado do resultado – que segundo a mulher ficaria melhor ainda depois da tinta.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Me encarando no espelho com os fios secos e o novo corte de cabelo, mais curto dos lados, mas sem raspar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, sorria enquanto a mulher ajeitava a frente em uma franja jogada de lado, sem tapar a testa toda. Eu sinceramente estava um completo gato, não tinha como negar. Irreconhecível, porém gato. Há tempos minha autoestima não ficava assim tão alta.

Aproximando de Jaemin, Jeno e Donghyuck, que já estavam prontos, escutei todos os tipos de comentários e elogios, o que me fazia rir sem graça, porém muito contente. Pela primeira vez tinha notado o não deboche em suas vozes, apesar de relembrarem das minhas feições e atitudes dizendo que iria, sim, pintar o cabelo. Às vezes agia como uma criança, mas era o melhor resultado de uma birra que eu tinha feito. Havia gostado muito e o tempo todo me fitava no espelho.

Agora só faltava Renjun. E assim que o chinês apareceu voltando para o local dos espelhos, ele sorriu animado. Foi só a mulher soltar a toalha para que entendêssemos o porquê. Estava cinza, um cinza claro e muito bonito, não sabia definir a cor, mas aparentemente era a cor que Renjun tanto queria.

— Uau! — Jeno disse babando pelo namorado que secava o cabelo. — Ele tá ainda mais bonito.

Jaemin colocou a mão em sua coxa. — Ainda bem que temos um quarto só pra gente.

Ele e Jeno se entreolharam e riram enquanto Donghyuck gritava com nojo do comentário desnecessário e eu fechava os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás desejando não ter ouvido aquilo. Hyuck tinha razão, havia sido desnecessário.

Assim que Renjun ficou de pé, terminando todos os trabalhos no salão, Jaemin foi o primeiro a caminhar até ele enquanto o chinês, com um sorriso alegre, perguntava o que tínhamos achado. Ninguém teve tempo de responder nada porque Jaemin logo segurou o rosto de Renjun, o beijando, e não tardou até Jeno ficar de pé e abraçar Jaemin pela cintura sendo o próximo a beijar os lábios rosados do chinês. Donghyuck e eu até podíamos ficar sem graça diante àquela situação de nossos amigos beijando e nós dois ali, depois de tudo, se não fosse pela diversão momentânea no salão.

As pessoas que ali estavam, tanto clientes quanto funcionários, olhavam para a cena horrorizados com o trisal. Donghyuck escorregou do braço do sofá preto de couro para o meu lado e me cutucou com o cotovelo, apontando para uma mulher com queixo.

— Olha aquela senhora. Acho que a dentadura dela vai cair.

Ri tampando a boca para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. — Olha o marido dela. Ele parece puto.

— A gente devia ir embora, né?

— Quais são as chances deles trocarem alguma carícia mais pesada? — Questionei, e assim que vi Jaemin puxar com força o corpo de Renjun, fiquei de pé juntamente com Donghyuck.

— Okay, okay! — Gritei para eles, soltando uma risada de nervoso. — Hora de pagar.

— Certo, cadê o dinheiro? — Hyuck se aproximou de ambos os três.

Jaemin estendeu a mão para Donghyuck, se afastando um pouco dos namorados. Mas qualquer pessoa podia sentir o fogo subindo daqueles três, a noite seria longa.

— Vão pra casa. Eu e Mark acertamos tudo aqui.

— Obrigado, Hyuck.

Ele assentiu praticamente os empurrando em direção à porta, e juntos fomos para o caixa onde a mulher encarava tudo aquilo muito surpresa. Tentava não rir, mas com as feições de Donghyuck ficava tudo mais difícil. No salão estavam todos pasmos e sinceramente era muito engraçado. Claro que nem mesmo nós, seus amigos, havíamos agido naturalmente quando soubemos e passamos a conviver com os três como um casal, o que era algo estúpido nosso e da sociedade em que vivíamos e nos ensinava que tal coisa era errado. Mas por que errado? Por que o certo tinha que ser apenas o relacionamento monogâmico? E a coisa que mais admirava em Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun era que ambos os três não tinham vergonha alguma de se mostrarem em público, contudo o mundo era cruel assim como as pessoas neles. E, sinceramente, os três não eram os melhores exemplos para nada, raramente conseguiam se aguentar um perto do outro.

— Aposto que eles estão correndo em direção ao hotel agora. — Donghyuck disse rindo, agora caminhando ao meu lado na rua.

— Eles são como coelhos.

Donghyuck riu. — Sexo é bom, Mark.

Ri um pouco sem graça pelo assunto. — É, eu sei.

— Mas sexo a três é ainda melhor.

Donghyuck completou sua frase e tudo o que fiz foi encará-lo com um pequeno sorriso, tentando camuflar minha surpresa. Não conhecia muita gente que fazia sexo a três, na verdade antes do trisal só conhecia Taeyong, Chitta e Yuta, mas agora havia mais um conhecido para a lista, e que grande merda. Minha mente viajava às vezes, eu só esperava não viajar na sua presença.

— Ah.

Foi tudo o que falei. E foi mais do que suficiente para que Donghyuck entendesse que falar sobre aquilo não era o momento ainda. E realmente não era. O silêncio pairou entre nós dois enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao hotel que estava longe.

Foi então que tive uma ideia que, se explicada direitinho, podia render uma noite divertida entre dois amigos.

— Ei, quer conhecer um lugar legal?

Donghyuck me fitou.

— É um restaurante de churrasco coreano, um dos meus favoritos da cidade. — Sorri, parando de andar. — Como amigos. Não se preocupe, vamos como amigos e nada mais.

Donghyuck riu, dando dois tapinhas em meu braço. — Não pensei nada além disso, Canadá.

Sorri de lado. — Vou considerar isso um sim.

Fiz sinal para um táxi que, para nossa sorte, estava vazio. Entrando no mesmo junto de Donghyuck, logo falei o endereço, sentindo minha barriga roncar tamanha fome. Seguindo a conversa casual, Donghyuck dizia também que estava faminto, afinal só tínhamos almoçado em uma das pausas das gravações, e aproveitei a oportunidade para elogiá-lo pessoalmente pelo dia de hoje. Tímido – algo relativamente novo que ainda não tinha acostumado –, Donghyuck agradeceu, evitando me olhar. Mas estava tudo bem.

Não demoramos muito ao chegar no local, e assim que saímos na porta do restaurante, senti o cheiro maravilhoso de gogi em minhas narinas. Fazia um bom tempo que não comia bulgogi e estava contente por estar de volta àquele local.

Assim que entramos, pude sentir o bafo do estabelecimento que acabava ficando abafado devido às fumaças e mesas de churrasco. Escolhendo a minha favorita, sentei aos fundos, de frente para Donghyuck, pedindo um quilo de carnes sortidas para o atendente que não conhecia.

— Eu amo esse cheiro. — Donghyuck fechou os olhos, fungando profundamente.

Ri baixinho. — Somos dois.

— Dizem que até a carne em Seul é diferente, é verdade?

Achando a pergunta ingênua adorável, sorri. — É a mesma coisa, prometo.

Donghyuck também sorriu. — Achei que era mentira também. Pensava que babavam muito ovo da capital, mas assim que descemos do trem, senti um clima e até mesmo ar diferente.

— Poluição? — Perguntei sarcástico.

Donghyuck riu. — Não tinha pensado nesse lado.

— Entendo o que quer dizer. — Falei sincero, apoiando minhas mãos em minhas pernas. — Quando cheguei dos Estados Unidos, não foi só o fuso horário que senti. Teve toda essa coisa do clima, do ar, da cultura, de tudo. Não entendo a mesma coisa que você, mas posso dizer que entendo.

— Isso me fez pensar. — Donghyuck disse, me fitando. — Logo quando saí do trem.

— No quê?

— Me senti mais vivo. — Ele disse ainda com um pequeno sorriso e eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero do fundo de seu coração. — Talvez eu pertença a Seul, Mark.

Não achei a ideia nem um pouco absurda. — Concordo. Talvez você pertença a um lugar tão grande quanto você.

Donghyuck sorriu desviando o olhar. Não estava falando com segundas intenções, tentando cantá-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e acho que ele havia entendido daquela vez. Eu achava Donghyuck incrível em diversos aspectos, mas principalmente no profissional.

— As carnes! — O homem sorriu, deixando uma bandeja com as carnes cruas e os acompanhamentos, além dos talheres.

— Obrigado. — Agradeci um pouco aliviado por ele ter aparecido.

— Vão beber algo?

— Você me acompanha em um soju, amigo? — Encarei Donghyuck com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Prontamente ele assentiu. — Sim, amigo.

Rimos e logo o homem voltou com o soju e dois copos pequenos e transparentes. Brindamos por nossa amizade, o que poderia parecer irônico só de sentir meu coração acelerado por estar ali com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo era bem tranquilizador porque não queria que deixássemos de nos falar ou que nos tratássemos como dois estranhos. Éramos melhores do que isso, sem dúvida alguma. Tinha certeza que, com o tempo, o sentimento que eu tinha pelo coreano diminuiria até não existir mais e então ficaria, de fato, tudo bem.

Rindo, comendo, bebendo e contando histórias de micos ou situações complicadas que já havíamos passado, Donghyuck e eu provávamos para nós mesmos que podíamos ser amigos. Aquilo aquecia meu coração. Estava sendo uma noite muito agradável, onde resolvemos parar de beber na terceira garrafa de soju, pois o rosto de Donghyuck estava levemente vermelho nas bochechas e eu estava começando a enxergar tudo rodando levemente. Tínhamos gravação no dia seguinte. Era mesmo melhor pararmos.

— Então você teve que sair correndo? — Questionei gargalhando.

— Correndo é pouco. — Donghyuck enfiava comida na boca enquanto ria e contava sua história de fuga. — Não sabia que ele era casado! Ele mentiu pra muita gente naquela noite.

— Não acredito que já se envolveu com um homem casado. — Fingi estar desapontado enquanto balançava minha cabeça negativamente. — Isso diz muito sobre o caráter de uma pessoa, sabia?

Donghyuck me encarou com seus olhos afiados como facas. — Ah, mesmo? Então o que diz sobre mim?

— Nada. — Rimos juntos. — Você não sabia também.

Rindo, ele apontou em minha direção. — Olha aqui, novo Mark...

— Novo Mark? — Questionei, comendo mais carne.

— Sim. — Ele simplesmente respondeu a pergunta desta maneira. — Só porque você pintou o cabelo e está extremamente bonito não significa que você pode sair julgando as pessoas, tá me ouvindo?

— Estou, não estou? — Sorri convencido, erguendo o rosto.

— O quê? — Donghyuck me encarou confuso.

— Extremamente bonito. — Respondi o encarando.

— Sonhou. — Ele gargalhou debochado.

— Você acabou de dizer isso! — Apontei em sua direção, protestando.

— Você tá maluco. — Ele mexeu o indicador em movimentos circulares ao lado de sua cabeça.

— Isso não é justo, mas tudo bem, vamos tirar a dúvida.

— Mark? — Donghyuck me chamou assim que fiquei de pé.

Caminhando até a mesa de um dos clientes, acabei me curvando em cima da mesma enquanto o homem me encarava com um pequeno sorriso.

— Oi.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Oi. Quer sentar?

— Adoraria se não estivesse com meu amigo. — Apontei para a mesa onde Donghyuck estava sentado, nos encarando um pouco sério.

— Ah, que pena. — Ele riu baixinho, bebendo seu soju.

— Você pode me responder uma coisa?

— Claro.

— Você gosta de homens?

O homem riu um pouco mais. — Sou casado com uma linda mulher e tenho dois filhos.

— Ah! — Me levantei da mesa. — Sinto muito, era só uma brincadeira idiota pra provar pro meu amigo uma coisa, eu nem sei... — Soltei uma risada nervoso com toda a situação e o que tinha acabado de fazer. — Fica bem, ok? Desculpa incomodar, manda um beijo pras crianças, vou voltar pra minha mesa...

Sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha, senti uma mão firme segurar meu pulso. Ficando de pé e parando bem à minha frente, o homem sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Aquilo não foi a resposta que você pediu.

— Na verdade, foi.

— Eu gosto garotos. — Ele respondeu, retirando algo do bolso enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais. — Principalmente aqueles que são extremamente bonitos.

O homem sorriu voltando a se sentar e deixou um cartão em minha mão. Ele era advogado, seu nome era Nam Sungsoo.

— Se decidir não ficar mais com seu amigo ou sentir vontade de dar uma volta alguma noite, me liga. Vou adorar.

Assentindo surpreso e sem jeito, apenas me afastei, voltando à mesa. Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha nasalada e então pegou o cartão da minha mão.

— Dois podem jogar esse jogo.

O encarei confuso, vendo o coreano jogar o cartão dourado em cima da mesa enquanto ficava de pé. Parando na mesa ao lado da nossa, sentou-se com dois homens. Eles não pareciam contentes com a presença de Donghyuck, mas ele se dirigia em especial a um deles, conversava de pertinho e depois de um tempinho, mordendo seu lábio de maneira provocante para o outro homem, o que havia sobrado disse que iria ao banheiro, visivelmente incomodado com a presença de Donghyuck. Me encarando com seus olhos afiados, agora o coreano sussurrava algo no ouvido do homem enquanto este assentia do que quer que fosse que Donghyuck lhe falava no ouvido.

Eu só queria morrer.

Se afastando do homem e agora ambos me fitando, desviei o olhar, engolindo seco. Que jogo? Só tinha ido perguntar a alguém, de maneira divertida, se eu era extremamente bonito como Donghyuck havia feito. E agora tudo o que queria fazer era morrer ao vê-lo me provocando outro.

Voltando à mesa, Donghyuck estava sorridente. Também tinha conseguido um número. E sabe-se lá mais o quê. Mas assim que notou minha feição, o coreano percebeu que, de algum modo, aquela noite tinha saído do controle. Talvez de ambos. Não tinha direito de cobrar nada a ele, mas também não conseguia evitar muita coisa dentro de mim.

— Acho melhor irmos. — Falei sincero ficando de pé.

— Mark...

— Você pode ficar se quiser. — Falei um pouco alto, encarando o homem da mesa ao lado. — Estou cansado.

Não esperei a resposta. Apenas caminhei em direção ao caixa, deixando o dinheiro de todas as bebidas e comidas. Sabia que aquele homem, Sungsoo, me encarava, pois sentia seu olhar queimar em meu corpo, mas sequer lhe dei alguma atenção. Agradecendo o atendimento, me afastei do local, abrindo a porta e encarando a noite estrelada, seguindo meu caminho.

— Mark!

Fechei os olhos desejando profundamente que fosse só uma voz da minha cabeça.

— Mark!

A voz estava mais próxima, e assim que fui puxado pelo ombro, soube com certeza absoluta que não era nada da minha cabeça.

— Que merda? Por que não me esperou?

— Você parecia ter coisas mais importantes.

— Você quem começou! — Donghyuck espalmou a mão em meu peito, deixando o cartão de Sungsoo comigo.

Joguei o cartão no chão depois de amassá-lo. — Só queria ser divertido!

— Ótimo jeito de ser divertido, Mark Lee!

— Só queria que alguém falasse que estou extremamente bonito pra que você risse e concordasse, já que falou isso e ficou negando. — O encarei à minha frente.

— Você quer ouvir? Eu estava só brincando negando isso! — Donghyuck começou a gritar. — Você está extremamente bonito com esse cabelo loiro, Mark Lee. Satisfeito?

Como uma criança birrenta, cruzei meus braços. — Sim.

Donghyuck riu, mas estava longe de ser uma risada positiva, não tinha humor algum.

— Pode ir embora. — Ele disse se afastando enquanto amassava seu pedaço de papel e o jogava no chão. — Vou pro hotel mais tarde.

— Está esquecendo seu papel. — Apontei pro chão.

— Não é o número do cara que eu quero.

Senti meu coração acelerar absurdamente em meu peito. Ainda tinha esperanças, como um completo idiota.

— Tá bem longe de ser.

E quando ele disse aquilo, logo pensei em Hyunjoon. Senti meu peito apertar, me sentindo um completo idiota por não conseguir controlar meus ciúmes e meus sentimentos. Não tinha esse direito.

— Vamos pro hotel. — O chamei.

— Não. Eu vou depois.

— Você não sabe andar pela cidade.

— Por que você se importa?! — Donghyuck gritou.

— Pela mesma razão pela qual eu quis morrer ao te ver com aquele cara lá dentro. E você sabe! — Gritei de volta.

Eu definitivamente não tinha jeito. Suspirei fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, desejando que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Só abri os olhos quando escutei a voz de Donghyuck.

— Vai embora, Mark.

— Não sem você.

— Vai embora, canadense! — Hyuck gritou com força, fechando seus olhos.

— Não sem você. — Me aproximei.

— Então eu vou.

Donghyuck, visivelmente tonto, começou a caminhar na direção oposta de onde estávamos antes. Ele logo passou por mim me dando uma ombrada, mas a mesma surtiu mais efeito nele do que em mim. Caindo de bunda no chão, Donghyuck abaixou a cabeça. Preocupado, ajoelhei ao seu lado, puxando seu rosto em minha direção. E foi então que pude escutar sua risada, cada vez mais alta e mais sarcástica. Donghyuck parecia querer gritar.

O foi exatamente o que ele fez, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Para com isso. — Pedi, tocando seu rosto enquanto sussurrava.

— Por que você dificulta tanto?

Franzi a testa o encarando, mas não questionei nada, apenas falei o que julgava certo. — Me desculpa.

Bagunçando seus cabelos, Donghyuck se afastou ficando de pé, e caminhou em direção à rua, fazendo com que corresse atrás dele. Mas logo entendi que ele apenas fazia sinal para um táxi.

— Hotel Seul Center. — Ele disse assim que entrei por último no carro.

O motorista assentiu à fala de Donghyuck e logo seguiu o caminho até o hotel. Naquele momento, em silêncio absoluto no carro, me arrependia amargamente de ter feito o convite e ter bebido mais do que uma garrafa de soju. Me arrependia de ter feito gracinha indo até outro homem na presença de Donghyuck e mais ainda de ter gritado com ele. Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade.

Assim que descemos do táxi, paguei o homem e entramos no elevador. Eu não me sentiria bem se não me desculpasse pela quantidade de coisas que tinham acontecido por minha única causa.

— Donghyuck, eu...

— Eu sei. — Ele me encarou balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto a música de elevador tocava. — Também sinto muito, de verdade.

Sorri de lado vendo seu sorriso sincero e pequeno. Ambos sentíamos muito por toda aquela noite. Ou quase toda, não sabia dizer.

Saímos do elevador no nosso andar e paramos em nossas portas que eram uma em frente à outra nos encarando a pequenos passos de distância.

— Espero que nada tenha mudado entre a gente.

Sorri negando. — Nada mudou.

— Amigos? — Donghyuck perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

— Nunca deixamos de ser. — Respondi sincero.

Depois de ver o sorriso tranquilo nos lábios que tanto gostava, balancei a cabeça, pegando a chave do meu quarto. Antes de abrir a porta e entrar para o mesmo, pronto para ter uma noite grandiosa de sono, Donghyuck me chamou pelo apelido:

— Canadá?

Virei em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso, e então Donghyuck disse sem gritar ou sem negar:

— Você está extremamente bonito com esse cabelo loiro. Boa noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Mark: *cruza os braços* "não sou bobão, nem careta e nem chato! Vou pintar o cabelo sim!!!!" KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK É muito chacota esse garoto, sabe de nada da vida, nem o que é um cabelo virgem e já ia questionar o Donghyuck quem respondeu que sim, O CABELO é virgem... Sinceramente Mark Lee.
> 
> ↳ As gravações começaram muito que bem, tudo dando mais que certo, palmas para nossa equipe gigante que adora uma festinha na piscina, principalmente o Taeyong que parece ter dois aninhos!!!!!!!
> 
> ↳ Rolou uma tensão, um momento dramático, mas passou. Isso mostra o que? Isso mesmo a evolução dos Markhyuck. Eles sabem que não podem exigir nada um do outro, e sabem também que seria covardia fazer alguma coisa do tipo. Foi uma brincadeira que saiu do limite, Mark começou inocente só querendo ouvir as palavrinhas, Donghyuck apelou e depois o clima ficou tenso. Mas eles reconheceram, se desculparam e mais uma vez selaram a amizade dizendo que tava tudo bem E TÁ TUDO BEM! Sem sofrimento gente, eu juro, os capítulos do Hyuck foram o auge até pra mim. 
> 
> ↳ Vamos ao nome da música: Second Life. Deixo pra vocês lerem a letra e interpretarem como bem entenderem, depois vocês me contam! A minha interpretação vai além da letra da música, mas me falem no twitter vamos debater! [https://twitter.com/oceandoie] A tradução é muito Markhyuck dessa fanfic nesse momento!!!
> 
> Enfim, é isto. Espero que, assim como eu, vocês tenham achado o capítulo bem mais tranquilo e estejam com o coraçãozinho curado! S Mil beijos gente, obrigada por tudo messssssssssmo!


	36. Pure Love.

Pela última vez naquela semana, que havia passado voando, gritava um sonoro "corta!" no bairro onde as gravações ocorriam. Haechan estava trabalhando no bar há quase um mês, e já havia conhecido o personagem de Yukhei e Yuqi. Ambos ainda não eram muito amigos, mas já começavam a ter uma boa relação.

Os personagens de Jaemin e Jeno ainda não tinham aparecido, e há quase um mês Haechan dormia no chão do bar, já se acostumando com as dores e, às vezes, com alguns ratos ou baratas lhe fazendo companhia. Ele estava começando a pôr em prática a ideia de, realmente, procurar seu pai, algo que Liwei havia dito para ele fazer, pois "a vida era muito curta para que ele perdesse tempo, bro".

De fato, Yukhei nos surpreendia com sua atuação, assim como havia surpreendido desde o primeiro dia. No teste, havíamos julgado-o mal e eu não era o único, mas ele parecia mais do que pronto para atuar em um longa metragem e só afirmava isso ao longo da semana onde seu personagem se tornava cada vez mais evidente.

— Obrigado a todos por essa primeira semana incrível! Queria dizer que vejo vocês segunda, mas provavelmente vamos nos ver no hotel! Obrigado!

Aplausos. No bar todos se aplaudiam, e era lindo de se ver enquanto as palmas preenchiam meus ouvidos.

— Espera, galera, galera! — Chittaphon subiu em um dos banquinhos enquanto sorria. — Ouvi dizer que perto do hotel tem uma balada muito gostosa! Quem aí anima dar uma saída hoje à noite?!

Algumas pessoas gritaram em concordância e tudo o que fiz foi sorrir enquanto me afastava com Taeyong para juntar algumas coisas. Não tiraríamos nada do bar, afinal, as gravações continuariam por um bom tempo, mesmo que a partir de segunda começássemos a usar outras locações — como a casa nova que Haechan moraria e a primeira festa que ele frequentaria na presença dos personagens super influentes e platinados de Jeno e Jaemin.

Não demoramos nem mesmo uma hora para ajeitamos as coisas e voltarmos para o hotel. A grande maioria estava animada para a festa, por mais que dissessem o quão cansados estavam, entretanto era bom ver tanta gente animada e pronta pra se divertir. Rindo baixinho, fechei a porta do quarto enquanto Yuta dançava sozinho completamente animado para a festa. Taeyong, que só faltava gritar, saiu correndo para o banheiro, sendo o primeiro a se lavar.

Yuta me puxava da cama me chamando pra dançar enquanto me ameaçava dizendo que eu não teria escapatória. Eu sabia. Mas realmente estava exausto e não queria escutar música alta na minha cabeça. Só queria relaxar um pouco, pois apesar de estar tudo tranquilo, sabia a pressão que sentia e o peso em meus ombros com o filme, a equipe e os atores. Tinha muita responsabilidade naquela Seul, assim como em Boryeong, e me preocupava praticamente o tempo todo. Às vezes era impossível desligar, e isso acontecia mais ainda nos dias de folga, então queria só trabalhar nas minhas ideias e depois dormir.

— Tem certeza que você não vai?

Taeyong perguntou, agora fora do banheiro, Yuta tinha ido tomar banho e o coreano escolhia sua roupa com muita cautela. Taeyo sempre gostava de estar o mais bonito possível, o que para ele estava longe de ser um grande esforço.

— Sim, estou exausto. — Falei jogado na cama com os braços e pernas abertas.

Ele me jogou uma peça de roupa me xingando em inglês. Ri retirando a camisa branca de meu rosto enquanto o fitava retirando a toalha e começando a se trocar.

— Não sei se estou muito animado também, mas quero me divertir.

Sorri de lado. — Você é um ratinho de festa, Taeyo.

— Sim, eu sou.

Só de cueca, Taeyong sorriu prosseguindo com suas vestes enquanto eu escutava a música que tocava na televisão, em um canal escolhido por ele, e encarava o teto. Não estava no grupo dos mais animados, definitivamente não.

— Isso me lembra os velhos tempos. — Taeyong sorriu de lado, chamando minha atenção quando se aproximou da cama.

— O que exatamente?

Ele riu puxando minha mala de debaixo da cama. — Um pouco de tudo. Nós dois no estúdio, no hotel dividindo quarto... Realmente um pouco de tudo.

— Me lembra de quando te conheci. — Sorri o encarando de pé.

— Exatamente, Canadá. — Ele riu permanecendo sem camisa enquanto puxava as peças da mala.

— Você sempre foi o mais animado. As emoções estão parecidas com os velhos tempos também. 

Taeyong riu novamente enquanto eu o encarava, sentando na cama. — Você era muito novo, ainda é. Um bebê.

— Taeyong, não precisa exagerar. — Encostei as costas na parede.

— Nunca vou deixar de te ver como um irmão mais novo. — Ele disse de costas para mim. — Naquela época logo nos tornamos família, e foi ótimo. Mas eu te enfiava em cada lugar...

Gargalhei tendo uma memória. — Lembra quando conseguiu que eu entrasse em um bar e depois fomos expulsos porque eu estava falando com o barman que na verdade não tinha atingido a maioridade?

— Como vou esquecer? — Taeyong virou-se para trás me encarando um pouco sério. — Quase fui preso!

— Enquanto eu chorava.

— Foi catastrófico. — O coreano respirou fundo, voltando a mexer nas minhas roupas.

Apenas o encarei de costas com uma calça branca, descalço, o tronco nu e os cabelos úmidos. Taeyong e eu tínhamos passado por muitas coisas e, sinceramente, ter uma amizade tão intensa e verdadeira era um dos maiores ganhos da minha vida. Taeyong era não só meu amigo, mas desde sempre havia sido minha família, e eu era muito grato por isso.

— Me empresta?

Encarei a blusa de mangas curtas na cor preta com uma estampa branca e assenti.

— Ótimo. — Ele sorriu, a separando em sua cama com Yuta. — Obrigado.

— Não há de quê.

— O que vai ficar fazendo?

Dei de ombros. — Provavelmente umas anotações até pegar no sono.

— Isso é tão a sua cara. — Ele disse, caminhando até mim.

Sorri orgulhoso. — Eu sei.

Taeyong sentou-se ao meu lado e sorriu fofamente, o que me fez perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ele logo levou os dedos finos até meu cabelo, o bagunçando de leve, basicamente o colocando para trás.

— Gostei da cor.

— Achei que nunca ia falar sobre. — Disse, sincero.

Ele manteve o sorriso ladino, apenas balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Donghyuck gostou?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. — Por que estamos falando dele?

— Só fiz uma pergunta. — Agora Taeyong literalmente bagunçou meu cabelo enquanto passava sua mão de qualquer jeito.

Sem me mover para ajeitar o cabelo, apenas dei de ombros. — Acho que sim. Não importa, certo?

Taeyong desviou o olhar, dando de ombros. Mordi meu lábio, desejando que aquela conversa acabasse, afinal sabia o quanto era complicado falar sobre Donghyuck com os meus amigos, não os culpava.

— Vou pegar algo pra comer. — Ele disse sorrindo de lado e logo se levantou, indo até o freezer particular. — Quer algo?

— Não, obrigado. — Agradeci, encarando a televisão.

Nela passava um clipe que nunca tinha visto, assim como nunca tinha escutado a música que a mulher cantava. O silêncio no quarto não estava ensurdecedor, apesar de incômodo. Na realidade, eu preferia que ficássemos sem conversar do que voltar no assunto de Donghyuck e minhas escolhas. Para a minha felicidade, minutos depois alguém abriu a porta do quarto e, se jogando na poltrona, Chitta sorriu acompanhado de Hendery.

Yuta não demorou a sair do banho e entrei logo em seguida, tomando uma chuveirada rápida e um tanto energética. Trocando de roupa, me surpreendi com o fato de ainda estarem por lá quando saí do banheiro. Agora Johnny e Jaehyun estavam no quarto e o americano foi o primeiro a fazer graça, dizendo que eu era o jovem mais idoso que ele conhecia. Ri dando de ombros e logo me joguei na cama com minha calça de moletom e uma blusa larga.

Segundo Chittaphon, o ponto de encontro era no lobby do hotel, lá que ele tinha marcado com todos os que mostraram interesse em ir à casa noturna. Se despedindo pouco tempo depois, os seis saíram do quarto, deixando apenas o som da mulher na televisão cantando algo sobre o verão. Sorri encarando o teto enquanto sentia a brisa leve entrar pela janela que Taeyong havia deixado levemente aberta.

Estava exausto. Chegar nas gravações cedo e sair à noite não era fácil. Sabia que não era o único sentindo tal coisa, mas naquela noite em específico, não queria nada além de descanso. Por esse principal motivo, havia escolhido ficar pelo hotel ao invés de ir para uma casa de dança barulhenta. Eu gostava, mas definitivamente não queria naquela noite. Só esperava que meus amigos se divertissem.

Deitado na cama com preguiça até mesmo de mudar de canal, só me levantei porque a fome falava mais alto, e optei por ligar para o serviço de quarto pedindo alguma comida. Naquela noite queria um bom hambúrguer com batatas fritas, contudo para minha eterna infelicidade, a recepção não atendia, o que resultou em um idiota descendo de elevador, com caderninho na mão, pensando que talvez fosse uma boa arejar a mente, mas, ainda assim, permanecer em lugar tranquilo. O idiota era eu, claro.

Sentado na mesa da lanchonete do hotel, fiz meu pedido e logo comecei a anotar algumas coisas. Não fazia nada demais, apenas escrevia uns esboços, fazia uns rabiscos e montava algumas cenas enquanto esperava minha comida tipicamente americana.

Pessoas de todas as idades estavam presentes, e fui capaz de reconhecer alguns gringos não só pela fisionomia, mas também pela mania divertida de falarem alto e observarem o cardápio por tempo demais. Quando eu estava aprendendo coreano era daí pra pior, tentava mostrar minhas habilidades e sempre pedia alguma coisa de maneira errada devido a pronúncia ou ao sotaque pesado – que as pessoas geralmente não compreendiam. Nunca me senti tão encabulado na vida quanto naquelas vezes.

Feliz, sorri quando meu lanche chegou. O hambúrguer era enorme e as batatas fritas estavam crocantes, isso me deixava imensamente feliz.

Largando o caderninho de lado por um momento, apenas comecei a degustar toda aquela porcaria maravilhosa sentindo meu estômago encher. Felizmente ficava satisfeito rápido, mas o tamanho das fritas e do hambúrguer ajudavam. Comia observando as pessoas ao meu redor e as situações, discretamente, claro. Não queria cuidar da vida de ninguém ou algo do tipo, mas passava tanto tempo imerso em minhas anotações que esquecia o quão inspirador o mundo real e as pessoas reais podiam ser.

Ainda com um sorriso nos lábios e sentindo meu corpo pesar, provavelmente por causa da barriga cheia, tratei de pagar e sair do local tentando ser o mais discreto possível – o que foi fácil, pois as pessoas estavam inertes em suas próprias vidas para que me notassem ali.

Caminhando até o elevador enquanto lia as anotações, me surpreendi ao dar de cara com rostos bem conhecidos.

— Te disse que se apertasse o térreo primeiro e depois o segundo andar de nada ia adiantar, Jisung!

Sorri encarando Chenle, que brigava com Jisung por alguma razão enquanto o mais novo coçava a nuca, confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

— Oh, Mark hyung. — Jisung sorriu percebendo que eu estava parado em frente à porta.

— Ei, hyung. — Chenle sorriu largo, esquecendo momentaneamente do que acontecia. — Vai subir?

Assenti entrando no elevador, os encarando com um pequeno sorriso. — Sim. Vou pro quarto.

— Achamos que ia sair com os demais.

— Estou muito cansado pra isso. — Ri baixinho, colocando o caderno debaixo do meu braço enquanto a porta fechava à nossa frente.

— Jisung e eu queríamos ir, mas Chittaphon disse que seria difícil arrumar a nossa entrada.

— Sinto muito. — Falei sincero, logo dando batidinhas no ombro do mais velho dos dois.

— Tá tudo bem. — Jisung sorriu, dando de ombros. — Ficamos sabendo que agora o salão de jogos do hotel foi inaugurado.

— Sério?

Jisung assentiu freneticamente. — Estivemos lá hoje antes das gravações, tem diversos jogos e até pequenas cabines de karaokê!

— Uau, isso parece bem legal. — Falei sincero, piscando os olhos.

— Vem com a gente, hyung. — Chenle sorriu animado enquanto a porta abria no segundo andar.

— Sabemos que está cansado, mas pode ser divertido! — Jisung concordou, segurando a porta do elevador.

E por mais que eu realmente estivesse exausto, a ideia de jogos divertidos havia me animado. Não estava com cabeça para balada, muito barulho e falações, mas talvez fosse extremamente divertido jogar alguns jogos na presença dos mais novos.

— Certo. Vamos nessa!

Sorrindo animado, saí do elevador enquanto escutava Chenle dizer chateado que Chittaphon apenas conseguiria entradas para aqueles que tinham vinte anos, pois estavam próximos à maioridade e que no caso dele e de Jisung a situação era mais complicada. Por um lado, estava até contente por ambos não terem ido, caso contrário não estaria ali com eles, contudo, apesar de estar contando aquilo com chateação na voz, Chenle logo dizia estar tudo bem, porque pelo menos ele tinha Jisung e jogos para se divertir.

E, céus, quantos jogos!

Era incrível como aquele hotel ainda conseguia surpreender. O segundo andar, que não tinha quartos, apenas longos salões, agora estava infestado de jogos incríveis. Placas diziam o que encontraríamos nos quatro salões, e acabamos indo para o primeiro, onde os jogos de máquina dominavam. O segundo parecia ter as cabines de karaokê e os dois últimos jogos para maiores. Não sabia do que se tratava, mas estava com zero interesse, de qualquer forma.

Caminhando com Chenle e Jisung, logo entramos no salão onde a maioria possuía crianças menores, mas não nos importamos. Olhava cada um dos brinquedos e jogos maravilhado. Todos brilhavam em meio à sala parcialmente escura, e o local, como um todo, parecia ser de outro mundo. Era incrível.

— Jisung! — Chenle gritou o amigo, apontando para o jogo de máquina. — Tekken!

Sorrindo, corri junto de Jisung para a máquina. Era um dos meus jogos favoritos e recordava da vez em que Donghyuck e eu jogamos na casa de Chenle logo quando nos conhecemos.

— Vai jogar, hyung?

Encarei Jisung com um olhar desafiador. — Claro!

— Kai bai bo, então. — Ele sorriu encarando Chenle.

Logo lançamos nossas mãos, tendo um resultado imediato: Jisung e Chenle iriam primeiro, quem perdesse iria comigo em uma batalha final pelo vencedor.

Sorri me afastando um pouco da máquina de modo que os dois começassem a jogar os dois rounds que definiriam quem seria o vencedor. Gargalhava ouvindo Chenle gritar a cada golpe que sua Julia recebia do terrível Yoshimitsu de Jisung, que estava dez vezes mais concentrado que o normal. Ele era muito bom! Seria um oponente à altura. O que era ótimo.

— Ei!!!!! Pare com isso! — Chenle gritava rindo enquanto socava os botões com vontade.

— Você disse que nunca ganharia de você de novo, não é, Chenle? — Jisung encarava fixamente a tela. — Pois toma isso!

— Chenle, eu não deixava! — Como uma criança, botava lenha na fogueira.

— É, Chenle, eu também não.

Olhando para o lado, encarei a voz mais do que conhecida, ela deixava em transe não só meu corpo, mas também meu coração.

— Hyung! — Chenle olhou para trás rapidamente.

O que foi seu movimento fatal.

— Jisung-ah! Não valeu! — Ele protestou logo em seguida.

— Claro que valeu! — O mais novo riu enquanto passava o replay do golpe fatal de Yoshimitsu: sua espada entrando no peito de Julia quem gritava pela última vez naquele round inicial.

— Eu estava cumprimentando...

— Cuidado com o segundo round, Lele! — Donghyuck o avisou apontando para a tela da máquina e virou o rosto para me fitar com um pequeno sorriso. — Achei que estaria na festa.

— Também achei que estaria.

Ele logo deu de ombros fazendo um breve bico. — Não estava no clima.

— Somos dois. — Ri baixinho. — Muito cansado.

— Imagino. — Ele assentiu cruzando os braços e voltando a olhar para a tela. — Vai, Chenle!

— Hyung! — Jisung protestou.

Assim que o coreano gritou, seu personagem caiu morto ao chão. Era um empate. 1x1. Chenle gritava e rapidamente desceu para abraçar Donghyuck, que ria da reação do chinês enquanto eu fazia exatamente o mesmo ao seu lado. Os dois eram ótimos jogadores.

— Tem vaga pra mais um, né? — Donghyuck perguntou.

O encarei, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Vamos um contra o outro.

— Como nos velhos tempos. — Ele sorriu, me encarando de maneira nostálgica.

Assenti sorrindo brevemente. — Como nos velhos tempos.

Provavelmente os velhos tempos nos traziam memórias nostálgicas, talvez até demais, pois naquele momento Donghyuck e eu ignorávamos os gritos de Chenle e Jisung no round final nos perdendo um no outro novamente.

Bom, normalmente sempre achava que me perdia no coreano, e tinha noção do quanto aquilo não era bom para meu pobre coração, mas quando Donghyuck permanecia me fitando, sem desviar o olhar – o que estava bem raro desde quando ele havia dito que não queria mais nada comigo –, eu praticamente jogava tudo para o alto, pois era um momento recíproco. Eram olhares recíprocos, mesmo tendo plena noção de que havia sentimentos diferentes envolvidos naquela situação.

— Isso!!!!!

O grito de Jisung fez com que parássemos de nos fitar, assustados. Mas não era nada de mais, o coreano apenas comemorava sua vitória enquanto Chenle, emburrado, se afastava dos botões e da máquina, dizendo que não havia sido uma partida justa. Jisung se aproximou do amigo e apertou suas bochechas com força, rindo e tirando sarro do mesmo. Donghyuck acabou entrando no meio quando Chenle ameaçou bater em um Jisung sorridente, mas nem mesmo o chinês foi capaz de resistir a toda aquela felicidade do mais novo por causa de um jogo e, gargalhando, apenas o empurrou, dizendo que o coreano era mesmo bom.

— Markeu?

Senti até os pelos da nuca arrepiarem com aquela chamada de Donghyuck. Há um bom tempo ele não me chamava de Markeu com o sotaque coreano bem acentuado.

— Certo. — Sorri quando o encarei com as sobrancelhas erguidas, apenas esperando que eu me aproximasse para dar play no jogo.

— Uh, uma batalha de hyungs. — Chenle disse animado, sentado na moto ao lado de Jisung.

— Vamos ver quem vai se sair melhor. — Jisung disse sorridente.

— Meu voto vai para Donghyuck hyung. — Chenle apostou naquele que confiou em si.

E mandando um beijo na ponta dos dedos para o chinês, Donghyuck pareceu confiante. O que me fez arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Mark hyung, estou com você.

— Obrigado, Jisung. — Disse formalmente e sério engrossando a voz, o que os fazia rir. — Prometo não decepcioná-lo!

Desviei o olhar de Jisung até Donghyuck, que me encarava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, provavelmente por causa da gracinha que fazia engrossando a voz e parecendo um homem de trinta anos com aquele coreano sem muito sotaque e sério. O coreano mais velho riu desviando o olhar e acabei fazendo o mesmo ao perceber que ele havia dado play no jogo e tínhamos alguns segundos para escolhermos nossos personagens. Donghyuck havia escolhido Eddy Gordo, e eu, como de costume, havia escolhido Ling Xiaoyu.

Era, literalmente, como nos velhos tempos.

— Essa é nossa revanche, Markeu. Não me esqueci.

Sorri encarando Donghyuck enquanto a tela carregava. — Nem eu, Hyuck.

— Que bom. Porque vou acabar com você novamente. — Ele sorriu confiante, me fitando.

— Boa sorte tentando. — Falei, também desafiador.

Quando a voz do locutor anunciou o primeiro round, soube que Donghyuck não estava para brincadeiras. Ele era bom. Muito bom mesmo. Contudo, não estava ali para brincar, aquela era a minha revanche e eu acabaria com ele, estava muito disposto a isso!

— Isso, Mark hyung!! — Jisung gritou comemorando quando ganhei o primeiro round, tendo a comemoração fofa de Ling Xiaoyu.

— O jogo não acabou ainda, Jisung. — Donghyuck o alarmou enquanto estalava o pescoço e voltava a segurar os controles.

— Mas vai acabar agora. — Falei soltando uma risadinha e logo começamos o segundo round, que, com facilidade, estava vencendo.

Me perguntava por que Donghyuck não estava lutando sério daquela vez, mas ele parecia estar se esforçando. Ele era um bom ator até fingindo estar jogando sério comigo... Era mais do que óbvio que ele estava me deixando ganhar. Soltando os botões, apenas cruzei meus braços, encarando a tela.

— O quê? — Jisung perguntou em voz alta. — O que você tá fazendo?

— Donghyuck está trapaceando! — Disse, encarando o coreano mais velho. — Ele nem mesmo está se esforçando.

— O quê? — Ele me encarou, mantendo os dedos no jogo. — Como isso é possível se...

Ele fez uma breve pausa e, utilizando o golpe fatal de seu personagem, vi a minha cair morta em um K.O. muito bem elaborado.

— Eu não acredito! — Jisung se lamentou.

— Isso! — Chenle comemorou enquanto eu encarava Donghyuck, surpreso com seu golpe baixo. — É isso aí, hyung!

— Ficou nervoso, Markeu?

Cerrei os olhos encarando um Donghyuck confiante e debochado. Nem eu acreditava que tinha caído na dele. Sem respondê-lo, apenas voltei minhas mãos para o controle, começando o round final. Com sangue e fogo nos olhos, Donghyuck e eu jogávamos de igual para igual, às vezes na defensiva, às vezes atacando, mas sempre atentos para os golpes especiais que poderiam esvaziar as barras de vida dos personagens. Apertando os botões que muito bem conhecia, Xiaoyu acertou golpes certeiros em Eddy, retirando uma boa parte de sua vida, contudo me assustei quando o personagem de Donghyuck a segurou, preparado para o golpe fatal.

"Time is up."

— O quê?! — Donghyuck gritou ainda mais alto que Chenle.

"Xiaoyu wins!"

Gargalhando, comecei a pular como uma criança ao ver que o golpe não havia funcionado, pois o tempo havia acabado. Ganhou quem tinha mais vida. Naquele caso, era a minha personagem, Xiaoyu.

Rindo vitorioso, abracei Jisung que surgiu ao meu lado me segurando no colo, verdadeiramente animado como se tudo aquilo fosse realmente um campeonato ou um jogo importante. Gargalhando, esperava o coreano me colocar no chão, o que ele logo fez.

— Aí está minha revanche! — Disse encarando Donghyuck, que saía da frente do controle e sentava ao lado de Chenle.

— Não acabou ainda, Markeu.

— Aceita que a dor é menor. — Disse lhe mandando língua.

O que fez Donghyuck rir divertido. — Quantos anos você tem? Dois?

— Não tente mudar de assunto. — Me recompus, voltando para a frente do controle com Jisung.

— Você é muito infantil, Mark Lee.

Ri o encarando e Donghyuck me encarava de volta com um sorriso simpático e divertido em seus lábios. Era bom vê-lo se divertindo. Como sempre, ficava contente de saber e ver que ele, realmente, estava bem.

— Hyung... — Jisung esticou a mão para mim. — Bom jogo.

Apertei sua mão com firmeza. — Bom jogo, dongsaeng.

Sorrimos e fomos à escolha de nossos personagens. Jisung havia escolhido o pequeno jogador Gon enquanto eu escolhia o robô Gun Jack por pura estratégia. Assentindo enquanto encarava a tela, o jogo logo começou, assim como as torcidas. E, bem, surpreendentemente – ou talvez nem tanto – Chenle torcia para Jisung enquanto Donghyuck gritava meu nome. O que me deixava 200% mais confiante, só por ser ele.

Dois rounds a um, o vencedor não tinha ganhado tão rápido ou facilmente, mas o gosto da vitória era mesmo muito bom. E eu estava experimentando-o pela primeira vez naquele jogo tão incrível e que adorava tanto. Jisung, educado como de costume, me parabenizava enquanto sorria tendo total espírito esportivo, o que era de se admirar. Bem, às vezes eu realmente agia como uma criancinha diante às perdas em jogos. Taeyong sabia disso melhor do que qualquer um.

— Quero ir naquele agora. — Chenle apontou animado para um jogo de fliperama que não conhecia. — Vem, Jisung!

O puxando, Chenle logo tomou a frente, obrigando o mais novo a ir consigo, o que era engraçado. Donghyuck e eu nos encaramos rindo dos dois enquanto nos aproximávamos.

— Então, qual jogo quer ir agora, canadense?

— Não sei, qual me indica? — Perguntei encarando o local.

— Não sei. — Hyuck riu baixinho. — Não conheço muitos jogos.

— Que tal esse? — Disse, apontando na direção do jogo com duas armas que estava próximo.

— Claro. Vamos nessa.

O jogo era em dupla e não havia por que um atrapalhar o outro. A primeira rodada tinha sido de conhecimento, e a partir da segunda, com os dois sabendo melhor como tudo funcionava, ficou mais fácil, mas ainda assim não conseguíamos chegar muito longe.

— Ei, Canadá? — Encarei Hyuck enquanto esperávamos nossa terceira vez. — Que tal apostarmos?

— O que quer apostar?

— Quem matar menos zumbis tem que cantar uma música sozinho no karaokê. Que tal?

Soltei uma risadinha. — Fechado.

Donghyuck me encarou. — Fechado.

A partida começou e iniciamos nossa aposta que era, de fato, divertida. Matávamos os zumbis com a arma sem pensar duas vezes. Donghyuck estava empenhado e indo muito bem, pressentia que iria perder daquela vez. Mas, quando os resultados saltaram na tela e vi que ganhei de 125 a 124 pontos, arregalei os olhos assustado com o resultado. Donghyuck teria que cantar uma música no karaokê, e visivelmente surpreso com o resultado, ele ria, claramente de nervoso.

— Ei, temos uma contraproposta.

Olhamos para trás, encarando Chenle e Jisung.

— Se Jisung e eu fizermos mais pontos que vocês, escolheremos um dueto para que cantem juntos.

— Bem...

— Fechado. — Donghyuck disse com toda certeza do universo. Sua confiança exalava.

— Mark hyung? — Chenle me fitou.

— Claro. — Disse assentindo sem um por cento da confiança de Donghyuck e logo me afastei. — Por que você está tão confiante?

— Jisung não é bom nos jogos de tiros. Desse jeito nem eu e nem você cantamos, Canadá.

Ri baixinho. — Tem certeza?

Donghyuck assentiu balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Da última vez em que o assisti, ele morreu na segunda fase. Mal conseguia sair da primeira.

— Ok... Vamos torcer então.

Voltando minha atenção para a tela do jogo enquanto Donghyuck se mantinha confiante ao meu lado, encarei Jisung e Chenle iniciando seu jogo. E de imediato era óbvio o quão bom Chenle era no mesmo, ele não deixava nada passar, simplesmente sendo mais objetivo e menos agressivo que Jisung, que atirava nos zumbis sem calcular muito bem. Ele perdia a vida mais rápido que Chenle, mas os dois estavam indo muito bem.

Donghyuck estava confiante e assim que Jisung saiu do jogo, tendo seu personagem chegado ao 0%, Chenle continuou sozinho. Jisung se afastou um pouco, apenas encarando o jogo do chinês que matava sem cessar. Chenle estava muito mais avançado, fases à frente das quais Donghyuck e eu havíamos chegado e isso tinha retirado o sorriso dos lábios do coreano.

— Vocês sabem que já perderam, não é? — Jisung nos provocou, rindo.

Fazendo graça, atirando com a arma em posições diferentes e até mesmo dando tiros de costas, sem saber direito onde estava mirando, Chenle, enfim, foi eliminado, totalizando uma pontuação brutal: 402. Era quase o dobro do que Donghyuck e eu havíamos feito, juntos.

— Bem, acho que é hora do karaokê.

Chenle sorriu vitorioso e logo passou por nós, saindo do fliperama, o que fez com que Donghyuck suspirasse, seguindo o caminho com Jisung à sua frente. Fui o último a sair do local, entrando em uma das pequenas porém confortáveis cabines. Definitivamente não cabiam todos da equipe ali, nem mesmo os atores, contudo, Donghyuck, Jisung, Chenle e eu estávamos confortáveis no local, pois éramos poucos.

Enquanto Chenle e Jisung escolhiam a música, Donghyuck apertava um dos botões, fazendo com que um homem entrasse no local. Apontando para o cardápio, fez o pedido de algumas coisas de comer, soju e refrigerante para os mais novos. Ele sorriu de lado me fitando quando o homem saiu do local e logo sussurrou algo sobre precisar de um pouco de preparação para cantar, pois era algo que ele realmente tinha vergonha de fazer.

Lembrava de Jaemin falando que Donghyuck era um excelente cantor e mal podia esperar para vê-lo cantando em um dueto sem toda a barulhada da última vez, onde mal conseguia escutar meus pensamentos. A última vez que tínhamos ido em um karaokê, havia notado que o timbre de Donghyuck era ótimo, mas não tinha conseguido escutar tudo com muita clareza. Acho que a sala de karaokê menor e com Jisung, Chenle e eu apenas, me proporcionaria esse momento de maneira mais adequada.

— Sunaebo. — Jisung disse segurando o controle em suas mãos. — É um ótimo dueto.

— Yurisangja? — Donghyuck questionou sentado ao meu lado.

Jisung assentiu. — O que acha, Chenle?

— Não conheço. — Ele respondeu sincero. — Mas confio em você.

— Obrigado. — Jisung soltou uma risadinha e entregou um microfone para Donghyuck, vindo até mim em seguida. — Você conhece a canção, hyung?

— Sim. — Falei, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Ótimo. — Jisung sorriu, se afastando.

Apenas fiquei de pé, desejando não conhecer aquela canção. Ela falava sobre perdas, um amor puro que não havia dado certo. A escolha dos mais novos tinha sido certeira, e, bem, isso havia me atingido em cheio. Contudo, Donghyuck parecia estar tranquilo, talvez aquilo para ele realmente fosse apenas um desafio como outro qualquer. E, bem, devia ser para mim também. Não tinha por que ver algo a mais onde não tinha, eu tinha de parar com tal coisa.

— Vocês estão prontos?

Donghyuck me fitou, assentindo, logo fiz o mesmo, escutando a melodia do violão começar. Era uma música lenta e muito sentimental. Mas ao mesmo tempo era apenas um desafio que cumpríamos.

O coreano foi o primeiro a começar. Era óbvio como ele não poupava esforço algum, cantava realmente como se estivesse dando tudo de si, e logo na primeira estrofe o encarei, encantado com sua voz doce e suave.

Donghyuck cantava bem, muito bem, extremamente bem. Era ainda mais bonito de assistir enquanto ele fechava os olhos, se entregando à canção lenta. Por um momento havia esquecido da letra, ou que estávamos em um karaokê. Queria que aquele momento se tornasse eterno.

"Eu hesitei, mas foi tão difícil. Não importa. Sou apenas memórias boas para você?"

Donghyuck me encarou, e tudo o que queria era compreender se aquilo era coisa da minha cabeça ou se ele, de fato, parecia estar cantando pra mim. Perdendo a primeira parte da estrofe, seguido pelo desvio de olhar de Donghyuck que encarou a tela do karaokê, dei meu melhor para soar o mais sincero possível.

Os olhares estavam inevitáveis e tudo aquilo fazia meu coração surtar dentro do meu peito. Parecíamos estar cantando um para o outro, no caso, apenas seguia o que achava certo. E, bem, eu era muito mais emoção do que razão em qualquer coisa que fazia. Logo continuei minha parte, virando o corpo na direção de Donghyuck.

"Se isso for uma atuação para mim, por favor pare agora. Posso viver sem você?"

Continuamos a canção que praticamente se repetia, era assustador como aquele momento parecia tão real. Não parecia que Donghyuck e eu estávamos em um dueto no karaokê. Parecia uma conversa, bem dolorosa, podia dizer.

Assim que a música acabou, nossa pontuação apareceu na tela. Mas nenhum de nós se importou em vê-la. Donghyuck me encarava e aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que conseguia lê-lo: era como se ele quisesse falar algo, mas não conseguisse. Minha vontade era de sacudi-lo até que ele, enfim, desembuchasse, porém, quebrando o momento que nunca tinha sido só nosso, pra início de conversa, escutamos a voz de Chenle atrás de nós.

— Uau, isso foi... poderoso. — Ele pigarreou, mas não nos movemos.

Permanecíamos nos encarando, tentando ler um ao outro e compreender o que tudo aquilo tinha significado, o que havia acabado de acontecer. Sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo: havia me deixado levar pela emoção e não pela razão, o que era mais comum do que eu podia imaginar, contudo não sabia dizer se havia acontecido o mesmo com Donghyuck, apesar do coreano parecer tão afetado quanto eu estava.

Algo havia mudado?

Meu lado esperançoso questionava se aquela canção havia tido tanto significado para Donghyuck quanto para mim. Me questionava fielmente se não estava vendo coisa onde não tinha, mas a resposta veio logo em seguida quando Donghyuck desviou o olhar, piscando algumas vezes antes de entregar o microfone a Chenle e sair da sala de karaokê.

O silêncio após o clique da porta se fechando atrás de mim se fez presente. Chenle e Jisung provavelmente não estavam entendendo muita coisa, apesar de aparentemente saberem o que qualquer um era capaz de compreender: meu conflito de sentimentos com Donghyuck. Ninguém era idiota.

— Hyung, você quer cantar com Chenle?

Encarei Jisung ao meu lado e balancei a cabeça negativamente, entregando o microfone. Apenas sentei na poltrona sabendo que mais uma noite tinha acabado por causa dos meus sentimentos.

Não conseguia entender como tudo estava bem e, de repente, como um clarão, ficava estranho de novo. Tudo o que mais queria era ser capaz de não sentir nada além de amizade por Donghyuck, assim como quando nos conhecemos naquele banheiro em Chicago. Era tudo o que eu desejava.

Mas, fazendo meu coração saltar como um maluco, Donghyuck voltou para a sala de karaokê logo quando achei que estava tudo mais do que arruinado. O coreano sentou à minha frente e deu um pequeno sorriso, pegando um copo pequeno transparente e se servindo de soju. Encarei a bebida relembrando o gosto da mesma na última vez em que havíamos bebido juntos. O gosto amargo de Donghyuck com outro cara. Suspirei pesado parando de encará-lo e voltei a atenção para Chenle e Jisung.

Cansado de cantar, mesmo tendo cantado apenas uma vez, recusava o microfone todas as vezes que me era estendido, diferentemente de Donghyuck que, cada vez mais animado, se soltava cantando músicas nacionais e internacionais. Era divertido de se ver, mas não conseguia conter a preocupação com ele degustando tanto soju sozinho. Donghyuck já estava na quarta garrafa e aguentando bem quando pediu a quinta. Jisung tentou pará-lo, mas sem sucesso. Era óbvio que Donghyuck já estava mais bêbado do que tudo.

Ficando de pé, disse que ia ao banheiro enquanto Donghyuck e Chenle cantavam. Mas o banheiro não era exatamente meu caminho.

— Desculpa, senhor. — O homem me fitava. — Mas não podemos recusar o pedido de clientes do ho...

— Quanto?

O homem me encarou confuso. — O quê?

— Quanto devo te pagar pra você parar de servir soju na sala 21?

O encarei sério enquanto o homem ria achando que estava brincando, mas após me cobrar uma quantia alta de won, ele acabou concordando em parar de aceitar o pedido daquele cliente em específico. Só não o agradecia com cortesia porque ele havia me cobrado por isso, bastava um pingo de boa vontade e consciência que ele logo entenderia por que estava pedindo tal coisa. Não importava mais.

Na verdade, nada importava mais naquele momento. E assim como a diversão havia chegado, tinha ido embora na mesma intensidade e rapidez de antes. Tudo isso por causa de um bêbado chato que não queria mais ficar naquele andar do hotel porque a bebida havia acabado.

Sim, era Donghyuck.

— Saco! — Chenle reclamou, empurrando Donghyuck de leve. — Você está fedendo a álcool, hyung. Não sou obrigado!

Rindo, Donghyuck foi puxado de cima do chinês por Jisung que segurava o riso, claramente se divertindo. Caminhei até eles e segurei Donghyuck em meus braços quando Jisung pensou ser uma boa ideia jogá-lo para cima de mim, literalmente.

Dando alguns passos para trás, segurei Donghyuck pela cintura, o fitando. O coreano apenas ergueu o rosto e fechou um dos olhos tentando me enxergar direito. Entretanto logo ae soltou, jogando seu corpo no chão e, apoiando as mãos no mesmo, começou a colocar tudo pra fora.

— Okay! — Gritei rindo de nervoso, me abaixando ao seu lado. — Põe pra fora...

Ele assim o fez. O cheiro forte do álcool ficava cada vez mais forte e tentava desviar do mesmo de todo o jeito, fosse soprando o ar ou virando o rosto para o outro lado vez ou outra. Donghyuck vomitava algo que tinha comido, mas 80% era soju.

— Hyung, vem cá. — Jisung abaixou do outro lado de Donghyuck no instante em que ele se jogou para trás, caindo de bunda no chão.

Antes que o mais novo pudesse limpar sua boca, peguei o papel de sua mão, pedindo para que ele pegasse uma garrafa de água no bar do segundo andar. Assentindo, Jisung foi em direção à porta quando Chenle disse que iria acompanhá-lo porque estava ficando enjoado na sala fechada. Voltei minha atenção para Donghyuck, agora limpando sua boca enquanto afastava sua franja de seu rosto.

— Você tá bem?

Ele me encarava com os olhos lacrimejados, lentamente balançou a cabeça enquanto piscava os olhos com lerdeza.

— Precisava beber cinco garrafas?

Perguntei deixando o papel de lado enquanto o ajudava a levantar. Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha e se jogou na poltrona em que o ajudava a sentar. Com os braços e pernas abertas, ele deitava a cabeça no encosto, encarando o teto.

— Tudo culpa sua.

Encarei a tela do karaokê, vendo uma música qualquer, ainda em andamento. Não sabia como aquilo podia ser minha culpa, mas particularmente tinha medo de perguntar, então, permanecendo em silêncio, apenas esperei Jisung e Chenle voltarem com a garrafa de água, contudo só o mais novo voltou, entregando-me ela logo em seguida.

— Você quer água, Donghyuck? — Perguntei o encarando de pé à sua frente.

— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Pelo menos usa ela pra bochechar. — Falei, esticando a garrafa em sua direção.

Mas Donghyuck nem me ouviu ou se moveu.

— Hyuck... — Bati em seu rosto de leve, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos. — Bochecha...

— Oi, Markeu sunbae. — Ele abriu um sorriso radiante e caloroso. — Achei que estivesse sonhando com você de novo, mas é real. — Encarou Jisung. — Não é?

— Okay! — Ri de nervoso, gritando sem dar a mínima chance a Jisung para responder. — Vamos para o quarto!

— Isso! — Donghyuck concordou, ficando de pé enquanto passava os braços em volta do meu pescoço. — Vamos para o quarto!

O encarei assustado. Nem mesmo em um milhão de anos estava esperando aquela reação. Encarei Jisung pedindo ajuda, mas ele ria sincero, nos encarando e se divertindo com a cena.

— Chenle! Abre a porta!

Gritei, por fim, ao perceber que Jisung ria demais para me dar qualquer auxílio.

— Não! — Donghyuck protestava. — Quero cantar mais!

— Amanhã a gente canta mais, Park Jinyoung. — Falei, o puxando para fora do karaokê.

Mas, como um bebê mimado, Donghyuck bateu o pé, travando no lugar. Ele era forte, muito forte, e mesmo bêbado, não conseguia tirá-lo pouco mais do que alguns centímetros do lugar. Contudo, nem que fosse centímetro por centímetro, o levaria para o quarto antes que ele começasse a passar mal novamente.

— Pega ele no colo, hyung! — Chenle disse segurando a porta branca, parado do lado de fora.

— O quê? Ele não...

Mas antes que Donghyuck pudesse terminar a frase, o tirei do chão enquanto estava distraído, o que foi mais do que suficiente para que o jogasse em meu ombro direito. O rosto do coreano estava para trás e suas pernas balançavam freneticamente próximas à minha barriga, afinal Donghyuck era alto.

— Para! Fica quieto! — Praguejei, o carregando para fora do local.

— Me solta, Mark Lee!

— Hyung, para de resistir! — Chenle ria alto como um verdadeiro golfinho. Agora entendia a origem do apelido, mas não era momento de refletir sobre isso.

— Jamais! — Donghyuck parou de mexer as pernas e espalmou as mãos em minha bunda, fazendo com que eu desse um pulo.

Céus! O que tava acontecendo? As coisas aconteceram rápido demais para que qualquer um pudesse absorver. Donghyuck estava a personificação da minha vida: em um instante bem e equilibrado e no outro acabado e jogado ao chão. Seria engraçado se não estivesse desesperado com Donghyuck tocando todo meu corpo na parte de trás enquanto dizia quais eram duras ou não.

— Sua bunda é dura, mas não tanto quanto a minha. — Donghyuck riu soltando um ronco, o que seria adorável se, mais uma vez, não estivesse em total desespero.

Chenle e Jisung riam. Os menores estavam se divertindo e nem mesmo meus olhares de pavor eram capazes de fazer com que ambos parassem de rir tanto. Céus, só queria uma noite tranquila de descanso, era pedir muito, certo? Claro que era. Quem eu queria enganar? A causa de todos os meus problemas estava bem ali, no mesmo lugar que eu, mas ao mesmo tempo o via como solução. Por mais incômodo que fosse tê-lo cutucando minha bunda e levantando minha blusa para elogiar minhas costas enquanto o rodava, com cuidado, estava me sentindo bem.

— Jisung, Chenle! — Donghyuck gritou dentro do elevador que, felizmente, subia sem pausas. — Olha essa pele macia! Dá vontade de lamber!

Fechei os olhos, engolindo seco enquanto escutava as risadas dos três com o comentário de Donghyuck, ele mesmo ria do que tinha acabado de falar e só sentia meu rosto pegar fogo com tudo aquilo.

— Eu vou lamber! — Donghyuck anunciou.

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa do tipo, o coloquei de pé rapidamente o segurando pela cintura, de modo que ele não caísse ou se desequilibrasse. O coreano demorou a entender o que tinha acontecido, piscava os olhos lentamente, franzindo a testa, e, para a minha alegria, a porta abria em frente à placa que indicava nosso andar.

— Você é chato! — Donghyuck me encarou. — Na melhor parte você me tira das suas costas. Como ousa?

— Vem, hyung. Estamos chegando. — Jisung, finalmente, fez algo, mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Deixando que o mais novo agora o levasse, suspirei pesado, sendo o último a sair do elevador. Chenle e Jisung carregavam Donghyuck. O chinês não conseguia parar de rir e as risadas se espalhavam entre os três, ecoando no corredor. Eu, em contrapartida, ajeitava minha roupa, meu cabelo e meu ser em meio a toda aquela bagunça.

Porém, como desgraça pouco é bobeira, quase caí no chão procurando apoio na parede. Donghyuck não só havia largado de seus amigos como tinha corrido na direção oposta do quarto, gargalhando contente dizendo que ninguém o pegaria.

— Hyung! Para com isso! — Jisung ria, voltando para buscar o bêbado parado em frente ao elevador.

— Não vai ajudar, Mark hyung?

Encarei Chenle. — O que fiz pra merecer isso?

— Acredite, me pergunto isso todos os dias. — Ele sorriu, soltando uma risadinha em seguida.

Respirando fundo, corri até Jisung, que estava chegando em Donghyuck.

— Abra o quarto. Vou carregar ele de novo.

Jisung assentiu e se afastou, fazendo o que eu tinha acabado de pedir. Suspirando, parei ao lado de Donghyuck, o puxando pelo pulso. Como já era de se esperar, ele fazia manha, se soltando enquanto gargalhava divertido.

— Vamos, Canadá. Se diverte!

Forcei um sorriso. — Pronto, me diverti.

— Não pedi pra você sorrir, estou falando pra se soltar. — Donghyuck soltou seu pulso de minha mão e sacudiu meus ombros.

— Farei isso quando você estiver na sua cama, de banho tomado e dormindo tranquilamente.

— Isso significa que você estará lá? — Donghyuck me fitou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não... — Ri sem graça. — Você entendeu. Agora, vamos.

O puxando pelo pulso novamente, me assustei quando Donghyuck não só soltou seu braço, como desceu suas mãos até a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos. O coreano segurava minha mão firmemente junto à sua, e tinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto via minha feição.

Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Minha primeira ideia tinha sido soltar nossas mãos, mas no mesmo instante, sentindo meu coração acelerar com o ato de Donghyuck bêbado, paralisei ao sentir o calor de sua mão na minha. Nunca, em nenhum momento, havíamos dado as mãos daquela maneira. Nunca.

— Você gosta da sensação?

Pisquei os olhos, voltando a mim quando percebi Donghyuck olhar para nossas mãos juntas. Ele ergueu seu braço, puxando minha mão junto da sua.

— Gosto de como nossas mãos ficam juntas. — Ele riu baixinho, olhando fixamente para as duas. — Não é bonito?

O encarando, alterei meu olhar de direção, fitando nossas mãos juntas. Queria dizer que sim, era bonito, e que o calor da sua mão na minha trazia uma sensação boa, contudo Donghyuck estava bêbado.

Bêbado.

E isso não podia passar despercebido.

Soltei nossas mãos no mesmo instante e desviei o olhar. Donghyuck franziu a testa um pouco confuso, parecendo terrivelmente sóbrio com aquele olhar enigmático. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o peguei novamente da mesma maneira de antes e, sem luta ou resistência, Donghyuck cooperou durante todo o caminho até o banheiro de seu quarto, onde o deixei encostado no balcão.

— Você está bem?

Perguntei novamente, mas diferentemente de antes, Donghyuck apenas encarava o nada com os olhos pesados. Não seria bom demorar tanto tempo para lhe dar um banho ou ele cairia no sono e ninguém conseguiria acordá-lo mais. E bem, isso resultaria em uma ressaca insuportável no dia seguinte.

— Hyuck? — O chamei.

O coreano ergueu seu olhar em minha direção. Estávamos próximos devido ao fato de que ele parecia estar mais fraco do que antes, realmente necessitando de ajuda para ficar em pé.

— Por que você gosta de mim?

Senti a pergunta atingir o fundo da minha alma. Donghyuck me encarava sonolento, porém sério. Era como se estivesse diante de algo indecifrável que tentava compreender com a pergunta mais idiota. Porém, o idiota era eu de estar me dando o direito de cair na lábia e nas ações de Donghyuck bêbado.

— Chenle, Jisung! — Chamei os menores, ignorando Donghyuck.

As risadas tinham parado no quarto, e por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse ser, tinha entendido o que os dois haviam feito a noite inteira. Chenle e Jisung arrumaram várias maneiras de Donghyuck e eu ficarmos próximos, sozinhos e todas essas coisas. Acontecia que a vida não era nenhum filme ou livro de romance e aquelas coisas não davam certo.

Mais uma vez os chamei, virando meu rosto para trás e os procurando até onde minha vista conseguia enxergar. Nem sinal. Senti mãos quentes em meu rosto, o virando rapidamente, tudo o que menos queria era encarar Donghyuck.

— Mark. — Ele me chamou com o sotaque arrastado. — Você pode me responder?

Suspirei. — Não agora.

— Por que não?

— Porque nossos dongsaengs sumiram do quarto e quem vai ter que te dar banho sou eu. — O encarei sério.

Mas não era o único. Donghyuck também me fitava com o semblante sério, franzindo a testa de leve, o que me fazia compreender que ele estava digerindo a informação. Só seria um banho e não tiraria todas as suas peças de roupa, por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer. Porém, corando violentamente quando compreendi o que estava acontecendo, encarei o tronco nu de Donghyuck completamente próximo ao meu. Minhas mãos, em seu quadril, ridiculamente começaram a tremer como o bom idiota que eu era.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Me afastei, o encarando nos olhos.

— Você quer que eu tome banho de roupa? — Donghyuck me encarou se equilibrando sozinho enquanto retirava o cinto da calça.

— Não, eu...

— Merda! — Ele praguejou erguendo a mão e encarando um de seus dedos.

Demorei a entender que Donghyuck havia machucado o dedo de alguma maneira em sua calça. Quem conseguia tal feitio? Nunca havia ouvido falar de alguém que machucou o dedo retirando seu cinto ou abrindo a calça, entretanto meu coração sabia muito bem: Donghyuck era diferente de qualquer um. Voltando a me aproximar do coreano, segurei sua mão, vendo o pequeno corte, não era nada demais.

— Tá tudo bem. — Disse com um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu sei. — Ele disse dando de ombros, levando o dedo à boca.

Que bom que ele sabia. Que bom. Eba. Estava tudo ótimo. Mesmo com Donghyuck sugando seu dedo enquanto me encarava. Estava tudo ótimo.

— Me deixa ajudar. — Falei desviando o olhar do seu dedo, levando minhas mãos até sua calça e a desabotoando com rapidez.

Donghyuck nada disse. Apenas permaneceu parado, da mesma maneira. Sentia seus olhos queimarem em mim enquanto o evitava de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis.

— Vou esperar lá fora, tudo bem?

Novamente, o coreano nada respondeu, apenas mexia suas pernas retirando a calça jeans com os pés de maneira engraçada, afinal ele estava se atrapalhando todo, porém estável.

— Okay.

Falei rindo de nervoso e logo dando as costas a Donghyuck que estava no banheiro apenas de cueca. Porém, quando estava saindo do banheiro, já quase segurando na maçaneta para fechar a porta atrás de mim, senti os dedos de Donghyuck em meu braço novamente. Virando para fitá-lo, tentei manter a naturalidade quando o coreano retirou o dedo de sua boca e o umedeceu com a língua.

— Tá tudo bem? — Tornei a perguntar.

— Só me ajuda a entrar debaixo do chuveiro, por favor. — Ele disse com a voz levemente rouca, piscando tão lento que logo emendou em um sorriso, mantendo os olhos fechados. — Depois te deixo em paz.

Ri baixinho, balançando a cabeça. — Tá tudo bem, vamos.

Caminhei em direção ao chuveiro o abrindo na água gelada. Me virei em direção a Donghyuck que agora me encarava no mesmo lugar de antes. Sorrindo de lado, caminhei de volta até o coreano, o ajudando a ir em direção ao chuveiro. Ele já estava sonolento e sabia que não demoraria muito para Donghyuck cair no sono, porém talvez o banho gelado o despertasse um pouco, era essa a intenção.

A pele de Donghyuck era quente assim como suas mãos, e por mais que evitasse prestar atenção em detalhes, não conseguia ser muito bem sucedido nisso.

— Caralho!

Ri da maneira como Donghyuck havia praguejado no instante em que o coloquei dentro do box de vidro debaixo da água gelada. Havia sido de uma única vez. Assim a dor seria menor.

— Que água gelada! — Ele reclamou, se abraçando.

— Eu sei, mas é essa a intenção. — Disse o fitando, ele parecia muito mais acordado naquele momento.

— Não vou tomar banho nessa água gelada! — Ele choramingou, tentando sair do box.

— Ah, você vai. — Falei soltando uma risadinha enquanto o encarava. — Vai ser bom.

— Meu rabo! — Donghyuck agora me empurrava com seu corpo.

— Hyuck, sério, você precisa...

— Quer saber? — Ele parou de forçar me encarando. — Não vou ser o único então!

Como eu poderia me surpreender e não estar preparado para um ataque como aquele? Era Lee Donghyuck, obviamente ele faria algo do tipo, como, por exemplo, me puxar para debaixo do chuveiro enquanto gargalhava se divertindo.

— Donghyuck! — Gritei sentindo a água gelar meu corpo por inteiro.

— A água está boa, Markeu? — Ele ria enquanto segurava com força em minha blusa, me impedindo de sair dali.

— Me deixa sair daqui! — Gritava tentando sair de de qualquer forma.

Eu parecia um gato fugindo da água.

— É agradável pra você, Mark Lee?!

— Você nem tava aguentando andar há um minuto... De onde tirou tanta força?

Resolvi virar de frente para Donghyuck para enfrentá-lo à força. O coreano ria se divertindo enquanto eu praguejava mentalmente por aquela água estar tão terrivelmente gelada. Puta que pariu!

— O que foi, Mark? Não aguenta água gelada? — Donghyuck me fitava com seu sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Não! — Disse sincero, agora o rodando.

O coreano era quem recebia grande parte da água naquele momento e tentava a todo custo me puxar consigo, o que, naquele momento, me fazia rir, pois ele tentava me enxergar, mas tinha que usar uma das mãos para retirar o excesso de água de seus olhos, o que o enfraquecia na luta braçal.

— Para de me afogar! — Donghyuck gritou fechando os olhos e cuspindo toda a água que havia entrado na sua boca.

— Que nojo! — Desviei com sucesso.

— Tem nojo da minha saliva, Mark Lee? — Donghyuck riu, soltando minha blusa e saindo debaixo do chuveiro parcialmente.

— Sim! — Disse com toda certeza do mundo.

Mas, me quebrando, o coreano apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, dizendo sem pudor:

— Não era isso que você dizia quando a gente se beijava por longos minutos sem conseguirmos controlar nossos desejos.

Parei com a brincadeira, sentindo meu coração confuso em meu peito. Ao mesmo tempo em que a memória invadia minha mente, a vontade de repetir o beijo inundava meu coração. Queria beijar Donghyuck e aquela não era a primeira vez. Provavelmente não seria a última também, mas não importava. Não podia e, honestamente, dadas as circunstâncias, uma pequena parte de mim se recusava. Ele tinha tomado a decisão, e confundir nossas cabeças era o menos sensato naquele momento.

— Mark...

— Vou esperar lá fora. — O interrompi no mesmo instante, passando por Donghyuck e saindo de dentro do chuveiro.

— Mark!

Parei de andar, mas me mantive de costas para Donghyuck enquanto pingava pelo banheiro do hotel. Sentia uma vontade ridícula de chorar, mas segurava as lágrimas a todo custo.

— Olha pra mim!

Sério, virei em sua direção. O que ele queria dizer agora? Depois de entrelaçar nossos dedos, lembrar de nossos beijos e insinuar coisas que confundiam minha mente. O que ele queria?

E ficou tão claro quanto a água que caía do chuveiro quando Donghyuck veio em minha direção, selando nossos lábios. Não estava esperando um beijo naquela noite, muito menos do cara que simplesmente comandava meu coração sem esforço algum. Mas ele estava bêbado e não faria tal coisa se não estivesse. Isso era o que mais me afligia. Sem esperar nem mesmo um segundo, segurei em seus ombros, o afastando.

— Você está bêbado. — Falei encarando Donghyuck à minha frente.

— Isso não...

O soltei. — Tome seu banho. Vou esperar lá fora.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, saí do banheiro, fechando a porta. Com o peito subindo e descendo, tentava não pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, por mais que não pensar nos lábios macios e molhados de Donghyuck nos meus fosse um tanto quanto impossível. Mas tinha que excluir aquilo da minha mente, porque sabia, melhor do que qualquer um, que não significava nada.

Saindo do quarto de Donghyuck, às pressas, abri o meu, fechando a porta atrás de mim enquanto grudava minhas costas na mesma, tentando respirar fundo. Aquela não era uma sensação boa. Não estava feliz e saltitante por ter sido beijado por Donghyuck bêbado, pelo contrário, estava confuso e enlouquecendo. O que ele queria de mim? O que ele realmente queria? O que se passava na sua cabeça?

Por que Donghyuck havia me beijado?

— Ele tá bêbado. — Resmunguei comigo mesmo no quarto enquanto pegava uma toalha. — Não é nada sério.

Repetia o mantra enquanto retirava minha roupa molhada e me secava, logo colocando vestes secas. Sentando na cama, repassava a noite inteira em minha mente. Felizmente eu estava completamente sóbrio, o que possibilitava pensar com racionalidade e lembrar de todo o ocorrido. Na verdade, não sabia dizer se era felizmente ou infelizmente.

— Okay, pare de correr. — Falei para mim mesmo, me encarando no espelho do quarto. — Você sabe a escolha dele, agora vá lá e seja um bom amigo.

Nada como um lado motivacional e sóbrio para me dizer o que fazer. Pena que esse lado não era tão constante e muito menos o dominante dentro de mim. Entretanto esse lado tinha razão, tinha de ser um bom amigo! Donghyuck estava sozinho no quarto, bêbado e provavelmente com dificuldades. Não podia deixá-lo de qualquer jeito.

Saindo do meu e o trancando, resolvi voltar para o quarto que Donghyuck dividia com Chenle e Jisung, mas nem sinal dos mesmos.

— Você voltou.

Encarei a cama de casal próxima à janela procurando a voz e logo vi os olhos pequenos de Donghyuck em meio às cobertas, ele se cobria até o nariz, mantendo apenas o cabelo e os olhos de fora.

— Oi. — Ele disse sem se mover.

— Oi. — Disse com um pequeno sorriso.

— Tá molhado aqui.

Franzi a testa, caminhando até a cama. — O quê? Por quê?

— Estava muito frio pra pegar uma toalha e me secar. — Donghyuck disse me encarando quase totalmente coberto.

E, ridiculamente, soltei uma risadinha sem conseguir sentir raiva ou qualquer outra coisa ruim por Donghyuck. Ele estava bêbado e agindo por impulso, ao mesmo tempo que parecia uma criancinha de cinco anos sem saber o que fazer diante uma situação nova.

— Vamos. — O chamei, puxando a coberta.

— Não! — Donghyuck ficou em posição fetal.

— Vai ser melhor se você colocar uma roupa quente e deitar na cama seca, vem comigo.

Donghyuck me encarou receoso enquanto me aproximava, mas assim que estendi minha mão, ele a segurou, ficando de pé. Sorri o agradecendo e logo fui até o banheiro pegar a toalha para que ele se secasse. A entregando, disse que escolheria suas roupas para que ele dormisse com estilo, o que fez com que o coreano soltasse uma gargalhada divertida que não só havia preenchido meus ouvidos como também meu interior. Era apaixonado até mesmo pela risada escandalosa de Donghyuck, me encantava.

Escolhendo cada peça de roupa, ri quando o coreano disse para que eu ficasse de costas, pois ele iria se trocar. Demorando algum tempo, acabei virando depois de perceber que provavelmente ele estava zombando da minha cara, e, certamente, ele estava.

— Oi. — Ele disse, novamente, apenas com os olhos e o cabelo para fora na outra cama.

— Oi. — Disse rindo enquanto me aproximava novamente.

— Você tinha razão.

Pisquei os olhos, o encarando.

— Uma roupa quente e uma cama seca realmente são melhores.

Sorri. — Como se sente?

— Culpado.

Franzi a testa confuso, mas Donghyuck logo me fez entender o óbvio:

— Me desculpa te beijar no banheiro.

— Você tá bêbado, Hyuck. Não vou levar nada a sério.

— Mark...

Senti meu coração acelerar em meu peito, eu era tão imbecil e estava tão envolvido com aquele garoto que meu coração sabia reconhecer quando ele estava prestes a falar algo que me balançaria só pelo modo como dizia meu nome.

— Sim?

— Seria muito te pedir pra ficar?

Dito e feito. Tentava agir normalmente, mas meu coração já estava descontrolado querendo sair pela boca.

— Donghyuck...

— Só esta noite. — Ele logo se descobriu, sentando na cama. — Eu tô bêbado, e como você disse, não vai levar nada a sério.

Sorri o fitando, balancei a cabeça negativamente. — É exatamente por isso que eu não posso ficar, Donghyuck.

Ele me encarava. Não sabia o que se passava em sua mente, mas Donghyuck não estava tão difícil de ler naquele momento como na maioria dos outros. Ele parecia triste, mas ao mesmo tempo confuso. E isso me fazia questionar, novamente, o que ele queria, o que estava fazendo e o que sentia. Mas eu não era adivinho, infelizmente.

Não tinha motivo pra ficar questionando todas essas coisas, era apenas Donghyuck bêbado, e por mais que eu soubesse sobre as falácias de bêbado – que faz as coisas que não tem coragem de fazer sóbrio –, não conseguia acreditar muito nisso. Talvez tenha sido um momento de nostalgia ou carência, não sabia explicar. Mas sabia que não era certo.

— Boa noite, Hyuck. — Caminhei em direção à porta. — Te vejo amanhã.

Donghyuck nada disse, apenas permaneceu sentado na cama enquanto eu saía de seu quarto, me despedindo. Fechando a porta atrás de mim, caminhei até meu quarto, me jogando na cama logo em seguida.

Antes eu nem tivesse saído do meu quarto.

Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, tentava me acalmar e afastar os pensamentos. Não tinha ido para a festa com os demais, mas todo aquele trabalho com Donghyuck tinha esgotado todas as energias possíveis e impossíveis em mim. Que noite.

Me cobrindo e virando para o lado enquanto apertava o botão próximo à cama para apagar as luzes, escutei batidas na porta. Poderia praguejar, mas pensei que talvez fossem Jisung e Chenle, e levantei pronto para não só lhes chamar atenção, mas pedir para que cuidassem de Donghyuck caso algo acontecesse. Porém, abrindo a porta, dei de cara com aquele que menos esperava, mas era o mais óbvio.

— Posso dormir aqui? — Donghyuck perguntou, apontando para dentro do quarto. — Juro que não fico na mesma cama que você, posso até dormir no chão, eu só...

Arqueei as sobrancelhas um pouco assustado com aquela cena. Donghyuck havia parado de falar porque o nó em sua garganta provavelmente o impedia.

— Não quero ficar sozinho.

Sua voz saiu completamente embargada e junto com ela as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Senti meu coração completamente apertado e imediatamente disse que sim, ele podia passar a noite ali – mesmo sem saber como Taeyong e Yuta iriam fazer quando chegassem da festa.

Deixando que Donghyuck deitasse em minha cama, fui para a de Taeyong e Yuta, pois assim quando ambos chegassem, sairia de lá e arrumaria alguma coisa para fazer, deixando Donghyuck dormir tranquilamente porque ele precisava mais do que eu.

Sem dizer nada, apenas assentindo e secando as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer por seu rosto perfeito, Donghyuck cobriu seu corpo, ficando de costas para mim. Por um momento quis afagá-lo e dizer que ficaria tudo bem, mas resolvi não fazer nada, o deixando em seu canto. Talvez fosse melhor para nós dois.

Deitado na cama de Yuta e Taeyong, permaneci virado em direção à porta e à cama onde Donghyuck, provavelmente, agora dormia. Minha mente estava a mil. Tão a mil que me fazia crer que devia fazer aquilo.

Talvez aquela não fosse a melhor das ideias, mas estava acreditando que o sono de Donghyuck bêbado era pesado o suficiente para que ele não fosse capaz de me ouvir.

— Hyuck? — O chamei sem obter resposta. — Donghyuck? — Repeti obtendo apenas o silêncio.

Certo. Ele estava dormindo.

— Espero que você encontre seu caminho. — Comecei falando enquanto me mantinha imóvel encarando suas costas no quase total escuro do quarto. — Antes eu esperava que fosse comigo, mas... se não for, tudo bem, desde que você fique bem. Você não sabe o quanto me dói te ver chorando, ou o quanto me preocupa te ver bebendo porque não sei se você está fazendo isso pra mascarar alguma dor. Eu faço isso sabe? Às vezes bebo pra mascarar a dor, o que não é suficiente, porque no dia seguinte além da dor interna também tem a dor física por causa da ressaca. É uma decisão idiota.

Ri baixinho enquanto permanecia fitando suas costas, Donghyuck estava imóvel e respirando profundamente, já no sono profundo.

— Só quero te ver bem. Mas, Donghyuck, por favor, para de me confundir. Todas as noites que sonho com você, me pergunto se sente algo, ou se algum dia sentiu. E tudo bem se não foi recíproco, ou se foi e você decidiu ter um tempo pra si mesmo, confesso que queria saber, mas não importa mais porque somos amigos. Optamos por isso. Principalmente você. — Mordi meu lábio por alguns segundos. — Não que esteja te culpando, por mais que queira. Eu sei que não é certo, eu só... — Fiz uma breve pausa, respirando fundo. — Por que você me beijou hoje? Por que ficou falando sobre nossos beijos e por que segurou minha mão daquela maneira enquanto dizia aquelas coisas? Você não sabe, mas meu coração enlouquece quando faz essas coisas. Apesar desse idiota não ser parâmetro pra nada, já que ele enlouquece só com seu olhar.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, mentalizando Donghyuck e seus olhos pequenos que tanto gostava.

— Eu adoro seus olhos. Não, eu amo eles. Seus olhos são brilhantes e pequenos, e me perco neles sempre. Assim como me perco em você. Algum dia isso vai passar, sei que vai, e vou conseguir ser seu amigo por completo, assim como você quer e como tem que ser. Mas antes... Eu sinceramente quero me embriagar no seu olhar. Cafona, eu sei, mas quero. Porque gosto de me sentir assim em relação a você, lá no fundo, eu gosto. Mesmo sabendo que não é recíproco e que nunca vamos ter nada. O que tivemos acabou e sei disso, realmente sei e reconheço.

Sorri de lado, voltando a abrir os olhos e encarar Donghyuck na mesma posição, da mesma maneira.

— Você me confunde, Donghyuck. Seja me beijando do nada, trocando olhares comigo, aparecendo no meu quarto no meio da noite... Você me confunde. E provavelmente porque esse meu coração idiota está propício a ver coisas onde não tem e criar certas esperanças, mas... Donghyuck...

Fiz uma breve pausa, sentindo meus olhos encherem, assim como os dele quando bateu em minha porta dizendo que não queria ficar sozinho.

— Eu te amo.

Disse, totalmente sincero, deixando aquele sentimento sair de dentro de mim. Era ainda mais real quando dito em voz alta.

— Eu te amo de todo meu coração.

Sorri de lado.

— Só que... Por favor, pare de me confundir. Fica mais difícil te deixar ir dessa maneira.

Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo, e os abri pela última vez antes de me forçar a dormir. Poucas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, mas sabia que não seriam muitas. Não me permitiria ficar chorando a noite inteira com Donghyuck bem ali, na cama ao lado. Finalizando aquele discurso que tinha sido para as paredes, sorri de lado, encarando Donghyuck:

— Boa noite, Hyuck. Espero que tenha bons sonhos. E, honestamente... — Ri baixinho de mim mesmo. — Espero que venha me visitar novamente, é o único lugar que posso ter você de verdade.

Fechei os olhos, finalmente me entregando ao sono que começava a aparecer.

— Idiota, eu sei, mas no momento é mais do que suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Mark sendo baitola e choca zero, mas assim, foi a primeira vez que ele falou em voz a alta e foi ali, do lado do Hyuck. Pro Mark colocar essas coisas pra fora é tão complicado que nem ele sabe como conseguiu daquela maneira, pareceu super fácil, mas pq o Hyuck nem tava escutando ele, tadinho do bichinho. 
> 
> ↳ Donghyuck bebendo novamente e choca 0, mas isso vai parar de acontecer, confiem em mim.
> 
> ↳ Ai, nem sei o que dizer.... Os sentimentos Markhyuck a flor da pele e eles não conseguindo conter mais nada, principalmente o Donghyuck. Ele sabe melhor do que qualquer um o quanto isso é errado porque ele quem acabou com tudo, acreditem, ele sabe, o que ele não sabe é como lidar com esse sentimento dentro dele que vai crescendo cada vez mais... não pq ele é inocente, nunca se apaixonou ou é babaca, mas porque essa situação de perda + amor é muito nova pra ele, nunca aconteceu e ele nem imaginava que fosse acontecer. Acontece que, nem sempre, ele toma as decisões certas e ele tá sentindo isso na pele e no peito. De todo modo, as coisas vão mudar a partir desse capítulo, porque muita coisa aconteceu e coisas que não podem ser ignoradas pelos dois - não importa o quanto tentem.
> 
> ↳ A música que eles cantam no karaokê é de um duo chamado Yurisangja, e chama "Pure Love": 
> 
> Mil beijos, até o próximo e qualquer coisa to no twitte: oceandoie, amo vocês!


	37. For You.

— Ok, certo. Obrigado mais uma vez, Kun.

Desliguei o telefone contente depois de falar com meu psicólogo. Kun havia arrumado um amigo para me atender em Seul enquanto permanecia na grande cidade gravando. O chinês reiterava que era de extrema importância continuar com a terapia, e como ele não podia ir para Seul, havia indicado um amigo.

Estava com seu nome e endereço anotados enquanto me perguntava se ele também era chinês, nunca tinha escutado o nome parecido, a não ser o sobrenome Wang, mas Yibo era algo diferente para mim. Dando de ombros, guardei o papel no bolso esperando a consulta no domingo, pois era o dia mais tranquilo para paciente e terapeuta que, felizmente, não se importava.

— Mark, estamos descendo, você vem?

Encarei Yuta assentindo e guardei o outro papel também no bolso. Guardava o número de Xiao, outro psicólogo para um dos meus amigos. Mais tarde entregaria.

Agora estava entrando no meu mundo de diretor. O Diretor Lee estava pronto para trabalhar e animar seus atores com comentários não muito divertidos, porém legais. Às vezes parava a gravação só para elogiar alguns dos atores e deixá-los um pouco sem graça, acabava sendo divertido. Não surtia efeito nenhum em Yukhei, por exemplo, que sempre concordava que era, sim, incrível. Queria ter uma autoestima como a dele.

Depois do longo final de semana, sinceramente, só queria enfiar minha cara no trabalho e dar o meu melhor, profissionalmente falando. Felizmente as gravações corriam sem contratempos e aquela era a semana em que Jeno e Jaemin apareceriam com seus cabelos platinados oferecendo algo para Donghyuck.

Seguíamos os planos e o roteiro onde seus personagens, Kijung e Sungmo, eram namorados há pouco mais de dois anos. O dono do bar havia apresentado Kijung para Haechan e sutilmente dito que ele estava sem ter onde morar. Vendo potencial, Kijung negociou com Haechan: ele faria uns bicos para a empresa de modelos de Kijung e o ajudaria a achar outros modelos em troca de hospedagem.

Dinheiro não era problema para Kijung e muito menos para Sungmo, que fora descoberto como modelo pelo namorado há pouco mais de dois anos. Logo de cara os dois começaram a se relacionar e não demoraram até fazerem uma pequena cerimônia. Eram casados, mas não se consideravam nos moldes da sociedade. Sungmo e Kijung adoravam se relacionar com outras pessoas também, e isso não mudava seus status de marido e marido.

Para Haechan, aquilo era demais, mas cansado de dormir no chão do bar, ele aceitou. Pagaria certo valor pelo quarto alugado, teria um bico como modelo e ainda por cima ajudaria em algo simples como escolher algumas pessoas. Não devia ser tão difícil. O dono do bar deu graças aos céus quando tudo findou, e Haechan o agradeceu do fundo do coração.

Mudamos a locação logo depois, no meio da semana, com a chegada de Haechan na casa de Kijung e Sungmo. Gravamos algumas cenas no local, que era um apartamento bem grande, alugado, no centro de Seul. Todas tinham ficado ótimas: Haechan maravilhado com o apartamento, indo para o antigo quarto de hóspedes, que passaria a ser seu, Jaemin e Jeno em sua excelente atuação explicando que, às vezes, poderia haver mais de uma pessoa desconhecida pela casa e que não era para ele se assustar, afinal os dois também gostavam muito de convidar conhecidos mais íntimos pra longas noites dentro do quarto.

Para Haechan aquilo era tudo muito complexo, mas ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir com tamanha liberdade. Kijung e Sungmo eram espíritos livres e isso ficava cada vez mais nítido.

Sorri quando terminamos a gravação de sábado com mais uma cena incrível de Haechan onde ele decidia procurar por seu pai. Sungmo e Kijung lhe mostraram total apoio assim como Liwei e Ting, mostrando, pela primeira vez, o arco com todos os amigos que seriam essenciais para Haechan se conhecer, aceitar e compreender a si mesmo como parte de algo. Era aí o início da evolução de Haechan.

Satisfeito, como sempre, agradeci a todos e todas pela incrível semana. A mídia já começava a fazer especulações sobre o filme, mas tínhamos feito uma espécie de pacto sobre não falar nada para mídia a não ser em entrevistas oficiais, as quais escolheríamos juntos.

Chegando no hotel, naquele sábado à noite, ninguém foi capaz de me tirar do quarto. Nem mesmo Taeyong e Yuta com sua oferta quase irrecusável de comer Tteokbokki. Realmente só queria dormir e descansar, me sentia mais exausto do que na semana anterior – porque agora nos concentrávamos em dois locais de filmagem e eles não eram muito próximos. A situação financeira estava me preocupando desde que Jaehyun começou a perceber que nosso dinheiro estava contado e que qualquer gasto extra era impossível. E, bem, por mais que fosse tudo programado, às vezes em uma filmagem gastos extras são necessários. Isso me preocupava.

Porém, naquele sábado, deixei todas as preocupações de lado e dormi como um anjo. Fazia tempo que não dormia mais de oito horas em uma noite, então acordar com o despertador às nove foi mais do que incrível. Me senti muito bem, como se as energias tivessem regenerado.

Pedindo desculpas pelo barulho do despertador quando vi Taeyong abrir os olhos confuso, o desliguei, indo tomar meu banho. Não demorei a descer e tomar um rápido café comendo algumas torradas, nada de mais. Tinha compromisso logo às dez, que seria a minha primeira consulta com meu novo psicólogo, indicação de Kun. Agradecendo ao café, segui meu rumo.

Alguns fotógrafos estavam na porta do hotel e todos perguntavam sobre novidades do filme, o que me fazia responder apenas com um "bom dia", me deliciando com o fato de estarem morrendo pela mínima informação. Era ótimo vê-los daquela maneira, porém também sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado, pois, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles começariam a invadir espaços que não lhes diziam direito, e então as notícias se espalhariam. Era inevitável, mas me divertia enquanto nada disso acontecia.

Caminhando pela manhã de domingo por uma levemente agitada Seul, encarava os locais, os prédios, as pessoas e em como as mesmas se portavam. Era comum ver homens com seus ternos e suas malas, ou mulheres de salto, roupa executiva e bem arrumadas, provavelmente indo trabalhar. Entretanto também via muita gente com roupas folgadas, sorrisos em seus rostos e alegria por estarem aproveitando um domingo tão gostoso como aquele estava sendo. O clima estava agradável, e as cestas de piquenique eram o que mais conseguia ver pelos parques em que atravessava para ir até o consultório.

Chegando no local, encarei o enorme prédio um pouco antes de entrar no mesmo. O elevador, por mais surpreendente que pudesse ser, estava cheio. Era um prédio comercial e muitas pessoas estavam indo trabalhar naquela manhã de domingo, o que me deixava levemente surpreso. Eles não tinham nenhuma pausa?

Parando de pensar sobre tudo aquilo, fui o primeiro a descer, logo no nono andar, dando de cara com um corredor cheio de janelas que ventilavam o local. Sorri de lado sentindo o ar mais fresco ali em cima e logo virei à direita, dando de cara com a porta do consultório aberta. Em letras muito bonitas, mas não em hangul, a placa brilhava com o escrito: "Wang&Xiao" e o símbolo clássico da psicologia ao lado. Aparentemente estava no lugar certo. Conferindo o local e o endereço, assenti, entrando na sala.

Foi só dar um passo pra dentro para que eu parasse próximo à porta enquanto a secretária me desejava bom dia, tentando chamar minha atenção. Não fui o único. Ela também chamou atenção do cara que lia uma revista de fofocas com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Sua pele parecia brilhar e seus cabelos mais claros que da última vez que o vi completavam o pacote perfeito.

— Mark?

Pisquei os olhos, sorrindo e tentando fingir que não estava nem um pouco surpreso. — Oi, Hyuck. — Sorri de lado.

— Você é Lee Mark e tem horário marcado com o senhor Wang?

Encarei a moça que me chamava pela terceira vez, fazendo seu trabalho. — Eu mesmo.

— Certo, pode se sentar. — Ela apontou para a sala de espera onde Donghyuck estava.

E, um pouco sem jeito, mas sem nem mesmo saber o porquê, sentei ao seu lado, sem ficar muito próximo. Rindo, claramente desconcertado, Donghyuck apontou para uma notícia sobre uma atriz estar grávida e ser solteira.

— Eles não medem esforços pra tentar acabar com alguém, não é?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, lendo um pedaço da matéria. — "A atriz e cantora, recém separada do marido, foi fotografada com a barriga volumosa no centro de Seul neste final de semana. Amigos próximos dizem que ela está em um novo relacionamento desde o término de seu casamento. A pergunta que não quer calar é: de quem será o filho?"

— Como se eles tivessem alguma coisa a ver com isso. — Donghyuck revirou os olhos e jogou a revista na bancada a qual a mesma pertencia.

— Por que você tá lendo isso? — Ri baixinho, me ajeitando na poltrona.

— Porque é engraçado ver como eles se esforçam pra detalhar e aumentar as coisas. Mas chega um momento que eu fico enjoado com a mídia.

— Não importa o que você faça, eles sempre vão achar uma maneira de colocar as coisas ruins para você.

Donghyuck me encarou. — Sinto muito.

Ri baixinho, o encarando. — Tá tudo bem. É passado.

— Você teve que lidar com as perguntas de novo na porta do hotel?

Assenti em silêncio.

— Hoje me perguntaram como é ser o principal.

— Então eles já tem alguma informação. — Mordi meu lábio, pensativo. — Você disse algo?

Donghyuck riu, negando. — Claro que não. Não vou dar a eles esse prazer.

— Talvez seja o momento de uma entrevista.

— Você acha?

Dei de ombros. — Talvez isso faça com que nos deixem em paz.

— Mas também pode inflar ainda mais os ânimos.

Assenti. Ele tinha razão, mas as chances eram 50/50. Não importava o que fizéssemos, a mídia não nos deixaria em paz nem mesmo depois de falarmos oficialmente sobre o filme. Me preocupava com o bem estar dos atores e da equipe, a mídia estava enchendo o saco, e mesmo sabendo que não podia fazer muito acerca disso, tentava pensar em uma solução.

Tive os pensamentos interrompidos quando uma das portas se abriu, indicando um homem alto com um sorriso amigável.

— Lee Donghyuck?

Hyuck me lançou um breve sorriso e ficou de pé, se curvando rapidamente para o homem.

— Bom dia. — Ele disse o encarando e pedindo que entrasse.

Donghyuck respondeu na mesma simpatia e os dois entraram depois do homem acenar com a cabeça para mim, simpático e sorridente. Retribui o mais simpático possível, e após a porta se fechar, pude ver na frente da mesma uma placa branca com escritos azuis: Xiao Zhan, psicólogo. Era ele que Kun havia indicado quando perguntei por telefone se ele conhecia alguém disponível em Seul além de Yibo. A última coisa que espera era Donghyuck e eu sermos atendidos no mesmo horário e no mesmo prédio. Entretanto, se ambos dividiam o mesmo consultório, até que fazia sentido.

— Lee Mark?

Fiquei de pé ao escutar meu nome e perceber que a outra porta, mais distante, havia sido aberta. Nela, um homem alto e com um sorriso mais retraído, me encarava convidativo. Sorrindo, fiquei de pé, caminhando até o local e logo entrei na sala que possuía janelas longas e extensas, causando uma ótima sensação.

— Bem vindo, Lee. — O homem disse formalmente. — Sou Wang Yibo, pode me chamar como preferir. Kun me falou sobre você e me enviou cópias da sua ficha.

— Ah, claro. — Foi a única coisa que disse, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

— Por favor, sente-se.

Atendendo ao pedido, sentei em uma cadeira de frente para o mesmo. Yibo se moveu rapidamente, pegando algumas folhas e perguntando como eu estava me sentindo.

De fato, Wang Yibo era diferente de Kun. Era mais retraído e sério enquanto Kun, apesar de também ser um pouco assim, sorria mais e ria de algumas coisas que eu falava. Yibo esboçava alguns sorrisos, mas nada demais. Porém, assim como Kun, o psicológico Wang não fazia perguntas simples e me deixava falando a sessão inteira, ele parecia se preocupar, procurava uma certa maneira de me fazer questionar as coisas e situações em que me encontrava, o que era, sem dúvidas, ótimo.

Quando Kun havia dito que poderia parar a consulta por um tempo e quando voltasse a Boryeong procurá-lo novamente, fiquei receoso. As sessões de terapia me faziam bem, e não havia mal algum nisso, então, depois de muito pensar, optei por pedir a ele alguma indicação. Passando a procurar por pessoas que confiava e que havia estudado com, me deu o nome e endereço de Yibo. Wang e Qian obviamente tinham suas diferenças, e mesmo com medo do que iria encontrar com um novo psicólogo, Yibo parecia ser completamente aberto a todo tipo de assunto, o que me deixava aliviado.

— Te espero domingo que vem. — Ele disse de maneira educada, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

Sorri, me curvando rapidamente. — Obrigado. Até semana que vem.

— Tenha um bom dia, Mark.

Sorrindo, me afastei e fui até a secretária para acertar as contas e confirmar o horário. Enquanto o fazia, escutei o barulho de uma porta abrindo, seguido de uma risadinha simpática. Encarei a porta pela qual Donghyuck havia entrado antes e lá estava ele, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto o outro psicólogo agia de maneira simpática. Sorri de lado por vê-lo tão confortável e logo voltei a atenção à secretária.

Não demorou muito para Donghyuck fazer o mesmo que eu, e sem saber se o esperava ou se ia embora, apenas permaneci parado, fazendo o que meu coração mandava. Não sabia se Donghyuck queria minha companhia, mas lá estava eu o esperando enquanto ele acertava as coisas com a secretária. Assim que se virou, o coreano me fitou por alguns segundos, ficando parado na mesma posição, e, sorrindo junto dele, apenas apontei com a cabeça para a porta, o convidando a sair.

Caminhando em silêncio, ambos seguíamos pelo corredor até o elevador. Apertei o botão aguardando o mesmo subir e Donghyuck logo apoiou os braços na janela de vidro, encarando a enorme Seul ali de cima. A visita era muito bonita, apesar de ser majoritariamente de prédios e afins.

Encarava Donghyuck em silêncio. Podia ver seu rosto de perfil e era adorável como ele possuía um sorriso enigmático encarando a vista lá fora. Era sua primeira vez em Seul, e me lembrava de quando havíamos deitado em minha cama prometendo que o levaria no meu lugar especial da cidade. Contudo não sabia se havia mais clima para tal coisa e muito menos se Donghyuck gostaria de conhecê-lo, de fato. Interrompendo minhas lembranças, o coreano olhou para trás, me encarando com um pequeno sorriso:

— Como é possível gostar tanto de uma cidade?

Ri baixinho, me aproximando. — Sinceramente não sei.

— Mark, você já gostou tanto de um lugar que desejou nunca sair de lá?

Assenti, pensando em Toronto. — Sim.

— É uma sensação tão forte que... Sei lá.

— É como se pertencêssemos a esse lugar. Não importa o quanto a gente tente, nunca vamos sentir em lugar algum a sensação de lar como sentimos nesse lugar específico.

Donghyuck parou de encarar a cidade, me fitando. — Sim. É exatamente isso.

O fitei. — Por que você não fica em Seul, Hyuck?

Ele deu de ombros, dando um sorriso triste. — Não sei.

— Você realmente se sente em casa aqui. Não é tão longe de Boryeong, então pode visitar seus amigos sempre que quiser, assim como eles podem vir aqui. — Falei, sorrindo de lado. — Não parece uma má ideia.

Donghyuck suspirou baixinho. — Às vezes as pessoas causam essa sensação de lar muito mais forte do que um lugar. São por essas pessoas que vale a pena permanecer.

O encarei, digerindo as palavras. Donghyuck sorriu de lado se afastando e escutei o barulho do elevador, indicando que havia chegado. Seguindo meu caminho junto com o coreano, entramos no mesmo que descia para o térreo.

Junto de nós havia apenas um casal com duas crianças: uma de colo e uma garotinha que nos encarava com seus olhos pequenos, agarrada à perna do pai. Ela olhava para mim e em seguida para Donghyuck, parecia querer falar algo, mas ao mesmo tempo aparentava estar amedrontada demais para isso.

Olhando para o lado, vi Donghyuck começar a acenar sua mão enquanto sorria de maneira fofa. Ele fechava e abria os olhos enquanto movia os lábios e enchia as bochechas, fazendo graça para a mesma. Era impossível não sorrir com a cena. Por mais que Donghyuck estivesse inerte o suficiente nas brincadeiras para não perceber que o encarava, ele parecia um pouco tímido de estar fazendo tantos gestos fofos, mas isso não o impedia de continuar.

Felizmente.

Escutando uma risadinha gostosa e infantil, encarei a menininha que agora sorria para ele, o encarando com os olhos brilhando. Soltando uma de suas mãos, ela começou a imitá-lo, o que fez meu sorriso se alargar ainda mais. Nunca podia imaginar que Donghyuck levava jeito com crianças, nem mesmo em um milhão de anos.

— Haneul, deixa o moço em paz. — A mãe disse de maneira tímida e com um sorriso sem graça.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Donghyuck sorriu fitando a mãe e se abaixou. — Você chama Haneul?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— É um nome lindo, sabia?

A menina sorriu de maneira tímida, se escondendo novamente.

— Eu sou o Donghyuck e esse é o Mark.

— Oi. — Ela disse baixinho olhando para Donghyuck e em seguida para mim.

Assim que todos os olhares vieram em minha direção, sorri encarando a menininha enquanto acenava para a mesma. Sua mãe, à minha frente, sorria com a situação.

— Ela não é muito falante. — A mulher disse, fitando Donghyuck. — Desculpe.

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Donghyuck disse tranquilo enquanto se levantava. — Se for assim, também tenho que me desculpar por esse canadense aqui.

O encarei, surpreso. O que eu tinha feito de errado? Rindo enquanto me lançava um breve olhar, Donghyuck voltou a fitar a moça que também ria da situação. Confuso, apenas dei graças aos céus pela porta do elevador abrir logo no térreo. O casal com os filhos saiu enquanto Donghyuck acenava para Haneul. Saímos logo em seguida.

— Às vezes você parece ter dois anos.

Encarei Donghyuck, ainda em silêncio.

— Olha o tamanho desse bico. — Ele riu, parando no hall de entrada do local, enquanto apontava para meus lábios.

Eu, de fato, estava com um bico sem nem ao menos perceber. Mas jamais admitiria isso.

— Do que você tá falando?

— Markeu, você é um verdadeiro bebê.

Cruzando os braços, o encarei. — Não sou.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas com um enorme sorriso no rosto, Donghyuck apenas me encarou. Certo, eu estava parecendo uma criança mimada.

— Vem, vamos almoçar. — Hyuck riu me puxando pelo braço e sorri de lado, evitando rir para não dar o braço a torcer.

Sentado no restaurante percebi que Donghyuck e eu iríamos comer juntos novamente. A última vez não havia sido muito agradável, mas tinha a breve sensação de que, naquele dia, as coisas seriam mais tranquilas.

Fazendo cada um seu pedido, apenas esperamos os mesmos chegarem enquanto conversávamos sobre o filme. Escutava Donghyuck dizer animado sobre como estava gostando de como a história estava sendo tratada. Concordava em praticamente tudo, estávamos indo muito bem, o que era ótimo, claro.

— Você já parou pra pensar sobre as músicas?

— Bem, ainda não. — Disse sincero encarando as comidas que tinham acabado de chegar.

— Posso dar uma dica?

— Claro. — Assenti, o fitando.

— Estava lendo algumas coisas sobre cinema esses dias... — Ele dizia de maneira tímida. — Tentando entender melhor como funciona.

Ri baixinho. — Isso é muito bom, Hyuck.

Ele sorriu assentindo e desviando o olhar para a comida, se servindo. — Então... li sobre algo chamado trilha sonora original. O próprio nome já deixa óbvio, mas fui ler algumas coisas sobre e pensei que talvez pudesse se encaixar em 'Highway to Heaven'.

Mordi meu lábio, pensativo. A ideia nunca tinha passado por minha mente, mas realmente não era nem um pouco ruim.

— Talvez ao invés de selecionarmos músicas e termos que passar por toda a burocracia de direitos autorais, pagamento e tudo mais, podíamos fazer uma trilha original pro filme.

— Ok, isso é realmente uma boa ideia. — Disse sorridente.

— Li que alguns diretores mesclam músicas populares com as originais, o que é uma boa ideia...

— Mas não tão boa quanto o fato de um filme independente ter sua trilha sonora toda original. — O interrompi, completando.

O sorriso largo de Donghyuck apenas confirmou que estávamos na mesma linha de pensamento.

— Hyuck, essa é uma ideia sensacional. — O encarava tão sorridente quanto ele. — Acho que devíamos falar sobre isso na próxima reunião, é algo único.

— Você realmente gostou? — Donghyuck me encarava um pouco tímido.

— E o que não tem pra gostar nisso? — Ri em concordância. — Realmente adorei a ideia.

— Mark?

O encarei novamente enquanto parava de falar para mastigar a comida.

— Eu poderia compor uma das músicas?

Donghyuck parecia mais tímido que o normal. Não sabia que ele também compunha músicas, mas, de fato, era algo incrível de se saber.

— Você compõe? — Perguntei deixando me levar pela curiosidade.

Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha, desviando o olhar. — Mais ou menos.

— É isso mesmo que eu estou vendo? — Perguntei de maneira provocante, pronto para apontar para Donghyuck com toda sua timidez. — Lee Donghyuck está sem graça?

Ele logo riu, me jogando um pedaço de papel amassado. — Cala a boca, Mark.

— Você está ficando vermelho?

— Não, eu não estou! — Donghyuck rapidamente pegou um dos talheres para ver seu reflexo.

Estava blefando e, rindo, puxei o talher de sua mão, atraindo sua atenção. — Donghyuck... Esse filme é tanto meu quanto seu. Assim como é de toda a equipe. Você não tem que me pedir permissão de nada.

— Eu sei, é só que... É algo novo.

Sorri de lado, deixando o talher na mesa novamente. — Na verdade, se não fosse por você, esse filme não tinha saído dos papéis.

— Claro, até parece. — O coreano disse com a boca cheia enquanto voltava a atenção para sua comida.

— Você sabe que não estou mentindo. — Dei de ombros, também atento à comida que estava maravilhosa.

— Por mais que eu saiba que sou incrível, não exagere.

Donghyuck agora me fitava com um pequeno sorriso enquanto mastigava sua comida. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, apenas suspirei.

— O que foi?

Dei de ombros, mantendo o silêncio.

— Eu conheço essa cara, Mark Lee. O que foi?

— Nada. — Murmurei.

— Mark Lee, se você não falar agora o que está acontecendo, eu não respondo por mim.

Ri, erguendo o olhar até ele. — Você não consegue ver ou aceitar que, acima de qualquer coisa, foi o grande responsável por me fazer voltar ao cinema.

Donghyuck, à minha frente, congelou. Sabia que estava falando as coisas de maneira sentimental, mas, de fato, não podia ignorar que se não fosse, em grande parte, por causa dele, não estaria dirigindo 'Highway to Heaven'.

— Sabe, você me inspirou, Hyuck. Fez com que me sentisse vivo de novo enquanto escrevíamos aquele roteiro, quando começamos a pensar naquilo como um filme e quando insistiu e me mostrou uma possibilidade para que tudo aquilo acontecesse.

— Não é pra tanto, eu não fiz...

O interrompi. — Você fez mais do que suficiente. Você estava do meu lado enquanto eu estava morrendo de medo.

— Assim como você sempre esteve do meu. — Donghyuck falou de maneira séria, mas ainda assim doce.

— Esse é o ponto, Hyuck. — Sorri de lado, o fitando. — Se não fosse por seu apoio, e sua insistência insuportável... — Fiz uma breve pausa rindo, e Donghyuck logo me acompanhou. — Acho que nada disso estaria acontecendo. Pelo menos não agora.

Desviando o olhar, Donghyuck apenas se manteve em silêncio enquanto sorria. O encarava sem me preocupar muito mais com a comida, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de fome. Abaixando o prato e seus talheres, Donghyuck voltou a me fitar depois de umedecer os lábios.

— Obrigado.

Pisquei os olhos um pouco surpreso pelo agradecimento repentino.

— Pelo quê?

Donghyuck deu de ombros, rindo nasalado. — Sei lá, por tudo.

— Do que você tá falando, eu não...

— Mark. — Hyuck me chamou sério e entendi que, naquele momento, ele não estava brincando. — Obrigado por estar sempre comigo, e digo isso de verdade. Você nunca me deixou ter medo o suficiente para desistir, sempre esteve por perto. — Desviou o olhar para baixo enquanto sorria de lado, um pouco contido. — Você me ajudou quando precisei, todas as vezes, fosse precisando de um simples banho ou me carregando bêbado pelo corredor do hotel.

Rimos juntos. Mas assim que Donghyuck ergueu o olhar, percebi que ele não estava falando de maneira tão feliz. Não parecia o Donghyuck que brilhava como o Sol sempre.

— Obrigado pela indicação. — Ele continuou e retirou um papel do bolso, o colocando na mesa. — Não sei o que eu fiz pra merecer alguém tão incrível na minha vida, mas obrigado por estar sempre presente, Mark.

Encarava o papel com a minha letra e o telefone do psicólogo que Kun havia indicado para Donghyuck, a meu pedido. Havia deixado o papel embaixo de sua porta com medo de entregá-lo, afinal não sabia o quão invasiva aquela atitude poderia parecer. Mas, aparentemente, Donghyuck estava tranquilo em relação a isso, e havia aceitado a ideia de frequentar um terapeuta. Algo que me deixava feliz, porque sabia o quanto podia ajudar.

— Obrigado por sempre cuidar de mim.

Donghyuck ergueu o rosto e, por um momento, pude ver as lágrimas em seus olhos, o que me fez apenas permanecer ali, paralisado, o fitando. Rindo de si mesmo, Donghyuck apenas balançou a cabeça, fungando rapidamente e voltando a comer enquanto me mantinha parado, o fitando.

Era um pouco surreal vê-lo ali, na minha frente, me agradecendo por todas aquelas coisas que, sinceramente, nada mais eram do que coisas comuns. Me preocupava com Donghyuck, muito mais do que, de fato, gostava. Era difícil deixar o orgulho de lado para tratá-lo como amigo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido e de todos aqueles sentimentos dentro de mim. Mas o que eu iria fazer? Virar as costas para alguém que me preocupo e valorizo a amizade? Não podia fazer isso, e não soava como eu também.

Fazer todas aquelas coisas por Donghyuck vinha, de muito tempo, como forma de agradecimento a tudo o que ele havia feito por mim, direta ou indiretamente. Mesmo me machucando, no fim das contas, eu não o culpava. Não tinha motivo para culpá-lo por terminar algo ou não sentir o mesmo. Não tinha. Então, sim, estava muito contente por sermos capazes de manter uma amizade, deixando as outras coisas para trás.

Voltando a programação normal um tempo depois, Donghyuck voltou a fazer suas piadinhas enquanto contava algumas coisas, ou me provocava de maneira certeira, o que fazia a criança que habitava em mim falar mais alto. No fim, acabávamos rindo e nos divertindo com tudo aquilo.

Ao voltarmos para o hotel, já no fim da tarde, estávamos exaustos. Cada um seguiu o caminho para seu quarto desejando um bom banho e nossas camas. Havíamos passeado por grande parte de Seul e seus parques centrais durante aquele dia.

Havia levado Donghyuck nos lugares públicos que conhecia e ficava cada vez mais sorridente em vê-lo tão maravilhado com tudo. O coreano estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e o manteve até mesmo quando paramos em um dos parques para tomarmos sorvete e observar os patos no lago. Era adorável.

Entrando no quarto após ficar, praticamente, o dia inteiro fora, encontrei Taeyong e Yuta abraçados na cama, assistindo televisão. Taeyong usava um roupão e Yuta estava com o tronco nu. Infelizmente conhecia os dois suficientemente bem para saber que eles haviam passado o dia inteiro transando e que naquele exato momento nenhum dos dois estava utilizando uma mísera peça de roupa.

— Olha quem apareceu... — Taeyong disse sentado na cama, me observando caminhar até sua mala e a de Yuta.

— Você saiu cedo, Mark. — Yuta disse, simpático como sempre.

— Fui no psicólogo novo. — Falei erguendo meu corpo e jogando a cueca de cada um em suas direções.

— Como você sabe que a gente não tá usando nada? — Taeyong questionou incrédulo.

Ri, apontando para Yuta. — Os arranhões no pescoço estão bem visíveis dessa vez.

Nakamoto riu, ficando brevemente sem graça, mas logo deu de ombros, encarando Taeyong.

— Ok, minha culpa. — O coreano disse, deixando a cueca de lado e se ajeitando na cama para melhor me ver. — Mas conte, como foi?

Sentei na cama com um pequeno sorriso e contei como havia sido com o novo psicólogo, o que deixou ambos bem felizes. Era em momentos como aqueles que percebia o quanto meus amigos se importavam comigo. Taeyo estava cuidadoso fazendo todo tipo de pergunta, desde a mais simples até as mais imprevisíveis. Ele se importava demais não só com meu conforto, mas se eu realmente estava bem, e era muito grato por isso.

Contudo, sua feição mudou quando disse que tinha passado a tarde com Donghyuck andando por Seul. Ele até tentou disfarçar, mas sabia que ele não ficava bem diante assuntos como esse. Porém sinceramente não faria nada a respeito. Era a minha escolha ficar por perto e manter uma boa relação, não podia controlar os sentimentos de Taeyong, mas também não falaria nada para confortá-lo, pois seria hipócrita da minha parte.

Acabando com o silêncio chato, Yuta sugeriu que assistíssemos algum filme mais emocionante, o que fez Taeyong resmungar pelo namorado estar tirando a animação que estava passando. Contente por fazer parte da maratona de filmes, troquei meu pijama enquanto me jogava em minha cama e encarava a televisão que estava um pouco longe, mas não tinha problema. O filme da noite era "Romeu e Julieta", não a versão clássica de anos atrás, em preto e branco, e sim a nova que havia sido lançada no ano anterior com Leonardo DiCaprio, o loiro famosinho do cinema devido ao sucesso estrondoso em Titanic.

— Ei, ele não parece um pouco com o Chenle?

Yuta questionou logo no início do filme. Cerrei os olhos tentando prestar mais atenção e arqueei as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Sim, Chenle e Leonardo DiCaprio tinham alguns traços em comum, o que era assustadoramente legal.

— Céus, ele parece com o Chenle! — Taeyong apontou para a televisão, rindo.

— Ok, eu estou começando a ficar assustado. — Falei sincero, pois a cada vez que eu olhava DiCaprio naquele filme, mais tinha a plena certeza que eles eram irmãos. No mínimo primos.

Yuta gargalhou e começou a apontar semelhanças, o que nos fazia rir ainda mais, mas sempre em concordância. Eles eram ridiculamente parecidos e eu precisava de dizer isso a Chenle algum dia, assim que surgisse a oportunidade.

Acabei por não ver o filme todo, pois como um idoso cansado, dormi. Acordei com a luz do sol em meus olhos porque alguém tinha esquecido de fechar as cortinas na noite passada. Foi então que percebi que a televisão ainda estava ligada e, provavelmente, nós três havíamos caído no sono antes do filme acabar. Perdão, Leonardo DiCaprio, mas o filme estava uma loucura que só, e, bem... eu estava com certa preguiça para tentar entendê-lo.

Levantando da cama, caminhei até a cortina, a fechando. Ainda tínhamos alguns minutos para dormimos, mas aproveitaria que Yuta e Taeyong ainda estavam adormecidos para manter o banheiro para mim por algum tempinho a mais. Enchendo a banheira e tomando cautela para não acordar ambos, fechei a porta do cômodo, iniciando meu relaxante e demorado banho.

Em minha mente repassava as cenas que seriam gravadas hoje, e se tudo desse certo, teríamos um grande avanço para, amanhã à noite, gravar a primeira saída de Haechan para a loja de discos e para a festa com Jaemin. Lá seria apresentado a alguns fotógrafos importantes e começaria sua carreira amadora como modelo.

Assim que saí do banho, percebi que ainda tínhamos mais uns dez minutos antes do despertador tocar, estava desperto até demais, e sabia que tirar dez minutos de sono não me traria benefício em nada, pelo contrário, só me deixaria mais cansado. Pegando minha boina e meu caderno de anotações, caminhei para fora do quarto, decidido a tomar café mais cedo que os demais.

A manhã ainda estava um pouco fria quando desci, apesar de já estarmos no verão. Me encolhendo um pouco no casaco, o qual sabia que não usaria pela manhã inteira, caminhei para a cafeteria do hotel vendo Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun já presentes no local. Ao me ver, os três acenaram simpáticos, me convidando para sentar junto deles, o que logo aceitei.

— Bom dia, diretor. — Renjun foi o primeiro a me cumprimentar com um sorriso pequeno, porém simpático.

— Bom dia, Renjun. Jaemin. Jeno.

Cumprimentei cada um, e logo fui cumprimentado de volta. Sentando ao lado de Jeno, sorri para o homem que veio me atender, pedindo um café gelado sem açúcar. Ele logo assentiu e foi buscar o que eu havia pedido.

— Acordaram cedo.

Jeno sorriu ao meu lado. — O que mais fizemos ontem foi dormir, praticamente hibernamos.

Ri baixinho. — Também dormi bastante. Acabei acordando cedo.

— Por mais que não pareça, gravações são cansativas. — Jaemin disse enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo com glacê rosa.

— Concordo. — Falei, assentindo com veemência.

— Bom dia, vagabundos. — Reconheci a voz de Chittaphon sem nem mesmo precisar me virar. — Que bom que já tem gente aqui.

— Bom dia, senhor diretor de arte. — Jaemin alargou um sorriso simpático.

— Bom dia a todos. — Ele sorriu e então deixou um papel e uma caneta em cima da mesa. — Preciso que vocês coloquem seus nomes, o nome do personagem ou função e a data de nascimento nessa folha.

Franzi a testa. — Pra quê?

— Eu descobri que pessoas da equipe fizeram aniversário e ninguém nem mesmo deu os parabéns. Queremos evitar isso, não é, diretor?

Assenti o encarando. — Sério?

— Sim, desde as gravações, algumas pessoas já fizeram aniversário. Pensei que seria melhor se a equipe estivesse ciente, se a pessoa concordar, claro. Não pra fazermos festa ou algo do tipo, mas pelo menos pra não passar em branco. Somos todos uma família agora.

Sorri de lado encarando Chitta, ele tinha total razão. Após todos preencherem o solicitado, ele agradeceu, mas antes de sair, me fitou, falando:

— O aniversário do Donghyuck foi dia seis.

Pisquei os olhos digerindo a informação, mas sem tempo para esperar muito mais, Chitta logo saiu, seguindo seu caminho.

— Dia seis? — Virei para frente, encarando os demais na mesa. — De que mês?

Jaemin umedeceu os lábios antes de responder. — Deste mês.

— Sério? — Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

Renjun assentiu em silêncio. O aniversário de Donghyuck havia passado e eu simplesmente não sabia. Não tinha nem mesmo lhe parabenizado sendo que já estávamos em Seul e tivemos gravações no dia, que tinha caído em um sábado.

Me sentia a pior pessoa possível e mentalmente agradecia a nova atitude de Chittaphon de anotar os aniversários, mais tarde eu conversaria com ele sobre aquilo, mas no momento tudo o que fiz foi olhar as horas. O relógio marcava seis e cinquenta da manhã e apenas suspirei refletindo se havia algo aberto ou não. Porém, uma força maior atraiu meu olhar para a televisão que estava apoiada em um metal em uma das pilastras do local.

Nela, Donghyuck e eu éramos o assunto.

— Ei, você pode aumentar um pouco? — Pedi ao homem de avental no balcão.

"Não é a primeira vez que vemos esses dois juntos. De fato sabemos que o diretor Mark Lee está com um novo projeto independente onde o ator Lee Donghyuck é o principal. Ainda não temos mais notícias sobre o projeto, do que se trata ou quando será lançado, porém, enquanto as gravações seguem a mil, esses dois também seguem."

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos antes de escutar a voz da outra jornalista dando continuidade ao assunto:

"O ator e o diretor são vistos constantemente desde Boryeong, cidade em que o diretor Mark Lee tem vivido desde o ano anterior. Inúmeras são as fotos dos dois juntos, em restaurantes, bares, na rua e as mais recentes foram feitas em Seul ontem durante a tarde onde os dois, agora de cabelos claros, passeavam pelo parque central sorrindo e se divertindo."

Suspirei baixinho enquanto percebia que todos estavam atentos à televisão. Nela, passavam imagens minhas com Donghyuck em um dos parques que havíamos visitado. Em algumas estávamos sorrindo olhando para frente, em outra Donghyuck estava me contando algo engraçado e eu gargalhava, em mais uma estávamos alimentando os patos da lagoa, e a pior parte era lembrar de todos esses momentos, onde estávamos apenas agindo como caras normais conhecendo a cidade.

"Será que o coração do Diretor Lee foi fisgado novamente?"

O outro repórter riu.

"Será que Lee Donghyuck vai entrar para a lista de namorados do diretor?"

"Assim que soubermos mais notícias, traremos em primeira mão para vocês. Agora, vamos a um breve intervalo. São sete horas em ponto."

A vinheta do programa foi colocada na tela e respirei fundo enquanto voltava a atenção para a mesa.

— Não liga pra eles.

— Jeno tem razão. — Jaemin falou à minha frente. — Eles são uns babacas.

— Eu sei. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— É revoltante o quanto se preocupam com a sua vida pessoal, como se isso lhes dissesse respeito. — Renjun disse de maneira raivosa.

Sorri de lado. — Uma hora você acaba se acostumando.

— Então por que está com essa cara?

Jeno perguntou e antes que pudesse respondê-lo, escutei uma voz bem familiar atrás de mim. Virando meu corpo na direção da voz de Donghyuck, fiquei de pé, assentindo quando ele perguntou se podíamos conversar. Era com isso que eu estava preocupado. Minha imagem já havia sido manchada o suficiente para que eu não me importasse, mas Donghyuck estava no início da carreira, então me preocupava.

— Bom dia. — O cumprimentei assim que chegamos na área da piscina.

Ele sorriu de lado, simpático. — Bom dia. Você está bem?

Assenti em silêncio.

— Isso é bom. — Ele manteve o pequeno sorriso. — Você viu o que passou na televisão, certo?

— Você estava vendo também?

Ele assentiu, respirando fundo. — Sim.

— Olha, Hyuck, eu sinto muito. De verdade. Essa mídia não para de falar de mim e acaba envolvendo pessoas que não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Realmente sinto muito.

— Mark. — Donghyuck me chamou, fazendo com que eu me calasse. — Te chamei aqui pra saber como você está. Não me importo com o que falam.

Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas. — Não?

Donghyuck riu baixinho. — É um saco, realmente, mas não é a primeira vez que falam de nós dois. Claro que nunca foi algo dedicado especialmente para saber se namoramos ou não, mas... — Ele deu de ombros. — Eu realmente não me importo.

— Você não se importa se eles falarem que nós dois namoramos?

Donghyuck riu com a minha pergunta que deve ter soado idiota. — Não. — Ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Bem... Eu estava preocupado com você.

— Isso é fofo, Canadá. Mas estava preocupado com você. E ainda estou.

— Está tudo bem. — O tranquilizei. — Está mesmo tudo bem com você?

Donghyuck assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. — Sim. Aprendi com você que não importa o que façamos, a mídia manipula e não poupa ninguém.

— Infelizmente aprendi da pior maneira possível.

— Por isso te chamei aqui. Não queria perguntar na frente de todo mundo.

Sorri de lado ao escutá-lo. — Obrigado, Hyuck.

E, sorrindo brevemente, ele balançou a cabeça. — Tá tudo bem. Vamos voltar, estou faminto.

Ri baixinho. — Me conta uma novidade.

— Cala a boca.

Rimos caminhando até a lanchonete novamente. As pessoas começavam a descer para comer e seguirmos nosso caminho para uma longa segunda-feira de gravações. O papel de Chittaphon rodava pelas mesas e, mais uma vez, havia parado na nossa, o que fez com que Donghyuck olhasse para Jaemin, obviamente sem graça.

— Todo mundo da mesa sabe que seu aniversário já passou. — Jaemin disse, o encarando. — Não acho que a gravação vai durar um mês, mas...

E, chegando para confirmar, Chittaphon puxou a folha da mão de Donghyuck. — Não precisa anotar o seu. Os ingratos que não falaram nada sobre o aniversário que já passou não têm necessidade.

Donghyuck o encarou visivelmente confuso e apenas rimos da atitude de Chittaphon ao mandar língua para o coreano e sair de perto para a próxima mesa. Não tivemos tempo de falar sobre o aniversário de Donghyuck, mesmo percebendo que era como se ele quisesse falar algo, mas não conseguisse. Tentando evitar o assunto constrangedor, afinal se Donghyuck não falou sobre seu aniversário tinha algum motivo por trás, disse que iria ajeitar algumas coisas na van e saí do local.

Não demorou até partirmos e gravarmos as cenas da parte da manhã no bar em que Haechan trabalhava. Na parte da tarde, gravaríamos algumas cenas externas e outras na nova casa de Haechan.

Naquele dia tinha uma de minhas cenas favoritas, onde o café da manhã não seria apenas entre os três moradores da casa, mas haveriam dois novos "visitantes", um homem e uma mulher, os quais haviam passado a noite com Sungmo e Kijung. Haechan, que nunca tinha presenciado nada daquilo, estaria extremamente sem graça, e sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Ele soltaria algumas pérolas na tentativa de ser simpático com os novos visitantes, mas sem sucesso. Era uma cena com um teor cômico e estava ansioso para ver como iriam se sair.

No horário do almoço, onde a equipe e os atores descansariam por cerca de duas horas, resolvi colocar meu plano em prática. Pedindo para que Taeyong tomasse conta das coisas, fui até o centro de Seul em uma loja que já conhecia. Assim que entrei na mesma, uma moça extremamente educada veio me atender.

— Queria ver o preço de um colar...

— É para sua namorada? — Ela sorriu abertamente, já abrindo a gaveta pronta para me mostrar as opções femininas.

O que me colocava em uma situação complicada. Mas eu não tinha o que temer, certo?

— Na verdade... eu gostaria de ver os modelos masculinos.

Sorrindo um pouco sem graça, ela logo se desculpou, pedindo que a acompanhasse até o outro lado da vitrine. Abrindo a mesma enquanto dizia que todos eles tinham tanto em ouro quanto em prata, retirou um deles com uma corrente um pouco grossa dizendo que combinava comigo e com meu tom de pele.

Novamente ri de nervoso, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Não é pra mim.

— Pra um amigo? — Ela sorriu e apontou por cima do vidro para um pingente extremamente ridículo com uma letra. — Você pode comprar para ele a letra do nome. Muitas pessoas compram para seus amigos.

Sem conseguir disfarçar, entortei a boca, o que a fez rir. Pedindo desculpas, voltei a encarar os colares e seus pingentes. A mulher havia me explicado que eu poderia escolher o tamanho da corrente, desde fina a mais grossa, mesmo não tendo mais de três opções para correntes finas e um milhão para as grossas, essas que eram tão brutas que simplesmente não conseguia imaginar Donghyuck usando algo do tipo. Me perguntava por que colares masculinos eram tão sem graça.

O que me fez questionar, logo em seguida, se Donghyuck gostaria de ganhar um colar. Talvez devesse ter perguntado a um de seus amigos primeiro, mas queria que fosse uma surpresa. Seria um presente de aniversário atrasado, porém esperava do fundo do meu coração que ele gostasse.

Foi então que, arrastando meu olhar para o lado, vi alguns braceletes que fizeram com que eu sorrisse. Eram finos e delicados, mas muito bonitos. Até eu queria um, mas infelizmente não tinha tanto dinheiro assim.

— Gostou de algo, senhor?

Erguendo o olhar para a mulher, apontei para os braceletes. — Quanto custa?

— Ah, é uma excelente escolha. Você pode escolher algo para escrever nele em cima do prata ou do ouro. É uma nova linha de braceletes que chegou recente para nós. Está sendo muito vendido, tanto para casais quanto para amigos.

— São dois?

Ela assentiu. — Isso.

Franzi a testa. Seria muito estranho Donghyuck e eu termos o mesmo bracelete, porém com escritas diferentes?

— Posso escrever qualquer coisa?

Ela assentiu sorrindo.

— Seria possível escrever algo em inglês?

Novamente a moça assentiu. E, com um pequeno sorriso, apontei para o mesmo, dizendo que iria levar o par. Lhe passei as frases e retirei o dinheiro do bolso sentindo a facada no coração, mas era por uma boa causa.

Devido à minha pressa, a moça da joalheria dizia que eu poderia pegar os braceletes às seis horas da noite, uma hora antes da loja fechar. Geralmente as gravações terminavam por volta desse horário, às vezes mais tarde, mas estava tentando, ao máximo, não ser negligente com os horários de trabalho de todos, afinal precisávamos descansar.

Voltando para as gravações na parte da tarde, cheguei dez minutos atrasado, mas logo avisando que as gravações encerrariam às cinco e meia por motivos pessoais. Por mais que eu soubesse que Taeyong poderia dar conta e administrar brevemente as gravações, por saber literalmente de tudo, não queria simplesmente lhe jogar uma grande responsabilidade. E, no fim, as gravações terminarem meia hora antes não atrasaria em nada, pois estávamos em grande vantagem, fluindo sem quase nenhum erro.

Pedindo desculpas a Chittaphon e Sooyoung por não poder ficar para ajudá-los, segui meu caminho até a joalheria. Acabei chegando lá um pouco mais cedo, por volta de dez minutos, e tive que aguardar a mulher embalar para presente um dos braceletes, que havia ficado incrível. Na frente, a frase "Make your dream happen" estava com uma letra bonita e delicada, além de, por dentro, bem na ponta do bracelete, o nome de Donghyuck estar escrito em um hangul delicado e, de fato, muito bonito.

Sorri agradecendo pelo atendimento e segui meu caminho até o hotel, percebendo que alguns fotógrafos estavam me seguindo, o que era insuportável, sinceramente. Tentava fazer com que não parecesse estar me importando nem um pouco. E, finalmente, pude respirar aliviado quando cheguei ao hotel e os cliques permaneceram do lado de fora.

Subindo de elevador para o andar em que estávamos hospedados, caminhei até a porta do quarto de Donghyuck, Chenle e Jisung, contudo sem coragem de bater na mesma. Talvez Donghyuck não fosse aceitar o presente, talvez ele nem mesmo quisesse falar sobre seu aniversário. Provavelmente ele não havia falado nada sobre o mesmo por não querer e lá estava eu quebrando aquela barreira sem nem saber se podia ou não. Havia gastado uma grana alta com aquele presente envolto na caixinha azul famosa, mas talvez não devesse entregá-lo.

Será que a loja aceitava devoluções?

Mesmo que nesta estivesse escrito o nome de alguém e uma frase escolhida por outro alguém?

Mordendo meu lábio, dei um passo para trás pronto para voltar para meu quarto e esconder as duas caixas e a sacolinha no lugar mais difícil possível quando a porta do quarto se abriu, fazendo com que eu desse de cara com Chenle. O mais novo sorriu me cumprimentando e fiz o mesmo, sentindo meu rosto corar.

— Tiffany? — Chenle olhou para minha mão, reconhecendo a clássica caixinha.

— Quem é? — Escutei a voz de Jisung cada vez mais próxima.

Em um piscar de olhos, Chenle disse que precisava sair com o amigo, mas que Donghyuck estava saindo do banho. Como ele sabia que eu queria falar com Donghyuck? Estava assim tão na cara? Sorrindo, obviamente sem graça, acenei para os dois, entrando no quarto enquanto escutava o barulho do chuveiro e me sentia ainda mais invasor.

A melhor coisa que eu podia fazer era ir embora e fazer de conta que nada daquilo estava acontecendo.

Isso.

Era o melhor.

Porém, novamente, quando estava segurando a maçaneta, a porta do banheiro se abriu.

— Chenle, você...

Donghyuck parou de falar assim que me viu no quarto e percebeu que não tinha mais ninguém.

— Ei... — Falei totalmente sem graça. — Chenle e Jisung disseram que eu podia entrar, mas estava de saída, porque... tenho... que... ir.

Como um idiota, gaguejava. Donghyuck sorria cada vez mais largo com minhas falas atrapalhadas. Com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, o coreano soltou uma risadinha, saindo do banheiro com os cabelos úmidos e o peito nu, região a qual eu evitava olhar com toda a minha força.

— Tá tudo bem, Mark. — Ele disse se aproximando. — Está tudo bem? Aconteceu algo?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Não. Eu só...

O olhar de Donghyuck desceu para a caixinha em minha mão.

— Queria te dar isso.

Donghyuck me encarou confuso enquanto eu estendia a caixinha em sua direção.

— Pra mim?

Assenti em silêncio, sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de mim.

— Por quê? — Ele perguntou, rindo baixinho. — É algum tipo de presente para a equipe ou algo assim?

— Na verdade, é por causa do seu aniversário.

Donghyuck ergueu o olhar da caixinha azul, a qual ele agora segurava, e me fitou.

— Eu não sabia a data, por isso nem te dei parabéns. Sinto muito.

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Não tem motivo pra se desculpar. Os únicos que sabiam eram Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung e Chenle por conviverem comigo há anos. Não gosto de aniversários.

— Ah... — Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

— E não estava muito bem no início do mês, então resolvi não falar nada. Sinto muito.

— Tá tudo bem, eu entendo. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Aniversários não são datas muito especiais quando se passa muitos sozinho.

— Exatamente. — Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha, assentindo e então erguendo a caixinha. — Posso abrir?

Apontei em sua direção como quem diz 'fica à vontade' e ele logo caminhou até a cama mais próxima, sentando na beirada da mesma. O coreano apoiou a caixinha na cama e a abriu com cautela depois de desfazer o laço branco. Envolta em um papel fino, a caixinha internamente preta parecia ser de veludo e extremamente bonita. Pelo preço, aquilo devia era durar para a vida toda, isso sim. Assim que Donghyuck abriu a caixa de veludo, arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

— Uau!

Sorri de lado, sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo. Talvez tivesse exagerado no presente? Tinha sido um pouco demais?

— Mark, isso é incrível! — Donghyuck me encarou sem sorrir, apenas surpreso demais.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

— Meu deus, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna... Não posso...

— Não, não! — Balancei as mãos. — Não foi caro! Acredite em mim!

Foi sim.

Muito caro.

Preciso vender um rim para arcar com a conta.

— Mark, é da Tiffany & Co. Nada lá é barato.

— Você pode só aceitar o presente?

— Mark...

Sorri de lado, o encarando. — Donghyuck... Está tudo bem. É um presente de um amigo para outro.

— Não estou falando disso, idiota. — Ele riu, colocando o bracelete em seu pulso. — É lindo!

— Não sabia muito bem que frase escrever, então eu... apenas coloquei algo que desejo pra você.

Donghyuck me encarou, ficando de pé. — Você sabe que não sou bom no inglês. O que significa?

Sorri de lado segurando seu pulso de leve enquanto Donghyuck o mantinha erguido. — "Faça seu sonho acontecer."

Alargando seu sorriso incrível, Donghyuck virou seu rosto em minha direção, me fitando. Mudando o olhar de direção, do bracelete para seus olhos brilhantes, também sorri.

Era ótimo ver Donghyuck tão sorridente por causa de um presente que eu havia dado. Sabia que ele não estava feliz por ter sido algo caro, mas sim pelo simples fato de ter ganhado um presente. Donghyuck podia não gostar de aniversários, mas sabia que ele adorava presentes, pois o mesmo já tinha falado sobre. E, na verdade, quem não gostava?

— É incrível. — Donghyuck disse, mantendo o olhar junto ao meu. — Muito obrigado, Mark.

— Não há de quê. — Falei sorrindo.

Estávamos muito próximos. Extremamente próximos. E aquilo me deixava com uma sensação estranha no peito, pois diante à atual situação, não sabia o que fazer e preferia me manter parado respeitando a decisão de Donghyuck. Não tínhamos mais nada. Naquele momento, com o quarto ficando cada vez mais abafado, apenas me afastei, soltando seu pulso com um pequeno sorriso.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

— Eu realmente gostei. — Donghyuck entendeu o recado e coçou a nuca, se afastando. — Comprou um pra você também?

Rindo, encarei a sacola com a outra caixa que carregava. — Talvez.

Donghyuck riu. — E o que tem escrito no seu?

— Nada. — Menti.

— Ah, qual é. Que mentira. — Donghyuck riu segurando a sacola, e arqueando uma sobrancelha, me fitou desafiador.

Rindo alto, de nervoso, puxei a sacola de volta. — O meu é só o bracelete, para com isso, Hyuck.

— Se é só o bracelete, por que não me mostra?

— Porque é sem graça perto do seu. — Dei de ombros, evitando olhá-lo.

— Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Mark Lee.

— Você sempre fala di...

Donghyuck acabou por me surpreender enfiando a mão na sacola e puxando a caixinha azul. Abri os lábios para protestar, mas ele logo correu para dentro do banheiro, se trancando no mesmo.

— O que você tá fazendo?! — Gritei me aproximando da porta.

Donghyuck não respondeu.

— Ei! — Bati na porta. — Isso não tem graça, Hyuck-ah!

Novamente silêncio. Não conseguia acreditar que Lee Donghyuck havia pego meu bracelete e agora lia a frase ridícula que eu havia colocado – na hora não pareceu assim tão ruim. Porém, naquele momento, só praguejava por ter escolhido tal frase. Ela só indicava o quanto eu era sensível, sentimental e talvez até amargurado.

Merda.

Batendo mais algumas vezes na porta, Donghyuck logo a abriu com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. A caixinha estava fechada novamente e arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, a pegando de volta. Foi então que lembrei que Donghyuck era ruim no inglês, ele provavelmente não compreendia a frase, assim como não compreendeu a que estava em seu bracelete. Uma corrente de alívio percorreu por meu corpo e, em silêncio, Donghyuck passou por mim, indo em direção ao espelho.

— Você não entendeu, não foi?

Donghyuck apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Gargalhei com o carma. — Bem. Agora eu vou indo. Tenha uma boa noite, e feliz aniversário atrasado.

Caminhei em direção à porta e escutei algum murmúrio. Segurando a maçaneta, virei-me na direção de Donghyuck. Ele parecia falar algo. Franzindo a testa, perguntei se estava tudo bem, mas ele logo me encarou, alargando o sorriso.

— You are.

Confuso, o fitava sem entender do que Donghyuck estava falando com seu sotaque super carregado. Foi então que ele se aproximou, e disse de maneira confiante, mas ainda assim com seu sotaque carregado:

— You are someone's dream person, Mark. You are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRADUÇÃO DO QUE O DONGHYUCK FALOU: 
> 
> "Você é."   
> "Você é a pessoa dos sonhos de alguém Mark. Você é."
> 
> ≛  
> COMENTÁRIOS DO CAPÍTULO
> 
> ↳ Donghyuck é ruim no inglês, mas nem tanto. Ele sabe o básico, já foi pros EUA com a companhia né, aprendeu umas coisas e sempre tá disposto a aprender mais. Ele é bem melhor do que fala, mas não é muito confiante e sim, na hora da própria pulseira ele se aproveitou do Mark pra ele traduzir, ele já tinha entendido.
> 
> ↳ Essas pulseiras/braceletes são reais sabiam? É um lançamento do próprio NCT Dream e todos os dreamies escreveram suas frases animadoras. Curiosidade: pra combinar bonitinho, todas elas tem a palavra "dream". Coisa mais linda né? Quando vi me apaixonei e resolvi fazer algo do tipo! A coleção chama "NCT Dream cheer up bracelet".
> 
> ↳ Só o Mark mesmo pra gastar o pouco dinheiro que tem com algo caro... o dinheiro tá acabando Mark Lee! Mas como já é meio óbvio, o trabalho de diretor do Mark em "Highway To Heaven" é totalmente sem salário, ele se vira com a grana que tinha guardado, porque antes de toda essa bagunça ele recebia MUITO bem. O dinheiro saiu do bolso dele e não do filme viu?!
> 
> ↳ Donghyuck não falou do aniversário porque ele não tava a fim de comemorar, nem mesmo deixou os amigos fazerem nada. Seu argumento foi que nem um parabéns queria porque não tinha ânimo, não enxergava a necessidade de uma comemoração.
> 
> ↳ Mesmo com as pequenas parcelas de estranheza, a partir do próximo capítulo vai rolar uma mudança maior em relação aos Markhyuck. Vai ter um salto temporal. Não importa o quanto tentem, eles não se desgrudam. Vão voltar a ficar cada vez mais próximos, e enquanto um vai estar evitando muitas coisas o outro vai estar aceitando abertamente. Quem é quem? Palpites?
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada, amo vocês e qualquer coisa: oceandoie no twitter.


	38. To my Boyfriend.

Mark Lee

A cada dia que se passava, a troca de olhares com Donghyuck se tornava mais intensa. O coreano não mais evitava me olhar e nem mesmo me lançar um sorrisinho adorável ao fim de alguma cena, logo após eu gritar um sonoro "corta!". As coisas estavam estranhas, mas, estranhamente, elas haviam voltado a ser como antes.

Donghyuck e eu estávamos cada vez mais próximos e, assim como antes, recebíamos os olhares de Jaemin com um sorriso de canto ou de Jeno que claramente reforçava suas palavras que havia me dito há muito. Mas simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Não depois de Donghyuck deixar bem claro que não queria nada comigo. Tentava, ao máximo, controlar os sentimentos, as esperanças e tudo aquilo que sentia, mas todas as vezes em que me perdia em seu olhar ou recebia um sorriso doce, me derretia.

Estava perdendo o controle novamente, e em meu peito algo gritava que não era em vão, que tinha algo acontecendo bem na minha cara. Só queria que o coreano acabasse com aquela dúvida, mas nem mesmo ousava tocar no assunto. Não mesmo. Não tinha esse direito.

Então, novamente, tentando conter meus sentimentos enquanto me encarava no espelho após sair do banho, esperava Taeyong me tirar da minha rotina onde Donghyuck batia em minha porta me chamando para jantarmos juntos – algo que havia se tornado muito comum nas últimas semanas. Acabávamos fazendo nossas refeições juntos, fosse no estúdio ou no hotel. Já estava se tornando rotina um chamar o outro ou esperar na porta, mas naquela noite seria diferente, pois ele iria sair com Jaemin e eu com Taeyong e alguns amigos mais íntimos do coreano para comemorar seu aniversário.

Repentinamente lembrei da nossa conversa mais recente:

— Acho que devíamos procurar alguns contatos, talvez Chittaphon ou Johnny conheçam alguém. — Donghyuck sugeriu em um dos jantares.

Assenti em silêncio, balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto comia minha comida. — Vamos falar sobre na reunião deste mês. A ideia é muito boa.

— Eu sei, sou demais. — Ele se vangloriou.

Rimos juntos enquanto voltávamos a comer falando sobre a ideia de uma trilha sonora totalmente original, composta e produzida diretamente para o filme. A ideia era sensacional e me agradava demais. Mas tínhamos que ver, principalmente, com Jaehyun, já que nosso orçamento estava contado.

Donghyuck e eu passávamos praticamente o dia inteiro juntos, nos separávamos apenas para coisas comuns como descanso, tomar banho e dormir. Às vezes ele sumia por um tempo maior dizendo que precisava arrumar algumas coisas no quarto, e mesmo sabendo que não era exatamente isso, não fazia nada além de assentir e recuar, ele queria seu espaço. E, bem, aproveitava para tirar um tempo para mim também.

Depois do primeiro mês de gravação, resolvemos fazer uma reunião geral, não só com a equipe, mas também com atores. Nela, Donghyuck apresentou sua ideia da trilha original. Ao seu lado apoiei a ideia e assim que o coreano a soltou fez com que um boom explodisse pelo local. Todos gostaram da ideia, sem exceção. Johnny e Chittaphon disseram conhecer pessoas ótimas para serem responsáveis pela trilha sonora, além de alguns artistas que trabalhavam, especificamente, com esses arranjos. Eu, infelizmente, não era de muita ajuda no momento, deixando por conta deles todo o contato.

Havíamos entrado no mês de julho, estávamos gravando por bons meses e, por isso, havíamos ficado todos próximos. Chittaphon tinha razão, éramos uma família. Uma das maiores provas disso havia sido, logo no set de filmagens, na última quarta-feira, dia primeiro, um jantar surpresa pra Taeyong. Era seu aniversário e o modo como todos se portaram, lhe dando os parabéns normalmente, sem muito rodeio, enquanto, na verdade, estávamos correndo com tudo em outra parte da casa alugada que o mantivemos longe pelo dia, havia sido sensacional. Mais do que isso: logo que Taeyong viu a mesa longa cheia de coisas e Yuta e eu carregando um bolo com várias velas, ele começou a chorar com a surpresa. Era raro vê-lo chorar, honestamente, mas não era a primeira vez.

Taeyong naquela noite fez um enorme discurso, agradecendo um por um e dizendo o quanto sua vida havia mudado por nossa causa. Ele era inspirador, dizendo que estávamos fazendo um ótimo trabalho e que aquele não era um filme como outro qualquer, mas sim um filme com uma história muito comum na vida de muitos LGBT, e que isso era muito importante.

Taeyong era sempre incrível.

As gravações corriam, estavam mais rápidas do que eu havia calculado, e mesmo depois de repassar várias cenas com Taeyong ao meu lado, estava tudo nos conformes. Haechan havia feito novos amigos, se tornando inseparável de Kijung, Sungmo, Ting e Liwei. A cena em que ele visitava um local importante do filme, a loja de discos, onde se perdia na música e nos lançamentos, havia sido gravada e tinha ficado com uma fotografia tão incrível que queria fazer um poster daquele momento e guardar comigo eternamente.

Donghyuck, totalmente imerso no personagem enquanto segurava um vinil de Billie Jean, do Michael Jackson, havia sido incrível graças ao trabalho em equipe, claro, mas principalmente graças a Johnny e Irene, que com seu zoom nos fez conseguir ver até mesmo os cílios de Donghyuck enquanto ele piscava lentamente. Talvez aquela cena tenha sido um pouco pessoal para ele, por isso, mais do que nunca, ele parecia natural. Talvez naquele momento, onde seu rosto perfeito era pego de perfil e podíamos ver cada pedacinho dele, fosse realmente Lee Donghyuck e não Haechan. Não estava nos planos, mas ele sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes com uma feição nostálgica e aquilo foi tão incrível que no mesmo instante decidi que manteria a cena assim. Ele parecia um anjo.

Completamente perfeito.

— Boa noite!

Cortei minhas lembranças quando vi Chittaphon e Hendery entrando em nosso quarto. Já beirava às onze da noite e Taeyong ainda se arrumava no banheiro. A mídia estava cada vez mais carrasca, importunando tudo e todos, e Taeyong dizia que, naquela noite em específico, não queria errar em sua roupa. Rindo, Yuta e eu permanecemos vendo televisão enquanto ele se ajeitava.

— Ainda não tá pronto?

— Não. — Yuta respondeu Chittaphon.

— Pelo amor de deus, Taeyong. Vamos a uma festa, dar uma volta, sei lá! Não tem por que se arrumar tanto.

— Não é qualquer festa. — Ele disse colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro. — É meu aniversário.

— Tecnicamente, seu aniversário já passou... — Hendery provocou, sentando na poltrona e puxando Chittaphon pro seu colo.

Soltamos uma risadinha singela, mas os risos intensificaram um pouco quando vimos Taeyong lhe mandar um dedo do meio. Não demorou muito até Johnny e Jaehyun entrarem no quarto com seus looks e aparências incríveis, como sempre. Conversando em inglês, os dois subitamente pararam para reclamar da demora de Taeyong, o que novamente nos rendeu mais risadas. Depois de mais um tempo, saímos do hotel prontos para aproveitarmos a noite da maneira de Taeyong. Era seu dia.

Tecnicamente.

Lee Donghyuck

— Isso é chato, sabia? — Jaemin fazia um bico enquanto sentava em frente à grelha.

— O quê? — Questionei, o encarando. — Estar aqui comigo?

Ele riu, apertando minha bochecha rapidamente. — Claro que não é isso.

— Então o que é? — Perguntei olhando para a carne na grelha, logo a virando.

— Faz muito tempo que não saímos juntos. Você tem tempo pra todo mundo, menos pra mim.

Ri debochado. — Pra todo mundo? Jaemin, mal tenho sobrevivido de cansaço.

— Certo, certo... — Ele revirou os olhos. — Não todo mundo, afinal você sempre quer descansar quando pode, menos na hora do jantar.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha o encarando, logo entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

— Tem tempo só pro Mark.

Jaemin sorriu travesso, não estava falando aquilo com raiva, por mais que eu soubesse que o ciúme que gerava o drama fosse real. Revirando os olhos enquanto evitava um sorriso, larguei os jeotgarak do lado da mesa. Jaemin se serviu de soju e então o ergueu em minha direção:

— Tem certeza que não quer?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, tenho.

— Bom garoto. — Ele sorriu e ergueu o olhar para mim. — Como vocês estão?

Me fiz de desentendido. — Quem?

Jaemin virou seu rosto para o lado, me encarando sem sorrir. Era como se estivesse escrito em seu rosto "eu sou uma piada pra você?" e, rindo baixinho, apenas resolvi respondê-lo:

— Bem.

Jaemin suspirou. — Faz tempo que não conversamos, só nós dois. Se não quiser falar sobre, tudo bem, mas talvez fosse legal se abrir, sabe?

Lembrei da última vez em que falamos sobre Mark e, de maneira descontrolada, chorando e sendo um completo sentimental, gritei que o canadense era o cara mais incrível que havia conhecido, que me sentia um idiota por deixá-lo ir. Nada daquilo era mentira, mas preferia que a conversa não tivesse acontecido daquela maneira.

— Realmente não tenho muito a dizer. — Comecei soltando um suspiro enquanto dizia sincero. — Às vezes meus sentimentos não são expressáveis com palavras porque não sou muito bom com isso. Mas falo sério quando digo que estamos bem. Estranhamente sinto uma normalidade voltando a se instalar entre a gente. Isso é bom.

Jaemin sorriu de lado, satisfeito com minha fala. — E dentro de você? O que tá instalado aí?

Ri baixinho, virando a carne novamente enquanto evitava seu olhar. — Posso dizer com certeza que as coisas estão mais calmas. Tenho passado um longo tempo refletindo e pensando sobre tudo. Fora que Xiao está me ajudando muito.

— Ah, claro. Como foi a consulta no domingo passado?

Ergui o olhar para Jaemin, balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto falava sobre a conversa com o psicólogo. Não tinha por que esconder nada de Jaemin, assim como sabia que – não mais – ele não escondia nada de mim. Éramos um livro aberto um com o outro, assim como sempre fomos – apesar de ter sido enganado sobre sua história com o Jeno, mas isso era passado. Já tinha ido há muito.

Uma das coisas que estava aprendendo a compreender era sobre o apego ao passado. Xiao falava sobre como eu não estava diretamente preso lá, porque vivia o presente de maneira tranquila, compreendia as diferenças entre um e outro e conseguia enxergar o que estava lá atrás, porém eu não conseguia, de fato, parar de temer acontecimentos antigos. E isso não dizia respeito apenas a Hyunjoon. De alguma maneira, Xiao fazia seu trabalho muito bem, pois havia me sentido confortável o suficiente para falar sobre minha infância, meus pais e minha família. Assunto esse que nunca tocava.

Nunca mesmo.

— Fico feliz que esteja dando tudo certo, Hyuckie. — Jaemin sorriu sincero.

Sorri o agradecendo e Jaemin começou a me contar todas as coisas entre ele, Jeno e Renjun, me atualizando, desde o primeiro instante, das coisas que ainda não sabia.

Jaemin e eu tínhamos uma amizade muito incrível, por isso sempre falávamos um com o outro sobre tudo e sem tabus. Apenas o cortava quando ele entrava em detalhes sórdidos como quando ele resolveu falar da vez da penetração dupla, tinha sido sua primeira vez, ele estava eufórico, mas sinceramente não queria ouvir tanto, principalmente porque Jeno e Renjun também eram meus amigos. No geral, era estranho.

— Sabe, sinto falta dele. — Falei de maneira melancólica enquanto evitava olhar para Jaemin e pegava mais carne para grelhar.

A voz de Jaemin também foi penosa. — Por mais que eu diga que te entendo, é impossível. Mas também sinto falta dele, Hyuck. Era legal quando ele ia lá pra casa e ficava te irritando junto comigo.

Jaemin riu nasalado, mas apenas pisquei os olhos, lembrando de Hyunjoon. Era realmente ótimo quando ele ia para nossa casa e ficava fazendo as várias gracinhas junto de Jaemin e, principalmente, Chenle e Jisung. Ele era, depois de Jaemin, o mais apegado aos meninos, e como culpá-lo? Chenle e Jisung eram adoráveis e não conhecia uma mísera pessoa que não os amava.

Quando Hyunjoon faleceu, Jisung foi o que mais sentiu. Ele passou cerca de dois meses sem sair de casa, indo da escola pra casa, de casa pra escola. A única pessoa com quem ele conversava era Chenle. Depois desses meses, tendo seu tempo, Jisung voltou a ficar conosco normalmente, porém todos estávamos sentindo, claro.

— Espere. — Jaemin arregalou os olhos, me fitando. — Não é dele que estamos falando, não é?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Não desta vez.

— Você disse que sente falta do Mark.

Ri nasalado vendo a reação de Jaemin. Em silêncio voltei a virar a carne na grelha enquanto ele falava sobre como me achava idiota por ter deixado Mark, porém compreendia. Vez ou outra falávamos sobre isso, e todas as vezes Jaemin falava a mesma coisa. Não podia fazer nada a não ser concordar.

— Donghyuck, por que vocês não conversam sobre isso?

— Agora que ele está seguindo em frente e estamos próximos quanto antes? Não, obrigado.

— É óbvio que o Mark gosta de você, Hyuckie. Só um cego não veria.

Jaemin dizia com muita confiança, mas além de não ter aquela confiança toda, simplesmente não conseguia. Eu havia lhe quebrado uma vez, tinha medo de fazê-lo novamente e acima de tudo de estragar as coisas que estavam ótimas.

— Às vezes os sentimentos não são tudo, Nana. — Falei sincero. — Não quero estragar nada. Mark e eu estamos bem assim, continuamos amigos e gostamos da companhia um do outro. É isso que importa.

— Olha. — Jaemin largou os jeotgarak, me fitando um pouco mais sério, mas sempre com seu sorriso ladino confortante. — Vou te dizer isso porque é o que acredito depois de tudo o que passei. Você pode fugir por anos, evitar e achar que não ama mais alguém, que consegue viver sem essa pessoa, e na maioria das vezes funciona. Porém, quando não dá certo, significa que é o destino gritando na sua cara o jeito que tem que ser. Eu não acredito em coincidências, sabe? — Nana deu de ombros. — Acho que as coisas acontecem por uma razão, e se realmente tiverem de acontecer, elas vão. Não adianta o quanto tente fugir.

Suspirei baixinho, Jaemin logo prosseguiu:

— Agora eu entendo, você precisa do seu tempo. E sei como isso é importante. Então, tenha seu tempo, Hyuckie. Não importa o que aconteça, estarei com você, te amando e te apoiando. Sim?

— Obrigado, Nana. — Disse sorrindo de lado.

— Me desculpe não ter entendido antes.

Ri baixinho. — Vamos mudar de assunto?

— Por favor! — Ele riu, concordando.

Passamos outra grande parte da noite falando sobre coisas aleatórias, relembrando alguns momentos, falando do filme, de como Jeno tinha uma mania péssima de ser educado até demais com as pessoas, de como ele e Renjun eram opostos, como Chenle e Jisung eram próximos... Enfim, passamos grande parte da noite conversando como dois grandes amigos, algo que não fazíamos há um bom tempo.

Logo quando enchemos, Jaemin já estava altinho devido às duas garrafas de soju e simplesmente não consegui negar o próximo destino que ele havia me arrastado.

Segundo ele, na noite em que grande parte da equipe e dos atores tinha ido na balada para se divertirem, eu havia perdido uma grande noite e uma grande festa, por isso ele insistia em me levar no lugar daquela noite, pois sabia o quanto eu gostava de dançar e de me divertir. Na hora, a ideia tinha parecido um tanto quanto desanimadora. Julgava que estava era ficando velho e não mais aguentava essas festas, porém assim que chegamos na balada e as luzes de neon iluminaram a entrada e o corredor, comecei a me sentir animado novamente.

Nana tinha razão, havia um tempo que não dançava ou me divertia, e, sinceramente, não havia nada melhor do que relaxar um pouco. Estava precisando.

Animado como sempre, Jaemin logo pediu um drinque para si e neguei novamente, não estava querendo beber nada alcoólico tendo em vista que eu o utilizava como desculpa para camuflar meus sentimentos e, principalmente, o sofrimento. Estava realmente dando um jeito nisso, e por mais complicado que fosse – mais do que eu imaginava –, estava resistindo.

O acompanhando até a pista, começamos a sorrir enquanto dançávamos animados ao som da canção estrangeira que tocava, era uma música animada e que, realmente, podia levantar o astral de qualquer um. A ideia de Jaemin sobre nos divertimos estava dando totalmente certo, eu estava no meio da pista de dança só sorrisos com meu melhor amigo enquanto me entregava às batidas das músicas que não paravam.

Estava sendo uma noite incrível.

Mark Lee

— Não entendo como alguém pode ser tão animado com festas! — Gritei no ouvido de Taeyong.

— Fazia tempo que eu não vinha a uma balada, ok? — Ele fez bico parado na fila enquanto esperava as pessoas à nossa frente entrarem.

O barulho já estava extremamente alto ali da porta, não queria nem ver quando estivéssemos lá dentro. Eu não era o maior fã de baladas, tanto que nunca havia ido em uma por iniciativa própria, sempre era Taeyong ou algum outro amigo que me arrastava até o local. Mas tudo bem, eu era um amigo leal e fazia de tudo por eles.

— Ei, Chitta. — Taeyong o chamou. — Você não tinha contato com o segurança daqui?

Chitta deu de ombros. — Não é ele quem está aqui hoje.

— Você não conhece esse também? — Hendery perguntou, o abraçando por trás.

— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Quem vocês acham que eu sou?

— Alguém muito popular? — Johnny respondeu com outra pergunta enquanto sorria divertido.

— Vocês me superestimam muito. — Chittaphon disse de maneira orgulhosa. — Não posso fazer nada por ninguém hoje à noite, desculpem.

Taeyong suspirou baixinho, parado ao lado de Yuta, ele resmungava sobre a demora da fila e eu concordava. Estava realmente bem demorado, mas pelo que tinha entendido, a balada já estava com a lotação máxima, por isso teríamos que esperar algumas pessoas saírem para que pudéssemos entrar, o que era insano. Nunca tinha visto nada, nem mesmo, parecido.

— Mark?

Olhei para trás, encarando Johnny que tinha se aproximado de maneira suspeita, ele estava curvado e falava baixo, aparentemente tentando ser discreto, o que eu tinha minhas dúvidas se estava funcionando.

— Você não tá percebendo nada de diferente, não?

Jaehyun, ao seu lado, parecia segurar o riso, mas com as sobrancelhas erguidas, se mantinha em silêncio. Franzi a testa, confuso e o encarando sem entender.

— Sério? — Chittaphon questionou, entrando na conversa. — Não tá notando ninguém te olhar nem nada do tipo?

Olhei em todas as direções possíveis e impossíveis enquanto Hendery me dava as coordenadas.

— Pro lado. Mais um pouquinho. Pra frente. Na fila. Na frente. Acho que você achou.

Assim que Hendery disse a última palavra, pude ver do que se tratava, e logo entendi. Eu estava no meio de um grupo de amigos comprometidos sendo o único solteiro, talvez por isso aquela mulher me olhava de maneira simpática enquanto suas amigas conversavam entre si.

— Ela tá tão a fim de você que não para de olhar desde que chegamos.

Tímida, a mulher sorriu me fitando e então deu as costas, provavelmente assustada com aquela quantidade de homens a encarando. Eu realmente era péssimo em qualquer coisa relacionada ao amor, pessoas ou simplesmente uma paquera. Não havia notado nada do que os demais estavam falando, mas a partir do momento em que fiquei sabendo percebi que, sim, ela não parava de me olhar completamente simpática. Ela era adorável, não tinha como negar.

Sem graça, apenas virei para Yuta e Taeyong, me enfiando no meio dos mesmos que logo começaram a falar sobre como ela era bonita e eu deveria dar uma chance.

— Por que não conversa com ela?

— Não tô no clima. — Falei sincero, soltando uma risadinha.

— Acho que você devia dar uma chance. — Taeyong balançou a cabeça positivamente com um sorriso.

— Ei... — O encarei sorridente. — Hoje é seu dia, vamos deixar as outras coisas de lado.

Taeyong soltou uma risadinha e deu de ombros. — Você tem que deixar o Donghyuck de lado algum dia. Apenas dizendo.

Evitando qualquer início de discussão, apenas me afastei de leve, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o chão. Era óbvio que eu tinha que deixar o Donghyuck de lado algum dia, principalmente por saber que ele havia escolhido não continuar nada entre nós, mas meu interior tinha sérias dúvidas se isso era o certo a se fazer. De algumas semanas para cá, meu coração saltava a cada vez que ele dizia algo positivo sobre mim, não era como se fosse um comentário amigável, parecia ser mais. Os olhares e os momentos... Não sabia explicar, mas sabia que estava mais confuso do que nunca com tudo aquilo.

Não tinha como controlar. Até podia fugir, ou mentir pra deus e o mundo, mas eu o amava. Não é fácil deixar de lado alguém que você ama. Não mesmo.

Suspirando baixinho, dei graças aos céus quando, finalmente, entramos. O local estava, obviamente, muito barulhento e lotado de pessoas. Chittaphon tinha razão, era um local muito cheio e animado, mas o ambiente era bom, confesso que queria me divertir no local. Depois de pegar uma cerveja no bar, caminhei até a pista, fazendo uma dança engraçada ao lado de Chittaphon e Johnny, que riam se entregando à batida da música.

Nunca fui muito bom na dança, não daqueles prodígios que dão orgulho aos pais, como o Chittaphon. Era só um cara comum que sabia dançar, não era assim tão ruim, na verdade.

— Solta essa cintura, Mark! — Chittaphon segurou em meu quadril, me mexendo.

Gargalhando, segui o exemplo do melhor dançarino daquela roda. Chittaphon era ótimo dançando, mas Taeyong também não estava atrás. A verdade era que todos sabíamos dançar, nada profissional, mas também não pagávamos mico no meio da pista de dança.

Mais um ponto para os LGBT.

Me sentindo cansado de tanto "mexer a bunda", como Chittaphon diria, resolvi pegar outra cerveja no bar e dar uma descansada. Como era o único com síndrome de idoso, acabei por ir sozinho. O bar estava cheio, então tive que me espremer entre as pessoas que saíam e as que chegavam.

— Uma maekju, por favor. — Pedi.

— Duas.

Olhei para o lado assim que escutei a voz. Ao meu lado agora estava a moça que sorria incansavelmente na porta para mim. Um pouco sem graça, mas de fato não odiando a situação em si, sorri para ela, assentindo ao garçom, pelo menos poderíamos beber juntos. Não havia mal algum nisso.

— Olá. — Ela sorriu apoiada no balcão. — Shim Seungeun.

— Mark Lee. — Sorri simpático.

— Eu sei. — Ela manteve o sorriso. — Sou uma grande fã.

— Ah... — Disse soltando uma risada sem graça. — Obrigado.

— Tenho que dizer, adorei a maneira como você falou sobre ser bissexual há uns meses.

O homem se aproximou com nossas bebidas.

— Obrigado. — A agradeci sorrindo simpático após pegar ambas as cervejas e lhe entregar uma.

— Vamos sentar?

Assenti balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto mantinha o sorriso simpático nos lábios. Olhando rapidamente a pista, pude ver meus amigos se divertindo e apenas dei de ombros, indo sentar com Seungeun em uma das pequenas mesas daquela área.

— Eu adoro seus filmes. — Ela sorria de maneira adorável, o que me fazia alargar o sorriso. — E você como pessoa.

— Nossa, obrigado. — Agradeci sorrindo, sem graça novamente. — Muito obrigado mesmo. Sou péssimo com elogios.

— Vou parar de bancar a fã então. — Ela riu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha. — Veio se divertir?

Assenti balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Vez ou outra dou uma relaxada do trabalho.

— Ah, certo! Você tá gravando um novo filme, não é?

— Exato. — Sorria.

— Eu, honestamente, não vejo a hora da estreia. — Ela riu bebendo um gole de sua cerveja. — Mas você está certo, trabalhar muito faz com que a gente enlouqueça.

Balancei a cabeça assentindo e logo começamos a nos conhecer melhor. Seungeun tinha vinte anos, faria vinte e um no final do ano, trabalhava como modelo e tentava entrar para o meio artístico há anos. Estava para debutar em um grupo feminino de kpop e eu achava aquilo incrível. Ela era natural de Gwangju e já estava em Seul há um bom tempo para treinar na empresa em que foi selecionada. Sua história era realmente incrível. Eu, por outro lado, não tinha muito o que falar por já ser uma figura pública. Ela me conhecia e gostava dos meus filmes, então automaticamente já sabia algumas informações sobre quem eu era, onde tinha nascido e todas essas coisas básicas.

— Então você e o ator Lee nunca namoraram?

Gargalhei alto, me sentindo completamente à vontade enquanto desfazia os boatos da mídia. — Não! Somos melhores amigos! Sempre fomos, ele é como um irmão.

— Uau... Não acredito! — Ela riu, tomando sua terceira cerveja. — A maioria das coisas que a gente ouve, então, são mentiras?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, deixando minha garrafa na mesa. — Vá se acostumando. Quando ficar famosa, provavelmente vão surgir inúmeros boatos. É como eles ganham a vida.

— Isso é revoltante! — Ela bateu na mesa.

Dei de ombros. — É desumano.

— Vamos deixar esses assuntos de lado e vamos dançar, Mark!

Antes mesmo que pudesse responder, Seungeun me puxou pela mão, não me dando escolha. Entretanto, realmente queria dançar um pouco mais.

Indo para o centro da pista de dança, já tendo perdido os demais de vista, Seungeun sorria enquanto mexia seu corpo no ritmo da música. Eu, por outro lado, não estava diferente. A coreana tinha uma energia única, era simpática, bonita e animada. Parecida com alguém que eu conhecia. Mas não. Não ia ficar pensando em outra pessoa enquanto estava na presença de Seungeun, mesmo que estivéssemos conversando como dois bons amigos. Era o momento de "deixar de lado", pelo menos por um instante.

— Não acredito que estão tocando essa música!

A encarei sorrindo, mas obviamente confuso. Não fazia ideia de quem cantava ou qual música era.

— "To my boyfriend!" — Ela gritou como se fosse óbvio e apenas arqueei as sobrancelhas, pedindo desculpas. — Fin. K.L!

— Desculpa, prometo me inteirar melhor do kpop quando você estrear. — Disse balançando a cabeça positivamente com veemência.

— Okay, eu te perdoo. — Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos enquanto erguia os braços, se entregando à música.

Seungeun parecia conhecer a coreografia inteira, era adorável como ela sorria enquanto dançava e o quanto suas expressões eram boas. Ela seria uma ótima idol, tinha certeza.

Dançando junto com ela, sorri ao encontrar meus amigos. Taeyong, que ainda dançava, acenou em minha direção, e logo fiz o mesmo percebendo que Chittaphon, Hendery, Johnny e Jaehyun já não estavam mais por perto. Deviam estar descansando.

Pensei em caminhar até o mesmo para apresentar Seungeun, afinal, ela também era fã de Taeyong – difícil achar quem não era, porém, parei no mesmo instante quando vi Jaemin surgir com um sorriso largo enquanto segurava três corpos de alguma coisa. Ele logo se aproximou de Taeyong e Yuta lhes entregando e puxou alguém pelos ombros, batendo seu quadril junto ao dele. Os dois riam, animados, e assim que Taeyong olhou em minha direção, Jaemin e Donghyuck fizeram o mesmo.

— Uau, aquele é realmente Lee Taeyong?

Olhei para Seungeun que agora parava de dançar também para olhar meus amigos. — Sim. Quer conhecê-lo?

Ela me encarou com os olhos brilhando enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha. — Você fala sério?

Sorri largo com sua animação. — Claro, por que não?

— Não vou atrapalhar em nada?

— Claro que não, vamos!

Caminhei à sua frente enquanto encarava Donghyuck, que estava parado um pouco mais atrás de Jaemin que gritava meu nome animado. Taeyong e Yuta me encaravam com um pequeno sorriso, mas não os encarei por muito tempo. Era absurdo como meu olhar era puxado para Donghyuck todas as míseras vezes.

Me aproximando dos mesmos, Jaemin logo me puxou para um abraço me cumprimentando e dizendo que me amava, o que me fazia rir, afinal, ele estava realmente bêbado. Um pouco tímido, cumprimentei Donghyuck com um aceno, e ele logo sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes, me cumprimentando de volta.

— Gente, essa é a Seungeun. — Falei lembrando apenas de seu nome. — Seungeun, estes são, Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck, Nakamoto Yuta e Lee Taeyong.

Seungeun foi cumprimentando um por um enquanto os apresentava, mas em Taeyong ela apenas alargou seu sorriso dizendo que era fã dos trabalhos dele, principalmente do drama em que ele havia gravado há alguns meses, onde era o protagonista. Taeyong agradecia todo simpático, sendo apenas amores, como sempre. Ele era ótimo.

— Não sabíamos que estariam por aqui! — Jaemin gritava por causa da música alta, agora conversando comigo enquanto Seungeun e Taeyong falavam sobre algo. — Donghyuck e eu saímos pra comer, mas acabamos vindo parar aqui.

Ri o encarando. — O quanto você já bebeu, Nana?

Ele deu de ombros. — Não sei, perdi as contas, talvez Donghyuck saiba. Ei, Hyuckie, eu...

— Vou pegar uma água.

Donghyuck não parecia estar irritado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Por que estaria, afinal de contas? Ele só não parecia muito confortável e eu julgava ser por causa de Jaemin, afinal, quando ele bebia era um pouco difícil de ser controlado, mas este era Na Jaemin, e não podíamos fazer nada a não ser permanecer por perto.

Jaemin voltou a me chamar enquanto passava os braços em volta de meu pescoço e me puxava para dançar.

Sorrindo, cedi.

Lee Donghyuck

Ficava repetindo para mim mesmo, enquanto esperava minha garrafa de água no balcão do bar, que não tinha esse direito.

Não tinha.

Eu era o cara que tinha acabado com tudo, que tinha decidido que seria melhor para nós dois que não nos envolvêssemos. O que eu esperava? Que Mark ficasse solteiro, livre ou me esperando pra sempre?

Não.

Não tinha esse direito.

— Aqui sua água. — O homem me entregou e logo o paguei.

— Hidratando?

Olhei para o lado, vendo um homem alto me encarar com um pequeno sorriso.

— Pois é. — Falei sem muito humor, logo me afastando.

— Espera. — Ele me chamou.

Suspirei, o fitando. — Amigo, o que quer que seja, eu não tô a fim. Sinto muito.

— Só ia dizer que você esqueceu seu dinheiro. — Ele estendeu a mão com meu troco. — Mas o que quer que seja, também não estou a fim, não gosto da mesma fruta que você.

Sem esperar que me desculpasse, ele espalmou sua mão em meu peito deixando minhas notas comigo. Algumas moedas caíram ao chão e apenas suspirei pegando as mesmas. Eu era um idiota e estava agindo de maneira irracional só porque tinha visto Mark acompanhado de alguém.

— Acorda, Donghyuck! — Resmunguei para mim mesmo.

E, me espremendo pelo local, caminhei até o banheiro, dando graças aos céus por sair um pouco de todo aquele barulho. Deixando minha garrafa de água em cima da pia, abri a torneira, jogando generosas mãos de água em meu rosto, primeiro para afastar o calor e em segundo para ver se voltava ao normal. Eu não podia, de jeito algum, voltar para perto dos demais com uma expressão emburrada. Por mais que fosse péssimo em disfarçar quando realmente sentia algo, eu não tinha direito algum.

Nenhum mesmo.

E, merda, aquilo me irritava.

Não estava irritado com o Mark, ou com a garota, eu não era esse tipo de idiota. Os dois até que eram fofos. Mas era inevitável não sentir uma pontinha de ciúme cavando em meu peito. O que era ridículo. Só estava sentindo na pele o que, algum dia, iria acontecer. Mas por que, na minha mente, esse dia não chegaria nunca? Eu sabia que havia chances, mas não conseguia visualizá-las, como se não fossem reais. E agora estavam simplesmente sendo.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, tentando manter a normalidade das minhas expressões faciais, forcei um sorriso em frente ao espelho. Estava horrível. Mas era o que tinha pra noite. Secando meu rosto com o papel toalha, peguei minha garrafa de água, a bebendo por completo e jogando o plástico no lixo antes de sair do banheiro e voltar para a pista. Caminhando em direção à mesma, escutei alguém me chamar, e foi então que percebi que todos haviam sentado em um canto do bar onde uma longa mesa se estendia. Jaemin acenava animado para mim, batendo a mão no assento ao seu lado que era entre ele e Mark.

Forças, Donghyuck, você consegue.

Forçando meu sorriso, caminhei até eles pedindo licença à garota e a Mark, indo sentar ao lado de Jaemin. Nana deixou um beijo em minha bochecha e virou-se na direção de Jaehyun e Johnny, conversando algo com eles. Taeyong e Yuta estavam na fila do bar, havia boatos de que Chittaphon e Hendery também estavam na balada, mas todos sabíamos que eles já tinham sumido por não conseguirem controlar seus hormônios, então talvez já estivessem em algum motel na região. Ou não. Vindo dos dois, tudo era realmente possível.

— Você quer beber algo?

Duas vozes se fizeram presentes e em primeiro lugar encarei o dono daquela que mais mexia com meu coração.

Porém não era para mim.

A garota assentia com um pequeno sorriso e Mark logo ficou de pé, indo buscar as cervejas.

— Donghyuck? — Jaemin me chamou.

— Não. — Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Obrigado.

Ele assentiu e também ficou de pé. Jaemin me lançava olhares constantes, ele sabia que eu não estava muito confortável com a situação, e até mesmo havia perguntado, mais tarde, se eu gostaria de ir embora. Mas não queria, por mais que estivesse, de fato, incômodo ver Mark com outra pessoa, não queria ir embora. Ouvir sua risada gostosa e simplesmente estar por ali, próximo a ele, me parecia bom o suficiente.

Por mais que evitasse olhar para o canadense, em certos momentos simplesmente não conseguia. Me pegava o encarando até demais, observando-o de perfil com seu sorriso incrível, e Mark percebia tal coisa a maioria das vezes, me encarando e, algumas vezes, perguntando se eu havia o chamado. Apenas negava dizendo que estava olhando a pista. Uma mentira totalmente descarada.

Porém não era como se eu fosse o único desconfortável por ali. Apesar de Mark estar conversando, rindo e sendo atencioso, sabia que ele também se sentia desconcertado com aquela situação. E me sentia extremamente culpado por isso. Não queria que ele se sentisse sem graça ou qualquer coisa do tipo por estar conversando com outro alguém mesmo eu estando presente. Um dia teríamos de superar tudo aquilo, então, aparentemente, estávamos tentando.

— Hello, Hyuck-ah.

Olhei para o lado, sorrindo ao perceber que Johnny tinha roubado o lugar de Jaemin por um momento.

— Hello, americano.

Johnny riu, passando o braço em volta de meus ombros. — Você tá bem?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, senhor. E você?

— Acho que exagerei um pouco na bebida. — Ele suspirou pesado.

— Então tá na hora de parar, hyung.

Me ignorando, Johnny apenas sorriu, virando seu rosto em minha direção. — Jaehyun não é bonito?

Franzindo a testa, confuso, assenti. — Ele é incrível, hyung.

— Sabe uma das coisas que mais me orgulho?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— De não ter deixado ele ir.

O encarei, parcialmente compreendendo o que Johnny queria dizer. Jaehyun, ao seu lado, já estava no milésimo sono, deitado com a cabeça no ombro do americano.

— Tivemos vários problemas, sabe? Eu mesmo fiquei confuso por um longo tempo, era uma completa bagunça. Não chamaria de erro, afinal era quem eu era, mas quando percebi o que realmente queria, movi mundos e fundos por ele.

— Isso... É lindo, hyung.

— Até mesmo viajei pra Seul sem conhecer um pedacinho da cidade ou saber onde ele estava. Dormi no banco de uma praça uma noite, levaram tudo o que eu tinha, mas ainda assim não desisti.

— Hyung...

— Sabe... — Johnny me interrompeu, agora olhando para frente. Fiz o mesmo, vendo que Jaemin já voltava para o lugar. — Às vezes tomamos uma decisão e nos arrependemos. E tudo bem. Infelizmente, acontece. Mas só cabe a gente deixar como está ou lutar pelo que realmente queremos.

Encarei Johnny novamente. Ele logo piscou um dos olhos e se afastou tão rápido quanto havia chegado. Assim que Jaemin sentou em seu lugar, me vi obrigado a chegar para o lado, batendo nos braços de Mark que me encarou por um tempo enquanto me desculpava, evitando olhá-lo. Toda a minha armadura de fingimento tinha caído com aquelas palavras de Johnny.

— Você está bem? — Jaemin perguntou me encarando, preocupado.

Assenti ficando de pé. — Vou no banheiro.

— De novo? Hyuckie...?

Sem dar ouvidos a Jaemin, segui meu caminho, entrei no banheiro e por sorte havia uma cabine livre, onde logo entrei e me fechei no local.

Ótima hora para falar tudo aquilo, John Suh. Muito obrigado! Obrigado mesmo!

Estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Mas era de mim mesmo, que não conseguia nem me controlar com simples palavras. Eu era um completo fracasso que estava colhendo tudo o que tinha plantado e sabia que não tinha direito algum de me doer ou ficar triste. Mas eu estava! Era mais forte do que eu não sentir nada ao ver Mark com outra pessoa. Ao vê-lo tão feliz e contente, gargalhando enquanto eu permanecia ali, ao seu lado.

Eu estava triste e isso só crescia o quanto me odiava por estar sendo tão egoísta.

Mas o que eu conseguia fazer a respeito? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Apenas sentia todas aquelas coisas e de alguma forma tentava camuflar porque eu tinha sido o idiota. Já havia causado muitas dores a Mark pra me sentir no direito de qualquer outra coisa, até mesmo de sentir tudo aquilo lá no meu interior.

Eu era um merda.

— Donghyuck?

Sentindo meu coração acelerar em meu peito, permaneci em silêncio, sentado em cima da privada fechada.

— Hyuck-ah?

Fechando meus olhos, desejava que ele fosse embora. Pelo menos por enquanto. Só até eu conseguir normalizar aquela bagunça dentro de mim e voltar a sorrir, mesmo que forçado.

— Não acho que ele está aqui...

Escutei a voz de Mark um pouco mais baixa e soltei o ar aliviado, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho algum. Assim que ouvi barulho da porta, comecei a colocar minha mente para trabalhar. Talvez se saísse literalmente logo atrás de Mark, ele não perceberia que eu estava saindo do banheiro e podia dar a desculpa que estava em outra parte do bar.

Era isso que eu faria!

Abrindo a porta de onde estava, saí da cabine caminhando em direção à porta, mas não dei nem dois passos e parei como um idiota ao ver Mark apoiado com os braços cruzados na pia. Ao me ver, o canadense sorriu de lado, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Oi. — Imediatamente forcei meu sorriso.

— Você me ouviu chamar? — Ele perguntou me encarando.

— Sim. — Falei soltando uma risadinha, mas logo fiquei sério. — Não respondi porque estava ocupado com as minha necessidades.

— Desculpa. — Ele riu se afastando da pia.

Mais uma vez molhei meu rosto com uma quantidade significativa de água.

— Você está bem?

— Estou. — Falei dando de ombros. — Por que a pergunta?

— Você saiu de uma maneira estranha e Jaemin te chamou preocupado, mas ele está trocando os pés pelas mãos, então disse que viria ver se estava tudo bem.

Ri baixinho. — Acho que é hora de levar ele embora.

— Eu ajudo, vamos...

— Não! — Abri os olhos o encarando assustado com meu próprio grito. — Não precisa. — Sorri forçado.

— Bem...

— Não precisa, Mark, sério mesmo. Nós pegamos um táxi, tá tudo bem. — Falei dando tapinhas molhados em seu ombro.

— Não é como se todo mundo ainda estivesse animado. Acho que não vamos demorar a ir embora. Podemos ir todos juntos.

Suspirei baixinho. — Não posso deixar Jaemin aqui nem mais um minuto. — Soltei uma risadinha.

— Fazia tempo que ele não bebia assim. — Mark disse com um fraco sorriso.

— Normalmente o Jeno fica ruim, então ele tem que estar sóbrio, ou parcialmente sóbrio, pra cuidar do namorado.

Mark riu. — Sei como é.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Não queria pensar em todas as vezes que Mark havia cuidado de mim bêbado, mas foi inevitável. Tão inevitável que nem mesmo consegui disfarçar o sorriso.

Mark enrubesceu. — Não... Quero dizer... Eu posso ver... Yuta geralmente cuida de Taeyong... E, bem... Não é como se Yerim ou Emmet nunca tivessem ficado bêbados também.

Segurei o riso enquanto balançava a cabeça. Mark estava gaguejando como fazia quando ficava nervoso. O encarando em silêncio, apenas sorri evitando explodir em risadas por achar aquilo adorável. Dando de ombros, tomei a frente para sairmos do banheiro abafado enquanto não agradecia:

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim bêbado, Markeu.

Em silêncio, voltamos para onde todos estavam. Jaemin, que agora estava de pé, me abraçou com força dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ri o segurando com firmeza, e assim que ele me soltou, começou a cambalear ainda parado. Certo, Jaemin estava muito ruim! Era hora de ir para o hotel. Depois de um bom tempo o convencendo que era a hora de irmos, ele aceitou e comunicamos aos demais, mas o que eu não esperava era que todos, também, resolvessem ir embora.

Johnny foi o primeiro a dizer que também estava partindo, porque Jaehyun já estava desmaiado em seus braços, Taeyong e Yuta logo levantaram desanimados dizendo que precisavam de uma cama e Mark foi o último a ficar de pé, falando com a garota alguma coisa que eu não conseguia ouvir.

E não era da minha conta.

Segurando Jaemin pela cintura, começamos a sair da balada com dois mortos entre nós: Nana e Jaehyun hyung. Johnny o carregava sem problemas enquanto eu xingava Jaemin mentalmente e o pedia ajuda verbalmente para que ele movesse aquelas pernas de passarinho para sairmos do local. Assim que saímos do clube, fiz questão de respirar fundo, o ar poluído de Seul era sem dúvidas melhor que o abafamento dentro do clube. Dava graças aos céus por estar em um local fresco novamente.

Porém, assim que seguimos nosso caminho, a voz de Mark se fez presente pedindo que esperássemos, pois iria conseguir um táxi para Seungeun.

Por um lado eu estava com todos aqueles sentimentos ruins dentro de mim, mas por outro estava muito feliz que ela não iria para o hotel conosco.

Muito.

Feliz.

Sorrindo para o nada, me dei conta do que estava acontecendo quando já era um pouco tarde demais. Se jogando no chão, sem conseguir ficar de pé, Jaemin caiu de joelhos, começando a vomitar. Eu era um tanto fresco com essas coisas, então dava tapinhas em suas costas de leve enquanto ele colocava tudo para fora. Taeyong e Yuta vieram ajudar a segurá-lo tanto pela cabeça quanto pelo braço. De um lado estava eu, de outro Taeyong e Yuta segurava o rosto de Jaemin pela testa evitando que ele o abaixasse demais.

Estava tão ocupado com Jaemin, que não percebi quando o táxi de Seungeun havia chegado. Só me dei conta do mesmo quando escutei sua voz mais próxima, perguntando se Jaemin ficaria bem. Ela não queria interromper e era grato por isso, mas ainda assim lhe lancei um sorriso, me despedindo da maneira que podia.

Jaemin já havia sentado na calçada e Yuta tinha se candidatado a comprar um pouco de água para passar em seu rosto e limpar sua boca. Sentados ao seu lado, Taeyong e eu encarávamos Jaemin porque não éramos capazes de nos encararmos. E, bem, estava tudo bem. Já estava me acostumando a Taeyong se dirigindo a mim apenas em momentos profissionais.

— Mark?

Escutei a voz de Seungeun e alguns passos. O táxi não estava parado muito longe de onde estávamos, e sem o barulho do clube, conseguia ouvi-los tranquilamente, por menos que quisesse.

— Bem, aqui... Esse é meu telefone. Quando quiser, você pode me ligar. Adoraria sair com você novamente, diretor.

Permaneci sentado com Jaemin deitado em meu peito enquanto afastava sua franja de seu rosto.

— Ah... — A voz de Mark soou rouca, ele obviamente estava sem graça. — Olha... Preciso ser sincero com você para que não pense que eu sou um cara babaca, Seungeun. Você é muito simpática e sou muito grato por todos os elogios, obrigado por gostar tanto do meu trabalho.

Mark fez uma breve pausa e parei o movimento no cabelo de Jaemin.

— Acredite, torço para que você tenha seu debut e, com certeza, serei um fã e um amigo admirador. Mas... Não posso te prometer nada além disso. — Ele suspirou baixinho. — Me desculpe se estiver passando dos limites. É que...

— Há outro alguém na sua vida. — Seungeun o interrompeu e imediatamente senti meu coração acelerar.

— Exatamente.

Mark confirmou. E nesse exato momento ergui meu rosto encarando o nada, porém logo senti algo queimar em mim e sabia que era o olhar de Taeyong. O encarando, pude afirmar tal coisa, ele me fitava sério, da maneira de sempre.

— Está tudo bem, diretor. Mantenha meu telefone caso eu me torne uma estrela famosa e você me queira em algum filme seu. — Ela riu baixinho. — Boa noite, foi um prazer te conhecer.

— Igualmente. — Mark disse de maneira simpática.

E, desviando o olhar de Taeyong, voltei a encarar Jaemin, tendo mil coisas em mente.

Era por minha causa?

Eu sabia que Mark tinha sentimentos por mim quando resolvi acabar com tudo entre nós. Na verdade esses sentimentos tinham sido a grande razão para não prosseguir nada enquanto não me encontrasse bem.

Resolvemos então que seríamos amigos, mas ainda assim eu sabia que Mark não conseguiria mandar aqueles sentimentos embora da noite para o dia. Porém, tanto tempo depois e com nós dois nos consolidando cada vez mais como amigos, eu nunca, jamais, em toda a minha vida, esperava que o sentimento de Mark ainda estivesse ali. Pelo menos não a ponto de rejeitar uma chance com outro alguém por minha causa.

Seus sentimentos tinham crescido? Estavam a mesma coisa?

Mark me tratava tão tranquilamente como um amigo, cuidando de mim e até mesmo se irritando com o estúpido selar de lábios que havia dado naquela noite em que estava bêbado. Foi uma péssima decisão que gerou uma reação ainda pior. Mas não tirava sua razão.

Eu tinha alguma chance?

— Aqui, a água.

Encarei Yuta voltando a mim e sorri assentindo enquanto colocava um pouco na palma de minha mão passando pelo rosto de Jaemin. Ele logo resmungou algo e Yuta disse que era hora de levantar. Rapidamente, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer pois ainda estava pensando no que Mark havia falado, apenas observei Yuta pegar Jaemin e colocá-lo em suas costas, logo caminhando. Por sorte o hotel não era muito longe dali, pois Jaemin apenas parecia leve, mas sabia que não era.

Caminhando em silêncio, seguia atrás de Yuta e Taeyong enquanto Mark se mantinha ao lado de Johnny e Jaehyun, que voltava a si, mas ainda um tanto lento. Milhares de pensamentos e possibilidades surgiam na minha cabeça.

Tinha como ele estar gostando de outra pessoa, certo?

Sim. Certo. Nada era impossível.

Mas também... As trocas de olhares, os vários momentos que passávamos juntos, algumas atitudes... Eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar a uma única conclusão. Estava atônito.

Encarando a pulseira em meu braço, sorri de lado, passando o polegar na mesma. Aquele havia sido o presente mais incrível que tinha ganhado – e provavelmente o mais caro. Desde que havia ganhado a pulseira, não a tirava nem mesmo para tomar banho. Havia se tornado meu porto seguro, e, bem, era um bracelete lindo, de qualquer maneira.

Olhando as costas de Mark, pensando em como o bracelete era incrível, desci o olhar até sua mão. Mark também estava usando o seu. A única diferença era que eu usava no pulso direito e ele no esquerdo. Mas o canadense também estava usando o seu, o que me fez sorrir como um idiota entrando no hotel.

Finalmente havíamos chegado.

Estava pronto para pegar Jaemin em minhas costas e bater no quarto, acordando Jeno e Renjun, quando Taeyong parou na minha frente. Piscando os olhos e desmanchando meu sorriso, ele se virou para Yuta pedindo que o namorado fizesse o favor de levar Jaemin para seu quarto.

— Donghyuck, acho que temos que conversar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Eita Taeyong fechou Donghyuck e lançou a real ali pra ele, o que será que esses dois vão conversar?
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC:
> 
> ☆ Shim Seungeun: ela é main Dancer, vocalista, rapper e maknae do girlgroup BVNDIT. 
> 
> ↳ Sem me alongar muito, vamos pro próximo!!! Go!


	39. Try Again.

Mark Lee.

— Você devia parar de andar para todos os lados.

Encarei Yuta que retirava sua roupa. — Por que Taeyong quer conversar com ele?

— Pode ser algo do filme. — O japonês deu de ombros sem me fitar.

— Nem você acredita nisso! — Falei em voz alta.

Yuta parou de se despir, suspirando enquanto me fitava. Sim, eu estava extremamente nervoso com a repentina conversa de Taeyong e Donghyuck. Enquanto estávamos indo em direção ao elevador, Taeyo disse que era para subindo porque ele tinha que conversar com Donghyuck. O coreano nem mesmo deu alguma dica. E conhecendo Taeyong, sabia que era ele sendo superprotetor em relação a mim. Era tudo que eu não queria!

— Yuta, vou descer...

— Não, você não vai. — O japonês correu na minha frente, trancando a porta do quarto e retirando a chave da porta.

— O que...?

— Mark. — Ele logo segurou meus ombros. — Relaxa.

— Você sabe do que eles estão conversando, não sabe? — O encarei em súplica.

— Não, não sei. — Yuta parecia sincero. — Mas eu confio no Taeyong. Você não?

Suspirei, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. — Sim, é só que...

— Então fim de papo.

Yuta apenas se afastou, voltando a se despir. Por outro lado, eu nem mesmo tinha retirado meus sapatos. Estava mesmo nervoso.

Claro que confiava em Taeyong e sabia que ele não seria capaz de falar nada para Donghyuck que eu não gostasse ou que o machucasse, ele era sensato. Mesmo ficando particularmente magoado com o que tinha acontecido há dois meses, Taeyong respeitava as pessoas acima de tudo. Por isso ele preferia se afastar ao invés de ficar emburrado ou fazer cara feia ou agir como um adolescente mandando indiretas. Taeyo preferia ficar na dele e expor sua opinião apenas quando achava realmente necessário – mas isso só acontecia quando Donghyuck não estava por perto.

— Mark? — Encarei Yuta que erguia uma garrafa de chá. — Pega.

Nem mesmo tive tempo de negar quando percebi que era chá gelado de camomila. Poderia parecer uma piadinha de mau gosto, mas Yuta estava bem sério enquanto caminhava para sua cama.

— Vem cá.

Franzindo a testa, continuei o encarando conforme ele se ajeitava em sua cama. Yuta logo mostrou seu sorriso confortante e bateu na cama em frente a si mesmo.

— Vem cá, Mark. Vamos conversar também.

Encarando Yuta, apenas dei de ombros internamente enquanto caminhava até ele. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer, o que ele queria conversar, mas sabia que era sua tentativa de tentar me distrair.

— Me conta uma coisa... — Yuta se ajeitou na cama, suspirando baixinho enquanto me fitava. — Por que você está tão apreensivo?

— Não sei... — Respondi sincero.

— Taeyong é seu amigo, você acha que ele faria qualquer coisa pra te prejudicar?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Não, claro que não. Sei que ele quer meu bem, mas às vezes fico incomodado com o modo como ele tem tratado Donghyuck e todas as vezes que sequer toco no nome dele.

Yuta sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Em silêncio, ele apenas me escutava:

— Sei que vocês querem o melhor pra mim, e que acham que ficar por perto de Donghyuck, depois do que aconteceu, não é uma boa coisa. Pensam que talvez meus sentimentos cresçam e eu sofra mais do que fique bem. Acredite, também tenho esse medo. Mas não quero perder uma amizade por causa de algo que não deu certo. Não funcionou, o que posso fazer? Nada. E ninguém pode fazer nada por mim ou por nós.

— "Nós"? — Yuta me encarou. — Você e Donghyuck?

— Sim. — Suspirei. — Não é 'nós' no sentido romântico, de um só. Não é isso, não vejo Donghyuck dessa maneira mais.

— Mas você ainda sente algo por ele, estou certo?

Yuta me fitava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ele parecia ser ótimo em me decifrar, o que não era de surpreender, afinal éramos bons amigos.

— Eu... tenho tentado não sentir.

— É difícil, não é?

Abaixei a cabeça, balançando-a positivamente. — Sim.

Yuta sorriu de lado, encostando suas costas na cabeceira da cama. — Mark, já estive onde você está. Lembra?

Na verdade não era uma coisa que eu lembrava, de fato. Era meio estranho, depois de tanto tempo, lembrar de Yuta sofrendo por causa de Taeyong, afinal eles estavam tão bem que era como se o passado nunca tivesse acontecido.

— Tentei de todas as maneiras esquecer Taeyong, me aproximar e manter uma amizade, mas ele não deixou. Ele estava destinado a me afastar, de verdade.

— Ele sofreu com isso. — Falei o encarando.

Yuta balançou a cabeça concordando. — Hoje eu sei. Na época me questionava o que tinha feito de tão errado para que ele não me quisesse em sua vida de jeito maneira. Mas depois entendi.

Franzi a testa. — Depois que se reconciliaram?

Yuta assentiu. — Sim. Mas o que quero dizer é que foi realmente péssimo passar por tudo aquilo, assim como sei que foi péssimo para Taeyong. Por isso, quando apareceu chorando dizendo que você e Donghyuck não tinham mais nada, mas que ainda possuía sentimentos sérios por ele, foi como rever um filme. Taeyong e eu estivemos na mesma situação que vocês. Por razões diferentes, creio eu, mas estivemos.

— Como você lidou com isso?

— Com os sentimentos?

Abaixei a cabeça, assentindo positivamente.

— Com muita bebida. — Yuta riu nasalado. — Não foi a melhor das escolhas.

— Não mesmo. — Concordei, sentindo minha garganta arder. — Por mais que eu já tenha feito isso antes... sei lá, é como se o vazio ficasse ainda maior.

— Sim. — Ele concordou. — Mas esse não é ponto. O que eu quero dizer é que algo estava a favor de Taeyong e eu. Não importava o que acontecia, a gente sempre se esbarrava ou acabávamos telefonando um para o outro para coisas simples, e mesmo não mantendo nem mesmo a amizade, algo nos conectava. Era pra ser.

Ergui o rosto, o fitando. A história de Taeyong e Yuta era realmente muito bonita.

— Você é um cara sentimental, Mark. — Yuta soltou uma risadinha, me fitando. — Qualquer um que olha pra você sabe disso. E sabe por quê?

— Por quê?

— Porque você está sempre olhando para uma única pessoa. E sempre está com os olhos brilhando, como se nada mais importasse além daquele momento.

— Eu não...

Tentei protestar, mas Yuta nem mesmo esperou que eu falasse alguma coisa para me interromper:

— Você o ama, Mark?

Paralisando, senti meu coração acelerar em meu peito. Não estava preparado para aquela pergunta repentina.

— O... O quê?

Yuta sorriu largo. — Sei que você me ouviu, mas tudo bem, eu repito... Você...

— Sim.

Yuta me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Não via razão para mentir para meu amigo e estava um pouco cansado de manter aquilo apenas dentro de mim.

— Então você percebe que é hora de realmente tomar uma decisão, não?

— Não quero perder a amizade dele, Yuta. Tenho a esperança de que esse sentimento, em algum momento, vai se dissipar. E mesmo que isso não aconteça, qual o problema de ficar por perto, o amando? Desde que ele seja feliz e continuemos amigos, está tudo bem.

Yuta se manteve em silêncio, apenas balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto me encarava aparentemente pensativo. Ele parecia me analisar e eu, particularmente, não gostava muito daquilo.

— O quê?

Ele deu de ombros. — Isso é o que você realmente quer?

— O que realmente quero não é possível de acontecer.

— Quem disse?

— Donghyuck disse. — Falei esfregando meus olhos, sem conseguir me controlar, era doloroso. — Ele não quer nada comigo. Não é recíproco.

Yuta, novamente, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. — Ele disse isso?

— Yuta, você sabe o que ele disse.

Desencostando da cabeceira da cama, o japonês me fitou nos olhos, agora um pouco mais sério.

— Mark, Lee Donghyuck disse, com todas as letras, que não é recíproco?

Pisquei os olhos, o encarando. Franzindo a testa enquanto tentava lembrar daquele fatídico dia, havia chegado à conclusão que não.

— Como pode dizer isso então?

— O quê você tá falando, Yuta?!

Ele suspirou, se encolhendo em silêncio, como se estivesse procurando as palavras com muita cautela. Yuta voltou a me fitar um pouco sério, umedecendo seus lábios.

— Não quero te dar esperanças. Você o conhece melhor do que eu, mas ele nunca disse que não era recíproco, Mark.

— Ele não precisava dizer. O modo como ele foi embora, assustado, depois que me declarei, deixou tudo muito claro. — Falei ficando de pé, meu coração estava enlouquecendo em meu peito.

Toda a esperança que eu havia evitado estava ali, crescendo abruptamente em meu peito como se fosse uma planta regada por uma água mágica.

— O modo como vocês agem, como estão sempre próximos, como se olham... Mark, Donghyuck nunca disse que não era recíproco, ele apenas disse que não podia continuar. Não sei o motivo, mas você sabe. Você pode afirmar com, pelo menos, oitenta por cento de certeza que não há sentimentos entre vocês?

Não, eu não podia. As recentes atitudes de Donghyuck só não tinham entrado em meu peito porque não havia permitido. Estava prestes a surtar. Ia explodir a qualquer momento, e caso fosse para fazer tal coisa, que fosse da maneira certa.

Abrindo a porta bruscamente enquanto Yuta perguntava onde eu estava indo, dei de cara com Taeyong. O coreano me fitava surpreso e assustado, provavelmente não esperava me ver, em pleno desespero, enquanto entrava.

— O quê aconteceu?

— Onde está Donghyuck? — O encarei com a respiração pesada. — O que vocês conversaram? O que houve?

Taeyong piscou os olhos e colocou as mãos em meu peito, me empurrando levemente para dentro.

— Ok, fica calmo. — Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e encarou Yuta. — O que aconteceu com ele?

— Acho que ele entendeu o óbvio.

— Que óbvio?

— Preciso conversar com Donghyuck, necessito de uma explicação...

— Agora não, Mark. — Taeyong me fitou sério. — Amanhã.

— Não, você não entende...

— Entendo muito bem. Mas ele está cuidando de Jaemin que não está nada bem. Por isso estou falando, agora não.

— O quê? Eu posso ajudar...

— Mark! — Taeyong gritou, fazendo com que eu paralisasse. — Agora não.

Me soltei de Taeyong, sentindo minha garganta arder novamente. Por que era tudo tão complicado? Por que eu estava tão desesperado por uma conversa com Donghyuck sendo que já sabia tudo o que ele iria falar? Donghyuck pode não ter dito que não era recíproco, mas com todas as letras ele disse que o que tínhamos não era saudável. Depois de um tempo explicou que precisava se encontrar, que sentia muito por ter me magoado, e que devíamos ser amigos. Ele estava contente assim.

Por que diabos eu estava tão desesperado para escutar tudo isso de novo?

Nada tinha mudado.

Mas eu queria ter certeza disso.

— Não falamos de você. — Taeyong disse, chamando minha atenção. — Falamos, um pouco, mas não foi nada demais. Não o chamei para falar o que acho, e muito menos falar de você, Mark. O assunto acabou fluindo.

— O que isso significa?

Taeyong sorriu de lado e, retirando sua camisa, deu de ombros, me fitando:

— Significa que Donghyuck e eu somos bem parecidos.

Lee Donghyuck.

Abri os olhos sentindo alguém me cutucar. Lentamente recuperando os sentidos, reconhecia ser a voz de Renjun, baixinha e doce, o que era raro vindo dele. Mas estava agradecido.

— Sim?

O encarei, agora abrindo os olhos com certa dificuldade. A noite anterior havia sido complicada, Jaemin nunca tinha ficado assim tão ruim, pelo menos não que eu tenha visto. Mas mesmo enquanto vomitava, nos abraçava e dizia nos amar, o que era engraçado. Contudo, eu estava morto, já havíamos chegado tarde no hotel, depois Taeyong e eu ficamos por quase duas horas conversando no bar, e quando achei que iria dormir no conforto da minha cama, Jeno apareceu em meu quarto desesperado dizendo que Jaemin estava quase quebrando as coisas do quarto deles, chamando por mim.

Em um único quarto estávamos eu, dormindo no chão, Chenle e Jisung, em uma das camas de casal, Renjun, Jaemin e Jeno, na outra. Ninguém queria deixar ninguém, e como amigos que nasceram grudados, dormimos apenas quando Jaemin caiu no sono nos braços de Jeno que, adoravelmente, cantava uma música para ele bem baixinho enquanto Renjun acariciava seus cabelos. Eles conseguiam ser extremamente adoráveis.

— Vem comigo buscar café? Não quero ninguém batendo na porta pra não acordar os demais.

Assenti sentando na cama, ainda um pouco fora de mim. Parecia que um caminhão havia passado em todo o meu corpo. Eu estava morto. Quebrado. Destruído.

Pegando minhas coisas e calçando meus sapatos, segui com Renjun em direção ao elevador. Em silêncio, entramos no mesmo sozinhos e quando estávamos quase chegando no térreo, Renjun, enfim, falou algo:

— O que Taeyong falou com você?

O encarei, franzindo a testa. — Como você sabe?

— Jaemin chegou no quarto preocupado com isso. Todo mundo sabe que Taeyong evita você o máximo possível, então ficamos em alerta com ele te chamando para conversar.

Ri baixinho. — Não precisa. Apenas conversamos sobre algumas coisas.

Renjun foi o primeiro a sair do elevador. — Mas está tudo bem?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, está.

— Você não vai me falar o que foi, não é?

Sorri o encarando. — Foi uma conversa sobre sentimentos. Ele disse que me entende, foi bem amigável e falou que se eu precisasse de algo, podia contar com ele.

— Sério? — Renjun me encarou surpreso.

Assenti. — Ele me contou que há um tempo ele se afastou de alguém e machucou ambos com isso. Segundo ele, seu motivo foi idiota, e mesmo sem saber por que fiz isso com Mark, ele sabia que era um bom motivo, pois Mark não saía do meu lado.

— Foi legal da parte dele.

— Mais legal ainda quando ele se desculpou por agir de maneira estúpida comigo. — Falei dando um sorriso fraco.

— Isso significa que ele vai parar de te evitar?

Ri baixinho, assentindo. — Espero que sim.

Renjun sorriu de lado e caminhamos até a lanchonete, pedindo café da manhã para todos.

A conversa entre Taeyong e eu havia fluído naturalmente. Desde o início ele parecia um pouco envergonhado, mas sem tirar sua pose de durão. Sendo bem sincero, ele logo começou contando sua história com Yuta e dizendo imaginar o que se passava na minha cabeça com todos aqueles sentimentos. Mesmo sem falar o motivo pelo qual tinha me afastado de Mark, Taeyong já havia aceitado que era um motivo plausível, o que me deixou mais tranquilo. Ele não queria saber ou julgar, apenas aceitou a situação. Isso fez com que me sentisse mil vezes mais à vontade para me abrir com ele. E assim ficamos conversando sobre como os sentimentos eram capazes de deixar as pessoas loucas.

Mark havia sido um assunto à parte. Taeyong disse se doer como amigo pelo acontecido, mas afirmou que tinha Mark gostava de mim e isso não mudaria. Quando o coreano disse tal coisa, meu coração errou uma batida em meu peito. Não que não suspeitasse, mas realmente não esperava ouvir isso de seu melhor amigo. Não mesmo.

Dizendo não querer interferir em nada, Taeyong apenas me ofereceu sua mão amiga de quem tinha passado por algo parecido. Me aconselhando a parar de evitar e fugir do destino, finalizamos a conversa que tinha sido deveras agradável.

Confesso que estava mais aliviado depois de tudo aquilo. O clima entre nós dois não era dos melhores e não o julgava, tinha machucado seu melhor amigo, praticamente irmão. Provavelmente agiria da mesma forma.

"Se acha que está pronto para algo, não perca muito tempo. Você merece ser feliz também, Donghyuck."

As palavras de Taeyong ecoavam na minha mente mesmo com Renjun falando sobre não ver Jaemin tão bêbado quanto na noite anterior, enquanto subíamos de elevador novamente. Assim que chegamos ao quarto, esqueci todas aquelas palavras por um momento ao ver Jeno sentado na cama com um Jaemin acabado ao seu lado. Ao notar nossa presença, Jaemin colocou um indicador na boca pedindo silêncio, afinal os mais novos estavam no milésimo sono ainda.

— O que é isso? — Jaemin sussurrou, fuçando a sacola.

— Pra você, primeiro, é isso aqui. — Renjun disse se aproximando com uma cartela de remédio e um copo de água.

— Por essas e outras que amo você. — Jaemin soltou uma risadinha e deu um selinho em Jeno. — E você também.

Jeno sorriu fechando seus olhos e sentei na cama, observando a cena melosa em plena manhã. Entreguei a Jeno um café, Renjun outro, peguei o meu e deixei o de Jaemin a seu lado. Quando os mais novos acordassem, também teria para eles.

— Dei muito trabalho ontem à noite?

— Nada que já não tenhamos lidado antes. — Jeno riu, o abraçando por trás.

— Fale por você. — Renjun cruzou os braços, ainda de pé. — Foi horrível lidar com você ontem à noite.

— Ah, o amor é tão lindo. — Jaemin riu erguendo seu corpo para selar seus lábios nos de Renjun. — Obrigado.

Renjun desfez seu bico dando um pequeno sorriso e Jaemin logo agradeceu também a Jeno. Virando em minha direção, falou sério:

— Não vou te agradecer porque você me devia uma.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. — Te devia o quê?

Jaemin me encarou com a famosa feição de quem pergunta "sou uma piada pra você?" e sorri sem graça lembrando dos porres que ele havia cuidado de mim. Eu não devia uma, mas um milhão a Jaemin. Me jogando na cama do trisal, deitei aos pés dos mesmos enquanto encarava o teto.

— Alguém está agindo estranho. — Escutei a voz de Jaemin.

— O que o Mark fez dessa vez?

Encarei Jeno que me perguntava com um pequeno sorriso.

— Não foi o Mark, foi o Taeyong. — Renjun falou.

— Lee Taeyong? — Jeno perguntou surpreso. — Aquele que sai de perto quando Donghyuck chega?

— Ele já se desculpou por isso. — Falei, voltando a sentar na cama. — Pediu desculpas e explicou por que fazia.

— Sou todo ouvidos.

Encarei Jaemin. — Ele agiu de maneira semelhante e disse que me via cometendo os mesmos erros que ele. Disse que era covarde demais para me encarar porque ficava lembrando de como agiu com alguém que ama.

— Yuta?

Não era da minha conta falar sobre, mas apenas fiquei em silêncio, o que foi facilmente entendível.

— Bem, pelo menos ele reconheceu o erro e se desculpou. — Jeno disse baixinho.

— Pelo menos isso. — Renjun concordou, sentando na cama ao lado de Jaemin.

— Espera um pouco. — Jaemin cerrou os olhos como se estivesse com uma baita dor de cabeça. — Mark não estava acompanhando ontem à noite?

— O quê? — Jeno praticamente gritou e logo foi repreendido pelos namorados.

Sorri de lado. — Sim.

— Acompanhado? — Jeno se recusava a acreditar. — Tipo de um ser humano?

Ri, agora o fitando. — De uma mulher, ela era muito bonita.

— E você está tranquilo com isso? — Renjun perguntava com cautela.

— Por que não estaria? — Voltei a me jogar na cama agindo com tranquilidade.

Diante aquela atuação nem mesmo parecia que eu havia fugido do local mais de uma vez para me acalmar no banheiro porque não suportava ver Mark com outro alguém.

— Hyuck-ah. Pare de mentir.

Sentei na cama ao escutar uma voz diferente de qualquer uma dos três. Olhando diretamente para a cama onde Chenle e Jisung dormiam, pude ver o chinês com o cabelo bagunçado e a cara de sono.

— Hyuck-ah? — Encarei Chenle, fazendo drama. — Sou seu hyung.

— Certo, certo. — Ele balançou as mãos, fechando os olhos novamente.

— Não estou mentindo. — Falei, por fim.

— Hyung... — Chenle me chamou devidamente. — Até eu, que sou um completo idiota nessa coisa de amor, já sei que você não esqueceu Mark hyung. Seus sentimentos por ele não diminuíram.

— O que você entende? Você é só uma criança.

Chenle encarou Jisung por um momento enquanto se ajeitava na cama, agora encostando as costas na parede. Em seguida, me fitou.

— Karaokê.

Entendi de imediato o que ele dizia. Chenle estava se referindo a última noite em que eu, ele, Jisung e Mark tínhamos nos divertido juntos no hotel.

— Karaokê? — Jeno perguntou.

Chenle assentiu. — Mark hyung e Hyuck hyung cantaram um dueto e ficaram se olhando igual nesses filmes enquanto a letra romântica saía de seus lábios. Jisung e eu, que normalmente riríamos de uma situação dessas, não conseguimos mover um músculo. Eles pareciam conectados.

— Do que você tá...?

— Você ama Mark hyung.

Agora mais uma voz entrava na conversa. Era a de Jisung, que levantava na cama e encostava as costas na cabeceira. Ele sorriu de lado para Chenle, que retribuiu.

— E Mark hyung ama você. — Chenle concordou desviando o olhar e balançando a cabeça.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Questionei rindo, claramente de nervoso. — Vocês são só crianças, não entendem...

— A gente pode não entender sobre esse tipo de amor, mas sabemos como é amar alguém, hyung.

Jisung, que ainda estava sonolento, disse me encarando com seriedade. Estava mesmo levando um sermão sobre amor dos mais novos? Aquilo era real?

— Amor é quando você não para de pensar em alguém. — Jisung voltou a falar, ainda me encarando.

— É quando conta os dias, as horas, os segundos pra estar com esse alguém de novo. — Chenle completou.

— E mesmo que não esteja, você fica bem só de saber que tem esse alguém na sua vida.

— É quando você quer compartilhar tudo com essa pessoa porque sabe que sua felicidade é felicidade pra ela também.

— E você fica completamente feliz por essa pessoa, seja pela razão que for.

— Você quer dividir não só seus sentimentos, mas o mundo com esse alguém. — Chenle então encarou Jisung por um breve momento.

Jisung fez o mesmo, sendo o primeiro a desviar o olhar, tímido. — Os bons e maus momentos. Você não só quer estar lá, como também o quer por perto.

— E isso é o que eu entendo por amor, hyung. — Chenle finalizou.

Encarei ambos. Desde quando Chenle e Jisung, carinhosamente apelidados de Chensung por nós porque não se desgrudavam, compreendiam tanto tudo aquilo? Desde quando a fala de dois dongsaengs podia mexer tanto comigo e com meu interior?

— Jaemin-ah? Você tá chorando?

— Não! — Jaemin gritou, ficando de pé. — Vou ao banheiro!

Ele estava chorando. E, por um lado, eu meio que entendia. Não era só pelo que Chenle e Jisung tinham falado, mas sim por quem eles haviam se tornado. Ambos estavam crescendo, e mais do que isso: juntos. A perspectiva de que tinham um mundinho só deles era real, mas agora nós conseguíamos compreender, pelo menos parcialmente, como era esse tal mundo dos dois.

Sorrindo, fiquei de pé. Todos no quarto me encararam, e apenas sorri, os tranquilizando.

— Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Disse e logo fechei a porta atrás de mim, saindo do cômodo.

Mark Lee.

Sentado na mesa que costumávamos jantar todas as noites, esperava Donghyuck. Havia passado grande parte do dia sozinho já que Yuta e Taeyong foram fazer compras, Chittaphon e Hendery não deram sinal de vida e eu não queria incomodar mais ninguém, então optei por ficar na minha, descansando no quarto.

Porém, agora, às oito da noite, em ponto, começava a me preocupar sobre onde meus amigos estavam, incluindo Donghyuck. Costumávamos marcar às sete todas as noites e ele tinha confirmado que iríamos jantar juntos naquele domingo. Então, apenas o aguardava.

— Mark?

Olhei para trás reconhecendo a voz de Donghyuck, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto e os cabelos úmidos, provavelmente tinha acabado de sair do banho.

— Oi, pensei que você não viria. — Ri baixinho, ficando de pé para cumprimentá-lo.

— Você pode vir comigo?

Franzi a testa, confuso. — Claro, mas aonde?

— Descobri um lugar muito legal pra comermos hoje. Vamos?

— Uau, um novo lugar? — Ri, assentindo.

— O melhor de tudo: não precisamos sair do hotel.

Donghyuck sorriu, caminhando ao meu lado até o elevador, sorrindo visivelmente confuso, apenas o acompanhei. O coreano apertou o botão do último andar do prédio enorme e apenas aguardei junto dele, em completo silêncio. Iríamos comer na cobertura? Por quê?

— Vem.

Sem hesitar, saímos do elevador e caminhamos pelo corredor, passando por todas as portas dos quartos de hotel. Realmente estava confuso, aonde estávamos indo? Nunca tinha chegado nem perto daquela parte do hotel, por não haver motivo algum, mas assim que Donghyuck abriu a porta de emergência, subindo as escadas, entendi que ele não queria me levar em uma cobertura, mas sim no telhado.

— O quê? — Perguntei ao passar da porta de aço que dizia claramente "apenas pessoal autorizado".

— Pensei que pudesse ser algo bom se nós dois comêssemos em algum lugar diferente.

— No telhado? — Ri o encarando enquanto o vento bagunçava meus fios loiros.

— Não gostou? — Donghyuck franziu a testa.

— Não! — Disse rindo. — Não é isso, só não sabia que podíamos comer aqui.

— Provavelmente não podemos.

— O quê? — O encarei assustado.

Ele apenas me ignorou, continuando. — Mas desde que ninguém morra, acho que está tudo bem.

— Donghyuck, nós... não podemos estar aqui? — O fitei assustado.

O coreano riu se aproximando, senti suas mãos em meus ombros e logo nos encaramos.

— Relaxa, alguns trabalhadores do hotel disseram que tudo bem. Está tudo bem, Mark.

Assentindo, mesmo com um pé atrás, caminhei com Donghyuck pelo telhado do hotel que nada mais era que uma área externa aberta. O vento ali era forte, e apesar de estar com um pouco de medo, uma grande euforia tomava conta de mim à medida em que percebia como aquele lugar era incrível. Obviamente ninguém podia ir lá, mas de alguma forma Donghyuck havia conseguido um passe livre não só para estarmos ali, mas também para jantarmos. Ele não estava brincando.

A mesa pequena, para duas pessoas, estava posta próxima a uma espécie de sacada, em cima dela estavam nossos pratos, e algo fechado. Devia ser nossa comida. Rindo, sem acreditar em tudo aquilo, apenas sentei na cadeira enquanto Donghyuck dizia que aquele jantar era um agradecimento por tudo. Por estar por perto, acreditar nele, dirigi-lo, mas principalmente por ser seu amigo.

Amigo.

Por mais que ainda doesse, estava tudo bem. Gostava de ser amigo de Donghyuck. Era melhor do que ser nada.

— Então você preparou tudo isso?

Donghyuck, com o nariz em pé como de costume, assentiu. — Claro.

— Tudo isso pra mim? — Começava a me achar com tudo aquilo.

Donghyuck riu. — Não seja muito convencido.

— Como não ser? Você disse que até mesmo cozinhou! — Apontei para o prato tampado. — O que vamos comer?

— Fiquei com vontade de comer jjajangmyeon hoje, então fiz pra gente. — Donghyuck sorriu, retirando a tampa da panela que mostrava uma refeição incrível.

— Uau, sério? — Sorri animado. Era minha comida favorita, mas ele definitivamente não sabia disso.

— Sou muito grato, Mark. — Donghyuck balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Queria agradecer de alguma forma.

— Você não precisava fazer isso tudo. — Falei um pouco mais sério enquanto o encarava.

— Não foi nada. — Donghyuck me encarava com um pequeno sorriso. — Mesmo.

Era um pouco difícil para mim considerar aquilo um "nada". Era um jantar no topo do hotel em que estávamos hospedados. Aos olhos de qualquer pessoa poderia realmente não ser "nada demais", mas para mim era algo muito importante. Ele tinha gastado tempo para ajeitar todas aquelas coisas e tudo isso porque queria me agradecer. Não merecia tudo aquilo por um simples obrigado. E, de certo modo, tentava não ver nenhum significado além do que aquilo realmente significava: um jantar de amigos. Era um dia como outro qualquer, não tinha motivo para ver algo a mais nisso – a não ser o local e a comida.

Assim que dei a primeira degustada no macarrão com pasta de feijão preto, arregalei os olhos. Estava completamente incrível. Desde quando Donghyuck sabia cozinhar tão bem?! Onde todo aquele talento estava escondido? E por que ele nunca havia falado que sabia fazer um jjajangmyeon tão gostoso? Já teria abusado desse seu dom há muito tempo.

— Então, parece que está bom, hein?

— Está brincando? — O encarei e olhei para os lados, fazendo graça. — É o melhor jjajangmyeon que já comi.

Donghyuck riu. — Por que está olhando para todos os lados?

— Porque se Taeyong ouvisse isso, me mataria. — Falei soltando uma risada enquanto voltava meu corpo ao normal. — Eu amo o jjajangmyeon de Taeyong, mas, céus... realmente nunca comi um melhor que esse.

Donghyuck riu. — Se ele ouvir isso, te mata.

— Eu sei. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Mas ele que lute.

Donghyuck tornou a rir e, só sorrisos, voltamos a comer o jjajangmyeon que ficava cada vez melhor. Sem dúvida alguma aquela noite jamais seria esquecida, não só por tudo de diferente que ela possuía, mas também porque eu estava comendo a melhor comida do mundo!

Não conversamos muito durante a refeição, e parte disso era minha culpa, mas tudo bem. Desde pequeno minha mãe dizia que era feio falar durante as refeições, mesmo que nunca tenha funcionado muito. Naquela noite, a única razão pela qual eu não falava muito era porque queria saborear aquele jjajangmyeon como se nunca tivesse fim. Queria mesmo que a comida não acabasse. Porém, como tudo tem um fim, fiz bico, encarando a panela agora vazia.

Podia comer aquela comida eternamente.

— Você tem que cozinhar mais vezes, Hyuck-ah. — Falei sorridente, bebendo um pouco de água, apesar de ter um vinho na mesa, preferi acompanhar Donghyuck.

— Vou fazer mais vezes.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Vou ficar eternamente grato.

Ele sorriu. Por alguma razão, não parecia mais tão confortável e tranquilo. Era como se algo o afligisse. Por um lado queria perguntar se estava tudo bem, e o que estava acontecendo, mas por outro tinha medo de estar atravessando algum limite.

— Markeu?

Meu coração certamente errou umas batidas quando o ouvi me chamar daquele jeito. Agora, Donghyuck tinha um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios.

— Sim?

— Bem... — Ele soltou uma risadinha, desviando o olhar enquanto balançava sua cabeça e tentava ajeitar seu cabelo em meio ao vento que o bagunçava.

— Você tá bem?

O coreano ergueu seu rosto, depois de poucos segundos, e pude ver que as lágrimas preenchiam seus olhos. Imediatamente me ajeitei na cadeira, o fitando preocupado.

— Hyuck, o que houve?

Rindo, provavelmente sem graça consigo mesmo, Donghyuck balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Te chamei aqui, fiz tudo isso, porque tinha todo um discurso em mente, mas agora... — Ele fez uma breve pausa, sorrindo com os lábios trêmulos. — Eu tô com tanto medo.

— Hyuck-ah... Você pode falar o que for comigo. Somos amigos.

Tentei confortá-lo, mas na verdade era eu quem estava enlouquecendo por dentro. Donghyuck parecia tão... estranho. Nem mesmo tinha palavras para definir. Era como se ele estivesse engasgado com algo. E tal situação me deixava completamente apreensivo.

— Eu sei, Mark. — Ele disse, ainda me fitando. — Realmente fiz esse jantar pra te agradecer por tudo, inclusive nossa amizade, mas não é só isso.

O encarei em silêncio, tentando lê-lo, mas como sempre, Donghyuck conseguia ser enigmático até mesmo quando não queria. E me odiava por não conseguir compreender, de verdade, o que estava acontecendo.

— Não consigo fazer isso mais, Mark.

Donghyuck agora tinha desviado o olhar para a mesa novamente. Em silêncio, apenas esperava que ele dissesse tudo o que tinha pra dizer.

— Posso colocar tudo em risco, posso estar fazendo a maior merda da minha vida, mas eu não aguento mais, Mark.

— O que foi, Donghyuck? — Estiquei minha mão por cima da mesa, tentando atrair seu olhar novamente. — Você está me assustando.

E, no instante em que fiz menção de levantar, Donghyuck soltou com a voz rouca:

— Eu te amo.

Lee Donghyuck.

Depois de falar aquelas três palavrinhas, arregalei meus olhos. Nada do que eu tinha planejado estava acontecendo! Não tinha planejado falar que amava Mark Lee, nunca, nem mesmo, tinha falado tal coisa para alguém além de Jaemin e Hyunjoon.

Eu nunca tinha... admitido.

Mas agora que as palavra saíram por meus lábios, tão sinceras quanto tudo o que eu estava sentindo, meu coração enlouqueceu em meu peito.

Era tudo muito real.

Eu o amava.

E todos esses filmes e livros clichês tinham razão: quando tal coisa é dita em voz alta, além de pesar fica óbvio que sim, é real.

Encarava Mark sem entender o que ele estava pensando, o canadense estava estático como se fosse uma obra de arte de vidro ou algo do tipo. Ele simplesmente não se movia! Eu tinha matado o garoto!

— Markeu?

— O... O que... O que... Disse?

Sim, eu tinha quebrado Mark Lee.

— Eu te amo.

Repeti, tirando uma coragem que nem mesmo sabia de onde surgia, mas assim como minhas lágrimas, ela parecia cada vez mais exposta. Falar que amava Mark Lee estava sendo simples e completamente libertador.

— Eu te amo, Mark Lee. — Havia falado três vezes, tinha direito a um pedido. — Não posso mais segurar isso dentro de mim. Não consigo. E, provavelmente, estou estragando tudo de novo, assim como fiz da primeira vez quando disse não estar pronto. A verdade é que eu acho que nunca vou, de fato, estar. Só... — Parando por alguns segundos, respirei fundo, tentando, ao máximo, normalizar minha respiração. — Alguém me disse que isso não significa que eu não possa seguir em frente. Essa mesma pessoa me fez compreender que só porque eu cometi um erro, não significa que eu não possa tentar dar meu máximo para repará-lo.

Secando a primeira lágrima que escorria, com o peito da mão, fiquei de pé.

— Veja bem... Eu realmente não acho que errei em ter meu tempo. Precisava dele. Nós já conversamos sobre isso, o que felizmente você entendeu tranquilamente. — Sorri de lado, vendo que Mark continuava a encarar a mesa. — Às vezes tenho vontade de te socar por ser tão incrível, sabia? Você podia gritar comigo e me dizer pra ficar longe, mas pelo contrário... estendeu sua mão mesmo eu tendo te machucado. Por que, Mark Lee? Por quê?

Mark não respondeu, nem mesmo sabia se queria alguma resposta. Sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem um pouco mais, as sequei com um pouco de raiva.

— Obrigado.

Agradeci sincero. Eu era realmente grato por Mark não ter me afastado completamente. Porque eu merecia.

— Me apaixonei cada vez mais por você. A cada dia. Isso continua acontecendo. Não importa o tanto que eu tente fugir. — Ri nasalado, mas logo sorri um pouco nostálgico. — Outro alguém também me disse que as coisas acontecem por uma razão, que não existem coincidências. Vejo isso agora, Mark. É o que algumas pessoas chamam de destino, e o meu... é amar você. — Mark ergueu o olhar em minha direção novamente, o que me fez sorrir um pouco mais. — Não consigo mais fugir. E não tenho mais por que. Finalmente entendi, Mark.

— Entendeu... o quê?

Ele, finalmente, falou algo. Então, felizmente, estava me acompanhando e escutando.

— Que você, pra mim, é muito mais do que uma coincidência. Você não é alguém que eu possa tirar da minha vida, e não me entenda mal, mas eu tentei. Pensei que nunca conseguiria lidar com a situação de Hyunjoon, mas a verdade é que, eventualmente, eu vou. Já estou lidando, pra ser sincero. Eventualmente ele vai "desaparecer", não importa o que eu faça. E tudo bem, sabe? Joon sempre estará presente nas minhas memórias e no meu coração, mas, Mark... Você também. Você está presente, estagnado aqui e crescendo cada vez mais. Não importa o que eu faça.

Mark agora me fitava, seu peito subia e descia, e seus lábios constantemente se separavam como se quisesse falar algo, mas não conseguisse.

— Você não tem que falar nada. — O tranquilizei balançando a cabeça positivamente, secando mais lágrimas que escorriam. — Por favor, só me deixa falar.

Entendendo o que pedia, Mark balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem desviar o olhar.

— Não quero uma resposta ou algo do tipo. Eu só... Não posso guardar mais esses sentimentos dentro de mim. Você não precisa falar nada para me confortar. Tá tudo bem, Mark.

— Hyuck...

— Mark... — O encarei com um pequeno sorriso. — Eu sinceramente ostaria de tentar novamente, mas não posso te pedir isso. Não tenho esse direito. Então não vou. Só... queria que soubesse. — Fiz uma breve pausa o encarando com um sorriso nostálgico. — Você nunca foi só 'mais um' pra mim, nunca vai ser. Desde antes de darmos o primeiro beijo, eu tentava fugir de você. Sem sucesso porque você sempre me puxava de volta sem esforço algum. À medida que o tempo passava e nossos beijos ficavam mais constantes, ia me apaixonando cada vez mais. Essa é a verdade. Assim como é verdade que precisei de um tempo para mim, mas acabei te machucando. E me sinto o homem mais idiota do mundo por isso. Mais uma vez, me desculpe.

— Donghyuck...

— Mark... — Repeti seu nome, mais uma vez, o impedindo de falar. — Tentei te afastar de mim, te esquecer e lidar com meus problemas de maneira imprudente. Mas adivinha só? Era você que eu tinha em mente e coração. Tentava não pensar em você e, de repente, me vi deitado em um escorregador infantil imaginando quais seriam suas falas se me visse lá dentro. — Ri baixinho lembrando do maldito dia em que tinha decidido dormir naquele parquinho. — Você está em todo lugar, Mark Lee. E honestamente? Ainda bem! Não quero mais evitar você dentro de mim e não vou.

Mark ficou de pé, o que me fez encará-lo, franzindo a testa. Sim, eu estava com medo, mas ainda assim esperava que ele dissesse algo agora que tinha colocado tudo para fora.

Porém, sem sucesso.

Mark apenas me encarava, parado à minha frente. Nossos olhares se encontraram e permaneceram conectados por um longo tempo. Seus olhos eram os mais belos e incríveis que eu tinha o prazer de me perder. Tudo em Mark Lee era perfeito e incrível. Assim como ele. Mas não havia nada mais no mundo que eu amasse além de seus olhos escuros que sempre estavam brilhando como se ele estivesse vendo uma coleção inteira de estrelas ali.

Seus olhos eram a minha coleção de estrelas favorita.

Desviando o olhar, sorri encarando o chão por alguns segundos. Provavelmente Mark não falaria nada. E tudo bem. Era muito para ser absorvido naquela noite, e, bem, eu mesmo tinha dito que não queria uma resposta. Por mais que esperasse por algo.

Estava tudo bem.

Caminhando em sua direção, me atrevi a fazer algo que já tinha feito bêbado. Não foi a melhor das escolhas há um tempo atrás, mas por alguma razão não parecia algo tão ruim naquele momento. E o melhor: estávamos ambos sóbrios.

— Posso te beijar? — Perguntei em um sussurro.

E, balançando a cabeça positivamente, Mark assentiu. Não demorei nem mesmo um segundo para deslizar minha mão por seu ombro até seu pescoço enquanto aproximava nossos rostos cada vez mais. Porém, não abusei. Apenas selei nossos lábios, sentindo os macios de Mark nos meus. Aquilo era mais do que suficiente.

Estava tudo bem.

Mesmo sem Mark me segurar para me manter ali ou falar alguma coisa parecida com tudo aquilo que havia dito. Estava tudo bem.

Sorrindo de lado, apenas acariciei seu rosto por alguns segundos antes de me afastar e seguir meu caminho.

Estava tudo bem.

Tinha decidido que falaria todas aquelas coisas para Mark porque não conseguia mais fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

Estava tudo bem.

Realmente estava tudo bem.

Apertando o botão do andar em que estava hospedado, vi a porta do elevador se fechar sem ninguém interromper. Todos aqueles filmes de romance, clichês e melosos eram mentira.

E naquele momento eu queria que um deles, pelo menos um, fosse real.

— Você fez o certo, Donghyuck. — Falei para mim mesmo enquanto sentia meu coração ainda acelerado. — Está tudo bem.

Saindo do elevador, segurava a vontade de chorar. Apesar de saber que Chenle e Jisung passariam a noite enchendo o saco de Jaemin, ainda cuidando dele mesmo sem Nana estar com um pingo de ressaca, afinal ele era resistente, não me permitia chorar mais. Não queria.

Segurando as chaves em mãos, abri a porta do quarto, mas não a empurrei. Talvez eu devesse voltar e dizer que estava tudo bem? Deixar isso bem claro para que nada nos atrapalhasse no trabalho?

Isso.

Eu ia fazer isso.

Mas assim que me virei, dei de cara com uma silhueta muito conhecida na ponta do corredor. Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu peito subia e descia enquanto ele soltava a porta de emergência.

Mark tinha descido mais de vinte andares de escada?

Soltando a chave na porta, sequer me importei quando a mesma caiu no chão. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, porém sequer conseguia me mover. Estava com medo. Claro que estava! Contudo, meu coração acelerado gritava que eu tinha que fazer algo.

Talvez uma corrida como naqueles filmes?

É, eu tinha que parar de assistir tantos filmes estúpidos de romance.

Porque não era necessário fazer tal coisa com Mark já correndo em minha direção. Apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, ele tentava ao máximo respirar tranquilamente. Mas não conseguia muito bem.

— Ei... Calma.

— Eu...

— Mark, respira pelo amor...

Mas me interrompendo, o canadense ergueu o corpo e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Sorrindo, e ainda com falta de ar, soltou as três palavrinhas seguidas pelo meu nome:

— Eu te amo, Lee Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ "WE'LL BE ALLRIGHT, PLEASE TRY AGAIN."
> 
> ↳ Ai sinceramente, acho que esse foi um dos capítulos mais longos que já escrevi! Dividi em dois, mas escrevi como um e SOCORRO ??????? 15k de palavras, meu deus onde estou com a cabeça ??????????????
> 
> ↳ Certo, vamos aos meus comentários do capítulo. Tenho uma coisa a dizer que acho ser a mais importante de todas no momento: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!
> 
> ↳ Ok, eu tava tão ansiosa quanto vocês por esse momento, juro!!! Mas não acabou ai! O próximo capítulo continua EXATAMENTE dessa parte, ou seja, são três capítulos consecutivos!
> 
> ↳ Esse capítulo pra mim foi tudo, porque felizmente consegui colocar mais sobre personagens que até então apareciam vez ou outra, como por exemplo o Yuta. Consegui fazer ele parte desse momento decisivo dos Markhyuck e tô muito feliz! A mesma coisa o Johnny com o Donghyuck na balada, foi rápido? Foi, mas foi essencial. Meus Chensung.... Nem falo nada! Só orgulho! 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!! Beijos e qualquer coisa, tô no twitter: oceandoie!


	40. Yestoday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !AVISO!
> 
> ☄ Este capítulo contém narração de crise de pânico e partes que podem causar mal estar ou trazer a tona sentimentos ruins. Por favor, só leia este capítulo se você estiver realmente bem e caso se sinta mal, não continue. Contém narração de crise de pânico (no final). ☄

— O... O quê?

Meu peito explodiria a qualquer momento, tinha certeza. Ele queimava enquanto eu estava completamente sem ar. Tentava respirar tranquilo, mas era impossível. Pra descer todo santo ajuda? Não quando se trata de vinte andares. Estava morrendo de dentro pra fora, e meus pulmões imploravam por socorro.

Donghyuck havia falado tudo o que sentia por mim há poucos minutos no telhado externo do hotel. Não fui capaz de fazer ou falar qualquer coisa enquanto tentava me certificar de que aquilo não era um bendito sonho. O que não era. Porque eu nunca correria 20 andares de escada em um sonho.

Mentira, eu correria até 40 andares se fosse para encontrar Donghyuck.

— Eu te amo. — Falei erguendo meu corpo ainda ofegante.

Agora foi a vez de Donghyuck não falar nada e ficar me encarando com os olhos arregalados em silêncio. Eu conhecia muito bem aquela reação e o misto de sentimentos que fluíam pelas veias. Era adoravelmente assustador.

— Lee Donghyuck, eu, Mark Lee, amo você. Não importa o que eu faça, você não sai da minha mente também. Nunca consegui deixar de gostar de você! Prometi e tentei de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis, mas você é o cara mais incrível que já conheci na minha vida. E eu tentei resistir a tudo isso... tentei esconder todos esses sentimentos, mas sempre me perdi em você. Eu sempre...

Fui interrompido pelos lábios macios de Donghyuck nos meus. Diferentemente do tranquilo e calmo selar de lábios que tínhamos dado no telhado externo, aquele beijo era não só desesperado como atrasado. Era como se precisássemos há muito fazer aquilo. Não discordava, realmente precisávamos.

Nem mesmo me atrevi a parar aquele beijo para voltar a falar qualquer coisa que fosse, teríamos muito tempo depois. Abraçando sua cintura, senti os braços de Donghyuck em volta de meu pescoço, o que fez com que aproximássemos nossos corpos e iniciássemos um beijo desesperado e incrível. Sentia falta dos beijos de Donghyuck.

Foi então que o senti puxar meu corpo em sua direção e entendi que ele andava. Por alguma razão rimos quando o coreano encostou seu corpo na porta de seu quarto e me puxou junto de si, era como se não estivesse esperando por isso.

— Ai que droga! — Donghyuck praguejou virando parte do seu tronco em direção a porta e, indo para trás com uma velocidade absurda, o segurei com força evitando que caíssemos assim que a porta abriu.

Donghyuck sorriu se soltando enquanto se afastava dando passos lentos de costas. Com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, entrei no quarto sem pensar duas vezes. Meu coração estava acelerado e enlouquecido em meu peito enquanto meus olhos estavam vidrados nos do coreano. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, provavelmente um pouco menor do que o meu, e me fitava de maneira enigmática.

— Então você me ama, Mark Lee?

Ele perguntou em seu tom usual, sendo o bom e confiante Donghyuck que eu conhecia. Porém, diferentemente do Mark Lee que ele havia conhecido há um tempo, fechei a porta atrás de mim balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Sim, eu amo, Lee Donghyuck.

— Quatro vezes.

Franzi a testa confuso, encarando Donghyuck que tinha certeza do que falava. Se aproximando novamente, ele passou os braços em volta de meu pescoço fazendo com que, automaticamente, levasse minhas mãos ao seu quadril.

— Quatro vezes? — Perguntei.

Ele soltou uma risadinha. — Disse que te amo quatro vezes. E você também disse o mesmo.

— Cinco. — O corrigi sorrindo largo, não conseguia evitar. — Você disse cinco vezes.

— Essa não valeu. — Ele fez um pequeno bico.

— Ah, valeu sim. — Selei nossos lábios rapidamente. — Valeu muito.

— Cala a boca. — Donghyuck também sorria largo.

— Acho que preciso de um pouco de ajuda com isso. — Falei mordendo meu lábio.

— Com toda honra, senhor diretor.

Rimos novamente, mas logo as risadas foram interrompidas por mais um beijo. Dessa vez, um beijo mais tranquilo e menos afobado, mas ainda assim um beijo incrível. Sentindo o gosto nos lábios de Donghyuck, apenas apertava minhas mãos inconscientemente em seu quadril, percebendo pouco tempo depois, mas não fazendo nada para mudar. Donghyuck, por sua vez, suspirava pesado em meio ao beijo enquanto aproximava seu corpo do meu, cada vez mais – mesmo que não houvesse mais espaço para isso. Mas não reclamava, muito longe disso, entendia toda aquela necessidade porque também a sentia.

Sentindo meu corpo arrepiar vez ou outra, separei o beijo sem conseguir respirar muito bem devido aos vinte andares de escada. Um beijo demorado como aquele, sugava o resto do meu ar, por mais que eu desejasse nunca pará-lo.

— Você desceu vinte andares de escada por minha causa? — Donghyuck perguntou.

— Sim. — Respondi, dando de ombros.

— Você é maluco?

— Por você? Achei que já estivesse óbvio. — Sorri.

Donghyuck fez uma careta ameaçando se soltar. — Aí Mark Lee, isso é cafona até mesmo pra você!

Ri, o segurando junto de mim, não o soltaria nunca mais. — Mas você adora.

— Quem disse?

— Esse sorriso enorme na sua cara. — Me convenci, tentando parecer confiante.

Donghyuck riu. — Isso é porque eu tô feliz. E livre.

— Livre?

Ele umedeceu os lábios balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Sim. Não preciso mais fugir ou fingir as coisas.

Ergui minha mão até seu rosto logo fazendo um carinho com o polegar. — Não, você não precisa.

— E nem você, Mark... Se quiser.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Eu sei, Hyuck. Realmente sei e quero.

Sorrindo de lado, nos encaramos. Observar os olhos pequenos e brilhantes de Donghyuck agora que, finalmente, havíamos dito tudo o que queríamos um para o outro, me dava um outro tipo de sensação. Antes, era como se aquela coleção de estrelas fosse proibida e tivesse que evitá-la como se fosse um pecado, mas agora me deliciava da liberdade que era poder ficar daquele jeito por um longo tempo, apenas olhando em seus olhos e pensando em looping o quanto o amava.

Era completamente diferente.

— Você pode ficar?

Voltei a realidade, piscando os olhos. — Como assim?

— Esta noite, comigo. Jisung e Chenle vão dormir com Jaemin. Você pode ficar?

Sorri de lado balançando a cabeça positivamente e deixei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz. — Como poderia negar?

— Ótimo, minha cama tem espaço suficiente para nós dois.

— Ah, espera aí!

Sentindo o humor correr por minhas veias novamente, me soltei de Donghyuck retirando seus braços do meu pescoço também. Tentando me manter o mais sério possível o encarei de nariz em pé.

— Mesma cama?

Donghyuck nada disse, confuso com a situação.

— Não. Não pode. Só porque me beijou acha que tem o direito de dormir na mesma cama que eu?

Entendendo a palhaçada, Donghyuck cruzou os braços me encarando com um pequeno sorriso.

— Sou um homem conservador e ortodoxo. Só depois do casamento que podemos dividir a mesma cama.

— Mark?

— Sim? — Coloquei a mão em meu peito, como se estivesse ofendido.

— Nós já dormimos na mesma cama.

Pisquei os olhos relembrando de quando havíamos, de fato, dormido na mesma cama.

— Aquele dia você me persuadiu. — Falei, ficando sério.

— Sério? — Donghyuck arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Sim.

— Mesmo?

— Sim.

— Você tem certeza? — Donghyuck questionou, sorrindo divertido.

Como sempre, o coreano conseguiu baixar minha guarda e me fazer ter um verdadeiro pânico. Ele sabia como mexer comigo.

— Também te persuadi a ficar com o pau duro daquela vez?

Arregalei os olhos, sentindo meu rosto queimar. — O quê?!

— Aquela vez... — Donghyuck se aproximou sorrindo divertido. — No sofá da sua casa. Não tinha ninguém por lá. Estávamos falando do roteiro e de repente surgiu um clima, começamos a nos pegar até que quase sentei no seu colo. Não se lembra?

Eu me lembrava muito bem.

Muito.

Bem.

Engoli seco, o fitando agora extremamente próximo novamente.

— Você realmente não lembra, Markeu?

— Não. — Falei sério, descendo o olhar para os dedos de Donghyuck que dedilhavam por meu peito. — Não sei do que você tá falando.

— Então a almofada e a corrida pro banheiro foram à toa?

— Donghyuck! — Gritei, sentindo o desespero dentro de mim.

Entretanto, o coreano nada fez. Apenas gargalhou se divertindo com tudo aquilo, como sempre, e se afastou novamente. Engolindo seco, baguncei meu cabelo tentando, de fato, normalizar minha respiração que ainda não estava cem por cento.

Havia muita coisa acontecendo.

— Canadá?

O encarei, agora próximo ao banheiro.

— Você quer alguma roupa emprestada ou vai dormir com essa mesmo?

— Vou pegar algumas peças no meu quarto. — Falei dando um pequeno sorriso. — Já volto, sim?

Donghyuck sorriu angelicalmente, como se não tivesse falado nada há segundos atrás. Odiava aquela dualidade geminiana dele! Mentira, eu gostava muito. Mas ele não precisava saber disso.

Sorrindo, caminhei em direção ao quarto em frente, abri a porta com a minha chave e franzi a testa sem entender porque o mesmo estava vazio. Era para Taeyong e Yuta estarem por ali, principalmente devido a hora. Já era tarde e aos domingos não demorávamos a dormir. Sem me preocupar muito, pois sabia que eles deviam estar espairecendo por aí, peguei algumas peças de roupas limpas, me trocando logo em seguida. Deixando as usadas em cima do móvel ao lado da cama, voltei para o quarto de Donghyuck.

Mesmo sabendo que só iríamos dormir juntos, sem nada a mais, estava nervoso. Era a nossa primeira vez dormindo juntos depois de tudo o que foi dito. Para ser sincero, agora que as coisas tinham sido colocadas para fora, tinha medo de machucá-lo, mas diferentemente do que normalmente acontecia, não estava deixando o medo me paralisar. Batendo na porta sem pensar muito, apenas entrei quando Donghyuck disse que estava aberta.

O coreano escovava os dentes no banheiro e caminhei em sua direção obtendo sua atenção. Sorrindo com a boca cheia de espuma, Donghyuck acabou por fazer uma graça antes de lavar sua boca e me puxar consigo para a cama. Ele estava extremamente carinhoso e jamais reclamaria daquele lado dele que estava começando a conhecer.

Se jogando na cama e me puxando junto, apenas ri aceitando de bom grado mais um beijo que se iniciava por atitude do coreano. Segurando meu rosto, Donghyuck selou nossos lábios, iniciando mais um beijo extremamente perfeito, porém, neste momento com o frescor da pasta de dente de menta. Envolvendo sua cintura, afundando meu braço na cama, apenas dei continuidade retribuindo um beijo que desejava nunca acabar. Tinha certeza que jamais enjoaria dos beijos de Donghyuck.

— Sinceramente sinto como se a ficha não tivesse caído ainda. — Falei sincero assim que separamos nossos lábios.

Acariciando meu rosto com ambos os polegares, Donghyuck sorriu. — Mas é real, Mark. Tudo isso é real e sempre foi.

— Não vou acordar amanhã e ver que tudo foi mais um sonho?

— Não dessa vez, Canadá. — Donghyuck sorria terno. — Eu prometo.

Selando nossos lábios mais uma vez, logo fiquei de pé para apagar a luz do quarto, com certeza dificuldade para voltar para a cama, rindo quando acabei batendo na mesma. Escutando piadinha de Donghyuck, acabei por ser guiado, inicialmente, por sua voz, mas logo em seguida ele me puxou se ajeitando em meus braços.

Novamente meu coração acelerou em meu peito enquanto eu tentava, ao máximo, não parecer tão estranho, mas era muito difícil com todo o efeito que Donghyuck tinha em mim. E ele claramente tinha percebido, afinal, seu rosto estava encostado em meu peito e meu coração estava como uma escola de samba.

— Seu coração...

Foi a única coisa que Donghyuck sussurrou.

— É... — Respondi um pouco sem graça. — Ele é idiota.

— Adorável. — Ele riu baixinho. — Assim como você.

O apertei em meus braços sorrindo largo. — Você vai me deixar mal acostumado.

— É o que dizem... Os humilhados serão exaltados.

Tentei segurar a risada, mas foi em vão. — Eu sou o humilhado?

— Quem mais seria? — Donghyuck me acompanhou na risada.

— E você é minha exaltação?

Ele repetiu a pergunta-resposta. — Quem mais seria?

— Você não vale nada!

Protestei levando minhas mãos até sua cintura lhe fazendo cócegas. Era uma atitude infantil, eu sabia, mas para a minha surpresa tinha dado mais do que certo. Não só estava torturando Donghyuck como ele estava se acabando de rir, gargalhando alto pelo quarto e preenchendo meu coração com aquela risada gostosa. Poderia escutá-lo rindo, mesmo que escandalosamente, por um longo tempo. Mas não eternamente, não queria ficar surdo.

Rindo junto de si, começamos a bagunçar sua cama. O edredom já havia ido parar no chão, mas não nos importávamos. Nem eu, que continuava minha sessão de cócegas enquanto dizia estar punindo-o por algo, e muito menos Donghyuck, que tentava, de todas as formas, se soltar de mim, sua arma no momento eram arranhões em meu braço.

Tinha que revidar e ser o vencedor daquela batalha.

Rindo, segurei suas mãos. Ele estava fraco devido a tantas risadas e cócegas, então foi realmente tranquilo segurar seus pulsos ao lado de seu rosto enquanto o prendia ficando com o corpo por cima do seu.

Inicialmente aquela cena não parecia nada além de uma inocente brincadeira idiota entre dois crianções. Porém, depois das risadas cessarem e permanecerem apenas as respirações descompassadas de ambos, a cena parecia muito mais intensa. Não conseguia ver o rosto de Donghyuck, minha visão tinha acostumado pouco com a escuridão, mas não sabia se ele estava me encarando. Porém, por precaução, soltei suas mãos tentando me afastar, ou melhor, sair de cima de si.

Mas sem sucesso.

As mãos de Donghyuck agarraram com firmeza minha blusa larga de algodão e tudo o que fiz foi permanecer na mesma posição, tentando entender o que acontecia – por mais que tivesse minhas suspeitas. Sentindo um breve movimento na cama, cerrei os olhos de leve quando a luz fraca do abajur ao lado de sua cama iluminou o quarto novamente.

Nunca havia visto Donghyuck tão sério como ele estava naquele momento. Ele parecia focado, e me fitava tão intensamente que longos arrepios percorriam por meu corpo.

— Eu quero você.

Meu coração, que já estava acelerado, sem conseguir se controlar, com toda certeza falhou uma batida. O frio na barriga nunca foi tão real e a dificuldade para respirar também não. Sabia exatamente o jeito que Donghyuck falava.

— Você...

— Eu quero você, Markeu.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos tentando acalmar o furacão que meu interior havia se tornado.

— Esta noite e muitas outras. — Senti as mãos de Donghyuck deslizarem por meus ombros. — Eu quero você.

Abrindo os olhos, fiz questão de fitar Donghyuck nos seus que tanto me prendiam. Naquele momento qualquer um podia sentir a tensão entre nós dois e de maneira alguma isso era algo ruim. Muito pelo contrário, era ótimo. Também o queria... muito. Mas ouvir aquilo de Donghyuck era como estar no verdadeiro paraíso.

— Você pode me fazer ser seu também, Mark?

Seu sotaque carregado fez com que eu soltasse um suspiro entre os lábios. E sem esperar mais, balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Eu definitivamente posso, Hyuck-ah.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

Abri meus olhos assim que o despertador começou a tocar, desejava dormir mais, porém apenas me movi para desligá-lo enquanto escutava grunhidos de Donghyuck, deitado em meu peito. Sabia que nossa noite tinha sido um pouco agitada e como consequência tínhamos dormido bem pouco, não me arrependia.

Desligando o despertador, deixava beijos leves no topo da cabeça do mais novo enquanto me forçava a ficar de olhos abertos. Queria muito dormir um pouco mais naquela segunda-feira, mas o filme nos chamava, como acontecia toda semana.

— Hyuck-ah. — O chamei baixinho.

— Só mais cinco minutinhos. — Ele pediu com a voz rouca de sono e me agarrou pela cintura como um coala.

— Posso viver com isso. — Falei sorrindo largo ao senti-lo me abraçar.

Donghyuck e eu ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo até que bateram na porta. Assustados, abrimos os olhos, agora, completamente acordados. Tínhamos caído no sono novamente, dormindo muito mais do que os cinco minutinhos que Donghyuck havia pedido. Puta merda!

— Donghyuck?

Era a voz de Johnny.

— E Mark também. — Agora a de Taeyong. — Saiam desse quarto!

— Ah, qual é! — Donghyuck se jogou na cama resmungando novamente.

— Já vamos! — Gritei pegando o relógio vendo que estávamos mais de meia hora atrasados.

— Vocês tem dez minutos. Vamos mandar a equipe e os atores pro local das gravações.

— Dez minutos! — Johnny repetiu batendo na porta mais uma vez.

— Certo! — Concordei ficando de pé.

— Não precisa quebrar a porta, seu gigante! — Donghyuck gritou agora de braços e pernas abertas na cama.

Ri o encarando e fazendo um pequeno bico, ele me encarou de volta.

— O corredor inteiro não dormiu direito por causa de você, Donghyuck! — Johnny gritava do lado de fora. — Sei que devem estar cansados, mas temos trabalho! E novidades!

Franzi a testa. Novidades? Quais seriam?

— Não tenho culpa se o Mark é um completo de um gostoso!

Escutando grunhidos do lado de fora da porta, senti meu rosto ficar roxo. Eu com certeza estava da cor de uma berinjela, não tinha dúvidas. O encarando com as sobrancelhas erguidas, vi Hyuck sentar-se na cama sorrindo travesso, como sempre. Ele tinha falado aquilo de propósito porque sabia que eu ficaria completamente sem graça e, de quebra, Taeyong e Johnny sairiam daquele corredor.

— O quê, Canadá? — Ele riu se levantando. — Você realmente é.

— Okay! — Gritei, rindo de nervoso enquanto procurava minhas peças de roupa no chão.

Donghyuck riu e começou a se vestir. Logo que tomamos banho, na madrugada anterior, apenas vestimos nossas cuecas, deixando as peças de roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. Depois de vestir minha roupa folgada, selei nossos lábios dizendo que iria colocar uma roupa melhor, escovar os dentes e me ajeitar. Combinando de nos encontrarmos na porta, fomos nos arrumar rapidamente porque só tínhamos dez minutos.

Ao nos vermos, rimos como dois idiotas por estarmos fazendo a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Sorrindo de lado, Donghyuck piscou me mandando um beijo enquanto puxava a porta de seu quarto a trancando. Com um sorriso, de orelha a orelha, fiz o mesmo ficando de costas para ele, trancando o meu. Assim que nos encaramos novamente, meu sorriso se tornou ainda mais largo.

Sim, eu era um cachorro babão por Lee Donghyuck e isso não era novidade pra ninguém, muito menos para nós dois.

— Vamos diretor?

Ergui minha mão com a palma para cima e o encarei. — Vamos?

Donghyuck logo entendeu segurando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. — Vamos, Canadá.

Abaixando sua mão junto da minha caminhamos pelo corredor do hotel em silêncio, mas nada precisava ser dito naquele momento. Estávamos bem, felizes e completos. Nada mais importava além disso, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Era assustador o quanto eu conseguia amar tanto alguém em minha vida, nada se equiparava a tudo o que vinha sentindo desde a noite passada. Já tinha me apaixonado e amado outras vezes, mas por alguma razão que só meu interior reconhecia, era tudo muito diferente com Donghyuck.

— Cuidado pra não babar.

Rindo, desviei o olhar enquanto apertava o botão mais uma vez. Ele conseguia me deixar sem graça o tempo todo, mas era inútil tentar lutar contra tal coisa, no fundo eu gostava.

— De acordo com as anotações, o Haechan vai aparecer de cabelo vermelho essa semana?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Pelo cronograma das gravações, só semana que vem.

— Depois do vermelho que cor ele vai usar mesmo? — Donghyuck mordeu o lábio.

— Rosa. — Disse com um sorriso.

— Mal posso esperar. — Hyuck sorriu, entrando no elevador na minha frente.

Sendo puxado pelo coreano ri balançando a cabeça. — Pra ser sincero estou curioso pra te ver de cabelo vermelho.

— Ah, sério? — Donghyuck perguntou apertando o botão do térreo e parou na minha frente sem soltar minha mão. — Você gosta de cabelos vermelhos, Canadá?

Ri com a pergunta o fitando. — Eu gosto de Lee Donghyuck. Esse é o ponto.

Hyuck riu me empurrando em direção ao espelho do elevador e apenas sorri o encarando.

— Ainda não nos beijamos desde ontem.

— Vem cá. — Passei meu braço livre em volta de sua cintura, o puxando para perto.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Donghyuck colou seu corpo ao meu enquanto inclinava seu rosto para o lado. Fechando meus olhos, logo senti a língua de Donghyuck iniciando nosso primeiro beijo naquela manhã de segunda-feira, que com certeza estaria completamente sem graça se não fosse por tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

Com a mão em minha nuca, o coreano controlava o beijo enquanto apenas me deixava levar sentindo o gosto de seus lábios perfeitos, juntos aos meus. Sentia meu corpo arrepiar de leve enquanto nos perdíamos um no outro naquele beijo dentro do elevador que descia, felizmente, lentamente. Como acontecia em todos os outros momentos, desejava que aquele fosse eterno.

Separamos nossos lábios quando escutamos a porta do elevador abrir. Sorrindo enquanto me fitava nos olhos, Donghyuck acariciou meu rosto de leve e apenas sorri largo novamente sentindo o carinho doce. Era tão bom ter Donghyuck entregue e apaixonado daquela forma, sem fugir ou nem mesmo tentar.

— Aí estão vocês!

Inclinei meu corpo para o lado após reconhecer a voz de Taeyong. Inicialmente ele estava sério, mas segundos depois colocou um enorme sorriso em seus lábios, o que me fez rir. Donghyuck saiu do elevador me puxando consigo e apenas paramos em frente ao coreano e ao americano que, aparentemente, eram os únicos presentes no hotel.

— Que bonitinhos! — Johnny sorriu, apoiando um dos braços no ombro de Taeyong. — Pensei que nunca ia ver esse dia chegar.

— Cala a boca. — Donghyuck riu, desviando o olhar de Johnny.

Ele estava sem graça.

— Como foi o jantar, Markeu? — Taeyong me encarou sorridente.

— Vai ter que ser mais específico, Taeyongie. — Johnny dissesoltando uma risadinha.

Senti meu rosto corar brutalmente. Por que eles continuavam falando do nosso sexo? Que tara era aquela?

— Ele disse que meu jjajangmyeon é melhor do que o seu. — Donghyuck disse, encarando Taeyong.

Imediatamente o encarei sério com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta. Não era para ele falar tal coisa! Taeyong levava muito a sério o que as pessoas falavam de sua comida.

— Como é?

— Ok! — Johnny apontou para a porta de vidro. — Devíamos ir.

— Eu tô brincando. — Donghyuck riu apontando para Taeyong enquanto soltava minha mão. — Você devia ver sua cara.

Taeyong me fitou. — É uma brincadeira?

— Claro, hyung! — Ri de nervoso o abraçando pelos ombros.

— Você me chamou de hyung... — Taeyong me encarou cerrando os olhos. — Você está mentindo!

Rindo, fomos em direção a última van onde Jaehyun, Yuta, Jiwoo e Jisung estavam. Cumprimentei a todos sentando ao lado de Donghyuck e Jaehyun, sem parar de tentar convencer Taeyong que seu jjajangmyeon era meu favorito. A verdade era que os dotes culinários de Taeyo combinados com os de Jaehyun e um pouco dos de Donghyuck tinha resultado naquele prato incrível. Hyuck, na hora de dormir, confessou que não tinha sido nada além de um ajudante e que Taeyong e Jaehyun fizeram tudo, o que, sinceramente, não me surpreendia.

Chegamos rapidamente ao estúdio onde estavam todos. A casa de Haechan, Kijung e Sungmo estava bagunçada, pois Hendery havia colocado os adereços nos lugares indicando que a noite por ali havia sido agitada. A cena anterior já tinha sido gravada: uma longa e animada festa que o casal de ouro tinha dado, onde Haechan ficava com algumas pessoas, sem compromisso ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Naquela festa, ele se sentia mais livre do que algum dia se sentiu e Kijung e Sungmo estavam adorando ver tudo aquilo. Uma cena mais quente foi gravada entre Donghyuck e uma das atrizes figurantes, mas não passamos do tirar de blusas de ambos, deixando para a imaginação dos espectadores todo o resto.

Aquela era a semana em que Haechan descobriria a primeira pista sobre seu pai, quando, indo para o trabalho, pararia na loja de vinis ao ver um novo clássico do Michael Jackson na promoção. Pronto para comprá-lo, Haechan também veria, na parte de vinis usados, um vinil da cantora Shim Soobong, o qual sua mãe escutava escondida quando os meninos iam para a escola. Haechan havia descoberto tal coisa, após chegar mais cedo em casa e encontrá-la chorando, com o vinil na mão. Ele acabou apanhando e ficando uma semana preso no quarto por isso.

O vinil de Shim Soobong, a princípio, causaria repulsa em Haechan, mas ele iria até o mesmo para ver o nome das músicas e perceberia que, logo na contracapa havia um nome escrito de lápis, em hangul: "Seo Sangwoo", o nome de seu pai. Indo ao caixa perguntar ao garoto quem vendeu aquele vinil, o mesmo disse não saber. Haechan começa então a passar em frente a loja de discos constantemente, em diferentes horários, para ver se encontrava um novo atendente ou talvez o dono da loja. Fez tal coisa por um mês, mas sem sinal de outra pessoa por ali. Com Kijung e Sungmo, eles começaram a verificar todos os vinis da loja, achando vários com o nome de seu pai.

Gravaríamos naquela semana cenas de Haechan em festas, no bar trabalhando e conversando com seus amigos, tendo seu primeiro ensaio fotográfico e sua primeira conversa séria com Kijung. Os dois falariam sobre orientação sexual, passados e relacionamentos. Tal parte era uma das minhas favoritas, pois sabia que Jaemin e Donghyuck arrasariam na hora do papo sério, onde o filme tocaria em assuntos cotidianos e as dores dos personagens. Seria mais uma parte extremamente sentimental do longa.

Assim que chegamos no local, Donghyuck foi com Jinsoul para trocar de roupa e se maquiar, afinal, só faltava ele. Assim que o coreano passou por Jaemin e Jeno, já caracterizados, os mesmos deram um tapa em sua bunda, rindo de maneira engraçada, sobrou – claro! – para mim também. Não tínhamos tempo para falar de outras coisas, então, acenando para eles, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, fui verificar com o restante da equipe se estava tudo certo.

— Finalmente! — Chittaphon me encarou com um sorriso significativo. — Por onde andou, diretor?

— Desculpem a demora. — Pedi para ele e os demais que estavam perto.

— Tudo bem, não é como se a gente não suspeitasse que isso fosse acontecer. — Chenle deu de ombros.

— Na verdade, eu tinha minhas suspeitas. — Chittaphon disse apoiando o braço no ombro de Sooyoung. — O diretor Mark não está radiante hoje?

Sooyoung, que não fazia esforço algum para segurar o riso, assentiu. — Radiante. Parece até que dormiu bem essa noite.

A encarei cerrando os olhos. — Até você?

— O quê? — Ela deu de ombros, cruzando os braços. — É algo pra se comemorar.

— Não tenho ideia do que você tá falando. — Ri de nervoso, sem graça com tudo aquilo. Sabia que iam pegar no meu pé, porque convivia com pessoas que agiam como adolescentes na escola, porém não imaginava que ficaria tão sem graça com tudo isso. — Já arrumaram tudo?

Quem me respondeu não foi ninguém da equipe de arte. — Sim. — Jaemin se aproximava sorridente. — Só falta o seu namorado.

O encarei agora ao meu lado. Jaemin e Jeno quando estavam caracterizados pareciam mais ainda com um casal diabólico, acho que era culpa dos cabelos platinados.

— Ok, tô pronto!

A voz de Donghyuck preencheu o lugar e sorri para Jaemin erguendo as sobrancelhas. Não precisei de falar para todos ficarem a postos, pois automaticamente eles iam fazendo isso, tanto os atores, quanto a equipe. Sentei ao lado de Irene que tinha a câmera fixa no cenário agora bagunçado e gritando o primeiro "Ação!" do dia, iniciamos as gravações naquela segunda.

Felizmente as gravações na parte da manhã tinham ocorrido sem muitos erros, apenas percebemos algumas coisas que podíamos mudar ou no cenário ou na gravação, mas tudo estava correndo muito bem. Como sempre, não tinha nada a reclamar.

Diferentemente dos outros dias, Johnny havia convidado Donghyuck, eu, Taeyong, Chitta, Sooyoung e Yuta para almoçarmos juntos, porque ele tinha novidades – as quais ele só falaria na presença de todos. Não sabia o que esperar, mas caso fosse algo ruim Johnny não demoraria tanto a falar. Parecia ser algo frágil, pois ele não parecia muito tranquilo e preparava bem o terreno para que houvesse uma conversa séria.

Aceitando o convite, fomos ao restaurante próximo a locação, o qual Taeyong e Yuta disseram ser ótimo. Eu estava faminto, mas sabia que não conseguiria comer enquanto Johnny não soltasse logo o que tinha a dizer. Foi um longo processo até o assunto, enfim, começar e isso só aconteceu quando fizemos nossos pedidos e ficamos em uma mesa grande esperando-os.

— Então, vou direto ao ponto tudo bem? — Johnny perguntou e logo assentimos. — Não é nada demais, porém depende. Tenho um amigo de um grupo LGBT da Universidade de Konkuk, o nome do grupo é Hwarang porque, não sei se vocês sabiam, os Hwarang tinham relações bissexuais na época da Dinastia Silla. Enfim, o grupo deles da Universidade tem uma revista que circula pelo campus, não é vendida, patrocinada, nem nada disso. É uma revista de LGBTs feita para LGBTs.

— Isso é muito legal, Johnny. — Yuta disse, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— É realmente muito legal. — Taeyong concordou com o namorado.

— Sim, eles são incríveis. — Johnny sorriu de lado. — E bem, Park e eu somos muito amigos há um tempo.

— Quem é Park? — Perguntei, um pouco confuso.

— Ele é um dos presidentes do clube LBGT da Universidade de Konkuk. Nos conhecemos quando ele fez intercâmbio em Chicago e foi visitar nosso grupo que sempre foi famoso pelos estudantes das universidades de lá. — Johnny logo explicava. — Ficamos amigos bem rápido porque tínhamos a mesma visão.

— Ele ajudou em algumas coisas no grupo LGBT. — Jaehyun balançou a cabeça positivamente com um pequeno sorriso que mostrava suas covinhas. — Ele e Johnny se deram muito bem porque são dois gigantes.

Johnny riu o encarando rapidamente. — O outro presidente é seu namorado, Byun, que não conheci até hoje. — Ele deu de ombros. — Enfim, o ponto que quero chegar é que a revista é muito importante pro Park os estudantes da Universidade. Vocês sabem como esse país é culturalmente conservador e como as coisas são ruins pra pessoas que nasceram, viveram e ainda vivem por aqui. — Johnny olhou diretamente para meu lado e eu sabia que ele se referia a Donghyuck que era o único, dentre todos naquela mesa, que nunca tinha morado em lugar algum fora da Coreia. — A revista é uma forma não só das pessoas se encontrarem, mas também comunicarem entre si, e compreenderem que pertencem a algum lugar.

Johnny deixou na mesa um exemplar da revista de nome "Hwarang" com letras garrafais e douradas. Na capa, duas garotas se beijavam sentadas em cima de uma bandeira colorida. Era realmente muito bonito de se ver e, acima de tudo, era incrível todo o trabalho que eles faziam. Aparentemente Hwarang era uma revista acadêmica que tratava tanto de entretenimento, quanto de moda, política, religião e outros assuntos. Segundo a explicação de Johnny, vários alunos, de diversos cursos, faziam parte do projeto que não era apoiado pela universidade, então, os custos eram arcados por eles mesmos.

— Uau, essa revista é muito bonita. — Sooyoung disse virando as páginas.

— Olha essa foto. — Chittaphon apontava para algo na revista.

E, os ignorando por um momento, Johnny continuou:

— Vocês devem estar perguntando onde quero chegar com isso. Ok, vamos lá: recebi uma ligação ontem, e era o Chanyeol hyung. Nos falamos, combinamos de tomar uma cerveja e conversamos. Ele perguntou se você, Mark, não daria uma entrevista para a revista.

Pisquei os olhos. Seu amigo Park Chanyeol queria uma entrevista só comigo? Sério?

— Tem relação com o filme? — Perguntei enquanto sentia todos os olhares em mim.

— Sim. — Johnny assentiu, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Seria uma entrevista sua para promover o filme e provavelmente falar um pouco sobre você.

— Um pouco quanto?

— Mark... — Johnny suspirou baixinho, sorrindo confortante. — Sei o quanto não gosta de entrevistas e todas essas coisas. Eu realmente sei e respeito. De início iria falar só com você, mas Jaehyun e eu conversamos sobre isso...

— Ele estava realmente apreensivo. — Jung balançou a cabeça concordando.

— Eu estava. — Johnny me fitava. — Porque sei que é um assunto delicado para você, respeito e entendo isso. A única razão pela qual aceitei falar foi exatamente essa: pra chegar com uma abordagem de que realmente te entendo.

— Park queria seu número e Johnny não passou. Ele estava realmente preocupado em como isso te assustaria ou algo do tipo.

Novamente, Jaehyun o completou. E tudo o que fiz foi sorrir de lado, obviamente, agradecido.

— Olha Mark, não quero te forçar a nada e nem incentivar algo que não queira. Dá uma olhada na revista. Park é meu amigo de confiança e sei que ele jamais faria algo pra te prejudicar, até porque fazemos parte da mesma causa, no fim das contas. Ele não trabalha para a mídia em massa, que manipula, edita falas e corta imagens de maneira proposital. Ele é um cara legal.

— O ponto é que, de algum modo, temos que começar a divulgação. Não vamos contar com painéis nem nada do tipo, então, o máximo de ajuda que conseguirmos, será bom.

— Concordo. — Johnny encarou Chitta quem tinha acabado de falar. — A razão pra falar na frente de todos vocês sobre isso é porque envolve o filme. Então... Achei justo.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — É justo.

— Mas, por favor, Mark. Tenha seu tempo.

Foi a vez de Taeyong falar algo. O encarei com o mesmo sorriso de antes, aquele que indicava na minha feição que eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Acreditava em Johnny, se ele dizia que o amigo era confiável e ficaria tudo bem, então era real. Porém, tinha medo. Desde quando tudo estourou, sobre meu último relacionamento, minha vida havia virado de ponta a cabeça. Nunca me importei com entrevistas, mas naquele momento era como se elas fossem meu maior trauma.

A mídia era, na verdade.

Quebrando o silêncio da mesa, a moça se aproximou com nossos pratos e sorrimos, a agradecendo. Estávamos um pouco incomodados com tudo aquilo, mas eu sabia que a maior razão era por minha culpa. Meus amigos se preocupavam comigo.

— Vou pensar, tudo bem? — Falei segurando meus talheres, encarando Johnny novamente. — Eu... realmente preciso de um tempo.

Johnny sorriu de lado. — Obrigado, Mark.

Sorrindo, acenei com a cabeça logo degustando meu prato. Ao meu lado, Donghyuck puxava a maioria dos assuntos da mesa e eu sabia muito bem que era em uma tentativa de quebrar todo aquele silêncio incômodo que estava entre nós. Às vezes, virava meu rosto em sua direção, geralmente enquanto ele contava alguma história extremamente animado, e ele logo retribuía o olhar com um sorriso adorável nos lábios. Era um sorriso confortante, assim como seu olhar, e eu sabia que Donghyuck estava mil vezes mais amável devido ao temido assunto que havia surgido.

A caminho do local das gravações, permaneci em silêncio. Realmente queria encontrar uma saída para tudo aquilo, porém sabia que, provavelmente, a saída seria dar a entrevista. Por um lado, este que dominava, eu estava morrendo de medo, tinha receio de inúmeras coisas desde a distorção das falas até como tal revista seria impressa, a maioria delas feitas de paranóias que não paravam de surgir na minha mente. Porém, por outro lado, este pequeno, sabia que tinha de enfrentar aquela etapa e que se não fosse naquela revista seria em outra, talvez em um programa de rádio ou de televisão. Em algum momento teria que dar alguma entrevista, mesmo que não fosse agora, talvez algum um dia. A verdade era que não queria viver me escondendo atrás do medo. De fato, muitas coisas ruins aconteceram com a minha exposição na mídia, mas muitas coisas boas também surgiram. Era como Kun falava: "certos ciclos só terminam para que outros possam começar."

O restante do dia passei mais disperso que o normal, por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar ao máximo. Não estava conseguindo tanto assim. Dei graças aos céus quando as gravações do dia terminaram e naquele mesmo instante, depois de martelar mil vezes a situação na minha cabeça, me aproximei de Johnny que conversava com Jaehyun e Yuta sobre algo.

— Eu vou.

Johnny imediatamente entendeu, mesmo que eu tenha chegado no meio do assunto falando sobre algo aleatoriamente.

— Mark, você tem certeza?

Engoli em seco. Não tinha tanta assim, mas estava confiante de que conseguiria. — Sim. Mas, não vou sozinho.

— Como? — Yuta me encarava confuso.

— Vocês são tão parte deste filme quanto eu. Por que sou o único que deve comparecer a uma entrevista para falar sobre? Se o seu amigo, Park, quiser falar sobre coisas pessoais, respondo a parte, mas se for para falar sobre o filme não sou o único que merece ser ouvido.

Johnny sorriu de lado, visivelmente animado. — Certo. Vou falar com ele.

— Pode pedir pra ele me ligar, John. — Sorri sincero. — Você já fez demais por mim. Obrigado.

Johnny levou suas mãos às minhas bochechas as apertando. — Não me agradeça. Eu te devo uma, Mark.

Rindo, afastei suas mãos. — Ok, ok. Agora eu vou...

— Ele está no camarim. — Jaehyun disse com um sorriso largo que mostrava claramente suas covinhas.

— Obrigado. — Ri, o agradecendo e logo saí de perto dos três indo a caminho de onde Donghyuck estava.

Entrando no camarim pude ver Jeno, Renjun, Jisung, Jaemin, Chenle e Jinsoul próximos aos espelhos. Minghao estava pendurando as roupas na arara e me cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso, antes de voltar para seu trabalho. Jaemin, animado e escandaloso como de costume, ergueu os braços enquanto me encarava e gritava meu nome. Ele parecia muito feliz.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas me aproximei dos meninos e de Jinsoul que sorriu, obviamente, largo. Era como se todos estivessem sabendo que Donghyuck e eu havíamos voltado. Ou começado algo. Ou... Sei lá. Não sabia muito bem como definir tudo aquilo.

Porém, antes de sequer respondê-los, vi o coreano de pele brilhante sair de trás de uma divisória, na qual os atores trocavam de roupa. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e ele os balançava com os dedos de maneira que um pouco de água espirrasse. Sem camisa, vestindo sua calça jeans clara, encarava o chão sem perceber que eu estava por ali, mas no exato instante em que ergueu o rosto, nossos olhares se encontraram. E tudo o que eu fiz foi sorrir ao me perder, desta vez, em seu sorriso.

— Terra para o Mark! — Jaemin estalava os dedos próximo ao meu ouvido.

Soltando uma risada sem graça, o encarei fazendo de conta que nada estava acontecendo.

— Se algum dia eu ficar assim você me dá um soco? — Ouvi Jisung perguntar.

— Com toda a certeza. — Chenle concordou logo em seguida.

Apenas os ignorei e sorri forçado para Jaemin, estava completamente sem graça. Não era novidade pra ninguém que eu era um bobo apaixonado por Donghyuck, mas agora que eu não precisava mais disfarçar nada, os micos pareciam vir em maior intensidade.

— Do que estão falando? — Donghyuck parou ao lado de Jaemin deitando o rosto em seu ombro.

— Sobre como o Mark estava babando por você.

Donghyuck alargou o sorriso. — Era recíproco.

— Vocês estão nojentos. — Renjun disse caminhando em direção ao bebedouro.

Apenas mordi meu lábio escondendo um sorriso que seria ainda maior. Era impossível não sorrir com Donghyuck falando todas aquelas coisas.

— Alguém tem um casaco pra me emprestar?

Mas antes que alguém pudesse responder qualquer coisa retirei minha blusa de gola alta, não estava com frio de qualquer maneira.

— Seu namorado tem. — Jeno disse rindo baixinho.

E Donghyuck me encarou com os olhos arregalados. Tentando entender o que estava acontecendo enquanto estendia a mão com a blusa em sua direção, ele me encarava assustado.

— Hyung, o que é isso no seu... Oh!

Encarei Chenle que arregalava os olhos assim como Donghyuck e me encarei no espelho. Uma onda de vergonha atingiu meu corpo e pude ver meu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho enquanto encarava o roxo em meu pescoço. Como eu podia ser tão idiota? Como tinha simplesmente esquecido que estava com um chupão de Donghyuck no pescoço? Havia sido uma das coisas mais sexys e gostosas que ele havia feito na noite passada, afinal, pescoço era meu ponto fraco, mas isso não precisava, de jeito maneira, ir para algum lugar além de nós.

De repente o lugar se encheu de risadas, até Donghyuck, que tentava ficar sério, pressionava seus lábios uns nos outros de maneira que não soltasse a risada que tanto segurava. Logo, vi Jinsoul se aproximar e colocando uma mão em meu ombro pediu que eu sentasse na cadeira em frente ao espelho.

— Nós podemos dar um jeito, Mark. Senta.

— Ok, acho que é hora de ir. — Jaemin ria descontroladamente enquanto era puxado por Renjun. — Vejo vocês no hotel.

— Hyung, espera! Nós também vamos!

— Ei! — Donghyuck protestou. — Por que vão todos me abandonar?

— Você tá muito bem acompanhado, Hyuck-ah. — Jeno riu piscando um dos olhos e sorrindo largo.

— Eu sei disso. — Ele resmungou se jogando no sofá. — Mas por que não poderiam nos esperar?

— Por que você não me lembrou?

Hyuck riu, controlado. — Nem mesmo lembro o que comi no café, Canadá.

— Isso significa que não lembra de ontem também? — O encarei com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Nossa, ele te pegou nessa. — Jinsoul riu, segurando o pincel.

— Não. — Donghyuck respondeu tranquilo. — Ontem foi uma noite muito especial, nada me faria esquecer.

Soltei a risada, voltando a me virar para o espelho. — Que isso não aconteça.

— Isso dá um filme. — Hyuck apoiou suas pernas na cadeira em que eu estava sentado. — Alguém que perde a memória todos os dias quando acorda, e outro alguém que se apaixona por essa pessoa.

— Isso não seria triste? — Perguntei, entrando no seu assunto aleatório.

— Acho que seria romântico se adicionasse algo tipo... — Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo. — Ah, já sei! A pessoa que não tem perda de memória e se apaixonou, todos os dias, conquista a pessoa que tem amnésia como se fosse a primeira vez.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Seria muito romântico.

— Parece o tipo de coisa que você faria por mim, Markeu.

O encarei pelo espelho. — Por que não o contrário?

Ele riu. — Você é muito sentimental.

— O quê? — Me fiz de ofendido. — Claro que não!

— Sim, você é. — Jinsoul, quem escutava nossa conversa, logo concordou.

— Dois votos a um, você perdeu Canadá.

Fazendo um pequeno bico, como uma criança mimada, cruzei os braços encarando a mim mesmo no espelho. Logo desci o olhar para meu pescoço onde o roxo havia, praticamente, sumido. Só se alguém me analisasse bem de perto que veria a maquiagem e o chupão.

— Uau, Jinsoul! — Falei realmente surpreso. — Isso ficou incrível.

— Eu sei. — Ela sorriu jogando seus fios loiros para trás. — Sou incrível.

— Sim, você é. — Falei sorrindo enquanto ficava de pé. — Obrigado.

Ela apenas piscou um dos olhos e sorriu de maneira amigável antes de se afastar e sair do camarim para procurar Jiwoo e Sooyoung, suas novas amigas. Encarando Donghyuck esparramado no sofá, joguei minha blusa em seu colo enquanto o coreano me fitava com seu sorriso travesso nos lábios.

— Aceitei dar a entrevista.

O sorriso de Donghyuck sumiu e ele ficou de pé segurando a blusa em mãos. — Sério?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. Hyuck permaneceu um tempo em silêncio enquanto se aquecia vestindo a peça, tínhamos praticamente o mesmo tamanho e corpo parecidos.

— Você tem certeza disso, Mark?

Ri ajeitando seu cabelo com minhas mãos. — Não.

— Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não sabe?

Balancei a cabeça agora o fitando nos olhos. — Eu sei. Mas ao mesmo tempo, preciso.

— Não, Mark, você não precisa. — Donghyuck levou uma de suas mãos a meu rosto, se aproximando. — O que falaram na hora do almoço, sobre precisarmos de divulgação é verdade, mas isso não precisa cair nos seus ombros.

— E não vai. — Falei o abraçando pela cintura. — Disse que só topo falar do filme se for com vocês. Não fiz nada sozinho, esse filme não é só meu, tem muita gente dando duro dia e noite pra isso acontecer. E, pra início de conversa, nada disso estaria acontecendo se não fosse por você.

Donghyuck sorria. — Nós nos ajudamos.

— Exatamente. — Disse, sorrindo fraco. — E contar isso é muito importante. Mas não sozinho.

— Já disse o quanto você é incrível? — Donghyuck levou sua mão para minha nuca e ergueu o outro braço passando o mesmo em volta do meu pescoço.

Fingi pensar enquanto mordia o lábio. — Não sei... Acho que hoje não.

O coreano, apesar do sorriso, não estava brincando, ele falava muito sério. — Você é incrível, Mark Lee.

— Você também, Lee Donghyuck.

— Vem cá. — Ele sorriu e logo selou nossos lábios.

Mas assim que iniciamos mais um beijo a porta foi aberta e a voz de Chittaphon inundou o local, o que nos fez rir. Ele fazia piadinha sobre como teríamos a noite toda pra darmos uns amassos no hotel, mas que estava na hora de ir embora. Assentindo, apenas nos soltamos e caminhamos em direção a porta do apartamento alugado como locação. Éramos os últimos ali, eu, Chittaphon, Donghyuck e Hendery. Todos haviam ido embora em um piscar de olhos, mas não os culpava por quererem descanso. Acabamos fazendo o mesmo.

Mais uma semana de gravação se passou, conseguimos gravar tudo e Donghyuck mudaria seu cabelo naquele sábado para a nova fase de Haechan, que estava se encontrando. O coreano seria induzido por Sungmo a pintar o cabelo de alguma cor diferente e a escolha da vez tinha sido vermelho. Assim que vi Donghyuck retornar ao hotel com aquela cor de cabelo, me senti como um adolescente. Ele estava ainda mais bonito que o comum e o tom havia combinado completamente com sua pele.

Puta merda, eu, de fato, amava um homem, agora de cabelos vermelhos.

Fazendo piadinha sobre como deveria aprender a parar de babar, Donghyuck selou nossos lábios acabando com aquele espaço entre nós e, sem me importar com qualquer coisa, permaneci o segurando pela cintura enquanto o beijava ali mesmo, no hall de entrada do hotel. Donghyuck tinha um enorme poder sobre mim, isso era óbvio.

Passando o restante do dia juntos, Donghyuck e eu acabamos dormindo no mesmo quarto. Estávamos exaustos e como dois idosos havíamos dormido no meio do filme de animação que assistíamos com Chenle e Jisung. O filme era ótimo e muito divertido, porém o cansaço havia gritado muito mais alto para ambos.

Acordei com o despertador de Donghyuck, resmungando novamente. O coreano estava abraçado em meu corpo e com o rosto enfiado em meu peito, me abraçando como um coala ele simplesmente não me deixava sair.

— Hyung, por favor desliga isso. — Chenle pediu deitado na outra cama com Jisung. — Por favor.

— Eu tô tentando. — Falei em uma tentativa falha de me virar em direção ao despertador.

— Hyung! — Chenle choramingou.

Soltando a mão, dando, literalmente, um tapa no relógio, Donghyuck o desligou de uma única vez. Voltando a me abraçar com força, o encarei um pouco assustado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, como um idiota sorridente por tê-lo em meus braços novamente. A última vez havia sido naquela noite de domingo, que não esqueceria nunca, e confesso que poderia muito bem me acostumar em ter Donghyuck dormindo e acordando em meus braços todos os dias.

Mas é. Calma Mark.

— Temos que ir. — Sussurrei de maneira que apenas Donghyuck ouvisse, não queria atrapalhar Chenle e Jisung novamente.

— Só mais um pouquinho.

— Sei que tá cansado, mas hoje o dia começa cedo pra gente. — Beijei sua testa depois de afastar seus cabelos.

— Não quero levantar. — Donghyuck dizia manhoso enquanto franzia a testa e fazia um bico.

— Estamos por pouco, Hyuck-ah. — Falei sorrindo de lado enquanto o apertava em meus braços, realmente não queria soltá-lo.

— Com você me abraçando desse jeito fica realmente difícil querer sair daqui. — Ele abriu os olhos pequenos erguendo o rosto para me encarar enquanto piscava sonolento.

— Não quero ir também. — Ri, baixinho, beijando agora a ponta de seu nariz.

— Eu te amo, Canadá.

Todas as vezes que Donghyuck falava isso era como se uma batida falhasse em meu peito. Não era como se falássemos o tempo todo, porém o sentimento era insubstituível e muito, muito bom.

— Eu te amo, Hyuck-ah. — Sussurrei, beijando seus lábios com delicadeza.

Ele sorriu voltando a fechar os olhos e, infelizmente, tendo que soltá-lo fui para meu quarto entrando lentamente de maneira que não acordasse Taeyong e Yuta, eles ainda podiam dormir um pouco mais antes da entrevista. Donghyuck e eu não, pois era domingo e ambos tínhamos terapia com nossos psicólogos que suspeitávamos serem casados. Mas, não era da nossa conta. Porém era realmente legal pensar em algo do tipo.

Minha conversa com Yibo tinha sido, majoritariamente, sobre a entrevista. Era óbvio como eu estava nervoso. Lhe contava todos os detalhes, desde a minha conversa por telefone com Park Chanyeol, onde o coreano sugeriu que Donghyuck fosse a capa do mês de agosto, pois além de roteirista ele era o ator principal. O que era ótimo, até os meus medos de, novamente, participar de uma sessão de fotos, dar entrevista e sair na mídia baterem na porta. Seria a primeira entrevista oficial de "Highway to Heaven", sentia a pressão de sair tudo perfeito.

Yibo havia me incentivado dizendo que estava muito orgulhoso por estar enfrentando tudo aquilo. Ele dizia que era um enorme avanço na minha vida e quenão devia sentir nada além de orgulho de mim mesmo naquele momento. Confesso que tais palavras me deixaram bem feliz. Ele tinha razão, tinha de sentir orgulho por estar enfrentando algo que me assombrava há muito.

Sendo o primeiro a sair, mordia meu lábio enquanto balançava a perna ansioso para irmos a entrevista. Donghyuck e eu íamos direto do consultório para a Faculdade de Konkuk. Era a primeira vez que ia até a mesma, só conhecia a Faculdade de Seul onde havia me unido a um professor do Departamento de História, uma vez, para compreender melhor algumas coisas para o filme que estava filmando. E então tudo explodiu e fui mandado embora com uma justificativa escrota.

Assim que Donghyuck saiu e pagou por sua sessão, seguimos nosso caminho pegando um táxi, pois aparentemente era longe de onde estávamos. E pude confirmar isso no caminho, porém, o longo trajeto seria muito mais chato se não tivesse Donghyuck ao meu lado, no banco de trás, apontando para todos os lugares que ele queria visitar antes de voltarmos a Boryeong. Prometia levá-lo em cada um daqueles lugares, principalmente ao meu lugar favorito – algo que já tinha prometido ao coreano há um bom tempo.

Assim que descemos do táxi, caminhamos até a placa do campus que nos levou até o estúdio fotográfico do Departamento de Artes do local. A faculdade era incrivelmente bonita e muito, mas muito, enorme. Era um lugar imensamente incrível e estudantes estavam para todos os lados, mesmo que em menor quantidade por ser domingo de manhã.

Porém, por um momento, paralisei, já dentro do prédio de Artes e em frente a porta onde escutava tanto vozes conhecidas como desconhecidas. Donghyuck estava prestes a abri-la, quando percebeu minha pausa repentina.

— Mark?

Mudei o olhar de direção. Ele logo soltou a maçaneta e veio em minha direção.

— Mark? Você tá bem?

Sentia o nó em minha garganta como se tivesse engolido algo grande demais. Minhas mãos suavam e eu tentava controlar minha respiração para que não me perdesse por completo.

— Amor?

Pisquei os olhos voltando a mim e engoli seco com certa dificuldade. Novamente, não falei nada.

— Você não precisa fazer isso.

— Hyuck...

— Ei, olha pra mim... — Ele segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos. — Vamos beber uma água, vem.

Me deixando ser levado pelo coreano, apenas parei quando ele me colocou sentado em um dos bancos de madeira que havia por ali. Vendo Donghyuck se aproximar do bebedouro, pegar um copo descartável e enchê-lo de água, logo o vi se abaixar na minha frente me entregando o líquido.

— Toma.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e logo fiz o que ele havia dito. Sentindo o líquido gelado descer por minha garganta, suspirei pesadamente deixando o copo vazio ao meu lado. Não demorei nem mesmo um segundo para afundar meu rosto em minhas mãos enquanto apoiava os cotovelos em minha perna. Uma enorme parte de mim, e que me controlava naquele momento, repetia em minha mente que eu não era capaz, que tudo sairia do controle novamente e não seria nada além de minha culpa.

Em silêncio, logo percebi que Donghyuck sentou ao meu lado afagando minhas costas, podia sentir o calor do seu corpo próximo ao meu. Era bom tê-lo ali, principalmente em um momento como aquele em que eu só queria sair correndo.

— Você não tem que fazer isso.

Ergui meu rosto o encarando com os olhos cheios. — Você... Você acha que... Eu consigo?

Donghyuck sorriu de lado de maneira doce levando seus dedos até meus fios, os ajeitando em uma espécie de carinho.

— Sim, Mark. Eu acho.

— Porque parece que vai explodir tudo a qualquer momento e isso me amedronta.

— Nada vai explodir, Canadá. Você não precisa fazer isso, mas realmente acredito que é capaz. Eu sei que é e não sou o único. Olha até onde chegou... olha onde está.

— Sentado no banco da faculdade com medo de fazer uma simples entrevista. — Ri com a ironia da situação sentindo uma lágrima escorrer.

— Você está há alguns passos de entrar numa sala, fazer uma sessão de fotos, falar do filme incrível que estamos fazendo, e adivinha só? — Seus dedos escorregaram para meu rosto e fechei os olhos por alguns segundos sentindo o toque quente de sua mão. — Você não tá sozinho.

Abri os olhos para encará-lo. Por mais idiota que pudesse parecer, aquilo não tinha passado por minha mente.

— Você nunca mais vai estar sozinho, Mark Lee.

— Promete?

Donghyuck encostou sua testa na minha me fitando bem de perto. — Eu prometo.

Fechando os olhos mais uma vez, o abracei. Sentindo os braços de Donghyuck me envolverem, pude sentir também meu coração se acalmando.

Hyuck era a tempestade e, ao mesmo tempo, a calmaria em meu interior.

Ele tinha razão, eu não estava sozinho e não ficaria nunca mais. Talvez o Mark do passado tivesse muito medo que isso pudesse acontecer, o que reverberava até os dias atuais, mas a realidade é que eu tinha deixado de estar só há muito tempo. Desde quando conheci Taeyong, Yerim, Chittaphon, Yuta, Jaemin, Donghyuck... E muitos outros, claro.

— Mark?

Donghyuck e eu nos soltamos e logo reconheci ser a voz de Jaehyun. Secando as lágrimas, de maneira discreta, fiquei de pé com um pequeno sorriso.

— Tá tudo bem? — Ele sorria de lado.

— Sim. — Balancei a cabeça entrelaçando meus dedos com os de Donghyuck. — Estão todos lá?

Jaehyun balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Estamos só esperando vocês.

Sorri de lado e encarei Donghyuck. — Vamos?

— Tem certeza? — Ele perguntou, apertando minha mão junto da sua.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ainda estava nervoso, é claro, mas de fato estava um pouco mais tranquilo. Eu tinha Donghyuck ao meu lado e dentro daquela sala todos os meus amigos. Ficaria tudo bem.

— Absoluta. — Respondi sorrindo e selei nossos lábios.

Donghyuck apenas sorriu me fitando. — Vamos, então.

— Podem indo, vou tomar uma água.

Encaramos Jaehyun e assentimos seguindo em direção a sala. Assim que nos aproximamos da porta, Donghyuck tentou soltar minha mão, mas a segurei ainda mais firme.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Ele perguntou parando no meio do caminho. — Se entrarmos assim vão saber que temos algo.

— Que seja, então.

Donghyuck arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Mark... Não tenho problema nenhum com isso, mas querendo ou não, não os conhecemos e bem... E se alguém ver e falar com a mídia? Como podemos confiar?

— Não podemos. — Falei sincero, dando de ombros. — Mas Hyuck, eu... estou cansado de fugir.

— Tudo isso por causa do meu discurso motivacional? — Donghyuck me encarou sorrindo divertido.

— Você é motivacional. — Balancei a mão livre em sua frente fazendo movimentos circulares. — Você todo.

Donghyuck gargalhou, o que me fez sorrir. — Você é muito brega, Canadá.

— Eu sei. — Selei nossos lábios mais uma vez. — Donghyuck, você gostaria de entrar nessa sala, ao meu lado, de mãos dadas?

Hyuck ficou alguns segundos em silêncio apenas me fitando com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e sua feição enigmática. Sem me responder, o coreano segurou na maçaneta tomando a frente e abrindo a porta, o que me fez sorrir um pouco mais. Aquilo era claramente um sim.

Assim que entramos no local, pude ver todos os rostos conhecidos e mais alguns novos, uns cinco. Eles pareciam ser um pouco mais velhos, mas muito simpáticos com todos aqueles sorrisos. Vindo em nossa direção Johnny logo parou ao ver Donghyuck e eu de mãos dadas, mas ao contrário do que parecia, ele não ficou surpreso. Era como se já esperasse por isso.

— Vocês finalmente chegaram! — Johnny sorria largo, provavelmente por ver que eu não tinha dado um cano.

— Desculpa a demora. — Pedi.

— Precisei ir no banheiro. — Donghyuck disse, sorrindo tranquilo ao meu lado.

O agradecia mentalmente.

— Diretor Lee, é um prazer te conhecer.

O mais alto deles sorriu sem se mover, apenas se curvou rapidamente enquanto mantinha o sorriso enorme em seus lábios.

— O prazer é meu... Você é o Park?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Park Chanyeol, prazer. É um prazer ter você aqui, e você também Lee Donghyuck.

Hyuck sorriu simpático, fazendo uma breve reverência.

— Estes são: Byun Baekhyun, nosso também presidente, diretor da revista e do projeto. — Ele apontou para um garoto magro com mechas vermelhas em seus fios, que logo se curvou e Donghyuck e eu fizemos o mesmo sem soltarmos nossas mãos. — Este é Oh Sehun, nosso jornalista, e quem vai fazer a entrevista com vocês hoje.

— Prazer. — Ele sorriu se curvando.

— Prazer. — Donghyuck e eu falamos juntos repetindo o ato.

— Este é Kim Jongdae, nosso fotógrafo que vai ser papai em breve.

Kim sorriu de orelha a orelha depois de deixar um tapa de leve no ombro de Chanyeol.

— Ele fala pra todo mundo. — Kim se curvou brevemente. — É um prazer.

— Parabéns! — Donghyuck disse primeiro.

E logo repeti. — Parabéns.

— Obrigado. — Ele agradeceu, tímido.

— Este é Kim Junmyeon, nosso redator.

— Olá! Prazer em conhecer vocês! — Ele ficou de pé sendo muito educado.

Donghyuck e eu nos curvamos rapidamente e Chanyeol colocou as mãos nos bolsos da frente de sua calça jeans nos encarando.

— Jongin, Yixing e Minseok devem estar chegando em breve, eles são os figurinistas e o maquiador, respectivamente. Eles tinham uma reunião essa manhã, mas sei que estão a caminho.

— Tudo bem. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Eu sou Mark Lee, o diretor.

— Lee Donghyuck, o ator. — Hyuck sorriu um pouco retraído, era estranho e adorável, ao mesmo tempo, vê-lo daquela forma.

— Vocês...?

— Sim. — Interrompi Byun enquanto soltava uma risadinha. Era óbvio o que ele queria saber. — Nós somos namorados.

Silêncio.

Senti o olhar de Donghyuck queimar em mim depois daquela afirmativa, e sabia que Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny e os caras da revista também me encaravam. Me sentia levemente encabulado, mas fazia de conta que estava tudo bem, tudo sob controle.

— Isso é ótimo! — Byun sorriu, claramente sem graça. — Eu só... Bem,só ia perguntar se vocês desejam alguma coisa. Água? Café? Suco?

Imediatamente senti meu rosto queimar. Então era isso que ele iria perguntar? Céus, por que eu pagava tanto mico? Qual era o problema do universo comigo?

Escutando a risada de Donghyuck, a qual ele, claramente, não conseguia segurar, o fitei.

— Café seria legal. — Ele respondeu, tentando disfarçar ao máximo.

— Certo, café será então. — Escutei a voz animada de Byun.

Mas, na verdade, eu não tirava os olhos de Donghyuck. Ele estava claramente se divertindo, seu sorriso era enorme e sabia que ele segurava o riso.

Eu era um completo palhaço.

Era isso que eu era.

Um palhaço idiota que deveria parar de tirar conclusões precipitadas e ouvir o que as pessoas tinham a dizer.

Eu era de dar pena.

— Vou pegar nossos...

Donghyuck se virou tão rápido que mal tive tempo para entender o que ia acontecer até, de fato, acontecer. Senti seus lábios nos meus de maneira tão intensa que me perguntava o que estava acontecendo, porém, não importava, Donghyuck me beijava enquanto segurava meu rosto com ambas as mãos e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era retribuir o selar intenso e demorado segurando em sua cintura. Assim que separamos os lábios, ele me encarou com um sorriso enorme, de orelha a orelha, aquele tipo de sorriso que iluminava tudo ao redor.

— Namorados?

Senti meu rosto esquentar novamente. Sabia que tinha dito algo que não havíamos falado antes. Impulsivamente, havia soltado a palavra querendo me gabar. Sim, me gabar de que Donghyuck era meu. Nunca havíamos falado que éramos namorados, mas ao menos já tinha escutado de seus lábios que Donghyuck era meu, assim como eu, Mark Lee, o canadense idiota, era todo seu.

— Eu...

— Merda, Mark Lee. Quando é que vai passar tudo isso?

Franzi a testa. — O quê?

— Espero que nunca, sinceramente.

— Donghyuck do que...?

Ele puxou minha mão até seu peito, e claramente senti seu coração acelerado.

— Tô assim desde o momento em que você disse que namoramos.

Sorri. Aquilo era incrivelmente brega, mas eu adorava. Como poderia dizer? Com Donghyuck eu era um romântico incorrigível, ou algo do tipo. O coreano mordeu seu lábio enquanto me fitava, e algo dentro de mim sabia que estava longe de ser da maneira que tinha planejado, mas era a hora certa de fazer aquela pergunta clichê. A pergunta que sinceramente não conseguia mais segurar:

— Você quer namorar comigo, Hyuck-ah? Tipo... Oficialmente?

Donghyuck sorria largo. Ele me fitou nos olhos por alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça enquanto umedecia seus lábios perfeitos. Senti meu coração acelerar quando o escutei, enfim, falar:

— Seria louco se dissesse não, Mark Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Markhyuck namorando fofinho, é isso mesmo e muito fofos no capítulo!!! 
> 
> ↳ Donghyuck acalmando o Mark e ele mesmo repetindo pra si que ia ficar bem e que era capaz. Nada disso seria possível sem a terapia. Sim! Dou muita ênfase na terapia porque é real e ajuda a gente!
> 
> ↳ Nossos amigos do EXO apareceram e até a bebê do Jongdae foi citada porque SIM! JONGDAE PAPAI DO ANO!!!
> 
> ↳ Na entrevista eles falaram basicamente do filme. A única pergunta pessoal pro Mark foi sobre como ele se sentiu com toda a confusão da mídia e ele foi super sincero falando que até hoje lida com resquícios disso (como podemos ver). O Chittaphon e a Sooyoung não estavam presentes porque nenhum dos dois gostam de entrevistas. O Chitta porque já distorceram palavras dele mais de uma vez, então ele não dá mais entrevistas pra ninguém. A Sooyoung porque ela não quis, simples assim.
> 
> ↳ As gravações do filme estão mais ou menos na metade. Porém, não vou ficar narrando muito sobre ele, vão ser algumas coisas que eu achar essenciais porque tbm quero que entendam o filme, já que é importante!
> 
> ≛  
> ADICIONAIS:
> 
> SOBRE O GRUPO DA FACULDADE DE KONKUK (CHAMADO HWARANG) E SOBRE OS HWARANG DA DINASTIA SILLA.
> 
> ↳ O grupo Hwarang da Faculdade de Konkuk é real tá pessoal? (não achei nada atual do grupo, nem site, nem nada na Faculdade de Konkuk, então não sei se ainda tá na ativa ou se mudou de nome). Ele surgiu mesmo no final dos anos 90, junto com vários outros de outras faculdades pela Coreia. Isso aconteceu depois dos grupos LGBTs começarem a ganhar visibilidade na mídia por lá, fosse participando de protestos, passeatas, ou em entrevistas. Claro que eles tinham pouquíssima visibilidade, o que não mudou tanto assim por lá, porém, existiram e resistem!
> 
> ↳ Os Hwarang, não sei se vocês conhecem, foram guerreiros da Dinastia Silla. Eles eram mto famosos pela beleza e eram selecionados pela nobreza na nobreza, ou seja, eram todos com títulos. Eram responsáveis por defenderem o local, o imperador, e também por entreter a nobreza, o imperador e sua família. Tem registros, principalmente na literatura coreana, de que os Hwarang tinham relações sexuais entre si, com os nobres e monges, mas também com mulheres, com quem se casavam e montavam uma família. Sexualidade é um estudo atual, e a visualização dessas relações ser algo errado é total da cultura ocidental, ou seja, antes do eurocentrismo na Ásia era totalmente comum esses tipos de relações porque eram apenas relações. Nada mais, nada menos. Na verdade em lugares como o Japão, era mostrado até como sinal de respeito (caso dos samurais, por exemplo). Mas enfim, se deixar fico falando até amanhã!
> 
> ps.: Se alguém tiver interesse na história dos Hwarang (seja o grupo da Faculdade ou os homens da Dinastia Silla) tenho uns artigos científicos e links de livros, porém são todos em inglês :( mas pode chamar quem quiser mesmo assim!
> 
> ≛  
> Espero que tenham gostado, meus amores! Mil beijos e qualquer coisa tô no twitter: oceandoie


	41. Hug.

— Ele realmente disse isso? — Chenle gargalhava deitado na cama.

— Ele disse! — Jisung concordou logo de cara. — Quis socar aquele hyung, mas simplesmente não podia.

Chenle e Jisung conversavam animados, como sempre, enquanto eu ajudava Donghyuck a pegar algumas últimas coisas no banheiro. Ele sorria de lado, se divertindo com a risada e os gritos dos meninos, e eu, por outro lado, apenas soltava risadinhas baixas, eles eram demais.

Voltando a guardar algumas coisas de Donghyuck na bolsinha que ele havia me entregue, ergui o rosto em direção ao espelho do banheiro assim que senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura. O coreano apoiava o rosto em meu ombro direito me encarando com seu sorriso divertido. Sabia que alguma brincadeira ou piadinha estava na ponta de sua língua, apenas esperando para ser jogada no ar. Como sempre, curioso para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, perguntei:

— Que cara é essa?

— Não acha que é muito cedo?

Franzi a testa. — O quê?

— Você sabe... Namoramos há uma semana e já vamos morar juntos.

Ri, soltando suas coisas e logo virando em sua direção. — Donghyuck, só vamos dividir o mesmo quarto de hotel.

— Eu sei... — Ele passou os braços em volta de meu pescoço. — Mas sou um homem de família, sabe? O que vão falar de mim?

— Então você não quer ir? — O abracei pela cintura, entrando em seu jogo.

Donghyuck logo fez um bico. — Não disse isso.

— Então, o que você tá dizendo?

O sorriso divertido de Donghyuck sumiu de seus lábios, dando lugar a um sorriso ladino muito significativo. Senti o frio em minha barriga e tentei permanecer inatingível. Hyuck logo aproximou seus lábios de minha orelha e, de maneira sexy, sussurrou:

— Que não sei se vou poder resistir a você se estivermos no mesmo quarto. — Ele fez uma breve pausa. — Na verdade... Provavelmente não vou querer.

— Hyuck-ah... — Apertei minhas mãos em sua cintura tentando adverti-lo, mas sabia que tinha sido em vão.

— Eca!

Nos separamos bruscamente assim que escutamos o grito de Chenle ecoar pelo banheiro.

— Vão ganhar um quarto só pra vocês, não podem esperar mais um pouco?

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça negativamente, saindo do banheiro enquanto o empurrava de volta para o quarto.

— Quero fazer xixi, hyung!

Ele protestava enquanto eu apenas ria.

Donghyuck e eu havíamos conversado com Jaehyun na noite anterior para saber se havia a mínima chance de conseguirmos um novo quarto, afinal, estando no quarto de Donghyuck ou no meu, nos sentíamos levemente deslocados porque não queríamos deixar ninguém sem graça. Não que fossemos fazer qualquer coisa além de darmos uns selares, mas, mesmo assim, era complicado. Queríamos um quarto apenas para nós dois, se houvesse possibilidade. E, sendo incrível como sempre, Jaehyun havia conseguido. Não seria no mesmo andar dos demais, mas ainda assim estaríamos perto da equipe — no andar de baixo.

— Estou indo. Não sintam minha falta! — Donghyuck acenava para Chenle e Jisung.

— Você tá zoando? — Jisung disse, o encarando com um sorriso. — Vou ter uma cama de casal só pra mim!

— E vamos poder ficar acordados até tarde porque não vai ter você reclamando! — Chenle ficou de pé em uma das camas, dando alguns pulinhos, o que fazia Jisung rir.

— Ingratos. — Donghyuck resmungou antes de sair, de fato, do quarto.

Descendo de escadas, caminhamos até nosso novo quarto, o abrindo e deixando o restante das coisas de Donghyuck por lá. Nossas malas já estavam jogadas no chão, próximas à porta, e era a nossa primeira vez, de fato, dentro do quarto juntos. Sorrindo, apenas caminhei em direção ao banheiro, deixando a bolsinha de Donghyuck por lá. Assim que voltei, o coreano abria as cortinas, deixando a claridade entrar no quarto que era quase igual aos demais, a única diferença era que havia uma única cama bem ao centro do mesmo. Parecia mais espaçoso por isso. Sentando na cama, encarei Donghyuck de costas para mim.

— A vista daqui é muito bonita.

— Sério? — Perguntei ficando de pé e caminhando até ele.

— A janela é maior também. — Ele disse sorridente me lançando um rápido olhar.

— Você tem razão. — Falei balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Olhando a cidade, apenas sorri de lado pensando em como Donghyuck devia estar gostando daquela vista. Ele provavelmente perderia uns bons minutos olhando para a cidade sempre que possível.

O que não era o caso naquele momento.

Virando meu rosto em sua direção, ao perceber que Donghyuck me fitava, arqueei as sobrancelhas, percebendo aquele sorriso tão peculiar em seus lábios. Por mais que não conseguisse ler Donghyuck em alguns momentos, em outros conseguia entender muito bem o que ele pretendia só por causa de seu sorriso.

— Sabe... — Ele se aproximou, umedecendo o lábio inferior e o mordendo de leve. — Agora temos o quarto só pra gente.

— Temos. — Mordi meu lábio, virando meu corpo em sua direção.

Logo senti seus dedos pelos botões da minha camisa. — Lembra daquele papo sobre não querer resistir?

Aproximei meu rosto do seu, mordendo seu lábio e o puxando de leve. — O que tem? — Perguntei em um sussurro.

Percebendo o silêncio, ergui meu olhar para os olhos de Donghyuck, que antes estavam fechados, mas agora abriam lentamente. Tudo havia mudado na sua feição. E adorava cada segundo daquilo.

— Caralho, Mark Lee... Você é de outro mundo, sabia?

Soltei uma risadinha, o puxando para mais perto de maneira que nossos corpos ficassem colados.

— Sou?

— Sim... — Donghyuck se apressava em desabotoar minha blusa, o que, felizmente, fez sem demora. Passando as mãos por meus ombros e empurrando-a para fora de meu corpo, apenas o soltei por um momento, deixando a blusa escorregar por meus braços enquanto sorria. — Você é.

— Bom saber.

Falei o fitando nos olhos antes de selar nossos lábios, iniciar um beijo intenso e pegá-lo no colo com firmeza, deitando-o na cama macia logo depois.

Nosso domingo tinha sido incrível.

Seria mais um que não esqueceria nunca, tinha certeza. Domingos estavam começando a se tornar meus dias da semana favoritos.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram. Haechan sabia que seu pai não estava mais vivo e, com toda certeza, aquela tinha sido uma cena muito emocionante para todos, mas principalmente para Donghyuck. O coreano passou o resto do dia pra baixo, não por algo pessoal, mas porque ele, como sempre, se entregou ao máximo e foi um pouco complicado para ele, no dia da gravação, voltar a si. A cena tinha mesmo mexido consigo. Naquele dia, dormimos juntos de conchinha, e Donghyuck apenas queria me abraçar. Foi a primeira vez que dormi em seus braços, podia lidar com aquilo facilmente, era muito bom estar em seus braços.

— Agosto chegou! — Johnny me cumprimentou sorridente assim que chegou na cafeteria em que havíamos combinado de tomar café. O local estava lotado devido à equipe e aos atores. — E com ele uma ótima notícia.

Chittaphon, Jaehyun e Hendery se aproximaram da mesa com sorrisos em seus lábios. Sentados, eu, Taeyong, Yuta, Donghyuck, Sooyoung, Jinsoul, Jiwoo, Irene, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Yukhei, Yuqi, Jisung e Chenle, os encaramos, esperando que a novidade fosse contada. Sentando na minha frente, Chittaphon sorriu largo, sendo direto:

— Temos o responsável pela trilha sonora.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas completamente contente com a notícia, não demorou para que eu sorrisse largo. — Sério?

Chitta balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Trabalhei com ele em um filme, não pensei que fosse entrar em contato, mas deu certo. Ele chega em Seul amanhã e temos a nossa primeira reunião.

— Como ele chama? — Taeyong perguntou.

— Lee Jihoon.

— Lee Jihoon? — Jaemin perguntou, franzindo a testa. — Ele... Você sabe se ele estudou música na Universidade de Seul?

Chitta balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros. — Não tenho o currículo dele ou algo do tipo. Mas sei que ele fez a trilha sonora daquele filme que ficou super famoso...

— Jigeumkkaji (지금까지, em tradução literal: 'Até agora'. N/A: filme fictício, não existe.)

— Sim. — Chitta o encarou.

— Você o conhece? — Donghyuck perguntou ao meu lado.

Jaemin balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Fomos colegas de quarto por alguns meses em Seul, mas ele acabou se mudando pra um apartamento à parte depois.

— Ele é um dos vários Lee Jihoon nessa Coreia, como você sabe que é ele? — Jeno o encarou sentado à sua frente.

— Porque ele falava algo sobre querer trabalhar com cinema também. Foi só um palpite. — Jaemin deu de ombros.

— Enfim... — Chitta os interrompeu com um pequeno sorriso. — Ele é ótimo, compõe, produz, tem um estúdio em Busan, mas disse que consegue um estúdio emprestado com um amigo em Seul. Ele gostou da história.

— Você falou pra ele sobre o filme? — Sooyoung perguntou, degustando sua comida.

— Brevemente. — Chitta a respondeu. — Deixei pra falarmos juntos quando ele chegar amanhã.

— Ele é de onde? — Irene perguntou.

— Busan.

— Acho que a reunião não precisa ser muito grande... — Johnny disse sentado ao lado de Jaehyun. — Mas ele perguntou quem está trabalhando com o som, certo, Chitta?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Sim. Disse que são mulheres incríveis, e ele disse querer conhecê-las pra debater algumas coisas.

— Você fala com elas pra mim? — O encarei com um pequeno sorriso. — Vai saber explicar melhor.

— Claro, sem problemas. — Chitta deu de ombros.

Apenas sorri o agradecendo enquanto terminava de tomar meu café. Estava feliz que, enfim, alguém tinha aceitado fazer parte de tudo aquilo. Jaehyun prosseguia o assunto, dizendo que só amanhã saberíamos quanto ele cobrava, pois desde sempre tínhamos em mente o pagamento de toda a equipe e os atores que trabalhavam com a gente, apesar de ser um filme independente e não termos dinheiro direito, era mais do que justo. Só esperava que tudo desse certo, a parte financeira sempre me deixava nervoso.

Depois de conversarmos sobre a trilha sonora e nossas ideias, seguimos em direção ao bar, onde gravaríamos pela manhã. Seria um compilado de cenas de Haechan trabalhando, de maneira robótica, enquanto entrava em conflito consigo mesmo. Para o personagem, a única maneira que ele teria de compreender a si mesmo seria encontrando o pai, pois, em sua mente, o homem o entenderia, diferentemente de sua mãe.

Haechan não tinha descoberto muito sobre seu pai, a única pessoa que poderia falar dele, foi o mesmo que lhe deu a notícia de que seu pai havia morrido, vítima de uma doença incontrolável: a AIDS. Mas, ao contrário do que Haechan havia questionado, seu pai não era gay, nem mesmo tinha tido relações com outro homem. Contraiu de uma mulher com quem se relacionou logo após sua chegada em Seul, a qual ele nunca mais viu em sua vida. Isso era tudo que Haechan sabia sobre o pai, além das histórias da mãe sobre o homem ter fugido de casa, que era um covarde e não amava os filhos.

Haechan estava em certa crise, não sabia mais o que fazer. Apenas funcionava no modo mecânico, trabalhava, voltava pra casa, fazia algumas fotos, participava de festas, se embebedava, dormia com algumas pessoas e então fazia tudo de novo. Mas até dessa rotina mecânica ele estava cansado. Haechan estava infeliz. Por mais que sempre soubesse que era sozinho, a partir do momento em que havia ido para Seul, o garoto pensou que, por um momento, pudesse viver com o pai algo que nunca viveu. Haechan pensou que pudesse experimentar como era ter uma família de verdade, mesmo que essa família fosse composta apenas por ele e seu pai.

Pela parte da tarde, gravaríamos cenas de Haechan na rua, pensativo, lembrando de muitas coisas da infância. As cenas de Haechan pequeno seriam gravadas bem ao fim de tudo, quando Shim Hyunsoo e Kim Yeojin estariam disponíveis novamente. Além disso, tínhamos que fazer audições com crianças, o que eu mal podia esperar, sinceramente. Trabalhar com crianças era adorável, elas tinham muita noção e seguiam fielmente o que o diretor pedia, era muito calmo e tranquilo.

Indo para o último local de gravação, dei graças aos céus quando chegamos na casa onde Haechan morava com Sungmo e Kijung. Seria a primeira briga séria dos três. Haechan ainda não estava preparado para escutar certas coisas. Em parte, porque não queria saber de mais nada, mas Kijung e Sungmo falariam milhares de coisas para o garoto da cidade pequena. Aquele seria o ponto mais importante de todo o filme, onde Haechan seria sacudido por seus amigos e cairia na real que eles tinham total razão. Seria um dos poucos dias que gravaríamos durante a noite, pois Haechan sairia da casa extremamente irritado não com os amigos, mas com tudo o que acontecia consigo, com a vida que havia tido, as perdas e os momentos ruins. Era como se ele precisasse explodir e, como sempre, as atuações estavam impecáveis.

Jaemin, Jeno e Donghyuck davam um show. Tudo tinha começado com uma pequena conversa, onde Kijung dizia que estava preocupado com o amigo. E, na defensiva, Haechan dizia que não precisava da preocupação de ninguém. Mas foi Sungmo quem iniciou a briga, surpreendendo a ambos.

"Você não pode agir dessa maneira só porque está machucado. Nada disso é justificativa para agir como um babaca." Jeno falava tão sério e imerso no personagem que era uma delícia de assistir.

Donghyuck cerrou os pulsos, Haechan já estava de saída quando se virou para Sungmo. "Como é?"

"Sungmo..." Jaemin interpretava um Kijung cuidadoso.

"Não venha com essa." Sungmo encarou Kijung. "Ele tem agido como um idiota há dias. Nós entendemos, você está frustrado e não conseguimos imaginar o quão ruim isso seja. Mas isso não te dá passe livre para tratar mal quem se importa com você."

"Eu não tenho feito isso." Haechan debatia na defensiva. "E não tenho ninguém."

"Como é?" Kijung ficou de pé, agora se metendo.

E Sungmo riu sarcástico, se virando.

"Vocês têm um ao outro, e eu tenho quem?" Haechan começava a aumentar o tom de voz. "Não tenho mãe, porque eu estou morto para ela, não tenho pai porque ele realmente está morto, não tenho a mim mesmo porque eu não sei quem eu sou!" A voz de Donghyuck estava cada vez mais alta. "Não sei quem sou, o que quero ou o que vou fazer! Não sei de nada! Estou perdido, abandonado, sozinho, e tenho que lidar com isso vocês gostem ou não."

"Sai da minha casa."

Sungmo e Haechan paralisaram.

"Quero você fora da minha casa esta noite." Kijung encarava Haechan com lágrimas nos olhos. "Você acha que está sozinho? Agora você vai estar."

"Kijung..." Foi a vez de Sungmo tentar acalmar as coisas.

"Já falei duas vezes, não vou repetir." Kijung então se aproximou de Haechan, que se mantinha estático, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Você não sabe quem é? Procure por si mesmo. Mas não em discos antigos que perteceram ao seu pai, ou na sua mãe que deseja te ver morto. Você tem que entender, de uma vez por todas, que a resposta está em você. Não tem essa de "sou assim porque meu pai é", não existe isso, Haechan! Ponha sua mente pra funcionar! Se você não se aceitar, como caralhos vai ser feliz algum dia? Se viver sem nem mesmo querer entender quem você é, como caralhos vai ser alguém?!" Ele cuspia as palavras com ódio, Jaemin estava incrível, seu rosto estava até vermelho. "Você não é sua mãe. Você não é seu pai. Você não se encontra através deles. Adivinha só? Você é você. Parece idiota, não é? Mas acho que não entendeu isso ainda, então estou sendo bem didático: você é quem você é. Ponto final."

Uma pequena troca de olhares, um silêncio no set, tudo estava correndo muito bem e com muita tensão. Estava ótimo.

"Não vou falar novamente. Quero você fora da casa." Jaemin continuou de maneira fria. "Agora você está sozinho, Haechan. Parabéns."

E, saindo em passos largos Jaemin deixou a sala do local. Jeno foi logo em seguida, suspirando e lançando um último olhar a Haechan, que se sentia mais sozinho do que nunca. Mas essa era a intenção do filme, mesmo que não fosse totalmente por mal, ele havia agido de maneira errada. Nada na vida é feito de maravilhas, e muito menos no filme. A vida de Haechan era bem pesada.

Finalizando aquela cena, com o close de Irene, que aproximava a câmera do rosto de Donghyuck, gritei meu sonoro "Corta!", feliz por ser o último daquela noite naquele estúdio. Caminhando até Donghyuck, que sorria de leve, voltando a si e deixando o personagem de lado, o abracei, parabenizando-o. Ele tinha sido extremamente incrível, assim como Jaemin e Jeno, que logo voltaram e receberam o mesmo abraço.

— Agora vamos às ruas? — Donghyuck perguntou.

Assenti. — Isso. — Encarei Jaemin e Jeno. — Vocês estão liberados.

— Podemos assistir?

— Claro. — Sorri, fitando Jeno. — Fiquem à vontade.

Ambos sorriram e logo disseram que iriam ao camarim retirar a roupa e a maquiagem. Sorri encarando Donghyuck por um breve momento, e o coreano logo riu, se mantendo profissional. Na verdade, ambos estávamos.

— Você foi incrível.

— Obrigado. — Donghyuck sorriu um pouco tímido. — Jaemin foi maravilhoso. Fiquei realmente abalado.

— Ele me surpreende cada vez mais. Quando acho que não pode ficar melhor, ele vai lá e mostra que pode.

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Jaemin é incrível.

— Ele é. — Concordei. — Eu acho...

— Mark! — Johnny me chamou e acenei para ele, dizendo que já estava indo.

— Vai lá, diretor. — Donghyuck sorriu, selando nossos lábios rapidamente.

— Te vejo ali fora.

Donghyuck assentiu piscando um dos olhos e logo corri em direção a Johnny. Os equipamentos estavam prontos na rua onde gravaríamos. Tínhamos conseguido fechá-la para dar a ideia de que Haechan caminhava pela madrugada.

— Vamos?

Assenti, caminhando com o americano em direção ao carro que o mesmo tinha alugado. Chegaríamos no local das gravações primeiro, pois Johnny queria fazer umas fotografias para promover o filme. Ele queria observar alguns ângulos junto de Irene, e quando estávamos no carro, o americano sugeriu que devêssemos levar Donghyuck conosco. Tirar fotos de Haechan com sua mala, caminhando novamente por uma rua deserta, seria bom. Principalmente para a divulgação.

Depois de buscá-lo, sentamos ambos no banco de trás enquanto Johnny ia dirigindo com Irene ao seu lado. Falávamos sobre as ideias para Donghyuck que logo concordava, tranquilo. As fotos teriam de ser naturais, e pelas ideias de Johnny e Irene, tudo parecia ainda mais legal. Johnny dizia que tinha conversado com Chittaphon e Sooyoung, que ajudaram com algumas dicas.

Assim que chegamos no local, Donghyuck logo começou a atuar para tudo sair da maneira mais natural possível. Irene auxiliava Johnny com a câmera e alguns equipamentos enquanto eu permanecia ali, apenas admirando tudo aquilo. Johnny e Irene eram muito sérios e comprometidos com seus trabalhos, e Donghyuck não estava atrás. Confesso que estava adorando, por um momento, não ser o diretor, pois o único que dava as ordens e sugestões era Johnny, e apenas para Donghyuck.

Ah, Lee Donghyuck.

Como tentava não ser babão por esse homem. Mas era impossível. Ele estava fazendo nada mais, nada menos do que seu trabalho e eu estava suspirando como um adolescente a cada momento em que ele fazia alguma graça, ou simplesmente posava naturalmente sério, voltando ao personagem. Era completamente impossível não me apaixonar por ele cada vez mais e tinha certeza disso a cada olhar e piscadela que recebia do coreano nos intervalos das fotos. Seu olhar era a coisa mais incrível de todo o mundo, e os mesmos brilhavam em uma intensidade absurda mesmo de onde o encarava. Tudo em Donghyuck brilhava.

Voltando às fotos, me dispersei assim que percebi que algumas pessoas chegavam. Eram poucas, afinal estávamos em um horário extra, então havia liberado muita gente para que fossem descansar. Os únicos presentes eram Jeno, Jaemin e Jisung, que queriam assistir, Chenle, Sooyoung, Hyejin, Wheein e Jiyoung, parte de equipe. Ou seja, estavam presentes apenas poucas pessoas para gravar uma cena noturna em uma rua, e depois na porta nosso novo local de gravação: a casa de Liwei e Ting.

Yukhei e Yuqi já estavam no local junto de Jinsoul e Minghao, se preparando para a gravação. Faltava apenas o aval deles para que pudéssemos, de fato, começar a cena. Johnny parou com as fotos de Donghyuck especificamente e começou a tirar algumas da paisagem até se virar para a equipe de modo que começasse a nos fotografar dizendo que precisávamos ter fotos de recordação, o que era adorável.

Porém sem poder ficar muito no meio das pessoas, comecei a ver os últimos detalhes junto de Irene, prontos para gravármos depois de vermos Yukhei e Yuqi já caracterizados e prontos. Atrapalhando as fotos dos meninos da Dream Co., acabei por chamar Donghyuck, o colocando na posição para filmar. Gritando o último "ação" da noite e da semana, Hyuck atuava imerso em seu personagem.

Parado à porta de Liwei e Ting, Haechan suspirou por um tempo, sem saber se era a melhor escolha, entretanto era sua única. Ele sabia que não poderia voltar para o bar e não tinha dinheiro para alugar alguma casa, tinha gastado tudo em seu descontrole nas festas.

Assim que bateu à porta, Liwei não demorou a abri-la, sorrindo animado ao ver a presença do amigo, e o cumprimentou. Foi então que percebeu as malas. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, e agora com foco lateral, Haechan começava a chorar, por mais que tentasse segurar.

"Eu arruinei tudo. Será que posso... Ficar com você? São só alguns dias, eu juro que..."

Liwei imediatamente o puxou para um abraço. Aquilo era um sim. Sorri de lado ao ver o improviso. A cena terminaria com os dois se encarando, mas Yukhei tinha improvisado e Donghyuck seguia sua pilha, formando uma cena forte e adorável.

"Vem, vamos entrar." Liwei apontou para a mala que Haechan levava.

"Certo." Ele assentiu.

Os dois entraram, fechando a porta. Irene, por alguma razão, continuava gravando. E eu, bem, por alguma razão que também não sabia dizer, apenas deixava acontecer. Às vezes, as improvisações rendiam ótimas cenas. Irene parecia estar ciente disso, já que não moveu um músculo, mantendo a câmera na mesma posição. Contudo, Yukhei e Donghyuck haviam entrado na pequena casa, e as câmeras pelo lado de dentro não estavam montadas ainda. Era um ótimo momento para gritar o sonoro "corta" e irmos, felizmente, para o hotel.

Assim que peguei o fôlego para tal coisa, vi a porta se abrindo novamente e me calei. O que seria aquela cena? Inicialmente, Yukhei me encarou sorridente e então franzi a testa, questionando o que estava acontecendo. Mas, assim que Donghyuck apareceu com um bolo em mãos, cheio de velas, comecei a rir. Estava rindo de felicidade, claro, mas também porque estava tímido e sem graça.

Um coro se iniciou pelo local e foi então que percebi que ninguém tinha ido para o hotel. Todas as pessoas da equipe e os atores saíam de dentro da casa pequena, logo atrás de Donghyuck, que caminhava em minha direção. Em coreano, todos cantavam o famoso "Parabéns pra você", enquanto não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Estava recebendo um bolo, um parabéns coletivo, e todas as pessoas que mais amava, minha família escolhida a dedo, estavam ali.

Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, observava o bolo sem muita coragem de olhar para as pessoas. Estava realmente sem graça, porém adorando aquela surpresa.

— Faz um pedido, sunbaenim. — Donghyuck disse, agora parado à minha frente.

Apenas sorri, assentindo. — Que nenhum de nós, nunca, seja capaz de esquecer todos esses momentos.

Escutando as palmas e os gritos exagerados, principalmente de Chenle e Hendery, assoprei as velas com um enorme sorriso enquanto encarava Donghyuck, que sorria na mesma intensidade. Tinha sido enganado o dia inteiro, mas não importava mais, estava completamente contente.

— Sabemos que seu aniversário é só amanhã. — Irene disse se aproximando com a câmera ainda em mãos. — Mas, mesmo assim, queríamos comemorar com você nos sets.

— Exatamente, hyung. — Renjun disse sorrindo. — Porque os locais onde gravamos são, também, nossas casas.

Sorria todo idiota escutando aquelas palavras adoráveis da minha equipe.

— Nada mais justo que comemorar o aniversário do melhor diretor, dentro do seu próprio mundo. — Wheein sorriu simpática.

— Vocês são demais. — Sorri cada vez mais sem graça, não sabia lidar com elogios ou palavras bonitas, parecia uma criança tímida. Talvez nunca tenha deixado de ser. — Muito obrigado. De verdade! Obrigado por tudo, não sei onde estaria hoje se não fosse por cada um de vocês.

Novamente recebi uma salva de palmas, que logo agradeci sorridente. Donghyuck, que ainda segurava o bolo, estava parado na minha frente com um sorriso enorme, vez ou outra ele gritava alguma gracinha, mas assim que pegou fôlego para gritar mais alguma coisa, selei nossos lábios. Os gritos no local se intensificaram e rimos. Não queria esconder de ninguém que estávamos juntos e bem, afinal de contas.

Não que fosse algum segredo.

Trazendo as bebidas, Yukhei segurava algumas garrafas de champanhe junto de Minghao, o que me fez rir incrédulo. Eles também tinham comprado champanhe pra comemorar meu aniversário? Céus! Enchendo todas as taças e mantendo a garrafa para si, Yukhei logo gritou:

— Ao Mark!

Erguendo seus copos, pude ver minha equipe sorridente me homenageando.

— Ao Mark!

Eu estava um misto de gratidão com vergonha. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, porém estava imensamente grato a tudo aquilo que tinham feito para mim. No meio de toda aquela situação, nem mesmo nos importamos com o fato de estarmos em uma de nossas locações. Aproveitávamos como se fosse uma confraternização totalmente planejada, e tivemos certeza disso quando Hyejin ligou a rádio no aparelho de som.

As músicas estavam ótimas, e era realmente incrível ver todo mundo se divertindo com a "festa" improvisada. Eu estava comemorando meu aniversário da melhor maneira possível, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Porém tudo ficou ainda melhor quando a rádio começou a tocar uma música que Taeyong, Yuta e eu conhecíamos muito bem. Para a minha surpresa, não éramos os únicos, Johnny, Jaehyun e Yukhei se mostraram tão animados quanto nós três, o que me fez rir, ficando de pé após Taeyong me puxar.

— Agora vocês vão ter o prazer de ver uma performance nossa.

— Eu sou o Howie! — Jaehyun gritou, deixando seu copo em qualquer canto.

— Nick Carter, presente! — Johnny logo correu para sua posição.

— Todo mundo sabe que eu sou o Nick! — Taeyong protestou rindo.

— Então haverão dois. — Johnny riu mexendo o quadril pois a música se iniciava.

— Brian Littrell, presente! — Yuta ajeitou seu cabelo, rindo.

— Okay! — Disse animado em minha posição. — AJ!

— Bro, vamos juntos então! — Yukhei riu, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

Gargalhei vendo o mesmo rebolar com a parte instrumental inicial da música.

— Já que ninguém quer o Kevin, sou ele então.

Irene se aproximou com um pequeno sorriso de lado e ri a fitando. Não esperava que a coreana se juntasse a nós, mas estava ainda mais feliz.

O vocal de Brian logo preencheu o local fazendo com que a equipe gritasse, o que me fazia rir. Eu estava altinho, mas não o suficiente para começar a agir sem vergonha alguma. Sentindo Yukhei me balançar enquanto Yuta dublava à frente, gargalhei me entregando aos passos que sabia. A verdade era que nenhum de nós sabia a coreografia ao certo, o clipe havia começado a passar nas televisões em menos de um mês, mas a música além de ser viciante, era um sucesso total. Era impossível não gostar de Backstreet Boys.

Yukhei e eu começamos a dublar a parte de AJ, mas foi completamente impossível permanecer sério, já que o chinês fazia movimentos bruscos, se entregando totalmente ao personagem que tinha incorporado. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era gargalhar, e foi assim até o momento em que Taeyong e Johnny tomaram a frente, cantando a parte de Nick Carter.

Nós realmente não sabíamos dançar aquela coreografia, mas ainda assim estava tudo extremamente divertido. Escutar os gritos e as risadas das pessoas da equipe era ótimo, e só fazia com que eu risse cada vez mais. Porém, dentre todas aquelas risadas e sorrisos divertidos, a de Donghyuck chamava minha atenção acima de qualquer outra. Em primeiro lugar porque se tratava dele, mas em segundo porque ele me encarava em um misto de surpresa e diversão – às vezes até balançava a cabeça negativamente, como se não estivesse acreditando no que via. E, bem, eu aproveitava o momento para piscar para ele e me divertir junto.

— Vocês são horríveis dançando! — Chittaphon gritou, tomando a frente junto de Sooyoung. — Vamos, sigam nosso passos!

Era o último refrão e, desviando o olhar de Donghyuck, sorri, me divertindo enquanto dava o meu máximo para imitar a coreografia final. Era uma espécie de Thriller do Michael Jackson com alguns passos aleatórios, pulos, rodadas e outras coisas. Mas, caramba! Era extremamente legal, me sentia como um adolescente novamente, escutando música no meu quarto e dançando sem ritmo algum. Naquele momento, só queria aproveitar a diversão com as pessoas que tanto gostava.

— Esses foram os Backstreet Boys com 'Everybody'! — A voz do radialista finalizou nossa performance.

Rindo e aplaudindo junto com todos, gargalhava de Yukhei dizendo que eu tinha feito um bom trabalho. Chittaphon e Sooyoung sabiam todos os passos e, no fim, pelo menos naquele último refrão, a performance não tinha ficado assim tão ridícula.

— Caramba, Canadá! — Donghyuck ria enquanto me aproximava segurando minha taça. — Quando acho que não, você vai lá e me surpreende ainda mais.

Sorrindo, logo o abracei pela cintura selando nossos lábios. Donghyuck ria e dizia sobre como eu era um bom dançarino quando me deixavam livre para fazer os passos que eu bem entendesse. Rindo, conversamos por um tempo sobre minhas habilidades de dança, mas logo nos juntamos ao resto da equipe.

A noite seguiu até a madrugada onde, de fato, já era meu aniversário. Mais uma canção de parabéns havia sido cantada por todos e permanecemos por mais um tempo bebendo, conversando, comendo bolo e dançando músicas famosas que tocavam na rádio. Eu estava muito contente por comemorar meu aniversário com todas aquelas pessoas.

Ou melhor: com a minha família.

O dia seguinte foi repleto de parabéns. Donghyuck foi o primeiro a me parabenizar, pedindo ao serviço de quarto para trazer um café da manhã caprichado, o qual tomamos com muita calma, aproveitando cada mísero momento. Era ótimo ter Donghyuck ali, comigo, comemorando meu aniversário. Não só Lee Donghyuck meu amigo, mas também o meu namorado. E a cada segundo em que pensava nisso, sorria como um idiota me perdendo nele – o que não era nenhuma novidade.

Assim que saímos juntos para irmos à nossas consultas, naquela manhã quente de domingo, encontramos alguns de nossos amigos aproveitando a piscina. Novamente recebi parabéns dos mesmos e Donghyuck e eu saímos para o consultório. Assim que nossa consulta terminou, o coreano disse que queria me levar em um restaurante especial, pois queria comemorar aquele dia sozinho comigo, nem que fosse um pouquinho – afinal ele sabia que Taeyong, Yuta e os outros provavelmente também gostariam de passar o dia comigo. Porém, antes mesmo que pudéssemos nos dirigir ao local que Donghyuck tinha escolhido, meu celular chamou.

Ligações para celular eram raras.

— Alô?

— Mark?

— Sim? Johnny?

— Isso. — Ele soltou uma risadinha do outro lado da linha. — Então, o Jihoon chegou mais cedo.

— Sério? — Parei de andar, encarando Donghyuck.

— Sim. Têm como você e o Hyuck voltarem pro hotel o mais rápido possível?

Encarei Donghyuck, que me fitou sem entender. — Íamos almoçar...

— O que houve? — Hyuck perguntou parado à minha frente.

— Jihoon chegou.

O coreano sorriu de lado. — Tudo bem, vamos voltar.

Suspirei baixinho. — Ok, estamos à caminho.

Johnny desligou e Donghyuck e eu pegamos um táxi em direção ao hotel. Eu normalmente priorizava o trabalho, mas naquele dia, em específico, queria passar o máximo de tempo possível aproveitando meu dia. Porém, não era como se tivesse muita escolha. Esperava, ao menos, conseguir ter um tempo a sós com Donghyuck. Adoraria passar meu aniversário com o coreano em meus braços enquanto falávamos sobre qualquer coisa, só queria um pouco de paz. Esquecer, por um momento, tudo ao meu redor, e ninguém conseguia fazer isso melhor, para mim, do que Donghyuck.

Claro que queria passar o dia com meus amigos também, mas já havíamos nos divertido demais na noite anterior. Taeyong compreenderia que queria ter um momento mais a sós com Donghyuck. Era algo que, de certo modo, precisava. Donghyuck era minha calmaria, e nada melhor do que tê-lo comigo em meu aniversário.

Não demoramos a chegar no hotel, e assim que descemos do táxi, fomos em direção ao hall de entrada onde Johnny nos esperava com Chittaphon. Sorrindo, nos cumprimentamos, ambos me abraçaram desejando um feliz aniversário e apenas agradeci sorridente.

— Acho que seria melhor se fossemos para a parte mais isolada do bar. — Chittaphon disse, sorrindo de lado. — Poderemos conversar mais tranquilamente lá.

— Claro. — Assenti. — Onde ele está?

— Foi tomar um banho e comer algo, mas disse que nos encontra aqui embaixo.

— Certo. — Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Taeyong e Yuta estão onde?

— Almoçando com Jaehyun. Estão a caminho também.

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente, me jogando na poltrona do hall de entrada. Sentando à minha frente, Donghyuck parecia um pouco nervoso. E sabia que era por causa do seu pedido: ele queria compor e cantar uma música do filme. Como não conhecíamos Jihoon e seu método de trabalho, Donghyuck estava com medo de ter seu pedido negado. Não sabia que a música era tão importante para o coreano até pouco tempo, e, por isso, eu faria de tudo para que ela estivesse no filme.

Foi então que Taeyong e Yuta apareceram no local com sorrisos simpáticos, acompanhados de Jaehyun, Irene e outro cara que batia no peito de Jaehyun. Existia alguém mais baixo que Xiao Dejun e a grande prova era Lee Jihoon. Nos cumprimentando simpáticos, Chitta o apresentou para todos sorrindo. Logo fomos para uma área mais reservada do bar, longe das pessoas, bem ao canto. Não tínhamos estúdio, nem sala de reuniões, por isso, tínhamos que nos virar como fosse possível.

— Bom, queria dizer que é realmente um prazer estar aqui. — Jihoon sorria retido, porém simpático.

— Muito obrigado por ter aceitado, Woozi-ah. — Chittaphon sorriu o encarando.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, assentindo em silêncio. Logo em seguida Chittaphon explicou que Woozi era o apelido do garoto na faculdade, por ser um verdadeiro prodígio. Sorrimos sem saber muito bem o que dizer, e finalmente começamos a tratar dos negócios.

Não sabia muito bem como funcionava uma trilha original, pois nunca tinha dirigido um longa metragem com uma totalmente original. Mas, em uma explicação básica, fui capaz de compreender como funcionava. Jihoon falava sobre várias coisas, explicava pacientemente para Donghyuck, Irene e Jaehyun, que eram os mais leigos na situação. Como já havia sido informado antes, Jihoon havia conseguido um estúdio emprestado, só precisaria de duas semanas para se adaptar ao material que não era o seu, porém, enquanto isso, iríamos resolvendo algumas outras coisas.

— Tenho uma equipe. — Jihoon disse, nos encarando. — Ela não é muito extensa, mas são pessoas que trabalham comigo desde sempre. Nós também não nos importamos de trabalhar com outras pessoas... — Ele fez uma breve pausa, umedecendo os lábios. — Geralmente dividimos em etapas: sou o produtor junto com uma amiga, Lee Chaerin. Também somos compositores, mas claro que a cada trabalho sabemos que pode haver novas pessoas na equipe. Como acho que é o caso aqui, certo?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim. Temos o Donghyuck, que é um excelente compositor e cantor.

— Oh, isso é ótimo! — Jihoon sorriu, o encarando. — No caso, Chaerin e eu somos os fixos da equipe, na composição e produção. Vamos nos arrumando com os arranjos, as combinações, e então aumentamos a equipe, seja com outros compositores, cantores e por aí vai. Chittaphon disse que vocês têm alguns nomes para a parte das vozes, também tenho alguns. Acho que seria bom se colocássemos tudo em um papel, e enquanto Chaerin e eu nos adaptamos no novo estúdio, vamos fazendo os convites.

— Claro, acho ótimo! — Novamente sorri animado.

— Cabe a vocês nos quererem nos sets acompanhando as gravações, ou não. Trabalhamos das duas formas, seja acompanhando em tempo real ou assistindo a montagem final. Mas a única coisa que queria pedir era para conhecer as pessoas responsáveis pelo som, para que possamos falar com eles e tudo mais.

— Jiyoon e Jiyoung estarão nos sets amanhã, fiquem à vontade para comparecer. — Falei. — Não só pra conversarem com elas, mas para acompanharem.

— Também podemos mostrar as gravações que já temos. — Irene disse com um pequeno sorriso. — Se você tiver um tempo amanhã, mostro tudo o que temos. As imagens ainda estão sem edição, mas dá pra ter uma noção.

— Eu adoraria. — Ele assentiu.

— Onde está Chaerin?

— Nova York. — Jihoon sorriu para Chittaphon, arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Está lá a trabalho, volta na semana que vem, mas aceitou participar do longa.

Sorri animado. — Isso é ótimo.

— Estou animado. — Jihoon sorria adorável. — Principalmente porque sou um grande fã.

Sorri sem graça. — Muito obrigado.

— É impossível não amar o Mark. — Taeyong passou um braço em volta de meus ombros e ri ainda mais sem graça.

Depois da sessão de elogios, onde não sabia mais onde enfiar minha cara, Johnny retirou um papel do porta guardanapos e pediu uma caneta ao homem do bar, que logo nos cedeu uma.

— Só um esboço. — Ele sorriu.

— Normalmente, qual o tamanho da equipe?

— Depende muito. — Jihoon disse sincero. — Pelo que Chittaphon me adiantou, em relação ao longa metragem de vocês, acredito que para produtores umas três pessoas são o suficiente. Compositores, para não dar muita divergência, talvez umas cinco ou seis. Cantores e cantoras, mais ou menos um grupo de dez pessoas, no máximo quinze. Em relação aos instrumentos, a base, creio que precisemos só do básico. Nada de orquestras ou algo do tipo, certo?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Pensamos em músicas mais tranquilas e comuns. Cotidianas.

— Ótimo. — Jihoon balançou a cabeça positivamente e encarou o papel de Johnny.

— Certo. — Johnny apontou para o guardanapo. — Jihoon e Chaerin os produtores. E também compositores.

— Eu também. — Donghyuck disse, segurando minha mão embaixo da mesa com um pequeno sorriso. — E vocal.

O encarei ao meu lado entrelaçando nossos dedos, ele sorriu retribuindo o olhar e permaneci um tempo o fitando, sentindo meu coração quentinho. Estava orgulhoso de Donghyuck de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis. Ele era incrível, e a cada dia se mostrava mais e mais. Eu tinha o namorado mais incrível, sexy, bonito e talentoso. Era um sortudo do caralho.

— Doyoung e Taeil são ótimos vocalistas. — Johnny concordou.

— Taeil tem um disco, vocês sabiam?

— Gravado? — Taeyong encarou Chittaphon, surpreso.

Ele assentiu, rindo. — Sim, e é incrível.

— Lá em Boryeong, Johnny e eu fomos assistir o Doyoung em um dos bares. Ele é sensacional.

— Ok, Doyoung e Taeil estão nos vocais também. — Johnny dizia, anotando.

— Tenho três nomes também. — Jihoon disse apontando para o papel. — Lee Seokmin, Wen Junhui e Boo Seungkwan.

— Anotado. — Johnny dizia de cabeça baixa.

— Wendy e Lee Sunmi. — Irene se pronunciou na mesa. — São duas amigas que estão tentando seguir carreira profissional.

Johnny balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Anotado.

— Ei, que tal chamarmos algumas pessoas do grupo LGBT? — Jaehyun sugeriu.

Johnny arregalou os olhos como se uma lâmpada acendesse em cima de sua cabeça. — Oh, my god. Hanbit, Taeseob, Harisu.

— Tenho mais uma indicação. — Irene sorriu. — Kim Jonghyun.

— Kim Jonghyun? — Yuta encarou Irene surpreso, assim como todos nós.

— O cantor famoso?

Irene assentiu sorridente. — Ele é um velho amigo. Crescemos juntos.

— É sério isso? — Donghyuck a encarou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Sim! — Irene riu das expressões que fazíamos. — Vai adicionar ele na lista ou não?

Johnny escreveu imediatamente no guardanapo. — Claro.

— Meu deus, não acredito que vou conhecer Kim Jonghyun. — Taeyong agia como um verdadeiro fanboy.

E como não agir? Kim Jonghyun era um dos cantores solo mais conhecidos de toda a Coreia, tinha uma voz única, um carisma absurdo e um talento imenso. Era impossível não gostar do coreano ou não conhecê-lo. Ele fazia sucesso até mesmo nos Estados Unidos, onde já havia escutado músicas dele. Estava muito animado para conhecê-lo!

As anotações no guardanapo enfim terminaram e Johnny entregou o papel a Jihoon com os nomes. Ele disse que entraria em contato com as pessoas que havia indicado e pediu para que fizéssemos o mesmo. De toda forma, tínhamos trabalho a fazer, mas não começaríamos naquele domingo porque, aparentemente, Donghyuck tinha planos para nós dois. O que era adorável.

— Certo, agora que terminamos, vou roubar o Mark de todo mundo.

Rindo, segurei em sua mão, ficando de pé.

— Ei, só porque você é o namorado dele não significa...

— Nem termina essa frase, Taeyong. — Donghyuck disse, o encarando divertido. — Venho planejando isso há um tempo, então vocês vão me emprestar ele, sim.

— Se acalmem... Tem Mark para todo mundo. — Disse sorrindo debochado.

— Pelo visto só pro seu namorado. — Irene me corrigiu rindo.

Apenas ri a encarando. Donghyuck apontou em sua direção e tornou a me puxar em direção ao elevador enquanto os demais riam na mesa e faziam piadinhas sobre preservativos. Sentia meu rosto queimar, mas fazia de conta que nada estava acontecendo.

— Bando de tarados. — Donghyuck resmungou, apertando o botão do nosso andar.

— Eles não estão totalmente errados, estão? — Encostei Donghyuck na porta fechada do elevador, sorrindo significativo.

Donghyuck gargalhou, me empurrando de leve. — Mantém esse pinto dentro da calça porque o sexo é só mais tarde.

Ri de maneira tímida enquanto me afastava e descemos no nosso andar, entrando no quarto. Foi então que percebi que Donghyuck já havia deixado preparada sua roupa em cima da cama. Avisando que iria tomar um banho rápido e que era para fazer o mesmo após ele, Hyuck se fechou no banheiro. Então ele tinha preparado algo para mim? Sorrindo como um idiota, comecei a preparar minha roupa. Não sabia aonde iríamos, então preparava algo nem tão chique, nem tão simples. Encarei o relógio que marcava seis e pouca da noite, havíamos ficado mais tempo do que tinha pensado com Jihoon, mas pelo menos estava tudo certo.

Assim que Donghyuck saiu do banho, entrei no banheiro, me despindo e tomando uma ducha rápida. Quando saí do mesmo, Hyuck já estava de roupa trocada e ajeitava seu cabelo. Como sempre, ele estava incrivelmente lindo e era impossível não suspirar só de olhar para ele. Eu era muito apaixonado por Lee Donghyuck.

— Vamos, Mark! — Ele se virou em minha direção, ficando de costas para o espelho. — Não podemos voltar muito tarde!

Rindo, assenti, logo me vestindo. Coloquei uma blusa branca larga e a todo momento evitava olhar para as pernas de Donghyuck, já que ele estava de shorts e eu sinceramente achava suas coxas a coisa mais linda de todo o universo. Eram perfeitas, assim como todo ele.

— Meus olhos estão aqui em cima, Canadá. — Donghyuck se aproximou sorrindo enquanto ajeitava meu cabelo.

Ri baixinho, segurando em sua cintura. — Aonde vamos?

— É surpresa.

Fiz um pequeno bico que logo foi beijado por Donghyuck. Rindo, terminei de pegar minhas coisas, e assim que coloquei meus óculos com a armação redonda, Hyuck sorriu e se aproximou com algo em mãos.

— Feliz aniversário.

Sendo impossível não sorrir, peguei a caixa em minhas mãos depois de selar meus lábios nos de Donghyuck rapidamente.

— Sempre te vejo usando elas por aí, então pensei que pudesse gostar.

Encarando o presente, sorri ainda mais animado, retirando-o da caixa. Na frente havia um detalhe, provavelmente da marca, e sua cor azul marinho era incrível. Eu definitivamente tinha amado o presente.

— Na verdade, sempre que vejo boinas por aí, lembro de você.

Ri a colocando na cabeça e me aproximei de Donghyuck que ajeitava seu boné branco em frente ao espelho. O abraçando por trás, encostei meu queixo em seu ombro, o fitando.

— Obrigado, Hyuck. Eu amei.

Ele sorriu me fitando também pelo espelho. — Fico feliz.

— Vou usá-la hoje.

Hyuck sorriu. — Acho que combinou com os óculos.

Ri, balançando a cabeça. — Obrigado, mesmo. Falei que não precisava de nada.

— Eu sei. — Hyuck virou em minha direção. — Mas quis te dar mesmo assim. Você fica ainda mais sexy de boina.

Ri, o abraçando pela cintura. — Eu amo você.

— Amo você, Canadá.

Donghyuck sorriu e selamos nossos, lábios iniciando um beijo calmo e tranquilo, o qual não durou muito tempo, pois logo saímos do quarto, indo ao local que Donghyuck havia falado. Era um tanto quanto estranho sairmos do hotel, fosse para dar uma volta ou para qualquer coisa. Comíamos fora algumas vezes e outras poucas íamos em festas, mas geralmente saíamos apenas para gravar ou para irmos à terapia. De todo modo, estava contente que estávamos indo fazer algo em algum lugar diferente.

Durante o caminho inteiro, Donghyuck se mantinha certo de que não falaria aonde iríamos, mas assim que passamos em frente a um longo muro, sorri ao escutar gritos e, mesmo ali ao longe, consegui ver luzes piscando.

— Não se fazem mais parques como antigamente. — Ele resmungou ao meu lado. — Como poderia fazer uma surpresa com uma montanha russa desse tamanho?

Sorrindo, de orelha a orelha, me virei em sua direção. — Como você conhece esse lugar?

— Tenho meus contatos. — Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente com o nariz em pé.

— Taeyong, certo?

Ele assentiu imediatamente. — É.

Rindo, o abracei no banco de trás, deixando um beijo em sua bochecha enquanto o coreano apenas sorria. Pagamos ao taxista o que devíamos e paramos lado a lado, encarando a entrada do parque de diversões onde podíamos escutar os gritos das pessoas nos brinquedos. Sorrindo como uma criança, encarava todas aquelas luzes e os brinquedos que pareciam tocar no céu. Tomando a frente, Donghyuck pediu que o aguardasse onde estava que ele já voltava, assenti enquanto observava tudo ao meu redor, ele não demorou a voltar com dois tickets em mãos.

Me entregando um, Donghyuck sorria animado. O puxando pela mão, logo entramos no parque, observando qual brinquedo gostaríamos de ir primeiro.

— Montanha russa! — Falamos, praticamente, juntos.

Rindo, entramos na fila, e logo estávamos sentados lado a lado na montanha russa incrivelmente enorme. Sentia o frio na barriga antes mesmo dos carrinhos começarem a andar nos trilhos. Ok, nunca tinha ido em uma montanha russa tão grandiosa antes, afinal, na última vez que tinha ido em um parque de diversões devia ter uns dez anos, no máximo, ou seja, os brinquedos que costumava ir eram infantis.

— Você está pronto, Canadá? — Donghyuck me encarou, sorrindo divertido.

— Eu nasci pron... tooooooooo!

Gritei a última sílaba da palavra, porque não estava preparado para aquela velocidade absurda com a qual o carrinho arrancou. Eu havia mentido. Não estava preparado. Nem um pouco. Não mesmo. Jamais.

Nunca.

Sentia o vento bater brutalmente em meu rosto enquanto segurava minha boina para que a mesma não voasse. Mas a parte mais impressionante, pelo menos para mim, eram os tons que conseguia alcançar. Eu gritava tão alto que nem eu mesmo sabia que era capaz de atingir notas tão altas.

Ao meu lado, escutava Donghyuck gargalhar. Ele ria extremamente alto e tudo o que eu queria era olhá-lo para saber se ele estava se divertindo com a montanha russa no geral ou com todo o meu escândalo. Mas simplesmente não conseguia me mover, como se uma força maior me segurasse. E assim que viramos de cabeça para baixo, fechei meus olhos com força, desejando que nunca tivesse entrado naquele brinquedo.

O vento ia ficando cada vez mais fraco, e assim que a montanha russa parou, permaneci da mesma maneira, com os olhos fechados com força e os braços agarrados à proteção de ferro da cadeira.

— Canadá?

Não respondi Donghyuck, ainda precisava voltar a mim. Em algum momento naquela montanha russa minha alma havia saído do corpo. Agora ela precisava voltar.

— Mark! — Donghyuck gargalhava. — Já acabou.

— Eu tô bem! — Gritei desnecessariamente alto. — Eu tô muito bem. Eu tô bem! Eu tô muito bem! Extremamente bem. Eu tô bem! Caramba, eu tô...

— Já entendi, Canadá. — Donghyuck não conseguia cessar a risada. — Mas se você não sair daí, vai ter que ir de novo.

Em desespero, comecei me debater na cadeira, achando que estava conseguindo afastar o ferro.

Ir de novo?

Naquela montanha russa dos infernos?

Não!

Não tinha saúde pra isso.

— Mark, espera! — Donghyuck ria cada vez mais, agora me ajudando. — Meu deus, Canadá, não sabia que você era tão medroso.

— Não sou! — Protestei empurrando a barra para cima, saindo aos tropeços do carrinho.

— Mark, pelo amor de deus, olha pra mim. — Donghyuck segurou meu rosto com seu sorriso divertido nos lábios. — Se acalma.

Pisquei os olhos com a respiração levemente alterada. — Estou calmo. — Fitei seus olhos. — Okay, eu estou melhor.

— Mesmo?

Selei nossos lábios procurando um pouco mais de paz, e assim que me afastei, Donghyuck arregalou os olhos sem sorrir. Foi então que percebi que havia beijado Hyuck em público.

— Desculpa. — Pedi me afastando um pouco.

— Tá tudo bem, Mark. — Donghyuck disse me fitando. — Vem, vamos descer.

Descendo as escadas atrás de Donghyuck, voltamos à terra firme, para minha enorme felicidade. Encarando ao redor, Hyuck permanecia calado e apenas fazia o mesmo, procurando alguma câmera ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Tinha sido imprudente da minha parte, mas ao mesmo tempo não era como se me arrependesse. Sim, tinha medo da mídia, sim, sabia que cairiam em cima de mim e de Donghyuck – algo que ele não merecia, mas às vezes me sentia mal por não poder namorar abertamente.

Com Yerim era tranquilo. Éramos um casal aceito pela sociedade porque transbordávamos heteronormatividade. Com Emmet não me importava muito, pois ele nunca queria sair em público ou trocar carícias, mas Donghyuck... Como sempre, com Donghyuck era tudo muito diferente, ele não parecia se importar, no geral.

— Não acho que tenha paparazzis por aqui. — Falei, chamando sua atenção.

— O quê?

— Sei que você tá procurando as câmeras. Me desculpa, não devia ter te beijado.

Donghyuck soltou uma risadinha baixa e se virou em minha direção. — Na verdade, estava vendo os brinquedos mais leves para irmos, já que você quase desmaiou na montanha russa.

— Eu não...

— Não me importo, Mark. Só evito todas essas coisas em público por sua causa, porque sei tudo o que passou e sua insegurança. Está tudo bem.

Sorri de lado, o fitando. Era impossível não me apaixonar cada dia mais por Donghyuck.

— A barca. — Ele apontou para trás de mim e me puxou brevemente pela mão, tomando a frente.

Sorrindo, claramente como um cachorro babão, seguia Donghyuck, que parecia tão animado quanto eu. Estávamos ansiosos para irmos em alguns brinquedos, mesmo que eu negasse ir nos mais assustadores – como um que virava de cabeça para baixo várias vezes. Não queria, mesmo, ir naquele.

— Você já foi nesse?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— Qual foi a última vez que você veio em um parque de diversões, Markeu?

Mordi meu lábio, pensando. — Acho que tinha uns dez anos. Ainda em Vancouver.

— Também fui pela última vez com mais ou menos essa idade. — Donghyuck sorriu de lado. — Na verdade, foi por isso que achei uma boa ideia virmos aqui hoje.

— Com certeza é o melhor aniversário que eu tenho em anos. — Falei, sorrindo sincero.

— Você jura? — Donghyuck perguntou sorrindo, mas claramente preocupado.

— Eu juro. — Sorria. — Mesmo quase tendo morrido na montanha russa.

Donghyuck gargalhou. — Você tinha que ter visto sua cara!

Zombando de mim, o coreano permaneceu rindo até sentarmos lado a lado no brinquedo que parecia um navio de pirata. Tentando, ao máximo, não demonstrar que estava amedrontado com tudo aquilo, senti a mão de Donghyuck por cima da minha. O brinquedo já subia tanto para frente quanto para trás, e por mais que o frio na barriga fosse incômodo, me obriguei a permanecer de olhos abertos enquanto o encarava ao meu lado.

Donghyuck, que gritava de maneira controlada, sorria de orelha a orelha, o que me fazia fazer o mesmo. Entrelaçando nossos dedos, ergui ambos os braços, me entregando a toda aquela sensação. Era como estar voando, mas voando de mãos dadas com o homem que eu amava. Isso era tão brega, mas ao mesmo tempo tão adorável.

Rindo de mim mesmo, desci na frente, ajudando Donghyuck a descer. Ele elogiava como eu tinha me entregado à diversão, e sorrindo animado, o puxei em direção ao tiro ao alvo. Quando menor, era realmente bom naquilo. Porém o tempo passa, e fazendo um total de zero pontos, me senti envergonhado com aquele desempenho. Deixando tapinhas de leve em minhas costas, Donghyuck disse que estava tudo bem, que eu só estava enferrujado. Ele estava sendo simpático, o que me deixava um pouco receoso, já que o normal de Donghyuck seria debochar.

— Fui legal com você, Canadá. — Ele sorriu parado na minha frente. — Então você vai comigo naquele ali?

Donghyuck apontou para o trem fantasma.

Moleza.

Claro que eu iria e ainda tiraria sarro de Donghyuck caso ele se assustasse com aqueles cenários fajutos.

Mas, obviamente, não foi isso que aconteceu.

Provavelmente toda a Coreia tinha escutado meus gritos devido aos sustos que levei. Meus gritos e as gargalhadas de Donghyuck. E mesmo pálido com tudo aquilo, com aquele mar de sustos, ria das gargalhadas gostosas que Donghyuck soltava. Nenhum som era mais perfeito que a risada gostosa e escandalosa de Donghyuck, pelo menos não para mim.

Indo em diversos brinquedos, só paramos quando não aguentávamos mais. Apesar de irmos em vários, apenas duas horas haviam passado e o relógio marcava nove. Tínhamos mais uma hora dentro daquele lugar assustador, também conhecido como parque de diversões.

Donghyuck e eu, agora sentados em um banquinho de madeira, debatíamos entretidos sobre quais brinquedos iríamos até a hora do parque fechar. Me mantinha intacto em relação aos brinquedos que viravam de cabeça para baixo, e Donghyuck, já cansado de insistir, agora pedia que apenas o observasse ir nos demais, ele era muito mais corajoso do que eu.

Esperando-o na grade, escutava os gritos de Donghyuck enquanto o brinquedo virava de cabeça para baixo várias vezes. Agora conseguia entendê-lo, era realmente engraçado e divertido quando outra pessoa gritava ou parecia assustada. Por isso, gargalhava da pessoa aleatória sentada ao lado de Hyuck, já que o coreano parecia brilhar enquanto abria os braços, aproveitando ao máximo o brinquedo. Donghyuck era mesmo de outro mundo.

— Markeu, você tem que ir! Esse brinquedo é incrível, parece mesmo que você está voando.

Sorrindo enquanto achava toda aquela animação de Donghyuck adorável, apenas o puxava para outro lugar. Não iria naquele brinquedo mortífero nem que me pagassem um milhão de dólares.

Sério. Não mesmo.

— De novo, Canadá?

Cerrei os olhos ao escutar o tom de deboche em sua voz. — Sim. E agora eu vou ganhar.

— Também vou jogar, então.

Dando de ombros, Donghyuck e eu pagamos por três tiros cada um. Observei o coreano dar o primeiro tiro bem longe do valor de cem pontos e ri me sentindo vitorioso. Não que eu quisesse que ele perdesse, mas queria que ele entendesse que era difícil.

— Vou acertar os três de uma vez. — Falei confiante.

Donghyuck apoiou a arma em seu ombro, me fitando. — Vai, Canadá.

— O que você quer ganhar?

Donghyuck encarou os presentes pendurados, e sem demora apontou para um ursinho mediano de cor marrom com algumas manchas claras.

— O que é aquilo?

— Um pudu.

— Pudu? — Donghyuck franziu a testa.

— É uma espécie de cervo. — Falei com um pequeno sorriso. — Eles são os menores da espécie.

Donghyuck sorriu ainda mais. — Quero ele, Markeu.

Assentindo, o encarei por um momento antes de me concentrar e fechar um dos olhos, preparando-me para atirar.

Um.

Dois.

Três tiros.

Nenhum deles acertou o meio do alvo, o número máximo. Frustrado, retirei mais algumas moedas do bolso, daria aquele pudu a Donghyuck a todo custo, nem que eu tivesse que passar a madrugada naquele lugar.

— Espera um pouco. — Donghyuck disse, segurando minha mão. — Ainda tenho dois tiros.

— Não, eu vou conseguir...

— Larga de ser teimoso, Mark Lee. — Donghyuck riu, me empurrando de leve para o lado. — Dá licença.

— Mas...

Donghyuck me encarou e apenas fechei minha boca, desistindo de falar qualquer coisa que fosse.

— Senhor, se eu acertar as duas balas no centro, posso levar dois presentes?

— Claro. — O homem disse divertido. — Mas então que seja neste alvo aqui.

Ele caminhou até o alvo mais longe, o qual era impossível de acertar. Pronto para protestar, separei os lábios, mas me assustei com o tiro repentino. Era Donghyuck acertando em cheio no alvo. O sorriso do homem sumiu, e Donghyuck alargou o seu, lançando um olhar para trás. Incrédulo e muito, mas muito animado, o encarava com um enorme sorriso. Como ele tinha conseguido?

— Meu último tiro. — Ele anunciou.

E sem esperar muito, atirou.

Bem em cheio.

Foram dois tiros no número máximo do alvo. Algo que eu julgava impossível. Rindo, caminhei até o coreano, o segurando pela cintura e, sem me importar com nada, o ergui do chão, rodando-o enquanto riamos. Donghyuck pedia que o colocasse no chão, mas simplesmente não conseguia não comemorar. Lee Donghyuck era mesmo de outro mundo, perfeito, sem defeito algum.

— Senhor, por favor, meu pudu. — Ele disse enquanto se ajeitava parado em frente à barraca.

O homem se afastou e segurou uma vareta para tirar a pelúcia do lugar. Sorria olhando para frente enquanto via a pelúcia adorável sendo retirada de seu lugar.

— O que você quer?

Olhei para Donghyuck. — O quê?

— Escolhe um presente.

Sentindo meu coração acelerar, simplesmente porque ninguém nunca tinha ganhado uma pelúcia para mim – nem eu mesmo –, sorri ainda mais largo.

— Você escolhe.

— Certo. — Donghyuck sorria, me fitando nos olhos.

Aquele era um dos momentos em que nos perdíamos um no outro. E eu amava cada segundo em que nos fitávamos como se nada ao nosso redor importasse. Nem a mídia, nem o parque de diversões e até mesmo o pudu de pelúcia.

— Senhores?

Donghyuck foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar e apenas fitei o chão, escondendo meu sorriso. O homem perguntava a Donghyuck que outro presente ele queria e, em silêncio, ele apontou para frente, quando ergui o rosto, o homem estava a caminho de uma pelúcia também média.

Donghyuck tinha escolhido um leão de pelúcia para mim.

— Aqui. — O homem entregou e Donghyuck deu um passo para trás, de modo que eu pegasse.

Sorrindo e o agradecendo, segurei a pelúcia de leão em mãos. Era a pelúcia mais fofa e adorável que eu tinha ganhado em toda minha vida.

— Vem, Canadá. Temos alguns minutos antes do parque fechar.

Encarando Donghyuck, segurei em sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos. Era a primeira vez que fazia tal coisa em público com ele – a não ser nos brinquedos quando eu ficava com muito medo. Me fitando de volta, Donghyuck franziu a testa brevemente, mas logo entendeu que não soltaria sua mão tão cedo. Não tinha motivo algum para isso.

Não queria soltar a mão de Donghyuck nunca.

— Roda gigante? — Perguntei sorrindo.

— Roda gigante! — Ele concordou, balançando a cabeça.

Então seguimos em direção a mesma que, felizmente, não tinha fila alguma. Sentamos em um banquinho duplo vermelho, e logo puxamos o ferro para nos proteger. Sentindo nossa cadeira subir, passei o braço em volta dos ombros de Donghyuck, que logo se aproximou e encostou a cabeça em meu peito.

Sentia o vento cada vez mais intenso, mas não de maneira incômoda. Naquele verão era ótimo estar em meio a uma brisa tão refrescante.

— Como vai chamar?

Encarei o leãozinho em minha mão. — Não sei, qual nome seria bom para ele?

Donghyuck riu baixinho. — Saja (사자, em tradução literal: leão)?

Ri junto dele. — Bem original. Saja será então. E o pudu?

— Haechan. — Donghyuck respondeu certeiro.

— Haechan, o pudu. — Sorri, deixando um beijo em sua cabeça. — Gostei.

— Obrigado.

Franzi a testa, sentindo a roda gigante dar um solavanco, estávamos parados lá em cima. — Pelo quê?

— Por ter aceitado essa surpresa.

Ri baixinho. — Por que não aceitaria?

— Porque somos dois adultos em um parque de diversões! — Donghyuck ergueu o rosto, me fitando.

— E daí? — Sorri, beijando o canto de sua boca. — Fazia tempo que não vinha em um.

— E é exatamente por isso que quis comemorar seu aniversário com você aqui.

O encarei confuso. — Como assim?

Donghyuck parecia um pouco sem graça, ele mordia o lábio enquanto me fitava com ternura. — Nós dois tivemos que crescer muito rápido. Você não teve tempo de aproveitar sua adolescência porque estava ocupado demais tendo que sobreviver. E, bem... Eu estava ocupado demais procurando um lugar para morar sem ser pego pelo serviço social. Achei que você fosse gostar de voltar em um parque.

Levei minha mão até seu rosto. — Eu amei, Donghyuck. É o melhor aniversário que já tive em anos, e tudo isso graças a você.

— Canadá, me promete uma coisa?

Assustei com o fato de Donghyuck estar com os olhos cheios. — Claro, o que foi?

— Promete que vamos ficar juntos por muito tempo? — Ele riu baixinho, apertando Haechan em seu braço. — Sei que ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã, mas eu... não posso perder você também. Não posso.

Sequei a lágrima que escorreu com meu polegar. — Você não vai me perder, Hyuck-ah. Eu te prometo.

— Você não pode me prometer isso. — Ele sorriu de lado, voltando a deitar a cabeça em meu peito. — Mas obrigado.

Entrelacei nossos dedos, observando as luzes de Seul. — Não posso, mas vou do mesmo jeito. Eu prometo nunca te deixar, a não ser que você me peça.

— Não vou pedir.

Sorri de lado. — Então vamos ficar sempre juntos.

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Ele iria gostar de você.

— Ele?

— Hyunjoon. — Donghyuck falou seu nome cheio de carinho, o que me fez sorrir. — Ele era seu fã.

— O quê?

— Assistimos quando você ganhou o Oscar. — Donghyuck ergueu o rosto, voltando a me fitar. — Sempre fomos seus fãs.

— Obrigado por me contar isso, Hyuck-ah.

Ele deu de ombros. — Quem diria que eu ia estar completamente apaixonado pelo diretor mais novo a ganhar um Oscar.

Rimos juntos e encostei minha testa na sua. — Sempre gostei de estrelas.

— É mesmo?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sempre vi muitas estrelas, uma coleção delas, nos seus olhos, e isso sempre me encantou. Mas acabei de me dar conta de que você é a maior delas.

— Sou?

Afastei um pouco nossos rostos, voltando a acariciá-lo.

— Você é o Sol, Hyuck-ah.

Donghyuck sorriu largo, seus olhos praticamente se fecharam, e tudo o que fiz foi sorrir, o observando por alguns segundos até que ele me fitasse de novo.

— Você é tão brega, Canadá.

Gargalhei com a frase já esperada. — Eu sei. Mas você gosta.

Donghyuck, novamente, se ajeitou em meus braços enquanto permanecíamos parados em cima de tudo. O céu estava estrelado, assim como os olhos do homem que eu tanto amava. Mas ele era a estrela maior, o centro do meu universo, e eu amava cada segundo de tudo aquilo. O amava com todo o meu coração, como nunca havia amado ninguém. E era muito, mas muito grato por tê-lo ao meu lado. Donghyuck era meu ponto de paz, minha luz, meu Sol.

— Obrigado. — Foi a minha vez de falar antes da roda gigante se mover novamente. — Obrigado por ser meu Sol e clarear tudo ao meu redor quando eu só via escuridão, Lee Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ A gente tá sempre falando como Markhyuck são fofos, mas sinceramente gente, eles são ou não são muito nenês? Escrevo eles como meta, sei lá, um casal que se respeita, entende, apoia um ao outro e faz de tudo pra felicidade estar sempre presente no relacionamento de maneira que agrade ambos, ou seja, um relacionamento saudável que óbvio não vai ser mil maravilhas sempre, mas mais maravilhas do que qualquer coisa. Pois é, eu tô boiola demais hoje.
> 
> ↳ O Hyuck levou o Mark pra um parque de diversões não porque é romântico (como os filmes mostram e tals), mas porque ele sabe que o Mark, assim como ele, não teve uma adolescência divertida. Os dois estavam enfrentando muitas coisas. Sad but true.
> 
> ↳ Markhyuck felizinhos no parque de diversões, alguém suspeitou que o Mark não seria chacota? Pois é, eu não. Esse Mark medroso com parque de diversões foi inspirado em euzinha, morro de pavor, vou em tudo, mas quase desmaio (não é meme, eu fui em um brinquedo uma vez e desmaiei lá em cimakkkkkkk).
> 
> ↳ Ah, esse lance do Mark falar pro Hyuck que ele é o Sol (apesar de ser óbvio) eu tirei diretamente de um tweet que leitores de sc me mandaram no grupo de dm do twitter, pedi autorização pra pessoa responsável pelo tweet pra usar aqui, e eis o tweet: https://twitter.com/fllsung/status/1219995186241134592?s=19
> 
> ↳ Principalmente por ser uma fic do fim dos anos 90, não podia deixar de colocar 'Backstreet Boys', é contra minha religião. 
> 
> ↳ Vamos às apresentações dos nomes citados, vou repetir alguns porque não sei se vocês lembram, mas vamos lá. 
> 
> ≛  
> APRESENTAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS NA FANFIC (neste caso, que é citado pela primeira vez):
> 
> ✰ Lee Jihoon: vocal do boygroup Seventeen, e líder da vocal unit. O Jihoon é um dos idols mais talentosos de todo K-pop, ele compõe as músicas do Seventeen, produz, toca milhares de instrumentos, canta, dança, esse garoto é TODO prodígio. 
> 
> ✰ Lee Chaerin: muito conhecia pelo seu stage name CL não sei se existe uma pessoa na face da terra que nunca tenha ouvido falar dessa rapper foda para um caralho. Ela é uma ETERNA 2NE1, canta, produz, dança, faz rap, ela é foda e infelizmente teve presa no porão da YG por muito tempo, mAS FOI LIBERTA AMÉM IRMÃOS! Vem com tudo CL, nós te amamos!
> 
> ✰ Lee Seokmin: um dos main vocais do Seventeen, ele tem uma voz de anjo e uma personalidade excêntrica e divertida. Ele é um dos mais divertidos do Seventeen, cheio de talento, canta, dança e se você pedir faz rap também. Ele é o líder de uma unit a parte, a Booseoksoon que só tem uma música lançada, QUE É MARAVILHOSA! Seu stage name é DK! 
> 
> ✰ Wen Junhui: conhecido como Jun, é um dos chineses do Seventeen (junto com o Minghao), ele é um dançarino do caralho, ator, cantor, e muito talentoso além de ser divertido pra caramba. Jun é anjo e merece o mundo. Faz parte da performance line do Seventeen com o Minghao, Soonyoung (líder, aka Hoshi), e Chan (Dino). 
> 
> ✰ Boo Seungkwan: ele também é main vocal do Seventeen, integrando a vocal unit. Se vocês não conhecem o Seungkwan de algum show de entretenimento que ele se destacou, por favor procurem mais sobre ele e o Seventeen. O garoto é incrível, canta, dança, faz rap e também é parte do Booseoksoon! Seungkwan é talento e diversão pura! 
> 
> ✰ Lee Sunmi: ela é uma solista maravilhosa, rainha que apoia a causa LGBT+ vive segurando a bandeira no palco. Sunmi é toda talentosa também, rainha ícone e mulher da minha vida. Perfeita sem defeitos.
> 
> ✰ Kim Jonghyun: Cantor main vocal do Shinee, dono de uma das vozes mais únicas de todo o mundo, sério mesmo. Kim Jonghyun é um anjo, dono de uma voz angelical e perfeito. Ele sempre fala de diversas causas incluindo assuntos LGBT+, ou seja reizinho sem defeitos e amor da minha vida todinha. Meu anjo. 
> 
> ✰ Choi Hanbit: Já falei dela no capítulo em que o Mark tá em Chicago, ela é uma cantora trans do girlgroup Mercury, ela é talentosíssima, um anjo com uma voz perfeita. 
> 
> ✰ Go Taeseob: também já apareceu na fanfic, falei dele no mesmo capítulo da Hanbit e ele é conhecido mundialmente como Holland. Ele é o primeiro cantor gay de kpop assumido, é carismático, modelo, tem uma voz linda e é um bebê cheio de talentos! 
> 
> ✰ Harisu (Lee Kyungeun): também apareceu no mesmo capítulo de Chicago, ela é uma cantora, modelo, atriz trans bem famosa. Talentosa e dona do mundo, Harisu é minha rainha máxima. Eu sou muito suspeita pra falar dela, porque gosto muito desta mulherrrrr, inclusive com meu TCC eu descobri que tem um documentário feito pela KBS que conta a história dela que chama 'Harisu: Ten Years Of Her Dream', eu nunca vi, mas acabei de descobrir que tem várias partes no YouTube e no Dailymotion. Enfim!!! Harisu rainhaaaaaa! 
> 
> ≛  
> ↳ pessoal como venho falando, a fanfic ta no final :( então estejam preparades pra mais uns 4 capítulos, contando o epílogo sim?
> 
> Amo vocês e mil beijos!!!!! qualquer coisa tô no twitter : taeyostars.


	42. Movie.

Outubro 1998, outono, Boryeong.

"Eu amo você."

"Vai dar tudo certo, prometo."

"Vamos cuidar do nosso bebê juntos e nada vai nos separar, você promete?"

Ele beijou a face da mulher de cabelos lisos. "Eu prometo. Nunca, nada vai nos separar."

Sorrindo de lado, apenas observei a última cena. A equipe inteira estava presente, assim como os atores, e assistiam a última cena de todas, onde Shin Hyunsoo e Kim Yeojin se abraçavam, nus na cama, no último mês de gestação de Seo Kyungja, que daria à luz a Seo Gun, mais conhecido como Haechan.

Aquela era a última cena que gravávamos, mas de fato não era a cena que finalizaria o filme. A última cena de 'Highway to Heaven' seria Haechan, de volta a Boryeong, lugar ao qual ele realmente pertencia, deixando o vinil de seu pai de presente para sua mãe, sem falar com ela ou com os primos. Haechan não pertencia àquela casa, não era saudável para ele conviver com aquelas pessoas e por mais que doesse – e sim, doía –, ele tinha que se libertar, permitir ser. Nada daquilo aconteceria sem tudo o que ele havia passado em Seul.

A trajetória de Haechan havia sido bem contada, estávamos todos satisfeitos com as cenas gravadas e como tudo estava ficando. Haechan era um garoto que pensava ser gay, até descobrir que também gostava de garotas. Demorando a entender o que era a bissexualidade, ele acabou por não só a compreendê-la como também aceitá-la ao se identificar como um homem bissexual. Felizmente Haechan soube que a resposta sobre quem ele era não estava em seu pai e muito menos em sua mãe, mas em si mesmo – como seu amigo Kijung havia lhe dito. Ele era muito grato as amizades e oportunidades tidas em Seul, mas em determinado momento, Haechan percebeu que não pertencia àquela cidade, nem a todas aquelas coisas, por isso, decidindo voltar a Boryeong, retornou completo e feliz.

Aquela era a história de Haechan, que envolvia um pouco de Donghyuck e eu, nossas personalidades, sonhos e aprendizados, afinal, havíamos escrito o roteiro. Porém qualquer um sabia que aquela história tinha um pouco de cada pessoa daquela equipe, que fez tudo acontecer.

Havia um pouco de Taeyong, Jiwoo, Chenle, Jisung, Hanbit, Harisu, Irene, Taeseob, Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Chittaphon, Sooyoung, Jaemin, Yukhei, Renjun, Jeno. Tinha um pouco de todos nós. Todos. Sem uma mísera exceção.

E, naquele momento, iniciando uma salva de palmas para a última cena gravada, ficava de pé gritando o último "Corta!" de "Highway to Heaven". Era o fim das gravações.

Oficialmente.

A princípio, não consegui dizer nada porque sentia que minha garganta ardia e que choraria a qualquer segundo. Um filme do meu último ano passava em minha mente. As exposições, o isolamento, a força das amizades, as novas amizades, Donghyuck, o roteiro, a superação dos medos, as gravações. Tudo. Era como se o filme do meu ano estivesse passando em minha mente, e isso me deixava imensamente emocionado. Eu era grato a todas as oportunidades que havia tido em minha vida, mas sem dúvidas "Highway to Heaven" era a mais importante.

Afinal, era Mark Lee, o diretor bissexual sendo Mark Lee, o diretor bissexual.

Sabia que mais da metade daquelas pessoas não veria por um longo tempo. Entendia que agora as coisas seriam direto com a edição e a equipe que mais teria contato era a responsável pela trilha sonora.

Jihoon, que estava ao lado de Chaerin, Sunmi e Hanbit, sorria retido sentado em uma das cadeiras. Eles haviam visto os fins das gravações, mas ainda assim acompanhado dois meses incansáveis, tanto em Seul quanto em Boryeong. Sinceramente, era ótimo receber não só os feedbacks como escutar suas ideias de canções e arranjos. Estava sendo um trabalho em equipe de todas as partes.

Era por isso que me doía tanto.

Além de saber que aquela equipe e aqueles atores eram minha família, os conhecia pessoalmente e sabia o quanto eram todas e todos sensacionais. Era um tanto quanto difícil me desprender.

— Sunbaenim, você vai chorar?

Gargalhei com a pergunta de Jisung. Era óbvio que não conseguiria me segurar por muito tempo.

— Vamos comemorar! — Falei, tentando amenizar o clima de despedida, as odiava. — Salí Bar, vamos beber! Menos vocês dois. — Apontei para Chenle e Jisung e olhei para Donghyuck, ao meu lado. — E você, claro.

Ele riu me encarando e selou nossos lábios piscando um de seus olhos. Donghyuck tinha certa dificuldade em piscar, o que era adoravelmente fofo.

— Não vou beber pra te acompanhar esta noite. — Falei o abraçando pela cintura.

— Você é o amor da minha vida mesmo. — Donghyuck riu baixinho, me fitando nos olhos.

Foi a primeira vez que, literalmente, toda a equipe saiu junta. Já havíamos saído em grande número, mas não todos. Não iríamos em festas badaladas para não embriagarmos a ponto de esquecermos nossos nomes, era a última vez de todos juntos, afinal de contas, nem todo mundo pertencia a Boryeong.

Sem discursos naquela noite, porque queria guardar as palavras para quando víssemos o filme completo, editado e finalizado, permaneci um bom tempo apenas fitando toda a equipe com um olhar nostálgico e um sorriso orgulhoso. Tínhamos conseguido. Havíamos construído e juntos, de maneira independente, com certas dificuldades, feito um filme. Ainda faltava a parte final, mas já me sentia extremamente orgulhoso e grato a cada uma daquelas pessoas, sem exceção.

"Highway to Heaven" tinha me dado a família que nunca havia tido: uma família que me aceitava, me apoiava e, acima de tudo, estava comigo.

Eles eram tudo.

Parado, um pouco mais afastado, senti braços envolverem minha cintura. Sorrindo enquanto virava meu rosto para o lado e encarava Donghyuck com um pequeno sorriso, o coreano apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro e segurei suas mãos junto das minhas, o abraçando de volta.

— Você está quietinho, Canadá.

Sorri de lado voltando a olhar para frente.

— Vai ser um pouco estranho não precisar acordar cedo amanhã e ser um diretor em ação.

— Eu sei. — Donghyuck riu baixinho. — Vou sentir falta também.

— Você está bem? — Perguntei o fitando.

— Eu que tenho que te perguntar isso. Você tá bem, Canadá?

Ri baixinho. — Conseguimos terminar as gravações sem estourar o orçamento, tive a melhor equipe, os melhores atores e atrizes, a mídia não fala nada há um tempo, você está comigo... — Virei em sua direção, agora o abraçando de frente. — O que mais eu poderia querer?

— Está se despedindo não é? — Donghyuck também me abraçou pela cintura.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Não quero fazer nenhum discurso ou algo do tipo. Odeio despedidas.

— Ninguém gosta. — Donghyuck concordou. — Mas não é muito seu tipo deixar de ser sentimental.

Sorri. — Só quero observar essa nossa família uma última vez.

— Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, Markeu. Isso pode ser uma vírgula.

Sorrindo, mudei de posição o abraçando por trás. Poderia sim ser uma vírgula, mas sabia que depois dela a história jamais seria a mesma. Tudo aquilo tinha sido único. Beijando a bochecha de Donghyuck, apenas o respondi:

— Prefiro que seja um ponto final. Assim vem toda uma nova história mais tarde... e sei que vai ser boa desde que tenha todos vocês comigo.

25 de dezembro de 1998, inverno.

— Disse que sua irmã não ia vir. — Chenle dizia, dando de ombros enquanto sentava no sofá da sala.

— Ela está ocupada com o novo namorado. — Jisung sorria, feliz. — Fazia um tempo que ela não viajava.

— Estou feliz que ela está melhor. — Chenle sorriu encarando o mais novo e Jisung fez o mesmo sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

— Desculpa interromper esse momento, mas... Jisung você poderia me ajudar com essa câmera?

Respondendo um "Claro, hyung" Jisung ficou de pé indo até Jaemin enquanto o explicava como a Super8 funcionava. Nunca tinha tido uma câmera casual, para gravar momentos mais amadores e tudo mais, mas havia ganhado uma de Donghyuck quando completamos cinco meses de namoro, no dia 07. Não éramos o tipo de casal que trocava presentes, havíamos combinado que trocaríamos apenas de ano em ano, porém ele havia me surpreendido com a câmera ao encontrá-la em uma das lojas da cidade por um preço incrível. Ainda não havia retribuído o presente, mas a noite de Natal era ótima para isso.

— Mark hyung, dá um sorriso!

Cortando o kimbap com cautela, ergui o olhar para Jaemin acenando com um pequeno sorriso. De luvas descartáveis, ao meu lado, estava Donghyuck que também acenava com animação.

— Este é o casal mais insuportável da face da Terra. Lee Donghyuck e Mark Lee. Esses dois demoraram meses para aceitarem seus sentimentos, fazendo todo mundo sofrer em nome deles.

— Vá se foder, Jaemin. — Donghyuck praguejou mandando o dedo do meio para a câmera.

O coreano riu se afastando. Sorrindo, olhei para o lado encarando Donghyuck que tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ele logo se posicionou atrás de mim me ensinando como segurar firmemente o kimbap já enrolado na alga para cortá-lo em pedaços parecidos.

— É isso aí, Mark Lee. — Ele se afastou, sorridente. — Você fez seu primeiro kimbap!

Ri me afastando enquanto observava os kimbap semi-perfeitos na tábua.

— Jaemin você tem que filmar esse momento, Mark conseguiu fazer comida!

Escutando os gritos dos demais, apenas ri me afastando enquanto Donghyuck fazia gracinha para as câmeras. Ele estava ainda mais lindo que o normal com suas calças jeans, um suéter vermelho felpudo e meias vermelhas que cobriam seu calcanhar. Seu cabelo, depois das gravações, havia mudado. Após o cabelo rosa de Haechan, Donghyuck voltou para o castanho escuro, mas naquele momento seu cabelo estava vermelho escuro, um pouco vinho, o que eu particularmente amava.

Jeno e Jaemin haviam voltado para o cabelo preto, assim como Renjun que tinha se rendido ao castanho novamente. Os únicos com cabelos de cores mais extravagantes eram eu, Chenle e Jisung, nesta ordem. Eu estava com o cabelo levemente rosa, bem claro e estava adorando. Chenle, por sua vez, começava a ir para o loiro, e o meu favorito era o cabelo de Jisung que estava completamente azul escuro. Estava incrível!

— De fundo, temos Mark babando por Donghyuck, o que não surpreende ninguém. — Jaemin disse gargalhando fazendo com que voltasse a mim.

— Me deixa em paz! — Berrei saindo da cozinha indo em direção a Jeno e Jisung que conversavam sobre algo.

Sentando na poltrona amarela, observei a "árvore" de Natal que tínhamos tido a ideia de colocar. Donghyuck e eu havíamos optado por fazer algo diferente e Jeno, que havia adquirido a jardinagem como um novo hobby, acabou arrumando algumas folhas de algumas coisas e uns cactos, os quais ele mesmo iluminou e ajeitou na sala naquela manhã. Havia ficado charmoso, e bem legal.

Os presentes estavam em cima da mesa de centro, juntamente um bolo de morango com chantilly que Donghyuck havia passado a manhã fazendo, parecia delicioso.

Aquela noite estava realmente fria, por isso nem mesmo havíamos tirado nossos casacos dentro de casa. O aquecedor que eu tinha não era assim tão potente, mas ajudava pelo menos um pouco. Me perguntava como estava no Japão, em Macau e em Chicago, onde meus amigos se encontravam.

Taeyong e Yuta foram para Osaka, passar o Natal com a família de Nakamoto que queria muito vê-lo. Ambos estavam com medo da reação da família do japonês, mas quando Taeyong me ligou, no dia seguinte, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que a mãe de Yuta estava completamrnre tranquila, meu coração preencheu com um alívio que não sabia explicar.

Johnny e Jaehyun, por sua vez, iriam passar a data com os amigos do grupo LGBT em Chicago, o que já havia se tornado tradicional tendo em vista que muitos ou passavam sozinhos, ou não gostavam da data por lembrar que não seriam mais aceitos em casa. Johnny, também ao telefone, havia explicado que o Natal no grupo era de extrema importância não só para ele, como para muita gente, pois era o momento em que todos os presentes se afirmavam como família mais uma vez.

Chittaphon e Hendery haviam viajado para Macau, onde o mais novo apresentaria o tailandês para seus pais, também pela primeira vez. Chittaphon, enquanto arrumava as malas, estava mais apreensivo do que qualquer pessoa. Em primeiro lugar porque Hendery não era assumido para seus pais – mas ele jurava que os mesmos eram muito tranquilos –, em segundo lugar porque Chittaphon estava inseguro com a diferença de idades, era algo que vinha martelando sua mente. Tivemos que ter uma longa conversa com ele, explicando que ambos eram maiores de idade e estavam querendo aquele relacionamento.

Sim.

Relacionamento.

Em uma das noites pacatas no sofá da minha casa, onde eu, Donghyuck, Chittaphon, Hendery, Taeyong e Yuta assistíamos a um filme qualquer, Hendery simplesmente levantou dizendo que sentia a necessidade de apresentar Chittaphon como seu namorado para todas as pessoas em sua vida. E foi a primeira vez que vimos aquele tailandês não só chamar alguém de namorado, como também aceitar ser chamado da mesma forma. Havia sido um pedido diferente, mas quem eu era para julgar, era adorável.

O restante da equipe, ou melhor, o resto da minha família estava passando a data festiva de suas formas e maneiras, ão sabia muito bem. Infelizmente nossos contatos estavam mais escassos, mas ficava feliz só de saber que eles estavam bem, fosse em uma ligação ou por alguma carta. Havia terminado o trabalho, mas os carinhos e amizades permaneciam.

E lá estava eu, com uma parte muito importante da minha família. A parte que sempre me apoiava, estava presente e, o melhor de tudo, dizia que me amava. Era bom ser amado. Não apenas pelo homem que eu amava, mas pelas pessoas que haviam se tornado minha família mais próxima. Eu era um cara sortudo para um caralho.

— Jeno-ya! — Renjun gritava irritado com alguma coisa. — Para de ficar roubando comida da cozinha!

— Mas estou faminto! — Jeno protestava.

Jaemin, com a câmera, se aproximou. — Aqui temos Jeno roubando um dos kimbap de Mark. Como está Jeno-ya?

Renjun virou-se na direção da câmera com fogo nos olhos e Jaemin logo a abaixou indo selar seus lábios nos do namorado.

— Desculpa... Espera... isso precisa ser filmado!

Com certa dificuldade, ele ergueu a Super 8 filmando a si e Renjun, mas Jisung logo ficou de pé pegando a câmera de sua mão.

— Deixa comigo, Hyung.

Agindo como um verdadeiro diretor, Jisung disse para que Jeno se aproximasse, de modo ambos os três se juntassem e dissessem algo para ficar registrado. Jisung havia trabalhado como meu assistente de direção, principalmente no final das gravações. Ele não só tinha aprendido muito como também era cheio de talento. Jisung era um ótimo aprendiz e tinha futuro caso quisesse seguir a carreira de diretor, conseguia ver isso facilmente.

— Eles não são uma graça? — Donghyuck sorriu se aproximando enquanto sentava no meu colo esticando as pernas em um dos braços da poltrona.

O segurando pela cintura, concordei balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Continua vendo.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Só assiste. — Sorri encarando os três juntos e Jisung quem se mantinha sério.

Jeno, Jaemin e Renjun falavam sem parar, desejando boas coisas, dando sermão na sociedade que não conseguia aceitar que os três podiam ter um relacionamento, falando sobre a casa ter um cheiro estranho, sobre Donghyuck praticamente ter mudado para lá, entre outras coisas. Jisung permanecia com a câmera erguida, em uma ótima posição, até perceber que eles, de fato, haviam parado de falar.

— Obrigado pela contribuição! — Ele disse apontando para os três. — Mas nada disso foi gravado.

— O quê?! — Jaemin gritou.

Donghyuck gargalhou no meu colo enquanto eu segurava a risada, sem sucesso – ria mais da gargalhada alta de Chenle sentado no sofá. Jisung logo explicou:

— Esta é uma Super 8, ela tá ligada em 18 frames por segundo.

— Você pode falar coreano?

Rindo novamente, Jisung assentiu. — Cada filme dela só grava uns três minutos e sem áudio.

Se jogando no sofá, Chenle gargalhava ainda mais alto, o que era completamente entendível já que a situação era mesmo muito engraçada.

— E agora que você fala isso? — Jaemin o encarou furioso.

— Achei que sabia, é uma câmera dos anos 60, o que você queria? — Jisung deu de ombros.

— Por que Mark gosta dessas velharias?

Dei de ombros, rindo. — É clássico.

— "É clássico." — Jaemin me remedou como uma criança.

Neste momento até Renjun e Jeno seguravam o riso ao seu lado.

— Okay! — Donghyuck saiu de meu colo ficando de pé. — Vamos comer!

— E os presentes? — Jisung virou na direção de Donghyuck.

— Depois de comermos, Jisungie. — Jeno passou pelo mais novo bagunçando seu cabelo azul.

Reclamando por alguns segundos, Jisung fez bico como uma verdadeira criança enquanto deixava minha câmera na mesinha próxima à janela. Voltando para perto, ele logo nos ajudou a trazer todos os pratos para a mesa de centro da sala, onde sentamos ao chão, em volta, felizes e contentes que, finalmente, íamos comer.

A mesa, agora, estava cheia de comidas gostosas. Havíamos combinado de cada um levar um prato e fiquei responsável pelos kimbap que fiz questão de fazer com minhas próprias mãos – a receita de Taeyong e uma ajuda de Donghyuck. Hyuck, por sua vez, tinha feito bolo de morango com chantilly, pois sabia que eu amava. Foi uma descoberta e tanto saber que Donghyuck conseguia fazer coisas gostosas de comer, afinal, ele sempre negava tal coisa. Jaemin havia levado o bibimbap, Jeno o jjajangmyeon, Renjun chikin, Chenle, por oferecimento próprio, havia – nos presenteado – com deung galbi, nakji bokkeum e um punhado de hotteok e Jisung, por fim, havia levado o tteokbokki que sua irmã tinha feito.

A verdade era que eu estava faminto para comer tudo aquilo e não era o único. Com os acompanhamentos das irmãs Kim, que também estavam viajando, passando o Natal com familiares em Seul, começamos a comer todos aqueles pratos incríveis e deliciosos.

Inicialmente comemos silenciosamente, ninguém tinha nada a dizer enquanto degustava um pouco de cada coisa deliciosa na mesa. Depois, aos poucos, os assuntos foram surgindo junto das risadas e as histórias engraçadas. Me sentia em casa, como não me sentia há muito. Era bom passar o Natal com a família, sem dúvidas, mas era inevitável não pensar naqueles que haviam me criado até a adolescência.

Como será que estava minha mãe? E meu irmão? Até mesmo meu pai... Será que ele tinha mudado pelo menos um pouco? Será que as coisas tinham mudado por lá? Será que eles sentiam minha falta, de alguma forma? E minha avó? Meu avô? Será que eles estavam bem onde quer que fosse? Queria estar naquela casa, que os pertenceu, com eles. Várias vezes o pensamento recorria a minha mente. Será que eles, ao menos, gostariam de mim do jeito que eu sou?

Percebendo que havia ficado muito tempo sem falar ou comer, pisquei os olhos voltando a realidade. Em questão de segundos, senti a mão de Donghyuck junto a minha e sorri o fitando ao meu lado. Nada daquilo importava mais porque tinha ao meu lado a pessoa mais incrível do mundo. Alguém que me apoiava, me amava do meu e estava sempre comigo. Eu tinha Lee Donghyuck, o homem mais bonito e incrível da face da Terra, ao meu lado. E ele não era o único. Também tinha Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Taeyong, Chittaphon, Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Hendery, Yukhei e a lista ia só aumentando. Podia contar e sorrir com essas pessoas, porque sabia que eles realmente gostavam do Mark Lee, o diretor bissexual, do jeito que ele era.

E nada mais importava.

— Quero fazer uma coisa. — Falei com Donghyuck na cozinha enquanto colocávamos as louças sujas dentro da pia.

— Agora?

— Pode ser depois dos presentes, ou acho que Jisung e Chenle vão morrer. — Ri baixinho os encarando na sala segurando uma caixa e a sacudindo tentando adivinhar.

— Me conte então. — Donghyuck sorriu de lado.

Acabei falando tudo para ele. Inicialmente seu olhar me preocupou, mas Hyuck logo compreendeu que eu precisava disso.

— Okay! — Gritei voltando a sala. — Vamos trocar os presentes, então?

— Sim! — Chenle berrou erguendo os braços.

Gargalhei voltando a sentar no chão. Jaemin tinha tido uma ideia sensacional, ao invés de presentearmos todos, e gastar um dinheiro que não tínhamos, cada um tiraria um nome em um sorteio de papeizinhos, desta maneira ninguém ficaria sem presente e poderíamos concentrar todas as nossas ideias e a grana em um único presente. Jaemin era sensacional.

— Como a ideia foi minha, eu começo! — Nana disse puxando sua caixa quadrada. — Feliz Natal, Donghyuck.

O coreano, ao meu lado, sorriu largo pegando presente e abraçando o melhor amigo por cima da mesa. Assim que pegou a caixa colorida a abriu soltando uma gargalhada gostosa. Era um telefone na cor amarela, não entendi muito bem, mas Jaemin fez questão de explicar:

— Não aguento mais ouvir você meloso com o Mark no telefone, então esse é especialmente pra você colocar no seu quarto e transar com ele por telefone no privado.

— Hyung!

— Puta merda! — Jaemin encarou Chenle e Jisung com os olhos arregalados. — Eu quis dizer... juras de amor! Foi isso!

Gargalhamos da gagueira de Jaemin, e do puro nervosismo por ter falado algo daquele tipo na frente dos meninos, mas logo seguimos. Donghyuck tinha ganhado o presente, então era sua vez de presentear.

— Feliz Natal... — Ele fez uma breve pausa, Jisung e Chenle bateram na mesa criando um suspense e então ele ergueu a caixa quadrada de tamanho médio em minha direção. — Mark sunbae.

Surpreso, arregalei os olhos. Era por isso que Donghyuck não queria me falar, nem em sonho, quem tinha tirado. Rindo, escutava Jaemin e Chenle falarem que aquilo era uma grande marmelada, mas não me importei. Selando meus lábios rapidamente nos de Donghyuck abri meu presente em cima da mesa vendo uma câmera fotográfica lá dentro. Era uma Polaroid Land 1000 original.

— Não acredito! — Falei completamente animado encarando Donghyuck. — Uma Land 1000?

— Feliz Natal, meu amor.

— Meu deus, eu te amo tanto. — Segurando a Polaroid dos anos 70, selei meus lábios nos de Donghyuck sem conseguir me controlar.

— Mais velharia. — Jaemin resmungou e empurrou minha cabeça. — Chega, tem crianças na sala.

— Não fomos nós que falamos de sexo. — Donghyuck sorriu divertido encarando os amigos.

— Eu já pedi desculpas! — Jaemin protestou.

Pegando meu presente no chão, ao meu lado, sorri encarando Jisung. — Feliz Natal, Sung!

— Obrigado, Hyung! — Ele agradeceu sorridente, pegando o presente.

E assim que Park Jisung rasgou o papel presente, paralisou. Sorrindo enquanto o encarava, apenas observava o garoto ficar sem ter o que falar. Era uma câmera super moderna, uma filmadora de mão caseira. Jisung foi um ótimo assistente de direção, e se interessava ao extremo pelas câmeras e como elas funcionavam, o que o deixou extremamente próximo tanto de Irene quanto de mim. Me sentia na obrigação de alimentar Jisung em algo que ele era tão talentoso.

— Agora vai poder fazer seus filmes caseiros. Dirigir e filmar.

— Uau, Jisung-ah! — Chenle, ao seu lado, apontou para a caixa da câmera. — É aquela que a gente viu na loja esses dias.

— Hyung, não posso aceitar. — Jisung ergueu o olhar em minha direção. — Eu sei o quão cara ela é, eu não...

— Tá tudo bem, Jisung. — Sorri de lado o tranquilizando. — Tinha umas economias guardadas.

Donghyuck entrelaçou nossos dedos e o fitei, seu sorriso era a coisa mais linda de todo o universo e sabia que aquele era um sorriso extremamente carinhoso e contente. Retribui com os mesmos sentimentos e voltei a olhar a Jisung.

— Vai! Abre! — Incentivei.

Tímido, Jisung abaixou a cabeça abrindo a caixa. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e estava feliz por ele estar tão emocionado. Jaemin, que estava ao seu lado, me encarou com um enorme sorriso, parecido com o de Donghyuck, com muito carinho. Sabia que Jisung era como um irmão mais novo para ele, por isso também sabia que Jaemin me agradecia pelo presente que o mais novo estava querendo tanto.

A verdade era que Jisung era muito importante para todos nós, e vê-lo tão feliz era absurdamente maravilhoso.

Mas foi então que nos perdemos no que estava acontecendo, e só quando Chenle tentou erguer seu rosto, gritando que ele estava chorando, que tudo fez sentido. Jisung estava realmente chorando por causa do presente! Com ambas as mãos ele apertava os olhos e desviava das tentativas de Chenle e Jaemin de acalmá-lo. Sem saber completamente o que fazer, encarei Donghyuck surpreso. Realmente não esperava por aquilo.

— Ei, Jisung-ah! — Soltei a mão de Donghyuck ficando de pé. — Não precisa chorar.

— Você fez meu bebê chorar, Mark Lee. — Jaemin bateu em minha perna de leve enquanto sorria.

O encarei com um pequeno sorriso e logo sentei ao lado de Jisung envolvendo meus braços em volta do mais novo.

— Por favor, não chora. — Pedi sincero. — Você tem talento, não estou brincando. Quero ver você evoluindo cada vez mais, me promete?

Ele balançou a cabeça retirando as mãos dos olhos, mas sem me fitar.

— Ei, olha pra mim, Sung-ah.

Ele ergueu o olhar com um bico adorável, parecia uma criança de doze anos. Só queria abraçar ele com força, mas antes de fazê-lo sequei suas lágrimas com os polegares.

— Tá tudo bem, Jisung-ah. — Renjun disse na ponta da mesa.

O mais novo apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto se soltava sutilmente. O soltando, sequei suas lágrimas mais uma vez o escutando me agradecer com a voz rouca. Voltando a sentar ao lado de Donghyuck, o coreano encostou seu rosto em meu ombro, entrelaçando nossos dedos novamente.

Demos certo tempo para Jisung se acalmar, e assim que ele o fez, esticou seu presente grande para Chenle, ainda secando as lágrimas e desejando um feliz Natal. Era um pouco óbvio que aquilo era um disco, mas tinha algo a mais. O chinês rasgou o papel de presente ficando feliz com o disco que havia ganhado, mas logo algo caiu na mesa e pudemos ver uma pulseira com um pingente de golfinho, o que nos fez rir. Chenle todas as vezes que gritava ou ria parecia um golfinho, não fisicamente, mas sonoramente, e ele era apelidado dessa maneira desde antes de conhecê-lo, era adorável. O chinês amou o presente logo colocando a pulseira prateada em seu pulso, se jogando em cima de Jisung, logo em seguida, para abraçá-lo enquanto gritava. Jisung, finalmente, soltou uma risada com a situação.

Chenle, por sua vez, tirou Renjun e desejando um feliz Natal, completou:

— Para sua nova faculdade.

Renjun pegou o presente que parecia pesado e sorriu abertamente ao perceber que tinha ganhado de Chenle um kit enorme de pincéis, tintas, paleta e outras coisas que não sabia para que servia. Sorridente, o outro chinês logo falou:

— Chenle, eu...

— Não vem dar uma de Park Jisung. Só aceita!

Renjun riu. — Só ia agradecer. Por que não aceitaria?

Rimos. Renjun nos acompanhou na risada e fechando seu kit com cuidado, o deixou em cima da mesa pegando outro presente que parecia pesado. Era uma maleta e mesmo estando embrulhada, a alça estava para fora. Ele logo entregou a Jeno, selando seus lábios nos do coreano o desejando um feliz Natal.

Mais um kit saltou a nossos olhos, entreranto daquela vez era um kit de jardinagem, algo que Jeno estava muito interessado atualmente. Sorrindo largo de maneira que seus olhos sumissem, Jeno abraçou Renjun com força enquanto Jaemin olhava para ambos orgulhoso e como um bobo apaixonado. Jeno demorou um tempo para se acalmar, e só o fez quando Jaemin o puxou de cima de Renjun – que estava recebendo vários beijos do coreano – cobrando seu presente. Era o único que faltava.

— Feliz Natal amor da minha vida, uma das almas gêmeas que encontro onde quer que eu vá. — Jeno disse sorrindo, entregando a Jaemin seu presente. — Eu amo você. — Virou para Renjun. — E você, amo você.

Piscando, Renjun lhe mandou um beijo e Jeno logo virou para Jaemin para ver sua reação. Abrindo o presente, Nana sorriu largo ao ver o que tinha dentro.

— Isso é...

Jeno balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, é Versace.

Franzi a testa, não sabia que Jaemin era fã de roupas de marca, mas não era de surpreender, afinal ele estava sempre na moda e muito estiloso. Retirando a blusa colorida de dentro da caixa, sorriu largo beijando os lábios de Jeno. Sorrimos observando a cena. Aproveitando a situação em que todos se encontravam imersos em seus presentes, sussurrei no ouvido de Donghyuck:

— Tenho algo pra você. Mas te dou mais tarde.

O coreano sorriu balançando a cabeça positivamente e depois de um tempo conversando sobre nossos presentes, mexendo nos mesmos e nos gabando, Donghyuck e eu ficamos de pé caminhando até a cozinha. Os olhares dos demais nos acompanharam e foi Donghyuck que explicou o que estávamos fazendo.

— É Natal. Tem um bando de fotógrafos aí fora esperando pela mínima notícia.

— Isso não deveria ser problema deles? — Chenle questionou.

— E é. — Falei, dando de ombros. — Mas isso também significa que estão trabalhando. Sei que eles são os grandes responsáveis pela maioria das notícias falsas, por várias coisas ruins, mas também são seres humanos.

— A ideia veio do Mark. — Donghyuck ergueu o pote de plástico. — É Natal, sobrou muita comida e não custa dividir um pouco com eles. Quem vai com a gente?

Jisung ficou de pé. — Eu vou.

— Vocês têm um coração bom demais. — Jaemin disse sentado. — Queria ser assim.

Há pouco tempo havia saído uma notícia sobre Jaemin, algo sobre ele ter problema com sua família. Foi logo após as gravações terminarem. De alguma forma alguém de sua família tinha dito algo, Jaemin não sabia de quem se tratava, mas estava profundamente magoado, afinal, sem filtro, a mídia soltou diversas informações sobre suas relações com a família – as quais eram tempestuosas.

— Vamos lá, Nana. — Jeno disse ficando de pé ao seu lado. — É só comida.

Renjun, ao lado de Jeno, também ficou de pé. — Vamos, Nana. Todo mundo sabe que você é melhor que isso.

Os encarando da cozinha, Donghyuck e eu colocávamos as comidas ainda mornas nos potes. Entendia totalmente Jaemin, sabia como era frustrante e triste ter sua vida exposta sem mais nem menos, sem aviso prévio. Mas também sabia que ele conseguia lidar com tudo aquilo de uma maneira muito mais tranquila do que eu. Quando tudo ocorreu, fui o primeiro a procurá-lo, pois minha empatia foi ainda maior, afinal, eu tinha sentido tudo aquilo na pele também.

Me encarando, naquele momento, Jaemin procurava uma resposta. Talvez eu pudesse a dar, talvez não. Mas sabia que ele esperava pelo menos uma frase, e jamais o deixaria na mão.

— Olha, sei que é injusto, mas essas pessoas que estão ali fora não foram as mesmas que vazaram as informações sobre sua família. — Fiz uma breve pausa. — E Jaemin, está tudo bem não querer ir lá fora ou odiá-los. Você tem todo o direito do mundo, e ninguém pode dizer o contrário.

Jaemin ficou de pé, mas logo sentou-se no sofá. — Obrigado.

Com o clima um pouco estranho, Donghyuck e eu distribuímos os potes e as bebidas entre os demais, Jaemin tinha escolhido não ir e tudo bem. Era sua escolha, só nos restava aceitar e respeitar. Pedindo um tempo, abri a porta tomando a frente e sentindo meu pé gelar na neve, mesmo com as botas que agora calçava.

Não havia muitos fotógrafos presentes. Meia dúzia, mais ou menos, era o número de homens que se esquentavam em seus casacos enormes com suas câmeras penduradas. Assim que nos viram eles as ergueram, como armas, mas logo compreenderam que íamos em suas direções, o que fez com que se entreolhassem confusos.

— Sobrou muita comida. — Falei dando um pequeno sorriso. — Comam um pouco e bebam para esquentar.

Donghyuck entregou duas garrafas de soju com um pequeno sorriso, eu erguia um pote com o maravilhoso tteokbokki, enquanto observava os olhares confusos.

— Olha, viemos em paz. — Renjun disse ao meu lado. — Realmente sobrou muita comida e sabemos que só estão trabalhando. Por favor, aceitem.

Um dos fotógrafos foi o primeiro a dar um passo para frente e pegar das mãos de Donghyuck as garrafas de soju. Sorri de lado e estiquei um pouco mais a mão com o tteokbokki, o qual outro fotógrafo logo aceitou, me agradecendo. Aos poucos eles foram aceitando as comidas e assim que um deles se deu conta que não havia kimchi, me virei para pegar um pouco para os mesmos. Porém, logo atrás de mim, Jaemin carregava dois potes.

— Kimchi e bolo. — Ele disse estendendo na direção dos homens. — Espero que gostem.

Contente, encarava Jaemin com um pequeno sorriso. Estava orgulhoso de ver meu amigo ali, quebrando todas as barreiras e mágoas. Aquilo era muito importante e esperava que Nana conseguisse perceber isso em algum momento.

Assim que Jaemin assentiu ao escutar os agradecimentos, deu as costas voltando para a casa. Mas antes que entrasse, Donghyuck e eu nos encaramos com um pequeno sorriso.

— Peguem as câmeras. — Donghyuck disse de maneira séria, mas mantendo a calma e a tranquilidade.

Se dissesse que estava tranquilo, estaria mentindo. Meu coração estava acelerado em meu peito, porém sabia que estava tudo bem e que era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Estávamos cansados de nos escondermos e não tinha porquê. Nunca teve. Apesar dos medos e anseios, Donghyuck e eu sabíamos que era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

— Este é nosso presente de Natal.

— O ator Lee Donghyuck e eu, Mark Lee, o diretor bissexual, estamos namorando.

Falei, de uma única vez. E sentindo Donghyuck me puxar pela cintura enquanto os fotógrafos se desesperavam em deixar a comida de lado e nos fotografar, encarei meus amigos. Por um breve instante pude ver diversas feições: Jisung estava surpreso enquanto Chenle sorria, Renjun estava sério ao lado de um Jeno sorridente e Jaemin, que havia parado no meio do caminho, sorria com orgulho.

Eu estava feliz.

Mais ainda por ter aquele homem ao meu lado.

O encarando e me perdendo em seus olhos, Donghyuck fazia o mesmo, retribuía o olhar, enquanto os flashes explodiam em frente a minha casa. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar cada pedacinho da face de Donghyuck e pensar em como ele era perfeito. Seu nariz adorável, seus lábios levemente carnudos, sua pele perfeita e brilhante, e seus olhos, estes que possuíam uma coleção de estrelas inteira dentro.

Antes, todo esse papo de coleção de estrelas nos olhos de Donghyuck era algo que ficava apenas em minha mente, tendo dito pessoalmente apenas uma vez, antes de sequer compreender o que sentia pelo coreano. Contudo, desde que começamos a namorar, a frase saía de meus lábios todas as noites em que dormíamos juntos. Os olhos de Donghyuck, para mim, eram a parte mais perfeita do coreano. Nada, no mundo, era capaz de superar aqueles olhos pequenos, escuros e brilhantes.

— Agora vocês têm uma notícia e comida. — Donghyuck disse, desviando o olhar depois de um tempo. — Feliz Natal.

29 de dezembro de 1998, inverno.

Alguns dias tinham passado desde o nosso Natal incrível. Obviamente a mídia não falava outra coisa além de Donghyuck e eu. Nossas fotos daquela noite passavam nos mais diversos programas levantando as mais diversas opiniões, teorias e falas. Sim, era assustador, mas também era muito divertido escutar milhares de teorias erradas – sobre como nos conhecemos, há quanto tempo estávamos juntos e todas essas baboseiras. Havíamos sido capa de jornais, revistas e era constante o contato – ou a tentativa dele – para darmos entrevistas.

Não aceitávamos nenhuma.

— É engraçado quando eles falam que a gente se conhece desde crianças. São malucos. — Donghyuck ria deitado em meu peito nu.

— Eu honestamente não sei de onde surge tanta criatividade. — Ri com os braços em volta de seu corpo. — Eles podiam usar para coisas mais úteis.

— Markeu... E se a gente realmente já se conheceu?

Abaixei o olhar fitando Donghyuck que havia levantando seu rosto de meu peito. — De outras vidas?

Donghyuck riu e depositou um beijo em minha bochecha. — Não, seu cafona. — Me senti levemente ofendido, mas fiquei em silêncio. — Você disse que veio a Boryeong uma vez, não foi?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— E se nos esbarramos por aí? Duas crianças no parquinho ou no supermercado com os pais, ou na praia?

Sorri de lado. — Bom, seria muita coincidência.

— Seria louco. — Donghyuck voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito.

— Sim, seria. — Concordei o observando naquela posição.

Esticando minha mão até o criado ao lado da cama, peguei a câmera Polaroid. Não teria muito tempo para enquadrar e tirar uma foto perfeita então, torcendo para que a foto ficasse boa, cliquei pegando o rosto de Donghyuck de cima. Rapidamente o coreano reclamou sentando na cama tentando pegar a câmera da minha mão, mas sem parar eu tirava mais e mais fotos enquanto torcia para o enquadramento estar bom, assim como a imagem.

— Me dá isso aqui! — Donghyuck puxou a câmera da minha mão e a apontou em minha direção.

Normalmente não era muito fã de fotos – a não ser quando era necessário, em eventos ou algo do tipo –, porém, com Donghyuck bem a minha frente, com o tronco nu, o lençol cobrindo sua cintura e o cabelo bagunçado, eu sorria. Devia ser, mais ou menos, quatro da tarde pelo modo como o Sol, fraco, entrava pela janela e a claridade pela claraboia. Havíamos pegado o costume de ficar na cama durante a tarde, não importava o quão cedo acordássemos, era nosso momento.

— Agora uma cara sexy.

Mordi o lábio forçando a feição enquanto Donghyuck gargalhava jogando a cabeça para trás. Em seguida, o coreano se jogou em cima de mim, me fazendo rir com a surpresa. Tirando uma foto onde Hyuck selava seus lábios nos meus, perguntei qual era o tema daquela.

— Pós-sexo. — Ele respondeu deixando a câmera no móvel ao lado da cama novamente. — Mas pode ser pré também.

Segurando em sua cintura enquanto Donghyuck colocava uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e sentava em meu quadril, sorri malicioso assentindo.

— Ficaria muito feliz se fosse pré também. — Ergui meu tronco segurando em suas costas enquanto grudava nossos corpos.

— Você é tão safado, Mark Lee. — Ele riu divertido.

— Você que começou. — Disse mordendo seu lábio.

Mas antes que pudéssemos iniciar qualquer coisa, escutamos barulhos na porta. As batidas eram fortes e, de certo modo, agressivas. Talvez fosse Jaemin ou algum dos meninos com alguma novidade. Tentamos ignorar algumas vezes, mas visto que as batidas não cessavam, resolvi gritar que já estava indo, fazendo com que Donghyuck bufasse e se jogasse ao meu lado na cama.

— Vou me livrar de quem for, rápido. — Falei pegando minhas calças de moletom no chão e um suéter qualquer.

— Faça isso, por favor Canadá. — Donghyuck disse esticado na cama.

Voltando para selar meus lábios nos seus, logo fui para a sala repetindo que já estava a caminho, quem quer que fosse podia parar de socar a porta. O que não adiantou. Respirando fundo, pronto para dar um sermão em qualquer pessoa que fosse, abri a porta com cara de poucos amigos. Porém, minha feição logo mudou rapidamente.

Eu estava surpreso.

Muito, mas muito surpreso.

Dentro de mim, havia uma pitada de medo, outra de esperança e algo a mais que não sabia definir. Meu coração estava acelerado, minha cabeça a mil. Não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Apenas encarava com os lábios entreabertos a figura que, por muitos anos, havia sido minha maior fonte de amor.

— Mãe?

Ela sorriu de lado, os lábios trêmulos, mas assim que uma voz masculina se fez presente, seu sorriso sumiu.

— Vamos entrar, não quero ser fotografado.

Passando por mim, meu pai logo esbarrou em meu ombro, seguido de meu irmão e, por último, minha mãe. Fechei a porta tentando processar tudo o que acontecia.

O que eles estavam fazendo ali?

O que estava acontecendo?

Me virando na direção de ambos os três, sentia meu corpo tremer de leve. Fazia anos que não os via, nenhum deles. Quase dez anos. Seis exatos anos sem ver nenhum deles pessoalmente e mesmo assim o único que havia mudado era meu irmão. Ele estava enorme, quase do meu tamanho. Eu tinha ficado mais alto.

— Jin...

Ele estava tão diferente, não só fisicamente... Podia sentir que internamente Jinhyung havia mudado completamente. E era óbvio que sim. Mas, de certa maneira, doía o modo como ele me encarava.

— Vocês querem...?

Imediatamente o estalo ecoou pela sala. Não tinha olhado para ele por mais do que cinco segundos quando havia entrado, mas agora tinha sentido com força sua mão em minha face. Fechando os olhos com o rosto virado para o lado direito, devido à pressão do tapa que havia levado, apenas respirei fundo pensando e repensando tudo o que me havia sido ensinado sobre respeito e obediência aos pais.

— Mark? — Escutei a voz de Donghyuck e virei meu rosto para encará-lo.

Sua feição, que antes parecia tranquila, agora havia ficado séria, dura como uma pedra. Donghyuck não conhecia meus pais, mas sabia de toda a história e havia os visto em fotos e filmagens antigas que pertenceram a meus avós, então, ele imediatamente os reconheceu.

Mas ele não foi o único. Escutando uma espécie de risada de meu pai, desviei o olhar de Donghyuck, o fitando.

— Você ainda tem coragem de trazê-lo aqui? Na casa dos seus avós?!

O grito ecoou pela casa. A voz grossa de meu pai que não ouvia há um tempo, fez com que eu fechasse os olhos por um instante, mas logo os abri sem responder.

— Sai da casa!

O encarei arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Como?

— A burra da sua mãe te protegeu esse tempo todo achando que iria se curar. Mas pelo contrário! — Ele encarou Donghyuck. — Você se mostrou ainda mais repugnante assumindo na frente de todos o namoro com esse...

— Não ouse terminar. — Falei cerrando os dentes só de pensar na possibilidade de escutá-lo falar qualquer coisa de Donghyuck. — Não ouse.

— Mark!

Imediatamente minha mãe me repreendeu, porém, não a fitei. Encarava meu pai sem vacilar.

— Quero você e esse...

— Eu disse para calar a boca! — Aumentei o tom de voz sem medo. — Você pode falar o que quiser de mim, mas sobre Donghyuck nada sai dos seus lábios imundos.

— Como ousa? — Ele logo ergueu a mão, pronto para me acertar novamente.

Porém, rapidamente, vi Donghyuck parar a minha frente me empurrando de leve para trás. Meu pai não era idiota, sabia que se o agredisse haveriam consequências sérias.

— Hyuck-ah. — O puxei levemente pela cintura.

Mas Donghyuck permaneceu imóvel encarando meu pai, cara a cara. Se alguém perguntasse, meus planos para Donghyuck, algum dia, conhecê-los estavam longe de serem daquela forma.

— Vai bater nele? Ótimo! Pode tentar, mas vai ter que me bater também. — Donghyuck, que vestia roupas largas, o encarava bem a minha frente.

— Você acha que tenho medo de...

— Se você falar qualquer coisa pejorativa juro que não respondo por mim. — Falei dando um passo e ficando ao lado de Donghyuck. — Sou um homem bissexual e estou namorando Lee Donghyuck, gostem ou não. Você acha que é momento de se envolver na minha vida? Agora? Depois de me deixar sozinho aos quinze? Realmente acha que tem algum direito de falar qualquer coisa na minha frente sobre o homem que eu amo? Você cala essa boca antes que...

— O quê? — Ele me encarou com sangue nos olhos. — Vai bater no seu pai? Me expulsar da casa que é minha por direito? O que você vai fazer, seu garoto imbecil?

— Antes que eu mande você se foder.

— Mark! — Novamente, minha mãe me repreendeu.

— O quê? — A encarei. — Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar parado ouvindo vocês falarem sobre como os decepcionei? Adivinha só? Não dou a mínima! Vocês me criaram e sou muito grato, mas a partir do momento em que me deixaram fora de casa porque resolvi seguir meus sonhos e imploraram para que me escondesse por vergonha de quem sou, vocês acabaram para mim! Não tenho família de sangue. Tenho uma família que não escolhi a dedos, mas felizmente apareceram na hora certa. E não me importo! — Voltei a encarar meu pai. — É a casa da vovó que você quer? É expulsar seu filho mais uma vez e cuspir na cara dele? É isso? — Claramente frustrado, não esperava resposta alguma. — Então que seja! Enfia a casa no meio do seu rabo e faça com ela o que quiser, esqueça dela como você esquecia da vovó e do vovô! Seja o lixo de ser humano que você sempre é!

— Meu filho...

Encarei minha mãe novamente. Sabia que ela não tinha o que dizer, mas de alguma forma tentava me alcançar. Porém, era tarde demais, ela não me aceitava, e a decepção era nítida em seus olhos.

— Sinto muito que não seja como Jinhyung. — Falei sincero a fitando. — Eu sinto muito não ser o filho que você sempre quis.

— Mark, já chega! — Jinhyung, finalmente, falou algo.

O ignorei. — E sinto mais ainda que você não consiga sair dessa. — Engoli seco, desta vez sentia o olhar de Donghyuck em mim. — Eu amo você. Eu realmente amo, mãe. E se algum dia você perceber que pode ser feliz e completa sem alguém que a atrasa e a humilha, estarei onde for pra te apoiar, desde que me apoie também. Mas agora... Nós dois sabemos que não temos a mínima possibilidade de qualquer coisa.

— Como você ousa falar essas coisas da nossa família, Mark? — Jinhyung gritou dando um passo a frente, Donghyuck fez o mesmo e segurei seu pulso.

— Também amo você, Jinhyung. Mas amo muito mais quem sou, o que conquistei e as pessoas que estão ao meu lado. — Falei engolindo seco novamente, não queria chorar na frente de ninguém.

Ficamos todos em um silêncio intenso, Jinhyung me encarava com o olhar parecido ao de meu pai. Minha mãe, por sua vez, derramava lágrimas enquanto se encolhia e meu pai simplesmente se mantinha estático no mesmo lugar. Ele estava parado até se mover para gritar com ódio:

— Fora da casa! Agora!

Balançando a cabeça positivamente segurei a mão de Donghyuck entrelaçando nossos dedos e caminhando com o mesmo até o quarto. Em silêncio, ambos ajeitávamos nossas coisas. Por passar muito tempo por ali, Donghyuck tinha diversas peças de roupas em meu guarda-roupa e as pegando uma por uma me lançava olhares de vez em quando, mas não conseguia retribuir, não naquele momento. Sabia que se olhasse para Donghyuck começaria a chorar sem cessar.

— Ande! Fora! Os dois!

— Vai se foder, você não pode fazer isso!

Encarei Donghyuck que caminhava em direção a porta onde meu pai tinha acabado de aparecer com suas ordens.

— Vai se foder seu filho da puta! — Ele vociferava absorto em raiva. — Você não pode expulsar seu filho mais uma vez!

— Não posso? — Ele riu rouco. — Veja só!

Assim que meu pai tentou segurar em meu braço, como havia feito da primeira vez, me soltei de maneira brusca o encarando.

— Não sou a criança assustada de seis anos atrás. Não vou deixar você me machucar novamente.

— Você é um garoto muito insolente! Nada do que te ensinamos valeu de algo? Como você desrespeita seu pai desta forma? Você é a maior vergonha de toda a minha vida, Mark Lee.

Novamente, ele tentou segurar meu braço, mas me soltei.

— Você não tem ideia do quanto é gratificante ouvir isso de você.

O empurrando de leve passei por ele seguindo em direção a porta com minha mala e algumas sacolas em mão. Logo atrás, Donghyuck seguia o caminho com a respiração falha e eu sabia que ele estava morrendo de ódio, mas não havia nada que ele ou eu pudéssemos fazer.

A casa não era minha. Por mais que a amasse e tivesse tido momentos importantes naquele local, não era minha. Só me restava sair dali, sendo expulso novamente, mas de uma maneira menos humilhante, assim podia dizer.

Lançando um último olhar a minha mãe, passei pela sala sentindo meus olhos arderem e foi então que vi Donghyuck seguir um caminho diferente. Atraindo o olhar de todos, vi o mais novo pegar um conjunto de fitas caseiras sem pudor algum. Franzindo a testa, ele apenas me encarou voltando ao caminho em direção a porta.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Donghyuck encarou meu pai, abraçando as fitas com um de seus braços. E o ignorando completamente, abriu a porta saindo na frente. Sem nada a dizer o acompanhei deixando para trás, mais uma vez, aqueles que me criaram e me jogaram nas ruas sem mais nem menos. Duas vezes.

Duas.

Vezes.

E aquilo doía.

Doía como o inferno.

Porém, não estava e nem me sentia sozinho daquela vez.

Sentindo a mão quente de Donghyuck junto da minha, ele logo entrelaçou nossos dedos com certa dificuldade por causa das sacolas que carregávamos. Com os olhos cheios, o encarei segurando fortemente a vontade de chorar.

— Vamos para casa, Mark. — Ele apertou sua mão junto da minha. — Vai ser temporário, mas em breve vamos para uma casa só nossa.

Pisquei os olhos o fitando.

— Não vou te deixar, Mark Lee.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. E encarando Donghyuck novamente, engoli seco segurando aquela vontade imbecil de chorar sem cessar. Donghyuck, com um pequeno sorriso confortante, me encarou com seus olhos incríveis:

— Eu prometo. Nunca vou te deixar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Markhyuck trocando carinhos, se abraçando, sendo boiolas tudo que eu quis mesmo. 
> 
> ↳ O Mark passou o Natal com os meninos da companhia dream e foi importante pra todos eles, sem exceção. De todos ali, Jeno e Renjun eram os únicos que tinham uma família tranquila pra passar, mas preferiram ficar com os amigos. Jisung entra no caso da família tranquila com a irmã também, mas ela se curando da doença resolveu viajar pela primeira vez em anos, então ele ia ficar sozinho (não ia não, o Chenle não ia deixar, mas vocÇes entenderam). Chenle prefere passar o Natal na rua do que sozinho em casa já que seu pai tá sempre trabalhando ou saindo com outras mulheres. Mark, Donghyuck e Jaemin, não tem família que os apoie completamente, dos três a situação menos pior é a do Nana e não muito como podemos ver. Então essa família mais linda se juntou para passarem juntos! As roupas e a inspiração vieram todinha das fotos e do MV de Joy!
> 
> ↳ Jisung chorando por ter ganhado um presente que queria muito = tudo pra mim. 
> 
> ↳ Chenle gritando feliz com a pulseira de golfinho = tudo pra mim.
> 
> ↳ Sobre o lance da nova faculdade do Renjun: ele decidiu fazer faculdade de artes plásticas (nessa época era artes plásticas ainda e não visuais) porque ama demais e quer levar as artes pra sua vida!
> 
> ↳ O presente que o Mark disse que ia dar pro Donghyuck, ainda não estava pronto e não sabia se ia dar certo, mas tá no fim da thread junto com todos os presentes recebidos: https://twitter.com/taeyostars/status/1226773890464198656.
> 
> ↳ Qual presente vocês mais gostaram????
> 
> ≛  
> ↳ Não, a mídia não caiu em cima de Markhyuck quando eles foram no parque, só especularam algumas coisas que não foram para frente, apesar do assunto sempre voltar quando os dois eram vistos juntos. 
> 
> ↳ Markhyuck oficialmente acabaram com a mídia, chocaram a família tradicional mundial assumindo em pelo Natal que são um casal sim, eles que lutem. 
> 
> ↳ Ai os pais do Mark.... mais uma vez mostraram que não querem nada com o filho, assim como o irmão. Jinhyung é só um boato do nome do irmão do Mark, não achei nenhuma info válida sobre, então relevem se tiver errado (e me avisem!!!!)
> 
> ↳ Essa briga dos pais do Mark com ele, por mais que pareça aleatória, foi essencial para que ele entendesse que não tá sozinho e que sua família de sangue realmente não existe, ou melhor, ele não existe pra eles. É algo muito triste e sensível, mas como ele já passou por isso antes, e superou quase que totalmente, não vai atingir ele tanto. Ele vai compreender isso como um sinal para um novo começo, algo que ele necessitava muito, sem nem saber, porque até agora ele só foi levando, entendendo, compreendendo, aceitando. Agora é a hora de recomeçar como o Mark que ele é. Mas nunca sozinho!
> 
> ↳ É isto, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado e mil beijos! Amo vocês!


	43. Paradise.

Janeiro 1999, inverno, Boryeong.

— Gostei daquele com as paredes amarelas.

— Jura? — Donghyuck riu saindo da cozinha com os pratos em mãos. — Nem deu pra perceber que você gostou daquele apartamento, Mark Lee.

— E você? — Abraçando Donghyuck pela cintura, beijei seu pescoço.

— Gostei da casa no segundo andar. — Ele sorriu virando o rosto em minha direção. — Parece ser um lugar bem legal de morar.

— Também achei. — Concordei balançando a cabeça. — Mas você não acha pequeno demais?

— Pra nós dois? — Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Na verdade, achei confortável. É menor que essa casa ou a que pertencia a sua avó, mas por alguma razão achei aconchegante.

— Todo lugar é aconchegante pra mim desde que estejamos juntos.

Donghyuck riu me empurrando de leve para trás com o próprio corpo. — Você é brega.

— Quantas vezes vou precisar jogar na sua cara que você gosta? — Ri encostando minhas costas no encosto acolchoado do sofá.

— Todas. — Donghyuck riu beijando minha bochecha. — Vamos comer, Canadá.

Assentindo o soltei encarando a panela de jjajangmyeon que Jaemin havia feito mais cedo. Donghyuck tinha esquentado a comida e colocado mais pasta de feijão, para a minha alegria.

Logo quando tudo aconteceu, há quase um mês, Donghyuck imediatamente me levou para sua casa. Mesmo fodido, sem dinheiro e em desespero interno por estar sem casa do nada, insisti para que eu fosse para um hotel, afinal, não queria incomodar a ele e Jaemin. Contudo, o coreano não deixou, insistiu de todas as formas e conseguiu me convencer que me queria ao seu lado, o que me quebrou por inteiro. Acabei aceitando.

Porém, sempre achava que estava incomodando. Jaemin não esperava por aquilo, nem mesmo Donghyuck, mas sentia que Nana estava um pouco deslocado com o fato de que, de repente, dividia a mesma água, comida e o mesmo espaço que ele e Donghyuck. Nana ficava muito menos tempo em casa, mas Donghyuck me tranquilizava dizendo que ele se sentia sem graça de transar comigo ali, o que me dava mais uma razão para achar que sim, eu estava atrapalhando.

Jaemin, por sua vez, dizia que estava tudo mais do que bem, que estava feliz e que poderia contar para seus filhos e netos que dividia o apartamento comigo e com um Oscar – este que ele fazia questão de deixar na estante central da sala como se fosse seu, era engraçado, não ia negar. Vez ou outra Jeno e Renjun iam lhe visitar, mas segundo Donghyuck eu era seu eterno salvador porque desde que havia chegado, os três não tinham transado escandalosamente no quarto ao lado.

Hyuck e eu, por outro lado...

Era impossível resistir quando ele chegava, do nada, ou sentando no meu colo, ou me provocando com seu corpo nu, ou simplesmente me encarando com aquele olhar tão típico de desejo. Tentávamos ao máximo não sermos escandalosos, mas era a mesma coisa que pedir para Donghyuck não brilhar. Era impossível.

Jaemin, certa manhã, se preparando para uma entrevista de emprego – a qual havíamos descoberto naquele dia apenas – ficou um grande tempo emburrado começando uma conversa séria, mas sem tom de briga. Ele nos pediu seriamente para que maneirássemos nos gemidos, porque poderíamos trazer problemas da vizinhança. Donghyuck travou uma conversa sobre como nós éramos dois e a grande maioria dos gemidos altos eram dele, trazendo a tona, em seguida, o escândalo que Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun faziam quando estavam juntos. Sem ter o que dizer, Nana apenas argumentou que não mais transava em casa exatamente para não causar problemas na vizinhança ou me deixar desconfortável, o que foi a razão para que eu chegasse em Donghyuck, logo que ele saiu para sua entrevista, e o convidasse para morar comigo.

Naquele instante, pude ver o rosto do coreano ficar pálido. Jurava que Donghyuck iria desmaiar e logo desconversei dizendo que era basicamente o que ele fazia quando estávamos na minha antiga casa, afinal, ele passava um longo tempo por lá. Estávamos juntos há pouco mais de seis meses, e o convite talvez tivesse sido precipitado. Me arrependi de ser tão intenso já que passamos o restante do café da manhã em silêncio. Mas, ao levantar para lavar a louça, Hyuck disse que um lugar pequeno, com algumas janelas para o Sol entrar, parecia ser uma casa muito confortável para se viver com quem se ama.

E lá estávamos nós, há duas semanas, procurando algo que coubesse em ambos os bolsos. Ambos estávamos desempregados, em 'Highway to Heaven' havíamos concordado, assim como Johnny, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta, Chittaphon e Hendery, que não receberíamos. Tentei insistir com todos, mas naquele momento, quando os orçamentos começaram a ser feitos e as contas colocadas no papel, acabou me parecendo a melhor escolha.

Eu tinha algum dinheiro guardado desde 'Out of Domain' e mesmo recebendo pouco pelo novo filme, o qual fui enxotado em Seul, tinha alguma grana considerável desde que cheguei em Boryeong. Mas isso já fazia mais de um ano, e minha conta no banco não tinha mais muitos dígitos, o que me deixava preocupado em alugar algo e não conseguir arcar depois, afinal, toda a despesa não ficava apenas no aluguel.

— Vou pegar um empréstimo.

Donghyuck chegou falando sobre em uma terça-feira de manhã. Tentei a todo custo convencê-lo que não havia necessidade, que daríamos um jeito, mas nem eu tinha tanta certeza das palavras que saíam da minha boca. Só não queria vê-lo endividado por minha causa. Porém, não demorou nem mesmo cinco minutos, após soltar sua frase, para Donghyuck explicar que aquele era um investimento na vida dele, algo que ele queria muito e precisava: dividir uma vida ao meu lado, em um cantinho apenas nosso. Ele não se importava se era cedo demais, nem eu, a gente tinha passado por muita coisa para ter qualquer incerteza sobre nossa relação.

— Acho que amanhã tenho os resultados do banco. — Donghyuck encostou no sofá ao meu lado enquanto comia seu jjajangmyeon.

— Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Hyuck-ah?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Não tenho dúvida nenhuma.

Sorri de lado. — Você sabe que a gente consegue se virar com esse dinheiro que tenho, não é? Depois arrumamos algum emprego e...

— Mark... — Donghyuck me interrompeu de imediato, sabia que ele não queria falar sobre aquilo, pois já havia me falado sobre seu ponto de vista em relação a tudo. Donghyuck queria se jogar também, era algo importante para ele assim como era para mim. — Está tudo bem, eu juro. Eu quero isso. A não ser que você não queira...

— Shhhh, nem brinca. — Imediatamente selei nossos lábios, o calando. — Eu honestamente não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo.

— Nem eu. — Ele soltou uma risadinha franzindo o nariz enquanto encostava sua testa na minha. — Nunca achei que fosse sair desta casa. Pensava que o Jaemin seria o primeiro a partir.

— E como ele está lidando?

Hyuck deu de ombros voltando a pegar sua tigela. — Bem, eu acho. Ele me fez prometer vir aqui sempre e ele está feliz que não vamos para Seul. Acho que acabaria com ele se isso acontecesse.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente com a boca cheia. E isso fez com que Donghyuck prosseguisse:

— Em Seul, me senti completo, não vou mentir, mas não acho que pertenço àquela cidade, Markeu. — Hyuck cruzou as pernas virando em minha direção. — Amo como Seul me faz sentir, não me leve a mal, mas... Não importa o quão incrível seja, não tem o gostinho de lar como Boryeong.

Sorri de lado abaixando minha tigela. — Eu entendo. — Falei sincero. — Acho que você com Seul sou eu com Vancouver. Lá é um lugar que, apesar de fazer com que não me sinta completo, tem cara de lar. Boryeong não tinha, até conhecer vocês.

— Brega. — Donghyuck mandou língua.

Ri voltando a comer. — Você gosta.

— Sim. — Ele concordou como de costume. — Boryeong é meu lar porque aqui tenho Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Yukhei, Hendery, Yangyang, Dejun e bem... A pessoa mais importante de todas... — Ele fez uma breve pausa sorrindo. — Haechan, o Pudu!

Gargalhei voltando a comer. — Claro. Haechan.

Donghyuck gargalhou se jogando em cima de mim com cautela. — Você, seu idiota.

— Oh, pensei que fosse o Pudu. — Falei dramático.

— Haechan! Ele tem nome!

— Que seja. — Dei de ombros tentando o ignorar.

— Você é um palhaço ciumento mesmo, tem ciúmes de um bicho de pelúcia!

— Vem cá, seu chato! — Rindo, passei meu braço livre em volta de sua cintura o puxando para perto.

Donghyuck, com o corpo deitado por cima do meu no sofá e o braço direito esticado com a tigela e os talheres, sorria. Ele brilhava como de costume: sua pele, seus olhos, seus cabelos... Ele era o Sol não importava que horas fosse.

— Eu te amo Canadá.

Sorrindo enquanto mordia meu lábio de leve, sussurrei. — Eu te amo, Donghyuck.

Ficamos um tempo nos encarando, como de costume. Eu, perdido em seus olhos, seus mínimos e perfeitos detalhes e Donghyuck, de alguma forma, também perdido em mim. Podia passar horas ali, o fitando, mas tínhamos outros planos para aquela tarde.

— Vamos terminar para irmos, sim?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente me ajeitando no sofá após Hyuck sair de cima de mim. — Sim, Hyunjoon nos espera.

Ele sorriu de lado voltando a comer. — E ele odeia atrasos.

Terminando de comer, logo trocamos nossas roupas e seguimos em direção ao columbário onde Hyunjoon estava enterrado. Assim que voltamos de Seul, em uma de nossas várias conversas antes de dormir, Donghyuck disse que sentia vontade de visitar Hyunjoon mais vezes, mas gostaria que eu fosse para que ele me conhecesse, o que acabou se tornando bem comum. Todos os meses Hyuck me pedia para que fosse com ele visitá-lo, e de mãos dadas comigo, atualizava Hyunjoon sobre diversas coisas enquanto eu, a maioria das vezes, apenas ficava calado ao seu lado. A única vez que abri a boca para falar com Hyunjoon foi quando Donghyuck se afastou para comprar a bebida favorita do mesmo, e prometi a ele que cuidaria bem de Hyuck, com todo meu coração.

E sabia que Hyunjoon havia escutado aquilo.

Mais uma vez, parado em frente a urna, escutava Donghyuck falar sobre como estávamos na expectativa da edição terminar e podermos pegar a fita para assistirmos à montagem final – aquela que iria para os cinemas e festivais como planejávamos. Contava também sobre o fato de que iríamos morar juntos, que Jaemin estava em um novo emprego, Renjun na nova faculdade, Jeno morando sozinho, dentre outras coisas. Era adorável como ele, mês após mês atualizava Hyunjoon de todos os acontecidos sem esquecer uma mísera coisa. Hyunjoon, de onde estivesse, estava escutando Donghyuck com um sorriso nos lábios, era impossível não olhar para ele e sorrir. Segundo Donghyuck, Hyunjoon e eu tínhamos algumas coisas em comum, mas sabia que aquela de vê-lo sorrir e ver tudo se iluminar só com sua presença era a maior delas. Podia sentir isso no fundo do meu coração.

Nos despedindo, deixando algumas flores e sua bebida favorita, nos viramos para ir embora encontrando com a mãe de Hyunjoon, quem eu já tinha conhecido de outra vez, em uma outra visita. Donghyuck havia me contado tudo sobre ela, das coisas horríveis ao arrependimento, e, apesar de não simpatizar muito com a mesma, a mudança parecia real. Mesmo sendo tarde era bom saber que ela não agiria da maneira que agiu com Hyunjoon com mais ninguém.

Depois de um breve cumprimento e poucas palavras, Donghyuck e eu fomos embora, seguindo para nosso café favorito a beira-mar, onde não só deixávamos o clima "pesado" para trás como conversávamos e ríamos escutando as ondas.

Sempre que visitávamos Hyunjoon, Donghyuck ficava nostálgico. Era sempre uma história nova, uma lembrança compartilhada, que eu adorava ouvir. Eles pareciam ter sido tão felizes e era triste o modo como tudo tinha acabado, mas Donghyuck jurava que, apesar de ainda doer um pouco, estava tudo bem. E se ele estava bem, era tudo o que importava.

Chegando próximos a casa, pudemos ver duas silhuetas femininas paradas a porta, a mulher de cabelos curtos espiava pela janela para saber se havia alguém presente, e a garota com dois coques na cabeça batia na porta segurando algo em mãos. Inicialmente não as reconheci, mas assim que fomos nos aproximando percebi ser Haseul e Hyojin, o que me fez sorrir de orelha a orelha.

— Noona? — A chamei.

Haseul logo virou em nossa direção sorrindo largo. — Ah, aí estão vocês!

— Estamos tocando há um bom tempo. — Hyonjin se curvou nos cumprimentando. — Boa noite!

Sorrimos, retribuindo o cumprimento. — Oi vocês duas. — Donghyuck se manteve simpático e apontou em direção a porta. — Vamos entrar.

Vendo ambas assentirem, Donghyuck tomou a frente entrando em sua casa e logo abriu as cortinas e janelas para entrar ar na sala que parecia abafada. Ligando o aquecedor e ajeitando algumas coisas na mesa de centro, logo os acompanhei sentando na poltrona de maneira que as deixasse a vontade no sofá macio da casa.

— Está tudo bem com a edição? — Perguntei um pouco preocupado.

— Sim. Tudo ótimo. — Haseul sorriu e encarou Hyojin que deixou uma embalagem parda em cima da mesa. — Quis entregar pessoalmente a versão definitiva da edição.

Não consegui conter o sorriso. Havia acompanhado o processo durante o final do ano junto com as meninas da edição, Donghyuck, e às vezes outras pessoas que fizeram parte da equipe. No fim, tudo o que montamos, em conjunto, havia ficado do agrado de todos. Segurando a fita em mãos, sorria sem cessar, o filme estava pronto.

"Highway to Heaven", literalmente ganharia vida.

Depois de despedirmos das meninas e convidá-las para a primeira exibição apenas com equipes e atores, começamos a telefonar em êxtase para todos. Nossa conta de telefone viria extremamente cara, principalmente por causa das ligações internacionais, mas não era algo a ser pensado naquele momento. Mantinha minha promessa de convidar a todos e ajeitar um dia para que toda a equipe e os atores estivessem presentes para a primeira exibição oficial de "Highway to Heaven", antes de enviá-lo para os cinemas, festivais e afins.

"Highway to Heaven" era um filme o qual não tínhamos expectativa de ganhar prêmios, não havíamos feito o filme para isso, apesar de tal coisa passar por nossas mentes vez ou outra. A intenção de enviar para festivais, de lutar contra a censura e outros problemas, de modo que fosse passado nos cinemas, como qualquer filme, eram nossos objetivos. "Highway to Heaven" era um filme como os outros: um longa-metragem independente, com uma mensagem extremamente necessária a ser passada para a sociedade lgbtfóbica que convivíamos e todos, sem exceção, que participaram do filme – direto ou indiretamente – vivenciaram tais coisas.

Naquela situação era a arte imitando a vida.

"Highway to Heaven" precisava ganhar notoriedade para a discussão do assunto. Sabíamos que não íamos mudar o mundo da noite pro dia e com um filme, entendíamos como era pesada toda a base da sociedade para ser quebrada tão rápido. Era um trabalho constante e que não conseguiríamos sozinhos, porém, não havia porquê não tentar e não fazer nossa parte. Não havia uma mísera razão para não dar meu sangue para a reprodução de "Highway to Heaven" em todos os cinemas que conseguisse.

As sexualidades, os gêneros, as descobertas, a lgbtfobia, a intolerância, o autoconhecimento, o amor, a compreensão, a amizade e todos esses assuntos envoltos no filme que, felizmente, tinha o orgulho de ter dirigido, precisavam ser vistos na história de Haechan, porque, na realidade, Haechan era a representação de muitas pessoas. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Sem dúvida nenhuma "Highway to Heaven" era meu maior orgulho.

Felizmente não demoramos muito a conseguir uma data compatível com mais de cem pessoas. Era nosso combinado, nossa promessa maior: só veríamos o filme, finalizado, quando a família estivesse toda unida. Apenas nós, equipe e atores, em algum lugar grande ou pequeno.

Meu coração encheu de alegria ao ver Taeyong novamente. Seu cabelo estava loiro e ele estava mais bonito do que nunca. O abracei como nunca, sentindo uma enorme vontade de chorar. Não sabia explicar, amava meu melhor amigo e irmão. Algo parecido aconteceu com Yuta, que estava com o cabelo platinado quase branco e ainda maior do que a última vez que o havia visto, ele estava incrível.

Chittaphon, que ficou um longo tempo em Macau com Hendery, estava de volta a Boryeong depois de meses, seu cabelo estava preto e ele estava bonito e estiloso como sempre. Nos abraçamos com tanto carinho que eu pude jurar que iria chorar naquele exato momento. Eu amava cada uma daquelas pessoas ali, presentes, mas Taeyong, Yuta e Chittaphon eram as pessoas da minha vida, aquelas as quais não conseguia viver sem ou queria. Eles eram tudo para mim, literalmente meu tudo. Simplesmente não sabia o que seria de mim se não tivesse o apoio, amor e carinho daqueles três.

Abraçando os meninos da Companhia Dream eles logo se sentaram na fileira da frente do local. O restante das pessoas e da equipe foi se espalhando e mesmo não sendo o maior fã de contatos físicos, fazia questão de abraçar a todos e todas, além de agradecer por todo apoio, trabalho duro e dedicação ao filme. Eu faria um discurso, antes do filme começar, e estava preparado para, enfim, os agradecer de maneira própria – mesmo sabendo que nada que eu falasse ou fizesse seria o suficiente para, realmente, mostrar o quão grato eu era por cada um deles.

— Meu deus como é bom ver todos vocês aqui. — Soltei uma risada baixa enquanto ajeitava minha boina. — Sei que vocês esperavam ver pela primeira vez em um cinema, mas porque não em um teatro? Bem, se vocês não sabem foi nesse teatro que eu conheci o Jaemin pela primeira vez. Estava com Taeyong hyung e a Dream Co. estava apresentando "Stars Collection". Seria mais um dia comum se eu não tivesse esbarrado em Jaemin e ele não tivesse me levado em uma festa, tempo depois. Festa essa onde conheci pessoas incríveis... — Mudei meu olhar de direção e encarei cada um dos seis da companhia alternando o olhar para Yukhei, Hendery, Yangyang e Dejun. — Eu estava com muito medo naquela noite, mas todas essas pessoas me acolheram de todo coração e me fizeram entender que tenho um lugar neste mundo.

— Você tem, bem no meu coração! — Taeyong gritou no meio das pessoas e gargalhei.

— E você no meu! — Gritei de volta, mas logo normalizei o tom de voz. — Todos vocês na verdade. Devem estar se perguntando porquê estou falando tudo isso, mas... Se não fosse, inicialmente, por Jaemin, provavelmente não estaria aqui em cima, com um filme finalizado. Me deixem explicar: naquela festa eu conheci um carinha, acho que vocês devem ter ouvido falar dele por aí... — Encarei Donghyuck diretamente, sem deixar de sorrir. — Ele aceitou escrever algo comigo, me ensinar e ajudar em um roteiro, não foi fácil, mas foi como tudo começou. Graças a Jaemin, que me apresentou Donghyuck, aprendi a não ter medo de quem sou e do que gosto. Sei que sou um bobo apaixonado, mas antes de ser um completo babão pelo Donghyuck ele me ensinou e me ajudou, assim como meus amigos, a ter coragem. Algo que serei eternamente grato.

Fiz uma breve pausa mordendo meu lábio e Donghyuck piscou um dos olhos mandando um beijo, o que me fez rir baixinho. Balançando a cabeça positivamente, prosseguia:

— Mas isso foi só o início. O início de tudo e então fui conhecendo cada um de vocês. Tendo o apoio, o trabalho duro, o amor e carinho de cada um. Poderia agradecer um por um, cada nome, cada função, cada mínima coisinha que tá guardada no meu coração pra sempre. Mas aí não veríamos filme nenhum porque eu demoraria horas e horas.

Rimos. Estava envergonhado, mas tentava ao máximo não transparecer tal coisa.

— Hoje não é um dia como aquelas segundas, terças, quartas, quintas, e outros dias que passamos juntos. Todos aqueles momentos em que estive com vocês foram especiais, claro. Assim como hoje. — Fiquei um pouco mais sério encarando cada uma daquelas pessoas. — Quero dizer obrigado por todas as vezes que estiveram comigo. Estou morrendo de vergonha, mas quero dizer que amo vocês.

Todos, em um passe de mágica, começaram a gritar pelo que eu tinha acabado de falar. Abaixei a cabeça momentaneamente rindo de vergonha.

— Eu amo, okay?! — Gritei segurando o microfone antigo. — Lidem com isso!

— Nós também te amamos, Markeu!

Ri ao escutar a voz de Johnny. Mandando um beijo no ar voltei ao meu discurso:

— "Highway to Heaven" é nosso pedido que vai se realizar pra sempre. Tenham certeza disso. Sei que haverão dias tristes e obscuros e sinto muito por tudo que cada um passou no passado, somos uma família, compartilhamos histórias e nos unimos, mas hoje quero que vocês não se preocupem. Dias como este podem e vão ser acumulados, saibam disso.

Novamente, fiz uma breve pausa. Encarei o chão por alguns segundos, antes de erguer meu rosto e olhar minha família, novamente, prosseguindo:

— É normal eu ter esse momento em meu coração como uma melodia, porque melodias são bonitas e inesquecíveis. — Falei um pouco mais sério obtendo as atenções, rostos com sorrisos adoráveis preenchiam minha visão e isso me deixava ainda mais contente. — Tudo foi possível por causa de vocês, meu sonho foi possível com vocês. Daqui em diante, se assim quiserem, quero fazer tudo com vocês. Pensava que estava sozinho e precisando de alguém em grande parte dessa minha caminhada de descobrimento, mas não estava. Porque mesmo nas coisas simples vocês estavam ali, celebrando minha preciosidade, assim como estou agora celebrando a de cada um de vocês. Como a luz de uma vela, as luzes do cinema são especiais e não teria conseguido nada disso sem vocês. Espero sempre tê-los ao meu lado, fiquem sempre comigo porque prometo dar a vocês dias que são como presentes, como luzes de velas que não se apagam.

Sorri de lado sentindo meu rosto queimar. Aquelas palavras saíram em uma noite onde comecei a escrever algumas coisas aleatórias em um papel, compartilhava as mesmas com as pessoas que mais amava e não me arrependia nem um pouco. Sentindo a garganta queimar soube que era hora de terminar aquela imensidão de palavras, então, antes de fazer uma reverência demorada e respeitosa a todos os presentes, finalizei:

— Prometo que esse amor e essa gratidão, nunca vão se apagar, assim como a luz de uma vela. Obrigado a todos! Eu amo vocês!

Meus olhos enchiam enquanto eu via cada uma daquelas pessoas me aplaudindo de pé, como se eu merecesse tal coisa. Me sentia tão privilegiado por estar diante de pessoas tão incríveis e amáveis. Me sentia amado, feliz, completo, bem. Eu me sentia muito bem.

Como nunca, em toda minha vida, havia me sentido antes.

Sentando ao lado de Donghyuck, depois de agradecer aos aplausos, Johnny foi até a máquina de cinema que havíamos conseguido emprestado naquela noite. O teatro possuía uma tela branca, a qual não era usada por anos, afinal, há muito cinemas e teatros não dividiam mais o mesmo espaço, isso tinha mudado. Depois de Donghyuck conseguir o local para transmitir o filme pela primeira vez, lá estávamos nós, assistindo "Highway to Heaven", oficialmente.

Assim que a primeira cena apareceu na tela branca, os gritos tomaram conta do local. Começava com Donghyuck, cheio de machucados, arrastando a mala por Seul. Foi a primeira cena que gravamos na capital e era com ela que o filme se iniciaria. Escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço, beijei o topo da cabeça de Hyuck enquanto sorria ao vê-lo tão perfeito na tela. Donghyuck era o homem mais bonito de toda a face da Terra.

As cenas seguiram, como se tivesse voltado no tempo. Após um fade out, Haechan estava em sua casa, jantando com sua mãe e seus primos. A cada cena quente de Haechan, fosse com seu professor, fosse com seu parceiro da escola, Donghyuck escondia seu rosto em meu pescoço novamente, ainda mais quando as pessoas gritavam eufóricas com os momentos.

Porém, o silêncio foi total quando a cena de agressão começou. Entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus, Donghyuck encarava a cena, sério assim como todos naquele local, e lançando um olhar para Taeyong, que estava logo atrás de mim, pude ver que o coreano chorava, contudo, sem tirar os olhos da tela. Esticando uma de minhas mãos para trás da cadeira em que estava sentado, o senti segurar minha mão a apertando com força e fiz o mesmo tentando lhe passar o máximo de amor e carinho por um simples toque.

A parte de Haechan em Seul havia chegado. Novamente a cena dele arrastando sua mala pela rua desconhecida passou, indicando que agora o filme se passava em tempo presente. O bar, os personagens de Yukhei, Yuqi, Jaemin, Jeno, todos eles começaram a aparecer gradativamente. As festas, as noites no bar, o convite para ser modelo, a mudança para a casa de Sungmo e Kijung... O filme seguia de maneira coesa, com cenas boas. Eu estava muito orgulhoso.

Risadas lotaram o local no primeiro café da manhã de Haechan na casa com Sungmo, Kijung e desconhecidos. A cena era um alívio cômico diante tantos acontecimentos pesados. Ninguém sabia o que fazer, Haechan era o único que usava mais de uma peça de roupa no local, e Kijung o único que usava um robe de seda. A cena era silenciosa e engraçada.

O filme seguiu com Haechan encontrando o disco do pai, descobrindo a verdade sobre o falecimento do mesmo por causa da AIDS, sua perda, mais festas e cenas picantes com mulheres e homens. Fizemos questão de deixar bem claro que Haechan sentia atração, paixão, tesão, carência, amor e tudo isso envolvia ambos os sexos. Haechan era bissexual e mais ao fim o personagem falava tal coisa. Em meio a seu caminho para o descobrimento de si mesmo, já estava muito nítido que Haechan não era heterossexual e muito menos gay, desde quando ele se apaixonou pela personagem de Yerim, em Boryeong. Era algo que fazíamos questão de abordar: o conhecimento, a existência e resistência de um personagem bissexual.

Foi então que a cena surpresa começou. Haechan, mesmo não querendo muito, aceitou sair. Para ele festas eram entorpecentes e, com isso, ele esquecia de todos os problemas, pelo menos momentaneamente. As únicas pessoas que sabiam da existência daquela cena eram Irene, Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Donghyuck e eu. E quando os gritos começaram, Donghyuck e eu começamos a rir, afinal éramos nós dois na tela beijando. Sim, eu tinha feito uma participação especial no filme sendo um dos caras que Haechan beijava em uma de suas várias noites. A ideia tinha surgido em uma brincadeira de Jiwoo, mas havíamos, de fato, levado a sério.

O clima ficava tenso novamente quando a cena entre Haechan, Kijung e Sungmo tomava conta das telas. A briga, o isolamento de Haechan, sua saída da casa de ambos, a chegada na casa de Liwei e Ting, os grupos de apoio que ele havia conhecido na grande Seul, os momentos de reflexão do próprio personagem que geravam diálogos sobre sua sexualidade, e em como ela era tida diante os olhos não só da comunidade LGBT, mas da sociedade no geral.

Uma das minhas cenas favoritas era quando Haechan, com dois conhecidos de um grupo de ajuda que passou a frequentar, iam a um bar e um deles dizia ter atração sexual por homens, mas que não era gay. Haechan, visivelmente mais maduro – mesmo que não conseguisse enxergar tal coisa – logo o explicou sobre a bissexualidade e tendo não só que ouvir sobre como os bissexuais eram promíscuos, também teve de escutar a acusação de que bissexuais eram os responsáveis pelo "leva e traz" do vírus HIV, que assolava e assustava as pessoas nas décadas de 80 e 90. Ainda não estávamos livres de tal coisa.

Com argumentos bem fundados, e brigando pela primeira vez mostrando seu ponto de vista acerca de quem realmente era, Haechan saiu do bar após falar várias coisas a seus "novos colegas", estes que nunca mais quis encontrar. Tal cena foi essencial para que deixássemos bem claro que ambas as informações eram falsas e caluniosas. Não podíamos deixar de falar sobre isso no filme, não mesmo. Era algo didático, explicativo e que a sociedade precisava entender. Haechan foi o responsável por deixar o recado.

A cena da conversa de Liwei e Ting com um Haechan transtornado por escutar tal coisa no bar também foi essencial para que ele não só parasse de procurar grupos de auto ajuda em qualquer canto, como também para que ele voltasse a falar com Kijung e Sungmo, lhes pedindo desculpas realmente arrependido. A partir deste momento Haechan não só se dedicou mais a entender e se aceitar, como também perceber o local ao qual se sentia pertencente. Seu pai havia falecido, ele não tinha nada a ver com sua mãe, e finalmente tinha entendido que não devia ser nem cópia e nem mistura de ambos, mas sim ele mesmo. Mesmo que isso implicasse em alguém totalmente diferente daqueles os quais ele sempre teve como referência.

Haechan era totalmente diferente de seus pais, ele era ele mesmo. O coreano não pertencia a Seul, trabalhando em bar, indo em várias festas, posando como modelo e afins. Haechan pertencia a Boryeong, e logo após sua percepção de que Seul não era para si, mas que, de fato, havia sido um capítulo muito importante e incrível em sua vida, ele voltava para casa. Não exatamente a casa a qual cresceu, apanhou e foi infeliz, mas sim a cidade, seu verdadeiro lar.

Com a perspectiva de se tornar professor do ensino fundamental, por adorar crianças, Haechan terminou o filme deixando o disco, que pertenceu a seu pai, debaixo da porta de sua mãe, seguindo seu próprio caminho e, enfim, sendo quem realmente era: um homem bissexual e livre. Ele tinha se livrado de todas as amarras que o prendiam: sua mãe e seu conservadorismo, seus primos e os maus tratos, suas dúvidas, inseguranças e medos. Haechan estava livre para ser o que quisesse, agora aceitando a si mesmo e o mais importante de tudo: se amando.

Era essa a mensagem que queríamos passar: não importa o quão confuso tudo esteja, o quão escuro e sombrio seu mundo se encontre, há uma luz. Em algum momento ela vem até você. Demore o tempo que for. Sempre há uma luz que não se apaga. Que fortalece. E, acima de tudo, permanece.

Março de 1999, primavera.

— Ok, as flores vão ficar aqui, bem perto da entrada.

— Sou um cara muito romântico, eu sei. — Falei soltando uma risada enquanto segurava a porta para Jaemin passar com uma caixa em mãos.

— Você é sentimental, é diferente.

Encarei Jaemin, sem humor. — Saiba que levo isso como um elogio.

— Nós sabemos, hyung. — Jeno disse rindo entrando logo em seguida. — Nós sabemos.

— Sai da frente, porra! — Renjun xingou carregando uma poltrona junto de Chenle.

— Calem a boca e ajudem. — Chenle, que tinha o rosto todo vermelho, praguejava.

— Não quero ninguém falando palavrão aqui em casa. — Donghyuck saiu de dentro da cozinha os encarando. — Só eu posso.

Ignorando Donghyuck, Renjun e Chenle colocaram a poltrona amarela em qualquer canto se jogando na mesma, ambos ao mesmo tempo. Não era a mesma poltrona da casa de minha avó, mas pelo menos era algo que me recordaria do local.

E eu gostava de poltronas amarelas.

— Hyung onde coloco isso?

Jisung apareceu na porta segurando duas caixas de uma única vez, tampando sua visão.

— Meu deus, Jisung. — Jaemin correu até ele para ajudá-lo com uma das caixas. — Pra que carregar duas?

— Eram as últimas.

— Mesmo? — Jeno perguntou, seus olhos brilhavam.

— Mesmo. — Jisung sorriu de lado.

— Você tá sujo. — Chenle saiu de seu canto na poltrona indo até o mais novo e logo limpando sua bochecha com a manga de sua blusa azul marinho.

— Ah, valeu. — Jisung agradeceu corando um pouco.

Desviei o olhar para não deixá-lo mais sem graça e percebi que os demais faziam o mesmo. Caminhando até Donghyuck, vendo a noite começar a cair e escurecer a sala, o abracei pela cintura. Estávamos exaustos, sujos, e irritados. Hyuck e eu não tínhamos dinheiro para pagar um carro de mudanças, então, Chenle havia dado um jeito, mas ele só tinha conseguido a van, onde tivemos que fazer várias viagens para pegarmos tudo de Donghyuck, nem ele sabia que tinha tanta coisa. Os móveis novos chegariam conforme o tempo, por enquanto íamos sobrevivendo com o básico.

— Vocês têm luz?

— Provavelmente não. — Donghyuck disse me abraçando também pela cintura.

Jisung apertou o interruptor, mas nem sinal. — É, não tem.

— Como vão fazer?

— Luz de velas, o nome. — Doyoung hyung entrou por último carregando a chave da van.

Nenhum de nós tinha carteira de motorista e o único amigo disponível em Boryeong era o mais velho. Sem demora ou hesitação, ele logo aceitou ajudar na mudança. A verdade era que Doyoung tinha sido mais o apoio emocional, ele raramente carregava alguma caixa ou algo pesado, porém, jamais reclamaria, se não fosse por ele nem tinha noção de como levaria aquelas coisas para a nova casa.

Donghyuck e eu tínhamos chegado em um acordo. Inicialmente cada um tinha gostado de uma casa, até que achamos aquela há algumas quadras da praia. Era um pouco afastada de onde os demais moravam, mas era nossa melhor opção. Sem precisar subir escadas, a casa contava com uma sala de tamanho médio, uma cozinha logo em frente, um quarto após virar um pequeno corredor, um banheiro no fim do mesmo, e uma área externa grande. Seria boa para pendurar roupas ou simplesmente passar o tempo. Estávamos animados com o local. Era aconchegante sem ser muito grande ou muito pequeno.

— Donghyuck tem velas. — Jaemin apontou para ele.

— As aromatizadas que ganhei de presente em Chicago? Nem fodendo!

Olhei para o lado soltando uma risada surpreso com o palavrão e a resistência repentina.

— Quer que eu conte ao Mark quem te deu? — Jaemin provocou.

— Eu mesmo conto. — Donghyuck encarou Jaemin sério e então me fitou. — Foi um americano que eu transei. São velas aromáticas europeias, ninguém encosta nelas.

— Acho justo. — Falei me soltando e deixando um beijo na bochecha de Donghyuck. — Vou a alguma loja de conveniência comprar algumas velas comuns e comida.

— Te dou uma carona. — Doyoung sorriu balançando as chaves.

— Hyung, por favor nos compre doce. — Chenle implorou, agora sentado ao chão com Jisung deitado em seu ombro, visivelmente cansado.

— Pode deixar. Mais pedidos? — Encarei os demais.

— Quero velas aromáticas europeias, por favor. — Jaemin afinou a voz, segurando o riso.

— Pede pra um dos seus namorados, são eles quem transam com você. — Debochei divertido causando algumas risadas.

O sorriso de Jaemin sumiu e ele me ignorou indo direto para os braços de Renjun na poltrona. Soltando uma risadinha, mandei um beijo para o coreano – agora de cabelo rosa –, que me ignorou, e logo saí com Doyoung.

Entrando na van, o coreano ligou a rádio baixinho, dando partida. Estava exausto depois de carregar tanta coisa e tantos móveis, porém estava feliz porque teria meu cantinho com Donghyuck – apesar de saber que sentiria falta de dividir casa com Chittaphon ou Jaemin. Porém, não era como se tivesse muita escolha, a casa de minha avó já era, e Jaemin claramente precisava de espaço em sua própria casa – algo que ele nunca falaria, porém, sabia.

Chittaphon, por sua vez, havia decidido voltar para a Tailândia por um tempo. Alegava que precisava colocar as ideias e a vida em ordem, afinal, não poderia fugir do pai para sempre. Hendery o visitava de três em três semanas, quando podia, mas para eles a distância não era problema. Ambos estavam muito bem, felizmente.

Taeyong e Yuta estavam em Seul. Depois das gravações de "Highway to Heaven", Taeyong voltou a trabalhar normalmente e Yuta conseguia alguns papéis em filmes, pequenos, mas ele não se importava porque, ultimamente, estava trabalhando mais como modelo na mesma agência que o amigo de Jaehyun, Sicheng, que havia dado uma mãozinha.

Jaehyun continuava em Chicago com Johnny. O coreano trabalhava na empresa de contabilidade do pai na cidade e Johnny, como fotógrafo profissional, ficando cada vez mais reconhecido. O que era ótimo.

Taeil tinha lançado um segundo disco com a produção de Jihoon, e Doyoung estava encaminhando o seu primeiro também sob a responsabilidade do coreano de Busan. O trabalho em "Highway to Heaven" tinha dado tão certo que Jihoon havia feito o convite para ambos, que logo aceitaram.

Irene e Yerim tinham aberto uma loja de roupas sob medida com a amiga Wendy, esta última que tentava levantar sua marca 'Wen-di', e tinha ambas como sócias. Yerim e Irene cuidavam da parte relacionada a divulgação e eventos e Wendy era a responsável pelas roupas e produção, com ajuda de outras pessoas. O mais inovador de tudo, e incrível, claro, era o fato da equipe ser totalmente composta por mulheres e as roupas serem unissex. Tinha ganhado uma boina de Yerim no Ano Novo Lunar, era branca com detalhes pretos e um coelho bordado, afinal, 1999 era o Ano do Coelho. Eu a adorava.

Yukhei e Yuqi estavam se dedicando a faculdade fazendo alguns curta metragens e concorrendo a prêmios em festivais locais. Estavam mais amigos do que nunca, e mesmo com o noivado de Yuqi, ela e Yukhei mantinham uma relação de amizade e respeito adorável. Felizmente a chinesa estava participando mais das nossas confraternizações e era extremamente engraçada, assim como seu noivo que falava demais o tempo todo. Era bom ter novas pessoas na família.

— Acho que tem uma barraquinha de rua perto do mercado em Songhak-ri, o que acha de irmos lá?

Encarei Doyoung como se ele estivesse falando em outra língua.

— Você não sabe onde é, certo?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, rindo.

Ele logo me acompanhou na risada. — Não é longe, vamos nessa.

Assentindo, apenas deixei meu corpo relaxar no banco da van. A música que tocava baixa era agradável e gostosa de se ouvir. Doyoung e eu conversávamos sobre coisas relacionadas ao filme, suas músicas, como era sua carreira, como era a minha e foi a primeira vez, de fato, que tivemos uma boa e longa conversa. Doyoung era um hyung divertido e incrível. Era ótimo conversar com ele.

Voltando para minha nova casa, entramos no local que estava um completo breu, ri de como Donghyuck segurava uma lanterna e permanecia falando sobre como não iria queimar suas velas importadas dando graças aos céus quando Doyoung e eu chegamos cheio de sacolas. Acendendo as velas com a ajuda do mais velho, logo deixamos as comidas em cima de uma mesa improvisada, que nada mais era do que uma caixa de papelão com livros dentro.

— Devíamos queimar esses jornais. — Jisung disse pegando alguns da pilha que eu colecionava.

— Podíamos fazer uma fogueira. — Chenle sorriu.

— Dentro de casa, Chenle? — Renjun o encarou.

— Claro que não, lá fora. — Ele disse fazendo careta para Renjun.

— Não adianta. — Donghyuck disse dando de ombros pegando um pouco de comida. — Já tentei de todas as formas fazer Mark jogar os jornais com as críticas ruins fora, mas ele não me ouve.

— Toda crítica é válida.

— Até aquela que fala que o filme é uma pouca-vergonha feita por gays para gays? — Jeno me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Sim. — Falei sincero segurando minha tigela. — Porque no fim das contas me faz entender quem apenas viu o filme ou quem o enxergou de verdade.

— Você tá na Coreia do Sul, Canadá. — Jaemin soltou uma risadinha irônica. — Se uma pessoa realmente enxergar o filme é lucro.

— E vou ficar extremamente feliz por isso.

— Eu discordo. — Renjun disse encarando Jaemin ao seu lado. — Tem muito mais gente que vai enxergar e se identificar com o filme. A diferença é que essas pessoas raramente farão parte da mídia e muito menos vão assumir tal coisa. — Ele suspirou baixinho. — Nós sabemos como é.

Sorri de lado assentindo. Ser LGBT na Coreia era ainda mais difícil do que nos Estados Unidos, onde o preconceito também perpetuava, mas de maneira diferente. Era algo cultural e muito forte.

— Bom, acho que devíamos comer. — Doyoung disse quebrando o silêncio. — Só de "Highway to Heaven" estar sendo exibido nos cinemas já é algo muito importante pra muita gente, mesmo que não pareça. Saiba disso, Mark.

Sorri com o comentário de Doyoung assentindo. Assim terminamos mais um domingo, rindo, falando sobre os festivais nacionais que aconteceriam – onde "Highway to Heaven" já tinha sido aceito –, sobre coisas aleatórias e contando histórias antigas. No final da noite, só tinha a agradecer a todos eles por terem ajudado na minha mudança e de Donghyuck.

— Não acredito. — Donghyuck falou assim que fechei a porta, mesmo com a iluminação fraca das velas conseguia ver seu sorriso.

Sem esperar por um mísero passo meu, Donghyuck pulou em meu colo entrelaçando as pernas em volta de minha cintura. Rindo e o segurando pelas pernas, encostei minhas costas na porta o encarando.

— Nós realmente vamos morar juntos?

— Vamos! — Gritei animado enquanto recebia uma quantidade enorme de beijos.

Donghyuck beijava todo meu rosto rapidamente e apenas fechava os olhos sentindo seus lábios macios me enchendo de carinho.

— Ah, Canadá... — Ele riu segurando em meus ombros. — Eu amo você, sabia?

Selando nossos lábios, balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Eu te amo, Lee Donghyuck.

Hyuck logo selou nossos lábios iniciando um beijo calmo e gostoso. Era nítido o quanto Donghyuck estava contente com tudo aquilo, afinal eu estava com medo de, em algum momento, ter parecido que havia forçado algo. Só esperava que fosse nítido para ele também que eu estava me sentindo o homem mais feliz de toda a Coreia por estar morando junto dele.

Sabia que havíamos tido muitos momentos, entendia também que muita gente julgava aquele passo como importante e rápido demais, porém, Donghyuck e eu não só sabíamos e tínhamos certeza do que sentíamos um pelo outro como também queríamos aquilo.

Era uma nova vida para ambos, e precisávamos de tal coisa.

Era importante deixar algumas cicatrizes no passado. Necessitávamos esquecer algumas coisas e pessoas, outras carregaríamos conosco pela eternidade. Mas aquele era nosso recomeço juntos, como um casal. Não podia estar mais feliz de ter Donghyuck nos meus braços e estar nos seus.

Acordamos na manhã seguinte com uma batida forte na porta, Donghyuck permaneceu dormindo enquanto fui atender. Felizmente era o responsável pela companhia elétrica e não precisaríamos mais usar velas, o que significava que o perigo da casa pegar fogo havia diminuído duzentos por cento.

Fazendo um barulho um tanto chato, Donghyuck acabou por acordar resmungando todos os palavrões que conhecia. O que era adorável para um cachorro babão e apaixonado como eu, afinal, Donghyuck de cabelo bagunçado, voz rouca e cara de sono era a coisa mais linda de todo universo não importava quais palavras saíssem de seus lábios.

Trabalhando em algumas coisas pessoais, checando números e fazendo planos, fui trabalhar na mesa da sala enquanto Kim, da companhia elétrica, arrumava nossa luz contando sobre sua esposa que estava grávida. Era algo realmente adorável de se escutar, porém, assim que o carteiro chegou deixando as cartas em minhas mãos, paralisei por um momento e após pedir desculpas a Kim, corri até o quarto acordando Donghyuck novamente.

— Hyuck... Acorda.

— Ah, Mark... Vai tomar...

— Johnny conseguiu! — O interrompi antes que ele me xingasse e ele logo abriu os olhos. — Uma produtora americana está interessada em "Highway to Heaven". O filme vai pra Los Angeles!

— O quê?! — Donghyuck sentou na cama no mesmo instante. — Mark... O quê?!

Sorrindo, estiquei a carta já aberta para ele. Donghyuck ainda estava sonolento, coçava e piscava os olhos com muita rapidez lendo a carta em inglês. Não sabia até que ponto ele estava entendendo, mas não o atrapalharia. Depois de alguns minutos encarando o papel, os olhos brilhantes de Donghyuck encararam os meus. Simultaneamente abrimos um sorriso absurdamente sincero, estávamos felizes e realizados.

— Parabéns, meu amor! — Se jogando nos meus braços Donghyuck logo se soltou ao escutar o barulho de papel amassando.

— Parabéns para nós. — Falei tentando ignorar a situação que se sucedia.

— O que é isso? — Ele encarou minha mão onde um envelope estava fechado.

— Uma carta.

— De quem? — Novamente, Donghyuck coçou os olhos.

— Minha mãe.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio e segurou minhas mãos junto das dele. — Quer abrir junto comigo?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. Donghyuck deixou a carta da produtora de lado por um momento segurando o envelope roxo. O abrindo, o coreano logo o deixou em minhas mãos novamente e sem prolongar tudo aquilo abri a carta lendo-a. Nela, minha mãe enviava algumas palavras, mas acima de tudo um documento autenticado.

— Isso é...

Balancei a cabeça positivamente assim que senti a respiração de Donghyuck próxima a meu rosto, ele via o que tinha naquele envelope junto de mim. Colocando ambos os documentos juntos, rasguei-os soltando automaticamente as mãos de Donghyuck. Erguendo o olhar para o mais novo, a feição de Hyuck era estranha, ele estava em um misto de surpresa com algo mais que não conseguia identificar.

— Mark, por quê...?

Sorri de lado e passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura jogando meu corpo para o lado o levando comigo. Subindo uma mão para seu rosto, o acariciei com um pequeno sorriso.

— Não quero. — Falei sincero. — Não preciso da casa da vovó, sempre vou guardar os momentos daquela casa no meu coração. Nosso primeiro beijo, a primeira ideia de "Highway to Heaven", o Natal, tudo...

Fiz uma breve pausa e depois de selar meus lábios nos de Donghyuck, sorri, finalizando:

— Mas agora tenho uma nova vida. É hora de recomeçar, Hyuck-ah.

Abril 1999, primavera, Seul.

"Highway to Heaven" tinha ganhado notoriedade.

E às vezes sofríamos com os comentários que eram feitos acerca do mesmo. Em muitas das vezes me sentia indiferente, mas na maioria sentia meu sangue ferver com certos comentários. Poucos eram positivos em relação ao filme, e isso frustrava muito mais os demais do que a mim mesmo. De certo modo, eu já estava acostumado, infelizmente.

Haviam comentários positivos, sérios e bons. Mas a grande maioria eram comentários cruéis, e odiava ver meus amigos com tanto ódio ou mágoa.

Principalmente quando se tratava de Donghyuck.

Contudo, naquela noite tentávamos deixar de lado todas as coisas ruins, todo o ódio e afins, pois alguns de nós iríamos para mais um festival. Aos poucos, depois das reações ruins e até mesmo risadas quando diziam o nome do filme, Jaemin, Jeno, Taeyong, Johnny e até mesmo Chittaphon desistiram de comparecer. Não ganhávamos nada além de desprezo e deboche.

Era muito frustrante.

Enviamos o filme para todos os festivais no país que conhecemos, mais da metade havia censurado o filme e proibido o mesmo de concorrer ou simplesmente passar. Ninguém queria causar problemas com o Órgão de Cultura Sul Coreano que estava avaliando o caso do filme que começava a causar muito mais comoção do que havíamos pensado.

Porém, seria mentira de nossas partes se disséssemos que não esperávamos nada daquilo. Felizmente nunca havia passado por nada parecido com os outros filmes, e o primeiro que comecei a gravar em território sul-coreano tive uma série de restrições, mas nada de mais. Bem, naquela época não era nada de mais porque minhas prioridades e preocupações eram outras, além do enredo de ambos os filmes serem completamente diferentes.

"Highway to Heaven" estava, literalmente, dando o que falar. E não importava o quanto nós falássemos sobre, nada era, de fato, escutado. A não ser por uma minoria e, honestamente, aquelas pessoas eram as quais eu me agarrava. Elas e toda a equipe. O filme era muito mais do que um "antro de safadeza e perdição" como grande parte da mídia via. Era uma história comum, de um garoto bissexual com assuntos que deviam ser levantados.

— Andando, ou vamos chegar atrasados.

Ri baixo. — Que diferença faz?

— Nenhuma, eu sei. Mas quero ter fotos para guardar. — Donghyuck sorriu e ajeitou meu terno. — Vamos.

Saindo junto a Donghyuck pegamos um táxi em direção ao local, indo em silêncio em grande parte do trajeto. Assim como a maioria dos festivais, o Festival de Filmes Independentes de Seul possuía uma entrada com muitos fotógrafos, onde parávamos por um tempo para ser registrada a nossa presença. Com um sorriso de canto, Donghyuck e eu mantínhamos os dedos entrelaçados, sendo fotografados por centenas de fotógrafos ao mesmo tempo. Não havia tido um evento em que não aparecemos de mãos dadas. Querendo ou não, eles teriam que suportar um casal de homens bem em suas fuças.

Sentando em um dos locais indicados, nos ajeitamos preparados para o festival.

Filmes passavam na tela, era a vez dos curtas-metragens. Sabíamos que a versão resumida de "Highway to Heaven" passaria no final, uma versão feita especialmente para festivais como aqueles. Seria o último filme a ser reproduzido e talvez o mais longo. Depois, viria a premiação que era diferente de tudo o que já havia vivido, pelo que tinha entendido existiam apenas dois prêmios: o Principal e o Especial. Não entendia muito bem, mas Donghyuck dizia para que eu ficasse tranquilo que ia entender a medida que fosse acontecendo. O que foi verdade.

Sentados com pequenos sorrisos, afinal eram parceiros de profissão que ganhavam seus prêmios, Donghyuck e eu aplaudíamos com respeito. Com um pequeno discurso as pessoas logo saiam do palco que era bem na frente da tela de cinema.

— Bem, vamos ao último prêmio...

— Finalmente. — Donghyuck sussurrou enquanto um homem falava na frente de todos, pelo que ele me explicava aquele era o prêmio da noite. Os vencedores ganhariam dinheiro e uma placa, como os demais. — Esses sapatos estão me matando, eu só quero...

— "Highway to Heaven"!

Donghyuck se calou de imediato, ambos olhamos para o palco sem saber o que fazer. Era não só o primeiro prêmio de "Highway to Heaven" como também nossa primeira experiência indo, juntos, buscar algum prêmio desde que o filme tinha sido lançado. Era o primeiro reconhecimento. E aquilo me deixava totalmente nervoso.

— Vamos, Mark. — Donghyuck ficou de pé me encarando. — Tá todo mundo olhando.

Sorrindo forçado fiquei de pé. É claro que eu estava feliz, só não estava esperando por aquilo e sabia que Donghyuck não estava muito diferente. Descendo as escadas atrás de si, o coreano recebeu a placa e eu o cheque simbólico. A maioria das pessoas nos aplaudia e encarava com feições sinceras. Tudo parecia estar mais que bem e, no meio daquele caos negativo que estavam fazendo em cima de "Highway to Heaven", aquilo era um alívio total.

Donghyuck fazia seu discurso rápido enquanto as pessoas o encaravam, provavelmente maravilhadas com sua beleza. Eu absorvia tudo aquilo, ainda em um estado um tanto quanto apático e estranho. Mas não tive muito tempo para colocar as ideias em ordem quando Hyuck me lançou um olhar fazendo com que eu entendesse que era a minha vez de falar. Me curvando e agradecendo, resolvi ser o mais sincero possível, era ótimo estar ali, mas eu estava, também, triste porque os outros não estavam participando daquele momento.

— Além de agradecer pelo prêmio e a equipe, gostaria de mandar uma mensagem para todas as pessoas que são contra o filme. Ele é muito mais do que é falado na mídia e é por isso que só tem dois de nós aqui, não por vergonha, mas por decepção e mágoa. Atores, atrizes e profissionais incríveis não estão presentes porque não se sentem a vontade em locais onde deveríamos nos sentir em casa, afinal, somos artistas. Não importa o que falem, "Highway to Heaven", Donghyuck, eu, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Jisung, Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun e, todo o restante das pessoas que fizeram esse filme acontecer, vamos resistir. Vocês que engulam seus próprios venenos.

Me curvando novamente percebi que Donghyuck esticava sua mão em minha direção e ouvindo alguns aplausos saímos do palco direto para fora do local. Sabíamos que tinha gente ali que não havia gostado da escolha, mas não importava. Tínhamos ganhado e aquilo era apenas algo físico para mostrar o que já éramos: grandes vencedores resistentes.

A comemoração foi enorme quando gastamos mais dinheiro ligando para a equipe. Cada um deles e delas. Não deixamos ninguém de fora.

— Uau, eu não acredito! — Donghyuck ria sentado na cama do hotel tentando ligar para Jaemin novamente. Nem ele, Jeno ou Renjun atendiam.

Me joguei na cama. — Nosso primeiro prêmio!

Donghyuck gargalhou. — Seu discurso foi incrível, não tô acreditando que você falou tudo aquilo!

— Como não falar? — Voltei a sentar na cama completamente eufórico.

— Jaemin! Finalmente! — Donghyuck gargalhou de bom humor. — Nós ganhamos! Sim! É sério! — Uma longa pausa no telefone, Donghyuck ficou sério. — O quê? Você... Não brinca com isso, porra!

Encarei Donghyuck com as sobrancelhas erguidas e ele logo virou o corpo em minha direção com os olhos arregalados.

— O que foi? — Perguntei assustado.

— "Highway to Heaven" foi colocado no Daejong.

— O quê?! — Arregalei os olhos.

— Jaemin falou que chegou uma carta hoje de manhã dizendo que estávamos convidados.

— Sem essa!

— Ele tá gritando que tá a caminho de Seul essa noite. Com todo mundo. — Donghyuck sorria de orelha a orelha. — Mark, nós fomos convidados para o Daejong! Puta que pariu Mark!

Desligando o telefone sem pensar duas vezes, Donghyuck subiu na cama começando a pular como uma verdadeira criança, o que me fez gargalhar divertido. Subindo junto a si, o abracei pela cintura enquanto pulávamos de alegria. Daejong Film Awards era a premiação mais importante da Coreia. Nem sequer estávamos cogitando a participação devido aos ataques e a censura. Mas algo tinha mudado e mesmo sem entender o que era, estava completamente animado.

— Vem. Vem comigo. — Disse puxando Donghyuck pelas mãos.

— Aonde vamos? — Ele perguntou descendo da cama logo depois de mim.

— Estamos em Seul, da última vez, não fiz isso, mas hoje quero te mostrar meu lugar favorito.

— Depois de mais de um ano que pedi, Canadá? Como você se lembra?

— Você acha mesmo que eu esqueceria? — Ri selando meus lábios nos dele antes de pegar minha carteira e algumas coisas.

— Você é muito brega! — Donghyuck gritou em alto e bom som.

Acabei por soltar uma gargalhada alta. — Eu te amo, Lee Donghyuck!!!!

Saindo do quarto o puxei junto de mim o abraçando no corredor. Rindo, Hyuck calçava seus sapatos desengonçado porque não o deixava em paz.

— Aonde vamos?

Sorrindo pisquei um dos olhos:

— Icheon Han River Park. É primavera. É romântico.

Hyuck riu e me prensou na parede antes de seguirmos em direção ao elevador:

— Você é muito clichê, Mark Lee.

Fevereiro de 2000, inverno, Boryeong.

Depois de abril nosso ano mudou completamente. As críticas da mídia continuavam, mas em menor escala, afinal, fazia quase um ano do lançamento do filme e apenas éramos falados quando o filme ganhava algum prêmio fosse nacional ou internacionalmente.

A equipe, incluindo Donghyuck e eu, começou a participar de programas, dar entrevistas para televisão, revistas e jornais. Estávamos vivendo nossos quinze minutos de fama sem deixar de lado toda a responsabilidade de trazer a tona um filme como "Highway to Heaven".

Festival de Filmes Independentes em Seul, Daejong, Festival de Cannes, Chunsa, Festival Internacional de Toronto, Festival Internacional de Vancouver e Globo de Ouro. "Highway to Heaven" tinha participado de todos esses festivais e sido indicado em todas essas premiações.

No Festival de Filmes Independentes ganhamos o prêmio principal, em Daejong o "Prêmio de Popularidade" – o que imediatamente nos fez entender o porquê da chamada repentina, afinal, Daejong chamar um filme altamente criticado era surpresa para nós, em Cannes ganhamos o maior prêmio: "Palma de Ouro", e simplesmente não conseguia acreditar quando tudo aconteceu, acho que nunca havia chorado em público como naquele dia. Chunsa foi nosso melhor momento, ver Jaemin ganhando prêmio por melhor novo ator coadjuvante, Donghyuck por melhor novo ator e Sooyoung e Chitta por melhor direção de arte, foi ainda melhor do que ganhar melhor direção e melhor filme. Meus amigos tinham sido reconhecidos e não podia estar mais feliz.

Em Toronto e Vancouver foi o momento que mais me senti em casa, afinal, eu estava lá. Dando entrevistas na cidade, sobre minha vida e carreira, tentei ao máximo não pensar em meus pais, mas havia levado Donghyuck para conhecer, de longe, a casa em que havia crescido e os lugares que havia frequentado antes de ir para os Estados Unidos. Ficou impossível não me sentir nostálgico, mas felizmente tinha Donghyuck ao meu lado para me deixar bem novamente.

Além de todas essas premiações e festivais, no dia dez de dezembro quando vimos que "Highway to Heaven" foi indicado em cinco categorias no Globo de Ouro me permiti surtar por completo, assim como fiz quando ganhamos o prêmio em Cannes. E mesmo levando "apenas" o Melhor Filme em Língua Estrangeira havia ficado não só feliz e emocionado como muito, mas muito completo, por ter comparecido ao Globo de Ouro, depois de tanto tempo, com um filme como "Highway to Heaven".

Atores, atrizes e diretores vieram conversar conosco. Johnny e eu traduzimos o tempo todo, mas não deixávamos ninguém sem falar com quem desejava, afinal, era uma chance única não só para toda a equipe, que nunca esteve no evento, mas também para mim, que estava de volta como o verdadeiro eu.

Estava tudo perfeito.

Ainda mais porque sabíamos que as indicações e o prêmio no Globo de Ouro nos dava uma grande esperança de indicação ao Oscar. Inicialmente não estávamos sonhando com nada disso, talvez alguns prêmios e boas falas. Não alimentamos esperanças até abril, onde tudo começou a parecer um longo e enorme sonho, o qual não queria acordar nunca. Meu namorado estava feliz, meus amigos radiantes e eu havia dirigido um filme com assuntos sérios e representativos. Realmente não poderia querer nada a mais.

— Se não formos indicados ao Oscar, sem choro viu? — Johnny dizia com um sorriso amigável.

Grande parte da equipe estava presente na minha casa e de Donghyuck. O lugar não era grande e estávamos todos espremidos, porém confortáveis. Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Chitta e Hendery haviam voado para Boryeong apenas para acompanharem as indicações com todos, e isso era mais que adorável da parte dos mesmos. Yukhei, Yuqi, Jiwoo, Sooyoung, Jinsoul, Minghao, e várias outras pessoas da equipe também estavam presentes, faltando apenas algumas.

— Se o mundo não acabou no início dos anos 2000, tudo pode acontecer Johnny. — Rejun disse sério.

— Você realmente acreditou que ia acabar? — Taeil zombou, soltando uma risada.

— Ele estava fazendo planos de construir um local subterrâneo ano passado. — Jaemin logo o entregou.

— Renjun praticamente surtou. — Jeno concordou, rindo.

— As teorias faziam muito sentido ok? E o ano ainda não acabou o que significa que o mundo pode explodir à qualquer momento.

Jungwoo, saindo da cozinha, balançou a cabeça concordando. — Também acho.

— Que não seja antes da indicação do Oscar então. — Yuqi riu dando de ombros.

— Do jeito que a sorte está a nosso favor, não vai ser. — Sooyoung sorriu.

— Provavelmente depois. — Haseul concordou.

— Pode ser depois do prêmio? — Donghyuck ria, entrando na conversa.

— Quero ir pra América de novo! — Doyoung ergueu os braços.

— Você mal sabe falar inglês! — Taeyong o encarou, agora ao seu lado.

— Olha quem fala! E não é nossa língua nativa, saber é um bônus.

— "Saber é um bônus". — Taeyong o imitou com desdém.

— Calado. — Doyoung o encarou sério.

— Isso amor, vem cá vem... — Yuta logo selou seus lábios nos de Taeyong.

— Mais respeito com os mais novos, por favor! — Jaehyun apontou para Jisung e Chenle que o encararam sem humor.

— Vocês acham que a gente nunca beijou, é? — Chenle questionou.

Jisung engasgou com o refrigerante que bebia. Instantaneamente todos os olhares foram para ambos.

— Vocês... Tipo... Juntos? — Irene questionou com medo.

— Claro que não! Eles são amigos. — Yerim riu, sentada ao lado da amiga.

— Amigos fazem isso? — Yeejin apontou para Chenle e Jisung.

Que beijavam.

Eles beijavam.

Nossas crianças beijavam!!!!!!!!!

— Meu deus, o que aconteceu com vocês?! — Jaemin começou a gritar dramático.

Jeno selou seus lábios nos do coreano tentando impedir que ele continuasse a falar. O que acabou dando certo, Jaemin relaxou ficando mole nos braços de Jeno depois de poucos segundos.

— Meu deus, por que tá todo mundo beijando? — Hendery questionou.

— Vamos gatinho? — Chitta riu sugestivo ao seu lado.

— Vocês me dão nojo com toda essa melação. — Minghao se afastou alguns passos segurando o riso.

— Devíamos gatinho. — Junhui não perguntou, afirmou.

— Ok, o que tá acontecendo com todo mundo? — Wheein disse bagunçando seu cabelo loiro.

— Todo mundo para de palhaçada! — Joy disse erguendo a cerveja. — Vai começar e vocês vão perder as indicações por fogo no rabo.

— As crianças! — Sana apontou na direção dos mais novos.

— Se você soubesse o quanto...

— Meu deus, não! — Jihyo tampou os ouvidos quando Taeseob começou a falar.

— O quê? — Ele a encarou a seu lado. — Eu só ia falar que queria mais cerveja.

As risadas ecoaram pela sala e logo me sentei no braço do sofá sentindo a mão de Donghyuck repousar sobre minha perna.

— Ei, agora é sério! — Jaehyun aumentou o tom de voz. — Vai começar.

Aumentando o volume da televisão, Kahei logo voltou a sentar entre Hyunjin e Heejin, atenta a televisão. A repórter dava as notícias:

"A Academia de Artes e Ciências Cinematográficas, responsável pelo Oscar, indicações e prêmios soltou há aproximadamente uma hora a lista de indicados. E nós temos 'Highway to Heaven' concorrendo a categoria de 'filme em língua estrangeira' representando nosso país."

Gritos ecoaram pela sala, comemorava junto aos demais, quando Jiwoo pediu silêncio aumentando o tom de voz.

— Ela não terminou. — Sooyoung disse com os dedos entrelaçados aos dela.

"Highway to Heaven' concorre em outras seis categorias: melhor ator com Lee Donghyuck, melhor diretor com Mark Lee, melhor ator coadjuvante com Na Jaemin, melhor roteiro original com Mark Lee e Lee Donghyuck, melhor fotografia com John Suh e o mais importante e esperado da noite: o prêmio de melhor filme.

Sete categorias.

Dentre elas eu, Mark Lee, indicado como melhor diretor.

Os gritos eram altos e ecoavam pela sala. Sentia meu corpo ser sacudido, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era sentir meus sentidos paralisados. Até que um perfume muito conhecido se tornou comum a meu olfato. Encarando Taeyong, que segurava meus braços, deixei as lágrimas escorrerem assim que ele falou:

— Você conseguiu, Mark. Você provou mais uma vez que aquele primeiro Oscar não foi sorte ou boicote.

Ele secou minhas lágrimas.

— Você é um diretor incrível e a Academia reconheceu isso pela segunda vez.

Encarava Taeyong, quem esteve comigo desde sempre, sabendo de todos os meus segredos e inseguranças. De repente, meu peito se encheu de uma enorme felicidade e gratidão. Eu era muito grato por ter Taeyong em minha vida. Ele era tudo para mim.

Sorrindo, e me fitando com os olhos cheios, Taeyong me sacudiu levemente e riu, finalizando:

— Não podia estar mais orgulhoso, Mark. Eu amo você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Tenho tantas coisas a dizer porque né um capítulo enorme desses!!!
> 
> ↳ Rolou votação no twitter, na enquete que eu fiz e vocês decidiram pela nova casa. Bom, o assunto inicial de Markhyuck falando de morar juntos estaria de qualquer maneira, mas aí a carta da mãe dele com a escritura da casa (que ele rasgou) seria o momento em que a enquete ia entrar em jogo. Ele receberia a carta ainda na casa do Hyuck e Jaemin e eles não iam morar juntos. Iam seguir suas vidas ficando de dengo na casa da avó e só mais tarde iriam morar juntos! Esse passo foi MUITO importante pra relação deles. MUITO.
> 
> ↳ Eles felizinhos morando juntos = tudo pra mim. 
> 
> ↳ "Highway to Heaven" é um filme da grandioso? É! Mas mais da metade da Coreia abomina. Ele foi censurado em algumas partes e o filme só passou completo nos EUA, por isso tanta aclamação lá. Não que os EUA não seja lgbtfóbico ok???????? O mundo é lgbtfobico, sabemos disso, os EUA não se anulam, mas igual o Mark fala tem a questão da cultura forte, dos chamados valores asiáticos e várias outras coisas. Enfim, na Coreia a rejeição foi maior e isso afetou os meninos, até eles ganharem algum reconhecimento, e felizmente depois disso só aclamação né mores!! 🤩
> 
> ↳ O discurso que o Mark faz é mais da metade baseado em Candle Light. Se vocês pegarem a tradução pt-br vão ver que eu adaptei o discurso dele, principalmente, pra parte em que ele canta na frente dos meninos lá no finalzinho da música. Tentei reproduzir aquela cena, então espero que tenham notado pelo menos alguma semelhança!
> 
> ↳ O discurso de agradecimento do Mark é pra equipe, mas também é muito do que quero falar pra vocês e que vou escrever no meu textão no epílogo, na despedida, mas ainda não é o momento!!!!! 
> 
> ↳ Sim, a galera de hth (não todos, infelizmente) foram pra Europa e America do Norte receber prêmiosssssssss!
> 
> ↳ Claro que muitas das coisas relacionada a premiação de hth são inspiradas em "Parasita" que ganhou muito reconhecimento, o que é super importante em um lugar (o Oscar) onde o racismo, a xenofobia e os boicotes rolam soltos. Parabéns Parasita!!!!!!! 
> 
> ↳ Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada e mil beijos! qualquer coisa tô no twitter: oceandoie
> 
> http://hthfilm.carrd.co/


	44. Dreams come true.

26 de março de 2000, Los Angeles, CA.

— Muito obrigada pela entrevista, Mark e Donghyuck! Esperamos vê-los à noite!

Donghyuck e eu sorrimos, nos curvando rapidamente. A jornalista saiu do quarto, junto de sua equipe, tão rápido quanto entrou. Donghyuck e eu estávamos dando diversas entrevistas, e em todas nosso relacionamento mesclava com o que quer que falássemos sobre o filme. Contávamos como havíamos nos conhecido, o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez que falamos que nos amávamos e todas essas coisas que Hollywood inteira amava. Diferentemente da Coreia, havia uma quantidade considerável de fãs do casal que Hyuck e eu formávamos.

Os tempos estavam mudando, assim como as mentalidades. E isso era gratificante de ver.

Renjun defendia que era a chegada do novo milênio. Ficava horas falando como isso era importante porque era um longo tempo e estávamos vivenciando tal coisa. Segundo o chinês, iríamos todos morrer no último dia do ano 2000, com uma explosão radioativa ou algo do tipo, não entendia muito bem suas teorias da conspiração. Basicamente ninguém entendia, mas o deixávamos falar sobre, como de costume.

— Quanto tempo temos? — Donghyuck perguntou, ficando de pé.

Olhei em meu relógio de pulso. — Três horas.

— Dá tempo.

— Tempo? — Perguntei, o encarando confuso. — Tempo de quê?

— Meditar.

Arregalei os olhos, completamente surpreso. Eu nunca, em toda minha vida, pensava em escutar algo do tipo sair dos lábios do elétrico e falante Donghyuck.

— Quer me acompanhar? — Ele sentou no chão, em cima do tapete felpudo, cruzando suas pernas em "formato borboleta".

— Por que você precisa meditar? — Perguntei afrouxando a blusa social branca que usava.

Donghyuck riu, um pouco sem graça. — Estou nervoso.

Sorrindo, fiquei de pé, retirando minhas roupas sociais e apresentáveis, logo vestido outras grandes e confortáveis.

— Isso funciona? — Perguntei parado de pé à sua frente.

Hyuck abriu um dos olhos e apenas assentiu balançando a cabeça. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia meditar para mandar a ansiedade e o nervosismo embora – ou pelo menos acalmar tudo aquilo que sentia e não sabia definir.

Sentando ao seu lado, o encarei, fazendo a mesma posição que o coreano. Cruzando as pernas e apoiando os pulsos nos joelhos, fechei os olhos, mas não sabia exatamente o que fazer. O que eu faria agora? Pensava em coisas boas? Tipo ganhar um Oscar aquela noite?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Não, sem pensamentos sobre a premiação ou então aí que a ansiedade não me deixaria em paz.

O que eu podia pensar?

Em nada, porque em menos de cinco minutos tentando meditar, a porta do quarto de hotel abriu bruscamente.

— O quê vocês estão fazendo?

Era a voz de Jaemin.

— Meditando e desejando que você suma daqui. — Donghyuck disse em um tom de voz tranquilo.

— Ei! Isso é jeito de tratar seu melhor amigo? — Jaemin abraçou Donghyuck, agachando atrás de si.

— Vamos dar uma volta! — Johnny disse entrando junto de Jaehyun, Renjun e Jeno.

— Claro que não. — Donghyuck respondeu, abrindo os olhos. — Temos que sair do hotel daqui a pouco.

— Por que você está tão ranzinza? — Jeno questionou se jogando no sofazinho amarelo próximo à porta.

— Ele está nervoso. — Falei apoiando ambas as mãos no chão.

— Claro que estou. — Donghyuck bufou, relaxando o corpo. — Como não estar?

— Você vai ganhar. — Jaemin o sacudiu rindo. — É impossível não ganhar, Hyuck-ah.

— Nós estamos falando do Oscar... Vocês sabem como a xenofobia é enorme dentro desse universo de Hollywood.

Jaemin encarou Renjun com fogo nos olhos, o chinês logo entendeu e sentou ao lado de Jeno, ficando em silêncio.

— Aonde pretendem ir?

— Tem um shopping aqui perto, pensamos em ir comer, dar uma volta, algo do tipo. — Jaehyun disse fechando a porta.

— Vamos, vai ser divertido. — Jaemin insistia.

— E bom pra distrair a mente. — Johnny concordou.

— Eu realmente quero me preparar pra hoje a noite. — Donghyuck disse sincero, virando seu corpo na direção dos demais. — Desculpem.

— Tem certeza? — Johnny perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. — Pode ajudar.

— Desculpa... — Ele tornou a pedir.

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Johnny disse assentindo e logo se virou para mim. — Mark?

Entortei os lábios, franzindo o nariz. — Me desculpem... Também não tô no clima.

— Parece que estão indo pra um funeral! — Jaemin resmungou, se jogando de bunda no chão.

Donghyuck e eu apenas sorrimos. Não estava tão nervoso quanto o coreano, não só por já ter estado naquela situação antes, mas porque sabia que a nossa presença, mesmo simbólica, já fazia história no Oscar. Éramos um filme de língua totalmente estrangeira indicado a sete categorias. Aquilo era incrível e inédito.

Entretanto também sabia que era imensamente difícil, para não ser negativo e dizer impossível, ganharmos alguma coisa. Sabia do poder de "Highway to Heaven", porém conhecia como a Academia era xenofóbica e extremamente racista para dar prêmios a pessoas não brancas. Era triste, mas muito real. A minha esperança estava toda na categoria de "Filme em Língua Estrangeira", esta era a única que eu achava que ganharíamos, e torcia imensamente.

Estávamos concorrendo com filmes incríveis como "Todo Sobre mi Madre", representando a Espanha com o incrível diretor Pedro Almodóvar; "Himalaya: l'Enfance d'un Chef", representando o Nepal, do diretor Éric Valli; "Est-Ouest" representando a França, do diretor Régis Wargnier, e "Under Solen", da Suécia, do diretor Colin Nutley. Eram todos incríveis, e muito bons, assim como nosso "Highway to Heaven".

Desde a indicação para o Oscar, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun e eu fizemos maratona dos filmes que estavam indicados. Alguns foram extremamente difíceis de encontrar, e outros não conseguimos, mas sabíamos que o favorito da noite era "American Beauty", do famoso e espetacular diretor Sam Mendes. O elenco contava com nomes incríveis como Kevin Spacey, Annette Bening, Thora Birch e Wes Bentley. Não era à toa que o filme era líder em indicações, possuindo 8. Atrás deles estávamos nós, "O Informante" e "Regras da Vida". Eram muitos filmes bons e americanos.

Donghyuck, em sua categoria de melhor ator, concorria com nomes grandes como Kevin Spacey, Russell Crowe, Sean Penn e Denzel Washington, mas queria muito acreditar que ele venceria. Eu daria qualquer coisa para vê-lo subindo naquele palco, sendo o primeiro ator asiático a conseguir um Oscar de melhor ator. Ele iria, literalmente, chocar o mundo. E era por isso que compreendia o quão nervoso ele estava. Era uma grande responsabilidade e Donghyuck ainda estava sendo maduro demais permanecendo de maneira "tranquila".

Não demorou muito para que os demais desistissem de nos levarem para sair. Não estava realmente muito a fim de sair do hotel e não queria deixar Donghyuck sozinho. Faria o máximo para ajudá-lo a se acalmar, se assim o coreano permitisse.

Meditando por pouco mais de meia hora, Hyuck ficou de pé, esticando seu corpo e fazendo alguns exercícios de respiração. Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer, então apenas permaneci sentado com as pernas cruzadas, o encarando.

— Você não meditou, não foi?

Franzi o nariz. — Não.

Donghyuck riu baixinho, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar. — Por que não foi com os outros?

— Não estava no clima. — Falei, agora à sua frente.

— Você devia ter ido. Não me importaria de ficar sozinho e você sabe que não precisa se preocupar, certo?

— Claro que sei. — Deixei um beijo demorado em sua bochecha. — Mas também te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você não quer ficar sozinho.

Donghyuck sorriu de lado e me abraçou, passando os braços em volta de minha cintura. Fazendo o mesmo, o segurei com firmeza em meus braços enquanto permanecia com meu corpo junto ao dele por um longo período de tempo. Eu sabia que Donghyuck não queria falar nada, simplesmente precisava daquele abraço, e, como queria ajudá-lo, apenas permaneci o abraçando com força enquanto fechava meus olhos, sentindo o cheiro doce e suave de seu shampoo.

— Eu tô com medo.

Sua voz saiu baixinha, próxima a meu ouvido, mas audível.

— Do que, meu amor? — Me soltei, agora o encarando.

— Sei que as chances de ganhar são minúsculas, praticamente menores que um por cento, não sou tolo. — Ele riu nasalado, mas sem humor. — Só que não consigo evitar de pensar em como será, se, por um milagre do universo, chamarem meu nome como o vencedor.

Levando minhas mãos até seu rosto, o segurei com delicadeza. — Você vai lá e arrasa com seu discurso que está incrível. Estarei na plateia o tempo todo, caso você sinta algum nervosismo ou qualquer outra coisa. É só procurar por mim que prometo que estarei com o maior sorriso te mandando todas as energias positivas possíveis e impossíveis.

Donghyuck sorriu um pouco mais animado. — Eu sei. Mas... Estarei lá em cima, com todo mundo me olhando enquanto eu falo uma língua que ninguém entende, ganhando um prêmio de atores incríveis...

— Não diga isso, Hyuck-ah. — O interrompi momentaneamente. — Você é um ator incrível. E se foi indicado junto com esses outros atores sensacionais é porque você é como eles: talentoso, esforçado e muito, mas muito bom.

— Markeu...

— Vamos fazer o seguinte. — Disse, sorrindo de lado. — Temos pouco mais de duas horas até irmos. Que tal se a gente tomar um banho naquela banheira imensa, comermos algo e te conto como desmaiei minutos antes de sair do quarto para ir ao local da cerimônia em 1995.

— Você desmaiou? — Donghyuck arregalou os olhos, rindo e fazendo meu coração se encher de alegria.

Nada como a desgraça alheia para entreter as pessoas.

— Sim, mas só Yerim e eu sabemos disso. Mais ninguém. É nosso maior segredo.

— Você disse banho, não foi? — Donghyuck apontou para a porta da suíte, rindo.

Rindo, balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Vamos lá.

Caminhando logo depois do coreano, a banheira já estava enchendo enquanto escolhia sais e espumas que usaríamos naquela noite.

— Gosto desse. — Donghyuck disse apontando para um vidro rosa.

— Esse e esse, então? — Perguntei erguendo dois frascos.

— Que tal se colocarmos todos?

Ri com sua sugestão. — Eu topo.

Despejando sete frascos e vendo a banheira ficar cada vez mais cheia de espuma, sorri, desligando a água quando foi mais que suficiente para ambos. Nos despimos e entrei primeiro, encostando minhas costas em uma das bordas. Se encaixando entre minhas pernas e mantendo as suas esticadas, Donghyuck logo encostou em meu peito, suspirando baixinho. Ele aproveitava todo e qualquer momento para tentar relaxar, e eu esperava que o banho ajudasse.

Brincando com as espumas, colocava algumas em seu cabelo, criando alguma obra de arte visual que não sabia definir. Em silêncio, apenas brincávamos com as bolhas e a água, individualmente. Não era um silêncio incômodo e sabia que Donghyuck estava mais relaxado, era perceptível só pelo modo como seu corpo, junto ao meu, estava mais mole e largado.

— Eu gosto dessa cor. — Falei enquanto retirava o excesso de espuma de seu cabelo.

— Achei que fosse fã do vermelho. — Donghyuck disse, brincando com a espuma em meu joelho. 

— O vermelho, definitivamente, é meu favorito. Mas gosto muito do castanho.

— Por quê?

— Porque você estava com a mesma cor quando nos conhecemos. — Falei com um pequeno sorriso.

— Não estava.

— O quê? — Franzi a testa, o encarando confuso. — Claro que estava, a vez que você saiu do banheiro no bar, em Chicago. Estava com o cabelo castanho.

— Nesse dia eu tava. — Donghyuck concordou, agora jogando água em seus ombros, fazendo a espuma escorrer.

— Então... — O ajudava jogando a água morna em suas costas. — Do que você tá falando?

Donghyuck então virou seu rosto para me fitar. — Essa não foi a primeira vez que nos vimos, logo, não foi quando nos conhecemos.

Franzi a testa, confuso. — Do que você tá falando? Claro que foi, Hyuck... Nós não sabemos se já nos encontramos em Boryeong ou outras vezes em algum lugar.

Ele logo riu. — Avião. Você e Chittaphon beijando. Um homem surtando porque te reconheceu. Chittaphon fazendo um discurso incrível, você completamente irritado e depois o copiloto dizendo que era gay.

— Como... Você estava no avião?

Donghyuck sorriu assentindo e logo se virou para frente. E como se eu tivesse levado uma porrada direto na cabeça, arregalei os olhos.

Donghyuck estava no avião!

Ele era "o Sol". Aquele que não olhava para Chittaphon e eu com aversão, diferentemente das outras pessoas que conseguia enxergar. Me recordava do momento, há quase três anos, quando um garoto de cabelo loiro, pele brilhante e uma beleza incomparável me fitava no avião a caminho de Chicago. Era Lee Donghyuck.

— Era você! — Gritei, o abraçando pela cintura.

Donghyuck gargalhou. — Foi o que eu disse.

— Você era o cara que me olhava com um sorriso, parecendo brilhar como o Sol.

— E lá vem você com essa coisa de Sol.

Rindo alto e completamente incrédulo, fiquei de pé na banheira, conseguindo um resmungo de decepção de Donghyuck. Trocando de lugar, sentei na sua frente e coloquei minhas pernas por cima das suas após o coreano abri-las.

— Era você!

— Meu deus, Mark. — Donghyuck sorriu, aproximando seu corpo. — Por que toda essa euforia?

— Isso não te faz sentir nada? — Perguntei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Claro... — Ele sorria junto de mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — Quero dizer... Mundo pequeno, não é?

Imediatamente o puxei para meu colo. — Não há coincidências. Tudo acontece por uma razão.

— Mas nada mudou na nossa vida só de te olhar no voo, Mark. — Donghyuck riu, se ajeitando com suas pernas ao redor do meu corpo. — Só te reconheci por causa das notícias.

— Não importa. — Sorria sentindo meu lado romântico gritar como um adolescente. — Você brilhou.

— Estou sempre brilhando, Canadá. — Donghyuck apoiou as mãos em meus ombros.

— Eu falo sério! — Protestei rindo.

— Eu também! — Donghyuck riu.

— Lembro de ter pensado em você como "o Sol", porque você brilhava. Depois de um tempo, nos conhecemos no bar... Jaemin me levou a uma festa onde você estava, nos tornamos amigos, nos apaixonamos, nos afastamos e não deu certo. Estávamos destinados.

O sorriso de Donghyuck diminuiu, mas sabia que era um sorriso muito mais sincero. Passando os braços em volta de meu pescoço, o coreano me fitou nos olhos.

— O quê? — Falei entortando a boca. — Te assustei, não é?

Donghyuck balançou a cabeça negativamente de maneira lenta.

— Fala algo, por favor? — Pedi, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

Donghyuck apenas aproximou nossos rostos lentamente, e assim como as primeiras, segundas, terceiras e todas as vezes, meu coração saltou em meu peito. Iríamos fazer dois anos juntos, e ainda ficava da mesma maneira de quando me apaixonei pelo coreano. Parecia que os filmes de romance tinham acertado nessa parte. Era algo surreal e muito, mas muito bom.

Carinhosamente levando uma de suas mãos para minha nuca, arrepiei de leve ao sentir o contato. Pude ver Donghyuck fechar seus olhos e seus cílios cada vez mais próximos, o que fez com que fechasse os meus, logo sentindo o beijo calmo e cheio de tranquilidade que Donghyuck iniciava.

O abraçando pela cintura, me entreguei por completo, sentindo meu coração acelerado e meu corpo mole. Nada importava, apenas Donghyuck e eu naquele momento, naquela banheira, naquela cidade, naquele espaço e tempo. Eu tinha Donghyuck comigo, não precisava de mais nada. Nem mesmo de um Oscar – mas seria ótimo ganhar um, claro.

— Fomos destinados.

A voz de Donghyuck soou baixa com seus lábios juntos aos meus.

— Fomos destinados, Mark Lee. — Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou. Mais do que nunca seus olhos brilhavam como uma coleção de estrelas. — Eu te amo. Obrigado por me fazer entender que o mundo continua. Que eu podia sentir novamente e que ficaria tudo bem.

Sorrindo de lado, o fitava também nos olhos. — Obrigado por querer tentar comigo, Hyuck-ah. Eu te amo de todo meu coração.

Acariciando meu rosto com uma de suas mãos, Donghyuck permaneceu me fitando com um sorriso tão incrível que não sabia para onde olhar. Ele estava tão perfeito, como de costume. Porém, percebi que seus olhos brilhavam demais e logo entendi que as lágrimas começavam a tomar conta dos olhos pequenos que tanto amava.

— Você está bem? — Perguntei em um sussurro.

— Você tá me zoando? — Donghyuck riu, afastando um pouco nossos rostos. — Tem como não estar?

Apenas sorri, permanecendo em silêncio enquanto o observava. Eu sabia que ele tinha mais a dizer e não queria atrapalhar aquele momento.

— "Nós fomos destinados." — Donghyuck riu baixinho, emendando um sorriso. — Isso é tão brega e eu estou chorando! Tudo sua culpa, Canadá!

O abraçava pela cintura, apenas mantendo o sorriso nos lábios, e não demorou muito até Donghyuck desabar em lágrimas.

— Estou feliz, Mark. — Ele dizia com a voz trêmula. — Eu estou, juro. Eu só... Não consigo acreditar em tudo que vem acontecendo. Desde pequeno sou acostumado às coisas não darem certo. Família, amigos, escola... nada. E depois do que aconteceu com Hyunjoon, tive certeza que essa coisa de felicidade, vida plena e coisas boas não eram pra mim.

Inutilmente, com a mão molhada, sequei a primeira lágrima de Donghyuck que escorreu. Rimos da minha burrice.

— E aí você apareceu. Canadá, naquele banheiro, queria deixar aquele idiota americano em qualquer canto pra poder voltar e conhecer você. Eu era um fã. Hyunjoon também. Ele adorava você, sabia? Ele te adorava tanto que te usava de exemplo em coisas nada a ver, era um inferno. — Hyuck riu e logo o acompanhei. — Ele tinha orgulho de um descendente ter ganhado um Oscar. Queria te conhecer, falar com você, mas tudo o que lembrava era de Hyunjoon. E foi assim até te ver na festa. Você veio todo simpático e desastrado perguntar o que tinha acontecido, e lá estávamos nós, conversando sobre lgbtfobia, Hyunjoon, e toda a injustiça. Não me apaixonei por você logo de cara, e neguei os sentimentos por um longo tempo desde a primeira vez que comecei a pensar em você... Você sabe disso tudo. — Donghyuck riu, fungando. — Por que eu tô falando de novo, né?

— Continua. — Pedi, o encarando com um pequeno sorriso. — Só... Continua.

Ele logo acariciou meu rosto. — Eu realmente acreditava que nada de bom estava destinado pra mim nesse mundo. Me jogava no teatro, criava personagens e me afundava na atuação porque era onde eu não precisava viver como Donghyuck, mas sim como meus personagens. Quando eu saía dos mesmos, era triste pra mim. Tudo vinha à tona. O teatro me salvava, e a arte ainda me salva, mas... Quando você apareceu, não tive como fugir. Tinha que deixar de existir e passar viver. Então, decidi viver com você, de peito aberto, acreditando que tudo ficaria bem novamente. E, Mark... Tudo ficou bem a partir do momento em que criamos nossa seita gay em um bar em Chicago.

Ri, mordendo meu lábio enquanto o encarava. Queria chorar escutando tudo aquilo.

— Agora, estou namorando você, fazendo coisas que jamais pensei fazer, como morar junto ou brigar por qual verdura temos que levar todas as míseras vezes que vamos juntos ao mercado.

Rimos juntos.

— Todas as circunstâncias me fizeram perceber que, sim, passei por muito, mas tem coisas boas pra mim neste mundo. Por mais cruel que ele seja. Tem um lugar pra mim.

— Sim, tem, Hyuck. — Falei baixinho.

— Seja no seu coração... — Ele logo desceu sua mão para o lado esquerdo do meu peito. — Na vida dos nossos amigos, na lembrança que permanece ou na arte. Eu tenho lugar nesse mundo e, Mark Lee, você me ajudou a perceber isso.

Novamente, Donghyuck fez uma breve pausa, se entregando ao choro que não era desesperador ou qualquer coisa parecida. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto tranquilas e calmas.

— Estou feliz como nunca estive antes. Por ter você. Por estar sendo reconhecido por algo que sempre amei. Por ser eu mesmo. Por superar e viver. Eu estou feliz.

Nada do que eu falasse seria suficiente diante tudo aquilo que Donghyuck havia dito, e também sabia que ele não queria escutar nada extenso. Entendia que Donghyuck havia desabafado, colocado para fora o quanto estava bem e feliz, e aquilo preenchia meu coração de uma forma que nunca saberia explicar. Nunca. Aquele momento, de nós dois na banheira em um hotel chique em Los Angeles, relaxando, antes de irmos para a cerimônia do Oscar, ficaria na minha memória para sempre, principalmente por tudo que havia acabado de ouvir.

Eu amava tanto Donghyuck que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Queria gritar ao mundo que Lee Donghyuck era o amor da minha vida. Meu grande e inteiro amor.

Permanecendo na banheira por mais tempo, ficávamos abraçados, vez ou outra trocando algumas carícias. Estávamos em um momento só nosso onde nada precisava ser dito. Apenas sentíamos e aproveitávamos aquele momento, onde nada parecia importar. Estávamos felizes e completos. E isso era tudo o que importava.

O relógio agora marcava quatro horas da tarde.

Donghyuck e eu estávamos apreensivos sentados na limusine. Eu suspirava balançando a perna enquanto esperava os demais. Estava mais do que na hora de ir, Donghyuck e eu éramos os únicos dentro do carro a nós destinados, prontos para irmos para Beverly Hills, onde a cerimônia aconteceria.

— Onde eles estão?

— Nunca pensei que Johnny se atrasaria para algo. — Bufei, encarando meus sapatos sociais lustrados.

Finalmente a porta abriu, entrando Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Chittaphon, Hendery, Jiwoo, Sooyoung e os demais. Estávamos em doze naquela limusine e mais dez iam na outra.

— Finalmente. — Resmunguei como um velho chato.

Sendo ignorado pela maioria, mas recebendo um beijo na cabeça de Taeyong, o motorista logo seguiu seu caminho em direção ao tapete vermelho do Oscar.

Estava nervoso, mas Donghyuck era a própria pilha de nervos e eu fazia todo o possível para acalmá-lo, o que ele agradecia com um sorriso ou um rápido selar de lábios. Tentava ao máximo lhe dar o espaço que precisava, e por um momento percebi que todos estávamos, de alguma forma, nervosos.

Jaemin não parava de falar sobre coisas aleatórias e Jeno e Renjun eram uns dos poucos que prestavam atenção no que o coreano falava. Johnny, por sua vez, ficava brincando com os dedos de Jaehyun enquanto respondia a conversa de Taeyong e Yuta vez ou outra. Eu permanecia mais quieto do que tudo, apenas sorrindo quando falavam algo, e Donghyuck nem mesmo prestava atenção em nada que acontecia por ali. Estávamos todos nervosos, era mais do que óbvio, mas tentávamos nos acalmar das nossas maneiras.

Assim que o carro parou e o motorista avisou que havíamos chegado, as pessoas foram saindo aos poucos. Logo ali, na entrada do tapete vermelho, havia um homem vestido de preto com um fone grande e um microfone embutido. Ele falava algo com Johnny, e assim que todos se aproximaram, incluindo os convidados, ele nos separou. A entrada para os convidados era outra e, com isso, Taeyong, Yuta, Chittaphon, Jisung, Chenle, Hendery, Jiwoo, Yeojin, Jeno, Renjun, Yukhei, Jaehyun, Harisu e Hanbit seguiram seus caminhos com outra pessoa também da produção.

Enquanto esperávamos nossa vez, encarava aquele tapete extenso e todos aqueles fotógrafos. Várias pessoas andavam pelo local, e só conseguia ver famosos infestando o mesmo – era animador e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador.

— Ok, podem ir.

Seguindo na frente, Johnny foi o primeiro a caminhar junto das meninas. Haseul, Irene, Jinsoul e Sooyoung estavam representando a equipe junto de Donghyuck, eu, Johnny e Jaemin. Todos entraram na nossa frente, a pedido do próprio responsável que nos encaminhava.

— Vocês dois, esperem um pouco.

Franzindo a testa, o encarei confuso. — Não vamos posar com a nossa equipe?

— O que tá havendo? — Donghyuck perguntou confuso.

— Sim, vocês vão, mas querem os dois em fotos sozinhos.

Encarei Hyuck voltando a falar em coreano. — Querem nos fotografar sozinhos antes de termos uma foto coletiva com a equipe.

— Sério? — Ele questionou. — Por quê?

— Porque a mídia é uma parasita. — Falei, suspirando baixinho.

Assim que Johnny e os demais se afastaram das fotos principais, Donghyuck e eu fomos liberados a caminhar por aquela parte do tapete vermelho. No primeiro passo que demos, senti a mão de Donghyuck junto a minha, e sorrindo de lado enquanto lhe lançava um breve olhar, apertei seus dedos entre os meus de maneira carinhosa. Já havíamos feito daquele ato algo comum: em todo tapete vermelho caminhávamos de mãos dadas, afinal éramos namorados e a sociedade que nos engolisse.

Escutando as vozes das pessoas atrás de nós, posávamos para as fotos com pequenos sorrisos. Sem soltar as mãos, tentava olhar para o máximo de câmeras possíveis, para dar a eles o que tanto queriam. Foi então que Donghyuck e eu nos abraçamos pela cintura, nos encarando e sorrindo um para o outro logo em seguida. Estávamos quebrando todos os tabus naquele exato momento. Éramos o único casal LGBT exposto às fotos sem pensar duas vezes. Estávamos, com toda certeza, causando murmúrios por Hollywood.

— Devíamos beijar? — Donghyuck sugeriu com seu sorriso divertido.

— Acho que é uma ótima ideia.

Aproximando seu rosto do meu, Donghyuck selou nossos lábios. De olhos fechados, escutava os vários cliques e alguns "Olha isso!" e "Uau!", em inglês. Éramos dois asiáticos, um gay e um bissexual, concorrendo em categorias do Oscar e fazendo história de diversas formas. Eu, com toda certeza, não esqueceria aquele dia.

Separando os lábios dos meus, Donghyuck sorriu e piscou, e antes que saíssemos do lugar, chamei o restante da equipe; não era permitido, mas não me importava. Esperei até cada um estar presente, e isso incluía os convidados que estavam atrás de uma corda vermelha. Provavelmente estava atrasando aos demais, mas eles que lidassem com isso depois. Aquelas fotos tiradas mostravam vinte e duas pessoas LGBT e asiáticas – ou com descendência, no Oscar dos anos 2000. Estávamos quebrando padrões xenofóbicos, racistas e lgbtfóbicos naquele exato momento. E tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era sorrir.

Assim que saímos da frente das câmeras, caminhamos até o local onde todos podiam se encontrar. A separação ocorria na entrada para não haver muitas pessoas na área das fotos, porém de nada valia, já que o local era tumultuado de qualquer forma.

— Meu deus, nós realmente estamos aqui? — Jisung questionou sorridente enquanto olhava tudo ao seu redor.

— Olha pra Angelina Jolie! — Haseul apontou na direção da atriz. — Como ela consegue ser tão bonita?

Jinsoul sorriu, assentindo. — Ela é incrível.

— Podíamos ir até ela depois. — Irene sugeriu a encarando junto com o namorado de cabelos loiros.

— Você fala sério? — Sooyoung perguntou sorridente.

— Devíamos ir agora. — Jiwoo sugeriu. — Aproveitando que ela não tá com ninguém além do namorado.

— Esperem por mim. — Taeyong ajeitava o terno.

— Pelo menos vamos ter um tradutor. — Irene tomou a frente sorridente. — Vamos, por favor.

Sorrindo enquanto as observava ir falar com Angelina Jolie, que era ainda mais incrível pessoalmente, me virei para os demais, prestando atenção no que Jaemin falava. Ele apontava discretamente para atores, diretores e pessoas famosas, as apresentando para Renjun, Jeno e Donghyuck. Quando se tratava de cinema, Jaemin era mais engajado do que os demais. Ele conhecia pessoas, só de nome e fotos, que nem eu mesmo tinha ouvido falar.

— Garoto Lee! — Em inglês, uma voz familiar surgiu atrás de mim.

Me virando na direção da voz, sorri largo ao perceber que se tratava de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Quentin Tarantino. Havia concorrido com ele em 1995 quando ganhei melhor diretor por "Out of Domain". Apesar de "Pulp Fiction" ser um ótimo filme e ter varrido diversas estatuetas, aquela havia sido minha.

Em inglês, o cumprimentei. — Senhor Tarantino.

— Ah, qual é. — Ele riu, estendendo a mão. — Tenho quase sua idade, não me chame de senhor.

Rimos enquanto apertava sua mão me sentindo extremamente honrado, não só por ele ter me reconhecido, mas por ter vindo falar comigo.

— É bom te ter de volta, garoto. — Ele sorria simpático. — Vi o filme no cinema e tenho que dizer que é incrível. Vocês são todos muito bons!

Ele lançou um olhar geral e traduzi para as pessoas que prestavam atenção na nossa conversa. Agradecendo com o inglês puxado, sorri ao ver todos maravilhados pela presença de Tarantino. Eu também estava, porém não era minha primeira vez diante o gênio do cinema.

— Desta vez não estou concorrendo, então minha torcida vai toda pra você. — Ele disse, esticando a mão novamente. — Te vejo naquele palco, Mark Lee.

Sorrindo, me curvei rapidamente enquanto apertava sua mão. — Muito obrigado, Diretor.

— Você não consegue me chamar de Quentin ou Tarantino? — Ele riu acenando para os demais, e sem esperar minha resposta, se afastou com um pequeno sorriso.

— Como conseguiria? — Resmunguei baixinho.

Tentando não agir exageradamente, traduzia a breve conversa para os demais. Donghyuck, que agora era só sorrisos, repetia várias vezes que estava orgulhoso de mim. E eu apenas ria, escondendo minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça social de modo que conseguisse disfarçar que tremia como uma vareta. Quentin Tarantino era uma das minhas grandes inspirações, e desde o Oscar de 1995, nunca mais tinha esquecido nossa conversa que me incentivou a continuar mais e mais.

— Hilary Swank a caminho.

— O quê? — Encarei Jaehyun ao lado de Johnny.

— Ok, eu vou desmaiar. — Jaemin disse de maneira dramática, alargando o sorriso.

Era real, a atriz Hilary Swank se aproximava com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto segurava seu vestido longo e fofo com uma mão. Ela parecia brilhar com todas aquelas luzes e aquele colar incrível. A atriz tinha sido perfeita em seu filme e era a favorita para ganhar o Oscar de melhor atriz, o que eu achava extremamente merecido. "Boys don't cry" era incrível.

— Olá! — Ela disse sorrindo para nós.

Jaemin foi o primeiro a soltar uma das grandes pérolas da noite, a fazendo rir. — Eu amo você. — Nana soltou com o sotaque carregado.

Muito simpática, Swank o agradeceu. — Muito obrigada! Eu adorei seu trabalho em "Highway to Heaven", você estava incrível com aquele cabelo platinado.

Sorrindo, sem entender o que ela falava, Jaemin me fitou ansioso para a tradução. Avisando-a que iria traduzir, o fiz logo em seguida. Como esperado, me tornei o tradutor de ambos por algum tempo, me sentindo imensamente feliz por ver que Jaemin falava com sua grande ídola.

Percebendo que mais pessoas se aproximavam e outras se afastavam para conhecer seus ídolos e conversar com famosos, o ambiente pré Oscar, no tapete vermelho, se consolidava o mesmo de 1995. Apenas aguardávamos nossa hora para entrarmos no local imenso e incrível em que aconteceria a cerimônia.

Lançando um rápido olhar para trás de Hilary, que conversava com Jaemin, Renjun e Jeno, pude ver Johnny, Jaehyun, Harisu e Hanbit conversando com Keanu Reeves. As meninas conversavam com Angelina Jolie e eu simplesmente não encontrava Donghyuck, que tinha sumido de perto, só esperava que ele estivesse bem.

Após Hilary dizer que precisava voltar e nos parabenizar novamente, o que logo fizemos de volta, deixei Jaemin e os demais, indo procurar por Donghyuck.

— Mark Lee?

Virei na direção de uma voz que não me era estranha. Reconheci ser uma mulher famosa, mas só conseguia lembrar de seu sobrenome, e, com um sorriso simpático, a cumprimentei. Ela segurava um microfone em mãos e sabia que devia ser uma das responsáveis pelas entrevistas rápidas da contagem do Oscar.

— Oi, você pode falar comigo rapidinho?

Assenti sorridente. — Claro, seria uma honra. — Ela ainda estava fora do ar.

— Sou a próxima que vão chamar, em uns cinco minutos, tudo bem?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, procurando Donghyuck em meio à multidão.

— Você quer chamar alguém? — Ela sorria simpática.

— Meu namorado. — Ri baixo.

— Ah, claro! Lee Donghyuck... — Ela fez uma careta. — Eu falei certo? Fiz longas pesquisas de coreano pra tentar aprender a pronunciar certo.

Sorri com a informação. — Sua pronúncia é muito boa, Banks.

— Pode me chamar de Tyra, Não tem problema chamar pelo primeiro nome. — Ela riu baixinho. — Com quem você está acompanhado? Quer chamar para a entrevista também? Seria ótimo.

— Com Lee Taeyong.

— Ah, claro, o ator de "Out of Domain", chame-o! — Ela dizia animada.

— Três minutos, Tyra. — O homem ao seu lado a advertiu.

— Vou buscá-lo, volto em menos de um minuto, prometo. — Falei, me afastando.

Assim que me aproximei de Taeyong, o puxei pelo pulso dizendo que tínhamos uma entrevista para dar. Confuso, ele apenas me acompanhou, e para meu grande alívio, vi Donghyuck um pouco de longe, saindo de onde era o banheiro.

— Vamos entrar em um minuto. — Ela disse sorrindo e cumprimentou Taeyong com um aperto de mão.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Tyra, sou um grande fã. — Taeyong sorria simpático.

Me afastando rapidamente mais uma vez, entrelacei meus dedos nos de Donghyuck, o puxando comigo. Ele estava um pouco confuso, mas assim que nos aproximamos de Tyra, ele entendeu.

— Obrigada, Chris! — Ela agradecia olhando para a câmera. — Agora estou aqui com os mais esperados da noite: Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck e seu convidado Lee Taeyong. O sobrenome de vocês é igual, certo? Vocês têm algum grau de parentesco?

Rindo, Taeyong foi quem respondeu a pergunta idiota, não era como se não estivéssemos acostumados. Tyra tinha feito pesquisa sobre nós, o que era um grande avanço. Na época de "Out of Domain", as pessoas já nos apresentavam direto como os irmãos Lee e sempre tínhamos que corrigir falando sobre a questão de sobrenomes comuns, algo que existia no mundo todo. Traduzindo para Donghyuck com certo sarcasmo, o coreano soltou uma risadinha baixa.

— Vou começar pelo nosso indicado a melhor ator. Você fala inglês?

— Não, mas posso traduzir. — Respondi por Donghyuck.

— Certo. — Tyra sorriu, virando-se na direção de Donghyuck. — Como foi pra você gravar "Highway to Heaven"?

Traduzindo para o coreano, sorria segurando sua mão junto à minha.

— Foi uma experiência incrível. Apesar de ser minha estreia nos cinemas, adorei cada segundo. Foi tudo bem pensado, e sob a direção de Mark, ficou tudo ainda mais fácil.

Traduzindo de volta, sorria encarando Tyra.

— Como foi gravar tantas cenas de nudez? Soube que você é do teatro... Você tinha costume de fazer cenas do tipo por lá?

Em coreano, depois de minha tradução, Donghyuck respondeu. — Não. Não nudez explícita. Foi a primeira vez e estava muito nervoso, mas me deixava levar pelos momentos. Isso foi o que tornou tudo mais fácil.

Sorrindo e o agradecendo pelas respostas, Tyra se virou na direção de Taeyong.

— Você já esteve aqui em 1995 com "Out of Domain", qual a sensação de voltar?

Com seu inglês fluente, Taeyong a respondia que era incrível estar de volta. Mesmo com a confusão do tapete vermelho, ele adorava o evento e agora estava como parte da equipe de "Highway to Heaven" torcendo para todos nós.

— E você, Mark Lee? — Ela se virou em minha direção com seu vestido roxo e um sorriso simpático. — Qual a sensação de estar de volta?

— É realmente muito bom. Especialmente com um filme de língua estrangeira. Trabalhei com pessoas sensacionais, tive apoio da comunidade LGBT e não poderia estar mais feliz por estar presente com esse filme.

— Você imaginava que seria indicado ao Oscar novamente?

Ri sincero. — Não. Depois das mentiras sobre mim, toda a falação e a falta de privacidade, não imaginava nem mesmo voltar a dirigir. Mas tive pessoas muito importantes ao meu lado que me ajudaram a reerguer. — Encarei Taeyong e Donghyuck rapidamente. — Então quando Donghyuck e eu montamos o roteiro, tive certeza que precisava voltar, apesar de ter tido muito medo.

— Como foi, pra você, ver as cenas picantes de Donghyuck? Ele mesmo disse que se entregava ao máximo e podemos ver isso claramente no filme.

Ri baixinho com a pergunta. — Não foi nada de mais. Somos bem profissionais.

— Vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?

Encarei Donghyuck e traduzi para ele, que fez questão de responder. — Um ano e sete meses.

— Um ano e sete meses. — Repeti, em inglês.

— Bom, desejo felicidades e muita sorte hoje à noite! Muito obrigada pela entrevista! Meredith, ouvi dizer que você está com Arnold Schwarzenegger, é isso mesmo?!

Sorrindo para a câmera esperando a mesma desligar, Tyra logo nos agradeceu apertando a mão de cada um. Simpática e educada, logo nos despedimos da modelo e seguimos nosso caminho. Algumas pessoas já entravam no local da premiação, e por mais que estivesse divertido por ali, vendo tantos famosos, Donghyuck e eu optamos por entrar, deixando os demais conhecerem os famosos de seus sonhos.

— Tem certeza que não quer ficar mais um pouco? Cameron Diaz está logo ali.

Donghyuck riu. — Temos o after party.

Sorri com seu sotaque arrastado. — Verdade.

Entrelaçando nossos dedos novamente, paramos diante algumas pessoas que parabenizavam o filme com elogios sinceros. Me sentia péssimo por não saber de quem se tratavam, mas apenas sorria simpático agradecendo os comentários e traduzindo para Donghyuck segundos depois.

— Devia ter treinado melhor meu inglês.

— Podemos trabalhar nisso. — Disse sincero, procurando nossos lugares.

Um dos responsáveis nos dirigiu até nossas cadeiras. Donghyuck e eu estávamos lado a lado, éramos os dois últimos da ponta do corredor, seguidos por Johnny, Jaehyun, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Taeyong, Yuta e os demais nomes que não conseguia ver. Mas tanto a fileira em que estávamos sentados quanto a de trás eram destinadas a nós de "Highway to Heaven", o que me deixava tranquilo, afinal nossos convidados não precisavam ficar em locais separados.

Em silêncio, Donghyuck e eu encarávamos as pessoas já presentes. Na nossa frente, para a imensa alegria de Donghyuck, logo se sentaram Angelina Jolie e seu acompanhante, o que me fez sorrir. Eu era um fã babão da americana, e após vê-la sorrindo para nós, enquanto sentava também na ponta, apertei a mão de Donghyuck.

— Só queria dizer que adorei o filme. — Ela se virou para trás juntamente com o namorado. — A temática, as problemáticas e toda a história de Haechan são incríveis. Eu adorei.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, a agradeci. — Muito obrigado, Angelina. "Girl, Interrupted" é definitivamente um dos melhores filmes que já assisti na vida.

Ela sorriu simpática e então encarou Donghyuck. — Você foi muito bem, Do... Me desculpa.

— Ela está te elogiando, mas não consegue falar seu nome direito. — Traduzi para Donghyuck.

O coreano sorriu, forçando seu inglês. — Obrigado. Sou fã.

Angelina sorria. — Obrigada! Como pronuncio o nome dele?

Entrando em uma aula básica de hangul, Donghyuck e eu ensinávamos Angelina Jolie a falar o nome do coreano e de alguns personagens. Ela era ótima e conseguia dizer tudo sem muito sotaque, o que era muito bom. Rindo, nós quatro nos aventurávamos em línguas que sabíamos, criando um momento de distração para todos. Angelina havia dito que também estava nervosa, apesar de confiante, e Donghyuck acabou desabafando dizendo que estava extremamente nervoso como nunca antes.

Aos poucos os convidados foram entrando em maior número, as cadeiras foram sendo preenchidas, e não só Angelina conversava conosco, como também com os outros que estavam mais próximos. Perto de si estava Winona Ryder, a protagonista do filme. Eu praticamente tive um faniquito quando ela se virou para trás para nos cumprimentar. Não consegui poupar elogios. "Girl, Interrupted" era um dos meus filmes favoritos da vida e não estava mentindo.

Conversando entre nós, em coreano, estávamos confirmando nosso combinado inicial e que já tinha sido aceito pela Academia. Nem todos os nominados sabiam falar inglês, e caso Donghyuck ou Jaemin ganhassem, Jaehyun subiria com eles para a tradução simultânea aos famosos presentes. O que a academia não estava sabendo era que Johnny e eu também usaríamos Jaehyun como tradutor simultâneo caso ganhássemos, era nossa forma de representar por inteiro nosso país e mostrar nossa origem.

Depois de certo tempo, foi-nos avisado que a cerimônia começaria. Com o palco inteiramente azul e uma tela abaixada, assim que a voz anunciou o apresentador e as palmas começaram, a tela subiu e deu lugar a Billy Cristal sendo carregado por um policial, o que fez grande parte das pessoas presentes rirem, nem que fosse por educação. Billy logo começou sua apresentação divertida cantando sobre o filme "Green Mile", que era um sucesso, um ótimo filme. Ri, traduzindo a música para Donghyuck que falava sobre o filme em si e a duração do mesmo.

— Temos umas carinhas novas por aqui... Alguns olhos novos, mas rostos também. — O apresentador sorria caminhando pelo palco. — Como por exemplo o sul-coreano, Lee Donghyuck.

A pronúncia tinha saído pesada e um pouco errônea, mas compreendendo que falavam de si, Donghyuck ergueu sua mão, sorrindo e acenando para a câmera que o filmava bem de perto.

— Seja bem-vindo!

Donghyuck agradeceu para a câmera enquanto sorria e acenava simpático. O anfitrião logo continuou e a câmera afastou de onde estávamos. Escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço, ri beijando a bochecha de Hyuck. Ele estava nervoso e agora sem graça, pois não esperava aquela atenção repentina. Eu, por outro lado, estava muito feliz de terem falado diretamente com ele.

Foi então que percebemos que Billy fazia uma canção para cada filme indicado ao grande prêmio. E assim que paramos para conversar sobre isso, Johnny chamou atenção apontando para o palco.

"Highway to Heaven" estava escrito no telão, e com um ar um pouco mais sério, as batidas se tornaram melancólicas enquanto a letra composta por ele ecoava por nossos ouvidos.

— É a história de um garoto que tinha tudo e não tinha nada. Nem sabia quem era, mas era cheio de segredos e medos e anseios. A mãe tentava protegê-lo, da sua forma agressiva, era mais fria que um gelo. Expulsou, bateu e a porta fechou. E Haechan então voou.

Apertei a mão de Donghyuck. Tudo o que pedia em pensamento era que não romantizassem certas coisas como tinham acabado de fazer falando que a mãe tentava protegê-lo.

— Seul, capital da Coreia do Sul. Vivendo, experimentando, compreendendo e amando, Haechan se encontrou. E depois explorou e explicou, a si mesmo quem era e morou... Com dois rapazes fora dos padrões, mas tudo bem, eles eram os patrões. Fazendo de tudo para encontrar o pai, a reviravolta acontece e então ele cai!

Uma breve pausa dramática, com a câmera próxima a nós, sorriamos. Não era como se eu esperasse que, em algum momento, falassem sobre bissexualidade. Mas ao menos a música não era tão nociva ou desrespeitosa, apesar de confusa.

— Bar, festas, nudismo e beijocas, nada disso no fim importa. Haechan retorna e então se mostra mais maduro e mais feliz. Completo. Esperto. Sozinho, mas sem teto, sem espinho, e mais feliz. E na luta diária, o sorriso se espalha, finalizando o aprendiz.

Palmas. Sorrindo enquanto traduzia o final para Donghyuck, apenas encarávamos as câmeras com sorrisos largos tentando ser o mais simpático possível. Jaehyun, Taeyong, Johnny e eu traduzimos tudo o que era dito e talvez um dos nosso trabalhos mais difíceis, naquela noite, tinha sido traduzir aquela canção – que se em inglês não fazia tanto sentido assim, imagina em coreano.

A maioria das músicas dos outros filmes tinha mais sarcasmo e comédia, mas assim como "Green Mile", que era um filme de drama, "Highway to Heaven" também não se encaixava muito nas piadas e na diversão em si. Eram assuntos sérios demais para sequer ter piadas.

A premiação de fato começou, e seguindo com alguns prêmios, logo veio a vez do "Melhor Ator Coadjuvante", o que fez meu coração palpitar em meu peito. Era a primeira categoria com relação a "Highway to Heaven". Judi Dench estava em cima do palco com seu sorriso pequeno e encarava a plateia enquanto segurava o envelope branco em sua mão.

— Os indicados a Melhor Ator Coadjuvante neste ano abrangem uma grande variedade. De novatos a grandes estrelas, de um menino a um homem absolutamente enorme. Aqui estão os indicados...

Os nomes e os rostos começaram a aparecer na tela enquanto Judi os lia. Michael Caine, Tom Cruise, Michael Clarke Duncan vieram antes do nome de Jaemin ecoar pelo local e ser aplaudido:

— Na Jaemin de "Highway to Heaven".

Aplaudindo-o com um sorriso enorme, podia vê-lo sorrindo para a câmera que estava próxima de si. Ele estava sendo filmado em tempo real, aparecendo em um quadrado mediano na tela em cima do palco. Por último veio a criança Osment que foi indicado ao Oscar com apenas onze anos. Aplaudindo os indicados, mas com toda a minha torcida em Jaemin, escutei a clássica frase:

— E o Oscar vai para... Michael Caine em...

Não ouvi o restante, curvei meu corpo para frente para encarar Jaemin que aplaudia sorridente ao veterano. Me lançando um breve olhar e um sorriso sincero, soube que, mesmo não ganhando o prêmio, Jaemin estava feliz. Ele mesmo havia dito tal coisa em uma de nossas conversas. Apesar de ficar nervoso e criar esperanças, Jaemin se sentia completo apenas por ter sido indicado ao Oscar. Ele estava muito feliz apenas de estar ali.

E se meu amigo estava bem, eu estava também.

A premiação continuou, agora ficando ainda mais séria. Os prêmios começavam a ser entregues, e no instante em que Salma Hayek e Antonio Banderas, dois atores que não eram nativos americanos, entraram pelo palco, sabíamos que era para a apresentação e a entrega de filme em língua estrangeira, a primeira categoria que "Highway to Heaven" como filme estava indicada. Sentindo meu coração a mil, escutava ambos introduzindo os indicados, e o sotaque forte de Salma logo os chamou:

— Aqui estão os indicados a melhor filme de língua estrangeira.

Senti meu coração ainda mais acelerado quando a voz de Salma falou:

— Da Coreia do Sul, "Highway to Heaven", de Mark Lee.

Aplausos foram ouvidos e sorri tentando parecer tranquilo, mas eu estava um poço de nervos. Antonio Banderas então apresentou o último, "Under Solen", um filme sueco, e logo após os aplausos, a voz de Salma Hayek se fez presente novamente:

— E o Oscar vai para...

Abrindo o envelope, ela erguia o cartão. Tudo aquilo parecia uma eternidade, mas assim que a atriz disse em voz alta "Highway to Heaven" e os aplausos aumentaram, senti Donghyuck sacudir minha mão. Naquele prêmio em específico, quem tinha de buscá-lo era o diretor, ou seja, eu.

Escutando os vários aplausos e recebendo um selar de Donghyuck enquanto a câmera se aproximava, comecei a rir de nervoso, não acreditando em tudo aquilo. Sim, as televisões e os jornais diziam que éramos os favoritos a ganhar o filme de língua estrangeira, mas aquilo era algo completamente diferente. A sensação de ganhar um Oscar era totalmente diferente do que supor ou sonhar com.

Acompanhado de Jaehyun, descemos as escadas depois de abraçar as pessoas mais próximas. Descíamos sendo aplaudidos pelos artistas ali presentes e logo subimos as escadas com as luzes amarelas. Tendo o Oscar entregue pelas mãos de Antonio Banderas, ele logo apertou minha mão me parabenizando, e Salma fez o mesmo rapidamente antes de ajeitar seu vestido azul.

Caminhando até o microfone, logo percebi a música abaixar e os aplausos cessarem, o que era minha deixa para iniciar o discurso.

— Annyeonghaseyo.

Jaehyun, que havia recebido um microfone extra, se mantinha parado ao lado de Salma e Antonio.

— Olá. — Ele traduzia para o inglês.

— Estou incrivelmente feliz pelo prêmio e mal sei como agradecer a todos sem parecer repetitivo. — Fiz uma breve pausa, esperando Jaehyun traduzir. — Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de explicar por que estou falando em coreano. — Novamente, uma pausa. — Sou um homem canadense-coreano que nunca teve muito contato com a sua parte asiática, apesar de sempre me orgulhar das minhas raízes.

A voz de Jaehyun saía tão alta quanto a minha enquanto ele traduzia, falando em inglês.

— Quando estava em Seul, gravando pela primeira vez, antes de sequer surgir a ideia de "Highway to Heaven" com meu parceiro, Lee Donghyuck... — Apontei para ele na plateia com a mesma mão que segurava o Oscar e sorria enquanto Jaehyun traduzia. — Minha carreira foi danificada por um momento. Eu consegui, dei a volta por cima, depois de muita terapia e força dos meus amigos. Te amo, Taeyong, Yuta, Chittaphon, Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung, Chenle, Johnny, Jaehyun, e principalmente Donghyuck. Foi então que me reconectei com minhas origens.

Novamente, uma breve pausa. Sorria encarando meus amigos sem fazer menção de mudar o olhar de direção.

— Disse a mim mesmo que se ganhássemos algum Oscar, meu discurso seria em coreano, simplesmente porque é quem eu sou e é onde pertenço. Meu nome é Mark Lee, sou um diretor bissexual que nasceu no Canadá, mas que tem como lar a cidade de Boryeong, na Coreia do Sul. Apesar da fala em coreano ser muito pessoal, também completa minha vontade de que meus amigos e minha equipe, que parcialmente está presente, compreendam meu discurso sem tradução. Porque tenho, e muito, que agradecer a todos eles e elas, pois não haveria "Highway to Heaven" se não fosse por todas as pessoas incríveis que trabalharam e deram duro para que tudo isso acontecesse. — Sorri ao escutar os vários aplausos dos presentes, o que me deixava ainda mais animado. Porém, não podia falar por toda a vida. — Pra finalizar quero agradecer a Donghyuck, meu namorado, que me deu forças assim como Taeyong, Yuta, Chittaphon, Hendery, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Johnny, Jisung, Chenle, Jiwoo, Sooyoung, Yeojin, Yukhei, Yuqi, as meninas das luzes Yejin e Hwasa, muito obrigado! Sana, Joy, Jihyo. Irene, nossa câmera sensacional! Kim Yerim pelo apoio e participação. Ao pessoal do grupo LGBT de Chicago, se não fosse por vocês, nada disso estaria acontecendo... Harisu, Hanbit, Taeseob, Jungwoo, Doyoung, Taeil, Lee Jihoon, Lee Chaerin! Todos vocês! Me desculpem não poder falar o nome de todos! Sinto muito! E sou muito grato! Eu amo vocês! Obrigado a academia e a todos! Obrigado!

Me curvando respeitosamente, logo tornei a ouvir os aplausos, e abraçando Jaehyun enquanto comemorava andando, fomos designados para trás do palco onde desceríamos. Sendo encaminhado para a direção onde havia um Oscar gigante, sorri posando com o Oscar de tamanho normal, orgulhoso e sorridente por "Highway to Heaven" ter ganhado como melhor filme estrangeiro! Mal podia acreditar em tudo aquilo!

Dando uma rápida entrevista e mantendo a estatueta separada com os responsáveis, logo voltando para a premiação, sentei ao lado de Donghyuck novamente, sendo parabenizado por todos da equipe e por Angelina Jolie, que estava na minha frente e já tinha ganhado seu Oscar de Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante.

— Oh, meu deus! — Donghyuck sorriu segurando meu rosto e selando nossos lábios.

Os parabéns vinham de todos os lados, estávamos orgulhosos de nossos trabalhos, era claro. "Highway to Heaven" tinha ganhado o Oscar de melhor filme de língua estrangeira, tínhamos conseguido! A premiação seguia e não era como se prestássemos muita atenção, por mais que estivéssemos atentos a tudo o que acontecia. Estávamos eufóricos de uma maneira que não conseguíamos nem calar a boca, nem parar quietos. Cada hora era um comentário, um sorriso, uma comemoração contida. Havíamos conseguido o que tanto queríamos: a visibilidade positiva para "Highway to Heaven".

Sabíamos quando cada prêmio seria entregue devido ao anúncio que era uma voz no ar. Apenas nos calávamos nas vezes em que algum de nós estava indicado. E assim que Brad Pitt apareceu mostrando os indicados a melhor fotografia, senti meu peito apertar, era a categoria em que Johnny estava indicado. Torcia tanto para que o americano ganhasse, é claro. Contudo, assim que Conrad Hall foi chamado ao palco, pelo filme "American Beauty", aplaudi tentando manter o sorriso nos lábios. Johnny, com seu sorriso simpático, aplaudia também enquanto o vencedor caminhava até o palco.

Olhando para o lado, pude ver Jaehyun apertar a mão de Johnny, que fez o mesmo com o sorriso em seus lábios. Sabia que Johnny, assim como Jaehyun, estava honrado só de ter sido indicado, mas também sabia que havia certa frustração por não ganhar. Era natural de quem éramos, afinal, ganhar um Oscar era o maior prêmio que alguém do cinema podia receber.

Mel Gibson subiu ao palco para apresentar mais uma categoria ao qual estávamos indicados. Meu coração palpitava e apertava a mão de Donghyuck enquanto o americano começava seu breve anúncio antes de mostrar os indicados. Com uma pequena leitura de uma parte do filme enquanto a página do roteiro aparecia juntamente de Donghyuck e eu, no enorme telão, estávamos sendo apresentados, novamente, aos convidados como indicados ao Oscar de Melhor Roteiro Original.

Porém, novamente, "American Beauty" levou o prêmio e, aplaudindo, apenas sorrimos observando o roteirista subir no palco para seus agradecimentos. Era merecido, é claro, "American Beauty" era um filme e tanto e todos sabíamos que era o grande favorito da noite.

A cada intervalo conversávamos mais abertamente entre nós, falando sobre os filmes vencedores, quem achávamos que devia ter ganhado, sobre as sensações e a felicidade de ter ganhado como melhor filme estrangeiro. A verdade era que, tendo em conta o histórico racista e xenofóbico da Academia, sabíamos que nenhum outro prêmio viria para nós, mas sim para algum homem branco americano. Era o normal, infelizmente.

Os prêmios agora começavam a ficar mais "sérios", não que os outros não fossem, mas ao fim da cerimônia, os prêmios mais esperados eram entregues. Ainda faltavam os prêmios de: melhor atriz, melhor ator, melhor diretor e melhor filme. Às três últimas categorias "Highway to Heaven" estava indicado, e se eu dissesse que não estava com esperanças, estaria mentindo, porém mantinha o pé no chão.

Assim que o nome de Hillary Swank foi chamado no palco, aplaudimos com alegria. Ela merecia ganhar o Oscar de melhor atriz por seu trabalho em "Boys Don't Cry" e estávamos contentes de ter acontecido.

O intervalo pareceu durar uma eternidade. Donghyuck estava sério de novo e sabia que era pela próxima categoria: melhor ator. Gwyneth Paltrow subiu ao palco com seu look bonito, mas simples – diferente do ano anterior. Ela parecia ainda mais bonita pessoalmente. Segurando a mão de Donghyuck, sentia sua respiração falha, e enquanto ela falava sobre a habilidade de demonstrar expressões e fazia algum comentário sobre como ficou animada com o ano anterior, logo chamou os indicados com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Os indicados são...

Donghyuck apertou minha mão mais uma vez enquanto encarava o palco e seu rosto aparecia na tela, sendo filmado em tempo real.

— Russell Crowe por "The Insider". — Aplausos. — Lee Donghyuck por "Highway to Heaven".

Mais aplausos, Hyuck não soltava minha mão e, por isso, não pude aplaudi-lo, mas o fitei com um sorriso bobo ao seu lado, enquanto ele sorria simpático para a câmera. Sean Penn, Kevin Spacey e Denzel Washington foram chamados em seguida. Aplausos e alguns gritos podiam ser ouvidos dentro do salão de cerimônia.

— E o Oscar vai para...

Eu definitivamente morreria, meu coração estava completamente acelerado e Donghyuck apertava minha mão com tanta força que eu não sabia o que fazer.

— Lee Donghyuck em "Highway to Heaven".

Aplausos.

Muitos aplausos ocuparam o local e eu podia escutar gritos de Johnny, Taeyong, Jaemin e outros em nossa equipe. Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, encarava Donghyuck completamente orgulhoso e o coreano arregalava os olhos, surpreso com a doce revelação. Ficando de pé, completamente assustado, Donghyuck conseguiu sorrir. E nos encaramos por alguns segundos antes de segurar seu rosto e selar seus lábios nos meus enquanto a câmera o filmava e esperava que ele saísse de seu lugar para ir buscar seu Oscar de Melhor Ator.

Donghyuck tinha conseguido! Ele tinha ganhado o Oscar de Melhor Ator e estava fazendo história sendo um asiático a ganhar tal prêmio!

As pessoas aplaudiam de pé, e eu não estava diferente enquanto o observava caminhar com Jaehyun em direção ao palco que agora brilhava em amarelo.

— Hyuck-ah! — Jaemin gritava de seu lugar, o aplaudindo.

— Estamos orgulhosos! — Na fileira de trás, Jinsoul também gritou.

Donghyuck, agora parado no palco, com seu terno roxo escuro, completo e inteiramente perfeito, se curvava sorridente e surpreso segurando seu Oscar. Ele tremia e era extremamente perceptível. Jaehyun, ao seu lado, também aplaudia, e recebendo um microfone novamente, se posicionou ao lado de Gwyneth Paltrow, pronto para traduzir para o inglês o discurso de Donghyuck.

Mas a questão era que o coreano não conseguia começar. Ele estava sendo ovacionado pelos presentes, sendo aplaudido de pé, com sorrisos e comemorações. As pessoas estavam muito felizes com a vitória de Donghyuck e ele olhava o salão inteiro com seus olhos brilhantes, incapaz de acreditar que recebia todo aquele apoio e carinho.

— Obrigado. — Ele agradeceu em inglês com seu sotaque arrastado. — Muito obrigado.

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram cessando seus aplausos e sentando, e foi o momento em que Donghyuck entendeu que era hora de falar o que tinha planejado. Retirando um papel de seu paletó, o coreano tremia tentando achar as palavras certas para iniciar seu discurso.

— Primeiro de tudo, quero agradecer à Academia pelo prêmio. — Ele começou em coreano, revisando o olhar entre o papel e a platéia e parando para que Jaehyun traduzisse. — Em segundo, quero agradecer aos meus amigos que sempre me apoiaram enquanto ninguém mais estava lá: Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung, Renjun, Chenle, Yukhei, Yangyang, Hendery, Dejun... Muito obrigado!

Aplausos. Jaehyun traduzia rapidamente de maneira que Donghyuck não ficasse muito tempo esperando.

— Sempre fui um ator de teatro... Realmente não consigo acreditar que gravei um filme como um personagem principal e agora estou aqui. — Mais aplausos, a câmera se aproximou de mim e continuei encarando Donghyuck como o grande bobo apaixonado que era. — Quero agradecer a toda a equipe que fez esse filme incrível se tornar realidade. Aos atores, às atrizes, a equipe e aos que deram suporte para que tudo saísse dos papéis. Escrever um roteiro para o cinema e atuar em um filme foi novidade, mas certamente não teria conseguido sem o apoio de tantas pessoas incríveis e, principalmente, sem a força e o auxílio de Mark Lee, o diretor que ninguém parou de falar um minuto sequer desde que ele ganhou seu primeiro Oscar, em 1995.

Novamente aplausos, a câmera se aproximava ainda mais e eu sorria cada vez mais largo.

— Mark, obrigado, muito obrigado por tudo e, principalmente, por me fazer tão feliz. Eu te amo!

Meu coração errou uma batida. Eu poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento ou algo do tipo, pois Lee Donghyuck havia dito em seu discurso do Oscar que me amava. Eu estava completamente bobo e muito, mas muito orgulhoso. Aquilo era um grande ato de coragem, acima de tudo.

— Gostaria de agradecer também a uma pessoa que foi muito especial na minha vida: Hyunjoon. Sei que não me conhecem direito, ainda, mas Hyunjoon foi meu namorado antes de Mark. Ele morreu vítima de lgbtfobia. — Naquele momento, enquanto Jaehyun traduzia, um silêncio ecoava pelo local, Donghyuck trazia um assunto extremamente sério e que, provavelmente, soava incômodo para alguns. — Não podia deixar de falar sobre isso nesta noite. Nós, da comunidade LGBT ao redor do mundo, sofremos dia e noite, dentro e fora de casa. É exaustivo. Muitas das vezes é catastrófico e ninguém faz nada. Mas continuamos resistindo e isso não vai mudar, quero que saibam disso. Quero que entendam que haverá resistência, haverá amor, haverá respeito e luta. Hoje, amanhã e sempre. E algum dia vamos conseguir conviver como uma comunidade em paz, sem violência, mortes e humilhações. Algum dia, tenho esperança, vou poder sair na rua de mãos dadas com meu namorado e futuro marido, sem medo de morrer. 

Jaehyun traduzia. Donghyuck encarava a platéia que o aplaudia, mas em menor número. Ele tinha tocado em um assunto delicado e as pessoas eram hipócritas, a maioria não gostava de ouvir ou achava não ser necessário. Porém ele estava dizendo mesmo assim. E, bem, eu estava orgulhoso para um caralho.

— Obrigado, Academia. Obrigado, amigos. Obrigado, equipe. Obrigado, Diretor Mark Lee. Obrigado, Hyunjoon. Obrigado.

Se curvando, ao finalizar seu discurso, Donghyuck seguiu com Jaehyun e Gwyneth Paltrow para a saída do palco enquanto era aplaudido. Eu sorria olhando para frente enquanto mais um intervalo tomava conta do local. Johnny, esticando a mão em minha direção, sorria largo, dizendo que Donghyuck havia feito um discurso excelente, e só conseguia concordar.

Voltando para seu lugar, Donghyuck sorria de orelha a orelha, e beijando seus lábios, transbordando orgulho, o parabenizei pelo prêmio e pelo discurso.

— Não peguei pesado?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Você disse todo o necessário. As pessoas precisam ouvir, Hyuck.

— Meu deus, só queria gritar lá em cima. — Ele riu, mordendo o próprio lábio.

— Você foi incrível, meu amor.

— Você achou? — Ele perguntou sorridente.

— Sim, principalmente na parte em que disse sobre namorado e futuro marido.

Donghyuck arqueou as sobrancelhas. Era como se ele tivesse percebido o que tinha dito só naquele momento.

Honestamente? Aquilo me fez rir.

A música ecoou pelo local, sinal de que estava de volta e seria anunciado o melhor diretor. Eu não estava nervoso, na verdade estava era tranquilo até demais. Mesmo se não ganhasse, o que achava ser o caso, Donghyuck havia ganhado seu prêmio. Eu estava muito feliz.

— Não disse isso.

O encarei enquanto Steven Spielberg subia ao palco, sendo ovacionado.

— Quer casar comigo?

Nem eu sabia explicar de onde tinha surgido aquela frase. Bom, claro que eu sabia, tinha vindo do fundo do coração e de uma vontade imensa. Donghyuck e eu já morávamos juntos, não era como se quiséssemos realmente casar na Igreja ou qualquer coisa do tipo como as pessoas heterossexuais, afinal não tínhamos esse direito, porém também não era uma vontade em aberto. Achávamos um tanto quanto banal.

Contudo, as coisas haviam mudado um pouco desde que Donghyuck se referiu a mim como futuro marido. Ele tinha vontade de oficializar as coisas com um documento? Ou era uma vontade mais simbólica?

Não sabia dizer.

Mas sabia que qualquer coisa ao lado de Donghyuck seria perfeita. Mesmo um casamento simbólico, uma cerimônia ou simplesmente um título, um rótulo. Marido e marido. Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, estava tudo bem sermos namorados, e nada mudaria a não ser a nomenclatura. Contudo, aparentemente, eu o havia quebrado. Donghyuck me encarava com os olhos arregalados, piscando-os vez ou outra.

— Mark Lee por "Highway to Heaven".

Desviando o olhar de Donghyuck por um tempo, acenei para a câmera enquanto meu nome era dito entre os indicados. Aplaudia aos demais enquanto sentia o olhar de Donghyuck queimar em mim. O encarando novamente, umedeci meus lábios enquanto a música tocava brevemente antes de anunciarem o vencedor.

— E o Oscar vai para... Mark Lee com "Highway to Heaven"!

Sorrindo, de orelha a orelha, e surpreso por realmente não esperar ganhar aquele Oscar, fiquei de pé enquanto escutava os aplausos e alguns gritos. Johnny se esticou em minha direção e me abraçou enquanto sentia os braços de Haseul também me abraçando. Donghyuck, que tinha ficado de pé com um sorriso forçado, também me abraçou. E assim que me virei para seguir o caminho para o palco, o coreano me puxou pelo pulso, selando nossos lábios demoradamente.

— Tá tudo bem, você não precisa... Eu sei que você detesta rótulos. — Falava dando alguns passos para trás.

— Falamos disso depois. — Ele disse, sorrindo sincero. — Mas sim, Mark Lee... Eu quero me casar com você.

O encarando por alguns segundos, escutei Jaehyun me apressar enquanto meu sorriso só aumentava. Aquilo era real? Donghyuck tinha aceitado meu pedido de casamento improvisado no mesmo instante em que eu tinha ganhado um Oscar de melhor diretor?

Eu não estava sonhando?

Sendo puxado por Jaehyun de maneira discreta, caminhei rapidamente pelo corredor, subindo as escadas em seguida. Novamente Jaehyun pegou seu microfone e se posicionou ao lado de Steven Spielberg enquanto segurava meu segundo Oscar da noite e de melhor diretor.

— Uau, eu... — Soltei uma risada nasalada. — Isso... Eu realmente não estava esperando isso.

Fiz uma breve pausa enquanto Jaehyun traduzia.

— Queria dizer que é uma honra concorrer com nomes tão incríveis. Vocês me inspiram, e sou um grande fã de todos vocês e do senhor Spielberg. — Olhei para trás fazendo uma breve reverência enquanto minhas palavras eram traduzidas e Spielberg sorria simpático. — Quero agradecer à minha equipe, sem dúvida nenhuma foi o melhor filme que já dirigi com pessoas incríveis. Não tivemos um mísero problema, somos uma família que se completa, compreende e é feliz. Eu me encontrei com vocês, me aceitei e fiquei mais forte.

Aplausos.

— Obrigado à Academia, meus amigos, à minha equipe, aos atores, ao meu namorado e noivo Lee Donghyuck, ao Kun e Yibo, que estiveram comigo, ao Hyunjoon... Aos meus mentores Clark Holly, Kieran Maves e Kurt Sobian, mesmo que vocês nem mesmo olhem na minha cara depois de todo o escândalo onde não passei de uma vítima, sou grato por todo ensino.

Segurando o Oscar com ambas as mãos, umedeci os lábios.

— Trazer a história de Haechan foi muito pessoal e não só para mim. Mas diante do que estava acontecendo comigo, especialmente na Coreia do Sul, a história de Haechan me deu forças para mostrar que tudo bem ser bisexual. Tudo bem não se encaixar nos padrões da sociedade. Existem outras pessoas como nós. "Highway to Heaven" está longe de ser uma autobiografia, porque envolve pedaços da minha história, da história de Donghyuck, Taeyong, Johnny, Jaehyun, Jaemin, Jinsoul, Irene... Todos nós. Sou muito grato por tudo, todos os momentos e todas as pessoas que contribuíram para que tudo desse certo. E deu!

Sorrindo, ergui o Oscar, recebendo mais aplausos.

— Sei que incomoda. Sei que estar aqui em cima e falar de sexualidades, gêneros e lgbtfobia incomoda. Mas é pra isso que viemos. Para quebrar as barreiras. Eu queria dizer a toda a mídia, que não me deixou viver em paz e me levou ao fundo do poço fazendo da minha imagem algo negativo, que vocês são podres. Sim, vocês são. E não importa quanto tempo passe, isso não vai mudar. Então, de uma vez por todas, aqui, em frente a tantas pessoas influentes e incríveis, peço respeito. Não só a mim, mas a meus amigos próximos e meus amigos de profissão. Somos todos humanos e merecemos nossos espaços.

Aplausos. Me surpreendi ao ver que as pessoas levantavam para me aplaudir. Sabia que era uma realidade regular para famosos, e entendia que algumas pessoas concordavam, mas não tantas pessoas em peso. Eu estava, sim, surpreso.

— Nos respeitem! — Falei um pouco mais firme, me sentindo encorajado pelo apoio que recebia. — Queremos ter uma vida comum, por mais que saibamos que seja difícil. Queremos poder mostrar nossa arte e nosso trabalho sem que sejamos massacrados por isso. Massacrados por sermos humanos, por sermos nós.

Suspirei, sabia que já havia falado muito. Enquanto Jaehyun traduzia, pensava na finalização.

— Meu nome é Mark Lee, sou um diretor bissexual. Namoro e estou noivo de Lee Donghyuck. E acima de tudo, muito grato por este prêmio. Obrigado!

Ainda sendo aplaudido de pé, me curvei em agradecimento, saindo do local com Jaehyun e Steven Spielberg – que me parabenizava e dizia que já havia acompanhado meu trabalho em "Out of Domain" e agora em "Highway to Heaven". Meu lado fã estava enlouquecido, mas tentava não transparecer tal coisa.

Seguindo com a burocracia das fotos e uma pequena entrevista, logo voltei para meu lugar. Escutava murmúrios sobre diversas coisas, mas confesso que a palavra "noivo" em tom de questionamento era a que mais saía dos lábios de nossos amigos. Rindo, apenas os ignorei momentaneamente enquanto selava meus lábios nos de Donghyuck por tempo demorado. Não precisávamos falar nada, tudo o que queria era olhar para seus olhos brilhantes e sentir o macio de seus lábios. Nada mais.

Contudo ainda havia o último Oscar, o mais importante de toda a noite: melhor filme. Estava tranquilo, de mãos dadas com Donghyuck, e trocando olhares carinhosos com o coreano até Clint Eastwood subir ao palco e ir direto ao ponto.

— Os indicados são... "Highway to Heaven" dos produtores Mark Lee, Nakamoto Yuta e Ha Sooyoung.

Novamente aplausos, sorríamos para a câmera. Por ser um filme independente, considerava todos como produtores, contudo, era obrigatório ter no máximo três nomes para serem ditos. Nós três subiríamos ao palco para buscar o Oscar caso ganhássemos.

Os outros nomes eram falados juntos de seus filmes enquanto aplausos preenchiam o local.

— E o Oscar vai para... "Highway to Heaven"!

Não acreditando naquilo, apenas arregalei os olhos, ficando de pé completamente chocado. Um abraço coletivo tomou conta de todos, onde espremíamos Jaehyun, que estava ao centro.

Eu realmente não esperava ganhar o prêmio de Melhor Filme. Assim como não esperava ganhar o de melhor diretor. Honestamente só tinha esperanças reais em filme estrangeiro, devido ao Globo de Ouro, mas agora estávamos indo buscar nosso quarto Oscar.

Quatro.

Tínhamos ganhado quatro estatuetas douradas.

"Highway to Heaven", um filme que havia sido censurado, negado e humilhado na Coreia, estava sendo exaltado pela Academia, o que também era inacreditável.

Estava em choque.

Completo choque.

Tive de ser sacudido por Yuta, que se aproximou para irmos buscar os Oscars junto com Sooyoung. Cada um ficaria com um.

Novamente, sendo puxado discretamente por Yuta, que passava o braço em volta de meus ombros, caminhamos até o local do microfone, segurando, cada um, um Oscar. Percebendo que não estava em condições de começar algum discurso, Sooyoung tomou a frente com um sorriso largo.

— Obrigada a toda a Academia. Obrigada pela equipe, principalmente por meu parceiro de ideias Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Obrigada a Chenle, Renjun e Hendery por trabalharem conosco. Obrigada a Jiwoo, por todo amor e apoio. Obrigada a Jinsoul e Haseul pela amizade. Obrigada a Mark Lee e John Suh por terem me indicado e pela confiança no meu trabalho. Obrigada a Jiwoo, Irene, Joy, Seulgi, Jiyoon, Jiyoung, Yeojin, Heejin, Chaerin, Hanbit, Haseul, Wheein, Yeejin, Sana, Hyojin, Hyejin, e todas as mulheres incríveis que me ensinaram coisas que jamais esquecerei. Somos mulheres e existimos nas artes também, parem de nos deixar de lado! 

Aplausos. Sooyoung ganhava a simpatia principalmente das mulheres presentes.

— Quero agradecer a toda a equipe, os atores, a Mark sunbae e a todas as mulheres presentes neste local. Obrigada!

Sooyoung era aplaudida enquanto Jaehyun traduzia, e Yuta tomou a frente. Surpreendentemente, ele começou a falar japonês, algo que Jaehyun não era capaz de traduzir, mas inicialmente ele avisou que o faria, por respeito às suas raízes. Gostaria de ter entendido tudo o que Nakamoto tinha dito, mas infelizmente meu japonês era péssimo.

— Mark...

Ele me chamou e tomei a frente do microfone sorrindo enquanto o japonês era aplaudido, mesmo sem tradução.

— Não consigo acreditar que já subi aqui três vezes por hoje. Quero agradecer às mesmas pessoas, à equipe, à Academia, à produtora americana, ao grupo LGBT de Chicago, aos meus amigos, meu noivo Lee Donghyuck, e queria dizer que "Highway to Heaven" é um filme que vai além de qualquer temática já explorada na Coreia do Sul. Fomos ridicularizados em eventos, não só coreanos, mas em alguns importantes ao redor do mundo. Porém, não desistimos. E não vamos desistir. Todas as pessoas LGBTs podem ter um final feliz. Nossa expectativa de vida é menor que a de vocês heterossexuais, mas podemos e vamos mudar isso. Sem mais mortes. Sem mais intolerância. Seguro este Oscar implorando para que o amor e o respeito prevaleçam. Sempre. Obrigado!

Saindo ao som dos aplausos e abraçando Sooyoung, Yuta e Jaehyun, sorria como um idiota enquanto escutava a cerimônia ser encerrada depois de quase três horas.

Novamente passamos pela burocracia das fotos, mas posamos felizes e com sorrisos enormes, claro. Rindo, caminhamos para a mini entrevista e percebemos que o local começava a encher com a presença de outros vencedores e vencedoras do Oscar — eram as fotos finais juntando categorias e outras pessoas. Aquele momento era o mais cheio, mas ainda assim era delicioso de se viver.

Donghyuck logo apareceu junto de Angelina Jolie e Hilary Swank, o que me fez sorrir, apesar dele não saber muito do inglês, eles pareciam conversar sobre algo. Segurando seu Oscar, me aproximei dos mesmos e Angelina logo foi chamada junto de Donghyuck e Hilary, além de Michael Caine, que havia ganhado o Oscar de melhor ator coadjuvante. Eles tirariam uma foto em conjunto, assim como Yuta, eu, Sooyoung e Donghyuck tiraríamos com nossos Oscars.

Não demorando muito a acontecer, tiramos nossas fotos em grupos e conversamos com algumas pessoas enquanto as fotos aconteciam em um espaço separado para tal coisa: próximo a uma estatueta gigante.

Angelina, que havia simpatizado bastante conosco, pediu para que tirássemos uma foto todos juntos e o fotógrafo logo atendeu. Tirando fotos com Steven Spielberg, Hilary Swank e outros famosos, passamos grande parte no meio daquela multidão sendo alvo dos fotógrafos oficiais da Academia.

Porém, apesar de todos aqueles momentos serem inesquecíveis, a melhor parte de todas foi quando consegui convencer o fotógrafo a tirar uma foto com a equipe inteira. Grande parte dos atores, atrizes e vencedores tinha ido embora quando nos juntamos entre duas estatuetas enormes.

Eu, com toda certeza, queria aquela foto para emoldurar e fazer cópias para não perdê-la nunca. 

Éramos vinte e dois asiáticos e descendentes em uma foto com quatro Oscars em mãos por um filme feito totalmente em língua estrangeira. Não tinha dúvidas: havíamos feito história naquele Oscar.

Animados para a festa pós-Oscar, fomos para o hotel onde deixamos nossas estatuetas e, mantendo as roupas sociais, seguimos em direção ao local indicado onde tínhamos sido convidados. Era mais um salão enorme onde todos os famosos estavam presentes em suas mesas. Havia três mesas, ao todo, para todos nós. Estávamos com as mesmas próximas às dos filmes "Girl, Interrupted", "O Sexto Sentido" e "The Green Mile".

Divididos entre esfomeados e curiosos pelas bebidas, nos dividíamos entre as mesas, as pessoas e os assuntos. Era incrível a quantidade de famosos que vinha elogiar o filme ou nos parabenizar pelo prêmio principal. Tudo o que sabíamos fazer era agradecer, afinal todas as parabenizações vinham de pessoas que tínhamos muita admiração. Entre conversas, fotos e comidas, a música também rolava solta, e como uma boa festa, havia pessoas dançando e se divertindo, o que não demorou muito para se tornar nosso caminho, de certa forma.

Dançávamos animados, conversávamos felizes, e nos orgulhávamos de tudo que havíamos construído e conquistado.

Estávamos muito felizes.

E isso era mais que nítido.

— Vem comigo. — Puxei Donghyuck enquanto os demais se divertiam.

— Aonde vamos?

Com a blusa social levemente aberta, um tanto suado, a gravata frouxa e sem saber onde meu paletó se encontrava, puxei Donghyuck, que estava muito mais apresentável do que eu.

— Você confia em mim, certo?

Ele riu. — Claro. Mas aonde vamos?

— Surpresa.

Sorrindo de lado, Donghyuck apenas apertou minha mão e seguimos para fora do grande salão. Por ser inverno, o tempo estava um tanto quanto frio, e acabei pegando o casaco de Taeyong e Johnny na cadeira – foram os primeiros que achei.

Assim que saímos do local, cumprimentei os seguranças e peguei meu celular, fazendo uma ligação. Donghyuck me encarava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e eu apenas sorria de orelha a orelha. Por mais que a festa pós-Oscar estivesse ótima, tinha certos planos específicos com Donghyuck que não poderiam esperar até a manhã seguinte, pois iríamos embora.

Entrando no clássico táxi amarelo, sorri cumprimentando Seth, meu taxista favorito. Nas gravações de "Out of Domain", raramente gastava dinheiro com qualquer coisa, ficando sempre por conta da produtora que nos bancava, eles tinham contratos com uma companhia de táxi específica e foi aí que conheci Seth.

— Prontos? — Seth virou para trás com um sorriso.

— Vamos nessa, Seth.

Donghyuck passou o trajeto inteiro tentando tirar informações sobre aonde iríamos, mas não lhe contei. Pelo contrário, tentava distraí-lo com beijos e carinhos, os quais ele aceitava de bom grado, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo "enganado". Rindo, apenas parei de beijá-lo quando Seth disse que era o máximo que o carro conseguia ir. O que já era um grande avanço. Lhe entregando os vários dólares, saímos do táxi bem ao topo da montanha. Precisávamos andar apenas mais um pouco, encontrar um amigo de Seth e então aproveitar o local pelo tempo que quiséssemos.

— Isso é...?

Rindo, balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Vamos, temos que subir uma pequena trilha.

— Mark Lee, isso não é ilegal?

— Sim. — Respondi tranquilamente.

— Você... Fazendo coisas ilegais?

O encarei com um sorriso divertido. — O que eu não faço por você, hein?

Donghyuck gargalhou e continuamos caminhando montanha acima, até que vi uma silhueta parada no topo mais alto. O homem nos encarou com cara de poucos amigos, mas assim que citei Seth e lhe entreguei a bolada de mil dólares, ele sorriu, apenas dizendo para que não ficássemos gritando como dois adolescentes. Assentindo, desci as escadinhas de terra.

— Você é maluco.

Em silêncio, ajudava Donghyuck a descer sem cair ou então os dois rolariam montanha abaixo e as chances de sobrevivermos eram pequenas.

— Puta que pariu, aqui é muito alto! — Falei, dando alguns passos para trás.

Donghyuck, em silêncio, apenas se aproximou de um pedaço da segunda letra.

— Ok, não vai tão na ponta, Hyuck-ah!

Virando em minha direção, Donghyuck abriu os braços. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados pelo vento e ele tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Sorri de volta, o fitando tão brilhante e perfeito, mesmo que estivéssemos no letreiro de Hollywood à noite e com as luzes fracas – a não ser aquelas enormes que o iluminavam durante a noite. Ele estava perfeito, como já era de se esperar.

— Mark... — Donghyuck se aproximou, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

— Sim?

Ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura. — Devíamos transar aqui em cima.

Gargalhei, o abraçando pela cintura. — Podemos morrer, você sabia disso?

Ele riu baixinho. — Estamos na parte segura.

— Eu trouxe algo. — Falei me soltando rapidamente enquanto retirava uma cesta de um canto. — Céus, eu tenho que agradecer Seth pro resto da minha vida.

— O que é isso?

Deixando a cesta no chão, peguei uma toalha, a estendendo de imediato. Ligando as duas lanternas, abri a cesta pequena enquanto sentava no chão e batia a mão para Hyuck me acompanhar. Sem demoras, o coreano sentou ao meu lado, e retirando os potes de dentro da cesta, os estendi na toalha. Era uma espécie de piquenique noturno nos letreiros de Hollywood.

— Tteokbokki? — Donghyuck encarou um dos potes com seus olhos brilhando.

— Estamos longe de casa há um tempo. — Falei sorrindo de lado. — Achei que ia gostar de comer o Tteokbokki do Taeyong.

Batendo palmas, Donghyuck sorriu largo. — Não acredito!

— Sim, eu enchi o saco pra ele fazer. — Ri baixinho, retirando o arroz e os acompanhamentos. — E quase morri por isso.

— Eu te amo! — Donghyuck esticou seu corpo, beijando meus lábios. — Mas ainda quero transar no letreiro de Hollywood. Imagina só... É o tipo de história que podemos contar nas festas de família, daquelas que nossos filhos vão morrer de vergonha.

Sorri.

Meu coração se aquecia tanto quando Donghyuck citava algo sobre ter uma família. Não era sua prioridade, eu sabia, já havíamos conversado sobre, mas ainda assim era realmente adorável ouvi-lo falar sobre.

— O que foi? — Sorrindo enquanto me fitava, Hyuck perguntou provavelmente percebendo que eu estava todo derretido.

— Você realmente teria uma família comigo?

— Claro! Você tem dois Oscars!

Rindo, balancei a cabeça negativamente. — E você tem um.

— Eu sei! — Ele ergueu os braços como uma criancinha. — Eu tenho um Oscar!

Sua voz ecoou e logo lembramos do aviso do homem grandão. Rindo, Donghyuck voltou a me fitar.

— Estou muito orgulhoso, Hyuck-ah. — Falei sincero.

— E eu de você, Canadá.

— Nós conseguimos. — Falei sorrindo.

— Nós conseguimos.

Donghyuck sorriu largo e deixou o pote de lado, engatinhando em minha direção. Sorrindo sem desviar o olhar do seu, senti sua mão em meu rosto me puxando para um beijo tranquilo e delicado. Sentando à minha frente, Donghyuck iniciou nosso primeiro beijo de língua daquela noite. Desejando seus lábios como sempre, segurei em sua cintura, o abraçando de certa forma.

Sentia os arrepios percorrerem por meu corpo, algo que não mudava mesmo depois de tanto tempo. As sensações que Donghyuck causava em mim, tanto interna, como o frio na barriga, o coração acelerado e a respiração falha, quanto extremamente, como os arrepios e o suor nas mãos, eram exatamente as mesmas de quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez na cozinha da casa de vovó, em Boryeong.

De fato não imaginava nada disso para minha vida. Ser exposto, ir para Boryeong, conhecer pessoas incríveis por lá, reforçar minhas amizades antigas, escrever um roteiro, dirigir um filme com uma temática tão importante, me apaixonar pelo meu parceiro mais próximo de trabalho, chorar por causa dele, receber uma declaração no telhado de hotel, ter nossa primeira vez juntos na mesma noite, morar junto, viver uma vida ao seu lado, me apaixonar cada dia mais, ganhar outro Oscar de melhor diretor, ver o amor da minha vida ganhar o Oscar de melhor ator e o filme que mais me representa ganhar o prêmio da noite.

Nada daquilo estava em meus planos há alguns anos. Mas ainda bem que tudo muda e a vida não nos deixa permanecer estagnados no mesmo lugar.

Ainda bem.

Olhando para trás, tudo o que eu consigo ver é um Mark que sofria, que tinha medo e não sabia lidar com as situações. Agora, nos anos 2000, eu, felizmente, vejo um Mark mais maduro, forte e muito, mas muito mais confiante.

Me descobri, conheci e reconheci a mim mesmo, aprendi a lidar e compreendi como as coisas são. Estava feliz. Sabia que ainda tinha muitas coisas pelas frente, mas, naquela noite, no letreiro de Hollywood, depois de uma noite tão incrível, podia declarar um rápido final feliz nos braços do homem que eu amava.

Eu podia.

E iria.

Aquele, pelo menos parcialmente, era não só meu, mas nosso final feliz.

— Eu te amo, Mark Lee. — Donghyuck disse com o corpo deitado por cima do meu após separar nossos lábios.

Acariciando seu rosto e encarando seus olhos, sorri. — Seus olhos... Eu já disse que parece existir uma coleção inteira de estrelas nele?

Donghyuck sorriu largo. — Já.

Sorri largo, rindo baixinho junto de Donghyuck logo em seguida e, balançando a cabeça positivamente, falei do fundo do meu coração:

— Eu te amo, Lee Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Tenho tantas coisas a dizer, mas só vou me despedir mais tarde quando eu postar o epílogo da historia. Esse foi o último capítulo, oficialmente, mas hoje ainda vai ter o epílogo (lá pras 22h) e lá eu vou fazer um puta discurso, preparem pro textão! Não me façam chorar (ainda!!!)
> 
> ↳ Stars Collection indicado a seis prêmios, levando quatro. POR QUE CHORAS MUNDO?
> 
> ↳ Johnny e Jaemin não levaram, assim como melhor roteiro original tbm não :( mas Hyuck levou melhor ator, HTH ganhou melhor filme de língua estrangeira e melhor filme no geral. Bom, vocês já sabem que a inspiração foi todinha de Parasita né? REIS!
> 
> ↳ Cada discurso, além dos agradecimentos gerais, trouxe uma questão particular. Mark falou sobre sua dificuldade devido a mídia, Hyuck sobre lgbtfobia, Sooyoung sobre mulheres no Oscar, e Mark e Yuta falando sobre a necessidade de um filme como aquele. Lacraram demais.
> 
> ↳ Sim, o pedido de casamento foi real. Sim, também foi aleatório. E sim, Markhyuck são boiolas. e, por fim, sim, Hyuck aceitou.
> 
> ↳ O Oscar narrado na fanfic com os apresentadores, os indicados é tudo do Oscar dos anos 00 mesmo viu? O cenário, as câmeras, tudinho... Claro que sem HTH. No ano 00 o maior vencedor foi 'American Beauty' levando 8 estatuetas. Na fanfic, dessas 8, HTH tirou 3, então os maiores vencedores ficaram empatados em: The Cider House e The Insider. 
> 
> ↳ HTH levou 4 Oscars igual aos filmes: The Green Mile (acho que geral já viu esse filme, mas se você não viu, assista!!!), The Matrix (clássico) e Topsy-Turvy. 
> 
> ↳ Markhyuck terminaram a fanfic no clássico letreiro de Hollywood e sim, Mark desembolsou uma grana do cacete pra mimar seu mino, amo demais!
> 
> Beijos!


	45. Epílogo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estrelinhas, nunca esqueçam que vocês são tudo de um todo. Vocês são meus amores, e por vocês eu sou mais boiola que Markhyuck nesta fanfic. 
> 
> Obrigada.

2000.

— Ok, tá todo mundo pronto?

Encarando Johnny balancei a cabeça positivamente. Os demais fizeram o mesmo e segurando cada um algo que o representasse, saímos pela porta da casa enorme de Taeyong e Yuta.

Depois do Oscar, Taeyong havia sido convidado para mais uma série e Yuta para um filme, onde faria o personagem principal: um japonês que tentava voltar para casa, mas não conseguia. Não sabia ao certo os detalhes, mas parecia ser ótimo.

A pé, e em grande número, caminhávamos em direção a Daehangno. Éramos, mais ou menos trinta pessoas, já que os demais não puderam comparecer ou por trabalho ou por outras razões. Mas lá estávamos nós, a caminho da primeira Parada de Orgulho Queer de Seul. Estávamos nervosos, não podíamos negar, afinal, era a primeira parada. Não sabíamos o que iríamos encontrar, se as pessoas compareceriam, se ficaria tudo bem diante a intolerância no país. Porém, estávamos a caminho da mesma forma.

De mãos dadas com Donghyuck e segurando uma bandeira com as cores da bissexualidade, via os casais de amigos de mãos dadas, assumidos e sem problema algum de estarem dessa forma. O que era ótimo, afinal, não tinha nada de anormal nisso e ninguém precisava esconder mais nada.

O namoro de Taeyong e Yuta foi para a mídia semanas depois da entrega do Oscar, e eles confirmaram na primeira oportunidade. Johnny e Jaehyun, que tinham vindo diretamente dos Estados Unidos para a parada, nunca tinham escondido de qualquer forma, assim como Chittaphon e Hendery. Jiwoo e Sooyoung também haviam assumido pouco depois do Oscar, assim como Irene e Seulgi que fizeram questão de falar em uma entrevista transmitida ao vivo em rede nacional. Chenle e Jisung, que antes mal se encostavam, agora seguravam as mãos e trocavam alguns beijos deixando bem claro que eram um casal, mas acima de tudo melhores amigos que se entendiam como ninguém. Jaemin, Jeno e Renjun chocavam a mídia a cada foto em que apareciam como um trisal, a Coreia e o mundo não eram capazes de compreender o relacionamento deles e por esse exato motivo não perdiam tempo explicando.

Assim que chegamos no local, Chenle e Jisung seguraram seus cartazes coloridos e chamativos falando que amor era amor e que a intolerância não era a resposta.

Não havia muitas pessoas, mas a realidade era que só de ter algumas por ali, significava muito. Aos poucos fomos nos enturmando e conhecendo pessoas realmente legais e engajadas no movimento, na causa e certos de quem eram.

Aos gritos de cristãos enfurecidos, caminhamos pelo local gritando e dizendo que não éramos aberrações, que queríamos amar, sermos respeitados e todas essas coisas que pedíamos todos os dias. Não éramos pertencentes àquela "normalidade" heteronormativa e isso era ótimo. Apesar de estarmos em um número pequeno, cada um de nós nos orgulhávamos de sermos diferentes dos demais, principalmente daqueles que gritavam várias coisas ofensivas.

Seguíamos firmes e fortes.

A mídia estava em pequeno número, mas sempre tentavam puxar ou a mim, a Donghyuck ou a alguém que tinha relação com "Highway to Heaven". Porém aquele não era apenas nosso momento, mas de toda uma comunidade que estava unida naquele movimento. Não devíamos e nem iríamos falar sozinhos.

Passamos o dia reivindicando o básico de nossos direitos. Gritando, lutando, e resistindo. Porque era isso que fazíamos. Nós existíamos, estávamos bem ali e não deixaríamos que nos apagassem.

Taeyong e Yuta andavam de mãos dadas gritando com os demais, mais a frente; Johnny e Jaehyun usavam blusas brancas com a estampa de suas devidas bandeiras; Hendery e Chittaphon seguravam, cada um, uma bandeira com as cores rosa, amerelo e azul, a bandeira dos panssexuais, sexualidade ainda desconhecida por muitos, mas que começava, bem devagarinho a ascender no Norte da América; Jiwoo e Sooyoung estavam abraçadas por baixo da bandeira lésbica; Haseul, Jinsoul, Minghao utilizavam camisas que formavam as cores da bandeira bissexual; Doyoung e Taeil carregavam cartazes dizendo que éramos seres humanos e merecíamos ser tratados como tais; Yukhei estava abraçado em uma bandeira bissexual, ao lado de Chenle e Jisung que carregavam seus cartazes. Jeno, Jaemin e Renjun, estendiam bem ao alto uma bandeira bissexual.

Donghyuck e eu, estávamos de mãos dadas. De um lado ele segurava sua bandeira colorida, arco-íris, e, do outro, eu segurava a bandeira rosa, roxa e azul, a bandeira da bissexualidade. Nos encarávamos com sorrisos no rosto, mesmo sabendo das problemáticas – como aquele grupo de cristãos que gritavam tão alto quanto nós e o número pequeno de pessoas. Estávamos orgulhosos por estarmos ali, e honestamente estava ainda mais contente por estar com Donghyuck.

Como esperado, a confusão se iniciou quando ninguém mais aguentou tanta ofensa. Os gritos e as ofensas gratuitas machucavam-nos porque só queríamos nossa chance de nos expressarmos, porém, tudo terminou com a polícia nos mandando embora caso não quiséssemos ir presos. Normalmente, sabia que pessoas como Jaemin ou Donghyuck enfrentariam a polícia, assim como Johnny tentaria conversar, mas depois de Taeyong levantar a questão de que estávamos em pouco número e que uma perda sequer seria péssimo para todos nós, acabamos por recuar revoltados em um bar.

— Eles não podem fazer isso. — Harisu disse segurando seu drinque abraçada na bandeira trans.

— Eles fizeram. — Hanbit disse ao seu lado.

— Não devíamos ter deixado.

— Taeyong teve um ponto extremamente válido. — Um dos garotos, que parecia ter a idade de Jisung, falou.

— Vocês são famosos, não há nada que possam fazer? — Uma garota questionou.

Ri baixinho negando a cabeça com frustração. — Sempre vamos ter barreiras. Não importa o que façamos, nada vai funcionar.

— Não importa o quanto nós somos famosos. — Donghyuck disse frustrado. — Ninguém quer ouvir sobre sexualidades e gêneros.

— Poucos são os que nos dão ouvidos e principalmente da massa. — Um dos estudantes universitários disse.

— Mas não podemos desistir. — Chanyeol disse batendo na mesa.

— E nem quebrar a mesa porque não temos dinheiro pra pagar outra. — Baekhyun disse puxando a mão do namorado.

O que foi um breve momento de descontração onde rimos com a situação.

Era frustrante. Sermos tratados daquela maneira, ouvirmos coisas ruins e ofensas. Era horrível, mas Chanyeol tinha razão, tínhamos que continuar resistindo e iríamos. Não importava o quanto tentassem nos derrubar.

Cansados, por termos chegado a Seul e ido direto para a parada, Donghyuck e eu decidimos que iríamos embora para a casa de Taeyong e Yuta descansar. Nos despedindo de todos e todas, estávamos prestes a sair quando alguém nos chamou.

— Oi, eu não sei se cheguei a me apresentar, mas eu sou Son Yuji... E sou uma grande fã.

— Obrigado. — Agradecemos juntos.

— Bom, queria fazer um convite a vocês dois. — Ela sorriu de lado. — Sou estudante de Cinema da Universidade de Konkuk e estamos pensando em montar um Festival de Cinema Queer. Na verdade, já começamos, mas não conseguimos trazer a ideia para o Festival Cultural deste ano.

— Isso é realmente legal. — Sorri de lado, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Realmente. — Donghyuck concordou. — Vocês pretendem passar filmes com temáticas LGBT?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Sim. Pessoas LGBTQ fazendo curtas, longas e documentários com temáticas LGBTQ.

— Uau, isso é incrível. — Falei sorrindo. — No que podemos ajudar?

— A verdade é que... Seria muito incrível ter vocês na luta com a gente. — Ela disse um pouco tímida. — Sei que trabalham, têm seus compromissos e tudo mais, mas... Gostaria de convidar vocês, em nome de todo mundo, pra participarem da Comissão.

Donghyuck e eu nos entreolhamos e, compreendendo o olhar um do outro, deixei que o coreano respondesse por ambos.

— Seria um prazer, Yuji.

Balancei a cabeça assentindo e sorrindo de orelha a orelha ela se curvou agradecendo. Estendendo um cartão colorido, deixou seu telefone e email pedindo que entrássemos em contato com ela, o que logo assentimos.

Saindo do bar e desejando um banho e uma cama, fomos para o apartamento de Taeyong onde logo fizemos tal coisa. Tomamos banho juntos, esfregando um ao outro e, exaustos, nos jogamos na cama de casal do quarto de hóspedes.

Abraçados, Donghyuck e eu estávamos de frente um para o outro, com os olhos pesados em meio ao quarto que estava levemente escuro.

— Quero uma garotinha.

A voz de Donghyuck ecoou pelo quarto. Abri meus olhos o fitando atento.

— No dia do Oscar você perguntou se eu queria ter uma família com você.

Sorri de lado, o fitando.

— Quero ter uma garotinha.

— Você também aceitou se casar comigo. — Falei baixinho.

Com os olhos pequenos de sono, Donghyuck me encarou assentindo. — Não mudei de ideia.

— Um casal. — Falei sorrindo largo.

Ele bufou. — Eu sabia, é a sua cara querer ter um garoto correndo pela casa com uma câmera em mãos.

— Os dois, na verdade. — Falei beijando a bochecha de Donghyuck. — Vou ensinar aos dois como filmar, tirar fotos, e serem bons diretores.

— Se quiserem, eles vão ser sensacionais porque você vai ser o professor deles. — Donghyuck arqueou as sobrancelhas sorrindo.

— E se o garoto quiser ser jogador de futebol? Ou pastor de Igreja?

Hyuck riu. — Sua mente é uma caixinha muito maluca, não é Canadá?

— Eu falo sério! — Protestei.

Donghyuck levemente deu de ombros. — Fazer o quê? Se tivermos filhos nunca vamos forçar a fazerem o que não querem.

— Vamos amar e dar carinho, além de apoiarmos nas escolhas.

— Isso.

— Vamos ser os pais que nunca tivemos.

Donghyuck sorriu de lado, um pouco triste. — Exatamente.

— Então você quer mesmo ter uma família comigo. — Falei tentando esconder um sorriso.

— Vai com calma Canadá, só daqui a uns vários anos.

— E quem disse que eu pensei algo diferente?

— Sei lá. — Donghyuck riu baixinho. — Você é todo sentimental.

— Para com isso. — Fiz bico.

— Tá vendo? — Hyuck mordeu meu bico, me fazendo rir.

O acompanhei na risada, aproximando meu corpo do seu enquanto fechava meus olhos.

— Boa noite, Hyuck-ah.

Donghyuck não respondeu, o que me fez abrir os olhos.

— Acho que devíamos contar a nossos amigos que o discurso no Oscar onde eu te chamo de futuro marido e você me chama de noivo, foi real.

— Então vamos nos casar?

— Cerimônia pequena, sem qualquer coisa religiosa, documentos, só uma cerimônia em um lugar bem diferente.

Sorri largo. — Tenho uma ideia... E se a gente se casasse no bar em que nos conhecemos?

Hyuck riu. — Não nos conhecemos no bar, Canadá... Quantas vezes...

— Quer casar no avião?

— Bem...

Ri da sua resposta desanimada. — É, sabia que não ia querer.

— Nossa primeira dança tem que ser 'Rise Up'.

— Como supostamente deveríamos dançar 'Rise Up', como um casal, isso é... — Parei por um momento tendo a ideia mais maluca da minha vida.

— O que foi? — Donghyuck me encarou.

— Precisamos mesmo de cerimônia?

— O que você tem em mente?

Permenci um tempo parado com um sorriso até Donghyuck me sacudir querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Dia 20 de maio.

— Por que você tá tocando nessa data tão dolorosa que, por um acaso, é amanhã?

Ri. — Vamos nos casar no último show do Sechs Kies.

— Tipo... Amanhã?

— Sem documentos, nada tradicional ou religioso, e nossos amigos estarão presentes.

Donghyuck sorria. Sabia que ele não achava uma ideia assim tão ruim, apesar de ser muito maluca.

— Você usa o véu?

— Somos marido e marido, Donghyuck. — Falei beijando seu nariz. — Mas eu uso a gravata borboleta.

Ele riu. — Fechado.

Sorrindo, e achando aquilo uma completa loucura sem dizer no quão aleatório seria nós dois trocando alianças na última apresentação do Sesch Kies – que estavam desbandando – sorri.

Como explicar tudo aquilo que eu vivia?

Como explicar cada segundo? Cada momento? Cada coisa?

O casamento seria simbólico, é claro, mas sendo simbólico ou não, estava nervoso.

Vestido com meu smoking, e obrigando todos os meus amigos a fazerem o mesmo, fomos separados para o show, forçando aquela tradicionalidade de noivo não ver noivo antes da hora. Donghyuck foi com alguns amigos e amigas e eu com outros. As alianças, que seriam entregues por Jaemin e Taeyong, no meio do show, no primeiro refrão de Rise Up, estavam com Johnny, que estava atrasado.

Nada como alguma coisa para preocupar um momento importante e simbólico como aquele.

— Ok, onde ele está, Jaehyun?

Sentado em sua cadeira enquanto a música tocava, Jaehyun deu de ombros. Mas ele mentia muito mal. Jung sabia onde Johnny estava, porém, aparentemente não podia falar.

Sentado na cadeira, guardando o lugar de Donghyuck, Taeyong me cutucou assim que sua silhueta se fez presente. Utilizando um terno de gravata borboleta, Donghyuck sentou ao meu lado sorrindo. Não nos encarávamos, apenas ríamos divertidos com tudo aquilo.

Foi então que o ritmo animado de 'Rise Up' começou a tocar, e surgindo, do nada, Johnny entregou uma aliança para Taeyong e a outra para Jaemin.

Era nossa hora.

Nosso casamento, no meio do show de despedida do Sesch Kies era real e estava acontecendo.

— Mark Lee... — Donghyuck gritava segurando minha mão e a aliança. — Eu te aceito como meu legítimo esposo, sim.

Ele a colocou em meu dedo.

— Lee Donghyuck. — Imitei os mesmos passos. — Eu te aceito como meu legítimo esposo, sim.

Rindo e completamente contentes, nos beijamos ao som da música que era o tema da nossa falsa seita gay.

FIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Chego um pouquinho mais séria nesse final porque é o último que tô escrevendo dessa longfic (e põe longfic nisso!) maravilhosa. Gente nem sei por onde começar...
> 
> Eu amo escrever, amo muito mesmo. Amo me entregar aos personagens que crio, sentir com eles e fazer parte de toda a história que estou escrevendo, de alguma forma isso faz com que me sinta ainda mais viva. A escrita é minha vida. Sei que pra algumas pessoas Stars Collection é só uma fanfic, mas também sei que pra mim e pra muita gente, que vem lendo e acompanhando (desde o início ou não), vai muito além disso! E pessoal, sou muito grata.
> 
> Obrigada por terem lido, acompanhado, por gostarem e principalmente por todo carinho e amor com a fanfic! Sei como é difícil ler capítulos ENORMES e aguardar uma semana inteirinha por uma coisa (vocês ficaram um tempo aguardando por duas semanas e MUITO OBRIGADA POR ISSO TBM!)
> 
> Mas, também quero pedir desculpas se algum dia deixei de responder alguém, se passei alguma impressão errada e machuquei de alguma forma. Me perdoem. A fanfic aborda temas intensos e muito sensíveis e se em algum momento isso afetou vocês de maneira negativa, jamais foi a minha intenção (por isso os tw).
> 
> Ei, eu já falei: obrigada?
> 
> Queria agradecer a cada 1 de vocês, mas ficaria aqui até amanhã não é? Então vamos de geralzão: quero agradecer a todes vocês que acompanharam a fanfic, mas por suas razões não comentaram ou interagiram comigo, saibam que sou grata só de vocês acompanharem! Quero agradecer a todo mundo que interagiu, comentou e me deu amor, carinho e apoio em todas as plataformas. Quero agradecer a todo mundo do grupo da dm do twitter, vocês são sensacionais, pessoas incríveis que sempre, sempre, sempre estão me apoiando com mensagens de carinho e dizendo o quanto adoram a fanfic! Amo nossos momentos boiolas! Quero agradecer a vocês que me apoiaram pra escrever a fanfic fosse dando rt no tweet, fosse divulgando pra amigues e quero agradecer a quem vai chegar nesse epílogo algum dia, obrigada por ter lido!
> 
> Meu grande e enorme muito obrigada a vocês, a real é que vocês são minhas estrelinhas que formam a minha coleção de estrelas tão perfeita.
> 
> Nada seria possível sem vocês!
> 
> Stars Collection foi DE LONGE a melhor fanfic que escrevi na vida. Em meio a tcc, problemas com família, com celular, com computador, com saúde mental, foi a melhor fanfic que escrevi na vida, sim! Foi minha primeira com um casal de homens não héteros como principais, e abordando tão abertamente a temática lgbt+, além do cinema (juro que dei meu máximo). E ah, quero deixar bem claro uma coisa:
> 
> Bissexuais vocês existem.
> 
> Pansexuais nós existimos.
> 
> E a existência de um não invalida a do outro.
> 
> Eu, Mariana, agradeço vocês do fundo do meu coração.
> 
> Vocês são tudo. Saibam que mudaram minha vida. Vocês são incríveis e não deixem ninguém dizer o contrário. Vocês são tudo, tudo mesmo.
> 
> Não posso finalizar esse capítulo sem agradecer às pessoas que muito me ajudaram durante a revisão da história, que é algo mais atual (2020), entretanto foram muito importantes porque além de me ajudarem com a história foram essenciais. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês!
> 
> Quero agradecer ao Lucas, o amor da minha vida, meu melhor amigo e companheiro não só de causas como também da vida. Sou muito grata por ter te conhecido e, principalmente, por ser sua amiga, obrigada pela amizade incrível que você me proporciona e por todos os momentos em que secou minhas lágrimas e me fez entender que tá tudo bem. Eu te amo, de todo meu coração.
> 
> Quero agradecer ao Isaaco, o beta que se esforça sempre pra me ajudar, corrigir os erros da história, mas, acima de tudo, é um amigo e uma pessoa muito iluminada que eu, sinceramente, não consigo mais viver sem! Obrigada por ter se prontificado a betar essa história enorme, além de todo amor e carinho com ela. Obrigada, do fundo do meu coração, Isaaco!
> 
> Quero agradecer, também, a outra beta que me salvou e não hesitou um minuto quando cheguei pedindo sua ajuda. Juli, sei que somos amigas há um tempo, mas eu queria mesmo agradecer por todo suporte, apoio e as palavras de carinho. Você é sensacional, nunca vou esquecer o que fez por mim e muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo!
> 
> Por fim, mas não menos importante, quero agradecer a Gaby. Obrigada por me ajudar na revisão e por sempre ter palavras positivas. Sou muito grata pelos momentos que nos divertimos revisando essa história que é minha vida e pelo seu enorme coração. Obrigada por tudo, Gaby! 
> 
> Nunca terei palavras pra agradecer todes, então me despeço com um enorme MUITO OBRIGADA e um sincero:
> 
> eu amo vocês, estrelinhas ✨


	46. Capítulo Extra 01: Not Alone.

Janeiro de 2002.

— Tá bom, Mark. Você venceu, satisfeito?

Erguendo os braços para cima, sorri de orelha a orelha vendo Donghyuck colocar o moletom amarelo. Era a primeira vez que algum relacionamento meu realmente dava certo, estávamos juntos há mais de três anos, estes que haviam passado em um piscar de olhos. Tudo com Donghyuck era mais do que suficiente, me sentia completo só de tê-lo ao meu lado. 

— Vocês são muuuuuuuuuito bregas. — Renjun deu ênfase no “muito”.

— Você tem é inveja. — Lhe mandei língua como uma criança birrenta. — Porque Jaemin não aceita fazer essas coisas. Ou você acha que não tô sabendo que comprou moletons iguais para vocês três há um tempo e Jaemin riu?

— Donghyuck! — Renjun protestou. 

— Desculpa, precisava compartilhar com alguém! — Hyuck segurava o riso, erguendo as mãos. — Desculpa! 

— Nunca mais te conto nada! — O chinês resmungou com uma feição tão ameaçadora que logo puxei Donghyuck pela mão saindo de casa. 

Sim, nós saímos de casa com moletons da mesma cor.

Sim, Donghyuck estava emburrado.

Sim, eu estava sorrindo como um idiota enquanto segurava sua mão. 

Caminhando até o local combinado com o corretor de imóveis, seguíamos nosso caminho com conversas tranquilas. Vez ou outra parávamos para cumprimentar alguns fotógrafos, poucos, mas ainda estavam por ali, cuidando de nossas vidas. Contudo, nenhum fotógrafo ficava parado na porta de nossa casa e os que haviam inventado uma série de mentiras, logo após ao Oscar, sobre Donghyuck e eu, haviam sido processados. E bem, com um grupo incrível de mulheres LGBTs advogadas, Donghyuck e eu ganhamos os processos com facilidade. Não queríamos dinheiro, longe disso, queríamos paz. 

E, infelizmente, tivemos que recorrer a justiça. 

Com uma ordem de restrição, fotógrafos específicos não mais podiam ficar perto de nós. Havia uma distância de 100m, diante disso, outros não quiseram arriscar invadindo nossa privacidade novamente. O dinheiro da indenização das revistas foi inteiramente doado ao grupo LGBT de Chicago. 

Após o Oscar, 'Highway to Heaven' foi exibido em diversos outros países, expandindo o conhecimento. Ele passou em alguns países da Europa, como Inglaterra, França, Itália e Irlanda, na América do Sul em países como Brasil, Chile e Argentina e em outros países da Ásia, sendo banido na China – o que já era de se esperar. 

— Isso eles não querem fotografar né? — Donghyuck dizia ainda inflamado com tudo aquilo, não era mais tão recente, mas não esquecia e não o julgava. — Agora minha bunda todo mundo quis né? 

— Não tô defendendo ninguém, mas sua bunda…

Ele me encarou com fogo nos olhos. — Mark Lee você nem ouse em fazer piadinhas. 

— Desculpa. — Pedi, entortando a boca enquanto parava ao seu lado no jardim de uma imóvel. 

— Aqueles fotógrafos tiveram o que mereceram. — Donghyuck disse, sincero. — Ainda aguardo ansiosamente o dia em que vão aprender a nos respeitarem.

— Fica calmo, fullsun. — Beijei sua bochecha agora parando ao seu lado. — Não vamos nos estressar com isso, já deu muita dor de cabeça. 

— Você tem razão. — Ele suspirou baixinho e olhou para trás. — Onde está o Sr. Choi?

Encarando o relógio, dei de ombros. Ele estava atrasado para nos mostrar a casa comercial que iríamos alugar. Depois de certo tempo, o homem apareceu com um sorriso nos lábios e uma mulher ao seu lado, era proprietária que iria nos explicar algumas coisas. 

Entrando na casa, conhecemos cada cômodo, o local era bem aconchegante e grande. Seria fácil fazer daquele local nossa segunda casa e a segunda casa de outras pessoas também. Sorrindo de lado, sentamos na mesa de madeira da cozinha, onde havia um pequeno banquete para nós, sorrindo em agradecimento logo nos sentamos, contando para a dona para que pretendíamos alugar a casa. Receoso, me permiti respirar aliviado quando ela disse ser uma ótima atitude, mas sem comentários a mais. Pelo menos não tinha forçado uma resposta ou torcido o nariz, isso já era um grande avanço. 

— Estou curioso. — Donghyuck disse enquanto entrávamos no supermercado.

— Com o quê? — O encarei, andando ao seu lado. 

— Yerim. — Ele disse aleatoriamente e logo completou. — Ela que cozinhava quando vocês estavam juntos? 

Assenti em silêncio.

— Ainda bem, porque se fosse você, ela morreria de fome. 

— E eu também. — Concordei, rindo baixinho. 

— Emmet também cozinhava? 

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Geralmente saíamos para comer juntos. 

— Que ricos. — Donghyuck desdenhou rindo. 

— Nós também saímos sempre pra comer, a diferença é que você sabe cozinhar e tem preguiça… Emmet era como eu e não sabia cozinhar. 

— Como vocês sobreviviam? 

— Época da 'vaca gorda'. — Falei dando de ombros. — Estávamos com bastante dinheiro. 

— Ricos. — Donghyuck repetiu. 

— Privilegiados. — Disse, suspirando. — Você que cozinhava quando morava com Jaemin? 

— Os dois. — Hyuck deu de ombros colocando algumas coisas no carrinho. — Acho que tivemos que aprender na força. 

— Eu deveria também. — Falei sincero fazendo um bico.

Donghyuck me fitou e segurou em meu rosto selando nossos lábios rapidamente. Mas, ainda curioso, continuou:

— Como você fazia antes? Aos quinze? 

— Comia em fast foods. — Dei de ombros. — E às vezes tentava fazer algo em casa, mas logo conheci Taeyong e as pessoas com quem trabalhava viviam me dando comida, por pena.

Donghyuck riu, mas não foi uma risada contente ou com humor. — A típica pena do garoto abandonado?

Sorri de lado assentindo. — Na época, todo mundo ficou sabendo que fui expulso de casa. Sou muito grato aos que me ajudaram. 

— Eu sei. — Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Também sou, mas o olhar de pena me deixava estranho. 

Soltando nossas mãos, fui até Donghyuck o abraçando por trás na seção de vegetais, que estava milagrosamente vazia.

— Tudo passou, sim? 

Parando de andar, Hyuck virou o rosto para o lado selando seus lábios nos meus. — Sim. E agora sou casado com o cara mais lindo e incrível do mundo. Só não é perfeito porque não sabe cozinhar. 

Ri o apertando de leve em meus braços. — Felizmente sou casado com alguém perfeito e com uma bunda também…

Donghyuck apenas socou minha perna fazendo com que eu risse e me afastasse na defensiva.

— Da próxima vez acerto no seu pau.

— Vai dar beijinho depois? — Provoquei. 

E Donghyuck me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Sorrindo de lado e confiante – como só conseguia ao lado dele – apenas o encarava. Logo senti a mão de Donghyuck em meu quadril, e então fechei os olhos ao escutá-lo sussurrar em meu algumas palavras sujas.

— Hyuck-ah… — O adverti abrindo os olhos.

Donghyuck me levava de oito a oitenta fácil demais. Se não me controlasse seria realmente difícil para minha imagem.

— E morder! 

Arregalei os olhos. Senti um arrepio percorrer por meu corpo. Ele, literalmente me deixou estático, com as costas rígidas e o olhar assustado. Sorrindo vitorioso, ele apenas seguiu o caminho. 

— Hyuck-ah! — O chamei em desespero. 

Mesmo sabendo que ele não me machucaria, fui choramingar com ele enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores do supermercado, o que o fez rir o tempo todo. Aquilo havia me deixado, de fato, agoniado. Chegando em casa depois de Donghyuck prometer que não, ele não me machucaria, encaramos Renjun e Jisung jogados em nossos sofás assistindo algo na televisão. 

— Vocês nunca vão sair da nossa casa né? — Donghyuck perguntou acendendo as luzes da sala.

— Só quando o Jeno voltar.

— Não. 

Os dois responderam juntos. Ri baixinho pegando uma sacola específica da mão de Donghyuck, logo a joguei em cima de ambos que mal se moveram para pegar os salgadinhos que tinha comprado. 

— Vamos lá, se animem! — Donghyuck disse, agora parando entre eles e a televisão. 

— Hyung! — Jisung protestou apontando para o aparelho. — Yoojin e Minhyung iam se encontrar pela primeira vez, sai daí! 

— Vamos ao cinema! 

Nenhum dos dois se moveu. Suspirando baixinho desliguei a televisão, causando quase uma revolução dentro da minha própria casa. Suspirei colocando as mãos na cintura e então os encarei:

— Vamos ver 'Phone', dizem que o filme promete muito, vocês vão mesmo ficar por aqui? O drama é bom, eu sei, mas… Vamos sair dessa fossa, por favor? 

Donghyuck concordou. — Jaemin só volta em meses, Jeno mês que vem, Chenle daqui há uns anos. Vocês não vão ter nosso sofá eternamente. 

— Ele vem nos finais de semana, hyung! — Jisung protestou com a fala de Donghyuck. — Você é mau!

— Vamos! — Ele insistiu batendo os pés no chão como uma criança. — É 'Phone' que estamos falando! 

— É de terror não é? — Renjun sentou no sofá. 

— Esse mesmo! — Donghyuck disse animado. 

— Você vai ficar bem, hyung? — Jisung me encarou agora surpreso. 

Suspirei baixinho. — Tecnicamente venho adquirindo algumas resistências a filmes de terror. 

— Eu o obrigo a assistir comigo. — Donghyuck sorriu, orgulhoso. 

— Simples assim. — Renjun riu ficando de pé e se espreguiçando.

— E vamos de filme de terror, então. — Jisung suspirou aceitando.

Finalmente os convencendo fomos ao cinema. Compramos os ingressos, as pipocas e os refrigerantes, além de balas que Jisung insistiu sem parar. Como já era de esperar, eu levava susto o tempo todo, fechava os olhos escondendo meu rosto no pescoço de Donghyuck e segurava os gritos para não pagar mico. O filme era muito bom, mas eu detestava filmes de terror, porém, assistia alguns, algumas vezes, para acompanhar meu marido.

No fim, havia sido uma noite divertida. 

Depois do filme fomos comer algo em um dos bares próximos e conversamos sobre nossos dias. Por um momento falamos sobre Jaemin, Jeno e Chenle de maneira não dramática, afinal estavam seguindo seus sonhos e estávamos felizes por eles. Chenle estava fazendo faculdade de Cinema e Arte em Seul, Jaemin estava atuando em um novo drama da televisão, também na cidade grande, e Jeno tinha viajado para o aniversário de casamento dos avós. Renjun não quis ir, pois a última vez em que esteve com os pais de Jeno, ambos saíram frustrados depois do Lee se assumir. Desde então, apenas faziam de conta que nada aconteceu e aquilo era horrível tanto para Jeno quanto para Renjun e Jaemin. 

Voltando para casa, levando Jisung até a dele – mesmo ele já tendo 22 anos –, voltamos para o ponto de ônibus de maneira que Renjun pegasse o ônibus para a sua. Donghyuck e eu optamos por ir andando naquela noite fria, mas era adorável poder andar abraçado com ele, de maneira mais íntima, já que, normalmente, evitávamos muito contato para que não ouvíssemos coisas desagradáveis. Não era nosso estilo, mas um trauma bem grande ainda estava presente em uma partícula de cada um. Chegando em casa, finalmente fomos dormir. Dormindo com Donghyuck em meus braços simplesmente apaguei depois de escovar os dentes e puxar a grossa coberta até meu pescoço. Eu adorava inverno, o tempo era maravilhoso para fazer quase tudo. 

Junho de 2002.

Assim que levantamos, Hyuck logo colocou uma música. Fiquei encarregado de dar uma geral na casa enquanto ele começava a fazer o café da manhã. Sentados à mesa, Donghyuck sorriu de lado me fitando. 

— Você parece nervoso Canadá. 

— É assim tão óbvio? — Ri baixinho. 

— Um pouquinho. — Ele esticou sua mão por cima da mesa.

A segurei sorrindo. — Se Johnny e Jaehyun estivessem aqui, acho que seria mais fácil. 

— Eu sei, mas você não precisa deles mais, Markeu. 

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Sim, só… Estou nervoso. 

Donghyuck apertou sua mão junto à minha. — Estarei com você o tempo todo, sim?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Obrigado. Eu amo você. 

Donghyuck sorriu de maneira doce, me fitando. — Eu amo você, Canadá. 

Encarando um ao outro por um tempo, cheios de carinho e ternura, Donghyuck e eu logo voltamos a comer, que não podíamos nos atrasar. Tomando banho e ajudando a ajeitar meu visual, Hyuck sorria orgulhoso e repetia o tempo todo que estava muito feliz de estar fazendo aquilo comigo. Concordava sentindo meu coração acelerado. Era um grande passo e algo muito importante que não podíamos deixar de fazer. A ideia havia surgido e agora era seguir em frente. Muitas pessoas precisavam daquilo.

— Você está lindo, Canadá. 

Sorri de lado. — Você está mais, fullsun.

Ele sorriu selando nossos lábios por tempo demorado, porém fomos interrompidos com batidas na porta. Deviam ser nossos amigos que iriam nos prestigiar e dar apoio. Assim que Hyuck abriu a porta e caminhei para a sala, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung e Taeyong entraram em nossa casa. Estava contente por ver que grande parte deles tinha conseguido tempo em suas agendas para nos prestigiar, ficava realmente feliz. 

Em uma série de abraços e sorrisos, nos cumprimentamos matando as saudades por um tempo. Eu sabia que Johnny e Jaehyun iriam direto para o local com Harisu, Hanbit, Taeseob e outros participantes do grupo LGBT de Chicago, assim como Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Junmyeon e toda a equipe da revista 'Hwarang', que iriam cobrir a abertura do local junto de alguns fotógrafos. Tínhamos chamado a mídia, feito suspense, e até então estava tudo indo muito bem. 

— É hora de ir, Mark. — Taeyong disse batendo de leve em meu ombro. — Vamos? 

Sorrindo, balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Vamos, hyung. 

Taeyo sorriu me fitando. Fomos os últimos a sair de casa. Nos dividindo em carros, tive a honra de ir no carro em que Chenle dirigia: um super carro. Assim que sai do mesmo, pude ver todos aqueles fotógrafos e câmeras em minha direção. O local estava mais cheio do que imaginava, e assim tão cedo. Começaríamos a receber os convidados a partir das duas da tarde, e ainda faltava uma hora. Apesar de me "assustar", não ficava de tudo surpreso com a mídia, queriam a todo custo saber o que estávamos fazendo ali e o que aquela casa comercial era. Mas segurávamos as informações, não só Donghyuck e eu, mas todos. 

Entrando no local encontrei com Chittaphon que logo veio me abraçar com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele estava cuidando dos últimos cuidados junto de Hendery e o local havia ficado extremamente incrível graças a ambos. A equipe do buffet já havia chegado, assim como os garçons e garçonetes que havíamos contratado. 

Estava tudo incrível. 

Oficialmente começamos a receber nossos primeiros convidados. Assim que Yukhei apareceu na porta com um sorriso enorme junto de sua nova namorada, Dejun, Yangyang, Yuqi e seu marido, quis chorar. Não os via fazia um bom tempo. Yukhei tinha recebido ofertas para trabalhar como modelo, e viajava o mundo fazendo alguns comerciais e atuando em alguns filmes como coadjuvante. Yangyang e Dejun estavam namorando e morando juntos no Taiwan, um dos melhores lugares – se não o melhor – para se viver sendo LGBT na Ásia, ambos exerciam suas funções e estavam felizes. 

Abraçando cada um com toda força existente em meu ser, os chamei para entrarem. Começando a serem servidos, logo a campainha tocou onde Qian Kun, meu antigo psicólogo, apareceu com seu marido, o que me fez sorrir de orelha a orelha. Mesmo não sendo mais seu paciente, fiz questão de convidá-lo, afinal, não existiria aquele Mark Lee sem a ajuda profissional de Qian Kun. 

Aos poucos, os outros convidados iam chegando. Yuta, que teve o voo atrasado, chegou um pouco mais tarde que os demais, porém, lá estava eu, olhando todos eles e elas, tmeus amigos e, consequentemente, familiares. Estava orgulhoso de tudo que havia feito, de ter conseguido chegar até ali, de estar dando mais aquele passo. 

Encarava Jaehyun e Johnny rindo um com o outro enquanto seguravam drinques; via Taeyong e Yuta matando as saudades com um beijo apaixonado; Sicheng, Taeil e Doyoung conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias próximos de Yangyang, Dejun, Shotaro e Sungchan; Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun estavam de pé próximos a porta de vidro que dava para o jardim, em uma conversa aparentemente séria; observava também Kun com seu marido e Yukhei com a namorada rindo sobre algo que, provavelmente, ele havia dito; mudando o olhar de direção vi meu marido, Lee Donghyuck, sorrindo simpático para Chittaphon, Hendery e Jungwoo, este último que falava algo, gesticulando. Além daquelas pessoas extremamente importantes em minha vida, também estava toda a equipe de 'Highway to Heaven', literalmente todos.

Eu era muito sortudo. 

Todas as pessoas que eu amava e tinha apreço estavam ali, prontos para apoiarem Donghyuck e eu naquela nossa nova jornada. 

E estava mais do que na hora de iniciá-la. 

Encarando Hyuck, suspirei baixinho apenas o observando como o bom bobão que eu era. Ele estava lindo, como de costume: com os cabelos castanhos, o terno preto com alguns brilhos e sua aura de sempre: Donghyuck parecia sair diretamente de um desenho feito pelo melhor artista do mundo, não sabia explicar. Ele era perfeito. Por fora e por dentro. Lee Donghyuck era simplesmente incrível, parecendo até mesmo irreal. 

Segurando seu copo em mãos, ele virou o rosto em minha direção, provavelmente sentindo que o encarava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e, permanecendo da mesma forma, ele apenas sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes, me fitando nos olhos. 

Coleção de estrelas. 

Seus olhos eram sempre tão brilhantes quanto sua pele perfeita. 

E amava me perder em seu olhar.

Amava me perder em Donghyuck e esquecer quem eu era ou o que fazia. Pertencia apenas à ele sendo o marido mais babão e orgulhoso que podia existir. 

Tinha muito orgulho de Donghyuck, ele era um ótimo ator, um ótimo marido, um ótimo amigo e roteirista. Ele era incrível. 

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, apenas o observei se aproximar com sua taça em mãos. Sem desviar o olhar um do outro e, esquecendo por um tempo que havia centenas de pessoas ao nosso redor, nos beijamos. Pudemos escutar alguns gritos, mas não nos importamos, apenas continuamos a mover nossos lábios enquanto nos segurávamos e nos abraçávamos em meio ao beijo tranquilo e apaixonado. 

Separando os lábios depois de um tempo, Hyuck me fitou nos olhos: 

— Você sabe que não resisto quando você me olha desse jeito. 

— Que jeito? 

— Não sei… Do seu jeito, Canadá. 

Sorri acariciando seu rosto. — Só estava admirando a vista. 

— Céus, Mark Lee. — Ele sorria de orelha a orelha. — Eu te amo tanto que queima. 

— Queima?

— Sim, tudo aqui dentro. — Donghyuck disse dando de ombros. — Não é algo negativo. É como se eu não conseguisse segurar… Como se quisesse gritar pra todo mundo que te amo. 

— Já fiz isso. — Falei beijando sua bochecha. — E recomendo. 

— Eu te amo, Canadá! 

Donghyuck, de fato, gritou e logo atraiu alguns olhares e risadas. Sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo, apenas o escondi em seu pescoço sentindo o carinho de seus dedos em minha nuca. 

— Está na hora, Canadá. 

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, mesmo morrendo de vergonha com a exposição tinha algo importante para fazer. Aquele era o momento em que abriríamos a porta para a imprensa e diríamos a todos os presentes o que era aquele lugar e o que ele representava. 

— Eu abro a porta. — Anunciei, selando nossos lábios mais uma vez. 

— Certo, te espero aqui. 

Assentindo, caminhei até a porta. Dando espaço para todos e ficando em uma casa completamente lotada, escutava os flashes e vozes da mídia sul-coreana que aproveitava para clicar cada mísero pedacinho do local. 

— Boa noite. — Donghyuck iniciou chamando a atenção de todos. 

Os flashes se viraram em sua direção. Caminhei até ele parando ao seu lado entrelaçando nosso dedos, de mãos dadas olhávamos para as câmeras. 

— Obrigado pela presença, posso falar por Mark que estamos contentes por terem aceitado o convite.

O coreano me fitou com um pequeno sorriso e sorri de volta assentindo. 

— As pessoas que entraram antes de vocês, da mídia no geral, já sabem do que este lugar se trata. Então, agora, é hora de dizer a vocês, para que possam passar a frente, o que é este lugar. 

Recebendo o olhar de Donghyuck apertei sua mão de leve. 

— Este lugar se chama 'Hongjaga aniya' (Not Alone/혼자가 아니야). Como o próprio nome já diz é um local para que ninguém fique sozinho. — Falei, dando um pequeno sorriso. — É um local sem fins lucrativos.

— O que é o 'Hongjaga Aniya'? — Donghyuck fez uma pergunta retórica. — É um local como um lar para muitos e muitas. Nossa intenção é acolher e ajudar todas as pessoas LGBTs não só de Boryeong, mas de qualquer lugar.

Cliques e falações baixas entre a mídia. Sorrindo de lado, aumentei o tom de voz, chamando a atenção de todos: 

— Somos uma casa de apoio com um novo grupo LGBT. Estamos dispostos a ajudar e atender toda e qualquer pessoa, não importa a sexualidade ou o gênero. Sabemos as dificuldades que uma pessoa LGBT enfrenta, não só no país, mas no mundo. Por isso, estamos fundando o 'Hongjaga Aniya'. — Retirei o sorriso de meus lábios, ficando um pouco mais sério. — Teremos reuniões em grupo para todas as pessoas que quiserem participar, contar suas vivências, dificuldades e alegrias. 

— Teremos acompanhamento psicológico com dois psicólogos gratuitos… — Donghyuck apontou na direção de Kun e Doyoung. — Para que as pessoas LGBTs possam conversar e pedir ajuda.

Continuei encarando as câmeras. — Teremos, também, a presença de três médicos que possibilitarão exames e consultas, também gratuitas, além de retirarem dúvidas sobre HIV e outras doenças.

— Ofereceremos abrigo temporário para as pessoas que foram expulsas de casa. Por enquanto o lar de vocês será aqui, mas temos planos para um prédio, que envolverá uma moradia fixa, pretendemos começar a construção ainda este ano. Os serviços são gratuitos, cada um deles. — Donghyuck fez uma breve pausa. — A maioria das pessoas aqui sabe como é ser expulso de casa apenas por ser quem é. Ficamos desamparados, desesperados e sem nada.

— Estamos aqui agora para apoiar todos vocês. — Falei, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — O dinheiro que 'Highway to Heaven' ainda lucra manterá a casa por um bom tempo. 

— E juntos, sempre encontraremos soluções. 

— Vocês não estão sozinhos. — Falei, pronto para finalizar. — Saibam disso. 

Donghyuck me encarou com um pequeno sorriso. — Nunca estarão. 

Apertando nossas mãos enquanto escutávamos os aplausos de nossa família gigante de amigos e algumas pessoas da mídia, sorríamos nos encarando. 

Donghyuck e eu tínhamos plena certeza que jamais, em toda nossa vida, deixaríamos outras pessoas como fomos deixados. Estávamos dando um novo e enorme passo. 

E estava tudo mais do que bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em datas aleatórias eu vou soltar uns capítulos extras. Pode ser daqui a um mês, a um ano, a duas semanas, quem sabe? 
> 
> Eu amo vocês. Hoje a fanfic completa 1 ano. Obrigada por esse ano incrível com vocês. Obrigada. Eu amo vocês! 
> 
> FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO STARS COLLECTION!


	47. Capítulo Extra 02: Make a Wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo postado em comemoração aos 20k de leituras na plataforma Wattpad! Obrigada!

2008, Seul

Encarava a porta da casa de Taeyong observando os mais novos chegarem. Jisung e Chenle estavam de mãos dadas, sorrindo e reclamando da chuva enquanto retiravam seus sapatos e as capas de chuva.

O tempo do lado de fora estava assustador. O céu estava escuro, às três horas da tarde, devido as nuvens super carregadas. A chuva caía forte molhando tudo e todos que estivessem em seu caminho, o vento, por sua vez, batia nas janelas causando certo alvoroço em Jaemin que tinha seus traumas com tempestades. Mas estava tudo bem, era apenas uma chuva forte de primavera.

Pela primeira vez, em algum tempo, estávamos todos juntos: vinte pessoas ocupando uma mesma residência, contando com os anfitriões da casa Yuta e Taeyong. Éramos muitos, mas eles não se importavam, estavam apenas sorrisos dizendo o quão contentes estavam por termos conseguido um tempinho para viajar até Seul e os visitar.

Taeyong e Yuta haviam mandado cartas para todos nós, como nos bons e velhos tempos. Diziam que tinham um comunicado importante e, por isso, contava com nossas presenças. Não os deixamos na mão, jamais faríamos tal coisa. Entretanto, até Jisung e Chenle chegarem – sendo os últimos –, a curiosidade corroia nossos interiores.

— Taeyong não te contou nada mesmo? — Sicheng questionou confuso.

— Não! — Falei sincero, pela milionésima vez só naquele dia.

Ninguém sabia do que se tratava, nem mesmo eu, Mark Lee, o melhor amigo de Lee Taeyong. Ele havia guardado o segredo daquela reunião às sete chaves.

— Aposto que é casamento. — Donghyuck sussurrou ao meu lado, sentado no sofá branco.

O encarei mantendo meus braços em volta de seus ombros. — Tenho quase certeza que sim. Do jeito que Taeyong e Yuta estão só sorrisos, acho que vão oficializar com uma cerimônia.

— Será que posso ser o Mestre?

Ri baixinho o encarando. — Não acho que qualquer pessoa pode ser, Hyuck-ah.

— Então, quer dizer que sou qualquer pessoa? — Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, claramente segurando o riso.

— Pra mim, você é o único! — Beijei seus lábios rapidamente arrancando um sorriso do coreano.

— Ei… — Jeno nos chamou sentando na beira da mesa de madeira da sala, bem na nossa frente. — Estamos fazendo uma aposta, três pessoas votaram que eles vão anunciar a mudança pro Japão, duas que é casamento. O que vocês acham?

— Casamento. — Donghyuck e eu falamos juntos, imediatamente.

— Uau. Vocês são mesmo o casal da nação, hein?. — Jeno riu dando uma piscadinha. — Vou ver com os outros. Até!

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, agora pensativo. Será que Taeyong mudaria de país? Iria para o Japão com Yuta? Todos sabíamos que Nakamoto amava seu país e sentia falta de lá. Era bem comum o japonês falar que, por mais que nos amasse, sentia falta de conversar com alguém em sua língua nativa. Taeyong estava aprendendo cada vez mais japonês, mas não era a mesma coisa e apesar de ter um japonês, indicado por Yuta, trabalhando na casa de apoio, eles mal se encontravam.

— Ok! Ok! Estão todos aqui!

A voz de Taeyong sobressaiu dentre as várias outras. Imediatamente a sala ficou silenciosa, sendo preenchida apenas pelos pingos fortes da chuva que caíam do lado de fora.

— Primeiramente, queríamos agradecer que vieram. Eu tô quase chorando, de verdade, por ver todo mundo junto depois de tanto tempo! — Yuta alargou o sorriso e Taeyong passou o braço em volta de sua cintura o confortando.

— Também sentimos falta de vocês. — Taeil disse com um pequeno sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

— Nunca mais boa visitaram em Boryeong desde o aniversário do Renjun. — Doyoung cruzou seus braços.

— E pedimos desculpas por isso. — Taeyong sequer rebateu o argumento do psicólogo Kim. — Mas… tivemos um motivo.

— Espero que seja um motivo muito bom… — Jaemin resmungou entre Jeno e Renjun. — Porque sequer foram no meu aniversário.

Taeyong e Yuta se entreolharam. Eles tinham um sorriso nos lábios, porém estavam sérios o suficiente para que soubéssemos que falavam de algo realmente sério. Em silêncio, Yuta balançou a cabeça positivamente para o coreano e, saindo da sala, sumiu ao subir as escadas para o segundo andar.

— Yuta e eu… Estávamos cuidado de algumas coisas. Não falamos nada antes porque não sabíamos o quão real isso podia ser. A verdade é que tivemos que viajar para o Japão diversas vezes durante esses vários meses, para nos certificarmos que tudo tava certo.

— Viu?! — Jungwoo apontou para Taeyong. — Estava certo, eles vão mudar pro Japão.

— O quê? — Taeyong encarou o Kim, confuso.

— Não vão? — Sicheng arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

— Não!

— Então pra que tantas viagens pro Japão? — Doyoung perguntou visivelmente confuso. — Tava tudo fazendo sentido até então.

Taeyong soltou uma risadinha e ela saiu no mesmo instante em que a voz de Yuta se fez presente. Deixando alguns tapas em meu braço, Donghyuck alargava o sorriso e apontava completamente surpreso para Nakamoto carregando algo em seu braços.

Não algo.

Alguém.

— Um bebê! — Jeno se exaltou ficando de pé do outro lado da sala.

— Shhhhh! — Yuta o repreendeu olhando para a trouxinha em seus braços. — Ele tá dormindo.

— É um menino!

Chenle gritou e Jisung voou em cima de si tampando sua boca.

— Pessoal, nós gostaríamos que conhecessem o Shotaro. — Taeyong sorria ainda mais largo, agora ao lado de Yuta, que também sorria. — Shotaro, estes são seus titios.

Donghyuck apertou sua mão em meu braço enquanto eu encarava Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong e o pequeno Shotaro formando a incrível família Nakamoto-Lee. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e o sorriso em meu rosto era imenso. Estava uma mescla de felicidade com confusão.

Taeyong e Yuta agora eram pais?!

De verdade?!

Eles tinham um bebê?!

Seria esse o motivo de Taeyong ter tocado, recentemente, no assunto de nomes de bebês tão aleatoriamente que Donghyuck e eu ficamos nos encarando confusos ao escutá-lo no telefone? Mesmo sem entregar o jogo, Taeyong e Yuta queriam saber o que Donghyuck e eu achávamos do nome Shotaro, por mais que não tivessem perguntado tal coisa diretamente.

"Se eu tiver um filho, daria um nome japonês." Nakamoto dizia no telefone.

"Acho justo. Taeyong gosta da ideia?" Perguntei com Donghyuck ao meu lado, dividimos literalmente o mesmo aparelho.

"Eu quem dei a ideia!" Taeyong se gabou. Ambos provavelmente estavam como nós, com os ouvidos colados no aparelho, dividindo-o.

"Você gostaria de ter um filho ou filha com o nome coreano, Mark?" Yuta questionou.

Encarei Donghyuck do meu lado. "Sinceramente? Sim."

O coreano sorriu com minha resposta, e acariciou meu braço. "Por que estamos falando de bebês? Se Mark e eu tivermos um é claro que ele irá chamar Sungchan."

Rimos.

"Sungchan?" Indaguei surpreso. “Não é o nome do modelo…?”

"Sim.” Donghyuck me interrompeu. “Sung significa ter sucesso e Chan pode ser interpretado como elogio. Nosso filho teria sucesso e seria elogiado em qualquer coisa que fizesse. Por isso o nome."

Sorri encarando Donghyuck. Saber que o coreano tinha pensado em nome de futuros filhos era algo que derretia meu coração. A cada dia que se passava, me apaixonava ainda mais pelo meu sol.

Ficando de pé, junto de Donghyuck, seguimos caminhos distintos. Não que não quisesse conhecer o pequeno Shotaro, o faria assim que a onda de tios saíssem de seu entorno. Entretanto, naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era abraçar meu melhor amigo e irmão que chorava. Taeyong, em um canto próximo a parede, chorava observando toda a comoção de seus amigos. Estávamos todos, sem exceção, babando no pequeninho Shotaro, filho de Yuta e Taeyong.

— Estou muito feliz por você, Taeyo.

Ele sorriu, claramente emocionado. — Obrigado, Mark. Me desculpa não ter dito nada antes, não queríamos frustrar ninguém caso não desse certo.

— Mas deu. — Sorri sentindo o nó na garganta, queria chorar. — E agora você é um pai, Lee Taeyong.

— Loucura, não é?! — Ele riu baixinho.

— Muita! — Concordei eufórico. — Tenho certeza que você vai ser um ótimo pai pro Shotaro, assim como Yuta. Ele tem muita sorte de ter os pais que tem.

— Ah, cala a boca. — Taeyong riu, sem graça.

— Falo sério! Se não fosse por você, não sei nem se estaria aqui hoje.

— Tá brincando? — Ele me encarou levemente sério. — Você e Yerim que me salvaram de uma fossa e um comportamento que não me orgulho. Você me deu a chance de trabalhar em um filme incrível que foi essencial não só pra minha carreira, mas para mim, Lee Taeyong.

— Sim, eu te dei as chances, mas quem as fez acontecer foi você, Taeyo. — Apertei seu ombro de leve, com um sorriso sincero. — Tudo isso é mérito seu.

Taeyong sorriu, ele sabia que era verdade. Eu estava orgulhoso. Tão orgulhoso e feliz que assim que senti os braços de Taeyong me abraçando de volta, chorei. Comecei a chorar como um bebê, e, me acalmando com apenas uma frase, Taeyo aqueceu meu coração por inteiro:

— Eu te amo, Mark Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ Sim, estou repostando esse capítulo extra! Fiz algumas alterações, e repostei. Tinha postado ele na época em que SC tava em revisão no Wattpad, mas acabei tirando pra história ter 45 capítulos. Algumas pessoas acho que já leram, outras não, espero que tenham gostado! Ps.: Aqui no Spirit é a primeira vez!
> 
> COMENTÁRIOS DO CAPÍTULO  
> ↳ Isso mesmo! Nakamoto Yuta e Lee Taeyong pais do Shotaro! (sei que no extra anterior, Shotaro e Sungchan são citados na história, mas são pessoas que trabalham com eles e acabaram entrando no grupo de amigos pós gravação Highway to Heaven ok? Até porque quando tava escrevendo a história os dois não tinham sido anunciados).
> 
> ↳ A amizade Markyong é assim, uma meta. Friendship goals mesmo. 
> 
> ↳ Obrigada por tudo gente, cês são demais!


End file.
